Darkness Falls
by Valdemar
Summary: Secuela de Early Winter. Tras una separación de quince años, Loki y Sigyn vuelven a cruzar sus caminos. El rencor y los fantasmas del pasado siguen ahí; la pasión y el deseo también. Pero aún podrían ser felices antes de que la oscuridad caiga sobre ellos: el Ragnarök se aproxima.
1. Chapter 1

**Este fanfic es la continuación de otro llamado **_**Early Winter **_**(también del fandom de Thor, y sobre la pareja Loki/Sigyn)**.

Es recomendable leerlo antes, pero por si acaso alguien quiere engancharse a éste y no quiere tener que leerse los casi 40 capítulos del primero, pongo un resumen. Obviamente si alguien quiere leer ese fanfic, que no se le ocurra leer este resumen, ya que hay spoilers del final:

_Tras regresar del abismo (final de la película de Thor), Loki se encuentra de nuevo en Asgard, deshonrado al difundirse sus acciones contra Thor y puesto a prueba por Odín. Para mejorar su imagen, decide formar una familia y escoge como esposa a Sigyn, un tanto caprichosamente. Con ella tiene dos hermosos niños, Narvi y Váli, pero él se resiste a dejarse ablandar por el afecto que ella le muestra, y empieza a mostrarse distante._

_La situación empeora cuando él comienza una aventura en Jotunheim con su suma sacerdotisa, Angerboda, con la que tiene otros tres hijos: Fenrir, Jormungand y Hela. Sigyn lo averigua enseguida, pero, aun con el corazón destrozado, decide seguir cumpliendo con su papel de esposa fiel. Angerboda, con poderes premonitorios, advierte a Loki de que él traerá la destrucción a la casa de Odín: el Ragnarök, pero que antes debe llevar a cabo una acción que precipitará todo. Loki averigua que esa acción es la muerte de su primo Balder, y rápidamente orquesta su asesinato con éxito._

_Logra cometer el crimen casi perfecto, pero a raíz de una torpeza se revela en público su crimen y es capturado por Karnilla, reina de los Norns, enamorada de Balder. Ella decide darle un castigo ejemplar y ejecuta a Narvi y Váli delante de él y de Sigyn, encadenando a Loki y sometiéndolo a los prolongados efectos de un veneno que cae constantemente sobre él. Sigyn se queda fielmente a su lado, protegiéndolo del veneno hasta que el depósito se acaba y ya no corre peligro._

_Tal prueba de amor y lealtad lo hacen darse cuenta de él también la ama, pero ya es demasiado tarde. A pesar de haberlo salvado, ella decide abandonarlo, no pudiendo perdonarle que haya causado la muerte de sus hijos. Ella está decidida a suicidarse, aunque en el último momento cambia de opinión y decide huir a la Tierra, a esconderse entre los mortales. Allí da a luz a una hija llamada Tess, fruto de una última seducción por parte de Loki, y ambas rehacen su vida como mortales, aunque Loki lo ignora y sigue creyendo que Sigyn se suicidó por su culpa._

* * *

><p><strong>Darkness Falls<strong>

**Summary: **Han pasado quince años desde que el dios del engaño perdió a sus hijos Narvi y Váli, asesinados por Karnilla; y a su esposa Sigyn, a la que cree muerta por suicidio. Ha dedicado todo ese tiempo a perseguir con afán incansable su meta vital: destruir la Casa de Odín, en especial a su hermano adoptivo y actual enemigo, Thor, el dios del trueno; y apoderarse del trono de Asgard y del resto de los reinos del Yggdrasil, lo que cree que ocurrirá en la mayor de las guerras, un evento denominado Ragnarök. En su lucha, cuenta con la ayuda de sus hijos ilegítimos, fruto de su relación con la giganta Angerboda: Fenrir y Jormungand, dos hermanos gigantes de hielo, cada uno con su propio carácter y ambiciones. Hela, su tercera hija, es ahora la soberana del Helheim, el reino de los muertos, y absorbe su poder de las almas de los fallecidos.

Loki se ha convertido en un hombre aparentemente sin emociones ni sentimientos, capaz de lo peor para conseguir sus propósitos, aunque en el fondo todavía se siente consumido por la culpa y la pérdida de la única familia que siempre quiso. Aún sigue enamorado de Sigyn, y el dolor de haberla perdido lo vuelve aún más insensible y malvado.

Pero Sigyn no está muerta. Deshecha por la pérdida de sus hijos y antes de suicidarse, huyó a la Tierra como último intento de volver a empezar alejada del tenebroso camino de Loki. Ella también sigue amándolo, pero es consciente de lo peligroso que es y prefiere llevar una vida anónima y pacífica antes de dejarse arrastrar por la oscuridad de su marido, así que con la ayuda de Heimdall ha dejado que todos en Asgard, y también Loki, crean que está muerta. Se ha creado una falsa identidad como mortal llamada Sibyll Black y ha rehecho su vida, aunque nunca ha dejado de echar de menos a Loki.

Además, también guarda un secreto: Tess, la hija que tuvo al poco de llegar a la Tierra, y cuya existencia Loki desconoce.

Pero será por poco tiempo. Una casualidad le permite a Loki averiguar la verdad, y a partir de ese momento al resto de sus obsesiones se le suma una más: recuperar a su mujer y a su hija. A cualquier precio.

Y entretanto, el Ragnarök se aproxima…

**Género:** Romance/Drama

**Pairings:** Loki/Sigyn, y secundariamente Thor/Sif

**Warnings:** Spoilers de la película, violencia, varias escenas lemon, UA (respecto a la línea argumental de la película de _Los Vengadores_, y siguientes). Ver notas al final del capítulo.

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** Thor y sus personajes pertenecen a sus creadores y productores Stan Lee, Jack Kirby y Marvel Comics (el merchandise) y Kenneth Branagh, Marvel Studios y Disney (la película). Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.

Este disclaimer vale para todos los capítulos.

* * *

><p><strong>Parte 1: <em>Sueños<em>**

–1–

En sus sueños, siempre regresaba a aquella cueva. Y volvía a estar encadenado como entonces.

Con los años, había desarrollado tanto su dominio de la magia que ahora habría sido capaz de neutralizar el poder de la roca de la mina Norn que en ese momento anuló sus poderes, y era capaz de quebrar cadenas mil veces más resistentes que las que le impusieron sólo con su fuerza de voluntad, por muchas barreras místicas que intentaran impedírselo. Pero allí no. Cuando soñaba, las cadenas volvían a aprisionarle sin que él pudiera hacer nada por liberarse, y de nuevo se encontraba paralizado, impotente. Una sensación que detestaba.

La escena de la espantosa muerte de sus hijos se repetía una y otra vez ante sus ojos. Váli, su querido pero más olvidado hijo menor, se convertía en un gigante de hielo y posteriormente en un sanguinario lobo similar a su hermanastro Fenrir. Y entonces se volvía contra Narvi, el favorito de su padre, y lo despedazaba sin misericordia, como el animal salvaje que era. Loki quería desviar la vista, cerrar los ojos, pero no podía. Podía ver cada uno de los cruentos detalles como si los pasaran de forma ralentizada delante de él. Loki gritaba, se desgañitaba suplicando que se detuvieran… mas siempre en vano. La bestia destrozaba el muchacho frente a él, recreándose en la crueldad del acto pero luego desechando el cuerpo sin desear comer, como si sólo lo hiciera para ofrecerle a Loki aquel macabro espectáculo.

Y luego el propio Váli era atravesado por mil lanzas que no eran asidas por ninguna mano. Los guerreros Norn no estaban allí, sólo ellos. Los pequeños Lokison, para morir; y el propio Loki, para contemplarlo.

Y cuando todo acababa –parecía mentira, porque duraba una eternidad–, él oía el familiar gorgoteo sobre su cabeza. No quería mirar hacia arriba, porque sabía bien lo que era. El _Eitr_. Una vez acabada la tortura moral, empezaba la física. Sabía que de un momento a otro el veneno comenzaría a desgarrar sus sentidos.

Pero el líquido caía sobre él, y no lo quemaba. Aún no. Estaba caliente, pero no ardiente, y su consistencia era mucho más viscosa de lo que recordaba en el veneno. Loki abría los ojos y no se sorprendía mucho al verse cubierto por una película rojiza y húmeda. No era _Eitr _lo que caía sobre él: era sangre. La sangre de sus víctimas.

Alzaba la vista un poco y allí estaban de nuevo: Narvi y Váli. Ahora estaban de pie, inmóviles y mirándole, fijos sus ojos infantiles en él. Verde esmeralda los del mayor; un granate que casi tendía al rojo los del menor. Ambos le observaban, y aunque en sus rostros no se observaba ninguna expresión de reproche, sólo su aspecto era la mayor de las acusaciones. El rostro de Narvi estaba pálido pero sereno, pero al mirar más abajo, su pecho y su estómago estaban totalmente lacerados, destrozados por las mandíbulas de un animal. Váli, convertido en gigante de hielo por efecto de la poción de Karnilla, tenía la piel azul y la boca y la nariz espantosamente manchadas de rojo, con la sangre de su hermano.

–Hola, padre –Narvi siempre hablaba primero, al igual que cuando estaban vivos–. Sentimos verte tan incómodo.

Loki apenas podía hablar, molesto por la sangre viscosa que caía sobre su cabeza –_y eso no era lo peor: lo peor vendría después_–, pero se las arreglaba para hacerlo.

–Narvi… Váli –los niños no contestaban, sólo sonreían a su padre, el padre que había causado su horrible muerte–. Perdonadme… fue culpa mía. Si no lo hubiera estropeado todo dejando que Karnilla se enterara de lo de Balder…

–¿Tú crees, padre? –su hijo mayor sonreía con suficiencia– Tal vez no. Tal vez estábamos condenados desde el mismo momento de nuestra concepción, ¿no se te ha ocurrido? Puede que tu destino sea no dejar ningún legado tras de ti.

–Pero están Fenrir, Jormungand y Hela… –la voz de Loki se apagó al ver la expresión de su hijo.

–No. Fenrir y Jormungand morirán en el Ragnarök, lo mismo que tú, y lo sabes. En cuanto a Hela… bueno, ella es la muerte personificada, así que no cuenta –se lo pensó un poco y rectificó–. Bueno, si cuenta, lo tienes aún peor. Tu único legado será la muerte. Muerte y caos. ¿Eso era con lo que soñabas de niño?

El dios del engaño, uno de los villanos más poderosos del universo cuando estaba despierto e indefenso ante sus sueños cuando dormía, bajó la vista, sacudiendo la cabeza.

–Yo… no lo recuerdo. Ya no recuerdo haber sido un niño.

–Pero lo fuiste. Un niño alegre y bromista al que le gustaba jugar con su hermano mayor, justo igual que él –señaló con un gesto de la cabeza a Váli–. Odín se equivocaba, ¿sabes? Cuando averiguaste tus verdaderos orígenes y lo confrontaste en la Cámara protegida. Te dijo que no estabas maldito, pero lo estás. Al igual que nosotros, tú también estás condenado desde que Laufey te engendró, la diferencia es que tú cumples tu condena en vida.

Loki parpadeó. La sangre cayendo sobre él se le metía por los ojos, y escocía.

–No es culpa tuya, padre –continuaba Narvi–, eres lo que eres. El dios del engaño; el dios del mal. Sólo haces lo que estás destinado a hacer. Dítelo una y otra vez, repítetelo siempre, si eso te ayuda a dormir.

Y sí, eso lo ayudaba a dormir. Lo que no lo ayudaba era a evitar las pesadillas, en las que Narvi lo atacaba con aquella sutileza, aquellos rodeos que eran tan típicos de sí mismo. Claro que aquél no era Narvi, sino un pequeño resto de su conciencia que aún se resistía a morir. Pero era tan pequeño que el maldito se escondía en su mente, y sólo surgía, de vez en cuando, en esas ocasiones en las que soñaba, y adoptaba el disfraz de su hijo para atacarle:

–Aunque habría que preguntar qué opinan los demás, ¿no es cierto? –añadió el niño _que no era _un niño–. Personas como Balder, Nanna, Hoder, Brok, Byleist… y los cientos de mortales que caen como resultado de tus _pequeños_ juegos en la Tierra contra el tío Thor. Sé que a ellos no les consideras personas, pero aun así también tendrían una opinión sobre si eres culpable o inocente.

Él no contestaba, no tenía nada que contestar. Aceptaba todo lo que había hecho y no se arrepentía. No se podía crear un imperio sin generar algún tipo de daños colaterales.

Pero su familia… era diferente. Aquellos niños eran carne de su carne. Habrían merecido un mejor destino.

Se obligó a apartar los ojos de Narvi y observó a su hijo menor, Váli. Un niñito de piel azulada, rizos bermejos y mirada tristona. Su propio reflejo, pese a que el parecido físico y mental con Narvi fuera mayor. Pero Váli había heredado su carácter, su dolor, su rabia… y su instinto depredador. Váli, aunque alterado por la pócima, se había atrevido a lograr lo que él no había conseguido aún: asesinar al objeto de su envidia.

Váli aún no se había atrevido a hablar, y permanecía por detrás de su hermano con actitud cabizbaja y algo temerosa, como quien sabe que no ha hecho algo bien y espera un merecido castigo. A Loki le entristeció verlo así. Él no era culpable de nada.

–Váli…

El pequeño alzó la vista hacia él, sorprendido de haber atraído la atención de Loki, pero volvió a bajar la cabeza apesadumbrado.

–Lo siento, padre. No quería hacer daño a nadie, y menos a Narvi. ¿Me perdonas?

–Claro que sí, hijo mío… –se apresuró a asegurar él, deseando que no le quedara ningún género de duda.

La textura del líquido que caía sobre su cabeza cambió, al igual que su color. Seguía caliente, pero fue perdiendo su color rojo y haciéndose cada vez más transparente y menos densa. Ahora, contra sus labios, tenía un sabor salado: el sabor de las lágrimas. Todas las lágrimas que el dios del engaño no derramaba durante el día, regresaban a ahogarle por la noche, en sus sueños.

Aquellas lágrimas eran amargas y estaban cargadas de sal, y si bien le limpiaban la sangre que lo cubría, también le escocían en la piel, aunque por su resistencia de gigante de hielo no hubieran debido hacerlo; y también en el alma.

–Nada fue culpa tuya, Váli –añadió–. Soy yo quien lo lamenta. Yo te quería, ¿sabes? Tienes que creerme. Te quería muchísimo.

El chiquillo pareció sorprendido y confuso. Calló durante unos instantes, como meditando las palabras de su padre.

–Debiste habérmelo dicho. Tal vez entonces nada de esto habría pasado –murmuró, aunque Narvi acogió sus palabras con una sonrisa escéptica.

–Sí… –asintió Loki–. Debí haberlo hecho.

–Y con madre también –añadió Váli–. A ella también debiste habérselo dicho cuando tuviste la oportunidad.

Él apoyó la cabeza contra la roca, el único movimiento que podía hacer. Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

–Tienes toda la razón.

Aquel líquido salado, el mar de lágrimas que sus sentimientos querían dejar salir pero que su voluntad impedía, caía y caía sobre él como una lluvia torrencial, ya que él se negaba a dejarlas escapar de sus ojos cerrados. Él sintió cómo el líquido se calentaba aún más contra su piel, e inspiró hondo para prepararse para lo que venía a continuación. Después de la sangre y de las lágrimas, siempre llegaba el _Eitr_. Ni siquiera tenía que abrir los ojos para notar cómo el líquido empezaba a tomar un nauseabundo color amarillento y metálico, como de los cardenales cuando empiezan a sanar.

Tras la tortura moral, venía la física. Así era siempre, en todos sus sueños. Al principio, en esas ocasiones, casi lo agradecía: al menos mientras tuviera que resistir el dolor de su piel, no podría concentrarse en pensar. Pensar era lo peor. Pero aquel convencimiento tampoco le duraba mucho. Pronto también el sufrimiento físico era demasiado para él, y volvía a gritar y a desgañitarse como en aquel entonces.

En ese momento, el líquido, ya empezando a ser _Eitr_ puro, dejaba de caer sobre él. Casi simultáneamente, la dulce sensación de unos dedos suaves y fríos rozando su frente le hacía estremecerse. Sorprendido, Loki abría los ojos y los alzaba sobre él; entonces el corazón se le paraba durante un instante ante la visión. No tendría que pillarle de sorpresa, ya que en todos sus sueños ocurría lo mismo… pero aun así, _verla_ siempre provocaba ese efecto en él.

–Cómo estás, amor mío –lo saludaba ella con una sonrisa, como si hubieran acabado de verse el día anterior. En su mano, por supuesto, sostenía un gran cáliz de plata que había interpuesto en la trayectoria del _Eitr_ que caía, y que ahora se llenaba inexorablemente.

En sueños, como no podía ser de otra manera, la idealizaba. Su aspecto era muy diferente a la mujer agotada y cubierta de sangre y suciedad que lo había acompañado durante una eternidad en aquella cueva. La Sigyn de sus sueños vestía de celeste inmaculado, desprendía un halo de luz y le parecía la mujer más bella que hubiera visto jamás, y eso que él había conocido mujeres realmente bellas. Su edad era indeterminada: a veces parecía la graciosa adolescente que se ruborizaba cuando él le hablaba y acababa todas sus respuestas con la respetuosa coletilla de "mi señor", otras la joven que lo abrazaba y le decía que le quería pese a la aversión de él por la efusividad en la manifestación de las emociones; otras una dama algo más madura pero llena de atractivo y dignidad. Y él las amaba a las tres.

–Son unos niños muy traviesos… –comentaba ella, sin dejar de acariciar su frente con sus dedos, tan helados que hasta él podía percibir el frío en ellos. _Dedos muertos_, pensó–. No dejes que te atormenten.

Él miró hacia delante, al sitio que antes estaban ocupando Narvi y Váli. Habían desaparecido.

–Pero merezco este tormento –objetó, volviendo sus ojos hacia los de ella.

–Oh, indudablemente –repuso ella juguetona, acariciando ahora suavemente sus párpados, que él tenía cerrados para percibir más intensamente la sensación; y bajando por su mejilla–. Pero eso no quiere decir que me guste verte sufrir.

Él no replicó. Aquello era un sueño, pero aquel tacto, el dulce tacto de su piel, _era tan real_… de seguro su mente, acostumbrada a manipular las voluntades y los sentidos de otros, debía estar jugando consigo mismo también. Porque el roce era perceptible al detalle, deslizándose por su rostro, y aquellos dedos parecían calentarse ante su contacto, como si…

…_como si estuviera viva_.

No lo estaba, por supuesto. Sigyn ya llevaba años muerta. Incapaz de soportar la pérdida de sus hijos, se había suicidado, pero no sin antes haberle salvado a él la vida por partida doble: primero impidiendo que el _Eitr _lo consumiera lenta y dolorosamente recogiéndolo con una copa de plata idéntica a la que portaba ahora; y después contactando con sus hijos supervivientes para que lo sacaran de su prisión. Fue entonces cuando Loki, después de haber estado años tratando de negárselo a sí mismo, se dio cuenta de que efectivamente la amaba, pero ya era demasiado tarde: sin deseos de vivir, Sigyn se lanzó a la muerte sin que él, aún encadenado, pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Algo que jamás dejaría de atormentarle.

Váli –o su conciencia con la forma de éste– tenía razón: debería haberle dicho antes lo que sentía. Aunque, ¿cómo podría habérselo dicho, si ni él mismo lo sabía? Temeroso de ablandarse o distraerse de sus planes para obtener el poder y la gloria, Loki había ignorado obstinada y sistemáticamente cualquier signo que indicara que sus emociones por su esposa iban más allá de lo conveniente.

Pero la Sigyn de su sueño no parecía enfadada con él por eso. Con su mano derecha seguía sosteniendo el cáliz, un cáliz que nunca dejaría de sujetar; y con la izquierda continuaba acariciándole a él dulcemente: el cabello oscuro, la frente y las pálidas mejillas. Y le sonreía con ternura maternal.

–Has recorrido mucho camino desde que te dejé… –decía desenvuelta–. Has ganado en influencia, en poder y majestad. Y también has perdido la poca alma que te quedaba.

Él continuaba en silencio, oyéndola hablar. Su voz, su dulce voz, que llevaba tanto tiempo sin oír _realmente_, sólo en sueños… Una voz que una vez le había hablado con suavidad, amante; pero al final ya casi siempre con tono doliente, rabioso, acusador, por todo el mal que él le había hecho.

–Eres uno de los individuos más temibles de los Nueve Reinos, como querías. El azote de los mundos del Yggdrasil, especialmente de la Tierra. Has convertido a Midgard en tu campo de juegos particular, sólo por mortificar a tu hermano. ¿Estás satisfecho ya? ¿Eres feliz?

Ante la pregunta directa, Loki no pudo más que devolverle su mirada interesada y responder:

–No.

–No. Lo suponía. Aún tienes que seguir destruyendo, ¿verdad? Midgard sólo es un entrenamiento. Tu verdadero botín es Asgard, como lo ha sido siempre. No pararás hasta destruir la Casa de Odín y sentarte en el trono.

Él asintió.

–Así es.

–El Ragnarök.

–Exacto.

–Salvo que en el Ragnarök no habrá vencedores ni vencidos, sólo caos y destrucción. Lo sabes, ¿no? Tus enemigos morirán, pero tú también. ¿De verdad te merece la pena?

Loki observó el inolvidable rostro de su esposa durante unos segundos antes de contestar:

–Así podré reunirme con vosotros.

Sigyn dejó escapar una carcajada. Algo cínica, pero sobre todo divertida.

–Tu habilidad para mentir continúa siendo soberbia. Casi parecería que de verdad nos echas de menos.

Su desconfianza, incluso en sueños, le dolió.

–Claro que os echo de menos. _Te_ echo de menos. Sigyn, te quería tanto…

La sonrisa de ella desapareció, pero no su expresión irónica.

–Lo descubriste un poco tarde, ¿no te parece? Podrías haberte dado cuenta cuando nacieron los niños, cuando yo deseaba tantísimo hacerte feliz. O antes de caer en los brazos de Angerboda. O también cuando me tuviste arrodillada ante ti, llorando y suplicándote que me quisieras.

–Lo sé –él apretó los párpados, atormentado.

–O incluso cuando te pedí el divorcio, después de que asesinaras a Balder. Si en lugar de responder tan brutalmente sólo me hubieras pedido que me quedara con alguna palabra amable, yo lo habría hecho y te habría ayudado a encubrir tu crimen. Por los niños, pero sobre todo por mí. Aun entonces todavía te amaba, por mucho que quisiera odiarte.

–Soy consciente de todo eso –suspiró él–. Y no pasa un día sin que me arrepienta de todo el daño que te hice, y de haberte empujado a…

–¿Matarme? –Sigyn sonrió enigmáticamente–. La respuesta a eso está en tu corazón, Loki. El poco que te queda. ¿Por qué sigues soñando conmigo?

El dios del engaño se encogió de hombros, y las cadenas que lo aprisionaban tintinearon débilmente.

–Remordimiento, supongo. Y añoranza. Ojalá estuvieras conmigo.

Sus ojos aguamarina dejaron escapar un destello disimulado.

–Hace tiempo que superaste el concepto del remordimiento. Lo que causa estos sueños es otra cosa. ¿Recuerdas cuando empezamos a dormir en habitaciones separadas y te despertabas inquieto cuando no me veías allí en tu lecho, pese a que habías sido tú el que insistió en ello? Tu cuerpo intentaba advertirte de que me echabas de menos, aunque te empeñaras en no admitirlo.

Loki asintió; recordaba aquella época, cuando Angerboda empezaba a apoderarse de su vida. En teoría debería estar asombrado de que Sigyn supiera aquello, pero no podía olvidar que aquélla no era realmente Sigyn. Era la imagen que él tenía de Sigyn, con la mentalidad que él le confería, y los propios recuerdos de él.

–Estos sueños son sólo una manera que tiene tu subconsciente de avisarte de algo que deberías saber –le informó ella.

–¿Avisarme? ¿De qué?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

–Tendrás que descubrirlo por ti mismo, mi amor. Yo no puedo hacer más. Pero puedo prometerte que volveremos a vernos.

–Sí… –murmuró él desalentado–. Cuando yo muera en el Ragnarök.

Sigyn bajó la vista, clavándola en sus cadenas.

–Tal vez sea antes.

–¿Antes? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Sigyn estuvo a punto de contestar, pero echó otro vistazo a la copa, con la misma expresión analítica que allí en la cueva, tantos años atrás; y torció el gesto.

–Esto se está llenando… lo siento, eso marca el final de la conversación –comentó, apartando el cáliz de la trayectoria del líquido. El _Eitr, _ya puro, cayó de nuevo sobre la cabeza y el rostro de Loki, pero no en un tímido chorrito como fue en la realidad, sino un verdadero torrente que lo bañó por completo, abrasándole. Incluso en sueños, el recuerdo del dolor era tan vivo que destrozaba sus nervios y quebrantaba su voluntad, haciéndole gritar. Un grito silencioso y a la vez atronador, que le destrozó la garganta. Y aun así, seguía siendo consciente de todo a su alrededor. La consistencia lógica de la pesadilla no era demasiado firme, pero sí lo bastante eficaz como para impresionarle lo más posible.

Sigyn volvía a contemplarle con una cierta lástima en los ojos. No había hecho gesto de vaciar la copa.

–¿Sabes? Tal vez lo consigas –le dijo–. Puede que no mueras en el Ragnarök y que mates a Thor, a Odín y a todos tus enemigos. Es posible que conquistes la corona, no sólo de Asgard, sino de todos los reinos del Yggdrasil. Te convertirás en el ser más poderoso del universo, como soñabas. Pero cuando lo hagas, quiero que pienses en una cosa. Se está muy solo en la cima, Loki; aunque tú seguramente ya no necesites a nadie. Pero aun así, cuando te sientes en el trono, piensa en si te ha valido la pena el precio que has tenido que pagar por todo eso –calló un momento, como reflexionando; y se corrigió con una sonrisa–. Aunque, para ser más exactos, fuimos _nosotros_quienes lo pagamos.

Loki tragó saliva, no podía hacer nada más. Cada una de aquellas palabras se le clavaba en el corazón, quemándole mil veces más que el _Eitr_.

–Sigyn…

Ella levantó la copa con un gesto juguetón, como ofreciéndole un brindis.

–Salud, querido.

–¡Sigyn, no! –gritó él, pero era demasiado tarde: ella ya había llevado el cáliz a sus labios y lo había apurado hasta el fondo.

Ya había visto esa escena en sus sueños cientos de veces, y en ese preciso momento era cuando se despertaba. Nunca conseguía detenerla.

Y verlo tantas veces no lo había hecho acostumbrarse. Al contrario, cada vez se despertaba más alterado.

Más horrorizado.

**¡Hola de nuevo! A las lectoras de _Early Winter_, quería mandaros un cariñoso saludo y de nuevo agradeceros vuestro apoyo y vuestra paciencia al seguir fielmente un fic tan largo. Vosotras me habéis animado a empezar esta secuela, lo cual es un desafío porque la historia que tengo en la cabeza es tan compleja que va a constituir una verdadera novela. Espero seguir captando vuestro interés y no cansaros. Sea como sea, este fic va a dedicado a todas vosotras, las que me habéis estado motivando con vuestros comentarios, ya sea de forma anónima (aunque no os pueda responder, os quiero chicas, y me emociona mucho ver vuestros reviews) como logueada (a vosotras ya no hace falta que os diga nada porque ya os lo decía todo en mis respuestas).**

**Si este prólogo ha despertado vuestro interés, hayáis leído el fanfic que le precede o no, y tenéis intención de seguir la historia, me gustaría hacer algunasadvertencias:**

**- La más importante y que quiero que no olvidéis: la caracterización de los personajes va a sufrir un fuerte cambio. Quiero hacer un experimento con este fic. En EW Loki era dominador, insensible (al menos aparentemente), un tirano; y Sigyn un poco la víctima. Ahora quiero que se inviertan los papeles. Los sucesos que ocurrieron en la primera historia los han marcado muy profundamente, provocando grandes cambios en los caracteres de ambos.**

**Como ya se apuntó en el final de EW, Loki, tras estar tanto tiempo negando su vulnerabilidad emocional, al menos en el aspecto romántico, acaba aceptándola; y todos estos años en soledad lo han vuelto un poco más sensible, dentro de, como no podía ser menos, su carácter de supervillano. Si en EW exploté su lado más sádico y malvado, aquí quiero explorar su lado más humano, romántico y familiar, y las posibilidades de redención a las que aludía Tom Hiddleston en una entrevista.**

**En cuanto a Sigyn, ya se vio en EW que ella iba volviéndose paulatinamente más oscura y tramposa con el objetivo de sobrevivir, y esta tendencia se agudiza en DF.**

**En resumen, en esta historia Loki irá siendo un poco más suave, como Sigyn lo era en el primer fic (lo cual os parecerá un contraste muy marcado con respecto a su carácter en EW); y Sigyn al contrario acabará siendo más como Loki. Intentaré hacerlo matizado y paulatino, para que el contraste de estas caracterizaciones con respecto a las que tenían en EW se vea medianamente justificado, pero quería avisaros de todas formas. A cierta gente podría parecerle OoC y disgustarle. Yo lo llamo exploración de facetas, y supongo que a otras lectoras sí les interesará ver un Loki más humano, después de verlo tan malvado en EW (y repito: va a seguir siendo malvado, pero cambiará bastante). Pero si pensáis que esto os va a molestar, aún estáis a tiempo de dejar el fic.**

**- Como os podéis imaginar, la relación de la pareja también se verá afectada por lo que os comento. No faltaron comentarios de lectoras de EW que se sentían un poco afectadas por la relación de dominación, tal vez algo demasiado fuerte, que había entre los protagonistas y sobre todo de Loki hacia Sigyn, rozando la violencia de pareja. Eso era algo que yo jamás pretendí, aunque entiendo que se pudiera interpretar así. Yo no quería crear una historia de violencia, sino de desamor. Y aunque había un par de escenas de violencia física dentro de la pareja, siempre intenté detenerlas antes de que fueran demasiado lejos, y os pido disculpas si aun así herí la sensibilidad de alguien.**

**Yendo a DF, he intentado solucionar este error. Ya no habrá nada de violencia física entre los protagonistas (si acaso, algo de Sigyn hacia Loki :P), y la poca violencia psicológica que haya entre ambos estará bastante más equilibrada.**

**- Sobre el argumento en sí, me tomo (aún) más licencias poéticas que en EW. Sí, salen un montón de personajes del cómic y de las películas, e intento utilizar cosas de los mitos, pero de forma muy, muy libre. A veces parece que sigo el mito más fielmente; y a veces le doy toda la vuelta. Hay bastantes paranoias mías en esta historia, quedáis advertidas XD**

**Y aunque salen los Vengadores en plan cameo, la historia no tiene nada que ver con el argumento de la película que va a salir en 2012. Consideradlo un universo alterno.**

**- Como ya habéis visto en los warnings, habrá algunas escenas lemon, a un nivel descriptivo un tanto más gráfico que en EW. Pero nada muy escandaloso, o eso espero. Intentaré darle a todo un tono romántico que suavice las acciones, espero que ahora no me quede demasiado fluff. Es la primera vez que intento lemon (hasta el momento sólo me había atrevido con lime).**

**- Sobre el título… esta vez no está basado en ninguna canción, hace referencia a la oscuridad que va cayendo paulatinamente sobre los protagonistas, tanto externamente (el Ragnarök) como dentro de ellos mismos. Sin embargo, también he tenido influencias de canciones al escribir. En mi perfil, en el espacio donde hablo de esta historia, tenéis una lista de reproducción con varias de las canciones que me han inspirado en este fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

–2–

Loki jadeó, intentando recuperar el aliento mientras los últimos retazos del sueño se disipaban de su memoria. Poco a poco, consiguió tranquilizarse y recuperar la sangre fría que lo caracterizaba prácticamente todo el tiempo que estaba despierto, y que le era imposible conservar mientras soñaba.

Aún adormilado, reconoció el entorno familiar. Su lujoso lecho con las sábanas de raso color oliva revueltas; su habitación en la fortaleza donde vivía, en Jotunheim. Estaba donde debía estar. Allí no había ninguna cueva, ninguna cadena que lo aprisionara. Y si la hubiera, ninguna que él no pudiera quebrar sólo con pensarlo. Era libre, y casi todopoderoso. Y como había dicho la Sigyn de sus sueños, estaba solo.

Bueno, aquello no era cierto del todo. Junto a él en el enorme lecho, casi sepultado entre el revoltijo de sábanas, yacía el esbelto cuerpo de una mujer joven. Al sentirlo a él agitarse, se movió en sueños y pasó un brazo sobre su pecho, apretándose contra él. El largo cabello cobrizo de la muchacha le rozó en el pecho y la nariz, haciéndole cosquillas. Cabello rojo… medio dormido aún, Loki la atrajo hacia sí en un gesto casi vulnerable, como si necesitara tenerla a su lado. Cabello rojo, como el de Sigyn. Una parte de él, su inconsciente, _necesitaba_ creer que el cuerpo que dormía allí a su lado era el de Sigyn.

No lo era, por supuesto. Y Loki se dio cuenta en cuanto el olor de la joven se le metió por la nariz. En lugar de la dulce y sutil esencia de vainilla que solía asociar a su esposa y que jamás había olvidado, el perfume de aquella mujer era más fuerte, intenso y sensual. Jazmín, con un toque de sándalo.

Aquello acabó de despertarle. Se incorporó y abrió del todo los ojos, y si antes había atraído dulcemente el cuerpo de aquella chica hacia sí, ahora la sacudió sin miramientos.

–Despierta, Lorelei.

–Mmm… –se quejó la muchacha, aún somnolienta– ¿Qué ocurre, Loki?

–Que despiertes, te digo –le ordenó él fríamente–. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Ante la pregunta, ella acabó de espabilarse y se incorporó. En sus ojos –violetas, rasgados, muy diferentes a los de Sigyn, pero aun así bellísimos– brilló una chispa maliciosa.

–¿No lo recuerdas, querido? Lo pasamos muy bien anoche. Tú al principio no parecías estar por la labor, como siempre, pero no me tomó mucho tiempo convencerte. Como siempre –repitió juguetonamente–. Me basta desnudarme delante de ti para…

–Recuerdo lo que estuvimos haciendo –la cortó él con severidad–. Lo que no recuerdo es haberte dado permiso para que te quedaras a dormir después.

Su antipática réplica pareció hacer por primera vez mella en la muchacha.

–Oh. No sé. Supongo que me quedé dormida. De todas formas, ¿por qué te molesta tanto? –preguntó con voz mimosa– Tu lecho es grande, y yo pequeña. No creo que te estorbe…

–Me estorbas; me gusta dormir solo. Aquí vienes a lo que vienes, y cuando acabamos te vuelves a tus aposentos, que para eso te los asigné y los mandé decorar con todo el lujo que deseaste. En eso fue en lo que quedamos, y tú te mostraste de acuerdo.

Lorelei bajó la vista, apenada como una niña reñida por su padre.

–Lo sé, pero…

–En eso fue en lo que quedamos –repitió él–. Y si no te gusta nuestro arreglo, ya sabes la solución. No soy yo quien te busca a ti, sino tú a mí. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

Ella no respondió. Su bello rostro empezaba a enfurruñarse.

–¿Estamos de acuerdo? –insistió él, alzando un poco la voz, y ella asintió en silencio, de mala gana– Pues vístete y largo de mi habitación –le ordenó sin el menor tacto.

Tras eso, Loki se volvió en el lecho y le dio la espalda, dispuesto a intentar dormir de nuevo, pero en ese momento una almohada le golpeó en la cabeza: ella se la había tirado. Al volverse a mirarla, asombrado por su atrevimiento, ella ya había salido del lecho y estaba envuelta con una de sus sábanas. Y tenía la cara totalmente roja por la furia.

–¡Eres un ser odioso! –le gritó– Sin la menor sensibilidad ni corazón. No sé qué hago acudiendo a tu lecho todas las noches.

–Yo también me lo pregunto –replicó él mordazmente–. Si quieres puedes dejar de venir, te aseguro que no te echaré de menos. En menos que canta un gallo encontraré a otra que te sustituya.

–¡Ah, cómo te detesto! –chilló Lorelei, y salió corriendo del dormitorio… o al menos, todo lo que podía correr sin tropezar con la ancha sábana que envolvía su cuerpo desnudo.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella, Loki se dejó caer de nuevo en el lecho, respirando aliviado al verse a solas por fin. Esa Lorelei lo agotaba, y no sólo sexualmente. Se comportaba con una mezcla de agresividad y pasividad infantil, y de lascivia y hostilidad, que lo extenuaba y lo ponía de mal humor, salvo los momentos que compartían en el lecho y en los que ella, por fortuna, se callaba y se portaba maravillosamente. Porque era realmente experimentada en el lecho, a pesar de su juventud. Con su corta edad, ya había tenido casi más amantes que él.

Su extraordinario rendimiento sexual era lo único que hacía que él la soportara. Eso, y su cabello. A Loki le gustaba contemplar su larga y preciosa melena cobriza durante el sexo y, especialmente cuando no podía verle la cara, _fantasear_ que ese cabello, y ese cuerpo que estaba poseyendo, pertenecían a _otra mujer_. La única mujer con la que él hubiese deseado estar, pero que ya nunca jamás podría volver a tener.

Tras horas de dar vueltas en la cama, desistió de intentar dormir de nuevo. Faltaba poco para el amanecer y un nuevo día le aguardaba.

–*–*–*–*–*–

El alba avanzaba lentamente, haciendo desaparecer el triste azul de la noche y llenando el horizonte de bellos tonos rosas, anaranjados y finalmente dorados. Thor, el dios del trueno, se encontraba en el mirador del palacio de su familia contemplando el despuntar del nuevo día sobre Asgard con un ánimo que sólo podía definir como melancólico.

Debería haberse sentido muy feliz, aquél sería un gran día; pero no era así. Estaba contento, desde luego, pero era más bien una sensación agridulce. Por fin había llegado el día que tanto había deseado tras aquella interrupción que había pospuesto su triunfo… ¿cuántos años? Ni lo recordaba, para la gente como él los años apenas suponían gran cosa. Pero, al contrario que en aquella ocasión –¡qué joven era!–, ya no estaba nervioso ni impaciente ni emocionado. Ahora sólo se sentía… nostálgico.

Aquella primera vez, su hermano había estado con él, animándole. Bromeando con él para tranquilizarle, burlándose de su casco, hablándole con cariño. Y luego, cuando todo salió mal, de nuevo estuvo a su lado, consolándolo. Sí, luego se descubrió que había sido él mismo quien le había estropeado la ceremonia, pero por alguna razón Thor no era capaz de guardarle rencor por aquello. Loki siempre había sido así por naturaleza y era así como Thor lo conocía y como lo había apreciado. Puede que él mismo fuera demasiado ingenuo, todo el mundo se lo decía, pero aún hoy le costaba creer que lo hubiera hecho con verdadera mala intención.

¡Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde entonces! ¡Cuántas cosas habían pasado, y cómo habían cambiado ellos mismos! Ahora ya no eran hermanos, sino enemigos mortales. Habían librado tantas batallas, se habían enfrentado tantas veces en escenarios diferentes y por motivos tan diversos que… casi había perdido la esperanza de que lo suyo tuviera arreglo, de que el vínculo que una vez los había unido pudiera restablecerse algún día. Thor había intentado muchas veces en el pasado hablar con Loki, intentar aclarar las cosas, pero éste se negaba. "Tú y yo ya no somos hermanos, acéptalo", solía sentenciar siempre Loki. "Y seguiremos enfrentándonos hasta que sólo uno de los dos quede en pie".

A veces Thor tenía la impresión de que, con su actitud, Loki inconscientemente le _suplicaba_ que lo detuviera. Tal vez continuaba ese baño de sangre para que él perdiera la paciencia y olvidara que era su hermano, y acabara con sus sufrimientos. Thor temía que aquel impulso de autodestrucción que una vez lo había hecho abandonarse al abismo aún latiera en el corazón de Loki, pero como éste era demasiado orgulloso como para suicidarse, esperaba que él realizara el trabajo sucio en su lugar.

Lo que más miedo le daba era que cabía la posibilidad de que algún día no muy lejano él efectivamente se viera obligado a hacerlo. Y no quería. Por mucho que él lo negara, Loki siempre sería su hermano. Y Thor seguía echando muchísimo de menos a su hermano pequeño, al joven un tanto malicioso pero risueño y afable que siempre se las había arreglado para sacarle una sonrisa con sus bromas.

Pero eso no lo detendría de acabar con él, si realmente no le dejaba otra opción.

Su sentimiento de pérdida era aún mayor que aquella primera vez, cuando Loki se había hundido en el abismo tras el primer enfrentamiento de sus vidas, en el Observatorio de Asgard. Después de eso Thor no sabía si estaba vivo o muerto, pero el corazón le decía que estaba vivo, y que volvería a ellos para poder aclarar las cosas, regresar a la familia.

Ahora era peor. En la actualidad sabía que estaba vivo y bien, al menos físicamente, ya que habría que ver cómo estaba su mente… prefería no pensarlo. Por lo que sabía, Loki vivía en Jotunheim con todo el lujo que se podía permitir alguien en aquel duro reino y dándose todos los caprichos a los que siempre había estado acostumbrado –su hermano siempre había sido un hombre de de gustos refinados, así como de recursos para satisfacerlos–, pero estaba más lejos de ellos que los simples años luz que había de Asgard a Jotunheim, más lejos aún que si efectivamente hubiera muerto. La separación entre ellos superaba mil universos de distancia. Loki estaba vivo y bien, pero ellos lo habían perdido para siempre.

Sus padres ya no hablaban nunca de Loki, al menos como hijo. Cada vez que recibían noticias de él desde Jotunheim o la Tierra o aludían a su existencia, las facciones del Padre de Todos se endurecían, Thor no sabía bien si por aversión o por dolor y puro sentido de culpa.

Y Frigga ni siquiera había vuelto a mencionar su nombre. Todo lo que había ocurrido, la transformación de su más querido hijo en un traidor, asesino y enemigo jurado de Asgard, y el hecho de que él los hubiera abandonado así… todo eso había destrozado totalmente el corazón de la reina. Ella había adorado a Loki en su momento. Ya se dice que cuanto más se ama a una persona, más duele su traición, o su pérdida; y en el caso de Loki, Frigga había tenido que enfrentar a las dos cosas: traición y pérdida. Thor pensaba que su madre aún no lo había superado. De hecho, ninguno de ellos lo había superado.

Como tampoco habían sido capaces de superar la tragedia ocurrida sobre la familia de Loki, cuando él se reveló como el asesino de su primo Balder. Al principio en Asgard habían creído que Loki se había fugado con su mujer y sus hijos, pero luego se descubrió que no había sido así.

Tiempo después, un desertor del ejército de Karnilla, la reina Norn, llegó a Asgard reclamando una recompensa por una información que, decía, interesaría mucho a la Familia Real asgardiana. Al principio todo el mundo lo tomó por un estafador, pero la espantosa historia que contó concordaba con el estado en el que Sigyn, la mujer de Loki, se encontraba la última vez que había sido vista con vida.

Karnilla, esa reina loca enamorada de Balder, los había secuestrado a todos para vengarse por la muerte del joven. Mató salvajemente a los pobres niños y torturó a Loki durante horas, una tortura de la que sólo pudo escapar con la ayuda de la desdichada y fiel Sigyn. Pero tantos sufrimientos fueron demasiado para la pobre mujer: incapaz de resistir todo lo que había ocurrido, se suicidó arrojándose al abismo que había bajo el Observatorio de Asgard, el mismo en el que una vez había caído Loki.

El propio Loki se lo había confirmado bastante tiempo atrás, durante uno de sus innumerables enfrentamientos. Al principio Thor no había podido creerlo, y menos aún la expresión y la voz impasibles con las que su hermano le había comunicado la noticia. Siempre había pensado que en el fondo Loki sí había querido aunque fuera un poco a su mujer, pero a juzgar por la indiferencia de éste al hablarle de aquello, ya no estaba tan seguro. Aunque… también era verdad que Loki siempre había sido un maestro en el arte de ocultar sus sentimientos. Con él, uno nunca podía estar seguro de nada.

Durante un tiempo, Thor tuvo la esperanza de que ella hubiera podido regresar al igual que Loki, pero habían pasado quince años y esa esperanza se había desvanecido hacía mucho. Loki pudo haber sobrevivido con su resistencia de gigante de hielo, pero Sigyn no era más que una frágil y delicada asgardiana. Demasiado frágil y delicada también como para soportar todo aquello.

Thor cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo que la angustia se le agarraba al estómago cada vez que la idea acudía a su mente. Él no podía soportar que un inocente sufriera daño y el infortunado destino de su cuñada y sus sobrinos lo llenaba de pesar.

Sobre todo porque él no había sido capaz de evitarlo. Con los niños no había tenido oportunidad, pero con Sigyn sí, y había fallado. La última vez que se habían visto allí en el Palacio de Asgard, ella parecía tan extraña, tan dura, tan desconocida… tan _poco_ _ella_. En ese momento sus hijos ya estaban muertos, pero ella ni siquiera se lo dijo. Y él no fue capaz de prever lo que ella tenía planeado hacer. Ojalá hubiera tenido un poco más de vista; ojalá ella hubiese confiado más en él. Ojalá hubiese podido ayudarla. En cambio, se limitó a darle un caballo y dejarla marchar, ignorando que ella tenía intención de dirigirse al Observatorio de Asgard para morir.

Y quince años después de aquello, seguía sintiéndose culpable. Loki ya era destructivo cuando estaba casado con Sigyn, pero Thor no podía evitar pensar que, si ella hubiera vivido, habría acabado por hacer entrar en razón a su hermano. Era una mujer tan buena y dulce, y quería tanto a Loki… no, no había merecido acabar así. Ni los niños tampoco.

El Padre de Todos pagó al desertor la recompensa exigida por la información y más, y luego le pidió _amablemente_ que abandonara Asgard. Después, se encerró en sus aposentos durante tanto tiempo que todo el mundo creyó que había vuelto a caer en el Sueño de Odín.

En cuanto a Frigga, realmente enfermó. Prácticamente nadie solía enfermar en Asgard gracias al consumo regular de manzanas de Idunn, pero Thor sabía que lo que su madre tenía no era una enfermedad del cuerpo, sino el corazón roto. Era una mujer que amaba realmente a su familia, y acababa de perder más de la mitad de ella: su sobrino, la mujer de éste, su nuera y sus nietos estaban muertos; y el hijo que tanto había querido se había ido para siempre, y no sólo de forma física, que era aún peor. Fueron necesarios el paso del tiempo y mucho cariño y apoyo por su parte y la de su marido para que poco a poco empezara a sentirse otra vez con ganas de vivir.

Tanto dolor… tanta muerte. Tanto sufrimiento. ¿Y para qué?

Inmerso en sus pensamientos cargados de pesadumbre y en sus remordimientos, casi no se percató de la presencia femenina hasta que la tuvo casi pegada a él, a sus espaldas. Se sintió un poco molesto consigo mismo. Aunque se encontraba en un entorno muy relajado y estaba en familia, un futuro Campeón de Asgard no debería dejarse sorprender así.

–Esposo… –lo saludó la mujer con voz suave y afectuosa, mientras lo abrazaba con dulzura por la espalda–. Te has levantado muy temprano.

Él no se movió. Contemplaba aún el horizonte, cada vez más claro y dorado.

–No podía dormir.

–¿Nervioso por la ceremonia de hoy?

Él se encogió de hombros.

–En parte, supongo.

–Piensas en tu hermano, ¿cierto?

Sorprendido, Thor se volvió hacia su mujer. ¿Es que era capaz de leerle el pensamiento?

–¿Cómo lo has sabido?

–Llevamos casados bastantes años, amado mío, y conozco tus reacciones. Y esa mirada nostálgica en tus ojos sólo la veo en dos ocasiones: cuando piensas en Loki, y cuando te acuerdas de _ella_. Y la verdad, espero que ahora mismo a quien añores sea a tu hermano. Por mal que me caiga, prefiero que lo eches de menos a él que a ella.

Thor acarició el rostro de su esposa, apartándole del rostro algunos mechones de cabello, negro como ala de cuervo.

–No me digas que la valiente y siempre segura de sí misma Sif aún está celosa. Sabes que Jane sólo es parte del pasado.

–No lo estoy –replicó Sif, molesta–, pero sé lo mucho que significó para ti. Y estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo, pero… eso no quiere decir que no me duela.

Thor la abrazó.

–La quise mucho, eso es cierto. Pero ahora eres tú mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos, y sobre todo la mujer que amo. Y por mucho que te moleste, es a Loki a quien debemos nuestra felicidad.

–No me lo recuerdes… –rezongó ella, muy seria. Sabía que Thor tenía razón y eso la irritaba mucho.

–Si Loki no se hubiera puesto aquella noche a decir aquellas cosas tan horribles, yo no me habría dado cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo con Jane. Y contigo.

La noche, tantos años atrás, en la que Loki se había presentado borracho a la cena en conmemoración a Balder y Nanna, y se había puesto a insultar y lanzar improperios a diestro y siniestro a todo el mundo –Thor tenía que reconocer que diciendo también verdades bastante grandes–, había mencionado también dos cosas que resultaron trascendentales en el destino del corazón del dios del trueno.

La primera era el hecho de que su amor por Jane Foster era imposible. Por mucho que él la quisiera y ella le correspondiera, era una historia condenada al fracaso. Un asgardiano y una midgardiana… no tenía razón de ser, pero no por lo que Odín hubiera argumentado, no tenía nada que ver con el supuesto descenso de nivel que implicaba unir su vida a una mortal. Sí, la palabra clave era ésa: _mortal_. Su problema nunca había sido el amor, ni la diferencia de clases, ni siquiera la de especies, que en realidad eran prácticamente idénticas. Su problema, totalmente irresoluble, era el _tiempo._

El ritmo de envejecimiento de los asgardianos no tenía nada que ver con el de los mortales. Los asgardianos no eran inmortales, pero comparados con los humanos de la Tierra lo parecían. Y las crueles palabras de Loki dirigidas hacia Sif hicieron a Thor caer en la cuenta de lo que le estaba haciendo a Jane. Si continuaba su romance con ella, acabarían en un punto en el que ella envejecería y se marchitaría, mientras que él… continuaría igual. Joven y vigoroso durante siglos. Y aunque a él no le importaba demasiado, ya que había madurado lo suficiente como para no centrar sus sentimientos en el aspecto físico, ¿qué sentiría Jane cuando eso ocurriera, cuando ella fuera una anciana y tuviera a su lado al mismo hombre joven de siempre?

Pero tenía que admitir que tampoco estaba siendo totalmente desinteresado al pensar en eso. Sí, era capaz de verla envejecer, y aun así seguir amándola. Lo que no se veía capaz de soportar era de verla morir. Y sabía que eso ocurriría tarde o temprano, y para él más temprano que tarde. Sí, todo el mundo moría, incluso los asgardianos, pero éstos tardaban siglos en morir. Y Thor no quería despertarse un día para encontrar a su amada a su lado y muerta de vejez antes de tiempo. Incluso aunque en estándares mortales Jane viviera muchos años, en el cómputo temporal de los asgardianos ella habría muerto de la noche a la mañana.

Por eso, tenía que dejarla marchar. Y cuanto antes, mientras aún era joven y atractiva y podía rehacer su vida con otro mortal, algún hombre semejante a ella, digno de ella, y sobre todo que fuera capaz de envejecer junto a ella.

Le costó, desde luego. Su parte egoísta le pedía seguir conservándola a su lado, a despecho de todas esas razones que le pedían alejarse de ella. Pero tenía que demostrar que había madurado de alguna forma. Y demostró lo mucho que la amaba precisamente renunciando a ella.

Así que la siguiente vez que él visitó la Tierra hablaron y se lo explicó. Sorprendentemente, ella se lo tomó muy bien. De hecho, le dijo que en los últimos tiempos ella también había estado pensando algo similar. Era lo lógico, de todas formas. Jane era maravillosa, dulce y adorable, pero en ella había primado siempre el aspecto racional. Después de todo era una mujer de ciencia.

Thor había llegado a pedirle que se fuera con él a vivir a Asgard y que intentasen ralentizar el ritmo de su envejecimiento a base de una dieta basada en manzanas de Idunn, tal vez alguna fórmula o poción con esos extractos… pero Jane se negó. Su vida estaba en la Tierra, le dijo. Y más ahora que su carrera iba en un ascenso meteórico y sus teorías empezaban a tomar prestigio dentro de la comunidad científica internacional. Su amor por Thor era innegable, pero su trabajo siempre había sido su vida. No podía renunciar a él, y el dios del trueno la comprendía. En Asgard nunca habría sido feliz.

De modo que todo acabó. Amistosamente, sin tragedias. Aunque eso no quería decir que hubiese sido menos duro para ninguno de los dos.

Y eso lo llevaba al segundo punto mencionado por Loki. Sif.

No por pacífica, la ruptura con Jane había resultado menos devastadora para Thor. ¡Eso de hacer lo correcto no era tan fácil como la gente pensaba! Su alma había experimentado un terrible vacío durante mucho tiempo, como una especie de luto que añadir al que sentía por el resto de seres queridos que había perdido para siempre: Balder, Loki… y durante ese período de luto, Sif había estado allí. Siempre había estado allí para él, y sin esperar nada a cambio. Sí, sus amigos los Tres Guerreros estuvieron también apoyándole mucho, pero por alguna razón no lo distraían tanto de su dolor como lo hacía ella.

Paulatinamente, la fiel y constante presencia de Sif, que siempre había considerado un bálsamo para su tristeza y soledad, empezó a convertirse en imprescindible. Y una vez transcurrido un tiempo –cuando su corazón dejó de guardar luto por Jane–, Thor no tardó en darse cuenta, asombrado, de que se había enamorado de su mejor amiga.

Fue una sorpresa para él, casi tanto como la revelación que había hecho Loki, sobre que ella lo había amado en secreto desde hacía mucho tiempo. En aquel momento él no había querido creer a su hermano, siempre había supuesto que había dicho aquello durante el banquete para mortificar a Sif. Luego se enteró, estupefacto, de que no sólo era cierto, sino que era algo que todo el mundo sabía excepto él. Se sintió como un estúpido, en ese aspecto Loki había tenido razón. Muchas veces no había sabido ver lo que tenía delante de sus narices: el amor de Sif, el resentimiento del propio Loki, el sufrimiento de Sigyn.

Se casaron poco después, Thor no quiso esperar. Si Sif había conseguido hacerle olvidar a Jane, a la que había creído no poder olvidar jamás, era por algo. Sif era la mujer adecuada para él. Y no tenía nada que ver que sus padres estuviesen contentísimos con su elección. Aun si se hubieran opuesto, Thor habría vuelto a desafiarles –aunque le hubiese costado otro destierro– con tal de luchar por Sif. La amaba. Y aunque el período de noviazgo había sido relativamente corto y su matrimonio se había llevado a cabo de forma un poco precipitada para tratarse del heredero del reino, en todos aquellos años Thor no se había arrepentido ni una sola vez. Al contrario: cada día se alegraba más de haberlo hecho. Cuando uno tenía algo tan claro, demorarlo más era absurdo.

Ahora el tiempo había pasado y el dios del trueno había madurado y era mucho más consciente de sus defectos de lo que lo había sido en el pasado. De sus defectos y de sus debilidades. Aunque su romance con Jane fuera ya cosa del pasado, algo de lo que no se arrepentía pero que había decidido dejar atrás, aún continuaba su historia de amor con la Tierra. Le encantaban los mortales, se sentía tan vinculado a ellos, tan protector. Antes de su destierro nunca los había tomado mucho en consideración, pero su contacto directo con ellos demostró lo errónea que había sido su opinión sobre ellos.

Así que seguía bajando de vez en cuando a verles, sobre todo si tenía que echar una mano con problemas de seguridad, o simplemente por visitar a sus amigos. No era que éstos no supiesen valerse por sí mismos: durante los años que había pasado yendo y viniendo, había trabado amistad con mortales muy interesantes: valerosos, honorables, luchadores; y muchos con poderes casi equiparables a los suyos propios. Thor admitía que eran capaces por sí solos de desafiar cualquier peligro que se les pudiera por delante, pero en fin… se sentía obligado a ayudar. Sobre todo porque muchos de aquellos peligros les venían por parte del propio Loki.

Sí, Loki sabía muy bien que él sentía debilidad por la Tierra y sus habitantes; y tal vez por eso mismo había establecido allí una especie de reinado del terror, buscando nuevas y retorcidas maneras de someterlos y obtener el poder sobre ellos. Hasta ahora no había tenido demasiado éxito, gracias a los esfuerzos de sus amigos, ese grupo que se hacía llamar _Vengadores_ –sabía Odín por qué–, pero aun así Thor no quería lavarse las manos y dejarles tirados. Sabía que la culpa del interés de Loki por la Tierra era principalmente suya. Y ayudándoles a combatirle, esperaba poder tener más contacto con su hermano, llegar a hablar con él y que él le escuchara y, quién sabe… tal vez podría convencerle algún día de lo innecesario que era que continuaran con aquella guerra. Pero esa esperanza, casi fantasía, cada vez le parecía más lejana.

Al contrario de lo que creía en el pasado, Thor no estaba preparado para ser rey de Asgard, ni lo estaría en mucho tiempo. Ni hacía falta que lo estuviera, mientras su padre –el mejor rey que pudiera haber– viviera. Además, si fuera rey, no podría ser tan libre como lo era en aquel momento para ir a la Tierra siempre que lo deseara.

Pero los asgardianos ya se habían acostumbrado a la idea de que algún día sería su rey, y estaban incómodos con sus demasiado frecuentes visitas a la Tierra. Más de uno ya había expresado su temor sobre que su príncipe, el único que quedaba para heredar la corona ahora que el otro se había convertido en un forajido, se dedicase únicamente a la Tierra, descuidando el reino que en el futuro terminaría por heredar. Por eso la idea de la ceremonia de su proclamación como Campeón de Asgard, que se le había ocurrido a Odín.

Era algo meramente simbólico, ya que en esa ceremonia lo único que harían sería nombrarlo representante del reino en todos los conflictos con los demás mundos y su paladín en caso de peligro, duelos o así –algo desusado en aquellos tiempos–; y concederle el uso del Mjolnir, algo que al fin y al cabo llevaba ostentando desde hacía años. Pero era algo que tranquilizaría a todos los súbditos asgardianos, que les demostraría que, por muchos viajes a la Tierra que hiciera, ellos nunca perderían a su príncipe; que éste siempre estaría allí para ellos.

–Vamos, amado mío –le susurró Sif. El matrimonio y la maternidad le habían hecho perder parte de la agresividad que había tenido en su juventud y la habían dotado de cierta dulzura, si bien aún seguía siendo temible con la espada–. Tienen que prepararte para la ceremonia.

–Enseguida voy. Tú ve adelantándote –la despidió él con un beso.

Solo de nuevo, el dios del trueno contempló durante unos instantes más el horizonte, donde ya el día se alzaba, claro y brillante, como correspondía a aquella fecha señalada. Ese día ya nada ni nadie podría arruinárselo. Y paradójicamente, en ese momento ya casi no le hacía ilusión.

Era feliz teniendo a Sif y a los gemelos, pero seguía echando de menos a su hermano. Sus bromas siempre le habían hecho sonreír.

Ojalá hubiera estado allí, aunque le hubiese estropeado también la ceremonia. Y Sigyn también. Y sus sobrinos, los pobres Narvi y Váli. Se habrían llevado muy bien con Magni y Modi.

Thor no sabía en qué momento concreto había empezado a estropearse todo, pero lo lamentaba más de lo que las palabras podían expresar.

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que hoy he puesto mucho más de Thor que de Loki, pero eso no será siempre así. Quiero hacer un par de referencias a cómo se han tomado en Asgard todo lo que pasó quince años atrás, y luego ya me extenderé sobre la vida de Loki. Además, así tenemos un poco de angst bromance, que como os comenté eché de menos meter un poco más en EW.<strong>

**En cuanto a Thor y sus padres, quería ofrecer algo similar a un retrato de una familia destruida por lo que pasó, incluso quince años después. Es lo que creo que debió mostrar la película después de que Loki cayera en el abismo. Quiero decir, ¿uno de los dos príncipes muere -aparentemente- y al poco ya están celebrando un banquete? Y el único que parece lamentar un poco lo que pasó es Thor: ni Odín, ni Frigga... y mira que me gusta la película, pero faltó un poco de realismo ahí. O es que no querían tanto a Loki. En mi historia, angst puro como os podéis imaginar, todos han acabado destrozados por lo que ocurrió. Que es lo que creo que pasaría en una familia normal.**

**Lo de la ceremonia de proclamación de Thor como Campeón de Asgard hace referencia a la intro del videojuego (por si no sabéis de qué hablo, es /watch?v=YnovNBnSUeE). No juego con consolas, no tengo planeado meter nada del videojuego en el fic (por ejemplo, lo de la Cueva de los Tiempos no tengo pensado meterlo a menos que se me ocurra algo que me convenza), pero esta intro sí la vi y me gustó, por lo que tengo planeado incluirla en la historia. A mi modo, que seguramente no tenga nada que ver con el argumento del videojuego, os aviso, pero me ha servido de inspiración.**

**Lorelei es un personaje de los cómics. Es la hermana menor de Amora, la Encantadora (que también aparece en la historia), y en el canon también fue amante de Loki (¡y de Thor!), en los números 42 y 43 de Thor, vol. 1 (correspondientes a _The Mighty Thor _#358-359), y lo de que Loki la trata como a un trapo también es canon (¡echadle la culpa al cómic, no a mí! ;) ). En el próximo capítulo se conocerán algunos más detalles sobre ella y cómo ha llegado a tener esa relación con Loki en el fic.**

**No la he visto en demasiados cómics, y en aquéllos donde la he visto aparece como un personaje algo caprichoso y obsesionado por controlar a los hombres a los que seduce, por lo que mi caracterización de ella es un tanto _especial_, tal vez rozando el OoC, lo siento. No sé si llega a ser basheo, porque ella no me cae mal, pero aquí hace un papel no muy agradable, aunque no igual que Angerboda. Supuestamente en el canon tiene los ojos azul verdoso, pero como mi imagen de Sigyn también los tiene de ese color, aquí los he cambiado a violeta.**

**Y como veis, Loki sigue tan "simpático" como siempre. El cambio de caracterización al que os aludí en el otro capítulo no va por ahí. Sigue siendo un villano y ahora más que nunca, ya que está amargado. Y sigue con su tendencia de intentar dominar a todo y a todos los que le rodean.**

**Otra cuestión: pido disculpas a las fans de la pareja Thor/Jane. Realmente me gusta la pareja, en serio, pero no la veo viable por lo que explico en el texto. Han pasado quince años y no quería vérmelas con una Jane que pareciera más vieja que Thor. Además, he leído tantos cómics para documentarme donde el canon es más Thor/Sif que Thor/Jane que al final me he acabado orientando a la pareja.**


	3. Chapter 3

–3–

Una vez aseado y vestido, Loki se miró en el espejo de su habitación para dar los últimos toques a su atuendo y asegurarse de que todo estaba en su sitio. Siempre había sido muy cuidadoso con su aspecto, exceptuando aquella etapa en la que estaba obsesionado por aumentar sus poderes psíquicos, una época en la que no pensaba en absolutamente nada más que sus ambiciones. Ahora había echado un poco el freno y, si bien no había renunciado en modo alguno a sus aspiraciones de poder y grandeza, le parecía que podía compatibilizarlo con disfrutar un poco y dedicarle algo de tiempo a su arreglo personal.

Había recuperado su gusto por las ropas elegantes –aunque siempre en tonos sombríos–, y otra vez llevaba su cabello negro y lustroso cortado por la nuca como en su juventud, cuando descubrió quién era realmente y había empezado su enemistad con Thor. Su apariencia era de nuevo la del suave príncipe asgardiano que había sido, abandonando el aspecto enjuto y casi famélico que tenía cuando se había dedicado a cultivar su magia en serio, aunque de hecho ahora fuera mucho más poderoso que en aquel entonces. En la actualidad parecía igual de joven y delicado que en aquel tiempo, sin importar cuántos años hubieran pasado y cuánta sangre hubiera manchado sus manos desde entonces, que había sido mucha.

Una acumulación de matices aparentemente contradictorios, superpuestos como las capas de una cebolla, confería a sus atractivas facciones y a sus ojos verdes e intensos aquella semblanza insondable y engañosa que confundía tanto a propios como extraños. Lo más superficial era aquella expresión apacible e inocente, incluso cómplice, que adoptaba muchas veces a propósito cuando trataba de convencer, de persuadir. Pero tras esa cordialidad aparente se escondían la dureza y la crueldad, como una chispa furtiva en el fondo de sus pupilas que podía acabar convirtiéndose en un fuego destructor, tal y como ya habían tenido ocasión de comprobar sus enemigos o cualquiera que lo desafiara.

Y todavía había algo más. Aquella aparentemente simple malevolencia ocultaba aún otra cosa. Una emoción tan profunda y secreta que nadie, amigos, enemigos o familiares –los pocos que le quedaban vivos– podía sospechar que estaba ahí. Una nostalgia tan ligada a su ambición que ni él mismo podía discernir dónde acababa una y dónde comenzaba la otra.

Su exterior era joven y hermoso como cuando aún era Príncipe de Asgard. Su interior, ya no. Su alma era vieja, muy vieja, y estaba llena de amargura y melancolía. Helada, como sumida en un invierno permanente.

El dios del engaño se dirigió a la biblioteca privada que había adyacente a su dormitorio. Era una más pequeña que la general que había en otro ala de su fortaleza, sólo para guardar sus documentos y sus libros más preciados… aproximadamente unos dos mil ejemplares de libros raros, muchos de ellos dedicados a diversas ramas prohibidas de la magia, adquiridos e incautados de todos los rincones civilizados del Yggdrasil. Allí la distribución era casi idéntica que en sus aposentos en el palacio de Asgard: una sala circular de tres pisos, con el centro abierto. Era un sitio donde jamás permitía que Lorelei, ni de hecho nadie, entrara, y que mantenía limpio y ordenado gracias a su magia. Era, junto con su estudio, su santuario, el único sitio donde estar solo de verdad.

El centro de la estancia ya no lo ocupaba su orgullosa armadura ni el casco de cuernos puntiagudos: éstos estaban montados en la pared del fondo, en medio de dos tapices pintados a mano y que colgaban a modo de cuadros. En el centro de la biblioteca había ahora un atril, montado enteramente en ébano y con grabados rúnicos y volutas por todas partes; y sobre él un libro, no muy grande y encuadernado en piel de color tostado. Su título también estaba en letras rúnicas: _Völuspá._

Loki se paseó alrededor de aquel atril y del libro que soportaba, observándolo sombríamente como si ese libro ejerciera sobre él una atracción magnética, una extraña mezcla de fascinación y repulsión. Luego se alejó de él y se dirigió a la pared donde estaba montada su armadura, aunque ese día no tenía intención de ponérsela, y ni siquiera le prestó atención. Su interés estaba puesto en los tapices que colgaban a ambos lados.

Los dos estaban pintados a mano con una hábil técnica que dotaba los retratos de las personas que representaban del mayor parecido posible a los que debieron ser los originales. El tapiz de la izquierda mostraba dos niños jugando, uno con el cabello liso y negro como el de Loki y el otro con rizos castaño-rojizos. Ambos se veían unidos, alegres: la imagen de dos perfectos hermanos.

La imagen del tapiz de la derecha era una bella dama vestida de azul, de cabellos suavemente ondulados de un color rojo oscuro y ojos aguamarina. Esbozaba una ligera y enigmática sonrisa, y en una de sus manos, de forma similar a los santos de la cultura midgardiana con sus atributos, sostenía una gran copa de plata. En la parte inferior del cuadro, una leyenda en letras rúnicas mostraba una única palabra en idioma antiguo: _Falyndi_. Cualquiera que no conociera la historia que había tras aquel término y aquella copa hubiera pensado que se trataba de una pintura alegórica, pero Loki sabía que no lo era.

El hombre contempló ambos retratos con ánimo taciturno. Una sonrisa nostálgica se asomó levemente a sus labios al mirar el de los niños, pero pronto se desvaneció al centrarse en el otro. Mirar el segundo retrato siempre ensombrecía su semblante y apagaba levemente el brillo esmeralda de sus ojos.

Se acercó a él y rozó con los dedos la parte del tapiz que mostraba el rostro de la dama, acariciándolo. Al hacerlo, cerró los ojos con los párpados apretados, como si el contacto le doliera. Bruscamente apartó la mano y le dio la espalda al tapiz, molesto consigo mismo. ¿Por qué seguía torturándose así?, se preguntó. Pero no podía evitarlo. Todas, _todas_ las mañanas, sentía el impulso irresistible de ir allí y mirar aquellos retratos, aunque fuera sólo un par de segundos.

Mientras salía de sus habitaciones, pensó que llevaba algún tiempo sin visitar las mazmorras del sótano. Aquella noche volvería de nuevo y se quedaría un buen rato allí, como otras veces. Sólo mirando. No sabía si _ella_ aún se percataba de que él estaba allí, pero confiaba en que lo hiciera.

–*–*–*–*–*–

Caminando por el corredor que lo conducía al gran salón, con tan sólo el sonido de sus pasos sobre el mármol rosado de las baldosas acompañando sus pensamientos, Loki presintió, más que oírla realmente, que se avecinaba otra ventisca. No era que aquello tuviera nada de particular. En aquel reino, las ventiscas de nieve se sucedían día sí, día también; y cuando no había ventisca, eran los copos de nieve, pequeños y ligeros como plumas, los que caían suavemente pero sin parar sobre los páramos de roca gris de Jotunheim.

El dios del engaño sonrió, un tanto irónico, al pensar lo deprimente que le había parecido aquello las primeras veces que fue a aquel reino acompañando a Thor, como en aquella incursión que desencadenó el destierro de su hermano; o más tarde, cuando viajó como embajador de paz como parte de sus planes para hacerse con el ejército de los gigantes de hielo, la época en la que conoció a Angerboda. Recordó que en aquel entonces encontraba desagradable la perspectiva de residir en aquel reino toda su vida; pero tras años viviendo allí, dicha opinión había cambiado y encontraba aquel oscuro y helado paisaje reconfortante, muy adecuado a su propio estado interior. No tendría que haberle sorprendido el hecho de adaptarse a aquel lugar tan rápidamente: después de todo había nacido allí.

Exiliado definitivamente de Asgard, donde pesaba sobre su cabeza una orden de busca y captura por asesinato y conspiración para cometer alta traición, Loki Laufeyson había fijado en Jotunheim su residencia oficial desde bastantes años atrás. En la zona más septentrional, había diseñado y posteriormente supervisado la construcción de una fortaleza adecuada a sus necesidades y sus gustos. Tras marcharse –huir– de Asgard, había decidido que ya era tiempo de tener su propia casa, después de haber vivido toda su vida en el palacio de sus padres adoptivos.

Su fortaleza era la más avanzada de las construcciones fortificadas que había en todo el reino, la mejor protegida y la que contaba con los mayores adelantos técnicos. Por ejemplo, era la única de ellas que tenía calefacción. No era que Loki la necesitara, como gigante de hielo era perfectamente capaz de soportar las bajas temperaturas usuales allí; pero después de todo él se había criado en Asgard, con un clima mucho más moderado, y al fin y al cabo, si podía elegir, sí que encontraba más cómodo vivir con una temperatura algo más cálida que la media. Además, sólo así era posible que pudieran permanecer allí sus huéspedes asgardianas sin morirse de frío.

El diseño y la seguridad también habían sido tenidos en cuenta para el levantamiento de aquella impresionante morada. Era un edificio alto y estrecho, de aspecto sombrío e imponente, siniestro. Era posible ver su silueta desde mucha distancia a la redonda y su vista siempre impactaba: todo estaba hecho en piedra negra, y el bloque central estaba rodeado por galerías circulares externas que lo hacían parecer contorneado por mortíferos tentáculos gigantes. En la parte superior, a mucha altura del suelo, se podían divisar unas tenues y tétricas lucecitas rojas que indicaban la presencia de torres de vigilancia protegidas por armas de alta tecnología, láseres entre otras, siempre dispuestas a ser descargadas ante la cercanía de cualquier intruso.

Pero eso era su apariencia externa, que Loki había proyectado así específicamente para impresionar e intimidar a potenciales enemigos o simples entrometidos. Su interior, al igual que la antigua caverna de Angerboda, revelaba una morada confortable y hasta lujosa, en muchos aspectos similar si no idéntica al Palacio Real asgardiano donde Loki se había criado. El mármol, los muebles de madera noble, los lujosos tapices de seda… todo importado de Asgard, Alfheim, Nidavellir y otros reinos a precios de escándalo; nada de las riquezas que el dios del engaño había conocido durante su infancia faltaba allí en su fortaleza. No era alguien a quien le gustara pasar privaciones o prescindir de nada y él podía permitírselo, ahora que había perfeccionado sus hechizos alquímicos lo suficiente como para fabricar oro puro auténtico, y no esa chapucera imitación que tan cara le había costado una vez en su juventud.

Incluso había diseñado sus propios aposentos para que se parecieran lo más posible a los que había tenido allí en el palacio de Odín. Su dormitorio prácticamente era un calco del que había tenido en Asgard, con la misma distribución, mobiliario y decoración; y otro tanto ocurría con la biblioteca privada adyacente al dormitorio, los baños e incluso el estudio que hacía funciones de laboratorio y lugar de trabajo para él: todo estaba prácticamente igual, como si los hubiesen simplemente trasladado de un reino a otro. Aunque no lo pareciera, en ciertos aspectos Loki era totalmente un animal de costumbres.

Lo que más le había costado había sido amueblar la biblioteca y sobre todo el estudio. Al haber tenido que abandonar Asgard tan precipitadamente –era lo que tenía el haber sido secuestrado estando borracho y tener que huir tras haber sido torturado durante horas con ácido–, había dejado todas sus queridas pertenencias allí, y después se había encontrado el problema de que no podía volver por ellas.

Pero Loki era un hombre de recursos y paciencia, mucha paciencia, algo que había tenido ocasión de poner en práctica durante aquellos quince años. Había estado sobornando a criados y guardias y enviando espías continuamente al palacio de Asgard, recuperando poco a poco sus cosas, o entrando él directamente a robarlas, al menos hasta que pusieron defensas místicas en el palacio de Odín que lo detectaban cuando intentaba entrar a través de sus portales interdimensionales. Entre eso y lo que había ido recopilando en aquellos quince años de otras partes, ahora tenía su "pequeña" colección de objetos "mágicos" y de libros prohibidos casi reestablecida como la que había dejado en Asgard.

Al igual que el Palacio Real asgardiano, la fortaleza de Loki estaba rodeada por una pequeña ciudadela de gigantes de hielo cuyo único propósito era atender a las necesidades de su amo, de la familia de éste y de sus huéspedes. Como había aprendido en sus continuas visitas al reino en su etapa de amistosas relaciones con Byleist, no sólo había feroces guerreros entre la raza de los gigantes –que era la única clase que Thor, sus amigos y él mismo habían conocido en su juventud–, sino también campesinos, sirvientes, comerciantes y otras castas, aunque la proporción de todos éstos era bastante menor que sus homólogas de Asgard y estaban mucho menos desarrollados. Pero cumplían su función de forma bastante aceptable.

Las tierras de Loki, en medio de las cuales se encontraba su fortaleza y la ciudadela que la rodeaba, se situaban en el cuadrante noroeste de Jotunheim. Eso en teoría, claro. En la práctica, todo el reino era suyo, sólo que no de manera oficial. Lo único que le faltaba a Loki para ser el rey de Jotunheim era el nombre, y eso era porque él mismo no había querido.

En la actualidad, el cargo oficial de rey de Jotunheim era ostentado por el hermano mayor de Loki, Helblindi, el cual había sucedido a Byleist quince años atrás, después de la repentina y _misteriosa_ muerte de este último. La versión oficial había atribuido esa muerte a una enfermedad, por raro que resultara que un gigante de hielo adulto y totalmente sano sucumbiera ante una enfermedad: todos solían morir de heridas de guerra, accidentes o motivos similares. Sólo el propio Helblindi, Loki y los hijos de éste conocían los auténticos hechos que habían devenido en la ocupación del trono por parte del actual rey.

Helblindi era uno de los pocos gigantes de hielo no obsesionados con la guerra, de hecho su vocación era la historia, lo cual también le había granjeado el desprecio del propio Laufey y de la mayoría de sus congéneres. El conocimiento era aún menos apreciado en Jotunheim de lo que lo había sido en Asgard.

Aquel noble _jotun_ tan diferente al resto de ellos se había aislado, como una vez hizo Hoder el asgardiano ciego, del resto de la sociedad de sus iguales; y vivía en _Gastropnir_, una fortaleza similar a la actual del propio Loki, sólo que no tan grande. Ni tan lujosa. Ni con tantos adelantos. Lo más exclusivo que se podía permitir un _jotun_ en aquella época… lo cual tampoco era demasiado.

Apenas había visto al hombre que resultaba ser su hermano menor un par de veces en su vida, pero Byleist sí había hablado a Loki de él. No mucho, sólo lo suficiente para burlarse de su afán intelectual. Pero eso fue bastante para, sin que ninguno de los dos hermanos lo supiera, salvarle la vida a Helblindi. Loki, que había sufrido en sus propias carnes el desprecio de los asgardianos por culpa de su interés por la magia y la tecnología en lugar de por el combate, encontró en Helblindi una cualidad con la que, si no simpatizar, sí identificarse un poco, y decidió respetar su cuello… aunque no de forma totalmente desinteresada.

De modo que pocos meses después de que Loki fuera secuestrado y torturado por Karnilla y posteriormente liberado por sus hijos Fenrir y Jormungand, el noble Helblindi recibió un gerifalte, un halcón de las nieves, con un mensaje urgente de su hermano para que fuera a verlo a Utgard, la capital de Jotunheim, y en el mayor de los secretos. Intrigado, el gigante –que no era tan gigante, sino de algo más bajo que la media– acudió a atender la petición de su hermano sólo para llegar a los aposentos reales y encontrarse a tres extraños individuos, dos gigantes de hielo y un humano de cabellos oscuros y vestido de negro, que mostraron ante sus horrorizados ojos la cabeza decapitada de Byleist. Sus ojos muertos reflejaban el terror y el sufrimiento que debían haberle invadido en el momento de morir.

Después, el humano –al que reconoció como el embajador asgardiano que había estado durante años visitando su reino, y a cuya cabeza Byleist acababa de poner precio–, le hizo lo que cualquiera habría considerado una extraña oferta: le dio la opción de ser proclamado rey de Jotunheim como sucesor legítimo de su hermano, mas siguiendo sus condiciones; o de lo contrario acabaría sin cabeza como Byleist.

Vivir y reinar, aunque fuera bajo las condiciones de aquel hombrecillo tan siniestro; o morir… aquel gigante de hielo era un poco más inteligente que el resto de sus congéneres, pero tampoco había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta que debería aceptar aquella situación y sacar cuanto provecho pudiera de ella.

Después de todo, Helblindi compartía sangre con Loki y era en cierta forma pragmático como él. Podría dedicarse a vivir a cuerpo de rey –nunca mejor dicho– mientras desarrollaba la ambición de su vida: realizar una crónica completa de la historia del reino de Jotunheim, o tal vez renovar la legislación y disponerla por escrito, algo que en aquel reino hacía mucha falta. Mientras, otro tomaría las decisiones difíciles por él, y a cambio él sólo tendría que actuar como administrador. O al menos de eso le convenció Loki, con una habilidad persuasiva sólo alcanzable por él mismo. Aunque sin ella tampoco habría habido mucha diferencia, a juzgar por la enorme espada manchada de sangre en las manos del joven Fenrir, y que había servido para decapitar a su tío.

De modo que Helblindi aceptó, y durante todos aquellos años había sido la cabeza visible de la corona de Jotunheim y el que había negociado con Odín desde entonces, asegurándole que respetaría el tratado de paz que su difunto hermano había firmado. Mientras, Loki, en la sombra, era quien realmente tomaba las decisiones.

Loki sabía que si también hubiese eliminado a Helblindi y se hubiera convertido en rey de Jotunheim desde el principio, enseguida Odín y sus súbditos se habrían puesto en pie de guerra, previendo lo que quería hacer. Con Helblindi en el trono, sin embargo, y sin que los asgardianos pudieran saber que él estaba detrás dictándole prácticamente todo lo que tenía que hacer y decir –podía enorgullecerse de llevar años esquivando la mirada de Heimdall gracias a su magia–, sabía que sus enemigos bajarían la guardia.

Odín no era idiota, sabía que Loki estaba allí en Jotunheim y que preparaba la confrontación entre ellos… pero seguramente ignoraba hasta qué punto. Y todos esos años de aparente inactividad los tendrían desconcertados, haciéndoles confiarse, pensar que se había olvidado del asunto. Pero cuando más confiados estuvieran, sería el momento que él elegiría para asestarles el definitivo y postrero golpe mortal.

Todo había salido según lo previsto y en la actualidad la situación política de Jotunheim era justamente la que Loki habría deseado: tenía todas las ventajas de ser el rey y ninguno de sus inconvenientes. Reconocía que ocupando él mismo el trono de Jotunheim se habría aburrido mucho. La sociedad de los gigantes de hielo era bastante primitiva comparándola con la de Asgard y todos los días se producían disputas internas por temas territoriales, desavenencias por propiedades y guerrillas entre los pequeños señores _jotnar_, conflictos en los que el rey tenía obligación de mediar y dirimir, ya que no existía una ley escrita. Y él no tenía tiempo ni ganas de perderlo en aquellas minucias, así que permitía que su "hombre de paja" le solucionara esos asuntillos burocráticos, y de las relaciones interplanetarias se ocupaba él.

Nunca le había interesado el trono de los gigantes de hielo. Sabía que no sería por ser rey de Jotunheim por lo que lo recordarían, lo _respetarían_. En aquel momento estaba muy bien como estaba, y no lo habría cambiado por nada salvo por el trono de Asgard.

Pero como nunca hay dulzura sin amargura, su triunfo en Jotunheim se vio ligeramente empañado por una pequeña derrota. Su primera exigencia a Helblindi, la misma noche que sellaron su pacto de colaboración, había sido que trajeran a su presencia a Angerboda, la sacerdotisa que había sido su amante primero y posteriormente la de su hermano Byleist. No le dijo para qué, sólo que quería "tener unas palabras con ella". En descargo de Helblindi hay que decir que realmente intentó cumplir con su encargo, pero le fue imposible. Sus soldados –los soldados del nuevo rey– la buscaron por todo el palacio y posteriormente por todo el reino sin hallar ni rastro de ella.

A Loki le irritó profundamente aquello, pero no le sorprendió. Seguramente ella ya sabía que él estaba allí y lo que le esperaba si él le ponía las manos encima, así que prudentemente había volado. Después de todo siempre se habían parecido mucho, y eso era lo que él mismo habría hecho de haber estado en su lugar.

Nunca supo cómo ella llegó a sospechar de su llegada y de sus intenciones para con ella. Probablemente a través de sus sueños premonitorios, pero también era posible que alguno de sus hijos la hubiese avisado. Aunque Loki nunca hubiera hablado a Fenrir ni a Jormungand de sus planes concretos hacia ella, éstos no eran tontos. Sabían bien que tras haber traicionado a Loki, el destino de nadie podía ser muy halagüeño, pero sabían también que no podrían detener a su padre cuando llegara el momento ni tampoco desafiarle, o ellos mismos se habrían convertido en objetos de su ira.

Loki habría podido averiguar fácilmente cuál de sus hijos había prevenido a Angerboda, si es que alguno de ellos lo había hecho, pero se abstuvo de investigar. Si descubría quién había sido el traidor, se habría visto obligado a darle un escarmiento ejemplar por desafiarle y no deseaba hacerlo. En el fondo, los comprendía: por muy desnaturalizada que fuera, Angerboda seguía siendo su madre; pero aquella –rara en él– misericordia sería la única concesión que les haría.

Además, aquello no cambiaba nada: sólo lo retrasaba un poco. Algún día encontraría a esa ramera, aunque se escondiera en el último rincón de los Nueve Reinos, y le haría pagar por lo que le había hecho a él y a sus hijos asgardianos. Por de pronto, ahora era ella la que tenía puesto precio a su cabeza: una suma realmente sustanciosa por su cadáver, y más elevada aún si se la traían viva. Por desgracia ella era muy lista: había conseguido evadirle durante aquellos quince años; seguramente seguía contando con la ventaja de su don de la premonición. Pero no importaba. En cuanto hubiera dejado bien atados los preparativos de la guerra, podría dedicar los últimos meses que le quedaban antes de que estallara a localizar a esa zorra. Cuando el dios del engaño se proponía encontrar a alguien, _nadie_ se le escapaba.

Mientras, sin necesidad de nombramiento de por medio, hacía las funciones de Gran Comandante de los ejércitos de Helblindi con plena potestad sobre éstos, vivía confortablemente en su fortaleza construida en las tierras que le habían sido asignadas por la corona –o dicho de otra manera, donde a él le había dado la gana–, y podía dedicar todo su tiempo a proyectar tranquilamente su venganza: la gran guerra donde todo ardería y se consumiría. El Ragnarök.

No tenía excesiva prisa, opinaba que la impaciencia era cosa de jóvenes y pese a su lozano aspecto él ya no lo era. Pero notaba que el momento se iba aproximando, y su alma comenzaba a verse invadida por una cálida sensación de anticipación.

–*–*–*–*–*–

Cuando llegó al enorme salón comedor, sabía que ninguno de sus dos hijos estaría allí. A Fenrir no le gustaba desayunar con la familia: prefería comida _caliente_, preferiblemente recién cazada… por él. Y Jormungand estaba en la Tierra de viaje de negocios, aunque se esperaba su regreso en cualquier momento.

Quien sí se encontraba allí desayunando era una de sus huéspedes. Se trataba de una hermosísima mujer de cabellos de un rubio platinado, porte regio y ojos azules como zafiros. Vestía de verde claro, con un traje realmente revelador que hubiera escandalizado a la conservadora sociedad asgardiana, pero que allí en Jotunheim apenas levantaba el menor comentario. Loki no lo habría permitido.

La mujer apenas levantó los ojos de su desayuno al verlo. Por supuesto no estaba sola: el gigante de hielo que Loki le había asignado como guardaespaldas permanecía a poca distancia de ella, inmóvil y silencioso.

–Buenos días, Loki –comentó ella.

–Amora… –la saludó él.

Amora era llamada por sus congéneres asgardianos la _Encantadora_ por múltiples razones. La más visible era su incuestionable belleza, y otra su habilidad diplomática y seductora cuando le interesaba. Pero la más evidente y real era su poder y vasto conocimiento en las artes místicas que tanto interesaban a Loki. Se decía que nadie, ni en Asgard ni en ninguno de los demás reinos, era capaz de leer runas y de interpretar e incluso crear hechizos en el idioma antiguo como ella. Aunque la voluntad, y por tanto los poderes mentales de Loki eran superiores, era Amora quien sabía sacar el mejor partido a todas las fuerzas invisibles que fluctuaban en el cosmos.

Amora y su hermana menor Lorelei habían llegado a Jotunheim un año atrás, desterradas de Asgard como en su momento lo había sido Thor y después lo sería el propio Loki. El motivo de la expulsión de éstas había sido, como no podía ser de otra manera, el interés de la primera por estas artes prohibidas, sobre todo su uso para el propio beneficio.

La Encantadora sabía exactamente dónde ir tras el destierro, y en vez de perder el tiempo yendo a Vanaheim, a Alfheim o a la Tierra, se plantó con Lorelei en Jotunheim pidiendo asilo político. Y no a Helblindi, sino al propio Loki, lo que demostraba hasta qué punto controlaba ella la situación real del reino.

En otras circunstancias, Loki no habría admitido a dos pedigüeñas que no tenían donde caerse muertas, pero había oído mucho sobre las extraordinarias capacidades de Amora, y además ésta se había presentado con un regalo para Loki, un objeto que él había apreciado en el pasado y que había lamentado mucho perder cuando tuvo que abandonar precipitadamente la casa de sus padres adoptivos: su querido espejo de las _Llamas __de __la __Omnipresencia_. Al parecer, lo había sustraído de la propia Cámara de Odín utilizando sus artes, esperando que aquel presente inclinara el favor del dios del engaño hacia ella. Y funcionó: Loki se avino a acogerlas tanto a ella como a su hermana en su fortaleza, pero condicionando su estancia a una lealtad absoluta, incluyendo la ayuda de Amora y sus habilidades en su guerra presente y sobre todo futura contra Asgard.

De forma que, en aquel momento, Loki, Amora, Lorelei y los hijos del primero formaban una familia en aquella fortaleza de Jotunheim. Una familia muy extraña, pero familia al fin y al cabo.

–Has vuelto a tener pesadillas –comentó Amora, mientras Loki se sentaba y un sirviente _jotun_ se apresuraba a servirle el desayuno. Dicha tarea, aunque aparentemente sencilla, era más difícil de lo que parecía y entrañaba un cierto riesgo. Había que desempeñarla lo suficientemente rápido como para que el exigente Loki no se impacientara, pero a la vez teniendo cuidado de no cometer el menor error, lo cual haría al desdichado sirviente acreedor de un fuerte castigo.

Loki alzó una ceja ante el comentario de la Encantadora.

–¿Es que ahora espías mis sueños?

–En modo alguno. Pero cuando construiste esta fortaleza, empleaste tus poderes para ello, y por eso parte de tu energía ha quedado impregnada en estos muros. Por eso, cuando estás alterado se percibe en toda la estructura. No todo el mundo puede sentirlo, desde luego, pero yo sí. Al igual que cuando no estás aquí: se nota que falta algo.

–Para que quede claro, ¿estás tratando de insinuarte? –repuso él sonriendo. Aunque ambos hechiceros eran socios y la naturaleza de su relación no iba más allá, Loki se sentía atraído por ella, como cualquier hombre que no estuviera ciego; si bien sólo era algo físico. Ella le había rechazado en más de una ocasión, algo que él se había tomado con deportividad precisamente porque su interés no era demasiado profundo, y él mismo reconocía que no era buena idea mezclar trabajo y placer, algo que ya le había salido mal en el pasado. Pero eso no le impedía bromear sobre ello. Cuando estaban trabajando, no había hombre más serio, frío y dedicado que él; pero en las horas de relax le divertía incomodar a Amora de vez en cuando con alguna indirecta de ese estilo.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, pero de forma cortés y forzada.

–Si hay algo más grande que tu ansia de poder, ése es tu gigantesco ego.

La sonrisa de Loki se amplió, con un matiz un tanto provocativo.

–Tengo cosas aún más grandes.

El hermoso semblante de ella formó una mueca de disgusto. Y Loki creyó ver que no sólo el de ella. En los ojos de Skurge, el guardaespaldas _jotun_ normalmente inexpresivo y silencioso, había brillado un centelleo de cólera al escuchar a Loki hablar de forma tan poco respetuosa a su señora, pero a Amora no le hacía falta que él la defendiera, al menos no de Loki.

–Eres repugnante, Laufeyson.

–Me refería a mi energía psíquica. ¿De qué creías que estaba hablando, malpensada? –se burló él sin perder su sonrisa. Cuando estaba de broma, no solía enfadarse cuando los demás reaccionaban mal ante sus chanzas. Cuando hablaba en serio, sin embargo, que nadie se atreviera a llevarle la contraria lo más mínimo.

–Es curioso verte tan animado, cuando ayer te percibí tan angustiado en tus sueños –atacó ella mordaz, haciendo desaparecer la socarrona sonrisa de Loki–. Me da mucha curiosidad saber qué, o _quién_, aparece en ellos. No puedo imaginarme qué es lo que puede trastornar tanto al dios del engaño.

Loki había recuperado enseguida la sangre fría después del momentáneo sobresalto causado por la nueva alusión de Amora a su pesadilla. No había muchas cosas que pudieran impresionarlo por demasiado tiempo.

–A ti te lo voy a decir –dijo burlonamente.

–No sería mi hermana.

–Ciertamente no. Por cierto, ¿dónde está? –preguntó, extrañado al no verla en la mesa del desayuno– No se le habrán vuelto a pegar las sábanas.

–No. No he podido convencerla para que bajara. Está realmente furiosa contigo. Y permíteme que te lo diga, tiene razón. No me gusta nada lo que le estás haciendo.

–Ayyy... –suspiró él cansinamente, previendo que se le venía encima un nuevo sermón de Amora. El berrinche de Lorelei no le sorprendía. Tenía un cuerpo de mujer (uno espectacular), pero su mentalidad era la de una chiquilla caprichosa con sólo dos modos de humor: el lascivo y el malhumorado. Cuando acababa uno, empezaba el otro–. Por favor Amora, es muy temprano para que me vengas de nuevo con esto. Lorelei, por mucho que se comporte así, no es ninguna niña: es lo bastante mayor para saber lo que hace. Desde el principio yo le dejé muy claro los términos de nuestra relación y ella los aceptó; yo no tengo la culpa de que ahora cambie de idea, como siempre. Además, yo no la obligo a nada: es ella la que viene a mí por propia voluntad.

–Sabes que eso no es completamente cierto –contraatacó la hechicera.

–¿Otra vez te refieres a ese maldito elixir? Me tenéis aburrido ya las dos con eso –repuso él, un tanto impaciente–. Ni que se lo hubiera dado yo a ella, en lugar de al revés.

Cuando Amora y Lorelei eran unas recién llegadas a Jotunheim, la imponente y oscura presencia de Loki impresionó enseguida a la menor de las hermanas, que siempre se veía atraída por los hombres menos convenientes, del tipo peligroso –justo el tipo de Loki–; por no hablar de la erótica del poder que lo envolvía como un aura tenebrosa, al tratarse del señor del reino. La preciosa Lorelei estaba acostumbrada a conseguir a cualquier hombre que se propusiese, por lo que el desinterés de Loki por ella en un principio la contrarió y la molestó.

Por eso, atosigó a su hermana hasta que ésta accedió a facilitarle la fórmula de un filtro denominado _elixir __de __Lofn_, que haría, supuestamente, que él se enamorara de ella. Pero algo salió mal. Tal vez Lorelei lo preparó de la forma incorrecta, o puede que cometiera un error al recitar el hechizo en el lenguaje antiguo que lo acompañaba. El caso fue que, en vez de conseguir que Loki se enamorara de ella, fue ella la que cayó perdidamente enamorada de él, con un amor enfermizo, obsesivo, servil. Un amor que no toleraba el rechazo.

De forma que lo persiguió tenazmente durante semanas, metiéndose en su cama desnuda repetidas veces y poniéndole en todo tipo de situaciones comprometidas, hasta que al final él se rindió, más por cansancio que otra cosa. En fin, Lorelei era realmente bella y él no era de piedra, ni tampoco era que fuera casto ni nada por el estilo. Eso sí, estableció desde el primer momento que su relación sería sólo algo físico, sin el menor vínculo emocional ni ningún compromiso de exclusividad ni de ningún tipo entre ellos. Si ella estaba de acuerdo, seguirían adelante; si no, lo dejaría en paz. Desde el punto de vista de Loki, consideraba que estaba jugando bastante limpio con ella, para lo que era él. Por supuesto Lorelei accedió a todo lo que él quiso, y desde entonces ella acudía a su lecho y ambos saciaban sus ansias sexuales. A veces él pensaba que sobre todo era ella quien lo utilizaba a él para saciar las suyas, más que al contrario.

Pero ella enseguida faltó a su promesa, mucho antes de lo que él lo habría hecho. Eso de que no hubiera ningún vínculo entre ellos era pura palabrería que ella había aceptado para poder estar junto a "su amado". Muy pronto se volvió emocional y posesiva con respecto a él, Loki se resistía a dejarse controlar por una mujer y de ahí surgían los conflictos, o más bien el _eterno_ conflicto. De vez en cuando aguantaban varios días sin pelearse, pero eran los menos. Sus peleas siempre se iniciaban de la misma manera: Loki se mostraba frío o distante de algún modo, Lorelei se enfadaba y él la mandaba a paseo. Ella estaba enfurruñada durante un lapso de tiempo variable, odiándolo a muerte; pero entonces el hechizo volvía a tomar fuerza atrayéndola hacia él. Era un círculo realmente vicioso.

–¿Sabes qué? –añadió Loki a Amora– Siempre me he preguntado por qué ese elixir salió tan mal. Lorelei no tiene tanta experiencia como tú, pero también sabe de magia, y se aplica especialmente cuando es para conseguir algo que le interesa, especialmente en el aspecto sexual. Me extraña mucho que se equivocara al elaborarlo. ¿No será que estabas harta de su ansia de hombres y le diste la fórmula mal a propósito para darle una lección?

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

–¿Crees que habría puesto a mi hermana en tus infames manos sólo por escarmentarla? Piensas que todo el mundo se comporta con su familia al igual que tú con la tuya. No, la fórmula era correcta, y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de habérsela dado. Ella debió mezclarla mal… –hizo una pausa mientras una idea parecía venirle a la mente, y añadió–: Bueno, hay otra posibilidad, pero tan absurda que ni me atrevo a comentarla.

–¿Y cuál es? –le preguntó él con una sonrisa socarrona– Venga Amora, suéltalo todo. Estamos en confianza.

A ella le costó hablar.

–Al contrario que la mayoría de filtros de amor, esa fórmula no sólo tiene efecto sobre las feromonas, los motores químicos del cuerpo responsables de la atracción física –explicó–, también afecta al corazón, al alma, a la capacidad de _amar_, por eso ese elixir es tan poderoso. Y una magia tan poderosa no debe ser tomada a la ligera, su uso frívolo suele tener consecuencias. Si el corazón de la persona objeto del hechizo ya está ocupado por un amor verdadero, éste se defiende del ataque mágico anulando su efecto, y a menudo el hechizo rebota contra quien lo ha impuesto.

Loki se quedó mirándola. Al principio, su rostro pareció adquirir una expresión confusa, pero enseguida soltó una dura y burlona carcajada.

–¿Eso es lo que crees que ocurrió? ¿Que el elixir no me afectó y el hechizo rebotó contra tu hermana porque mi corazón está ocupado por un amor verdadero?

Amora le clavó una mirada altiva.

–Por supuesto que no. Para eso, habría que suponer en primer lugar que tú eres capaz de _amar_, algo que dudo de veras. Como dije, Lorelei debió equivocarse al elaborar el filtro.

–Estoy de acuerdo –Loki subrayó desenfadadamente sus palabras con un gesto con la mano que portaba su copa de jugo de fruta.

–Aunque… la otra posibilidad explicaría por qué te despiertas tantas noches tan angustiado y alterado –añadió ella, estrechando los ojos de forma desafiante.

–No sigas por ahí, amiga mía –le recomendó él, con tono (falsamente) jocoso.

–Que yo recuerde, estuviste casado, ¿verdad?

–Amora… –esta vez su tono ya no era risueño, sino de advertencia pura–, basta.

Ella se quedó callada, observándole un poco atemorizada. Loki era aterrador cuando abandonaba su máscara cordial y mostraba su temible oscuridad. Dándose cuenta, él volvió a sonreír.

–Sí, estuve casado, pero aquello fue hace mucho tiempo –comentó como sin darle importancia–. Sólo fue un matrimonio de conveniencia y no nos llevábamos demasiado bien, hacíamos vidas prácticamente separadas. Por suerte ella murió y recuperé mi libertad, algo a lo que siempre he tenido mucho aprecio –añadió con una mueca de satisfacción–. No des vueltas a tu linda cabecita con teorías ridículas, querida. Ni intentes ver cosas que no son. No hay ningún amor, ni verdadero ni falso, dentro del corazón del dios del engaño.

–El dios del engaño no tiene corazón –susurró ella, sin tranquilizarse aún del todo.

–Tú lo has dicho –concordó él.

–Aun así, sigue siendo ruin por tu parte lo que le estás haciendo a Lorelei –insistió la Encantadora–. Si hubiera sospechado que algo así podría llegar a ocurrir nunca le habría dejado intentar hechizarte.

–Espero que hayáis aprendido la lección. Las dos.

–No es que se pueda esperar nada bueno de ti, pero debí imaginar que tú acabarías aprovechándote…

–¿De una niña inocente? –la provocó él, ufano; y ella volvió a mirarle con odio. El sarcasmo venía de que los dos sabían que Lorelei, pese a su juventud, era de todo menos esas dos cosas.

–…de la situación –completó Amora.

–Creo que me confundiste con un caballero –sonrió él, sirviéndose unos huevos revueltos–; es un error muy común de la gente, aunque cada vez menos. Ni yo soy un caballero ni tu hermana, si no te importa que te lo diga, es una dama. Y viendo la insistencia de Lorelei, me resistí bastante más de lo que tengo por costumbre, por deferencia a ti.

–Qué _considerado _–dijo ella despectivamente.

–De hecho, y pese a la ironía con la que has hablado, lo soy. ¿Por qué no anulas el efecto del elixir?

–¿Crees que no lo he intentado ya? –Amora parecía furiosa a través de su apariencia de impasibilidad–. Pero Lorelei se niega y si el objeto del hechizo se resiste, no hay manera de deshacer el conjuro. Tienes que ayudarme, Loki. Tu capacidad de sugestión hipnótica es la más formidable que he conocido. Si trabajamos juntos, podríamos anularlo.

–No –contestó él simplemente.

–¿Por qué? Me consta que tú eres el primero que está harto de esto, y de ella.

–Y así es, pero tengo mis razones para querer conservar a Lorelei a mi lado. Una de ellas es que soy un hombre y como tal tengo mis necesidades, necesidades que tu hermana me ayuda a satisfacer. Lorelei es lo más aceptable en cuestión de mujeres que tengo por aquí en Jotunheim. Exceptuándote a ti, por supuesto. Sabes que preferiría tenerte a ti, si tú te ofrecieras para sustituirla en mi lecho tal vez me pensaría el ayudarte.

–Sigue soñando, Loki –contestó ella con dureza–. No eres mi tipo –Sorprendentemente, aquella réplica pareció hacer mella en la fría y sardónica máscara del dios del engaño, pero por una razón muy diferente a la que habría podido sospechar la Encantadora. Loki bajó la vista, como perdido en sus recuerdos.

–No… –le oyó murmurar Amora– no más sueños.

Ella lo observó intrigada. En ocasiones le parecía ver una personalidad muy diferente bajo el exterior y la actitud cínica e insoportable de Loki Laufeyson. No ocurría a menudo, y cuando ocurría era durante un tiempo tan breve que la dejaba preguntándose si sólo habría sido su impresión, pero a veces le parecía que a sus ojos se asomaba un alma totalmente distinta: solitaria, atormentada. Llena de tristeza. Tal vez, por absurdo que resultara… ¿podría realmente estar escondiendo el dios del engaño en su corazón un amor verdadero, un amor perdido?

Pero ese momento de duda pasaba y de nuevo estaba allí la expresión burlona, autoritaria y despectiva, totalmente odiosa.

–Sí, ya sé que no soy tu tipo. Conozco perfectamente cuál es tu tipo… –la provocó–; pero cambiando de tema, empiezo a estar impaciente. ¿Cuándo vas a tener listo el ritual para convocar a Ymir? –le preguntó de sopetón, haciéndola alzar la vista sorprendida.

–Ya te dije que no era tan sencillo –se defendió ella–. Convocar a un ser tan poderoso es fácil, pero mantenerlo en esta esfera de forma permanente, y además manteniendo el control sobre él… no lo es. Existen demasiados riesgos, demasiadas variables que contemplar.

–¿Qué variables? Me estoy cansando de esperar –atacó Loki–. Cuando tu hermana y tú vinisteis a vivir aquí, me aseguraste que eras capaz de manejar como nadie los antiguos rituales en el idioma antiguo y que podías invocar a todas las fuerzas del universo, pero en todo este tiempo aún no he visto resultados. Y tengo que parlamentar con Ymir de una vez. Hasta que no sepa su postura sobre mi plan, si puedo contar con su ayuda, el resto de mi proyecto se encuentra totalmente atascado.

La Encantadora pareció reflexionar.

–Si sólo es hablar con Ymir lo que deseas, existe una manera más fácil de hacerlo. Es un ritual mucho más sencillo y tan sólo requiere el uso del Cofre de los Antiguos Inviernos.

Los párpados de Loki se entrecerraron y se levantó con calma. Alzó una mano cerrando el puño y de inmediato Amora sintió que la garganta se le cerraba y le impedía respirar. Skurge, siguiendo un impulso, avanzó hacia ellos, no se sabía bien si para ayudar a la mujer o para atacar a Loki, y de inmediato éste puso fin a aquello. Sólo con una de sus miradas letales, consiguió intimidar a aquel gigante que casi le duplicaba en tamaño, de forma que éste se detuvo en seco. En su rostro se veía claramente la lucha entre sus deseos de abalanzarse sobre Loki y el miedo que éste le inspiraba.

–¿Vas a atacarme, amigo Skurge? –preguntó éste, burlón– Tal vez no hice bien del todo cuando te asigné a la escolta de esta mujer, creo que lo has convertido en algo demasiado personal. Seguro, es preciosa, ¿pero vale la pena morir por ella?

El _jotun_ no replicó, sólo bajó la vista, avergonzado, mientras Loki añadía:

–Recuerda quién es tu señor, y desde luego no es ella. Es a mí a quien debes lealtad.

Skurge no tuvo otra opción que retroceder cautelosamente, obedeciendo a su auténtico amo, aunque a las claras se veía su deseo –frustrado– de auxiliar a la mujer de la cual le habían encomendado su protección; tanto como su rencor hacia Loki. Éste, olvidándose de él, volvió a centrarse en Amora, la cual aún se afanaba por respirar, aprisionada por el poder telequinético de Loki.

–¿Me estás diciendo que durante todo este tiempo ha habido un modo para comunicarme con Ymir y que tú me lo has ocultado? –siseó él.

La Encantadora se esforzó por hablar a pesar de estar ahogándose.

–¡N-nunca me lo preguntaste! –se justificó apresuradamente, aterrorizada– ¡Creía que lo que querías era convocarlo y controlarlo, nunca dijiste nada de simplemente hablar con él!

Algo –aunque no del todo– convencido por aquel argumento, Loki abrió la mano y liberó su presa. Amora cayó de rodillas al suelo, aspirando a bocanadas el precioso aire.

–Este hechizo del que hablo es más sencillo e inmediato, pero sólo podrá traer a Ymir a esta esfera durante unos pocos minutos. Luego, las fuerzas del cosmos que han sido violentadas vuelven a su cauce y lo devuelven al lugar a donde pertenece –explicó, aún jadeando–. Y desde luego, no te garantiza el completo dominio sobre él.

–Bastará –afirmó él–. Prepáralo. Quiero hablar con él hoy mismo. Y, Amora… no quiero más fallos, ni que me ocultes más información. Podría haberme comunicado con Ymir desde hace mucho. Detesto perder el tiempo; que no se repita.

Amora se levantó, humillada:

–¡No puedes tratarme así, Loki! ¡Soy la Encantadora! ¡Soy la mejor hechicera que existe en los Nueve Reinos!

–Puede que seas la más versada en los rituales secretos en el idioma antiguo y por eso te necesito, pero soy yo quien tiene más poder –replicó él–. Que no se te olvide eso.

Ante aquello, la mujer le dio la espalda, demasiado furiosa para quedarse allí pero demasiado asustada como para desafiarle. Pero Loki tenía una última cosa por decirle:

–Y de hecho, ¿quieres saber la otra razón por la que no estoy dispuesto a liberar a tu hermana del hechizo que la hace amarme? Porque hace tiempo aprendí que el amor es una debilidad, una que puedo explotar a mi favor. Y no me refiero a su amor por mí. Me refiero al tuyo por ella.

Amora se volvió de nuevo hacia él pero no contestó, sus ojos echaban chispas mientras contemplaban a Loki. Él continuó hablando desde el asiento de su mesa, recostado sobre él en actitud displicente.

–¿Crees que no sé de quién estás enamorada? –dijo sibilinamente– ¿Crees que no soy consciente de que sólo vas a ayudarme para debilitar a Thor, y que así puedas quitárselo a Sif? ¿Y que me traicionarás cuando te sea conveniente? Pero Lorelei está atada a mí. Tú quieres a tu hermana, y ella me ama a mí. Esto quiere decir que yo la controlo y que no podrás alejarla de mí por mucho que lo intentes. Así que, Amora, cuando pienses en traicionarme, piensa también que es a tu propia hermana a la que estás traicionando. Si intentas jugármela, será ella quien pague las consecuencias. Tenlo muy presente.

Dicho aquello, continuó con su desayuno tranquilamente, indiferente a la mirada de odio con la que Amora lo taladró antes de abandonar la estancia. Skurge la siguió. Su expresión de disgusto hacia Loki no fue tan evidente como la de ella, pero aun así él se dio cuenta y una mueca desdeñosa asomó a sus labios mientras los observaba marcharse.

Seguramente había sido una mala idea asignarlo a la escolta de la Encantadora, pero cómo iba a imaginar que aquel enorme y temible _jotun_, que hasta el momento sólo había mostrado interés por arrancar las cabezas de sus enemigos, iba a caer tan rendido ante los encantos, nunca mejor dicho, de aquella mujer. No quería apartarlo de su escolta, aún necesitaba a Amora y todavía quedaban muchos _jotnar_ hostiles a lo asgardiano –la memoria del pueblo por la derrota ante Asgard tantos años atrás aún seguía presente en algunos de los gigantes de hielo–; pero mentalmente se recordó que no debería quitarle la vista de encima, por si acaso.

Ah, el amor. Sí, era una debilidad, pero a la vez podía ser una fuerza muy poderosa. Y _muy _peligrosa… Podía subyugar los corazones de los hombres y trastornarlos hasta convertirlos en el completo opuesto de lo que una vez fueron. Él lo sabía mejor que nadie, pero afortunadamente el resto del mundo ignoraba hasta qué punto.

* * *

><p><strong>Como veis, las cosas han cambiado bastante para Loki. He vuelto a recuperar su aspecto de la película de Thor. El que tiene en la peli de los Vengadores, con el pelo más largo y pinta más amenazadora también me gusta, pero prefiero el de la primera peli. Cuestión de gustos.<strong>

**En cuanto a su situación, no es rey, pero como si lo fuera. De todas formas, no le da demasiado valor al trono de Jotunheim. Sabe que para demostrar que él vale tanto como Thor o más (ser su igual), tiene que hacerse con el trono de Asgard. **

**Pero en realidad, como se vio en el cómic o la animación de Blood Brothers, ser rey a Loki le aburriría bastante. Tantos trámites y asuntos burocráticos y rutinarios supondrían un engorro para alguien brillante y creativo como él. Para él, ser rey sólo es una forma de reivindicarse como alguien valioso (un hijo digno), por lo que me parecía plausible que designara a alguien como "hombre de paja" para que le solucionara los asuntos más triviales y para las cosas importantes él estuviera en la sombra manejando los hilos. **

**En principio iba a hacer que ese "hombre de paja", ese rey falso de Jotunheim, fuera Thrym (otro _jotun_ de los mitos), pero Thrym siempre me ha parecido tener demasiado carácter y energía como para dejarse manejar por nadie, así que al final he decidido que fuera Helblindi, que al fin y al cabo es el sucesor legal de Laufey y Byleist. Espero que la justificación no haya quedado muy liosa, de hecho tenía medio escrito el primer encuentro entre Helblindi y Loki en la que hacen el pacto, pero ya se hacía muy largo y la historia ya es bastante larga sin ella (se ha quedado en plan "deleted scene" XD).**

**A quienes estáis impacientes por saber de Sigyn y Tess, tened paciencia. En un par de capítulos conoceréis cómo va su vida de la misma manera que estáis viendo la de Loki. Pero hasta entonces no dejarán de pasar cosas.**

**Para quienes no conozcáis los cómics, Amora la Encantadora es uno de los personajes emblemáticos de los cómics de Thor. Probablemente la veáis en alguna de las secuelas de la peli de Thor. Es una hechicera de moral ambigua, muy poderosa y muchos cómics la ponen como intentando seducir a Thor. A veces es aliada de Loki, otras su enemiga (por esa atracción que siente hacia Thor), y Loki se siente atraído por ella, pero en su mayor parte su relación es de socios. En el fic "Magia negra" de Lady Loky aquí en ffnet es una de las protagonistas, y su relación de atracción/repulsión con Loki tiene una química bestial, ¡os lo recomiendo! Yo seguramente no he podido caracterizarla tan bien como ella, pero aquí tenéis mi versión.**

**Skurge, el Ejecutor, es un guerrero que a veces le ha hecho de guardaespaldas y que está enamorado de ella. En los cómics tiene aspecto humano, pero he leído que es de Jotunheim, por lo que lo he hecho gigante de hielo. **

**La relación entre Loki y Lorelei, provocada por un hechizo de amor un tanto "tramposo", aparece en los cómics. En el canon, Amora y Lorelei no se llevan tan bien (por lo menos aparentemente), y realmente fue Amora la que arregló el hechizo para que Lorelei se enamorara de Loki (como se insinúa en el fic), para darle una lección porque Lorelei no quería unirse a sus intrigas, y además había conseguido seducir a Thor y se lo estaba restregando por la cara. Y Amora es mucha Amora XD **

**Aquí lo cambio un poco. Eso de que el _elixir __de __Lofn_ salga mal y "rebote" si el objetivo ya amaba previamente es una invención mía, ya sé que un poco ñoño pero no me he podido resistir. Cirze me comprenderá esta alusión al poder del amor verdadero (está publicando un precioso fic de "La princesa prometida", película donde se habla bastante del tema, si os gustó la peli también os lo recomiendo).**

**Lo de que Loki admita su matrimonio en plan irónico también aparece en el cómic, concretamente en Thor vol. 1, nº 41 (correspondiente a _The __Mighty __Thor _#357), aunque esta conversación la tiene con la propia Lorelei.**

**Ah, y el término que aparece en el retrato de Sigyn, _fá-lyndi_, es la traducción que he encontrado en Internet del nórdico antiguo para "fidelidad". Espero que sea el correcto.**


	4. Chapter 4

–4–

Loki casi había acabado su desayuno cuando el ambiente empezó a temblar, o más bien a _vibrar_ en la habitación, pero él no mostró la menor reacción; estaba acostumbrado a que ocurriera eso cuando un portal interdimensional se abría dentro del castillo. Por unos instantes la atmósfera en el centro de la estancia se volvió borrosa, como el aire que se mezcla con el humo de un gran incendio, y cuando se aclaró de nuevo había alguien más en la sala con él.

Se trataba de un hombre joven y delgado, de apariencia humana e impecablemente vestido con traje sastre gris con corbata plateada a juego. Su imagen era la de un auténtico _dandy_ mezclada con la de un ejecutivo agresivo. Su cabello, más largo que el de Loki y atado en una elegante coleta, era de un color rubio platinado, casi blanco; su piel era muy pálida y sus ojos destellaban con una mezcla de gris acuoso y verde.

–Buenos días –saludó–. ¿Llego a tiempo para el desayuno?

–Claro, hijo –respondió Loki desenvuelto–. Siéntate.

Jormungand, pues no era otro que él disfrazado de mortal midgardiano, recuperó mientras se acercaba a la mesa su auténtica apariencia _jotun_, con su piel gris azulada, sus ojos escarlata, sus escarificaciones, su trenza verdosa y sus ropas de manufactura de Jotunheim. Al contrario que a su padre, a ambos Lokison les gustaba mostrarse con su apariencia original cuando no adoptaban sus formas favoritas de serpiente o lobo.

–¿Cómo van las cosas por ahí abajo? –se interesó Loki, mientras Jormungand se sentaba y se iba sirviendo un poco de casi todo lo que había en la provista mesa.

–Inmejorables –repuso éste–. Esos estúpidos mortales nos quitan la mercancía de las manos –comentó tomando un sorbo de su té de hierbas.

Terroristas, fanáticos extremistas, guerrilleros y criminales de la mitad de las naciones que componían Midgard ya se abastecían de armas con aquel misterioso consorcio internacional denominado _Leviathan _que había surgido casi de la nada_._Aunque también estaba muy extendida en las tiendas legales debido a sus buenos precios, era en el mercado negro donde más se había popularizado esta marca. Ofrecían una calidad similar a la de las armas de _Stark __Industries_, a un precio casi regalado y sin hacer preguntas, por lo que no era de extrañar el enorme éxito que habían alcanzado entre cualquiera que estuviera al margen de la ley y que necesitara armas.

Tras beber su té, Jormungand, la cabeza visible de dicho consorcio bajo la identidad falsa mortal Seth Nidhogger, añadió ufanamente:

–Vamos a ganar una fortuna con esto.

Loki sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa un tanto irónica y paternalista, como si su hijo fuera aún un niño pequeño al que le costara entender las cosas.

–No. Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces. Me parece muy bien que disfrutes tanto jugando a los vendedores, si eso te divierte; pero ése no es el objetivo de nuestro trabajo.

–Ya lo sé… –suspiró Jormungand, previendo que se le venía encima el sermón de siempre, pero aun así Loki continuó:

–Nuestra verdadera meta, hijo, es saturar la Tierra de armamento militar, y que todas las naciones que conforman ese reino tengan acceso a la mayor cantidad de armas posible. Las ganancias monetarias son un asunto secundario; después de todo, sólo es dinero de Midgard. Para nosotros no tiene el menor valor.

–Que sí… –asintió su hijo con la voz cansina de quien ha oído lo mismo miles de veces.

–Es que parece que no te entre en la cabeza. Los mortales son violentos, autodestructivos, y tenemos que aprovechar eso. En cuanto estalle el menor conflicto se acabarán matando entre ellos, ¿y qué mejor que nosotros les facilitemos los medios para ello? Así, cuando acaben de hacerlo, estarán tan diezmados y debilitados que cuando nosotros vayamos allí prácticamente será un paseo para nosotros –explicó–. Ahora mismo las cosas ya están crispándose y llegando al punto de ebullición. Cuando veamos que la tensión internacional está en su punto álgido, prenderemos alguna mecha, aún no he decidido cuál, y todo saltará por los aires. Allí lo llamarán "Tercera Guerra Mundial".

–¿Tercera? –se sorprendió Jormungand– ¿Es que ya han tenido otras dos?

–Sí, recientemente. Por cierto, si vas a acabar gobernando Midgard, deberías estudiarte también su historia, no sólo su economía o su sociología –le sugirió su padre–. Han tenido otras dos "Guerras Mundiales". Vamos, lo que ellos llaman así; en el fondo no dejaban de ser pequeñas escaramuzas entre distintas naciones, y siempre acababan recuperándose. Pero no se recuperarán esta vez; no ahora que les estamos proporcionando los medios para mejorar esa maravillosa tecnología nuclear que han desarrollado. Reconozco que en eso han sido bastante ingeniosos… –murmuró como para sí mismo.

–Además, tú sigues en Europa trabajando en ese programa armamentístico, bajo ese disfraz mortal, ¿no?

–Ajá –asintió Loki. Haciéndose pasar por un científico noruego, les estaba dando todas las claves para crear super soldados con una fuerza similar a la del Capitán América, uno de los aliados de su hermano. En realidad, les estaba ayudando a _crear_ adversarios que pudieran combatir a ese tal Steve Rogers, uno de los individuos más peligrosos de esa especie, tal y como Loki había tenido ocasión de comprobar en más de una ocasión, ya que había luchado personalmente contra él.

–Ni siquiera tendremos que conquistarlos –agregó el dios del engaño con mirada calculadora–. Ellos mismos nos facilitarán la tarea. Cuando todo acabe, sólo tendremos que bajar allí y recoger las migajas; y los supervivientes no tendrán ni fuerzas para detenernos. Con suerte, incluso nos habremos librado de esos estúpidos Vengadores.

Jormungand se cruzó de brazos. Daba un poco la impresión de un niño caprichoso y enfurruñado.

–Yo no quiero gobernar un planeta que esté hecho pedazos.

–Ni tienes por qué: lo reconstruiremos. De todos modos, tendríamos que hacerlo igual: no se puede construir un nuevo edificio sin derribar las ruinas del viejo, ¿no crees? Lo limpiaremos todo de arriba abajo y lo convertiremos en un lugar cuyo esplendor rivalice con el de Asgard. Esos mortales parece que estén hechos para que los gobernemos. Lo único es que quedarán bastantes menos de ellos, pero incluso eso es una ventaja. La Tierra ahora está superpoblada. Es incómodo… –añadió con desagrado–, agobiante.

Loki era un hombre fundamentalmente práctico que solía presumir de estar preparado para todo. Sabía, por lo que había leído en la _Völuspá_, lo que probablemente ocurriría en el Ragnarök, pero eso no le impedía hacer planes de conquista con posterioridad. Nunca se sabía, tal vez esta vez tuviera suerte y pudiera librarse de su destino, o incluso ganar la guerra. Y si eso ocurría, tenía perfectamente pensado qué hacer. No sólo Jotunheim: Asgard y Midgard también serían suyos. Y quién sabía… puede que el resto de los reinos del Yggdrasil los siguieran.

–¿Y quién te dice que con tantas armas como les estamos dando no se rebelarán contra nosotros? –comentó Jormungand, algo inquieto.

Loki contestó con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

–Dame un voto de confianza, hijo. No les estamos dando las mejores armas que tenemos, ni las más avanzadas. Ésas las guardamos para nosotros. Además, como te decía, cuando llegue ese momento también les superaremos en número. Y claro está, tenemos la magia también.

El joven _jotun_ asintió.

–Me parece una buena idea que combinemos magia y tecnología.

–Desde luego, ¿por qué hay que elegir? Los poderes místicos que aprendí en Asgard, y los adelantos tecnológicos que he visto en Midgard o en Nidavellir. Hay que aprender a tomar lo mejor de todos los mundos. Y no sólo en la guerra –señaló con la mirada hacia una pequeña fuente que había en la mesa, que disponía unas doradas rodajas de manzana–. ¿Seguro que no quieres? El contrabando de manzanas de Idunn es el más caro de todos los de Asgard y me cuesta una fortuna todos los meses, qué menos que tú puedas beneficiarte también de ello.

Jormungand hizo un gesto de repugnancia ante el plato.

–Ya te he dicho mil veces que no, padre; deja de ofrecérmelas. Sabes que tanto Fenrir como yo aborrecemos esa porquería asgardiana.

–Esta "porquería asgardiana" te mantiene joven –repuso Loki con tranquilidad, sirviéndose alguna de las rodajas y empezando a comerlas.

–Prefiero seguir con mi ciclo de vida normal y envejecer a mi ritmo –contestó el joven un tanto bruscamente, y se llevó la mano al cuello de la camisa tirando de él, agobiado–. ¿Y por qué tiene que hacer siempre tanto calor aquí? Es sofocante.

–¿De veras? –Loki levantó la cabeza, como intentando percibir lo incómodo de la temperatura aludido por su hijo– A mí no me parece que esté mal –De hecho, salvo el calor extremo, Loki se adaptaba muy bien a casi todas las temperaturas, desde las muy bajas por su genética de gigante de hielo, a las cálidas, por haber crecido en el clima moderado de Asgard.

–Claro que no, es temperatura asgardiana –saltó Jormungand y se incorporó de la silla, cada vez más molesto–. ¿Te das cuenta de que aún hoy eres más asgardiano que _jotun_? –señaló la mesa y todo lo que la rodeaba– Comida asgardiana, lujos asgardianos, temperatura asgardiana… Incluso –vaciló–, has metido en casa rameras asgardianas, y hasta te revuelcas con una de ellas.

Loki no pareció afectado por el ataque.

–Más te vale que Amora no te oiga hablar así de su hermana y de ella… –comentó tranquilamente, aunque en sus palabras había un ligerísimo matiz de advertencia–; y mis asuntos de alcoba no te incumben.

–Claro que no, pero es que también intentas cambiarnos a Fenrir y a mí –añadió el joven–. ¿Sabes? A veces me da la impresión de que intentas convertirnos a todos en asgardianos para que podamos sustituir a la familia que perdiste.

Loki se levantó también bruscamente de su silla, y a su pesar Jormungand retrocedió algo atemorizado. A veces no controlaba sus palabras cuando hablaba con su padre, olvidando quién era él, _qué_ era él. Y aquello era algo que no debía olvidar, como demostraba la mirada de Loki, fría pero a la vez despidiendo un fuego verde a través de sus pestañas oscuras.

–Esa impresión es totalmente errónea, Jormungand –dijo con voz calmada pero helada–; nunca podréis sustituirlos.

El joven serpiente pareció impactado por aquellas palabras, pero aquello sólo duró un segundo. Después se echó a reír, un poco nerviosamente.

–De acuerdo. Me lo tengo merecido.

Loki se rió también.

–Así es –caminó hasta él y puso un brazo sobre sus hombros–. Tienes que aprender a sujetar tu lengua, hijo. Aunque parezca lo contrario, eres aún más impulsivo que tu hermano, pero de ti espero más. _De __los __dos_ espero mucho, sólo que en aspectos diferentes.

–Lo sé, padre –asintió Jormungand. De repente la conversación se había vuelto mucho más distendida.

–No debes estar celoso de mis hijos de Asgard, ellos murieron hace muchos años. Y si me gusta lo asgardiano es por la fuerza de la costumbre; en fin, me crié allí. No confundas mis gustos personales con mis lealtades. Asgard es el enemigo: vosotros y Hela sois mi única familia ahora.

–Aunque Hela no te soporte.

–Aunque no me soporte –concordó él–. Vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer. Amora ha encontrado una forma de contactar con Ymir.

–¿En serio? –se sorprendió Jormungand– ¡Ya era hora! A veces creo que si te empeñas tanto en ralentizar nuestro envejecimiento con esas asquerosas manzanas es para que no nos hagamos viejos mientras esperamos a que te decidieras.

Loki se echó a reír. La risa distendía e iluminaba las facciones bellas pero normalmente severas del dios del engaño, haciéndole verse aún más joven y encantador de lo que era, pese a que ni siquiera se trataba de una risa agradable.

–Tú mismo dijiste que no te importaba esperar cuanto fuera necesario. Sabías que debíamos dejar pasar un tiempo para que nuestros enemigos se confiaran.

–Sí, un tiempo, ¿pero quince años? Pensé que nos estabas dando largas con el tema.

–Pues ya ves que te has equivocado.

En realidad Jormungand no se equivocaba, al menos no del todo. El mismo Loki tampoco le encontraba una explicación satisfactoria a la pregunta de por qué lo había pospuesto tanto. La justificación de esperar un tiempo prudencial para que Odín y Thor se confiaran era en parte correcta, pero aun así… Loki admitía, sólo ante sí mismo, que sus razones iban un poco más allá.

Midgard era fácil. Con Midgard podía permitirse jugar todo lo que le apeteciera; de hecho disfrutaba mucho con aquellas maliciosas travesuras en las que él atacaba a los mortales y enseguida Thor tenía que salir en plan "mamá gallina" para protegerlos, con esos estúpidos Vengadores detrás. Pero Asgard era otra cosa. Cuando atacara Asgard, ya sería su última contienda, la batalla definitiva. Y en parte lo deseaba más que ninguna otra cosa, pero… otra parte de él se resistía. No era el miedo a la muerte, pese a que sabía que era probablemente lo que le esperaba. Era algo en cierta manera peor: la ominosa sensación de no estar preparado. Durante aquellos quince años, no se había sentido preparado para volver a pisar Asgard, no como conquistador.

Era una debilidad que agradecía que nadie en absoluto conociera. Tal vez, tenía que admitir, lo que había ocurrido quince años atrás lo había dejado más debilitado de lo que había pensado en un principio. El haber tenido que salir huyendo de su casa como un criminal, rompiendo tan bruscamente los lazos con sus padres y hermano adoptivos, para ser posteriormente secuestrado y torturado… no quería reconocerlo, pero sí lo había afectado.

Eso, por no hablar de la espantosa muerte de sus hijos que había sido obligado a presenciar. Aquellos niños dulces y maravillosos cuya única culpa había sido tenerle a él como padre. Y luego, como remate de todo eso, estaba _ella_. Pero no quería pensar en ella. Se sentía demasiado mal cada vez que lo hacía.

–Además, ya te lo dije –comentó, con un tono de voz desenfadado y seguro totalmente opuesto a los sentimientos que pasaban por su interior–, no podíamos seguir adelante hasta que yo pudiera hablar con Ymir. Y esto no ha sido posible hasta que llegó Amora. En todos estos años, ni siquiera yo he podido hallar un hechizo que me permitiese convocarlo con seguridad.

–No me digas que el siempre infalible dios del engaño admite un fracaso.

–No llega a ser un fracaso –dijo él, algo tenso–, sólo que me habría llevado más tiempo que a Amora.

–Llega a ser lo mismo.

–Pues ya ves –se encogió de hombros, riéndose de sí mismo–, tal vez no sea tan infalible.

–No digas esas cosas a menudo, padre –le recomendó Jormungand sonriendo jocosamente–; quién sabe, tal vez podría llegar al punto de dejar de respetarte.

Loki le devolvió la sonrisa. Pero no era una sonrisa corriente, sino una un tanto sarcástica y peligrosa. Una sonrisa que constituía un signo de advertencia, como muchos de los gestos aparentemente cordiales que empleaba con sus hijos.

–Tú nunca serías tan estúpido, ¿verdad?

–*–*–*–*–*–

Odín, el Padre de Todos, monarca de los asgardianos, empuñó a Mjolnir con gesto regio, mostrándolo ante los ojos maravillados de todos los súbditos, los cuales presenciaban llenos de asombro la solemne ceremonia. Por un momento, en el martillo sagrado destelló el místico símbolo de la triqueta grabado sobre el Uru, el metal mágico con el que Mjolnir había sido forjado en el corazón de una estrella muerta.

–Contemplad, que todos en el Árbol del Mundo sean testigos de este día… –entonó con voz potente–, y que sepan que quien sostenga este martillo, si es digno, poseerá su poder.

Tomándolo en sus manos, lo dejó sobre el altar en posición vertical. Como mágicamente, el martillo se sostuvo solo.

–Mjolnir…

Después, se dirigió hacia el hombre que se arrodillaba humildemente ante él, y le indicó con un gesto de su mano:

–Álzate, Thor, hijo mío.

Él levantó la vista muy serio, y se puso de pie ante el altar sobre el que Mjolnir parecía flotar. Su actitud era mucho más formal y respetuosa de lo que había sido en aquella primera ceremonia de su coronación. Ya no era un crío y sabía que el objetivo de aquello no era presumir.

–A partir de ahora, y en espera de que algún día seas coronado rey, eres el Campeón de nuestro reino. Por Asgard, ¿la protegerás siempre? –Odín recitó la fórmula ritual, que Thor contestó con idéntica solemnidad:

–Lo haré.

Un halo de luz pareció surgir del altar y del martillo, luz que se intensificó cuando Thor alargó la mano y extendió suavemente sus dedos sobre la empuñadura.

–Por Asgard.

Unos débiles rayos se extendieron tanto sobre el martillo como sobre su portador cuando éste lo empuñó definitivamente; y cuando Thor alzó a Mjolnir sobre su cabeza, el resplandor de mil relámpagos provenientes del cielo y que caían sobre ellos los iluminó a ambos.

–¡_Por __Asgard_! –entonó con más fuerza, notando cómo la potencia del trueno, el poder centelleante de la tormenta que estaba presente en los cielos de los Nueve Reinos, lo atravesaba inundándolo de luz y de vigor. Por supuesto, Mjolnir y él ya eran viejos conocidos, pero aquélla era la primera vez que lo sentía con tanto poder. Con energía, dio vueltas a su asa de cuero y lo lanzó al espacio, atrayendo una gran cantidad de electricidad que pareció explotar en un estallido de luz que debió verse en todos los reinos.

Todos los súbditos asgardianos aclamaron a su nuevo Campeón, un cariñoso gesto que Thor acogió con una sonrisa.

El banquete posterior a la ceremonia fue fastuoso, tanto como el preparado tantos años atrás para la auténtica coronación del príncipe y malogrado precisamente por un ataque de furia de éste ante la frustración de su sueño. Éste, por el contrario, fue consumido y disfrutado por docenas de comensales nobles –especialmente por Volstagg–, quienes se deleitaron con los manjares y las deliciosas bebidas que había dispuesto la reina para celebrar una ocasión tan solemne.

Pero el príncipe condecorado, Thor, no participaba en el bullicio de la fiesta. Comía, bebía y sonreía al resto, pero en sus ojos no se veía el brillo nervioso e ilusionado que habían mostrado la primera vez, cuando había estado a punto de ser coronado.

Buscó con los ojos a su padre, y no lo encontró. Cuando acudió al asiento de su madre para preguntarle por su paradero, le dijo que se había levantado nada más acabar la cena, renunciando al alegre intercambio con sus súbditos. Era algo que hacía a menudo. En los últimos quince años, toda la familia –los miembros que quedaban– se había vuelto bastante más sombría, lo cual se notaba incluso en las ocasiones más festivas.

A Thor sólo le hizo falta un contacto visual con su esposa para que ella supiera que iba a salir. En los años que llevaban casados e incluso antes, la compenetración entre ambos se había consolidado de tal manera que con simplemente mirarse cada uno ya sabía en qué estaba pensando el otro. Y Sif sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando por la mente de su marido. Asintió y lo observó marcharse hacia el mirador en busca de su padre. Suspiró: le habría gustado ayudar a Thor, pero en eso no podía hacerlo. Nadie podía.

El Padre de Todos permanecía de pie en el mirador, contemplando el horizonte en crepúsculo con una luz nostálgica en su único ojo azul. Casi podría confundírsele con Heimdall el guardián del Bifrost, de no ser por su actitud y su posición, menos rígida y más… abatida.

–Padre –lo llamó el dios del trueno.

Odín no se volvió.

–Esta vez no ha habido incidentes –comentó el anciano con su voz solemne.

–No, padre –Thor se colocó a su lado, adoptando su misma actitud contemplativa.

–Pero aun así, pareces casi tan decepcionado como la primera vez.

Él se encogió de hombros.

–No es decepción, es… no sé explicarlo.

–¿Lamentas que haya sido tu proclamación como Campeón de Asgard en lugar de tu coronación como rey?

–No, claro que no –Thor intentó enfatizar la respuesta para evitar que su padre tuviera la menor duda al respecto–. Sabes bien que ya no me interesa ser rey. No sé por qué estaba tan empeñado en esa idea en el pasado. Supongo que era un crío estúpido.

–Sí que lo eras –sonrió Odín. Ahora podían tomarse todo eso a broma, pero la inmadura reacción del joven ante la incursión de los gigantes de hielo estuvo a punto de hacer entrar en guerra a los dos reinos años atrás. Odín no se habría enfurecido y desterrado al príncipe a la Tierra sin una buena razón.

–Tenías razón, no estaba preparado entonces; ni tampoco lo estoy ahora –comentó él–. Ni es necesario. No sé para qué los asgardianos tendrían que cambiar de rey, cuando ahora mismo tienen el mejor que podrían desear. Mientras vivas, no veo la necesidad de que yo tenga que gobernar.

El anciano, que había estado sonriendo ante las elogiosas palabras de su hijo, ensombreció su semblante al oír la última frase.

–Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? –preguntó de todos modos, intentando disimular– Pensé que te sentirías contento al tener por fin tu día triunfal.

–Aunque lo hagas más por tus súbditos que por mí.

–¿Por…? –Odín pareció ofendido– ¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así? ¿Vas a ponerte en el mismo plan de…? –no llegó a acabar la frase, incapaz de pronunciar el nombre– En parte, sí lo he hecho por ti, aunque no como crees.

–"En parte" –repitió él con una sonrisa.

–Esta ceremonia no pretendía adular tu vanidad. Una de las dos razones por la que he querido hacer esto es que deseo que recuerdes que, por muchos amigos que hagas fuera, ésta es tu casa, y que nosotros somos tu familia. Es a nosotros a quien te debes, en el fondo.

Thor bajó la cabeza, sonriendo un tanto irónico.

–Ya sé adónde pretendes llegar. Por muchas veces que vaya a Midgard a a ayudar a los mortales, nunca olvidaré mis raíces.

–Me alegra saberlo –asintió Odín gravemente.

–Aun así, mañana tenía pensado bajar una o dos semanas a la Tierra, a controlar un poco la situación. Últimamente se producen muchos más conflictos entre los mortales que de costumbre y muchos requieren de la intervención de mis amigos. Quiero estar ahí.

–Bien –fue la única respuesta de su padre. No parecía especialmente ilusionado con aquello, pero se resignaba.

–Sé que te molesta que esté todo el día viajando a la Tierra, y te agradezco que no me lo prohíbas.

–No podría hacerlo aunque quisiera. Lo admito, no me acaba de complacer del todo que te impliques tanto con los mortales, pero ya eres un hombre y no puedo darte órdenes como a un muchacho.

–Podrías. Eres el rey de Asgard.

–Pues no quiero, no me tientes –bajó la mirada–. Quiero hacer las cosas bien. Ya he cometido suficientes errores como padre.

–Eres un buen padre –intentó animarle él.

–No me refería a errores _contigo_.

Ambos se quedaron callados durante unos instantes, algo que siempre ocurría cada vez que alguien aludía al tema. Al final Thor habló, y su voz tenía un matiz nostálgico.

–Tú también le echas de menos, ¿verdad?

Los rasgos del Padre de Todos se endurecieron aún más.

–No deseo hablar de _él_ ahora.

–¡Padre, alguna vez tendrás que hablar de él! –saltó el dios rubio, encarándose con el rey asgardiano– ¡Y madre también! ¡Os empeñáis en hacer como si no existiera y no es así! ¡No está muerto!

Odín suspiró.

–A veces, desearía que lo estuviera.

Thor se quedó mirándole escandalizado.

–Eso es…

–Espantoso, ya lo sé. Y cruel, para venir de un padre. Pero no me malinterpretes. Si a veces siento ese deseo atroz y egoísta, no es por mí ni por lo que tu hermano hiciera en el pasado. Es por lo que va a hacer.

–¿Qué va a hacer? –Odín no contestó, sólo siguió contemplando el horizonte con expresión taciturna, así que insistió– Padre.

Eso pareció arrancarle de su ensimismamiento.

–¿Recuerdas la cena de conmemoración de Balder y Nanna?

Thor asintió; nunca la olvidaría. Era la última vez que habían visto a Loki en Asgard, donde éste había declarado la guerra eterna a todos los asgardianos, en especial a su familia… con él como su objetivo número uno.

–¿Y recuerdas lo que dijo él antes de marcharse?

–¿Esa siniestra amenaza sobre desatar la guerra final sobre Asgard?

Odín asintió.

–Lo llaman Ragnarök. Tal vez lo conozcas como Crepúsculo de los Dioses.

–Pero eso es una leyenda, ¿no? Un mito que Loki mencionó para asustarnos.

El monarca sacudió la cabeza.

–No. Hablaba en serio.

Thor lo pensó un momento.

–Pero seguramente cambió de opinión. Ya no creo que sea Asgard lo que le interese. En cambio, parece obsesionado por Midgard, me imagino que para fastidiarme más que otra cosa. He perdido la cuenta de las veces que he tenido que pararle los pies allí, creo que es ese reino el que quiere conquistar.

Odín pareció escéptico.

–Por supuesto que quiere conquistar la Tierra, pero es más bien algo secundario. Midgard es sólo un entrenamiento. Quiere Asgard, y lo conseguirá… o lo destruirá.

–¿Estás seguro? En quince años, nunca se ha vuelto a mostrar interesado en Asgard, salvo en excepciones o para robar alguno de sus juguetes. ¿Quién te dice que no lo ha olvidado todo? Apuesto a que ya ni se acuerda de ese Ragnarök y que esa oscura amenaza nunca se hará realidad.

Odín dejó pasar un par de segundos antes de sentenciar:

–Ya ha empezado.

–¡¿Qué? –Thor no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo–. Pero… ¿cómo…?

–Supongo que tú, con tus continuas visitas a Midgard, estarás al tanto de su situación política –su padre pareció cambiar de tema inexplicablemente, algo que lo confundió.

–Bueno… un poco. No mucho –confesó. A él lo que le iba era guerrear, las aventuras, salvar inocentes; no la política. Por eso mismo había renunciado a su idea inicial de ser rey de Asgard.

–Tú mismo lo acabas de decir. En los dos últimos años terrestres, los conflictos bélicos, los enfrentamientos y las guerras civiles entre los mortales han experimentado un incremento realmente preocupante –explicó Odín. Thor lo escuchaba pasmado, sin entender por qué su padre, en vez de continuar con el tema del Ragnarök, ahora se ponía a hablar de la Tierra–. Hermano contra hermano, dentro de las propias naciones que conforman ese reino. Los mortales siempre han sido conflictivos, orientados a la violencia y a la autodestrucción. Por eso un recrudecimiento en esa violencia no nos llamó la atención… ni a nosotros ni tampoco, tristemente, a ellos mismos.

Thor no tenía nada que añadir, era verdad que los propios mortales tendían a volverse unos en contra de los otros, no todos pero sí muchos de ellos… aunque era cierto que en los últimos dos años o incluso antes aquellas guerras parecían más sangrientas que nunca, como si todo el mundo estuviera armado hasta los dientes y determinado a utilizar esas armas contra sus semejantes. De hecho, su propia guerra personal contra Loki –o más bien, la guerra personal de Loki contra él– se había recrudecido mucho en ese lapso de tiempo, pero no lo había achacado a ninguna razón en concreto. La violencia siempre tendía a aumentar, no a decrecer… hasta que estallaba y lo arrasaba todo.

Hermano contra hermano, acababa de decir su padre. Pero eso no le aclaraba por qué había sacado aquello a colación.

–No entiendo nada. ¿Qué tiene que ver la situación política de la Tierra con Asgard?

–Y además es el segundo año allí que el invierno no da paso a la primavera –añadió Odín, de forma aún más incongruente–. El primero lo dejé pasar por si resultaba ser una casualidad. No es la primera vez que el clima de la Tierra se vuelve loco y más aún en los tiempos recientes, debido a lo alterada que está su atmósfera por la contaminación que generan los mortales. Pero después de esto… ya no lo puedo dejar pasar como casualidad.

La confusión del dios rubio comenzó a transformarse en impaciencia.

–¿Me puedes explicar de qué demonios hablas, por favor? –se dio cuenta de a quién le estaba hablando, y añadió con un tono un poco más respetuoso– Padre.

–Tres años de invierno perenne, y de matanza y batalla sangrienta entre hermanos. Así está vaticinado. Los mortales no se dan cuenta porque, al existir ya todas esas guerras previas entre ellos, el _Fimbulwinter_, el más largo invierno, sólo las está haciendo intensificarse, aunque no lo atribuyen a ninguna causa extraña y lo toman como algo normal. El ciclo siempre dura tres años. Y ya han transcurrido dos.

–¿Y qué pasará cuando acabe ese ciclo? –La voz baja del dios del trueno escondía cierta fascinación mezclada con horror.

–Después… vendrá el final. El fin de todas las cosas, para los mortales, y para nosotros. Y posiblemente para todos los reinos del Yggdrasil.

Un escalofrío subió por la columna de Thor.

–No puede ser.

–Me temo que sí lo es.

–¡Hay que hablar con Loki! –saltó él con cierta desesperación.

–¿Y quién crees que va a desatar todo ese horror? –gruñó el Padre de Todos.

–Pero seguramente él no querrá… –se interrumpió, desazonado–. Bah, claro que querrá. A quién pretendo engañar –La mente de Thor ya se había rendido a la evidencia, pese a su fuerte deseo de creer que su hermano no podía caer tan bajo. Tras quince años enfrentándose, sabía perfectamente lo bajo que podía caer.

Como también lo habría sabido, probablemente, Karnilla la reina Norn, la causante de la muerte de la familia de Loki. A Asgard habían llegado pocas noticias de su destino: todo lo que sabían era que un poco después de la huida de Loki, Karnilla desapareció misteriosamente. Nunca encontraron su cadáver, y Thor estaba seguro de que Loki había estado detrás de aquello. Tenía miedo de pensar hasta qué punto habría llegado la crueldad de su hermano para llevar a cabo su venganza, por mucho derecho que tuviera a ella.

–Así es, querrá. Es lo que ha buscado siempre. Y ésa es la otra razón para tu proclamación oficial como Campeón de Asgard. Extraoficialmente no era necesario, pero quiero enviarle un mensaje a Loki. Puede que no haya estado aquí hoy, pero indudablemente se enterará a través de sus espías.

–¿Loki tiene espías aquí? –Thor cada vez estaba más anonadado.

–¿Acaso esperabas otra cosa? –su padre sonrió.

El caso era que no le sorprendía, correspondía perfectamente a los métodos de su hermano. Lo que lo dejaba de piedra era que su padre lo supiera y no hiciera nada.

–¿Y cómo no investigas para averiguar quiénes son?

–Oh, estamos bastante bien informados de quiénes son.

Thor parpadeó. Todo aquello superaba su entendimiento.

–No… no lo comprendo. Tienes espías de Loki en Asgard, sabes quiénes son y no los detienes.

–Hijo mío, eres el mejor guerrero de la historia de nuestro reino, muy superior a lo que yo fui nunca –en la voz de Odín había cierto tono irónico–, pero como estratega aún te queda mucho que aprender. Prefiero saber quiénes son y tenerlos localizados, y por tanto controlar lo que averigüen; a detenerlos y que dentro de un tiempo Loki envíe otros espías que nosotros no podamos localizar.

El joven asintió. Tal vez su padre tuviera más en común con su hijo adoptivo que con él mismo.

–Como te dije, con esta ceremonia intento enviar a tu hermano un mensaje –continuó Odín–. Quiero que sepa que nosotros sabemos lo que va a hacer. Y que estaremos preparados.

En ese momento Thor no lo sabía, pero su expresión de absoluto asombro e incredulidad era muy similar a la del propio Loki tantísimo tiempo atrás, cuando averiguó la verdad sobre sus auténticos orígenes.

–¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? –no pretendía que sonara como un reproche, pero de todos modos lo hizo.

–No quería que te preocuparas sin necesidad. De todas formas, no habrías podido hacer nada si lo hubieras sabido. Y así al menos has podido disfrutar un tiempo más de Sif y de los gemelos –se giró hacia el mirador, perdiendo su mirada de nuevo en el horizonte azul–. Además, llevamos tiempo preparándonos. Tyr, el Alto General de mis ejércitos _Einherjer_, lleva entrenando a los soldados desde hace un tiempo, aunque no les ha dicho para qué: esto sólo lo sabemos unos pocos. No queremos que cunda el pánico.

–¿Y no crees que merecen saberlo?

–No. Como te he dicho, el que lo sepan o no, no cambia nada. Dejémoslos disfrutar mientras puedan, y ser felices… –bajó la vista de su único ojo a los jardines, donde algunos de los comensales paseaban, abandonando el banquete. Muchos estaban ebrios–. Ya llegará la época de la sangre y del miedo. ¿Para qué adelantarla en sus corazones?

–Yo… –Thor pareció dudoso, pero al final asintió–. Entiendo. Dejemos que el pueblo disfrute sus últimos días de paz. Puede que no volvamos a conocer otros.

Odín no contestó, pero hizo un ligero gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

–Aun así, padre, tendrías que habérmelo dicho a mí; podría haberme implicado desde el principio… –reflexionó el guerrero, para terminar resueltamente–. Pero no importa, no dejaremos que nos derroten. Me da igual lo que diga esa ridícula profecía del Ragnarök. Loki puede hacer lo que quiera; pero nosotros le demostraremos de qué estamos hechos los asgardianos.

De nuevo, no tuvo respuesta de su padre. Aunque Thor no podía ver su rostro, su postura, su silencio y todo su lenguaje corporal revelaban su deseo de que lo dejasen solo, y él decidió respetarlo. Se giró y se dispuso a marcharse, pero se detuvo al oírle hablar de nuevo.

–Creí… creí que esta vez sería diferente.

Más que sus palabras, fue el tono apesadumbrado con el que fueron dichas lo que dejó atónito al dios del trueno.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–A tu hermano. Todas las veces me digo que esta vez será diferente, y todas las veces acabo fracasando.

Aunque Thor estaba bastante a gusto en su piel, en ocasiones sí tenía la impresión de ser un completo idiota como Loki había dicho siempre. ¿Cómo que "todas las veces"? ¿De qué estaba hablando ahora? Pero lo que peor le hacía sentir era aquella voz tan triste, así que, olvidando sus propias dudas, intentó consolarle:

–Vamos, padre, no es culpa tuya…

–Sí lo es –Odín se giró hacia su hijo, y si antes Thor se sentía un poco aturdido, ahora se quedó helado al ver la humedad rezumando en el único ojo del anciano–. Con Loki, fracasé. Y ahora todo el universo pagará por ello.

* * *

><p><strong>Uno de los puntos destacables de este capítulo son los planes que tienen Loki y sus hijos con respecto a Midgard (aún no estoy segura del plan concreto que tiene el personaje para apoderarse de la Tierra en la peli de los Vengadores, si va a incluir a los Skrulls o no, pero el que detallo arriba me parece más propio de él, y no necesita Skrulls, Cubo Cósmico ni ningún otro tipo de artefacto extraterrestre).<strong>

**Sobre los nombres, m****e pareció adecuado dar a todo lo que rodea a Jormungand nombres relacionados con serpientes o reptiles míticos****. Leviathan, o Leviatán, es el nombre genérico que se daba a las serpientes marinas en la antigüedad. En cuanto al nombre mortal del personaje, Seth es un dios egipcio que a veces toma forma de serpiente y Nidhoggr, en la mitología nórdica, es un dragón que vive en el Niflheim donde crece una de las raíces del árbol Yggdrasil. **

**El comentario de Jormungand sobre Loki disfrazado de científico noruego hace referencia al cómic de los Ultimates (una versión modernizada de los Vengadores), donde Loki adopta el disfraz de "Gunnar Golmen", el científico a cargo de la filial noruega de la "Iniciativa de Defensa Europea", la contraparte europea de los Ultimates (que intenta crear "rivales" para éstos). De hecho es una historia muy interesante y tenía pensado incluirla, pero ya con la trama del Ragnarök se va a hacer suficientemente densa y no es cuestión de complicarla más, así que me limito a mencionarla.**

**Y aunque esta historia es totalmente alternativa en cuanto al argumento respecto a la peli de los Vengadores, es muy lógico y factible que a lo largo de los años Loki se haya enfrentado al Capitán América (como aparecen en algunos vídeos de escenas de la peli), por lo que lo he incluido en el contexto del fic.**

**La ceremonia de proclamación de Thor como Campeón de Asgard (que también tendrá relevancia en la trama) es la que aparece en el trailer del juego cuyo enlace en youtube os di hace un par de capítulos. En el cap. 5 aparece detallada la escena de Loki con Ymir, o mi visión de ella.**

**La conversación entre Odín y Thor prepara la intriga del Ragnarök, que será crucial en el desarrollo del argumento de la segunda mitad del fanfic. El _Fimbulwinter_, originalmente llamado _Fimbulvetr_, es el ciclo que antecede inmediatamente al Ragnarök en el mundo de los mortales. Son tres años de invierno permanente que coinciden con un recrudecimiento de la violencia entre los hombres. ****Más adelante podréis leer cómo ven en Midgard lo que está ocurriendo.**

**Y quiero mostrar a Odín como un personaje un poco más cercano. En la película de Thor queda fatal, entre lo del destierro de Thor, y luego el famoso "no, Loki" que impulsa a éste a dejarse a caer en el abismo… aquí quiero reivindicarlo un poco (quiero reivindicar a todo el mundo, jeje). Seguramente vosotras lo odiéis por cómo trató a Loki, pero aquí quiero presentarlo como alguien que es consciente de que ha metido la pata hasta el fondo con su hijo menor y que se arrepiente de ello (al igual que Loki con respecto a Sigyn). **


	5. Chapter 5

–5–

Prudentemente, Loki había escondido el Cofre de los Antiguos Inviernos en una cueva oculta bajo las nieves, cuya localización sólo conocían él y sus hijos varones. Por nada del mundo lo habría mantenido en su propia fortaleza, con Amora rondando por ahí. La Encantadora sólo era su aliada hasta cierto punto, y por su supervivencia Loki debía tener muy claros los límites de su confianza con ella. Pese a tener su vínculo con Lorelei para controlarla, no era bueno confiarse. La excesiva confianza en su dominio de la situación ya le había costado muy cara en el pasado y Loki no tenía intención de que algo similar volviera a repetirse.

Aunque hubieran podido teletransportarse directamente, aquello habría dejado un rastro de energía residual en el éter que rodeaba Jotunheim, un rastro que Amora habría podido captar; así que, para extremar las precauciones, Loki y sus hijos no tenían más remedio que trasladarse de la manera tradicional. En aquel momento, el dios del engaño cabalgaba a lomos de su hijo mayor, Fenrir. Ya adulto y en su forma de lobo negro, Fenrir era tan gigantesco como un oso terrestre y su aspecto daba pavor a todo aquél que no lo conociera y supiera el carácter ciertamente afable –bajo el cual hervía una veta asesina– que tenía el _jotun_.

A poca distancia de ellos, Jormungand se deslizaba sinuosa pero velozmente por entre las rocas en su forma de serpiente. A diferencia de su hermano, él no sólo podía controlar su forma sino también su tamaño: el menor que podía alcanzar, que era el que tenía en aquel momento, eran unos cuatro metros de longitud con medio metro de diámetro de grosor; y el mayor… podía ser infinito. Su capacidad de aumentar de tamaño era tal que Jormungand no había llegado a probarla con toda su potencia, pero se jactaba de que podría llegar a ser tan grande como para aplastar Jotunheim con su peso.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la caverna, situada a unas cuantas millas al oeste de la fortaleza de Loki, se había levantado otra ventisca que hacía volar alocadamente los copos de nieve en torno a ellos. En Jotunheim se podía alcanzar temperaturas cercanas al cero absoluto, pero ninguno de los tres mostró el menor signo de frío. Aunque con su forma humana y apenas abrigado, Loki era capaz de soportar aquel clima extremo por su genética; y en cuanto a sus hijos, además de eso, habían crecido allí toda su vida.

Una vez allí, Loki desmontó de la grupa de Fenrir.

–Quedaos aquí y custodiad la entrada –ordenó a sus dos hijos–. A la menor señal de algún intruso, ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer.

–Desde luego… matar-devorar-destrozar –respondió el mayor con una risita y una ronca carraspera típica de quien intenta hablar de forma humana con una garganta no concebida para ello. Como lobo, Fenrir era un asesino implacable, devorador de casi cualquier animal o cosa que fuera de menor tamaño que él o incluso más grande.

–¿Quieres dejar de tomártelo todo a broma? –se oyó la siseante voz de su hermano serpiente reconviniéndole– Padre está especialmente irritable hoy.

Loki alzó una ceja. ¿Cómo lo había sabido? ¿Acaso ahora todo el mundo podía ver sus sueños?

–¿Y eso a qué viene?

–Bueno, es normal –la cabeza achatada de Jormungand se inclinó sobre él desde la parte superior de la oquedad de la caverna–, teniendo en cuenta el día que es hoy.

–¿Qué día es…? –se interrumpió al darse cuenta– Oh, es cierto.

Qué afortunada –o simplemente extraña– casualidad, y qué sorprendente que él no se hubiera acordado de aquello hasta que su hijo lo había mencionado. Aquel día era el día de Thor. No su coronación, ya que Thor había manifestado hacía mucho no desear ser rey mientras su padre viviera, haciendo innecesaria la abdicación de Odín; pero sí el día en que sería proclamado Campeón de honor de Asgard, su representante en el resto de los ocho Reinos. Supuestamente era el día en que le hubieran concedido el uso del Mjolnir, de no ser porque ya se lo habían otorgado mucho antes, y sin que él hubiera tenido que mover un dedo.

–Sí, la proclamación de nuestro "querido" tío como Campeón de Asgard –en las palabras del lobo había un inequívoco tono de burla–. ¿Por qué no hemos ido para allá a hacer nada para fastidiarlo un poco?

Loki se encogió de hombros.

–Para qué perder el tiempo y energías con pataletas infantiles. Esa ceremonia no es más que una tonta farsa destinada a complacer a los asgardianos. Thor siempre ha sido su Campeón y nada de lo que nosotros hagamos va a cambiar eso.

"Éste iba a ser mi día triunfal", se le había quejado Thor tantos años atrás cuando su coronación se vio arruinada por la incursión de los gigantes de hielo en la Cámara protegida, ignorante de que había sido el propio Loki quien los había metido allí. "Lo será, más adelante", le había contestado filosóficamente él. Y cosas del destino, ese día había llegado y él ya no estaba allí en Asgard para estropeárselo de nuevo.

Pero no importaba, ya llegaría el día triunfal del propio Loki, que echaría por tierra cualquier cosa que pudiera conseguir su hermano.

–Aun así, podríamos haber hecho algo –comentó Jormungand–. Llevábamos meses enterados de la ceremonia, nuestros espías nos revelaron todos los detalles.

–Sólo porque Odín permitió que lo hicieran –repuso Loki–, y eso es una prueba de que nos habrían estado esperando si hubiéramos ido allá. Una trampa un poco burda –añadió desdeñoso.

–¿Que Odín permitió que…? ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

–Porque mis señuelos también captaron esa información.

–¿Señuelos? –Fenrir estaba sorprendido.

Loki suspiró cansinamente. No había nada que pusiera más a prueba su paciencia que tener que explicar a sus hijos todos sus movimientos estratégicos.

–Mis espías "falsos". Odín se imaginaba que enviaría espías a Asgard, así que mandé algunos un poco torpes para que fueran detectados. El viejo zorro, bastante astutamente por cierto, no los capturó, sino que los usa para enviarme información falsa, o que él quiere que yo sepa. Lo que no sabe es que, aparte de esos espías, también envié a otros más hábiles que no fueran detectados. Ésos son los que me proporcionan información fidedigna y verdaderamente útil. Aunque habría que ver si Odín no los ha localizado también y ha repetido la jugada con ellos… –murmuró como para sí. Al menos, era lo que él mismo habría hecho de estar en su lugar.

Por desgracia, aquel jueguecito entre su padre adoptivo y él resultaba en que era muy difícil discernir, entre todas las informaciones que le traían los espías, cuáles eran auténticas y cuáles falsas. Y esos magos que había contratado Odín generaban una nube de niebla mística que en muchas ocasiones ocultaba Asgard del alcance de las _Llamas __de __la __Omnipresencia._ Cada uno de los bandos estaba en relativa oscuridad con respecto a los planes del otro, si bien Loki estaba continuamente rompiéndose la cabeza en busca de modos de darle la vuelta a esa situación.

–Lo que nos debe importar de esta estupidez del Campeón de Asgard son dos cosas –resumió–. La primera, por desgracia, es que ellos también saben que el momento se aproxima, por lo que ellos también deben estar tomando medidas y preparándose para la guerra. Ésa es la mala noticia. Pero la segunda conclusión es que deben de estar muertos de miedo, como para querer hacerme esa advertencia. Ésa es la buena noticia.

Podía imaginarse perfectamente la escena, toda la Corte arremolinada en el palacio de Odín, lamiéndole el trasero, y el Padre de Todos anunciando la proclamación de Thor como Campeón con su lenguaje pomposo y con la boca llenándosele de conceptos como el honor, la valentía y el sacrificio… lo mismo de siempre. Y su medio hermano, con cara de bobalicón, jurando que pondría toda su fuerza y la de su martillo al servicio de Asgard. Que se fueran al infierno.

Lo que más le molestaba de todo aquello no era que todo el mundo estuviera venerándole y reverenciándole cuando a él lo habían temido y despreciado incluso durante el breve tiempo que se sentó en el trono asgardiano, ni que Thor siempre hubiera tenido derecho a Mjolnir y hubiera podido levantarlo sin problemas mientras que él no había tenido oportunidad de moverlo ni una sola vez, eso podía aceptarlo… Lo que más rabia le daba era que cuando acabara la ceremonia, Thor cenaría con sus padres y sus amigos, disfrutaría de sus hijos y después se iría a la cama a dormir con su mujer, y ninguno de ellos se acordaría de él más que para maldecir su memoria. Ya no pertenecía a aquella familia. Ya no tenía familia, por mucho que se empeñara en fingir que sí. Podía rodearse de cientos de personas, pero siempre estaba solo.

Fenrir y Jormungand eran demasiado independientes, y aunque quería considerarlos sus hijos ellos mismos le trataban más como un jefe que como a un padre. Y aunque si se sentía solo por las noches siempre podía llamar a Lorelei, no era lo mismo. Nunca había sentido ganas de dormirse simplemente abrazándola, pero sabía que en el caso de que hubiera querido hacerlo ella lo habría tomado como una invitación para tirársele encima buscando más sexo. Aquella pequeña ninfómana casi lo hacía sentirse viejo, pese a que externamente él pareciera tener la misma edad que sus hijos.

Todo para Thor, como siempre; y nada para él. Aunque él sí hubiera tenido una familia en una época y la hubiese tirado por la borda, eso no lo consolaba, al contrario.

Pero en fin… siempre le quedaba aquello. El Cofre de los Antiguos Inviernos. Su única victoria sobre Odín; al menos, por el momento.

Mientras reflexionaba sobre el particular, se paseó por la caverna rodeando al Cofre, contemplando cariñosamente su mayor tesoro. Hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a echarle un vistazo, precisamente por lo alejado del emplazamiento de su escondite y que desde la llegada de Amora no podía hacer uso de su poder para teletransportarse hasta allí; y lo había echado de menos. Aquel Cofre había sido el inicio de todo. Gracias a él, se había enterado de quién era realmente. Gracias a él, Loki era lo que era.

Sonrió casi paternalmente, acariciando con suavidad el cuerpo hexaédrico, el cual desprendía una suave luz azul. Al tener los dedos recubiertos por los guantes, no sucedió nada, pero Loki sabía que el contacto directo lo devolvería inmediatamente a su forma _jotun_, que de ordinario tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por adoptar. Cosas de estar tantos años como humano, ahora le costaba mucho más trabajo mostrar la auténtica forma con la que había nacido, requería cierta concentración por su parte.

Quitándose los guantes, se situó frente al Cofre y lo sostuvo con ambas manos. Aunque no sintió nada especial en su piel, percibió bullendo bajo la superficie del objeto los irrefrenables y gélidos vientos de los mil inviernos que, según se decía, se contenían en aquel pequeño espacio. Al mismo tiempo, vio que sus manos se coloreaban de azul grisáceo, por lo que supuso que ya había vuelto a su forma _jotun_. Había llegado el momento de empezar el hechizo de invocación de Ymir.

El idioma antiguo, muerto para la mayoría de los seres vivientes, era complejo, impenetrable, pero Loki lo hablaba con la misma fluidez del idioma común; si bien la Encantadora conocía mejor que él las arcaicas fórmulas rituales que convocaban el poder de las fuerzas de la naturaleza, no en vano había dedicado su vida a aprenderlas. Loki dejó el Cofre de los Antiguos Inviernos en su sitio, aunque siguió apoyando una de sus manos en él para no perder el contacto. Con la otra, se buscó en el bolsillo, sacando un pergamino donde Amora le había puesto por escrito el conjuro que tenía que repetir. Sólo tuvo que leerlo una vez para retenerlo: no tenía memoria eidética, pero sí bastante buena.

Pronunció las palabras de manera solemne, con los ojos cerrados, procurando no equivocarse. Un conjuro de ese calibre podía ser peligroso si era mal recitado. En realidad no sentía nada de la humildad con la que ese hechizo proclamaba ser emitido, pero eso no tenía por qué saberlo nadie. Era tan buen actor que podía engañar hasta las mismas arcanas fuerzas de la naturaleza.

O no. Después de decir las palabras, abrió los ojos y esperó unos segundos. No ocurrió nada.

Algo de contrariedad se reflejó en su semblante. Sí, estas cosas llevaban su tiempo, pero… esperaba que sólo hiciera falta eso, aguardar. Ojalá que la secreta arrogancia con la que había dicho el conjuro no hubiese estropeado el efecto del hechizo. O tal vez Amora se había equivocado. Sería eso. Cuando volviera a la fortaleza, se iba a enterar.

De todos modos, esperó un poco más, ya que estaba ahí. Y entonces –se sintió aliviado–, pudo percibir un tenue sonido, un ligero movimiento tras las paredes de hielo de la cueva. Estaba allí. _Estaban_ allí, no era uno solo.

Poco a poco los movimientos se intensificaron y las imágenes se fueron haciendo más definidas, como si el hielo de esas rocas no fuera más que un cristal que separase una dimensión de otra, al igual que los inviernos que se acumulaban bajo la superficie esmerilada del Cofre. Poco a poco se fueron abriendo grietas en aquella extensión quebradiza, y el estruendo que venía de todas las paredes fue en aumento de forma terrible. Parecía haber bastantes de ellos, e incluso Loki, el dios del engaño que no solía dejarse impresionar por casi nada, sintió miedo durante un segundo. Pero su impaciencia era mayor incluso que su temor.

–Vamos… –susurró– No tengo todo el día.

De repente el hielo de la roca frente a él estalló en mil pedazos como un cristal, y aunque había roca tras éste, eso no parecía detener a los entes que había atravesado el tenebroso sendero desde la dimensión de los muertos a donde Loki los había invocado. Varios enormes gigantes de hielo de primera generación e Ymir, el gigante de hielo original. El primero y padre de todos los _jotnar_, el mayor de todos ellos y el más poderoso. Loki se quedó observándolo, fascinado.

Ymir era cuatro veces mayor que un asgardiano medio y duplicaba en proporciones a los gigantes de hielo actuales, los cuales apenas resultaban ser meras copias descafeinadas de éste. De dimensiones ciclópeas y rasgos y miembros esculpidos como con escoplo, todo él parecía hecho de hielo y su piel refulgía con destellos diamantinos a la pálida luz que se veía en la cueva; era tan grande que era una suerte que el techo estuviera tan alto, porque de lo contrario habría derribado la caverna.

Sus ojos, de un intenso color carmesí, brillaban como ascuas ardientes, y una corona de escarcha centelleante parecía levitar en torno a su frente y sienes, sin rozarlas. Ni siquiera el más valiente de los hombres habría podido evitar sentirse impresionado por una visión así, pero aun así Loki se esforzó por dominarse y ocultar su aprensión.

–Controlo el Cofre de los Antiguos Inviernos –le advirtió de entrada, arreglándoselas para que la voz no le temblara demasiado–, y por tanto te controlo a ti. Una palabra mía, y volverás al abismo de donde saliste.

–¿Tú crees? –le respondió la voz cavernosa y espectral de Ymir. A continuación, se echó a reír (una risa estremecedora) al ver la expresión del rostro de Loki–. Sólo bromeaba. ¿Piensas que tengo la intención de atacarte?

–Conociendo a nuestra raza, nada me sorprendería –repuso Loki cautelosamente, sin dejar de vigilar los movimientos del coloso, por si acaso.

–Pero tú eres familia. No dañaría a uno de mis hijos, al menos sin una buena razón –dijo Ymir–, y tú eres el último de mis descendientes. Loki, hijo de Laufey. Incluso me recuerdas a uno de mis hijos de la antigua era, Utgard-Loki, del cual tú heredaste parte de su nombre. Claro que tú eres mucho más canijo. Casi pareces humano –añadió algo despectivamente.

Loki no contestó, pero sus párpados se entrecerraron dejando apenas una ranura a través de la cual se veía el color rojizo de sus ojos _jotun_.

–No te ofendas –dijo jocosamente el gigante–. Como suelen decir, el tamaño no es lo que importa. Mi criterio a la hora de juzgar a otros es el poder y el éxito, y tú vas bastante bien servido, al menos en lo que se refiere al poder. Eres el más poderoso de tus hermanos, más de lo que nunca fue Laufey. Me atrevería a decir que eres el miembro de nuestra raza más poderoso de las últimas generaciones.

–Gracias –contestó Loki, halagado.

–En cambio, en el aspecto del éxito, es otra cuestión –objetó Ymir, con cierto reproche–. Tanto poder, y aún no has conseguido someter a nuestros enemigos asgardianos.

Loki carraspeó, algo incómodo.

–Estoy trabajando en eso. Precisamente para ello quería hablar contigo.

–Lo sé. Me has convocado para pedirme ayuda. Quieres mi colaboración para destruir las defensas de Asgard, en particular a tu odiado hermano adoptivo, Thor.

–Se necesita bastante más que tú para eso –replicó Loki, deseando quitar a su antepasado esa expresión de suficiencia, tan parecida a la suya propia.

–Ya me imagino. Supongo que no soy yo el único recurso que tienes en mente. Apuesto a que también pretendes convocar a Surtur, y… ¿tal vez Ulik, el rey de los trolls?

La expresión de Loki cambió a una de absoluta estupefacción. Si hubiera podido palidecer lo habría hecho, pero la piel azul de los gigantes de hielo no manifestaba tales debilidades.

–¿Co-cómo…?

–¿Que cómo lo he sabido, dices? No olvides que mi sangre corre por tus venas, hijo de Laufey. Y conozco tu forma de pensar. Pero déjame decirte que ni los gigantes de fuego ni los trolls son buena idea. Ambas especies son impredecibles, poco manejables; no respetan las reglas. No razonan como nosotros ni se deben a nadie más que a sí mismos. Te darán más problemas de los que te solucionen.

–Pero no tengo opción –razonó Loki–. Los gigantes de hielo, por sí solos, no son suficientes para enfrentar a los ejércitos asgardianos, ni siquiera con la ayuda de los elfos oscuros. La tecnología asgardiana sigue siendo altamente superior a la de Jotunheim. Si quiero aplastarla, necesito una superioridad numérica total. He de reunir a todos los efectivos que pueda.

–Y puedes hacerlo.

–Ni hablar. La ayuda de Malekith es limitada y está sujeta a demasiadas condicionantes, siempre existe la posibilidad de que se eche atrás en el último momento. Una cosa que he aprendido a través de la experiencia es que nunca hay que poner todos los huevos en la misma cesta.

–Siempre podrás fiarte de los gigantes de hielo. Tú los controlas, eres su Comandante. Los _jotnar _resolvemos nuestros problemas sin ayuda de nadie.

–Ya te he dicho que no es suficiente –insistió Loki, algo impaciente–. No existen tantos gigantes de hielo como para darme la ventaja que necesito.

–En eso tienes razón. No hay tantos gigantes de hielo… vivos.

Los ojos de Loki volvieron a estrecharse.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó, intrigado.

–La población _viva_ de gigantes de hielo es escasa, en efecto. Pero, ¿te imaginas la cantidad de gigantes que han poblado Jotunheim durante generaciones y generaciones, desde la aparición del reino en la época antigua? Y, ¿qué harías si pudieras comandar esa increíble cantidad de _jotnar _contra Asgard? –propuso Ymir con una mueca maliciosa, obligando a Loki a reflexionar.

–Sería magnífico, por supuesto. La solución ideal. Pero no puede hacerse –observó después, algo desalentado–. Ni siquiera yo, ni aun con la ayuda de Amora, tenemos capacidad para invocar a tantos espíritus, ni traerlos a la vida desde el reino de las tinieblas.

–No, vosotros no –replicó su antepasado–, pero hay alguien que sí puede. Alguien sobre quien, por casualidad, tú tienes ascendiente. El ascendiente que da la sangre.

Loki parpadeó un segundo hasta darse cuenta de lo que insinuaba.

–¿Hela? –murmuró muy sorprendido, e Ymir asintió.

–Ella es la soberana del reino donde confluyen los muertos ahora. Es ella la que los atrae y los hace entrar y manifestarse, por lo que igualmente los puede dejar salir.

–Pero… –objetó él–, aunque lo que dices fuera cierto, es imposible. Por mucho que yo sea su padre, Hela me odia. Jamás se prestaría a ayudarme.

–Oh vamos, seguro que esforzándote un poco puedes convencerla. ¿O acaso tu celebrada elocuencia, tu afamada "Lengua de Plata" son tan sólo un falso mito? Ya que no tu autoridad de padre, haz valer tu habilidad para la persuasión. A poco que busques, encontrarás algo que puedas prometerle a cambio de su ayuda –se acercó por primera vez a Loki, y sus pesados pasos resonaron en el eco de la desierta caverna. Éste tuvo que contenerse para no retroceder, pese a sus supuestamente amigables intenciones–. Convéncela para que los deje salir, _nos_ deje salir, de este espacio de oscuridad y vacío, y te garantizo que cuando llegue el Ragnarök nos tendrás ahí, y no dejaremos piedra sobre piedra en el reino de tus enemigos.

La imponente figura del coloso de hielo empezó a difuminarse: el tiempo dictaminado por Amora como limitado para que pudiera parlamentar con él estaba a punto de agotarse.

–No te aseguro que pueda, Ymir, pero lo intentaré –prometió Loki.

–Hazlo –asintió éste–. Ve a ver a Hela y demuestra quién es el dios del engaño –sonrió torcidamente–. No pierdes nada por intentarlo.

Mientras mantenía esa sonrisa, su piel opalina comenzó a aclararse y unas pequeñas motitas brillantes salían de ella, era como una figurita de cristal descascarillándose. Y no sólo de él, sino del resto de gigantes de hielo que lo acompañaban. El proceso continuó cada vez más intensamente y a mayor velocidad, hasta que el cuerpo de Ymir y los de su cohorte fantasmal parecieron deshacerse en miles de cristales de nieve que quedaron flotando dentro de la cueva ante los ojos maravillados de Loki. Pero a éste no había muchas cosas que le impresionaran cuando su cerebro le daba vueltas a su próximo paso.

Hela.

Sus hijos se quedarían de piedra cuando les dijera que tendrían que viajar al Helheim a visitar a su hermana, a la que hacía tantos años que no veían.

–*–*–*–*–*–

Tenía intención de ir a Helheim al día siguiente.

Habría ido en ese mismo momento, pero necesitaba un poco de tiempo para reflexionar. La perspectiva de volver a ver a su hija no lo seducía precisamente. Hela era la única de sus hijos que no le apreciaba ni respetaba; de hecho siempre había parecido detestarle más que a ninguna otra cosa en el mundo. No sabía si había sido por la influencia de su madre, o tal vez que ella era la única de entre sus hermanos que era capaz de penetrar en sus sinuosas intenciones y percibir que desde el principio él sólo había querido utilizarlos, si bien había acabado apreciando a sus hijos varones con el contacto continuado. Mientras vivieran –el tiempo que les quedara–, Fenrir y Jormungand eran como una extensión de él. Hela, en cambio, siempre había sido independiente y había manifestado muchas veces su decisión de mantenerse al margen de las intrigas y los planes de conquista de su padre y hermanos.

Aun así, tenía que convencerla. La idea de Ymir cada vez se le antojaba más lógica y factible. Usar a los gigantes de hielo muertos no lo hacía depender de nadie y era la opción más segura para conquistar Asgard. Por no hablar de que le proporcionaría una fuerza táctica muy superior a la que tendría aun contando con las acumuladas de los elfos oscuros, gigantes de fuego o trolls.

Al día siguiente iría al mismísimo Helheim. Llevaba sin ver a Hela mucho tiempo, desde antes de acabar rompiendo con su madre –Angerboda, esa zorra… ¿dónde se habría metido?–, aunque alguna vez le había enviado mensajes pidiéndole que fuera a verle a Jotunheim, más que nada por curiosidad, para ver cómo estaba. Hela había ignorado sistemáticamente cada una de esas invitaciones, así que Loki prefirió no insistir. Sabía que no era digno ni conveniente. Podía aceptar el odio de su hija sabiendo que probablemente estaba justificado: como Fenrir había remarcado en alguna ocasión, él no estaba como para ganar el premio al mejor padre, como tampoco Laufey y ni siquiera Odín. Las relaciones paterno filiales nunca habían sido lo suyo, ni ascendentes ni descendentes.

Pero al día siguiente, iría a visitarla. No como padre, sino como soberano –sin título, pero soberano– de Jotunheim, a solicitarle una alianza, como se le había ocurrido hacerlo en el pasado. No apelaría a la relación familiar que existía entre ellos, si es que aún existía; sino a su ambición. Negociaría con ella como lo habían hecho con Malekith, y por muy tirantes que estuvieran las cosas entre ellos, si con Malekith había conseguido llegar a un acuerdo, con ella también podría. Como ya había remarcado Ymir, tenía que haber algo que ella pudiera querer, que él pudiera prometerle a cambio de su ayuda. Todo el mundo tenía un precio.

Sin el menor rastro de hambre, aquella noche se fue directamente a su habitación a descansar. Tenía mucho que reflexionar y que discurrir, ahora que su plan parecía haber cambiado de rumbo para inclinarse a un extremo mucho más siniestro… el límite entre el mundo de los vivos y de los muertos, el uso de espectros para completar su plan. Era algo muy propio de él, pero a la vez muy arriesgado.

A pesar de su nerviosismo y su excitación ante el nuevo plan que empezaba a fraguarse en su mente, debería esforzarse por dormir un poco. Al día siguiente tenía que estar totalmente despejado para concentrarse y poder echar mano de toda su capacidad intelectual. Con Hela, lo necesitaría.

Al llegar a su habitación, se quitó su abrigada capa y comenzó a desnudarse, dejando toda su ropa tirada en el suelo. Esa noche estaba fatigado por el viaje –pese a su resistencia, ya no tenía costumbre de viajar al modo tradicional, habituado como estaba a teletransportarse y al uso de pórticos interdimensionales–, así que la ropa se podía quedar ahí: ya la recogería algún criado al día siguiente. Se sentó en su cama y comenzó a quitarse las botas, y en ese momento un leve rumor a sus espaldas llamó su atención. Al mirar hacia atrás se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo, y la perspectiva de una noche tranquila se le vino abajo al ver a la muchacha tendida entre las sábanas. Ella se incorporó e intentó abrazarle, pero él se levantó de la cama, esquivándola.

–Lorelei, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó, cansado y algo impaciente.

–¿Tú qué crees? –ronroneó ella, lanzándole una mirada ardiente.

–Creí que estabas furiosa conmigo y que no querías volver a verme.

–Estaba furiosa –confirmó ella con voz mimosa–, pero no sé por qué, me resulta difícil estar enfadada contigo demasiado tiempo. A veces te pones muy antipático, pero eso es porque eres un hombre de carácter, y eso me gusta. Me excita mucho –Mientras hablaba, se bajó los tirantes de la liviana túnica malva que llevaba y la dejó caer, quedando totalmente desnuda ante él. Tenía un cuerpo espectacular, pero Loki intentó no caer en sus redes.

–Esta noche no, Lorelei. Estoy cansado. Ha sido un día… complicado.

–Precisamente. Yo puedo ayudarte a relajarte. Ya sabes cómo –añadió con una risita–. Y no te preocupes, que no me quedaré a dormir. Después de tener lo que quiero me iré a mi cuarto como una buena chica.

–No. Márchate. No tengo ganas de juegos.

–Pero yo sí –llevó sus manos a su cabello y lo levantó en un gesto sensual–. ¿No te parezco hermosa, Loki? ¿No me deseas?

Él apartó la vista con indiferencia y continuó su acción de desnudarse… sólo para dormir.

–Sabes que no se trata de eso.

–¿De qué, entonces? –Lorelei saltó de la cama y se plantó ante él, con su aroma a jazmín tan embriagador– Es muy simple. Yo siempre obtengo lo que deseo. Y da la casualidad de que lo que deseo en este momento… es a ti –se abrazó a él, sin que esta vez pudiera esquivarla.

Qué fastidio, pensó él. Si no la necesitara para controlar a Amora… Algunas ocasiones le venía bien descargarse con ella, pero la mayor parte de las veces era más un engorro que otra cosa. Por muy bella que fuera –y lo era–, no era a ella a quien deseaba.

–Lorelei… –dijo con un ligero tono de advertencia. No quería hacer daño a la chica, pero se estaba poniendo muy pesada y él estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

–Puedo hacerte sentir bien, cariño… ya lo sabes –ella comenzó a besarle en el cuello y le acabó de quitar el chaleco del uniforme, para empezar a atacar los botones de su camisa.

Loki puso las manos en sus hombros intentando separarla de él, pero tenía que reconocer que no ejercía demasiada presión para alejarla. No sabía si era por no hacerle daño o porque aquellos besos en su cuello, el tacto de su piel joven y la proximidad de su precioso cuerpo desnudo y en especial sus pechos oprimiéndose contra su torso estaban empezando a afectarle… y ya no estaba tan seguro de desear que se fuera. Aun así, todavía intentó realizar un último esfuerzo para detenerla:

–Lorelei, para… –susurró. Un esfuerzo inútil, sin embargo, ya que aquello le salió jadeante, más un gemido de excitación que una verdadera orden con intención de ser obedecida.

–Ssshh… –lo acalló ella. Le abrió la camisa y empezó a besar y a lamer su pecho desnudo– Yo sé lo que te gusta…

Él cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, consciente de que su cuerpo no había tardado mucho en reaccionar ante las caricias y la belleza de la muchacha y ahora su deseo se erguía, exigente, demandando ser satisfecho. No llegaba a estar realmente furioso –en tal caso, habría expulsado a Lorelei violentamente–, pero sí se sentía un poco irritado de que su cuerpo fuera tan fácil de convencer, cuando en principio había llegado a su cuarto sin la menor intención ni deseos de sexo. Pero ya que estaba, y ya que Lorelei se lo ponía _tan_ fácil… Tal vez fuera eso precisamente lo que necesitaba para ayudarlo a relajarse y descansar.

Ella siguió jugando con su boca en su pecho, llegando a mordisquear los pezones y provocarle un leve quejido. Él le dirigió una mirada de censura, a lo cual ella respondió con una risita… y entonces bajó aún más lamiendo su vientre y se arrodilló soltándole los pantalones, los cuales cayeron a medias por sus piernas. Con los ojos cerrados, Loki inspiró hondo en el instante en que la sintió tomarlo en su boca.

Pese a su juventud, su técnica era soberbia. Sabía perfectamente cómo incitarlo para hacer las sensaciones más placenteras. Lo empapaba con su saliva y jugueteaba con su lengua precisamente en los puntos más sensibles, de forma que él tenía que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para no venirse en ese mismo momento. Su respiración empezó a hacerse más ronca y agitada, y ya rendido casi del todo a la maestría de su compañera de cama, comenzó a acariciarle suavemente el cabello, apartándoselo de la cara para permitirle continuar sin que le molestara. Le gustaba aquella melena, era tan sedosa, tan agradable de tocar, con ese color rojizo… tan parecido al de…

Entonces ella, sin dejar de estimularlo, levantó la vista hacia él, juguetona, y él sintió que el corazón se le detenía un instante, al igual que en sus sueños. Los ojos que lo miraban mientras su dueña le daba placer no eran los color violeta de Lorelei. Aquellos ojos eran de aquel inolvidable azul verdoso… _aguamarina_.

–Eres… eres tú… –susurró, sin poder creerlo. Su esposa muerta seguía mirándolo, con una expresión traviesa en aquellos labios que seguían cerrándose en torno a él, enloquecedores… y que sólo lo abandonaron para responder:

–Claro, amor. ¿Quién creías que era?

"Sigyn… oh, Sigyn…" pensó, aunque no llegó a decirlo en voz alta: no quería romper el hechizo. Ella continuó con sus caricias con su boca y con su lengua, rozándole suavemente con los dientes procurando no hacerle daño, sólo aumentar las sensaciones. Loki se limitó a cerrar los ojos de nuevo y acarició su cabello con mayor devoción, para seguir disfrutando de aquel placer que ahora le invadía con una fuerza y un significado renovados.

No sólo su corazón había dado un salto, sino también su apetito puramente carnal, y la idea de que la boca que lo rodeaba fuera la de Sigyn lo enardecía hasta límites insospechados. Ella nunca le había hecho aquello durante el tiempo que pasaron casados, ni él había llegado a pedírselo: le parecía que era algo demasiado obsceno para poder pedírselo a una esposa. Y no lo necesitaba, teniendo a Angerboda y posteriormente a la muerte de Sigyn otras amantes que nunca pusieron reparos a hacérselo.

Pero ahora, viéndola a ella en aquella posición, Loki deseó habérselo pedido. Sabía que Sigyn no estaba realmente allí, pero era a ella a quien veía; y la combinación de aquella visión insoportablemente sensual con la habilidad de Lorelei lo estaban matando: no aguantaría mucho más y no quería acabar así. Sigyn se merecía mucho más. Aunque quien estuviera allí sólo fuera su recuerdo.

Se alejó de ella –una parte de él protestó de mala gana, aunque otra estaba ansiosa por ir más allá–, la hizo incorporarse y sin contenerse la estrechó contra sí besándola con una intensidad voraz, un anhelo que ordinariamente tenía reprimido en su interior pero que al verla había resurgido con toda su fuerza. Ella le respondió con idéntico entusiasmo, y durante un instante Loki se sintió transportado a la época de su juventud, cuando estaba recién casado con ella y compartían aquellas deliciosas noches llenas de una pasión tan ardiente que él se negaba a admitir que pudiera ser auténtica, porque algo tan bueno no podía ser real. Y ahora sabía que sí lo era, después de haberlo perdido; pero al menos tenía la opción de intentar recrearlo.

Tomando el esbelto cuerpo entre sus brazos, lo depositó delicadamente sobre el lecho y se echó sobre ella de inmediato. Sigyn, su visión de Sigyn, no parecía molesta por el brusco e inesperado arranque de ansia que lo había invadido, y sonreía complacida y algo divertida por el palpable deseo que él manifestaba mientras de rodillas se quitaba apresuradamente la ropa que le quedaba. Loki se deslizó sobre ella, casi sin poder contenerse mientras acariciaba sus hermosas curvas –que eran de ella–, besaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo suave –que era de ella–; y lamía la fina piel de sus pechos y su vientre para bajar aún más hasta sus escasos rizos cobrizos, saboreando aquella mezcla de miel de flores con un ligero regusto salado de la excitación de la muchacha, que en el fondo él seguía viendo como de su esposa.

Había olvidado completamente la desgana que había mostrado apenas unos minutos antes, y los gemidos de placer de Lorelei, que iban en aumento, en sus oídos sólo sonaban como de Sigyn. Su poderosa mente, creadora de espejismos, había creado para él la ilusión más poderosa de todas, la más engañosa y la más dulce; y de forma completamente inconsciente.

En cuanto tuvo ocasión, la poseyó con un rugido de placer, hundiéndose en ella profundamente, casi con violencia… al darse cuenta, se detuvo y continuó con un poco más de suavidad. El deseo le hacía perder la cabeza y querer llevar a cabo el acto de la manera más intensa posible, pero la mujer que estaba mirándolo bajo él, la que lo recibía en su interior, era Sigyn, _su_ Sigyn; y ella merecía todo tipo de consideraciones. Se merecía que lo hiciera con dulzura, tiernamente. Se merecía todo el amor que no había sido capaz de darle cuando estaba viva, y que ahora habría dado cualquier cosa por poder darle.

–Amada mía… –susurró jadeante, moviéndose rítmicamente sobre ella. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a besarla en la frente, en las mejillas, en sus suaves labios. Sigyn se dejaba besar, cerrando los ojos con deleite; mientras él le decía– Te quiero tanto… creí que nunca volvería a verte.

–Estoy aquí, querido –contestaba ella, también sin respiración, transportada por el placer.

–No vuelvas a irte. No me dejes nunca.

–Jamás –prometió ella abrazándolo muy fuerte. Él la estrechó contra sí, emocionado. Tales manifestaciones románticas, en el pasado, le habían parecido empalagosas y lo distraían del propio acto sexual en sí; ahora formaban parte de él, incrementando el placer más que apagándolo. Aquel gozo nunca le había parecido tan intenso, no porque estuvieran haciendo nada especial ni novedoso, sino porque lo estaba haciendo con _ella_.

Procurando no hacerle daño pero sin vacilar, se hundió aún más profundamente entre sus muslos y la oyó gritar al alcanzar el clímax. Sintió la urgente, casi irresistible necesidad de dejarse llevar él también… pero ella merecía que aguantara un poco más y eso hizo, esforzándose en mantener un ritmo que la complaciera, para permitirle prolongar su placer lo más posible.

Con delicadeza, la hizo cambiar de posición, colocándola encima de él igual que aquella última noche que pasaron juntos, poco antes de que ella muriera. Ella le siguió el juego con aquella sonrisa entre inocente y voluptuosa que le volvía loco, y empezó a moverse sobre él sensualmente. Loki no dejaba de observarla: era Sigyn la que estaba cabalgándole, y su rostro mostraba la misma expresión de placer que tenía aquella noche de quince años atrás, lo cual despertaba a partes iguales su nostalgia y su lujuria. Sus manos no podían alejarse del cuerpo de ella, tan pronto acariciaban sus caderas y ascendían por su vientre para llegar a sus pechos como se ceñían a la breve cintura femenina, marcando el ritmo; y la abrazaban, obligándola a recostarse sobre él para besarla una y otra vez.

Por desgracia, aquello no duró mucho. Ella se convulsionó violentamente bajo un segundo y más intenso clímax y aquello marcó el final: las contracciones de su interior rodeándolo fueron un estímulo demasiado poderoso para él y no pudo evitar explotar impetuosamente.

Sigyn se dejó caer rendida sobre él hundiendo la cara en su cuello y Loki la abrazó con tanta fuerza como podía sin llegar a lastimarla. Él mismo se encontraba sin respiración y jadeaba, intentando recuperar el aliento. Tenía los ojos cerrados, e incluso después de liberarse de la necesidad sexual, encontraba increíble aquella sensación de seguir abrazando a Sigyn, _su_ Sigyn, continuar aún en su interior, poder saber que estaba allí, con él. Sólo aquello lo hacía tan feliz… Sin dejar de respirar pesadamente, la besó con dulzura en el cabello. Había recuperado a su esposa… no, no sólo a su esposa. Había recuperado a su amada.

Ella se incorporó un poco para besarle, y al principio él le respondió… pero su ternura y sus cálidos sentimientos se desvanecieron como bajo una lluvia helada cuando abrió los ojos y vio, sobre él, el rostro hermoso pero no deseado de Lorelei, y sus ojos violeta en lugar de los de Sigyn. El espejismo se había desvanecido y la realidad lo golpeó cruelmente. Lorelei, en cambio, parecía radiante.

–¡Oh Loki! –exclamó con sus ojos brillándole de entusiasmo– Ha sido maravilloso…

Intentó besarle de nuevo, pero él la esquivó. Sin decir palabra, se la quitó de encima un tanto bruscamente y se alejó sentándose al otro lado de la cama. Su cuerpo aún estaba tembloroso por el reciente orgasmo, pero una vez pasado el placer físico y devuelto a la realidad, se sentía horrible. No por lo que acababa a hacerle a Lorelei, sino por el vacío, por la desilusión. Sigyn estaba muerta, jamás volvería a su lado, y aquellas alucinaciones serían lo más cerca que estaría nunca de ella.

En realidad, una parte de él no dejaba de ser consciente en ningún momento de que Sigyn no estaba allí y que sólo sus recuerdos y sus fantasías eran los que la hacían verla en Lorelei; pero otra parte siempre acababa dejándose llevar por esa fantasía y creyendo que realmente su esposa había regresado, que era a ella a quien estaba abrazando, que era ella a quien estaba _amando_. Lo cual hacía que el despertar del sueño fuera mucho más frustrante y emocionalmente devastador.

–Vete –dijo en voz baja, sin mirarla.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –preguntó la muchacha, desconcertada– ¿Qué ocurre?

–Quiero estar solo. Vuelve a tu habitación.

Ella abandonó su confusión para empezar a mostrarse enojada.

–¿Pero qué mosca te ha picado? Acabas de estar increíblemente dulce y apasionado conmigo, ¿y ahora me echas como a un perro, una vez satisfechos tus deseos?

–Prometiste que en cuanto termináramos te marcharías sin protestar.

Lorelei no pudo replicar a aquel argumento, que por lo demás era cierto.

–Ya lo sé, pero… Loki, me has dicho que me querías.

–No te lo estaba diciendo a ti. Márchate, por favor.

–¡¿Qué? –atónita y encolerizada, ella se enfrentó a él– ¿Estabas pensando en otra mujer mientras hacíamos el amor?

–Lo que hacemos no se puede denominar "hacer el amor" –remarcó Loki con sarcasmo cruel. Aunque él sí que estaba haciendo el amor… sólo que no con ella–. Por última vez, vete.

–Eres… ¡eres un bastardo!

–Lorelei, estoy empezando a enfadarme –le advirtió él con voz calmada pero severa, intentando no perder la paciencia, ya que nada de aquello era su culpa… pero sin poder evitar sentirse cada vez más irritado con esa chica. ¿Es que ella no se daba cuenta de lo mal que se sentía?

–Mi hermana tiene razón, eres un cerdo y te odio –siseó rabiosa–. ¡No pienso volver nunca más a tu lecho!

–A ver si es verdad… –suspiró él. Ella avanzó hacia él y le sacudió una bofetada, que a pesar de todo no pareció afectarle. Estaba demasiado sumido en su honda pesadumbre interior.

–¡Espero que el dios del trueno acabe contigo! –chilló la joven impulsivamente. Aquella frase, más que los golpes, más que cualquier otro insulto, encendió la ira en el pecho de Loki.

Se levantó, aún desnudo, y agarró el brazo de Lorelei con saña, lastimándola.

–Eso te gustaría, ¿eh? –siseó con un fuego verde brotando de sus ojos– Eso os gustaría a todos. Pues no os daré esa satisfacción. Aún tengo que causar mucha muerte y destrucción antes de morir a mi vez. Y podrás darte por contenta si una de esas muertes no es la tuya.

Lorelei no contestó. Se quedó observándole con ojos desorbitados, cargados de miedo. Loki no solía mostrarle su lado dominador y autoritario, al menos no de forma tan patente: siempre que lo hacía, ella había creído que formaba parte del juego sexual. Pero esta vez era obvio que no lo era, y que la amenaza de muerte iba en serio.

Él la soltó despectivamente, con tanta fuerza que la hizo perder el equilibrio y dar con su trasero en el suelo de forma dolorosa.

–Que te largues, he dicho –repitió, aunque el tono ya era menos de petición y más de orden. Una orden que era mejor no desobedecer.

Como pudo, Lorelei se levantó y trastabillando, sin querer perderlo de vista, retrocedió y tomó rápidamente sus ropas para salir corriendo de la habitación. En sus ojos había una mezcla de odio y terror, que era lo que él estaba acostumbrado a inspirar.

Una vez solo, Loki suspiró de nuevo, aliviado pero sobre todo abatido. Se tumbó en la cama poniendo las manos detrás de su cabeza y contemplando el techo del amplio aposento, sin verlo realmente. Sabía que no era justo lo que estaba haciéndole a Lorelei, pero la vida tampoco había sido justa con él. Si no le hubiera quitado a Sigyn justo en el mismo momento en que se había dado cuenta de que la amaba, él no tendría que estar ahora buscándola en los cuerpos de otras mujeres.

Sigyn, Sigyn… Hacía meses que se habían cumplido quince años de su muerte, y su dolor por perderla y su añoranza de ella seguían tan intensos como el primer día. Su recuerdo lo perseguía en sus sueños, en sus fantasías; su fantasma no lo dejaba descansar, lo tenía obsesionado. Tal vez antes no había querido dejar que sus sentimientos por ella invadieran su corazón, pero una vez los había admitido en él, éstos habían echado raíces y no había quien los sacara de allí. ¿Por qué no podía olvidarla? Realmente lo estaba trastornando.

Uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, eso era indudable; y en el caso de él con su esposa era especialmente candente. Si alguna vez llegaba a desarrollar sus poderes de forma que le capacitaran para viajar en el tiempo, viajaría hasta ver a su yo joven, el que había creído no amar ni necesitar a Sigyn, y le daría un buen puñetazo por imbécil. Porque había sido realmente un imbécil dejando escapar aquel amor.

¿Cómo había estado tan equivocado? ¿Por qué se había cegado tanto, negándose a ver lo que ahora era tan claro para él? Ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias. No pasaba un día sin que se arrepintiera de la crueldad con que la había tratado; no había noche en la que no pensara en ella. Era una suerte para su reputación que nadie supiera aquello: para el resto del mundo, su corazón estaba tan frío e inerte como las rocas de Jotunheim y la muerte de su esposa era una simple anécdota que había ocurrido quince años atrás, y que de ninguna manera lo afectaba en el camino de su conquista.

Amora había estado a punto de descubrir lo distinta que era la realidad, aunque afortunadamente él había conseguido persuadirle de lo contrario. Pero no era tan fácil mentirse a sí mismo. Loki ya había intentado convencerse diciéndose cientos, miles de veces, que Sigyn sólo había sido una mujer más, que ya no la echaba de menos, y que todos los reinos estaban llenos de mujeres más hermosas que ella como Amora, y mucho más que dispuestas a complacerle, como la propia Lorelei. Todo había sido inútil.

La fachada exterior era la del dios del engaño, el embaucador, el villano al que nada ni nadie le importaba salvo su lucha eterna contra Thor. En su interior, habría arrasado todo el universo y destruido todas sus opciones de victoria con tal de verla sólo una vez más.

¡Qué bien se había vengado ella por todo el mal que él le había hecho! Puede que no lo hubiera hecho a propósito –o quizás sí, era difícil de ver–, pero el caso era que, al suicidarse, Sigyn se la había jugado de la peor de las maneras. Le había quitado la posibilidad de enmendar su error, de recuperarla, de poder ser feliz con ella. Le había privado del único amor verdadero que había conocido en su vida.

Ahora su recuerdo no lo dejaba en paz, y seguro que ella lo sabía. Tal vez se estuviera riendo de él desde el reino de los muertos. Él la había martirizado durante años, y ahora su memoria hacía lo mismo con él. Su corazón, si aún le quedaba, estaba tan encadenado como en aquella cueva: ella lo mantenía prisionero desde la tumba. Y no lo quería soltar.

"Maldita seas Sigyn…", pensó, furioso y a la vez desolado. Respiró un par de veces e hizo uso de toda su concentración para impedir que las lágrimas volvieran a acudir a sus ojos: llevaba años sin llorar por ella y así debía seguir. "Sal de mi cabeza. O resucita y vuelve a mi lado. Ojalá no te echara tanto de menos".

No sabía que aquellas palabras y el dolor sincero que entrañaban estaban, por alguna misteriosa fuerza mística –el amor, el destino, o como quisieran llamarlo–, viajando a través de los años luz que separaban los reinos del Yggdrasil y en ese mismo momento llegaban a la Tierra, a oídos de una mujer que dormía abrazada a su almohada. Tal vez, incluso, soñando con el hombre que las había pronunciado.

Una mujer que era llorada como muerta pero que estaba viva. Muy viva.

* * *

><p><strong>Esa escena de Loki empezando a fantasear con Sigyn mientras está con otra mujer está basada en una de otro fanfic magnífico que leí, también LokiSigyn en inglés, llamado "Stumbling and Trudging" de Aurea Mediocritas (lo tenéis en mis Favoritos, os lo recomiendo a las fans de la pareja). Por desgracia la autora lo abandonó hace mucho tiempo, pero recuerdo que esa escena me impresionó mucho, así que quise hacer mi propia versión. **

**Con respecto a la parte de Ymir, como dije es una adaptación muy libre de la escena de la intro del videojuego, aunque luego ya lo llevo por mis propios derroteros. **


	6. Chapter 6

–6–

"_Vuelve __a __mi __lado, __Sigyn. __Ojalá __no __te __echara __tanto __de __menos__…_"

Aquellas palabras y sobre todo el tono inconsolable con el que parecían ser dichas rasgaron el tenue velo de su sueño ya segundos antes de que la alarma del despertador hiriera sus oídos; y la mujer que tiempo atrás había sido Sigyn, Princesa consorte de Asgard, mal llamada Diosa de la Fidelidad –no se podía considerar exactamente _fiel_ a alguien que fingía su muerte para abandonar a su marido, por mucho que éste lo hubiera merecido–, inspiró profundamente y abrió los ojos.

Medio dormida aún, estiró el brazo para apagar el despertador y silenciar de una vez ese estridente pitido y despegó los labios, sólo para mordérselos cuando su conciencia constató que iban a pronunciar el nombre que se había prohibido a sí misma volver a pronunciar. Pero por mucho que se reprimiera de decirlo en voz alta, o siquiera en voz baja, no podía evitar que su mente lo gritara, haciendo que sus ecos resonaran dentro de su cerebro.

"Loki…"

Aquel nombre odiado –y amado– que se esforzaba por olvidar, no con mucho éxito al parecer; y que aún aparecía en su mente de vez en cuando, cuando ella bajaba la guardia… como en esos momentos en los que aún no se había despertado del todo, o cuando estaba a punto de dormirse.

Con cierto malestar, se dio cuenta de que otra vez había dormido abrazada a la almohada. La apartó y se incorporó, disgustada consigo misma. No tanto con el hecho en sí, sino con lo que implicaba: aquella sensación de desamparo, esa necesidad de abrazar algo, ya que no podía abrazar a _alguien_. Era una mujer libre e independiente. No tendría por qué sentirse así.

Desperezándose, salió de la cama y descorrió las cortinas de su ventana: si tenía alguna ilusión por ver un día despejado o simplemente templado, ésta se desvaneció al instante cuando vio que de nuevo el cielo estaba encapotado, plomizo. Sería otro día frío, más propio de noviembre o incluso diciembre que de marzo, mes en el que de verdad se encontraban. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban así? ¿Desde cuándo no recordaba haber visto brillar realmente el sol?

Pese a ser tan temprano, a través de los cristales ya penetraban los sonidos de los coches, el martilleo neumático de una obra cercana e incluso alguna que otra sirena ocasional, perteneciente a un coche de policía o alguna ambulancia. Era una molestia a la que tanto ella como su hija habían tenido que acostumbrarse cuando se habían mudado a Nueva York. Era una ciudad enorme y con múltiples oportunidades para casi todo, pero más agobiante y enormemente ruidosa. Echaba de menos el silencio y la tranquilidad de Lubbock.

Se puso el albornoz sobre su camisón de seda –era increíble el frío que hacía en el pasillo a esas horas–, fue hasta la cocina y puso en marcha la cafetera. Después se dirigió hasta el cuarto de baño para su ducha matutina, no sin antes golpear la puerta de la habitación que había al lado:

–¡Tess, a levantarse!

–Mmm… –se oyó apenas al otro lado de la puerta. Sigyn sabía que a su hija aún le quedaba un buen rato antes de que realmente llegara a despertarse, pero era mejor ir avisándola con tiempo para que su cerebro se hiciera a la idea de que había llegado el duro momento de madrugar.

Aún frotándose los ojos por el sueño y con su largo cabello rubio revuelto, se quedó desnuda ante el espejo del baño, examinando su cuerpo con ojo crítico como tenía por costumbre.

Exceptuando una pequeña cicatriz de cesárea de cuando había nacido Tess, no se notaban huellas de los tres embarazos por los que había pasado. Aunque ya no era una fresca muchachita, el conjunto era bastante decente. Piel tersa y cuidada, curvas moderadamente esbeltas, pechos todavía firmes pese a las tres lactancias y piernas largas y suaves: un cuerpo que resultaría deseable para cualquier hombre. "Un desperdicio que no lo aproveches", solían decirle a veces sus compañeras de mayor confianza en la Fundación.

Su rostro, pese a su expresión somnolienta y los años transcurridos, era aún bello y juvenil, de rasgos delicados, tez clara y mejillas que con el frío se le sonrosaban naturalmente, algo que durante los últimos meses le ocurría casi todos los días. No habían cambiado ni su nariz fina ni sus labios color fresa, pero sus ojos seguían siendo su rasgo más hermoso, con aquel transparente tono verde azulado tan similar al de la aguamarina que aún colgaba de su cuello y que jamás se quitaba. El primer regalo de su esposo, el único recuerdo, junto con su alianza de boda, que le quedaba de él. Aparte de su hija, claro. Y aparte de sus memorias.

La apariencia de Sigyn era la de una atractiva mortal de unos treinta años de edad como mucho, aunque solía decir que tenía treinta y cinco para estar más en consonancia con la edad de Tess. Probablemente era la única mujer de la Tierra que se echaba años encima en lugar de quitárselos, pensó con una sonrisa. Aunque tenía justificación para ello y era, como casi todo en su comportamiento, una forma de asegurar su disfraz, su _supervivencia_. Como lo había sido el trasladarse a Nueva York.

Tres años atrás, se había marchado de Lubbock porque su tapadera empezaba a derrumbarse sin que ella pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Y es que después de la quinta vez que le preguntaron cuál era el nombre de su cirujano plástico y la decimotercera por la marca de sus cosméticos, se dio cuenta de que no podría seguir allí mucho más tiempo sin llamar la atención. Incluso sin consumir manzanas de Idunn, los asgardianos envejecían a velocidad mucho más lenta que los mortales. Todos los amigos que había hecho al empezar en Lubbock y que al principio aparentaban una edad similar a la suya, ahora parecían sus padres, mientras que ella… permanecía igual.

Lubbock era como Vanaheim: un sitio pequeño, rural, donde todos se conocían y todos hablaban del menor detalle de la vida de una. No podía permitirse llamar la atención, quién sabía hasta dónde podían difundirse las habladurías y a oídos de quién podían llegar. Así que había huido de nuevo. Esta vez a una ciudad grande, donde todo el mundo iba a lo suyo y a nadie le preocupaba el aspecto que tenía. Tampoco era que eso le permitiera hacerse ilusiones; sabía que dentro de unos años tendría que volver a mudarse para ocultar su falta de envejecimiento.

Pero aun así, lo que más la preocupaba era el momento en que Tess pareciera alcanzarla en edad, aunque probablemente mucho antes de aquello ella ya habría notado que algo extraño ocurría con el aspecto de su madre. Según había comprobado Sigyn, los asgardianos solían tener un ritmo de crecimiento similar al de los mortales hasta llegar a los primeros años de su vida adulta: a partir de ahí se estancaban, pudiendo permanecer así durante siglos incluso. Siempre podrían fingir que eran hermanas, pero eso supondría tener que explicarle a ella la verdad sobre su origen, una idea que aún la aterraba.

Tras una ducha rápida, se envolvió de nuevo en el albornoz y empezó a arreglarse. Sacó el secador y las tenacillas para acondicionar su cabello y con la rapidez y destreza que dan la práctica continuada secó su melena y la dispuso en suaves ondas doradas; y a continuación se maquilló ligeramente. Después se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar.

La puerta de la habitación de su hija seguía cerrada a cal y canto y no se veía el menor rastro de luz en la rendija de abajo. Sigyn volvió a golpear la puerta, esta vez con más fuerza que antes.

–¡Tess, levántate! ¡Tienes el baño libre!

–Mmm… –volvió a oírse al otro lado. Sigyn, con la experiencia que le daban los casi quince años que había estado criando a su hija, sabía que ese "mmm" en concreto significaba "ya voy", aunque eso no significaba que fuera a ir _en __ese __preciso __instante._

Con un suspiro de cansancio, ella se dirigió a la cocina: no acabaría de ponerse en marcha del todo hasta que se tomara un café. Para entonces, la cafetera ya lo tenía preparado, cosa que agradeció. Bostezando sonoramente, se sirvió una taza, un zumo de naranja y unas tostadas, que fue mordisqueando mientras encendía el televisor y sintonizaba el canal de noticias.

A esas horas todavía era demasiado temprano como para que hubieran abierto las bolsas internacionales, pero aun así a Sigyn le gustaba rastrear la actualidad política y económica. Con eso y un poquito de intuición, además del consejo de Tess _–_incluso a una edad tan joven ya parecía un lince en esos temas–, podía mantener sus acciones en bolsa seguras, e incluso obtener algo de beneficios. Sus inversiones no eran demasiadas, pero a lo largo de aquellos años las había hecho crecer lo bastante como para proporcionarles a su hija y a ella un colchón de seguridad suficiente para cubrir sus necesidades si ella se quedaba sin trabajo, algo imprescindible con los precios de hasta lo más básico disparándose debido a la crisis agraria y económica causada por la inestable situación política y climática a nivel global.

Precisamente de aquello estaban hablando en la tertulia de la mañana: unos cuantos mortales vestidos de traje elucubrando sobre diferentes cuestiones de actualidad. Sigyn los observó con la cabeza apoyada perezosamente sobre una mano mientras con la otra seguía picoteando el desayuno:

–… _estamos __perdiendo __de __vista __la __visión __global __de __esto, __el __peligro __real__… –_aseveraba uno de aquellos mortales de la televisión, un hombre canoso con gafas_–__. __Durante __los __dos __últimos __años, __se __ha __producido __una __escalada __de __violencia __sin __precedentes, __tanto __a __nivel __internacional __como __local. __Los __conflictos __armados __parecen __haberse __multiplicado __en __todos __los __frentes, __con __un __resultado __de __cientos __de __miles __de __muertos, __y __es __como __si __cada __vez __más __naciones __y __facciones __terroristas __tuvieran __un __mayor __acceso __a __todo __tipo __de __armamento __y __armas __de __destrucción __masiva __que __Estados __Unidos __no __puede __controlar: __incluso __se __rumorea __que __todo __el __que __quiera __armas __puede __obtenerlas __a __precio __de __coste __de __fabricantes __legales__. __Aquí __en __nuestro __querido __y __viejo __país, __con __tantísimos __millones __invertidos __en __seguridad __nacional, __la __gente __sigue __sintiéndose __segura __porque __lo __ven __como __algo __lejano, __pero __no __parecen __caer __en __la __cuenta __de __que __verdaderamente __estamos __al __borde __de __la __Tercera __Guerra __Mundial. __Y __sólo __se __preocupan __por __la __ola __de __frío._

–_Pero __es __que __eso __tiene __relación __también, __Mike__… –_replicaba otro de los tertulianos, calvo y rellenito, llamado Perlman_–__.__Todo __lo __tiene. __Los __daños __económicos __son __cuantiosos__… __realmente __no __se __puede __contabilizar __hasta __qué __punto __las __bajas __temperaturas __están __arruinando __las __cosechas __o __afectando __al __ganado. __Lo __cual __repercute, __como __es __de __esperar, __en __la __precaria __estabilidad __económica __de __muchas __naciones __subdesarrolladas __o __en __vías __de __desarrollo. __De __hecho, __las __extensivas __hambrunas __que __se __están __produciendo __en __países __de __África, __en __la __India __o __en __Rusia __han __hecho __estallar __nuevos __brotes __de __violencia __que __ya __se __creían __controlados. __Se __han __producido __linchamientos, __verdaderas __masacres, __sólo __por __conseguir __comida. __No, __la __anómala __situación __climática __en __la __que __nos __encontramos __también __está __contribuyendo __a __que, __cada __vez __más, __nos __vayamos __acercando __al __desastre._

–_Precisamente__ –_intervino el moderador_–__, __para __hablar __de __esto __tenemos __con __nosotros __a __un __experto __perteneciente __a __la __Sociedad __Meteorológica __Americana, __el __profesor __Michael __Wallace, __de __la __Universidad __de __Washington__ –_presentó a otro de los expertos invitados, un hombre bajito y con aspecto de enterado_–__. __Profesor __Wallace, __¿cuál __es __la __situación __climática __mundial __en __la __actualidad?_

–_Como ya ha dicho el señor Perlman, totalmente anómala. Tiene desconcertada a toda la comunidad científica internacional dedicada a la meteorología. El hecho de que, sin razón aparente, las temperaturas globales hayan experimentado un descenso tan acusado y que ese fenómeno se prolongue durante todo el año es algo sin precedentes históricos. Sólo se han encontrado huellas de unas desviaciones similares en los vestigios terrestres de hace diez mil años, cuando tuvo lugar la última glaciación._

–_Espere un momento, profesor Wallace. ¿Insinúa que este descenso de temperaturas que llevamos experimentando desde hace dos años es una señal de que nos aproximamos a un nuevo período de glaciación?_

–_Todos los indicios apuntan en este sentido, aunque no estamos seguros. Según todos los cálculos que se habían hecho teniendo en cuenta los ciclos glaciales acontecidos sobre la Tierra desde su aparición, no se esperaba un nuevo período glacial hasta dentro de varios millones de años. Aunque a lo largo de la Historia se han producido períodos de frío extremo incluso en la época moderna, después de Cristo. El más prolongado, desde el siglo XIV hasta el XIX, se denomina "Pequeña Edad de Hielo". En sus picos, parecía que el año constituía un invierno permanente sin intervención de otras estaciones, como está sucediendo en la actualidad._

–_¿Entonces dice que nos encontramos en el inicio de una nueva "Pequeña Edad de Hielo"? _

–_Es la teoría más aceptada por el momento, aunque seguimos haciendo pruebas. Paradójicamente, el efecto invernadero contra el cual hemos estado luchando durante años, está haciendo que por ahora esta super ola de frío no nos afecte a niveles realmente peligrosos, pero a la larga tememos que pueda provocar un efecto rebote en el clima a escala mundial._

–_¿Y eso es lo que dicen las previsiones para el año próximo?_

–_Bueno, __no __quisiera __ser __alarmista__… –_Wallace no parecía muy resuelto a hablar_–__, __pero __sí __puedo __asegurar __que __lo __q__ue __estamos __viviendo __ahora __no __será __nada __comparado __a __lo __que __tendremos __en __el __invierno __que __viene._

–_¡Menos __mal __que __no __desea __ser __alarmista!__ –_intervino algo irónico el tertuliano al que habían llamado Mike_– __¿Y __qué __opina __de __todas __esas __voces __de __sectas __y __gurús __que __se __han __levantado __diciendo __que __este __invierno __que __ya __dura __dos __año__s __es __una __señal __del __inminente __fin __del __mundo?_

El meteorólogo se echó a reír.

–_Que entiendo que quieran justificarse así, de algún modo tienen que asustar a la gente: eso les ayuda a llenar sus bolsillos. Pero, como ya he dicho, todo tiene su explicación científica. Puede que se aproximen tiempos difíciles, pero de ahí al Apocalipsis hay un buen trecho. Más peligro veo en lo que estaban comentando antes sobre la inestable situación política internacional que en un invierno un poco más largo de lo habitual._

"Ragnarök…", pareció susurrar una voz impersonal pero siniestra dentro de la mente de Sigyn, y ésta notó cómo un escalofrío le subía por la espalda. Parpadeó fuertemente y sin necesidad de tocar el mando a distancia, la televisión cambió de canal a otro que emitía esos videoclips musicales que tanto le gustaban a Tess. Mucho mejor eso para despertarse, pensó, y recogió los platos y preparó su almuerzo y el de su hija para aquel día moviéndose al son de uno de esos éxitos actuales sin trascendencia, pero cuyo ritmo animado venía muy bien para activarse a aquellas horas de la mañana.

Aun así y pese a que intentaba olvidarlo, seguía con una inquieta sensación en su estómago. Inquieta, y también molesta. No quería pensar en el presentimiento que había tenido al ver aquella tertulia sobre la ola de frío. ¿Apocalipsis? Imposible. No había estado durante quince años reconstruyendo su vida en la Tierra para que ahora ésta se acabara. Pero no podía olvidar lo que Loki había mencionado en la cueva quince años atrás… Ragnarök: la guerra de las guerras. El final de todo, aunque siempre había creído que sólo de Asgard.

"¡No!", exclamó sacudiendo la cabeza. Tenía que alejar su mente de ese tipo de pensamientos y recuerdos peligrosos. El pasado era el pasado; Asgard (y _su __ex_) eran el pasado. Ahora estaba en Nueva York, Estados Unidos, Midgard. Tenía una vida totalmente distinta ahora, era una mortal más; y era feliz, o por lo menos vivía en paz y relativamente tranquila. Eso no podía acabar. Ya había sufrido bastante. La vida _tenía_ que darle un respiro: se lo debía.

Se vistió –descartando una camisa verde para su traje sastre negro: combinar ambos colores le daba muy malas vibraciones–; y antes de salir de casa, volvió a golpear la puerta de su hija, que seguía sin levantarse.

–¡Tess, vas a llegar tarde al instituto! –exclamó con más energía– ¿Quieres levantarte de una vez?

–Mmm… –se oyó a través de la puerta de nuevo. Aquello era exasperante.

–Si no te quedaras todas las noches hasta las tantas leyendo o en el ordenador, no te costaría tanto levantarte por las mañanas –le reprochó ella sin poder evitarlo.

–Mmm… –esta vez el murmullo de su hija tenía una entonación diferente, de la cual Sigyn conocía perfectamente el significado: "No me eches la charla, mamá".

Suspirando, se dirigió a la puerta de casa y se puso el abrigo, la bufanda, los guantes de cabritilla y una boina de lana para proteger su cabello de la humedad, pero antes de marcharse, se aseguró de abrir su bolso y comprobar que no se dejaba nada. Llaves de casa y del coche, cartera, teléfono móvil, maquillaje para retocarse… y su revólver semiautomático _Leviathan _calibre .32. Hacía varios años que se había sacado la licencia y prácticamente no iba a ninguna parte sin él. Las clases de defensa personal estaban bien, pero no la hacían sentirse segura como aquel pequeño juguetito que usaban los mortales. Aunque no estaba garantizada su utilidad frente a ataques que no fueran de aquel mundo –un ataque _mágico_, por ejemplo–, siempre era mejor tenerlo que no tenerlo.

–¡Me voy a trabajar, Tess! –anunció en voz alta– ¡Tienes el almuerzo listo en la cocina, que no se te olvide como siempre! ¡Y te recojo esta tarde en el polideportivo! ¡Si necesitas algo, llámame al móvil!

Y cerró la puerta, sin estar muy segura de si su hija la habría oído o no.

Al salir del garaje, inmediatamente los cristales del coche se le empañaron por la baja temperatura y Sigyn conectó la calefacción para desempañarlos. Dejando aparte la situación de crispación política a nivel mundial, era normal que la gente se sorprendiera y preocupara por la ola de frío. ¿Cómo era posible que en pleno marzo pareciera ser diciembre? Y el año anterior había sido igual. En los últimos dos años, el mundo entero había experimentado un descenso tan brusco de las temperaturas que el ciclo de las estaciones parecía haberse detenido. Nada de primaveras, veranos u otoños: sólo un invierno permanente.

–*–*–*–*–*–

Trabajo de nueve a cinco en la Fundación. Lo mismo de siempre. ¿Quién le habría dicho a Sigyn, sólo unos años atrás, que habría acabado trabajando para _Stark __Industries_, el consorcio empresarial perteneciente a uno de los mayores enemigos de su ex marido? La vida daba muchas vueltas y el mundo, incluso dentro de los Nueve Reinos del Yggdrasil, era muy pequeño.

FSVOUT eran las siglas de _Foundation __Stark __for __Victims __of __Universal __Terrorism_. Lo de "Víctimas del Terrorismo Universal" era una perífrasis –bastante vaga y ciertamente inadecuada para su significado, pero pegadiza y políticamente correcta– que designaba a las personas, tanto civiles de a pie como militares, damnificadas por las superamenazas a las que el grupo de Stark, los _Vengadores_, se enfrentaban mes sí, mes no; en ocasiones extraterrestres y muchas con poderes sobrehumanos.

Una gran proporción de estos damnificados eran víctimas –muertos o con lesiones graves– de Hulk, cuando había sido controlado por una _maligna __influencia __externa_ que lo había desencadenado provocando el caos por varias ciudades de la Costa Este varios años atrás. Gracias a sus contactos con Stark y agencias gubernamentales y a sus servicios en posteriores conflictos que habrían sido irresolubles sin la ayuda de Hulk, Bruce Banner, la identidad humana de éste, había sido declarado inocente en un juicio sumarísimo que había tenido en vilo a toda la sociedad estadounidense. Al final, había sido liberado sin más restricciones que la de seguir un severo régimen de drogas que impidieran otra nueva transformación en Hulk más que en condiciones controladas; y que fuera tratado por un psiquiatra para dominar esa _influencia __externa_ que había liberado su agresividad. Aunque Banner juraba que esa _influencia __externa_ ya había desaparecido.

Pero las víctimas seguían allí; si no ellas, sí sus familias. Y todas querían la cabeza de Banner. Al final, Tony Stark resolvió el problema de la forma que tenía acostumbrada: a golpe de talonario. Fundó la FSVOUT para crear un fondo _de __apoyo_ que sirviera de indemnización a las víctimas, o a sus familias si éstas habían sido mortales. Más por tener sus bocas cerradas que por auténtico altruismo, pero aun así Pepper Potts, la CEO de _Stark __Industries_, había decidido mantenerla. Una buena idea era una buena idea, tuviera la intención que tuviera. Y la FSVOUT, bastantes años después de su creación, seguía ayudando a mucha gente.

Y a medida que los Vengadores se iban enfrentando a más amenazas, iba aumentando el número de daños colaterales, es decir, víctimas inocentes. Un civil que desgraciadamente estaba en el lugar y momento equivocados y era alcanzado por una bala perdida –o un rayo láser, o una proyección de energía de algún artefacto místico de una civilización extraterrestre–; o una anciana que cruzaba por un paso de peatones y que el supervillano de turno arrollaba en una de esas infartantes persecuciones en coche que se veían en las películas, cosas así. Todos los que sobrevivían, o si no sus familias, recibían apoyo, comprensión, terapia médica y/o psicológica y muchas veces cuantiosas indemnizaciones por parte de la FSVOUT.

Pero Tony Stark empezó a cansarse de estar pagándolo él todo. Tenía una inmensa fortuna, sí; pero no quería que le tomaran el pelo y pensaran que la Fundación era un extenso cheque en blanco. Así que, deliberadamente, empezó a recortar fondos a la Fundación y a requerir el apoyo de donaciones externas que complementaran el presupuesto anual designado por él. Y era función del administrador de la Fundación gestionar y alentar dichas donaciones.

Casualidades de la vida –o puede que no–, ése era el puesto que ocupaba ahora Sigyn, bajo la identidad mortal de Sibyll Black.

Aquel día transcurrió con normalidad, con papeleo, llamadas y emails en cantidad, tanto al territorio nacional como al extranjero –su trabajo llegaba a ser una mezcla entre contable y relaciones públicas– exceptuando dos incidentes, ocurridos casi simultáneamente a mitad de la mañana. El primero fue una llamada telefónica del director del instituto de Tess. Por un momento, Sigyn pensó que su hija se había vuelto a saltar las clases como en otras ocasiones, pero enseguida el director la sacó de su error. No, Tess no había hecho novillos. Lo que había hecho esta vez era peor.

Resoplando resignada, estuvo un cuarto de hora hablando con el director, tranquilizándolo –estaba bastante indignado–, y prometiéndole que hablaría con Tess sobre su comportamiento y que las dos se presentarían a la próxima reunión de padres de alumnos. Después colgó el teléfono y se tomó una aspirina. Siempre que su hija se metía en líos, era ella la que acababa con dolor de cabeza.

El otro acontecimiento fuera de lo corriente fue un email que recibió de su jefa en última instancia, la CEO de _Stark __Industries_, la mismísima Ms. Potts. Virginia Potts (apodada _Pepper_), la citaba para ese mismo día después del trabajo, en su despacho en la Sede Central de Stark, donde ella nunca había estado antes. Sigyn tachó de su agenda la práctica en la galería de tiro que tenía planeada al salir del trabajo y envió una contestación al email confirmándole su asistencia, aunque en el fondo estaba intrigada y hasta un poco escamada con aquello. La mujer que se encargaba de los negocios de Stark nunca se había mostrado interesada en hablar personalmente con ella antes. Sigyn había mandado los informes del último trimestre la semana anterior, se imaginaba que tendría algo que ver con eso. Esperaba que no hubiera encontrado algo mal; Pepper Potts tenía fama de exigente.

–*–*–*–*–*–

El despacho era enorme, con muebles de cerezo de diseño exclusivo que tenían pinta de costar una fortuna, y estaba exquisitamente decorado en tonos crema. Un estilo elegante y a la vez funcional, con un levísimo toque femenino, reflejo del gusto y personalidad de su interlocutora.

Sigyn se revolvió incómoda en el asiento. Era la primera vez que la todopoderosa Pepper Potts la llamaba a su despacho, en la sede central de _Stark __Industries_. Por supuesto, la llamada de Pepper Potts no era algo que pudiera ignorarse. Aunque Tony Stark fuera, sobre el papel, el propietario de una de los mayores consorcios empresariales a nivel mundial, todos sabían que era ella quien mandaba: Stark le dejaba tomar todas las decisiones a ella mientras él se divertía en fiestas o jugaba a los superhéroes con armaduras de alta tecnología. Sigyn sintió admiración y también un poco de envidia. En Asgard, nunca podría haber visto a una mujer manejando tal cantidad de poder de forma independiente. Incluso las nobles, como la reina Frigga, estaban supeditadas al control de sus maridos.

Se obligó a alejar sus pensamientos de Asgard mientras fijaba su mirada en la propia Ms. Potts, quien ese momento se encontraba hojeando con mirada crítica el último balance de cuentas que, Sigyn reconoció, ella misma había enviado a la Central la semana anterior. Pepper Potts era muy hermosa: alta, esbelta y con una elegancia innata en sus rasgos aristocráticos y en cada uno de sus movimientos, desde la forma de pasar las hojas del informe hasta el modo en que se apartaba el flequillo de su cabello rubio fresa para situárselo detrás de la oreja, pasando por la manera con la que cruzaba las piernas o cómo llevaba su traje de chaqueta de lino color melocotón. Ante ella, Sigyn se sentía bastante pequeña, y no sólo en estatura.

Por fin, Potts alzó sus ojos azules hacia ella.

–Tengo que felicitarla, Ms. Black –comenzó–. Según mis informes, desde que se puso al frente de la FSVOUT hace dos años y medio, las donaciones particulares han aumentado en un 32%, algo impensable en los tiempos que corren. Por lo que tengo entendido, ese incremento en las donaciones se debe a su inestimable labor y al celo con el que ha desempeñado su cargo.

Sigyn se encogió de hombros con una cortés sonrisa.

–No es nada especial, sólo la aplicación de algunas técnicas básicas de marketing –repuso modestamente–. Es fácil cuando conoces qué recursos emplear.

Recursos como el chantaje emocional o la explotación del sentimiento de culpa, dos técnicas rastreras pero que sin embargo Sigyn conocía muy bien. Era fácil manipular las mentes de aquellos mortales ricachones. Se hacían los duros e inteligentes y fingían estar de vuelta de todo, pero ella sabía exactamente qué resortes tocar para obtener el efecto que deseaba. Sólo tenía que enternecerles por las víctimas a la vez que los hacía sentir culpables por estar vivos y ser ricos, y enseguida soltaban la pasta. A Sigyn no le costaba identificarse con ese sentimiento de culpa para poder explotarlo en su favor, porque era una emoción que ella misma experimentaba cada día.

–Aun así, está realizando un gran trabajo –declaró Potts–. Es reconfortante ver tal nivel de dedicación en alguien, teniendo en cuenta que se trata de una institución benéfica y que el sueldo, al fin y al cabo, no es tan alto como en otras filiales de _Stark __Industries_.

–El dinero no es importante, no tengo grandes necesidades financieras. Y que sea una labor benéfica no quiere decir que no deba ser enfocada con la mayor seriedad.

–Estoy de acuerdo –asintió la CEO de Stark, y añadió como sin darle importancia–. Es curioso cómo una maestra de un pequeño pueblo de Texas acaba viviendo en Nueva York y ocupándose de una unidad de atención a víctimas del terrorismo.

Sigyn sonrió de nuevo, pero comenzó a sentirse incómoda. A pesar de los cumplidos de Potts, no podía librarse de la sensación de que aquello era como un interrogatorio. Un examen.

–En fin, el voluntariado me ha interesado desde siempre. De hecho ya realizaba trabajos en este sentido cuando vivía en Lubbock. Y cuando me trasladé a Nueva York, pensé que estaría bien dedicarme a eso profesionalmente. Los niños me encantan, pero creo que puedo ayudar más desde…

–¿Y cómo es que decidió trasladarse? –la interrumpió la mujer. Aquello _definitivamente_ era un interrogatorio. Disfrazado de amable curiosidad, pero lo era. Sin embargo, Sigyn no caería en la trampa. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros de nuevo con expresión inocente.

–Pensé que sería buena idea cambiar de aires.

–Me alegra que decidiera venir aquí –comentó Potts–. Desde luego, son personas con su grado de implicación lo que nos hacen falta, sobre todo con la cantidad de superamenazas que han azotado el país durante los últimos años.

Sigyn bajó la vista, avergonzada. Aquello no había pretendido ser un reproche, pero ella no podía evitar sentirlo así.

–Me gusta ayudar a la gente que sufre. Digamos que me lo tomo como una… misión vital.

–Lo sé –asintió su interlocutora–. Por eso hemos permitido que se quedara, a pesar de que nos mintiera en sus referencias.

La educada sonrisa de Sigyn se congeló en sus labios.

–¿Cómo dice?

–Vamos, Ms. Black. ¿De verdad cree que una corporación como _Stark __Industries_ no investiga a fondo a sus empleados? –preguntó la empresaria– No podemos permitirnos ser confiados. Es cierto que estuvo varios años como maestra en Lubbock, pero ésa ha sido la única verdad que nos ha contado en su currículum. Bueno, su título de educadora también es auténtico, eso es cierto; pero nos ha mentido en lo más importante. Su número de la Seguridad Social, su certificado de nacimiento, cualquier hecho de su vida hasta un par de años antes de su llegada a Lubbock son falsos. De hecho, hasta esa fecha todo su pasado está en blanco. Sibyll Black no existe.

Respirando lenta pero disimuladamente para controlar el pánico que insistía en agarrársele al estómago, pero sin poder ocultar una palidez de cera, Sigyn se esforzó en mantener la compostura.

–Pues… no lo entiendo. Tiene que tratarse de un error.

–No lo es, y lo sabe. Y no sólo eso. Su hija Tess… ¿qué edad tiene, catorce años?

–Cumplirá los quince el próximo veintidós de mayo –susurró Sigyn, ya sin sorprenderse por el hecho de que Potts supiera cosas de su familia, y se apresuró a añadir–. Pero ella tiene sus papeles completamente en regla.

–Lo sabemos, ella no nos preocupa. Pero sí la identidad de su padre –Sigyn palideció aún más, y Potts agregó–. Por favor, no intente mentirnos. Según nuestros registros, en el certificado de nacimiento de la chica, como padre figura un tal Lucas Black. No se sabe nada de él, aunque nos consta que ha comentado a alguna de sus compañeras de la Fundación que era abogado y que estudió en Harvard. ¿Es esto correcto?

–¿Para qué me lo pregunta si ya sabe la respuesta? –espetó Sigyn un tanto impaciente, comenzando a perder el control. Potts, en cambio, continuaba totalmente serena, casi fría.

–El problema es que, según los ficheros de Harvard, no ha habido un Lucas Black en ninguna de las promociones salidas de la Escuela de Abogados; de hecho tampoco en Yale, ni en Princeton, ni en ninguna de las universidades de este lado del Atlántico. Por supuesto, el certificado de su matrimonio con ese hombre, el de nacimiento, el de defunción y todos los relacionados con esa persona son falsos también. No existe ese tal Lucas Black, al igual que no existe Sibyll Black. ¿Me lo puede explicar?

Sigyn bajó la cabeza, incapaz de enfrentar los ojos de Pepper Potts que antes había encontrado hermosos y que ahora en cambio le parecían estar hechos de hielo azul. Su farsa, la mentira que había sido toda su vida en Midgard, estaba a punto de ser descubierta. Pero todavía podía salir de aquello. La habían pillado en una mentira, pero aún no sabían la verdad.

–Yo… –se levantó– El lunes a primera hora tendrá en su mesa mi carta de dimisión.

–Por favor, vuelva a sentarse.

Sigyn se sorprendió por el tono más amable de la empresaria, que casi le suplicaba que se quedara. Y su expresión se había suavizado, volviéndose sus ojos más cálidos. Aún con cierta ansiedad, obedeció, pero no sin antes advertir:

–No tengo nada que decir.

–Está bien –Potts apoyó las manos sobre la mesa en un ademán que intentaba ser conciliador–. Tal vez haya sido un poco demasiado dura con usted. No tenía intención de asustarla.

Sigyn parpadeó, esperando que aquella mortal se definiera.

–Verá, si la hemos investigado tan a fondo es porque hacemos lo mismo con todos los empleados que intentan entrar con referencias falsas. El señor Stark es un hombre con muchos enemigos y muchos de ellos muy peligrosos, más de lo que cree –Sigyn contuvo la respiración al oír aquello.

–¿Creían… creían que yo era una espía o algo así?

–O una terrorista –replicó Potts, ante la mirada aturdida de la antigua asgardiana–. No, no se sorprenda. Le parecería increíble cuántas personas con aspecto, comportamiento y vidas aparentemente normales son en realidad células durmientes de alguna facción terrorista. Algunas pueden llegar a mantener esa fachada durante años.

Ella bajó la mirada.

–Y esperaban que tal vez yo lo fuera.

Por primera vez, Pepper esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa.

–Personalmente, espero que _no_ lo sea –replicó–. Es usted una gran administradora, y en poco tiempo ha hecho más por la Fundación de lo que habría conseguido el propio Stark, y se nota que realmente se ha implicado en este trabajo. Además, es honrada: en todo el tiempo que lleva al frente, no ha cogido ni un solo centavo, algo de lo cual ha tenido oportunidad en muchas ocasiones. Por desgracia, eso es menos habitual de lo que cabría desear en este mundo. Lo único raro que hemos visto en usted son sus frecuentes visitas al Doctor Stephen Strange. Tenemos contactos con el Doctor Strange, y al preguntarle ha hablado en su favor… pero a la vez se niega a revelar detalles sobre usted, lo cual, como podrá comprender, despierta aún más nuestra intriga.

–No tengo verdadera relación con el Doctor Strange, si voy a su casa es para visitar a su esposa, que es amiga mía. Yo… le juro que no soy una terrorista –aseguró Sigyn, fijando sus ojos en los celestes de la CEO de Stark–. Tiene que creerme.

–Le creo –asintió Potts–. El señor Stark no me tiene aquí por mi cara bonita, si sabe lo que quiero decir. Se fía de mi intuición, y de hecho yo también me fío. Y mi intuición me dice que es usted una buena persona.

Ante el cumplido, esta vez auténtico, los labios de Sigyn se curvaron en una sonrisa muy breve, aunque nerviosa y desvaída.

–Pero eso sigue manteniendo la incógnita de quién es usted y por qué oculta su verdadera identidad, Ms. Black –de nuevo Potts le clavó aquella mirada penetrante–. Aunque mi experiencia es principalmente empresarial, tengo ligeros conocimientos de psicología, y tengo una cierta idea sobre pautas de comportamiento que se repiten en determinado tipo de personas. Su manera de mirar, su licencia de armas, su miedo cuando aludo a su pasado. Y el hecho de que también en su tiempo libre trabaje como voluntaria en una asociación de apoyo a mujeres maltratadas es bastante revelador. Aunque no podría decirlo con seguridad, tengo la impresión de que usted no se oculta como un terrorista, para atacar a nadie. Parece más bien que anda usted huyendo de algo… o más probablemente _de __alguien_.

Sigyn contuvo la respiración y contó hasta cinco antes de responder. Le habían dicho en uno de esos talleres de comunicación asertiva que era un método eficaz para tranquilizarse y no saltar como el tapón de una botella de champán recién descorchada. Porque la alusión de Potts le daba ganas de gritar.

–Realmente no sé de qué me está hablando –gracias a esa técnica, sus palabras salieron más serenas de lo que pensaba.

–Creo que sí lo sabe. Y no pretendo inmiscuirme en su vida personal, se lo prometo. Todo el mundo tiene secretos. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que los suyos no sean sobre algo que pueda afectar a la empresa ni al señor Stark.

Sigyn miró a los ojos de su interlocutora. Sabía mentir bastante bien –_había __aprendido __del __mejor_–, pero Potts era de todo menos estúpida. Tendría que aplicarse y ser convincente.

–Le aseguro que nada en mí ni en mi pasado podría afectar al señor Stark en absoluto –afirmó sin que ni en su voz ni en sus ojos pudiera hallarse la menor vacilación.

–¿Y no desea confiar en nosotros? Sea cual sea su problema, podríamos ayudarla.

La mandíbula de Sigyn se tensó un poco.

–Repito que no tengo nada que decir.

–Entiendo –Potts pareció rendirse–. Personalmente preferiría que pudiese quedarse, pero entienda usted que no puedo dejar a una persona que ha mentido de esa manera en sus referencias, y que se niega así a revelarnos su verdadera identidad, al frente de una institución que maneja tanto dinero como la FSVOUT.

–Me hago cargo. El lunes tendrá la carta…

–No, no lo haga. Al menos, aún no. No puedo aceptar su dimisión hasta que encuentre a otro administrador, al menos tan bueno como usted. Espere un par de semanas, y entonces podrá marcharse, le daremos un buen finiquito. Tal vez eso le dé tiempo para pensárselo y con suerte cambie de opinión.

Ella no dijo nada, pero en su cara se leían sus serias dudas al respecto.

–Además –añadió Potts–, ahora menos que nunca podemos permitirnos quedarnos sin administrador. No, con la gala benéfica del domingo.

–¿La gala benéfica?

–Sí. De hecho, aunque sus referencias hubiesen sido intachables, la habría mandado llamar también para eso.

Sigyn sabía que anualmente se celebraba un baile de gala al que acudía la flor y nata de la sociedad neoyorkina para recaudar fondos para la Fundación, aunque ella nunca había asistido. El administrador estaba precisamente para eso, para realizar tareas administrativas y gestionar las donaciones, no para lucirse en las fiestas.

–Todos los años he sido yo quien se ha encargado de la organización, he sido la anfitriona, he recibido a los invitados… todo –explicó Potts, con el tono cansino de quien ya estaba hastiada de organizar tanta fiesta de su jefe–, pero este año no voy a poder ocuparme. No estaba previsto, pero a última hora el señor Stark ha decidido que quiere asistir a la convención tecnológica internacional de Hong Kong de este fin de semana, y me temo que tendré que acompañarle –"Para que no cometa más tonterías", parecía decir su actitud un tanto molesta–. Todo está ya perfectamente organizado, pero aun así necesito a alguien que me sustituya en la recepción de la gala, alguien que represente a la Fundación ante los invitados. Preferiblemente de la propia Fundación.

–¿Y quiere que ese alguien sea yo? –Sigyn estaba realmente asombrada.

–Así es. Sé que tiene un gran don de gentes. Es usted accesible, amable y sobre todo da muy buena imagen, que es lo que queremos. Ya le he dicho que está todo prácticamente organizado, sólo tendrá que controlar los últimos detalles. Estoy segura de que con un poco de voluntad y ayuda de mis asistentes, no tendrá problemas –vio la duda en el rostro de Sigyn, y añadió–. Realmente lo consideraría un favor personal hacia mí, y sin duda eso se reflejaría en su… finiquito.

Ella lo pensó un poco.

–Supongo que no me costaría mucho hacerlo…

Potts sonrió de nuevo.

–Me alegra oír eso –tomó una carpetilla y se la alargó a Sigyn antes de que hubiera realmente aceptado–. Esto es una lista de los invitados que asistirán a la gala, todos ellos gente importante e influyente –en su tono había un matiz ligeramente sarcástico, como si al comentar aquello quisiera decir en realidad "ricos caprichosos y malcriados"–. Sólo tendrá que recibirlos, hacerles sentirse bienvenidos y dorarles un poco la píldora para que se sientan más animados a hacer donaciones. Nada del otro mundo.

Ella tomó la carpetilla, aún sintiéndose insegura. Todo estaba pasando muy rápido, y ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de pensárselo.

–Pero… pero el domingo es pasado mañana –dijo dubitativa. No sabía si le iba a dar tiempo a aprenderse esa lista con nombres y caras incluidas–. Y ni siquiera tengo ropa apropiada para ese tipo de eventos.

–Vaya mañana y cómprese un vestido bonito; y cárguelo a cuenta de Stark, tiene mi autorización –replicó enseguida Pepper Potts–. Recuerde que tiene que dar buena imagen. Y luego puede quedarse el vestido, considérelo un plus por la tarea.

Sigyn contempló la carpetilla durante unos instantes. No se le ocurría ninguna excusa plausible. Y total, una noche de trabajo, aunque fuera en domingo, podría incrementar la cantidad de su finiquito, ahora que tendría que irse de Stark. Incluso con sus inversiones, no estaban las cosas como para ir tirando el dinero tontamente.

–Está bien, lo haré.

–Excelente. Yo tengo que tomar un avión esta noche con el señor Stark y me inquietaba bastante este tema, pero me tranquiliza saber que lo dejo en sus manos. Llame a Mabel, mi asistente, y ella le pondrá al corriente de los detalles de la recepción; ella le servirá de apoyo. Se celebrará en el Hotel Plaza y todo está ya arreglado, usted sólo tendrá que controlarlo todo un poco y estar allí a la hora señalada.

–No se preocupe. Aun así… –la idea pareció llegarle repentinamente a la cabeza, y se estremeció–, aunque el señor Stark o usted no asistan, ¿cree que alguno de los compañeros del señor Stark, esos… _Vengadores_, podrían acudir?

Potts alzó las cejas, intrigada.

–¿Los Vengadores? –repitió.

–En concreto ése tan guapo, ya sabe, el rubio _que __se __disfraza_ de dios nórdico –dijo deliberadamente. Sabía que el resto de los mortales consideraba a Thor una especie de actor que había adoptado el papel de uno de los dioses del panteón nórdico. Si ellos supieran…

–¿Habla de Thor? Bueno, no es que sea un disfraz… –murmuró Pepper, pero respondió a la pregunta– No, ninguno de los compañeros del grupo del señor Stark podrá acudir. Lo cual es una pena, porque su presencia suele atraer a más invitados, y eso se traduce en más donaciones –suspiró–. ¿A qué viene ese interés en él?

–Oh, ya sabe –Sigyn adoptó una actitud despreocupada–. Me habría gustado pedirle un autógrafo. Para mi hija, es que es fan suya.

En realidad, lo que quería decir era que si Thor hubiera asistido a aquella fiesta, a ella le habría tocado pensar rápidamente en una excusa para librarse del compromiso que acababa de adquirir con Pepper Potts. Que los mortales supieran que su endeble tapadera era precisamente eso, una tapadera, ya era lo bastante malo; pero no estaba dispuesta a ver a Thor. O mejor dicho, que él la viera a ella.

Pero no siendo así, eso era un alivio. Por lo menos, hasta que Potts añadió:

–Bueno, en ese caso, si sólo quiere un autógrafo, puedo conseguírselo ahora mismo. El señor Stark, Thor y los demás están por aquí. De hecho, creo que en estos momentos se dirigen hacia este despacho.

* * *

><p><strong>Muestro un día rutinario de Sigyn de forma similar a como os había mostrado un día en la vida de Loki, aunque en ambos casos ocurren cosas especiales que ponen en marcha el proceso de acontecimientos que culminarán en el reencuentro entre ambos. Como dije, la vida de Sigyn ha cambiado bastante. Aquí ya os avanzaba la razón de por qué se traslada a NY, y en el siguiente capi se explicará cómo ha acabado trabajando para <em>Stark <em>_Industries_.**

**En Midgard la vida sigue, y ha sido un reto introducir los sucesos del Fimbulwinter sin que eso afecte a la normalidad de la vida de los americanos. Pero como el ser humano es un poco duro de mollera, he establecido que el Fimbulwinter es un proceso paulatino que en el momento de la acción aún puede confundirse con un clima de crispación política un poco más grave que el que tenemos en la realidad, intensificado por la difusión de armas realizado por Loki y Jormungand y por el cambio climático. Supuestamente estamos en el segundo año: al tercer año todo se volverá un caos apocalíptico, pero eso los mortales no pueden sospecharlo. O si lo sospechan, no pueden imaginarse la forma inminente en la que esas sospechas se harán realidad. Y lo de la "Pequeña Edad de Hielo" de los ss. XIV hasta el XIX es un dato verídico.**

**En cuanto a Pepper Potts, ya os avisé de que iría incluyendo algún cameo de Marvel de vez en cuando. **

**En el cómic, la Tess Black adulta es una respetada agente de bolsa, por lo que aquí la pongo aconsejando a su madre sobre inversiones. Aun así, mi versión de la Tess adolescente es bastante diferente a la que aparece en el cómic, al menos por ahora. Tiene un poco del "mischief" de su padre. Bueno, algo más que un poco.**


	7. Chapter 7

–7–

Sigyn volvió a palidecer como el papel.

–¿Cómo que vienen para acá?

–Así es, llegarán en cualquier momento. ¿Quiere esperarles? Así podría conocer a Thor y él podría firmarle el autógrafo que desea.

Ella se levantó apresuradamente y empezó a recoger su cartera y el abrigo. Trataba de contener los nervios, pero el pánico había vuelto a apoderarse de ella. ¡Tenía que salir de allí!

–En realidad tengo bastante prisa ahora mismo –comentó con una sonrisa nerviosa pese a sus esfuerzos por disimular–. Es que tengo que recoger a mi hija de su entrenamiento de hockey. ¿Qué tal la próxima vez?

Por un momento Pepper la miró extrañada por su agitada reacción, pero luego pareció no darle importancia.

–Claro.

–Tranquila, no se moleste en acompañarme –agarrando el abrigo, la carpetilla y su cartera de cualquier manera, abandonó el despacho de Pepper Potts, la cual se quedó mirando la puerta con expresión desconcertada.

A Sigyn tampoco le importaba demasiado la última impresión que se hubiera llevado. Había sacado en claro que ya no duraría mucho en aquel trabajo y que seguramente era lo mejor, porque al haber empezado a despertar sospechas no pasaría mucho tiempo sin que alguien creyera conveniente encerrarla en algún agujero para interrogarla. Si no dimitía en ese mismo momento, era por esa oferta de una suculenta comisión por encargarse de recibir ricachones en esa estúpida fiesta, sólo tendría que esperar un poco.

Bueno, un problema a la vez. Ahora tenía que salir de aquel edificio, a poder ser sin tener un encontronazo con su ex cuñado y arruinar el secreto que había protegido con su falsa identidad, la cual había cuidado y mimado tanto durante quince años.

Pero la ley de Murphy también se cumple en esos casos… la posibilidad de un encuentro entre dos personas conocidas dentro de un mismo edificio es inversamente proporcional al deseo que una de las dos tenga para que se produzca. O dicho de otro modo, bastaba con que Sigyn quisiese escapar de allí sin ser vista, para que todas las circunstancias parecieran favorecer justo el hecho contrario.

Los pensamientos de la mujer se congelaron cuando vieron quién estaba al otro lado del pasillo. Algunos de los miembros de aquel grupo de Stark, los famosos Vengadores, venían caminando hacia ella, acercándose inexorablemente. Charlaban de forma animada entre ellos, sin al parecer reparar en su presencia. ¿Por qué iban a hacerlo? Su apariencia no era diferente a la del resto de empleados de _Stark __Industries_ que caminaban por aquel corredor.

Encabezando el grupo iba un hombre cuyo rostro le era conocido: lo había visto no sólo en la televisión, sino en las páginas de sociedad –normalmente en crónicas de fiestas, o relacionado con esculturales modelos o actrices– y hasta en los memorándums de la Fundación; no en vano era el dueño de todo aquello. Tony Stark era aún más alto y atractivo en persona de lo que parecía en las fotos. Aquellos ojos penetrantes, su bigote oscuro y aquella expresión permanente de estar de vuelta de todo eran inconfundibles y magnéticos para cualquiera, hombre o mujer.

–…Pues no sabe qué pena me da –decía un tanto sarcástico al militar de color y con el parche en el ojo–, pero aun así tengo que ir a Hong Kong. No me perdería una fiesta sin una buena razón.

–Pensaba que a ti las fiestas de beneficencia te aburrían –apostilló el hombre que los acompañaba con una sonrisa. Pese a su expresión un tanto maliciosa al meterse con Stark, la bondad era evidente en cada uno de sus rasgos, en su rostro de típico chico americano (aunque con cierta dulzura infantil), y en sus ojos de un azul intenso.

–Amigo Steve… –Stark rodeó los hombros de éste con un brazo, algo un tanto difícil teniendo en cuenta la estatura del aludido–, ninguna fiesta es aburrida si se tiene alcohol. Y en ese caso, si es necesario, _yo_ me convierto en la fiesta.

–Tengo entendido que le había prometido a la señorita Potts que dejaría de beber –objetó el militar de color.

–Le prometí que dejaría de beber _tanto_. Y además, ¿qué le importa lo que yo haga en mi tiempo libre, Fury? Mientras mi rendimiento en el equipo no se vea perjudicado, puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana.

–Mmm… –gruñó el llamado Fury, pero no dijo nada. Después de todo, Stark era uno de los que pagaba, y eso implicaba tener que pasar por alto su comportamiento caprichoso y excéntrico, por poco que le gustara.

Sigyn pasó al lado de ellos intentando disimular, aparentando toda la normalidad del mundo. El militar y el hombre rubio al que Stark había llamado Steve la ignoraron, pero no así el propio Stark. Detuvo el paso y se dirigió hacia ella mirándola sensualmente; dándole un susto de muerte.

–Hola, preciosa… ¿tú trabajas para mí? Nunca te he visto por aquí…

Steve debió de ver la cara desencajada que puso Sigyn, porque aferró el brazo de Stark y tiró de él hacia delante, sonriendo hacia ella como forma de disculpa por el comportamiento del empresario.

–Perdone, señorita… –dijo y se inclinó un poco de manera caballerosa, como si aún estuvieran en los años cincuenta– Vamos Tony, dijiste que no volverías a hacer esto –susurró hacia su compañero.

–Si es una de mis empleadas… –se justificó Stark.

–Con más razón –intervino Fury, acercándose a ellos… y mirando intensamente a Sigyn como si pudiera leer dentro de ella. Ella se estremeció: tal vez fuera por el único ojo, pero le recordaba a la mirada penetrante de Odín–, nuestro grupo no puede permitirse la publicidad negativa de otra demanda por acoso.

–¡Pero si no las acoso! Sólo las… piropeo un poco. ¿Te has sentido acosada? –Stark interpeló a Sigyn, sobresaltándola de nuevo y haciéndola bajar la cabeza, sacudiéndola con timidez.

–Gracias, señorita. Y sería un detalle que olvidara esta conversación –la despidió Fury, permitiéndola seguir adelante, algo que ella hizo con un suspiro de alivio y apretando la carpeta contra su pecho, como escondiéndose tras ella. Aun así, siguió captando los últimos retazos de la conversación:

–Me parece que has perdido tu toque con las mujeres, Tony –se burló Steve; y el aludido suspiró también, pero resignado.

–El día que eso pase de verdad, mi vida habrá acabado.

–Volviendo al tema, fue buena idea lo de esa Fundación, y esas galas para recaudación de fondos –añadió Steve–. Qué pena que no podamos ir ninguno.

–Ah, pero el deber es lo primero, por raro que suene que sea yo el que lo diga –bromeó Stark–. Vosotros tenéis que salir para Oriente Medio cagando leches antes de que la guerrilla que tienen allí les estalle a nuestros queridos soldados americanos a la cara –dijo mordaz–. En cuanto a mí, ya sabéis que me encantaría acompañaros, pero este fin de semana tengo que estar en Hong Kong. _Stark __Industries_ pasa por momentos difíciles. Esa empresa nueva, esos condenados _Leviathan_, nos está haciendo la competencia del modo más sucio; y no puedo permitirme descuidar la compañía ahora. Cuando acabe la convención tecnológica, me reuniré con vosotros, ¿de acuerdo?

–Y si la señorita Potts va a ir contigo a Hong Kong, ¿quién se quedará a cargo de la gala benéfica?

El empresario se encogió de hombros.

–Pepper me dijo que buscaría a alguien de la propia Fundación. Después de todo, sólo es una fiesta sin importancia, no creo que ninguno de nosotros hagamos falta ahí. Sólo habrá que cuidar de los invitados, darles mucho alcohol y hacer que suelten la pasta: eso cualquier idiota puede hacerlo.

Sigyn frunció el ceño, ofendida. ¿Cualquier idiota? ¡Eso no era tan fácil como parecía! "Mortal insolente…", pensó; y sus ojos aguamarina destellaron. Simultáneamente, Stark dio un respingo.

–¡Me cago en…!

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Fury.

–Este cacharro me ha dado un calambre –explicó Stark, sacándose el teléfono móvil del bolsillo.

–¿Y no lo había hecho antes?

–No, nunca –repuso él extrañado, examinando el aparato, que tenía un aspecto completamente normal.

–Justicia poética –rió Steve.

A sus espaldas, Sigyn esbozó una ligera sonrisa maliciosa. Justicia poética… un tanto forzada. Clea la mataría si supiera que utilizaba sus poderes para ese tipo de cosas, pero después de todo, era algo inofensivo.

La sonrisa se heló en su rostro y su corazón se paró durante un segundo por el pánico cuando vio acercarse al segundo grupo formado por el resto de Vengadores que quedaban, que hasta entonces había estado algo alejado. Entre ellos había un hombre musculoso de cabellos y barba rubios al que conocía bien, alguien a quien habría reconocido entre millones… y lo peor, que también la reconocería a ella.

"Thor…" susurró inaudiblemente, quedándose paralizada durante un instante sin saber reaccionar. Él aún no se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí, concentrado como estaba en su conversación con sus compañeros, pero Sigyn supo que sólo tenía unos segundos antes de que llegaran cerca de donde ella estaba y él pudiera verle la cara. Entonces toda la cortina de humo que había construido para proteger su vida y su secreto se vendría abajo.

Se escondió tras una de las columnatas ornamentales que había distribuidas por el corredor, incapaz de hacer nada más. De todas formas, sabía que si salía corriendo llamaría la atención de cuantos le rodeaban, y puede que de los propios Vengadores también. No dejaría de resultar raro que aquella mujer de apariencia ordinaria y vestida con un traje sastre saliera corriendo, alejándose de ellos como uno de los criminales a los que combatían.

De forma que se quedó allí tras la columna, totalmente inmóvil y con el corazón latiéndole con violencia, esperando a que aquel grupo pasara y suplicando con todas sus fuerzas que ninguno de ellos advirtiera su presencia. "Por favor, por favor, que pasen de largo".

Y eso parecieron hacer, recorriendo la galería y pasando justo al lado de la columna detrás de la que ella se encontraba sin realizar el menor gesto que pudiera hacerla pensar que se habían percatado de que estaba allí. Un hombre taciturno y solitario, y poco detrás de él, otro con facciones agradables que ella había visto repetidas hasta la saciedad en los periódicos y en la televisión años atrás… el famoso Bruce Banner. Quién hubiera dicho que alguien con un aspecto tan inofensivo podría llegar a causar toda esa destrucción, reflexionó Sigyn. Y por último, vio a Thor conversando con una bella mujer de cabellos cortos y aún más rojos de lo que lo habían sido los suyos propios cuando tenía su color natural.

Al ver que pasaban por su lado sin el menor signo de haberla visto, empezó a soltar un poco la respiración que había estado conteniendo durante aquellos largos y angustiosos segundos. Entonces Thor se detuvo a pocos pasos de donde ella estaba, y Sigyn notó cómo el miedo que había empezado a desanudarse de su estómago volvía a estrujarlo dolorosamente.

El dios del trueno se había quedado allí inmóvil, centrado en sus pensamientos y en sus percepciones, como si meditara algo… o lo presintiera. Cerró los ojos, aspirando hondamente por la nariz. Sigyn se mordió los labios tan fuertemente como para hacerlos sangrar cuando Thor giró el rostro hacia la columna detrás de la que ella se encontraba, como si siguiera un rastro…

La mano de ella se movió automáticamente hacia su colgante, como un acto reflejo que intentara atraer buena suerte hacia un amuleto, y sus ojos azulados destellaron de nuevo en medio de su pánico. En ese momento, la máquina de café que había al otro lado del pasillo explotó violentamente atrayendo la atención de todo el mundo, Thor incluido. Los Vengadores rápidamente se pusieron en posición defensiva, dirigiéndose hacia allí.

Algunos empleados de seguridad de Stark y el hombre al que habían llamado Fury incluso sacaron sus armas, temiendo algún tipo de causa siniestra o incluso un atentado. Con las actividades de Stark y de su grupo, no era extraña la idea de que la sede central fuera objeto de ataques terroristas nacionales, internacionales… o incluso extraterrestres. Pero enseguida un par de ellos se acercaron a la máquina de café y la examinaron. Ésta chisporroteaba y derramaba café casi por todas partes, pero no parecía haber estallado como resultado de ninguna bomba o juego sucio.

"¡Falsa alarma!", exclamó uno de los de seguridad, haciendo que todos los demás respiraran aliviados. "Una sobrecarga de tensión, o tal vez se tratara de un cortocircuito". En medio de aquel revuelo, nadie se fijó en la mujer de traje que caminaba un tanto apresuradamente por el pasillo, abandonando el edificio sin que nadie reparara en ella.

Sin embargo, tras unos minutos, mientras observaban cómo limpiaban los restos de café y piezas mecánicas del estropicio, Thor pareció recordar algo y le preguntó a la mujer pelirroja que tenía a su lado:

–Natasha, ¿tú has cambiado de perfume?

La mujer a la que llamaban la Viuda Negra le miró con cierta expresión curiosa en sus bellos ojos azules.

–¿Estás ligando conmigo, dios del trueno? Te recuerdo que eres un hombre casado.

–Sí, como si eso te importara… –intervino incisivamente y medio en broma el hombre reservado que siempre iba solo, aislado del resto, y ella lo ignoró con una mueca despectiva. Thor sonrió divertido. Clint y Natasha tenían una relación muy extraña desde que los había conocido, que se podía definir como amor y odio, el "ni contigo ni sin ti". Salían y rompían, volvían juntos y cortaban de nuevo, así una y otra vez. En ese momento no estaban juntos, pero eso no evitaba que se metieran el uno con el otro todo el día.

–No, no te lo decía por eso –repuso Thor–. Es que antes he creído oler como… perfume de vainilla.

–No, no era mío. Yo nunca uso vainilla. ¿Por qué?

–Por nada. Me ha traído recuerdos, eso es todo.

–¿Recuerdos de tu mujer? –preguntó ella, curiosa, y él sacudió la cabeza– ¿De alguna antigua novia, quizás? –sugirió, con un tono algo más malicioso.

–No. Era… de una pariente. Solía usar perfume de vainilla.

–¿Ah sí? ¿Crees que alguien de tu familia podría venir hasta aquí a verte?

De nuevo, Thor negó con la cabeza, muy serio.

–Ésta no. Murió hace bastantes años –dijo, y sin poder evitarlo añadió–: Ella… se suicidó.

–Oh, Dios mío Thor… –se horrorizó Natasha. Pese a su apariencia dura, se preocupaba sinceramente por sus amigos– Lo siento mucho.

–Gracias –agradeció él, y por un momento suspiró, perdido en sus recuerdos–. Fue una época muy dura para mi familia. Y en el caso de mi cuñada… no sé. Siempre me quedó el remordimiento de que pude haber hecho algo más por ella.

–¿Tu cuñada? No querrás decir… la mujer de ese chiflado medio hermano tuyo, ¿verdad? –se interesó Natasha, y Thor asintió– ¿Ese psicópata estaba casado? Vaya, entonces no me extraña que ella se suicidara.

Los ojos de Thor se endurecieron un tanto.

–No es todo tan radical, Tasha. Loki no siempre fue así. Hubo un tiempo en que fue una persona casi normal, tenía una familia y todo –"Hubo un tiempo en el que fue mi hermano", pensó desalentado.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

–Pues viendo cómo ha acabado, la verdad es que no me lo imagino.

–*–*–*–*–*–

Sigyn, ignorante de ser tema de conversación entre el dios del trueno y su compañera Vengadora, se subió el cuello del abrigo para protegerse del viento crudo que la recibió al salir del edificio, se encasquetó la boina de lana y se dio una vuelta más a la bufanda que rodeaba su cuello para resguardar su garganta. Miró hacia el cielo, en el cual se concentraban amenazadoras unas nubes de color plúmbeo.

Procurando no correr para no llamar la atención pero sin perder tiempo, caminó apresuradamente hasta su coche y se metió allí, cerrando de inmediato las puertas. Sólo entonces, ya a salvo, respiró profundamente y se relajó. El corazón aún le latía rápidamente por la descarga de adrenalina. "Ha estado cerca…", pensó. Si Thor la hubiese visto, todo se habría descubierto. Como mínimo, el dios del trueno se lo habría contado a su familia, Sif y los Tres Guerreros también se habrían enterado… y si eso ocurría, el resto del mundo también lo sabría. _Todo __el __mundo_.

Objetivamente, la culpa era suya. ¿Quién le mandaba a ella meterse en aquellos berenjenales? Con lo tranquila que estaba dando clases a niños de primaria, y había tenido que salirse de eso para irse a Nueva York y meterse a trabajar en aquella organización benéfica, que conllevaba el riesgo de atraer la indeseada atención de uno de los más peligrosos enemigos de su ex marido sobre ella.

Pero no había tenido opción. No, nadie la había obligado, pero… realmente no había podido elegir. Ya había empezado a tener problemas para dormir mientras estaba en Lubbock, antes de verse forzada a mudarse. Y todo había comenzado con los ataques de Hulk, que habían dejado veintenas de muertos y decenas, centenares de heridos a lo largo de la Costa Este.

Al principio, Sigyn había intentado desentenderse de aquello, seguir con su vida, fingir que no sabía nada o no tenía nada que ver con aquello, pero había sido imposible. Por supuesto que todo aquello era culpa suya, no podía mentirse a sí misma. ¿Quién estaba controlando mentalmente a Hulk, quién le había dado orden de causar el caos a su alrededor con tal de provocar una respuesta de Thor? Loki, su mari… su _ex_ marido. ¿Y quién, mucho antes de que aquello ocurriera, había salvado la vida de Loki cuando Karnilla –sentía náuseas al recordar su nombre– lo había encerrado en aquella trampa destinada a matarle lenta y dolorosamente?

Ella. Sólo ella. Ella había permanecido a su lado, apartando el ácido veneno de su rostro durante aquellas largas y penosísimas horas. Ella había matado al guerrero Norn que hubiera puesto un fin rápido a su miseria. Y ella había avisado a los hijos de Loki para que lo rescatasen de su prisión.

Y ni siquiera podía alegar que no sabía lo que iba a hacer. El propio Loki le había revelado sus futuros planes, su intención de seguir matando y destruyendo hasta que acabara con Thor, lo cual se había planteado como la meta de su vida. Ella se había horrorizado, pero aun así continuó ayudándole. Pese a ser consciente de todo lo que iba a desencadenar conservando aquella vida que no debería haber sido conservada, siguió protegiéndole. En aquel momento aún mantenía la esperanza de que él mintiera, como siempre; o que cambiara de opinión. Pero aunque hubiera sido totalmente consciente de que no lo iba a hacer, habría seguido ayudándole. Tan estúpida como siempre.

Y durante el tiempo que llevaba en la Tierra, había podido comprobar lo que su compasión –su _amor_–, les había costado y seguía costándoles a los mortales. Cada una de las muertes causadas por Hulk se debía a su debilidad. Parte de toda la sangre que manchaba las manos de Loki, que era muchísima, manchaba también las suyas propias. ¿Cómo iba a poder dormir?

Lo había intentado con química. Los somníferos y los antidepresivos la habían ayudado un tiempo, pero pronto dejaron de ser suficiente.

Precisamente el oír hablar de una asociación específicamente encaminada a ayudar a las víctimas de los crímenes de su ex marido fue lo que la llevó a Nueva York. En aquel momento no sabía que estaba financiada por Stark, la empresa que también había lanzado ese grupo de super combatientes que se enfrentaban a Loki, pero le dio igual. Ella sólo quería hacer algo útil, paliar, aunque fuera un poco, el mal que él estaba haciendo, el que ella misma había contribuido a que hiciera. Por supuesto, apenas constituía una gota de agua en el desierto, pero era más que nada, y la ayudaba a dormir.

Nunca había pretendido llegar a administradora. Al principio su colaboración como voluntaria con la Fundación había sido prácticamente anecdótica, recaudando fondos a pie de calle, organizando terapias de grupo y talleres o simplemente trayendo el café y haciendo fotocopias. Pero se fue animando a medida que pasaba el tiempo, y al final su entusiasmo y dedicación llamaron la atención del antiguo administrador, el cual le ofreció un puesto en la plantilla como su ayudante, con nómina y todo.

Y cuando éste tuvo que jubilarse _–_ya había tenido dos infartos y quiso retirarse antes de que el estrés le pasara un tercer _strike__–_, ella, que conocía los mecanismos, los métodos y las cuentas, "heredó" el que dejar su trabajo parcial en una guardería y aprender contabilidad, y ahora se dedicaba a la tarea, mucho menos divertida que dar clases a niños, de idear maneras de sacar el dinero a esos ricos avaros, pero saber que con aquello contribuía a arreglar un poco el mal que hacía Loki la contentaba y hacía mucho por su paz interior. Había aprendido lo valiosa que era la paz interior, un concepto que mucha gente daba por sentado.

¡Pero aquella aventura tocaba a su final! En fin, había sido bonito mientras había durado. Y, de todos modos, existían muchas más formas de ayudar a la gente, formas que no la hicieran a ella arriesgarse sin necesidad.

Se miró el reloj de pulsera. Realmente no estaba mintiendo cuando le había dicho a Pepper Potts que tenía que ir a recoger a su hija del entrenamiento. Sí, Tess era muy independiente y siempre podía desplazarse en metro, pero a Sigyn le gustaba, siempre que podía, tenerla lo más controlada posible. Con eso de que era invierno a aquellas horas ya había anochecido y a Sigyn no le gustaba que su hija anduviera por el metro después del anochecer. Aun sin contar con su problemático pasado familiar, lo que ya sería bastante grave, Tess era una chica preciosa, y las muchachitas lindas como ella eran la presa preferida de depravados, maníacos sexuales y todo tipo de depredadores.

Nunca, _nunca_, dejaría que su hija corriera el menor peligro si ella podía evitarlo. Su despreocupación ya le había costado cara en el pasado.

Los entrenamientos de Tess con el equipo junior femenino de hockey sobre hielo eran en un polideportivo situado a veinte minutos de allí. De todas formas, cuando llegó, las chicas aún no habían acabado su entrenamiento.

Sigyn caminó por uno de los laterales aledaños a la cancha en dirección a las gradas para esperar, mientras observaba a las chicas deslizarse velozmente sobre patines y manejar con agilidad sus _sticks_ para intentar encajar el disco en la portería del contrario. Frecuentemente también se producían fuertes choques entre las jugadoras; aunque se tratara de un equipo femenino, el entrenador las alentaba a jugar tan duro como si fueran chicos. A Sigyn no le acababa de hacer gracia que su hija se involucrara en un deporte de contacto tan violento, pero hasta el momento nunca había tenido ningún susto. Normalmente, de los encontronazos de su hija con otras jugadoras, eran estas últimas las que salían perdiendo.

Tess era una de los extremos, la más ágil y la más agresiva. También era la capitana de su equipo, por múltiples razones. No sólo era la mejor jugadora de su equipo y la que más se implicaba en los partidos; también era la más inteligente para pensar formaciones y estrategias para desorientar y burlar a sus rivales. Tampoco era que hiciera mucha falta pensar en ese deporte, pero en Tess parecía ser una intuición.

Sigyn observó a su hija adolescente llena de orgullo maternal, antes de empezar a subir las escaleras que la llevarían a la grada. Al pensar en Tess o mirarla –mientras no fuera demasiado tiempo–, le parecía que ningún problema tenía importancia. Podría cambiar de trabajo, podría mudarse mil veces. Y podía acabarse el mundo si quería. Nada de eso sería tan malo, si podía estar al lado de su hija.

La muchacha, que patinaba manejando el _stick_ como si no hubiera hecho otra cosa en su vida y a la que apenas se veía bajo el montón de protecciones que se ponían los jugadores –hombreras, perneras, coderas, casco…–, divisó la figura de su madre y saludó agitando una mano; luego volvió a concentrarse en el juego. El encargado de mantenimiento del polideportivo, un ancianito con pinta afable, cabello blanco y gafas que ya debería haberse jubilado hacía tiempo, se detuvo al lado de Sigyn.

–Buenas noches, señora Black.

–Qué hay, señor Lee –le sonrió ella cortésmente.

–Otra vez a recoger a su hija, ¿verdad?

–Ajá.

–Entiendo que se preocupe tanto por ella. Tess es una chica muy especial –comentó el hombre, mientras los dos contemplaban cómo la joven se deshacía del acoso de una de las defensas con un fuerte empujón–. Toda una ganadora. Aunque un poco demasiado competitiva.

Sigyn sonrió, un tanto melancólicamente.

–Ha salido a su padre –Las palabras habían salido de su boca antes de que hubiera tenido oportunidad de contenerlas, y de inmediato se arrepintió de haberlas dicho.

–¿Se refiere al señor Black? –el anciano pareció interesado–. Creo que no le conozco. Nunca lo he visto por aquí.

–En realidad, murió antes de que Tess naciera –dijo ella con naturalidad. Había repetido esa mentira tantas veces que ya le salía de forma casi automática.

–Oh, lamento su pérdida. Nunca lo habría sospechado. Como todavía lleva su alianza de boda…

Ella bajó la vista y contempló su anillo de oro asgardiano.

–Lo conservo como un recuerdo –Aunque ya no sabría decir si era un recuerdo bueno o malo, reflexionó.

Mientras, las muchachas habían acabado su entrenamiento y Tess avanzaba hacia ella sonriendo. Aún llevaba el uniforme y las protecciones, y su lindo rostro estaba arrebolado por el esfuerzo del ejercicio y brillante por el sudor.

–No hacía falta que vinieras –aun así, parecía contenta de verla–. Sabes que podría haber tomado el metro.

–Bueno, no me costaba trabajo hacerlo. He salido antes del trabajo y… –Sigyn intentó acercarse para darle un beso, pero ella se apartó.

–¡Estoy hecha un asco, mamá! –dijo, entre incómoda y risueña– Dame cinco minutos para una ducha rápida y nos vamos.

–Vale –asintió ella.

* * *

><p><strong>He tenido que pasar muy rápido por los Vengadores, por eso se llama cameo ;) Obviamente las caracterizaciones de cada uno, relaciones y demás darían, no ya para un capítulo sino para un fic para ellos solos (hey, si alguien quiere hacerlo yo lo leería encantada ^^). Me he detenido algo más en Tony Stark porque me encanta, ese plan de "libertino y orgulloso de serlo". Steve Rogers es adorable, el "buen chico americano", por lo menos cuando no combate. A Nick Fury lo considero un tipo muy duro, más preocupado por el equipo que por todo lo demás.<strong>

**A Clint Barton, Bruce Banner o Natasha Romanoff los tengo más desdibujados, aunque los he visto en las otras pelis donde han salido, no me queda claro cómo van a ser en relación al resto del equipo así que no me detengo mucho en ellos, aunque no me pude resistir a poner romance entre Clint y Natasha. Son pareja en el canon del cómic y yo me confieso shipper de ellos en el movieverse, aunque no sé si en la peli tendrán romance o no (espero que sí). **

**No sé hasta qué punto será buena mi caracterización (sobre todo cuando salga la peli), pero por ahora me los imagino así. **

**En cuanto a Tess, ya ha aparecido (al menos despierta :) ), y en el siguiente capi podéis ver cómo es. Por ahora, sabéis que le gusta jugar al hockey sobre hielo. Y es que quería verla haciendo algún deporte de contacto. Pensé en karate o capoeira (el estilo de lucha que practicó Hiddles para entrenarse para hacer de Loki en combate cuerpo a cuerpo), pero me pareció muy repetitivo. Y me gustaba la idea del hockey, porque se juega sobre el hielo (que es el elemento de Tess, mucho más de lo que pensáis), y exige mucha habilidad y reflejos. **

**Y supongo que habréis adivinado quién es ese viejecito encargado de mantenimiento del polideportivo (señor Lee! XD). Stan Lee hace cameos en muchas de las pelis de Marvel, así que me dije que merecía aparecer en este fic también ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

–8–

Justamente cinco minutos después, Tess emergió de nuevo de la zona de los vestuarios, esta vez ya duchada, arreglada y con su ropa de adolescente mortal: un jersey ajustado de cuello de cisne color pistacho, una falda vaquera y unas botas altas negras. Al salir, se estaba poniendo una corta cazadora bomber en tono dorado, y de su hombro colgaba una moderna mochila deportiva.

–¿Sólo te has traído eso de abrigo? –Sigyn frunció el ceño: había intentado mil veces convencerla de que llevara un abrigo más voluminoso, como el de ella misma– ¡Sabes que eso no es suficiente, hace demasiado frío! ¿Y cómo quieres salir fuera con el pelo mojado?

Tess la miró sonriente, sin dar importancia a unos reproches que había oído cientos de veces y que ya no tomaba en serio de una madre sobreprotectora como la suya. Sigyn sintió un doloroso estremecimiento en el corazón. Tras la ducha, su hija se había peinado totalmente hacia atrás su cabello mojado, negro y corto por debajo de la nuca, de forma que la semejanza con su padre se hacía aún más marcada, más _punzante._

–Vamos, mamá… –replicó con tono conciliador, mientras salían del polideportivo y se dirigían al aparcamiento donde Sigyn había dejado el coche–. ¿Me he resfriado yo alguna vez? Ya sabes que, salga con el pelo mojado, sin abrigar o medio desnuda si me da la gana, el frío no me afecta, soy prácticamente inmune.

–Vale, ya lo sé. No me lo recuerdes… –rezongó Sigyn como para sí, sacando las llaves y entrando en el coche mientras su hija lo hacía en el asiento del copiloto. No le gustaba que le recordasen que su hija tenía herencia _jotun_. No por el hecho de ser _jotun_, sino por lo que ello implicaba. Por lo que a ella respectaba, Tess era hija suya y de nadie más, y cada rasgo de Loki que veía en ella la contristaba y la ponía de mal humor.

Lo cual la sumía en un estado de contradicción constante, mezcla de amor, nostalgia y aversión, ya que Tess era prácticamente un calco de Loki, pero en mujer y en edad adolescente. A pesar de eso, o puede que precisamente por eso mismo, era preciosa. Aun sin haber cumplido los quince años, tenía porte de mujer y un rostro de ángel que ya apuntaba a la arrebatadora belleza que sería en el futuro.

A pesar de que en él mismo resultaban bastante masculinos, los rasgos de Loki poseían cierta delicadeza andrógina que hacía que en un rostro femenino se viesen igual de atractivos o incluso más: los mismos ojos de intenso esmeralda, la misma nariz recta y patricia, los mismos labios finos y sensuales. También tenía sus marcadas cejas, que daban carácter al rostro; su piel pálida, como de prístina nieve; idéntica complexión en apariencia delicada pero llena de fuerza y hasta su mismo óvalo facial. A pesar de que Sigyn amaba a esa chica más que a su propia vida, muchas veces no se veía capaz de resistir el mirarla fijamente por demasiado tiempo. En ciertas ocasiones le costaba trabajo recordar que Tess era una persona con entidad propia, en lugar de una versión de su padre.

–¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó ella burlona, haciéndola volver a la realidad.

–¿Qué?

–Otra vez me estás mirando de esa forma tan rara. Como estuvieras viendo a otra persona en lugar de a mí. Haces eso a menudo.

–No sé de qué hablas –volvió a negarlo todo ella, intranquila. A medida que iba creciendo, Tess se iba haciendo cada vez más perspicaz. Cuando la miraba a los ojos, Sigyn tenía la sensación irracional de que podía leer dentro de su mente; y para alguien con tantos secretos como ella, esa sensación era como mínimo incómoda. Pero Tess se limitó a encogerse de hombros, indiferente.

–Lo que tú digas –repuso, y sacó su Blackberry y empezó a teclear a velocidad de vértigo con sus dedos largos y finos, con uñas esmaltadas en negro. Pese a que realmente era una mezcla de asgardiano y _jotun_, en su aspecto y comportamiento Tess no se diferenciaba casi nada de las adolescentes mortales. Despreocupada, displicente, distante y enganchada a las nuevas tecnologías: a su teléfono móvil, a su ordenador, a las redes sociales y al chat. Sigyn tenía un buen nivel de manejo de esas cosas a nivel usuario (de hecho, Internet le había salvado la vida cuando era una recién llegada a la Tierra: en aquella pantallita mágica había información prácticamente de todo), pero no dependía de ellas tanto como su hija.

Contuvo un suspiro. Ahora, con el trabajo y las diferentes actividades de ella y el instituto y la vida social de Tess, apenas sí se veían durante el día; y cuando lo hacían ella se ponía a jugar con su móvil. La misma queja de padres de adolescentes a lo largo de todo el mundo.

–¿A quién escribes? –Sin poder evitar la curiosidad, intentó echar un rápido vistazo a ver qué era lo que su hija escribía con tanto interés, pero Tess apartó el móvil de su vista, protestando indignada.

–¡Mamá! ¡Respeta mi intimidad!

–¡Vale, vale, perdona! –se disculpó ella un poco mordazmente por la excesiva reacción de su hija– Ni que fueran secretos de seguridad nacional. Por cierto, ¿quién es Sylene? –tuvo que preguntar, ya que había conseguido leer ese nombre en la pantalla.

–Eres una cotilla –rezongó la chica, pero a pesar de todo contestó–. Sylene es mi nick en Internet.

–Ah, vale. Bien. Es bonito. ¿Qué pasa, no te gusta tu nombre? –preguntó, un poco inquieta.

–Yo no he dicho que no me guste. Pero en la Red todo el mundo se pone nombres chulos, como de fantasía, de mitología o de anime. Tess es demasiado… normal. Como de mortal común –rió.

Sigyn no comentó nada, pero sus rasgos se tensaron.

–Me ha llamado el señor Cassidy, el director del instituto.

Tess dejó de teclear.

–Oh. Vaya.

–Sí. "Oh, vaya" –repitió ella con dureza–. ¿De verdad has hecho lo que me ha dicho que has hecho? ¿Has _hackeado_ la página web del instituto y la has llenado de fotos de una compañera en ropa interior con su número de móvil y el mensaje "soy fácil, llámame"? –Tess abrió la boca, pero Sigyn añadió enseguida– Y ni se te ocurra mentirme, jovencita.

La chica guardó silencio, como pensando cuál era la respuesta menos comprometedora.

–En mi defensa, no era ella en ropa interior. Se veía claramente que era un montaje de Photoshop –acabó diciendo, y añadió en un murmullo–. Mierda…, pensé que no había dejado rastro. Ese idiota del foro me dio las instrucciones mal. Se va a enterar cuando lo pille. Le voy a mandar un virus que…

–¡Tess! –su madre la cortó indignada– ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

–¡Esa zorra tramposa de Samantha Parrington se lo merecía! ¡Me quitó la presidencia del Consejo de Alumnos! Se cree la mejor porque es rubia, animadora y su padre está en la Junta Escolar, mientras que yo sólo estoy en el Club de Matemáticas y en el de Informática. Pero los del Club de Informática también tenemos nuestros recursos… –añadió maliciosamente.

–¿Y eso lo justifica todo? Precisamente que el señor Parrington esté en la Junta Escolar agrava las cosas. Podrían denunciarte por lo que has hecho. ¿Sabes lo que me ha costado convencer al director Cassidy de que no te expulse?

La chica se encogió de hombros.

–Bah. Que me expulsen. Me da igual.

–¿Y si en tu expediente figura una expulsión por una falta de disciplina para cuando te toque aspirar a alguna buena universidad, también te da igual?

Esta vez Tess bajó la cabeza, avergonzada.

–No, mamá. Pero es que… ¡no es justo! –dijo rabiosa– La eligieron a ella porque es popular, aunque sea una cabeza hueca que no hará nada por el Consejo más que lucir su cara bonita y votar que sí a todo lo que sus amigos le aconsejen. Y yo, que tenía un montón de ideas estupendas para mejorar el instituto…

–Lo sé, cariño, pero a veces la vida es injusta. No puedes tomarte la venganza por tu mano así como así.

–Lo siento… –Tess bajó la cabeza en actitud contrita, pero aquello no engañó a su madre.

–No lo sientes, no seas mentirosa –le dijo con severidad.

–Siento que el director Cassidy te haya echado la bronca, y siento haberte disgustado –esta vez el tono de arrepentimiento de la chica parecía más genuino–, pero no lamento habérsela jugado a esa estúpida. No sé por qué montan tanto escándalo, después de todo sólo ha sido una broma inofensiva. Sólo fue… no sé, un poco de diversión.

–Por favor… –suspiró Sigyn, notando que le volvía el dolor de cabeza–. Tess, ya hemos hablado de esto. Me juraste que si te sacaba de esa escuela especial y te dejaba ir a un instituto normal, no te meterías en más líos "por diversión".

–¡Odiaba esa escuela para superdotados! –estalló ella– Todo el mundo decía que allí desarrollaría mi _potencial_, pero lo único que hacían era mandarme cosas estúpidas.

–¿Y qué hago contigo, eh? –exclamó la mujer– No te gustaba la escuela para superdotados, pero en el instituto normal te aburres, no estudias y te metes en un problema tras otro.

–Sigo siendo la primera de la clase –se defendió Tess.

–Porque tienes un coeficiente de 144, no porque te esfuerces en trabajar. Pero tus problemas no son académicos, siempre has sido brillantísima. Tu problema es la falta de disciplina. ¿Sabes lo que piensa Cassidy? Bueno, él y el resto de profesores, y hasta la Junta Escolar. Que no soy buena madre, que como he tenido que criarte sola no soy capaz de meterte en cintura.

–Y qué te importa lo que piensen esos idiotas –de nuevo ella volvía a hablar con desprecio.

–Me importa porque estoy empezando a temer que tengan razón. ¿Es eso, no soy suficiente para ti? ¿Te metes en líos porque te falta una figura paterna, alguien más autoritario que yo? –Sigyn parecía temerosa de que pudiera ser así.

–No –contestó Tess de mala gana.

–Entonces, ¿por qué es? ¿Tanto te cuesta portarte bien?

–Siento no ser el "angelito" que era de pequeña –murmuró la chica con voz rencorosa.

–No tienes que ser un ángel –repuso Sigyn–. Sólo quiero que seas feliz, pero que seas honrada y juegues limpio. No quiero que acabes perdiéndote como… –se interrumpió bruscamente.

–¿Cómo quién? –preguntó Tess interesada.

–…como tantos otros chicos que se pierden en el camino –terminó ella.

–Pero es que creo que no encuentro mi camino –se lamentó Tess–. Noto como si… como si no perteneciera a esto. A veces tengo la impresión de que todo esto es irreal, como si hubiera algo más.

Su madre no contestó, y Tess no pudo entender aquella expresión consternada y preocupada en su semblante mientras atendía a la carretera.

–_Tiene_ que haber algo más –añadió la muchacha–. Esta vida se me queda corta.

Sigyn sintió que el corazón se le detenía un instante.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

Tess miró afuera de la ventanilla con expresión ensimismada, como si en el fondo no viera lo que estaba mirando.

–A veces tengo esos sueños en los que veo otros mundos… un mundo dorado, como un paraíso… y también otro muy diferente, gris y helado, donde nunca deja de nevar. En esos sueños todo parece tan auténtico… y esta vida, la que tengo cuando estoy despierta, lo nebuloso, lo irreal.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Sigyn. Recordó los sueños de su hermano muerto, Váli, que resultaron ser premonitorios.

–¿De veras? –intentó aparentar indiferencia– ¿Qué es lo que ves en esos sueños?

–El mundo dorado lo veo como lejano, lleno de personas maravillosas, bellas y perfectas como dioses… –murmuró ella–. Pero es el otro el que más veo. Y está lleno de seres enormes, como ogros, con la piel de color azul y expresión feroz… y veo una fortaleza… negra, amenazadora; pero que a mí no me da miedo. Y en esa fortaleza hay un hombre vestido también de negro, el único de aspecto humano. Es más pequeño que el resto de esos seres azules, pero está claro que es el que domina sobre todos ellos. Desprende un aura de poder tan inmenso que da vértigo.

Los dedos de Sigyn se crisparon mientras aferraba el volante. No quería dejar de mirar a la calzada, no quería mirar a su hija.

–Nunca consigo acordarme totalmente de su cara cuando despierto, pero sé que se parece mucho a mí, ignoro por qué… –continuó ésta, sumida por entero en su propia voz y en sus recuerdos–. Tiene el cabello negro como yo… Sus ojos… son verdes como los míos… Y su alma es oscura y fría, pero sobre todo triste…

Sigyn pegó un brusco frenazo, haciendo que el cuerpo de Tess saliera despedido hacia delante por efecto de la inercia. Por fortuna, estaba bien sujeto con el cinturón de seguridad, pero aquello consiguió despertarla de su ensoñación.

–¡Mamá! –protestó molesta por el frenazo.

–Perdona –dijo Sigyn, aún sin desear mirarla a los ojos–. Es que ya hemos llegado.

Tess miró por la ventanilla y constató que lo que decía su madre era cierto. Estaban frente a la puerta del garaje del bloque donde vivían, que se abría morosamente para que el coche pudiera entrar.

–Lees demasiadas novelas y ves demasiadas películas de fantasía y ciencia ficción –añadió Sigyn severamente mientras aparcaba en su plaza de garaje–. No me gustaría que eso pudiera hacerte perder la noción de la realidad, cariño.

–¿Y cuál es la realidad? –Tess se volvió de nuevo hacia ella, y esta vez Sigyn no tuvo más opción que mentirle a la cara.

–La _realidad_ es donde estamos ahora. Esto… –hizo un gesto que abarcaba su entorno–, Nueva York. Nuestra casa. Nosotras, tú y yo contra el mundo, ¿recuerdas que decíamos eso cuando eras pequeña? Y no hay más.

La muchacha entrecerró los ojos, irritada.

–Pues es una realidad bien aburrida.

–Pero es la que hay, y tendrás que conformarte con ella.

–¿Por qué te enfadas ahora? –se extrañó Tess– Sólo estaba contándote mis sueños.

Sigyn parpadeó.

–No me enfado, yo…

–¡Sí lo haces! No entiendo por qué te pones a la defensiva con cosas tan tontas. Eres peor que esos imbéciles de la Junta Escolar. Te has vuelto tan seria… Cuando yo era pequeña, eras más alegre. A veces te ponías a llorar sin razón, pero cuando me mirabas siempre te ponías contenta. Ahora ya no lloras, pero sigues triste, y cuando me miras ya no te pones contenta sino de peor humor, como si… como si me odiaras.

–No Tess, eso no es cierto.

–¿Ah sí? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me dijiste que me querías "más que a ninguna otra cosa en los Nueve Reinos" como cuando era pequeña? Sé que no soy la hija perfecta que deseabas, pero a veces me da la impresión de que te he decepcionado terriblemente y _continúo_ decepcionándote, no importa cuánto me esfuerce. ¿Y te acuerdas de todas las leyendas de los dioses nórdicos que me contabas para que me durmiera? ¿Por qué dejaste de hacerlo?

–Porque ya no eres una niña.

En realidad, había sido porque a medida que transcurría el tiempo cada vez le dolía más hablar de nada que le recordara a su pasado. Los años no habían mitigado su pena por todo lo que había perdido, antes al contrario. Tess la observó durante unos segundos… aunque Sigyn tuvo la impresión de que había cierta condescendencia en aquella mirada, como si dijera "mi madre está mal de la cabeza". Pero suspiró de mala gana, lo cual era señal de que se rendía.

–De acuerdo, siento lo de esa tonta página web. De verdad que lo siento, tal vez me haya excedido. El lunes iré a ver a Samantha y al director Cassidy y les pediré disculpas a ambos. Me va a costar mucho hacerlo, pero en fin, supongo que me lo merezco.

Sigyn respiró aliviada.

–Eso está mejor. ¿E intentarás no meterte en más líos "por diversión"?

–Vaaaale –dijo con un tono cansino y resignado que hizo sonreír a Sigyn–. ¿Me vas a castigar?

Ella lo pensó un momento.

–No, si cumples tu palabra –Objetivamente, no tenía autoridad moral para castigarla por tomarse la justicia por su mano cuando ella había hecho algo similar apenas un rato antes, cuando había provocado esa descarga eléctrica en el móvil de Stark para escarmentarlo por su ofensivo comentario.

–¿Y me dejarás salir esta noche con Sarah y quedarme a dormir en su casa?

Sigyn frunció el ceño.

–¿No crees que te estás pasando?

Tess se aferró a su brazo.

–¡Venga, mami! –suplicó mimosa–. Te prometo que seré buena. Porfa, porfa, porfa…

–Ayyy… –suspiró ella–. Está bien.

Alborozada, la chica estrechó su abrazo sobre ella.

–¡Eres la mejor, mamá!

–Anda que no tienes cuento ni nada –rezongó Sigyn, no tan molesta con su hija como consigo misma y su propia permisividad. Pero habría sido inútil tratar de resistirse, cuando al final habrían acabado igual. Nunca era capaz de negar nada a su hija, la única persona que tenía en el mundo.

Tess se separó de ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

–Te lo digo en serio. Sé que soy difícil de manejar, y que ha debido de ser muy duro criarme sola después de que muriera papá, pero lo has hecho genial. No hagas caso a lo que ese capullo de Cassidy o los demás opinen. Eres la mejor madre del mundo, y te quiero.

–Y yo a ti, mi vida.

Tess salió del coche de camino hacia el ascensor y Sigyn la siguió, pero se quedó unos momentos contemplando sus espaldas mientras caminaba con aquellos andares gráciles suyos, pese a estar cargada con la mochila. Tenía una sensación agridulce, mezcla de amor y miedo. Cómo hubiera podido decirle lo mucho que temía perderla, o como ya había señalado, que _se __perdiera_ ella misma. Se parecía _demasiado_ a su padre, el alejarlo de su influencia tal vez no resultara ser suficiente. Si sus temores se hacían realidad, no veía el modo de impedir que acabara siendo como él.

Por eso, pese a que años atrás su intención fuera llevarla a ver a Clea para que se entrenara en las artes místicas al igual que ella misma, seguía posponiendo el momento. En la actualidad Tess era un poco traviesa nada más, pero sólo con su inteligencia y su sentimiento competitivo ya era capaz de buscarse un montón de problemas. ¿Qué ocurriría si empezaba a desarrollar poderes psíquicos? ¿No sería como darle una pistola cargada a un niño que no supiera manejarla? ¿No sería como convertirla aún más en… su padre?

Sigyn había confiado a Clea Strange sus preocupaciones buscando su consejo, siempre con el mismo resultado inútil. No sabía si a su maestra, además de por las artes místicas, le daba también por la filosofía zen, pero nunca le había sacado nada más provechoso que "la respuesta está en tu corazón". Es decir, que se las arreglara como pudiera.

Y no era que Clea no fuera una buena maestra. Sigyn había tenido una suerte bárbara encontrándola, o más bien de que Clea la encontrara a ella. Casi le parecía que había sido el día anterior cuando, tras salir del trabajo, vio a aquella mujer de cabello platinado esperándola a la puerta de la cafetería donde solía comer.

Clea era la esposa del Doctor Stephen Strange. Sigyn no estaba segura de si éste era humano o no; su apariencia era humana, desde luego, pero sus poderes místicos eran los más vastos que había visto antes, casi equiparables a los del propio Loki. Clea también tenía ciertos poderes, aunque no tan intensos como los de su marido. Le dijo que había soñado con ella y que sabía que necesitaba ayuda para aprender a defenderse. Así había empezado todo.

Por "aprender a defenderse", se entendía que se refería a perfeccionar los propios poderes psíquicos de Sigyn, los que, sin que ni ella misma supiera cómo, había empezado a desarrollar la primera vez que había tenido contacto con un objeto místico de los pertenecientes a su marido, aquel espejo que era capaz de comunicarse entre dimensiones.

Todos los lunes y los miércoles, Sigyn hacía un alto en su trabajo como voluntaria en el taller de la asociación en la que colaboraba e iba a casa de los Strange. Allí, Clea la llevaba a una habitación en penumbra, sólo iluminada con velas y perfumada con palos de incienso, y meditaban un rato. Luego, practicaban. Lo que más le interesaba a Sigyn ejercitar eran ataques telequinéticos y barreras de oclusión mental. Cuando Clea le preguntaba por qué, su respuesta era que "la mejor defensa siempre es un buen ataque".

Los Strange conocían perfectamente su auténtica identidad y su parentesco con el archienemigo de los Vengadores, de los cuales el Doctor Strange era un aliado ocasional, una especie de asesor en temas místicos. Strange no llegaba a confiar del todo en Sigyn –debía ser porque sabía también que ella había salvado a Loki en su momento– ni estaba totalmente de acuerdo con que su mujer le diese clases de artes psíquicas, pero no se lo prohibió a Clea. Ni ella lo hubiera escuchado, de habérselo prohibido; era una mujer con mucho carácter, cosa que Sigyn envidiaba.

Tras dos años y medio de aquellas clases, podría decirse que los poderes psíquicos de Sigyn habían experimentado un incremento bastante considerable. Tampoco era que se hubiera vuelto una super mujer, ni como esos mutantes psiónicos que se decía que podían apoderarse del mundo entero. Un poco de telequinesis, generación de campos de fuerza, algo de telepatía. Nada del otro mundo, por malo que fuera el chiste. Por alguna razón desconocida, manipular las máquinas se le daba bien. Era como si el haber aprendido a usarlas a la vez que empezaba a desarrollar sus poderes le hubiera conferido cierta afinidad a ellas. Era capaz de fundir una bombilla con el pensamiento, dar orden de impresión al ordenador sin necesidad de teclado o ratón o cambiar los canales del televisor sin necesidad de buscar el mando a distancia, que normalmente acababa perdido en alguno de los huecos de dentro del sofá. Claro que eso sólo lo podía hacer cuando Tess no estaba presente.

Y si eso era lo que ella, que había nacido sin predisposición para la magia, podía hacer, ¿qué no habría de poder Tess, que tenía la sangre del que seguramente era el hechicero más poderoso del universo? Con todo lo bueno que eso implicaba, pero también con todo lo malo. Y ese "todo lo malo", esa posibilidad aterradora, era lo que detenía a Sigyn de revelar la verdad a su hija y comenzar a entrenarla. Sí, sabía que seguramente estaba desperdiciando el extraordinario potencial de Tess, pero eso era preferible a lo que _podría __ocurrir_.

Tal vez la estaba malcriando, pensó. Tendría que haberle prohibido salir esa noche y quedarse a dormir en casa de su amiga, pero ya le había dicho que sí y no podía desdecirse. Eso quería decir que volvería a pasar la noche del viernes sola. De nuevo. Tess era demasiado independiente para lo joven que era, lo había sido desde pequeña y esa tendencia se había agudizado en la adolescencia. Siempre estaba fuera de casa o encerrada en su habitación; y aunque Sigyn sabía que su hija la quería, a veces la angustiaba la idea de no ser capaz de llegar hasta ella.

Cuando la madre de la amiga de Tess pasó a buscarla –llevaría a las chicas al cine y luego las recogería para que se quedaran a dormir juntas en su casa–, ésta decidió al menos sacarle provecho al rato en soledad. Fue hasta el baño, se inclinó sobre la bañera y abrió el grifo del agua caliente, añadiendo un buen chorro de gel y un puñado de sales de baño perfumadas. Terminaría el día con un baño caliente de espuma para relajarse de las tensiones del día. Un lujo de princesa, como los que tenía en Asgard. Una de las pocas costumbres sensuales que aún conservaba.

Se sirvió una copa de vino blanco, puso música relajante en un aparato portátil que llevó al baño y empezó a desvestirse. Falda, camisa y uno de sus bonitos conjuntos interiores de encaje fueron a parar al resto de la ropa sucia: al día siguiente haría una colada antes de ir al centro comercial a buscar el dichoso vestido para la recepción del domingo.

Y también tendría que ir a la peluquería, pensó, preguntándose si habría peluquerías abiertas para ese domingo. En el peor de los casos, siempre podría arreglarse el pelo ella misma: de joven solía peinar a una reina nada menos, y ésta nunca se le había quejado. Se acercó un momento al espejo para comprobar la raíz de su cabello, si ya era visible el color rojizo en sus mechas rubias, lo que supondría que tendría que renovar su tinte… decidió que aún no hacía falta.

Sigyn solía cuidar bastante su físico y su vestimenta, tanto exterior como interior. No era que tuviera que lucirse ante nadie, pero lo hacía por ella misma, como una especie de reafirmación personal. Necesitaba _sentirse_ hermosa, deseable, ya que había salido de su matrimonio con la autoestima bajo mínimos. El haber sido traicionada e ignorada sistemáticamente por su marido durante años había acabado con su seguridad como mujer, pese a que cuando era adolescente recordaba haber tenido que rechazar a bastantes pretendientes. No era que ninguno de ellos le hubiera importado nunca… salvo tal vez uno.

Theoric… hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en él. Fue el único al que le había dolido tener que decirle que no, y desde entonces no había vuelto a verle. ¿Cómo le habría ido en la vida? Seguramente habría llegado a Capitán de la Guardia de Halcones Carmesí como era su ilusión, y estaría casado con alguna mujer de los campos y rodeado de niños. Bien por él. Realmente esperaba que, dondequiera que estuviera, fuera feliz: ese chico lo merecía. Suspiró nostálgica al recordarle. Era muy guapo –aunque no tanto como Loki–, encantador –pero no de la manera de Loki–; y bondadoso –definitivamente, _no_ como Loki–…

Sacudió la cabeza, enfadada consigo misma. ¿Por qué había empezado recordando a Theoric y había acabado pensando en Loki, _otra __vez_? ¿Por qué, fuera el tema que fuera, siempre le acababa trayendo a la mente a la misma persona que ella no quería recordar? ¿Y por qué a veces le parecía oír su voz en sueños, como si él la estuviera llamando?

–A la porra… –murmuró, metiéndose en la bañera y suspirando sonoramente al hacerlo. Aquello era un gustazo. Junto con el chocolate, lo más cercano al sexo que se permitía. Pero por desgracia, ni siquiera eso le daba pie para desconectar del todo.

Por si no le bastara con las preocupaciones por su hija y aquellos inoportunos recuerdos sobre su ex, ahora se empezaba a romper la cabeza también con el otro tema inquietante del día. Pepper Potts había empezado a sospechar. Y es que el asunto era muy fuerte: que la mujer de uno de los enemigos extraterrestres y más acérrimos del grupo de Stark trabajara en una de las Fundaciones de éste era como mínimo tentar a la suerte. Sigyn se preguntó qué pensaría la siempre correcta Potts si supiera que el hombre del que ella huía era uno de los "terroristas" que su jefe había combatido.

Tomó un sorbo de vino y empezó a frotarse con la esponja jabonosa, aún ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Nunca entendería el interés de Loki por la Tierra. Suponía que lo hacía por fastidiar a Thor, pero aquello ya había llegado a cotas de obsesión. Le habría gustado pensar que lo hacía por ella, en un intento de encontrarla, pero era una presunción vana. Incluso le había dado por pensar que él sabía exactamente dónde estaba y le daba igual, de no ser porque, de haber sido así, ella no habría seguido viva mucho tiempo más. Su ex no era de los que se dejaban engañar o desafiar sin tomar represalias rápidas y mortalmente certeras. Él nunca había sido un buen marido, sólo en ocasiones había sido buen padre; pero vengarse se le daba de maravilla. El dios del engaño creía tener superioridad sobre los objetivos de su venganza, cuando en realidad él era el principal prisionero de su odio por el resto del universo.

Las notas de piano de la canción que en ese instante sonaba en el reproductor de música inundaban el cuarto de baño con su cadencia melancólica, resonando en medio de la borrosa neblina formada por el vapor del agua caliente. El estribillo se repetía una y otra vez en los oídos de Sigyn: "Nunca te olvidaré… nunca te olvidaré…" No, nunca lo olvidaría, pensó ella, sintiendo el escozor de las lágrimas en sus párpados y aquel familiar picor en la nariz que las precedía.

"Oh, Loki…", susurró su mente, y de su garganta surgió un gemido. De forma casi inconsciente, mientras enjabonaba la parte de su cuerpo no sumergida en agua, sus manos empezaron a recorrer su piel de forma más lenta, más sensual. Sigyn cerró los ojos, como perdida en una ensoñación; y aunque no quería hacerlo no pudo evitar imaginarse que aquellas manos, que recorrían sus pechos llenos de espuma y su vientre con suavidad amante, eran las del propio Loki tocándola, acariciándola, apoderándose de su voluntad. Su respiración se ralentizó y se hizo más ronca, y entre sus piernas notó una humedad que no tenía nada que ver con el agua del baño.

Tragó saliva, sentía que se ahogaba. Con su mano izquierda seguía enjabonando sus pechos cuyos pezones se habían puesto erectos, tanto por el roce como por el recuerdo prohibido; mientras que su derecha estaba metida en el agua, tan pronto deslizándose sobre sus muslos como trazando círculos por su vientre y acercándose a la zona del pubis. Respirando ya entrecortadamente, Sigyn bajó la mano un poco más, de modo que sus dedos casi rozaban aquella parte que ya _demandaba_ la voluptuosa caricia…

De pronto abrió los ojos cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Rápidamente quitó la mano de allí, furiosa y frustrada, y se dejó hundir por completo en la bañera, permaneciendo sumergida bajo el agua hasta que sus pulmones comenzaron a gritar por la falta de aire y no tuvo más remedio que emerger con el cabello pegado a la cara y cubierta de espuma… y en un estado de mal humor indescriptible.

Salió de la bañera casi sin acordarse de quitarse el jabón y se envolvió con una gran toalla el cuerpo y otra la cabeza. Apagó el reproductor de música, silenciando aquel maldito piano y esa voz lánguida que la hacían sentirse tan débil y nostálgica, y se aplicó la loción corporal con movimientos deliberadamente bruscos para evitar la tentación y la sensualidad de antes.

No era sano que se reprimiera así. Sus compañeras de más confianza de la Fundación habían intentado convencerla de que se echara novio o al menos un amigo _especial_ con el que desahogarse, con el argumento de que debía aliviar las necesidades sexuales que como mujer joven y sana indudablemente debía tener.

Y no se equivocaban respecto a este último punto, aunque en vez de satisfacer esas necesidades ella se limitaba a ignorarlas, como había hecho casi siempre en Asgard. Pero Asgard había sido un entorno represivo. Allí en la Tierra era libre y podía hacer lo que le diera la gana, incluso acostarse con cien hombres si le apetecía. El problema era que no deseaba a ninguno. O para ser más exactos… sólo deseaba a _uno_. El único que no debía desear, nunca más.

Cuando acabó de darse la loción se vistió con uno de sus camisones cortos. Aunque aún fuera invierno –el más largo invierno que los mortales hubieran conocido en siglos–, el bloque donde estaba su piso tenía calefacción central, y tras permanecer ésta funcionando todo el día, de noche el calor se había acumulado en el apartamento y la temperatura era casi tropical.

Se calentó un precocinado en el microondas: pese a su costumbre de comer sano, en aquel momento lo que había ocurrido durante el baño la había puesto de tan mal humor que no le apetecía cocinar. Además, con Tess fuera, no tenía caso hacerlo.

Mientras esperaba que el microondas acabara, Sigyn se apoyó contra la ventana de la cocina, contemplando meditabunda la luna medio escondiéndose entre el cielo encapotado de nubes. ¿Sería el mismo cielo que Loki contemplaba desde Asgard, Jotunheim o dondequiera que estuviese? No, aunque se parecían mucho. Las estrellas que se veían desde unos reinos y otros se parecían, aunque su posición sería diferente.

¿Se acordaría de ella?, se preguntó melancólica. Probablemente no. Por lo que sabía, para Loki ella estaba muerta y la habría olvidado haría mucho tiempo. Pese a su ardiente declaración de amor la última vez que se habían visto, ahora ya no estaba segura de que aquello tuviera el significado que le había dado en aquel momento. Cada vez más, creía que las palabras finales de Loki en la cueva se habían debido a un estado de locura transitoria causado por la prolongada tortura; y aunque no hubiera sido así, el dios del engaño no tenía fama precisamente por la constancia de sus afectos. Habría vuelto con Angerboda o estaría con alguien como ella, y si por casualidad alguien le recordaba su matrimonio se burlaría despectivamente, renegando de aquella época y alegrándose de ser libre de nuevo.

Sigyn sonrió con sarcasmo ante el rumbo que habían tomado sus pensamientos. ¿Qué le importaba si se acordaba o no de ella? ¿Qué podía importarle nada de lo que él opinara? Era patético, pensó con un intenso desprecio hacia sí misma. ¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba, por qué seguía pensando en él? ¿No había aprendido nada? Ya no se sentía celosa ni dolida por la idea de que él la hubiera olvidado, sólo estaba rabiosa porque ella no conseguía hacer lo mismo.

En camisón, con el cabello aún húmedo y secándosele de cualquier manera y con la bandeja en su regazo, conteniendo el plato humeante y el vino que le quedaba en la copa, Sigyn se sentó a cenar viendo la televisión. Sin molestarse en buscar el mando a distancia, recorrió mentalmente los casi doscientos canales del cable sin encontrar nada que le interesara, y al final se acabó enganchando a la enésima reposición de _Lo __que __el __viento __se __llevó_, todo un clásico.

Pero no pudo aguantar cuando llegaron a la parte en que la hija de los protagonistas moría al caer del caballo: no quería ver esa escena. Le recordaba demasiado a cuando Narvi estuvo a punto de morir, precisamente también por un accidente de caballo. En aquel momento había estado tan asustada, y tan feliz cuando le dijeron que se salvaría… pensó que estando más pendiente de él y de su hermano sería suficiente para evitar que nada malo pudiera pasarles. Qué ingenua había sido, qué estúpida. Había sido una estúpida en todo.

Como en una especie de explosión mental a pequeña escala, apagó bruscamente el televisor –arriesgándose a fundirlo: no era la primera vez que le pasaba–, y se quedó un rato mirando el aparato desconectado sin verlo realmente. Narvi… y Váli. Incluso sintiéndose satisfecha y conforme con la vida teniendo a Tess, aún echaba de menos a sus hijos. Ya no eran la herida continuamente sangrante de antes, sino un dolor latente y tenuemente cicatrizado, una brecha que sólo se abría cuando algo se los traía a la memoria, como la escena de esa maldita película. Pero aún los echaba de menos. Y aun eso habría sido lo normal. Lo que no era tan normal era que también lo echaba de menos _a __él_. A él, con todo lo que la había hecho pasar.

–Imbécil… –murmuró en el silencio de la habitación. Ni ella sabía si el insulto estaba dirigido a Loki o a sí misma.

Se tomó lo que quedaba de vino de un trago y se fue a acostar.

Y con todo lo que había ocurrido aquella tarde, la conversación con Potts, su casi encuentro con Thor, su discusión con Tess, lo que había estado a punto de hacer en la bañera y sus pensamientos sobre él y los niños a la hora de cenar… era lógico que todo aquello se arremolinara en su cerebro y montara un caos infernal.

Soñó. Con él, por supuesto. Soñó que Loki era un padre responsable y cariñoso y un marido tierno y amante, el hombre que siempre había deseado que se convirtiera, alguien que realmente la quería. Y al despertar a la mañana siguiente tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no echarse a llorar contra la almohada al darse cuenta de que sólo había sido un sueño.

El sueño más estúpido e imposible de todos.

* * *

><p><strong>En el epílogo de EW, dejamos a Sigyn y a Tess como flotando en una nube rosa. Pero las nubes rosas no duran mucho tiempo. Y Sigyn, pese a ser libre, no está carente de problemas: tener que esconder su identidad, sus remordimientos de conciencia, tener que lidiar con Tess que ahora es una adolescente rebelde, su preocupación sobre el futuro de su hija… y luego, claro está, que no es capaz de olvidar a Loki. Le tiene miedo, pero a la vez lo sigue amando.<strong>

**Sylene es la hija de Loki en otro universo Marvel, el MC2. Es una hechicera y una de las antagonistas del _A-Next_, la versión de los Vengadores en ese universo, formado el grupo por los hijos de los Vengadores del universo que conocemos (no sé si me explico), y en especial es enemiga de Thena, su prima e hija de Thor. Se supone que Tess Black y ella son personas diferentes (o versiones de la misma persona en universos diferentes), pero en esta historia convergen en la misma. De modo que aparte de toda la historia entre Loki y Sigyn, también asistiréis a la intriga de ver si Tess se acaba dejando arrastrar por el lado oscuro de su padre y se convierte en la malvada Sylene o no. **

**Samantha Parrington, la compañera a la que ataca Tess, es el nombre humano de Valkyrie, una de las aliadas de Thor en el cómic. Tranquilas, sólo se menciona el nombre y no tiene mayor trascendencia (al igual que el de Donald Blake en la peli).**

**La canción que suena en la escena del baño, la de las notas de piano y el estribillo de "Nunca te olvidaré", es _I'll never forget you_ de Francis and the Lights (la tenéis en youtube en watch?v=2FI_Tswq3cc), una recomendación de Lady Loky para el pairing, que he querido incluir. ¡Mil gracias, amiga!**

**Y las lectoras de EW reconocerán la anécdota del accidente de Narvi con el caballo en el cap. 17. De vez en cuando haré eso de remitir a escenas del otro fic. Por ejemplo, también con el caso de Theoric. Para quienes no conozcan el cómic, Theoric fue el primer novio de Sigyn en el cómic (de hecho estaban prometidos y Loki lo hizo matar y adoptó su forma para casarse con Sigyn, aunque en EW la historia es diferente porque ella lo rechazó). Aparece mencionado en EW, creo que en el cap. 7. Aquí por ahora sólo se lo menciona también, pero aparecerá en capítulos futuros, bastante más adelante.**


	9. Chapter 9

–9–

El Helheim estaba situado en el límite oriental de Niflheim, el Reino de las Tinieblas. Éste se llamaba así porque el grado de humedad de aquel mundo era tan alto y la presión tan pesada, que ésta se condensaba por toda la superficie del planeta, formando una densa y permanente capa de niebla oscura a su alrededor. La luz parecía huir de aquel sitio, y nada salvo algunos yerbajos grises y matorrales desangelados crecía en aquel mundo yerto, sumido en una eterna y tristísima semipenumbra.

Y en el propio Helheim la sensación de opresión era aún mayor. Allí la humedad del resto del Niflheim parecía esfumarse para ser sustituida por la simple oscuridad y la muerte. Por no haber, allí no había ni matorrales. La única vida que podía divisarse allí eran unos asquerosos hongos de un enfermizo color luminescente y líquenes pegados a las rocas que se extendían a lo largo del paisaje, más allá de lo que la vista podía alcanzar.

Mientras Loki, Fenrir y Jormungand caminaban por aquel páramo con aspecto interminable, no vieron ni un solo signo más de vida, ni rastros de que animal o persona alguna hubiera habitado esos parajes. Y, con todo… los tres tenían la sensación de no estar solos. No una, sino muchas, infinitas presencias que concurrían en aquel lugar; padre e hijos podían sentirlas con claridad. Y cuando cualquiera de ellos miraba un poco hacia atrás, con el rabillo del ojo casi creía poder percibir ligeramente el movimiento de unas sombras grises, con una leve forma humanoide, reptando, arrastrándose como con desgana… deambulando sin rumbo fijo, siguiendo un camino que no parecía tener final. Las almas de los muertos.

Todas ellas, aunque en su mayor parte invisibles para el ojo humano, se encontraban en aquel reino por el influjo de Hela, su reina; y todos merodeaban por allí, concentrándose en mayor proporción cuanto más se acercaban a su castillo, hecho de granito y mármol negro, hermoso e imponente pero aterrador.

El castillo estaba al lado del mar, y las olas rompían contra el muro con una furia y violencia inusitadas, bañando las rocas que estaban debajo con una espuma blanca que a veces aparecía algo rosada, como si en vez de agua, el mar estuviera formado por sangre. Era difícil saberlo, porque aquel mar era de un color totalmente negro.

Loki y sus hijos atravesaron la playa que los separaba del castillo, una playa de arena grisácea, tan lúgubre como el resto del lugar. Loki, con su armadura verde y su casco de orgullosos cuernos, iba en cabeza del grupo y sus hijos lo seguían, flanqueándolo uno a cada lado; con una armadura negra y pesada el mayor, y otra más ligera y de un color gris plateado el menor. El mar estaba embravecido, aunque aquello no tenía aspecto de deberse a ningún fenómeno atmosférico, porque el cielo, aunque oscuro, estaba en total calma. Al mirar un poco más allá de la orilla, pudieron ver unos bultos flotando en el agua… como trozos de cadáveres humanos; y deslizándose entre ellos, los anillos de otra gigantesca serpiente, esta vez negra.

–Mira, ése debe ser primo tuyo –bromeó Fenrir hacia su hermano, el cual respondió con una mirada despectiva.

–Hela siempre ha tenido un gusto muy particular en cuanto a… ambientación –comentó.

–Ya puedes decirlo. Este sitio es deprimente.

Las palabras de Fenrir eran ciertas. En Helheim no hacía tanto frío como en Jotunheim, pero era la única ventaja que tenía sobre el reino de los gigantes de hielo. En comparación con Helheim, el mundo de origen de Loki y sus hijos parecía un sitio colorido y lleno de vida.

–¿Qué esperabas? –Jormungand soltó una carcajada– Estamos en el reino de los muertos.

Loki no añadía nada ni prestaba atención a la conversación entre sus hijos. Su mente aún trataba de deshacerse de los retazos de recuerdos que le quedaban de lo sucedido la noche anterior, cuando había creído ver el rostro de su esposa en el de Lorelei durante el sexo. Aquello, o más bien lo hundido que se había quedado después de desaparecer aquella fantasía, aún lo tenía bastante afectado, pese a haberse esforzado por olvidarlo todo. Incumpliendo totalmente sus buenos propósitos de descansar durante la noche para estar concentrado y en plenas facultades para su encuentro con Hela, se había pasado toda la noche despierto recordando a Sigyn y soñando con ella. Estaba muy, muy molesto consigo mismo. Tanto despreciar a Thor y a su adoración por aquella mortal, y él había resultado ser mil veces peor.

"Concéntrate", se dijo con el mismo tono heladamente autoritario que usaba para dar órdenes a sus subordinados. "Deja de pensar en esas tonterías". No sólo lo debilitaban, sino que además eran totalmente inútiles. Si se hubiera esforzado por encontrarle una solución mientras aún podía, mientras Sigyn aún estaba viva… ahora ya no tenía caso.

Se detuvieron ante el amplio e inmenso portón principal del castillo, indecisos por un momento, sin saber si deberían llamar o hacer cualquier otra cosa. Entonces el portón pareció abrirse solo ante ellos, como movido como una fuerza invisible que no provenía de Loki ni de ninguno de los otros dos; y los tres hombres franquearon el umbral y penetraron en el castillo, aparentemente tan desierto como el resto del reino. Las paredes que los rodeaban, negras y sin aberturas que dejaran pasar el aire o la luz –en el caso de que alguna luz pudiera venir de aquel cielo plomizo– daban una sensación sofocante, claustrofóbica.

–¿Os habéis fijado? –comentó Fenrir– No tiene guardias ni vigilantes.

–No le hacen falta –repuso Jormungand, sin dejar de observar con fría cautela el entorno que los rodeaba, atento a cualquier signo de hostilidad–. ¿Quién va a atacar a la misma muerte?

–Os equivocáis –intervino Loki–. Sí que los tiene. De hecho, llevan rodeándonos desde que entramos aquí, sólo que no podemos verlos.

Tenía razón. Profundizando un poco en su visión de lo incorpóreo, ambos hermanos se percataron de que el castillo no estaba ni mucho menos desierto como parecía; antes al contrario. Ante sus ojos se materializaron multitud de sombras cubiertas por unos hábitos con capucha, por supuesto de color negro, de forma que no se les podía ver la cara. Loki se dijo que, aunque no estuvieran ocultas bajo la capucha, probablemente no tendrían caras que pudieran verse. Muchas de aquellas sombras encapuchadas parecían estar vigilándolos a ellos, pendientes ante el menor movimiento sospechoso.

No hacía falta que nadie los guiara: las puertas iban abriéndose solas ante ellos a medida que iban caminando, marcándoles el camino a seguir. La última de ellas era muy grande y al abrirse, dejó ver una enorme sala de aspecto impresionante. El techo se abría en una bóveda de vidrio, oscuro por supuesto, y las paredes parecían un jardín, sembradas de rosales trepadores –aunque ellos no sabían que existieran rosales que dieran esa variedad de rosas tan oscuras, casi negras–, entre los que se deslizaban serpientes coral con los anillos de color rojo, negro y amarillo. El suelo era de mármol totalmente blanco, casi deslumbrador.

Un poco más al fondo se abría otra sala donde podían ver un trono similar al de la monarquía _jotun_ pero hecho de ébano en vez de piedra. Pero en aquélla donde se encontraban ahora, estaba totalmente vacía, no había un solo mueble salvo una alargada mesa en el centro y una silla labrada en su cabecero. Sentada en ella, una chica de cabellos negros disfrutaba de su almuerzo.

Hela había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la habían visto, cuando ella había abandonado Jotunheim para no tener que participar en las intrigas de sus padres, intrigas que sus hermanos estaban encantados de seguir. Dominaba su capacidad de cambiar de forma tanto como el resto de sus familiares o aún más, y en aquel momento había elegido una forma permanente muy atractiva, que escondía sus deformidades de nacimiento.

Al contrario que sus hermanos, los cuales habían conservado su aspecto original de adultos _jotnar _como forma permanente salvo cuando se convertían en animales, ella había adoptado la forma de una bella muchacha humana en pleno esplendor de su adolescencia. A Loki le recordó un poco a Angerboda, tal vez una versión más joven de ella, aunque pálida en lugar de bronceada. Llevaba un vestido de terciopelo color aceituna con adornos de obsidiana o alguna piedra similar, y su cabello oscuro como el de sus padres mezclaba finas trenzas con mechones suavemente ondulados. También llevaba su capa encima, aunque no tenía la capucha subida. Loki recordó que no solía desprenderse de ella jamás. A sus pies, un gigantesco perro negro, encadenado con un collar de pinchos, mordisqueaba un hueso que ella debía haberle tirado antes. El hueso era grande y largo, lo suficiente como para parecer un fémur humano.

La muchacha no levantó la vista hacia ellos mientras seguía comiendo, y sólo les prestó atención cuando acabó su plato y una de aquellas sombras encapuchadas se lo retiró. Entonces alzó los ojos hacia ellos, mirándolos directamente por primera vez desde que estaban allí. Y ni aun así dijo nada y sus ojos continuaron duros e indiferentes mientras los contemplaban. Eran también verdes, pero en vez del esmeralda intenso de Loki, los de ella eran de un verde grisáceo, frío, brumoso. Su rostro, de piel muy clara y una belleza inhumana, mostraba una expresión desdeñosa.

–Hola, hermanita –Fenrir alzó una mano hacia ella en un desastroso intento de hacerse el simpático. Jormungand no llegó a tanto, sólo inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo.

Loki se adelantó hacia ella, y al instante el perro, tomando aquel movimiento como una amenaza a su dueña, se levantó gruñéndole amenazadoramente. Él no mostró la menor inquietud, sólo se quedó mirando fríamente a Hela, aguardando, u ordenándole simplemente con su calmada actitud que controlara a su mascota. Sorprendentemente, eso hizo ella, sujetando al enorme animal por la cadena que surgía de su collar.

–Ssshh, Garmr. Tranquilo –Su voz era suave pero ligeramente metálica, venenosa.

El animal obedeció inmediatamente a su ama y volvió a tenderse, aunque no dejó de observar a Loki con ojos amenazadores, aviesos.

–Si la serpiente de afuera era mi primo, me parece que ése debe ser el tuyo –le susurró Jormungand a su hermano, devolviéndole la broma de unos momentos antes. Fenrir apenas gruñó malhumorado.

–Ja-ja-ja. Muy gracioso.

–Me alegra verte, hija mía –Loki la saludó con tono solemne–. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

–Preferiría que no me llamases así –replicó Hela inmediatamente–. Aunque tenga tu sangre, no te reconozco en absoluto como padre.

–Bien, como quieras –Loki asintió conciliador.

–Ni a madre tampoco, ya que estamos –añadió ella–. A ninguno de los dos os importé nunca lo más mínimo. Nos engendrasteis a mis hermanos y a mí sólo como instrumentos en vuestras estúpidas intrigas. Puede que a esos dos memos que te acompañan no les importe que los utilices, pero yo nunca fui así. Por eso me marché.

–¡Eh! –protestó Fenrir–. No hace falta ofender.

–Ssshh –lo acalló Jormungand.

–Y como ves, tantos años después, ya no soy un instrumento de nadie –Hela continuó reivindicándose ante su padre–. Soy libre, independiente, tengo mi propio reino, mi propio poder… aquí todo es como debe ser –miró durante un instante su reflejo en una jarra de plata que quedaba en la mesa, y se apartó el cabello del cuello en un gesto coqueto, casi inseguro–. Incluso yo soy como debo ser.

–Estás muy guapa –asintió Loki.

–Ahórrate tus cumplidos baratos, embaucador –saltó ella duramente.

–No es un cumplido barato –repuso él–. Realmente me complace que hayas encontrado tu lugar aquí, y que seas feliz.

–Yo no he dicho que lo sea… –murmuró ella con los ojos bajos, pero enseguida volvió a alzarlos hacia él– Pero al menos tengo lo que tú aún no tienes. Más poder del que podría querer y un trono ganado por mis propios méritos, sólo mío.

–Un momento –saltó Fenrir, un poco ofendido–. Padre podría tener el trono de Jotunheim si quisiera.

Ella rió, y de sus ojos del color de la bruma del Niflheim brotó un destello malévolo.

–Me refería a un trono que valiera la pena.

Se levantó y, con paso majestuoso, caminó hacia una de las paredes cubiertas de rosales.

–Ahora soy más poderosa de lo que vosotros tres juntos seréis jamás.

–Muy presuntuosa te veo, Hela –le dijo su hermano serpiente.

–No Jord, no hay presunción –extendió la mano a uno de los rosales y una de las serpientes coral empezó a deslizarse por ella. Tras unos segundos de rozar la fría piel blanca de su mano, los coloridos anillos de la serpiente se volvieron grises y ésta cayó silenciosamente al suelo, muerta al instante–. Tengo el poder de matar sólo con tocar. ¿Alguno de vosotros desea venir aquí y comprobarlo?

–Mejor que no –contestó Fenrir, incómodo. Ambos hermanos, pese a su valor, su ferocidad y a que ellos mismos eran unos asesinos, se sentían algo intimidados por la siniestra serenidad de su hermana pequeña, pero Loki era diferente. Él no perdió la compostura.

–Ésta no es una visita de cortesía, hij… Hela –se corrigió el dios del engaño–. Mejor dicho, lo sería si lo desearas, pero ya veo que no estás interesada en reanudar nuestra relación familiar.

–¿Qué relación familiar? –ella soltó una carcajada– Puedes apostar todo tu reino por eso –la sonrisa de la muchacha se veía ufana y un tanto desafiante.

–Pues no me veas como un padre si no quieres. Considérame el señor de Jotunheim, que ha venido a parlamentar contigo. A proponerte un trato.

Ella se apoyó displicente contra la pared, aplastando los rosales; y no pareció resentirse de las espinas que se le clavaron, si hubo alguna. Algunas de las serpientes corales que se deslizaban por aquella zona se le acercaron, emitiendo amenazadores siseos muy cerca de su cabello negro; pero sin llegar a tocarla. Incluso siendo animales, habían aprendido del ejemplo de su compañera y debían intuir lo que suponía el contacto directo con la muerte.

–Sí, lo suponía. De hecho, me estaba preguntando cuándo ibais a venir a suplicarme mi ayuda.

Fenrir y Jormungand intercambiaron una mirada asombrada. ¿Cómo lo había sospechado ella?

–Es obvio –continuó la joven, respondiendo a la muda interrogante que mostraban los ojos de sus hermanos–. Incluso después de tanto tiempo, aún no habéis atacado Asgard. Es fácil deducir que es porque no tenéis efectivos suficientes. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo hasta que se os ocurriera recurrir a un ejército de espectros. De hecho, habéis tardado más de lo que yo pensaba. No se os ha ocurrido a vosotros, ¿verdad? –rió suavemente–. Seguro que os lo ha propuesto Ymir. Ese viejo zorro no sabe cómo salir de aquí.

Tal vez Loki estuviera tan asombrado como sus hijos, pero desde luego no lo demostraba. En su rostro y sus ojos de helada mirada verde se veía una sangre fría que nada ni nadie podrían alterar… al menos, mientras no bajara la guardia. Estaba despierto y esto eran negocios, negocios con una persona que le odiaba pero de la cual dependía el resto del plan de su vida. Decidió no decirle que tenía razón en lo de Ymir. De todas formas, seguro que ella lo sabía.

–De hecho, había pensado en ti hacía mucho, pero siempre creí que no aceptarías.

–¿Y qué te hace pensar que ahora lo haré? –aquel tono burlón, tan irrespetuoso, en cualquier otro individuo habría encendido la ira de Loki y le hubiera acarreado un castigo doloroso y ejemplar. Pero claro, ahora no tenía más remedio que aguantarse. A Hela no le podía exigir obediencia o respeto como a sus otros hijos. Aun en el caso de que no hubiese necesitado nada de ella, aquella mujer era la muerte personificada y le odiaba. Dos razones para ser un poco más permisivo de lo que normalmente solía ser.

–Que ahora estoy dispuesto a dejar que tú pongas las condiciones.

–Qué honor… –ella continuó con su sonrisa mordaz.

–Vamos, Hela… –Loki se aproximó un poco a ella. Estaba a punto de recordarle que eran familia, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo: habría resultado contraproducente–. No lo hagas por mí: hazlo por ti misma. Sabes que ayudándonos tú también saldrás beneficiada. ¿Cómo podrías conseguir más almas para tu oscuro reino sino ayudándonos a desatar la mayor de las guerras? Morirán millones, querida; y todas esas almas serán para ti. Y no arriesgas nada "prestándonos" las almas que ya tienes. En cuanto la guerra acabe, en cuanto tú quieras, esos espectros volverán a tus dominios. No tienes nada que perder y sí mucho que ganar.

Su expresión era amistosa, razonable, un poco sumisa pero no demasiado… el rostro de un perfecto vendedor. Incluso sus ojos parecían mostrar una inocencia genuina, un auténtico deseo de ser creído, comprendido… aquellos ojos invitaban a la complicidad. Era difícil resistirse a la persuasión del dios del engaño… para cualquiera, salvo para la diosa de la muerte.

–Te he dicho que no intentes embaucarme, Loki –siseó ella entre dientes.

–No lo intento. Sabes que cada una de mis palabras es cierta. Es lo malo de ser el dios del engaño: cuando dices la verdad, nadie te cree. Pero reflexiona un poco y verás que es así. Rechazar impulsivamente un trato tan ventajoso sólo por tu animadversión hacia mí no sería inteligente, ¿no te parece?

La muchacha guardó silencio, meditando lo dicho por su padre, intentando descubrir la trampa que se escondía en aquellas aparentemente acertadas palabras; y no se la encontró. Aquello parecía molestarle… y eso era buena señal, pensó Loki. Indicaba que lo estaba empezando a considerar, pese a su inicial rechazo ante la idea. Su ambición por reunir almas podía más que su rencor hacia él.

Al final, y tras un tiempo que tanto a él como a sus hijos les pareció interminable, ella bajó la cabeza, suspirando. Rindiéndose. Al final, incluso ella había sido seducida por la "Lengua de Plata" de Loki. Ymir se equivocaba: no era un mito infundado, en absoluto.

–Está bien –asintió–. Os ayudaré. Dejaré libres a las almas que desees para que sus espectros puedan colaborar en el asalto a Asgard.

–Las de todos los gigantes de hielo –repuso Loki–. Comandados por Ymir, aplastarán las defensas de los que los asgardianos están tan orgullosos.

–¿Seguro? –de nuevo, ella se mostraba burlona– Creí que ibas a pedirme que levantara para ti a _todas_ las almas del Helheim.

–No será necesario, por el momento –él contestó con una sonrisa–. Aunque si cambio de opinión, te lo haré saber.

–Como quieras –la joven se encogió de hombros distraídamente–. Y ahora es cuando pongo _mis __condiciones_.

–¿Condiciones? –Loki pareció extrañado.

–Hace un momento has dicho que yo ponía las condiciones. ¿O sólo era un truco para convencerme? Olvidas tus ofertas tan pronto salen de tu boca, dios del engaño –sonrió–. Pero te tomo la palabra, y aparte de todo ese beneficio que indudablemente obtendré de la guerra, voy a requerir algo más de ti. Llámalo un pago adicional. No te inquietes –añadió, al ver una ligera tensión asomándose en la mandíbula de su padre–, será un pago que estarás encantado de realizar.

–Sabes que pidas lo que pidas, la respuesta será sí –contestó él–. Y no estaba inquieto, sólo sorprendido. No sabía que había algo que tú pudieras querer de mí.

–En efecto lo hay… –murmuró Hela pensativa, como si no le hiciera mucha gracia estar cediendo ante las pretensiones de su padre–, y de hecho he estado todo este tiempo esperando a que me lo proporcionaras sin tener que hablar contigo. Pero como no ha sido así, probablemente tendré que echarte una mano para poder obtener lo que quiero.

–¿A qué te refieres? –Loki frunció el ceño, extrañado– ¿Cómo podría yo proporcionarte algo sin que tú me lo hubieras pedido antes?

Ella tardó en contestar.

–Como sabes, obtengo mi poder de las almas que atraigo hacia mí –explicó, acercándose a una de las sombras encapuchadas que hacían las veces de sus sirvientes. Tanto Loki como sus hijos observaron estupefactos cómo, tras acercar ella la mano a la sombra, se produjo una extraña transferencia de energía. Fue como si una ligera emanación de neblina plateada se traspasara de aquella cabeza sin rostro a la nívea mano de Hela, que la absorbió hasta que no quedó el menor rastro. La sombra se tambaleó un poco, pero después siguió caminando sin más reacción, como si no hubiese ocurrido nada–. En todas las almas muertas siempre queda un poco de energía residual, que es la que yo puedo consumir y hacer mía. Por desgracia, en casi todas ellas queda muy poca de esa energía, por eso tengo que acumular todas las que pueda, para poder llegar a un nivel razonable.

Loki asintió. No del todo, pero le parecía comprender el sistema.

–Pero como en todo, hay excepciones –continuó ella–. Como decía, prácticamente todas las almas fallecidas son sombras de lo que una vez fueron, por eso su energía es mínima, pero de vez en cuando, de forma excepcional, aparece un alma especial. Un alma tan llena de energía, tan brillante y pura que es capaz de seguir manteniendo su esencia incluso después de la muerte del sujeto. Si encontrara una de esas almas, ese diamante en medio de carbones, no necesitaría seguir dependiendo de acumular otras menos valiosas. Sólo la energía de esa alma brillante me daría más poder que un millón de almas ordinarias. Pero esas almas son escasas… muy escasas. Tanto que en la actualidad sólo he encontrado una de esas características.

Él alzó una ceja, interesado.

–¿Y esa alma brillante no seré yo por casualidad?

Hela rió. Fue una risa suave, cordial, pero de todas formas aterradora.

–En realidad, eres divertido. Si no fuera porque te odio, me caerías bien y todo. Por supuesto que no. Tu alma es una de las más poderosas del universo, pero está llena de oscuridad. Y la oscuridad no puede ser alimentada con más oscuridad. Es luz lo que necesito, Loki. Necesito la luz de esa alma pura, brillante… poderosa y bondadosa a la vez, la más poderosa y bondadosa de los hombres vivos en la actualidad. Me imagino que ya sabes de quién te estoy hablando.

El dios del engaño bajó la vista.

–Creo que me hago una idea.

–Tu medio hermano, Loki. El alma de Thor. Ése es el pago que pido… no, que _exijo_. Por desgracia es considerado un dios, semi inmortal y casi invulnerable, por lo que tendré que esperar una eternidad hasta hacerme con su alma; algo que me resulta intolerable. Ahí es donde entras tú. Mátale para que pueda apoderarme de su alma y olvidaré mi odio hacia ti y te prestaré mi ayuda en todo lo que necesites.

Él guardó silencio. No sabía por qué, si siempre se había jurado a sí mismo la muerte de su hermano mayor, pero el caso era que la idea no le acababa de hacer gracia.

–Vaya, pareces indeciso –se burló ella–. Pensé que ibas a saltar de alegría al proponerte una condición tan adecuada a tus… gustos personales.

–Lo sé, pero… –Pero aun así, no acababa de estar convencido de aquello.

Algo inquieto, Jormungand se aproximó hacia él:

–¿Qué haces, padre? ¿Por qué dudas? ¡Acepta! –le susurró apremiante– ¡Es un trato fabuloso! Íbamos a matar a Thor de todas maneras, ¿no?

–No me presiones, hijo –le siseó Loki amenazador, pero después se volvió hacia Hela. Jormungand tenía razón, ¿verdad?– Trato hecho, Hela. Thor morirá, de hecho esto es sólo una razón más que tengo para matarle, una más de muchas. Sólo le añade una utilidad práctica a una venganza que para mí será un placer.

–Ya lo sé –asintió ella con una sonrisa–, y a fe mía que nunca te propondría nada que fuera un placer para ti, si no fuera porque a mí me beneficia aún más. ¡Pero hay que establecer prioridades! –exclamó desenfadadamente.

–Por desgracia, tal vez tengas que esperar –reflexionó él–. Puede que no tenga opción de acercarme a él hasta que estalle la guerra. Tal vez ese pago sólo pueda hacerlo con posterioridad a tu ayuda.

–Entonces, ¿para qué prolongarlo? –preguntó ella burlonamente– Hablando en serio, he esperado varios años hasta que me proporcionaras su alma, así que puedo esperar un poco más. Pero no pongas a prueba mi paciencia, te lo aconsejo. Quiero que Thor muera, si no antes de la guerra, sí en la guerra… o sufrirás el peso de mi ira, algo que objetivamente _no_ te recomiendo.

–Amenazar a un padre no es muy bonito… –replicó Loki de buen humor. Ahora que ya habían llegado a un entendimiento, se sentía bastante mas relajado y habían vuelto sus ganas de bromear.

–No amenazo a mi padre. Le _hago __una __advertencia_ al señor de Jotunheim. No es lo mismo.

Loki rió: Hela podría aborrecerle, pero su siniestro sentido del humor y su retorcida forma de demagogia eran muy similares a los de él mismo. Por mucho que ella quisiera, no podría negar que era hija suya.

–Advertencia percibida –le hizo una reverencia–. Te avisaré cuando llegue el momento de que liberes a los espectros que necesitamos.

–Y yo estaré esperando tus noticias, "querido padre" –ambos jugaban ahora a una cortesía falsa, hipócrita–. Después de todo, aparte de dejar pasar el tiempo, no hay mucho que hacer aquí en el reino de los muertos.

La sonrisa de Loki se desvaneció y fue sustituida por una grave expresión reflexiva al caer en la cuenta de una cosa. Las palabras de Hela, añadidas a lo que había dicho antes Jormungand, le habían recordado dónde estaban en ese momento. En su memoria aún permanecían sus pensamientos de la noche anterior, especialmente lo de que Sigyn se estaría riendo de él desde el reino de los muertos. Precisamente donde estaban ahora.

Sigyn estaba muerta y él vivo, pero aun así tenía que reconocer que nunca antes habían estado tan cerca… al menos, desde que ella se había quitado la vida. Su alma debería estar por allí, por alguna parte, deambulando sin destino fijo como todas las otras. Con suerte, Narvi y Váli la estarían acompañando, tal y como ella había deseado.

Aquella perspectiva le causó dolor en el corazón. Saber que estaba tan cerca de ella y que no podría verla, ni hablar con ella, era una idea amarga para él.

Aunque… un momento. ¿Por qué no iba a poder hacerlo? Tal y como Ymir le había dicho, poseía cierto ascendiente –mínimo, pero ascendiente al fin y al cabo– sobre la persona que dominaba todo aquello. Hela podría traer su alma y hacer que se manifestara delante de él. Con respecto a las ánimas muertas, no había nada que Hela no pudiera hacer.

Qué idiota, ¿cómo demonios no se le había ocurrido antes? Pero era la primera vez que estaba en Helheim, y cuando había pensado en Sigyn en el reino de los muertos, siempre había sido una idea abstracta, ahogada por la nostalgia y el sentimiento de culpa. Su dolor por no tenerla prevalecía sobre todo lo demás, incluido su pensamiento lógico. Si hubiera prestado más atención a su raciocinio que a su corazón, habría llegado a esa conclusión mucho antes.

Su corazón latió fuertemente ante el pensamiento de que, de hecho, sí que podría llegar a verla… unos minutos nada más. Verla de nuevo, ahora despierto. Contemplar de nuevo los dulces e inolvidables rasgos de su rostro, que ahora sería verdaderamente de ella, sin que él tuviera que recurrir a sueños o fantasías. Sigyn… ¿qué le diría? ¿Tendría palabras de reproche para él o sólo de perdón, como había sido siempre su naturaleza? Y él, ¿qué le diría a ella? ¿La censuraría y le echaría en cara que lo hubiera abandonado, o tal vez sólo le diría lo mucho que la quería y que la echaba de menos, como le había sugerido Váli en el sueño? No lo sabía, seguramente ya lo decidiría en cuanto la tuviera delante. Ahora, todo lo que le importaba era verla una vez más.

Se volvió hacia sus hijos varones:

–Regresad al punto de entrada.

–¿Tú no vienes? –se sorprendió Fenrir.

–Dentro de un momento. Vosotros adelantaos, no me esperéis –se volvió hacia Hela–. Tengo que hablar de otro asunto en privado con vuestra hermana.

Ninguno de sus hijos podía imaginarse cuál sería ese asunto y se les veía algo intrigados, pero a pesar de todo obedecieron y reemprendieron el camino de vuelta al pórtico que comunicaba Helheim con Jotunheim.

Una vez solos, Loki volvió a encararse con su hija, quien parecía también intrigada… dentro de su indiferencia.

–¿Y bien? –inquirió ella, algo sarcástica– ¿Cuál es ese asunto tan delicado que ni siquiera deseas que mis hermanos sepan?

–He de pedirte otro favor, algo… personal.

–Ya te estoy haciendo demasiadas concesiones, pero adelante, dime –lo animó ella–. Otra cosa es que acceda, pero no pierdes nada por intentarlo.

Loki bajó la vista. No sabía por qué, pero le costaba trabajo hablar. A él, al "Lengua de Plata". Le resultaba difícil pedir un favor que implicaba admitir ante la hija que le detestaba su única debilidad.

–Podrías… –empezó, casi con timidez– ¿Podrías dejarme verla?

Las cejas de Hela se alzaron con perplejidad.

–¿A quién te refieres?

Él levantó los ojos hacia ella.

–Sabes bien a quién me refiero. A mi esposa, Sigyn. Su alma está aquí. Tráemela.

En el rostro de la joven apareció una expresión levemente irónica.

–_Padre__…_ –lo llamó deliberadamente, con sarcasmo–, no puedo hacer eso.

Loki sintió que se enfurecía.

–Claro que puedes, pero no quieres –le escupió, pero su tono iracundo pronto comenzó a transformarse de nuevo en suplicante–. Sé que me detestas, y puedo entenderlo, pero… hazlo sólo por esta vez. Hazlo y te deberé un gran favor, un favor que podrás cobrarte cuando quieras –bajó la mirada, y admitió en voz baja, a su pesar–: Necesito verla.

Ahora Hela sonreía. Indudablemente ver a su aborrecido padre en un estado tan vulnerable debía divertirla mucho.

–No me has entendido. No podría traerte a tu esposa aunque quisiera… su alma no está aquí.

Loki sintió que las palabras de su hija lo golpeaban como un mazazo.

–¿Qué…? –sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de reaccionar durante unos segundos– ¿Cómo que no está aquí? Tiene que estarlo.

–Pues no lo está.

–Estás… ¿estás segura?

Hela respondió con un gesto de suficiencia.

–Controlo absolutamente todo lo que pasa aquí, y a todas las almas que habitan este reino. Sé quién está y quién no. Por ejemplo, tus hijos asgardianos sí están aquí. ¿Quieres verlos? –propuso, divertida; y a varios pasos de ellos empezaron a materializarse dos sombras con forma humanoide, hechas como en humo.

–Yo… –murmuró Loki, turbado–. No, ahora no –Al instante, las dos figuras de humo se desvanecieron en el aire, ante la expresión desalentada y casi consternada del dios del engaño. No era que no quisiera verlos, pero no estaba preparado para ello, para contemplar de nuevo a sus víctimas más inocentes. Y más aún con aquella confusión estúpida. ¿Cómo que Sigyn no estaba allí? Pero Hela parecía segurísima.

–Bueno, pues ellos están, pero tu mujer no. Y si te digo que ella no está aquí, es que no está.

–Podrías estar mintiendo para atormentarme.

–Sí, ¿no es cierto? Eso habría estado divertido… –murmuró ella, como si lamentara que la idea no se le hubiera ocurrido antes–. Pero el caso es que digo la verdad.

–Pe-pero ella murió hace quince años –balbució él, desconcertado–. En ese momento tú ya estabas haciéndote con las almas de todos los que morían en Asgard y en el resto de los reinos. Pudiste recoger las almas de Narvi y Váli. ¿Puede ser que la suya se te escapara?

Hela le devolvió una mirada despectiva.

–Por favor, Loki. Olvidas quién soy ahora: soy la muerte. A mí no se me escapa _nadie __que __haya __muerto_, ni en aquella época ni en ninguna. Si su alma no está aquí, sólo hay una explicación posible…

Sí, sólo una explicación posible. Pero era una explicación tan absurda, tan inconcebible, que Loki no quería ni empezar a planteársela para no crear una inútil esperanza en su corazón. Pero Hela volvió a hablar, y sus palabras le dieron vértigo:

–Tu mujer debe de estar viva.

* * *

><p><strong>EDITO: Este capítulo tiene ya su propio fanart:<strong>

ht tp : / / kaleidoscopicos . deviantart . com / art / Loki-and-Hela-doodles-273383644 (como siempre, juntad los espacios)

**Mil... no, millones de gracias kaleidoscopicos! **

**Os traigo un capítulo muy importante porque es donde se descubre todo. ****Como veis, las escenas de Ymir y Hela no eran tan gratuitas, iban todas encaminadas a que Loki descubriera la verdad. Y felicito a Gaby Torres porque ella adivinó lo que iba a pasar desde el momento que supo que Hela iba a aparecer.**

**Mi versión del Helheim y Hela es un tanto particular, tiene ciertos elementos de los mitos pero no los sigue fielmente, sólo es una recreación muy libre. La playa que atraviesan Loki y sus hijos hasta llegar al castillo de Hela es **Náströnd** (_Playa de los cadáveres_), donde vive la serpiente Niddhögr (el "primo" de Jormungand que veis en el mar de sangre, y casualmente el apellido que elige el personaje en su identidad mortal… lo de "primo" es broma, advierto). En cuanto a Garmr, es un perro que custodia la entrada del reino en plan Cerbero, pero aquí lo he puesto como mascota de Hela (una mascota nada mona, la verdad XD). Se supone que en el Ragnarök Garmr se enfrentará a Tyr, el dios de la guerra (que no es Sif).**

**En los cómics Hela tiene apariencia humana (sin que se le vea su mitad "muerta") debido a su capa, pero aquí es debido a su habilidad de _shapeshifter_ heredada de sus padres. Me acabo de dar cuenta de que su aspecto está muy inspirado por el de Leah, su sirvienta / reencarnación / lo que sea que es ella (una larga historia), un personaje de _Journey into Mystery_, donde aparece también una reencarnación de Loki como un chaval. Pero ha sido una inspiración totalmente inconsciente. Por lo que Hela aquí sería como una Leah un poco mayor.**

**Y en el cómic Hela también está bastante obsesionada por obtener el alma de Thor, supuestamente es un alma muy valiosa para ella (dicha línea argumental aparece también en la novela gráfica de _Blood Brothers_), aunque nunca acaba de decir por qué. La explicación del texto es mi versión, que concuerda con esa forma de Hela de obtener su poder de las almas de los muertos.**


	10. Chapter 10

–10–

–¿Qué…? –Loki estaba tan estupefacto que ni las palabras le salían más que en apagados hilos de voz– ¿Sigyn, viva? Es… es imposible. Ella se suicidó hace quince años.

–¿En serio? ¿La viste hacerlo? ¿Llegaste a ver su cadáver? –preguntó su hija, y sonrió cuando Loki admitió con su silencio que no había llegado a hacerlo– Quién sabe, tal vez sólo fingió su muerte para darte esquinazo. Conociéndote, ¿quién podría culparla…? –añadió bromeando, pero paró al ver la expresión demudada de su padre– No me lo puedo creer, así que eso fue realmente lo que hizo –soltó una carcajada.

Él sacudió la cabeza, totalmente incrédulo. Aún le costaba asimilar la enormidad de la nueva información. No, no podía ser. Hela se equivocaba.

–Imposible… –murmuró, como para sí mismo, haciendo memoria de los sucesos de aquel terrible día en que se había enterado de la noticia– Heimdall me dijo que… –se detuvo bruscamente, al darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, y repitió, lleno de ira contenida–: Heimdall, ese… malnacido…

Ahora Hela se reía directamente, sin la menor vergüenza.

–Esto es buenísimo. ¿De modo que una simple asgardiana y ese fantoche de guardián se las arreglaron para tomar el pelo al dios del engaño y tenerlo así durante quince años? Me has alegrado el día. Ha merecido la pena que vinieras aquí, sólo por ver la cara que has puesto.

Loki la fulminó con la mirada. Seguía totalmente anonadado por la increíble revelación que acababa de conocer, pero pocas cosas aturdían al dios del engaño por demasiado tiempo. Y aunque lo hicieran, su máscara de frialdad y odio impedían que esas emociones se manifestaran más que en los breves momentos en los que él bajaba la guardia. Y ese momento ya había pasado para él.

–Más te vale que esto no salga de aquí, Hela.

–¿Amenazas ahora? Tienes que estar de veras rabioso –se burló ella.

–No quiero volver a hablar de este tema. Nuestro trato aún sigue en pie: los _jotnar_ muertos por el alma de Thor. Te avisaré cuando el momento llegue.

Ella se secó las lágrimas de risa y le observó con mirada apacible.

–Estaré esperando tus noticias… _padre_ –en sus labios, la palabra siempre sonaba sarcástica, hiriente. Justo como cuando él se la decía a Odín.

Pero en ese momento Loki no estaba para comparar o analizar las relaciones que mantenía con su hija con respecto a las que había tenido con su padre adoptivo. Salió del castillo de Hela apenas esquivando a los espectros encapuchados y andando a grandes zancadas, sin mirar atrás.

Su mente y su corazón eran una vorágine de ideas, sensaciones y emociones que lo sumían en el caos por el simple descubrimiento de que la mujer a la que había creído perdida durante quince años estaba aún viva. Tantos sentimientos: incredulidad, perplejidad, alegría, miedo, orgullo herido… Pero dos de ellos predominaban por encima de los demás: por un lado el amor, acumulado en lo más profundo de su corazón todo aquel tiempo, y por otro una tremenda rabia homicida por el engaño. No sabía cuál de los dos era el más intenso.

Casi sin darse cuenta de por dónde iba, ya que no había prestado atención a nada, atravesó la playa y el páramo y regresó al lugar donde estaba establecido el pórtico interdimensional que lo comunicaba con Jotunheim. Sus hijos lo estaban esperando, y volvieron sus rostros hacia él al verlo llegar. La expresión tensa e indignada de su rostro pareció inquietarles.

–¿Ocurre algo, padre? –quiso saber Jormungand.

–Nada que os interese –lo cortó enseguida Loki–. ¿Qué hacéis aquí? Os dije que os fuerais.

–Creímos que querrías que te esperásemos.

–No. Volved a casa. Aún tengo una visita que hacer.

–¿Quieres que vayamos contigo? –se ofreció Fenrir.

–No. Largo.

Ambos hermanos intercambiaron una mirada preocupada, pero optaron por no discutir y obedecer. Los dos sabían que no debían jugar con la escasa paciencia de su padre cuando se ponía de ese humor, pero no podían sospechar el motivo por el que había salido de la reunión con Hela en ese estado, cuando en teoría habían obtenido el resultado que esperaban.

Aun así, se adentraron en el pórtico sin más réplica y se desvanecieron.

Una vez solo, Loki esperó que el pórtico se esfumara en el aire. No quería utilizarlo para ir al sitio donde tenía que ir, quería emplear directamente el dispositivo que había sido construido para ello.

Por primera vez en muchos años, retiró el velo místico que impedía a Heimdall localizar su situación, y que ahora tenía automatizado como un reflejo. Luego alzó la vista hacia el cielo y gritó lleno de ira:

–¡Heimdall! ¡Asqueroso bastardo, sé que me estás oyendo! ¡Más te vale que hagas bajar el Puente hasta aquí, o antes de lo que crees me habré plantado allí con mi ejército y quemaré ese maldito Observatorio hasta los cimientos!

Durante unos instantes no ocurrió nada, como si el guardián se lo estuviese pensando.

–Maldito cobarde… –murmuró Loki– No creas que no pienso llevar a cabo mi amenaza. ¿O acaso me tienes miedo? ¿No eres lo bastante hombre para enfrentarte a mí?

Un par de segundos después, algo similar a un gigantesco rayo cayó sobre el suelo… muy cerca de Loki, casi rozándole. Él se apartó conteniendo un juramento, seguramente Heimdall debía haberlo hecho a propósito. Le daban ganas de matarle sólo por eso, pero no sin antes sonsacarle la información.

El dispositivo del Bifrost le llevó adonde deseaba: el Observatorio de Asgard, en cuya reconstrucción él había colaborado tanto tiempo atrás, recién casado con Sigyn. Seguía igual, no se percibía ningún cambio; como si los quince años transcurridos desde la última vez que había estado allí buscando a Sigyn nunca hubieran tenido lugar. Pero a Loki no le interesaba el lugar, sino su morador. Heimdall. Miserable embustero hijo de perra.

Ellos dos siempre se habían llevado a matar. Incluso cuando él era simplemente el Príncipe e hijo menor de Odín, y Thor y sus amigos le favorecían con su amistad y confianza, siempre había notado que Heimdall lo miraba con suspicacia. Y lo ocurrido durante su primer enfrentamiento con Thor, cuando Loki había utilizado el Cofre de los Antiguos Inviernos para petrificarlo y así librarse de su interferencia, no había mejorado las relaciones entre ellos. Loki era consciente de que entre Heimdall y él había ciertamente algo más que enemistad, una aversión más injustificada pero de raíces más profundas que la que sentía hacia Thor, Angerboda o Karnilla, por mencionar sólo algunos de sus enemigos.

Con Heimdall era diferente. Aquella hostilidad entre ambos se gestaba desde mucho antes de que ellos nacieran. Loki lo comprendía así, sobre todo tras leer aquel librito encuadernado en piel que tenía en su biblioteca.

Y lo que había hecho el vigilante sólo añadía más leña al fuego entre ellos. Aquello era una de las peores cosas que le hubieran hecho, porque a la mentira y al sufrimiento derivado de ésta se sumaban además la humillación y el orgullo herido por haber sido engañado.

–Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos por última vez. Aunque para mí demasiado poco –lo saludó Heimdall desde el centro del Observatorio, donde se encontraba el puesto de activación del Puente. Su voz dejaba entrever un tono que le pareció levemente irónico y Loki tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no echarse sobre él. La cólera era mala consejera. Tenía que dominarse y averiguar lo que realmente había pasado.

–Aquel día de hace quince años me mentiste, ¿verdad? Cuando me dijiste que Sigyn había muerto.

–Yo nunca dije tal cosa, hijo de Laufey. Sólo manifesté la opinión de que ella estaba libre y fuera de tu alcance, y que estaba mucho mejor así; opinión que aún hoy mantengo.

–Hijo de… –se le escapó, pero se mordió la lengua antes de continuar–. Lo cierto es que no me interesa tu opinión. Sé que Sigyn está viva y que la dejaste escapar; lo que quiero saber es adónde. ¿Vanaheim? ¿Alfheim? ¿Midgard?

Heimdall guardó silencio ante todas esas opciones, pero Loki creyó ver un apagado fulgor en sus ojos cuando mencionó la última de ellas.

–Midgard… –repitió en un murmullo asombrado. Desde que Sigyn había desaparecido él había estado cientos de veces en la Tierra, sin imaginar siquiera que ella también pudiera estar allí. Volvió su atención sobre el guardián–. ¿Dónde está exactamente, Heimdall? Sé que puedes verla, tú lo ves todo.

Éste esbozó una ligera sonrisa desafiante.

–Sí, puedo verla. Pero no esperarás que te diga dónde está, ¿verdad?

–Lo harás si te obligo –extendió una mano e invocó sus poderes telequinéticos. La sonrisa y la mirada de suficiencia de Heimdall se ampliaron.

–¿Como obligaste a aquel enano de Nidavellir a revelarte el secreto de Balder? No, dios del engaño. Yo no soy como el desdichado Brok. A mí no puedes controlarme.

Loki se dio cuenta de que Heimdall tenía razón. Odín no le había encomendado la misión de la vigilancia del punto de acceso más vulnerable de Asgard por capricho. A su formidable visión y su extraordinaria lealtad, se le añadían además cualidades como una tremenda fuerza física y una resistencia mental a toda prueba. A él no le resultaría fácil hipnotizarlo o hechizarlo para que hablara, ni siquiera leerle la mente.

Retrajo sus poderes, con una sonrisa confiada asomándose por primera vez a sus labios.

–¿Sabes qué? No necesito que me lo digas. Pienso encontrarla por mi cuenta.

–Pues buena suerte –repuso el guardián sarcástico–. En la Tierra hay millones de mortales. Será como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

–He hecho cosas más difíciles que eso.

–Sí, y siempre para arruinar algo –comentó Heimdall–. Igual que pretendes hacer ahora. Ella no quiere que la encuentres. Es feliz sin ti, Loki.

–Eso va a cambiar –prometió él con tono ominoso.

–Obviamente. Si la encuentras volverás a destrozar su vida como ya hiciste en el pasado. Si de verdad te importara, la dejarías en paz.

–Quería decir que será feliz, pero conmigo –lo corrigió él, sintiendo que cada vez le costaba más mantener la compostura ante aquellos sutiles ataques verbales. Pero además, ¿qué hacía él justificándose ante Heimdall?– No pretendas meterte en medio de un matrimonio, Heimdall –le recomendó con voz engañosamente suave, y se aproximó hacia él, de forma que se encararon directamente a muy poca distancia–. Ya lo hiciste una vez, y ésa también te la pienso guardar. Tú y yo vamos a acabar muy mal, algún día nuestras espadas tendrán algo más que un ligero encuentro.

Heimdall le sostuvo la mirada con sus ojos dorados.

–Aguardo ese día con impaciencia.

Loki no dijo nada, pero sin apartar los ojos del guardián, alargó la mano y activó el pulsador que ponía en marcha el dispositivo del Puente Bifrost. Éste se movilizó, volviéndose a iluminar la sala con aquellas luces que giraban a gran velocidad. En silencio, volvió a dirigirse hacia el punto de la salida del Puente para regresar a Jotunheim. Antes de volver a lanzarse allí, al transporte vertiginoso del Puente, se giró una última vez hacia Heimdall.

–Me alegra saber que no soy el único.

–*–*–*–*–*–

Contrariamente a lo que la mayoría de la gente cree, los peores traidores no son las demás personas, ni siquiera los profesionales de la traición como el dios del engaño, Loki Laufeyson. Los peores traidores siempre son la mente y el cuerpo de uno mismo: la mente, por sacar a la luz ideas perversas y retorcidas procedentes de un subconsciente perverso y retorcido; y el cuerpo, por reaccionar ante tales ideas de un modo que no debería. Sigyn sabía eso muy bien. Lo experimentaba en carne propia, durante aquellos sueños.

Esos sueños comenzaban de forma bastante inocente. Solían manifestarse como un recuerdo del pasado, uno de los tantos recuerdos intensos y dolorosos que la memoria de Sigyn solía traer de nuevo al presente a pesar de ella misma. Pero, en algún momento del sueño, el recuerdo empezaba a… _cambiar_. Y solía derivar en una escena humillante pero inevitable que solía dejarla sintiéndose sucia, rabiosa… y muy excitada.

Aquella noche, en concreto, el recuerdo era el de ella confrontando a Loki para pedirle el divorcio. Era un recuerdo bastante trascendente para ella, ya que había supuesto la única vez en su vida que ella hubiera tenido el valor de enfrentarse realmente a él, pese a que todo acabara de forma brusca y casi trágica, con lo que había estado a punto de convertirse en una violación. En la realidad, afortunadamente, un último resquicio de conciencia había detenido a Loki antes de consumar esa atrocidad. En el sueño, eso no ocurría; pero aquello no era lo peor. Lo peor era que ella no lo sentía como una violación.

Habían vuelto a sus antiguos aposentos en el palacio de Asgard, como si jamás hubiesen salido de allí, como si todos esos años en Midgard nunca hubiesen existido. Pero en vez de las oscuras ropas de luto que llevaba entonces –acababan de regresar de los funerales de Balder–, en ese momento su vestido era rosa y blanco, pleno de luz e inocencia como en su época juvenil, antes de conocer a Loki. Una luz e inocencia que ya no tenía, o que creía no tener. No sabía por qué parecía recuperarla justo en ese momento.

Se veía a sí misma plantada ante él, un ciervo enfrentándose a un león, con actitud asustada pero valiente, haciendo gala de toda la dignidad que poseía, y que luego él se encargaría de arrancarle en un segundo. Las palabras no eran exactas –había pasado demasiado tiempo como para que pudiera recordarlas al pie de la letra–, pero sí mantenían su esencia:

–Se acabó, Loki; he aguantado todo lo que he podido, pero ya no más. No seré la esposa de un asesino. Quiero el divorcio, y quiero a los niños. Y si no me los das, contaré a todo el mundo la verdad, que fuiste tú el verdadero autor de la muerte de Balder. Esto ha ido demasiado lejos. No quiero volver a verte nunca más.

Él no contestaba: se quedaba allí, sólo mirándola, atónito al verla desafiándole después de haberla tenido silenciosa y sometida durante años. Sigyn se daba la vuelta, dándole la espalda de mala gana, y cerró los ojos preparándose para lo que iba a venir a continuación. Sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, que él se lanzaría detrás de ella y la atacaría brutalmente, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo: después de todo, estaba reviviendo un recuerdo.

Y como había esperado, eso hacía él. Salía detrás de ella y la aferraba por la espalda, agarrándola, no por el cuello, pero sí por la cintura y por el brazo. La inmovilizaba con su fuerza de gigante de hielo, impidiéndole prácticamente cualquier movimiento.

Pero entonces hablaba, y era cuando el sueño empezaba a cambiar. En lugar de las implacables amenazas de muerte que le había hecho en la realidad, en el sueño su discurso era muy diferente. Eran palabras de amor, apasionadas, ardientes. Aquella forma de dirigirse a ella la descolocaba totalmente:

–No, no te vayas –le susurraba él al oído, y al instante aquella escena se convertía en otra anterior, la del momento de su seducción, la noche en que habían engendrado a Tess–. Puedes contarle al mundo lo que quieras, pero no puedo dejarte marchar. Te quiero. Te necesito…

Aquellas palabras, y sobre todo el tono sensual con que él las pronunciaba, se agarraban a los nervios del estómago de Sigyn, impidiéndole cualquier reacción racional. Aun así, intentaba resistirse:

–No… ¡suéltame!

–No puedes dejarme amor mío, eres mi esposa. ¿No decías que siempre mantenías tus promesas? Pues prometiste ser mía hasta que la muerte nos separara, ¿o no lo recuerdas? –le echó en cara él.

–La muerte ya nos ha separado. Nos separó cuando nuestros hijos fueron asesinados. Y ese mismo día Sigyn, tu mujer, murió también –objetó ella, intentando zafarse inútilmente de su abrazo–. Yo soy Sibyll Black, una mortal más de la Tierra, y soy libre.

–¿De veras? ¿Eso crees? –en el tono voluptuoso de Loki había una nota mordaz, socarrona, que ella percibía contra su oreja– ¿Entonces qué haces viviendo en Nueva York? ¿Por qué, de entre todos los sitios posibles de la Tierra, has ido a vivir a la única ciudad donde yo volvería a ir, donde podría localizarte? ¿No es verdad que al mudarte allí seguías un deseo inconsciente de que yo acabara encontrándote?

Ella se ruborizó.

–¡No! ¡No es verdad! Si vivo en Nueva York y trabajo en la Fundación de Stark, es para paliar un poco el daño que tú estás haciendo.

Él rió. Su risa era increíblemente sexy.

–Vamos, amor. Esa excusa tan endeble no se sostiene por ningún lado. Podrías haberte ido de misionera a África, o hacer esa caridad que tanto te gusta desde cualquier parte, oculta de mí. Pero está bien, finjamos que la doy por válida –asintió–. Aun en ese caso, si tanto me odias, si no me echas de menos, ¿por qué sigues soñando conmigo? –preguntó, enfatizando la frase con doble intención– ¿Por qué sigues teniendo estos sueños en los que hacemos… _esto_? –su mano en torno a la cintura de Sigyn subió un poco, posándose sobre su pecho con firmeza. Ella contuvo la respiración.

–Los… los sueños… a menudo manifiestan los temores de quienes sueñan –se justificó entrecortadamente, recordando lo que había aprendido en aquel taller de psicología al que había asistido tiempo atrás.

–Y mucho más a menudo, sus deseos inconscientes –replicó él, sonriendo. Y sin dejar de acariciarla.

–No en este caso. Esto sólo es una pesadilla.

–Mentirosa… –la mano de Loki abandonó el pecho de Sigyn y ascendió aún más para tomarla de la barbilla y hacerla girar la cabeza hacia él. Entonces la besó, forzando suavemente su lengua en la boca de ella, jugando con la suya. Sigyn intentó resistirse, pero no fue por mucho tiempo: en pocos instantes su boca se rindió a aquella lengua que la invadía como si fuese uno de esos reinos que pretendía conquistar, y el beso que había empezado siendo forzado pronto se convirtió no sólo en consentido, sino en recíproco; con ella respondiendo a él tan apasionada como él o más aún.

Con los ojos cerrados, Sigyn notaba que Loki liberaba su presa: ya no le hacía falta tenerla sujeta, las cadenas que la amarraban a él eran invisibles y mucho más sólidas que la simple fuerza bruta. A partir de ese momento, ella ya no se reconocía. Sabía el papel que estaba interpretando en aquel sueño, quién se suponía que era, pero no se comportaba como lo hubiera hecho de estar despierta. Porque lo que habría hecho de estar despierta habría sido empujarlo hacia atrás y huir todo lo rápido que hubiera podido; y sin embargo en el sueño, se volvía hacia él y lo dejaba estrecharla en sus brazos sin dejar de responder a su beso. Ardiente, fieramente.

Loki parecía devorarla con tanta intensidad que ambos pronto se quedaron sin aliento, y sólo entonces Sigyn volvía a girarse dándole la espalda… sólo para permitirle a él un mayor acceso de sus manos sobre su cuerpo. Él respondía jadeante, lamiendo su cuello y recorriendo cada una de sus curvas con sus manos de hechicero, haciendo verdadera magia con ellas. Una de ellas se concentró en acariciar sus pechos, estrujándolos con la fuerza justa para enloquecerla sin lastimarla, estimulando sus sensibles pezones; mientras que con la otra comenzó a levantarle la falda. Convenientemente para el sueño, ella no llevaba nada debajo del vestido, de forma que quedaba totalmente expuesta a lo que él quisiera hacerle, pero eso no la preocupaba, al contrario. Anhelante, aguardaba respirando agitadamente por la anticipación.

Aun así, tuvo que contener una exclamación cuando sintió los dedos de él entre sus piernas, palpando, comenzando a explorar. Loki separó su boca de ella, sus labios curvados en una sonrisa satisfecha, de triunfo.

–Tanto calor… tanta humedad. ¿Es ésta tu reacción normal a una pesadilla?

–Cállate –le espetó ella, apartando la vista irritada. Estaba enfadada con él pero sobre todo consigo misma y con su cuerpo que tan traicioneramente delataba sus verdaderas emociones. Apenas un beso, sólo una caricia de él y ya la tenía ardiendo de deseo. Aquello ya era lo suficientemente humillante, pero que encima él se diera cuenta, era insufrible.

Y él parecía encontrar divertidísimo todo eso. Ni siquiera se mostraba molesto por la poco respetuosa actitud de ella, antes al contrario.

–Qué autoritaria te pones cuando te excitas, amor. Creo que te di un pésimo ejemplo… –comentó. Sigyn quiso contestar con alguna punzante réplica, pero casi le faltaba el aliento. El constante jugueteo de aquellos dedos entre sus piernas estaba aumentando su excitación hasta un punto de veras intolerable. Respiró aliviada aunque algo molesta cuando él los retiró de ahí, llevándoselos a la boca, chupándoselos con fruición. Después se los sacó de la boca y la miró con pura lascivia–. Aunque ya no te oigo pedirme que te libere. Supongo que eso quiere decir que deseas que continúe.

Le levantó la falda de nuevo, y con los dedos ahora mojados con su propia saliva, volvió a atacar ese punto enloquecedor entre sus piernas.

Sigyn respingó cuando volvió a notar los dedos de su marido allí, acariciándola sin pudor, esta vez doblemente lubricados por su saliva y por sus propios fluidos. La sensación era suavísima, resbaladiza, arrebatadora. Y para aumentar el estímulo, Loki movió su otra mano para metérsela por la abertura del escote del vestido, acariciando la piel desnuda de sus pechos sin que pudiera estorbarle la barrera de la tela. Los jadeos de Sigyn se convirtieron en gemidos.

–Me encanta verte así… –susurró él, también jadeando contra su oreja, su aliento ardiente enviándole mil sensaciones electrizantes contra su piel. En medio de su placer, Sigyn percibió la propia excitación de él apretándose contra ella, rígida y poderosa contra sus nalgas.

Ella se sentía tan humillada, tan furiosa, pero no podía evitar responder como lo estaba haciendo. Su cuerpo, o más bien los deseos de éste, habían tomado el control y casi le impedían pensar. Todo lo que pasaba por su mente es que ansiaba más, y que no quería que él dejase de tocarla así… nunca.

Pero él retiró sus manos de ella, y Sigyn no pudo evitar una exclamación enojada, de pura frustración.

–¿Ves? –se rió él– Sólo con tocarte un poco ya puedo hacer de ti lo que quiera.

–¡Eres un miserable! –exclamó ella rabiosa por la burla, pero más que nada porque tenía toda la razón del mundo.

Fuera de sí, lo empujó hacia atrás y se quedó observándolo unos segundos, sin respiración… para después lanzarse sobre él de nuevo, apoderándose de sus labios con la misma ferocidad y salvajismo de antes. ¡No, no era ella misma, no podía serlo! ¿Cómo podía ella ser tan ansiosa, tan depravada? No lo sabía, y a una gran parte de ella empezaba a no importarle.

Continuó empujándolo hasta hacerlo chocar contra una de las paredes de la habitación. Parecía como si fuera ella quien estuviera acorralándolo a él; y sin dejar de besarle (¿de verdad estaba haciendo eso?) llevó una de sus manos a la entrepierna de él. Casi sintió el impulso de quitarla aterrada al hacerlo, al percibir la intensidad de su excitación, su tamaño y su dureza, pero no lo hizo y siguió acariciándolo, haciéndolo gemir y cerrar los ojos con deleite.

–Creo que no soy yo la única aquí que está a punto de estallar –esta vez fue ella quien lo provocó.

–Nunca he dicho que lo fueras –rápidamente, con su agilidad característica, la agarró y la puso _a __ella_ contra la pared, siendo esta vez él quien apretaba el cuerpo de ella con el suyo, acorralándola. La aferró de las muñecas, subiéndoselas por encima de los hombros e inmovilizándola prácticamente con un solo movimiento, haciéndola lanzar un pequeño grito sorprendido, o mejor dicho enardecido, ya que podía notar claramente cada uno de los músculos masculinos oprimiéndose contra ella. Ahora las tornas habían cambiado: otra vez era él quien tenía el control– ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer, eh? –preguntó, sensual y un poco irónico.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, desafiante. Debería sentirse aterrada, pero no lo estaba. Al contrario, aquella situación la excitaba como no recordaba haber estado nunca.

–Esto –levantó su boca hacia él, aplastando sus labios con los suyos. De nuevo Loki respondió al beso de forma ardiente, su lengua buscando la de ella, jugando con ella, provocándola. Era increíble el estado en que podía dejarla sólo con un beso. Ella trató de rebelarse y le mordió en el labio, haciéndole soltar un leve quejido.

–¡Hey! Pequeña caníbal… –le reconvino con tono travieso y picante. Ella le sonrió ufana, retándole con los ojos; y él pareció aceptar el desafío– Te vas a enterar.

Pronto las manos masculinas se retiraron de sus muñecas, dejando de inmovilizarla, y tiraron del borde de su vestido rosa y blanco, bajándoselo muy lentamente, casi con morosidad… como despojándole de aquella falsa inocencia a la vez que de sus ropas, y encontrando una divertida y perversa satisfacción al hacerlo. Pronto ella quedó del todo desnuda ante su marido, temblando entre jadeos, no sabía si de vergüenza, de miedo o de deseo; aunque en realidad estaba bastante claro.

–Eres tan hermosa… –susurró él y comenzó un excitante viaje por el cuerpo de Sigyn, con sus manos y su boca deteniéndose en todos y cada uno de sus puntos sensibles, del modo justo y con la cantidad de fuerza justa. Muy despacio sus labios trazaron su camino por su garganta y su clavícula y se recrearon en sus pechos, que se erguían suplicando sus caricias. Bajó por la suave y blanca piel de su vientre y acabó entre sus piernas haciéndola saltar de nuevo, pero con más intensidad que antes.

–N-no… –murmuró ella–. No deberías…

–Sshhh… –le chistó él, y continuó. Ella dejó de resistirse (si lo había hecho en algún momento) y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared, respirando agitadamente y cerrando los ojos para gozar sin distracciones del placer que la boca de su marido le brindaba. Se mordió los nudillos, tratando de no gritar. Si sólo sus dedos tocándola allí habían sido enloquecedores, su lengua era… oh, no había palabras para describirlo. Pronto la sangre que circulaba por las venas de Sigyn se convirtió en poco menos que fuego líquido.

Tras un rato, interminable y demasiado corto a la vez, de aquella tortura deliciosa, él se separó un poco y levantó el rostro hacia ella con una sonrisa muy, muy maliciosa. Muy propia del dios del engaño.

–Eres dulce en todos los sentidos.

Sigyn sentía su rostro abrasado por la vergüenza, pero de nuevo el deseo pudo más. Ya no se resistió en absoluto cuando su marido volvió a tomarla entre sus brazos, aunque se sobresaltó al sentir el contraste de temperatura del cuero de las ropas de él sobre su piel ardiendo.

–Quítate la ropa… –le pidió, anhelante.

–¿Por qué? –la provocó él– Estoy muy bien como estoy.

–Porque no es justo que sólo yo esté desnuda… –explicó ella, ante la mirada escéptica de Loki–, porque el cuero está frío… y porque me muero por sentir tu piel contra la mía.

Sólo aquel último argumento pareció convencerle.

–Bueno, si me lo pides así…

Sus ropas, confeccionadas enteramente en cuero negro, cayeron al suelo. Primero la chaquetilla, aunque los pantalones no tardaron en seguirla junto con todo lo demás. El cuerpo de Loki, ya tan desnudo como el de ella, era pálido y perfecto como una estatua de mármol, ni demasiado delgado ni demasiado musculoso.

Sigyn intentaba no mirar esa parte que se erguía poderosa hacia ella, pero no podía evitar que sus ojos se vieran irresistiblemente atraídos por aquella sensual imagen. Dios, hasta ahí era perfecto. ¿Por qué la fascinaba tanto? Era el padre de sus tres hijos, nada en él debería resultarle una novedad. Pero aun así lo era, por culpa de aquellos quince años sin él, sin poder verle, tocarle, _sentirle_. Ya no era capaz de pensar: sus reacciones estaban dictadas por aquel ansia que tenía de él y por un puro instinto animal.

Loki volvió a abrazarla y ahora, despojado de aquel cuero sensual pero helado, su piel se sentía suave y cálida contra la de ella. Deslizó sus manos por sus caderas y bajo sus nalgas, levantándolas y haciéndola rodearle por la cintura con las piernas, de modo que ella pudo notar con desvergonzada claridad el candente tacto de la excitación del hombre que antes había admirado.

De un solo golpe entró en ella, pero no le hizo el menor daño. Al contrario, sentirlo dentro de ella hizo que una descarga de placer recorriera todo su cuerpo. Intentó morderse los labios, pero no pudo reprimir un ahogado gemido.

–No te contengas… –susurró él con voz ronca, levantándola en vilo como a una pluma y empezando a moverla rítmicamente sobre él, en un delicioso vaivén– Esto es un sueño, nadie nos oye. Puedes chillar todo lo alto que quieras.

–Ni hablar… –jadeó ella. Sabía que nadie los oiría, pero no quería que _él_ la oyera a ella y supiera cuánto disfrutaba cuando la poseía.

–Eres una cabezota.

–Y tú un bastardo.

–Seré un bastardo, pero sigo siendo tu marido, y tú mi mujer. Somos un matrimonio demostrándose su amor.

–No intentes hacer de esto lo que no es. Esto no es amor, no es más que otro de esos sucios sueños húmedos que no sé por qué sigo teniendo –repuso ella con voz dura, aunque sin poder evitar que la sensualidad del acto la embargara–. Tú nunca me quisiste.

–Te quería… –la contradijo él, adentrándose en ella una y otra vez, sin darle tregua–, y te quiero. Y tú aún me quieres y me deseas con todas tus fuerzas, es inútil que intentes negarlo. Sabes que podrías tener esto en la realidad, todas las noches, sólo con una palabra tuya. Si yo supiera que estás viva, podríamos ser felices por fin.

A pesar de su voluntad de no dejarse llevar por aquello, al final Sigyn no pudo reprimir sus gemidos. En sus sueños, él era igual de buen amante que había sido en la realidad. Igual, porque más era imposible.

–Si supieras que estoy viva… –se las arregló para contestar entre jadeos, a pesar de todo–, me matarías por haberte engañado.

–Tal vez. O tal vez no. Tal vez sólo te acogería de nuevo como mi esposa y te daría todo el amor que no supe darte cuando debía, todo el amor que te mereces. ¿Por qué no te arriesgas?

–Jamás –siseó ella, cerrando los ojos e intentando que el placer que la inundaba no nublase su mente, algo que era extraordinariamente difícil–. He rehecho mi vida, Loki; y tú no estás en ella. Ni estarás nunca, más que en estos sueños.

–Pero en estos sueños aún eres mía –arguyó él, moviéndose sensualmente bajo ella–. Y no sólo en sueños. Eres mía Sigyn, y siempre serás mía. Cualesquiera que sean tus pasos en el futuro, y aunque te encuentres a otros hombres en él, _siempre_ me pertenecerás.

–¡Eso nunca! –gritó ella por pura dignidad, y entonces él se detuvo y la dejó en el suelo, separándose de ella. Sigyn ahogó una exclamación frustrada y lo fulminó con la mirada, enfadada por la interrupción de su placer– ¡Eh! ¿Por qué paras?

–Sólo es un pequeño correctivo –dijo él ufanamente, retrocediendo aún más–, para someter tu orgullo y hacer que admitas de una vez lo que te niegas a aceptar. Nunca volveré a emplear la violencia sobre ti, pero puedo… dejar de complacerte.

–¡Eres un tramposo!

–Lo soy –asintió él con la mayor desfachatez–. Ya sabes, soy el dios del engaño, el embaucador, el príncipe de las mentiras, el…

–¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo y acaba lo que has empezado! –ordenó ella furiosa– ¡No puedes dejarme así!

–No hasta que admitas en voz alta que eres mía.

Sigyn respiró entrecortadamente, dejándose caer contra la pared en la que se apoyaba, porque se sentía demasiado pesada y las rodillas le temblaban. No podía decir lo que él quería, era demasiado vergonzoso, demasiado humillante… pero la consumía el deseo y era físicamente doloroso que él la dejara así. Su batalla interior mantuvo su ser en el caos durante unos larguísimos segundos, pero, al igual que cuando tuvo que decidir si ayudarle o no con el _Eitr_, era una batalla que tenía perdida de antemano.

¿Qué más daba lo que dijera? Sólo eran palabras. No significaban nada: aunque las pronunciara podían ser mentira, aunque bien sabía ella que no lo eran. Pero aquello sólo era un sueño. El Loki real, el malvado, el villano, no estaba ahí. El Loki que tenía ante ella sólo era una manifestación de la parte más licenciosa y pervertida de su mente, un Loki que era un amante excepcional como el verdadero, pero al que no tenía por qué temer, porque nunca le haría daño más allá de reírse un poco de la pasión que despertaba en ella. Ojalá, pensó, el auténtico Loki hubiese sido igual.

Aunque eran sus mismos ojos verdes los que la miraban burlones y arrebatadores, esperando que su deseo por él triunfara sobre su orgullo, sobre su rencor. Que era, justamente, lo que siempre acababa ocurriendo.

Si sólo diciendo unas tontas palabras conseguía descargar su frustración, su deseo…

Sólo eran palabras. No significaban nada.

Aunque sí lo hacían.

–Yo… yo… soy tuya… –murmuró de mala gana, de forma casi inaudible y sin querer mirarle– Maldito desgraciado.

–¿Cómo dices? –preguntó él con una risita, poniéndose una mano detrás de la oreja– No te he oído bien.

–¡He dicho que soy tuya! –gritó ella furiosa; y la sonrisa de él se amplió.

–Eso está mejor –dijo satisfecho, y caminó de nuevo hacia ella, tomándola en sus brazos de nuevo.

Sigyn esperaba que volviese a apoyarla contra la pared, pero en lugar de eso la llevó a la cama, tan amplia que parecía el lecho donde Odín solía dormir su profundo sueño. Allí la depositó delicadamente en uno de los bordes, aunque torció el gesto cuando vio que ella se echaba un poco hacia atrás.

–¿Adónde te crees que vas?

–Sólo me estaba colocando mejor –explicó ella–. Me has puesto en la misma punta.

–Ah, creía. No querría pensar que estabas intentando escapar –comentó con un leve mohín de contrariedad–. Porque no puedes escapar de mí –se echó en la cama situándose encima de ella y entre sus piernas, y volvió a recuperar su gesto divertido al ver el leve temor en los ojos de Sigyn–. ¿Y eso? No me digas que ahora me tienes miedo otra vez.

–Yo…

–Al decir que no puedes escapar de mí, me refiero a que no puedes escapar _de lo que sientes por mí_. A mí no debes volver a temerme. Sabes que no te haría daño, ¿verdad?

–Sí lo harías –replicó ella, ceñuda–. Siempre me lo hiciste.

–No aquí. No en estos sueños. Nunca más –le acarició tiernamente la mejilla–. Sabes que te quiero, Sigyn. Siempre te quise, aunque me diera cuenta tan tarde. Soy tuyo, como tú eres mía.

Mientras seguía susurrándole aquellas dulces palabras, volvió a entrar en ella. Esta vez el placer de tenerlo así, llenándola, fue más allá de lo que sus sentidos podían soportar. Ya estaba, de nuevo, totalmente rendida a él. Odiaba aquello, pero ya no podía hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo. Ni tampoco quería.

–Dilo otra vez… –jadeó él, moviéndose ahora sobre ella. Cada vez más rápido, cada vez más fuerte–. Di que eres mía.

–¡No pienso decirlo otra vez!

–Hazlo o volveré a parar.

–¡No te atrevas! –exclamó indignada– Oh, Dios… yo… no puedo… –gimió, pero sabía que era inútil resistirse. No quería que él volviera a parar, no quería que parara nunca; así que acabó claudicando–… Soy tuya.

Cerró los ojos por la vergüenza de aquella denigrante declaración, pero pronto los volvió a abrir para ver el rostro de Loki, odiado y amado a la vez, mientras él se movía sobre ella. La expresión de dicha que observaba en aquel normalmente impávido semblante la fascinaba tanto como la contemplación de su cuerpo. Sus besos, aquellos tiernos besos que caían como lluvia sobre sus mejillas y sobre sus labios, le daban ganas de llorar. Y sus dedos expertos acariciando su piel la hacían hundirse como en un estanque cálido, pero a la vez le daban seguridad. La seguridad de que era él, siempre había sido él, y nunca podría ser ningún otro.

De nuevo él volvía a tener razón. Ella era completamente suya y siempre lo sería, por mucho que aborreciera la idea.

–Dime que me quieres –susurró él.

–Tú siempre odiaste eso.

–Ya no, y quiero que lo digas. Y di mi nombre. Di "te quiero, Loki".

Ella tardó unos segundos en hacerlo, pero acabó obedeciendo. Ya no le preocupaba nada en absoluto, nada más que asegurarse de que aquel placer sublime no acabara nunca.

–…te quiero… Loki…

Él la besó de nuevo; ardiente, arrebatadoramente, con sus lenguas volviendo a acariciarse. Después se incorporó un poco, volvió a meterse los dedos en la boca para chuparlos y dejarlos resbaladizos y los llevó de nuevo a ese punto sensible de antes. Esta vez Sigyn agradeció el estar tumbada en aquel lecho enorme, porque las piernas acabaron de aflojársele, perdiendo absolutamente toda su fuerza.

–Y yo a ti, amada mía… –contestó el dios del engaño–. Dilo otra vez.

Sigyn no podía aguantar más. Estaba al borde del clímax.

–…te quiero, Loki…

Él aceleró aún más el ritmo de sus embestidas y el de sus caricias y ella sintió que un orgasmo colosal se generaba en sus entrañas, presto a liberarse en cualquier momento.

–¡Grítalo! –ordenó él.

–…¡_Te __quiero, __Loki_! –gritó ella con todas sus fuerzas, mientras sentía la proximidad del clímax, el delicioso pero torturante segundo inmediatamente anterior a que el éxtasis estallara en ella se prolongaba más y más, de forma casi simultánea a su rugido de placer…

…y entonces despertó.

* * *

><p><strong>Este lemon <em>no<em> es totalmente gratuito. ****Estas escenas de fantasías o sueños vienen a explorar las carencias de cada personaje. En el caso de Loki, esa carencia es emocional (en el otro aspecto está bien servido por Lorelei); en el de Sigyn, es sexual, ya que se ha estado reprimiendo durante quince años. Y este sueño tendrá cierta relevancia en la trama un poco más adelante.**

**Y os confieso que no todo ha sido invención mía. Ciertos elementos me los ha inspirado el sueño de una amiga muy querida, a la que agradezco de todo corazón que tuviese la confianza de contármelo, y que después me diera permiso para incluirlos. Espero haber hecho justicia a tu sueño ;)**

**En relación al enfrentamiento entre Loki y Heimdall, os recuerdo que según los mitos ambos están destinados a matarse entre sí en el Ragnarök, y los dos lo saben. De ahí viene esa enemistad de la que se habla en el texto (y que también aparece sugerida en la película, un punto acertadísimo en mi opinión).**


	11. Chapter 11

–11–

Sigyn abrió los ojos, todavía jadeando, y aun con la casi total oscuridad pudo percibir los rasgos familiares del pequeño dormitorio de su apartamento en Manhattan, dándose cuenta de que había vuelto a la realidad. Una realidad que, por una vez, le pareció menos agradable que su sueño.

Un gemido apagado, colérico, se escapó de sus labios, pese a que intentó reducir su intensidad mordiéndoselos. Su ira se alimentaba por igual, por un lado de la vergüenza y la humillación que sentía no sólo al tener aquellos degradantes sueños sino al saber que indefectiblemente acababa sometiéndose y gozando de ellos; y por otro lado de la frustración sexual. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que despertarse justo el segundo antes de acabar?

Así, al despertar su cuerpo se encontraba en un estado de excitación total. Su piel estaba enrojecida y ardía, extrañando las caricias y el contacto del hombre odiado que acababa de disfrutar en sueños; su corazón latía violentamente, su respiración aún era entrecortada…

…y, al llevar suave y lentamente sus dedos hasta su sexo, tuvo que retirarlos enseguida con un estremecimiento. No sólo porque el calor allí era tan intenso que prácticamente quemaba, sino por la súbita y culpable oleada de placer casi doloroso que la inundó al hacerlo.

Sintió la casi irresistible tentación de volver a llevarlos allí y continuar, seguir acariciándose hasta liberar por fin aquella ansia que la devoraba. Pero apretó el puño, absteniéndose de hacerlo. Por puro orgullo, como había dicho él. Sabía que si alcanzaba el clímax tocándose, sería porque, al hacerlo, estaría pensando en _él_… como siempre. Él no lo sabría, claro; no podría mirarla con suficiencia sabiendo que su deseo por él no sólo no había muerto sino que aumentaba con cada día de separación, pero ella sí lo sabría y la idea era más de lo que estaba dispuesta a soportar. Tal vez no pudiera controlar lo que hacía mientras soñaba, pero sí mientras estaba despierta.

Aunque eso le costara seguir con aquel estado de frustración y de excitación permanente. Tal vez sus compañeras de la Fundación tenían razón y debería conseguirse un "amigo" aunque fuera para desahogarse, quizás así no tendría esos sueños. El problema era que ningún otro hombre que hubiera conocido la atraía, ni de lejos, como la había atraído _él_… ni mucho menos la excitaba como él.

Suspirando, se levantó; sabía que aunque lo intentara no conseguiría dormir, y temía que si lo conseguía regresara aquel sueño. Aún faltaba un poco para el amanecer, pero el descanso parecía huir de ella, como cada vez que su ex marido –aunque sólo fuera su recuerdo– aparecía en su vida. De todas formas, tenía mucho que hacer. Una ducha la ayudaría a despejarse. Y si era fría, esperaba que también le ayudara a reducir un poco su calentura.

Con la lluvia casi helada cayendo sobre ella, estremeciéndose por la baja temperatura, Sigyn comenzó a reflexionar. ¿Por qué seguía teniendo aquellos sueños? ¿Cómo podía su mente tergiversar de aquella forma sus recuerdos, haciéndola evocar con deseo lo que no dejaba de ser un episodio sórdido y desagradable de su vida? Aquello era retorcido, perverso.

Ya era la segunda noche seguida que soñaba con Loki. La noche del viernes había tenido aquel sueño tan dulce y maravilloso, de lo más ridículo, con ellos cinco –ellos y Narvi, Váli y Tess– en plan familia feliz; y esa noche, aquel sueño erótico, que en cierto modo era peor. Una cosa era la nostalgia del pasado, o al menos de un pasado ideal que nunca ocurrió; pero anhelar de tal manera algo que _aún_ podría ocurrir…

No, no, no. Eso tampoco ocurriría jamás. Nunca volvería a ver a Loki; y en el caso remoto de que lo hiciera, por nada del mundo le permitiría que se le acercara, y mucho menos de la forma que lo hacía en el sueño. Por mucho que la excitara la idea.

Aquello ya era obsesivo, preocupante. ¿Es que no estaba destinada jamás a ser feliz? Casada con él había sido terriblemente desgraciada; pero ahora que lo había dejado, que él no sabía que ella existía y que ella era libre y tenía una vida maravillosa con Tess, lo echaba desesperadamente de menos en todos los aspectos. Pero _tenía_ que luchar contra aquello. Ahora que él la había dejado en paz, sólo le faltaba que su fantasma regresara para atormentarla. Y ya no podía echarle la culpa a él, ahora la culpa era sólo suya.

Suspirando, cerró el grifo y salió de la ducha. Pegaba tiritones por el agua fría en aquella temperatura invernal, pero otra parte de ella aún seguía excitada y caliente por el recuerdo del sueño. Tenía que descargar aquella energía frustrada de alguna manera.

Se vistió con ropa de deporte y salió del apartamento, cerrando con llave para asegurar la casa ya que Tess aún dormía en su cuarto. El ejercicio siempre le sentaba bien y la ayudaba a liberarse. Si se agotaba, tal vez podría dejar de pensar en el modo sensual en el que Loki la había aferrado y había empleado sus manos sobre ella. Después se pondría en marcha de nuevo con otra ducha, esta vez caliente, y a trabajar. Aunque fuera domingo, ese día era especial: aquella noche se celebraba esa maldita recepción de beneficencia de Stark y aún quedaban algunos detalles por ultimar, así que no estaría de más que estuviera por allí controlando el asunto. Tenía que estar al cien por cien, no podía permitirse el distraerse fantaseando durante todo el día con el sueño que acababa de tener.

Bajó trotando por las calles, en dirección a un parque donde ella solía salir a correr de vez en cuando. Ya empezaba a amanecer; el cielo tomaba tonos anaranjados, rosados y el negro de la noche se volvía azul grisáceo por las nubes, pero Sigyn esperaba que no lloviera: no había llevado impermeable, aunque llevaba puesta una gorra de los Knicks que le había traído Tess de cuando había ido a uno de sus partidos. Tras un rato trotando, se encontró con un sin techo pidiendo limosna, y ella, siguiendo un reflejo automático, se metió la mano en el bolsillo y le entregó casi todo lo que llevaba encima.

Una de las peores cosas que tenía Midgard con respecto a Asgard era la drástica desigualdad social, que se traducía en una proporción mucho mayor de pobres e indigentes. En Asgard también tenían su parte de pobreza, pero no era tan acusada. Pero aun así, Sigyn siempre opinó que los hombres de la Corte, empezando por Odín y terminando por cada uno de los cortesanos, no se preocupaban lo suficiente por ellos. Sí, hacían múltiples obras de caridad, pero no tomaban medidas _reales_ para que la situación cambiara, siempre inmersos en sus intrigas, en sus batallas y en sus cuestiones de honor. Al fin y al cabo, Asgard era llamado el Reino Dorado, y las pocas manchas de herrumbre que había bajo esa capa áurea no llegaban a deslucirlo del todo, puesto que casi no se veían.

Pero estaban ahí, Sigyn siempre lo supo. En su juventud como sirvienta había estado en contacto con ambos mundos: el lujoso de los nobles, pero también el de los pobres y desahuciados. Y aunque se hubiera dejado matar antes de admitirlo ante nadie, una parte de ella se habría alegrado de que su marido hubiese llegado al trono en lugar de Thor. Esos asuntos nunca habían interesado a Loki y seguramente él habría dejado en sus manos todo lo relativo a las cuestiones sociales, de modo que como reina ella habría tenido la oportunidad de hacer algo realmente _útil_, no sólo poner parches y parches como solía hacer cuando era Princesa de Asgard.

Y lo mismo estaba haciendo allí en la Tierra: poner parches. Todas las obras de caridad de las que se había ocupado, por dinero que recaudaran, por beneficios que tuvieran, y por mucho que complacieran a esa Potts, eran parches. Midgard estaba podrida, como también lo estaba Asgard, sólo que en el caso de esta última se notaba un poco menos. Ninguna de ellas tenía solución, ¿pero qué otra opción había sino seguir luchando? ¿Quemarlo todo y volver a empezar?

Suspiró. Se acabó el correr por aquel día: tales pensamientos filosóficos a esas horas de la mañana agotaban de por sí sus fuerzas. Caminando pausadamente, se dirigió a uno de los puestos callejeros que había en la calle y pidió un café, rebuscándose entre los bolsillos del pantalón de deporte las pocas monedas que llevaba sueltas. Después de haberle dado prácticamente todo lo que llevaba encima al mendigo, casi no le había quedado dinero para el café. Se disculpó con el vendedor con una sonrisa por no poder pagarle más que en calderilla menuda, y se dirigió hacia el primer banco que encontró libre, estirándose a placer. Tomó un sorbo de café del vaso de espuma: estaba caliente y un poco amargo para su gusto, pero eso también la ayudaría a despejarse.

El teléfono móvil sonó y ella descolgó, asombrada por el hecho de que la llamaran a aquellas horas tan tempranas. Era Mabel la asistente de Potts, que aquella noche estaría con ella como personal de refuerzo. Al parecer, la prensa ya la estaba atosigando con preguntas sobre respecto a la fiesta, y ella no sabía qué hacer. Por enésima vez, Sigyn tuvo que tranquilizarla y darle instrucciones de lo que tenía que decir a la prensa si volvían a preguntar: que sí, que la fiesta era aquella noche en el Plaza si querían ir, pero que no iban a asistir ninguno de esos Vengadores en los que los periódicos estaban tan interesados –afortunadamente, añadió para sus adentros–.

–Por Dios Mabel, es una fiesta benéfica, y ellos son un equipo de combate de élite –intentó hacerle entender–. ¿Qué pintan allí?

–¿A final el señor Stark tampoco podrá venir?

–No, tampoco Stark. Él está en Hong Kong, creo; en no sé qué convención. Precisamente si me encargo yo es porque no hay nadie más que pueda ocuparse –suspiró. Un ligero viento pareció levantarse a su alrededor y Sigyn sintió el inexplicable impulso de quitarse la gorra, no sabía por qué. Levantó la vista, buscando señales de algo raro, pero enseguida Mabel la distrajo de su inquietud con otra más de sus interminables preguntas, y ella volvió a bajar la cabeza, centrándose en la conversación.

Por fin Mabel la dejó en paz y Sigyn pudo dedicarse a su café de nuevo. Para entonces ya se le había quedado frío, cómo no.

De nuevo sintió que la gorra le apretaba en la cabeza. No sabía por qué se la había puesto en primer lugar. Era más bien por la costumbre que para protegerse del sol, ya que hacía muchos meses que el sol no brillaba con fuerza y aquella mañana tampoco era la excepción, como confirmó levantando la vista y observando las nubes.

La verdad es que era estúpido ir por ahí con gorra estando el tiempo así, pensó, y se la acabó quitando. Seguía teniendo una sensación muy rara, como si alguien la estuviera observando… pero cuando se era alguien como ella, con tantos secretos que ocultar y tanta gente de la que esconderse, lo raro era que su actitud no estuviera revestida de algún grado de paranoia. Durante el tiempo que llevaba en Midgard había tenido esa sensación en múltiples ocasiones, y aunque las primeras veces eso la sumía en terror, luego ya no ocurría nada; de forma que había acabado identificando esas impresiones con falsas alarmas y ya no hacía nada al respecto. Si seguía aterrorizándose cada vez que _le __parecía_ estar siendo observada, se volvería loca.

Pero aquello era diferente. Seguía teniendo un extraño presentimiento sobre aquella noche, aquella fiesta, y aún más sobre la extraña actitud de Pepper Potts hacia ella en la entrevista del viernes anterior. Tal vez, consideró, aunque Potts acabara readmitiéndola, debería mantener su decisión de dimitir y huir con Tess a algún pueblecito de América del Sur o tal vez a Europa, a Suecia, Finlandia, Noruega o alguno de esos países del norte. Conocer la civilización de mortales que una vez había adorado a los asgardianos como a dioses no dejaba de resultar una idea interesante.

El sitio al que fueran daba igual, lo importante era irse. Sí, huir otra vez, pero seguir a salvo. No podía olvidar las palabras de Loki en el sueño: Nueva York era el sitio donde más probabilidades tenía él de encontrarlas, no sólo a ella sino también a Tess. No podía permitir eso.

Un escalofrío volvió a subir por su columna cuando la sensación regresó de nuevo, más intensa que nunca. _Definitivamente_ había alguien observándola, no sabía quién… Miró hacia todos lados, a su derecha, a su izquierda y a su espalda, e incluso al cielo; todo se veía en completa calma. Era como si el mundo se hubiese ralentizado a su alrededor, incluso dejó de escuchar los sonidos de la ciudad despertándose: los pasos y las voces de los mortales, el canto matutino de los pájaros; todo desapareció y sólo veía, como en cámara lenta, las imágenes de cuantos la rodeaban moviéndose y haciendo su vida a su alrededor, ignorándola por completo. ¿Entonces…?

Había aprendido a seguir sus corazonadas, y todo aquello le estaba dando _muy_ mala espina. No podía librarse de la sensación de que un peligro la amenazaba, como si estuviera al borde de un abismo, como aquella vez en el Observatorio de Asgard quince años atrás, antes de que Heimdall la dejara marchar para comenzar una nueva vida.

No tenía pruebas ni nada físico que sustentara esa impresión; pero lo _sabía_, lo notaba tan claramente como la gravilla bajo sus pies. Sólo un segundo, un capricho del destino, la separaba de la muerte. Y podía sospechar qué, _o quién_, era el causante de aquello.

"¿…Loki?"

–*–*–*–*–*–

Pese a que en su conversación con Heimdall parecía, fiel a su costumbre, ser totalmente dueño de la situación, Loki regresó a Jotunheim en un estado que los habitantes de la Tierra describirían como de auténtico _shock_. Sigyn estaba viva. Su esposa, la mujer que había añorado todas las noches de los últimos quince años creyéndola perdida para siempre, estaba viva. Y no sabía muy bien cómo sentirse al respecto.

Aparte de la gigantesca sorpresa que le había supuesto esa revelación, sí, se sentía feliz. Notaba que una intensa y cálida emoción se extendía desde su corazón hacia el resto de su cuerpo, haciéndolo vibrar como no recordaba haberlo hecho desde hacía mucho. Pero esa dulce sensación se iba transformando en otra muy distinta a medida que lo iba viendo de la otra forma. Sigyn estaba viva. Le había tomado el pelo y le había hecho penar durante quince años culpabilizándose de su muerte. Quince años de noches obsesionado con ella, castigándose, sufriendo por haberla perdido. Y cuando pensaba en eso, su felicidad se desvanecía y se sentía letalmente furioso. Al dios del engaño no le gustaba que le engañaran.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Lo que le había dicho a Heimdall, por supuesto: encontrarla. Eso era lo primero. Luego ya decidiría si sería para bien o para mal; si sería para hacerla volver o para castigarla por haberle desafiado huyendo. Pero, y a diferencia de lo que tan confiado había declarado al guardián, no sería tan fácil. Éste tenía razón: la Tierra estaba llena de mortales. Localizarla sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Afortunadamente, él siempre había tenido sus recursos. Recursos como las _Llamas __de __la __Omnipresencia_.

Apresuradamente, aunque sin perder su aire majestuoso y marcial, Loki recorrió las galerías de su fortaleza en dirección a su estudio, lugar donde lo tenía guardado; pero antes de llegar a él se vio abordado por sus hijos.

–Padre –lo interpeló Fenrir–, ya estás aquí. Estábamos preocupados.

–No teníais por qué –repuso él fríamente.

–Parecías muy alterado antes de que entráramos en el pórtico. ¿Y dónde has ido después?

–Ignoraba que tuviera que manteneros informados sobre adónde voy o dejo de ir –replicó él cortante, haciendo a Fenrir vacilar.

–No, claro, pero…

Su hermano lo interrumpió:

–Da igual, tenemos que hablar. Hela ha consentido en ayudarnos. No sé cómo, pero al final ha accedido. Contando con sus espectros, ya tenemos todos los efectivos que necesitamos y más aún. ¿Cuándo atacaremos Asgard? –preguntó con cierta impaciencia.

Loki se detuvo; era cierto. Con la extraordinaria revelación sobre Sigyn, aquel asunto se le había ido totalmente de la cabeza. Lo pensó durante unos segundos.

–Cuando el invierno caiga sobre su reino.

–¿Qué? –exclamó Jormungand– ¿Hasta entonces no?

–Faltan bastantes meses para eso –apostilló Fenrir–. ¿Por qué esperar tanto?

–Cuando salimos de las minas Norn y yo quise abandonar el plan, dijisteis que no os importaba esperar lo que hiciera falta, con tal de que esta vez hiciéramos las cosas bien.

–Pero pensábamos que tardaríamos unos meses, o uno o dos años como mucho –dijo su hijo mediano–. ¡Pero han pasado quince años! Y de acuerdo, teníamos que tener paciencia mientras reuníamos a nuestros efectivos, ¡pero ahora nuestro ejército está completo! ¡Ya no hay que esperar más!

Loki suspiró. Realmente se estaba cansando de que le estuvieran continuamente pidiendo explicaciones sobre sus decisiones, sólo porque eran sus hijos.

–A ver si pensáis con la cabeza. Su invierno es nuestra ventaja. Aun con los espectros de Hela, nuestros soldados son principalmente _jotnar_, es decir, nuestro elemento es el frío. A ellos el frío, incluso el moderado que tienen allí comparado con el de Jotunheim, los debilita. En cambio, si atacáramos ahora, con la primavera cada vez más avanzada, ocurrirá el efecto contrario: ellos se crecerán con el clima cálido y a nosotros nos sentará peor. ¿Lo entendéis ya, u os tengo que hacer un esquema?

Los dos jóvenes callaron sin poder objetar nada a la aplastante lógica de su padre, pero aun así Jormungand intentó aducir:

–Tienes razón, pero podemos desatar sobre ellos el poder del Cofre de los Antiguos Inviernos. Después de todo, llevamos haciéndolo sobre Midgard durante dos de sus años terrestres y ha funcionado muy bien.

–Midgard es una cosa y Asgard otra. En la Tierra no tienen ni idea de lo que estamos haciendo, y dos años después aún siguen preguntándose qué demonios les está pasando. Pero en Asgard, Odín tiene un consejo de magos que sabrán en ese mismo momento que el motivo de su invierno prematuro es el Cofre, y que saben cómo defenderse de él. Usar el cofre para forzar un cambio climático en Asgard, de verano a invierno… apenas duraría unos días. Los magos pronto anularían el poder del Cofre y nos veríamos atrapados en el Reino Dorado con unas temperaturas demasiado altas para nuestra conveniencia –sacudió la cabeza–. Además, estoy pendiente de que los ingenieros de Nidavellir me diseñen una nave específicamente destinada a trasladar todo el ejército _jotun_ a Asgard, y su construcción nos llevará aún algunos meses –lo pensó unos segundos, y añadió–: Así tendréis tiempo de descansar y relajaros estos meses antes de la gran batalla. Qué demonios, parece que tengáis ganas de lanzaros a ciegas a la guerra.

–¿No las tienes tú? –preguntó Fenrir, y él sacudió la cabeza con otro suspiro. La impetuosidad de la juventud. Era una suerte que él hubiera dejado aquello atrás.

–Por supuesto, pero no tengo prisa. Los dos sabéis lo que probablemente pasará.

–Esta vez no, padre –declaró Jormungand decidido, y su hermano asintió con un brillo salvaje en los ojos.

–Puede que no, o puede que sí –dijo Loki–. Por si acaso, dedicad estos meses a entrenaros y a prepararos; pero también a disfrutar de la vida. Puede que sea todo el tiempo de que dispongáis.

Esta vez fue Fenrir quien suspiró, en su caso con resignación.

–Está bien; esperaremos –"No es que tengamos elección, de todas formas", pensó para sus adentros. Era imposible, además de peligroso, tratar de llevar la contraria a su padre.

–No os preocupéis, seguro que este tiempo se os pasa volando –los dos jóvenes acogieron sus palabras con escepticismo–. Atacaremos cuando las primeras nieves empiecen a caer sobre Asgard.

Así, además, tendría tiempo de sobra para ocuparse del _otro _asunto que en ese momento reclamaba su atención: su esposa resucitada de entre los muertos.

–Con las primeras nieves de Asgard –repitió Jormungand, como para confirmarlo–. Y no aceptaré más excusas ni demoras, ¿está claro?

Los ojos de Loki se entrecerraron. No le gustaba nada el tono exigente de su hijo.

–No habrá más demoras –prometió, sin embargo, con voz suave–. Es el plazo que fijo y lo cumpliré.

Sin más siguió caminando, dando la espalda a sus hijos, pero se detuvo un momento y giró un poco el rostro hacia ellos.

–Ah, y Jord… –el aludido lo miró, intrigado–, de nuevo vuelves a hablarme sin el respeto que me debes.

Sus ojos verdes destellaron durante una fracción de segundo y de inmediato el joven _jotun _sintió que un fuego lo quemaba desde las entrañas, en una zona peligrosamente cercana a la ingle. Se dobló de dolor emitiendo una exclamación ahogada, y Fenrir, alarmado, se apresuró a sujetarle para que no cayera al suelo.

A Loki ya no le hacía falta utilizar punzones para torturar. Sus poderes se habían desarrollado tanto que podía controlar telequinéticamente la mayor parte de los cuerpos vivos, no sólo sus huesos y músculos, sino también los órganos e incluso los nervios. Era capaz de ordenar a estos últimos que enviasen todas las señales de dolor al cerebro sin necesidad de lesionar realmente ningún tejido. No quería lastimar realmente a su hijo, sólo… corregirlo.

–Es el segundo aviso que te doy en dos días –volvió a acercarse a ellos, con expresión grave–; por tu bien espero que no sea necesario un tercero. No me gustaría tener que hacerte daño de verdad.

Jormungand no contestó, demasiado centrado en soportar el dolor para hablar. Su hermano mayor, sin dejar de sostenerlo, saltó en su defensa:

–¡Padre, basta!

–Tú, a callar –le espetó Loki–, a ver si voy a tener que escarmentarte a ti también. Y no te creas que por el hecho de que no lo esté haciendo ahora eres mi favorito. Ninguno de los dos lo es.

–¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Fenrir, desconcertado.

Loki hizo un vago gesto con dos dedos y liberó el control que tenía sobre el cuerpo de su hijo mediano. Éste, aliviado del dolor, jadeó y se hubiera desplomado si su hermano mayor no lo hubiese impedido.

–Os creéis que disfruto teniendo que disciplinaros. Os equivocáis, no es así; pero tampoco me temblará la mano al hacerlo. Soy el dios del engaño, pero precisamente a vosotros no os miento nunca. Cuando fijo un plazo, queda fijado; y no toleraré que se ponga en duda mi palabra. ¿Me he expresado con claridad?

–Desde luego, como siempre –replicó Fenrir, incómodo.

–¿Jormungand? –inquirió Loki. Éste tardó en contestar, aún estaba resoplando y recuperándose del ataque nervioso.

–Siempre te explicas de maravilla –acabó diciendo al final–. Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? –exclamó con rabia–. He aprendido la lección.

–¿Seguro? –Loki alzó una ceja, un tanto escéptico– ¿No volverás a hablarme de forma inconveniente? ¿No hará falta un tercer aviso?

–No –susurró el joven. Su voz revelaba una docilidad forzada, que seguramente escondía una intensa cólera hacia él. Loki lo sabía, pero no le importó. Realmente daba libertad a sus hijos para pensar lo que quisieran, de él o respecto a cualquier otro tema; siempre que supiesen dónde estaban los límites y controlasen su ira.

Parecía un contrasentido que castigase de esa forma una falta tan leve precisamente para enseñarles a controlar su ira, pero no lo era. La ira había sido un problema para Loki en su juventud (de hecho todavía hoy lo era), precisamente porque no había aprendido a controlarla bien del todo. Esas cosas, o se controlaban perfectamente o se soltaban de forma inmediata: lo peligroso eran las medias tintas. Las medias tintas hacían que uno se reprimiera durante años para acabar explotando en medio de un banquete y diciendo cosas que no debía. A veces, con consecuencias catastróficas.

–Mejor así. Sé que ahora mismo me odias, pero se te pasará –su tono se suavizó–. Aunque no lo creas, todo lo que hago es por tu bien. Por el de ambos –acabó diciendo.

–Como tú digas.

Loki siguió caminando, ignorando las miradas –furiosa por parte de uno, y desconcertada del otro– que se clavaron en su espalda.

–Hermano, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó Fenrir al joven serpiente.

–Sí –jadeó éste.

–¿Por qué has tenido que provocarle hablándole así? –le reprochó el licántropo.

Jormungand tomó aire un par de veces, parecía haberse recuperado enseguida del "escarmiento" de su padre. El dolor no era extraño para ellos, no siendo hijos de quien eran. Ninguno de los dos, ni siquiera Jormungand, sentía auténtico odio contra su padre por su manera de comportarse con ellos. Nunca habían conocido otra cosa, y además no era nada fuera de lo corriente en la severísima y pseudo espartana sociedad de los gigantes de hielo, donde lo habitual era que los padres trataran a sus hijos con mayor rigor aún de lo que lo hacía Loki con los suyos. De hecho, según los estándares _jotun_, Loki era un padre _casi _permisivo.

–Me tiene harto –rezongó Jormungand–. Tanto posponer la guerra… casi se diría que no quiere hacerlo. Cuanto más se esfuerza en ocultarlo, más blando me parece. Pero no debemos consentirlo, hermano. Siento la Tierra casi al alcance de mis dedos, y no poder apoderarme del todo de ella me llena de frustración.

–¿Y crees que yo no estoy impaciente? –replicó Fenrir con energía–. Ardo en deseos de que la guerra llegue, aún más que tú. Llevo años soñando con el momento de enfrentarme a Odín. Me parece que mi vida hasta entonces se reduce a una larga espera sin final.

–Y padre dice que nos dediquemos a disfrutar de la vida… –añadió su hermano despectivamente–. Lo dicho, un blando. Si no se dedicara a aterrorizar a todo el mundo, nadie le respetaría. Creo que se fuerza a ello para mantener el control.

–Tienes razón, está muy raro. Y hoy lo he visto aún más raro. No sé, se controla igual que siempre, pero hay algo extraño en él. Parece ido, como si lo que le hubiera dicho Hela a solas lo hubiera trastornado. Me pregunto qué habrá sido.

–No lo sé, pero tengo el presentimiento de que no nos va a gustar.

En la soledad de su estudio, Loki, ya olvidada su pequeña escaramuza con sus hijos, se quitó el casco dejándolo en la mesa y retiró el paño que cubría las _Llamas __de __la __Omnipresencia. _El objeto lo recibió como siempre: mostrando su faceta más inocente, la de un simple espejo, pero Loki lo activó inmediatamente con la soltura y la facilidad que da la práctica. El uso que le daría en esta ocasión sería uno de los más importantes que le daría jamás. Esta vez no iba a utilizarlo por capricho, ni por diversión, ni como una estrategia contra sus enemigos. Esta vez lo usaría para buscar a su esposa.

Loki inspiró hondo y el espejo pareció disolver su luna en fuego líquido, como hacía siempre. Él concentró todas sus energías mentales en la Tierra, como otras veces. Era sorprendente que nunca se le hubiera ocurrido eso antes, ya que una vez llegada la idea, no tardaría mucho en llegar la solución, el espejo casi siempre solía ser infalible; pero a la vez no era extraño. ¿Cómo podía pensar en usar el espejo para encontrar a Sigyn si creía que no se la podía encontrar, si no la contaba ya entre los vivos?

Aun así, el espejo tardó en localizarla. Incluso para su mágico poder, fue un proceso lento y fatigoso: demasiadas almas en la Tierra, demasiadas energías entre las que buscar. Muchos corazones de mujer, almas dolientes sufriendo, solitarias, que sin embargo no eran de ella. Le llevó toda la noche y Loki casi perdió la paciencia, pero al amanecer se fueron despejando poco a poco las brumas y haciéndose más clara la imagen de una de las pequeñas naciones que formaban aquel reino, y dentro de ésta se acercó aún más hasta una de sus ciudades más concurridas. Loki comprobó asombrado que aquella ciudad le resultaba familiar: él había estado allí antes. Era, precisamente, la ciudad donde tenían establecido su cuartel general aquellos impertinentes pero peligrosos amigos mortales de Thor, aquellos llamados Vengadores. ¿Cuál era su nombre…? Nueva algo… Nueva York.

Externamente sólo manifestó su sorpresa abriendo un poco más sus ojos ya fatigados, pero por dentro se sentía desconcertado. ¿De modo que en el pasado él había estado allí, a poca distancia de Sigyn, sin saberlo siquiera? No sabía bien si aquello era triste, irónico o simplemente lo enfurecía aún más.

La imagen se iba acercando más y más, ya enfocando zonas y edificios concretos; y acabó centrándose y mostrando una zona ajardinada… o lo que los mortales entendían por zona ajardinada, ya que apenas había árboles y unos cuantos setos que ni siquiera estaban bien cuidados, y también un poco de verde en el suelo, eso era todo.

Allí, docenas de mortales pululaban como hormigas por los senderitos que dejaban libres las zonas verdes, algunos paseando, solos o acompañados, algunos más de pie y otros, los menos, corriendo, aunque no huían de nada en concreto, sólo corrían con un ritmo establecido. Loki había oído que muchos midgardianos solían hacer eso para, cómo lo llamaban… "mantenerse en forma". Era su forma de impedir que toda la basura grasienta que ingerían se les atascara en las arterias y les provocara un fallo de corazón.

Viendo lo defectuosos que acababan siendo orgánicamente, Loki agradecía ser un _jotun_. Puede que los gigantes de hielo fueran monstruos, pero al menos no eran tan frágiles como esos mortales… vidas tan quebradizas, tan superfluas. Tan inútiles. Cada una suponía un excesivo gasto de recursos de la Tierra: de agua, de aire, de alimentos… de espacio. Pero cuando Jormungand y él bajaran y se apoderaran definitivamente del planeta, aquello cambiaría.

Aunque al principio no supo por qué, el espejo parecía empeñado en mostrarle la imagen de una de aquellas mortales. Su aspecto no era muy diferente al otras mujeres que corrían sin rumbo fijo por aquélla y otras zonas: llevaba la misma ropa ridícula de las otras, formada por unas calzas y una especie de voluminoso saco de un color chillón y de aspecto absolutamente vulgar, que Loki sabía que los mortales llamaban _de __deporte_ –como si llamarla así les diera una excusa para hacerla todo lo fea posible–; recogía su cabello rubio en una coleta desmañada y se cubría la cabeza con un sombrero espantoso, también de colores, que sólo tenía un ala por delante, la cual no dejaba ver del todo su rostro. La moda de la Tierra tenía sus manifestaciones atractivas –cuando se disfrazaba de mortal le gustaban, por ejemplo, los trajes hechos a medida, en especial los procedentes de una pequeña región llamada "Italia", así como unas pequeñas piezas de adorno en el cuello que denominaban "pañuelos" o "bufandas", según el espesor del tejido del que estuvieran hechas–, pero aquélla en concreto era horrible.

Loki no sabía por qué, si estaba buscando a su bella y elegante esposa, las _Llamas _se empecinaba en poner ante él la imagen de esa mortal cualquiera. Aun así, siguió observándola: con los años había aprendido a confiar en la intuición del espejo. Tal vez aquella mortal fuera una sirvienta de Sigyn y acabara llevándolo hasta ella. Sintió la tentación de atravesar el velo y aparecerse con su presencia astral, pero supuso que la asustaría. Por el momento, se conformaría sólo con mirar.

Casi se aburrió en el proceso: aquella mortal no paraba quieta. Cuando por fin se cansó de correr, se paró y pareció darle algo a un mendigo que estaba tirado en una esquina –si a Loki ya los pocos mendigos de Asgard le habían desagradado siempre, no quería ni imaginarse a los mendigos mortales… en Jotunheim no había mendigos: los desgraciados que lo perdían todo morían antes de tener la oportunidad de convertirse en tales–, y después volvió a detenerse junto a un carrito blanco conducido por otro mortal. Compró una bebida de las que vendían allí, en un vaso que parecía de un material blanco y muy endeble, y sonrió al vendedor.

Loki no podía distinguirla muy bien, desde donde estaba aquel maldito sombrero le tapaba la mayor parte de la cara, pero sí pudo ver aquella sonrisa y una especie de estremecimiento lo sacudió. Sólo había conocido a una persona en toda su vida capaz de sonreír así, con aquella dulzura… incluso a los sirvientes como aquel hombre del carrito. ¿Podría ser…? Pero no, era imposible.

La mujer caminó hacia uno de los bancos que había desperdigados por aquella zona ajardinada y se sentó desenfadadamente, tomando un sorbo de la bebida. Aunque no podía verle la cara, por su lenguaje corporal parecía estar reflexionando. Pareció que algo la sorprendiera y sacó de su bolsillo un aparatito midgardiano que Loki conocía bien: él mismo tenía, en su identidad de científico noruego, uno similar, aunque no lo utilizaba casi nunca, sólo para guardar las apariencias. Lo llamaban teléfono móvil. Entonces se puso a hablar de nuevo, y oír el sonido de su voz volvió a hacer saltar su corazón. Aquella voz… aquella dulce y grave voz, que sólo había oído en sus sueños durante los últimos quince años…

Sólo oír el timbre de aquella voz lo trastornó de tal manera que estuvo a punto de perderse el contenido de lo que decía, pero su cerebro era poderoso y registraba cosas casi sin que él se diera cuenta siquiera. Estaban hablando de una fiesta que iba a celebrarse esa misma noche… una fiesta benéfica en el Hotel Plaza. La fiesta benéfica de Stark. ¿Stark?, se sobresaltó al oír aquel nombre. Era el nombre de uno de sus enemigos, no podía ser casualidad. ¿O sí? Si esa mujer era quien temía, o esperaba, que fuera… ¿significaba eso que se había unido a ellos?

Tenía que ser ella, seguramente _lo era_, pero sus sentidos podrían engañarlo. No podría saberlo con seguridad hasta que pudiera verle la cara.

–Vamos, quítate ese sombrero… – murmuró entre dientes, sin poder contener su impaciencia. Ella por un momento miró hacia arriba como si fuera capaz de oírle (aunque no era así, a menos que él se manifestara conscientemente en su forma astral), haciéndole respingar de nuevo, pero después bajó de nuevo la cabeza y siguió hablando. Por fin acabó la conversación y se guardó aquel "teléfono móvil" en el bolsillo. Ahora parecía inquieta, nerviosa por algo. Era como si pudiera presentir que él estaba allí, observándola.

–Quítate el sombrero –volvió a decir Loki, esta vez deliberadamente–. Enséñame tu rostro de una vez, maldita sea.

Automáticamente, ella llevó su mano al ala de aquel sombrero ridículo y se lo retiró de la cabeza, mirando hacia el cielo, como si estuviese contemplando el inexistente sol. En ese momento Loki pudo ver su cara y, sobre todo, sus ojos. Aquellos ojos inconfundibles en todos los reinos del Yggdrasil, francos, acuosos… aguamarina. El resto de su aspecto podría ser el de una vulgar mujer mortal, incluso el color de su cabello era diferente, pero nadie tenía aquel rostro y sobre todo, aquellos ojos. Nadie más que ella.

–Sigyn… –susurró él con voz casi desfallecida. Su corazón se inundó de emociones de tal manera que acabaron desbordándole por los ojos y, por primera vez en quince años, el dios del engaño sintió el escozor de unas lágrimas queriendo rebasar sus pestañas. Parpadeó para hacerlas desaparecer.

Sigyn… estaba allí. Era ella. Y estaba viva. Hasta entonces casi había temido creer en ello del todo, seguramente temiendo la desilusión, pero ya no podía negarlo; no teniendo a su mujer corriendo, bebiendo, respirando, delante de sus narices. Estaba viva.

Y lo primero que sintió él de forma consciente fue una rabia mortal. Sigyn… su esposa, la que decía que nunca lo traicionaría, la "diosa de la fidelidad" –era asquerosamente irónico que alguien como ella pudiese ostentar ese título, habiéndole abandonado de esa forma–. Y lo había engañado. Se había ido y le había dejado creer que había muerto… no, le había dejado creer que _él _la había matado, que ella se había quitado la vida por su culpa, cuando él le había pedido –_suplicado_– que no impusiera esa carga sobre su conciencia. Lo había condenado a noches y noches de culpabilidad, de remordimientos. De pesadillas. Tanto que decía haberle querido… y le había hecho eso, mil veces peor que todo cuanto hubiera podido hacerle él.

Sin ser apenas consciente de ello, su puño derecho se cerró, tembloroso por la ira contenida. Apenas un segundo y el poder telequinético que controlaba como un reflejo podría trasladarse a través de las dimensiones por obra del espejo. Con sus poderes, Loki podría matarla a distancia comprimiendo su corazón al igual que horas antes lo había hecho con los nervios de Jormungand, para que ella sintiera lo mismo que había sentido él durante los últimos quince años. Quince años con su corazón aplastado, herido… y lo único que deseaba en aquel momento era hacerla pagar a ella con la misma moneda, como habían pagado y seguirían pagando todos aquellos que alguna vez habían hecho daño a Loki: Laufey, Brok, Odín, Thor, Karnilla…

Sería una muerte dolorosa pero rápida; mucho más rápida que la agonía a la que ella le había sometido a él: un dolor prolongado durante quince años, tantas noches en soledad –por muchas mujeres que le acompañaran–, tantos días fríos y sin amor.

En el espejo, Sigyn comenzó a mirar hacia todos los lados, con expresión alarmada. Intuía algo, lo presentía. _Lo _presentía _a él_. Y hacía bien en sentirse inquieta, se dijo Loki. "Mujer infernal, debería hacértelo pagar. _Merecerías_ que te lo hiciera pagar. Tendría que matarte".

Indudablemente lo merecía, pero, no sabía por qué… no conseguía decidirse. Visible en forma de una tenebrosa luminiscencia verde, el poder telequinético de Loki empezó a concentrarse en su mano; y su puño comenzó a temblar por la tensión de reprimir aquel intenso y diabólico deseo de venganza. Sólo un gesto para liberarlo y en dos segundos ella caería al suelo sin vida. Muerta, como ella le había hecho creer que estaba.

Seguramente sería lo que debería hacer: matarla y olvidarse del tema, olvidarse de una mujer que lo había engañado y lo había hecho sufrir durante quince años sin preocuparse lo más mínimo.

Pero en su memoria aparecieron imágenes de ella, del pasado, de su vida juntos… en especial de las partes felices que habían compartido antes de que él se volviera un monstruo cruel e insensible con respecto a ella. Sus cumplidos, sus palabras de ánimo. Las noches de pasión, el nacimiento de sus hijos. Pero sobre todo, los últimos momentos que habían pasado juntos en aquella caverna, cuando ella y la copa que sostenía eran lo único que se interponía entre él y una muerte espantosa, y ella afirmaba llorando que no importaba que se odiaran, ni nada de tantas cosas terribles que él le hubiera hecho, porque ella no lo dejaría sufrir, ni tampoco lo dejaría morir.

¿Cómo podría hacer daño a alguien que le había salvado la vida, alguien a quien debía tanto? Le había prometido que nunca volvería a herirla, aunque eso no tenía nada que ver: romper una promesa más o menos; eso ya daba igual. El motivo auténtico era que simplemente era incapaz de hacerlo. No podía matarla. Al igual que en el pasado le daba igual que ella lo pasara mal o no –o al menos de eso se había convencido–, ahora no podía soportar la idea de que sufriera el menor mal, por mucho que se lo mereciera. Quería… no, _tenía_ que traerla a casa. Era su amada y la quería de vuelta. La necesitaba. Y aquélla era la respuesta que estaba buscando.

Al instante abrió la mano, y el terrible poder telequinético que había estado a surgir de su mano y matarla se disipó como el humo de una hoguera sofocada por la lluvia.

–Sigyn… –murmuró de nuevo, sintiendo, por fin, las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, sin que esta vez él pudiera hacer nada por contenerlas.

En Midgard, Sigyn dejó de percibir aquella sensación de amenaza. Se levantó respirando agitadamente y salió corriendo.

Loki no quiso ver nada más. Se alejó con pasos fatigados y esbozó un ligero y distraído gesto con la mano para desactivar el espejo; éste volvió a recuperar su apariencia reflectante normal. Se sentía cansado como nunca antes. Como en trance recorrió los corredores de vuelta a su habitación, ignorando a Jormungand, a Fenrir, a Amora, a Lorelei y al resto de sirvientes _jotun _que se cruzaron en su camino y que se quedaron impresionados al ver a su normalmente impasible amo con el rostro desencajado. Y ya en la seguridad de sus aposentos se dejó caer en la cama, presa de tantas emociones que casi no podía lidiar con ellas.

Pero él no era alguien que se dejase vencer por las circunstancias por impactantes que fueran, al menos no durante mucho tiempo. Cuando consiguió tranquilizarse, al minuto siguiente ya estaba calculando cuál podría ser su próximo paso.

Y su próximo paso sólo podía ir en una dirección: buscarla y traerla de vuelta. No había estado añorándola, soñando con ella, deseando volver a verla, para encontrarla de nuevo y no hacer nada. La última vez que se vieron, cuando él aún estaba encadenado en aquella cueva, se lo dijo muy claro: "Te encontraré y te haré volver". Lo que había esperado hacer quince años atrás, cuando entre ella y ese bastardo de Heimdall se las arreglaron para jugársela. Pero ahora que se había descubierto la farsa, eso no lo iba a detener. El juego no se había acabado. Sólo se había paralizado un tiempo, un lapso bastante largo, pero se acababa de reanudar. Iba a empezar a cumplir todas las promesas que le había hecho, empezando por aquélla.

Pero esa promesa de años atrás no acababa ahí. "Te haré volver… y te haré feliz". Si lo primero podía asegurar que lo conseguiría sin contratiempos, lo segundo ya no era tan fácil. Ella no había huido de él debido sólo al dolor por el recuerdo de sus hijos. Le odiaba, y no era que no tuviese razón al hacerlo. Él había sido un monstruo con ella en el pasado… demonios, aún lo era. ¿Por qué, si no, al verla su primer impulso había sido desear matarla?

No obstante, podía cambiar. Él se lo había asegurado allí en la cueva, y aunque ella no le hubiese creído, estaba dispuesto a probar que sí era capaz. Aunque sólo fuera para quedar por encima, para demostrarle que estaba equivocada.

Bueno, mejor ir paso a paso. Ya la había localizado, ahora lo siguiente era confrontarla. Eso, y traerla a casa.

Recordó la conversación telefónica que la había visto mantener por su móvil. Había estado hablando de una fiesta en el Plaza, y sería esa misma noche.

Sus labios se curvaron en esa característica sonrisa que solía esbozar cuando ponía en marcha uno de sus planes.

"Conque una fiesta, ¿eh?"

* * *

><p><strong>La relación entre Loki y sus hijos es más compleja de lo que parece en la superficie. En teoría es él quien los domina y los somete, incluso utilizando la fuerza; pero en la práctica ellos no se sienten abusados porque es lo que <em>esperan<em> de él, y no aceptarían ser tratados de forma más blanda, al menos no de su Comandante, de quien esperan la mayor severidad. Recordad que se han criado en Jotunheim y como gigantes de hielo que son, sólo valoran y respetan a los más duros. De hecho, Jormungand le desafía deliberadamente para provocar una respuesta violenta de él. Quedaos con sus palabras: "Si no se dedicara a aterrorizar a todo el mundo, nadie le respetaría. Creo que se fuerza a ello para mantener el control". Es un poco el resumen de mi caracterización de Loki en esta historia.**

**Lo cual explica un poco cómo, en privado, ya no es capaz de ejercer la violencia contra Sigyn como pocas horas antes sí hizo contra Jormungand.**


	12. Chapter 12

–12–

"Me lo he imaginado. Sólo ha sido eso. Mi imaginación", se repitió Sigyn por enésima vez ante el espejo, intentando convencerse.

Por lo menos era lo que esperaba que hubiera sido el terrible y amenazador presentimiento que la había sacudido durante algunos segundos esa misma mañana. No se le ocurría otra explicación. Pero recordó aquella sensación de ser observada, y otra vez la angustia agarrotó su estómago. ¿Acaso Loki había descubierto dónde estaba? ¿No sería acaso él quien…?

Sacudió la cabeza, desechando la idea. No podía ser Loki, no podía ser él. Para Loki ella estaba muerta, ¿cómo podía averiguar que estaba allí? Para empezar, ¿cómo se le ocurriría _buscarla_? Pero la mayor prueba de que tenía que ser una impresión equivocada era que ella aún estaba allí de una pieza. Si su ex marido la hubiera descubierto y hubiera sido él quien la hubiera estado observando aquella mañana, ella no estaría esa noche arreglándose para asistir a una fiesta. Estaría en el depósito de cadáveres, teniendo que ser reconocida por su hija… no quería ni pensarlo. Si Loki la hubiera descubierto, aquella sensación que había tenido ella de estar en peligro no se habría quedado en una sensación a secas. Se habría materializado en la más terrible y dolorosa de las venganzas por parte de un hombre que no conocía la misericordia.

Aun así, Sigyn no podía librarse de la inquietante sensación de que algo se avecinaba, algo que podría dar al traste con su solitaria pero relativamente satisfactoria y ordenada vida.

Bueno, un problema a la vez. Se quitaría de encima aquel compromiso de la fiesta de la Fundación, al día siguiente presentaría la dimisión y cobraría su finiquito, y después haría las maletas y desaparecería con Tess. Tomarían el primer vuelo que saliera para Europa del que pudieran encontrar billete. Fácil y sencillo.

Sólo que para ella las cosas nunca solían ser fáciles ni sencillas.

Había pasado el día en el Plaza con Mabel y el resto del equipo de colaboradores de Potts que estaban llevando a cabo los últimos preparativos para la gala benéfica, coordinando a los empleados del Hotel y la lista de invitados, intentando controlar hasta el último detalle.

Parecía ser una cualidad propia de los mortales de Midgard el dejar las cosas para el último momento, porque hasta ese mismo día seguía confirmándose la asistencia de más invitados y apuntándose más nuevos que ni siquiera estaban contemplados. Sigyn insistía en comprobar personalmente la identidad y referencias de todos los que fueran a asistir. No olvidaba lo que había dicho Pepper Potts: Stark era un hombre con muchos enemigos y cualquiera podría querer colarse en aquella fiesta para boicotearla. Pero aun así, ella sola no podía controlarlo todo, y al final tuvo que poner a dos de los asistentes a recibir aquellas confirmaciones de última hora.

Ella había intentado poner toda su atención en lo que estaba haciendo, pero la mente se le iba una y otra vez a lo que había ocurrido en el parque. Eso tenía una ventaja: que ya no tenía cabeza para fantasear con el sueño de la madrugada anterior; pero, de una forma u otra, su cabeza siempre se le iba al mismo tema… o a la misma persona. Cuanto más quería dejar de pensar en Loki, más cosas le ocurrían que parecían empujarla justamente a lo contrario.

Al final, con su afán de controlar hasta el último detalle, se había quedado hasta casi la hora de inicio de la fiesta y había vuelto a casa con el tiempo justo para ducharse y arreglarse rápidamente para regresar después. Por supuesto no había tenido tiempo para ir a una peluquería a arreglarse el pelo, en caso de que hubiera alguna abierta en domingo, pero tampoco lo necesitaba. Lo había marcado con suaves ondas con tenacillas y después se hizo un recogido flojo sujetándoselo hacia atrás con horquillas, aunque dejó sueltos varios mechones en la parte de las sienes para evitar un efecto demasiado rígido. Elegante aunque ligeramente despeinado, como estaba de moda entre las mortales de esa época; distinguido pero no demasiado formal. Bastaría.

Se maquilló de forma un poco más sofisticada para estar en consonancia con el peinado y la ropa de gala, y a continuación se enfundó el vestido que se había comprado el día anterior en una tienda del centro comercial al que siempre iba con Tess. Era en raso azul noche, muy hermoso. El cuerpo drapeado, sin tirantas y con escote corazón, se ceñía a sus curvas marcando sus contornos pero sin exagerar, y luego la falda se abría suavemente hasta sus pies. No había sido una completa ganga pero le había costado más barato de lo que parecía, y después de todo pagaba _Stark Industries_.

Sigyn contempló los zapatos torciendo el gesto. Si el vestido había sido una buena compra, los zapatos no: los tacones eran demasiado altos para lo que ella estaba acostumbrada y aún trastabillaba de vez en cuando con ellos, pero no había conseguido encontrar otros de la misma tela y color del vestido en ninguna de todas aquellas malditas tiendas del centro comercial. Con eso no había quien condujera, así que se puso unas deportivas para llevar el coche hasta el Plaza, y una vez allí cambiarse y dejar las deportivas en el coche.

Completó el atuendo con unos pequeños pendientes de plata que no le quitaran protagonismo al vestido, y su aguamarina de la suerte. Después, contempló el conjunto en el espejo. Aceptable. Recordaba las palabras de Pepper Potts del viernes anterior: era fundamental tener buena presencia en aquella fiesta. Siempre se sentía un poco insegura cuando iba a algún sitio donde se sintiera juzgada por su imagen, eso era algo que arrastraba de su época de Princesa de Asgard. No le gustaba disfrazarse, aunque admitía que los vestidos que llevaba cuando era Princesa eran mucho más bonitos. Pero menos prácticos.

Se miró el reloj de pulsera: faltaba poco para que tuviera que salir. Se retocó el brillo de labios y se aplicó unas gotas de su perfume de vainilla. Debería haber cambiado de perfume, pero aquél siempre le traía recuerdos dulces desde la primera vez que se lo había puesto, en su noche de bodas. Aquella noche había sido la primera que Loki y ella habían pasado juntos, y ella…

–Guau mamá, ¡estás guapísima! –la sorprendió la voz de su hija, por fortuna apartándola de aquellos recuerdos gratos y dolorosos a la vez.

Tess se había asomado a su habitación y la estaba contemplando desde la puerta con expresión admirada. Era la primera vez que la veía vestirse de gala y era normal que estuviera sorprendida. Aunque cuidaba bastante su vestimenta, Sigyn solía tener un estilo bastante sobrio, tendiendo a los trajes de ejecutivo para trabajar y a los _jeans _y jerseys o camisas para sus momentos de ocio. Aquel momentáneo cambio de imagen fascinaba a la muchacha.

–Es inútil que me hagas la pelota Tess, aunque yo salga hoy el toque de queda se mantiene –le advirtió ella, pese a sentirse muy halagada por ver tan impresionada a su hija–. Te llamaré a las diez desde la fiesta, y espero que para entonces ya estés en casa. Es domingo y mañana tienes clase.

–Jo, mamá… –protestó ella, algo enfurruñada. Pero después siguió contemplándola con admiración– Aunque hablaba en serio. Estás super sexy con ese vestido. Deberías arreglarte así más a menudo.

–¿Sexy? ¿De verdad? –se contempló de nuevo en el espejo, bastante seria– No era ésa la impresión que quería dar…

–Vamos mamá, ¡suéltate un poco! Estás demasiado reprimida. A mí me gusta verte así, tan guapa. Pareces una princesa.

Sigyn entornó los ojos con una sonrisa irónica, preguntándose qué diría su hija si supiera que en el pasado realmente había sido una princesa… y que de hecho había sido la época más desgraciada de su vida.

–Sí, como si la vida fuera un cuento. ¿Qué te he dicho de ceñirse a la realidad?

–¿Pero qué hay de malo en soñar un poco? Esa fiesta estará llena de hombres ricos y elegantes. Con un poco de suerte, hasta podrías encontrar a un príncipe como la Cenicienta.

La sonrisa irónica de Sigyn se convirtió en una mueca.

–No voy a ir a divertirme ni a ligar, Tess, sino a trabajar. Y cuando seas un poco mayor, te explicaré por qué eso de los príncipes nunca funciona.

–¿Entonces papá no era tu príncipe?

Ella se quedó paralizada. Cada vez que Tess aludía a su padre, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

–Bueno… durante un tiempo, lo fue.

–¿Por qué nunca me hablas de él? Sé que debe resultarte doloroso, pero ¡han pasado quince años desde que murió! Y yo quiero saber más cosas de él. ¡Se me hace tan misterioso…!

Ella empezó a recoger los instrumentos de maquillaje y para arreglarse el pelo con movimientos apresurados y gesto nervioso.

–Porque no hay nada que decir. Era abogado, nos casamos, me quedé embarazada de ti y antes de que nacieras él se salió de la carretera con su coche y murió. Y eso es todo.

–Pero me gustaría saber cómo era… lo que le gustaba, si era divertido o no…

Sigyn respiró hondo, intentando mantener la calma.

–Le gustaban los libros, como a ti. Y sí, a veces era divertido… aunque tenía un sentido del humor un tanto _peculiar _–respondió rápidamente, esperando que eso la conformara y abandonara el interrogatorio. Pero no fue así.

–¿Cómo os conocisteis? ¿Y cómo os enamorasteis?

Ella suspiró largamente y volvió a contar hasta cinco. De todas formas, ¿qué podía decirle? Como mucho, la historia de cómo ella se enamoró de él, porque lo contrario nunca sucedió. No, ni siquiera al final. Cada vez estaba más convencida de ello, y no debía dolerle… pero le dolía.

Se volvió hacia Tess, muy seria.

–¿De verdad quieres hablar de esto ahora?

–¿Y cuándo quieres que lo haga? –replicó la chica con tono impaciente– Siempre te niegas a hablar de él, y cada vez que yo lo hago te pones a la defensiva. ¿Por qué?

–Porque eso pertenece al pasado. Y tenemos que mirar al presente, y al futuro.

Tess soltó una carcajada sarcástica.

–¡Ja! Tiene gracia que digas eso, cuando precisamente es lo que tú no eres capaz de hacer.

Sigyn frunció el ceño.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste una cita, mamá?

–Yo… –bajó la vista, turbada.

–Y jamás desde que recuerdo te he visto salir con un hombre en serio. Rechazas por sistema a todos los hombres que se han interesado por ti, que han sido bastantes. ¿Por qué?

–Porque no me interesa involucrarme en una relación.

–No hace falta que sea una relación seria. ¿Por qué no simplemente sales a ligar o a divertirte por ahí como hacen las madres divorciadas de mis amigas? Aún eres joven y muy guapa, ¡no hay más que verte! –exclamó contemplándola de arriba abajo– ¿No te interesan los hombres, o qué?

Cada vez más nerviosa, Sigyn rehuyó la mirada de su hija.

–¡No! Quiero decir sí, pero… –se miró el reloj–. Como te he dicho, no tengo tiempo de hablar de eso ahora. Voy a llegar tarde a la recepción.

Se puso el abrigo y agarró la carterita de fiesta, la carpeta con la lista de invitados y la bolsa con los zapatos de tacón, pero antes de salir Tess habló de nuevo:

–Me gustaría haberle conocido, ¿sabes? A papá –dijo melancólica, mirando a ninguna parte–. Debió haber sido un hombre realmente especial, para que en quince años no hayas podido olvidarle.

Sigyn no mostró ninguna reacción en su rostro impasible, pero la tensión se veía claramente en sus rasgos, incluso dulcificados y con el toque de sofisticación que les daba el maquillaje.

–A las diez en casa, Tess. Que no se te olvide.

"No llores. No llores. No llores", se repetía una y otra vez mientras tomaba el ascensor para bajar al garaje de su bloque y se metía en el coche. Si lloraba, se le arruinaría el trabajado maquillaje. Pero lo peor era que también se arruinarían sus buenos propósitos de mantenerse fuerte con respecto al recuerdo de Loki.

Llevaba años sin llorar por él, y a menudo no era porque no tuviera ganas, sino por puro orgullo. Estaba ya cansada, harta de llorar por él. Harta de llorar en Asgard, y harta de llorar allí en la Tierra. Harta de llorar por las cosas que él le hacía primero, y harta de llorar por echarle de menos después. Había derramado verdaderos océanos de lágrimas por aquel hombre, un hombre que no lo merecía. Y sobre todo estaba cansada de ser la sufrida Sigyn, siempre llorando en silencio, y siempre por el mismo maldito tema.

Aunque reconocía que al llorar se desahogaba mucho más que al no hacerlo. El sentimiento de tristeza y soledad seguía allí, lo único que cambiaba era que ella elegía no darle salida a través del llanto. Pero cuando hacía eso, volvía el insomnio. Y las pesadillas. O peor aún… los sueños húmedos.

Pero en aquel momento, entre el sueño de aquella mañana y las palabras de Tess, aquella fuerza a la que solía recurrir para mantenerse impasible se resquebrajaba y Sigyn se descubrió deseando llorar ahora más que nunca, y lo que era aún peor, echando de menos a Loki más que nunca. Otra vez volvía con lo mismo, pensó mientras se incorporaba al tráfico en la noche cuasi invernal de Nueva York. Con todo lo que le odiaba, ahora habría dado cualquier cosa por volver a verle una última vez, aunque fuera de lejos. Sólo verle, a él y a su hermoso rostro sombrío y ojos esmeralda, los suyos de verdad, y no sólo a través de los rasgos de Tess.

Mientras pensaba aquellos disparates, una estrella fugaz se deslizó perezosamente por el cielo nocturno, pero las nubes que cubrían el firmamento y la contaminación lumínica de la ciudad impidieron que se viera desde el suelo. Aunque si la hubiera visto, Sigyn no habría prestado atención. Después de todo, lo de que los deseos formulados mientras cae una estrella fugaz se cumplen era sólo una superstición. Un mito.

Pero también lo eran los dioses nórdicos.

–*–*–*–*–*–

Aquel callejón situado a un par de calles del Hotel Plaza, en Nueva York, estaba oscuro y sobre todo desierto, exceptuando tal vez un par de gatos callejeros que rebuscaban entre la basura su cena de aquella noche. Nada de lo que ocurriera allí sería presenciado por ningún testigo, nada llamaría la atención de nadie. Ni siquiera aquel enrarecimiento del aire en el centro del callejón, que empezó a concentrarse y a hacerse cada vez más denso, a la vez que una luz que no surgía de ninguna fuente visible aumentaba de intensidad hasta culminar en una ligera explosión. Siempre ocurría así cuando, en lugar de utilizar un portal interdimensional ya existente, Loki forzaba sus poderes de teletransporte. Se cansaba bastante más, sobre todo para viajar de un reino a otro; pero tenía la ventaja de que no tenía que depender del emplazamiento de los portales y podía ir adonde a él le apetecía.

Al sentir la explosión, los gatos dejaron de hurgar en la basura y contemplaron algo sorprendidos al elegante caballero que había emergido de la nada, tan fresco como si acabara de bajarse de una limusina, en vez de haber atravesado cientos de años luz desde Jotunheim hasta la Tierra. El hombre contempló con desagrado el poco glamouroso entorno en el que se había visto obligado a aparecerse, pero era mejor no arriesgarse y aquel sitio era el más discreto que había percibido en el entorno del Plaza.

Siempre un _gentleman_, ya fuera con ropas asgardianas, su armadura y el casco de cuernos afilados o con trajes de diseño de Midgard, Loki revisó su atuendo para asegurarse de que todo estuviera impecable. Aquella ropa de la Tierra llamada _smoking_, mucho más refinada, sí era de su agrado, y de hecho era más cómoda que la armadura por mucho que se hubiera acostumbrado a ella; aunque los zapatos de cuero apretaban más que sus botas de combate. Se ajustó el nudo de la pajarita, tiró de los puños de la chaqueta, recolocó las solapas de ésta y se cercioró de que su bufanda verde y negra seguía en su sitio, sin moverse de donde él la había colocado… no sabía si aquello casaba bien con la ropa de fiesta masculina de aquel reino, pero le daba igual. Le encantaba aquella bufanda.

Cuando terminó de atusarse y quedó completamente conforme con su aspecto, respiró hondo, preparándose psicológicamente para lo que le esperaba aquella noche. Sus ojos, que casi siempre mostraban una temible seguridad en sí mismo, se nublaron melancólicamente al pensar en el motivo de su presencia allí. _Ella._

"Sigyn…", pensó con un suspiro. "Vengo a por ti. Y voy a llevarte conmigo, a casa". Por un segundo, el corazón le latió con más fuerza ante la mera idea de recuperar a la mujer a la que había añorado durante años.

Pero ¿sería tan fácil? No, seguro que no. Si ella había hecho algo como fingir su muerte y esconderse de él durante quince años, era que aún quedaba mucho rencor acumulado. O miedo. Seguramente las dos cosas. Y no era que él no se lo hubiera ganado a pulso, desde luego, pero… las cosas podían cambiar. Ella misma se lo había dicho una vez años atrás: no había nada que él se propusiera en serio, que no pudiera hacer.

"Sólo espero que quieras volver a mi lado. _Tienes_ que querer", añadió en silencio mientras caminaba hacia la entrada principal del Plaza. "Por favor, vuelve…", pensó mientras subía las escaleras y entraba en el elegante vestíbulo en dirección a una de sus salas más grandes, donde se celebraba la gala benéfica. Para cuando una de aquellas mortales lo abordó, sus pensamientos ya eran menos vacilantes y más seguros, más propios del hombre que siempre se salía con la suya: "Volverás, o no soy Loki Laufeyson el dios del engaño".

–Bienvenido a la recepción de la Fundación Stark, señor –lo saludó amablemente la mortal–. ¿Puedo preguntarle su nombre?

–Ah, sí –contestó él con aquella sonrisa amable y encantadora que derretía a las féminas–. Doctor Gunnar Golmen.

–¿Gunnar Golmen? –la mujer pareció extrañada.

–Soy de Noruega –explicó él lo extraño del nombre. Le divertía muchísimo fingir acento noruego con aquellos mortales, aparte de que los de aquella zona en concreto, Estados Unidos, eran unos analfabetos que no sabrían distinguir un acento noruego de uno islandés, por ejemplo.

–Bien, pero no lo decía por eso. No lo encuentro en la lista… –murmuró ella, repasando los papeles de una carpeta.

–Sí, eso debe ser porque me he apuntado esta tarde –comentó él, mientras observaba distraído el salón y a los mortales que lo abarrotaban. De no ser por la diferencia de ropas, casi parecía uno de los bailes de gala de Asgard–. Mire al final.

La chica obedeció, buscando el nombre al final de la lista, y sus facciones se iluminaron.

–Oh, aquí está. Y veo que ya ha hecho una donación –añadió, ya que en aquella lista también se veía si los asistentes habían realizado donaciones previas a la fiesta. Al ver la cifra concreta, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente– ¡Santo Cielo, esto es muchísimo dinero!

Él se encogió de hombros. Había hecho una donación tan cuantiosa porque sabía que así no le pondrían problemas para asistir a la gala, aunque se hubiese apuntado tan a última hora.

–Sólo es dinero. Y de todas formas, nada es demasiado cuando se trata de ayudar a los desfavorecidos, ¿no cree? –comentó con una sonrisa.

–P-por supuesto –balbució la chica, aún anonadada. No creía haber visto nunca tanta cantidad de dinero junto dedicada a caridad. Ese tío tenía que estar forrado para permitirse ir tirándolo por ahí–. Yo… verá, la persona que está a cargo de la gala ha salido un momento, pero en cuanto la localice, vendrá a recibirle y a agradecerle personalmente su generosidad. Seguro que Ms. Black aprecia…

–¿Ms. Black?

–Sí, Sibyll Black, la administradora de la Fundación.

–Oh, vaya –Realmente era curioso cómo salían las cosas. Él había investigado para saber dónde vivía Sigyn ahora, el falso nombre que había adoptado y a qué se dedicaba; y se había quedado muy sorprendido al ver que trabajaba en una de las empresas de ese petimetre de Tony Stark. Y no en cualquiera, sino en una de sus fundaciones benéficas. Siempre preocupándose por los demás, así era ella. Aunque no sabía por qué había tenido que ser con el imbécil de Stark, pensó molesto. Más le valía que no estuviera colaborando con él ni con los otros "Vengadores"… y mucho menos con su hermano–. Está bien, si la ve dígale que me busque. Me gustaría saludarla y felicitarla por su magnífica… labor –terminó tomándola de la mano y besándosela galantemente. La chica se sonrojó.

–Desde luego, señor… quiero decir doctor.

–Gracias –se alejó, paseándose por el salón como si hubiese estado moviéndose entre riquezas toda su vida y todos los que le rodearan fueran vulgares plebeyos, pese a que en realidad constituían lo más selecto de la sociedad neoyorkina.

"Qué hombre…", pensó Mabel arrobada. Caballeroso, elegante, rico, generoso, guapísimo… tenía un aire un tanto misterioso, casi siniestro, pero eso sólo lo hacía más atractivo. ¡Y era doctor, nada menos! Y esos ojos tan verdes y penetrantes que parecían que podían leerle a una por dentro… Sibyll iba a alucinar cuando le conociera. Por desgracia, recordó bajando un poco de su nube, había creído ver una alianza de boda en su anular derecho. Por supuesto, un hombre tan perfecto tenía que estar casado. La señora Golmen seguramente tenía que ser la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

La joven suspiró: "Ay, qué suerte tienen algunas…"

–*–*–*–*–*–

"Qué aburrimiento…", resopló Sigyn, comprobando su apariencia con un rápido vistazo al espejo mientras se lavaba las manos en el cuarto de baño. Estaba algo cansada por la tensión mental y el sueño precario, pero era lo bueno de los asgardianos: muy mal tenían que estar para dar mal aspecto. Y el de ella, pese al cansancio, seguía siendo aceptable.

Las nueve y cuarenta. Aún le quedaban por delante al menos un par de horas de aguantar a ricos malcriados e intentar sacarles dinero para la Fundación. Todo fuera por el suculento finiquito, aunque para ser sinceros, eso ya no le importaba tanto. Pero se había comprometido con Pepper Potts, y cuando ella se comprometía a una cosa tenía que cumplirla pesara a quien pesara, algo que casi siempre le había costado caro.

Afortunadamente tenía experiencia en estar al cargo de ese tipo de eventos, algo que no había querido reconocer ante Potts porque no habría sabido cómo justificar su contexto. Ya cuando era Princesa de Asgard, había sido la anfitriona de alguna de las fiestas celebradas por la Casa Real, en sustitución de la reina Frigga; y casi siempre se había defendido bastante bien. Recordó dolorosamente una en particular, que se había visto obligada a ofrecer nada menos que en honor a Angerboda, la amante de su ex marido, en su primera visita a Asgard como embajadora de paz de Jotunheim. Aquella época en la que sólo podía agachar la cabeza y acatar en silencio las órdenes de Loki, fueran las que fueran.

Pero lo más doloroso de aquello no había sido el tener que organizar esa fiesta y agasajar a aquella mujer con su mejor sonrisa como si fueran íntimas amigas, qué va. Lo peor había sido verla junto a Loki en el baile y constatar la magnífica pareja que hacían, mucho mejor que con ella. Cerró los ojos, sin desear que aquellos recuerdos antiquísimos regresaran a morderle en el corazón pero sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Se veían tan atractivos, los dos por separado y juntos más aún… qué elegantemente se movían en la sala; y pese a ser ella la esposa oficial, cómo había deseado Sigyn estar en el lugar de la hermosa giganta de hielo, con Loki estrechándola entre sus brazos mientras bailaban, con la mano de él en su cintura y sus ojos verdes contemplándola con admiración, con deseo…

Abrió los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, como si eso pudiera alejar las amargas memorias de su mente. Aquella noche tan atrás en el tiempo había empezado a perder el gusto por las fiestas y ya dudaba que lo fuera a recuperar. Ni hacía falta que lo hiciera, ya que aquello sólo era un trabajo. Así que, al igual que en Asgard, se esforzó por tragarse su nostalgia y su apatía por aquellas horas y cuando regresó a la fiesta ya había recuperado su expresión amable y su sonrisa de bienvenida, como si adorara a todos aquellos mortales que en realidad no le importaban un bledo.

La decoración del salón del Plaza era espectacular aquella noche, había que reconocer que en Stark sabían lo que hacían y no escatimaban en gastos. Aunque el invierno no se hubiera marchado ni tuviera pinta de hacerlo, sólo por la fecha el tema de la primavera parecía obligado y todo el recinto estaba adornado en azul, rosa y verde… todo muy colorido pero en plan minimalista, muy elegante. Las enormes arañas de cristal enviaban destellos de luz por todas partes y los invitados, todos en sus mejores galas, reían y charlaban mientras trasegaban sin parar copas de vino importado y del más caro champán pagado por Stark.

Nada diferente a los nobles de Asgard, pensó Sigyn un tanto mordazmente. En ciertos aspectos, los mortales no eran tan diferentes de los asgardianos. Buscó con la vista por el abarrotado salón hasta que localizó a Mabel, a cuyo cuidado había dejado la recepción de los invitados mientras ella estaba en el baño.

–¿Ha habido mucho movimiento mientras he estado fuera? –le preguntó, recogiendo de nuevo su carpetilla con la lista de invitados, casi idéntica a otra de la propia Mabel.

–No mucho. He recibido al matrimonio Price y a la señora McConnell, ya sabes, esa viuda avara a la que le sale el dinero por las orejas, pero que a la hora de la verdad nunca suelta nada.

–Sí, ya sé quién es –comentó ella, risueña.

–Ah, y también al doctor Golmen.

–¿Doctor Golmen? –preguntó Sigyn extrañada–. A ése no lo conozco.

–Oh, pues _tienes_ que conocerlo. No he visto un hombre más guapo en mi vida. Y más elegante, y distinguido… ay, parecía un príncipe.

–Ya estamos… –murmuró Sigyn de mal humor. ¿Pero qué les daba a las mujeres con los príncipes? Claro que sólo era a las que _no_ se habían casado con uno de verdad y habían comprobado que eso de romántico tenía más bien poco.

–Daban ganas de tirársele al cuello –añadió su compañera con mirada ciertamente lasciva–. Lo malo es que tenía anillo de casado.

–¿Y…? –repuso ella mientras sacaba su carpeta y consultaba la lista de invitados–. Muchos hombres casados son infieles. Y si son guapos, peor –revisó de arriba abajo la lista de invitados que se había llevado aquella tarde–. Oye, aquí no tengo a ningún Golmen.

–Ah sí, es un añadido de última hora… –empezó a decir Mabel, pero se detuvo al ver la expresión enojada de Sigyn.

–¿Habéis admitido a alguien a última hora y no me lo habéis consultado?

–Sí, pero…

–¡Pero nada! –Sigyn estaba bastante enfadada– Eso quiere decir que no ha habido tiempo de comprobar su identidad, su historial ni nada respecto a la seguridad. Y luego soy yo quien tiene que responder ante Pepper Potts. ¿Y si hay algún problema?

–Vamos Sibyll, ¡es un doctor!

–_Dice_ que es doctor.

–Parecía todo un caballero. Y además, ha realizado la mayor donación de toda la noche.

–¿Sí? –ella frunció el ceño, extrañada– ¿De qué cantidad estamos hablando?

Mabel se alzó de puntillas hacia ella y le susurró una cifra al oído; y muy a su pesar Sigyn no pudo evitar silbar tenuemente. La asistente tenía razón: sólo con aquella donación ya tenían amortizada la noche.

–Pues peor me lo pones –dijo después, intentando no dejarse llevar por el entusiasmo y continuar con su actitud desconfiada–; nadie en su sano juicio dona tantísimo dinero por puro altruismo. ¿Y si es un saboteador, o un espía industrial, o un mafioso, o…?

–Dios Sibyll, para trabajar en una Fundación benéfica eres bastante escéptica con la bondad de la gente.

Ella resopló, admitiendo que la joven tenía razón. Pero la vida –en especial cierto _individuo_ que había encontrado en ella– le había enseñado a ser cínica.

–Cuando llegues a mi edad tú también aprenderás a ser desconfiada. Es la única manera de sobrevivir.

Mabel se echó a reír.

–¿Cuando llegue a tu edad? Pero si apenas tendrás cinco o seis años más que yo.

Oh, sí. La perpetua juventud de los asgardianos. Sigyn tendría un aspecto joven, pero interiormente se sentía mucho, mucho más vieja y con un poquito más de sabiduría. La suficiente para saber que nadie, por muy encantador que fuera, aparecía de la nada y regalaba aquel montón de dinero porque sí, sin ninguna razón.

–Como sea. Pero quiero hablar con ese Golmen –Sólo viéndole podría analizarle y decidir si era de fiar o no–. ¿Dónde está?

–No sé, hacía un minuto estaba aquí… –murmuró ella, y al final señaló a uno de aquellos hombres con traje, que en ese momento estaba de espaldas–. Sí, ése es. Por cierto, él también estaba interesado en verte.

Al estar de espaldas, Sigyn no podía verle la cara, pero reconoció que Mabel estaba en lo cierto: tenía una planta magnífica. Alto, lo bastante esbelto para verse elegante pero a la vez de espaldas anchas y masculinas; y con un cabello oscurísimo y brillante peinado pulcramente hacia atrás…

Ella sintió que el corazón se le estrujó dolorosamente al mirarlo. Así de espaldas, aquel desconocido le recordaba tanto a… a _él, _a Loki. Pero no era el primer hombre que se le parecía: durante los años que llevaba en la Tierra, Sigyn había visto a muchos mortales guapos de cabello oscuro, de piel pálida o con los ojos verdes, hombres que de una forma u otra le habían recordado a su ex marido y de los que se había alejado precisamente por eso. En la actualidad, ver algo que le recordara a él en otro hombre no la afectaba tanto, o eso creía… al menos hasta esa noche.

Pero se esforzó por serenarse. Habían pasado quince años y no podía ponerse así sólo por ver a alguien con un peinado parecido al de Loki. No podía dejar que su recuerdo la afectara tanto todavía. No podía ser tan débil.

Y todavía quedaba la cuestión de aclarar quién era aquel "doctor". Sigyn tenía experiencia en tratar con "guapos embaucadores". Aunque amablemente, lo sometería a un tercer grado; y si percibía la menor señal de que no era trigo limpio, ya podía ser Mister Universo que eso no impediría que llamara a Seguridad y lo echara de la recepción con cajas destempladas.

Resueltamente se dirigió hacia él y llamó su atención tocándole en un hombro.

–Doctor Golmen, ¿cierto? Soy Sibyll Black, la administradora de la Fundación –su voz le salió un poco más dura de lo que había pretendido, pero aquellos recuerdos que había despertado en ella la habían puesto nerviosa. Se sentiría más tranquila en cuanto le viera la cara y comprobara que se trataba de una persona completamente distinta–. Si no le importa, quisiera tener una charla con usted.

Él habló sin girarse aún del todo.

–Sí, yo podría decir lo mismo.

Su voz, aquella inflexión que ella conocía tan bien, tan suave y persuasiva, tan _seductora_, hizo que el estómago de Sigyn se encogiera –¿de emoción o de pánico?–. Y cuando el "doctor Golmen" se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa y por fin mostró su rostro, la mujer retrocedió un paso notando que las rodillas le temblaban y creyó que estaba soñando de nuevo, aunque en ese momento estaba bastante segura de estar despierta.

Durante aquellos años, ella se había estado preparando para aquel momento aunque fuera de forma teórica, planeando reaccionar de una forma u otra; sólo para descubrir ahora que era imposible estar preparada para aquello. No tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar. Si hubiera sido golpeada con el Mjolnir, no se habría sentido más aturdida.

–Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Sigyn –la llamó por su verdadero nombre.

Era él. El hombre al que había temido y a la vez anhelado más que a nada en el mundo. El hombre que durante los últimos quince años había estado apareciendo en sus sueños.

Y en sus pesadillas.

* * *

><p><strong>La escena de Loki apareciéndose en un callejón se la debo toda a Saku-Zelda de dA, que me inspiró con un precioso fanart cuyo enlace podéis ver en mi perfil. ¡Mil gracias, guapísima!<strong>

**En cuanto al nombre supuesto de Loki, Gunnar Golmen, creo que ya lo comenté en un capítulo anterior, pero es el nombre de su identidad mortal en el cómic de los Ultimates.**

**Y como os comenté, en este fic se hacen unas cuantas referencias a cosas que ocurrieron en EW. La noche de bodas de Loki y Sigyn fue en el cap. 9; y la fiesta en honor a Angerboda en el 15.**


	13. Chapter 13

–13–

El día antes, Hela se había burlado de la cara desencajada que había puesto Loki cuando había descubierto que Sigyn estaba viva, pero seguro que no había sido ni la mitad de hilarante que la de la propia Sigyn en ese momento, al verle. Al menos, era lo que él esperaba.

La sangre había huido completamente de su rostro, haciéndola lucir más pálida que él mismo a pesar del maquillaje. Parecía como golpeada por un mazo invisible, y tenía que reconocer que era una expresión bastante cómica.

Aun así, estaba preciosa. La horrible "ropa deportiva" con la que la había visto aquella mañana no le hacía la menor justicia. Aquel traje de noche, muy similar a los que llevaba en Asgard –y encima azul… le encantaba cuando vestía de azul– se ajustaba más a ella, le hacía parecer más la Princesa que realmente era. Tal y como él había visto en el espejo, su cabello era diferente: ahora era de un color dorado un poco más oscuro que el de Idunn, la guardiana de aquellas prodigiosas manzanas que prolongaban la juventud, o que el de la hermosa Freyja; pero aun así le sentaba maravillosamente. Y olía a vainilla… aquel dulce perfume que una vez había encontrado empalagoso, y al que ahora se había hecho adicto. Pero no a cualquier vainilla. Sólo al olor de la vainilla en su piel.

Tal vez se debiera a su añoranza producida por la prolongada separación, que la hacía apreciarla más, pero Loki nunca la había visto tan bella. Incluso con esa expresión de torpe estupefacción.

–Dios mío… –la oyó murmurar, horrorizada; y él casi se echó a reír.

–No hace falta ser tan formales. Puedes llamarme Loki, como siempre.

Ella no parecía saber qué replicar, pero de todos modos no hubiera podido hacerlo. La mortal que lo había recibido al entrar, se acercaba a ellos.

–Doctor Golmen, preguntaba por la administradora de la Fundación; veo que ya la ha encontrado.

–En realidad me ha encontrado ella a mí. Aunque es cierto que la he estado buscando. Durante _bastante_ tiempo –repuso él con una cándida sonrisa. Sigyn no decía ni hacía nada: seguía paralizada, sin reaccionar. Con el rostro aún lívido, tenía los ojos clavados en el suelo, como si no se decidiera entre salir corriendo, gritar, o lanzarse a sacarle a él los suyos. O deseando simplemente que la tierra se la tragara.

–Le presento a Sibyll Black, nuestra administradora. Sibyll, éste es el doctor Gunnar Golmen.

–Encantado –le alargó la mano para saludarla, siguiendo el juego de los dos desconocidos que se vieran por primera vez. Sigyn lo observó sin decidirse a responderle, primero mirándolo a él y después a la secretaria, lamentando que esa mortal tuviera allí y que ella se viera obligada a guardar las apariencias. Después, de mala gana, tendió su mano a su vez y se la estrechó, tocándose ambos esposos por primera vez en quince años.

Fue como si un chispazo eléctrico brotara de aquel contacto. A pesar de que él era un gigante de hielo y ella asgardiana, era la mano de Sigyn la que estaba fría, y la de él parecía arder. Y tal vez debido a aquel contraste de temperaturas –o tal vez no–, los dos notaron un estremecimiento recorriendo sus cuerpos, un anhelo desesperado que parecía agudizar aún más la pasada agonía de la separación. En las memorias de ambos se habían reavivado, con poderosa intensidad, los recuerdos y las emociones de cada uno al tocar al otro. Unas sensaciones tan violentas y arrebatadoras que durante un segundo el resto del mundo pareció oscurecerse, y aquel simple apretón de manos se sintió como un apasionado beso de reencuentro.

Sin desearlo realmente Sigyn se obligó a retirar la mano, si bien una parte de ella quería seguir tocándolo, apretando su mano en la de ella e incluso llegar a acariciar su rostro, para poder convencerse de que aquello era real y no un sueño. Pero Loki, una vez superada la primera impresión –una impresión verdaderamente intensa–, pronto recuperó la sangre fría.

–¿Sibyll? Bonito nombre –se burló, aunque eso Mabel no podía saberlo–. Me recuerda mucho al nombre de mi mujer.

Ante aquella provocación, Sigyn consiguió reaccionar y lo fulminó con la mirada.

–¿Cómo ha dicho? Creo que no le he entendido bien. Me parece haber oído "mi _ex_ mujer".

–No, he dicho "mi mujer" –insistió él sin perder la sonrisa.

–Estoy segura de que se equivoca –lo contradijo ella ante los ojos asombrados de Mabel, que no se esperaba aquel intercambio, agresivo por parte de su compañera y burlón por parte de aquel atractivo y misterioso invitado.

–No me equivoco –miró hacia Mabel, como excusándose–. Tuvimos ciertos problemillas en el pasado, pero lo estamos arreglando.

–Y una mierda –la oyó murmurar agriamente, lo cual le hizo mucha gracia: incluso había adoptado el vulgar modo de hablar de los mortales. No era lo que habría esperado de su refinada esposa, pero era divertido.

La secretaria no hacía más que mirar a uno y a otro alternativamente, siguiendo el diálogo como un partido de tenis.

–Un momento… ¿se conocen? –preguntó, demostrando tener no demasiadas luces. Era el tipo de pregunta que habría formulado Thor, pensó Loki.

–No –contestaron ambos al unísono. La mortal seguía intrigada, pero tampoco se atrevía a acribillar a Sigyn a preguntas delante de él, como claramente era su deseo.

Y entretanto, la fiesta proseguía a su alrededor, ajena al primer acto de aquel drama que empezaba a representarse allí. Los camareros continuaban circulando con bandejas de comida y bebida, los invitados se hartaban de beber, hablar y reír, y en la pista de baile algunas parejas se movían al compás de la delicada música que interpretaba una virtuosa orquesta contratada para la ocasión. Era música clásica, no como la de Asgard pero el suave compás era muy similar; y al oírla Loki se sintió movido por una repentina inspiración.

Tendió la mano a Sigyn:

–¿Me haría el honor de bailar conmigo?

Ella retrocedió con la repugnancia y el miedo pintados en el rostro, como si le hubiera propuesto tocar a una serpiente venenosa:

–¡No! –exclamó, antes de recordar que se suponía que debía ser diplomática– Quiero decir… me gustaría pero me va a resultar imposible. ¿Por qué no baila con Mabel? –sugirió, poniendo una mano en la espalda de la mortal y acercándosela a él, como si se la ofreciera–. Ella está menos ocupada y de seguro podrá atenderle como se merece –Los ojos de la mortal se iluminaron como si la idea la ilusionara.

Él volvió a sonreír, pero sacudió la cabeza. El dios del engaño no se conformaba con premios de consolación.

–No me cabe duda de que la señorita… Mabel resultaría una compañía muy grata, pero realmente me urge tener ciertas palabras con usted. Como ya le he señalado a su compañera, estoy interesado en conocer a fondo su labor en la Fundación. Si me convence, tal vez podríamos dejar abierta la posibilidad de realizar otra donación mayor.

–¡¿Mayor aún? –murmuró la mortal con voz maravillada, y prácticamente empujó a Sigyn hacia él. Aunque indudablemente se sentía atraída hacia él, el deseo de ganar una suculenta comisión por conseguir unos buenos resultados en las donaciones derivadas de aquella fiesta (Potts debía haberle hecho la misma oferta que a Sigyn), pudo más. Loki tenía un magnífico oído y casi pudo oírla susurrar al oído de su amada–: Sibyll, no seas tonta. Ve con él y síguele la corriente.

–P-pero… –ella intentaba encontrar una excusa, pero no había ninguna excusa plausible que no supusiera una grosería hacia él, o que perjudicara de algún modo la farsa de desconocidos que se ven por primera vez que ambos estaban manteniendo.

–Venga, mujer –Mabel le dio un nuevo empujón–. Y encima es guapísimo. No es como si fuera Hulk o uno de esos monstruos contra los que lucha nuestro jefe.

Sigyn le reconvino con la mirada, pero no se atrevía a decirle nada más. Llena de aprensión, volvió a observar a Loki, el cual continuaba aguardando su respuesta con una sonrisa apacible. Pero aún seguía sin decidirse, y era obvio que no deseaba que Mabel se marchara y los dejara solos por nada del mundo.

Dándose cuenta, él se inclinó un poco hacia ella y le susurró en voz baja para que Mabel no pudiera oírlos:

–Si no despachas a esta mortal, no me dejarás otra opción que tener que hacerlo yo.

Los ojos de Sigyn se abrieron desmesuradamente y palideció aún más por el miedo. Loki no tenía necesidad de dañar a la mortal, pero sabía que eso sería lo que Sigyn pensaría y aquello era la motivación que necesitaba.

Ella esbozó una nerviosa sonrisa.

–Desde luego doctor Golmen, será un placer bailar con usted –inclinó la cabeza, y luego dirigió su mirada a Mabel intentando mantener la sangre fría–. Mabel, ¿puedes echar un vistazo por la otra sala mientras yo atiendo al doctor?

–Claro, Sibyll –asintió ésta, alejándose con una sonrisa. Mientras, disimuladamente apretó el puño levantando el pulgar, un gesto que iba dirigido sólo a Sigyn pero que Loki también pudo ver.

Ambos esposos se quedaron solos en medio de la multitud, mirándose a los ojos como si no existiera nadie más en el mundo. Por supuesto los sentimientos de cada uno en aquel momento eran diferentes… ¿o tal vez no?

–¿Qué es lo que quieres, Loki? –fue ella la que disparó primero con voz severa, amparándose en el hecho de que estaban en público y él no podría hacer prácticamente nada sin descubrirse.

Éste no respondió inmediatamente, sólo continuó contemplándola. Verla de cerca por primera vez en quince años, tan bella, tan vibrante, tan viva… y tan suya todavía, por mucho que ella se negara a aceptarlo.

Casi no podía reprimir sus deseos de tomarla entre sus brazos, estrecharla contra él y cubrir de besos sus labios rojos y llenos, indiferente a la mirada hostil de sus ojos, hostilidad que él seguramente acabaría haciendo desaparecer a fuerza de caricias y ternura. Pero sería algo precipitado, contraproducente, que podría hacerla gritar y rechazarlo con violencia, algo que llamaría la atención en aquella sala abarrotada de gente. Así que, al igual que en otra época se había visto obligado a reprimir su odio hacia Thor y sus amigos; ahora tuvo que esforzarse para contener el casi irrefrenable amor que lo invadía al ver a su esposa de nuevo.

Y en sus labios se formó de nuevo su típica sonrisa de suficiencia, de "lo tengo todo bajo control", cuando no podía estar más lejos de ello.

–¿No te lo acabo de decir? Sólo quiero bailar con mi mujer. No creo que sea mucho pedir, ¿verdad? –preguntó socarronamente.

Ella suspiró, como si sólo el esfuerzo de tenerlo delante y reprimir la rabia que le causaba verlo la agotara.

–Por favor, no…

–Vamos, sólo un baile –insistió él, acercándose a ella y tomándola de la mano. De nuevo el contacto fue turbador para cada una de las partes, aunque no con tanta intensidad como la primera vez. Sigyn quería alejarse, salir corriendo… pero su cuerpo no le obedecía. Como si fuera otra persona (como en uno de sus sueños), se dejó llevar por Loki a la pista donde en aquel momento ya bailaban unas cuantas parejas.

Cerró los ojos por un instante al sentir la mano de él posándose sobre su cintura: cada mínimo contacto, cada nimio roce, la cautivaba con una mezcla intoxicante de miedo, rabia y deseo. Aunque vagamente, recordó que aquella misma noche había deseado volver a ver a Loki, e incluso rememorado con nostalgia su deseo de bailar con él. Estaba claro lo que decían sobre que había que tener cuidado con las cosas que se deseaba.

Loki no había tenido muchas parejas de baile en su vida, pero todas podían afirmar sin mentir que era un consumado bailarín. No tanto por la práctica sino por la gracilidad y el dominio innato de sus movimientos en general, por lo que seguir un ritmo concreto le resultaba tan fácil como memorizar un pesado libro. Incluso en las pocas ocasiones en las que luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo contra Thor o cualquier otro enemigo, su estilo de combate simulaba una especie de ágil danza que confundía y desorientaba a sus adversarios. Y eso por no hablar de su habilidad para moverse _en otros contextos…_ pero eso era algo que Sigyn no quería recordar, pese a tener su memoria fresca del sueño de aquella mañana.

Pero aquello había sido un sueño. El Loki que estaba ante ella, tomándola de la cintura, era el real. Su marido, el padre de sus hijos, el amor de su vida… y también el hombre que más daño le había hecho. Sigyn no podía dejar de temblar en sus brazos, y no sabía si era de terror o de emoción.

Debería ser lo primero, pensó. O al menos, esperaba que fuera así. Recordó lo que era él: el villano enemigo de Thor y de sus amigos, para uno de los cuales resultaba que trabajaba ella; alguien a quien no le importaba lo más mínimo que murieran los mortales de los que ahora ella formaba parte. Tal vez hubiera venido dispuesto a sembrar el caos como otras veces, a que se repitiera una de aquellas terroríficas situaciones en las que moría tanta gente.

–Por favor, no hagas daño a los mortales que están aquí –susurró–. Sea lo que sea que tú y yo tengamos que aclarar, ellos son inocentes.

La sonrisa de él se amplió… apenas unos milímetros, pero lo hizo. No, no había cambiado nada. Incluso en su –teórica– comprometida situación, siempre se preocupaba antes de los demás que por sí misma.

–Veo que mi fama me precede –comentó.

–Hablo en serio, Loki. Yo…

–Sshhh… –la acalló él, apretándola un poco más contra él– Bailemos. Celebremos nuestro reencuentro.

Ella no replicó –tampoco se le ocurría nada que decir, o siquiera cómo reaccionar– y se dejó llevar siguiendo mecánicamente los pasos que él le marcaba, aunque en la atribulada expresión de su semblante se veía que intentaba discurrir una manera de zafarse.

Con él ciñéndola estrechamente por el talle, los dos bailaron entre las demás parejas, aunque para ambos el resto de los asistentes a la fiesta habían desaparecido y sólo parecían estar ellos dos moviéndose por aquel salón; los demás parecían haber quedado a años luz de distancia. Loki la estrechaba contra él, atrayendo su mirada con sus propios ojos magnéticos, esmeralda contra aguamarina. Aunque para cada uno era diferente, la impresión y la emoción de tener delante al otro después de quince años eran profundas y poderosas.

Los movimientos de Loki eran tan gráciles como siempre y la pareja se deslizaba con fluida elegancia por la pista, pese a que ella estaba más bien torpe. Pero no se la podía culpar: estaba tan impresionada que no sabía cómo detener aquello. O siquiera si _quería_ detenerlo, o si de lo contrario quería que siguieran así para siempre, girando y girando y ella permaneciendo entre sus brazos.

Aquello duró apenas unos minutos, unos breves y a la vez eternos minutos. Sigyn tenía una sensación totalmente _irreal_, aún más que en el sueño de aquella mañana, como si fuera en ese momento cuando realmente estaba soñando. Y algo más. Era un presentimiento, una impresión de que estaban siendo observados. Otra vez estaba siendo paranoica, pensó; aunque aquella mañana desde luego no había sido paranoia. ¿Pero cómo iba a pensar con claridad con Loki abrazándola de nuevo después de quince años? Miró hacia uno y otro lado, buscando a alguien que los estuviera mirando; pero no era así. Al menos externamente, tenían el mismo aspecto que cualquier otra pareja que bailara en aquel salón y no parecían llamar la atención.

Y con todo… Sigyn recordó lo que había hablado el viernes anterior con Pepper Potts, y todas las noticias veladas que había tenido de Loki durante aquellos años, alusiones por parte de los Vengadores. Para ellos, Loki era un terrorista, alguien que a ellos les encantaría detener. ¡Y el muy imbécil se ponía a exhibirse en público como si nada! ¡Y en plena fiesta de Stark, de uno de sus más acérrimos enemigos! ¿Acaso había perdido la cabeza?

Así que cuando se aproximaron a un rincón un poco alejado de la vista de la gente, ella se esforzó por salir del hechizo de sus ojos verdes y se separó de él bruscamente.

–¡Suéltame!

Loki no se resistió. Sólo siguió contemplándola como si quisiera grabar sus rasgos permanentemente en su memoria, con una media sonrisa en los labios que consiguió transformar su miedo en irritación.

–¡Estás loco dejándote ver así por aquí! ¡¿Es que no sabes quién da esta fiesta?

Él no alteró su expresión de suficiencia.

–¿Tú qué crees, querida?

–¡Entonces sabes la barbaridad que estás haciendo! Si alguien te reconoce… –miró a ambos lados inquieta, y tomándolo de la mano lo arrastró a un punto aún más apartado de la indiscreta mirada de curiosos. Él se dejó guiar, divertido.

–Es agradable ver que después de tanto tiempo aún sigues preocupándote por mí.

–¡¿Qué? ¡No! –exclamó ella escandalizada, y le soltó la mano, ruborizándose. Claro que él tenía razón: incluso tras tantos años y todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, su primer impulso había sido protegerle.

Pero ella no podía saber que tal preocupación era innecesaria, al menos desde la perspectiva de él. Lo tenía todo calculado. Cuando quería, tenía la capacidad de hacerse invisible ante cualquier ojo que él no quería que lo viera; pero en esa ocasión ni siquiera hacía falta. Lo había oído de los labios de la propia Sigyn aquella mañana, y lo había confirmado después al asegurar su presencia en la fiesta: los únicos mortales que podrían reconocerle eran los Vengadores, y éstos estaban en la otra punta del Reino de Midgard. Allí, entre los mortales del Plaza, sólo era un invitado más: nadie conocía su verdadera identidad. Pero no quiso decir nada a Sigyn. Le gustaba verla tan inquieta por su seguridad, por mucho que ella lo negara:

–Es sólo que no quiero problemas, eso es todo. En cambio, tú pareces ir buscándolos. ¿Por qué te estás arriesgando así?

Él dejó pasar unos segundos antes de responder mientras volvía a devorarla con la mirada y de nuevo ella se sintió perdida en sus ojos.

–¿No es obvio? –alargó la mano para acariciarla en la mejilla, pero ella tuvo el suficiente reflejo para alejar el rostro, rehuyendo el contacto. La desconfianza y el recelo asomaban a sus ojos, pero aun así él continuó– Estás preciosa. Algo que tiene doble mérito teniendo en cuenta que llevas quince años muerta.

Sigyn bajó la vista, avergonzada.

–Continúo sin saber para qué has venido –murmuró.

–Continúas haciendo preguntas cuya respuesta conoces. ¿No recuerdas lo que te prometí la última vez que nos vimos? Te dije que te encontraría y lo he hecho. Me ha llevado quince años, pero lo he hecho.

–No… –susurró ella, sacudiendo incrédula la cabeza– Aléjate de mí o llamaré a Seguridad. ¡La verdad, no sé por qué no me estoy desgañitando a gritar ahora mismo!

–Hazlo –la desafió él con voz sensual, avanzando un paso hacia ella… y haciéndola a ella retroceder otro.

Sigyn volvió a buscar con ojos angustiados por la sala de baile. Hombres trajeados, a todas luces miembros del personal de Seguridad, recorrían la estancia atentos a que todo funcionara como debía. Sólo un grito de ella, y todos se echarían sobre Loki en dos segundos. Eso no garantizaba que pudieran atraparle, o tal vez sí; pero Sigyn no sabía cuál de las dos posibilidades la asustaba más. El caso era que ella no se sentía capaz de denunciarlo… a menos que él la obligara.

–Aléjate de mí, Loki –repitió con mayor tono de advertencia, mientras retrocedía aún más. Esta vez él no hizo nada por detenerla. Antes de salir corriendo, ella exclamó–: ¡Déjame en paz!

Loki se quedó quieto observando cómo se marchaba apresuradamente, tan trastornada que casi ni miraba por dónde iba, a punto de chocarse un par de veces con otros tantos invitados. Sonrió divertido cuando la vio tropezar y casi caerse, para a continuación quitarse los zapatos, tirarlos al suelo con gesto irritado y continuar descalza, sosteniéndose el borde del vestido para no pisárselo. Tampoco hizo nada cuando la perdió de vista: había espiado los ficheros de los empleados de Stark, y sabía cuál era su dirección exacta. Se limitó a caminar tranquilamente siguiendo el camino que había tomado ella, agachándose un momento para recoger uno de sus zapatos de altísimo tacón en raso azul. Pareció reflexivo. Era curioso… aquella situación le recordaba algo que había leído tiempo atrás, aunque en ese momento no podía recordar con precisión qué en concreto.

–Que te deje en paz… –murmuró– Qué más quisieras, amor mío. No te librarás de mí.

–*–*–*–*–*–

–Hijo de…

El insulto murió en los labios de Sigyn mientras, sin señalizar siquiera la maniobra, giraba bruscamente a la derecha con su automóvil y aceleraba con rumbo a su apartamento, dejando parte de la goma de las ruedas en el pavimento. Casi duplicaba el límite de velocidad permitido y se arriesgaba a tener un accidente o, aún peor, que la detuviera la policía, pero en aquellos momentos no estaba para pensar en eso. Su corazón golpeaba violentamente contra su pecho, y una sensación mezcla de pánico, rabia y otra cosa mucho peor y más humillante que las otras dos se le había aferrado a la boca del estómago, casi impidiéndole respirar.

Tenía que haber supuesto que acabaría encontrándola. Y lo peor era que probablemente era culpa de ella. ¿Por qué había huido a Midgard en primer lugar? Era como esconderse en el territorio particular de Loki. Y por si eso fuera poco, se había mudado a Nueva York. Si tenía que trasladarse de Lubbock, había cientos, miles de pueblecitos anónimos en los que hubiera podido ocultarse.

Nada de _probablemente_. Aquello _definitivamente_ era culpa suya. A su mente acudieron retazos del sueño de aquella mañana –intentó no pensar en el final del sueño–, en el que Loki le decía con aquella sonrisa de suficiencia suya que en realidad era su subconsciente quien quería que él la encontrara.

"¡No! ¡No es cierto!", pensó desesperadamente. Ella era feliz tal y como estaba, y lo que _no_ necesitaba de ninguna de las maneras era que él regresara a su vida. A _sus_vidas, a la de Tess y ella. Pero lo que más furiosa la ponía no era el haberse _dejado_ encontrar. Lo que la hacía aferrar el volante temblando de ira era el hecho de que una parte de ella, un pequeño rincón de su mente, no cesaba de llamar su atención sobre lo atractivo que lo había visto con aquel traje. Las ropas de la Tierra le sentaban especialmente bien.

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando apartar de su mente su imagen, aquella imagen que le provocaba a la vez odio y anhelo. Él era un megalómano obsesionado con el dominio del universo y el hombre que una vez se lo había quitado todo. No podía, no _debía_, olvidar eso.

Recordando a Tess, rebuscó frenéticamente en el bolso con su mano derecha mientras intentaba manejar el volante con la izquierda. Tras unos angustiosos e interminables segundos, dio con lo que buscaba: su teléfono móvil, y pulsó la tecla de llamada rápida que le conectaba con el móvil de su hija.

"¡Hola!", saltó la alegre voz de la chica. No era ella, por supuesto, sino su buzón de voz. "Soy Tess. En este momento no puedo contestar, pero deja tu mensaje y te llamaré en cuanto…"

–Maldita sea… –rezongó Sigyn, y se dispuso a hablar al buzón–: Tess, soy tu madre. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que tengas el móvil disponible en todo momento? Llámame _inmediatamente_ en cuanto oigas este mensaje. No, olvida eso: ven corriendo a casa. Y no te hagas la remolona. Es importante.

Pulsó el botón para cortar la llamada, y enfiló el camino hacia la manzana donde se encontraba el bloque de apartamentos donde vivían.

Ahora más que nunca tendrían que huir, esconderse en el último rincón de la Tierra. Se acabó Nueva York, la Fundación Stark, Pepper Potts y todo. Se preguntó qué dirían todos sus conocidos al enterarse de su desaparición y de la de Tess, pero no le importaba mucho. Se largaría y empezaría otra nueva vida, partiendo de cero como la primera vez. Nueva identidad, nuevo hogar, nuevo trabajo… el paquete completo. Ya conocía el tema y le sería más fácil.

Pero eso no podía hacerlo sin pasar antes por su casa. Disponía de muy poco tiempo, pero no necesitaba mucho. Sólo subir, llevarse todo el dinero y su documentación, recoger a Tess dondequiera que estuviera si para entonces no había llegado a casa y desaparecer, esta vez de verdad. Ya lo había hecho antes y habían tenido quince años de paz y tranquilidad. Pero eso era cuando Loki creía que ella estaba muerta.

Al abrir la puerta de su apartamento, lo primero que hizo fue quitarse las deportivas que se había puesto para conducir el coche –aquellos estúpidos tacones se le habían perdido en el Plaza, aunque tampoco los echaría de menos–. Lo segundo, bajarse de un tirón la cremallera del vestido de noche, el cual dejó tirado en el suelo hecho un ovillo, al igual que las medias. Descalza y en ropa interior, corrió hacia su habitación y apresuradamente sacó unos _jeans_ y un jersey de un cajón de la cómoda. Mientras se enfundaba los primeros a saltitos, se dirigió a un baúl del armario y lo abrió, sacando una bolsa de deporte. No estaba muy llena, sólo contenía un par de mudas de ropa para Tess y ella. La bolsa que tenía preparada, desde hacía años, por si se diera la eventualidad de que las dos tuvieran que salir corriendo en mitad de la noche. Como precisamente estaba ocurriendo.

Se arrodilló junto a su caja fuerte y tecleó el número secreto para abrirla. Sólo tenía que sacar su contenido, meterlo en la bolsa y salir corriendo de allí para buscar a Tess. Rápidamente empezó a extraer los fajos de billetes, sus títulos de propiedad, sus acciones y los documentos de identidad y pasaportes falsos que había comprado hacía tiempo, y a trasladarlos a la bolsa de deporte. Respiró hondo: faltaba poco. Sin embargo, cuando cerraba de un tirón la cremallera de la bolsa, el corazón se le encogió cuando oyó la voz masculina en la sala de estar:

–Tienes una casa muy acogedora, Sigyn.

La mujer se quedó paralizada.

–¿Por qué no dejas eso y vienes al salón? –oyó que Loki proseguía– Tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar.

Sigyn cerró los ojos durante un par de segundos. Había estado tan cerca… Pero tenía que haber supuesto también que él no sólo sabía ya dónde vivía, sino que era capaz de transportarse de un sitio a otro con mucha más rapidez que ella. El teletransporte siempre es más rápido que el coche, por mucha velocidad que alcance éste.

Suspirando, dejó la bolsa para su huida –ya inútil– en el suelo y se puso de pie. De mala gana, se encaminó hacia el salón, aunque primero se puso el jersey. Antes había estado tan acelerada que ni se había acordado de ponérselo, pero ahora correr ya no tenía caso. Aun así, antes se detuvo una última vez para sacar otra cosa del cajón de su mesilla y metérsela en el bolsillo trasero de sus _jeans_. Si algo había aprendido, era a no enfrentarse a su marido estando totalmente indefensa.

Loki la estaba esperando en la salita de estar, cómodamente sentado en un sillón y con las piernas cruzadas, como si estuviera en su propia casa. Seguramente cuando ella había llegado, él ya llevaba algún tiempo aguardándola, y ella ni se había dado cuenta –Dios, ¿la habría visto quitarse la ropa?–. En la mesita ante él había dispuesto sendos vasos de cristal, de _su_ propia vajilla, y los había llenado con hielo y coñac. El coñac que ella misma había comprado. Sigyn no sabía por qué, pero aquello la enfureció. Él era el extraño y parecía comportarse con más comodidad en aquella casa que ella misma.

–Siéntate, querida –le dijo él amablemente–. Tomemos un trago.

No parecía furioso, ni siquiera hablaba con ese tono frío y neutro, carente de emociones, que ella identificaba tanto con él. Al contrario, parecía complacido y… juguetón. Como si hubiera ganado un premio al haberla encontrado. Aquello la molestó aún más. Y seguía con aquel traje que tan bien le sentaba. Sigyn bajó la vista: no quería mirarlo, si al hacerlo se le ocurrían esas cosas.

Salir corriendo era tentador… pero demasiado humillante, e inútil además. Así que tomó cautelosamente asiento en el sillón que había enfrente del que él ocupaba, y aunque no hubiera querido hacerlo, tomó el vaso y bebió un trago largo de coñac, esperando que el alcohol le diera algo de valor e hiciera desaparecer el temblor que se había apoderado de ella.

–¿Vas a matarme? –le preguntó sin rodeos.

El rostro de Loki cambió de expresión, mostrando una ofendida sorpresa, como si le doliera que ella pudiera pensar eso de él.

–¿Matarte? ¿Es eso lo que crees que quiero?

–Eso es lo que haces con todo el que te contraría –repuso ella–. Estoy preparada para eso, pero quiero que sepas que no pienso ponértelo fácil.

Él bajó la vista, observando el hielo deshacerse en el coñac de su copa. No hizo gesto de tocarla, sin embargo. Ella recordó que el alcohol debía producirle aversión, teniendo en cuenta cómo acabó todo la primera vez que se emborrachó de veras. Aunque se hubiera servido un vaso para él, la copa estaba preparada exclusivamente para ella, como una convención social.

–No he venido a hacerte daño. Me salvaste la vida, ¿recuerdas?

–Lo recuerdo –asintió Sigyn, sin desviar la vista de él–. Recuerdo cada uno de los detalles. Como la sangre de nuestros hijos empapando mi ropa.

–Sí, yo también… –murmuró él sombríamente ante el certero ataque– La última vez que nos vimos dijiste que no querías sobrevivir sin ellos –añadió. Casi había una ligera sombra de reproche en su voz.

–Y en ese momento lo dije en serio… pero al final cambié de opinión. Quise darme una última oportunidad, ver si a pesar de todo aún podía seguir viviendo sin ellos.

–… Y sin mí –completó él, con voz herida.

–_Sobre todo_ sin ti –espetó ella sin la menor compasión.

–Veo que te las has arreglado bien –comentó él desenfadadamente–. Pero el juego terminó. Entiendo las razones de tu "pequeña" espantada, y estoy dispuesto a perdonarte sin mostrar represalias. Además, estoy en deuda contigo por cómo me ayudaste cuando Karnilla me capturó, pero es la única concesión que estoy dispuesto a hacerte. Y sólo si vuelves conmigo… ahora mismo.

Sigyn palideció y sintió que la indignación la dejaba sin aliento.

–¡¿Qué? ¡Estás completamente loco!

–Seguimos casados, y el lugar de una mujer está al lado de su esposo –repuso él con tranquilidad.

–Cuando te ayudé, recogiendo el _Eitr_ durante no recuerdo cuánto tiempo, me dijiste que me concederías el divorcio.

–Y en ese momento tenía intención de cumplirlo –asintió él–. Si cuando todo acabó te hubieras quedado y me hubieras solicitado el divorcio, no habría tenido más remedio que concedértelo porque me sentía agradecido. Pero en lugar de eso, fingiste que te habías suicidado y desapareciste huyendo a la Tierra, haciéndome creer que habías muerto por mi culpa. Y he mantenido esa creencia quince años. Quince largos años, Sigyn –su tono desenfadado empezó a oscurecerse, adoptando un timbre frío y amenazador más propio de él–. ¿Tienes idea de cómo me afectó eso?

–¿Vas a decirme que tuviste remordimientos de conciencia? –Sigyn sonrió escéptica de nuevo– Venga ya. Conozco bien lo que has estado haciendo durante estos años, todas las muertes producidas por tus intrigas y tus maquinaciones para tomar el poder sobre Midgard. ¿Por qué iba a afectarte una sola muerte más que las otras centenares que has causado?

Loki clavó sus ojos en ella.

–Sabes muy bien por qué, ya te lo dije en aquella cueva. Te quiero.

Ella bajó la vista al oír aquello y se mordió los labios, como conteniéndose las ganas de llorar. Cuando levantó los ojos de nuevo, éstos miraban fría y enojadamente.

–¿Qué solía decir Thor? Que tienes talento para la mentira. Y tiene razón: eres el mentiroso más hábil que jamás he conocido.

–No, en aquel momento no mentía, ni tampoco ahora. Te he añorado todos estos años cuando te creía muerta, así que podrás entender que ahora que te veo viva no esté dispuesto a renunciar a ti. Al igual que tú cambiaste de idea acerca del suicidio, yo lo he hecho con respecto al divorcio. Puedes olvidarte de eso, nunca te lo concederé. A todos los efectos, seguimos casados.

–Por la ley asgardiana, una ley que yo ya no reconozco –dijo ella rígidamente, y añadió algo más bajo–: Además, yo no quiero regresar contigo.

–Cambiarás de opinión –afirmó él inmutable–. Allí en la cueva, me dijiste que tú también me querías.

–Eso fue hace quince años.

–En quince años yo no te he olvidado. ¿Pretendes que crea que tú a mí sí?

–Cree lo que quieras, yo a ti sí te he olvidado y soy muy feliz sola –mintió ella.

–Ya. Por eso sigues llevando tu alianza de boda –replicó él, alzando un poco su mano derecha de modo que ella pudo ver que él también seguía llevando su propio anillo, el gemelo del de ella.

Eso la descolocó un tanto. Él había dejado de llevar su anillo mucho tiempo atrás, poco después del nacimiento de los niños, antes incluso de comenzar su historia con Angerboda. Sigyn siempre había pensado que lo había perdido o tirado directamente, dándole el mismo valor que había dado al resto de su matrimonio: ninguno. Le sorprendía saber que lo había guardado durante todo aquel tiempo. Claro que podía tratarse de una imitación que llevaba para impresionarla, o de un anillo cualquiera.

Ella miró hacia su mano, observando su propia alianza; e impulsivamente se la quitó. Le costó trabajo, se le había quedado atascada en el dedo, pero lo consiguió tras forcejear un poco.

–Bueno, pues te la puedes quedar –se la arrojó con toda la dureza y el desprecio que pudo fingir, aunque a él no le costó trabajo atraparla en el aire. Loki sonrió.

–También llevas el colgante que te regalé de recién casados –le señaló con un breve gesto de la cabeza dirigido hacia su pecho. Aún escondidas bajo el jersey, la forma de la piedra y la cadenita que la sostenía eran claramente visibles bajo el fino tejido de punto.

Ella se llevó la mano al colgante en un gesto automático de defensa. Ése no se lo daría.

–Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo.

–¿Entonces con qué?

–Lo verás, como sigas importunándome. Sí, en la cueva tal vez se me escaparan muchas estupideces, pero olvidas que también dije otra cosa, la que verdaderamente importa: que jamás perdonaría al hombre que causó la muerte de mis hijos.

Loki pareció meditar durante un instante.

–Como has mencionado, eso fue hace quince años –objetó al final, mientras se guardaba el anillo de ella en el bolsillo del chaleco de su traje–. Y en estos quince años has podido superar tu tristeza y seguir adelante. También aprenderás a superar el hecho de que… fuera culpa mía –acabó con tono más bajo–. Volverás a quererme y todo volverá a ser como antes. No, mejor –se corrigió, al vez que Sigyn iba a protestar–. Todo será como debió haber sido desde el principio. Te dije que te haría la mujer más feliz del mundo, y eso sí pienso cumplirlo.

–Yo no quiero que cumplas nada –ella se levantó, y se llevó una mano al bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Cuando volvió a mostrarla, en ella llevaba su revólver cargado, con el que apuntó a Loki–. Quiero que te vayas de mi casa. Si no vas a matarme, quiero que salgas de mi vida y jamás vuelvas a ella. Y no creas que no pienso disparar. Te tengo muchas guardadas.

El dios del engaño se había levantado del sillón, alzando las cejas sorprendido al ver el arma, pero sólo durante un instante. Después sonrió divertido, sin el menor rastro de temor.

–Por favor, querida. No seas niña –intentando controlar la risa, hizo un gesto casi imperceptible con dos dedos. Al instante, la pistola pareció deshacerse sola en la mano de Sigyn, como si estuviera hecha de arena. Ella contempló consternada cómo una de sus defensas ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de hacerle nada, pero enseguida se rehízo y le clavó una mirada helada. Aún le quedaba la otra.

–¿Vas a obligarme a ir contigo? –le preguntó fríamente, girando sobre el sillón y dirigiéndose al balcón– ¿Hacerme ir a la fuerza, como todo lo que me obligabas a hacer?

–Preferiría que vinieras de buen grado –repuso él con tranquilidad, caminando hacia ella y situándose a su espalda. Sigyn se estremeció al sentirlo de nuevo tan cerca de ella, respirando contra su nuca–. Ya te dije que no quiero hacerte daño.

–No, claro –susurró ella–. Ya me hiciste daño suficiente para varias vidas.

–Lo que quiero es compensar eso.

–Nunca podrás compensarlo –dijo ella, cerrando los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas se le escaparan. Loki tomó entre sus dedos uno de los mechones de su cabello, cuyo recogido para entonces ya estaba casi totalmente deshecho por el movimiento y las tensiones, y se lo llevó suavemente a la nariz y a los labios, como aspirando su aroma. Ella estaba temblando.

–¿Por qué el cambio del color del pelo? Te queda bien, pero tu color original era muy hermoso.

–Lo hice para que nadie me encontrara. Incluyéndote a ti, Loki –repuso ella fallando miserablemente en su intento de conservar la voz firme. Él sonrió de nuevo.

–¿Creíste que cambiar el color de tu cabello haría que no te reconociera? No podría no reconocerte. Tendrías que cambiar tu rostro, tu voz... tus ojos. He soñado con esos ojos todas las noches.

Sigyn no contestó. Continuaba contemplando el cielo de la noche, la luna en sus tres cuartos escondida entre brumas. El corazón le latía tan violentamente que creyó estar sufriendo un infarto. Pero el dolor de corazón que experimentaba en ese momento era de una naturaleza muy distinta.

–¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Sigyn? –insistió él, con aquella voz profunda suya, tan masculina; y el calor de su aliento posándose sobre su oreja– ¿Volverás a huir de mí?

Siempre el seductor, el embaucador.

–Loki... –murmuró ella, a punto de claudicar, de volverse hacia él y echarse en sus brazos llorando, pero de pronto su expresión se endureció. Ya había caído en esa seducción antes y _no_ volvería a caer– Sí. Mientras me quede un hálito de vida, huiré de ti –dijo, y abrió la ventana. El frío aire de la noche penetró en la habitación, haciendo volar brevemente sus cabellos. Loki entrecerró los ojos.

–Espero que no tengas la intención de saltar.

–En absoluto –repuso Sigyn, alejándose del balcón lentamente y rodeando a Loki, situándose de forma que él quedaba entre ella y el balcón abierto–. Sólo que no quiero romper el cristal. El ruido podría llamar la atención –Loki pareció extrañado.

–¿De qué estás…?

Sigyn apretó su mano en torno a su colgante y sus ojos destellaron. De inmediato Loki notó que una fuerza invisible y gigantesca lo arrastraba como un huracán, impulsándolo por el hueco abierto del balcón y precipitándolo hacia el cielo, a unos veinte metros del edificio. No llegó a caer, por supuesto, sino que se quedó allí levitando en las alturas, con una expresión de absoluto asombro.

Ella regresó corriendo a su cuarto, a recoger la bolsa. Apenas disponía de unos segundos para huir, y fueron insuficientes. Cuando volvió a pasar por el salón, dispuesta a abandonar la casa, Loki había levitado de vuelta al apartamento, entrando por el mismo hueco por donde ella lo había expulsado. Sigyn se detuvo y dejó caer la bolsa en el suelo con fuerza rabiosa, ahogando otra maldición.

Loki aún continuó flotando durante un par de segundos, hasta que posó suavemente sus pies sobre la alfombra.

–Sigues siendo una caja de sorpresas, mi pequeña Sigyn. Al final veo que no te daba tanto miedo aprender mis artes. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

–Tengo mis recursos, como tú los tuyos –escupió ella poniéndose en posición defensiva, e invocó un nuevo campo de fuerza–. Y como ya te dije una vez, si tengo que jugar a tu modo para defenderme de ti, lo haré.

Loki reprimió una carcajada.

–No me digas que… ¿pretendes luchar conmigo?

–Si es la única manera de que me dejes en paz, sí.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

–No tendría ni para empezar. Antes me has tomado por sorpresa, pero no deja de ser de aficionados. Mi poder es mil veces superior al tuyo.

–Probablemente más, pero no me importa. Sólo hay dos soluciones a esto: o me matas, o me dejas tranquila.

–Me inclino por la tercera: olvidas todo esto, y te vienes conmigo pacíficamente.

–¡Nunca! –ella liberó su energía, golpeándolo de nuevo en el rostro y haciéndolo trastabillar hacia atrás. Loki no tardó en recuperar el equilibrio, y para entonces ya no estaba tan sonriente. Se pasó dos dedos por el pómulo derecho, observando el par de gotas de sangre que habían brotado del golpe.

–De acuerdo, si lo quieres así… –siseó fríamente, y concentró su propio poder. Al instante Sigyn sintió todos sus músculos paralizados–. Me va a costar doblegarte sin hacerte daño, pero lo intentaré.

–¿Sin hacerme daño? –ella soltó una carcajada sarcástica– ¡Eso es nuevo! ¡Durante los años que estuvimos casados prácticamente no hiciste otra cosa!

–Eso va a cambiar… –dijo él, con la tensión conteniendo la rabia de su voz.

–¡Ya lo estoy viendo! –gritó ella, y al darse cuenta él la liberó de su poder paralizante.

–Lo siento –se disculpó, suspirando–. Por favor, no me pongas las cosas más difíciles. Regresa conmigo y déjame tratarte bien.

–Jamás –escupió ella, y levantó con su mente una pesada lámpara de hierro–. Tengo demasiadas cosas que cobrarme, Loki.

Él permaneció inmóvil e indiferente, esperando que ella le lanzara la lámpara, pero entonces la atención de ambos se vio distraída por un ruido metálico en la puerta. Unas llaves girando en la cerradura, y a continuación la puerta se abrió.

–¿Mamá? –se escuchó la fina voz de Tess en el recibidor– ¿Estás en casa?

* * *

><p><strong>En mi perfil tenéis diversos fanarts correspondientes a este capítulo.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

–14–

La sangre y el color huyeron totalmente del rostro de Sigyn, quien dejó de nuevo la lámpara sobre el suelo. Al confrontar a Loki, había olvidado a Tess. Y Loki no sabía nada de ella, como demostró la expresión extrañada de su rostro. De hecho, se había quedado aún más pálido de lo que solía ser.

La muchacha avanzó hacia la sala de estar, sólo para encontrarse a su madre y a un desconocido de traje elegante y porte distinguido.

–Mamá, he escuchado tu mensaje –comentó, observando extrañada y algo recelosa a Loki, pero no hizo comentario alguno: después de todo, había sido ella la que le había sugerido que conociera a algún hombre en la fiesta, aunque le sorprendía que las cosas hubieran ido tan rápido como para que su madre lo trajera a casa esa misma noche–. Me tenías preocupadísima, parecía que se estaba quemando la casa o algo así. Y no he llegado tarde –añadió, mirando el reloj de pulsera y admitiendo de mala gana–. Bueno, sí, pero sólo un poco. Sólo son las diez y media.

–Vete, Tess –le ordenó Sigyn, con la tensión manifestándose en cada uno de sus rasgos–. Sal de casa ahora mismo.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –se asombró la muchacha, alarmada ante el miedo que veía en el rostro de su madre– ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo aquí?

–¡Obedéceme! –gritó ella, angustiada.

–¡No hasta que sepa lo que pasa! –se obstinó su hija. En realidad, estaba tan preocupada como la propia Sigyn y no quería dejar sola a su madre con un extraño. Se había equivocado al considerarlo un ligue de su madre. Estaba claro que ella no quería que ese hombre estuviera allí.

Loki se había quedado paralizado durante un momento. La odiosa expresión de suficiencia que siempre lo había caracterizado había desaparecido para verse sustituida por un absoluto desconcierto, como diciendo "¿Qué significa esto?". Con los ojos muy abiertos, observó a Tess, después contempló a Sigyn como demandando una explicación que ella no parecía dispuesta a ofrecerle; para regresar de nuevo a la chica.

–¿Quién es, Sigyn?

–¿Quién es este hombre, mamá? –las preguntas de ambos, Loki y Tess, surgieron casi al mismo tiempo. Si alguna vez Sigyn había estado en una situación en la que se había sentido más agobiada, no lo recordaba.

–Euh… yo…

–¿Y por qué te llama… cómo ha dicho: "Sigyn"? –añadió Tess, atrayendo su atención la primera. Una confesión vergonzosa por vez, por favor.

–Yo… verás Tess, él es… –No sabía cómo seguir. No se le ocurría una forma sencilla o digna de decírselo, ninguna que no le dejase a ella como a la bruja mentirosa del cuento. Tal vez porque eso era precisamente lo que era.

–Sigyn… –insistió Loki, con un tono inflexible que reclamaba sin más demora una explicación. Ella volvió hacia él su mirada irritada. Con él, el asunto era más sencillo.

–Ella es mi hija.

–Hasta ahí llego –se cruzó de brazos, inquisitivo–. Lo que quiero saber es, ¿y de quién más?

Sigyn caminó con decisión hasta ponerse delante de Tess, como interponiéndose entre ellos. Como defendiéndola de él, pese a que no existiera una amenaza real.

–De nadie.

–Normalmente hacen falta dos para engendrar un hijo. ¿Quién es su padre? –hizo una pausa, conteniendo la respiración– ¿Acaso soy…?

–¡No! –exclamó ella antes de que Loki completara la pregunta– Fue… un mortal –dijo casi sin pensar–. Eso es, un mortal. Me quedé embarazada al poco de llegar a la Tierra.

–¿Qué? –Tras ella, Tess se quedó anonadada. No sólo lo que estaba oyendo no tenía nada que ver con lo que siempre le había contado su madre, sino que no entendía en absoluto la forma en la que hablaba. ¿"Mortal"? ¿"Al llegar a la Tierra"?– Mamá, ¿qué estás dicien…?

Sigyn alzó la mano con objeto de hacerla callar.

–Ahora no, Tess.

Loki avanzó tranquilamente hacia ella, y pese a su deseo de retroceder Sigyn no se movió ni un centímetro de su posición. El dios del engaño inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia un lado para poder ver detrás de Sigyn, aunque sólo fue un segundo ya que ella cambió su postura para volver a impedirle la visión. Pero ese leve atisbo que tenía de Tess era suficiente. Era imposible no percatarse del parecido de los rasgos entre los dos, de los ojos o el cabello.

–Así que un mortal, ¿eh? –dijo un tanto burlón. El escepticismo se notaba en cada una de sus palabras–. ¿Me vas a hacer creer que tuviste una relación con uno de estos mortales indignos, y…?

Sigyn se dirigió con pasos firmes hacia una vitrina llena de libros y sacó uno de ellos, de tamaño considerable y con pasta muy gruesa. Aunque Loki nunca había visto un libro de ese tipo, cualquier habitante de la Tierra lo habría identificado rápidamente con un álbum de fotografías.

Ella lo abrió y mostró a Loki cartulinas con imágenes que había pegadas en aquel libro. En varias de ellas se la veía a ella mostrando un avanzado embarazo. A su lado se veía un hombre sonriente que la rodeaba cariñosamente por la cintura.

–Lucas Black –informó ella.

Loki tomó de sus manos el álbum y contempló estupefacto la imagen. El hombre era alto, delgado y pálido, de cabello negro; bastante parecido a él mismo y por tanto también a Tess. La posibilidad de que Sigyn estuviera diciendo la verdad y que hubiera sido capaz de tener una hija con otro hombre le hacía temblar… de desolación, pero también de ira. ¿Para eso había venido desde Jotunheim, para ver aquello?

Tragó saliva para deshacer el seco nudo de decepción de su garganta. Tal vez lo mejor sería desaparecer y olvidarse de Sigyn y de aquella chica de la que por un momento se había sentido ilusionado por la posibilidad de ser su padre. Pero entonces la muchacha se le acercó, esquivando a su madre como si renunciara a estar en el campo "protegido":

–Un momento… yo a usted le conozco. Le he visto antes… –murmuró, y en ese instante su rostro se desencajó de la impresión– Dios mío, ¡es el hombre que sale en mis sueños!

–¿Qué?

–No digas tonterías, Tess –intentó detenerla su madre, pero ella no la escuchó.

–Sí, lo he visto cuando soñaba… en esa fortaleza negra, y rodeado de esos ogros azules… –se aproximó a él, fascinada; como deseando tocarle, aunque no se atrevió– ¡Es usted, estoy segura! Creí que nunca llegaría a verle, al menos mientras estuviera despierta. No pensé que usted fuera real…

Loki se quedó contemplando los ojos de la muchacha, del color exacto de los suyos. Después, cerró el álbum de fotos de un golpe, sonriendo otra vez arrogante tras haber descubierto la patraña.

–Conque un mortal. La hija de un mortal no sería capaz de soñar con otros Reinos. Los sueños clarividentes son comunes en mi raza –dijo, recordando a Angerboda.

Sigyn suspiró derrotada; la mentira con la que había intentado protegerse de la embarazosa verdad le había resultado tan inútil como el revólver, o incluso las prácticas de magia con Clea.

Loki no prestó atención a su desaliento. La increíble sorpresa y el _shock_ de la primera impresión empezaban a desvanecerse como lo habían hecho cuando Hela le descubrió que Sigyn continuaba con vida, y ahora empezaba a notar las primeras verdaderas emociones a partir de aquella revelación, una realmente inesperada. Tenía otra hija. Pero también… una revelación maravillosa. Pese a su usual dominio sobre sus emociones, no pudo evitar que el gesto arrogante de sus labios se transformara en una breve sonrisa, asombrada pero feliz. ¡Tenía otra hija!

–¿Quién es usted? –insistió la muchacha con un hilo de voz

Loki se giró brevemente para observar la reacción de Sigyn. Ella contemplaba la escena con los puños apretados contra la boca. Parecía que aquello fuera algo que hubiera temido todo el tiempo, pero ahora que sucedía se sentía paralizada, impotente para evitarlo.

Manteniendo su expresión condescendiente, él se volvió de nuevo hacia Tess.

–Me parece que soy tu padre.

A su lado, Sigyn ahogó una exclamación contra sus manos, o tal vez fue un sollozo. Tess entrecerró los ojos con sospecha, un gesto idéntico al que Loki realizaba muchas veces.

–Mi padre está muerto.

Esforzándose por dominar la emoción que realmente lo embargaba –no era cosa de asustarla lanzándose a estrecharla en sus brazos–, Loki avanzó hacia ella con la sangre fría que era típica en él. Él y la muchacha quedaron frente a frente; ella estuvo a punto de retroceder, pero no lo hizo. Eso era buena señal, se dijo: era valiente.

–¿Quién, el de esa imagen? No muchacha, te equivocas. No sé quién es ese hombre, pero una cosa puedo asegurarte, y es que _no_ es tu padre –se giró hacia su esposa–. ¿Quién es, Sigyn? Tengo curiosidad.

Ella apretó los labios obstinadamente.

–¿Quién es el de las fotos, mamá? –preguntó también Tess–. No es mi padre, ¿verdad? –Ahora tenía la voz quebrada, como si estuviera conteniéndose las lágrimas. Empezaba a darse cuenta de que todo aquello que había creído desde su infancia estaba construido sobre unos cimientos endebles, como hechos de arena y mortero, y ahora todo comenzaba a derrumbarse a su alrededor. Y el silencio de su madre la ponía de los nervios– ¡_Dímelo_!

El grito sobresaltó a Sigyn. No era la primera vez que Tess y ella se enzarzaban en una discusión a gritos, pero era la primera vez que Tess no gritaba por puro genio vivo sino porque tenía legítimo derecho a estar furiosa. No podía seguir mintiendo, pensó. Hasta ahora le había ido bien, pero por buena que fuera nunca lo sería tanto como lo era _él_.

Y Tess merecía saber la verdad. Aunque el precio que ella misma pagaría por aquello sería muy alto.

–Es… un actor –confesó–. Un chico ruso al que conocí cuando llegué a… a Estados Unidos. Le ayudé a traerse a su mujer y a sus tres hijos a América, y cuando quiso agradecérmelo le pedí que se hiciera esas fotos conmigo, como si fuésemos un matrimonio. Para tener una imagen de tu padre que enseñarte.

–¿Qué…? –musitó Tess, atónita.

–Te felicito, Sigyn –en las palabras de Loki había cierta burla, pero también una sincera admiración–. Una farsa muy bien construida. Por un momento he estado a punto de creérmela.

Bien construida, pero que se había venido abajo en un momento con la aparición del padre de verdad. Maldito, mil veces maldito, pensó rencorosamente Sigyn.

Estupefacta como jamás lo había estado, Tess volvió a centrar su atención en aquel desconocido que afirmaba ser su padre:

–¿Entonces usted es Lucas Black?

–No existe ese tal Lucas Black. Todo lo que te haya contado ella no son más que mentiras –afirmó él, inmisericorde–. Mi nombre es Loki Laufeyson. Por cierto, encantado –le alargó la mano en un amistoso intento de que ella se la estrechara, pero Tess no respondió. Seguía en _shock_ por aquella increíble noticia.

–¿Loki? –repitió en voz baja– ¿Como el dios de las mentiras de la mitología nórdica?

–Sin el _como_ –repuso él–. En fin, los mortales tienen una visión bastante adulterada de nuestra especie, le añaden demasiada fantasía a las historias que cuentan de nosotros. Pero sí, supongo que esa imagen se le puede acercar. Aunque eso de "dios de las mentiras" suena un poco rudo; prefiero "dios del engaño". Llega a ser lo mismo, pero queda algo más poético.

Tess dejó escapar una carcajada nerviosa.

–Intenta tomarme el pelo, ¿verdad? –la seriedad en la mirada de Loki la asustó, e intentando aferrarse a un poco de racionalidad, volvió a buscar el apoyo de su madre–: Mamá, este hombre dice que es… –se echó a reír nerviosamente de nuevo– ¡un dios nórdico! O me está vacilando, o está loco… Porque es así, ¿verdad? ¡Mamá, di algo!

Sigyn se apartó las manos de la cara, llevándoselas hacia el cabello y echándoselo hacia atrás. Ya se había descubierto su secreto, del todo y por ambas partes además, y estaba extrañamente tranquila. O tal vez se sentía demasiado abatida para estar histérica.

–Lo siento, Tess. No quería que te enteraras así.

–¿Qué? ¿Tú también estás mal de la cabeza? ¡Esto es una locura!

–¿Una locura? ¿De verdad lo es? –intervino Loki, y sin más conjuró una bola de fuego en su mano que sostuvo ante la mirada atónita de la adolescente, antes de hacerla desaparecer de nuevo–. No pequeña, no hay locura en esto. Sólo la realidad.

La muchacha bajó la mirada, intentando sin conseguirlo asimilar la enormidad de lo que estaba oyendo desde hacía sólo unos minutos. A Loki su expresión le resultó terriblemente familiar. Atrás, muy atrás en el tiempo, él debió haber puesto la misma cara cuando Odín le confesó, en la Cámara protegida del palacio de Asgard, que era un gigante de hielo, hijo de Laufey. Aquella chica estaba descubriendo, como descubrió él mismo en su momento, que su vida y todo aquello en lo que había creído hasta entonces habían sido una flagrante mentira. Y si sus sentimientos se parecían un poco a los de él en aquel entonces, sintió compasión por ella.

–Yo… yo… Dios mío, ahora todo tiene sentido.

–¿Qué es lo que tiene sentido? –quiso saber él.

–Hace un par de años me fui de viaje con unos amigos, fuimos a patinar a un lago helado, y el hielo se rompió y me caí al agua –contó ella en voz baja–. Mis amigos no pudieron rescatarme hasta varios minutos después, y dijeron que cuando me sacaron estaba totalmente azul. No quise decir nada a mi madre para no asustarla, pero según los médicos la hipotermia debió haberme hecho entrar en coma. Pero en vez de eso me recuperé enseguida. ¿Tiene algo que ver?

–Tiene _todo_ que ver. Eres mestiza de _Jotun_.

–¿De qué?

–De gigante de hielo. El hielo es un elemento natural para ti.

–En-entonces… –comenzó a balbucear– ¿por eso a partir de ese momento empecé a hacer _esto_?

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas extendió la mano, que empezó a tomar un color azul grisáceo. Ambos, Loki y Sigyn, contemplaron boquiabiertos cómo en su palma empezaba a formarse una costra de escarcha.

–Sí. Es por eso –dijo él al final, más sereno ante aquella revelación que su esposa.

–Dios mío, Tess… –susurró Sigyn– ¿Por qué nunca me has dicho nada de esto?

–¡¿Y tú me lo preguntas? –saltó Tess, encolerizada contra ella– ¡No es como si fuera yo la única que guardase secretos! ¡Estaba asustada, mamá, no sabía qué me pasaba! ¡Creía que era una mutante o algo peor! ¡Y ahora me entero de que mi padre es un dios nórdico o lo que sea que es él y que nada de lo que me dijiste era cierto!

Sigyn se levantó del sillón. Intentaba conservar la calma.

–Tess, escúchame. Yo sólo intentaba protegerte. Yo…

–¡Lo que has hecho ha sido mentirme desde que recuerdo! –chilló la chica– ¡Toda mi infancia he vivido sin padre pensando que estaba muerto cuando una sola palabra tuya hubiera podido cambiar eso! ¿Sabes lo que ha sido para mí crecer sin un padre?

Sigyn lanzó una mirada de odio a Loki, y éste le contestó con una expresión desafiante. Aunque la quería, no podía negar que sentía un mezquino placer viendo todas sus mentiras volverse contra ella, como las de Odín se habían acabado volviendo contra él.

–Tenía mis razones –la mujer intentó razonar con su hija–. Si me dejas que te explique…

–¡No quiero oír tus explicaciones! ¡Serían más mentiras, de todas formas! –Tess retrocedió, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

–Hija mía, deberías quedarte y hablar –dijo Loki con tono amigable, pero tampoco él se libró de la ira de la muchacha:

–¡No me llame así! Aunque sea mi padre y a usted también le haya mentido mi madre, no le conozco de nada. ¡No es más que un extraño para mí! –volvió a fulminar a Sigyn con la mirada– ¡Ahora los dos lo sois!

Sin añadir más, salió por la puerta del apartamento, cerrándola de un portazo.

–¡Tess! –angustiada, Sigyn hizo el gesto de salir detrás de ella para detenerla, pero Loki se interpuso.

–Déjala. Sé cómo se siente. Necesita estar un tiempo a solas.

Sigyn continuó mirándole llena de rencor. Tenía ganas de atacarle y sacarle los ojos, darle un puñetazo o una patada, lo que fuera. Estaba muy, pero que _muy _furiosa con él; pero no tanto como para jugarse la vida atacándole físicamente, así que no le quedaba otra que contenerse.

–¿Te das cuenta de que cada vez que entras en mi vida, la derrumbas por completo? Creo que disfrutas haciéndolo.

–No disfruto, pero tampoco me das ninguna pena. No tienes nada que no te hayas buscado. Nos has ocultado a Tess y a mí el uno del otro durante todos estos años. A ella le has quitado a su padre, y a mí mi hija. Deberías alegrarte de que haya sido _ella_ la que se haya enfadado, y no yo.

–Pero tú sabes muy bien por qué lo he hecho. Y da la casualidad de que su opinión sí me importa, al contrario que la tuya.

–Lo que ocurriera entre nosotros no tiene nada que ver con esto –arguyó él, indiferente a su despectiva y fría actitud–. Según acabo de ver, esa chica es mi hija y tiene mi sangre, por lo que no tenías ningún derecho a privarme de ella. Y a ella no deberías haberle mentido sobre su origen –añadió–. Sé lo que duele cuando alguien a quien quieres y en quien confías te miente.

–Yo también lo sé, Loki –le echó ella en cara–. Y como he dicho antes, sólo quería protegerla.

–Pfff. Protegerla –repitió él con desprecio–. Ya he oído esa excusa antes –Muchos años atrás, aunque eso no hacía que lo olvidase más fácilmente:

_"Podrías haberme dicho quién era desde el principio, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?"_

_"Eres mi hijo. Únicamente quería protegerte de la verdad"._

–¡Quería que tuviera una infancia normal y feliz, sin que tuviera que avergonzarse o tener miedo! –chilló Sigyn– Lo mismo que Odín y Frigga intentaron hacer contigo. Con tanta inteligencia que dices tener y nunca te entró eso en tu dura cabeza.

Racionalmente, Loki podía intentar comprender ese punto de vista. Su propia madre adoptiva, Frigga, le había dicho algo similar mucho tiempo atrás: "_Te ocultamos la verdad para que no tuvieras que sentirte diferente_".

Claro que se equivocaban. Frigga, Odín; y ahora Sigyn también. Sólo el hecho de ocultarle su verdadero origen transmitía indirectamente el mensaje de que era algo que_debía_ ser ocultado. Y cuando él averiguó la verdad, no sólo se sintió diferente –algo que al fin y al cabo se había sentido durante toda su vida, aunque nunca había sabido por qué–, sino también avergonzado.

Por mucho que Frigga, e incluso Odín si le daba el beneficio de la duda, tuvieran buenas intenciones, no pudieron haberlo hecho peor. Como decían los propios mortales, "el infierno está lleno de buenas intenciones".

–Es evidente que a ellos no les salió bien ese sistema, ¿por qué haces lo mismo con mi hija? ¿Por qué debería avergonzarse o tener miedo de lo que es?

¿Por qué tenía que sufrir ella lo que había sufrido él?, quería decir realmente. El traumático choque de la verdad contra la educación que había recibido en su infancia, llena de odio y prejuicios contra los gigantes de hielo, era la causa de que todavía, tantos años después, siguiera sin aceptarse realmente.

Por eso le costaba tanto regresar a su apariencia _jotun_ pese a ser su forma original de nacimiento; y por eso procuraba, incluso en Jotunheim, rodearse de cuanto le recordara a su vínculo asgardiano, en eso Jormungand había tenido razón. Tanto tiempo creyendo ser un Odinson, lo único que lo había hecho sentirse importante, igual a Thor... para descubrir que ni siquiera tenía ese privilegio, jamás lo había tenido. Si le hubieran dicho la verdad desde el principio, seguramente nunca se habría sentido tan desilusionado.

Mentiras, mentiras, mentiras. El dios del engaño sólo había surgido como tal a partir del engaño de otro. Y comprendía mejor que nadie la furia y la decepción de aquella adolescente que acababa de huir del apartamento dando un portazo.

–No quería protegerla de quién es ella –replicó tajante Sigyn–. Nunca me importó que tuviera sangre _jotun_, como tampoco me importaba que la tuviesen mis otros hijos; ni siquiera que la tuvieras tú. Lo que intento protegerla es de _quién es su padre_. Protegerla de un hombre ambicioso y cruel cuyas intrigas llevaron a la muerte a sus hermanos. Haré lo que sea para evitar que la pongas en peligro a ella también, Loki. _Lo que sea_.

Él pareció meditar esas palabras. De acuerdo, tal vez Sigyn tuviera más razones para mentir a Tess que Odín y Frigga para mentirle a él.

–He aprendido de mis errores y te aseguro que no tengo intención de poneros en peligro.

–¡_Tú_ eres el peligro! Sólo tenerte cerca de ella ya supone un riesgo que no pienso tolerar. La vida me dio otra oportunidad con ella, y no pienso dejar que lo destruyas todo, como haces siempre.

Sin embargo, Loki no parecía dar importancia a aquellos reproches. Parecía más concentrado en otro asunto:

–No recuerdo… ¿cuándo fue? ¿Cuándo la…?

–¿Cuándo la concebimos, quieres decir? –lo interrumpió ella– La noche de la cena de compromiso de Balder. La noche que me dijiste que no tenías intención de hacer nada para perjudicar a tu primo, maldito bastardo.

–No hace falta ponerse grosera –le reconvino él, algo ofendido, pero su expresión volvió a hacerse soñadora, nostálgica–. Así que fue esa noche. La recuerdo, la última noche que estuvimos juntos. Fue una noche maravillosa.

Las mejillas de la mujer estaban arreboladas por la cólera.

–¿Lo fue? ¿Es eso lo que recuerdas? Porque lo que yo recuerdo es cómo me tuviste de rodillas ante ti, llorando y suplicándote que no me abandonaras como siempre.

Él bajó la vista.

–Puede que el final no fuera muy bonito, pero el resto de la noche fue… oh, increíble. Y sé que también para ti fue especial. De todas formas, fuiste tú quien quiso que me quedara, diciendo que no querías seguir estando sola.

–Sólo porque tú me manipulaste de la manera más infame –contraatacó ella–. Y encima ni siquiera fue porque me desearas. Sólo lo hiciste porque querías distraerme de tus intenciones de hacer daño a Balder.

–Puede que al principio, pero enseguida cambió. Nunca fingí contigo en ese aspecto, Sigyn. Te deseaba entonces… –hizo una pausa, y añadió con mirada vehemente–, y te deseo ahora.

–¡Mentiroso! ¡Mentías entonces y mientes ahora! –gritó ella, sintiendo que aquella voz sensual y aquellas miradas empezaban a afectarle– Tess fue lo único bueno que resultó de aquella noche, Loki, y es _mía_, sólo mía. ¡Puede que biológicamente sea tu hija y que haya heredado un par de cosas de ti…!

–¿Un par de cosas? –él la interrumpió, riendo– Si se parece más a mí que a ti. Es más gigante de hielo de lo que nunca fueron Narvi o Váli.

–… pero no eres nada de ella –acabó ella–. ¡Y no vuelvas a hablar de ellos nunca más! ¡No eres digno de pronunciar sus nombres!

La sonrisa de Loki desapareció.

–También eran mis hijos, Sigyn… –dijo, empezando a sonar amenazador otra vez–, al igual que lo es Tess. Y estás loca si crees que pienso renunciar a ella.

A Sigyn comenzaron a temblarle los labios cuando cayó en la cuenta que su mayor temor se estaba haciendo realidad.

–Por favor, Loki. Tú aún tienes tus propios hijos, los que tuviste con Angerboda. Yo perdí a los míos, y sólo tengo a Tess. No me la quites. Es lo único que me queda.

–No quiero quitártela –repuso él, un poco sorprendido–. No voy a renunciar a ella, pero a ti tampoco. Pienso recuperaros a las dos. A mi esposa, a la que creía muerta, y a la hija que no sabía que tenía.

–Eso no pasará. No pienso regresar contigo, así que ya puedes ir olvidándolo –se dirigió hacia la puerta que Tess había cerrado de un golpe varios minutos antes y la abrió de nuevo–. Quiero que te vayas de mi casa, y que no vuelvas.

–No podrás tenerme alejado de ti para siempre, Sigyn –le advirtió él.

–Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para ello –prometió ella–. Me imagino que si sabes dónde vivo, también sabrás dónde trabajo.

–Sí –asintió él, sin apartar sus ojos insondables de los de ella–. En la empresa que financia a esos amiguitos de Thor, esos llamados _Vengadores_. Te has unido a mis enemigos.

–¡No! Trabajo en Industrias Stark, pero no tengo nada que ver con Thor ni con los otros. Como el resto de asgardianos, él me cree muerta, y te aseguro que me he tomado muchas molestias para que eso siguiera así. Pero como no me dejes en paz, me obligarás a salir a la luz y a pedirle protección para las dos contra ti. No he querido hacerlo antes porque eso supondría que nos encerrarían en algún búnker perdido de la mano de Dios y nos gusta nuestra libertad, pero si insistes en acosarnos, tal vez empiece a considerar la idea.

Ante aquello, Loki sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo.

–Supongo que eso no me deja elección –Sigyn se sintió inquieta ante el significado de aquello, hasta que él añadió–: Tendré que retirarme… por el momento.

–Por el momento no. Para siempre.

Él se dirigió a la puerta que ella mantenía abierta, pero antes de salir se volvió de nuevo hacia ella. Ahora sólo estaban separados por unos centímetros.

–¿Y qué vas a hacer con Tess?

–Eso no es asunto tuyo –dijo ella, pero a pesar de todo añadió–: Intentaré explicarle, y espero que ella comprenderá.

–¿Y si quiere volver a verme?

–Ruego a Dios que no sea así. Y si lo es, se lo quitaré de la cabeza.

–Ya –agachó la vista–. ¿Crees que volverá pronto?

–¿Quieres despedirte de ella? Lo siento, pero no creo que vuelva por ahora –dijo ella, mirando hacia fuera de la casa–. Cuando se pone así, necesita un buen rato hasta que se tranquiliza.

–Me alegra oírlo –repuso él–. No lo decía por despedirme, sé que volveré a verla más adelante por mucho que intentes impedírmelo. Lo decía porque me sentiría algo incómodo si ella regresara y me viera haciendo lo que voy a hacer _ahora_.

–¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó ella extrañada, y una idea aterradora golpeó su mente. A su pesar, no pudo evitar retroceder un paso– Loki, como se te ocurra ponerme la mano encima, te juro que no respon…

Como siempre, él no la dejaba acabar las frases. Con inaudita rapidez, antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y aún menos evitarlo, él la había tomado entre sus brazos y la estaba besando ardiente y posesivamente, como nadie había vuelto a besarla desde la noche en que concibieron a Tess; y como _él mismo_ no había vuelto a besar a nadie, a pesar de todas las otras mujeres que habían pasado por su lecho. Si sólo al estrecharse las manos habían generado electricidad, sus bocas unidas produjeron una corriente de pasión arrolladora que circuló por los cuerpos de ambos, reavivando aún más si cabe el deseo que ya los habitaba.

Al principio, Sigyn intentó resistirse, zafarse de aquel abrazo abrasador. Pero él siempre había sido más fuerte, y además tenía que reconocer que tal vez no estuviera resistiéndose con _todas_ sus fuerzas. Su mente decía "no", pero su cuerpo estaba a punto de tomar las riendas, y éste lo deseaba con tanta intensidad que Sigyn supo que no aguantaría más y se rendiría… justo como aquella vez, quince años atrás. Cuando quería, aquel hombre de comportamiento y corazón helados podía resultar el más ardiente de los amantes; ella lo sabía bien. Y la idea de repetir lo que había soñado aquella mañana pero ahora en la realidad debilitaba su voluntad, haciéndola desear con todas sus fuerzas parar de rechazarle, entregarse a aquel anhelo tan voluptuoso, tan profundo.

Afortunadamente, esta vez él se detuvo antes de que ella experimentara de nuevo aquella humillación. Aunque sin dejar de abrazarla, se separó unos centímetros y la observó con una complacencia gatuna en sus ojos verdes y una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios.

–Sí… –susurró sensualmente– Se siente como haber vuelto a casa.

Ante aquella nueva muestra de petulancia, Sigyn consiguió reaccionar. Lo apartó de sí de un empujón y, en un gesto al que jamás se hubiera atrevido en Asgard, le sacudió una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas. El rostro de él se movió un poco, pero no dejó de sonreír.

–Ya no soy aquella niña que no protestaba por nada, y que respondía a todo diciendo "mi señor" –le escupió, agresiva–. Ni tú eres mi príncipe tampoco, no te debo el menor respeto. Y lo que intentaba decirte antes de que me interrumpieras tan groseramente es que no me volverás a poner la mano encima. Nunca más–. aunque procuraba hablar con toda la firmeza que podía, sus labios aún le quemaban por el contacto del beso. Los sentía _latir_, la sangre golpeando contra ellos, acusando la presión de los labios masculinos, su calor. Protestando porque él hubiera abandonado el beso, deseando más.

Loki no pareció ofendido por la irrespetuosa reacción de ella, al menos aparentemente. Se limitó a pasarse el pulgar por la mejilla lastimada, como si en realidad hubiese disfrutado el golpe. La sonrisa aún permanecía en su rostro, pero había algo oscuro en ella. Y en sus ojos había vuelto a aparecer esa oscuridad letal que no toleraba la menor provocación: la oscuridad del tirano, del déspota dominador. Sigyn palideció y tragó saliva, arrepintiéndose de haberle desafiado. Como siempre, la semi cordialidad que había mostrado hasta el momento no dejaba de ser una eficiente máscara bajo la cual bullía la más siniestra malevolencia.

–¿Sabes? Por mucho menos de eso he matado a gente. Y no es una exageración.

Sigyn sintió que le temblaban las piernas y pese a su voluntad de mantenerse firme, retrocedió, alejándose de él.

–_Pero _–continuó Loki, con gesto irónico y despreocupado–. Como te dije, quiero ser bueno contigo. Eres mi mujer y quiero que vuelvas a mi lado. Sé que en el pasado no te traté como debía, y por eso por el momento voy a transigir con ciertos comportamientos que en otras circunstancias no toleraría de nadie –Pareció reflexionar, y añadió–: Aunque te aconsejaría que no me pusieras demasiado a prueba. Quiero ser bueno, pero nunca fui tan paciente como tú.

Ella retrocedió aún más hasta que chocó con la mesa que había en el recibidor. Seguía pálida aunque las mejillas le ardían; y ya no eran las piernas lo único que le temblaba. ¿Se suponía que eso era una disculpa? Al pensarlo un poco, descubrió asombrada que para él, sí lo era. Aquello era lo más cercano a una disculpa que recibiría. Él estaba más guapo que nunca. Y tan aborrecible como siempre.

Desvió la vista. No quería seguir mirando aquellos ojos esmeralda, que la hacían sentirse más débil que todas las palabras que él pudiera decir.

–Qué magnánimo vienes ahora… después de todo lo que me hiciste –susurró–. ¿Que en el pasado "no me trataste como debías"? Es una buena manera de decirlo –esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica pero triste–. Un eufemismo de lo más elegante, como todos los tuyos.

Aquella calma digna aunque abatida, casi indefensa, empezó a hacer mella de nuevo en la provocativa arrogancia de Loki.

–Bien, sí. Sé que debí herirte mucho, y…

–No, _no_ lo sabes. No tienes ni idea –se giró y le dio la espalda, pese al riesgo que eso entrañaba–. Me heriste como nunca nadie me había herido antes… en formas en que ni siquiera sabía que una persona podía herir a otra –contempló su propia imagen en el espejo del recibidor, como si fuera la primera vez que la veía–. Me _anulaste_. Me hiciste perder mi personalidad, mi dignidad, tú mismo lo dijiste.

–Eso no es cierto… –empezó a decir él, pero ella no le dejó seguir.

–Pero por más daño que me hicieras, una parte de mí seguía con esa estúpida esperanza de que podrías cambiar… de que podrías llegar a quererme. Pero nunca llegaste a hacerlo.

–En realidad, sí lo hacía –murmuró él–. Todo el tiempo. Pero… –"Pero fui estúpido y no me di cuenta". O simplemente no había _querido _darse cuenta.

–Pues lo disimulaste de maravilla –ella habló con severidad–. Me traicionaste con otra mujer, me ignoraste, me humillaste, me trataste con todo el desprecio del que eras capaz y más… Incluso… –vaciló, como si le costara aludir a aquello– Incluso me lastimaste físicamente. ¿Recuerdas la noche del funeral de Balder?

Él apretó los labios, muy tenso.

–Sí… aunque desearía que tú no lo hicieras.

–No es algo que se pueda olvidar. ¿Cuáles fueron tus "amorosas" declaraciones, la forma en que me demostraste lo _mucho_ que me querías? –se volvió y se encaró con él con una mirada de fuego, escupiéndole las mismas frases que él le había dicho quince años atrás– "Te mataré"… "Puedo destruirte y lo haré"… "No tendré piedad contigo"… "No me vas a negar tu cuerpo"…

–No sigas, por favor… –la voz de Loki ya no era tan persuasiva ni seductora, ni tampoco provocativa. Ante aquellos terribles recuerdos, salía casi estrangulada, atribulada y atormentada al igual que su dueño.

–¿No? –chilló ella, totalmente iracunda– ¡Yo también te pedí que te detuvieras!

–…Y lo hice –intentó defenderse él–. Al final no llegó a ocurrir nada, ¿verdad?

–¡Oh gracias, su "generosa Excelencia"! –Sigyn empleó todo el sarcasmo del que era capaz– ¡Mil gracias por no haberme violado!

–El hecho es que no lo hice, no pude hacerlo –contraatacó él, intentando dar la vuelta a la situación. Por más que ella tuviera razón, nunca lo admitiría. Nunca la dejaría ganar en un duelo dialéctico sin luchar. _Nadie_ le ganaba a él cuando se trataba de argumentar, tuviera razón o no–. Ni siquiera entonces era capaz de hacerte auténtico daño, no a ti, _nunca_ a ti. Y te juro que no estoy orgulloso de lo que pasó. Te juro que si pudiera borrarlo, yo…

–Cada vez que dices "te juro que", me dan ganas de estrangularte –siseó ella–. Durante todo el tiempo, todo eran promesas, todo fueron "te juro que", y luego hacías lo que te daba la gana. Volvías con tus mentiras, y yo me las creía… o _no _me las creía pero al final acababa cayendo y siguiéndote el juego. Porque te quería, es verdad. Te quería…

Hizo una pausa, y durante unos segundos los ojos de ambos enlazaron sus miradas como volviendo a rememorar aquellos tiempos, aquellos sentimientos… que habían existido, y por parte de los dos además, por mucho que ella se empeñara en afirmar que no era así.

Pero ella bajó la vista al continuar:

–…Con énfasis en lo de "_quería_", en pasado.

Él fue incapaz de encontrar palabras para replicar mientras ella se volvía y se dirigía de nuevo hacia el salón, cerrando la ventana del balcón por el que no había conseguido expulsarle. Aunque él no se diera cuenta del frío y ella, con tantas emociones, no se hubiera parado a pensarlo, el aire invernal llevaba un rato entrando por la ventana abierta y la temperatura en la habitación era gélida. Parecida a como ella tenía el corazón, reflexionó Sigyn.

–Fui tan estúpida, ¿verdad? –sonrió tristemente, mirando de nuevo la luna entre brumas mientras hablaba–. Una completa estúpida. Por seguir creyendo que algún día cambiarías, que dejarías de hacerme daño… algo que jamás dejaste de hacer. Siempre volvías mintiendo… y siempre acababas haciendo lo mismo, una y otra vez. No sé quién de los dos era más incorregible, si tú fingiendo o yo esperando el milagro de que alguna vez dejase de ser mentira.

Se volvió un poco hacia él, y Loki sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver una lágrima, una sola lágrima, deslizándose por su mejilla.

–Y ahora vienes y dices que será diferente, que me tratarás bien… ¿De verdad esperas que te crea? ¿Pero por qué clase de imbécil me has tomado? La clase de imbécil que era antes, seguro. Pero… –se giró de nuevo hacia la ventana–… ya no soy esa imbécil. Acabaste con ella hace quince años, lo hicieras voluntariamente o no.

Despacio, como si temiera que fuera a desvanecerse en el aire o ponerse a chillar si lo hacía demasiado bruscamente, Loki volvió a acercarse a ella. Su aire arrogante se había desvanecido por completo ante los amargos reproches de su mujer. Deseaba abrazarla, convencerla de que, _esta vez_, sí decía la verdad, sí quería tratarla bien, hacerla feliz… pero ¿cómo convencer a alguien cuya confianza está destruida por completo? Era imposible. Pensó en mil excusas, en mil disculpas, todas elaboradas y conmovedoras… pero ninguna daría resultado. Su Lengua de Plata y su capacidad de persuasión ya no funcionarían con ella nunca más.

–Sigyn, yo… yo no…

–Vete, Loki –lo interrumpió ella–. Si de verdad me quieres como dices, déjame en paz.

Él no dijo nada. Su rostro sombrío apenas era un reflejo del pesar de su corazón. Alzó una mano, a punto de posarla en su hombro, casi sin poder reprimir el deseo de tocarla… de besarla de nuevo, esta vez de forma suave. Si sus palabras no la convencían, tal vez un nuevo beso, uno de verdad, uno que no diera la impresión de que pretendía dominarla…

Pero ella pareció leerle el pensamiento –¿también tenía telepatía?–, porque dijo:

–Por favor, no me toques. Ya me has lastimado bastante, ¿o es que aún no tienes suficiente? Mi cuerpo no puede soportar más dolor… ni yo tampoco. Por favor, sólo… vete –al final su voz se oía temblorosa, producto de estar intentando contener las lágrimas durante tanto rato y mantenerse firme a la vez. Dar una apariencia digna cuando era consciente de que sus lágrimas, como siempre, la traicionaban. ¡Cómo detestaba que él la viera llorar! Y detestaba aún más no poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Era como si aquellos quince años no hubieran tenido lugar.

Loki apretó los párpados, atormentado; pero Sigyn no podía verlo, y de haberlo visto tampoco habría atribuido aquel gesto a una actitud sincera. Lo oyó, más que verlo, retroceder. Escuchó algunos pasos suyos alejándose de ella, una pequeña detonación en la sala; y a continuación se hizo el silencio más absoluto.

Sigyn se volvió, sobresaltada por el ruido final:

–¿Qué…? –murmuró confusa. El salón estaba desierto y en completa calma, como si nunca hubiera habido nadie allí aparte de ella misma; pero aún se notaba el aire vibrando, una perturbación en el éter místico que flotaba en el aire, la energía universal que conectaba las de todas las demás cosas. Restos invisibles pero perceptibles del hechizo de teleportación del dios del engaño.

Ella tragó saliva. Quería apartarse de allí, pero le era imposible moverse. Temblaba como una hoja por la rabia, por el miedo… y por más sensaciones y emociones indescriptiblemente intensas e insoportables. Apoyó la frente contra el cristal de la ventana, de nuevo el corazón parecía querer salírsele del pecho. No quería llorar, no quería derrumbarse y ceder a su necesidad de desahogarse entre sollozos como otras veces, pero sabía que si se contenía sería peor.

–Loki… –susurró, aunque él ya no podía escucharla.

–*–*–*–*–*–

Atravesando las dimensiones que lo separaban de su hogar, Loki apareció en Jotunheim, en una montaña escarpada de hielo que estaba a poca distancia de su fortaleza. A veces solía ir allí cuando quería meditar, escapar de todo y estar solo, sin la posibilidad de que ni Lorelei o Amora, ni sus hijos, ni sus sirvientes pudieran molestarle y perturbar sus pensamientos. Allí no había nada ni nadie que pudiesen distraerle, sólo roca, hielo y un árbol muerto y petrificado probablemente mucho antes de que el propio Laufey naciera, puede que llevara allí desde la antigua era. Lo aislado de aquel sitio hacía que prácticamente _nadie_ excepto Loki con su poder de teletransporte pudiera acceder a él, y por eso era uno de sus lugares favoritos.

Al marcharse de la casa de Sigyn en Midgard, no había pensado explícitamente en aquel lugar, sólo había deseado irse, volver a Jotunheim, a _casa_. Y allí estaba, en casa. Su hogar helado, cuyo silencio apenas era roto por el ululante sonido del gélido viento sobre la roca. Un hogar al que había vuelto solo. Se había prometido volver trayendo a su esposa, pero como con tantos otros planes e ilusiones que se había hecho, había fracasado. Y había fracasado porque, pese a todo, pese a que tenía la intención de ser lo más suave y amable posible para convencerla de volver, otra vez había vuelto a comportarse como un completo idiota.

De todos modos, su comportamiento del presente era un poco lo de menos. Aunque hubiera sido _perfecto_, sin una sola falla, no era ése el problema. El problema, ahora lo veía, era y sería siempre el pasado. Un pasado que él no podía cambiar, por muy buenos propósitos que tuviera.

Aunque imperceptiblemente, ahora él también temblaba; y por un motivo distinto a la bajísima temperatura de la cima de la montaña. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se echó el pelo hacia atrás como antes había hecho la propia Sigyn. Aunque en realidad sólo comenzó el gesto: a medio camino, sus dedos se engancharon en sus cabellos negros, mesándoselos como si quisiera arrancárselos de pura rabia.

"Sigyn…", se lamentó en silencio. Sin que ni él mismo se percatara, las lágrimas empezaron a rezumar en sus ojos. "Lo siento… lo siento de verdad. Me da igual que no me creas. Tienes que perdonarme… ¡Maldita sea, _vas _a perdonarme!"

Inspiró profundamente, recuperando su posición envarada y serena. Ni siquiera solo se permitía la libertad de manifestar exteriormente su tribulación interior durante demasiado tiempo. Ya bastante malo era _sentirse_ débil como para encima también demostrarlo. No. No iba a actuar como Thor, perdiendo la cabeza ante la menor dificultad y dejándose guiar por sus impulsos. Tenía que enfocar aquello como hacía con el resto de sus problemas: de una forma práctica y racional. Debía encontrar una solución, y no podría hacerlo si se ponía a llorar como una doncella desvalida, pensó con desprecio hacia sí mismo. Si Ymir lo viera ahora, se reiría de él. Y Laufey, y Malekith, y Hela… por no hablar de Thor y Odín. Ninguno de ellos lo consideraría digno.

Emprendió el arriesgado descenso de la montaña. Para un mortal, o incluso para un asgardiano, sería peligroso, pero él la conocía como la palma de su mano e incluso distraído y con la mente en otra cosa, le era fácil bajar. Lo peor era el riesgo de resbalarse con aquellos delicados zapatos midgardianos, pero no era nada que no pudiera controlar. Podría volver a teletransportarse directamente a su habitación, pero el paseo le sentaría bien y el viento fresco –si se podía considerar aquellas temperaturas bajo cero simplemente _frescas_– le ayudaría a serenarse.

Lamentablemente, aunque él había esperado estar solo todo el tiempo y no encontrarse con nadie, no fue así. Cuando estaba llegando a la falda de la montaña, el sonido de unos amortiguados gruñidos llamó su atención. Cuando miró hacia el lugar de donde procedían, vio al gigantesco lobo encorvado sobre el cadáver de un oso polar aún más grande que él, su pelaje blanco casi totalmente teñido de rojo.

Fenrir masticaba ruidosamente y Loki apartó la vista, un poco asqueado. Siempre le había repugnado ver comer a su hijo en su condición de lobo; pero no por sensibilidad o escrúpulos, algo de lo que normalmente carecía, sino porque algún mecanismo perverso de su cerebro volvía a traer a su memoria lo que había ocurrido quince años atrás, en aquella maldita mina Norn. Ver a Fenrir comiendo le recordaba demasiado a aquella espantosa visión de Váli… Váli con su hermano…

Aquellos horribles recuerdos lo dejaron paralizado unos segundos, lo suficiente para que Fenrir se diera cuenta de su presencia. Extrañado, éste apartó el hocico ensangrentado del cadáver aún humeante del oso.

–¿Padre, qué haces aquí? –lo observó durante un instante, intrigado– ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? ¿Y qué haces vestido con ropas midgardianas?

Loki no contestó. Bajó la vista y continuó su camino en silencio, ante la mirada sorprendida de su hijo.

–¿…Padre? –insistió por última vez, pero en vano. Loki no volvió la vista atrás. Los ojos amarillos de Fenrir eran muy penetrantes, y por mucho que se las hubiera secado, no quería arriesgarse a que quedasen en su rostro restos de lágrimas congeladas que él pudiese ver.

Además, tenía mucho en qué pensar. No sólo en su mujer, sino en aquella chica de la que de pronto y de forma tan imprevista descubría su existencia. Pese a que su semblante inexpresivo, como siempre, no dejaba mostrar sus emociones, su corazón estaba sumido en el caos y en la turbación también por aquel descubrimiento inesperado. Jamás en su vida habría podido sospechar que tenía otra hija. Todos sus hijos, tanto los asgardianos como los _jotnar_, habían sido buscados y engendrados con unos propósitos muy específicos, y nunca habría podido imaginar que aquella nueva vida había surgido prácticamente por accidente de sus manejos con Sigyn.

Pero… cuanto más lo pensaba, más empezaba a emocionarle la idea. Si cómo había acabado aquél su primer encuentro con Sigyn le deprimía, el descubrimiento de que tenía otra hija lo animaba… de hecho le hacía bastante ilusión. Aquella adolescente de rostro angelical pero genio vivo como el de él mismo, era una segunda oportunidad. Para Sigyn, pero para él también. Para ambos. La vida le había quitado a Narvi y a Váli, pero ahora le compensaba haciéndole descubrir a aquella chica. Con Hela ya era tarde; incluso con Fenrir y Jormungand tal vez lo fuera, pese a sus esfuerzos para ganárselos. Pero esa chica no lo conocía: podría partir de cero con ella. Y era tan hermosa… Puede que superficialmente se pareciera a él, pero en su dulzura y en la belleza de su rostro se veía claramente la impronta de su madre.

Debería sentirse enojado con Sigyn, no sólo por haber escapado de él, sino por haberle ocultado –o creer que podría ocultarle– la existencia de su hija; pero tal vez ése era el poder del amor. Al igual que Lorelei con él mismo, ahora a él le costaba mucho mantener ningún tipo de enfado o rencor hacia Sigyn, incluso después de que ella lo desafiara de tal manera. Y como tan brutalmente le había lanzado a la cara, había tenido todas las razones del mundo para ello. Pero a Loki le satisfacía saber que ella lo había tenido presente durante todo aquel tiempo tanto como él a ella, aunque sólo fuera a través de esa hija que habían tenido en común.

La había herido del modo más espantoso, y de todas las formas posibles, sí. Había destruido prácticamente todas sus opciones con ella, y según sus palabras era imposible que lo suyo tuviese solución. Pero él estaba acostumbrado a buscar lo imposible. _Encontraría_ la solución, aunque no existiese, aunque tuviera que inventársela, o buscarla en el último rincón del universo. La propia Sigyn lo había dicho una vez: él era el hombre más inteligente de los Nueve Reinos, y podía conseguir cualquier cosa que se propusiera. Y nunca antes se había propuesto algo más en serio. Haría que volviera y lo haría amarle, aunque tuviera que obligarla a ello. No a la fuerza –al menos había aprendido esa lección–, pero existían otras vías, más _sutiles_. Más propias del dios del engaño.

Se sacó la alianza de Sigyn del bolsillo de su chaleco y la contempló unos instantes. Al igual que había hecho con la suya propia, la guardaría hasta el momento en que ella decidiera volver a ponérsela, un momento que tarde o temprano llegaría, por mucho que ahora ella quisiera resistirse.

La recuperaría. Las recuperaría a las dos, madre e hija; pero sobre todo a la madre. Sigyn volvería a ser suya.

Ya lo era, sólo que ella aún no se daba cuenta.

* * *

><p><strong>Por fin asistimos al primer beso real entre nuestros protagonistas en este fic. Si os dais cuenta, es muy similar a su primer beso en EW, algo deliberado. Pero la reacción de ella (al menos externamente) es la opuesta a la que tuvo en el otro fic, como podéis comprobar.<strong>

**Como supongo que os habréis percatado, la escena de Tess averiguando la verdad es el reflejo de la escena de la película, cuando Loki descubre sus auténticos orígenes. Y con la pobre Sigyn haciendo el papel de Odín XD Aclarar que el universo de Marvel es también el de los mutantes, por eso cuando Tess empieza a desarrollar esos poderes de hielo de los _jotnar _teme ser una mutante (os recuerdo que los mutantes no son muy bien considerados en el mundo Marvel).**

**Al igual que en los dos capítulos anteriores, debo agradecer la significativa contribución de Saku-Zelda, que hace unos cómics fanart tan preciosos y que me dan tanta inspiración que casi podría decir que la autoría de este capi es tan suya como mía. El diálogo entre Loki y Sigyn antes de que él se marche, aunque algo desarrollado, es todo obra suya; así como cuando él aparece en Jotunheim hecho polvo. Podéis ver el cómic en los links que posteo en mi perfil. Gracias por tus magníficas ideas y por dejarme utilizarlas. **


	15. Chapter 15

–15–

Tess no volvió a su casa hasta una hora más tarde. Se había pasado todo aquel tiempo dando vueltas por la calle sin saber qué hacer, intentando asimilar toda aquella absolutamente increíble información que, inesperadamente y sin venir a cuento, le acababa de caer como una bomba.

Su padre estaba vivo. Eso ya era lo bastante fuerte, pero lo que la acababa de volver loca era todo lo que venía con ello. Ni siquiera era humano. Cómo los había llamado… ¿mortales? ¿Su padre era un dios nórdico? Si ella no había creído nunca en esas cosas. No podía ser. Su padre, aunque elegante, guapo y carismático –habría que estar ciega para no percatarse de tales aspectos–, debía estar loco. Y su madre también. Los dos estaban locos. Debían de haberse conocido en alguna terapia de grupo psiquiátrica para pacientes con delirios de grandeza divina.

Pero, entonces, ¿por qué ella jamás se había visto afectada por el frío extremo, ni siquiera el casi mortal que sufrió en el accidente del lago? Y… –lo peor de todo–, ¿por qué ella podía crear hielo sólo con sus propias manos? Y eso que había temido ser una mutante, por eso recientemente había asaltado a su madre con tantas preguntas sobre su padre… Pero estaba claro que había que tener cuidado con lo que se deseaba. Había deseado _tanto_ conocer a su padre, pero ahora que sabía la verdad, casi habría preferido ser una mutante.

Ahora sabía que su padre, aquel elegante desconocido al que acababa de conocer en su casa, era el hombre que había visto tantas veces en sus sueños, rodeado de aquellos ogros azules –¿cómo los había llamado? Gigantes de hielo–, en aquel mundo helado y como de novela de fantasía. Poderoso, majestuoso como… un dios. Su padre era un dios. Estaba tan confusa… pero al mismo tiempo, todo parecía adquirir sentido por primera vez en su vida.

Desde pequeña, Tess siempre se había sentido un poco aislada, como _alienada_ del mundo en el que vivía. Tal vez aquélla era la raíz de sus problemas de actitud. Todos los que la trataban siempre habían coincidido en una cosa: que pese a ser guapa e inteligente, en todo lo demás era un desastre. En su comportamiento, en su modo de ver el mundo, en sus relaciones con los demás. Nunca había sido como las demás personas que la rodeaban, ella lo sabía y ellos también. No tenía muy claro si lo que los demás –los "mortales", como su madre los había llamado– sentían hacia ella era envidia, desprecio o simplemente una intuitiva prevención hacia alguien que no era como ellos, pero el caso era que nunca se había sentido cómoda allí. Ni en Lubbock, ni en Nueva York… ni en ningún lugar de la Tierra. Y al final se había encerrado en sí misma, decidida a demostrarles a los demás que tenían razón al alejarse de ella… al temerla.

Sólo su madre había peleado por ella desde el principio, sólo ella había aguantado estoicamente sus cambios de humor, los líos en que se metía, sus caprichos, sus chiquilladas. Porque eso era lo que hacían las madres. Tess sabía que su madre la quería más que a nada en el mundo, y pese a su difícil carácter Tess también la quería a ella. Muchísimo. Era la única que jamás se había rendido con ella, la única que siempre había creído que podía ser mejor. Y precisamente por eso estaba tan furiosa por su mentira. Al parecer, su padre al igual que ella acababa de descubrir su existencia, y lo había visto casi tan sorprendido como ella misma. Pero su madre… Tess siempre había confiado en ella. Debería haberle dicho la verdad.

De nuevo utilizó sus llaves para entrar en casa, y se la encontró a oscuras. Casi mejor, eso significaba que, por lo menos su padre –qué raro era pensar así–, se había marchado. Una parte de ella habría querido quedarse antes y averiguar más cosas sobre él, después de tantísimo tiempo preguntándose cómo sería; pero otra estaba aún en pleno _shock_ y casi no podía soportar verle ni someterse al examen de él. No sabía si satisfaría las expectativas… de un dios nórdico. ¡Maldita sea, un dios nórdico!

–¿Mamá? –llamó– Estoy aquí. Sólo he venido a buscar una muda de ropa y mi iPod, aviso. Me voy a quedar en casa de Sarah. No tengo ganas de quedarme aquí esta noche, aún estoy muy enfadada.

Lo cual era cierto, aunque se estaba obligando a hablar con más dureza de la que realmente sentía. Su madre, la persona en la que más confiaba en el mundo, le había mentido durante toda su vida. Su orgullo se había visto seriamente herido por lo que consideraba una traición.

Tess esperó respuesta, pero no la recibió. Lo cual era raro en su madre.

–¿Mamá?

Silencio de nuevo. La muchacha se adentró en la casa hacia el salón, donde había visto por última vez a su madre. Éste también estaba a oscuras y parecía desierto. Por un momento Tess temió que aquel guapo desconocido hubiera raptado a su madre… o la hubiera convencido para que se marchase con él, dejándola a ella sola. Pero sus temores se desvanecieron cuando oyeron un apagado sonido junto a la ventana. Su madre estaba ahí, pero seguía sin decir palabra. Tess se acercó, dándose cuenta de que tenía el rostro hundido entre sus manos.

–Mamá… –murmuró, notando que el enfado empezaba a desvanecerse para ser sustituido por una espantosa sensación de aprensión– ¿Estás bien?

Su madre por fin sacó la cara de entre sus manos y la miró, y Tess se asustó cuando vio que tenía las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas negras por el maquillaje corrido. Estaba llorando, como ella no recordaba haberla visto llorar desde que era pequeña.

–¡Mamá! –se apresuró a correr hacia ella y abrazarla. Sigyn respondió al abrazo, aferrándose al pecho de su hija como si fuera su tabla de salvación, sin dejar de sollozar– Dios mío mamá, ¿qué ha ocurrido?

–Tess, mi vida… –dijo la mujer entre lágrimas– Lo siento. Siento haberte mentido. Por favor, no te vayas. No podría resistirlo.

–Tranquila, mamá –conmovida, casi a punto de llorar ella también, la chica acarició el cabello de su madre–, no me voy a ir a ningún lado. ¿Pero qué ha pasado, por qué estás así? ¿Te ha dicho algo mi pa… ese hombre? ¿Te ha hecho algo?

Algo más tranquila por la certeza de que su hija no la dejaría, Sigyn se separó un poco, limpiándose las lágrimas. Volvía a recuperar el dominio de sí misma, aunque aún se sentía débil y emocionalmente devastada por todo lo que había ocurrido aquella noche.

–Sí –contestó a la pregunta de su hija–. Ha regresado. Eso es lo que me ha hecho.

–*–*–*–*–*–

De vuelta a Jotunheim, Loki no tuvo que enfrentarse a demasiadas preguntas por su ausencia de esa noche, aunque era cierto que de haberlas tenido, no habría respondido ninguna. Sus hijos ya lo conocían lo bastante como para no arriesgarse a provocarle pidiéndole explicaciones, Amora como siempre iba a lo suyo y en cuanto a Lorelei, _afortunadamente _estaba encerrada en sus aposentos en medio de uno de sus períodos depresivos, lo cual le venía a él muy bien porque así le dejaba en paz. Paz era una de las cosas que el dios del engaño, que podía permitirse prácticamente todo, no tenía muy a menudo, ni interior ni exterior; y por eso mismo una de las cosas que más apreciaba.

Aunque después de la extraordinaria revelación de que su mujer estaba viva y el _intenso _reencuentro que habían tenido en Midgard, lo que era paz interior no tenía demasiada, la verdad. Su mente aún seguía lidiando con las agridulces emociones que henchían su corazón tras su primer reencuentro con su mujer tras quince años separado de ella.

Era feliz por saber que ella estaba viva, que aún tenía una oportunidad con ella; pero también había descubierto que ella le odiaba y no quería saber nada de él, o eso afirmaba. Pese a la seguridad osadamente irónica que había mostrado ante Sigyn, y aunque estuviera seguro de que tarde o temprano ella volvería a su lado, estaba algo deprimido después de la forma en que ella le había echado en cara lo mucho que la había hecho sufrir. Y también se sentía enojado, ya que después de eso se daba cuenta de que le iba a costar más trabajo del que tenía previsto hacerla regresar.

De hecho, en aquel momento se encontraba de bastante mal humor porque no veía solución a aquel dilema de hacerla volver sin obligarla a ello por la fuerza, algo que iría totalmente en contra del efecto que quería conseguir. Y encima ni siquiera podía dedicar toda su atención a pensar en ello, ya que tenía que concentrarse en los planos que estaba examinando de la nueva nave de guerra que iba a construirse especialmente para atacar Asgard. Por mucho que el corazón tirara de él, haciéndole distraerse de su trabajo –algo que siempre se había jurado que _no_ haría, lo cual lo irritaba el doble–, lo primero era lo primero.

–No. ¡No! ¡Está todo mal! –exclamó al final, impaciente. Realmente estaba de _muy_ mal humor; y aunque no quería pagarlo con Sigyn, eso no quería decir que el resto del mundo a su alrededor disfrutara del mismo privilegio. Poco le faltó para lanzar los planos al enano que se los había traído–. No quiero un motor nuclear. Quiero una vela de plasma.

–¿Una vela de plasma?

–Sí, tiene que ser un velero, una nave como los _drakkar _de la antigua era. Pero no cualquier tipo de velero. Necesito un diseño donde las velas sean redes que generen un campo magnético capaz de interceptar el plasma interestelar para obtener impulso.

El ingeniero enano, llamado Eitri, parpadeó aturdido.

–Pe-pero eso es muy difícil, mi señor. Es un diseño demasiado ambicioso para ser concluido en…

–Lo ambicioso es mi campo –lo cortó Loki–. Construisteis para ese inútil de Freyr una nave buenísima que apenas utilizaba para nada útil. ¿Es que no deseáis hacerlo para mí?

–Por supuesto que no es eso –Eitri pareció ofendido.

–¿Entonces es que les he dado a los ingenieros enanos, que se jactan que pueden construir _cualquier __cosa_, más de lo que pueden morder? –Loki provocó al enano con una mirada mordaz, consiguiendo por fin obtener una respuesta acalorada pero firme. Si los enanos eran orgullosos en una cosa, era acerca de su habilidad tecnológica y constructora, y detestaban que se dudara de ella.

–Claro que podemos hacerlo. Pero os saldrá caro. Y más aún si pretendéis tenerlo en el plazo que habéis fijado, teniendo en cuenta las dimensiones tan gigantescas que exigís.

–Sí, ya sé la importancia que le dais los enanos a cobrar… –rezongó Loki, frotándose los labios con gesto inconsciente y malhumorado–. Puedo pagaros y lo sabéis. Todo lo que me pidáis, el dinero no es problema. Duplicaré o incluso triplicaré vuestra tarifa si es lo que hace falta para que pongáis a todos los malditos enanos de Nidavellir a trabajar en el encargo, pero tiene que estar terminado para el próximo invierno –ordenó sin rodeos. El oro no significaba nada para él. Ahora podía permitirse derrocharlo como si fuera paja.

Eitri, al ver abierta la opción del cuantioso salario, pareció ablandarse y respondió con una sonrisa y una leve reverencia.

–Como deseéis.

Loki hizo una mueca de desprecio. Todos los enanos eran iguales cuando se trataba del dinero, pensó, pero eso era una ventaja para él porque los hacía predecibles.

–¿Y qué es esto del nuevo material? –inquirió, echando de nuevo un vistazo al plano.

–Es un material que hemos sintetizado en nuestros laboratorios. Es una fibra nueva, altamente resistente y también flexible ya que hemos agregado diversos polímeros orgánicos: fibras de quitina y de queratina.

–¿Queratina? ¿La proteína que tenemos en las uñas y el cabello?

–Así es, mi señor. Nuestros recientes estudios nos han indicado que aumentan la flexibilidad y dureza del material, e integradas con el carbono proporcionan una mayor resistencia a las radiaciones sufridas por la nave en el espacio exterior. Todas nuestras pruebas de laboratorio indican que es uno de los mejores materiales para construir naves de guerra interestelares, aunque sería la primera vez que realmente lo llevaríamos al terreno práctico.

–Qué curioso… queratina –murmuró Loki. "Uñas de los hombres muertos", creyó recordar que había leído–. Está bien, procede con el nuevo material. Pero necesito un diseño nuevo y totalmente original la semana que viene.

–¡¿La semana que viene? Mi señor, eso es muy poco tiempo…

–Tenéis siete días y ni uno más; para mí sería suficiente y para vosotros debe serlo también. Recuerda que tiene que estar construida para el invierno. Todo el tiempo que os retraséis con el diseño, os lo quitáis de la ejecución. Y al igual que os pagaré más que generosamente si está lista y a mi gusto para ese momento; ten presente también que castigaré cualquier retraso o error con una dureza que no podéis ni imaginar. Te aseguro que no tendré la menor misericordia con vosotros: los de tu raza no sois de mis favoritos precisamente. ¿Me he expresado con claridad?

El miedo había aparecido otra vez, sustituyendo a la codicia, en los ojos del ingeniero Eitri.

–Sí, perfectamente, mi señor.

–Bien, pues retírate y ponte a trabajar ya mismo. Haz algo que se te pueda agradecer.

Reclinándose sobre su asiento y con una sonrisa calculadora y satisfecha en los labios, Loki contempló cómo el enano se apresuraba a escurrir el bulto, sus pequeñas y retorcidas piernas moviéndose con toda la velocidad que podían para sacarlo de allí. Le gustaba que le temieran, tanto como miedo le había causado uno de ellos a él en el pasado. Diminuta escoria avariciosa, qué asco les tenía. Y qué suerte tenían ellos de que los necesitara. De no ser así, tal vez habría intentando repetir con ellos la jugada que probó con los gigantes de hielo, y seguro que en esa ocasión Thor no estaría allí para estorbarle. Tal vez lo hiciera después de la guerra, si sobrevivía.

Bien, resuelto lo más perentorio del trabajo, al menos por el momento, le quedaban siete días por delante sin nada verdaderamente urgente que hacer. Ahora podía dedicar su tiempo y sus energías a resolver su otro problema, tan importante como el primero, aunque su solución era bastante más peliaguda.

Sigyn. En realidad no había esperado que ella se hubiese echado en sus brazos nada más verle, sabía que era demasiado esperar… pero tampoco había pensado que ella le odiara tanto, después de quince años. Y sabía que seguramente tenía todos los motivos para hacerlo, sólo que… él lo había olvidado. Tras aquellos quince años de añorarla y esos sueños tan emotivos y melancólicos con ella, su memoria selectiva había actuado de forma poderosa y sólo recordaba los momentos dulces que habían pasado juntos. Ni había imaginado que ella sólo recordaría los amargos, que tenía que reconocer que habían superado en número, aunque no en intensidad, a los primeros.

Pero también había habido de los primeros. Su amor tenía que haber estado sustentado en algo real, no sólo en sus sueños y fantasías, ¿no era cierto? Aparte de sus hijos, que ya estaban muertos y ya no podrían hacer nada por salvar su unión, y esa hija nueva pero que Sigyn reclamaba como una huella de su manipulación más que de su amor, había habido también unos cuantos años buenos antes de que él perdiera la cabeza con esa estúpida idea de que su matrimonio y sus sentimientos por ella lo apartaban de su meta.

Recordó con una sonrisa nostálgica aquellos primeros días en que él llegaba de su trabajo en el Observatorio y la encontraba estudiando para ponerse a su nivel, y las noches en que después de hacer el amor se quedaban charlando durante horas… porque, además, en aquel momento poca gente más quería hablar con él en palacio. Bueno, tanto como charlando… en realidad era él quien hablaba y ella se limitaba a escuchar. Nunca nadie había vuelto a escucharle como lo hacía ella. Más que el sexo, más que la ternura, más que la admiración… tal vez había sido aquello lo que lo había hecho empezar a enamorarse de ella. El hecho de que de verdad lo escuchara.

Su padre, Thor, el Consejo, incluso su madre… todos ellos parecían escucharle cuando hablaba, pero siempre tuvo la sensación de que ninguno de ellos acababa de tomarle totalmente en serio, como si estuviera bromeando, o mintiendo, o simplemente lo que dijera no tuviera el menor valor. Con Sigyn jamás tuvo esa impresión. Ella siempre le escuchaba y le miraba como si cada cosa que dijera fuese una verdad incontestable, y lo más importante del mundo.

Si él no había olvidado aquellos buenos momentos, seguramente ella tenía que recordarlos también. O, si los había enterrado en lo más profundo de su memoria, debía haber una manera de hacerlos salir. _Tenía_ que hacerlos salir. Ella también lo había amado, _todavía_ lo amaba, sólo tenía que recordárselo.

¿Pero cómo? Ella no quería dejarle volver a acercarse a ella para lograrlo. Debía tener presente su amenaza de llamar a Thor, o a los odiosos amigos mortales de éste, si intentaba volver a contactar con ella; y sabía bien que las amenazas de su mujer no eran una cosa para tomarse a broma, como tampoco lo eran las suyas propias. No temía a los Vengadores, pero tampoco quería que interfirieran. Seguro, a él le encantaba combatir con ellos, esas contiendas épicas con las que disfrutaba un montón, pero su presencia crearía un clima indeseable para la reconciliación.

Mas aquello no sería un problema para un cambiante como él. Si Sigyn no quería tener a su marido cerca –por el momento–, tendría a otra persona. O a él con la apariencia de otra persona, alguien en quien confiara, alguien que la hiciese bajar la guardia. Así él podría penetrar en su mente y conocer sus secretos, aquellas debilidades que pronto le servirían para rendirla y hacerla caer en sus brazos de nuevo. Puede que ella no fuera una presa, pero indudablemente era un objetivo, y por tanto cabía suponer que los mismos métodos que utilizaba con sus víctimas serían eficaces con ella también. Después de todo, no quería hacerle daño como creía Heimdall. La meta de aquello era que volviera a su lado y él pudiese hacerla feliz. Y el fin justificaba los medios. Siempre.

Entonces, ¿quién sería? ¿Qué forma adoptaría para abordarla? Tenía que ser alguien que ella conociera y en quien confiara. La respuesta más inmediata sería Thor, pero sacudió la cabeza con disgusto. Puede que fuera la solución más lógica, pero a Loki le desagradaba profundamente la idea de adoptar su forma. Además, ¿y si en algún momento la veía acercarse demasiado a él pensando que era su hermano, como ocurrió en aquella fiesta tantos años atrás? Sólo pensar en ello lo llenaba de unos celos oscuros y devoradores.

No, Thor quedaba descartado. ¿Quién podía ser? ¿Alguno de los amigos mortales de Sigyn? Imposible, Loki no los conocía y no sabía qué reacciones tendrían, de forma que podría incurrir en algún error fácilmente; y no tenía tiempo de ponerse a estudiar a nadie. Tenía que ser una persona que él conociera también, de forma que estuviera al corriente de todos los detalles de la relación entre esa persona y Sigyn y de la cual pudiera imitar su comportamiento. No debía haber fallos en su actuación.

Entonces la respuesta le vino a la cabeza, disipando la oscuridad de sus dudas tan claramente como el nuevo día ilumina tras la noche. Y su rostro de nuevo reflejó aquella expresión satisfecha y calculadora que solía poner cuando avanzaba un paso más en su plan.

–*–*–*–*–*–

–¡Tess, baja la música! –gritó Sigyn desde la cocina. En la habitación de la chica, el estruendo de la música que tenía puesta en el ordenador no disminuyó ni un ápice, y continuó resonando por toda la casa.

Sigyn resopló, secándose el sudor de la frente con la manga del jersey y gesto fatigado, ya que tenía las manos ocupadas con el cuchillo y sucias de cortar la verdura para el acompañamiento de las hamburguesas de la cena. Había pasado el día un poco como atontada, después de todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Apenas había podido dormir, se había pasado la noche llorando –como siempre que su marido reaparecía en su vida– y en ese momento estaba agotada, asustada y muy enfadada consigo misma. Quince años de fortaleza e independencia tirados a la basura: cuando Loki asomaba su altiva nariz por el horizonte, ella siempre retrocedía a su época de vulnerable adolescente. Casi no había podido reunir las fuerzas necesarias para llamar a Mabel y disculparse por su espantada de la noche anterior. Se justificó alegando que la habían llamado porque había surgido un problema familiar imprevisto y bastante grave. No era una completa mentira, después de todo.

Afortunadamente Mabel era muy amable y no le reprochó demasiado que la dejara sola durante el resto de la fiesta. Que Sigyn le prometiera que renunciaría a su comisión para dársela a ella tuvo algo que ver, pero aun así Mabel estaba de muy buen humor. Aun sin la presencia de Sigyn, la fiesta había sido un completo éxito y habían recaudado más que todos los años anteriores, de modo que Pepper Potts la había llamado personalmente desde Hong Kong para felicitarla por la gestión. Sin duda, uno de los principales motivos de tan brillante resultado había sido la generosísima donación del misterioso doctor Golmen, comentó Mabel. "¿A que era guapo? Por cierto, teníais un rollo muy raro vosotros dos, ¿seguro que no os conocíais?". Cuando Sigyn oyó esto, le dieron ganas de colgarle el teléfono a aquella mortal, pero habría sospechado algo. Así que se limitó a negarlo todo y a hacerse la tonta, algo que siempre se le había dado de maravilla.

Ahora Sigyn no sabía qué hacer. No podía simplemente tomar a Tess y salir corriendo, como había sido su impulso la noche anterior. No sabía bien dónde estaba Loki en ese momento, pero sí sabía una cosa: si intentaban huir a donde fuera, él lo sabría y volvería a encontrarlas. ¿Qué haría, entonces: intentarlo a pesar de todo, o recurrir a Thor o a Tony Stark? Pero esa última idea la desagradaba en algún rincón de su mente que ella desconocía. Así que se tomaría unos días de reflexión, hasta que agotara el plazo de dos semanas en su trabajo que le había marcado Pepper Potts, mientras decidía qué hacer. Con un poco de suerte, se le encendería la bombilla y se le ocurriría alguna buena solución para escapar de esa situación de entre la espada y la pared en que se encontraba.

Soltó el cuchillo, apartó la carne del fuego y la tapó para que no se enfriara. Después se lavó las manos y se encaminó, de mala gana –no le apetecía tener un nuevo enfrentamiento pero sabía bien que era lo que iba a pasar– hacia el dormitorio de su hija. Hubiera llamado a la puerta, pero jamás la habría escuchado con todo ese ruido, así que optó por abrir la puerta y quedarse en el quicio, contemplando a la muchacha con una mezcla de cariño y miedo.

Tess estaba sentada ante el ordenador mascando chicle mientras navegaba por Internet, una estampa que Sigyn conocía bien de haberla visto prácticamente todas las noches desde que su hija aprendió a usar una computadora. En el cuarto, la música resonaba a un volumen aún mayor.

–¿No me has oído? –dijo Sigyn, intentando adoptar un tono no demasiado autoritario pero a la vez hacerse oír– Te dije que bajaras la música. Los vecinos van a empezar a quejarse.

La muchacha no hizo ni dijo nada y por un momento Sigyn pensó que era incapaz de oírla, pero tras unos segundos resopló de mala gana y movió el ratón para hacer lo que le pedía. Pero ni se giró ni la miró. A pesar de que hubiera accedido a quedarse tras ver sus lágrimas de la noche anterior, eso no quería decir que no siguiese furiosa con ella ni que estuviera dispuesta a ponérselo fácil, no señor. Cuando se enfadaba, podía ser tan dura y pertinaz como… bueno, como el propio Loki.

Sigyn entró en el cuarto y se sentó en la cama, intentando adoptar un tono razonable.

–¿Piensas seguir mucho tiempo más sin hablarme?

Silencio. La mujer insistió suavemente:

–He hecho hamburguesas caseras. Y de postre hay helado de chocolate, el que te gusta.

Entonces Tess habló, y su voz tenía un tono amargo.

–Ya no tengo cinco años, mamá. ¿De verdad esperas que lo olvide todo sólo porque has hecho mi cena favorita?

Sigyn contuvo sus ganas de ponerse a gritarle. La entendía, y estaba intentando armarse de paciencia, pero... ella también estaba bajo una gran tensión, y la actitud de Tess no la ayudaba. Pero no estaba molesta con ella, su hija no tenía la culpa de reaccionar así. Estaba molesta con la situación… y sobre todo con el principal causante de ella. Y no pudo evitar que su respuesta reflejara esa irritación.

–Por Dios Tess, ese hombre irrumpe en nuestras vidas, ¿y es conmigo con quien te enfadas?

Por fin la chica apartó la vista del ordenador.

–No es él quien me ha estado mintiendo durante casi quince años.

–Lo sé, lo sé… –Sigyn suspiró–. Te he mentido. Y lo siento, pero no tenía otra opción.

–No tenías otra opción –repitió Tess, obviamente poniendo en duda dicha afirmación–. Mamá, si quieres que no me acabe yendo de casa, vas a tener que decirme la verdad.

–Está bien –asintió ella apresuradamente–. Pregúntame lo que quieras. Te diré toda la verdad, ya sí.

Tess se giró totalmente hacia ella, expectante. ¿Por dónde empezaba?

–¿El hombre que vi ayer en casa… es realmente mi padre?

Sigyn suspiró. Otra vez.

–Sí.

–¿Y es verdad lo que dijo? ¿Es Loki, el dios de las mentiras, o el engaño, o como demonios sea?

Sigyn inspiró durante unos segundos para aclararse las ideas antes de contestar.

–Sí… y no. Sí es quien los mortales identifican con el dios del engaño de los mitos nórdicos. Aunque en Asgard también lo llamaban así, pero no es un dios propiamente dicho… –se detuvo, consciente de que no se estaba explicando bien.

–Un momento –la interrumpió Tess–. ¿Mortales? ¿Asgard? No me estoy enterando de nada. ¿Sois dioses o no?

–No. ¿Cómo te lo explico…?

Trabajosamente, a trompicones, le fue contando la historia de los reinos del Yggdrasil, de Asgard, del transporte del Bifrost, y de cómo los primeros asgardianos, al llegar a la Tierra, fueron tomados por dioses por los primitivos moradores de la Escandinavia del siglo X. Por perspicaz que fuera Tess, le llevó un rato, no porque no entendiera lo que estaba diciendo, sino porque se veía claramente el escepticismo pintado en su rostro. Aun así, Sigyn intentaba explicarse lo mejor que podía:

–¿Te acuerdas de esa película que vimos hace tiempo, _Stargate_? Esa película donde una civilización parecida a la egipcia era controlada por una raza alienígena más avanzada, y a los que consideraban como sus dioses. Pues a los _Aesir _les ocurrió algo parecido con los vikingos, los confundieron con dioses. Y parece que a partir de sus primeras expediciones a la Tierra, ellos mismos copiaron esa costumbre de los mortales y empezaron a llamarse entre sí como si fueran dioses, aunque realmente no lo fueran. Como una especie de apodo: si alguien se caracterizaba por algo, ya decían que era el dios de tal o cual cosa. Una costumbre estúpida… –murmuró como para sí.

–¿Qué son los _Aesir_?

–Es el término en lenguaje antiguo que designa a los asgardianos, mi especie.

–¡Sí, claro, qué lógico todo! –exclamó ella, aumentando aún más su sarcasmo– ¡Y me lo dices tan tranquila! ¡Me estás diciendo que somos extraterrestres, como ET!

–No lo saques todo de quicio –se defendió Sigyn, irritada–. Creo que los mortales, quiero decir los habitantes de la Tierra, y los asgardianos debemos tener algún tipo de origen común, por eso somos tan parecidos biológicamente –reflexionó–. Sólo que ellos son más frágiles, menos resistentes y viven menos. Me imagino que ellos deben ser una versión empobrecida de nosotros.

–Así que por eso no te he visto envejecer ni un solo día desde que recuerdo.

–Sí, así es. En teoría en Asgard tienen sus propios mecanismos para retrasar el envejecimiento –comentó, recordando las manzanas de Idunn–, pero aun sin eso los asgardianos envejecemos mucho más lentamente que los mortales. A ti también te ocurrirá. Cuando llegues a la edad adulta, dejarás de envejecer, al menos tan rápidamente. Podrás permanecer joven durante siglos.

Tess resopló. Realmente todo aquello era una enormidad para asimilarlo de una vez. Pero ella ya había tenido tiempo de pensarlo todo desde el día anterior, o incluso antes de eso ya empezaba a abrir su mente a esos otros mundos a través de sus sueños que creía fantasiosos, pero que ahora se demostraba que reflejaban una _increíble_ realidad.

–Ya. Pero por lo que escuché, papá no es como vosotros. ¿Qué dijo que era? Un… –se detuvo, sin poder recordar bien el término.

Sigyn detestaba entrar en ese terreno pantanoso, pero no tenía otro remedio. Lo había prometido.

–… Un _jotun_, un gigante de hielo.

–¿Y eso qué es?

–Otra de las razas de los Nueve Reinos del Yggdrasil.

–¿Esos ogros azules que vi en mi sueño?

–Supongo que sí.

–Pero papá no es como ellos. No es azul, ni tiene pinta de ogro. ¿Por qué?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

–La verdad es que no tengo ni idea.

–¿Y él podría decírmelo?

Sigyn dejó pasar unos segundos antes de responder:

–Preferiría que no volvieras a verle.

–¿Que no vuelva a verle? –saltó Tess indignada– Dios mamá, ¡es mi padre! ¿Por qué le odias tanto? Siempre creí que él era una especie de príncipe azul a cuyo recuerdo eras fiel incluso tanto tiempo después.

–Pues estabas muy equivocada. Loki es de todo menos un príncipe azul –Aunque sí que era un príncipe, y e incluso en ocasiones también debía de ser azul, pero desde luego _no_ era el concepto de príncipe azul que tenían las jovencitas románticas como Tess. Malditas películas de Disney, se dijo.

–¿Por qué os divorciasteis?

Sigyn se envaró. En realidad no estaban divorciados legalmente… recordó de nuevo las palabras de Loki acerca de que le habría concedido el divorcio si se hubiera quedado en Asgard. No era que le hubiera creído en ningún momento: incluso quince años después, ese hombre seguía mintiendo más que hablando. Pero la posibilidad de que hubiera dicho la verdad existía, y sólo al pensarlo le daban ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra una pared.

Pero la pregunta de Tess… Sigyn estaba preparada –bueno, no lo estaba– para responder a casi todas las preguntas de Tess sobre sus verdaderos orígenes, después de todo tenía derecho a saberlo. Pero no, cuando se trataba de la relación entre Loki y ella. No quería hablar de ello. No podía soportar hablar de ello.

–Fue… un mal matrimonio.

Tess se quedó en suspenso por un segundo, pero no tardó en reaccionar.

–¡¿Un mal matrimonio? –alzó la voz– ¿Me estás diciendo que has huido durante quince años y me has ocultado de mi padre porque tuvisteis un mal matrimonio?

Sigyn bajó la mirada, incómoda. Sabía lo que Tess quería decir. Ella tenía un montón de amigas hijas de parejas divorciadas más o menos civilizadamente, y se preguntaba por qué sus padres no eran una de ellas.

–Fue un _pésimo_ matrimonio –puntualizó–. Y no quiero hablar más de eso, es demasiado personal.

–¿Personal? Estamos hablando de mi padre. ¡Claro que tiene que ser personal!

–Mira Tess, no tengo la menor intención de discutir contigo mis problemas de pareja con tu padre, ¿de acuerdo? –advirtió, con un tono firme que advertía que no pensaba cambiar de opinión respecto a ese punto. Y la chica lo comprendió así, ya que renunció a insistir sobre el tema… por el momento.

–Vale –asintió, pero no le dijo a su madre que no renunciaría a enterarse de qué había ocurrido de una u otra forma–. Al menos, podrás hablarme de _ti_, quiero decir de tu verdadero yo.

Ella asintió cansadamente.

–Está bien.

–No te llamas Sibyll de verdad. ¿Cómo te llamó ayer él?

Ella contestó de mala gana:

–Sigyn.

–¿Sigyn? Es realmente extraño, ¡pero me gusta! ¿Tiene algún significado concreto?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

–Creo que quiere decir "amiga de la victoria" en lengua antigua, pero no sé por qué me pusieron ese nombre, ni quién me lo puso. Nunca conocí a mis padres.

–¿Y eres una diosa también?

–Tess, ya te he dicho que no éramos…

–Ya sabes lo que quiero decir. ¿Eras la diosa de algo?

Ella se revolvió incómoda en su asiento. Entraban en un tema que no le gustaba nada.

–Yo… eso decían.

–¿De qué?

–Preferiría no tener que…

–¡Mamá, prometiste que me dirías la verdad!

–¡Vale, vale, de acuerdo! –exclamó Sigyn de mal humor. Tenía unas ganas horribles de acabar la conversación y librarse de la curiosidad inagotable de su hija– En Asgard me llamaban… eh… –vaciló– la diosa de la fidelidad.

Tess parpadeó, sorprendida.

–Diosa de la fidelidad –repitió, sin expresión.

–Nunca me gustó ese apodo. La verdad es que me lo pusieron sin que yo…

–Diosa de la fidelidad –volvió a decir Tess, e inmediatamente se echó a reír–. Sí, creo que te pega. Aunque ahora que lo pienso… no deja de tener gracia que la diosa de la fidelidad abandonara a su marido.

–Repito que nunca me consideré diosa de nada –"Si acaso, de la _estupidez_", añadió para sí, irritada–. Sólo era fiel a mis sentimientos. Y si lo abandoné, fue porque era necesario. Lamento haberte privado de tu padre, de verdad que sí, pero créeme que era lo mejor para nosotras.

Su hija clavó en ella sus ojos esmeralda, tan parecidos a los de Loki.

–¿Y para él?

–¿Cómo que para él? ¿Qué quieres decir?

–Debió dolerle que le dejaras. Y enterarse de que tenía una hija de la que no ha sabido nada en quince años.

Sigyn miró hacia otro lado. Su rostro mostraba la misma indiferencia implacable que a menudo se veía en el semblante del propio Loki.

–Me da igual lo que él haya sentido o dejado de sentir; él jamás se preocupó por lo sentía yo. Para empezar, lo más seguro es que no le importemos un bledo –espetó, causando que la chica frunciera el ceño.

–¿Y si es así, entonces por qué te ha buscado?

"Para fastidiarme la vida otra vez", estuvo a punto de decir ella, pero se contuvo.

–No lo sé. Tal vez para recuperar su propiedad. Él se crió entre asgardianos, y éstos tienen un concepto muy anticuado del matrimonio. Ya sabes, el "juntos hasta que la muerte nos separe" y cosas así.

–No creo que sólo fuera eso. Ayer parecía tan contento de vernos… contento de _verte_.

Sigyn miró hacia abajo, hacia sus manos. Su anular derecho aún mostraba la señal blanca de la alianza que se había quitado la noche anterior. Se sentía un poco rara sin su anillo después de haberlo llevado desde que podía recordar.

Sí, Loki se había comportado de forma diferente a la habitual. Pese a su inicial actitud provocativa y arrogante, en sus palabras finales Sigyn había creído ver un atisbo de tristeza… de ternura. De arrepentimiento.

Pero no era la primera vez que él se mostraba falsamente contrito y nostálgico del pasado como modo de manipularla. La última vez que ella había caído ante esa fachada suplicante y conmovedora, él se la había llevado a la cama y destrozado su corazón después; una vez más, entre tantas otras que lo había hecho. Y recordando aquel momento, se endureció de nuevo. No, ni hablar_. _El "numerito" del marido arrepentido y enamorado no volvería a funcionar con ella. Nunca más.

–Puede ser el mejor actor del mundo. Por algo le llaman el dios del engaño.

–Y a ti te llamaban la diosa de la fidelidad, y ninguna de las dos cosas significa nada –replicó agudamente su hija–. No mamá, dudo que estuviera actuando. Había algo sincero en él, en sus ojos… en su forma de mirarte.

Ella hizo una mueca escéptica.

–¿Ah sí? Ayer lo viste por espacio de, no sé… ¿cinco minutos? ¿Y ya crees que lo conoces mejor que yo?

Tess se encogió de hombros.

–Tal vez no, pero podría conocerle mejor si lo dejaras entrar en casa.

Sigyn se levantó, envarada por la tensión.

–Ni hablar.

–¡Vamos mamá!, no digo que vayas a volver con él si no quieres, pero podrías dejarle venir de visita… –Tess dejó de hablar al ver la cara de su madre–… O que yo quedara con él, a tomar un helado o algo…

–No –dijo ella tajante.

–¡Pero mamá…!

–Te lo he dicho antes, no quiero que vuelvas a verle.

–¡Pero yo quiero conocerle! –se obstinó Tess– He estado investigando en Internet y en los libros de mitología nórdica y es el más misterioso de los dioses de ese panteón. Sí, ya sé que no es un dios… –se corrigió al ver que Sigyn iba a volver a protestar–. Pero lo que dicen los libros y las páginas en Internet es tan contradictorio… que si es el dios del fuego, que si es el dios de las mentiras… Pero en la mayoría de esos sitios no he encontrado que sea tan malvado como lo quieres pintar.

–Me da igual lo que sea o deje de ser, te _prohíbo_ que vuelvas a verle –espetó Sigyn con severidad–. Sea lo que sea, es un hombre que no nos conviene tener en nuestras vidas.

–¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué es lo que te hizo para que lo odies así?

Ella apretó los labios en un obstinado silencio del que ni todos los enfados de su hija la harían salir. Aunque realmente consideraba a Loki un bastardo insensible, no era algo que le pudiera decir a Tess. Ella tenía sus propias y muy firmes opiniones sobre el hombre con el que se había casado, pero algo dentro de ella le impedía que escupiera todo el veneno que la corroía por dentro hacia su hija. Tess no se merecía que intentara manipularla en una guerra sucia contra su padre. Pero… ¡qué difícil era mantener el equilibrio! ¡Y cuánto le habría gustado que Tess lo dejara todo estar! Claro que eso era demasiado pedir. En una adolescente normal habría sido díficil, de modo que en alguien tan curiosa e inquieta como su hija, era imposible del todo.

Aun así pensaba intentarlo, aunque fuera imponiéndoselo a la fuerza. Era su madre y la había criado durante toda su vida, eso tenía que valer más que la fascinación que aquel guapo y misterioso padre surgido de la nada había despertado en ella.

–Tampoco quiero que sigas investigando sobre él en Internet ni en ningún otro sitio –dijo simplemente–. Prácticamente todo lo que los mortales saben o creen saber de él o de nosotros, son mentiras, fantasías. Leer esas estupideces no te hará ningún bien, sólo confundirá tu mente.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Tú has leído esas historias?

–No, pero me da igual –Sigyn había evitado forma sistemática cualquier referencia a Loki (o el personaje que los mortales identificaban como el dios Loki) desde que estaba en la Tierra, tanto en libros como en cualquier otro soporte de información. Se había esforzado todo lo posible en olvidar a su marido y andar investigando lo que los mortales decían de él _no_ le parecía muy buena manera de conseguirlo–. Si te vuelvo a ver mirando ese tipo de basura, te quitaré la conexión a Internet. Y el móvil también.

La muchacha abrió la boca para cerrarla inmediatamente, consciente de que el tono de su madre era mucho más amenazador que en otras ocasiones y que su amenaza de castigo mucho más fácil de cumplirse. Aun así, ya no era indignación lo que se veía en su lindo rostro: ahora era directamente cólera, una cólera que volvía a hacerla más semejante a su padre. Volvió a abrir la boca, esta vez seguramente con una incisiva réplica en los labios, pero en ese momento el sonido del timbre de la puerta la interrumpió.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron mirándose, enfrentadas y sin que ninguna de las dos quisiera ceder terreno ante la otra. El timbre de la puerta se escuchó de nuevo. Sigyn frunció el ceño: no esperaba a nadie. ¿Quién podía ser a esas horas? Tal vez algún vecino que había ido a quejarse al final por la música, pese a que Tess hubiera bajado el volumen. Y Sigyn se sentía demasiado fatigada psicológicamente para más enfrentamientos.

–Tess, ¿quieres ir a ver quién es? –suspiró, rindiéndose a pedirle a su hija que hiciera una cosa que debería haber salido de ella– Por favor.

Resoplando impaciente, la chica se levantó del asiento. _Aún_ no era tan rebelde como para ignorar una orden directa de su madre.

Cuando ella dejó la habitación, Sigyn se frotó las sienes, notaba que le volvía el dolor de cabeza. Tess ya no volvería a confiar en ella. Ya nunca más serían "su hija y ella contra el mundo". La confianza, la intimidad que había existido entre las dos, había desaparecido. Rota por su mentira, sí; pero también por la forma brutal en la que Tess había descubierto la verdad. Si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de explicárselo todo poco a poco, ir haciéndoselo entender, ella…

Claro que había tenido esa oportunidad durante quince años y nunca se había atrevido a aprovecharla, con lo cual gran parte de la responsabilidad era suya; pero aun así era más fácil echarle la culpa a alguien de fuera. Loki. Otra cosa que tenía que "agradecerle" a Loki. Todo lo malo que le ocurría en la vida, era por su culpa. Si pudiera verle de nuevo, le aporrearía esa hermosa cara de expresión arrogante. Por dejarla al descubierto con su hija, por haberle obligado a revivir aquel pasado tan doloroso, y también por hacerle de nuevo lo mismo que tantos años atrás, robarle un beso tan ardiente que le había dejado las rodillas temblorosas. ¿Pero cómo se atrevía a besarla otra vez, después de todo lo que le había hecho? La desfachatez de ese hombre no conocía límites.

Lo peor era lo débil que se había sentido ella al verle, al tener que bailar entre sus brazos, al confrontarlo y descubrir que lo que quería de ella era que regresara a su lado. Había sido fuerte e independiente durante todos esos años, pero al verlo de nuevo toda su fortaleza se había venido abajo y ella se había vuelto a sentir tan débil como en el pasado, durante su espantoso matrimonio. De nuevo volvían la indefensión y el miedo. Miedo de él –pese a su afirmación de que no le haría daño, estaban las cosas como para fiarse–, pero sobre todo miedo de lo que él la hacía sentir.

Sólo saber que él había vuelto la hacía sentirse tan débil, tan asustada… tan sola. Tan necesitada de consuelo. Habría dado lo que fuera por tener alguien con quien hablar, con quien poder desahogarse de todo lo que llevaba dentro. Pero no podía hacer eso con ninguna de sus conocidas de la Tierra. Se llevaba bien con la mayoría de las compañeras de la Fundación, pero a ellas no podía decirles la verdad. Y ni siquiera podía contar con Tess. Aunque su hija hubiera confiado en ella como siempre –cosa que ya no ocurría–, no quería traumatizarla revelándole qué era realmente su padre, todo lo que había hecho; o que había tenido dos hermanos que habían terminado de una forma espantosa.

Ojalá tuviera una verdadera amiga, pensó. Ahora la necesitaba más que nunca.

Tess regresó a la habitación.

–Has tardado mucho –observó Sigyn–. ¿Era algún vecino quejándose, o…?

La muchacha sacudió la cabeza, tenía una expresión un tanto extraña en la cara que inquietó a Sigyn.

–No será tu pa… –se interrumpió: aún le costaba pensar en Loki en términos de "padre de Tess", aunque lo fuera–. Bueno, ya sabes quién.

Su hija negó de nuevo.

–Es una mujer. Y dice que es amiga tuya –hizo una pausa, y añadió–. De Asgard. Está esperándote en el recibidor.

–¿Qué? –Estupefacta, Sigyn se levantó y se dirigió al salón. Su hija la acompañó con actitud irónica.

–Ayer era mi padre, hoy una amiga de Asgard… ¿vamos a recibir la visita de todos los dioses nórdicos o qué?

Sigyn ignoró el malicioso comentario con un gesto malhumorado. Estaba demasiado intrigada por la identidad de la misteriosa visita.

La mujer permanecía de pie en el recibidor, aguardando y observando todo lo que la rodeaba como si le resultara lo más extravagante del mundo, pese a que no podía haber nada más común que aquel espejo, la mesita o los cuadros de bebés vestidos de flores. Tomó una foto enmarcada de la mesita, una que mostraba a unas sonrientes Sigyn y Tess cuando era más pequeña, seguramente en algún cumpleaños, y la contempló largamente.

Era alta y muy hermosa; y su larga cabellera oscura le daba un aspecto enigmático y majestuoso. Vestía con ropas asgardianas de color verde oscuro, y bastante ajustadas –imitando el estilo de Amora la Encantadora–, con lo que el conjunto resultaba siniestramente sexy.

Cuando Sigyn la reconoció, al principio le costó salir de su estupor; pero pronto la sorpresa desapareció para ser sustituida por una sensación de intensa felicidad y nostalgia. Era como si el cielo hubiese escuchado sus plegarias.

–¡Dios mío…! –Se precipitó a abrazarla y la mujer le respondió, oprimiéndola contra su cuerpo con delicadeza y cerrando los ojos, como si abrazarla la emocionara casi más que a la propia Sigyn– Oh Sif… me alegro tanto de que estés aquí.

"Sif" no dijo nada, sólo estrechó aún más el abrazo y sonrió. Aquella disimulada sonrisa maliciosa se reflejó contra el espejo del recibidor, y por un instante sus ojos parecieron disolverse en un mar de fuego verde, para al segundo siguiente recuperar su –falso– color azul.

Pero ni la madre ni la hija se percataron de aquel sutil cambio.

* * *

><p><strong>Para las que sólo conozcáis la peli y no tengáis ni idea del cómic, durante un tiempo Loki se quedó sin cuerpo (una larga historia) y se vio obligado a sobrevivir poseyendo el de Sif, por lo que en esa etapa se vio como una mujer, ¡y una mujer muy sexy! En esta historia no posee a Sif, sólo adopta su forma para ganarse la confianza de Sigyn. Y su presencia va a dar bastante juego a la situación, jejeje… Como interiormente sigue siendo un hombre, seguiré hablando de él en masculino; salvo cuando pase al POV de Sigyn que lo ve como una mujer.<strong>

**En cuanto a la nave en cuyo diseño van a trabajar los enanos, se trata de _Naglfar_, la nave en la que (según la _Völuspá_), Loki atacará Asgard en el Ragnarök. Es una nave con forma de _drakkar_, las naves de combate vikingas, pero que a la vez tiene tecnología para moverse por el espacio, para atravesar las dimensiones de Jotunheim hasta Asgard sin necesidad de utilizar el Bifrost. La paranoia de la queratina es porque, según la leyenda, la nave está hecha "con las uñas de todos los hombres muertos", y he leído en Internet que un polímero reforzado con ese material tiene mayor flexibilidad. También leí que los exoesqueletos de las cucarachas tienen quitina, y que son lo suficientemente resistentes para soportar las radiaciones de una guerra nuclear. En fin, como os dije, muchas paranoias científicas de alguien que no tiene idea de ciencia (¿dónde está el Doctor Selvig cuando se le necesita? XD).**

**Eitri es uno de los enanos que aparecen en la mitología nórdica. Era hermano de Brok (que ya apareció en EW), aunque en esta historia no tienen ningún parentesco. En los mitos, Brok y Eitri (denominados _Hijos de Iwaldi_) construyeron el nuevo cabello de Sif, la lanza de Odín Gungnir, el martillo Mjolnir, y también **_Skíðblaðnir_, el que se dice que fue el barco mejor construido de aquella época, y que pertenecía al dios Frey. En el fic, Eitri también estará a cargo de la construcción de **_Naglfar._******


	16. Chapter 16

–16–

Su piel era suave y cálida como siempre, y su cuerpo aún mantenía esa delicadeza que él no había vuelto a encontrar en ninguna otra mujer y que tanto había añorado durante aquellos interminables años sin ella. Apoyó la mejilla contra su pelo: olía tan bien… aquella conocida esencia de vainilla mezclada con algo más que él no pudo identificar, pero que asociaba con algo ya muy lejano para él; algo que, pese a toda su riqueza y poder, nunca había conseguido recuperar: el calor de un hogar.

Loki cerró los ojos, perdido en la ensoñación y en las dulces sensaciones de tener a su esposa abrazándolo tan afectuosamente. Lástima que ese abrazo tan cariñoso estuviera destinado a otra persona.

El dios del engaño detestaba a Sif. La mezcla de atracción y repulsión que había sentido por ella durante su juventud había degenerado directamente en aversión, sobre todo después de aclararse en su corazón sus sentimientos hacia Sigyn. La incondicional adhesión de la guerrera hacia Thor, sólo comparable a la que Sigyn había mostrado hacia él mismo, le había granjeado un total desprecio por parte del embaucador, alcanzándole a ella una parte del mismo odio que éste dedicaba a su hermano adoptivo. Pero eso no quería decir que su forma no constituyese un excelente disfraz.

No era la primera vez que Loki se hacía pasar por Sif. Había recurrido a ese truco varias veces para entrar en Asgard, para realizar alguno de sus desmanes o a robar… mejor dicho, _recuperar_ alguna de sus propiedades. El respeto que inspiraba la ya única Princesa consorte de Asgard, junto con la admiración y el cariño que despertaba en la gente ya desde antes de casarse con Thor, disipaban cualquier sospecha por parte de los asgardianos.

Ni siquiera a los magos contratados por Odín para prevenir su presencia se les ocurría volver los ojos hacia él… o _ella_, cuando adoptaba la apariencia de su amada Princesa. Ni pensaban en la posibilidad de sondear psíquicamente a Sif, creyendo que Loki jamás tendría la osadía de arriesgarse de tal manera, robando la identidad de la esposa de su peor enemigo. Pero parecía que no conocían bien a Loki. No existía nada demasiado osado para él.

Si no había empleado más veces ese truco había sido porque era demasiado bueno para "quemarlo" abusando de él. Y siempre estaba el riesgo de encontrarse por casualidad con la auténtica Sif, un riesgo que no debía desdeñar. Pero allí en Midgard no tendría que preocuparse por eso. Sif permanecía en Asgard y nunca se presentaría allí para fastidiarle a él la fiesta.

–Dios mío Sif, qué maravillosa sorpresa… –Sigyn se separó de él y lo contempló con cariño–. No puedo creer que estés aquí. ¿Cómo te has enterado de que… bueno, ya sabes, que estoy aquí en Midgard?

Loki se encogió de hombros. Por supuesto, había preparado una explicación que tenía mucho de verdad… aunque contemplado desde una perspectiva distinta.

–Estaba haciendo una visita a Heimdall, cuando de repente Loki se presentó en el Observatorio hecho una furia, reclamándole que te hubiera dejado escapar hace quince años y exigiéndole que le revelara el sitio exacto donde te encontrabas ahora. Imagínate cómo me quedé: todo el mundo creía que estabas muerta.

–Increíble. No sólo huiste, sino que que fingiste tu propia muerte –comentó Tess–. Creía que eso sólo salía en las películas.

Sigyn sacudió la cabeza en un gesto malhumorado.

–Yo no hice nada, sólo me marché. Eso de mi supuesta muerte sólo fue un malentendido.

"Ya, un malentendido…", añadió Loki para sí, cáustico. Un malentendido que tanto Heimdall como ella habían decidido _convenientemente_ no desmentir, y del cual él había sido víctima.

–Entonces, ¿fue así como Loki me encontró, a través de Heimdall? –continuó Sigyn– Nunca pensé que él…

–Y no lo hizo –repuso Loki, quien quería ajustarse lo más posible a los hechos, por si acaso. Siempre era mejor decir la verdad hasta donde fuera posible–. Se negó categóricamente y Loki tuvo que marcharse. ¿Así que dices que te localizó al final? Debió haber empleado otro sistema.

Sigyn asintió.

–Seguramente. Tenía un espejo que era capaz de… bueno, qué más da. Entonces, ¿ya todo el mundo sabe…?

–No, no. Sólo yo. Supliqué a Heimdall que me dijera dónde estás, y ni me lo pensé. Tenía que verte.

–Entiendo.

–Ni siquiera Thor sabe que estoy aquí… –aclaró rápidamente él. Más valía prevenir–. Y te agradecería que no le dijeras nada. No estaría de acuerdo con que viniera a verte por mi cuenta.

–No te preocupes, no he hablado con Thor desde que estoy en la Tierra, él también piensa que estoy muerta. Aunque me sorprende que Sif, la indomable e independiente, se vea obligada a hacer algo a escondidas de él –se burló Sigyn, un poco para devolverle todas las veces que Sif le había echado en cara el dominio que Loki tenía sobre ella. El semblante de Sif (de Loki) se tensó: era un fallo de lógica.

–Oh, no es por eso. Pero si se enterara, enseguida querría meter a sus amigos Vengadores de por medio. Y supuse que eso no te gustaría –alegó, de nuevo esgrimiendo argumentos auténticos para apoyar su impostura.

–En eso tienes razón. Cuanta menos gente esté metida en esto, mejor. Dejemos que Thor juegue a los héroes con sus amigos mortales, que yo me ocuparé de mis propios asuntos –concluyó, para gran alivio de Loki.

–_Nosotras_ –la corrigió él–. Ahora ya no estás sola. He venido aquí precisamente para eso. Para apoyarte, para ayudarte…

–¿Para _protegerme_? –añadió ella– ¿Protegerme de Loki?

–No creo que necesites protección, al menos no de él –repuso éste, algo molesto–. Pero sí, para protegerte también. De cualquier cosa que te amenace.

–Pues te lo agradezco mucho –asintió Sigyn, contenta. En el fondo estaba asustada ante la idea de tener que pasar por aquello sola, y era muy feliz al saber que no tendría que hacerlo. Se separó un poco de "Sif", tomándola de las manos para contemplarla–. Estás guapísima, tal vez sea el cambio de imagen: antes nunca vestías de ese color.

Loki se encogió de hombros.

–Llevas quince años sin verme. Ahora siempre voy así.

–Pues te queda genial. Tienes algo diferente… –observó, inquietando un poco a la "mujer"–. Un aire más misterioso, más sexy… No sé, me recuerdas a alguien… –reflexionó un segundo, pero enseguida sacudió la cabeza–. El caso es que estás radiante, aún más guapa de lo que te recordaba.

–Gracias. Tú también estás increíble.

–El divorcio me ha sentado bien –rió ella, sin percatarse de la pequeña disminución del entusiasmo que mostraba el semblante de "Sif" al mencionar la palabra _divorcio_. Hizo un gesto de invitación–. Pasa, por favor. Te quedarás a cenar, ¿verdad?

–En realidad he venido a quedarme unos días –dijo Loki–. Si no te importa.

–¿Importarme? ¡Nada me haría más feliz! –exclamó Sigyn entusiasmada– Tess y yo estaremos encantadas de que te quedes, ¿verdad, cariño? –le preguntó a su hija, que estaba algo apartada en un rincón, escuchando la conversación con una actitud entre curiosa y suspicaz. Al verse interpelada directamente, se encogió de hombros de forma displicente.

–Sí, por qué no. Pero si venías a quedarte, ¿por qué no te has traído equipaje?

Otro error de lógica. Por muy bien pensado que tuviera su papel y construida su historia, siempre cabía la posibilidad de que por un lado u otro salieran aquellos pequeños fallos que podían hacer venirse todo abajo. Pero Loki era un mago de la improvisación, y en ese aspecto prácticamente nunca perdía la calma ni la sonrisa.

–Dudo que mi ropa de Asgard me hubiera servido para moverme por aquí en la Tierra sin llamar la atención.

–Tienes razón, pero no hay mayor problema –repuso Sigyn–. Te prestaré ropa mía, aunque no sé hasta qué punto te estará bien –añadió, fijándose en que Sif tenía el pecho bastante más grande que ella–, pero te servirá hasta que podamos ir de compras y conseguirte ropa verdaderamente de tu talla. Vamos, pasa y ponte cómoda –se adelantó hacia la cocina para recalentar la cena, que con tanta charla y la aparición de Sif debía haberse quedado fría–. La cena estará lista enseguida. Tess, enséñale el baño por si quiere refrescarse antes –se oyó su voz desde la cocina.

–Claro, mamá.

Tess se quedó observando a la inesperada visita con curiosidad, como analizándola. Un actor con menos sangre fría que Loki habría acabado sintiéndose incómodo ante el profundo examen, pero él llevaba años acostumbrado a mantener las más diversas máscaras con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Con una perfecta indiferencia, volvió a tomar la foto del recibidor y a contemplarla con despreocupada curiosidad.

–Creo que es de mi octavo cumpleaños –explicó Tess–. Mamá me hizo una gran fiesta con payasos, magos, una gran tarta y todos mis amigos. No faltó de nada.

Loki observó la imagen: la pequeña Tess, con un gorrito de fiesta, y su madre abrazándola por detrás mientras la niña se disponía a soplar las velas encendidas sobre una enorme tarta, rodeadas por un montón de niños mortales. Ambas se veían contentas, relajadas. Felices. Era una estampa encantadora.

–Faltaba tu padre, ¿no? –dijo él sin poder evitar algo de amargura, dejando de nuevo la fotografía en el aparador.

–Oh sí –asintió la chica–. Desde luego, faltaba él. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, dudo que mamá hubiera estado tan sonriente si él hubiera estado allí –reflexionó.

–Sí –admitió Loki de mala gana–. Supongo que tienes razón.

–Vamos, te enseñarse el baño –ofreció ella–. Los de tu planeta sabéis utilizar el baño de los mortales, ¿verdad? –preguntó, un tanto burlonamente. Él le devolvió la sonrisa: su hija había heredado su socarrón sentido del humor.

–Algo sabemos –le siguió la broma–. No es la primera vez que estoy aquí en la Tierra.

–*–*–*–*–*–

Una vez encerrado en el baño, Loki se contempló en el espejo del armarito que había sobre el lavabo. No se atrevió a recobrar su auténtica forma, aunque de nuevo sus ojos –los ojos de Sif– volvieron a resplandecer con una luz verde antes de recuperar su apacible color azul oscuro. La habilidad de _cambiaformas_ de Loki era una de las más formidables del universo, aunque sería la primera vez que exploraría sus límites forzándose a mantener aquella apariencia falsa durante tanto tiempo y viéndose sometido a la tensión de tener que interpretar otra personalidad tan diferente a la suya en presencia de dos personas que lo afectaban tanto como su mujer y su hija. Pero no había reto al que el dios del engaño no pudiera enfrentarse.

No era aquello lo que en esos momentos preocupaba a Loki mientras contemplaba la imagen de Sif en aquel espejo. De nuevo, volvía a estar furioso contra Sigyn. Furioso… desalentado y molesto. Abatido. La contemplación de aquella fotografía de cumpleaños de Tess le había hecho consciente una idea que hasta el momento sólo había tenido de forma vaga: todo lo que se había perdido durante aquellos quince años.

No había podido estar en aquella fiesta de cumpleaños de su hija, ni tampoco en ninguna de las anteriores, ni en las posteriores. No había podido disfrutar de los primeros pasos de Tess, ni de sus primeras palabras… la mentira de Sigyn le había privado de eso también. Era extraño, ya que, salvo con Narvi y en menor grado con Váli, eso tampoco le había importado tanto en el pasado, estaba demasiado centrado en sí mismo y en sus ambiciones… pero ahora sí le dolía habérselo perdido con Tess. Que en el pasado le hubieran arrebatado a sus hijos asgardianos de una manera tan abrupta y traumática había sensibilizado a Loki sobre la importancia de conservar a la familia, y de hecho incluso con Fenrir y Jormungand intentaba reanudar una relación más paternal… por desgracia, al igual que con Hela, era demasiado tarde porque ninguno de ellos podía verle ya como a un padre.

Pero tal vez con Tess no fuera demasiado tarde. Ella era joven y moldeable y prácticamente no sabía nada de él, lo que le daba una ocasión inmejorable de empezar de cero con ella, poder ganársela. Se había perdido todos los cumpleaños de su hija hasta entonces, pero ya no se perdería ni uno más. Le gustara a Sigyn o no.

–*–*–*–*–*–

–Tenemos hamburguesas caseras, las favoritas de Tess –anunció Sigyn mientras Loki y la muchacha se sentaban a la mesa–. Hay bastante para las tres, aunque no creo que se acerque a la esplendidez de los banquetes a los que estás acostumbrada en Asgard –bromeó con una tímida sonrisa de disculpa.

–Seguro que será suficiente –la tranquilizó Loki–. Aunque si yo fuera Volstagg, ya sería otra cuestión.

Sigyn se echó a reír.

–Para él, esto apenas sería el aperitivo.

–¿Quién es Volstagg? –quiso saber Tess.

–Un amigo nuestro de Asgard –respondió Loki. No era amigo suyo, pero sí de Sif, y se suponía que era ella–. Alguien con bastante… _buen apetito_.

–¡Eso ha sido un buen eufemismo! –continuó riendo Sigyn mientras servía las hamburguesas y se volvía a la cocina a llevar la sartén.

–Al final ha sido una suerte que te dejaras caer por aquí –susurró Tess hacia Loki–. Pones de muy buen humor a mi madre y eso nos viene muy bien ahora; que mi padre haya reaparecido de repente la tiene muy tensa.

–¿Y a ti no? –preguntó la falsa Sif, y Tess se encogió de hombros.

–Supongo que aún me estoy haciendo a la idea, aún tengo que conocerlo para juzgar. Por lo cual también me viene bien tenerte aquí: viniendo de Asgard, me imagino que sabrás cosas de él, ¿no? Sobre mi padre.

Sigyn había vuelto de la cocina y su sonrisa se desvaneció al oír la pregunta de su hija, pero no pudo impedir que Loki respondiera:

–Unas cuantas. Lo conozco incluso desde antes que tu madre. Prácticamente nos criamos juntos.

Lo cual era cierto también en el caso de la verdadera Sif, ya que la guerrera había sido amiga de la infancia de Thor, con lo que ella, el difunto Balder y Thor habían formado una piña inseparable, piña en la que a menudo Thor imponía la presencia de su hermano menor.

–Entonces, ¿me contarás cosas sobre él? Mamá se niega a hacerlo, y…

–Tess, Sif no ha venido aquí a que la sometas a un tercer grado sobre tu padre –la interrumpió Sigyn, un poco molesta.

Disimulando su incomodidad ante la actitud de Sigyn cuando oía hablar de él, Loki comenzó a comer. En las anteriores ocasiones en que había estado en la Tierra, nunca se había fiado de la comida de los midgardianos, pero aquella _hamburguesa _olía bastante bien, y él tenía hambre. Y si le gustaba a Tess, que se le parecía tanto, no podía estar muy malo.

Le dio un pequeño mordisco, no del todo convencido, y al percibir el sabor abrió los ojos y le dio un mordisco aún mayor. Para su sorpresa, aquello estaba bastante bueno. Encima Sigyn sabía cocinar; otro de sus talentos ocultos que desconocía.

–Háblame de Asgard –le pidió Sigyn–. ¿Cómo van las cosas en el Reino Dorado?

Él se encogió de hombros. Pese a lo comprometido de la pregunta, podía responder con cierta precisión, ya que gracias a sus espías estaba bien enterado de todo. Y era una suerte, porque nunca se sabía cuándo podía venirle bien esa información, como en ese preciso momento.

–Todo sigue igual, no hay mucha novedad. En Midgard los años suponen muchos cambios, pero en Asgard no tanto. Me casé con Thor, y ahora soy Princesa consorte.

–¿De veras? ¡Y dices que no hay mucha novedad! –Sigyn pareció entusiasmada– ¡Me alegro tanto por ti! Quiero decir, esa mortal con la que Thor estaba cuando me fui, esa científica, parecía una chica estupenda, pero nadie podría resultar mejor pareja para él que tú. ¡Siempre le has querido tanto! Habréis sido muy felices.

–Ejem… –carraspeó Loki, molesto– Sí, supongo que sí –No se sentía cómodo hablando de la vida familiar y sentimental de Thor.

–¿Y tenéis hijos?

–Dos. Magni y… –tuvo un breve momento de pánico hasta que consiguió acordarse del otro nombre, aunque logró disimular fingiendo que examinaba las patatas fritas de su plato–… y Modi –Afortunadamente, ninguna de las dos pareció darse cuenta de su vacilación.

–¡Qué bien! –sonrió Sigyn– Me alegro mucho por vosotros.

–¿Quién es Thor? –quiso saber Tess.

–El hermano mayor de… de tu padre –logró decir ella al final–. Es decir, tu tío. Así que en realidad Sif es tu tía.

–En realidad no son hermanos –él no pudo evitar saltar. Le incomodaba que le recordaran la relación que lo había unido al que ahora consideraba su principal enemigo. No eran hermanos, hacía mucho que no lo eran; nunca lo habían sido realmente. Y cada vez que algo o alguien se lo recordaba, se sentía irritado… o quizás herido.

–¿Entonces…?

–Es su hermano adoptivo –explicó Loki de mala gana–. Tu padre fue adoptado por la familia de Thor.

–Ya, pero aun así son hermanos. Me consta que para Thor nunca significó nada que no fueran de la misma sangre, siempre quiso muchísimo a Loki –comentó Sigyn, incomodando aún más a éste.

–No son hermanos de sangre, así que no hay nada que les una –insistió "Sif" vehemente. Sigyn se sorprendió un poco, pero no quiso discutir. Recordó que Loki siempre le había caído bastante mal a su amiga y tal vez le molestara la idea de ser cuñada de alguien a quien detestaba.

–Vale, como tú digas –a continuación continuó explicándole a Tess–. Tal vez hayas visto a Thor en la televisión. Es el hombre grande y rubio que aparece en el grupo de Tony Stark, mi jefe.

–¿_Ese_ Thor? –se sorprendió la chica– ¿Quieres decir que no es un actor o un personaje que se ha inventado Stark para hacer publicidad?

–No. Es el auténtico dios del trueno. En fin, quienes los mortales asocian con el dios del trueno.

–Dejemos de hablar de Thor: ¿qué hay de ti? –saltó él enseguida, deseando cambiar de tema. Realmente le interesaba mucho más la vida que había llevado _ella_ en la Tierra que estar inventándose tonterías sobre la vida de su hermano y su cuñada– ¿Qué ocurrió? Todo el mundo creía que te habías suicidado, y al final resulta que no…

Tess estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su hamburguesa.

–¿_Suicidado_?

–¡No! –exclamó ella, un poco contrariada de que a su amiga Sif se le hubiera escapado aquella indiscreción– Repito que sólo fue un malentendido. Simplemente huí, no sé quién difundió el bulo de que yo… ya sabes –acabó algo avergonzada, evitando a propósito esa palabra. No quiso añadir que en un primer momento su intención había sido realmente ésa, quitarse la vida. Era algo que no quería que su hija supiera.

–Entiendo –asintió Loki, que sabía que Sigyn estaba mintiendo pero que al igual que ella tampoco quería que Tess conociera aquellos sórdidos detalles. Ya tendrían tiempo de hablar de todo aquello más adelante, cuando la chica no estuviera presente–. Entonces cuéntame, ¿qué has estado haciendo desde que llegaste a Midgard?

Más cómoda, la mujer comenzó a contarle su vida desde que abandonó Asgard y se instaló en la Tierra, incluyendo el nacimiento de Tess, su etapa en Lubbock como maestra, su traslado a Nueva York y cómo comenzó a trabajar en la Fundación Stark.

–Entonces no tienes nada que ver con Thor –concluyó Loki–. Ni con Tony Stark.

–¿Yo? ¡Qué voy a tener! –exclamó Sigyn– Si me fui de Asgard fue para dejar todo eso atrás, no quiero tener nada que ver con ellos ni con sus luchas de poder –añadió duramente–. Stark, Thor, el propio Loki… son niños ricos que se dedican a buscar pelea para matar su aburrimiento como si el universo fuera un enorme patio de colegio. Si tuvieran que madrugar y trabajar de verdad para mantener a una familia, ya verías cómo no tendrían tiempo ni energía para perder en todos esos combates sobre el poder y el honor. No son más que niños grandes. Con todos los poderes que quieras, pero unos críos inmaduros.

Loki se había quedado cabizbajo, contemplando los restos de su hamburguesa.

–¿Eso crees?

–Oh, lo siento –se disculpó Sigyn, malinterpretando su expresión–. Olvidé que estábamos hablando de tu marido. No tenía intención de ofenderle.

–No te preocupes –Él intentó quitarle importancia, pero no era agradable saber que su mujer, además de odiarle, también le despreciaba.

Tras la cena, Tess volvió a su cuarto a hacer los deberes –o eso decía, aunque lo más probable era que se pusiera a navegar por Internet y a chatear con sus amigas–, y Sigyn comenzó a recoger la mesa y a lavar los platos. Loki, a su lado en el fregadero, la observaba afanarse en las tareas de la casa; no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Era la primera vez que estaban a solas en que ella parecía comportarse con naturalidad, sin mirarle con odio, miedo o desconfianza.

–¿Quieres que te ayude con los platos? –se ofreció él, más por cortesía que por otra cosa. Como príncipe criado entre algodones, detestaba todo tipo de trabajo manual, por lo que se sintió aliviado cuando ella rechazó la oferta sonriendo:

–Tranquila, no me hace falta. Además, eres mi invitada.

–¿Por qué no tienes sirvientes? –le preguntó, genuinamente curioso. Él mismo, cuando viajaba a la Tierra disfrazado de mortal, siempre se aseguraba de contratar un amplio número de sirvientes mortales si tenía que quedarse más de un día: no era alguien a quien le gustara pasar ningún tipo de privaciones. La sonrisa de ella se amplió, parecía divertida.

–En la Tierra sólo la gente rica puede permitirse tener sirvientes. Ahora que lo pienso, tampoco es tan diferente de Asgard… –murmuró pensativa, pero pronto se le olvidó cuando vio que Sif la tomaba de las manos sacándoselas del fregadero y se las examinó con tristeza, comprobando que estaban húmedas y enrojecidas por el detergente. Ya no eran las manos delicadas e impecables de una noble.

–Y pensar que fuiste Princesa de Asgard… –le susurró con una mirada afectuosa, como compadeciéndola. Sigyn retiró las manos suavemente de las de él y se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa, siguiendo con los platos.

–No me importa. Trabajar no es indigno, Sif. Lo que sí es indigno son muchas de las cosas que la gente hace para evitar el trabajo.

Loki no respondió: ¿sería eso una especie de alusión a él? Pero no importaba, tenía muy claras sus ideas sobre el particular. Cuando aquel tonto juego del escondite acabara y él la llevara a Jotunheim, Sigyn ya no tendría que fregar platos ni realizar ningún trabajo que estropeara sus lindas manos nunca más.

–Sif –dijo Sigyn de repente–. ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

–Claro.

Ella habló sin mirarle, como avergonzada.

–Tess está deseando que le cuentes cosas sobre su padre. ¿Podrías… no sé, no ser demasiado explícita sobre el particular?

–¿Por qué? –preguntó él– ¿No crees que tiene derecho a saber de él?

–Sí, lo sé, pero… no es tan sencillo. Con Loki de por medio las cosas nunca son sencillas. Hay ciertos episodios de nuestra vida que aún no estoy segura de cómo plantear. En realidad, toda nuestra vida, nuestro matrimonio, sus hermanos fallecidos… no sé cómo empezar a hablarle de eso. No quiero mentirle y contribuir a que idealice falsamente a su padre, pero tampoco quiero decirle la brutal verdad para que lo odie.

Él se la quedó mirando.

–Eso te honra.

–No lo hago por él, lo hago por ella. Tess siempre se ha preguntado cómo era su padre y se ha construido una imagen muy romántica de él, imagen que se reforzó cuando él apareció ayer en casa, tan guapo y tan carismático y tan… –se interrumpió irritada, al ver que su subconsciente la estaba traicionando de nuevo–. ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría al saber quién es él realmente?

Loki clavó una fría mirada en ella.

–¿Y quién es él realmente?

Sigyn respondió con los ojos aún fijos en el fondo del fregadero, como si en él estuvieran las respuestas a todas las preguntas del universo.

–Alguien a quien no le importa nada ni nadie más que él mismo.

–Eso no es cierto –replicó él duramente, herido y sin poder contenerse–. Vosotras le importáis.

Por fin Sigyn apartó la vista del fregadero, clavándola en él. Y parecía realmente enojada:

–¿Qué te pasa, Sif? Tú eras una de las que más me prevenía contra él, la que más me decía que no tenía que aguantar ninguna de las cosas terribles que me hacía –lo atacó–, ¿y ahora lo defiendes? ¿Se puede saber a qué viene ese cambio?

"Oh-oh. Cuidado", se dijo Loki. Terreno pantanoso. Había vuelto a olvidar que ahora era Sif, aquella zorra feminista que lo odiaba casi más que él a ella. Otro fallo de lógica. Tenía que estar más atento.

–Yo… no lo defiendo. Pero creo que ha cambiado. Parecía realmente afectado cuando se enfrentó a Heimdall. Creo que lo pasó muy mal cuando pensaba que estabas muerta.

Aquello pareció tranquilizar a Sigyn, pero no de la forma que él hubiera deseado. En vez de conmoverse, se echó a reír:

–Al final, ha conseguido engañarte a ti también. Yo creo que ha estado quince años tan ricamente, pasándoselo en grande con sus planes para dominar el mundo y con todas las amantes que ha querido, y que sólo ha "recordado" que me echaba de menos cuando descubrió que estaba viva. Que se le había escapado una de sus propiedades –añadió con una mueca amarga–. Él siempre fue así. Nunca me quiso a su lado, pero tampoco quería dejarme marchar. Y como sabe que si intentara hacerme volver a la fuerza yo enseguida llamaría a Tony Stark o a Thor, ahora sale con ese cuento de lo mucho que me quiere y cuánto me ha echado de menos. Por favor… –acabó con despectivo sarcasmo, alcanzando un trapo de cocina para secarse las manos–. ¿Y tú te lo crees? Pensé que eras más lista.

Loki recordó las, para él, noches sin cuento que no había podido dormir acordándose de ella, soñando con ella. Las numerosas ocasiones en que había fantaseado con tenerla en sus brazos mientras poseía a Lorelei. Aquello había sido auténtico –_dolorosamente_ auténtico–, pero por muchas veces que lo repitiera ahora sabía que jamás convencería a Sigyn. Como le había dicho a Hela, lo peor de ser el dios del engaño era que, las pocas veces en que decía la verdad, nadie quería creerle.

–Lo siento –murmuró Sigyn, algo avergonzada–. Estoy muy tensa, no quisiera pagarlo contigo. Realmente es una bendición que hayas decidido venir, y no quisiera que te enfadaras…

–No te preocupes –él le quitó importancia– Y eso ya lo has dicho antes. Varias veces.

–Sí, es cierto –admitió con una risita–. Sé que estoy un poco pesada, pero de verdad que no sabes lo oportuna que has sido dejándote caer por aquí –De hecho, Loki sabía muy bien lo _oportuno_ que había sido, pero obviamente se callaría al respecto–. Es muy tarde. Ven conmigo, es hora de dormir.

Loki la siguió por el pasillo, pero antes Sigyn se detuvo a llamar a la puerta de un dormitorio decorada con un provocativo cartel de "Prohibido el paso".

–¡Buenas noches, cariño! –se despidió de su hija– Y no te quedes "estudiando" hasta demasiado tarde –añadió, remarcando la palabra con un matiz burlón que demostraba que sabía de sobra que lo que ella haría no sería estudiar.

–…Hasta mañana, mamá –se oyó la voz de Tess al otro lado de la puerta.

–Aún está un poco molesta –le explicó Sigyn a Loki–, pero ya se le pasará. Los adolescentes son muy… suyos.

Mientras hablaba, acabó de guiarle hasta su dormitorio, situado al lado del cuarto de baño –al otro lado estaba la habitación de la propia Tess– y decorado en tranquilizadores tonos azul, verde claro y amarillo.

–Por desgracia el apartamento es pequeño –iba comentando Sigyn–, no te imaginas lo desorbitado que está el alquiler de los pisos en Manhattan, y más con la crisis que hay, así que no podemos permitirnos uno más grande. Además, tampoco nos había hecho falta antes. Pero eso significa que sólo tenemos dos dormitorios: el de Tess y el mío –se quedó pensativa, como preocupada, y añadió–: Ahora que lo pienso, esto debe ser una miseria comparado con los aposentos que debes tener en Asgard. Tal vez no sea tarde para buscar un hotel donde estarías más a tus anchas.

–Oh, no, no te preocupes. Está perfecto –se apresuró a decir él, de nuevo mintiendo aunque sólo a medias. Ni los aposentos más grandes y lujosos de cualquier Reino o el mejor hotel de Midgard podrían compararse con ese pequeño apartamento donde podía estar con su mujer y su hija. Sólo por eso valía la pena cualquier molestia–. Además, el sofá tiene aspecto de ser cómodo.

Sigyn volvió a reír. A él le fascinaba oírla reír: lo había hecho tan poco mientras ellos estaban casados…

–Me crees tan grosera como para dejarte dormir en el sofá –se sentó en la cama, señalándola con unos golpecitos sobre la colcha–. La cama es doble, y aunque seguramente es más pequeña que la tuya de Asgard, yo también soy más pequeña que Thor, así que una cosa compensa la otra. A menos que te moleste dormir conmigo –bromeó.

Loki abrió la boca pero tardó un par de segundos en elaborar la respuesta, de lo atónito que se había quedado. Jamás en la vida se habría esperado aquello.

–Yo… en absoluto.

No podía creer cómo podían cambiar las cosas en tan poco tiempo: apenas tres días antes estaba en la enorme cama de su fortaleza de Jotunheim, sintiéndose terriblemente solo y pensando desolado en una mujer a la que creía muerta, diciéndose que lo habría dado todo por volver a verla… y ahora allí estaban. Sigyn, viva y mostrándose tan dulce y cariñosa con él –sólo que no era _con él_ con quien estaba siendo amable–; y ofreciéndole dormir en la misma cama que ella…

–Sigyn, antes de dormir… yo quería hablar de ciertas cosas contigo que son un poco delicadas… y algunas tienen que ver con tu marido… –empezó a decir, un poco torpemente–. Sé que es un poco tarde, pero antes de dormir hay ciertas cosas que querría saber, y…

Se detuvo, quedándose de piedra al ver que ella empezaba a desabrocharse los pantalones delante de él.

–Qué… –casi le faltó el aliento al decirlo– ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Al principio, Sigyn se detuvo algo sorprendida, pero después sonrió despreocupadamente y continuó sacándose los pantalones para empezar con el jersey, quedándose al final en ropa interior.

–Pues cambiarme para dormir, qué otra cosa voy a hacer. No te importa que lo haga delante de ti, ¿verdad? Después de todo, estamos entre amigas.

Sí, entre amigas… pensó Loki disgustado. O disgustada, porque en ese momento era una mujer. Lo cual era un desperdicio, porque como hombre podría haber aprovechado el delicioso cuerpo femenino que se mostraba tan inocente ante él/ella, ignorante del deseo que podía llegar a despertar.

–Yo… no, claro –repuso con voz un poco estrangulada.

–Ah, lo olvidaba. Tengo que prestarte algo para dormir –añadió y abrió el armario, tomando un camisón de color malva y textura sedosa– ¿Te arreglas con esto? Es mío, pero supongo que te valdrá –añadió, intentando comparar a ojo las complexiones de ambas.

A Loki no le gustaba nada la idea de ponerse esa cosa tan femenina para dormir, pero se encogió de hombros y se esforzó por sonreír. Disimulo ante todo… por mucho que le costara.

–No hay problema.

–Pues cámbiate tú también –dijo Sigyn, pasándole la prenda y volviéndose de nuevo al armario para buscar otro camisón para ella, uno similar al que le había dado a Loki pero de color azul–. Y tranquila que no miraré si eso te incomoda –añadió al ver la expresión sonrojada de "Sif", y le guiñó un ojo medio en broma–. Qué gracia, no sabía que fueras tan vergonzosa.

No era exactamente _vergüenza_ lo que Loki sentía en aquel momento, viendo a su mujer en ropa interior delante de él. Al principio quiso ser honrado y apartar la vista, recordando que si ella se mostraba tan confiada era porque creía que estaba con otra mujer, con una amiga… pero su buena voluntad apenas duró unos segundos.

Pronto fue incapaz de resistirse y echó una mirada disimulada, pero bajó de nuevo los ojos molesto consigo mismo cuando ella lo pilló observándola como hipnotizado. El conjunto de encaje negro que llevaba su esposa estaba tirando por tierra todos sus esfuerzos para simular indiferencia. Maldita sea, encaje negro; se dijo intentando conservar la calma. La Sigyn que él conocía jamás había llevado encaje negro. Y por todos los demonios del Muspelheim… le quedaba increíble. Le estaba costando la misma vida no tirársele encima.

Por supuesto, Sigyn se dio cuenta de la mirada fascinada de "Sif" sobre su cuerpo. Al principio se sintió un poco extraña, pero después sonrió al haberle encontrado una explicación.

–Oh, esto –comentó desenfadadamente–. ¿Te gusta?

¿Que si le gustaba? Qué pregunta… si en aquel momento hubiera podido convertirse en hombre de nuevo, pensó Loki, se habría enterado en serio de lo que le gustaba.

–Es de una tienda llamada _Victoria's Secret_ –él tragó saliva antes de darse cuenta de que le estaba hablando de su conjunto de ropa interior–. Todo un descubrimiento, tienen cosas realmente preciosas. Mira el encaje, qué fino es –se acercó a Loki para que admirara el detalle de la puntilla bordada, haciéndole casi saltar–. En Asgard la lencería siempre era tan… floja y voluminosa, tan poco sexy.

A él se le había secado totalmente la garganta. Casi no podía oír lo que su mujer estaba diciendo: la tenía a pocos centímetros de él, en ropa interior, y eso era todo lo que podía percibir. Ahora agradecía no ser un hombre físicamente, porque sabía que de haberlo sido, sus hormonas habrían tomado el control y lo habrían hecho cometer una locura. Y aun así casi no podía contener sus deseos de alargar la mano y tocar su vientre… volver a _sentir_ su piel, su calor. Habían sido quince años añorándola, deseándola, y ahora iba ella y se paseaba casi desnuda delante de sus narices la primera noche que lo tenía en casa. ¿Lo hacía para torturarlo?, se preguntó. Si no hubiera estado seguro de que ella realmente creía que era Sif, sin duda habría pensado que sí.

Ahora Sigyn tenía una figura preciosa, mucho mejor de lo que recordaba en ella. Tal vez ese "ejercicio" que solían hacer los mortales también tenía efecto sobre los asgardianos. Recordó que hubo una época, poco después de nacer Váli, en el que ella había ganado un poco de peso y él se había convencido de desearla menos por eso. Pero en ese momento, no sabía si objetivamente ella había mejorado o era que su visión de ella ahora era diferente con tras haber aceptado sus sentimientos por ella, pero le parecía increíble. No era el cuerpo perfecto y adolescente de Lorelei, por poner un ejemplo, pero no le hacía falta. Era lo suficientemente bonito como para hacerle lamentar no poder ser un hombre en aquel momento.

Pero… apartando su mirada del –impresionante– conjunto, se dio cuenta de la leve y blanquecina cicatriz, que cruzaba la parte baja del vientre de su mujer, paralela al borde del bikini. Era muy fina pero aun así visible si uno se fijaba bien.

–¿Y eso? –preguntó, señalándola.

–Oh –ella se ruborizó y se puso el camisón, algo que Loki lamentó, si bien ponía fin a la tortura–, es de la cesárea de cuando nació Tess.

–¿Cesárea? –Loki tenía unos vagos conocimientos de la cirugía que empleaban los mortales: había leído algo sobre aquello durante el primer embarazo de su mujer, preocupado por si hacía falta algo similar con Sigyn por tener un mestizo de gigante de hielo, aunque al final no había sido necesario.

–Bueno, hubo algunos problemas… –admitió ella–. Lo cierto es que fue un parto bastante malo. Tal vez fuera porque Tess es mestiza de _jotun_, aunque con sus hermanos no tuve tantos problemas; pero con Tess… no sé. Por desgracia, la operación me dejó esta cicatriz; sé que queda muy fea –admitió avergonzada–, pero aquí en la Tierra no conocen las piedras curativas.

Suspiró un poco, perdida en sus recuerdos.

–Fue una época un poco difícil… –confesó, sentándose al lado de Loki–. Tuve depresión post parto, supongo que el que estuviera totalmente sola tuvo algo que ver, estaba bastante asustada. Las primeras semanas me las pasé llorando, acordándome de cuando nacieron los hermanos de Tess, pensando que mi hija jamás conocería a su padre…

Loki la escuchaba fascinado, o más bien consternado.

–¿Por qué no me llamaste? –susurró. Incluso durante aquel tiempo, por perverso e inhumano que resultara ser con sus enemigos o simplemente con cualquiera que estimara que no merecía recibir un trato mejor, sí se consideraba un padre que se preocupaba por sus hijos, al menos tras la muerte de Narvi y Váli. La noticia de que Tess o su madre corrían peligro lo habría hecho dejarlo todo y acudir junto a ellas, dando de lado el rencor, al menos por un tiempo.

–¿A ti? Oh vamos, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? No tenía por qué meterte en mis problemas.

–No me refería a… –recordó con quién creía estar hablando Sigyn–. Quiero decir, ¿por qué no llamaste a Loki?

Ella soltó una carcajada.

–Sí, en eso estaba yo pensando.

Esa carcajada le dolió más que todo lo que le había dicho la noche anterior, mucho más que la bofetada.

–¿Tan mal padre fue?

Ella bajó la vista.

–Era un buen padre, por lo menos cuando quería –volvió a mirarle–. Pero no podía dejar que conociera nuestra existencia, ¿comprendes? Me habría quitado a mi hija y lo más probable es que hubiera acabado utilizándola contra mí, para castigarme por haber escapado de él. Ya sabes lo vengativo y lo retorcido que puede ser cuando se siente traicionado –sin percatarse de la sombría expresión de "Sif", se metió en la cama despreocupadamente.

Él permaneció inmóvil durante un par de segundos. Cada vez que Sigyn decía algo hiriente sobre él, aún le costaba digerirlo, pese a saber que tenía toda la razón del mundo: si hubiese querido castigarla, era justamente lo que habría hecho. Y desde luego habría querido hacerlo… de no haberse tratado de ella, de su amada.

Tomó el camisón malva de Sigyn que le había prestado como ropa para dormir y lo dejó deslizar entre sus dedos disfrutando del suave tacto de la seda, casi tan suave como la piel de su dueña. Aprovechando que ella no estaba mirando, se lo llevó a la nariz y aspiró su aroma extasiado: al igual que su pelo, también olía a ella, a ese sutil y delicado matiz de vainilla que tanto asociaba a ella, aquella fragancia que sólo dos días antes había creído perdida para siempre. Le daba pena estropearla poniéndoselo, pero no le quedaba más remedio que hacerlo. Por muy inocente que fuera Sigyn, empezaría a sospechar que pasaba algo raro si él no hacía otra cosa que quedarse allí sentado en la cama oliendo aquel pedazo de tela con ojos soñadores.

De mala gana se quitó la ropa rápidamente y se puso el camisón. Había que reconocer que el tacto del raso era suave y confortable, pero él no era del tipo a quien le gustara vestir camisones de mujer, por mucho que en esos momentos _fuera_ una mujer… prefería ese tipo de prendas sobre las mujeres de verdad, sobre todo si eran guapas.

Se volvió a mirar de nuevo a su esposa, conteniendo la respiración. Después de tanto tiempo soñando con ella, ahora iban a dormir juntos en la misma cama… al igual que tantos años atrás, cuando aún estaban en una relativa armonía, antes de que todo se desmoronara entre ellos. Sus ojos volvieron a recorrer ansiosamente las curvas de la mujer, apenas recubiertas por el finísimo y sedoso tejido del camisón y sólo tapadas por la sábana hasta la cintura.

–Veo que también te gustan mis camisones –Sigyn sonrió divertida. Loki se obligó a bajar la vista otra vez mientras se metía en la cama. Ninguna de sus anteriores actuaciones había estado tan llena de errores y tropiezos, se dijo maldiciendo su torpeza; pero tampoco antes había estado sujeto a tanta presión. Jamás se había jugado tanto, y a la vez había tenido tantas… _distracciones_.

–Yo… sí, lo siento. Es que son muy bonitos.

–No te preocupes. ¿Sabes lo vamos a hacer? –sugirió mientras se apoyaba sobre un codo– Cuando vayamos a comprar ropa juntas, te llevaré a esa tienda que te digo, y vamos a comprar varios conjuntos de ropa interior y camisones como los míos para ti.

La oferta alarmó a Loki.

–Oh no, no es necesario…

–¡Claro que sí! No necesitarás ponerte esos sacos asgardianos. Tú tienes un cuerpo mucho más bonito que yo, y sólo hay que verte para darse cuenta de que te sientan de miedo. Y apuesto a que Thor se volverá loco si te ve con uno de éstos puesto.

Loki torció el gesto, malhumorado. Realmente no tenía interés en saber qué enloquecía sexualmente a su hermano.

–Aunque seguro que no le hace falta –añadió Sigyn con una risita–. Tu marido tiene aspecto de no necesitar de estímulos para ser una fiera en la cama.

–¿Te importa si cambiamos de tema? –repuso él, cada vez más incómodo. No le gustaba nada el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación y la idea de que Sigyn se preguntara acerca de la capacidad sexual de Thor lo estaba molestando bastante.

Ella se echó a reír otra vez.

–Lo siento, no quería incomodarte. No me acordaba de lo diferentes que son las culturas de la Tierra y de Asgard. Aquí estamos acostumbrados a hablar de esas cosas con más libertad.

–No es eso, es que… es un tema muy personal –improvisó él–. ¿Qué sentirías tú si yo te preguntara cómo era tu marido en la cama?

Esperaba que se enojara de nuevo o como mínimo se encerrara en sí misma, pero ella volvió a sorprenderlo cuando en sus labios se dibujó una dulce sonrisa nostálgica.

–Espectacular –la palabra pareció escaparse de su boca sin que pudiera evitarlo–. Tampoco es que pueda compararlo con nadie, pero… en ese aspecto nunca tuve queja de él. Cuando quería era verdaderamente maravilloso, podía hacerme tocar el cielo.

Él la contempló arrobado, y con el corazón acelerándosele en el pecho.

–¿De veras? –le salió en un susurro, y ella asintió.

–Ajá –se tumbó en la cama con un suspiro y añadió–: Es una verdadera lástima que sólo estuviera así el cinco por ciento del tiempo que duró nuestro matrimonio.

–¿Sólo el cinco por ciento? –preguntó él, desalentado, y Sigyn volvió a sonreír, esta vez de forma dura e implacable.

–¿He dicho cinco? Quería decir el dos por ciento. El noventa y ocho por ciento del tiempo restante se comportaba como un bastardo despótico al que daban ganas de castrar –de nuevo le guiñó un ojo a "Sif" y se dio la vuelta sobre su lado de la cama para apagar la luz de la lamparita de la mesilla, sin darse cuenta de lo pálida que parecía haberse puesto ante el comentario–. Buenas noches, amiga mía. Realmente me alegro mucho de que estés aquí.

Él tragó saliva de nuevo.

–Sí, yo también. Buenas noches.

La oscuridad se hizo en la habitación, algo que él agradeció: así Sigyn no podría ver su rostro ni su expresión atribulada. Le habría gustado recuperar su forma de hombre para descansar un poco –el uso de sus poderes, por fácil que le resultara, requería de cierta concentración–, pero no se atrevía, ni siquiera con ella dormida. Parecía que tendría que seguir siendo una dama durante algún tiempo más.

Pero después de cómo ella lo había abrazado creyendo que era Sif, y de haberla visto tan sugerente en ropa interior, y todo lo que ella le había contado, como lo de que era espectacular como amante… tenía que realizar un esfuerzo inmenso para controlarse y no revelarle su auténtica identidad, abrazándola y acabando con sus reparos a fuerza de besos.

Sin embargo, también le daban vueltas en la cabeza todas las otras cosas que había dicho de él. La noche anterior había descubierto que su mujer le odiaba, pero había sido esa noche, cuando ella había podido hablar con libertad y decir todo lo que pensaba de él, cuando veía hasta qué punto. Le había llamado "bastardo despótico", y había afirmado que había sentido ganas de… prefería no recordar el verbo que había utilizado. Se sentía ofendido, herido en su orgullo; aunque en el fondo admitía que tenía todo el derecho de insultarlo así y de peores formas, después de cómo la había tratado. Así que por el momento no se lo tendría en cuenta… aunque esperaba que no siguiese insultándole. Nunca se había tomado demasiado bien las críticas.

De todas formas… ¿de verdad ella había preferido enfrentarse a una terrible operación y pasar aquellas espantosas semanas tras el nacimiento de Tess sola antes que llamarle? ¿Y durante el noventa y ocho por ciento del tiempo su matrimonio había sido un infierno para ella? Sin embargo, al igual que había habido un noventa y ocho por ciento de infierno, también había habido un dos por ciento de paraíso. Ella misma lo había admitido sin que nadie la obligara.

Aquella noche soñaría con el día en que consiguiera transformar ese dos por ciento en un cien por cien… es decir, si era capaz de dormir. Empezaba a comprender que pasar la noche al lado de Sigyn no iba a ser tan maravilloso como había pensado; no, al menos, mientras se viera obligado a actuar como una simple "amiga", sin poder tocarla, acariciarla, estrecharla entre sus brazos tal y como su cuerpo demandaba exigente. De hecho, y al igual que antes al verla en ropa interior, ahora se daba cuenta de que aquello sería una auténtica _tortura_. De acuerdo, no podía decir que no se lo había buscado.

–*–*–*–*–*–

En su lado de la cama, y pese a que Loki no pudiera saberlo, Sigyn tampoco podía dormir y, al igual que él, tenía los ojos muy abiertos, fijos en la oscuridad. En realidad se sentía agotada, después de haber pasado la noche anterior en blanco, pero también estaba nerviosa por todo lo que había ocurrido.

No debería haberle dicho a Sif que Loki era un amante espectacular, se reprochó. Sif había puesto una cara muy rara al oírlo, como si lamentara lo que se había perdido eligiendo a Thor y no a su hermano. ¿De verdad Sif aborrecía a Loki como ella siempre había creído? Le sorprendía la vehemencia con que lo había defendido en la cocina tras la cena. Tal vez ella estuviera equivocada respecto a los sentimientos de Sif por su ex marido. Tal vez Sif lo criticaba tanto porque se sentía celosa de que se hubiera casado con Sigyn y no con ella.

Lo cual era absurdo, porque Sigyn no ignoraba que Sif había sido el primer amor de Loki, o por lo menos la primera mujer por la que él se había sentido atraído. Muchas veces, durante los años en Asgard, lo había visto contemplar a la hermosa guerrera con un desprecio que intentaba esconder sin conseguirlo una minúscula chispa de deseo en sus ojos. Si Sif hubiera querido tener a Loki, habría podido hacerlo en cualquier momento. En el fondo Sigyn siempre la había envidiado un poco por eso, al igual que había envidiado a Angerboda, a Freyja y a cualquier otra mujer que hubiera llamado la atención de su marido, todas más bellas, más deslumbrantes y más seguras de sí mismas que ella. ¿Por qué no podía ser un poco más como ellas? Tal vez así Loki no se hubiera alejado de su lado.

Pero, pese a sus celos, se alegraba de tener a Sif allí. Se sentía protegida teniéndola en su casa. Sif era una guerrera y no se dejaría embaucar por Loki, un apoyo muy oportuno teniendo en cuenta los días tan difíciles que le esperaban.

Era obvio que él no se daría por vencido; el dios del engaño jamás se daba por vencido fácilmente cuando se trataba de salirse con la suya. Ella sabía que pese a su amenaza de avisar a Thor o a Stark, volvería a verle. Su retirada era meramente temporal, eso si había llegado a alejarse realmente, algo de lo que no acababa de estar muy segura. No, seguramente no se había alejado: Loki estaba allí, en alguna parte. Podía sentir su presencia cerca, muy cerca; y no sabía si la idea la emocionaba o la aterraba, probablemente ambas cosas a la vez. Era una suerte para ella que Sif hubiera aparecido en un momento tan acertado.

Era curioso: quitando a Tess, en cuya cama muchas veces se había quedado dormida mientras le leía para dormirla a ella, Sif era la primera persona que había dormido con ella desde que había dejado de hacerlo con su marido. Y no se sentía extraña, para nada. Siempre había echado de menos dormir acompañada.

Con todas aquellas ideas dando vueltas en su cabeza, al final el cansancio pudo más y se fue adormilando poco a poco. Ya casi totalmente dormida, casi no se percató del cuerpo que se aproximaba hacia ella, como buscando su calor, y una mano _masculina_ que acariciaba su cabello. Pero su subconsciente tal vez sí lo hiciera.

–No… basta Loki… –murmuró en sueños– No vuelvas a hacerlo, por favor… no te acerques, no me toques. ¿Por qué has vuelto? ¿Quieres acabar la faena… terminar de destruirme? No podré soportar más dolor que venga de ti…

–No… –creyó oír la voz de él a su lado–. No Sigyn, ya no más, _nunca más_. Te quiero…

Al mismo tiempo notó el suave tacto de unos labios sobre su mejilla, tan dulces y amantes que casi _dolía_. Un beso que en absoluto podía provenir de Loki, parecía demasiado tierno para ser suyo… pero que, de algún modo, ella podía sentir que era suyo.

Como en aquellos sueños en los que él la seducía, y ella acababa gozando de ello y confesando que aún lo amaba…

Esos sueños…

Como en otras ocasiones, abrió los ojos y se incorporó muy deprisa, jadeando y con el corazón golpeando con violencia contra su pecho. ¿Lo habría soñado? Miró a su lado, de donde había creído sentir la cercanía de Loki… pero no, allí sólo estaba Sif, que respiraba profundamente. Claro que lo había soñado, ¿qué otra cosa podía ser?

Y la voz de él, tan suave, tan persuasiva, tan dulce y masculina a la vez, había conseguido que por un momento ella tuviera la impresión de que aquellas palabras parecieran sinceras… pese a que ella sabía que eran mentira. _Tenían _que serlo.

Se tendió en la cama de nuevo mientras esperaba que su respiración se ralentizara y recuperaba el ritmo cardíaco normal. Por si Loki no le hubiera quitado bastantes cosas ya, ahora volvía a robarle el descanso. Genial.

Y, con todo… una parte muy pequeña de ella, un vestigio de la Sigyn más débil y estúpida que había sido, había _vibrado_ con aquellas palabras y disfrutado de aquel beso, al igual que con el de la noche anterior. Aquella pequeña y necia parte de ella habría deseado que, en vez de Sif, hubiese sido realmente Loki el que hubiese estado allí con ella, durmiendo en su cama.

Menos mal que Sif no sospechaba que parte de esa Sigyn aún seguía existiendo, reflexionó observando a su amiga dormida. La despreciaría si lo supiera, y con toda la razón.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchos, muchos malentendidos, algo que viene rodado no sólo por quiénes son Loki y Sigyn, sino por el disfraz de Sif y la relación de ésta con Thor. Este capítulo ha estado medio cómico por tanto enredo, sobre todo por las escenitas de Loki pasándolo fatal cuando Sigyn se desnuda delante de él, tan inocente ella XD… pero ya era hora de que su mischief le hiciera pasar mal rato a él, en lugar a los demás :P Agradezco especialmente la inspiración de Saku-Zelda en forma de un precioso cómic, de nuevo consultad los links en mi perfil.<strong>

**Estoy pensando que lo mismo Sigyn os parece un poco tonta por no darse cuenta de lo que ocurre, pero el asunto es que ella no sabe que Loki es un cambiaformas. Sabe que tiene poderes como la telequinesis, la telepatía, etc., pero esa habilidad la desconoce y simplemente no puede imaginar que la persona que ella conoce como Sif no sea ella.**


	17. Chapter 17

–17–

El espejo devolvía al dios del engaño una imagen de lo más tentadora: una bellísima mujer de largos cabellos oscuros y ojos azules, mínimamente vestida con un conjunto de sujetador y bikini de encaje color dorado y con florecitas verdes bordadas. La sugerente estampa, que en otras circunstancias hubiera despertado su deseo –al igual que el de cualquier hombre que se preciara–, le irritaba cuando recordaba que era su propio reflejo lo que estaba contemplando.

Pese a todas sus protestas y las veces que le había dicho que _no_ se molestara, al final Sigyn había cumplido su "amenaza" y lo había llevado a aquella tienda para que él –_ella_– pudiera renovar su ropa interior, pero no estaba siendo en absoluto la experiencia festiva que prometía la situación. Estar de incógnito en aquel lugar donde tantas chicas, muchas guapas y jóvenes, se paseaban con esas prendas minúsculas en la mano, y algunas incluso desnudándose para probárselas… un obseso sexual como Fandral, en su lugar, se habría sentido como un niño en una tienda de caramelos. Él no. Él estaba cada vez más incómodo, más molesto y más irritado. Sólo eran mortales, después de todo.

Arrugó la nariz con desprecio: aquello era una pérdida de tiempo. Cuando tenía un propósito en mente, detestaba cualquier desviación del plan que le conducía a alcanzarlo. Él había viajado a la Tierra para recuperar a su mujer, no para disfrazarse y perder el tiempo en esas estupideces.

–¿Cómo vas, Sif? –oyó la voz de Sigyn desde fuera del probador.

–Bien –contestó él lacónicamente, aún luchando contra el broche de aquel endemoniado sostén. Él sabía quitarlos perfectamente cuando era _otra persona_ quien los llevaba puestos, pero para quitárselos a sí mismo, era diferente. Aquel broche, aquel atuendo, y la imagen de aquella hermosa mujer que una vez él había deseado y ahora era la esposa de su peor enemigo (y por extensión, enemiga suya también), todo aquello le ponía de mal humor. Estar en esa tienda probándose lencería sexy no entraba, en absoluto, dentro de sus planes.

–¿Puedo pasar? –pidió Sigyn desde fuera. Tras recibir el permiso deseado, entró en el probador y se quedó pasmada contemplándola con una admiración similar a la que Tess había mostrado al verla a ella vestida de gala. Una admiración no del todo exenta de su puntito de envidia, pero eso era algo que Loki no podía saber.

–Guau Sif, ¡estás realmente preciosa! A Thor le vas a encantar con esto, de verdad.

Él no pudo evitar torcer el gesto, como siempre que el nombre de su medio hermano salía a relucir y lo pillaba desprevenido. Sigyn malinterpretó su expresión de desagrado:

–Esto no es lo tuyo, ¿verdad? –pareció reflexiva, recordando que Sif, como guerrera, nunca había sido muy asidua a la ropa, afeites y demás aficiones femeninas sobre moda. Él se volvió hacia ella con los brazos cruzados.

–A decir verdad, no, no demasiado.

–Bien, como quieras. Sigo pensando que estás guapísima, pero no te voy a obligar, faltaría más –sonrió–. Nos vamos enseguida.

–Menos mal –murmuró Loki casi con un gruñido.

–¿Perdón? No te he oído.

–Nada –repuso él, y de nuevo volvió a su pugna con el broche. Estaba considerando seriamente el romperlo o utilizar la magia para quitarlo, cuando Sigyn se adelantó con una sonrisa.

–Deja que te ayude. Estos broches son especiales, requieren un poco de práctica –comentó llevando sus manos a su pecho y soltándolo sin llegar a rozar la piel. Loki contuvo el aliento al tenerla tan cerca de él, con sus respiraciones mezclándose. Verla mirándole con tanto afecto, mostrándose tan confiada… Casi le daba pena por ella. Casi.

–Ya está –añadió ella, y se alejó dos pasos esperando a que Loki acabara de quitarse el conjunto. Loki se quedó mirándola con cara muy seria, a lo que ella soltó una risita–. Vale, vale, ya me voy… estoy en el probador de al lado. He visto un modelo que me gusta y voy a ver qué tal –añadió mientras salía–. No te importa, ¿verdad?

Él se encogió de hombros. Mientras no fuera él quien tuviera que ponérselo, le daba igual. No le gustaba especialmente llevar ropa de mujer, aunque debía aguantarse ya que era lo que iba con el "disfraz", y Sigyn habría sospechado si él se hubiese empeñado en llevar ropa de estilo completamente masculino. Pero había ropa de mujer y "ropa de mujer". Los vestidos tenían un pase –qué remedio–, pero aquellas prendas tan minúsculas y sexys… no, ni hablar. No para él, al menos.

Una vez solo, Loki procedió a vestirse. No tenía paciencia para esas tonterías y la poca que tenía se le agotaba con rapidez, pero debía controlarse y mantener como fuera su papel de "amiga simpática", algo que le costaba el doble porque hacía mucho que no tenía que fingirse simpático con nadie. Y con respecto a la amistad… él no tenía amigos. Su único amigo, en un tiempo muy antiguo, había sido Thor, algo que había acabado hacía mucho.

Estaba adoptando la forma de un cuerpo extraño, fingiendo tener un carácter extraño y en un reino extraño, recordó. No resultaba sorprendente que aquel papel que interpretaba le estuviera resultando el más difícil de su vida.

Cuando, ya vestido –con un sobrio traje de punto de una pieza en color negro–, entró en el probador de al lado, se dio cuenta de que Sigyn se estaba probando un conjunto similar al suyo pero en color azul.

–Esto… perdona –dijo apartando la vista y haciendo el gesto de salir de nuevo, pero Sigyn la detuvo:

–No, tranquila, quédate. Necesito la opinión de otra chica –se giró hacia él–. ¿Qué tal me queda?

Él la contempló casi sin respiración. Lo que en él mismo había considerado humillante, por mucho que tuviera el cuerpo de Sif, en Sigyn le parecía una visión irresistible. A poco menos de un metro de él, su esposa se le mostraba en todo su dulce encanto; pero tras unos segundos se obligó a bajar la vista. No podía permitirse que el anhelo en su mirada lo delatara.

–Estupendo –gracias a la práctica durante aquellos días, había conseguido que la voz le saliera firme en ese tipo de situaciones, pero aún se podía entrever en su actitud una cierta turbación que Sigyn solía confundir con vergüenza. Cuando su mujer comenzó a quitarse el conjunto para vestirse de nuevo, él se apresuró a volverse, haciéndola reír y comentar:

–Me sigue haciendo gracia que, con todo lo arrojada que eres en combate, seas tan tímida con estas cosas.

Loki se mordió la lengua: era lo más prudente. No era timidez lo que le hacía actuar de ese modo, ni vergüenza, ni siquiera sorpresa como la primera noche. Lo que le hacía apartar la mirada con gesto de malestar era el puro y simple _deseo_. Un deseo que le hubiera gustado que fuera tierno, amoroso, como ella se merecía; pero que con el transcurso de los días se había incrementado hasta convertirse, de la simple chispita que era, en una hoguera tan intensa que amenazaba con devorar su control. Y la actitud tan confiada e íntima de ella hacia él durante aquella semana no ayudaba precisamente.

Días atrás, sin ir más lejos, él estaba en la ducha –un extraño invento de los mortales un tanto incómodo, comparado con los largos y gustosos baños que disfrutaba en Asgard y hasta en Jotunheim, pero que era más rápido y ahorraba mucho tiempo–, cuando ella entró corriendo en el cuarto de baño, diciendo que tenía prisa y que si podía entrar en la ducha justo detrás de ella. Lo cual no hubiera sido tan grave si no fuera porque era en esos momentos supuestamente en intimidad cuando él aprovechaba para descansar un poco y recuperar su forma de hombre. Sigyn había comenzado a desnudarse sin saber que era él, esta vez _él_, quien estaba a tan poca distancia de ella. Pero él sí era consciente de todo, y la idea de que ambos estuvieran desnudos y apenas separados por una simple cortina de ducha por poco lo hizo estallar. Sintió deseos de hacer algo indigno, patético, que no se había visto obligado a hacer desde que era un crío… pero la otra opción era perder la cabeza y saltar sobre ella como un tigre hambriento.

Pero ni siquiera ese desahogo le fue concedido, ya que oyó la voz de Sigyn pidiéndole que se apresurara, que debía entrar: "Tienes la voz muy rara, ¿te pasa algo?", añadió. Loki suspiró, y tras unos segundos salió de la ducha, de nuevo con la apariencia de Sif e intentando no mirar el cuerpo desnudo de su mujer, porque sabía que de hacerlo podría no responder de sus actos. Cuando Sigyn se metió, ahogó un grito.

–¡Maldita sea Sif, has puesto el agua helada! ¿Cómo puedes aguantar esta temperatura?

–Es tonificante –masculló él, y tras envolverse en una toalla huyó del cuarto de baño. A grandes males, grandes remedios, pensaba; pero desde aquel día siempre cerró el baño con pestillo. Por si acaso.

Ese día había pasado bastante mal rato, pero al menos había sido rápido. Lo peor, lo más interminable, eran las noches. Tener que dormir en la misma cama que ella ya le había resultado una tortura la primera noche, y la cosa no había mejorado durante las siguientes. Tenía mucho que agradecer a la resistencia reforzada de los gigantes de hielo, porque casi no había podido descansar en condiciones desde que había llegado a Midgard; y de no haber sido un _jotun_ en esos momentos estaría agotado. Ver a Sigyn dormir a tan poca distancia de él, con aquella expresión tan dulce y adorable, y no poder exteriorizar sus sentimientos, sus _deseos_, era un verdadero suplicio. Tenerla tan cerca, y a la vez tan lejos. Mirar pero no tocar. Maldita sea, era su esposa y ni siquiera podía tocarla. No quería asustarla aún revelándole su identidad, pero contenerse se le hacía cada día más cuesta arriba. ¿Cuánto aguantaría así?

Seguramente aquélla era una de las razones por las que estaba de tan mal humor, un mal humor que la visita a aquella tienda de lencería no hacía sino exacerbar: la frustración. Se sentía tremendamente frustrado, y en él la línea que separaba la frustración de la furia destructiva era _muy_ fina.

–Quiero decir, entendería que te diera vergüenza si yo fuera un hombre, o lo fueras tú –continuó diciendo Sigyn despreocupadamente, ajena a los sombríos pensamientos de la persona que creía su amiga–, pero aquí no hay hombres que puedan vernos. Si exceptuamos a Heimdall, por supuesto –añadió con una risita maliciosa–. Con esa vista que tiene, podría estar mirándonos ahora desde su puesto de vigilancia en Asgard.

La expresión hostil de Loki se intensificó sin que pudiera evitarlo. Dudaba que Heimdall pudiera verlos, porque llevaba desde su juventud entrenado para ocultarse a su casi ilimitada vista y ocultar también a todo lo que lo rodeara en un radio bastante amplio, pero Sigyn no tenía esa habilidad. Y recordó la última conversación que habían tenido cuando él había ido a reclamarle al Observatorio:

"_Puedes ver a Sigyn, ¿verdad? Tú lo ves todo_".

"_Sí, puedo verla_".

¿También estaría hablando de esas situaciones, cuando ella estaba más expuesta, más indefensa? La simple idea le daba ganas de no esperar ni al Ragnarök y volver al Observatorio de Asgard a reducir a polvo a aquel bastardo. Sí, puede que él también estuviera haciendo aquello, aprovechando la ingenuidad de ella para verla como ella no quería que la viera, pero en su caso era legítimo, ya que él era su marido. Sin embargo, Heimdall…

–Miserable pervertido… –murmuró sin poder evitarlo; y Sigyn lo observó asombrada.

–Sólo estaba bromeando. Sabes que Heimdall es demasiado caballeroso como para hacer algo así –dijo, un poco más seria. Era extraño que Sif hiciese un comentario tan desagradable sobre Heimdall, al que según sabía ella apreciaba un montón, casi como a un hermano mayor. Pero en quince años habían podido ocurrir muchas cosas, reflexionó.

Acabando de vestirse, una idea le vino a la cabeza:

–Por cierto, hablando de Heimdall… cuando me dijiste que Loki fue a reclamarle por haberme dejado escapar, ¿él no hizo nada?

Loki parpadeó confuso.

–¿Qué tendría que haber hecho?

–Hasta donde sé, el Padre de Todos había emitido una orden de busca y captura contra Loki por la muerte de Balder. ¿Entonces Heimdall no intentó capturarle?

Él lo pensó un momento. Sí, era raro que Heimdall no hubiese intentado atacarle y se limitase a burlarse de él con esa mirada suya, lacónica y desafiante a la vez, que a él le daba tanta rabia. Probablemente era porque sabía que la fecha del enfrentamiento entre ambos estaba fijada, y era un error anticiparse forzando un combate entre ellos antes de que se cumpliera el ciclo.

–Su misión es sólo vigilar que el acceso al Puente no se vea vulnerado. Le está prohibido intervenir en los asuntos que no tengan que ver con eso.

–Ya… –murmuró Sigyn, con una mirada triste y hasta cierto punto resentida– Tengo mucho que agradecerle, pero siempre pensé que si él hubiera avisado a alguien cuando mis hijos y yo fuimos secuestrados por Karnilla, ellos estarían vivos ahora…

El semblante de Loki se tensó. Nunca lo había pensado de forma consciente, pero si eso era verdad, ya tenía otra cosa por la que hacer pagar a Heimdall. Ya llegaría el momento.

–¿Y qué hay de ti? –añadió la mujer, curiosa– ¿Tú no intentaste detener a Loki? Quiero decir, por muy Princesa de Asgard que seas, aún eres una guerrera, ¿no?

–Eeehh… en realidad lo intenté, pero desapareció antes de que pudiera hacer nada contra él –improvisó él rápidamente–. Era demasiado rápido para mí.

–Sí, es verdad. Siempre me olvido de que puede teletransportarse –Sigyn se encogió de hombros–. Con sus poderes, es prácticamente imbatible…

Loki empezó a esbozar una sonrisa satisfecha ante aquel comentario halagador para él, pero enseguida interrumpió el gesto cuando Sigyn añadió:

–…si no contamos a Thor, claro. Con su Mjolnir, seguramente él podría vencerle.

–¿Tú crees? –siseó él fríamente.

–¿Tú no? –preguntó la mujer, sorprendida.

–Creo que hacen falta más que unos grandes músculos y un martillo injustamente ganado para superar la inteligencia y la magia de Loki.

Sigyn parpadeó confusa, y él se dio cuenta de que, impulsado por su vanidad y su rivalidad hacia Thor, había vuelto a meter la pata. No podía hablar bien de sí mismo tan descaradamente, y mal de su hermano. En esos momentos se suponía que era Sif, la esposa de Thor y una mujer que a él le odiaba.

–Por supuesto, Thor es el más fuerte, si sólo tenemos en cuenta la fuerza física… –se obligó a añadir, por mal que le sentara tener que decir aquello–, de modo que sí, puede que si tuviera mucha suerte él conseguiría vencerle.

–¿Crees que eso ocurrirá algún día? –murmuró Sigyn con cierta preocupación, Loki no sabía si por él. Ojalá fuera por él.

–Creo que un equilibrio tan inestable no puede durar mucho. Pronto la balanza caerá del lado del más poderoso.

"Y ése pienso ser yo", se dijo aviesamente, pero se las arregló para que aquella emoción no se manifestase en su rostro –el rostro de Sif–, y en cambio le ofreció una sonrisa amable y despreocupada y le señaló el sostén azul para cambiar de tema:

–¿Te vas a quedar con eso?

–¿Qué? No, no creo. Es bonito pero ya tengo muchos, y ahora que voy a quedarme sin trabajo es mejor que ahorre un poco y prescinda de caprichos innecesarios. Además, a diferencia de ti, no tengo a nadie que vaya a vérmelo –añadió con una sonrisa un poco triste.

Eso no era totalmente cierto, pensó él. Porque sí lo tenía, y llegado el momento él no sólo la vería, como hombre, con ropa así; sino que también podría quitársela.

–Quién sabe… –comentó, medio en broma medio en serio–. Tal vez llegues a arreglarte con tu marido.

–Sí –asintió ella sarcástica, mientras salía del probador–, cuando el infierno se congele.

Loki se quedó un par de segundos inmóvil, intentando discernir el significado de aquella frase y si hablaba en serio o no. A pesar de hablar con fluidez la mayoría de lenguas, muertas o en uso, de los reinos más apartados del Yggdrasil, aún le costaba captar los matices de la jerga terrestre que su esposa había incorporado en su habla cotidiana. Siempre podía bajar con el Cofre de los Antiguos Inviernos a Mulpelheim, aunque dudaba que a Surtur le hiciera mucha gracia.

Seguramente era una frase hecha.

–*–*–*–*–*–

–Vamos –decía Sigyn mientras salían de la tienda y comenzaban a caminar por el centro comercial. Miró el reloj–. Tess se retrasa, como siempre. A ver si llega ya y podemos ir a cenar.

Mientras caminaban por aquel templo al consumismo midgardiano, Loki observaba todo y a todos los que le rodeaban. No era la primera vez que estaba en la Tierra, pero sí la primera que se mezclaba entre los mortales de aquel reino como si fuera uno de ellos, descendiendo del pedestal desde el cual se había distanciado siempre de la plebe, tanto allí como en Asgard.

Nunca había entendido el amor de Thor por los mortales. Una pequeña parte de él se había preguntado si no sería porque, al igual que el propio Thor en su momento, no se había molestado en conocerlos, pero ahora que los veía más de cerca, se reafirmaba en el desprecio que sentía por ellos. Eran unos seres _tan _cargantes: huecos, superficiales, anodinos. Se preocupaban más del aspecto de su ropa o del tamaño de sus mecanismos de transporte a ruedas que de su futuro. A poco menos de una vuelta alrededor de su sol de que aquello se convirtiera en un hervidero de sangre y muerte, allí seguían, comprando y vendiendo, comiendo y bebiendo, hablando de tonterías y pululando por todas partes del reino de Midgard como si fueran hormiguitas, ignorantes de lo que se les venía encima. A Loki no le gustaba estar allí, ni quería que su mujer y su hija siguieran allí ni un día más de lo necesario.

Aquél era, seguramente, el otro motivo por el que se sentía tan malhumorado aquella noche. Llevaba allí una semana y sus vacaciones en la Tierra tocaban a su fin. El enano ya tendría listos los planos de la nave y al día siguiente él ya tendría que regresar a Jotunheim darles el visto bueno y a supervisar las obras de ejecución, de otra forma se arriesgaba a que no estuviese terminada para el próximo invierno. El tiempo se le había acabado sin que hubiera avanzado nada en el propósito que había venido a conseguir: Sigyn parecía tan reacia a volver con él como el primer día.

Durante aquellos días habían hablado algunas veces sobre su relación, aunque no de la manera que a él le habría gustado. Más que aclarar las cosas o recordar los buenos momentos que hubieran pasado juntos, Sigyn le había hecho múltiples confidencias –tal y como se las hubiera hecho a una amiga– sobre todo lo que había aborrecido de él y de su matrimonio. Y lo que decía de él le había sentado como si le marcaran con un hierro al rojo, con el fuego de la indignación, pero también de la culpabilidad. Le hacía desear más que nunca terminar con aquel juego estúpido y llevarla de vuelta a casa para empezar a compensarle por todo lo que había sufrido a su lado; después de todo tenía un tiempo limitado para eso.

Aparte de que, como había comprobado una vez más en el probador de aquella tienda, cada vez le costaba más contenerse estando con ella. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que sus sentimientos y su deseo hacia ella le hicieran perder la cabeza y cometer un error fatal para su tapadera.

Pero ¿cómo podría conseguir convencerla de que volviera con él? La violencia ya no era una opción –no deseaba que volviera a serlo nunca con ella–, pero la simple persuasión, su otra especialidad, no funcionaba. Su legendaria elocuencia, la "Lengua de Plata" que incluso había conseguido convencer a la mismísima Hela para que le ayudase a desatar la guerra, parecía no tener efecto en su mujer. Él podía tener la suficiente habilidad para plantear el tema de forma sutil, –ya que se suponía que hablaba por boca de una persona que le odiaba–, pero toda la sutileza del mundo se estrellaba contra el pertrechado muro de rencorosa y amarga desconfianza de Sigyn.

Había ido dejando pasar el tiempo, esperando que la inspiración le llegara como por arte de magia en cualquier momento –su mente solía funcionar así–, o que después de tantas conversaciones al respecto Sigyn cambiara de opinión y se diera cuenta de que tal vez le convenía darle aquella última oportunidad que esperaba… pero nada de aquello había ocurrido. Y ahora, allí estaban, en el "tiempo de descuento", como habría dicho Tess –una expresión sacada de la jerga deportiva que utilizaba en aquel deporte tan extraño y violento que solía practicar–, y seguía sin ocurrírsele nada. Tal vez no hubiera sido buena idea ir a Midgard con un plan tan improvisado y un plazo tan ajustado, pero se sentía dividido entre su deber y sus deseos hasta el punto de que empezaba a afectar a su lógica; algo que jamás le había ocurrido antes.

Quitando ese _pequeño_ detalle, no lo había pasado mal del todo durante aquella semana. Sigyn se había tomado vacaciones en el trabajo –"total, me voy a despedir en breve…", había comentado– y, adoptando el papel de guía turística, lo había llevado a visitar lo que ella denominaba los "sitios emblemáticos" de una ciudad que antes él sólo había visitado para luchar contra sus enemigos Vengadores. La Estatua de la Libertad, el Empire State Building, la Quinta Avenida, el Estadio de los Yankees… Todos ellos eran monumentos realmente extraños y sin demasiado valor artístico ni arquitectónico en su opinión, y con el desagradable inconveniente de tener que aguantar colas y más colas y un excesivo trasiego de mortales chillones y malolientes que le daban ganas de empezar la purga ese mismo día… pero aquello era lo de menos. En el fondo los lugares a los que iban le daba igual, y las molestias de tener a tantos fastidiosos mortales a su alrededor quedaban largamente compensadas por la compañía de su esposa. Estando con ella, descubría algo que había creído perdido desde hacía mucho: despreocupación. Y felicidad.

Además, durante aquellos días en Midgard y disfrazado de Sif, había experimentado un efecto secundario que nunca habría esperado: era liberador no _tener que ser él_, y a la vez poder ser él mismo, por contradictorio que sonara aquello. En Jotunheim e incluso antes, en Asgard, siempre se había visto sometido a la presión de ser quien era, o mejor dicho quien _su posición_ le obligaba a ser. Por mucho que le gustara pensar que él hacía lo que quería, siempre tenía que actuar de acuerdo con su papel: el hijo menor de Odín, primero, siempre dependiendo de los caprichos de Thor; y el oscuro y marginado dios del engaño después, inspirando temor ya que no podía inspirar respeto.

E incluso en Jotunheim, su propio reino, donde en teoría podía hacer su plena voluntad, tenía que estar pendiente de mantener su imagen de señor autoritario ante sus tropas, controlar a sus díscolos hijos, cuidarse de la "dudosa" lealtad de Amora, aguantar los berrinches de Lorelei… demasiada presión, por no hablar de que no le quedaba mucho para tener que cumplir también con el rol que la _Volüspá_ profetizaba para él: el futuro caudillo de los ejércitos de los gigantes de hielo y artífice de la destrucción de todo lo existente durante el Ragnarök.

Claro que allí en Midgard también estaba sometido a otro tipo de presión. El tener que hacerse pasar por otra persona durante un tiempo tan prolongado era un reto para él. Y para colmo, se trataba de una mujer, y no cualquier mujer, sino una que había sido su acérrima enemiga durante años… Por muy bien que conociera a Sif, muchas veces no podía evitar que se le escaparan opiniones que de ninguna manera podrían provenir de ella, en especial cuando el tema de conversación giraba en torno a Thor o él mismo. Afortunadamente Sigyn no parecía sospechar por el momento, pero él sentía continuamente como si caminara sobre una cuerda floja y la próxima indiscreción pudiera descubrirle y hacerle caer en el abismo.

Aun así, pese a lo difícil que era tener a Sigyn al lado y el peligro de ser descubierto, había conseguido disfrutar de la semana y, aunque se habría dejado matar antes de admitirlo, en el fondo no lo había pasado tan mal actuando como un mortal, comiendo como un mortal… viviendo como un mortal.

Era algo que había empezado a ver la misma noche que había llegado a casa de Sigyn y que se había confirmado durante los días siguientes en su convivencia cotidiana con ella: aquélla era la vida que hubieran podido tener si aquella noche tan lejana hubiera hecho caso de aquel impulso que tuvo de dejarlo todo y empezar de nuevo sin mirar atrás. Una vida sencilla y seguramente vulgar, pero también sin preocupaciones… una vida feliz. Una vida en la que hubieran podido estar Narvi y Váli.

Pensó en ellos con nostalgia. Aquélla habría podido ser una semana perfecta si ellos hubieran estado allí. E incluso –¿por qué no?–, también Fenrir, Jormungand y Hela. Recordó aquella vez en Asgard en que Angerboda le propuso que le pidiera a Sigyn que criara a los hijos de ambos, y él se negó rotundamente. Por el escándalo, pero sobre todo porque aún le quedaba la suficiente conciencia para someter a Sigyn a ese dolor. Pero ahora le parecía que todo habría sido muy distinto si le hubiese acabado haciendo caso. Angerboda nunca fue una madre afectuosa, al contrario que Sigyn. Su mujer habría acabado tomando cariño a aquellos niños gigantes de hielo pese a su origen y ellos habrían sido muy felices con ella como madre, al igual que él lo había sido –más o menos– con Frigga. Sobre todo, Hela habría salido beneficiada de aquello. Con la dulce influencia de su madrastra, seguro que Hela habría acabado resultando muy parecida a Tess, aquella adolescente alegre y llena de energía que resultaba ser hija suya.

Tantas cosas que podrían haber sido y ya no serían. El "podría haberlo logrado, padre" que a veces aún le perseguía también en sueños, junto con todo lo demás.

Observó a Sigyn, que caminaba a su lado feliz de la vida pese a las circunstancias, y tan sencilla y despreocupada como el resto de midgardianos que los rodeaban. Loki no sabía si era a pesar de eso o precisamente por eso, pero la encontraba más atractiva que nunca. Libre de esa imagen de fragilidad y languidez que siempre había mostrado en Asgard, Sigyn se veía feliz, vibrante, plena de energía, belleza y juventud. Era en esos momentos cuando ella se mostraba realmente tal como era, o al menos como había sido en una época, antes de que él con su trato frío y cruel hubiera acabado quebrantando su espíritu.

Aunque aquello no le quitaba ni un ápice de feminidad, al contrario. Vestida con un jersey de cuello alto, esos pantalones que parecían ser el uniforme de los mortales americanos en sus horas libres denominados _jeans_ y una cazadora de cuero, casi parecía ella misma una adolescente. Se veía tan encantadora que Loki tenía que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no atraerla hacia sí y apoderarse de aquellos labios rojos que se le ofrecían tan tentadores e inocentes, ignorantes de la tortura que le suponía a él mirarlos sin poder besarlos.

Y al parecer, según había comprobado con cierta irritación, no era él el único que opinaba así. Observó molesto que un grupo de hombres que se encontraba en una terraza tomando cerveza se quedaban mirando embobados en su dirección.

"Qué estáis mirando, mortales asquerosos", pensó hostil. Si hubiera sido él mismo, si hubiera podido adoptar su verdadera forma sin estropear su plan, los habría _educado_ en un segundo hacia dónde tenían que mirar –aunque les habría resultado difícil sin globos oculares–, pero en su actual situación, una en la que llamar la atención era indeseado, sólo podía apretar los dientes y tragar bilis. Eso era otra cosa que había comprobado durante su estancia allí y que le ponía frenético: el modo en que los midgardianos miraban a su esposa. Un motivo más que tenía para invadir aquel planeta y someter a aquellos insectos hasta que ni uno solo osara levantar la cabeza más que cuando él lo ordenara.

–Parece que tienes mucho éxito con los mortales, ¿no? –no pudo evitar que se le escapara, bastante molesto. Sigyn echó un vistazo en la dirección que estaba mirando su amiga y se echó a reír.

–He tenido mis admiradores –se encogió de hombros modestamente–, pero si te refieres a los chicos de esa mesa, _no es a mí_ a quien están mirando.

Loki se quedó un poco sorprendido hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que insinuaba ella.

–…Oh –Por supuesto: el cuerpo de Sif. Realmente un cuerpo muy sensual, que ahora era el suyo. No podía culparlos, después de todo él también la había deseado en la época de su juventud, incluso cuando su carácter en ese sentido era más frío y el sexo apenas le interesaba; pero saber que era _él_ el objeto de los deseos y fantasías depravadas de aquellos repugnantes mortales le daba ganas de vomitar.

No se pudo contener: ralentizó el paso esperando que Sigyn se adelantara un poco y cuando ella no estaba mirando efectuó un pequeño movimiento con su mano en dirección a la mesa de aquellos cerdos, un gesto casi imperceptible que sin embargo fue suficiente para transmutar el contenido de sus jarras de cerveza. Loki era lo bastante listo como para no desear llamar la atención en ese momento y por tanto aquellos mortales continuaron tragando su bebida sin notar nada extraño en el color ni el sabor, pero un par de días más tarde todos tendrían que ser hospitalizados, aquejados de un brote inusitado pero particularmente virulento de fiebre tifoidea.

"Así aprenderéis, gusanos terrestres", pensó, y no pudo evitar una disimulada sonrisa satisfecha tras haber escarmentado a esos mortales lujuriosos con su pequeña "broma".

–Vaya, por fin sonríes –comentó Sigyn, dándose cuenta–. No has estado de muy buen humor hoy. ¿Tienes ganas de volver a casa? ¿Echas de menos a tu familia?

–Sí… –respondió él, sincero. Llevaba demasiado tiempo echándola de menos–. No veo el momento de volver a casa y estar todos juntos por fin.

Como si hubiese respondido a alguna invisible llamada, vieron a Tess avanzando hacia ellos, llena de energía, belleza y juventud. Idéntica a su madre, pensó Loki orgulloso.

Estaba encantado con Tess, tanto como en su momento lo había estado con Narvi. Durante aquella semana había tenido oportunidad de conocerla y hasta el momento le gustaba todo lo que iba viendo en ella. Aquella chica parecía una extensión de él, en mayor medida aún que Fenrir o Jormungand. Le hablaba de sus travesuras en el instituto, de su fresca y desenfadada visión de la vida y hasta de sus sueños con total desparpajo y Loki no se cansaba de escucharla. Al ver su inteligencia, su belleza, su inmenso _potencial_, Loki sentía un orgullo de padre que no recordaba haber experimentado desde que Narvi estaba vivo y ardía en deseos de llevarla a Jotunheim y empezar a instruirla en sus artes. No cabía duda de que Sigyn era la pareja ideal para él, viendo que cada fruto de su unión resultaba tan… perfecto.

–¡Hola! ¿Qué hacéis? –los saludó la muchacha– Siento haberme retrasado, pero estaba, eehh… hablando con una compañera de un trabajo de clase.

–Te has entretenido en los recreativos, como si lo viera –replicó Sigyn, que estaba tan poco dispuesta a tragarse las mentiras de su hija como lo estaba con respecto a las del padre.

Tess miró a Loki con expresión de circunstancias, un poco culpable, que a él le hizo sonreír.

–Vaaale, sí…

–No sé por qué tienes esa tendencia a mentir. Bueno, sí lo sé… –rezongó Sigyn incómoda–. Pero mentir no arregla las cosas, cariño, si acaso las empeora. Tarde o temprano, siempre te acaban pillando. Con lo fácil que es decir la verdad…

Loki pareció reflexivo ante las palabras de su mujer. ¿Le acabarían pillando a él? No, si se aplicaba y dejaba de cometer estúpidos errores. Lástima que con su esposa cerca eso se le hiciera tan difícil.

–Bueno Sif, ¿dónde quieres que vayamos a cenar? –le preguntó Sigyn– Hoy decides tú, ya que es tu última noche en la Tierra… por rara que suene esa frase –se echó a reír.

–Pero yo no conozco esto, ¿qué tal si decides tú, Tess? –propuso él, rodeando los hombros de su hija con un brazo. Sigyn abrió la boca para avisarle: la joven no solía dejar que la tocara todo el mundo, pero la frase murió en sus labios al ver que Tess no sólo no protestaba sino que sonreía.

–¿Te gusta la pizza, Sif?

–¿"Pizza"? ¿Y eso qué es?

–No puede ser que no sepas lo que es –Tess pareció cómicamente escandalizada–, no puedes marcharte de la Tierra sin haber comido una buena pizza con el queso más pringoso posible. Y conozco el lugar perfecto para eso. En la planta de arriba hay una pizzería increíble, te va a encantar.

–Si a ti te gusta, seguro que a mí también. Tú guías– empezaron a andar, y cuando estaban un poco más lejos de Sigyn él le susurró al oído–: La próxima vez nunca vaciles al hablar, déjalo salir con más naturalidad. Y si te pillan, no te des por vencida tan fácilmente. Niégalo siempre.

Sigyn contempló un tanto desconcertada cómo la muchacha y la guerrera caminaban en dirección a las escaleras mecánicas que llevaban a la planta donde estaba el restaurante; el brazo de la segunda aún rodeaba los hombros de la primera como si fueran amigas íntimas, en lugar de haberse conocido tan sólo una semana atrás.

–*–*–*–*–*–

Lo que los mortales llamaban "pizza" era otro plato típico de la Tierra –una torta de pan con queso y otros ingredientes por encima–, que pese a su aspecto un tanto raro y grasiento, en realidad, como con la hamburguesa, estaba bastante bueno, aunque las raciones eran gigantescas, casi para satisfacer a un Volstagg hambriento. Ahora Loki entendía por qué había tantos mortales gordos y con problemas de corazón. Los midgardianos tenían un gran ingenio en dos aspectos: en inventar armas y excusas para matarse los unos a los otros, y en crear comidas fatales para la salud pero deliciosas al paladar. Afortunadamente él era un dios –o alguien con las características de uno, al menos–, y nada de lo que engordaba o perjudicaba a los mortales tenía efecto sobre él. Por suerte.

–Me gustaría empezar a aprender magia, mamá –la súbita petición de Tess los sorprendió a ambos–. Por lo que he visto, papá es un hechicero consumado y si no me equivoco yo también debo haber heredado sus habilidades.

–¡Tess! Te dije que no siguieras investigando sobre él –la riñó Sigyn, enfadada–. La magia es algo muy peligroso, no es un juego. Esto no es "Harry Potter" ni nada que se le parezca.

–Pero tú también has estado ejercitándote –contraatacó la chica–. Nunca entendí por qué ibas a hacer esas visitas a Clea Strange, pensaba que era algún rollo raro tipo New Age. Pero era por eso, ¿verdad? Ibas a practicar magia.

–Sí, pero…

–Tu madre tiene razón, Tess –intervino Loki–. La magia no es algo para tomar a broma. Memorizar un hechizo es fácil, lo difícil es encauzar la energía del cosmos del Yggdrasil para que se movilice y materialice el hechizo que deseas realizar. Es casi imposible, por no hablar de peligroso, intentar controlar las fuerzas del universo sin la guía adecuada. Podrás intentar aprender más adelante, cuando estés preparada.

–Mmm… está bien… –rezongó la muchacha, pero esta vez ya no protestó. Al igual que discutía a su madre, a "Sif" parecía tenerle un enorme respeto y aceptar todas sus palabras sin ponerles el menor pero.

Sigyn reconoció su ayuda con una mirada agradecida, aunque por otro lado también estaba un poco extrañada:

–¿Y tú cómo sabes tanto sobre el funcionamiento de la magia? Nunca creí que esas cosas te interesaran.

Otro resbalón. Preocupado por tranquilizar –e impresionar también, para qué negarlo– a su hija, Loki volvía a olvidar su papel. Si se hubiera tratado de otro, de algún subordinado, él no habría tardado en castigarle por su incompetencia. Nunca antes había cometido tantos fallos; era un milagro que Sigyn siguiera sin sospechar nada.

–En realidad, el Padre de Todos tiene todo un comité de magos velando por la seguridad de Asgard. Ya sabes, para que Loki no pueda entrar –respondió con voz firme y sin vacilar, como había aconsejado a Tess–, y están todo el día pululando por Palacio y repitiendo esas cosas a quien quiera escucharles. Y claro, al final acabas aprendiéndotelas –Afortunadamente, Loki nunca perdía su prodigiosa elocuencia que le hacía salir del paso cuando Sigyn detectaba algún fallo de coherencia entre la idea que ella tenía de la antigua Sif y el comportamiento de la "actual" Sif.

–Ah, ya veo… –sin darle más importancia, Sigyn regresó su atención a su hija–. Está bien Tess, tal vez lo haya estado posponiendo demasiado. Podría llevarte a Clea para que decida tus posibilidades, y después quizá…

–¿A Clea? ¿Y no podría enseñarme mi padre?

–No –de repente tanto el gesto como la voz de la mujer se habían vuelto muy tensos–. Tess, ya hemos hablado de esto.

–Pero…

–De acuerdo, haya paz –terció Loki de buen humor–, no hay que decidirlo esta noche, ¿no es cierto? Disfrutemos de la cena.

Sigyn pareció relajarse.

–Tienes razón… –suspiró– Mejor que eso lo hablemos en otro momento. No vamos a fastidiarle a Sif su última noche con nosotras, ¿no? –le preguntó a su hija, y ésta asintió de mala gana.

Cuando acabaron de cenar, Sigyn se levantó para ir a pagar la cuenta –extraño método ése que tenían los mortales, cambiar el oro por pasar unas pequeñas piezas de plástico por unas máquinas–, mientras él y Tess se quedaban a acabar el postre.

–¿Y cómo dices que se llama esto? –preguntó él, saboreando aquella crema fría y dulce, deliciosa.

–Helado, es de mis postres favoritos. Ése en concreto que te estás comiendo se llama "After Eight", menta con trocitos de chocolate. No está mal, pero deberías de probar el de chocolate solo.

–Éste está bien –comentó él. En realidad lo había elegido porque le había gustado el color, verde y negro; pero el sabor, picante y dulce a la vez, le había acabado sorprendiendo agradablemente. Como casi todo lo que estaba experimentando en la Tierra con su mujer y su hija. Mientras, Tess lo observaba –_la _observaba– sonriente, metiéndose en la boca de vez en cuando cucharadas de su propio helado.

–¿En qué piensas, Sif?

–¿Qué? –la voz de su hija lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad– En nada, sólo en lo bien que me lo he pasado con vosotras estos últimos días.

–Lamento que tengas que irte. En esta última semana he visto a mamá feliz como pocas veces, supongo que tú tienes algo que ver.

Loki sonrió halagado. Le gustaba la idea de que Sigyn se sintiera bien en su compañía… aunque en realidad no supiera que era él. Tuvo que contenerse para no decirle a la chica que, aunque él tuviera que regresar a casa, no lo haría solo.

–Aunque se hace la fuerte, creo que está sufriendo mucho… ya sabes, con la reaparición de mi padre y todo eso –añadió la joven, haciendo desaparecer su sonrisa–. Y no me gusta verla así. En fin, está muy cabezota con respecto a lo de prohibirme ver a mi padre y aún no la he perdonado del todo por haberme mentido, pero aun así es mi madre y la quiero –confesó. Loki recordó cómo Fenrir, o tal vez Jormungand, habían tratado de proteger a Angerboda cuando él la había buscado para matarla, y eso que como madre su antigua amante siempre había dejado bastante que desear. La sangre tira, pensó; mientras Tess continuaba–: Está muy asustada y creo que se siente segura contigo.

Loki fijó sus ojos en los de su hija.

–Te garantizo que mientras yo pueda evitarlo, nadie le hará daño.

–¿Ni tampoco mi padre?

–Tu padre menos que nadie. Él jamás querría hacerle daño, os quiere muchísimo.

–¿Y por qué ella está tan convencida de que sí se lo haría?

La pregunta le tomó desprevenido. Él, que tenía respuestas para todo, esta vez no supo qué contestar; porque cualquier explicación plausible pasaba por contarle todo el dolor que le había causado a Sigyn, y eso jamás lo haría. Que la madre lo odiara ya era suficiente; no quería que también lo odiara su hija.

–¿Sabes qué ocurrió entre ellos? –insistió Tess, y Loki desvió la vista, incómodo.

–Sí, pero tu madre no quiere que te hable de eso.

–Empiezo a estar harta de tantos secretos. Ni siquiera sé si rompieron por culpa de él, o de ella…

–Tu madre no hizo nada mal… –murmuró él, con la mirada fija en su helado para no tener que enfrentar la expresión interrogante de su hija–, excepto querer demasiado a alguien que en ese momento no era digno de ello.

–Entonces, fue por culpa de él. ¿Qué pasó? Por favor, cuéntamelo.

Los recuerdos de toda la amargura que habían vivido juntos –no sólo ella, sino también él– volvieron a asaltar a Loki. Tantas culpas… tantas heridas por curar.

–Ahora no, tu madre se disgustaría –contestó a su hija–. Te lo contaré más adelante.

–Ya, y yo me lo creo –repuso la chica sarcástica–. ¿Sabes? Por cómo se ha comportado estos años, yo siempre pensé que ella seguía enamorada de él, fiel al recuerdo de un muerto; pero ahora que reaparece con vida ella parece odiarle y temerle más que a nada –contó ante la mirada reflexiva y un tanto culpable de Loki–. No lo entiendo, de verdad que no. ¿Tan terrible fue lo que pasó?

–Ciertamente, no fue bonito –murmuró él–. Tu padre cometió unos cuantos… no, cometió _bastantes _errores, algunos de ellos muy graves. Y ahora está intentando arreglarlo. Lo que no sé es si la situación tendrá arreglo.

Echó un vistazo nostálgico al interior de local y contempló anhelante a Sigyn, quien estaba revisando la cuenta del restaurante, tan metódica como siempre. Nadie que hubiera conocido al cruel e indiferente dios del engaño lo habría reconocido en aquel momento y no tenía nada que ver con su apariencia de mujer, de hecho ni siquiera él mismo se reconocía. Aquel dolor de corazón, aquella inseguridad, aquella incertidumbre y aquella ternura; todo aquello le resultaba extraño. Con todo lo que había ocurrido y lo que él había hecho, a la propia Sigyn y a otros, ¿de verdad tendría arreglo?

Se volvió de nuevo y se dio cuenta de que Tess lo estaba observando con una expresión curiosa, una sonrisilla conmovida e incluso casi juguetona.

–¿Estás bien?

–¿…Qué? Eh… sí, desde luego. Es que me entristece tener que marcharme –se justificó torpemente.

–Pero esta semana no será la última vez que nos veamos, ¿verdad?

Él dejó la cucharilla en la copa de helado con un sonido tintineante.

–Haré cuanto esté en mi mano para que eso no ocurra.

–*–*–*–*–*–

–Son cincuenta y siete con cincuenta, señora.

–Cóbrese –Con los ojos aún fijos en la cuenta, Sigyn alargó su Visa sin fijarse demasiado: era un gesto que tenía automatizado con la práctica. Mientras esperaba que la máquina enviara la señal de que aceptaba la tarjeta, buscó con los ojos a Sif y a Tess, que seguían charlando animadamente. En fin, pensó; debía alegrarse de que hicieran tan buenas migas. Tess podía ser encantadora cuando quería, pero no todo el mundo solía caerle bien.

Y sin embargo… había algo que no acababa de cuadrar en todo aquello. El primer día, con la alegría por la aparición de una Sif como caída del cielo –nunca mejor dicho–, apenas había tenido tiempo de pensar en ello, pero era raro que Sif se arriesgase a hacer algo a espaldas de su marido, arriesgándose a tener un conflicto con él sólo por ayudarla. En el fondo, ellas dos nunca habían sido íntimas, y de hecho cuando vivía en Asgard Sigyn siempre había mantenido cierta distancia hacia ella, porque cada vez que se encontraban ella no hacía más que recordarle la indigna sumisión que mostraba hacia Loki.

En cambio, ahora era todo lo contrario: Sigyn había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que había sacado el tema de Loki, y siempre era para defenderlo, ya fuera directamente o bien con un montón de rodeos cuando se daba cuenta de que se estaba excediendo por la mirada sorprendida de Sigyn. Y parecía muy interesada en saber si ella estaba dispuesta a regresar con él. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le importaba tanto a Sif su vida amorosa o si quería volver o no con su marido?

Realmente Sif estaba rara, rara como nunca. No sólo era el cambio físico, aunque le sentaba estupendamente; o la ocasional actitud fría y displicente que mostraba hacia el resto del mundo que no casaba nada con ella, o al menos con la Sif que ella había conocido en Asgard. ¿Cómo había podido cambiar tanto?

Lo más inquietante era aquella impresión contradictoria que a veces asaltaba a Sigyn al mirarla. Por un lado le parecía una Sif de lo más extraña; pero por otro le resultaba muy _familiar_. Era como si no conociera a su amiga, o la conociera pero no fuera _ella_ a quien veía cuando la miraba. Aun así… se sentía muy bien estando con ella. Se sentía protegida a su lado y Sif había sido de lo más agradable con ella durante aquellos días. Gracias a ella había conseguido quitarse un poco de la cabeza la ansiedad que le había provocado el regreso de su ex marido.

Sus pensamientos se vieron súbitamente interrumpidos cuando notó aquel escalofrío que ya había experimentado antes, esa inquietante sensación de estar siendo observada. Había alguien en aquel centro comercial vigilándolas, alguien en las sombras, que no quería ser descubierto. "Loki…", pensó con la angustia aferrándosele al estómago y arruinándole la digestión de la deliciosa cena.

Miró a todas partes intentando ver algo fuera de lo corriente, pero fue en vano, al igual que aquel día en el parque. Sólo se veía el barullo habitual de la gente en un centro comercial: familias y parejas paseando con bolsas en la mano, charlando despreocupadamente y entrando y saliendo de las tiendas. Pero, como ella ya sabía por experiencia, aquella aparente normalidad no significaba lo más mínimo. La estaban vigilando, de eso no había duda.

Intentando contener su impulso de salir corriendo, regresó con la mayor calma que pudo a la mesa a por Sif y Tess, tenía que sacarlas de allí. No sabía de qué humor estaría Loki ese día, y debía tener presente que Sif era la mujer de Thor. No estaba segura de si Loki querría dañar a Sif para atacar a Thor, pero era mejor no arriesgarse.

–Nos vamos.

Pese a que intentaba mantener la calma, la tensión en su rostro no pasó desapercibida a ninguno de los dos.

–¿Qué ocurre, Sigyn? –preguntó Loki.

–Nada –dijo ésta nerviosamente, y miró inquieta hacia los cristales esmerilados del techado del centro comercial, a través de los cuales se veía una noche nublada, sin estrellas–, pero el tiempo se está estropeando y quiero salir antes de que empiece a llover: el tráfico se pone fatal cuando llueve.

–Pero mamá, aún no me he acabado el helado… –empezó a decir Tess, pero ella la interrumpió:

–Me da igual, ¡nos vamos! ¿Es que siempre tienes que discutir lo que digo? –exclamó impaciente. Curiosamente, la muchacha no protestó; seguramente había visto en los ojos de su madre el mismo miedo que había percibido el propio Loki.

–Está bien –se levantó y tomó su cazadora. Ella y Loki intercambiaron una mirada: ambos estaban realmente desconcertados por la extraña actitud de la mujer, pero prefirieron no discutir. Pese a haber estado durante años inclinando la cabeza sumisamente ante su marido (o puede que precisamente debido a eso), Sigyn podía mostrarse verdaderamente autoritaria llegado el caso.

En silencio, padre e hija siguieron a Sigyn hasta el aparcamiento subterráneo del centro comercial, donde estaba estacionado el Saab de ella. Ella no dejaba de mirar a un lado y a otro, y parecía dispuesta a pegar un respingo y echar a correr ante el menor ruido extraño. Estaba realmente asustada y Loki no sabía qué había podido ponerla en ese estado. Sólo sabía que, si había algo que los amenazara, fuera lo que fuera, él estaba dispuesto a dar su vida para defenderlas a ella y a la chica.

A Sigyn le pareció que el trayecto que las tres recorrieron en el solitario garaje hasta llegar al coche duraba una eternidad. Una vez en el coche –por fin–, se apresuró a cerrar el seguro de las puertas. No era que eso detuviera a su marido si quería entrar a la fuerza, pero era mejor que nada, se dijo. Pero a pesar de todo, tuvo que controlarse para que la mano no le temblara al meter la llave en el contacto del automóvil. Vio que Sif la observaba inquieta desde el asiento del copiloto y sonrió hacia ella en lo que pretendía ser un gesto tranquilizador. Sif le devolvió la sonrisa, buscando su mano y apretándosela cariñosamente durante un segundo como intentando comunicarle que no estaba sola. Eso le hizo sentirse un poquito mejor.

Sigyn ignoraba que la "amiga" que en ese momento la tomaba de la mano para reconfortarla y que había estado durmiendo con ella durante todas las noches de aquella semana, haciéndola sentirse protegida, era la misma persona de la que intentaba huir; de la misma manera que Loki desconocía que el peligro que tanto asustaba a su mujer era él mismo. O la imagen de su antiguo yo. Una imagen que flotaba, amenazadora, interponiéndose entre ellos… como el resto de su pasado.


	18. Chapter 18

–18–

Mientras el coche regresaba al bloque de apartamentos donde vivían Sigyn y Tess, las nubes se habían concentrado en el cielo, ocultando la luna y las estrellas tras una bruma turbia, sombría; y cuando los tres entraron en el apartamento ya había empezado a lloviznar. El tiempo frío pero despejado que habían tenido durante los días anteriores había acabado convirtiéndose en una noche borrascosa e inclemente. A lo lejos, en el horizonte del cielo neoyorkino en el que se recortaban innumerables siluetas grises de rascacielos, se avecinaban las primeras señales de tormenta.

Lo primero que hizo Sigyn después de que entraran en el departamento fue atrancar la puerta, corriendo los pestillos y girando los tres cerrojos de seguridad. Sin embargo, ya antes de acabar de asegurar el último se echó a reír furtivamente, apoyando la frente contra la puerta: ¿de qué servirían todos los cerrojos del mundo contra un hechicero que podía moverse en las sombras? Durante aquella semana se había permitido relajarse un poco, pensando que la presencia de Sif y la amenaza que ella había hecho de llamar a Tony Stark o a Thor eran suficientes para mantener a Loki alejado, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que había sido una ilusión vana. El dios del engaño siempre acababa por salirse con la suya de una manera u otra.

–Mamá, ¿estás bien? –la pregunta de su hija a sus espaldas la sobresaltó. Se giró para enfrentarla con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

–Claro, cariño. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

–Te veo tan nerviosa… y antes en el centro comercial, te has puesto histérica.

–No sé de qué estás hablando. No quería que nos pillara la caravana de toda la gente que toma el coche siempre que se pone a llover –repuso ella, arreglándoselas para disimular con una expresión apacible y casi bobalicona–. Sabes que no soporto conducir con tanto tráfico.

Tess alzó una ceja, no del todo convencida con aquella explicación, pero se encogió de hombros y se metió en su cuarto. A su edad, los jóvenes tendían a creer que los adultos estaban todos un poco locos, así que por una vez no quiso discutir. Se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama, acompañada de su inseparable laptop y escuchando música a través de unos auriculares. Chateó un poco con sus ciberamigos, se puso a ver una película… y no pasó mucho tiempo sin que se quedara dormida en esa posición, con el laptop en el regazo y los auriculares puestos. Tampoco era la primera vez.

Entretanto, en el salón y ya con Tess fuera de escena, el dios del engaño creyó llegado el momento de confrontar a su esposa sobre su extraño comportamiento. Ella se había servido una copa de vino blanco y estaba sentada en el sofá con aquel aparato midgardiano, "televisión" lo llamaban, encendido. Loki se quedó de pie a pocos pasos de ella, mirándola con los brazos cruzados, como intentando calibrar lo que estaba pensando. Pensó en intentar leerle la mente, pero ella se habría percatado de la intrusión en su psique.

–¿No vienes a acostarte?

–No tengo sueño –respondió ella sin mirarle. Se dedicaba a mirar la televisión cambiando los canales del televisor con simples pestañeos, como un tic inconsciente destinado a dar salida a la tensión. Loki lo observó unos segundos antes de apartar la vista, molesto. La rápida y constante sucesión de imágenes luminosas era mareante.

–¿Me vas a decir de una vez qué es lo que pasa? –dijo sin poder evitar cierta dureza y causando por tanto que Sigyn levantara la mirada hacia él, sorprendida– Y deja eso ya. Me estás poniendo nerviosa.

–Sí, lo siento –la mujer detuvo su "zapping" psíquico y la imagen del televisor quedó estabilizada mostrando un paisaje helado. En la esquina de la imagen había una pequeña figura en letras negras y azules que rezaba "Discovery Channel", acompañadas por el dibujo de lo que parecía un planeta también en azul, presumiblemente la Tierra.

Loki se sentó al lado de ella y contempló las imágenes del televisor. En principio aquel paraje helado no parecía tener nada de especial, de hecho era bastante similar a Jotunheim, pero en el cielo que se levantaba sobre las capas de hielo, una serie de bellísimas luces de color verde azulado parecían danzar, iluminando la oscura noche con su fulgor. Parecían las luces del Puente del Arco Iris, sólo que su movimiento era más lento, más rítmico y constante… hipnótico.

–Qué lindo. ¿No es una de las cosas más bonitas que has visto en tu vida? –preguntó ella, olvidando el motivo de su preocupación durante un momento para observarlas fascinada. Y aunque de hecho lo fueran, no eran aquellas luces lo que tenía embelesado a Loki. Era la expresión soñadora que ella ponía al verlas, y que él no podía dejar de contemplar.

–Indudablemente.

Sigyn le devolvió la mirada, y Loki se obligó a dejar de mirarla a ella y prestar atención a la imagen del televisor.

–Se llaman "auroras polares". Me encantan, en Asgard no había cosas así. ¿Sabes dónde me gustaría estar ahora mismo? Allí en el Polo Sur, donde ni Loki ni nadie pudiera encontrarme. Me encantaría ver una de éstas en vivo y en directo. Tiene que ser tan relajante… viendo esto, seguro que ya no tienes cabeza para acordarte de tus problemas, ni del dolor… ni del miedo… –suspiró y quitó el televisor con un nuevo pestañeo. Después tomó la copa de vino bebiendo un largo trago, y se levantó, como si estuviera demasiado nerviosa para parar quieta sin hacer nada.

–¿Me vas a decir ya de qué tienes miedo? –insistió Loki. Empezaba a estar algo más que un poco preocupado.

Ella se había apoyado contra la ventana con aire melancólico. Era la misma ventana por la que la semana anterior había tratado, en vano, de expulsar a Loki con su limitada telequinesis. Las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaban a resbalar contra el cristal, y en el casi absoluto silencio de la noche se oyó un trueno retumbar en el cielo. Loki esbozó una media sonrisa que era más bien una mueca. Sabía que no tenía nada que ver, pero la presencia ominosa de su hermano siempre acababa arruinándole todos sus momentos importantes.

–Está ahí fuera.

–¿Quién? ¿Thor?

–¿Thor? ¿Por qué crees que hablo de Thor? –gruñó ella de forma casi grosera, demostrando que lo alterada que estaba– Me refiero a Loki.

–¿Qué? –él casi estuvo a punto de echarse a reír por lo absurdo– Eso es imposible –"Más que nada porque estoy aquí dentro", añadió para sí.

Sin embargo, la expresión sombría con la que ella recibió su respuesta le disuadió de continuar con su tono risueño.

–_Puedo_ sentirle. Siento que me observa… –murmuró– En realidad esa sensación ya la tenía antes de que apareciera la semana pasada. De vez en cuando tenía la impresión de que alguien me estaba vigilando, pero nunca ocurría nada, y pensaba que me estaba volviendo loca. A veces creo… creo que él sabía perfectamente que yo estaba aquí en Midgard, y que se complacía en jugar conmigo, acecharme, asustarme –tomó un sorbo de su copa y contempló el paisaje de la calle, con la caída de la lluvia iluminada por las luces de neón de las farolas.

–Eso no puede ser –saltó Loki, molesto por la acusación–. Me consta que él te creía muerta hasta hace una semana.

–Entonces, ¿por qué he tenido esas impresiones antes? Ya no sé si estoy alucinando o no… Maldita sea, ¿por qué ha vuelto? Me hace dudar de todo, incluso de mi propia cordura –se bebió el resto del vino y se dirigió a la cocina–. Voy a ponerme otro vino. ¿Tú quieres? –la oyó decir desde allí.

–Eeehh… no, gracias. No me gusta mucho el vino.

–En Asgard sí te gustaba –señaló ella un tanto divertida, haciendo respingar un poco a Loki, algo que afortunadamente Sigyn no pudo ver–. No me digas que te has vuelto abstemia como mi ex.

–Pensándolo mejor, ponme esa copa –él no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. No podía permitir que ella sospechara.

Sigyn regresó al salón con dos copas de vino blanco y le pasó una a Loki. Él la contempló algo inquieto: debía tener cuidado de que el alcohol no le hiciera cometer más errores de los que ya estaba cometiendo, se jugaba mucho. Pero esperaba que una sola copa no le afectara demasiado.

–Esta noche, en el centro comercial… –confesó ella–. Sentí su presencia. Sentí que nos vigilaban. Obviamente, era él.

"No tan obviamente", se dijo Loki. Los nervios y la tensión constante debían haberla inducido a un estado de paranoia, una especie de autosugestión que la hacía excesivamente sensible a cualquier detalle fuera de lo corriente, atribuyéndolo a quien ella creía el causante de todos sus males: él.

–¿Tanto miedo le tienes? –sonrió un poco, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto– ¿A Loki?

Su mujer se volvió a girarse a mirarle, sólo durante un momento, y su expresión mortalmente seria convenció a éste sin necesidad de palabras de que no estaba bromeando ni exagerando, ni por un solo momento. Después, volvió a beber de su vino y echó otro vistazo inquieto por la ventana. En ese momento, la lluvia ya caía torrencialmente sobre la calle iluminada por las farolas y todo se veía desierto, pero ella no estaba ni mucho menos tranquila.

–¿Te extraña que se lo tenga? No sabes hasta dónde es capaz de llegar para salirse con la suya. Hasta ahora no ha hecho nada porque aún tiene la esperanza de convencerme con sus dulces y falsas palabras de arrepentimiento, pero temo lo que ocurrirá cuando se dé cuenta de que no es así. Puede que entonces se quite su máscara de "marido enamorado" y se muestre tal como es. En Asgard ya intentó matarme una vez, ¿quién me dice que no querrá volver a hacerlo?

Loki no contestó inmediatamente. Sí, en otras circunstancias, si ella fuera otra persona, habría tenido razón. Pero tratándose de ella, se equivocaba. Era curioso: él había cometido muchos crímenes en su vida y no se arrepentía prácticamente de nada. Pero Sigyn le había hecho descubrir tantas cosas… el amor. El desinterés. Y también el remordimiento.

–Él nunca habría llegado a ese extremo, ni siquiera entonces… y mucho menos ahora. Sé que lamenta haber sido violento contigo. Lo que ocurrió la noche del funeral de Balder… él es el primero que no puede perdonárselo. No era él mismo.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa incrédula.

–De hecho, sí lo era. Es duro, ¿sabes? Tener miedo de alguien a quien una vez quisiste con toda tu alma.

Él contestó aún más bajo:

–Él tampoco sería muy feliz si supiera que sientes eso.

Sigyn se echó a reír amargamente.

–¿Bromeas? ¡Loki vive para eso! Que los demás le teman es su motivación, es su droga. Aunque no siempre fue así… –tomó otro sorbo de vino, perdida en sus recuerdos–. Creo que durante un tiempo sí intentó hacer las cosas bien. Recuerdo cuando Thor fue desterrado a Midgard y el Padre de Todos cayó en el Sueño de Odín, y Loki fue nombrado Regente en tanto despertaba. Al principio, se le veía tan satisfecho como rey… tanto que todo el mundo creyó que él había conspirado para expulsar a su hermano y ocupar el trono.

–No, eso no fue exactamente lo que pasó –murmuró él, también retrayéndose a aquella época–. En realidad le tomó de sorpresa. Nunca se imaginó que de aquella estúpida broma de la coronación saldría todo aquello.

–…Pero ya que estaba, decidió sacarle provecho a la situación.

–Sí, eso sí. No iba a hacer el tonto, ¿verdad?

–Creo que era la oportunidad que esperaba, la oportunidad de ser admirado, respetado como el propio Odín o como Thor –reflexionó Sigyn–. Sólo que no era tan fácil. No puedes imitar a alguien del cual eres totalmente diferente. Thor no estaba preparado para sustituir al Padre de Todos, pero él tampoco. De hecho, ni siquiera creo que aquel asunto de ser rey le interesara de verdad.

De nuevo, Loki tardó en contestar. En su memoria, se vio de nuevo gritándole colérico a Thor, en aquél el primero de sus muchos enfrentamientos, en el Observatorio de Asgard:

"_¡Yo nunca quise el trono! ¡Todo lo que quería era…!_"

–En realidad, lo que él quería era… era… A decir verdad, no sé qué era lo que quería –suspiró. No sabía cómo explicarlo, ni siquiera estaba muy seguro de saberlo realmente.

"…_era ser tu igual…_"

–Supongo que lo que quería era saber qué se sentía siendo Thor –comentó Sigyn, sin dejar de contemplar la lluvia–. Apreciado. Admirado. Imprescindible… ser el primero, por una vez en su vida.

Loki alzó la mirada hacia ella, asombrado: lo que él no había sabido explicar, ella lo había resumido a la perfección en pocas palabras. Jamás habría esperado que nadie pudiera comprenderle así, aunque no debería sorprenderle. Ella era la única que siempre había tratado de entenderle, la única para la cual él nunca había sido invisible.

–Pero como no lo consiguió, no logró que le obedecieran o le respetaran como él quería, se volvió así… tal y como es ahora –añadió la mujer–. Ya que era imposible superar a Thor en heroísmo, Loki decidió que él sería el mejor en la villanía. Ya que los demás no querían admirarle o amarle, juró que haría todo lo posible para que le temieran. ¿Pero por qué, Sif? ¿Por qué tuvieron que salir las cosas así? –preguntó con voz trémula– Él hubiera podido ser lo que hubiera querido, era tan brillante… tenía tanto potencial… no tenía por qué envidiar a Thor, ni a nadie. Habría podido hacer tanto bien al mundo, en lugar de tanto mal…

Loki sintió un nudo en la garganta, y se obligó a beber un poco de vino para deshacerlo. Cada una de las palabras de Sigyn se le clavaba en el corazón… porque sentía que, hasta cierto punto, eran ciertas. Pero, al igual que con Narvi y Váli, a ese respecto no había vuelta atrás para él. Demasiados años siendo así, construyendo su imperio de terror; demasiado acomodado en su papel de temible enemigo de Asgard. Ya era demasiado tarde para cambiar, para volver atrás.

La expresión de Sigyn se endureció, mientras añadía:

–…Aunque en parte tenía razón.

–Un momento: ¿le das la razón? –se sorprendió. Eso era nuevo. Siempre había creído que a Sigyn le importaban un bledo sus razones.

–Sí, yo nunca dije lo contrario. Loki siempre se sintió muy solo, fuera de lugar en la familia de Odín, poco querido. Y aunque eso no lo justifique, debo reconocer que no eran imaginaciones suyas: Frigga lo quería, sí, pero Odín nunca fue justo con él, siempre favoreció demasiado a Thor y prácticamente no valoraba lo que hacía él. Aunque Thor sea tu marido, debes reconocer que es así. No puedo imaginar lo que debió haber sido para Loki presenciar eso durante años. ¡Oh, si yo hubiera podido hablar con libertad, le habría dicho un par de cosas al Padre de Todos!

Él la contemplaba emocionado.

–Debiste habérselo dicho –murmuró–. A Loki, quiero decir. Él necesitaba que alguien le comprendiera. Tal vez así… te habría tratado mejor.

Sigyn soltó una carcajada escéptica.

–Parece que no le conozcas. ¿Cómo habría podido yo hablarle de algo que él consideraba una debilidad? Lo habría negado todo y me habría mandado al diablo –suspiró–. Intenté hacerle ver que le apoyaba sin decírselo de forma explícita. Cuando me casé con él, me esforcé por darle ese amor que le faltaba, compensarle de alguna manera todo el cariño que no tenía de su padre, con la esperanza de que eso le hiciera sentirse más seguro. Pero sólo conseguí alejarlo de mí –terminó amargamente.

–Eso no es verdad… –intentó defenderse él.

–Claro que lo es –dijo ella con voz dura–. Le agobié demasiado y no le ayudé en absoluto. Y después conoció a Angerboda y lo perdí definitivamente. Y aun entonces yo habría renunciado a él, si eso lo hubiera hecho feliz. Hacerlo feliz era todo lo que yo hubiese querido, Sif. Habría dado mi vida por conseguirlo… pero no fue suficiente. Para él nada era suficiente. Sólo le importaba lo que pensara Odín.

–Sigyn… –Loki estaba cada vez más conmovido.

–Llegué a odiarle, ¿sabes? O de eso quise convencerme. Cuando perdí a Narvi y a Váli por su culpa, me dije que se había acabado, que nunca más sentiría nada por él. Pero por mucho que me avergüence, no puedo mentirme a mí misma. Le he echado de menos todos y cada uno de los días durante estos quince años –empezó a hablar cada vez más rápido, alterada–. Y ahora va y reaparece en mi vida con esa odiosa arrogancia suya diciendo que quiere recuperarme y está más apuesto que nunca y por mucho que yo quiera odiarle me doy cuenta de que no puedo… ¡no puedo! Oh Dios, ¿por qué no puedo odiarle? –se precipitó hacia la ventana y la abrió, rabiosa. La lluvia, arrastrada por el viento, empezó a entrar en la sala de estar y caer sobre Sigyn– ¡Maldito seas, Loki! –exclamó al cielo nocturno y tormentoso– ¿Me estás oyendo, dondequiera que estés? ¡Ojalá no hubieras vuelto jamás! ¡Ojalá nunca te hubiera conocido!

–Está bien… –Él se dirigió hacia ella y la apartó de la ventana, cerrándola para cortar el paso a la lluvia– Basta. No te tortures más.

–O-ojalá pudiera… ojalá pudiera dejar de… –A Sigyn le falló la voz antes de terminar la frase y en un impulso, como de necesidad de protección, se abrazó a él intentando controlarse para no sollozar. Y al igual que la semana anterior, Loki cerró los ojos para disfrutar mejor de la sensación de tocarla, de sentir el calor de su cuerpo y su fragilidad… Ojalá, pensó, pudiera estar así para siempre, abrazándola, protegiéndola.

Ella se apartó, algo avergonzada.

–Lo siento. No quería aburrirte con mis lloriqueos. Probablemente sigues pensando que soy una estúpida.

–Nada de eso –susurró él.

Lo que él pensaba era cuánto deseaba abrazarla con su verdadera forma de hombre, revelarle su auténtica identidad y decirle cómo aquel amor tan fiel, prácticamente escondido, había acabado conquistando su corazón, un corazón que había permanecido dormido hasta que ella había entrado en su vida. Pero no podía hacerlo, ni siquiera ahora. No se atrevía, ni siquiera con aquellos tragos de vino en el cuerpo: hablar de más por culpa del alcohol ya le había costado caro una vez. Si ahora le revelaba que la estaba engañando para hacerse con sus secretos, sería entonces cuando ella realmente acabaría odiándolo.

–Ojalá hubiera podido contarle todo esto –añadió ella–. Ojalá Loki y yo hubiéramos podido estar así, hablando como estamos haciendo tú y yo, y yo hubiese tenido el valor para decirle todo lo que sentía.

–Tal vez él ya lo sepa.

–No lo creo, y si lo supiera le daría igual. Nunca le importaron mis sentimientos. Ni siquiera ahora que asegura estar enamorado de mí, creo que le importen.

–Eso no es cierto. ¿No has pensado en la posibilidad –propuso entre titubeos–… de que él esté sinceramente arrepentido y te quiera de veras? –Sigyn miró al vacío, muy seria.

–A decir verdad, ni siquiera quiero planteármelo.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque mis hijos están muertos y fue él quien los mató –replicó ella sin rodeos–. Así que prefiero pensar que sólo soy un trofeo más para él. Ya sabes, para tener fuerzas para rechazarle –explicó–. Lo contrario dolería demasiado.

Él enmudeció por un instante ante la brutal sinceridad de aquella declaración.

–Y tú, ¿qué sientes por él? –consiguió decir en cuanto se recuperó– ¿Aún le quieres?

Ella tardó en contestar, y durante esos larguísimos segundos Loki sólo pudo oír dos sonidos: el apagado repiquetear de la lluvia en los cristales de fondo y, dominando por encima y golpeando sus oídos, los violentos latidos de su corazón. Sigyn no pudo dejar de darse cuenta de la ansiedad en el rostro de Sif y de nuevo tuvo aquella sensación _irreal, _de que había algo allí que no llegaba a comprender. Frunció el ceño por la sospecha:

–Me da la impresión de que te interesa _demasiado_ lo que ocurra entre Loki y yo. ¿Por qué?

Él intentó mantener la calma, pese a que cada vez le era más difícil. Ya estaba, pensó. Tarde o temprano se tenía que dar cuenta.

–Contesta, Sif –insistió Sigyn–. ¿Es simple interés de amiga, o…? –una duda terrible la asaltó, al recordar lo que había pensado la semana anterior, la noche que Sif había llegado– Acaso tú… ¿sientes algo por él?

Loki no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Aquello ya era surrealista.

–¡¿Qué? ¡No!

–¿No? Yo creo que sí, que sientes algo por él –replicó ella, enfadada– Cuando se casó conmigo te arrepentiste de no haberle hecho caso y por eso lo criticabas tanto. Desapareció y tú te casaste con Thor, por despecho seguramente. Y ahora que sabes que él ha venido a por mí, has venido aquí para poder meterte en medio.

–¡Eso es absurdo! –protestó él, comenzando a impacientarse– ¿De dónde has sacado una idea tan estúpida?

–¿Entonces por qué estás tan interesada en conocer lo que siento por él, si no es para saber si podría corresponderle, si aún soy una rival para ti? ¡Pues no lo soy, ¿vale? –los ojos volvieron a empañársele sin que pudiera evitarlo–. Yo ya no siento nada por Loki, y aunque así fuera no tendría opción si tú quisieras quitármelo. Él te preferiría a ti, siempre las prefirió a todas antes que a mí… –se le quebró la voz y abrió mucho los ojos consternada al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Retrocedió, intentando esconder las lágrimas que no quería que Sif viera, pero Loki se lo impidió, sujetándola contra él.

–Sigyn, espera. ¿Estás celosa?

–¡Yo, celosa de él! ¡Más le gustaría! –exclamó ella, y sin embargo mientras decía aquello se frotaba los ojos con el dorso de la mano para borrar las lágrimas que habían aparecido en ellos.

–Te juro que estás equivocada –insistió él–. Entre Loki y yo no hay nada, ninguno de los dos querríamos que lo hubiera. Él sólo te quiere a ti.

–¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo estás tan segura? –atacó ella, agresiva.

–Porque si yo fuera él, no tendría ojos para ninguna otra –se acercó un poco más a ella y tomó delicadamente su rostro con las manos, acariciando la mejilla de la mujer y descubriendo su calor, su tacto de seda.

La dulzura en la voz de Sif disolvió toda hostilidad en el ánimo de Sigyn, e inmediatamente se sintió avergonzada de su infantil comportamiento. Su cuñada tenía razón: la idea de que ella estuviera interesada en Loki la quemaba de celos por dentro, por mucho que se repitiera que su amor por él ya no existía.

Pero después de que Sif afirmara que Loki no le interesaba, que él sólo podría quererla a ella… aquellas palabras la asustaban, pero también la hacían inmensamente feliz en un pequeño rinconcito de su alma que se resistía a morir, como se había resistido durante años, no sólo los años que ella llevaba en Midgard, sino desde mucho, mucho antes. Aquel rinconcito continuaba haciéndola sentirse de forma absurda incluso en ese momento, como si fuese el propio Loki quien le estuviera diciendo aquellas palabras, o incluso estuviera allí, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos.

–Lo-lo siento, yo…

–No te preocupes… –la tranquilizó Sif entre susurros– Está bien…

Ambas mujeres no podían dejar de mirarse la una a la otra, como si entre los ojos de ambas se hubiera establecido un lazo invisible que ninguna de las dos quería romper. Sin saber por qué –Dios, ¡era Sif! Su cuñada, su amiga… otra mujer–, a Sigyn empezó a latirle más rápido el corazón. Le parecía que aquella mirada, en teoría inocente, iba adquiriendo un significado totalmente distinto teniendo en cuenta los sentimientos que iban invadiéndola poco a poco, mientras se perdía en aquellos ojos de color azul profundo, que por un momento le parecieron verdes… pero que cuando parpadeó, recuperaron aquel tono azulado que era bonito, aunque ni la mitad de bonito que el verde de los de Loki. ¿Y por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él, mirándola a ella?

Sif continuó acariciándole la mejilla con sorprendente ternura, y poco a poco fue bajando su rostro hasta hacerlo encontrarse con el de ella. Sigyn sintió que el estómago le daba un vuelco cuando se dio cuenta de que su amiga pretendía besarla. Y lo peor de todo era que ella _deseaba_ que lo hiciera.

Las bocas de las dos mujeres se encontraron. El beso fue tan suave como los labios de ellas, leve, delicado, desprovisto de la energía y la pasión marcada por la habitual testosterona masculina. Sigyn cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sensación, nueva para ella, de ser besada por una boca de mujer, tan tierna como la suya propia. Pero a la vez, no podía librarse de aquella impresión de irrealidad… mezclada con esa familiaridad, una sensación de _déjà vu_, como si hubiera vivido aquella situación antes. Le parecía que aquel beso de Sif, al igual que sus ojos, le recordaba a los de Loki, aunque mucho más dulce y exquisito, con una delicadeza que él era incapaz de imprimir en los suyos.

Todo fue muy breve, o al menos así se lo pareció a ella. Sif se separó y volvió a mirarla como expectante por conocer su reacción, como si temiera que ella la rechazara. Pero como Sigyn no hizo ningún gesto ni a favor ni en contra –tal vez en sus ojos se viera cierta sorpresa, incluso algún rastro de curiosidad, pero desde luego no rechazo–, volvió a inclinar el rostro sobre ella y la besó de nuevo, esta vez con algo más de intensidad.

Los labios de ambas mujeres establecieron un juego sensual de roces muy, muy suaves, húmedos… escandalosamente voluptuosos. Sigyn abrió un poco los ojos asombrada cuando sintió la lengua de su amiga adentrándose en su boca, pero ni aun así se alejó. Sólo cerró de nuevo los ojos y se dejó llevar, notando que el deseo empezaba a crecer poco a poco en su interior… no de la manera vibrante y ardiente que la acometía cuando Loki la tocaba, sino de forma paulatina, delicada y muy morbosa; con la incitación de lo prohibido.

Pero al cerrar los ojos, sólo podía pensar en Loki. La piel y los labios de ambos eran diferentes, pero Sigyn no podía evitar la sensación de que la forma de besar era similar, sólo que en Sif se sentía algo más suave. O tal vez Loki la había marcado tanto que ahora creía ver su huella en todas las demás personas que la besaran, fueran hombres o mujeres, porque de otra forma no se lo podía explicar. Aparte de que aquello estaba _tan_ mal –besar a otra mujer, y casada además–, ni siquiera era justo para la propia Sif.

Se alejó, rompiendo el beso.

–Yo… –murmuró–. No debemos hacer esto.

Sif la miró muy seria, y Sigyn creyó ver un destello de desilusión en sus ojos. Pero asintió, suspirando:

–Lo siento.

No sabía por qué, pero Sigyn se sintió obligada a explicarse:

–Quiero decir, tú eres realmente guapa y te aprecio mucho, pero… no me van estas cosas –Aunque a juzgar por el ritmo alocado que habían tomado los latidos de su corazón, aquella afirmación no era _del_ _todo_ cierta–. Además, tú estás casada con Thor, y yo…

No pudo seguir. De todos modos, ¿qué podía decirle? ¿Que ella lo estaba con Loki? Pero eso ya no era cierto. ¿Pero cómo se habría sentido Sif si le decía la verdad? ¿Que incluso el que ella la abrazara o la besara le recordaba a él?

–Mira, es mejor que lo olvidemos –dijo simplemente–. Tenías razón, no hemos debido beber vino después de cenar… –murmuró con una sonrisa de disculpa–. Yo… estoy cansada, me voy a acostar.

–Bien.

Sigyn comenzó a retirarse, pero antes de hacerlo se volvió hacia Sif de nuevo, con el rostro sonrojado. Había olvidado que tenían que dormir juntas. ¿Pero cómo iban a poder hacerlo después de lo que había ocurrido?

–Yo… esta noche… ya sé que no debería, pero quería preguntarte si… si no te importaría…

–No te preocupes –asintió Sif resignada–. Dormiré en el sofá.

–En el armario del pasillo tienes mantas y almohadas. Tal vez debería dormir yo en el sofá –murmuró ella, sintiéndose muy culpable, no sabía por qué.

–Ni hablar. Vamos, vete a la cama –Sif parecía tan incómoda como ella misma–. Mañana será otro día. Descansa, buenas noches.

–Buenas noches –murmuró Sigyn mientras se metía en su habitación. Estaba tan avergonzada que no quiso volverse a mirarla; pero de haberlo hecho tal vez se habría asustado ante la intensidad que en ese momento reflejaban los ojos de aquella persona que creía su cuñada.

La mujer se desnudó para ponerse uno de sus camisones, esta vez de seda color crema, y se metió rápidamente en la cama. Aunque estaba bastante cansada, de nuevo estaba demasiado nerviosa para dormir, su corazón aún latía violentamente por lo que acababa de ocurrir. ¡Maldito vino, cómo soltaba la lengua! Por culpa de aquellas dos copas había hecho totalmente el idiota aquella noche: primero con aquellas quejas lacrimógenas sobre Loki que la habían hecho quedar como una niñita estúpida y llorona delante de Sif, y luego acusándola de querer quitárselo… Vamos, que se había "lucido".

Y por si aquello fuera poco, estaba aquel beso que había surgido inesperadamente y sin que ella hubiera sospechado jamás que podría llegar a pasar entre ellas. Ahora sí que no entendía nada, y encima ahora se daba cuenta de que había metido la pata doblemente al acusar a Sif. Su cuñada no se sentía atraída por Loki, como había creído –o _temido_–: ¡se sentía atraída por ella!

Estuvo dando vueltas en la cama durante un rato y también dándoselas al tema en su cabeza. No tenía ni idea de que a Sif le fueran esas cosas; mientras vivía en Asgard, jamás había visto en ella ninguna señal que apuntara a esa dirección. No le molestaba que la gente tuviera su sexualidad, de hecho durante su estancia en la Tierra había hecho amistad con homosexuales de ambos sexos, pero saber que un asgardiano podía ser gay, o bisexual, la descolocaba. ¡Y era la mujer de Thor! Que una mujer tan hermosa y con un marido tan guapo y masculino pudiera tener esos sentimientos hacia ella era el colmo del absurdo. Y pensar que la había tenido en su casa esos días sin sospechar nada, y se había paseado delante de ella prácticamente desnuda… qué vergüenza.

Pero lo más vergonzoso no era eso. No, no había sospechado que a Sif le fueran esas cosas; pero mucho menos que _a ella misma_ le fueran también. Y al parecer le iban, a juzgar por la reacción alocada de su cuerpo ante el hecho de que Sif la abrazara o la mirara tan intensamente. En quince años, nunca se había sentido atraída por ningún hombre… y ahora, la única persona que hacía saltar su corazón, aparte de su marido, era una mujer. Sif había sido la única que la había hecho sentirse de forma un poco parecida a Loki.

Intentó racionalizarlo: tal vez fuera, simplemente, necesidad de afecto. De afecto… y de otras cosas, como dirían sus compañeras más atrevidas de la Fundación. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin que nadie la tocara, sin querer satisfacer sus necesidades más físicas, que su deseo despertaba con el menor contacto íntimo, sin importar de quién proviniera. Lo mismo había ocurrido la semana anterior, cuando Loki la había vuelto a besar a la fuerza, y ella casi no había podido resistirse al ardiente anhelo que eso había provocado en ella. Demonios, sólo aquel recuerdo la estaba haciendo encenderse de nuevo…

No era de extrañar que aquellos inoportunos sueños eróticos hubieran aumentado de frecuencia durante los últimos meses. Precisamente aquella semana no había tenido ninguno –lo que era una suerte, pues habría sido muy embarazoso teniendo a Sif durmiendo a su lado–, pero ahora que estaba sola casi deseaba tener uno, uno en el que pudiera llegar hasta el final. Sería la única forma que se permitiría de hacer lo que, en el fondo, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas; por mucho que quisiera engañarse a sí misma negándolo.

Aparte de eso, de sus –para variar– confusos y tumultuosos sentimientos, de nuevo había algo que no encajaba en toda aquella historia. Si a Sif le gustaba ella, ¿por qué se había pasado aquella semana defendiendo a Loki, insistiendo en que había cambiado, susurrándole que tal vez debería pensarse el darle otra oportunidad? ¿No debería tener más interés que nadie en que ella le odiara? Había algo que se le escapaba, una pieza del rompecabezas que le faltaba, porque lo viera como lo viera todo aquello le seguía pareciendo de lo más ilógico.

En aquel momento se había sentido demasiado aturdida para reaccionar, pero al día siguiente, antes de que Sif se marchase, hablaría con ella muy seriamente sobre el beso y sobre su extraño comportamiento de aquella semana. No podía dejar que se fuera sin hablar de todo lo que había ocurrido. "Hay algo que no me está contando…", se dijo; "y de mañana no pasa sin que averigüe qué diablos es".

Mañana hablarían y aclararían definitivamente las cosas, pensó antes de dormirse.

–*–*–*–*–*–

Cuando la puerta de la habitación de Sigyn se cerró tras de ella, Loki abandonó su obligada pasividad. Rabioso consigo mismo, apretó el puño, y sólo su tremenda fuerza de voluntad impidió que lo descargara contra la pared que estaba al lado de la ventana, pulverizándola con su vigor de gigante de hielo.

Ya estaba, lo había estropeado. La había asustado, que era justo lo que _no_ tendría que haber hecho. Y no era que no hubiera sido consciente del peligro, de la necesidad de disimular, pero toda prudencia se venía abajo cuando se trataba de Sigyn. Cuando estaba cerca de ella, los sentimientos lo inundaban ahogándolo de tal manera que casi olvidaba del todo su disfraz de Sif. Qué estúpido, se reprochó. Estúpido y débil. Sabía que era fuerte y poderoso, lo bastante como para gobernar todo un reino o incluso varios; pero estar cerca de su esposa lo hacía sentirse tan débil y falto de control como cuando era un chiquillo.

Hacía mucho que no tenía que reprimirse así, desde sus primeros tiempos de tener que seguirle la corriente a Thor y ser el hermano menor suave y cómplice que aceptaba con una sonrisa el papel de segundón por detrás del primogénito. Ese Loki conformista había desaparecido hacía mucho y el temible señor de Jotunheim que era ahora se había acostumbrado a tomar lo que quería, cuando lo quería; y tener que contener su deseo por su mujer, ¡su propia mujer!, era más de lo que pensaba que aceptaría aguantar nunca.

Pero, por otro lado… en su cabeza aún daban vueltas todas las cosas que le había dicho. Sigyn… tan dulce, tan fiel. Ella siempre le había entendido mejor de lo que él se entendía a sí mismo. A ella nunca le había podido esconder nada, y mucho menos su vulnerabilidad. ¿Y por qué, entonces, no sospechaba nada de "Sif" en ese momento? Recordó que ella no conocía nada de su capacidad de _cambiaformas_. De haberlo hecho, seguramente le habría pillado desde el principio.

Ella le había comprendido tanto… y había sufrido tanto a sus manos… ¿Por qué no quería dejarle que la compensara por ello? ¿Realmente tenía razón cuando decía que no había forma de que le compensara el daño que le había hecho? No, se negaba a creerlo.

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó allí de pie, apoyado en el alféizar de la ventana, contemplando la lluvia en la noche, las gotas levemente iluminadas por el amarillento resplandor de las farolas sobre la calle y resbalando sobre el cristal. Inmerso en su dilema, en aquel caos emocional del que siempre había huido pero que ahora caía sobre él con todo su peso, aplastándolo.

Sabía que no estaba bien lo que deseaba, que _debería_ contenerse, jugar limpio, no aprovecharse de aquellas confidencias, de la forma en la que ella se le estaba mostrando vulnerable… pero, qué demonios. Él era el dios del engaño, no el maldito santurrón de su hermano. Y después de todo, no quería hacerle daño a Sigyn. Sólo quería… en realidad no sabía lo que quería, pero sí sabía lo que _no_ quería. No quería pasar su última noche en la Tierra durmiendo solo en el sofá.

Se tomó el resto del vino de su copa de un trago, y la dejó en el alféizar con tanta decisión que estuvo a punto de quebrar el pie de cristal, al tiempo que se limpiaba con el dorso de la mano. No había bebido prácticamente nada, sólo aquella copa… y aun así, le pareció que sólo esa copa le daba valor. Lo necesitaba.

Sin hacer el menor ruido –él siempre había sido sigiloso, una sombra invisible cuando lo deseaba–, entró en la habitación de Sigyn, que para entonces ya había tenido tiempo de tranquilizarse y había conseguido dormir, o más bien se había _obligado_ a dormir, algo a lo que afortunadamente había contribuido el vino.

Durante algunos instantes se quedó allí de pie, inmóvil, contemplándola mientras dormía. Aunque estaba casi totalmente a oscuras, ella había olvidado bajar su persiana y la luz de las farolas de la calle se colaba por la ventana iluminando levemente su figura, que respiraba suavemente. Estaba tan hermosa… tanto como en las noches anteriores, en las que él sólo había podido limitarse a mirarla casi clavado en su extremo de la cama, sin atreverse a acercarse siquiera por miedo a no poder controlarse.

Conmovido, Loki se aproximó poco a poco a la cama. Sin saber cómo, olvidó –o quiso olvidar– el mantener su forma de Sif por primera vez desde aquel incidente en el cuarto de baño y recuperó de nuevo su forma original masculina mientras se bebía ávidamente la bella imagen de su esposa dormida, no queriendo desviar los ojos de ella como si temiera que fuese a desvanecerse si apartaba la vista por un segundo. Con ternura, apartó un mechón de su cabello de su rostro y se inclinó para besarla: un beso muy suave, apenas un tenue roce de sus labios sobre los de ella. Sigyn se movió en sueños, sobresaltándolo un poco, pero enseguida se tranquilizó cuando vio que sólo lo hacía para cambiar de postura.

No era justo. Ella era su esposa, ¿por qué tenía que limitarse a observarla con cara de idiota, y tener miedo hasta de darle un beso? Tendría que estar allí, en aquella cama con ella, y poder abrazarla a su antojo. Ni siquiera tenían que yacer juntos, se conformaba con tenerla entre sus brazos aunque fuera sólo aquella última noche. ¿Era tanto pedir? Sólo quería abrazarla…

Su mente le decía que aquello era una pésima idea, que se estaba arriesgando demasiado… pero, no sabía si era el vino o simplemente que no podía soportar aquella tensión de haberse estado conteniendo con ella durante aquellos días, en ese momento no estaba para razonamientos; así que se deslizó despacio entre las sábanas y abrazó su cuerpo dormido, muy suavemente. Utilizó un poco de su influencia hipnótica para hacerla seguir durmiendo, no era cuestión de que se despertara y empezara a chillar furiosa.

La estrechó contra sí y de inmediato, en medio de su sueño, ella se abrazó contra él, siguiendo aquel reflejo tan antiguo que tenía desde el principio de su matrimonio.

Las intenciones de Loki eran _casi_ totalmente inocentes: sólo quería abrazarla… Sólo un poco, y luego volvería al salón, al solitario sofá. Pero no había calculado que, volviendo a ser un hombre, sus deseos masculinos habían despertado como el día de la ducha, y ciertas partes de su anatomía, ante el estrecho contacto, también. Por el deseo que lo espoleaba, pareciera que se hubiera mantenido célibe aquellos quince años, en lugar de haberse desahogado con muchas mujeres bellas y dispuestas como Lorelei. Pero su cuerpo parecía haberlas olvidado a todas: sólo vibraba por la que en aquel momento abrazaba contra sí, sintiendo todas y cada una de sus curvas rozándole, torturándole, volviéndole loco.

Pero se obligó a controlarse y a estarse quieto. Se había prometido que esta vez iba a jugar limpio con ella. De acuerdo, se había metido en su casa –y en su cama– disfrazado, y bajo ese disfraz había conseguido sonsacarle cosas que ella nunca le habría dicho a la cara, pero… aun así jugaría todo lo limpio que alguien como él podía permitirse. No abusaría de su vulnerabilidad, pese a que le habría encantado hacerlo. Eso de hacer lo correcto siempre le había parecido una estupidez, y ahora que trataba de hacerlo nunca habría esperado que fuera tan difícil; debía ser la falta de práctica. Pero ella se merecía que por lo menos lo intentara.

Apoyó la mejilla contra su cabeza, se concentró en el agradable olor de su pelo y en el sonido de la lluvia e intentó pensar en otras cosas para disminuir su calentura. Sólo abrazarla. Podía hacerlo. Y sólo eso era lo más agradable que había experimentado en mucho tiempo. Era como volver a los viejos tiempos, a los _buenos_ tiempos, cuando empezaban a vivir juntos en el palacio de Asgard.

–…nas noches, Loki –farfulló ella entre sueños, haciendo saltar otra vez su corazón por un instante, pero no hizo ningún gesto más, lo cual fue un alivio. No, afortunadamente no se había despertado. Tal vez estuviera soñando, o puede que aún conservara recuerdos de él y de su contacto a un nivel mucho más profundo que el superficial. El cuerpo de su esposa aún lo recordaba y lo reconocía, aunque conscientemente ella no lo hiciera.

–Buenas noches, amada mía –respondió él, y la besó en el cabello. Sigyn volvía a respirar profundamente–. No volveré a herirte –le prometió de nuevo con un susurro en su oído, aunque ella no pudiera escucharle–. Te juro que haré que me perdones y seré digno de ti; y que al igual que en el pasado te causé sufrimientos, a partir de ahora me esforzaré por hacerte feliz…

Se tumbó al lado de ella, dejando reposar la cabeza sobre uno de los almohadones, sin dejar de mirarla. Cerró los ojos un momento y añadió todavía más bajo, de forma casi inaudible:

–…al menos, durante el tiempo que me quede.

–*–*–*–*–*–

Despertó cuando sintió a Sigyn moverse contra él, murmurando algo ininteligible. Se dio cuenta horrorizado de que se había quedado dormido él también, y que al hacerlo, había bajado la guardia y relajado la sugestión hipnótica que obligaba a Sigyn a seguir dormida. Intentó restablecerla de nuevo, pero era demasiado tarde: ella ya había despertado.

Sigyn miró hacia arriba adormilada, y reconoció a Loki abrazándola. Él no se atrevió a moverse ni a decir nada, se había quedado helado y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

–¿Loki…? –preguntó ella con voz somnolienta y un poco sorprendida, aunque no tan indignada como él habría esperado– ¿Qué… qué estás haciendo aquí?

–Eh… yo… esto tiene una explicación… –empezó él. "Una que se me va a ocurrir ahora mismo", añadió para sí desesperadamente, esforzándose por encontrar una excusa convincente durante los dos próximos segundos, por difícil que resultara. La inspiración, traidora como él mismo, no acudió en ese momento y él se preparó para que de un momento a otro ella comenzara a gritar, por eso se sintió aún más aturdido cuando ella se recostó sobre él, muy tranquila.

–Sabía que esta noche volvería a soñar contigo. De hecho… lo esperaba.

"¿Volvería a soñar conmigo?", se dijo él estupefacto. "¿Ella también sueña conmigo?". Pero aquello era una vía de escape a su comprometida situación.

–Por supuesto –dijo–. Esto es un sueño.

–Lo sé –Sigyn suspiró, con los ojos entrecerrados. No había hecho gesto alguno para zafarse de su abrazo–. Supongo que el verdadero Loki no sería tan estúpido como para arriesgarse a venir aquí con Sif en casa, sabiendo que en cualquier momento podemos llamar a Thor.

"Maldita sea, ¡por qué piensa que puedo temer nada de Sif o de ese imbécil!", pensó irritado, una protesta que debía provenir de su parte más arrogante. Pero no dijo nada. Había que ser prácticos, y aquello era la coartada perfecta que necesitaba. Frágil, sí; pero que se esforzaría por mantener mientras pudiera. Hasta que ella volviera a dormirse y él pudiera marcharse como si nada hubiese pasado.

–Exactamente. Nada de esto es real.

–Después de toda esa conversación que tuve con Sif sobre ti anoche, mi subconsciente me la debe estar jugando otra vez –añadió ella–. Parece que no puedo librarme de ti, ni despierta ni dormida.

Aprovechando su docilidad, él la estrechó contra su pecho. Era la primera vez que ella permanecía de forma voluntaria tan cerca de él, y no parecía disgustada en absoluto. Y desde luego él estaba encantado.

–¿Tanto deseas librarte de mí? –aprovechó la ocasión para preguntarle– Sé que aún me quieres. Te pusiste celosa cuando creíste que Sif estaba enamorada de mí.

–Eso no significa nada, y mucho menos que vaya a regresar contigo –Loki se dio cuenta de que ella no había negado su afirmación sobre los celos–. Ahora soy feliz, o todo lo feliz que puedo llegar a ser. No me arriesgaré a que vuelvas a tiranizarme como hiciste durante años.

–Eso jamás volverá a ocurrir –aseguró él, acariciando con ternura su pelo.

–Porque jamás volveré contigo –murmuró ella y hundió su rostro en el cuello de él, provocándole escalofríos.

–¿Y vas a castigarnos a los dos por lo que ocurriera en el pasado? ¿No hemos sido ya lo bastante castigados? –murmuró él contra su oído con su voz más persuasiva– ¿Vas a condenarnos a los dos a la soledad, sólo por miedo a lo que pueda pasar?

La oyó reír suavemente.

–Dudo mucho que hayas pasado solo estos años, mi amor. Seguro que no has estado falto de compañía femenina bella y dispuesta que te "consolara" de mi supuesta muerte –Loki hizo una mueca contrariada: incluso tras tanto tiempo separados ella seguía conociéndole a la perfección–. En cuanto a mí… me quedan mis sueños, sueños como éste. Sueños en los que puedo tenerte sin miedo a que me hagas daño –alzó el rostro hacia él, con mirada anhelante–. Bésame.

Loki no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

–¿Qué?

–Bésame –repitió ella, abrazándose cada vez más estrechamente contra él–. Está bien, lo has conseguido. He aceptado el hecho de tener estos sueños contigo, así que por lo menos voy a intentar disfrutar de ellos. Quiero que me beses… y que me hagas el amor, como en los otros sueños.


	19. Chapter 19

–19–

"¿Qué? ¿Quiere que le haga el amor? ¿Que le haga el amor como en… los otros sueños?", repitió la mente de Loki. Si sólo aquella petición le había cortado la respiración, la idea de que ella tuviera sueños eróticos con él lo excitó hasta casi el frenesí.

–Estás… ¿estás segura?

–Demonios, sí. Sólo es un sueño, ¿no? ¿Qué importancia puede tener un sueño? En la vida real nunca te enterarás. ¿Por qué estás tan indeciso? –sonrió divertida– Las otras veces nunca te has mostrado tan tímido. Bésame, por favor… no puedo esperar…

Casi temeroso de que aquello fuera una ilusión o realmente un sueño –pero un sueño de _él_, en lugar de ella–, se inclinó hacia ella y buscó su boca; nunca se había sentido tan feliz concediendo una petición a nadie.

Sentir por primera vez sin trabas los labios de Sigyn, tan carnosos, tan suaves y atrayentes… La primera noche que la vio, el domingo anterior, el beso que le había robado había sido demasiado rápido; y esa misma noche, cuando había empezado a besarla como Sif, ella se había alejado cuando apenas había empezado disfrutar de las sensaciones más sutiles como su tacto o su calor, dejándolo tan frustrado como alguien a quien, muriéndose de sed, le permiten beber sólo un pequeño sorbo de agua. Ahora que tenía la oportunidad, pensaba desquitarse todo lo que pudiera.

Con un apagado gemido ella respondió al beso, con su dulce boca buscando la suya, abriéndose a él y dejando paso a su lengua, incluso haciéndola juguetear con la suya… y Loki sintió cómo se apretaba contra él como lo había hecho al principio de su matrimonio, buscando el contacto más estrecho posible. Sus curvas, cada uno de aquellos sensuales recodos de su cuerpo, que antes le habían excitado tanto sólo con su mero roce… ahora podía sentirlos todos y cada uno de ellos, ciñéndose contra el cuerpo masculino de forma provocativamente deliberada. Y él no era de piedra. Recordó cuando Angerboda se le presentó semidesnuda y prácticamente se lanzó en sus brazos para seducirlo. En aquel entonces, no pudo resistir aquello, pero ahora le pareció que podría haberlo hecho si hubiera querido. Pero no podía resistir tener el cuerpo de Sigyn entre sus brazos, buscándole y rozándose contra él. Aquello era más fuerte que él.

Aun así intentaba contenerse y procuraba acariciarla con delicadeza, como si fuera una frágil muñeca que no quería romper con un trato demasiado violento. Y entonces fue ella quien, ansiosa, se apretó aún más contra él, aumentando la intensidad de los besos, del contacto. Era _ella_ quien lo estaba besando a él más que al contrario, prácticamente llevando la iniciativa, sorprendiéndole bastante… pero de forma muy agradable.

Y acabó de descolocarle del todo cuando sintió su mano, que casi siempre se había limitado a su torso, bajando por su vientre, metiéndose por debajo de la ropa y acariciándole dulcemente entre las piernas, en aquella zona que para entonces ya estaba a punto de estallar. ¿De verdad aquella ardiente mujer era su dulce y pequeña Sigyn, la inocente muchacha que había conocido y que se ruborizaba cuando la miraba un poco más intensamente de lo normal? Una semana atrás se había burlado al descubrir que había desarrollado poderes psíquicos afirmando que era una caja de sorpresas; pero era _ahora_ cuando estaba comprobando lo sorprendente que podía resultar.

Aquel comportamiento lo tenía desconcertado pero a la vez fascinado: Sigyn siempre había sido casi totalmente sumisa y nunca la había visto así antes, tan voluptuosa, tan _sexual_. Había creído ver un atisbo de aquello la última noche que habían pasado juntos, pero había transcurrido tanto tiempo que acabó creyendo que sus recuerdos le engañaban. Pero sus sentidos no podían engañarle ahora, a menos que verdaderamente fuera un sueño, y suplicó que no lo fuera. Casi le recordaba al fuego de Angerboda, de no ser porque ni aun mostrando toda aquella pasión Sigyn perdía en ningún momento aquella dulzura, aquella fragilidad que siempre lo habían enternecido. Y aquella mezcla de sensualidad y ternura lo estaba volviendo loco.

Anhelante como jamás se había mostrado, Sigyn acabó colocándose encima de él como aquella noche de quince años atrás, cuando habían concebido a Tess, besándole sin parar de todas las maneras posibles: de forma leve y húmeda primero, casi absorbiendo su labio inferior, estimulándolo de una manera terriblemente erótica; y más profundamente después, con su lengua hundiéndose en su boca, exigiendo la suya. Parecía no cansarse de besarle, y con sólo aquellos besos los dos ya estaban muriéndose de deseo, de _hambre_ por el otro, por explorar hasta dónde podían llegar los límites de aquella pasión que iba subiendo y subiendo cada vez más.

Loki continuó acariciándola, realmente no podía parar. Se recreó en la suavidad de su cuello, de sus pechos, de su espalda, de su vientre y de sus muslos, que recorrió en sentido ascendente hasta apretar sus nalgas, oprimiendo el cuerpo de ella contra el suyo, sonriendo al oír una exclamación ahogada surgiendo de la garganta de ella cuando notó –no podía dejar de notarlo– la dureza de su excitación presionando contra su pelvis. Pronto dejó de sonreír para gemir a su vez cuando Sigyn repitió el movimiento intensificando la presión, con lo que fue él quien sintió el delicioso roce enviando estremecimientos de placer por su cuerpo.

Rápidamente le quitó el camisón sacándoselo por arriba, con tanta ansia que llegó a enganchársele en la cabeza y tuvo que darle un tirón para acabar de sacarlo. Ella quedó desnuda ante él como tantos años atrás, en el que la pasión de ambos era tan apremiante que no había tiempo para romanticismos ni preliminares. Y respondió igual que entonces: empezando a sacarle a él su propia ropa, también a tirones. A excepción de la primera etapa de su aventura con Angerboda, en la que no había querido yacer con Sigyn por considerarla aburrida, siempre se habían entendido perfectamente en el lecho; y Loki descubrió que por mucho tiempo que hubiera transcurrido desde su última vez, aquella compenetración no se olvidaba. Lo que entonces era rutina, ahora era un excitante redescubrimiento.

Pero aún quiso tomarse unos instantes para prolongar aquella torturante pero deliciosa anticipación; aunque pocos, porque casi no podía aguantar más. Abarcó sus pechos suavemente con las manos, llevándolos a su boca con un ansia que por fin podía liberar tras reprimirla dolorosamente durante quince solitarios años sin ella y aquella angustiosa semana a su lado sin poder tocarla. Los besó y saboreó con delicada habilidad; y ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un suspiro de placer, abrazándolo, mientras su larga cabellera dorada resbalaba por su espalda y sobre su pecho, mezclándose con los mechones de él, negros como la noche.

Aquel sueño era diferente, pensaba Sigyn. Era un millón de veces mejor que todos los anteriores. Era tan real… no se parecía a ninguno de los sueños que había tenido antes. Y era la primera vez que él la trataba tan dulcemente, sin la menor sombra de dominación. Al contrario, esta vez parecía más atento que de costumbre, mucho más… tierno.

–Cómo me gustaría estar así contigo… en la realidad… –jadeó contra el cabello de su marido.

–¿Y por qué no podemos hacerlo? –preguntó él con idéntico tono.

–Porque en la vida real nunca serías tan dulce conmigo. O si lo fueras sería para hacerme daño después.

Él estuvo a punto de traicionarse y revelar la verdad, decirle que aquello era real y que estaban bien despiertos… pero no se atrevió. Se obligó a morderse la lengua. Todo iba demasiado bien y no quería estropearlo.

–Sshhh… –se limitó a susurrar– No pienses en eso. Déjate llevar…

Ella así lo hizo y se dejó caer sobre él de forma desesperantemente lenta o al menos eso le pareció a él, recibiéndolo en su interior con un suave gemido. Una unión tan largamente pospuesta y que ambos habían anhelado durante quince años, desde la última vez. Tanto tiempo, tantas heridas, tantas cosas que habían ocurrido y que les separaban, parecían caer alrededor de ellos como las gotas de lluvia que resbalaban por la ventana, rodeándolos sin tocarles.

Comenzó a moverse sobre él, al principio muy despacio para poco a poco incrementar el ritmo y la intensidad de sus movimientos voluptuosos, insoportablemente sensuales. Gradualmente también fue soltándose en la manifestación de su placer, y sus jadeos y gemidos aumentaron de volumen.

Sigyn creía estar en un sueño, y ahora Loki también lo creía. Quince años soñando, fantaseando con ella; y ahora estaba allí con ella, dentro de ella, acariciando su cuerpo, amándola a ella, _a ella_ por entero y no a uno de esos fantasmas con su cara que superponía a los cuerpos de otras mujeres, y que nunca habían sido ni la mitad de dulces, de tiernos o maravillosos de lo que lo era aquel ángel que ahora estrechaba entre sus brazos. ¿Cómo había podido confundir a Lorelei con ella? O a cualquier otra mujer. No había comparación posible.

Ella gemía cada vez más alto y pese a que él apenas podía pensar en nada, totalmente transportado por la idea y el goce de poseer a la mujer que tanto había añorado, le preocupaba que la adolescente que dormía un par de habitaciones más allá pudiera oírlos.

–Baja la voz… –susurró jadeante–, vas a despertar a Tess.

–¿Tess? –repuso ella sin aliento– ¿Por qué tendría que despertarse? Ella no está aquí, esto sólo es un sueño… –hizo una pausa, y se detuvo al notar la extraña petición de Loki– …¿o no?

Él no contestó, pero en su rostro se reflejó una fugacísima vacilación. Aquella reacción hizo que Sigyn cayera en la cuenta de la realidad, para ella espantosa.

–No es un sueño… –murmuró horrorizada, para repetir furiosa–: ¡No es un sueño! ¡Loki, asqueroso bastardo, maldito seas! –exclamó, intentando levantarse, pero él la aferró por las muñecas y la obligó a permanecer junto a él– ¡Suéltame!

Loki parecía confuso, desilusionado por haber sido descubierto. Se quedó muy quieto, pero no se apartó ni la soltó al principio, aunque al final no le quedó otro remedio que hacerlo para no lastimarle las muñecas de tanto como ella se estaba debatiendo; pero sin resignarse a permitir que se alejara, la agarró por la cintura, estrechándola contra sí. Sigyn intentó liberarse golpeándole sin que él pareciera resentirse de ninguno de aquellos golpes; y él continuó inmóvil, sin apretarla demasiado pero sin soltarla, como si no supiera qué hacer. Ella intentó ensayar una defensa telequinética para alejarlo, pero no sabía si estaba tan nerviosa que no le salía o simplemente él bloqueaba sus escasos poderes, el caso era que no era capaz de concentrarse para conjurarla.

–Sigyn… –murmuró él. Parecía sinceramente preocupado.

–¡Que me sueltes, te digo!

–Mi amada…

–¡No te atrevas a llamarme así! –exclamó ella con rabia– ¡Y como no me dejes ir ahora mismo, hundiré el bloque con mis gritos!

–Entonces sí que despertarás a Tess –repuso él con expresión triunfal. No había hecho gesto de soltarla aún–. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres que entre aquí y nos vea… _así_?

Llena de impotencia, ella giró el rostro a un lado con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas de rabia. Comprendió que por mucho que luchara nunca conseguiría imponerse sobre él, y no quería traumatizar a su hija poniéndose a chillar y atrayéndola para que presenciara aquella escena.

–Sabía que tarde o temprano acabarías haciendo esto. Por alguna razón que no comprendo te detuviste aquella vez, pero tenías que salirte con la tuya, aunque sea a la fuerza o engañándome… qué importa. Tienes que hacerme cumplir mi deber de esposa, ¿verdad? Bien, sigue, pero que sepas que no pienso colaborar. Y espero que cuando acabes vuelvas a cansarte de mí y nos dejes en paz.

Horrorizado, él se apresuró a soltarla. Al instante, ella retrocedió agazapándose contra el cabecero de la cama, intentando esconder su desnudez con la almohada. Eso dolió a Loki. Cuánto miedo le tenía ella aún.

–Sabes que no es eso lo que quiero. Quiero recuperaros. A Tess y a ti.

–¿Y creías que violándome ibas a tener más opciones?

De nuevo él se mostró aturdido.

–Pero si hace unos minutos me has pedido…

–¡Porque no sabía que eras realmente tú! –se defendió ella. Una defensa bastante endeble, lo reconocía, pero aun así se mantuvo en sus trece. Si le dejaba algo de cancha o mostraba la menor vacilación, él acabaría derrotándola con su retórica–. Sabías que yo respondía a tus avances porque creía que estaba soñando y a pesar de todo has continuado. Te has aprovechado de mi estado vulnerable, que es lo mismo que una violación.

–Yo sólo quería complacerte… –replicó él de mala gana–. Tú querías hacer el amor, y eso era lo que estábamos haciendo.

Ella se encogió y retrocedió aún más en la cama.

–No podemos hacer algo que ya no hay entre nosotros –susurró, con la cabeza agachada.

–Sabes que eso no es así. Hasta hace un momento, todo estaba yendo tan bien… Incluso dijiste que querías hacerlo en la realidad, por eso seguí hasta el final –contestó él en voz baja, clavando en ella aquellos intensos ojos verdes que ella no se atrevía a mirar–. Déjame amarte, Sigyn. Déjame compensarte tantas cosas que tengo que…

–No –lo interrumpió ella. No quería seguir escuchándolo, sabía que su capacidad de persuasión era uno de sus poderes más peligrosos–. Así no se compensan las cosas, no hay modo de compensar todo lo que me hiciste. Quiero que te vayas. Ahora mismo. O empezaré a chillar y ya me dará igual que Tess se despierte. Así podrá comprobar lo cerdo que es su padre.

Él suspiró. Casi dolorosamente.

–Está bien. Pero no creas que eso significa que me doy por vencido.

–Mientras te pierda de vista ahora mismo, haz lo que quieras.

–Con una condición. Déjame darte un último beso.

Ella levantó los ojos hacia él, escandalizada.

–¿Qué? Ni hablar.

–Vamos, hace un momento estábamos…

–Sé lo que estábamos haciendo –lo cortó ella, incómoda y apretando la almohada contra su cuerpo.

–Entonces, ¿qué puede importarte un beso más? –replicó él– Déjame besarte, y si después de eso quieres que me vaya, te juro que lo haré.

–No. No quiero que vuelvas a tocarme.

–Entonces no me echarás de aquí.

Sigyn suspiró. Quería perderlo de vista cuanto antes –mentira–, para no tener que seguir sometida a esa tensión de verle, a esa _tentación_. Y un solo beso no era un precio demasiado alto, si conseguía endurecerse y no sentir nada cuando él lo hiciera. O si sentía algo, debía disimular y no permitir que él se enterara.

De mala gana, se despegó del cabecero y se acercó un poco a él, aún tapándose con la almohada. Seguía con expresión molesta, enfadada con él y con la situación, pero aun así le ofreció la cara para que la besara. Tenía los ojos cerrados, como si no quisiera ver nada de lo que estaba pasando. Se dejaría besar, pero tampoco en eso pensaba colaborar lo más mínimo.

Loki se acercó muy despacio, delicadamente tomó su rostro entre sus manos y unió sus labios a los de ella, sintiendo de nuevo su suavidad, su calor, todo ello delicioso a pesar de que ella permanecía inmóvil, sin responder. Al igual que antes, volvió a saborearlos sin prisas, disfrutando del exquisito roce, e incluso los rozó con su lengua, pasándola por las comisuras. Eso la hizo estremecerse.

–Ya está bien –murmuró ella, intentando alejarse, pero él no se lo permitió.

–Quedamos en que me dejarías besarte.

–Pero no recrearte. Vete.

–Sólo un poco más… –susurró él, profundizando en el beso y hundiendo su lengua en la boca de ella, explorándola, jugando con la de ella. Por más que lo intentó, ella no pudo evitar gemir, y sin darse cuenta sus manos soltaron la almohada y se alzaron como si tuvieran voluntad propia sobre la nuca de él, entrelazando sus dedos en su cabello oscuro. Siempre le había fascinado su pelo.

Percatándose de aquello, él sonrió sin dejar de besarla y muy despacio le quitó la almohada con la que se estaba tapando, interponiéndose entre la desnudez de ambos. Después, empezó a ejercer una leve presión para recostarla sobre la cama boca arriba y bajo él. Ella aún intentó resistirse… mínimamente.

–Dijiste que te marcharías si te permitía besarme.

–Te dije que me iría _si querías_ que me fuese. ¿Quieres que lo haga? –dijo, aunque siguió besándola sin parar, como si no quisiera dejarla hablar.

–Sabía que era otra de tus trampas… –jadeó ella en cuanto Loki abandonó sus labios un mínimo segundo, más que nada para recuperar aire; pero en vez de alejarlo, entonces fue ella quien empezó a acercarse a él, como protestando por la interrupción del beso. Como pidiendo más. Y él estaba encantado de concederle esa petición.

–Dime que… quieres que… me vaya y… lo haré… –susurró entrecortadamente, pero al mismo tiempo aprovechaba cada pausa para darle un beso, y otro, y otro… cada uno más profundo y más ardiente que el anterior. Y Sigyn ya no se resistía, sino que empezaba a devolvérselos con la misma pasión que antes, puede que incluso más.

–Lo que quiero es que te calles de una vez –acabó diciendo anhelante, lo cual lo hizo sonreír; y volvió a rodear su espalda con sus brazos, atrayéndole otra vez hacia ella.

Volvieron a acabar tumbados sobre las sábanas y él no dejaba de besarla en la frente, en las mejillas y en sus labios, de aquella forma tierna y delicada que ella no recordaba en él en el pasado. Pronto se coló entre sus piernas y ella pudo notar de nuevo su excitación, sintiendo presionar su recia dureza contra ella.

Sigyn no quería pensar demasiado en lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ahora sabía que Loki, el hombre por el que tanto había sufrido –y el hombre al que tanto había amado– estaba verdaderamente allí, sobre ella, que no era ningún sueño, y precisamente el saberlo _real_ era lo que le daba una sensación de _irrealidad_. Una parte de ella quería detenerlo, empujarlo como otras veces y salir corriendo, pero otra, que cada vez cobraba más fuerza, deseaba que continuara más que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo. Sus deseos, reprimidos durante quince años y frustrados por sus sueños interrumpidos, _exigían_ que le dejara continuar.

De nuevo él se introdujo en su interior y ella no pudo dejar de responder a la deseada invasión de forma similar a la primera vez, gimiendo audiblemente y cerrando los ojos. Después se arrepentiría de manifestar de modo tan visible el placer que él le producía, pero en ese momento no podía evitarlo. Definitivamente aquello hacía que todos los sueños eróticos que había tenido hasta el momento palidecieran en comparación con aquella realidad celestial.

–Amada mía… –susurró él jadeante, mientras empezaba a moverse sobre ella.

–Te dije que no me llamaras así –gruñó ella, y buscó sus labios, besándole casi con violencia para hacerlo callar. No era algo que a él le molestase, de todas formas; como demostró devolviéndole el beso con idéntica intensidad.

Sigyn acompañó sus movimientos con los brazos entrelazados sobre sus hombros y las piernas cruzadas sobre su zona lumbar, de modo que ambos podían sentir cada embestida de la forma más intensa posible. Movimientos rítmicos, profundos. Enloquecedores.

El placer casi insostenible, cada vez más cercano al clímax, que él le proporcionaba la tenía al borde de la locura.

–M-más fuerte –gimió casi sin respiración.

–¿Seguro? –dijo él preocupado– ¿No te estoy haciendo daño?

–¿Es que no me has oído? –exclamó Sigyn agresivamente y apretó los dedos contra su espalda, casi arañándolo. Estaba a punto de…– Más fuerte… y no pares. No pares, amor mío –no pudo evitar que se le escaparan aquellas humillantes palabras, y él sonrió al escucharlas.

–Será un placer –jadeó, aumentando el ritmo.

–¡Oh, Dios! –Sigyn no pudo soportarlo más. El orgasmo fue cegador y la golpeó con una fuerza brutal, superior a todo lo que había sentido antes. En medio de las oleadas de placer que la colmaron, sintió que él también alcanzaba el clímax, inundándola con su semilla. Cerró los ojos, notando cómo él la besaba mientras los cuerpos de ambos se convulsionaban, su lengua reclamando la suya, buscando ahogar los gritos de ambos para no ser escuchados por su hija.

Cuando todo hubo pasado, él se separó un poco, observando el rostro de ella. Jadeaba y estaba sudoroso por el esfuerzo, pero su rostro mostraba una expresión plácida, llena de felicidad. Acercó su boca a la de Sigyn para volver a besarla, esta vez con más suavidad, liberado por fin del apremio de la pasión, pero esta vez ella le giró la cara, esquivándole.

–¿Ocurre algo? –quiso saber él, desconcertado, sin embargo ella no le contestó. Su actitud volvía a ser fría, hostil.

–Quítate de encima.

Algo más que ligeramente confuso, Loki se apartó, y al instante ella se incorporó y saltó de la cama, recogiendo su camisón y vistiéndose.

–Ya puedes irte –le dijo con voz inexpresiva, sin mirarle.

–¿No quieres que me quede? –preguntó él, y ella le respondió con una sarcástica sonrisa.

–¿Para qué? No irás a perder las "buenas" costumbres ahora, ¿verdad? Sólo ha sido sexo, Loki. No tengo el menor interés en que te quedes.

Él se levantó también. Empezaba a comprender lo que pretendía ella y la ira amenazaba con hacerle perder el control.

–Tú, maldita… me has…

–¿…Utilizado? Sí. Duele, ¿verdad? –sonrió de nuevo ante la expresión ultrajada de él–. Vamos querido, no te lo tomes así. Conseguiste lo que querías y yo también, pero eso es todo. No es nada personal. Sólo diversión, como tú dijiste.

Loki entrecerró los ojos al reconocer sus propias palabras de quince años atrás, pero lo poco que se veía a través de sus largas pestañas era puro fuego verde.

–Sé lo que estás haciendo. Intentas castigarme por lo que te hice en el pasado.

La sonrisa de ella se desvaneció, siendo sustituida por una expresión pétrea, una expresión que tenía bastante de odio. Al ver la cama libre, volvió a subirse a ella y retrocedió hasta apoyarse en el cabecero con actitud desafiante.

–Si sientes que te estoy castigando, tal vez sea porque te lo mereces, bastardo. Ahora, fuera de mi casa. Sif está durmiendo en el salón y te odia casi tanto como yo, y aunque no se haya traído su espada, seguro que me ayuda a echarte de aquí.

–Hay ciertas cosas de tu amiga Sif que no sabes… –se le escapó a él sin que pudiera evitarlo– Ella no es quien tú crees que es.

–Deja ya de sembrar cizaña, embustero. Ella es mejor persona de lo que tú nunca podrías llegar a ser. Pero aun así, si entre las dos no nos bastamos para echarte, todo es cuestión de hacer una llamada a Stark.

Loki estaba increíblemente furioso, pero no podía dejar de ver que tenía razón. Si ella llamaba a Stark y a su grupito de borregos, él tendría que salir huyendo y seguramente no podría volver a acercarse a ella ni a Tess, porque a partir de entonces ya no las dejarían solas ni a sol ni a sombra. Sintió la tentación de echarse sobre ella, aprisionarla y despertar a Tess y llevarlas a las dos a la fuerza a Jotunheim; basta de juegos y de contemplaciones.

Pero no. Una idea mejor acudió a su mente. Así que ella había jugado con él, ¿verdad? O más bien _creía_ que había jugado con él. Pero él le demostraría que sabía jugar a ese juego mucho mejor que ella. Demonios, él había _inventado_ ese juego, y una simple aficionada como su mujer no le ganaría en él.

"Bien Sigyn, si eso es lo que quieres, jugaremos". Se la iba a devolver.

Sigyn frunció el ceño cuando vio que él sacudía la cabeza con una sonrisa, y empezaba a vestirse con tranquilidad. Ya no se veía el menor rastro de cólera en su expresión.

–¿Y ahora de qué te ríes?

–De que me la has jugado bien, amada –dijo él de buen humor–. Que no se diga que el dios del engaño no sabe encajar una derrota con elegancia. Y me gusta esa manera que tienes de _vencer_. Por mí, podemos repetirlo cuando quieras.

–Nunca más, Loki. Sólo te he dejado continuar para que sepas lo que te vas a perder. Esto no volverá a pasar jamás.

La sonrisa de él se amplió.

–Eso ya lo veremos.

Una vez completamente vestido, le hizo una leve reverencia.

–Querida…

–Entre nosotros no hace falta tanta ceremonia –espetó ella, que en realidad hablaba con dureza para disimular su confusión por aquel súbito e inexplicable cambio de actitud–. Lárgate de una vez.

Él le lanzó una mirada retadora, juguetona, que prometía muchas cosas… y pocas de ellas buenas. Luego, se desvaneció en el aire. Y de nuevo se hizo el silencio en la habitación, un silencio que sólo era roto por el sonido de la lluvia cayendo en la calle y en los cristales de la ventana.

Sigyn se quedó en la cama, respirando agitadamente, aturdida… y asustada por aquella mirada y esa actitud tan extraña y desconcertante por parte de él. Loki había dicho "que no se diga que el dios del engaño no sabe aceptar una derrota". Precisamente era lo que jamás había podido hacer.

Y estaba sorprendida consigo misma por su reacción tan dura y fría con él después del sexo, cuando prácticamente había imitado el comportamiento de él aquella noche de quince años atrás, cuando concibieron a Tess. Él había dicho que intentaba castigarle y había tenido toda la razón: era precisamente lo que quería. No quería tenerlo cerca, pero si a pesar de todo él se empeñaba en acercársele, iba a probar en sus carnes todo lo que le había hecho a ella.

Aunque había algo extraño en todo aquello. Pocas horas antes se había sentido aterrorizada con la simple idea de su cercanía, pero después, en cuanto se dio cuenta de la situación, de que él la había vuelto a seducir aprovechándose de su debilidad por su sueño, se había sentido tan humillada… que, temerariamente, se había atrevido a chillarle, a golpearle, a insultarle y a burlarse de él, olvidando que el hombre al que estaba desafiando era terriblemente peligroso, un sociópata para el cual la vida humana no tenía ningún valor. Estaba jugando con fuego, indudablemente. En otras circunstancias, en el pasado, ya la habría castigado severamente por su atrevimiento.

Pero, al igual que ella, él tampoco había reaccionado según lo esperado. Sí, se había enfurecido en un primer momento, pero aparte de eso no se había mostrado violento, ni la había amenazado… en su lugar, se había echado a reír y se había ido como si le diera igual, aunque tampoco eso significaba nada. Que ya no quisiera emplear la fuerza física contra ella no quería decir que no siguiera siendo malvado, sólo que después de todo aquel tiempo se había vuelto más _sutil_. Ella y su hija seguían estando en peligro.

Pero no era el peligro que corrían lo que la tenía casi sin respiración y agolpando lágrimas en sus ojos. Más de quince años después de haber yacido juntos por última vez, había comprobado que su cuerpo seguía clamando por él tanto como en su juventud. Y no sólo su cuerpo: su corazón también. Le había costado tanto, _tanto_, endurecerse y tener que decirle esas cosas tan crueles… porque tenía que decírselas. _Tenía_ que herirle.

Sigyn no lo había planeado así. La furia y la humillación que había sentido al darse cuenta del engaño se desvanecieron enseguida cuando él empezó a besarla; y su deseo había despertado de nuevo, tan exigente e inflexible que sintió que estallaría si seguía reprimiéndolo, o peor, estimulándolo de nuevo para volver a retraerlo después. De forma que se había rendido y había permitido que él la tomara, sintiendo de una vez por todas aquella dulce liberación.

Pero no bien hubo acabado todo y ella pudo pensar con claridad, se sintió aterrada ante lo que había hecho. Le había dado de nuevo poder sobre ella. Ahora él volvería a despreciarla, a burlarse, a abandonarla. Volvería a hacerle daño. A menos, claro estaba… que ella se le adelantara. Así que actuó exactamente como lo habría hecho él en su lugar… fría, despectiva. Cruel.

Pero el precio de haber quedado por encima de él tal vez había sido excesivo. La mirada herida que había visto en sus ojos al echarlo así le había dolido casi más que a él. Sí, él se lo merecía pero… a ella le seguía doliendo igual tener que hacerlo. Ojalá hubiera podido ser verdaderamente rencorosa y disfrutar con todo aquello, pero no era capaz.

Ahora las lágrimas corrían sin freno, deslizándose por las mejillas de la mujer. Acalló los sollozos apretando la almohada contra su cara hasta que estuvo a punto de quedarse sin respiración. Habría dado cualquier cosa porque él se hubiera quedado con ella y la abrazara toda la noche… pero tenía que ser fuerte. En el pasado su corazón había sido su debilidad y le había costado muy caro. Ahora no le permitiría vencer. Lo pisotearía si hacía falta, y a Loki también.

Aquella noche ya no pudo dormir. Salió de su habitación en dirección al salón, y se sintió fatal cuando vio a Sif tumbada en el sofá, durmiendo profundamente. Aunque estaba con la cabeza hecha un lío y casi no podía prestar atención a nada más, aún pudo darse cuenta de que estaba desabrigada y fue a buscar una manta para taparla. Se sentía tan culpable por haberla mandado fuera de la habitación. Ahora que lo pensaba, había sido por culpa de eso que Loki había tenido oportunidad de meterse en su cama, pensó suspirando mientras dejaba caer la manta sobre Sif muy suavemente para no despertarla; y se dirigió a la cocina.

Se pasó el resto de la noche mirando por la ventana de la cocina, bebiendo café –ahora era café en lugar de té– y reflexionando. Haciendo cábalas. Buscando una salida.

Sus esperanzas habían resultado ser vanas. Obviamente Loki no la dejaría en paz, ni tampoco a Tess. Su mirada autocomplaciente antes de marcharse y aquella inquietante sonrisa demostraban a las claras que él aún no había dicho la última palabra en aquel asunto, ni siquiera estaba cerca. Lo conocía bien, y temía cuál sería esa última palabra.

Tenía que volver a adelantarse a él. Huir, como ya pensó en hacerlo en Asgard, antes de que Karnilla la capturara. Esta vez no vacilaría, tomaría a Tess y se iría. Pero ahora que él sabía que estaba viva, ¿a qué lugar de la Tierra podía ir con Tess de forma que él no acabara encontrándolas? A ninguno. Europa, Sudamérica, incluso en el Polo Norte. Él las encontraría en cualquier parte.

Al amanecer, ya había consumido una cafetera completa, pero seguía sin saber qué hacer. Sintió un ruido a sus espaldas y se giró sobresaltada, para luego relajarse. ¿Habría vuelto Loki? Pero no. Era Sif, que se acababa de levantar. Llevaba su largo cabello oscuro revuelto y los últimos rastros de sueño aún pegados en el rostro.

–Te has levantado muy temprano –murmuró con voz pastosa y adormilada.

–No podía dormir.

La mujer morena pareció inquieta:

–Eehhh… respecto a lo de anoche…

Vagamente Sigyn recordó lo que había ocurrido entre ellas la noche anterior. El tema, que tanto la había inquietado antes de dormirse, en esos momentos se le había ido totalmente de la cabeza con la aparición de Loki y todo lo que había ocurrido después. Por si las cosas no estuviesen ya lo bastante embrolladas, pensó de mal humor.

–Si no te importa, hablaremos de ese asunto más adelante, Sif –contestó sin poder evitar cierto gesto de tensión–. Ahora tengo problemas más graves en los que pensar.

–¿Ah sí? ¿Qué problemas? –preguntó Sif inquieta, casi temerosa–. ¿Ha… ocurrido algo?

Sigyn volvió a girarse hacia la ventana.

–Ha estado aquí.

–¿Quién?

–¿Tú quién crees? Loki, por supuesto.

–¿Cómo? No es posible –Sigyn no se dio cuenta de que Sif no parecía demasiado indignada, y su sorpresa era un poco artificial.

–Pues así es. No entiendo cómo tú que estabas durmiendo a pocos metros no has oído nada… –murmuró, sin darse cuenta de que detrás de ella su amiga respingaba ligeramente–, debe haberte puesto algún hechizo para hacerte dormir o algo así.

–Sí, supongo que ésa puede ser la explicación… –murmuró Sif, con una ligera expresión de alivio–. Y… –vaciló–, ¿te ha hecho daño o algo?

–¿Que si me ha hecho daño? –Sigyn se volvió a mirarla, sin saber qué decir. Se ruborizó y bajó la vista– Yo… es complicado de explicar. Con él, todo es complicado –tomó otro sorbo de café–. No sé qué hacer, no me va a dejar en paz. Tengo irme de aquí, pero no sé adónde. Vaya adonde vaya, él nos encontrará.

–Eso es cierto –asintió Sif gravemente, y se acercó a ella–. No puedes estar escondiéndote toda la vida. Sabes muy bien cuál es la solución.

–¿Ah sí? Pues dímela, ya que lo tienes tan claro.

–Es obvio. Tenemos que marcharnos de aquí, de la Tierra. Aquí ya no estás segura. Debéis venir conmigo, a casa.

"A casa…". Aquellas palabras de Sif suavemente susurradas en su oído empezaban a cobrar un tentador atractivo. Sí, ella tenía razón: lo más conveniente era regresar a Asgard. Aunque Loki supiera que estaban allí, no podría amenazarlas. Aquél era el único sitio de todo Yggdrasil donde Loki no tenía poder. Ni siquiera podría acercarse, habiendo sido declarado fugitivo por el Padre de Todos. En la Tierra también era buscado como criminal, pero allí podía ir y venir a su antojo, ya que los mortales eran incapaces de localizarle, mucho menos de detenerle. En Asgard, sin embargo, había hechiceros como él, magos al servicio de la corona que lo detectarían no bien pusiera un pie allí. Y tal vez Odín tuviera compasión de ella y se aviniera a protegerla.

Pero dejar la Tierra, el lugar donde había nacido Tess y al que ella se había acostumbrado durante los últimos quince años… no le agradaba la idea. No estaba segura de querer regresar a Asgard. Allí todavía había demasiados malos recuerdos.

–Tal vez debería pedir ayuda a Tony Stark… –murmuró, y Sif pareció alarmada.

–Si lo haces, os encerrarán a Tess y a ti y nunca más seréis libres –objetó. Si Sigyn no hubiera estado con la cabeza hecha un lío, se habría dado cuenta de que aquél era el mismo argumento que había utilizado la primera vez que había vuelto a ver a su marido.

–Sí, es cierto –admitió su propio razonamiento–. Dirían que sólo lo hacen para protegernos, pero en el fondo seguro que quieren usarnos como cebo para capturar a Loki, y tampoco quiero eso.

–Veo que a pesar de todo, sigues sin desearle ningún mal –comentó Sif débilmente, y Sigyn se encogió de hombros.

–No quiero vernos metidas en ese asunto, eso es todo. Mi hija y yo no seremos instrumentos de nadie. Tienes razón, Sif. Nuestra única opción es regresar a Asgard y esperar que el Padre de Todos sea capaz de protegernos. Huí de allí para que todo el mundo y sobre todo Loki pensaran que estoy muerta, pero ahora que él sabe que no lo estoy, puedo volver. Ya me había acostumbrado a la Tierra, pero… –suspiró– …Loki no me ha dejado elección. Nunca me la deja.

–¿Y cuándo nos iremos? Podemos salir ahora mismo. Levantamos a Tess, y…

–De acuerdo… –ella empezó a asentir, pero pronto se corrigió–, no, aún no. Pepper Potts esperaba que le comunicase mi decisión de quedarme o no en la Fundación esta semana. Iré hoy mismo a hacer efectiva mi dimisión.

–¿Para qué? –saltó Sif– ¡Que se vayan al infierno esos estúpidos mortales! Que… –se detuvo ante la mirada de extrañeza de Sigyn. Ésta seguía asombrada del desprecio que su cuñada sentía hacia Midgard y sus habitantes, que contrastaba muchísimo con el amor que les tenía Thor, su marido. Tal vez, pensó, fuese precisamente por eso. Sif podría sentir celos de Midgard como en su momento ella los tuvo de Angerboda, de la magia negra y de todo lo que apartaba a su esposo de ella.

–Pero no puedo irme sin más. Los mortales de esta parte de Midgard se toman muy en serio las desapariciones de personas, y aún más cuando hay menores implicados como es el caso de Tess. Si nos esfumamos como si nada se montará un revuelo enorme y podrían ponerse a investigar, eso no nos conviene. Si, en cambio, voy a verle y simplemente le digo que me voy de viaje durante un tiempo, puede que Potts sospeche, pero lo dejará estar. Si queremos hacer las cosas bien, debemos dar la apariencia de máxima normalidad, es una de las pocas cosas útiles que aprendí de mi marido –tras un segundo, vaciló–. Quiero decir, de mi _ex_ marido. No me cuesta nada acercarme a Stark y hacer un poco de teatro para apaciguar las cosas. Después, nos iremos. Aunque debemos tener cuidado con Loki. Si descubre nuestras intenciones, seguro que intenta impedírnoslo –volvió a mirar por la ventana con cierto gesto de aprensión–. No debemos subestimarle, Sif. Ni siquiera las dos juntas seríamos rivales para él. Y Tess podría salir herida.

–Él nunca haría daño a Tess –protestó Sif, casi ofendida.

–Conscientemente, tal vez no. Pero cuando se trata de salirse con la suya, no sabe controlarse. Le da igual quién salga perjudicado, amigos o enemigos –vio que Sif iba a protestar de nuevo, y ella habló, interrumpiéndola–. Sí, sé lo que me vas a decir: que llamemos a Thor. Pero tampoco quiero meterlo en esto. No quiero ni imaginar la que se armaría si lo hiciésemos y Loki se enterara. Y seguro que ese grupito de "Vengadores" acabaría metiéndose también. Lo siento Sif, si tu marido y mi ex se quieren matar entre ellos que lo hagan, pero no cuando estemos nosotras de por medio, ¿de acuerdo?

–Está bien –asintió dócilmente su interlocutora. Sigyn continuó perdida en sus pensamientos, intentando idear un plan.

–Mientras yo esté en Stark, vosotras id a algún sitio público, permaneced siempre a la vista de la gente. Así Loki no podrá intentar nada contra vosotras. Y en cuanto acabe mi cita con Potts, me reuniré con vosotras y buscaremos una manera de darle esquinazo. Clea, mi maestra, me enseñó a ocultarme de la vista de los demás tal y como lo hace él, lo que no sé es si funcionará con él.

–Seguro que sí. Probablemente no espera que tengas unos poderes similares a los suyos –razonó su amiga.

Sigyn volvió a suspirar.

–Tenemos que intentarlo. En caso de que no consigamos librarnos de él, nos separaremos y tú te llevarás a Tess a Nuevo México, ella te guiará para tomar un autobús. Cuando estéis allí, llama a Heimdall para que os baje el Puente Arco Iris y llévatela a Asgard. Loki no os seguirá, es a mí a quien quiere. Bueno, también a Tess, pero sobre todo a mí.

Sif le acarició amablemente el brazo para animarla.

–¿Y qué pasará contigo?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

–Eso es lo de menos, podré manejarlo. Ahora lo que me importa es apartarlo de Tess.

Su amiga bajó la cabeza, como si aquello le doliera. Pero se rehizo enseguida y la abrazó, para darle su apoyo, supuso Sigyn. Y, como la noche anterior, ese mero abrazo hizo aparecer mariposas en el estómago de la mujer. ¿Por qué demonios le pasaba eso?, se repitió desconcertada.

–No te preocupes –le susurró Sif–. Todo saldrá bien.

Ella no le rechazó, pero estaba asustada por aquel giro dramático de los acontecimientos y el enorme vuelco en su vida que había provocado el regreso de su ex marido.

–Siempre que me he dicho eso, al final nunca ha salido bien –murmuró–. Y menos con Loki andando cerca.

Sif se separó de ella y fijó sus ojos en los suyos, intentando transmitirle confianza. Sigyn bajó la vista, apesadumbrada.

–Tenía ilusión de ver a Tess ir a la universidad… –suspiró por última vez–. Otra cosa que me arruina ese imbécil.

Loki la contempló mientras ella se tomaba el último sorbo de café y se iba a duchar. Mientras esperaba, se quedó reflexionando con una media sonrisa en los labios.

"Ah, Sigyn…". Debía de hacerlo de forma inconsciente, porque siempre acababa poniéndole las cosas en bandeja. Ella misma le había dado la solución al problema que tan caviloso lo había tenido hasta la noche anterior. ¿Que no quería irse con él por las buenas? De acuerdo, lo haría por las malas. Pero había otras maneras de conseguirlo que no implicaban utilizar la fuerza, ni falta que le hacía. No le llamaban "dios del engaño" por nada.

Hasta entonces había descartado esa opción porque no había querido recurrir a eso –recordó vagamente su propósito de la noche anterior de jugar limpio con ella–, pero Sigyn había sido la que había empezado a jugar sucio, así que, en cierto modo, ella se lo había buscado. De hecho, ahora casi se alegraba de que lo hubiera hecho. Así le daba una excusa para engañarla, como una especie de "retribución" ante su jugarreta. Ella se habría burlado de él, pero sería él quien reiría el último… y de paso se saldría con la suya.

Sigyn salió de la ducha vestida de forma práctica para ir al trabajo con un traje sastre y acabándose de abrochar su camisa turquesa.

–Os llamaré al móvil de Tess –prometió.

–Bien –asintió Loki. Sigyn pareció reflexionar un momento y miró a la mujer a la que creía Sif con expresión culpable.

–Sé que te estoy poniendo en peligro al encomendarte a Tess, y te agradezco especialmente lo que estás haciendo por nosotras.

–Vamos, no será para tanto…

–Sí lo es. Loki puede ser muy peligroso. Aunque ayer estaba muy raro… –murmuró como para sí misma–. No parecía él. Pero cuando se comporta de manera diferente es cuando más hay que temerle. Trama algo, estoy segura.

Loki tuvo que contenerse de sonreír, viendo que su mujer lo conocía tanto que era capaz de prever sus reacciones, pero que a pesar de todo no podía sospechar lo que se le venía encima. Sigyn se dirigió hacia la puerta y desde el umbral le echó un vistazo general al recibidor y al salón, un poco melancólica.

–Y pensar que ésta es la última vez que veo mi casa… –suspiró.

–Pronto estarás en tu casa de verdad –intentó animarla Loki.

"Sí", se dijo Sigyn. "Volvemos a Asgard". La idea la emocionaba y la asustaba a partes iguales, aunque eso era si lo conseguía, algo que todavía estaba por ver.

–Ten cuidado, Sif. Si ves a Loki, tienes mi permiso para aporrearlo todo lo que haga falta. No preguntes, ni le dejes hablar: sólo golpéale y salid corriendo, ¿OK?

Él sólo pudo contestar con una forzada sonrisa, y luego Sigyn se marchó.

"No te preocupes querida, eso no será necesario", pensó él fríamente.

Se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño para ducharse también él, y al abrir la puerta lo recibió una vaharada de vapor y del dulce perfume del gel de baño que Sigyn había utilizado apenas unos minutos atrás, que él aspiró embelesado. Atrancó bien la puerta y pudo recuperar su forma normal de hombre.

Se sintió aliviado: estaba ya harto de hacerse pasar por una mujer. El cuerpo de Sif había tenido su gracia la primera vez que adoptó su forma –era un cuerpo que siempre había deseado en su juventud, y que nunca habría sospechado que acabaría poseyendo… de esa manera–, pero habitar en él no era tan cómodo. Afortunadamente ya no le quedaba mucho de tener que representar aquella comedia absurda. Pronto todo el teatro acabaría y él podría adoptar su auténtica personalidad, y hacer cumplir a Sigyn su verdadero papel de esposa.

Se quitó el pijama y se metió en la ducha, silbando de buen humor. Ya faltaba poco. Aquel mismo día, ya tendría a su esposa y a su hija de vuelta en casa.

En aquel momento, ninguno de los dos sabía que S.H.I.E.L.D. andaba tras la pista de Sigyn.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado el primer lemon <em>real<em> de la pareja (aunque como habéis visto no implica que esté cerca la reconciliación, aún queda bastante). Precisamente al ser el primer encuentro auténtico, ya quitando sueños, fantasías, etc., ha sido más romántico y un poco menos explícito que los otros, más cercano a los limes de EW, centrándose en los sentimientos más que en descripciones gráficas. Por si os interesa, mi inspiración musical para escribirlo fue "Green eyes make me blue" de Dead Cool Dropouts (tenéis un enlace a la canción en mi perfil, así como un pequeño montaje que hice para ilustrar la escena).**

**Aquí ya se empieza a ver lo que os comenté desde el principio del fic: Sigyn le ha "devuelto" a Loki lo que le hizo quince años atrás (concretamente en el cap. 23 de EW), cuando la dejó abandonada de forma tan humillante. Ahora, ella no sólo le ha hecho lo mismo sino que incluso reproduce sus mismas palabras. Como dije, aunque aún ama a Loki, tiene mucho rencor dentro. Y no es la última vez que vais a ver este tipo de "escenas invertidas" para que él sienta exactamente lo que sintió su mujer en el pasado. Claro que Loki no es como Sigyn. Él no reacciona llorando y lamentándose, sino planeando devolver la jugada. No esperaríais otra cosa del dios del engaño.**

**Durante los siguientes capítulos habrá algunas alusiones a hechos que suceden en la película de Avengers, pero como os avancé en la introducción, esto es un semi AU. Es decir, que hay cosas que coinciden del canon de la película y otras no, ya que, como ya saben las lectoras habituales, esto empecé a publicarlo antes de que se estrenara la película, y ponerme a cambiarlo sería muy engorroso. Así que, cuando veáis la peli y veáis algo que se contradiga con el fic (como personajes que _no_ deberían estar ahí, ya me entendéis), simplemente ignoradlo.**


	20. Chapter 20

–20–

–Es un placer volver a verla, señora Black –la saludó la elegante CEO de _Stark Industries_, Pepper Potts, y le señaló con un gesto uno de los cómodos sillones frente a su mesa de madera de cerezo–. Tome asiento, por favor. No suponía que la vería tan pronto.

Sigyn se encogió de hombros y sonrió cortésmente.

–Quería hacerle partícipe de mi decisión cuanto antes.

–De acuerdo –asintió Pepper, y tomó el teléfono–, pero antes, ¿me permite hacer una llamada?

–Claro, cómo no.

La empresaria marcó unos números en el teclado digital, y comenzó a hablar:

–Sí… soy yo –hizo una pausa–. Sí… ahora mismo –otra pausa, aún más larga–. De acuerdo, pero no tardes…

Mientras hablaba, no pudo evitar lanzar una rápida mirada hacia Sigyn, pero ésta no se dio cuenta. Había "desconectado" y estaba pensando en su situación y en cómo había cambiado todo desde la primera vez que había estado en aquel despacho hasta ese mismo momento. Entre una vez y otra no había llegado a transcurrir una semana y media, pero le parecía una eternidad. Habían pasado tantas cosas…

Su ex marido, del cual llevaba escondiéndose quince años, había descubierto su existencia y había reaparecido en su vida con la absurda intención de volver con ella, como si tantos años de abandono y desamor no hubieran tenido lugar. Su cuñada también la había localizado casi al mismo tiempo –lo que no dejaba de ser extraño–, y aunque la había estado apoyando mucho durante todo aquel tiempo y había estado muy a gusto en su compañía, había descubierto que mantenía hacia ella ciertos sentimientos más allá de la simple amistad o camaradería; la forma apasionada en la que la había besado la noche anterior podría ser un buen indicativo de ello.

Y por si eso fuera poco, Loki, el mayor tramposo del universo, se las había arreglado para meterse en su cama; y ella, en un estado que no podía definir más que de grave enajenación mental transitoria –o dicho más claramente, estupidez pura y dura–, había permitido que él… bueno, en realidad había sido _ella_ la que…

"Mejor no pensar en eso", se dijo nerviosa. Sólo el recuerdo hacía arder sus mejillas, y no quería reconocer que había pasado uno de los mejores ratos de su vida… como cada vez que estaban juntos. Realmente necesitaba ese desahogo, sólo habría deseado que no hubiera tenido que ser con él. Ya lo decían sus compañeras de la Fundación, las películas, la columna de consejos de la _Cosmopolitan_ y cualquier otra fuente a la que tuviera acceso: liarse con un ex sólo traía complicaciones.

Aunque ese ex fuese el único capaz de hacerla sentir como en el paraíso, como una hembra lujuriosa y hambrienta de sexo, como una cría estúpida y enamorada. Todo lo contrario a lo que siempre había querido ser.

Sea como fuere, desde la última vez que había estado en ese despacho, su vida había dado un vuelco de 180 grados. Su corazón estaba lleno de emoción, y en parte también de miedo, ante la idea de volver a Asgard. ¡A casa! ¿Cómo se lo explicaría a Tess? Pero ella estaría encantada. Siempre le habían atraído los escenarios fantásticos, se enamoraría de Asgard en cuanto lo viera y aceptaría de buen grado la idea, inicialmente inadmisible para ella, de separarse de sus amigos, sus libros, su móvil, su ordenador y todo lo que implicaba vivir en Midgard. Nadie que viese el Reino Dorado podía resistirse a su hechizo.

Pepper Potts colgó el teléfono y volvió a centrar su atención en ella, obligándola a ella a hacer lo mismo y sacándola de sus elucubraciones.

–Lamento haberla hecho esperar. Se trataba de un asunto de trabajo realmente urgente, y no he tenido ni un segundo de respiro esta mañana… En fin, tengo entendido que viene a presentar la renuncia definitiva.

–Sí, así es. He dejado todos los papeles preparados para que el siguiente administrador lo encuentre todo en orden, no tendrá mayor problema.

–¿No quiere reconsiderarlo?

–No hay nada que pensar, señorita Potts. Quiero cerrar mi etapa aquí en Nueva York. Me marcho de viaje con mi hija, vamos a conocer Europa –explicó, ante la mirada interrogante de la empresaria.

–Ah, maravilloso –Potts parecía interesada, pero a Sigyn le dio la impresión de que sólo asentía sonriendo para seguirle la corriente, aunque no sabía por qué.

–En fin, sólo quiero darle las gracias por todo. El tiempo que he pasado aquí ha sido muy feliz –comenzó a levantarse–, y les deseo a usted y al resto de su equipo lo mejor para el futuro.

Inexplicablemente, Pepper pareció inquieta.

–Un momento, no se vaya aún. Todavía no ha cobrado su finiquito.

Sigyn sacudió la cabeza.

–Ingréselo en el fondo de las donaciones. Es justo que yo también contribuya con algo a la causa –"Y además, adonde voy no necesitaré dinero midgardiano", pensó.

–De acuerdo, pero aun así necesito que me firme unos papeles. Para formalizar su fin de contrato –explicó Pepper ante la mirada interrogante de la asgardiana–. Ya sabe la pesadilla que es la burocracia.

–Sí, me lo imagino –se rindió–. Está bien, pero que sea rápido.

Con una sonrisa de circunstancias y echando un vistazo a su reloj, Pepper le sacó una carpeta bastante abultada llena de impresos.

–Lo lamento –se justificó, al ver la cara que puso Sigyn–, pero hay que hacerlo así, por triplicado. Ya sabe, una copia para Recursos Humanos, otra para los archivos de la Fundación y la otra para que se la quede usted. Siento mucho las molestias, de verdad.

–Acabemos de una buena vez –Con un suspiro de fastidio que no se molestó en disimular, Sigyn comenzó a estampar su firma en todos aquellos impresos. Al principio lo hacía cuidadosamente, pero después de unas cuantas empezó a impacientarse y a automatizar el gesto, haciéndolo cada vez más rápido. Y al desconectar, también se puso a pensar.

Había algo raro en todo aquello. Ni siquiera cuando la habían contratado en la Fundación había tenido que firmar tantos papeles. ¿Cómo podía ser que le fuera más difícil salir que entrar? A menos, claro, que aquello fuera una excusa. Que estuvieran tratando de retenerla.

Levantó los ojos de los papeles de nuevo y los fijó en Pepper Potts, en su sonrisa serena y confiable. Pero aquella forma de mirar el reloj, y aquella llamada… _Sí, ahora mismo… no tardes_. "Zorra mentirosa", pensó fríamente Sigyn. ¿Por qué siempre acababa dando con hipócritas? Pero ella misma también sabía serlo.

–¿Sabe qué? –dijo despreocupadamente, con una seguridad que estaba lejos de sentir– En realidad tengo bastante prisa, tengo que estar en el aeropuerto en una hora –improvisó–. ¿Por qué no me manda estos papeles por correo electrónico y yo se los reenvío firmados por mensajería?

–Pe-pero… –Pepper pareció alarmada al verla levantarse, lo que le ratificó a Sigyn su impresión de que tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes.

–Adiós, señorita Potts –sin dejarla acabar, Sigyn le estrechó la mano apresuradamente–. Gracias por todo.

Sin esperar respuesta, salió del despacho, indiferente al modo un tanto ansioso en que Pepper intentaba detenerla:

–¡Señora Black, espere!

Pero Sigyn ya no la escuchaba. Caminaba a paso ligero por el pasillo en dirección al ascensor, intentando contenerse para no correr y con un único deseo en su mente: tomarlo y poder salir de allí cuanto antes. Ahora veía que Sif tenía razón, no debía haber ido allí. Tendría que haberse esfumado sin más con Tess y con ella, ¿qué importaba si eso creaba revuelo a su alrededor? Ellas ya no estarían allí para verlo.

Mientras llamaba al ascensor y esperaba que viniera, giró la cabeza una última vez para comprobar que Pepper Potts no la seguía. Afortunadamente, según pudo ver, la empresaria había decidido no moverse de la puerta de su despacho, aunque aún seguía observándola con una extraña expresión en el rostro. Sigyn volvió a mirar hacia delante cuando el ascensor se detuvo en su planta. Mejor que esa mujer no la siguiera, se dijo, no quería que la obligara a hacer nada _expeditivo._ Subiría al ascensor, saldría de aquel endemoniado lugar y se reuniría con Sif y Tess, para ir a casa.

Pero sus esperanzas se vieron truncadas cuando, al abrirse las puertas del ascensor, vio que no estaba vacío. En él viajaban dos hombres vestidos de traje, de los cuales conocía bien a uno, y el otro le sonaba vagamente, aunque no identificaba de qué en concreto.

–Buenos días, señora Black –le saludó el primero, carismático como siempre y con aquella atractiva sonrisa de estar siempre de vuelta de todo que parecía su seña de identidad.

–Se-señor Stark… –balbució ella. El otro hombre, de mediana edad y algunas entradas sobre su cabello castaño, también le sonrió amablemente, pero aquello sólo aumentó su sensación de que algo no iba bien, de que estaba ocurriendo algo. Algo _muy_ malo.

–¿Sube? –ofreció Tony Stark con lo que a ella le pareció una expresión burlona.

–Eh… en realidad… –se quedó paralizada. Pensó en retroceder, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Stark la tomó suavemente por el brazo y la hizo entrar en el ascensor antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar. Sin violencia, pero con firmeza.

Antes de que el ascensor cerrara sus puertas, aún pudo ver por última vez el rostro de Pepper Potts, y sintió odio hacia ella cuando Stark la saludó agitando los dedos de una mano:

–Gracias, querida. Qué haría yo sin ti…

Pepper suspiró con los ojos en blanco, y entró de nuevo en el despacho. La última mirada que le dirigió a Sigyn fue como de compasión, pero eso no la hizo ablandarse, ahora que sabía que había estado entreteniéndola para que Stark y el otro hombre pudieran encontrarla allí.

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, y Stark aún no la había liberado. Seguía aferrándola por el brazo amablemente pero sin vacilar, y la sensación de alarma de Sigyn se había convertido en una campana que sonaba sin cesar en su cabeza. El empresario oprimió el botón del ascensor que llevaba al último piso.

–Esto… yo tengo que bajar –dijo ella, intentando controlar el miedo que, cada vez más, le oprimía el corazón–. He de estar en el aeropuerto… tengo un vuelo…

–Oh, no se preocupe –le contestó él–. Si es por eso, vamos a volar.

Ella lo miró espantada, y consideró deshacerse de él a la fuerza, parar el ascensor con su energía mental y salir corriendo, pero él pareció leer sus intenciones en sus ojos, porque añadió:

–Por favor, señora Black, no haga ninguna tontería. Mire –señaló fuera del ascensor, que era transparente y dejaba ver toda la actividad en el edificio–, todas las salidas están vigiladas –le indicó, apuntando con un gesto a varios hombres en el _hall_ principal, fornidos, trajeados y con toda la pinta de guardaespaldas. Sigyn no podía verlo desde allí, pero le pareció que seguramente también estarían armados.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa torcida, irónica.

–¿Tan peligrosa me consideran?

–Esto no es por usted. Al menos, no del todo. Ya sabe por quién es.

Ella miró hacia el frente y tragó saliva. Sabían quién era.

–La señorita Potts es realmente eficiente en sus investigaciones –comentó fríamente, intentando no dejar traslucir la angustia que le agarrotaba el estómago.

–Sí que lo es, un verdadero tesoro. Pero no ha sido ella quien nos ha puesto al corriente de todo –repuso Stark con tranquilidad, haciendo a Sigyn preguntarse quién habría sido.

Entretanto, habían llegado al último piso del edificio, y Stark y el otro hombre –el cual aún no había pronunciado palabra, pero que a Sigyn seguía haciéndosele conocido… ¿por qué demonios le resultaba tan familiar?– la guiaron por un pasillo, haciéndola salir al exterior, a la amplia azotea de la Torre Stark. En la parte exterior de dicha azotea había instalado un gran letrero con enormes letras que por la noche se iluminaban en un tono azul fluorescente como un rótulo publicitario, para que nadie tuviera dudas sobre quién era el propietario de aquel complejo. No sólo los dioses eran egocéntricos y narcisistas, pensó Sigyn; los mortales midgardianos sabían serlo también.

Aquella azotea era tan grande que tenía incluso un helipuerto. Si la gran H en el suelo no hubiera bastado para advertir a Sigyn de tal circunstancia, el helicóptero que los estaba esperando, ya en marcha, se lo habría dejado totalmente claro.

–Basta ya –gritó Sigyn, desasiéndose del agarre de Stark. En realidad tenía que gritar para hacerse oír en medio del ruido de las aspas del helicóptero–. No pienso ir con ustedes hasta que me digan qué está pasando y adónde vamos.

–A un lugar seguro, señora Black –habló por primera vez el hombre que acompañaba a Stark–. Por favor, no se resista; todo esto es por su bien. En estos momentos estamos localizando a su hija para trasladarla también.

Sin molestarse en disimular su desconfianza, pero sin saber qué otra cosa hacer, Sigyn subió al helicóptero, y Stark y el hombre del traje subieron detrás de ella.

–Lamento el malentendido del otro día –comentó el primero, tendiéndole amablemente unos auriculares acolchados para protegerse los oídos del ruido del helicóptero y colocándose él mismo unos similares–. Sé que fui un poco grosero, pero cómo me iba a imaginar que estaba tratando con una princesa, usted no parece… –se detuvo, al darse cuenta de que lo que estaba diciendo se podía interpretar como una nueva indelicadeza–. Quiero decir, no es la primera princesa que conozco; he tratado con algunas princesas europeas y, en fin… usted no se parece a ellas. Eso es bueno –aclaró enseguida–, esas nobles son todas unas estiradas.

Sigyn miró hacia abajo mientras el helicóptero se elevaba en el cielo, tomando cada vez mayor altura.

–¿Adónde vamos? –insistió con un hilo de voz.

–Ya lo verá –contestó Stark–. En breve llegaremos, pero no debe preocuparse. Está en buenas manos –Le pasó algo que parecía una mascarilla de oxígeno portátil–. Póngase esto también, le hará falta –comentó, mientras se ajustaba él una idéntica.

Ella obedeció, pero no podía dejar de preguntarse adónde iban a ir que les hiciera falta aparatos que les facilitaran respirar.

Durante un buen rato sobrevolaron Nueva York, y durante todo ese tiempo Sigyn no despegó los labios. Cada vez le parecía más que se estaba metiendo en algo de lo que no podía salir, pero no veía la manera de evitarlo. Casi le hacía desear que Loki apareciera y la sacara de allí, aunque no sabía si era salir de la sartén para caer en las brasas. Por lo menos Loki era un mal _conocido_, pero ¿y ellos? ¿Y qué ocurriría con Sif y Tess, que la estaban esperando?

Sus inquietos pensamientos quedaron olvidados en un segundo cuando, al elevarse el helicóptero sobre las nubes, de repente vio que una enorme sombra se cernía sobre ellos, oscureciendo el apagado sol. Cuando alzó la vista, curiosa, para ver lo que estaba causando aquella sombra, se quedó sin aliento.

–Qué… ¿qué es _eso_? –murmuró, observando el monstruo de metal que los sobrevolaba. La superficie superior parecía la de un portaaviones, aunque Sigyn no sabía que existieran portaaviones voladores; pero el resto parecía una nave gigantesca, con un diseño mucho más sofisticado que la idea que tenía ella de los portaaviones militares. Aquella mole aérea se sostenía en el aire gracias a multitud de enormes aspas de helicóptero situadas a ambos laterales que giraban a muchísimas revoluciones por minuto, generando un ruido ensordecedor. Daba impresión de algo sacado de alguna película de ciencia ficción.

Stark sonrió, divertido al verla tan asombrada.

–Bienvenida al Helitransporte.

Sigyn le devolvió la mirada.

–El Heli… ¿_qué_?

–*–*–*–*–*–

El helicóptero, que en comparación parecía una mosca al lado de un rinoceronte, se posó en el suelo de cemento del "Helitransporte", que no era más que la mayor base móvil de operaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D. –aunque eso Sigyn no podía saberlo–, capaz de moverse tanto por aire como por mar. Era una de las instalaciones más sofisticadas y secretas de la Agencia, y Tony Stark estaba especialmente orgulloso porque se trataba de su diseño y de piezas de su empresa. De hecho, había habido otros Helitransportes antes, pero aquél era el más moderno y el mejor construido, y enteramente obra suya.

Cuando el helicóptero aterrizó sobre aquella gigantesca nave y sus aspas dejaron de girar, el empresario descendió y ofreció su mano caballerosamente a Sigyn para ayudarla a bajar a su vez. Aunque reluctante, Sigyn se quitó los auriculares y aceptó la mano que Stark le ofrecía, y el tercer ocupante, el lacónico hombre del traje, los acompañó silencioso como siempre. Hacía un frío tremendo, ella se imaginaba que debido a la altura.

La superficie del portaaviones, de cemento gris sobre el que habían pintado grandes logos amarillos con la figura de un águila y múltiples líneas blancas para delimitar las pistas de aterrizaje, estaba atestada de hombres en uniforme. Sus atuendos le recordaron a Sigyn a los de los soldados de las Fuerzas Especiales del ejército de los Estados Unidos aunque eran un tanto diferentes. Todos iban con cascos, anteojos y armados con rifles, y todos llevaban mascarillas de oxígeno al igual que ellos tres, ya que se encontraban a tantísima altura que la respiración natural se hacía muy difícil, por no decir imposible. Ninguno de aquellos soldados les prestaron atención, lo cual debía significar que ni Stark ni el otro hombre eran extraños en aquel lugar, como sí lo era ella.

Ambos la escoltaron por aquella zona al aire libre, haciéndola entrar por una puerta y descender por unas escaleras; sólo entonces pudieron quitarse las mascarillas de oxígeno. Sigyn nunca había estado en unas instalaciones militares –porque obviamente aquel _heli-loquefuera_ era una de ellas–, pero aquello no se parecía nada a lo que había visto en las películas. Cualquiera habría imaginado unos pasillos pobremente iluminados, estrechos y claustrofóbicos, repletos de soldados armados hasta los dientes; pero no era así en absoluto. Lo de los soldados se cumplía, pero era lo único: el corredor que recorrieron era amplio y lleno de luz, con un diseño casi futurista, como la propia nave. Dentro del recinto se sentía como si fuera un edificio normal con cimientos enraizados en la tierra, en lugar de en aquel armatoste volador situado a tantísimos pies de altura.

Incluso tenía ascensor al final de dicho corredor, no transparente o elegante como el de la Torre Stark, pero también espacioso e iluminado; sólo le faltaba la música de ambiente, se dijo Sigyn de forma un tanto absurda. Stark y el otro hombre, escoltados por un par de soldados, la guiaron hacia el ascensor, el cual bajó un par de plantas hasta otro pasaje similar al anterior, y tras recorrer otro pasillo llegaron a su destino, una especie de salita casi completamente vacía, a excepción de una larga mesa de reuniones y algunas sillas. A Sigyn le dio la impresión de que aquello era una sala de interrogatorios, sólo que en vez del consabido espejo que ocultaba un cristal de doble fondo que había visto en el cine o en las series de televisión tenían un par de cámaras de vídeo: una pequeña, de vigilancia, situada en una de las esquinas de la habitación; y otra de mayor tamaño colocada en la mesa, para poder grabar las "sesiones" de interrogatorio, supuso ella. En aquel sitio, todo estaba dotado de lo último en tecnología.

–Bien, aquí nos separamos –la informó Stark, quedándose en el umbral–. Tengo que dejarla aquí, por el momento. Pero no se asuste, no le quitaré ojo de encima. Volveré –añadió imitando la entonación de _Terminator_ en broma; y después le guiñó el ojo juguetonamente, intentando tranquilizarla, pensó Sigyn. Algo en lo que no estaba teniendo demasiado éxito.

–Pero… –empezó, pero después decidió cerrar la boca. No sabía por qué había accedido a acompañarles allí sin resistirse, aunque algo le decía que de haberlo hecho tampoco le habría servido de mucho. Y también tenía la impresión de que todo lo que dijera podía ser utilizado en su contra, aunque nadie le hubiera leído sus derechos. ¿Necesitaba que se los leyeran? ¿Estaba detenida? ¿En qué lío se había metido?

Stark se marchó, y ella se quedó sola con el otro hombre, el del traje oscuro. Éste le sonrió también, pero había algo inquietante en esa sonrisa. La aprensión de Sigyn fue creciendo, formando un denso nudo en su estómago que empezaba a ahogarla de ansiedad.

–No se inquiete, señora Black –le dijo él, sacando un par de carpetas de documentos de una cartera que llevaba–, no le va a ocurrir nada malo. Sólo colabore con nosotros y todo saldrá bien.

–¿"Nosotros"? ¿De quién habla exactamente? –la tensión en el gesto y en las palabras de Sigyn se debía a la desconfianza, pero también, y cada vez más, al miedo.

–No se acuerda de mí, ¿verdad?

–Sé que le he visto antes, aunque ahora no recuerdo dónde.

Antes de que él pudiera contestar, la puerta se abrió de nuevo y entró otro hombre vestido de negro y con una cazadora de cuero también oscura. Era calvo y de color, tenía un parche cubriendo uno de sus ojos –de nuevo le recordó a Odín– y lucía un aire marcial, terriblemente autoritario. Era el mismo que había visto una semana atrás acompañando a Tony Stark.

–Soy Philip Coulson –prosiguió el hombre del traje, alargándole la mano para saludarla. Confusa, ella se la estrechó casi como por reflejo–, y éste es el general Nick Fury –Sigyn miró al aludido, que pese a todo no dijo ni una palabra.

–¿Son ustedes del FBI o algo así? –preguntó ella, y Coulson sonrió.

–No. Pertenecemos a un organismo independiente del Gobierno de los Estados Unidos denominado Sistema Homologado de Inteligencia, Espionaje, Logística y Defensa. S.H.I.E.L.D. –aclaró.

–¿Y se supone que eso debe sonarme de algo…? –empezó a decir Sigyn, pero se detuvo bruscamente. Empezaba a recordar dónde había visto antes a aquel hombre. Era el mismo que había ido a visitarla e interrogarla al hospital de Puente Antiguo pocos días después de que llegara a la Tierra, visita que había obligado a Sigyn a huir del hospital y empezar a llevar una vida casi furtiva–. Ahora le recuerdo.

–Sí –asintió él, casi amablemente–. Le dije que volveríamos a vernos, ¿verdad?

Pero Sigyn nunca se imaginó que aquella promesa se materializaría quince años después de formulada.

–Esto es un atropello en toda regla. No pueden traerme aquí y retenerme sin motivo –empezó a protestar–; yo no he hecho nada malo.

–De hecho, señora Black, aunque sabemos que ése no es su nombre… sí lo ha hecho. Utilizar una identidad falsa es delito federal en este país, así como el empleo de documentación falsificada. Tenemos todo el derecho de retenerla, incluso mandarla a la cárcel si queremos, pero no es nuestro deseo. La hemos traído aquí para protegerla.

Con la angustia estrujándole el estómago, Sigyn bajó la vista. No lloraría, aunque en ese momento era lo que más deseos tenía de hacer para desahogar su miedo.

–¿Qué quieren de mí? –preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Coulson abrió una de las carpetas y empezó a sacar fotografías de tamaño mediano, a color y en papel satinado, que mostraba a un hombre caminando por una calle. Empezó a mostrárselas a Sigyn, y ella inspiró intentando controlarse al verlas. Debían estar tomadas desde cierta distancia porque la imagen se veía un tanto borrosa, pero la silueta era inconfundible. Aun sin tener en cuenta su uniforme de guerra, ella habría reconocido aquel casco de afilados cuernos en cualquier parte.

–¿Conoce a este hombre?

Ella levantó enseguida la vista de las fotografías.

–No.

–Fueron tomadas hace bastantes años, en un ataque terrorista que este individuo efectuó sobre un museo en Stuttgart –le informó Coulson–. ¿Seguro que no lo ha visto antes? –le preguntó de nuevo socarronamente– Tal vez no ha mirado bien.

Intentando mantener la calma, Sigyn se obligó a mirar de nuevo las fotografías. Sí, aunque no se podía distinguir del todo, alrededor de Loki podía verse el caos que solía crear por donde pasaba. Algunas figuras de transeúntes corrientes parecían alejarse de él, como huyendo despavoridos. Ése era el efecto que su marido solía causar. Volvió a alzar los ojos hacia sus captores, con una ligera sonrisa tonta.

–¿Por qué me enseñan la foto de un tipo con un disfraz de Halloween? ¿Es esto alguna broma de cámara oculta de la tele? Porque si lo es, les ha tenido que costar una pasta montar todo esto…

Coulson pareció como si lo hubieran golpeado, pero Fury le devolvió la sonrisa a Sigyn. Pero no era una sonrisa alegre. De hecho, a ella le dio escalofríos.

–Una chica dura, ¿eh?

Una vez recuperado el dominio de sí misma, Sigyn les lanzó una mirada desafiante. No la harían hablar.

–Podría estar así todo el día.

–Bien, y mientras nos hace perder el tiempo aquí, ese psicópata tiene todo el que quiera para acercarse a su hija –atacó él esperando que aquel argumento la asustara, pero sólo consiguió que el brillo en los ojos de Sigyn se intensificara agresivamente.

–No lo llame así. Usted no le conoce –siseó, pero inmediatamente después de decir aquello, bajó la vista, sorprendida consigo misma. ¿Por qué lo estaba defendiendo?

–Pero usted sí –intervino Coulson–. Deje de intentar negarlo –para subrayar sus palabras, sacó una nueva fotografía de la carpeta y se la alargó a Sigyn. Esta vez la fotografía estaba bastante más nítida, y parecía mucho más reciente. Y tan reciente: la imagen los mostraba a Loki y a ella bailando en la fiesta de beneficencia de Stark. De nuevo los nervios encogieron el estómago de Sigyn.

–Le estaban siguiendo… –murmuró angustiada, pero Coulson negó con la cabeza.

–No. La seguíamos a usted.

–¡¿Qué? –exclamó ella, casi gritando.

–¿De verdad creyó que huir del hospital hace quince años le serviría para despistarnos? Por favor, somos profesionales y tenemos más recursos de los que nadie imaginaría –le espetó Coulson–. Su aparición inexplicable en un lugar tan cercano al vortex donde apareció su compatriota Thor, sus ropas, su carencia absoluta de identidad anterior… sólo tuvimos que investigar un poco para saber de dónde había venido usted; y mire por dónde, también salió a la luz su parentesco con este terrorista. De modo que la dejamos marchar, pero siempre la mantuvimos bajo vigilancia, por si acaso –tomó la segunda carpeta, algo más voluminosa que la primera, y la lanzó sobre la mesa, a un punto donde Sigyn podía tomarla y leerla. Ésta así lo hizo, a medida que Coulson glosaba–. Conocemos todo lo que ha estado haciendo durante los últimos años. Su adquisición de la identidad de Sibyll Black, su trabajo como maestra en Lubbock, su traslado a Nueva York…

Sigyn no podía dejar de leer aquel expediente, dedicado íntegramente a ella. Incluía informes, documentos e imágenes lo que había sido toda su vida en la Tierra, incluyendo fotos y una copia del certificado de nacimiento de Tess, sus notas del colegio… Aquella sensación de paranoia que la acometía a veces, incluyendo durante la fiesta mientras Loki y ella estaban bailando o la noche anterior en el centro comercial, no era paranoia. Ni tampoco era Loki quien la acechaba, sino ellos, los propios mortales. La habían vigilado todo el tiempo, mientras ella estaba haciendo su vida.

–Estuvimos a punto de darnos por vencidos, ya que en quince años él nunca pareció ponerse en contacto con usted –continuó el hombre–, aunque admito que el hecho de que usted entrara a trabajar en Stark despertó nuestras alarmas, pero después de unos cuantos años, nada tampoco. Casi habíamos tirado la toalla con usted, pero de repente… esto –volvió a señalar la fotografía que los mostraba a Loki y a ella juntos.

Ella siguió guardando silencio. Ya no tenía caso negar nada, pero tampoco sabía qué decir.

–¿Ha vuelto a tener algún contacto con él desde el momento en que se tomó esta fotografía? –le preguntó Coulson.

Realizando un esfuerzo, Sigyn consiguió levantar sus ojos de aquellos papeles que habían sido toda su vida durante los últimos quince años.

–¿Contacto? –repitió con un hilo de voz. Sin que lo pudiera evitar, volvieron a atacarla imágenes de la noche anterior, tomándola desprevenida. La piel desnuda de Loki contra la suya, sus manos y su boca recorriendo su cuerpo, el modo increíble en que la llevó al éxtasis… todos aquellos detalles se reprodujeron de nuevo en su mente como si estuvieran ocurriendo en aquel mismo momento, con idéntica intensidad, como si los estuviera viviendo a cámara lenta. Sintió que se sofocaba, y le costó contestar– No.

–¿Seguro?

–Totalmente. Además –saltó algo más decidida–, si me han estado vigilando, no hará falta que yo se lo diga, ¿verdad?

–Eso es cierto –admitió Coulson. Afortunadamente, cualesquiera que fueran sus métodos de espionaje, no habían alcanzado a verle dentro de su casa, porque si no también habrían averiguado lo de su "visita nocturna", pensó Sigyn–. De todas maneras, ¿sabe dónde está?

–No –"Y si lo supiera, tampoco se lo diría", añadió ella para sí.

–Aun así, prevemos que seguramente vuelva a contactarla, y en ese momento necesitaremos su colaboración. Ahora tenemos una oportunidad para acercarnos a él.

–¿Qué quiere decir?

Fury tomó la palabra:

–Mire, hemos estado intentando pillarle durante años. Desde nuestro primer encuentro, donde conseguimos capturarle y se nos escapó, ya no hemos vuelto a tener oportunidad de echarle el guante otra vez. Alguna vez logramos acercarnos, pero él siempre nos esquivaba. Hay que admitir que el cabrón es listo, y muy escurridizo. Esto es lo más que hemos conseguido acercarnos a él –señaló las primeras fotografías que le había enseñado a Sigyn–. Hasta la otra noche –tomó la otra, la de la noche del baile–. Por primera vez cometió un error: el de dejarse ver cerca de usted; es una lástima que no estuviéramos ninguno de nosotros para aprovecharlo. Natasha me dijo que Thor le contó que todo el mundo en Asgard la creía muerta, ésa debería ser la explicación de por qué él no la ha contactado antes; pero ahora lo ha hecho –la miró de arriba abajo–. Diría que usted es su debilidad. No se ofenda, pretendía ser un cumplido –agregó al ver que Sigyn fruncía el ceño–, pero el caso es que es una debilidad que tenemos que aprovechar; no tenemos muchas oportunidades con él.

–¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí? –repitió ella, esta vez dirigiéndose hacia Fury. Coulson podría ser el que llevaba el traje y hablaba más, pero estaba claro quién era el jefe en todo aquello.

–Quiero que en cuanto vuelva a contactarla, nos avise inmediatamente. Tiene que ayudarnos a detenerlo. Tiene que hacerlo por usted y por su hija.

Ella bajó la vista.

–No.

–Señora Black…

–¡He dicho que no! Y no diré nada más sin la presencia de un abogado –exclamó ella, sintiendo que el firme autocontrol que se estaba forzando por mantener desde que la habían llevado allí estaba a punto de saltar por los aires, amenazando con hacerla estallar en lágrimas.

Fury pareció divertido.

–Esto va mucho más allá de la jurisdicción de la ley estadounidense. Además, usted no puede pedir un abogado –repuso con voz fría.

–Claro que puedo. Tengo derecho a…

–No, no lo tiene –la contradijo él–. La asistencia por un abogado es un derecho constitucional, es cierto, pero sólo aplicable a los ciudadanos de los Estados Unidos, y usted no lo es. De hecho, ni siquiera es humana en el sentido estricto de la palabra, por lo que si quisiéramos saltarnos los derechos humanos con usted y ponernos _bruscos_ para obtener su colaboración, podríamos hacerlo sin la menor consecuencia legal para nosotros.

A Sigyn empezaron a temblarle las rodillas, pero se esforzó por dominarse. Aquello era un farol para asustarla. Tenía que serlo. Dios, esperaba que lo fuera.

–Pues haga lo que tenga que hacer, que yo también lo haré –le lanzó otra mirada desafiante. Coulson pareció confuso.

–Señora Black, es lo mejor para usted. Ese hombre es peligroso y nosotros podemos protegerla. A usted y a su hija.

Ella ya no quiso contestar, y se encerró en un obstinado silencio. El hombre del traje levantó las manos exasperado, como dándose por vencido; en tanto que Fury le clavó una mirada calculadora.

–Espero que a otra persona lo escuche más que a nosotros –dijo entre dientes, y salió de la sala.

Pasaron un par de minutos. Sigyn seguía aferrándose a su silencio, intentando ignorar a Coulson, pero de repente se oyeron algunas voces fuera de la sala.

–¿No podéis dejarla en paz? –exclamó una potente voz masculina que ella conocía bien– Ya ha sufrido bastante.

–Sabes que es nuestra única opción –repuso la de Fury, algo más baja–. Espero que puedas convencerla… _por su bien_.

Thor entró en la habitación, y Sigyn lo recibió con expresión orgullosa… una altivez totalmente fingida. Después, el dios del trueno intercambió una mirada con Coulson. No hicieron falta palabras: el hombre del traje se levantó y abandonó la estancia, dejándolos solos.

Thor se sentó en el sitio que había estado ocupando Coulson, y ambos antiguos cuñados quedaron frente a frente, chocando sus miradas.

–Hola, Sigyn –la saludó suavemente.

–Hola Thor. Así que tú eres el "poli bueno", ¿me equivoco?

–¿El poli…? –pareció desconcertado– Ah, ya sé a qué te refieres. Ahora eres tú la que más conoce la cultura de la Tierra, yo voy y vengo desde Asgard para cosas puntuales, así que… –se interrumpió al darse cuenta de que divagaba–. Aún no puedo creerlo. Estás viva.

–Estoy viva –confirmó ella secamente–. Pero eso ya lo sabías. Os habréis estado riendo bastante durante estos años a mi costa.

–¿Qué? ¡No! –él se defendió de la acusación– Fury y su servicio de inteligencia lo sabían, pero yo no. Nunca me dijeron nada. Demonios, ni siquiera Tony lo sabía.

–¿Te refieres a Tony Stark?

–Sí. Cuando se enteró por poco mata a Coulson por no haberle informado de quién eras tú y de que estabas trabajando en su empresa. Al parecer en la propia empresa también te investigaban, pero de forma paralela a la Agencia, y no averiguaron tanto como ella. Yo también estoy bastante enfadado, nadie nos contó nada hasta hace poco. Quise ir a verte enseguida, pero no me dejaron.

–Vaya. Así que ahora el dios del trueno obedece las órdenes de unos mortales –comentó ella sarcástica, haciéndole fruncir el ceño.

–Eso no es así, Sigyn. Me dijeron que si te avisaba antes de tiempo, huirías de nuevo y ya no podríamos protegerte.

–Protegerme –repitió ella.

–Sí. De _él_.

–No necesito vuestra protección –declaró ella, aunque había dicho todo lo contrario los días anteriores.

Ambos se quedaron callados unos segundos, sin saber bien qué decir.

–La última vez que nos vimos… –dijo al final Thor– fue hace quince años…

–Sí.

–¿Por qué no me dijiste que Narvi y Váli habían muerto?

Ella se encogió, como si el recuerdo de sus hijos asesinados la golpeara simplemente por el hecho de salir a la luz.

–¿Habría cambiado algo?

–Claro que habría cambiado. Yo pensaba que querías reunirte con ellos, no que ibas a suicidarte… o huir, o lo que fuera. De habérmelo imaginado, no te habría dejado marchar. Te habría hecho quedarte con nosotros y habríamos cuidado de ti. Eras parte de la familia.

–Ya no lo soy –susurró ella apesadumbrada, pero Thor no parecía fácil de convencer.

–Lo sigues siendo –la contradijo–, al igual que Loki. Por muchas cosas terribles que él haya hecho durante este tiempo, y aunque se niegue a admitirlo, aún es mi familia; y tú también.

Sigyn evitaba su mirada.

–Aquella última vez que nos vimos… te dije también que…

–Recuerdo lo que dijiste –él no la dejó terminar–, pero sé que no hablabas en serio.

–¿Ah, no?

–No. Estabas trastornada. Acababas de perder a tus hijos y de vivir una terrible y penosa experiencia junto a Loki. Sé que eres una buena persona, y que nunca intentarías nada malo contra ninguno de nosotros.

–Sigues siendo un tonto confiado –dijo ella en voz baja, y él sonrió.

–Incluso los dioses tenemos nuestras debilidades.

Sigyn suspiró.

–Tienes que decirles a tus amigos que me dejen salir de aquí.

–Por desgracia, ni a mí me escucharían. Y es que además, creo que tienen razón.

–¿Qué?

–Sabes mejor que nadie de lo que Loki es capaz. Tenemos que detenerle, y ya que no podemos hacerlo en Jotunheim, tenemos que aprovechar mientras aún está aquí en la Tierra. Mientras intenta acercarse a ti.

Ella pareció reflexionar.

–¿Qué me estás pidiendo, Thor? ¿Que os sirva de cebo en algún rocambolesco plan para atraparle?

–No lo veas así. Le estarías haciendo un favor a la Tierra donde has vivido, a ti misma, a tu hija… incluso a él. Sé lo que sientes por él, pero…

–Ya no siento nada por él –lo contradijo ella con rotunda brusquedad, tal vez excesiva–, no se trata de eso. Ese hombre, Fury, lo ha definido muy bien. Loki es listo y escurridizo –explicó–. Supongamos que os escucho y colaboro en ese plan para que lo atrapéis. Y supongamos, que ya es mucho suponer, que ese plan tiene éxito. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pasaría antes de que escapase? Porque sabes que antes o después, es lo que acabaría haciendo. Y me buscaría, Thor. Ahora mismo está _medio_ razonable conmigo, sabrá Dios por qué, ¿pero qué haría si se enterara de que lo he traicionado, de que he colaborado con sus enemigos?

El dios del trueno la observó durante unos segundos, intentando calibrar lo que realmente pensaba su cuñada.

–¿Seguro que te niegas por miedo a sus represalias?

–¿Acaso importa? Eso no hace que lo que digo sea menos cierto. Por eso iba a irme, iba a regresar a Asgard. Sif me ha dicho que…

–¿Sif? –Thor se mostró muy sorprendido– ¿Cuándo has hablado tú con Sif?

Sigyn se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello. Le parecía que había metido la pata, traicionando a su amiga.

–Vino a verme hace unos días y se ha estado quedando en mi casa –confesó, y la expresión de desconcierto de él se intensificó.

–Que yo sepa, ella no se ha movido de Asgard en todo este tiempo.

–Es lo que tú crees. Me pidió que no te dijera nada, no quería que te molestaras.

–Qué raro… –reflexionó el dios del trueno–, no es propio de Sif hacer ese tipo de cosas a mis espaldas. No sé, hablaré con ella.

–No te enfades demasiado con ella, me ha estado apoyando mucho estos días. Gracias a ella he reunido el valor para abandonarlo todo, de nuevo, y regresar a casa. Pero para eso tenéis que dejarme marchar.

–Pero Loki…

–No me importa lo que haga, mi respuesta a vuestra petición sigue siendo no. Y dile a tu… _jefe_… que si quiere torturarme, que lo haga. Pero que si lo hace, que se acuerde de matarme después, porque en cuanto salga de aquí iré a la prensa y tiraré de la manta. No sólo lo que hacen en este sitio, sino la existencia de Asgard, las amenazas interplanetarias… todo lo que se están callando "por el bien nacional"… todo.

–No… –repuso él turbado–, él no hace esas cosas. Al menos, eso espero… –murmuró para sí mismo–, y además, aunque así fuera, ni yo ni mis compañeros dejaríamos que te hicieran daño. Pero tú tienes que reconsiderar tu decisión –se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la salida, parecía fatigado. Podía tener una resistencia sin igual y combatir durante horas sin manifestar el menor cansancio, pero ese tipo de enfrentamientos psicológicos podía con él–. Por favor, piénsalo –le pidió antes de salir.

–No hay nada que pensar –replicó Sigyn desafiante, y Thor suspiró otra vez antes de cerrar la puerta.

Sigyn volvió a quedar sola en aquella sala, y esta vez nadie entró de nuevo para molestarla ni interrumpir sus pensamientos, que de nuevo corrieron rápidos, caóticos.

No podía simplemente sentarse allí y dejar que los acontecimientos siguieran su curso. Sif y Tess estaban allí fuera y a cada minuto que pasaba corrían peligro, el peligro de que Loki las encontrara. Ella no podía dejar que eso ocurriera. Claro que si estuviera con ellas, no serviría de mucha ayuda contra él, al menos en cuanto a la fuerza bruta… pero no podía soportar el no estar allí con ellas sino encerrada en aquel cuartucho, incomunicada e impotente.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué _iba_ a hacer?

* * *

><p><strong>Comienza una pequeña subtrama de acción con los Vengadores, que tendrá lugar durante algunos capítulos. Todo comienza con el epílogo de EW (nunca un epílogo dio tanto juego XD), donde Coulson va a visitar a Sigyn al hospital, visita que obliga a ésta a huir. <strong>

**Lo que fue un hecho puramente anecdótico, puesto sólo servía para conectar más la historia con el fandom, ha dado para toda una aventura, porque luego se me ocurrió que S.H.I.E.L.D. no deja huir a los sujetos que le interesan así como así. Desde el capítulo 11 he ido aludiendo a ciertas sensaciones ocasionales de Sigyn de estar siendo vigilada, y pensaba que ibais a sospechar, pero con tantas otras cosas (reencuentro, UST, etc.) quedó "disimulado" como yo quería. Porque ****Nick Fury también tiene su parte de mischief.**

**El Helitransporte (_Helicarrier_) es el cuartel general móvil de los Avengers. En una primera versión de estos capítulos situaba la acción en unas instalaciones secretas de S.H.I.E.L.D. en tierra, pero para hacer la historia lo más cercana posible al canon de los Avengers he decidido trasladarla al Helitransporte. **


	21. Chapter 21

–21–

–Algo va mal… –murmuró Loki. Pero su comentario quedó perdido entre las conversaciones de la gente que transitaba por el Central Park, algunos paseando, otros corriendo (esa gente _nunca_ dejaba de correr, y eso que no tenían verdaderos motivos para hacerlo… aún), y otros sentados en los bancos intentando captar los escasos restos de calor del mortecino sol invernal, oculto bajo una especie de niebla.

–¿Cómo dices? –preguntó Tess, mirándolo curiosa.

–Nada –repuso él, desviando la vista para que la chica no pudiera adivinar la inquietud en sus ojos.

Mientras esperaban que Sigyn saliera de su entrevista con Pepper Potts, ambos habían estado matando el tiempo vagando por el centro comercial, abarrotado incluso a esas horas; o en lo que Tess llamó "recreativos", un sitio infernal lleno de luces brillantes y ruidos estridentes del que Loki había tenido que salir enseguida porque le daba dolor de cabeza. Al final habían acabado dando vueltas por el Central Park. Todos ellos sitios con mucha gente, había sugerido Sigyn, de modo que nadie, ni siquiera Loki –lo cual tenía bastante gracia– tuviera la oportunidad de hacer nada contra ellos.

Tess y él parecían dos transeúntes más entre el resto de mortales, de no ser por la belleza de la forma de Sif, y también por el hecho de que ellos dos eran los únicos que no iban embutidos de pies a cabeza en gruesas ropas de abrigo. Tess llevaba una cazadora de cuero y unos guantes sin dedos, pero Loki sospechaba que lo hacía exclusivamente por moda; y en cuanto a él, llevaba un fino vestido de lana de color caqui sin nada más encima. Ninguno de ellos sentía el menor frío debido a su constitución de gigantes de hielo; pero aun así Loki reflexionó si no sería mejor ponerse algo de abrigo… más que nada por no llamar la atención. Tras unos segundos, desechó la idea. Sólo eran mortales, después de todo; para qué molestarse en disimular con ellos.

Además, en pocas horas estarían de vuelta en casa y no tendrían que preocuparse por su imagen. Tenía ganas de recuperar su aspecto original definitivamente. Ya estaba cada vez más incómodo con su apariencia de Sif, sobre todo después de haber experimentado –en todos los sentidos– lo que era ser hombre otra vez. Una ligera sonrisa asomó a sus labios al recordar lo ocurrido durante la madrugada de la noche anterior. Volver a tener a Sigyn en sus brazos tras quince años había sido mejor aún de lo que había esperado. Si tan sólo ella no lo hubiese estropeado después con ese auto forzado afán de venganza, que le pegaba tan poco…

Debería estar muy molesto por aquello, pero sorprendentemente no era así. Aquel esfuerzo de ella por desquitarse de las heridas del pasado, casi patético si se comparaba con la forma que solía tener él de cobrarse las suyas propias, casi le hacía gracia. Y todo el mal humor que al principio le había causado aquella jugarreta infantil había desaparecido de su ánimo cuando pensaba que con eso ella le había dado la excusa para jugar sucio a su vez. Le dejaría creer que había ganado esa batalla, porque él acabaría ganando la guerra. En cuanto su mujer acabara con esos estúpidos de Stark, se las llevaría a ella y a su hija y no tendrían que volver a pisar ese estercolero de Midgard, al menos hasta que lo conquistaran y él lo hubiera reformado de arriba abajo, convirtiéndolo en un reino en condiciones.

Pero Sigyn estaba tardando más de la cuenta y eso no era propio de ella.

–¿Crees que mamá estará bien? –insistió Tess, volviendo a distraerle. Loki asintió, aunque en el fondo no acababa de estar seguro. Tenía un presentimiento bastante inquietante.

La hora de comer en aquel lugar había transcurrido y Sigyn no había llamado al móvil de Tess para dar instrucciones o simplemente comunicarles que se reuniría con ellos; y cuando la joven había intentado llamarla, una voz impersonal les informaba de que el móvil al que estaban llamando se encontraba apagado o fuera de cobertura. Seguramente tanto el retraso como lo del móvil se debían a motivos sin importancia, algún problema burocrático al rescindir el contrato en Stark o tal vez se le había pinchado la rueda del coche, y que se hubiera quedado sin batería en su aparato telefónico.

O tal vez no.

Si se hubiera tratado de otra persona, habría pensado que Loki había puesto en marcha algo de su habilidad para el engaño para impedirle comunicarse con ellos. Pero dado que Loki era él y que, por una vez y sin que sirviera de precedente, estaba allí de lo más inocentemente con su hija, no podía evitar la sensación de que lo que retenía a su mujer era algo aún más siniestro y amenazador que él mismo.

Como adivinando sus pensamientos, Tess volvió a hablar:

–¿Piensas que mi padre ha podido, no sé… secuestrarla o algo así?

–Por última vez, no –Loki se encaró con ella un tanto impaciente–. Tu padre no es el psicópata que todo el mundo quiere que creas. Ha hecho muchas cosas que no son para enorgullecerse, pero no es… –se detuvo. ¿Iba a decir que no era una mala persona? Porque sí lo era, él lo admitía antes que nadie–… un loco –terminó.

Tess se echó a reír.

–Ya lo sé. Sólo estaba bromeando. Me hace gracia cuando te pones tan nervioso, _papá_.

Loki se quedó helado.

–¿Cómo dices?

–¿Cuándo le vas a decir a mamá quién eres en realidad? Porque no pensarás seguir con esa forma de mujer toda la vida, ¿verdad?

Atónito, él tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Sólo unos pocos, pero eso en él era mucho.

–¿Sabías quién soy?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

–Si anda como un pato, grazna como un pato y nada como un pato… Es decir, en Internet vienen todas esas historias sobre ti transformándote en otras personas, o incluso en animales. Mamá no conoce esas historias, me imagino que por eso no sospecha nada… –murmuró, como reflexionando en voz alta–. Andas como un hombre, siempre hablas en tu defensa cuando supuestamente a esa mujer a la que interpretas le caes fatal y, sobre todo, cuando crees que nadie te ve miras a mamá con ojos de cordero degollado –sonrió–. Creo que estaba bastante claro.

–Vaya, no me imaginaba que fuera tan transparente –murmuró él, algo molesto por haber sido descubierto, pero a la vez orgulloso por la perspicaz lógica de su hija, tan parecida a la suya propia–. Y si lo sabías, ¿por qué no le dijiste nada a tu madre?

–Tenía ganas de conocerte y pasar tiempo contigo, y sabía que era la única manera en la que mamá te dejaría estar cerca de mí. Ha sido un poco raro tener que verte todo el tiempo con esa forma de mujer, pero lo he pasado muy bien esta semana.

–Yo también –admitió él–. Pero me alegro de poder dejar este juego del escondite, al menos contigo.

Tess se echó a reír, contemplando el estanque de los patos, donde en realidad ya no quedaba un solo pato… todos habían emigrado, aunque lo más probable era que estuvieran muertos. Era complicado emigrar a países más cálidos cuando todos los países del planeta estaban sumidos, en mayor o menor grado, en el mismo perpetuo invierno.

Cuando la chica se volvió a mirar a Loki de nuevo, no pudo evitar un respingo. "Sif" había desaparecido y en su lugar estaba el elegante caballero de aspecto hermoso pero sombrío, impecablemente vestido como siempre con un traje a medida, un ligero abrigo de paño oscuro y una bufanda de espiguilla con fondo verde. También llevaba un delgado bastón de madera de tono azabache con puño de plata, aunque parecía más un complemento para su aspecto de _dandy_ que porque realmente necesitara un instrumento para sostenerse. Presumido como siempre, se estaba atusando su cabello negro, asegurándose de que ni un solo pelo estuviera fuera de su sitio, aunque dejó de hacerlo al percatarse del sobresalto de su hija.

–¿…Qué? –preguntó, sorprendido por la reacción.

–Dios papá, ¡me has asustado!

–No veo necesidad de seguir manteniendo mi disfraz contigo si sabes quién soy –se justificó tranquilamente.

–Pero cambiar así, delante de la gente… –murmuró ella, intranquila– ¿No es peligroso?

Loki observó al resto de transeúntes con una ligera sonrisa, un tanto despectiva.

–Cuando quiero, puedo resultar invisible a los mortales.

–¿Entonces me están viendo hablar sola? –Él se echó a reír.

–Claro que no. Pueden verme, sólo que… no reparan en mí. Sus mentes no registran mi presencia y por tanto tampoco la tuya, a menos que yo me dirija hacia ellos o que nos estén buscando a propósito –Justo igual que cuando vivía en Asgard, reflexionó un tanto incómodo, salvo que ahora su tendencia a pasar desapercibido era una ventaja para él–. Cuando tu madre regrese, volveré a mi disfraz antes de que me vea. Espero que puedas cubrirme unas cuantas horas más.

–Está bien, ¿pero no crees que está tardando demasiado?

Él se encogió de hombros vagamente, sin decir nada concreto. Sí que estaba inquieto al respecto, pero no quería transmitírselo a su hija. No le gustaba dar impresión de inseguridad, ni siquiera cuando realmente se sentía inseguro.

–Ya llegará.

–Mientras llega, ¿quieres que comamos algo? Me muero de hambre, y por aquí venden unos perritos calientes que alucinas.

Loki miró a su hija con cara de asco.

–¿Los mortales comen perros?

Tess rió de nuevo.

–No son perros de verdad, son… OK, te lo enseñaré.

La muchacha guió al dios del engaño hasta uno de esos puestos callejeros, de aspecto absolutamente vulgar e higiene dudosa, y pasando por alto esos aspectos compró dos de esos "perritos calientes", que no eran más que unas piezas alargadas de carne embutidas y metidas dentro de un panecillo, con diversos condimentos y aderezos a su alrededor. Le pasó uno a Loki –quien lo tomó no muy convencido–, y se dispuso a dar cuenta del suyo.

–Buen provecho –dijo, y le metió un gran mordisco– ¡Mmtá bunnízimo! –añadió con la boca llena.

Loki bajó la mirada y observó su "perrito" con cierta repugnancia. La mayoría de comidas de la Tierra estaban bien, sobre todo las que cocinaba Sigyn, pero aquélla en concreto no le despertaba mucha confianza.

–¿Le pasa algo a tu perrito caliente? –le preguntó su hija al ver su expresión recelosa– ¿No te gusta?

–Me parece que no… –pareció dubitativo–. ¿Qué son esas cosas verdes que tiene por encima?

Tess se encogió de hombros.

–Creo que nadie lo sabe.

–¿Cómo podéis comer una cosa que no sabéis lo que es?

Ella se echó a reír.

–Bien mirado, tienes razón. Pero de algo hay que morir, ¿no?

Loki no contestó. Él tenía una idea bastante clara de cómo moriría, pero no le apetecía adelantarlo comiendo una de esas cosas de apariencia sospechosa y origen más sospechoso aún. Fue a tirar el "perrito", pero Tess lo detuvo:

–¡No, espera! –le quitó el bollo de las manos y se apartó del camino, localizando a una anciana indigente que pedía limosna por el parque. Se lo entregó con una sonrisa y volvió al lado de su padre.

–¿Por qué has hecho eso? –le preguntó Loki, extrañado, y ella se encogió de hombros.

–No sé… mamá siempre dice que hay que ayudar a los demás si se puede… y ya que ibas a tirarlo…

–Darle comida sólo prolongará el sufrimiento de esa mujer. Si no muere de hambre, lo hará de frío o de alguna de las repugnantes enfermedades que infectan este reino mugriento –comentó él altivamente–. La verdadera compasión sería acabar con su vida y por tanto con su miseria.

Ella lo miró con ojos como platos.

–¿Realmente opinas eso?

–¿No te parece lo más lógico?

–Supongo que sí… –susurró para sí, confusa–, pero que sea lógico no quiere decir que no sea cruel.

–La vida es cruel, pequeña, y uno debe ponerse a su altura si quiere sobrevivir. Pero ahora que lo pienso –cambió de tema despreocupadamente–, sí que tengo hambre, pero nada de perros ni otros animales. Tengo antojo de esa comida fría y dulce… ¿cómo lo llamaste? ¿El-ado? ¿Hay por aquí algún sitio donde se pueda conseguir?

Aunque aún preocupada por las frías palabras de su padre, Tess asintió.

–¿Te refieres a un helado? Claro.

Realmente a Loki le apetecía uno de esos… helados, el del día anterior le había gustado mucho. Y como era su último día en Midgard, quería volver a disfrutar de ese delicioso dulce antes de regresar a Jotunheim y a su comida, bastante simple y poco variada en comparación con la de la Tierra. Tendría que ver algún modo de importar aunque fuera algunos de sus platos a Jotunheim, al igual que había hecho con las manzanas de Idunn o cualquier cosa de Asgard o Alfheim que le gustara.

Padre e hija se dirigieron a un puesto del centro del parque, una dulcería que vendía de todo: desde latas de refresco y botellas de agua hasta gofres y bollería para comer en la calle, pasando por golosinas de todas las formas y colores. Y por supuesto, también helados.

El tendero del puesto se quedó un poco sorprendido ante la estampa de aquel señor con aspecto aristocrático acompañado por una adolescente con ropa casual, casi de estilo punk. No pegaban demasiado, aunque sus rasgos se parecían mucho.

–Quiero un helado –dijo el primero.

–¿De qué sabor?

Loki miró por los cajones de helado ofertados en el mostrador, buscando la refrescante mezcla de que tanto le había gustado la noche anterior.

–¿Dónde está ése tan delicioso de menta y chocolate… cómo se llamaba?

–_After Eight _–le recordó Tess.

–No, lo siento –repuso el dependiente–. De ése no tenemos.

–¿Cómo que no tienen? –su semblante se oscureció– Miserable mortal, ¿cómo te atreves a negarte a…?

La chica se aferró a su brazo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

–¿Qué tal vainilla? –propuso al tendero, que obedeció apresuradamente llenando un cucurucho y tendiéndoselo a Loki con un brazo tembloroso.

–S-son dos dólares –dijo atropelladamente, aunque daba la impresión de que si Loki no hubiese querido pagar, no le habría importado mucho, con tal de que desaparecieran de allí. Pero con una mirada siniestra, él sacó un billete de veinte y se lo tiró con una mueca de desprecio, girándose arrogante y alejándose majestuosamente del puesto. Él sería todo lo que quisieran decir de él, pero no era un ladrón. Al menos, no de helado.

Tess dedicó una expresión de circunstancias al tendero.

–Puede quedarse con el cambio –dijo rápidamente, y salió corriendo detrás de su padre.

Loki se había sentado en un banco cercano a saborear el helado, dejando el bastón a un lado. No estaba mal, aunque era un sabor más soso que el que había tomado la noche anterior. No se dio cuenta de que al derretirse, el helado goteaba un poco por el cucurucho, y algunas de las gotas del dulce derretido cayeron al suelo. Un gato callejero que pasaba por allí se acercó y empezó a lamerlas, y cuando se acabaron se restregó por las piernas del dios del engaño, y maullaba zalamero como pidiendo más. Loki resistió el impulso de darle una patada.

–Largo de aquí, criatura midgardiana –murmuró molesto, aunque éste no le hizo caso y siguió ronroneando contra sus piernas. Él suspiró, rindiéndose. Dentro de lo que cabía, se sentía de buen humor. La prueba de ello era que no había vaporizado al mortal cuando se había negado a servirle el helado que él quería, se había conformado con otro de inferior calidad y ¡hasta se lo había pagado! Claro que el dinero de Midgard no tenía el menor valor para él: sólo era papel tintado.

Aun así, era obvio que aquel sitio lo cambiaba a uno. Tal vez fuera por la compañía, o por el desahogo de lo que había compartido con Sigyn la noche anterior. O simplemente el alivio de saber que ese mismo día iban a regresar a casa.

Agarró a aquel animal por la piel del cuello y lo levantó, observándolo como al más raro espécimen. Uno que sin embargo era tan listo como para haber despertado su curiosidad.

–Te sabes todos los trucos para sobrevivir, ¿eh, bicho? –sonrió. En cierta forma le recordaba a él mismo.

A Tess, que llevaba allí un rato observándole, también le hizo gracia aquella escena.

–Qué, ¿otro aliado para completar tu ejército del mal?

Loki miró hacia su hija, distracción que aprovechó el gato para dar un lametón al helado que el primero había dejado descuidadamente a su alcance… y por supuesto arruinándoselo. Así que dejó al gato en el suelo y también el helado, dando éste buena cuenta de él. Tess se sentó en el banco al lado de su padre, tomó al felino en brazos y lo acarició.

–Es una monada, deberíamos quedárnoslo. Mamá nunca me dejó tener animales en casa, decía que yo acababa perdiendo el interés y después era ella quien tenía que cuidarlos.

–¿Y se equivocaba?

–En realidad, no –se echó a reír, y dejó el gato en el suelo–. ¿Por qué te has puesto así en la tienda? Deberías dejar de hablar así, amenazando a la gente. Ese hombre no tenía la culpa de no tener el helado que querías. Además, ¿y si hubiera llamado a la policía? Según dice mamá, eres un fugitivo de la justicia y deberías tener cuidado con esas cosas, por muy invisible que digas ser.

–Bah… como si _yo_ tuviera algo que temer de unos miserables mortales –murmuró él arrogante–. Ellos deberían estar agradecidos de que en esta ocasión sólo haya venido por tu madre y no tenga tiempo para preocuparme por ellos.

¿Pero cómo podía pensar que él, un _dios_, podía sentirse amenazado por esos seres insignificantes? Si la justicia asgardiana nunca había conseguido atraparle, mucho menos tenía nada que temer de la midgardiana… Sin embargo, se daba cuenta de que no podía pensar sólo en él. Ahora tenía también que preocuparse por su mujer y su hija, y si bien esta última estaba con él y por tanto estaba a salvo, no podía decir lo mismo de Sigyn. Y su mal presentimiento seguía creciendo e intensificándose.

Si la peor amenaza para Sigyn, que según ella misma era él, no representaba tal amenaza, ¿cuál era el verdadero peligro?

Recordó las palabras de su esposa, la noche anterior: "_Esa sensación ya la tenía antes de que él apareciera… De vez en cuando tenía la impresión de que alguien me estaba vigilando, pero nunca ocurría nada…_". Y si él, como bien sabía, no era quien la estaba vigilando, ¿quién podía ser?

Los mortales, por supuesto. Quién si no.

Pero ¿por qué iban a vigilarla a ella? Sigyn no tenía enemigos entre los mortales… pero él sí. ¿Y si se habían enterado? ¿Y si _lo sabían_?

Y no era la primera vez que sus enemigos utilizaban a su familia para golpearle en un punto débil. Karnilla ya había recurrido a esa rastrera táctica una vez, con consecuencias desastrosas para él, para Sigyn y sobre todo para dos pequeños inocentes. No permitiría que volviera a ocurrir. Tenía que encontrar a Sigyn en ese mismo instante, aunque eso le supusiera perder la ventaja de su disfraz.

Ojalá tuviera su espejo de _Las Llamas de la Omnipresencia_, pensó. Le habría revelado la localización exacta de su mujer en ese momento. Pero se había quedado en Jotunheim, y si utilizaba su capacidad de teletransporte para volver a Jotunheim a utilizarlo y luego regresar a la Tierra, corría el riesgo de quedar agotado en caso de que algún peligro requiriese que hiciera uso de sus poderes. No le quedaba más remedio, aprovechando que estaban en el propio reino y que la distancia era menor, que hacer un rastreo telepático. Eso advertiría a Sigyn de su presencia, sobre todo ahora que ella se había entrenado un poco en las artes místicas, pero era preferible. Del mal, el menos.

–¿Papá…? –preguntó Tess, preocupada por ver su sombría expresión.

–Silencio, hija –ordenó él con voz grave–. Tengo que concentrarme –Y ya le costaba bastante hacerlo con todo el barullo y ruido a su alrededor en aquel banco del parque. Cerró los ojos e inspiró lentamente, intentando invocar su poder psíquico para localizar a Sigyn en un radio de varios kilómetros. Al menos, esperaba que estuviera cerca.

Lo malo, o mejor dicho lo desagradable, era que para ello tendría que sondear las mentes de todos los mortales que encontrara por el camino, seres tan vacíos y patéticos… era como revolcarse en el barro para encontrar una bella perla, pero merecía la pena si conseguía hallarla. Lo bueno, o su ventaja, era que su objetivo era de sobra conocido por él, y que la psique de Sigyn, la hermosa y brillante energía de su esposa, era fácil de reconocer a poco que se aproximara.

"Dónde estás, Sigyn…"

Tras unos minutos, su rostro se crispó. La había encontrado. Y no le gustaba nada el sitio donde lo había hecho.

–*–*–*–*–*–

Sigyn sintió aquella energía penetrar en su cerebro, la presencia cuya identidad era terriblemente inequívoca; y respingó.

–Loki… –murmuró, aunque tan bajo que las cámaras que grababan lo que ocurría en aquella sala no captaron sonido alguno, ni siquiera su imagen moviendo los labios.

Loki. La había localizado de nuevo. Ella no sabía dónde se encontraba él –podía encontrarse a cientos de kilómetros de allí–, pero él sí sabía que ella estaba allí y aquel pensamiento la aterrorizó, pero no por lo que habría creído en un principio. Lo lógico hubiera sido asustarse ante la idea de que Loki aprovechara su encierro para quitarle a Tess, pero descubrió que había otra cosa que le daba más miedo aún: ¿y si a él se le metía en la cabeza querer rescatarla?

Aquello estaba lleno de soldados y de guerreros poderosos que estaban deseando ponerle las manos encima, que ya lo habían hecho una vez, según las palabras de Fury. Y Sigyn no podía soportar que él volviera a meterse en aquella boca del lobo por ella, que se arriesgara así, el muy estúpido. Le odiaba, sí, pero no hasta el punto de querer que cayera en manos de sus enemigos. Se sintió débil y asustada ante la idea de que él sufriera algún daño por su culpa.

"Oh, ¡qué tonta soy!", se reprochó a sí misma.

Pero, ya fuera con o sin razón, cada vez le parecía más imprescindible salir de allí.

–*–*–*–*–*–

–¿Papá? Papá, ¿estás bien?

Loki abrió los ojos sobresaltado. La poco delicada manera en que su hija lo estaba zarandeando lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, en aquel banco del Central Park apenas calentado por un agónico sol, con Tess frente a él y aquel bicho peludo aún restregándose perezosamente contra sus piernas. Ella lo miró un poco avergonzada por haberlo sacudido tan bruscamente.

–Lo siento –se disculpó–. Estabas como en trance y me he asustado.

–No importa –él le quitó importancia casi sin darse cuenta, estaba demasiado preocupado por Sigyn.

La había encontrado. Y ella había reconocido su presencia, a juzgar por su sobresalto cuando había entrado en su mente, pero lo peor era el sitio donde la había encontrado. No, no estaba en la Torre Stark como debería; ni siquiera estaba ya en Nueva York. En aquellos momento se encontraba un sitio donde él había estado antes, mucho tiempo atrás, atrapado en una de sus primeras aventuras contra los Vengadores. Aquella nave gigantesca, similar en tamaño a muchos de los navíos de guerra asgardianos, y tan avanzada tecnológicamente que costaba creer que fuera un ingenio creado por mortales. Una de las bases de operaciones de sus mayores enemigos en Midgard.

Y eso demostraba que su presentimiento sobre que los mortales estaban utilizando a su amada para ir a por él era terriblemente acertado.

–¿Papá…? –repitió Tess con un hilo de voz, un poco impresionada ante la palidez y la expresión tensa en el rostro de su padre– ¿Qué has visto?

Él puso sus manos en sus hombros y fijó sus ojos en los de ella con la mayor seriedad que pudo.

–Tengo que ausentarme durante unos minutos. Tú quédate aquí y espérame. Volveré con tu madre.

Se levantó y agarró su bastón, mirando a los lados buscando un sitio un poco más apartado donde pudiera teletransportarse de forma más discreta, pero Tess enseguida se levantó también.

–¿Es mamá? ¿Le ocurre algo?

–Todo va bien, no te preocupes, pero tengo que ir a por ella ahora mismo. Tú quédate aquí y espera nuestro regreso. Cómprate un helado o lo que quieras.

Sin esperar respuesta y ante la mirada aturdida de la chica, salió andando apresuradamente, pero la falta de reacción de Tess duró muy poco. Su bello rostro se contrajo cuando frunció el ceño, enfadada, y no tardó ni dos segundos en seguirle.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –le dijo– ¿No irás a dejarme aquí? Por muy dios del engaño que seas, a mí no puedes tomarme el pelo. Sé que pasa algo, lo veo en tus ojos. Y voy a ir contigo.

–Ni hablar, es demasiado arriesgado –intentó explicarle él un tanto impaciente, ya que no había mucho tiempo–, y prometí a tu madre que cuidaría de ti.

–Prometiste que me protegerías _de ti mismo_ –repuso ella con una carcajada–. Lo llevas claro si crees que me voy a quedar aquí con los brazos cruzados.

–Tu madre me matará si sufres el menor rasguño.

–Te matará de todas maneras cuando se descubra tu "pequeño teatro" –replicó Tess agudamente–. Y además, no puedes dejarme aquí sola.

–¿Ah no? ¿Y por qué no?

–Porque esos tipos que nos llevan siguiendo desde que salimos de la heladería no me dan buena espina.

Segunda sorpresa del día. Antes, angustiado como estaba por la desaparición de su esposa, apenas había podido prestar atención a su entorno, pero ahora que Tess lo decía sí se daba cuenta de que los estaban siguiendo. No podía verlos, pero la sensación de estar siendo vigilados era inequívoca, la misma sensación de la que Sigyn le había hablado la noche anterior.

Ahora podía percibirlos con claridad: eran dos. Dos hombres con traje que intentaban disimular, muy pobremente por cierto, pero que no les quitaban ojo. Aquellos trajes de saldo y esas gafas de sol cuando no era necesario, ya que la estrella que calentaba Midgard prácticamente estaba oculta tras las nubes… Su aspecto aparentaba ser corriente, pero gritaban "agente encubierto" por los cuatro costados, y estaba claro de qué organización eran.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?, pensó maldiciéndose a sí mismo por su negligente comportamiento. Pero había tenido la mente concentrada en otros asuntos… o más concretamente en _un_ solo asunto. Se había confiado demasiado, contando con su habilidad de ocultarse a plena vista, pero no había tenido en cuenta un punto importante. Como había explicado a su hija, no se habían vuelto invisibles, él manipulaba las mentes de quienes tuvieran a su alrededor para que no registrara su presencia en tanto ellos estuvieran pensando en otras cosas, pero si había alguien buscándoles específicamente… Aunque nadie sabía que él estaba allí: debían estar siguiendo a Tess. Ya habían atrapado a la madre; ahora querían también a la hija. Pero él no dejaría que se la llevaran.

–Ven conmigo –agarró la muñeca de la muchacha y sin vacilar casi la arrastró para que lo siguiera, deshaciendo el camino por el parque a buen paso, sin rastro de la tranquilidad casi aburrida de antes. Ella no pareció molesta por aquel trato y lo siguió dócilmente, leyendo en el rostro tenso de su padre que la situación era apurada.

–¿Vamos a teletransportarnos? –inquirió, entre asustada y emocionada.

–Aún no –contestó él, sin quitar ojo de sus perseguidores. Por desgracia, sólo despistarlos no era suficiente, porque en cuanto los vieran desaparecer se apresurarían a informar a su superior midgardiano (aquel tuerto de tez oscura al que detestaba, pero con el que se identificaba en más de un aspecto), lo que pondría a todos sus enemigos sobre aviso. Ésa, más que nada, era la amenaza real que constituían aquellos espías. Tenía que deshacerse de ellos antes de que se pusieran en contacto con Nick Fury.

Se metieron por un pequeño callejón muy similar a aquél donde él se había aparecido la noche de una semana atrás, antes de la fiesta de beneficencia de Stark; afortunadamente, también parecía estar desierto. Los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. apresuraron el paso y comenzaron a acortar distancias, algo que enseguida percibió Tess.

–Nos están alcanzando. ¿Cómo nos libramos de ellos? Creo que a uno le he visto un arma bajo la chaqueta… Papá, van armados, y nosotros no –terminó algo temerosa–. Bueno, tienes ese bastón, pero es demasiado endeble para utilizarlo como arma.

–Mmm… –el semblante de Loki adoptó una expresión maliciosa. No le gustaba tanto el combate como a Thor, pero no quería desperdiciar su magia para deshacerse de dos simples mortales; podría necesitar ahorrar energías con vistas a un posible enfrentamiento con sus auténticos enemigos. Además, aquello le serviría de entrenamiento: estaba un poco oxidado–. No me subestimes, pequeña. Recuerda que soy un dios –la tomó suavemente por un hombro, doblando una esquina.

Mientras, los agentes casi los habían alcanzado y los vieron desaparecer tras la esquina sin demasiada preocupación. Sólo tenían que doblarla ellos también y podrían pillarles. Sacaron sus armas y se dispusieron a detenerlos.

Pero en cuanto el primero de ellos rebasó el recodo, recibió un violento y súbito bastonazo en la cara que le rompió la nariz. Aullando y sangrando a chorros, retrocedió a trompicones, mientras que el segundo, percatándose del error que habían cometido al subestimar a aquel hombre delicado y elegante, se apresuró a apuntarle con su arma, dispuesto a disparar. En un instante Loki le asestó otros tres violentos bastonazos casi de forma simultánea: en la cara, en un costado y el más doloroso de todos, en la rodilla, lo cual le hizo perder simultáneamente su pistola y el equilibrio y caer jadeando. En sólo unos pocos segundos, la presa se había convertido en el cazador ante los ojos asombrados de Tess.

Satisfecho ante la fácil victoria, Loki llevó su mano izquierda al extremo opuesto del bastón y lo aferró, tirando con la derecha de la empuñadura de plata. Enseguida reveló que lo que parecía un simple bastón era en realidad una espada realmente afilada camuflada bajo una empuñadura de madera que simulaba un bastón.

–Se acabó, mortal… –sonrió, blandiendo el cortante filo sobre el cuello del agente– Si le rezas a algún dios, te aconsejo que te encomiendes a él, aunque dudo que te escuche.

Sin embargo, cuando ya había empezado a realizar el movimiento descendente para descargarlo sobre su víctima, Tess le saltó encima, deteniendo su brazo.

–¿Qué haces?

–Querías que me librara de ellos, ¿no? –preguntó él como si fuera la mayor obviedad del mundo.

–¡Pero no quería decir que los mataras! ¡Tiene que haber otra forma!

Loki suspiró cansinamente, poniendo los ojos en blanco. No le gustaba la idea de desperdiciar su magia con despreciables mortales, pero tampoco quería que Tess lo viera matando a sangre fría desde el principio. Aunque ya lo hubiera hecho multitud de veces antes. Que él mismo se reconociera como monstruo no significaba que quisiera que su hija lo viera así.

–Y que tenga que perder el tiempo con esto… –rezongando y de mala gana, le entregó el bastón / espada a Tess, e impuso sus manos en dirección de las cabezas de los agentes, tanto la del primero, que permanecía arrodillado en el suelo y aún sangrando por la nariz; como la del segundo:

–_Sofnið_ –murmuró.

Al instante, ambos perdieron totalmente la conciencia, cayendo como piedras sobre el sucio asfalto de la calle.

–¿Qué les has hecho? –preguntó su hija, aún sin fiarse del todo. Era rápida aprendiendo.

–Sólo los he puesto a dormir. Tardarán bastante en despertar, pero estarán ilesos. Más o menos –añadió, teniendo en cuenta los daños que habían sufrido por los golpes de su bastón.

–Gracias –ella respiró aliviada–. Creí que ibas a matarlos.

Loki la miró severamente.

–Ya estás otra vez. No deberías malgastar tu compasión en estos mortales. No son tu gente, ni siquiera son tu especie. Ahora que conoces tu verdadero origen, ¿por qué sigues preocupándote por ellos?

Tess empezaba a ver lo que quería decir su madre cuando afirmaba que su padre era un hombre poco recomendable. Sin embargo… debería sentirse horrorizada, y una parte de ella lo hacía, pero otra se sentía llena de excitación y orgullosa por tener un padre tan poderoso.

–No lo sé –se encogió de hombros–, siguen siendo personas, ¿no?

Él resopló desdeñoso, no estaba en absoluto de acuerdo con la chica. Ella no debería preocuparse por los midgardianos más de lo que él se preocupaba por los asgardianos, es decir nada. Tenía que dejar atrás su mentalidad de mortal y su preocupación por los otros mortales como tiempo atrás él había hecho con su identidad de príncipe asgardiano. Sólo debía pensar en ella misma y en los suyos, ya que nadie más lo haría. Estaban solos y cuanto antes lo comprendiera, mejor.

Pero no tenía tiempo para explicarle eso a Tess, ni para discutir. Sigyn continuaba en poder de sus enemigos y él tenía que rescatarla. Pero, ¿qué haría con su hija?

–Me temo que tendrás que quedarte aquí… –reflexionó en voz alta– Venir conmigo es muy peligroso.

–¡No! –exclamó ella– Por favor, no me dejes sola. ¿Y si vienen más hombres?

Loki hizo una mínima pausa para reflexionar. No quería llevar a Tess a un sitio donde había tantos enemigos suyos, pero tampoco le gustaba nada perderla de vista. No olvidaba que Narvi y Váli le habían sido arrebatados porque él no había estado allí para defenderlos; eso no volvería a ocurrir. No tenía otra opción que arriesgarse a llevarla consigo, porque al menos así la tendría cerca y podría protegerla de cualquier cosa que la amenazara. Después de todo, era un dios: no había mucho que aquellos mortales pudieran hacer en su contra. Y aunque Thor estuviera allí… si era así, más le valía apartarse de su camino, porque no se detendría ante nada con tal de recuperar a su esposa.

–Está bien… –cedió, para alegría de la chica–. Pero no quiero que te separes de mí ni por un segundo. Puede que nos las veamos con gente peligrosa. Nada realmente de temer –sonrió arrogante–, pero por si acaso debemos extremar las precauciones.

–¿Esa gente peligrosa son esos Vengadores de los que alguna vez ha hablado mamá?

Loki asintió.

–Pero si tu hermano Thor pertenece a ese grupo, ¿no podría ayudarnos a recuperar a mamá? –preguntó la muchacha, y él respondió tenso:

–Para empezar, ya dije que no es realmente mi hermano; y para seguir, yo no contaría con su ayuda. Está del lado de quienes tienen a su madre.

–¿Entonces es de los malos?

Él esbozó una sonrisa un tanto irónica.

–En realidad… creo que los malos somos nosotros.

Algo sorprendida, Tess abrió mucho los ojos, pero sólo por un segundo. Después, comprendiendo, sonrió.

–Me gusta eso. Nunca me sentí identificada con ese rollo de "buena chica" que intentaba inculcarme mamá. Ser malo es más divertido.

Él se encogió de hombros, y rodeó con un brazo los de su hija antes de convocar sus poderes.

–Bondad o maldad, supongo que es cuestión de perspectivas. Aunque, entre tú y yo… –añadió en tono confidente al oído de la muchacha, y en torno a ellos los contornos de cuanto les rodeaba empezaron a desdibujarse, rasgándose los velos de la realidad–, estoy de acuerdo. Es más divertido.

Otro sin techo –aquella zona estaba plagada de mendigos– renqueaba apáticamente por aquel callejón. La explicación de su paso tambaleante podría encontrarse en la botella de whisky barato que el vagabundo no dejaba de llevarse a los labios una y otra vez, ya fuera para combatir el frío o por simple alcoholismo, quién sabía.

Llegó a la zona donde Loki había noqueado a los agentes que los perseguían justo a tiempo para ver la escena más extraña de su vida. Al lado de los cuerpos de dos hombres vestidos de traje, una adolescente se abrazaba a otro hombre de aspecto elegante pero siniestro. Una especie de neblina que no parecía surgir de ninguna parte empezó a rodearlos y el aire en torno a ellos comenzó a enturbiarse, volviéndose borroso. Se oyó una apagada explosión, y al segundo siguiente habían desaparecido ante los ojos desconcertados del vagabundo.

Confuso, éste parpadeó fuertemente, pensando que sus sentidos lo engañaban; pero no era así. Un segundo antes esas dos personas habían estado allí y ya no estaban._Ahora lo ves, ahora no lo ves_. El pordiosero frunció el ceño, miró con gesto desconfiado la botella que hasta hacía un momento había sido su mejor amiga y después la lanzó lejos.

Tal vez no fuera mal momento para dejar de beber.

–*–*–*–*–*–

Sigyn llevaba unos minutos rompiéndose la cabeza sin saber qué hacer, impotente y frustrada. Había intentado forzar la puerta con su poder mental, sólo para descubrir que su escasa capacidad telequinética resultaba insuficiente para atravesar aquella puerta de seguridad, delgada pero tan fuerte e impenetrable como el más grueso de los blindajes. Aunque tal vez no era la puerta lo que debiera atacar.

El pequeño panel digital que había situado en el marco, prácticamente al lado de la cerradura, evidenciaba un sistema automatizado central de seguridad, lo mejor y lo último en tecnología de _Stark Industries_. Eso quería decir que todas las comunicaciones de seguridad de aquel lugar se controlaban a distancia, por impulsos eléctricos. No había llaves para abrir o cerrar las puertas: sólo tarjetas de identificación con un chip electrónico y órdenes de control desde la consola central, seguramente situada bastante lejos de allí.

Sigyn observó el panel digital, reflexiva. Los impulsos eléctricos eran como el fuego, como las energías que viajaban de una dimensión a otra mediante un espejo milagroso. También se podían mover con la mente y responder a los poderes de la voluntad. Claro que era lo más ambicioso que hubiera intentado jamás y ella no tenía los poderes de Loki, por ejemplo. Apagar un televisión con su mente era fácil, pero intentarlo con aquel sistema tan sofisticado y seguro, era muy diferente.

Y no obstante… _tenía_ que hacerlo. Por Sif y por Tess. Y por el propio Loki.

Una vez había activado un espejo mágico sin tener ni idea de magia. Esperaba poder repetir aquel golpe de suerte. Además, tantas lecciones con Clea tenían que haber servido de algo.

Aplicó su mano al panel, inspiró hondo y cerró los ojos. Con su otra mano aferró su colgante, esa especie de piedra Norn a pequeña escala, y suplicó a todas las fuerzas del universo que aquello fuera suficiente para salir de allí.

La cámara que grababa lo que ocurría en aquella habitación registró su última imagen, la de la detenida apoyando su mano en el panel de apertura de la puerta, y del contacto surgía una especie de luz brillante y azulada. Después, la cámara se estropeó y la imagen de la cámara de seguridad que aparecía en las pantallas del área de vigilancia realizó un fundido a negro… junto con todas las demás.

Y todo comenzó a temblar.

–*–*–*–*–*–

–Anímate, amigo –decía Steve Rogers, ofreciendo un café al dios del trueno–. Todo irá bien.

–¿De verdad? –murmuró Thor, y tomó la taza de las manos de Rogers casi sin darse cuenta–. No lo sé. Todo este asunto no me gusta nada. Sigyn lo ha pasado muy mal. No debería tener que pasar por esto.

–Pero la estamos protegiendo –razonó el Capitán América–. Tu hermano, su marido, es un hombre peligroso e intentamos evitar que él pueda hacerle daño. Es lo que hacemos: proteger a la gente inocente, ¿no?

–Y si no, la vengamos –concluyó Tony Stark a pocos pasos de ellos, para a continuación dar un sorbo de una petaca que tenía en un bolsillo de la chaqueta. Los tres estaban en la estancia central de su cuartel general.

–Tony, estamos de servicio… –le reconvino suavemente Rogers.

–Dios, eres peor que Jarvis.

Thor, sin apenas prestar atención, tomó su café de un sorbo y dejó cuidadosamente la taza sobre el platito. Hacía mucho que se habían acabado sus días de estrellar los recipientes cuando acababa una bebida.

–Hay algo que Sigyn dijo… –reflexionó en voz alta–. Algo que no encaja. Aunque no sé muy bien qué es.

–Pues como no lo sepas tú… –el constante tono mordaz de Stark empezó a impacientarle.

–Intento pensar, ¿de acuerdo? Los mortales sois _tan_ charlatanes. No os calláis ni debajo del agua.

–¡Perdóneme usted, oh su divinidad del trueno! –se siguió burlando el empresario.

–Bien, tranquilicémonos –Rogers intentó poner paz–. Tony, vale ya. Esto es un asunto familiar, es normal que Thor esté algo nervioso. Y tú, Thor, ¿a qué te refieres?

Éste no respondió; estaba reflexivo. Algo de lo que había dicho Sigyn seguía sin cuadrarle. Algo que podía no tener importancia… o por el contrario, tenerla _toda_.

¿Qué era? El dios del trueno repasó desde el principio la conversación que había tenido con ella, parte a parte. El reencuentro, sus reproches por el hecho de que S.H.I.E.L.D. la hubiera estado controlando. Su negativa, incluso con todo lo que había ocurrido, a traicionar a Loki. Y después…

Después…

Sif.

Sif nunca habría ido a la Tierra sin decírselo, para luego esconderse de él. Ellos se lo contaban todo. Pero Sigyn parecía segurísima al afirmar que había estado con ella, y no tenía ninguna razón para mentir en eso.

–Oye, si los chicos de Fury han estado siguiendo a Sigyn durante estos días, tendréis fotos de ella, ¿verdad? –preguntó a Stark. Éste se encogió de hombros.

–Supongo. Pero en ninguna de ellas salía tu hermano, o ya nos habrían informado.

–No es él quien me interesa. ¿Habéis visto a alguien con ella? Una mujer.

–¿Una mujer? No sé, siempre se les ordenó que estuvieran pendientes de un hombre con la descripción de Loki. No se les dio instrucciones para reaccionar en caso de que la vieran con otras personas.

–Quiero ver esas fotos.

Extrañado ante el tono mortalmente serio del dios del trueno, Stark se guardó lo que seguramente habría sido otro socarrón comentario y fue a buscar el expediente de Sigyn, sobre todo las fotos que le hubieran tomado durante aquella semana.

–Thor, ¿sospechas algo? –quiso saber Rogers, pero él sacudió la cabeza, caviloso.

–Aún no lo sé… –murmuró. Stark volvió con una carpetilla cargada de fotografías.

–Tengo una noticia mala y otra buena –anunció–. La mala es que hace unos minutos hemos perdido contacto con los hombres que habíamos enviado a recoger a esa chica, la hija de Sigyn.

–¡¿Qué?

–La comunicación se cortó en algún punto cerca del Central Park de Nueva York. Acabamos de enviar más efectivos por si acaso, pero yo no me fiaría mucho. Tanto si se ha escapado por sí sola como si _la han ayudado_… en ambos casos, localizarla sería como encontrar una aguja en un pajar.

Tanto el dios del trueno como el Capitán América parecieron consternados.

–Aunque se tratase de lo que sospechamos, ni siquiera _él_ haría daño a su hija… –dijo el primero débilmente. Tony Stark alzó una ceja, escéptico.

–¿Estás seguro?

–Bueno… eso espero –Pero tampoco parecía convencido del todo. Había visto demasiada sangre y destrucción originada de los manejos de Loki como para no preguntarse hasta qué punto su hermano conservaba la cordura–. ¿Y cuál es la buena noticia? –preguntó, en espera de que eso lo animara un poco.

–Que tenías razón en tu pálpito de antes –repuso Stark señalando las fotografías–. Durante estos últimos días, a tu cuñada se la ha visto salir varias veces acompañada de su hija, y también de una morenaza sin identificar que… –se acercó una de las fotos para verla más de cerca–. Un momento: ¿ésta no es tu mujer?

Ansioso, Thor le arrebató las imágenes a Stark y las observó. Sigyn, su sobrina Tess y una mujer de pelo oscuro y con ropas midgardianas comiendo en una pizzería. Sigyn y la mujer paseando por el Central Park, con sendos cafés en la mano. Visitando el Empire State. A los pies de la Estatua de la Libertad. Ambas parecían relajadas, felices. A la mujer morena se la veía especialmente feliz de estar con Sigyn.

Y se parecía muchísimo a Sif, tanto como para que nadie notara la diferencia. Nadie excepto él, claro; después de todo era su marido. Y había cierta actitud, ciertos gestos… cierto brillo en los ojos que le resultaban familiares… pero que no eran de su esposa.

–No… –murmuró–. No sé quién es, pero ésta no es Sif.

Entonces la revelación le llegó como un fogonazo. Thor abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y ahogó una maldición. Él no era especialmente perspicaz, pero sí había aprendido bastante de la experiencia con todos los años que llevaba combatiendo a Loki. Y sabía perfectamente bien de la habilidad cambiaformas de su hermano, una habilidad que Sigyn desconocía.

–Por todos los… –dijo angustiado, y exclamó más alto–. Tengo que hablar con Sigyn. Esa mujer no es Sif, es…

Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, las luces se apagaron y toda la estancia experimentó una gigantesca sacudida, como un edificio sacudido por un terremoto. Unos segundos después, las luces volvieron a encenderse pero en un tono rojo oscuro nada tranquilizador, y una aguda alarma empezó a rugir, ensordeciendo los oídos de los tres compañeros Vengadores. La sala de reuniones comenzó a moverse de nuevo en torno a ellos, pero ahora la sensación no era tanto de estar en medio de un terremoto como de encontrarse dentro de un ascensor que caía sin control, y los tres se agarraron a lo que pillaron para mantener el equilibrio: a la mesa, al marco de la puerta, a uno de los sillones.

–¿Qué está pasando? –gritó Thor para hacerse oír en medio de la atronadora alarma.

–¡Un fallo en el suministro de energía! –respondió Tony Stark, también a voces. Incluso bajo la luz roja, se veía el sudor perlar su frente–. No lo entiendo… esto nunca había ocurrido antes.

Mientras, la sala seguía temblando alrededor de ellos y no dejaban de caer cada vez más rápidamente; aún no tanto como para simular la gravedad cero, pero si aquello no se detenía, pronto llegarían a ese punto.

–¿Entonces el Helitransporte no tiene energía para volar? –exclamó Steve Rogers– ¡Si esto sigue así, nos estrellaremos!

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí hemos visto más interacción padrehija, que ya se estaba echando de menos, y Loki va a empezar a ejercer su influencia sobre Tess. La escena de Loki comiéndose un helado y se encuentra con el gato callejero está inspirada por otro de los maravillosos cómics de Saku-Zelda (cuyo enlace, como siempre, tenéis en mi perfil), aunque ahí no sale Tess, porque la agregué _a posteriori _XD**

**La discusión de Loki y Tess sobre los perritos calientes, la saqué del cómic _Amazing Spiderman_ #504, precisamente uno en el que sale la Tess Black canon, sólo que esa conversación no es entre Loki y Tess sino entre Loki y Spiderman. Pero siempre pensé que Tess era un poco como Spiderman en ese carácter abierto y extrovertido, así que me apeteció incluir ese diálogo.**

**Y en cuanto a Loki deshaciéndose de los agentes que los siguen a Tess y a él a bastonazos, me inspiré en la escena de Avengers de Loki en Stuttgard.**


	22. Chapter 22

–22–

Afortunadamente, la potencialmente desastrosa situación a la que les había conducido el fallo energético no duró mucho. El descenso incontrolado del Helitransporte, que cada vez era más acusado y a mayor velocidad, se detuvo súbitamente. La alarma dejó de sonar –algo que los oídos de todos agradecieron– y la luz normal se restableció, aunque parecía un poco menos brillante.

Los cuerpos de los tres héroes acusaron la brusca parada perdiendo el equilibrio durante un segundo, pero no tardaron en ponerse de pie. Poco después, Nick Fury entró en la sala, acompañado por los agentes Coulson y Romanoff.

–¿Me puede decir qué demonios ha pasado, Stark? –demandó. No parecía muy contento.

–Como he dicho antes, seguramente se trataba de un fallo de energía en el generador principal nuclear, pero eso no significa que el Helitransporte se fuera a estrellar –contestó severamente el aludido mirando hacia Steve Rogers, como reprochándole su falta de confianza–. ¿Me creéis tan idiota como para construir una nave tan grande, un sitio donde me paso tanto tiempo además, sin generadores de emergencia? Para vuestra información, esta monada tiene hasta cuatro generadores auxiliares, y ahora mismo cada uno está alimentando una parte de la nave. No son tan potentes como el principal, pero cada uno de ellos daría para mantener la energía de un edificio de doce plantas, y os garantizo que _no_ nos vamos a caer, incluso aunque fallaran uno o dos.

–Y si disponemos de esos generadores auxiliares tan _maravillosos_, ¿por qué se ha montado este follón?

–Porque no se ponen en marcha de forma automática –se defendió el empresario–. Una vez el sistema detecta un problema en el generador principal, los auxiliares tardan unos segundos en activarse –explicó–. Cuando tenga tiempo revisaré las rutinas de control para acortar el proceso de transición.

–Un momento –intervino Natasha Romanoff, reflexiva–, eso quiere decir que durante esos segundos de transición, no ha funcionado nada en el Helitransporte.

–Mmm… no.

–Incluidos los sistemas de seguridad.

–Así es, incluidos los… –Stark se detuvo al comprender adónde quería llegar su compañera Vengadora–. Oh. Ahora esos sistemas se están reiniciando. Creo que tardarán unos minutos.

–Sigyn… –murmuró Thor, preocupado. Coulson se abalanzó sobre la sofisticada consola central, y tecleando unas instrucciones en un futurista panel holográfico, dio orden de visualizar en la pantalla principal la transmisión de la cámara de vigilancia que había en la sala donde habían confinado a Sigyn. El sistema recibió correctamente la orden, pero la imagen que se veía por la pantalla era simple estática.

–La cámara debe estar estropeada –murmuró el agente–. Probaré con la que usamos para grabar los interrogatorios.

Por suerte esa cámara sí debía funcionar aún, ya que la pantalla mostró por fin una imagen de la habitación… y estaba completamente vacía.

–Mierda.

–Exacto, mierda –corroboró Fury, su expresión endureciéndose aún más de lo que tenía por costumbre–. Hay que encontrar a esa mujer –añadió, girando la muñeca como si quisiera controlar la hora en su reloj, aunque lo que en realidad estaba mostrando era su intercomunicador digital de última generación, sujeto a su muñeca como un reloj de pulsera–. Atención, agentes. Tenemos una fuga… –dijo al aparato y esperó unos segundos, pero no recibió respuesta–. ¿Y ahora qué coño pasa? ¿Es que nada funciona a derechas hoy?

–Lo que sea que haya causado ese fallo energético, aún debe estar alterando las comunicaciones –dedujo Stark.

–O _quien sea_ –recordó Steve Rogers, mirando a Thor con intención, y todos comprendieron la alusión.

–Como sea, permanezcan atentos, señores –asintió Fury–. Tal vez en estos momentos estemos teniendo _visita_. Esta vez tenemos que estar preparados para que no nos ocurra lo de la última vez.

–Razón de más para encontrar a la señora Black –añadió Coulson–. Pero, ¿cómo lo haremos? Mirad –señaló, tecleando de nuevo el panel holográfico–, la mitad de cámaras de la nave se ha fundido, y el resto retransmite con interferencias.

Tony Stark pareció reflexivo.

–Dadme un minuto –dijo, y salió de la sala. El resto de los miembros del equipo se quedó mirándose entre sí un tanto confuso, pero un minuto exacto después volvió a entrar con su armadura de Iron Man. Se acercó a Thor y levantó hacia él una de sus manos enguantadas en la aleación de titanio que constituía el principal material de su traje; y el dios del trueno sintió como una especie de nube eléctrica alrededor de su cabeza que erizó su cabello dorado.

–¡Eh! –protestó– ¿Se puede saber qué me estás haciendo?

–Tranquilo, sólo estoy escaneando tus ondas cerebrales –le explicó–. Al parecer, todo el mundo tenemos ondas cerebrales diferentes: los de tu especie y nosotros, e incluso dentro de nuestra propia especie las de los mutantes son de una manera y las de los no mutantes de otra. Hace tiempo trabajé con el profesor Charles Xavier, ese experto en mutantes, y él me enseñó a incluir en mi armadura un rastreador de ondas cerebrales similar al que tiene él, pero a pequeña escala. Ahora sólo tengo que explorar la nave en busca de alguien que emita unas ondas cerebrales similares a las tuyas.

–Brillante… –asintió Coulson complacido, pero Nick Fury no parecía tan fácil de impresionar:

–¿Y podría localizar también a quien realmente nos interesa, ese terrorista que es su marido?

Iron Man tardó unos segundos en contestar, concentrado en ordenar al sistema de su armadura que rastreara la nave buscando a Sigyn:

–Sólo si emitiera unas ondas mentales similares a las de Thor.

–Entonces me temo que tendremos que olvidarnos de ese método. Loki no es asgardiano, sino _jotun_. De otra especie –aclaró el aludido, ante la mirada interrogante de sus compañeros.

–Vaya follón familiar que tenéis montado en casa, ¿eh? –bromeó Stark sin dejar de atender a su sistema, que escaneaba, nivel por nivel, las ondas cerebrales de todas las personas que se movían en ese momento por el Helitransporte y comparándolas con las del dios del trueno. De repente, el ordenador de su armadura le avisó de que había localizado un resultado similar–. La encontré. Está en el sector B del Área 2, me imagino que se dirige hacia la superficie.

–Estupendo –dijo Coulson con tono de aprobación, y comenzó a teclear de nuevo–. Aunque las telecomunicaciones estén fastidiadas, espero que el sistema habitual no. Daré orden de que vayan a por ella… –pero Nick Fury lo interrumpió:

–Deténgase, no dé ninguna orden. Mantengámonos a la espera.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –inquirió él, extrañado.

–¿Nunca ha ido a pescar, agente? –sonrió el general, malicioso– Yo sí, y he aprendido una cosa: el mejor cebo que es el que está vivito y sobre todo coleando… porque son sus movimientos los que atraen a la presa.

Los Vengadores se miraron entre sí, confusos.

–*–*–*–*–*–

Tess no sabía dónde se habían materializado. Estaban al aire libre y en lo que parecía una base aérea, a juzgar por el ruido característico de aparatos volando, las avionetas militares que se veían estacionadas a los lados, y en las marcas blancas en el cemento gris, que parecían delimitar pistas de aterrizaje para éstas. Había soldados con extraños uniformes pululando por todas partes, pero como se habían aparecido detrás de unos bidones de combustible nadie podía verlos por el momento, aunque el riesgo de ser descubiertos en cualquier momento era muy alto. Al ser aún invierno –un _perpetuo_ invierno–, los días seguían siendo cortos y en aquel momento empezaba a oscurecer, lo cual los favorecía.

Levantó la mirada hacia su padre y volvió a pegar un respingo cuando vio que había vuelto a cambiar de apariencia. Ahora su aspecto era idéntico al de uno de los hombres de traje de los que se había deshecho, aquél al que había estado a punto de rebanar el cuello con su espada / bastón y al que junto con su compañero había dejado tirado, con letargo mágicamente inducido de por medio, en aquel callejón de Nueva York.

–¿Papá? –preguntó cautelosamente– Eres tú, ¿no?

–Sshhh –chistó él, examinando los alrededores–. Debemos tener cuidado. Estamos en territorio enemigo.

Loki esperó el momento propicio en el que no hubiera nadie mirando en su dirección, y de repente tomó a Tess por el brazo sin demasiada delicadeza y avanzó por las instalaciones a plena vista. De repente, unas mascarillas de oxígeno se materializaron sobre las bocas de ambos, aunque más para aparentar que porque realmente les hicieran falta: ni él ni Tess tenían los problemas para respirar que tenían los mortales a tan gran altura; y aunque hubiera sido así, él era capaz de alterar el ambiente a su alrededor para ajustarlo a sus necesidades, tanto en lo relativo a la cantidad de oxígeno como en la temperatura.

–Sígueme la corriente –le susurró a su hija–. Y sobre todo no se te ocurra llamarme papá.

–Está bien –asintió ella dócilmente–. ¿Pero dónde estamos?

–Unas instalaciones pertenecientes a estos tontos mortales que se creen que se pueden medir con los dioses –dijo él con desdeñosa ironía–. Conozco este sitio bastante bien. No es la primera vez que estoy aquí.

–¿Ah, no?

–Hace bastantes años estuve encerrado aquí. Fue en uno de mis primeros enfrentamientos contra estos mortales.

–¿Ellos consiguieron capturarte? –Tess parecía atónita.

–Sólo porque yo dejé que lo hicieran –dijo Loki con una de sus típicas sonrisas de suficiencia–. Formaba parte del plan.

–Pero lograste escapar.

–Desde luego –repuso éste, arrogante–. ¿Qué te creías?

–¿Entonces, tu plan tuvo éxito?

–Bueno… –Loki vaciló, y se encogió de hombros–, digamos que después me surgieron un par de _problemas inesperados_. En esa época era más joven y hacía las cosas más a lo bruto. Creía que simplemente presentándome aquí con un ejército podría someter a todos los mortales a la fuerza –sonrió, perdido en sus recuerdos–. Después aprendí que se podía conseguir ese resultado, pero sólo actuando de forma más sutil. Los mortales se precian en creerse indomables, y en cierto sentido lo son… son muy rebeldes ante la fuerza externa, pero después son esclavos de sus pasiones, de su consumismo, de su amor a la comodidad.

Mientras hablaban y caminaban, Tess comprobó asombrada que, aunque ahora aquellos soldados, los pilotos y todo el que anduviera por ahí podían verlos sin problemas, no les prestaban la menor atención; y se preguntó si su padre estaba volviendo a ejercer su influencia mágica para pasar desapercibidos, pero cuando se acercaban a una especie de cabina custodiada por dos guardias, él la aferró del brazo como si tratase de prevenir que se le escapara:

–Basta de charla. Ahora, silencio.

En su disfraz de agente enemigo, Loki mostró su identificación a los guardias de la puerta, los cuales lo dejaron pasar junto con Tess. Ésta pudo ver que lo que parecía una simple caseta era en realidad la entrada de unas escaleras que daban a un amplio corredor en el subsuelo, y allí se encontraron con una mujer de cabellos castaños. Era muy guapa, pero tenía una expresión bastante severa.

–Agente Hill… –Loki, que la había reconocido, la saludó como si la conociera de toda la vida–, soy el agente Quartermain –de nuevo sacó su identificación con toda naturalidad, ya que se la había robado al verdadero Quartermain, al que había dejado inconsciente–. Traigo a Tess Black, como se nos encomendó.

La mujer frunció el ceño, extrañada.

–Habíamos perdido la comunicación con ustedes. Pensamos que habían abortado la misión.

–Pues ya ve que no –le señaló a Tess con un gesto, la cual se esforzó en poner cara de enfadada por estar allí–, sólo que se nos estropeó la radio y no pudimos ponernos en contacto.

–Está bien –asintió Maria Hill, y sacó su propio intercomunicador–, déjeme que me comunique con el director Fury y…

–…El director Fury ya ha sido informado de que estamos aquí –la interrumpió Loki–, y me ha dado orden de que lleve a la chica a la misma zona donde retienen a su madre.

–¿En serio? –la agente pareció escéptica–. Está bien, pero no le importará que lo compruebe –añadió, activando el aparato.

–En absoluto –repuso Loki con una sonrisa, pero Tess pudo ver cómo a sus espaldas, de forma que Hill no pudiera verlo, hacía un gesto con la mano. La mujer probó varias veces a establecer contacto con el puesto de mando central, pero no recibió respuesta. Al final desistió, exasperada.

–No es un buen día para las comunicaciones –comentó él.

–Lo siento, no puedo dejarles continuar sin confirmación del centro de mandos –dijo Hill–. Es el protocolo.

–Conozco el protocolo –asintió Loki, pero se acercó a ella, con tono cómplice–, pero el caso es que el director Fury dio instrucciones muy explícitas de que llevara a esta chica junto con su madre cuanto antes. Y ya sabe cómo es. Si ve que hemos tardado más de la cuenta porque usted nos ha impedido pasar, poco le importará que el fallo esté en el sistema de comunicaciones o en usted. Sea como sea, se pondrá… –pareció dudar, y sonrió–… hecho una furia, si me permite el juego de palabras.

Ella pareció reflexionar. Conocía bien el carácter exigente de su jefe en cuanto a la rapidez en el cumplimiento de las órdenes.

–Está bien –se rindió, ante la alegría (bien disimulada) tanto del padre como de la hija.

–¿Dónde está la señora Black?

–En una de las salas de detención.

–Ah, sí. Área 2, ¿verdad?

–Sí, ¿cómo lo sabe?

–No es mi primera visita allí –Loki volvió a mostrarle los dientes en otra hipócrita sonrisa, pero cuando Tess y él continuaron su camino, Maria Hill los detuvo:

–Agente Quartermain.

Ambos se quedaron congelados, pero Loki se volvió hacia ella manteniendo la compostura.

–¿Sí, agente Hill?

–¿Dónde está el agente Pierce?

–¿El agente Pierce?

–Sí, su compañero. Debería estar con usted.

–Oh, sí –disimuló su alivio–. Al llegar aquí, ha ido directamente al baño. Ya sabe… algo de la comida no le sentó muy bien.

–Ah –Maria Hill pareció avergonzada–. Está bien, continúe.

–Ufff… –susurró Tess después de alejarse y tomar el ascensor–, estuvo cerca.

–Eso no fue complicado –repuso Loki en voz baja–, lo complicado comienza ahora.

Apenas habían bajado el ascensor cuando el pasillo que los rodeaba vibró bajo una violenta sacudida, la luz que los iluminaba desapareció y después pasó a ser roja y una ensordecedora alarma hirió los oídos de ambos, sobre todo los de Loki, poco acostumbrado a los sonidos estridentes. Durante unos segundos tuvieron la sensación de estar cayendo, lenta pero manifiestamente, pero por suerte aquello acabó cesando y la alarma y la luz roja desaparecieron.

–¿Qué ha sido eso? –exclamó Tess, que aunque no le gustaba admitirlo se había asustado.

–No tengo ni idea –repuso Loki–. Pero sea lo que sea, significa que tenemos poco tiempo. Apresúrate, percibo a tu madre cerca. Espero que esté bien… –murmuró preocupado, y añadió con tono más amenazador–: Más les vale a estos mortales que lo esté.

–*–*–*–*–*–

"Creo que me he pasado un poco", había sido el primer pensamiento de Sigyn cuando oyó la alarma. Después de haber causado un cortocircuito general en todo el sistema, se había producido un pequeño caos en el ala donde se encontraba ella, y se imaginaba que debería haber sido igual en todas las dependencias del Helitransporte. La habitación en torno a ella se había sacudido y durante unos segundos había tenido la sensación de que toda la nave se caía, pero ella se esforzó por no entrar en pánico: Stark era un diseñador muy eficaz y se imaginaba que aunque hubiese inutilizado el generador principal, él habría instalado uno o más generadores secundarios que se activarían enseguida. Efectivamente, aquello no tardó en ocurrir y la alarma cesó en unos minutos.

Por desgracia, el corte del suministro eléctrico no abría todas las puertas sino que las bloqueaba, pero a la vez anulaba cualquier orden de apertura o de cierre proveniente de la consola central, por lo que se podían controlar de forma manual. O, en el caso de Sigyn, mentalmente; por lo que ella sólo tuvo que tocar un poco la puerta para transmitirle la orden de que se abriera, y ésta obedeció como si tuviera voluntad propia. Una voluntad muy obediente.

Pronto se vio en el pasillo, libre de su encierro. Éste se encontraba más tenuemente iluminado de lo que recordaba, y un montón de soldados y agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. corrían de un lado a otro como locos, buscando localizar el origen de aquella inaudita avería en el sistema.

No obstante, aquel estado de caos la benefició. Aunque por precaución se decidió también a usar su habilidad de ocultarse a los ojos de los mortales que había aprendido de Clea, no habría sido necesario, ya que todo el mundo pasaba corriendo a su lado casi sin reparar en ella, por lo que mientras no corriera y llamara la atención, no tendría problema. Así que procuró no perder la calma y actuar con normalidad mientras buscaba la salida; aunque a la vez intentaba no entretenerse demasiado: incluso con todo aquel jaleo, sus captores no tardarían en percatarse de que había escapado.

Le costó orientarse en aquellos cuasi laberínticos pasillos, pero razonó que simplemente debía seguir cualquier camino que la llevara _hacia arriba. _¿Y qué haría después? ¿Cómo saldría de aquel portaaviones situado a tantísima altura? Bueno, un problema a la vez, se dijo. Ya lo pensaría cuando llegara a la superficie. Hasta entonces, se preocuparía simplemente de llegar.

Las puertas que separaban unos sectores y otros estaban igual de blindadas que la que había en la sala donde la habían retenido, pero ella sólo tenía que tocarlas y ejercer su poder para que se abrieran. Se movía rápido, consciente de que la suerte no le duraría eternamente. En una de las puertas, a través de la breve ventanilla que había en el marco –y que el cristal blindado convertía en una imagen borrosa–, creyó ver la figura difusa de un hombre con traje, seguramente uno de los agentes de aquella endemoniada organización, junto con una persona de menor estatura. A ésos no los podría esquivar, pensó ella, pero no la harían detenerse. "Más les vale apartarse de mi camino, porque pienso salir de aquí y nadie me lo va a impedir", se dijo agresiva y decidida mientras aplicaba su mano a la puerta y la forzaba a abrirse como había hecho con las anteriores.

Sin embargo, cuando la puerta se abrió y la entrada quedó despejada, Sigyn se llevó una sorpresa gigantesca al ver quién estaba del otro lado. Se frotó los párpados, asombrada: ¿no había visto la silueta de un hombre? Pero sus ojos debían haberle jugado una mala pasada, porque en vez del agente de S.H.I.E.L.D que había creído ver, quienes estaban allí eran las personas que más había echado de menos en aquellas circunstancias:

–¡Sif! ¡Tess!

La primera casi se le echó encima y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Pese a su confusión, tanto ante el mismo hecho de que estuvieran allí como ante la reacción demasiado efusiva de su amiga, Sigyn cerró los ojos, disfrutando del contacto. Sabía que aquello no era lo correcto, pero los abrazos de Sif la hacían sentir muy bien. Le daban sensación de seguridad, de cariño. Como los de Loki, durante el breve tiempo que su matrimonio marchó en condiciones.

Sif tomó su rostro entre sus manos como examinándola, lo que la azoró. Más que de una amiga, su forma de tocarla parecía la de un amante.

–¿Estás bien? ¿Te han hecho daño?

–No, pero, ¿qué hacéis aquí? –se separó de ella y abrazó a su hija con fuerza– ¿Cómo habéis sabido que yo estaba aquí?

Sif pareció incómoda, como si no supiera qué contestar, pero Tess respondió por ella:

–Ha sido cosa mía. Tengo esos "flashes" premonitorios, ya sabes, como en mis sueños. Vi que estabas aquí y supe que teníamos que venir a ayudarte.

–¿Y cómo habéis llegado hasta aquí? ¿Acaso Thor…?

–También he sido yo –repuso la chica con naturalidad–. He descubierto que tengo muchos de los poderes de mi padre, incluido el de teletransportarme –miró de reojo hacia su padre, y éste asintió disimuladamente con aprobación. Ya aprendía a mentir cada vez mejor, lo cual les venía muy bien porque se habían librado por los pelos de que Sigyn les descubriera. Menos mal que él la había visto venir por la ventanilla y había cambiado instantáneamente a su forma de Sif antes de que ella abriera la puerta.

–¿Y has podido teletransportaros a las dos sin entrenamiento previo? –se extrañó Sigyn, algo lógico ya que sabía que al propio Loki le había costado años dominar sus poderes psíquicos, pero Sif intervino:

–Es una chica con mucho potencial –dijo rápidamente, como interesada en zanjar el tema–. No deberíamos demorarnos mucho discutiendo tonterías, sobre todo porque tenemos a todos los agentes de este maldito lugar pisándonos los talones.

–Pe-pero ya que estás aquí, podrías hablar con Thor… –arguyó Sigyn–. A ti te escucharía, y…

–No, no me escucharía –la contradijo Sif bruscamente–. Es un maldito testarudo, créeme, sé lo que digo. Nuestra única solución es salir de aquí sin que nos vean, y ya hablaré con él cuando te haya puesto a salvo y las cosas estén más tranquilas –la agarró de la muñeca y, sin darle tiempo siquiera a replicar, comenzaron a recorrer a paso veloz los pasillos en busca de la salida. Loki meditaba sobre cómo podría sacarlas de allí sin tener que recurrir a su poder de teletransporte. No podría usarlo delante de Sigyn sin descubrirse, porque aunque hasta el momento estuviera teniendo una suerte enorme, ella nunca se tragaría que era Tess quien lo estaba empleando: con su entrenamiento místico, lo detectaría en un segundo.

No quisieron arriesgarse tomando el ascensor y subieron las escaleras que llevaban a la superficie. En una planta superior, se detuvieron ante otra puerta, y aplicó su mano para abrirla como con las otras, pero esta vez su "toque mágico" no funcionó.

–Qué raro… –murmuró ella, ejerciendo más presión psíquica sobre la puerta, sin embargo ésta continuó resistiendo–. Deben haber reiniciado el sistema y la red de seguridad ha vuelto a bloquear las puertas, ya no responden a mis órdenes –dedujo preocupada–. Y no tengo suficiente poder como para abrirlas por la fuerza.

Loki se obligó a mantenerse callado. Él sí tenía poder psíquico suficiente como para forzar aquella puerta –de hecho era capaz de retorcer ese blindaje de varios centímetros de espesor como si se tratase de vulgar hojalata–, pero si hacía uso de él, Sigyn lo descubriría todo. El armazón sobre el que estaba asentando su impostura estaba cada vez más cerca de venirse abajo como un castillo de naipes, pero él tenía intención de mantenerlo todo lo que pudiera: no era precisamente un buen momento para confesar la verdad. Sólo le faltaba que Sigyn se pusiera histérica e hiciera algo que perjudicara la fuga.

Afortunadamente, al igual que antes, Tess le echó una mano con otra de sus ideas brillantes. Miró hacia arriba y descubrió una compuerta en el techo.

–¿Adónde llevará eso?

–A un conducto de ventilación –respondió Loki sin vacilar, ya que conocía la nave de haber estado allí antes, aunque luego añadió con tono más dubitativo para que Sigyn no sospechara–, supongo.

–Tal vez si me meto por ahí, podría recorrerlo hasta llegar a la sala y desde ahí abrir la puerta manualmente –propuso la chica–. Y si no, seguro que hay un ordenador cerca. No me costaría mucho _hackearlo_ y desbloquear el sistema de seguridad.

–Ni hablar –replicó Sigyn sin pensarlo siquiera–, es muy peligroso. Si acaso, deberíamos ir alguna de nosotras dos –añadió, refiriéndose a Sif y a ella misma.

–¡Pero mamá…! –protestó Tess, buscando con la mirada a Loki para que intercediera por ella. Éste rastreó telepáticamente la sala a la que intentaban acceder, sin percibir ninguna energía: eso significaba que estaba vacía. No había peligro.

–Deja que lo intente –utilizó su mejor tono persuasivo con Sigyn–. Seguro que no hay problema, y si lo hubiera, con retroceder por donde ha venido es suficiente. El hueco es muy pequeño y nosotras no cabemos, pero ella sí.

–Está bien… –con un suspiro, la mujer se rindió, para alegría de la muchacha.

Entre los dos ayudaron a Tess a encaramarse hacia el techo, y con una leve presión de su poder Sigyn abrió la compuerta del conducto de ventilación. En pocos segundos Tess desapareció por el hueco ante la mirada preocupada de su madre.

Mientras esperaban que su hija llegara al otro lado de la puerta y les abriera, Loki tomó la mano de su esposa y se la apretó, intentando tranquilizarla. El bello rostro de Sigyn estaba pálido por la angustia.

–No te preocupes –le dijo–, todo saldrá bien.

–¿Tú crees? No lo sé –contestó ella–, a estas horas todo el mundo me debe estar buscando. Esa gente de S.H.I.E.L.D., Stark, Thor… ¡seguro que incluso Loki! Sabe que estoy aquí… Vosotras no lo habréis visto o sabido algo de él, ¿verdad? –preguntó ansiosamente, pero antes de que él pudiera abrir la boca ella continuó, sin dejarle responder–. Dios mío, espero que a ese idiota no se le ocurra aparecer por aquí.

Continuó mirando al conducto de la ventilación y después hacia la ventanilla traslúcida de la puerta blindada, pero el otro lado estaba en penumbra y la visión era demasiado borrosa como para ver nada claramente. No se dio cuenta de la expresión enfadada de Sif hasta que ella la tomó del brazo y la atrajo hacia sí, obligándola a mirarla a los ojos.

–¿Ni siquiera aunque su intención fuera sacarte de aquí? –le reprochó con tono indignado, como si le estuviera echando en cara el ser una desagradecida. Sigyn se quedó confusa ante aquella extraña reacción.

–¡¿Pero no te das cuenta de que eso es lo que quieren estos mortales? ¡Por eso me han traído aquí, esto es una trampa para él! –exclamó– Como a Loki se le ocurra asomar la cabeza por aquí, le matarán. O eso, o le encerrarán para siempre. Por eso tenemos que escapar, no puedo permitir que nos utilicen a Tess o a mí como armas contra él.

Sif pareció emocionada, aunque ella no podía imaginarse por qué.

–Entonces, ¿por eso no quieres que aparezca? ¿Para protegerle?

Azorada, Sigyn bajó la cabeza sin contestar, y Sif insistió:

–Aún te importa, ¿verdad?

Ella apartó la vista y se acercó de nuevo a ver si veía algo por la ventanilla, por supuesto inútilmente. Aunque lo que realmente pretendía era esconder su rostro, para que Sif no pudiera leer la turbación en sus ojos.

–¿De verdad tenemos que hablar de eso ahora? –repuso impaciente.

–Sí, tenemos –Sif la tomó de nuevo del brazo y la atrajo hacia ella obligándola a mirarle a los ojos otra vez–. Aún le amas, ¿no es cierto? ¡Admítelo de una vez, maldita sea! ¿Le amas?

–¡Sí! –respondió ella rabiosa e impulsivamente, para enseguida corregirse avergonzada– ¡Quiero decir, no! Yo… ¡no lo sé! ¡Ahora no puedo pensar en eso, Sif! ¡Tenemos que salir de…!

El agudo chillido de su hija al otro lado de la puerta sobresaltó a ambos e hizo que el rostro de Sigyn se desencajara por el miedo.

–¡Tess! –murmuró débilmente, y se soltó del agarre de Loki para pegarse desesperadamente a la puerta. Éste, aunque angustiado también, se esforzó por conservar la sangre fría. Al diablo con su disfraz, se dijo. Si tenía que derribar la puerta a la fuerza, lo haría, y…

Pero Sigyn le ahorró el trabajo. Con un gesto de rabia deformando sus usualmente dulces facciones, empujó violentamente a Loki hacia atrás.

–¡Apártate, Sif! –chilló, y a continuación hizo fuerza con su poder psíquico sobre la puerta, con todas sus energías. La furia, junto con el miedo por su hija, multiplicaron sus escasas fuerzas, y aunque antes no había sido capaz de forzar la puerta de la sala de interrogatorio para salir de su encierro, ahora hizo saltar aquélla, literalmente. La hoja de doble cuerpo de acero salió despedida a varios metros de distancia, estrellándose contra un panel de mandos.

Loki se quedó contemplando a su mujer asombrado. Cuando se trataba de sus hijos, Sigyn podía comportarse como una auténtica leona, y él sabía que tras perder a Narvi y a Váli, ella moriría –y mataría– antes de permitir que a su hija superviviente le pasara nada malo, pero nunca habría esperado aquello.

Con gesto decidido, ella penetró en la estancia sin esperarle siquiera.

–¡Sigyn, espera! –intentó detenerla, pero ella ya no le escuchaba.

Cuando Loki entró siguiéndola, se quedó atónito al ver a la cuadrilla de los Vengadores casi al completo: aquel zoquete de la armadura de hojalata, la ramera con traje ajustado, el grandote llamado "Capitán Nosecuántos"… y su "querido" ex hermano, el cual, cómo no, no podía faltar en ninguna reunión. Y por si fueran pocos, allí estaban también el calvo del parche y otro de aquellos mortales serviles que le hacían de perritos falderos.

Steve Rogers tenía atrapada a Tess entre sus brazos y la muchacha se debatía, aunque inútilmente. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona quien hubiese estado sujetándola, ella habría podido librarse gracias a su fuerza de mestiza de _jotun_, muy superior a la de un mortal corriente; pero aquel hombre no era un mortal corriente. Rogers la sostenía procurando no hacerle daño pero con firmeza.

Loki se había quedado paralizado, pero no por el miedo sino por la sorpresa. Se había enfrentado a todos ellos antes y, aunque éstos lo hubieran derrotado, él era más poderoso que antes y estaba seguro de haber aprendido de sus errores. Lo que verdaderamente lo desconcertaba era el error flagrante que había cometido en sus cálculos. Estaba seguro, merced al rastreo telepático que había efectuado en aquel lugar antes de permitir que Tess entrara allí, de que estaba totalmente vacío. ¡Maldita sea, estaba convencido de no haber percibido ninguna energía hasta entonces! ¿Cómo, por todos los demonios del Muspelheim, había podido equivocarse hasta ese punto?

Sigyn avanzó hacia ellos sin mostrar el menor temor. En sus ojos ardía un fuego asesino.

–Suelten a mi hija –siseó, con un gesto y tono terriblemente amenazadores que parecían muy fuera de lugar en aquella mujer menuda y de rostro angelical.

–Señora Black… –comenzó Coulson intentando sonar razonable, pero Sigyn no lo dejó terminar:

–_¡Que la suelten, he dicho! _–chilló, y la sala de reuniones experimentó una nueva, aunque breve, sacudida, que sobresaltó a la mayor parte de los presentes–. No quiero hacer daño a nadie, pero como no dejen ir a mi hija ahora mismo, les garantizo que no será a Loki a quien deban temer.

Steve Rogers pareció indeciso y buscó con los ojos a Fury. Éste asintió con un gesto rápido y enérgico y Rogers liberó a la muchacha, quien enseguida corrió a refugiarse en los brazos de su madre.

–Lo siento, mamá… –musitó contra su pecho. Sigyn le acarició dulcemente el cabello.

–No hay nada que sentir, cariño… Nada esto es culpa tuya –levantó la mirada hacia los Vengadores, mucho menos maternal–. Debería darle vergüenza, Fury. Asustar así a una chica inocente… Pero no le va a servir de nada, ¿me ha oído? Me da igual lo que hagan, ya le he dicho que no pienso ayudarles a capturar a mi marido.

Pero Tony Stark mostró una sonrisa satisfecha, que podía verse a través del casco abierto de su armadura.

–En realidad, acaba de hacerlo –dijo mirando a Sif de una forma que a Sigyn no le gustó nada. Y aún menos la cara que puso Sif al oír aquello, como de… resignación.

–¿Qué está diciendo? –se separó de Tess y se acercó a Sif, no sólo angustiada, sino también confusa por la expresión de derrota que veía en su rostro. Empezaba a darle la impresión de que, más que ella, era Sif el verdadero objetivo de aquel operativo de captura, pero no sabía por qué– No entiendo nada. ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

Sif se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

–Lo siento mucho. Lamento haberos puesto en esta situación.

–Pero Sif… –protestó Sigyn, pero entonces Thor intervino, dando un par de pasos en su dirección.

–Aléjate de esa mujer, Sigyn –le advirtió con tono ominoso–. No es Sif. Es Loki.

–¡¿Qué…? –Sigyn se echó a reír incrédula– Eso es imposible, estás completamente loco… –se volvió a mirar a la mujer de cabello oscuro– Sif, dile a tu marido que eres tú… porque eres tú, ¿verdad?

Ésta no contestó y continuaba negándose a mirarla, como avergonzada. Sigyn frunció el ceño extrañada, negándose a creer las, para ella, absurdas palabras de su cuñado, pero entonces la asaltó una idea en la que no había pensado antes:

–Anoche… aludiste a lo que ocurrió la noche del funeral de Balder, cuando Loki me atacó y estuvo a punto de… –se detuvo, no quería siquiera volver a mencionar aquel recuerdo tan horrible–. Pero yo nunca le hablé a nadie de aquello, y sé que él tampoco se lo contaría a nadie. Entonces, ¿cómo lo sabías tú?

Al ver que su cuñada guardaba silencio con expresión culpable, una terrible sensación le congeló el corazón:

–No… no puede ser… –Sigyn retrocedió lentamente, sacudiendo la cabeza como negándose a creerlo, pero la incredulidad fue dando poco a poco paso al horror a medida que iba cayendo en la cuenta.

Perdido el factor sorpresa, Loki creyó llegado el momento de deshacerse ya de la forma de Sif. Lo primero que cambió fueron sus ojos. El azul profundo de la asgardiana se convirtió en el verde intenso que Sigyn conocía tan bien, y la mujer se sintió desfallecer cuando el resto de la forma femenina se difuminó y en su lugar apareció la de su marido, con su armadura completa y su casco de majestuosos cuernos dorados. En su mano portaba también su cetro de origen alienígena, y no era la primera vez que la utilizaba en una batalla contra los Vengadores.

–Dios mío… –susurró ella aterrada, mientras contemplaba cómo Loki esbozaba una sonrisa ufana ante todo el mundo– Eres tú… ¿qué le has hecho a Sif?

–¿Yo? Nada. Vaya fama que tengo… –protestó entre dientes, aunque todos sabían que bromeaba ya que era muy consciente de merecerla–. Esa frígida valkiria sigue tan ricamente en Asgard. No le he tocado un pelo, sólo he "tomado prestada" su forma.

–¿Quieres decir que has sido tú _todo el tiempo_? –las palabras casi no le salían a Sigyn. Si antes le había parecido estar horrorizada, ahora no podía ni medir la conmoción que le provocaba aquella revelación– Eres… eres un…

Retrocedió aún más, temblando de ira:

–¡Eres un maldito hijo de perra embustero! –gritó, y agarrando a Tess por la muñeca para obligarla a ir con ella, retrocedió y se alejó de Loki con ademán furioso. Acabó situándose al lado de Stark y de Thor, como buscando su protección.

Si Loki se sintió herido al ver a su esposa ponerse del lado de sus adversarios, no lo demostró. Su expresión continuaba altiva y sus ojos contemplaban desafiantes al grupo que se oponía ante él.

–Cuidado –comentó Stark a sus compañeros–. No cantemos victoria aún. Este tío se nos puede desvanecer en nuestras narices.

–No lo hará –replicó Fury con gesto orgulloso–, porque sabe que si lo hace nunca volverá a ver a su familia. ¿Verdad, Loki?

Él entrecerró los ojos amenazadoramente, sin mostrar la menor emoción que pusiese de manifiesto ante sus enemigos su inquietud interior. Sabía que lo que decía Fury era cierto. No tenía miedo de ser capturado: puede que ellos fueran muchos más, pero él era un dios. Lo que temía era verse obligado a huir sin su familia y no poder volver a verlas nunca más.

Por primera vez pareció vacilar, y Nick Fury aprovechó la leve sombra de duda en sus ojos para seguir minando su seguridad en lo que ahora confirmaba que era su único punto débil:

–Si huyes, despídete de ellas. A tu mujer la encerraremos por complicidad con un terrorista, y la rodearemos de tantos hombres que no podrás volver a acercarte a menos de un kilómetro de ella. Y lo mismo haremos con tu hija, ya que es menor; nos quedaremos con ella. A menos, claro, que prefieras que acabe en un centro de acogida, sola y abandonada.

Sigyn palideció. El rostro del dios del engaño se tensó ante la amenaza a su familia, y se adelantó un paso con actitud peligrosa.

–Destruiré todo esto si os atrevéis a tocarlas.

Coulson y Natasha Romanoff se apresuraron a desenfundar y a apuntarle con sus armas, pero Thor se adelantó hacia él, con su mano derecha sosteniendo el Mjolnir. Aunque Loki no manifestó el menor cambio en su actitud desafiante, su rostro se tensó levemente.

–Por favor, hermano… no empeores las cosas –dijo el dios rubio.

Loki hizo rodar sus ojos con expresión aviesa.

–Sigues con lo mismo. ¿Cuándo dejarás de llamarme así? ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no soy tu hermano? No sé por qué has metido las narices en esto, tú no tienes nada que ver. Es un asunto de familia.

–Yo soy tu familia. Nuestro padre me habló de…

–Di mejor _tu_ padre –escupió él rápidamente–. Yo no soy nada, ni de él ni de ti.

–La sangre es lo de menos. Crecimos juntos, jugamos juntos y combatimos juntos. ¿Cómo puedes no recordar nada de eso?

–Recuerdo cosas –asintió él, desviando la vista–. Recuerdo haber crecido a tu sombra. Recuerdo que todo el mundo te quería más a ti. Recuerdo que nunca fui príncipe de Asgard de pleno derecho, pero eso es todo. No recuerdo nada de haber sido hermanos.

Thor bajó la vista, apesadumbrado.

–Yo sí recuerdo haber tenido un hermano. Y le echo de menos –admitió en voz baja. Loki se sorprendió por un instante, pero enseguida recuperó su actitud fría y despectiva.

–¿Por qué? –sonrió desdeñoso– ¿Acaso no tienes suficientes lacayos?

El hombre rubio pareció golpeado por la réplica.

–Tú nunca fuiste…

–Así era como me sentía, Thor. Como uno de tus lacayos –esta vez los ojos esmeralda buscaron los celestes de su hermano adoptivo, enfrentándolos agresivamente–. Me manejabas a tu antojo, y yo me limitaba a sonreír y a asentir a todo lo que me ordenaras. Pero esos tiempos ya no volverán, porque ahora soy _yo_ quien da las órdenes. Pad… Odín me utilizó, tú me utilizabas. Jamás os importé un bledo a ninguno. Nunca fuisteis mi familia, todo era mentira.

–Loki, eso no es cier…

–…Y ahora que intento tener mi propia familia, lo estropeas todo, como haces siempre –añadió señalando con la mirada a Sigyn y a Tess–. Yo sólo venía a recuperar a mi mujer y a mi hija, y tú te confabulas con estos miserables mortales para impedírmelo. ¿Y yo soy el malo? –apretó los dientes furioso.

Thor bajó la cabeza, como avergonzado; pero en ese momento Tony Stark intervino:

–Ya está bien, Thor, no intentes razonar con este energúmeno. No es realmente tu hermano, no quiere serlo, y no merece el privilegio de tu compasión. Y en cuanto a ti, Loki, deja intentar dar pena y ríndete de una maldita vez –dijo sin cortarse. El dios del engaño se encaró con el empresario con una sonrisa socarrona, ni siquiera en aquella situación desesperada perdía su sangre fría. No era la primera vez que ambos se enfrentaban.

–Ah, Stark… tanto sin vernos. Me acuerdo de nuestro encuentro en esa torrecita tuya. Cuando te saqué a respirar aire fresco por la ventana. Podemos recordar esos viejos tiempos, aunque mejor sin esa chatarra oxidada que llevas encima, si no sería trampa. ¿Cuánta altura crees que habrá desde esta nave hasta el suelo?

Éste le devolvió la sonrisa arrogante.

–¿Sabes? Fanfarroneas demasiado, debe ser porque te sientes acorralado –Se volvió hacia Steve Rogers y comentó–: Parece que la gente nunca deja de sorprenderle a uno, ni siquiera viniendo de otro planeta. El astuto e impasible dios Loki jugándose el tipo por una simple mujer.

–No es una mujer cualquiera –siseó él, empezando a irritarse–, se trata de mi esposa.

–Así que es eso. Tu esposa. Es extraño, no te veía como un hombre casado o familiar, siempre te vi más del tipo "chiflado que quiere conquistar el universo". Aunque… –añadió acercándose a Sigyn y contemplándola de arriba abajo con una mirada ciertamente lasciva que empezó a enfurecer a Loki–, viéndola, se entiende que hayas perdido la cabeza. Demonios, hasta _yo_ me dejaría domar por una como ésta, es realmente guapa. ¿Y sabes qué, Laufeyson? Estos últimos años, ella ha trabajado para mí –antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, la atrajo hacia sí, en un ademán posesivo–. No sé si sabes lo que eso significa en Midgard. Eso es como si me perteneciera. Podríamos decir que ahora mismo tu mujer es mía. Sólo mía.

Sigyn miró a Stark con los ojos como platos:

–Pero bueno, qué estupideces está dicien…

–Ssshhh –le susurró Stark con una sonrisa cómplice, intentando tranquilizarla–, no haga caso. Sólo le estoy fastidiando un poco, como él nos ha fastidiado a nosotros durante años. No tiene mayor importancia.

¿Que no tenía importancia? ¡Ese mortal era un suicida! Si conocía un poco a Loki –y debía conocerlo, después de tantos años enfrentándose a él–, debía saber que aquello era algo con lo que no se podía bromear. En Asgard, que un hombre bromeara a propósito de la mujer de otro era un atentado contra la honra del segundo. Y más si se trataba de alguien tan celoso y posesivo como Loki.

Y la mirada de éste, oscura y homicida como pocas veces le había visto –y eso que lo había visto mirar con odio a menudo–, demostraba a las claras lo que debía estar pensando: "Iron Man… maldito mortal insignificante, eres hombre muerto".

–Más te vale que te alejes de mi esposa, mortal –amenazó suave, pero incuestionablemente–. Como se te ocurra ponerle un solo dedo encima, yo…

Stark se echó a reír sin dejarle terminar.

–¡Un solo dedo, dice! No le pega al dios del engaño ser tan celoso –con una sonrisa socarrona, pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros de Sigyn, hasta acabar con su mano sobre su brazo– A ver, dices que un solo dedo… ¿así, por ejemplo? –lo provocó, dejando deslizar suavemente su índice cubierto de metal por el hombro de la mujer, quien no podía creer que aquel mortal estuviera desafiando de esa forma a alguien que era muchísimo más poderoso que él, por mucha armadura tecnológica que tuviera. Se había vuelto completamente loco.

No, se dio cuenta espantada. Stark no estaba loco, sabía muy bien lo que hacía. Bajo su máscara de desenfadada irresponsabilidad, era un brillante genio, tanto como el propio Loki. No lo estaba provocando por el simple placer de hacerlo. Lo hacía para hacerle perder el control. Para distraerle.

Y aquella sospecha se confirmó cuando vio, a espaldas de Loki, a aquel hombre semiescondido tras un panel del nivel superior, ya que la sala tenía dos plantas. Cosa extraña, el hombre no portaba una pistola o un rifle como hubiese sido lo normal, sino un arco, como los propios asgardianos o los elfos de Alfheim… y en ese momento estiraba la cuerda, preparado para disparar a su marido.

* * *

><p><strong>El que Tony Stark tenga un dispositivo de rastreo telepático de ondas mentales en su traje de Iron Man a lo Cerebro del Profesor Xavier es pura invención mía. Pensé que en el Universo Marvel no sería descabellado que Stark y Xavier pudieran trabajar juntos, y que el segundo le hubiese enseñado al primero a diseñar un dispositivo como un "mini" Cerebro en su traje. Si las ondas mentales de los mutantes son diferentes de las de los humanos normales, es de suponer que las de asgardianos, <em>jotnar<em>, etc. sean también distintas. En el caso de Xavier, Cerebro se limita a amplificar sus poderes; en el de Stark, que no tiene poderes mutantes, el rastreo lo llevaría a cabo el sistema operativo de su traje de Iron Man (y tendría un menor radio de alcance que Cerebro).**

**Los nombres de los agentes que seguían a Loki y a Tess corresponden a Clay Quartermain y a Alexander Goodwin Pierce, dos agentes del Ultimate S.H.I.E.L.D.**

**Y la escena de Stark utilizando a Sigyn para provocar a Loki está sacada de otro de los alucinantes cómics de Saku-Zelda, buscad el enlace en mi perfil.**


	23. Chapter 23

–23–

A Nick Fury le habría encantado acabar con Loki, aquel megalómano que llevaba años causándoles dolores de cabeza, pero lo necesitaba vivo. Tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle. Además, sabía que no huiría, no mientras su apreciada familia estuviera en poder de ellos. Así que mientras Tony Stark lo distraía, Fury había dado disimuladamente la señal que estaba esperando Clint Barton. En el nivel superior de la sala de reuniones, el Vengador con nombre en clave Ojo de Halcón permanecía escondido a espaldas de Loki y con el arco preparado, alerta a las órdenes de su jefe para dispararle un dardo tranquilizante. En todo momento tenía al dios del engaño en su objetivo y tanto Fury como él estaban atentos a que éste se distrajera sólo un segundo para actuar.

"Ahora, Barton", asintió el militar, y levantó la vista complacido para observar cómo éste estiraba la cuerda de su arco. No fallaría, Barton _jamás_ fallaba un blanco. Loki no era el único que hacía planes, y el de Nick Fury era similar al que Coulson había llevado a cabo con Thor mucho, mucho tiempo atrás. Pero no contaban con que, aun con toda su furia por haber sido engañada, el instinto de Sigyn siempre la impulsaba a proteger a su marido:

–¡Loki! ¡Cuidado!

El grito de la mujer puso en alerta al dios, el cual sólo tuvo que observar una panorámica del entorno a su alrededor para descubrir que Fury estaba mirando expectante hacia un extremo elevado de la habitación, por detrás de él.

–Mmm, así que tú de nuevo, ¿eh? –murmuró pensativo–. No debió de sentarte muy bien que me apoderara de tu mente en el pasado –sonrió juguetón y chasqueó los dedos, concentrando su poder en localizar la energía de Ojo de Halcón, dondequiera que se estuviese escondiendo. Transcurrieron unos segundos y no sucedió nada. Contrariado, Fury alzó el rostro:

–¡Barton! ¡A qué estás esperando!

Loki sacudió la cabeza.

–Lo siento, pero me parece que he inutilizado a tu arquero.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

En el nivel superior de la sala de reuniones y apenas un instante antes de disparar, Clint Barton había tenido una sensación rara en el mismo instante en el que Loki había chasqueado los dedos. Ahogó una exclamación asqueada cuando sintió vibrar su arco y al segundo siguiente contempló horrorizado cómo se transformaba en una serpiente en sus manos.

–¡Joder! –la soltó lleno de repugnancia. No podía entenderlo: en un segundo sostenía su arma favorita tensando la cuerda, preparado para disparar; y al segundo siguiente lo que tenía en las manos era una enorme y asquerosa serpiente negra que dejó caer al suelo, alejándose ésta en medio de amenazadores silbidos.

Abajo, Nick Fury se sintió furioso al ver que su plan había fallado, pero eso no le iba a hacer rendirse. Hacía mucho que no estaba tan cerca de atrapar a su objetivo principal.

–¡Papá! –chilló Tess al tiempo que Loki vio un rápido movimiento casi a sus espaldas, un borrón oscuro casi con el rabillo del ojo… y se dio la vuelta a tiempo para interceptar con su telequinesis a la Viuda Negra, que lo había atacado por la espalda. El cuerpo de Natasha Romanoff quedó inmóvil y suspendido en el aire, como si levitara, ante los ojos asombrados de sus compañeros y los aún más atónitos de la propia Natasha. Pese a no tener fuerza sobrehumana, sus expertas habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo la hacían una rival a temer, por lo que Loki solucionó el problema impidiendo que se acercara a él. De esa forma no tendría ocasión de poner en práctica ninguna de sus peligrosas técnicas.

–Tch, tch, tch… –el dios del engaño realizó un burlón gesto de negación con el dedo, como un adulto riñendo a una niña traviesa–; mal, muy mal. Ya sé que las midgardianas os sentís fascinadas por mi natural encanto, pero no me parece muy correcto que te me eches encima así. Después de todo, soy un hombre casado…

Levantó dos dedos y de inmediato, como arrastrado por un vendaval, el cuerpo de la espía rusa salió despedido y cayó pesadamente sobre uno de los escritorios, quedando inconsciente.

–En cuanto a ti, Stark… no digas que no te lo he advertido. ¡_Te he dicho que te alejes de mi mujer_! –exclamó Loki al tiempo que un rayo de energía blanquiazul surgido de la gema de su cetro golpeó a Stark con precisión casi matemática. Thor, que estaba al lado de ellos, aferró a Sigyn y también a Tess, empujándolas y apartándolas de la línea de fuego del ataque; aunque la onda expansiva los hizo caer a los tres al suelo.

A Iron Man el rayo de energía lo envió varios metros atrás, haciéndolo chocar contra otro de los paneles de control de la sala de reuniones, el cual quedó totalmente destrozado al recibir el impacto del hombre con su pesada armadura; pero fue la armadura lo que salvó la vida de Stark. De no haberla llevado puesta, habría muerto carbonizado o de las lesiones derivadas del violento choque; pero aun así, quedó momentáneamente aturdido debido al fortísimo impacto. Sigyn, aún en el suelo pero ilesa al igual que su hija, se quedó espantada al ver a su imponente jefe derribado en el suelo, con la armadura aún humeante por la descarga de energía recibida.

–Stark… –murmuró horrorizada.

Entretanto, Loki había vuelto a apoyar su cetro en el suelo, satisfecho de haber castigado el "atrevimiento" de su adversario.

–Como iba diciendo, _nadie_ toca a _mi _Sigyn, mortal estúpido.

El machismo que encerraban esas palabras consiguió que Sigyn saliera de su estupor y se levantó, enfrentándosele con una energía que pensaba que ya no le quedaba.

–¡¿_Tu_ Sigyn? ¡Entérate de una vez, Loki! –chilló– ¡No soy de tu maldita propiedad!

–Bueno, eres mi esposa –arguyó él, como si una cosa indefectiblemente implicara la otra.

–¡Eso tampoco! ¡Ya te he dicho muchas veces que quiero el divorcio!

El dios del engaño respondió con una sonrisa afectada.

–¿Te importa que discutamos eso en otro momento, querida? Estoy un poco ocupado ahora mismo. Por si no te das cuenta, te estoy rescatando de nuestros enemigos.

–¿_Nuestros _enemigos? Querrás decir tuyos. Siempre acabo en problemas por tu culpa.

–El caso es que te estoy rescatando. Podrías tener el detalle de agradecérmelo, aunque sea un poco.

–¡No quiero que me rescates! ¡No quiero nada que venga de ti!

Loki resopló haciendo rodar sus ojos como si le costara comprender que alguien pudiera ser tan ingrato.

–Uno se preocupa por la familia y esto es lo que consigue…

Entretanto, Nick Fury volvió a levantar la cabeza. Esta vez no parecía mirar a ningún punto en particular, pero su expresión era muy atenta… como si estuviera escuchando a una _voz invisible_.

–Está bien… –murmuró entre dientes y sorprendiendo mucho a Coulson, quien no sabía que su jefe tuviera la costumbre de hablar solo.

Sin que Loki se diera cuenta, lo observó disimuladamente, y después desvió la mirada hacia una zona del suelo en el centro de la sala. En aquella parte del suelo de resina de poliuretano en color gris oscuro, había una leve marca circular de unos dos y medio o tal vez tres metros de diámetro, pero que era difícil de detectar a simple vista. El suelo dentro de aquel círculo era diferente al resto, estaba a un nivel un poquito más bajo, y unos orificios diminutos y casi indetectables atravesaban la resina volviéndola porosa. La diferencia con el resto del suelo era tan sutil que nadie salvo el director de la Agencia –y su _invisible interlocutor_– se había fijado en ella y mucho menos preguntado si significaba algo.

Fury contempló aquella marca, después miró hacia el techo durante un par de segundos, como haciendo secretos cálculos, y finalmente asintió como para sí:

–Plan B…

Mientras el matrimonio continuaba riñendo, el general se acercó subrepticiamente al Capitán América y le susurró algo al oído.

–¡¿Qué? –exclamó éste, y Fury le chistó para que bajara la voz. No podían permitirse que Loki se diese cuenta de que planeaban otra cosa– ¿Me quiere decir cómo demonios consigo eso?

–Como se hacían las cosas en su época: a la antigua usanza. Usted verá cómo, pero arrégleselas para que acabe ahí –señaló con la cabeza a la depresión circular en el suelo que había estado observando con tanta atención–. Aproveche ahora que está distraído, no vaya a acabar como Romanoff.

Steve Rogers suspiró, haciendo rodar los ojos. Sabía que Fury tenía razón y que alguien como Loki no bajaba la guardia durante demasiado tiempo, así que, sin pensárselo dos veces, aprovechó que seguía enfrascado en su discusión con su mujer para saltar sobre él.

Con una agilidad extraordinaria y reflejos sobrehumanos, realizó un placaje perfecto, imitando los movimientos de los jugadores de fútbol americano cuyos partidos veía con envidia cuando no era más que un adolescente escuálido; y calculó su impulso justo para llevarlo a aquella zona donde Fury estaba tan interesado en tenerlo, aunque él no supiera por qué.

El dios del engaño se vio tomado por sorpresa por segunda vez aquel día y no pudo evitar perder el equilibrio cuando Rogers se arrojó sobre él, cayendo ambos a unos metros más lejos. Si se hubiese tratado de cualquier otro, a Loki no le habría costado deshacerse de él, pero aquél no era un mortal corriente. Era, precisamente, el único mortal cuya fuerza era capaz de competir con la suya de _jotun_, como bien sabía ya que no era la primera vez que se enfrentaban cuerpo a cuerpo, y nunca debería haberle perdido de vista, pensó Loki irritado mientras trataba de deshacerse de su agarre.

No temía ser derrotado: por mucha fuerza sobrehumana que tuviese Rogers, no dejaba de ser un mortal enfrentándose a un dios; y sus golpes tampoco le dañaban demasiado. Lo que le molestaba era no ser capaz de quitárselo de encima. Con su poder de telequinesis, atrajo su cetro, que se le había caído, de nuevo a su mano, pero Rogers le asestó un violento puñetazo que la hizo soltarlo. Aquel mortal fastidioso se le estaba pegando como una lapa y ni siquiera le dejaba concentrarse en usar sus poderes o conjurar alguno de sus hechizos para alejarlo, por lo que lo único que podía hacer era forcejear contra él, momento que aprovechó Nick Fury, ahora que lo tenía donde quería:

–¡Rogers! –exclamó imperioso– ¡Salga de ahí, _ya_!

El Capitán América no comprendía el por qué de la premura de las palabras de su jefe, pero sí sabía que no solía dar órdenes gratuitas. De modo que, al igual que antes había procurado con todas sus fuerzas aferrarse a Loki para mantenerlo dentro de aquella zona, en ese momento lo soltó inmediatamente y saltó alejándose de él, al tiempo que Fury apretaba un botón del intercomunicador de su muñeca, que claramente funcionaba también como control remoto. Sin que a Loki, aún en el suelo, le diera tiempo a reaccionar, un panel blindado transparente y con forma cilíndrica surgió del techo y cayó con la velocidad de una guillotina, chocando contra el suelo con un ruido gomoso y a la vez retumbante.

Aunque atrapado en aquella especie de trampa de cristal, éste no se mostró impresionado. Todavía un poco jadeante por su breve pero intenso forcejeo con Rogers, aferró su cetro y se sujetó sobre ella para levantarse lentamente, atravesando a todo el mundo con sus ojos esmeralda. Había tal seguridad en ellos, tal _malevolencia_, que pese a la protección del cristal blindado que lo separaba de ellos, todos en mayor o menor medida sintieron el impulso de retroceder.

–Vaya, Fury… –se burló– ¿Otra ratonera, esto es lo más brillante que se te ocurre? Te recuerdo que así no lograsteis contenerme la otra vez, y eso que me metisteis en la celda que teníais preparada para Hulk, bastante más segura que esto… –dio unos jocosos golpecitos con los dedos contra el cristal blindado, como tanteando su resistencia, y después extendió su cetro, listo para descargar de nuevo su poder– No me costará demasiado reducirlo a añicos.

–No te daré tiempo –repuso el militar, y apretó otro botón de su intercomunicador. En ese momento, unos chorros de vapor blanquecino brotaron de los orificios del suelo. Loki sonrió sarcástico, en absoluto intimidado.

–¿Pretendes gasearme, mortal, dormirme como a un ratoncillo de vuestros laboratorios? Pero olvidáis que yo soy un dios. Para mí, sois vosotros los ratones. ¿Cómo podéis pensar que vuestras drogas me afectarán? Ah, Fury… suponía que me tendrías alguna trampa preparada, pero pensé que sería algo mejor que esto. Incluso me siento un poco decepcionado.

Pero el general no parecía contrariado por la reacción de Loki. De hecho, le devolvió la sonrisa de una forma que a Sigyn no le gustó nada.

–Nada más lejos de mi deseo que decepcionarte. Como sueles hacer tú, yo también me he guardado mis ases en la manga. Esta vez he tenido _asesoramiento_ externo, y si esperas un poco, comprobarás que lo que estás respirando no es en absoluto el tipo de gas nervioso que utilizamos de ordinario –comentó, haciendo desaparecer la socarrona sonrisa de Loki–. No, éste lo hemos mandado traer desde muy lejos, especialmente para ti.

Como corroborando sus palabras, Loki comenzó a sentirse cada vez más mareado. El sueño empezó a atacarle con fuerza, algo que no esperaba ya que estaba positivamente seguro de ser inmune a todas las drogas conocidas… o a casi todas.

Levantó la cabeza olfateando el aire, a pesar de que así aspiraba más de aquel gas infernal que poco a poco le hacía perder los sentidos… Y en poco tiempo reconoció aquel olor dulzón y ligeramente mohoso, como de algo guardado durante mucho tiempo en un sitio muy húmedo y oscuro.

–_Þ__okavalmr…_ amapola de las brumas… –murmuró. Aquella especie de opiáceo, terriblemente escaso, sólo se encontraba en Niflheim, y era el narcótico más potente de todo el universo. Respirar sus efluvios podía tumbar a un elefante de la Tierra en pocos segundos, por no hablar de un humano… y que Loki estuviera aguantando consciente tanto tiempo sólo daba una idea aproximada de la resistencia de los gigantes de hielo, que podían soportar venenos letales como el _Eitr_ durante horas sin morir.

Pero eso no consolaba a Loki, quien veía que Nick Fury tenía razón y que, por una vez, aquel midgardiano insignificante le había ganado por la mano. Intentó disparar su cetro y quebrar el panel transparente que lo aprisionaba, pero era demasiado tarde: se sentía cada vez más mareado y su poder psíquico había perdido toda su fuerza. Agobiado, se quitó el casco y lo tiró: estaba muy débil y empezaba a pesarle. El cetro, sin ningún poder que lo activara, disminuyó su luz azul al mínimo y se escurrió de entre sus dedos. Los dos símbolos del poder del dios del engaño rebotaron contra el suelo con un estridente sonido metálico.

Poseído por una mezcla de angustia y furia, y ya olvidada su actitud arrogante, Loki se lanzó contra aquella pared de cristal reforzado y la golpeó con los puños, sólo para descubrir que la amapola de las brumas lo había debilitado tanto que ahora parecía uno de aquellos mortales a los que despreciaba. Y la sensación que llegaba con aquello era algo que no había experimentado desde hacía mucho, pero a la vez era espantosamente familiar: era la impotencia que uno sentía al estar indefenso en manos de sus enemigos… al igual que en la Mina Norn.

Incluso próximo a desmayarse, la cólera le dio fuerzas para conservar la conciencia durante unos segundos más:

–¡Dejadme salir de aquí, mortales asquerosos! Dejadme salir u os garantizo que en cuanto me libere os…

No pudo seguir: el narcótico hacía su efecto cada vez más rápido. Apretando los párpados, se tambaleó y volvió a apoyar sus manos contra el cristal transparente, pero esta vez sólo para conservar el equilibrio: ya no habría podido quebrarlo ni aunque se hubiese tratado de un cristal corriente. Jadeando, casi al límite de sus fuerzas, apoyó su frente contra el vidrio.

–Sigyn… –murmuró.

Ella no pudo soportarlo más. Alejándose del lado de Thor y de la protección que éste le ofrecía, corrió antes de que pudieran detenerla hacia la campana, apoyando las manos en el cristal, como tratando de llegar a su marido. Parecía haber olvidado completamente su rencor de unos minutos atrás por el engaño de Loki y en su rostro sólo se leía la angustia y la desesperación de ver sufrir al ser amado.

–¡Loki…! –susurró con voz trémula y los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas.

Él abrió las manos –que aún mantenía agresivamente cerradas en puños– y las posó sobre el cristal, en la zona donde estaban las de ella, intentando tocarla sin conseguirlo.

Aunque estaba a pocos segundos del desmayo y apenas podía pensar con coherencia, una duda invadió su mente. Los mortales no conocían la existencia de la amapola de las brumas, a menos que alguien versado les hubiera hablado de ella y hubiera viajado hasta Niflheim para traerla. ¿Habría sido Sigyn, para vengarse de él? Pero ella le había avisado del ataque de aquel arquero, y las lágrimas que veía sus ojos le decían que estaba sufriendo por él; no podía ser ella. Pensó en Thor, pero éste no sabía nada de pócimas ni narcóticos, ni de los habituales ni de ninguna otra clase.

Pero si Sigyn no había sido ni Thor tampoco, ¿quién les había aconsejado a aquellos mortales que utilizasen el único somnífero existente en los Nueve Reinos que podría tener efecto sobre él? ¿Quién más podría saberlo?

En ese momento, una voz masculina invisible, como surgida de ninguna parte, resonó en la sala del Helitransporte, sobresaltando a casi todos los presentes y resolviendo aquella incógnita que atormentaba a Loki:

–Pareces sorprendido, dios del engaño… No continúes preguntándote quién les ha ayudado a capturarte. Fui yo.

Acompañando aquella voz, Sigyn percibió una presencia invisible en la sala, o mejor dicho _dos_ presencias, que hasta el momento se las habían arreglado para mantenerse ocultas a los ojos de todo el mundo. Eran dos personas que conocían lo suficiente sobre Loki y sobre magia como para haberse escondido de él, lo cual explicaba también por qué éste no había percibido a nadie antes en aquella sala cuando realizó el rastreo psíquico, antes de enviar a Tess. Fueran quienes fueran, debían haber confundido sus sentidos de alguna forma, encubriéndose no sólo a ellos mismos sino a todos los Vengadores.

Las dos presencias se materializaron casi simultáneamente. La primera, la más débil, una mujer que se apareció al lado de Sigyn; era de una belleza intemporal, casi inhumana, con el cabello platinado y los ojos celestes, del mismo color que su túnica.

La segunda era un hombre de poderosísima energía, casi comparable a la del propio Loki, que apareció enfrente de la campana de cristal que aprisionaba a Loki, observándolo mientras cruzaba los brazos con complacida satisfacción. Estaba vestido con un elegante traje azul que a Thor le recordó bastante a la ropa asgardiana, aunque era un tanto diferente. Su edad era difícil de calcular: algunas canas en sus sienes y su cuidada barba podrían hacer pensar en un hombre maduro, pero en su rostro no había ni una sola arruga. Sólo sus ojos, de un color gris acuoso, revelaban su verdadera edad. Eran unos ojos muy viejos, pero también muy profundos y de mirada penetrante. Una mirada que, al igual que la del propio Loki, podía ver lo que muy poca gente más podía.

Loki lo reconoció enseguida, pese no haberle visto jamás antes, y sus labios se retiraron en una agresiva mueca que dejaba ver sus dientes en un gesto similar al de un lobo que se ve apresado en un cepo.

–Strange… –siseó lleno de odio justo antes de desplomarse.

Inconsciente. Atrapado. Indefenso.

Derrotado, al final.

–*–*–*–*–*–

Tras tantos años de intentos y de planes fallidos, los Vengadores y el jefe del Servicio de Inteligencia que los comandaba, Nick Fury, habían conseguido lo que parecía imposible: tomar desprevenido y capturar a su enemigo más astuto y escurridizo, Loki, el dios del engaño. Pero para ello, habían resultado cruciales dos factores: el primero de ellos era que su objetivo se había descuidado fatalmente en sus precauciones, llevado por sus emociones y su obsesión por su mujer; y en segundo lugar, pero no menos importante, habían contado con la inestimable ayuda de alguien prácticamente tan poderoso e inteligente como el propio Loki, y ese alguien era el Doctor Stephen Strange.

Cuando Loki cayó inconsciente, Fury pulsó otro mando en el intercomunicador de su muñeca, y en pocos segundos el vapor blanco que parecía inundar la zona en la que se encontraba el primero fue aspirado por unos ventiladores muy potentes en el techo, despejando la zona y volviéndola respirable de nuevo. Después, cuando ya no quedó ni rastro de aquel humo, Fury dio otra orden a su intercomunicador, y la campana de cristal blindado que había separado a Loki del resto de los presentes se retiró, ascendiendo de nuevo hacia arriba.

–¡Papá! –exclamó Tess angustiada, y se lanzó llorando sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de Loki, intentando protegerlo.

Varios soldados de los que tanto Sigyn como Tess habían visto circular por el Helitransporte, todos con sus trajes de combate y armados hasta los dientes, entraron en la estancia y se dirigieron hacia ellos.

–¡Atrás! –gritó la muchacha, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de rabia. En su mano derecha comenzó a surgir una luz verde grisácea– Si se acercan a mi padre, les mataré a todos, ¡lo juro!

Nick Fury intervino severamente, pero sus palabras no estaban dirigidas a Tess sino a Sigyn:

–Señora Black, controle a su hija o nos veremos obligados a encerrarla a ella también.

Ella no se movió enseguida, señal de que estaba indecisa. Como percibiéndolo, la mujer que había aparecido a su lado, que no era otra que Clea Strange, la tomó por el brazo amablemente:

–Haz lo que te dice –le susurró con suavidad–. Es la única manera en la que tu hija y tú podréis salir con bien de todo esto. Ya no puedes hacer nada por él.

Sigyn observó dubitativa a la mujer que había sido su mentora en las artes místicas durante más de dos años. Siempre había confiado en ella, pero ahora, por primera vez, le parecía estar viendo a una extraña de la que ya no se podía fiar. Y no obstante, Clea tenía razón en una cosa: ya no podía hacer nada por ayudar a Loki, aunque hubiese querido. La cuestión era: ¿realmente quería ayudarle? Porque era en Tess en quien tenía que pensar. Ella era lo primero.

–Vamos, cariño –avanzó hacia ella hablando calmadamente para tranquilizarla, como si en vez de una adolescente fuese una bomba de relojería capaz de estallar en cualquier momento–. Apártate y deja que estos hombres hagan su trabajo.

–¡No! –chilló ella con el rostro rojo por el sofocón y grandes goterones salados cayéndole por las pestañas.

–¡Maldita sea, Tess! ¡Aunque sólo sea por una vez en tu vida, obedéceme sin protestar! –ordenó Sigyn con un tono autoritario más propio de su marido que de ella. La chica pareció aturdida, pero al final cedió y se alejó de su padre para ir hacia ella. Al instante, los soldados se echaron encima del desmayado Loki con una voracidad que a Sigyn le recordó a los coyotes lanzándose sobre los despojos de una presa que había visto una vez en un documental del _National Geographic_. Levantaron el cuerpo inmóvil y lo ataron a una camilla con tantas y tan sólidas correas que casi no tenían nada que envidiar a las cadenas de la Mina Norn.

–Extremen las precauciones, muchachos –decía Fury mientras tanto–. Por muy inconsciente que esté, recuerden que las víboras pueden picar hasta dormidas.

Tess se abrazó a su madre, no podía dejar de llorar.

–¡Por favor mamá, no dejes que se lo lleven! ¿Por qué no haces nada para impedirlo?

Sigyn no supo qué contestar. Se limitó a devolverle el abrazo con fuerza, contemplando con un nudo en la garganta cómo inmovilizaban a su marido, aunque realmente no hacía falta, ya que estaba totalmente noqueado.

Sabía que debía sentirse aliviada, libre ahora que él las dejaría en paz para siempre, pero lo único que notaba era un terrible frío en su pecho, una sensación de angustia. ¿Qué sería de él ahora? Ni siquiera cuando más le odiaba había podido soportar que le ocurriera ningún mal, por eso se había quedado en la Mina Norn ayudándole cuando el veneno de la serpiente estaba torturando sus sentidos. Pero ahora ya no podía ayudarle.

Otros soldados acudieron a atender a Natasha Romanoff y a Tony Stark, subiéndolos en camilla para llevárselos a la enfermería, aunque el estado de ninguno de ellos revestía demasiada gravedad, y el segundo insistió en que estaba perfectamente y no quería irse ni perderse nada. Por tanto, fue sólo a Natasha a quien se llevaron, acompañada por Clint Barton, el cual parecía visiblemente preocupado por ella.

–¿Pero alguien me puede explicar qué demonios está pasando aquí? –estalló Thor, visiblemente enfadado– No sé qué enrevesado plan habéis estado tramando ni durante cuánto tiempo, pero me parece indignante que nadie me haya dicho ni una palabra, teniendo en cuenta que afecta a mi familia. No me lo esperaba de vosotros, se supone que sois mis amigos –Como subrayando sus palabras, afuera del Helitransporte se oyó retumbar violentamente el cielo, y era improbable que se tratara de una casualidad.

–No te enojes, dios del trueno –dijo amigablemente Clea Strange, aún rodeando con el brazo a Sigyn–, si no te contamos nada fue para impedir que tu comprensible amor por tu hermano te llevase a hacer algo que estropeara el plan.

–Fui yo quien pidió que se te dejara fuera de esto –intervino su marido–, no deseaba ponerte en una situación comprometida, hacerte elegir entre tu familia y tus amigos. Pero ahora que todo ha acabado, con mucho gusto explicaré lo que deseas saber.

Algo más calmado por las palabras de la pareja, Thor se sentó, y al igual que el resto de los Vengadores, escuchó a Strange relatar cómo había tenido lugar una conspiración que había comenzado desde mucho antes de lo que todos hubieran pensado:

–Normalmente no me gusta intervenir de forma activa en este tipo de asuntos –comenzó–, yo sólo soy un mero asesor. Pero si no lo hubiese hecho, nunca habríamos podido atrapar a Loki. Después de todo, es un dios, y el más astuto de todos.

–No tan astuto, cuando se refiere a esa mujer –apostilló Fury, señalando a Sigyn. En respuesta, ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

–Lo sé, por eso diseñamos el plan en torno a usted, Sigyn –continuó Strange, dirigiéndose a la asgardiana–. Cuando el general Fury descubrió quién era usted y que se estaba escondiendo en la Tierra, me consultó cómo podríamos aprovechar eso para obtener ventaja sobre nuestro adversario. Usted era su única debilidad, el único motivo por el que él perdería la cabeza y empezaría a cometer errores. Habría sido ideal que usted hubiese colaborado voluntariamente con nosotros, pero tras enviar a Clea para que la tanteara, me di cuenta de que no sería posible.

Atónita y herida, Sigyn se separó de Clea, soltándose de su abrazo. Ahora entendía por qué Clea siempre le hacía tantas preguntas sobre lo que aún sentía por su marido. Invariablemente ella le contestaba que ya no sentía nada por él, pero ahora veía que nunca había llegado a convencer a Clea. Tal vez porque insistía _demasiado_ en ello.

–¿Eso es verdad? ¿Por eso me buscaste? ¿Y por eso te mostraste tan amable y dispuesta a ayudarme a aprender magia?

–Al principio sí –admitió la bella hechicera–. Pero realmente te tomé aprecio. Has pasado por mucho, querida. Y me preocupa que tu amor por un hombre tan oscuro acabe apoderándose de tu luz.

–¡He dicho mil veces que yo ya no le quiero! –exclamó ella, enfurecida. Clea hizo rodar sus ojos, demostrando que, por mucho que lo repitiera, nunca la creería.

–En cualquier caso, él sí la quiere a usted –volvió a tomar la palabra Strange, haciéndola bajar los ojos y morderse los labios–. De hecho, estaba totalmente obsesionado con usted.

–¿Y cómo sabe eso? –preguntó Thor– Durante todos nuestros encuentros, mi hermano sólo la mencionó una vez, y como de pasada. Nunca pareció acordarse de ella –Strange sonrió.

–No es él el único mago competente del Universo. A menudo realizo viajes astrales a muchos lugares del universo, especialmente donde percibo energías extraterrenas que puedan resultar una amenaza a la Tierra, y la de tu hermano es una de las más poderosas, así que lo vigilaba en secreto, sin que él se enterara. Pero la energía de él tiene algo que no he visto en las de otros seres malvados que se complacen en la destrucción y en la violencia. Está llena de oscuridad, de ambición y de odio… pero a la vez también veía tristeza, soledad, dolor; aunque los mantenía ocultos, y bastante eficazmente por cierto… Pero a mí no se me puede engañar. Mi vista puede alcanzar los secretos más íntimos de cualquier corazón, y el de Loki era un corazón que _sangraba_ por el amor perdido.

Thor, y todos los que habían quedado en pie en aquella sala, observaron a Sigyn admirados, casi sin poder creer que aquella menuda y discreta mujer fuese capaz de inspirar unos sentimientos tan fuertes en alguien a quien siempre habían creído prácticamente incapaz de sentir nada. Ella se limitó a bajar la cabeza, incómoda, y Strange continuó su relato:

–Como iba diciendo, él estaba obsesionado con usted Sigyn, pero no la buscaba porque creía que estaba muerta, así que teníamos que sacarle de su error para tentarle a retomar el contacto con usted. Lo malo era que había que hacerlo de forma sutil para que no sospechara que nosotros estábamos detrás de todo. Yo le enviaba ciertos sueños, para que reflexionase un poco y se diese cuenta de que había gato encerrado en su supuesta "muerte"… pero no fue suficiente. Supongo que se interponían sus sentimientos de culpabilidad.

–¿Culpabilidad? –exclamó Tony Stark, incrédulo–. No puedo creer que ese tío sienta nada parecido al remordimiento.

–En cierto modo tiene razón, pero sí, en ciertos aspectos sí que puede sentirlo. No se imagina el caos que hay en la mente de ese hombre, Stark. El caso es que los sueños no daban resultado, y estaba empezando a pensar otro sistema para decírselo sin hacerle sospechar; pero afortunadamente Hela nos ahorró el trabajo. Y el resto, ya lo sabéis. Como calculaba, en cuanto supo que estaba viva él perdió la cabeza, vino aquí y empezó a descuidarse y a cometer errores cada vez más graves.

Sigyn sacudió la cabeza, todo aquello le superaba. Tanto trabajo que había puesto ella en construirse una vida, oculta de Loki; cuando ellos estaban intentando dejarla al descubierto, sólo para cazarle a él. Desde el principio, Tess y ella nunca habían dejado de ser un cebo. Carnaza para tiburones.

–Le felicito, Strange… –su voz salió trémula por la ira reprimida–, un plan perfecto.

–Oh, nada de perfecto. Lo de que él se enterase de su existencia fue una mera casualidad, ya se lo dije. Y pese a todo, nos engañó, como siempre. Apareció en esa fiesta de beneficencia justo cuando estábamos desprevenidos y no había nadie para detenerle y después pareció desvanecerse en el aire, sin que pudiéramos sospechar que aún seguía ahí, con esa forma de mujer.

–Es algo que yo habría podido deciros si me hubierais informado –gruñó Thor, un tanto molesto.

–Sí, a veces el excesivo afán de secretos tiene esas cosas, ¿verdad, director Fury? –Strange rió levemente, y el aludido esbozó una mueca de contrariedad– Ya te he explicado por qué te ocultamos nuestro plan. Pero aun así, entre una cosa y otra, todo ha estado a punto de estropearse. Loki nos tomó el pelo con esa forma de mujer, Sigyn intentó huir obligándonos a detenerla y después escapó cuando no tenía que haberlo hecho y Loki neutralizó fácilmente a Barton. Por fortuna, siempre teníamos el Plan B: el gas de amapola de las brumas.

–Así que por eso la prisa de Fury en encargarme el diseño de esa trampa de la campana de cristal con el gas nervioso aquí en el Helitransporte –comentó Tony Stark–. Thor tiene razón: podríais habernos dicho algo de todo esto.

–Cuanta más gente lo supiera, más posibilidades había de que hubiera fugas de información y el plan se viera comprometido, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que nuestro blanco era capaz de leer las mentes –replicó el general–. Dejen de lloriquear por su orgullo herido y céntrense en lo importante: hemos logrado nuestro objetivo. Nuestro terrorista ha sido capturado.

Sigyn sintió que Clea volvía a rodearla con el brazo, seguramente para confortarla, pero se desasió llena de rabia.

–No me toques –siseó. Sus ojos y su voz estaban llenos de odio–. Me habéis utilizado. Os dije claramente que no quería verme metida en esto, pero a vosotros no os importó. Sólo os interesa saliros con la vuestra.

–Pero es que usted ya estaba metida en esto, señora Black –le espetó Nick Fury–, lo ha estado hasta el cuello, desde el mismo momento en que le dio el "sí quiero" a ese criminal.

Sigyn se sintió herida. Cuando se casó con Loki no tenía elección, ni tampoco sabía que él era un criminal… aunque, ¿habría cambiado algo si las circunstancias hubieran sido distintas? Intentaba convencerse de que sí.

–No lo vea así ni se torture, piense que ya ha pasado lo peor –comentó Coulson–. Todo ha acabado. Su hija y usted son libres.

–Libres… –repitió ella con voz casi inaudible.

–Sí, pueden retomar su vida normal –añadió Stark–. Por supuesto usted puede continuar trabajando en la Fundación Stark si lo desea. Y le daremos un generoso aumento, desde luego.

–¿Un aumento? –repitió ella con un hilo de voz, como si estuviese tan indignada que se estuviese conteniendo para no ponerse a gritar– ¿Y eso qué es, mi precio por haber servido de cebo? No quiero su maldito aumento, ni tampoco el puesto en la Fundación. Por mí, puede metérselos donde le quepan.

Sin esperar respuesta, se volvió a darle la espalda y salió con toda la dignidad que podía… aunque era una altivez totalmente fingida. Pero antes, se detuvo junto a Thor y le fulminó con la mirada al igual que a Stark.

–En cuanto a ti, Thor… deberías avergonzarte. Lo llamáis a él tramposo, pero vosotros no sois mucho mejores que él.

–Ya has visto que yo no sabía nada… –intentó justificarse el dios del trueno, pero fue en vano.

–¿Y si lo hubieras sabido, lo habrías impedido? –atacó ella, haciéndole bajar la mirada– Estás del lado de una gente que ha tendido una trampa a tu hermano, manipulando sus sentimientos y utilizándonos a nosotras como cebo. ¿Son éstos tus amigos?

–Lo han hecho por el bien de la Tierra… –murmuró él, aunque, no sabía por qué, dicho en voz alta sonaba mucho más artificial que como había sonado siempre en su cabeza–. Sigyn, yo…

–No, no quiero más excusas ni explicaciones –lo interrumpió ella. Se dirigió hacia Tess, quien lo había observado todo casi sin ser capaz de reaccionar, y la abrazó de nuevo–. No quiero saber nada más de todo esto. Sólo quiero volver a casa con mi hija.

–Mamá… –la chica se apretó contra ella como cuando era más pequeña; su voz estaba temblorosa y cercana de nuevo a las lágrimas–, ¿qué va a pasar ahora con papá?

Sigyn estrechó el abrazo. También ella sentía ganas de llorar.

–No lo sé, cariño. Y no… –se interrumpió antes de decir "y no me importa", porque sonaba muy cruel para decírselo a su hija. Y además, era mentira.

–*–*–*–*–*–

No pudieron regresar a casa aquella noche como Sigyn habría deseado: aquello habría sido demasiado fácil, y parecía que aquel día todo se conjuraba para no ponerle las cosas ni un poco fáciles. El tiempo estaba demasiado revuelto y amenazaba tormenta, y aunque la enorme estructura del Helitransporte apenas parecía inmutarse ante las turbulencias, era arriesgado hacer volar un helicóptero en aquellas circunstancias. Les gustara o no, tendrían que pasar la noche allí. Sigyn suspiró ante aquello, pero ya no se quejó. Se sentía demasiado cansada y abatida para protestar ante nada.

Las habían alojado a Tess y a ella en uno de los cuartos de la zona de descanso, en el Área 3 del Helitransporte. El cuarto era pequeño e impersonal pero estaba limpio y no daba sensación de agobio. Y tenía dos literas, supuestamente era para que los soldados descansaran allí entre guardia y guardia. Natasha Romanoff le había prestado a Sigyn un pantalón deportivo y una sudadera suyas para que las usara como ropa de dormir; y tras mucho insistir, ella había conseguido convencer a Tess de que se comiera un sándwich, pero ella misma no había podido probar bocado. La angustia le había cerrado el estómago y no le entraba absolutamente nada.

La luz de la lámpara halógena de la habitación se apagó un momento, para después volver a encenderse a trompicones. Sigyn no sabía si era por la tormenta o porque, pese a que ella hubiera reestablecido el flujo eléctrico, en el sistema central habían quedado daños residuales. Si se trataba de lo segundo, arreglarlo del todo les costaría decenas de miles de dólares, pensó. Que se fastidien, añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Tess se había quedado dormida en su regazo, agotada por tantas emociones y los acontecimientos de aquel largo e intenso día. Sigyn le acarició el cabello con suavidad para no despertarla. Lamentaba profundamente que tuviera que pasar por aquella situación: ver detener a su padre como un criminal –como el criminal que era–, había supuesto un duro golpe para la muchacha. En sus mejillas aún quedaban restos de lágrimas que se estaban secando, todavía lloraba cuando se durmió. No entendía cómo ella había podido permitir que le hicieran aquello a su padre. ¿Pero cómo podía explicárselo? Ya no se trataba de lo que hubiese ocurrido entre Loki y ella, tenía que pensar en su hija. Porque si ella no hubiese estado allí, Sigyn habría… ¿qué? ¿Qué habría hecho? ¿Enfrentarse a la fuerza a varios de los superhéroes más poderosos de la Tierra y a dos magos consumados, sin contar con todos los soldados de aquella nave, para salvar a un hombre que la había engañado múltiples veces y al que tenía todas las razones del mundo para odiar? Era absurdo.

Pero eso era lo que había hecho él, había desafiado a todos aquellos peligros para rescatarla de allí y lo habían capturado. Y todo aquello había sido… ¿por ella? ¿De verdad era ella la debilidad de su marido como decía Nick Fury, de verdad él la amaba sinceramente como había afirmado el Doctor Strange? No podía, no _quería_ creerlo. Porque cuando se permitía creerlo un poquito, cuando se concedía a sí misma la menor esperanza sobre el tema, se descubría volviendo a sentir de nuevo aquellas maravillosas aunque terribles sensaciones que Loki le provocaba en su juventud, cuando se enamoró de él… y, lo peor de todo, se descubría deseando regresar con él, perdonarle. Algo que jamás podría hacer.

Aquellos quince años no le habían servido para nada. Daba igual lo fuerte que fingiera ser, o que _deseara_ ser, era igual de débil y tonta que en aquel entonces. Seguramente era la mujer más tonta del universo… porque, por las barbas de Odín, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta en ningún momento de aquella semana de que aquella Sif no era realmente Sif? Desde el principio todas las señales habían estado allí y ella no había sabido ver a través de ellas. La forma en la que aquella Sif defendía a Loki, sus alusiones a que tal vez debería darle otra oportunidad, su casi excesivo interés en Tess… ella les había atribuido casi todas las explicaciones posibles, salvo la _correcta_.

Hubiera debido imaginar que, entre tantísimos otros poderes, Loki poseía también el de cambiar de forma, pero en lugar de eso, ella, con todo el candor del mundo –toda la estupidez del mundo–, había aceptado su identidad de Sif y todas sus inconsistentes explicaciones y lo había metido en su casa. Demonios, lo había metido en _su cama_. Durante una semana entera había estado durmiendo con él y ni se había enterado. Sí, se había sentido a ratos inquieta, y a ratos emocionada, pero siempre pensó que aquello se debía a que él andaba cerca… sin sospechar siquiera _lo cerca_ que estaba. Ni siquiera había sospechado nada cuando él la besó la noche anterior, había que ser imbécil.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por unos golpecitos en la puerta:

–¿Sigyn? –la voz masculina atrajo su atención– ¿Sigues enfadada?

Thor estaba en el quicio de la puerta como esperando que le dieran permiso para entrar, como si temiera que ella se pusiera a chillar si la asustaba. A su pesar, no pudo evitar sonreír. Era curioso: tan impetuoso que había sido en su juventud, creyéndose con derecho a tener a todo el mundo a sus pies, y ahora era un hombre de lo más considerado, casi humilde para tratarse de un príncipe asgardiano. Había cambiado mucho, ¿significaba eso que todo el mundo era capaz de cambiar? ¿Incluso Loki?

–Hola, Thor. No, pasa –dijo muy bajito, y se llevó un dedo a los labios señalando a Tess con la mirada para que él se diera cuenta de que dormía. Él comprendió, y durante el resto del tiempo hablaron en susurros.

–Escucha, siento lo de antes. Si hubiera sabido lo que Fury y Strange se traían entre manos, las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes –aseguró–. Vosotras no deberíais haber estado metidas en esto. Yo nunca habría permitido que corrierais peligro si hubiese podido evitarlo.

–Lo sé… –suspiró ella–. En realidad soy yo quien lo siente. Estaba muy nerviosa. Sé que tú no has tenido la culpa de nada –admitió a su pesar.

El dios del trueno asintió, contento de aclarar las cosas –al parecer con su cuñada era más fácil que con su hermano– y se sentó a su lado en la litera. Le costó, porque era una litera pequeña incluso para los mortales, pero él lo resolvió inclinando la espalda hacia delante.

–¿Cómo estás? ¿Y Tess?

–Bien, las dos bien. Un poco cansadas, nada más. En realidad… _muy_ cansadas –se corrigió–, pero nada que no se pueda arreglar con unas buenas vacaciones.

–¿Seguro que quieres una sola habitación? Quiero decir, esto es enorme… –Thor abarcó el aire con un gesto para subrayar sus palabras–, supongo que no tendrían problemas en daros un cuarto para cada una.

Sigyn sacudió la cabeza.

–No, estamos bien. Yo… no quiero separarme de mi hija. Ni aunque esté en la habitación de al lado.

–Comprendo –dirigió una cariñosa mirada a Tess–. Es muy guapa. Se parece un montón a…

–…A Narvi, ya lo sé.

Thor vio una sombra en sus ojos y enseguida se corrigió, disgustado:

–Lo siento, no quería traerte recuerdos tristes. En realidad, iba a decir que se parece a Loki cuando era un adolescente. Era un chico alegre, aunque callado. Normalmente era tranquilo, pero de vez en cuando se ponía a gastar bromas, supongo que para llamar la atención. Algunas no tenían gracia, pero aun así se hacía querer.

La luz volvió a oscilar y ambos cuñados miraron un momento el tubo fluorescente, que titilaba como una vela a punto de apagarse; pero enseguida se restableció de nuevo.

–No entiendo por qué se siente así respecto a mí –dijo él–. Admito que yo era bastante… atolondrado de joven, y que muchas veces avasallaba a todo el mundo sin darme cuenta. Pero nunca lo hice con mala intención, tienes que creerme, y desde luego jamás sospeché que Loki se sentía tan mal –añadió, aludiendo a lo que éste le había escupido durante su enfrentamiento–. Sí, a veces le mandaba a callar o le ordenaba cosas, pero nunca le traté con desprecio. Para mí no era un lacayo, sino mi hermano pequeño. Todos los hermanos mayores mangonean alguna vez a los pequeños, ¿verdad?

–Sí, pero tal vez eso fuera la gota que colmó el vaso de un chico solitario que sentía que no encajaba en aquel mundo –se le escapó severamente a ella, haciendo aparecer una débil expresión de dolor en los ojos de su cuñado.

–Es posible. ¿Crees que no sé que la culpa de que Loki sea así es principalmente mía? Por mi egoísmo, por mi ceguera al no haber sabido ver su dolor, al igual que no supe ver el tuyo. Llevo años intentando disculparme con él, pero… no quiere escucharme.

Sigyn se arrepintió al instante de haberle hablado con tanta dureza. Loki era el criminal que había sembrado el caos por donde pasaba, y sin embargo era Thor el que deseaba disculparse; indudablemente era una de las mejores personas que hubiera conocido. Pero, con todo, ella no podía librarse de aquella idea soterrada de que eran su perfección y el amor y la admiración que inspiraba a todo el mundo los que habían hecho que Loki enloqueciera de envidia. Aun así Thor estaba siendo muy paciente tanto con él como con ella, aguantando que ella le escupiera su dolor de esposa cada vez que tenía oportunidad, y eso la hacía sentirse avergonzada:

–No, no es verdad; tú no tienes la culpa de nada –repitió–. Lo siento… de nuevo. Os agradezco vuestra ayuda y que nos hayáis salvado y dado refugio, después de todo lo que ha pasado. Que yo me haya estado escondiendo, que me negara a colaborar… Si no llega a ser por vosotros, _él_ se habría salido con la suya.

Esta vez fue Thor el que se encogió de hombros.

–En realidad no tienes por qué disculparte. Comprendo tus razones para hacer lo que hiciste. Es normal que ahora desconfíes de todo el mundo.

Ella sonrió con sarcasmo dirigido hacia sí misma.

–He sido _tan_ estúpida. Y yo que pensaba que podía anticiparme a todos sus movimientos y sus trucos…

–Eso es imposible –replicó su cuñado casi burlón–. Nadie puede, es el dios del engaño. No seas tan dura contigo misma.

–Me creía tan lista intentando engañarle, ¡a él! Creyendo que podría huir de él. Haciéndome ilusiones de que podría empezar una nueva vida. No debí intentar algo tan descabellado.

–Nadie te culpa por huir, Sigyn. Loki te trataba espantosamente, y ninguno de nosotros hizo nada para impedírselo, por lo que en parte es culpa nuestra también. Tenías todo el derecho del mundo a huir.

–Salvo que no creo que sirva de nada. Ni eso, ni la protección que podáis darme… nada.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

Ella acarició de nuevo la suave frente de Tess, que respiraba acompasadamente.

–¿Qué ocurrirá ahora? Quiero decir, qué pasará con él.

–Creo que lo han confinado en una celda de máxima seguridad –repuso Thor.

–¿Le dejaréis encerrado en un agujero para que se pudra? –el dios del trueno creyó detectar un tono herido en las palabras de su cuñada.

–No, al menos no es mi intención. Sigue siendo un Odinson. Cuando encontremos una manera segura de hacerlo, lo trasladaremos a Asgard para ser juzgado allí como le corresponde.

–Por tu padre.

–Así es.

–Le condenará a muerte.

Thor pareció escandalizado.

–¡Claro que no! Te lo repito, es de la familia –dijo, aunque en su mente volvió a formarse el recuerdo de aquella conversación entre ellos dos en la fiesta posterior a su proclamación como Campeón de Asgard:

_"¡No está muerto, padre!"_

_"A veces, desearía que lo estuviera"_

–Pero aun así será condenado. Pudrirse en un agujero aquí en Midgard o hacerlo en Asgard, qué importa.

–Sus crímenes han sido muy graves. Y no me refiero sólo a Balder, o a conspirar para traicionarnos. También hablo de lo que ha estado haciendo aquí.

Sigyn agachó la cabeza.

–Lo sé.

–Yo sería el primero al que le gustaría que lo indultaran, pero por justicia tiene que responder por lo que ha hecho. Además, para merecer un indulto como mínimo debería arrepentirse, y dudo que él se arrepienta de nada.

–Lo sé –repitió ella.

–Salvo de lo que te ha hecho a ti.

Esta vez Sigyn no respondió, recordando las palabras de Strange sobre que el corazón de Loki sangraba por haberla perdido. Thor aprovechó su silencio para preguntar:

–¿Tú querrías que fuera indultado?

La mujer contempló el vacío durante unos instantes, mirando sin ver.

–Nunca he soportado verle sufrir. Soy tan idiota...

–No –Thor sacudió la cabeza–. Sólo le quieres, al igual que yo.

Ella iba a protestar de nuevo, pero renunció. No la creería, de todas formas.

–Aunque él no haya hecho nada para ganárselo –dijo, en cambio.

El dios del trueno se encogió de hombros.

–Muchas veces no se quiere a la gente porque se lo merezcan o no. Se la quiere y punto.

Ella lo observó con una ligera sonrisa.

–Loki dirá lo que quiera, pero en el fondo eres realmente sabio.

–Será que me estoy haciendo viejo.

Sigyn se echó a reír, pero en ese momento las luces volvieron a titilar, esta vez con más fuerza, subiendo y bajando de intensidad como si realmente el sistema estuviera a punto de fallar.

–Pero qué demonios está pasando… –murmuró ella, y se incorporó de la litera. Aunque lo hizo delicadamente, no pudo evitar que Tess se despertara. La muchacha se sentó sobre el jergón, restregándose los ojos adormilada, en un gesto que le hacía parecer de cinco años otra vez, en lugar de los casi quince que tenía.

–¿Qué pasa, mamá?

–Nada. Túmbate y sigue durmiendo –dijo Sigyn, pero obviamente Tess no la obedeció. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que Thor estaba sentado en la otra punta de la litera, que en comparación con su enorme tamaño parecía aún más pequeña. El dios del trueno le ofreció una sonrisa que intentaba inspirar confianza, pero que no obtuvo el efecto deseado.

–¿Qué hace usted aquí? –preguntó, empezando a sonar agresiva– Usted ayudó a los que han capturado a mi padre –lo atacó, haciendo sentirse a Thor un poco incómodo.

–En realidad Tess, yo sólo quiero ayudarle…

–Silencio –los acalló Sigyn, observando que el tubo luminiscente que iluminaba la habitación volvía a centellear entrecortadamente, como si la energía fuera y viniera a trompicones. Un extraño presentimiento empezó a apoderarse de ella: tanta oscilación eléctrica no era nada tranquilizadora. Aquello no se debía a la tormenta, como había pensado en un principio. Si aquello hubiese sido sólo por la tormenta, lo normal era que a aquellas oscilaciones le hubiesen acabado siguiendo otro apagón. Pero aquellas continuas subidas y bajadas de tensión… parecía como si estuviesen forzando el sistema–. Thor, ¿adónde han llevado a Loki?

Él pareció confuso. Cuando antes habían capturado a Loki, él había querido acompañarlo a la celda donde lo habían encerrado para estar con él cuando despertara, pero en lugar de eso Nick Fury lo había convencido de que su hermano iba a estar inconsciente mucho tiempo y que en lugar de eso sería mejor que fuera a ver cómo estaban su cuñada y su sobrina.

–Creo que al Área 2, a las salas de detención.

Un área muy cercana a aquélla en la cual se encontraban, y que seguramente sufría de las mismas oscilaciones eléctricas. ¿Pero por qué razón? ¿Podría ser por…?

De inmediato Sigyn abrió la puerta y se precipitó fuera de la habitación. Tess saltó de la litera y echó a correr detrás de ella, y Thor las siguió. No creía que fuera verdad lo que ellas estaban pensando… pero ahora compartía, en cierto modo, el terrible presentimiento de Sigyn.

A medida que caminaban apresuradamente por los pasillos, se iban encontrando con más soldados que sin embargo no les ponían problemas en continuar. Capturado ya el terrorista que buscaban, Sigyn había vuelto a ser lo que era antes: una civil más que no revestía mayor peligro. Habían preferido silenciar el hecho de que había sido ella quien había provocado el caos energético de unas horas antes.

Cuando, tras unos minutos, llegaron al Área 2, todo parecía vacío salvo un par de guardias que hacían la ronda. Sigyn examinó la habitación donde la habían estado interrogando aquella tarde, tan desierta como el resto. La iluminación en los pasillos era mortecina, aunque seguían viendo ocasionales oscilaciones en la energía. Durante unos segundos la luz parecía ser más brillante, y al momento se apagaba, para volver de nuevo a su baja intensidad habitual. Sigyn no se dio por vencida. Hasta que no lo viera con sus propios ojos y descartara la espantosa idea que estaba pasándole por la mente, no se iría de allí.

Al final, en la sala más alejada del último pasillo, el más oculto a la vista, divisaron señales de vida. Allí la luz era constante, indicando que había gente dentro. Hacia allí se dirigieron, y mientras llegaban también les dio tiempo a escuchar voces e incluso un zumbido bastante extraño, como de un transformador eléctrico gigante encendiéndose y apagándose.

Olvidando cualquier norma de cortesía, Sigyn abrió de un golpe y sin llamar, como intentando pillarles _in fraganti_ en lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo. Pero aunque hubiera llamado a la puerta, era imposible que pudieran esconder aquello.

La habitación, más grande de lo que parecía, era doble y estaba separada por lo que parecía otro cristal blindado similar al primero que habían utilizado para crear la "ratonera" que había ayudado a capturar al dios del engaño, aunque en ella había una pequeña puerta para pasar de una zona a otra. En la zona donde habían llegado ellos, la más externa, estaban Tony Stark, Nick Fury, el agente Coulson, el doctor Strange y la mujer de éste; el primero estaba sentado frente a un gigantesco panel de control, con un montón de mandos de los cuales ni él mismo podía saber la función de la mitad de ellos, de tantos como había. A Sigyn todo aquello le recordaba absurdamente a un estudio de grabación.

En la otra zona, aquélla que estaba separada por el cristal, estaba Loki. Y la posición en la que estaba llenó de horror a Sigyn, a Tess e incluso al propio Thor, que durante su larga vida había visto prácticamente de todo.

–Pero… –murmuró el dios del trueno terriblemente impresionado– ¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?

* * *

><p><strong>Como últimamente actualizo con menos regularidad debido al trabajo, para las que no tengáis cuenta en ffnet y por tanto el servicio de alertas, podéis agregarme como amiga en facebook (Valdemar Poe), ahí suelo avisar cada vez que actualizo, al igual que en mi tumblr <strong>**(Mischievousvaldreamer). También encontraréis arts míos (y de otras lectoras) del fanfic y de Loki en general.**

**El diálogo entre Thor y Sigyn, al menos una parte de él… sí, lo adivináis: lo saqué de otro de los cómics de Saku-Zelda, que podéis ver en mi perfil.**


	24. Chapter 24

–24–

En la zona tras el cristal de aquella sala de detención casi oculta, el cuerpo del dios del engaño estaba suspendido de un extraño mecanismo circular en forma de gigantesco anillo. Estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba y cuatro sujeciones de metal que refulgían bajo la fría luz de las lámparas halógenas aprisionaban sus manos y pies manteniéndolos en forma de X e inmovilizándolos por completo. Una banda también metálica ceñía su frente, perlada por el sudor, y se conectaba con el resto del dispositivo por unos cables transparentes hechos de fibra óptica, que se iluminaban ligeramente de vez en cuando.

Loki respiraba pesadamente, exhausto. Estaba pálido, más aún que de costumbre, y sus ojos se veían vidriosos, revelando que se encontraba en un estado de semiinconsciencia y al límite de su resistencia física.

–¿Qué significa esto? –repitió Thor, estupefacto. Nick Fury pareció incómodo.

–Habría preferido que no tuvieras que verlo –comentó, y miró contrariado hacia Tess y Sigyn, que también contemplaban la escena sin que el estupor las dejara reaccionar–. Y que tampoco lo vieran ellas. Se suponía que debías entretenerlas.

–¿Era a ellas _o a mí_ a quien queríais tener entretenido? Tony, ¿me vas a explicar qué le estáis haciendo a mi hermano? –insistió Thor, empezando a sonar agresivo. El dios del trueno tenía un aspecto bastante impresionante cuando se enfadaba, pero había pocas cosas que impresionaran a alguien como Tony Stark.

–Un interrogatorio de rutina –repuso sin inmutarse–. Antes de que te cabrees, déjame decirte que todo esto se ve más aparatoso de lo que es. Lo que estás viendo es un dispositivo de mi invención, especialmente creado para contener mutantes psiónicos peligrosos. Tecnología punta de _Stark Industries._

–¿Psiónicos? –se extrañó Thor, que nunca había oído esa palabra. Coulson se lo aclaró enseguida:

–Con poderes psíquicos.

–Exacto –asintió Tony–. Es la única manera de que tu "querido" hermano no se nos escape. Este aparatito capta las ondas de energía psiónica generadas por él y las transmite en forma de impulsos electrónicos a los cierres de seguridad de esos cepos de adamantium que sujetan sus extremidades, por lo cual, cuanto más intenta utilizar sus poderes para liberarse, más fuertes se vuelven sus ligaduras. No puede utilizar su telequinesis para romperlas, ni teletransportarse, ni nada.

–Y… –Thor hablaba débilmente, aún estaba anonadado– ¿y qué hay de esas cosas que tiene pegadas al pecho y a la cabeza? –señaló la banda en su frente y los electrodos colocados en su pecho desnudo.

–Oh, eso. Son para registrar su actividad cerebral y sus constantes vitales –le señaló unas pantallas donde se mostraba una línea que oscilaba de forma rítmica y constante, y unos numeritos al lado de un corazón–. Es que además le hemos conectado a un polígrafo.

De nuevo Thor no tenía ni idea de lo que estaban hablando, así que volvió los ojos a Coulson para que se lo tradujera:

–Un detector de mentiras.

–¿Y por qué está así? –preguntó Sigyn, angustiada.

–Es que se trata de un detector de mentiras un tanto "particular" –respondió Nick Fury. Aunque intentaba mantener la compostura, le costaba contener la satisfacción–. Si el sujeto nos miente o se niega a cooperar, recibe un ligero… _escarmiento._

–¿Cómo que un escarmiento? ¿Qué quiere decir con…?

En ese momento Loki se movió un poco y gimió, al parecer había salido de su estado de semiinconsciencia. Sus ojos se aclararon y se clavaron llenos de odio en los presentes.

–¿Puede vernos? –preguntó Thor.

–No. Esto es un cristal polarizado de doble fondo, aunque especialmente blindado. Todo lo que él puede ver es un vidrio oscuro –explicó Coulson–. Nos comunicamos mediante esto –añadió, señalando un interfono.

–Basta de interrupciones. No tenemos tiempo –El doctor Strange apretó el botón del mismo, reabriendo el canal de sonido–. Bien Loki, volvamos a empezar desde el principio, a ver si esta vez estás más receptivo. ¿Cuánto tiempo le queda a la Tierra?

Tanto Thor como las dos mujeres se quedaron mudos y conteniendo la respiración por la sorpresa. Loki respondió consternado:

–¿Cuántas veces queréis que os lo diga? ¡No sé de qué me estáis hablando! ¿Por qué creéis que yo estoy detrás de eso? ¿Por qué siempre que ocurre algo extraño en vuestro patético planeta pensáis que ha sido por culpa mía? –en sus palabras había un genuino tono ofendido y cansado.

–Porque la mayor parte de las veces es verdad –repuso tranquilamente Fury.

–¡Pero es absurdo! ¿Cómo podría hacer yo algo así?

–Eso es lo que queremos que nos digas.

–¿No os dais cuenta de que es imposible? ¡Esta vez no tengo nada que ver, lo juro! Por favor, basta… no lo soporto más… –susurró, al borde del desmayo. Sigyn sintió que se le estrujaba el corazón de la angustia.

Stark se volvió hacia Fury y Strange, se veía confuso.

–Parece que esta vez dice la verdad.

Pero Strange sacudió la cabeza.

–Miente.

–Oiga "Doctor Rarito", este polígrafo lo diseñé yo, y es uno de los aparatitos más sensibles que he hecho. Y la señal del electroencefalograma sale totalmente limpia –añadió, indicando una pantalla de la extensa consola de mandos. La línea que se veía en ella oscilaba de arriba abajo de forma casi constante, sin el menor salto brusco–. Así que, por mucho que me fastidie, debemos empezar a pensar en la posibilidad de que, por una vez y sin que sirva de precedente, esté diciendo la verdad.

El Doctor Strange respondió con una sonrisa condescendiente.

–Señor Stark, no dudo de la eficacia de sus aparatos electrónicos, pero no nos las vemos con uno de sus criminales comunes, sino con el auténtico dios del engaño. Las mentiras son su especialidad. Mírelo –lo señaló con un gesto de su cabeza–: sus ojos cansados, su expresión macilenta, esa palidez y ese sudor que hacen pensar en un gran sufrimiento… no son más que pruebas de una actuación impecable. ¿Y cree que no puede engañar a su aparato?

Se acercó al cristal para observar a Loki más de cerca, con actitud satisfecha por ser el único que no se dejaba engañar.

–Pero el aura nunca miente.

–¿El aura? –repitió Fury, curioso.

–Así es. Es una manifestación visible del alma y de los sentimientos, aunque sólo ojos entrenados pueden verla –explicó Clea–. Eso es algo que ni siquiera el dios del engaño puede disfrazar.

–Fue así como me di cuenta de que, bajo toda su impasibilidad, aún seguía enamorado de usted, Sigyn –añadió el propio Strange. La aludida no contestó, sólo miraba hacia el cristal con un nudo en la garganta y los ojos empañados en lágrimas.

–¿Y qué ve ahora mismo en su aura? –preguntó Thor. Strange contempló a Loki durante unos segundos más antes de afirmar:

–Que se está riendo de nosotros.

–Será cabrón… –murmuró Stark furioso–. Se va a enterar –alargó la mano hacia una pequeña palanca que había en el panel de mandos. Aquella palanca estaba acompañada por una señal de luz que se iluminaba aumentando gradualmente de intensidad a medida que la palanca se levantaba. El empresario alzó la palanca sólo hasta su altura media–. Toma electricidad, cretino.

De nuevo se oyó aquel sonido como de una enorme máquina poniéndose en marcha, y las luces volvieron a oscilar. Unas ráfagas eléctricas azuladas recorrieron de arriba abajo aquella gigantesca trampa, e inmediatamente el rostro de Loki se contrajo de dolor. Apretó los dientes con el cuerpo en tensión, y por su rostro lívido se deslizó una gota de sudor. Sigyn empezó a sentir náuseas. Su expresión le recordaba bastante a todo lo ocurrido tantos años atrás, en aquella cueva.

–¡Le estáis torturando! –exclamó frenética, y se volvió hacia Thor con una mirada de reproche– ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? ¿Que ellos no hacían estas cosas?

–Yo… –él vaciló– Creía que no. Basta, Tony. ¡Déjalo de una vez!

Resoplando molesto, como de mala gana, el empresario bajó de nuevo la palanca y el vibrante sonido desapareció y las luces volvieron a estabilizarse. Loki se relajó, y volvió a respirar afanosamente.

–Malditos cerdos, ¡dejen a mi padre en paz! –chilló Tess, con voz cercana a las lágrimas.

–Señora Black, controle a su hija o las echaremos a ambas –amenazó Fury–. De hecho, no deberían estar aquí.

–Ssshh, cariño –la mujer la abrazó para confortarla y hacerla guardar silencio, aunque en el fondo la comprendía. En realidad, ella también estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

–Lo siento, Sigyn –le dijo Clea–. Sé que todo esto es muy duro, pero créeme que no lo estaríamos haciendo si no fuera necesario. Hay demasiado en juego.

–¿Demasiado en juego? ¿Qué es lo que hay en juego que justifique que hagáis _esto_? –señaló el cuerpo maltrecho de Loki.

–El futuro de la humanidad –contestó el Doctor Strange. Sigyn enmudeció ante la solemne respuesta. Quería contradecirle, pero recordó todo lo que habían hablado Loki y ella allí en la cueva, durante las interminables horas que ella había estado apartando el veneno de su rostro. Ragnarök, había mencionado. Y recordó también el presentimiento que la había atenazado en ocasiones durante aquellos últimos meses.

–Sigyn tiene razón –dijo duramente Thor–. Da igual lo que esté en juego, nada justifica esta salvajada. Una cosa es vencer a un enemigo en un combate honorable, o incluso matarlo cuando no hay más remedio, y otra cosa es… –miró horrorizado al cuerpo medio agonizante de Loki, atrapado en aquel dispositivo similar a los potros de tortura medievales, sólo que del siglo XXI–… _esto._ Maldita sea, ¡es mi hermano! ¿Creéis que voy a permitir que sigáis torturándole? –añadió, dirigiéndose hacia el cristal y abriendo la puerta que comunicaba ambas habitaciones, pese a que Stark intentó detenerle:

–No Thor, ¡espera!

Sin que nadie pudiera impedírselo, Thor entró en la sala donde Loki permanecía atrapado en aquel cepo tecnológico. Por un momento, no supo qué hacer, sólo se quedó allí observándole lleno de angustia y de compasión. Daba igual que fuera su enemigo, el dios del engaño, el supervillano que muchas veces les había puesto a sus amigos y a él trampas que habían estado a punto de matarlos. También era su hermano pequeño y no podía dejar que siguieran haciéndole daño.

"…_A veces puedo ser un poco envidioso, pero nunca dudes que te quiero…_", aquellas antiguas palabras, casi olvidadas, aparecieron en su mente sin saber por qué. ¿Había mentido Loki al decir aquello? ¿O mentía ahora cuando afirmaba que sólo sentía odio por él?

Con la mirada caída y su cabello negro y húmedo por el sudor resbalándole por los ojos, Loki tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que estaba acompañado, y por quién. Pero en cuanto lo reconoció, una sonrisa torva se dibujó en sus labios:

–Ah, Thor… así que tú también estás aquí. Estarás pasándotelo en grande viéndome en esta posición.

–Sabes que eso no es verdad –le aseguró él, pero en vano.

–Disfrútalo, porque algún día las tornas se cambiarán y seré yo el que te vea a ti atrapado y humillado ante mí.

Thor sacudió la cabeza. Podría estar días discutiendo con él, intentando que comprendiera que aún seguía queriéndole, pero Loki era terriblemente obstinado. Así que decidió obviar el tema e ir al asunto que inquietaba a sus amigos Vengadores.

–¿De qué te están acusando ahora?

–Del cambio climático, del invierno permanente en que llevan sumidos durante estos dos últimos años. Está claro que ellos han arruinado el clima de este miserable planeta con tanta contaminación, y ahora me echan la culpa a mí. Por favor… –añadió Loki con una mueca despectiva y agotada a la vez–. Como si yo fuera capaz de hacer eso. Me halagan, de verdad, pero no soy _tan_ poderoso.

Pero Thor se había quedado boquiabierto, sus ojos reflejando su enorme asombro.

–Claro que puedes. El Cofre de los Antiguos Inviernos. Es eso, ¿verdad? Es así como lo estás haciendo.

El gesto cansado de Loki desapareció, y durante un segundo fue él quien pareció golpeado por la sorpresa. Después, se echó a reír a carcajadas. Aquel radical cambio de actitud reveló que Strange había tenido razón todo el tiempo y que aquella pose de víctima herida de Loki no había sido más que otra comedia que había estado representando para divertirse.

–Vaya, Thor… parece que no eres un completo inútil después de todo. De acuerdo, me has pillado –asintió con voz firme, y miró hacia el espejo, donde sabía que estaban observándole sus otros enemigos–. ¿Veis, idiotas? No era tan difícil –se volvió a mirar a su hermano adoptivo–. Lo del _Tesseracto_ no salió bien, admito que tal vez no fuera tan buena idea después de todo, pero ya no lo necesito. Y lo que estoy preparando ocurrirá sin que ninguno de vosotros lo podáis impedir. Está predestinado.

–No creo en el destino –repuso Thor–. O en cualquier caso, creo que es uno mismo quien se construye su propio destino.

–Sí, en eso estoy de acuerdo. Y el destino que estoy construyendo yo es uno en el que gobierno sobre los Nueve Reinos… o todo será arrasado. Y si tanto os interesa saber cuándo ocurrirá… falta poco, menos de un año terrestre. Para el próximo invierno midgardiano, todo esto será nieve, ceniza y humo procedente de las hogueras donde ardan los cadáveres.

Thor sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo y horrorizado de nuevo, pero esta vez ante las palabras de su hermano.

–Padre me dijo lo que estabas haciendo… lo que ibas a hacer. ¿Tenía razón? ¿Es verdad que vas a desatar una guerra que acabe con Asgard, con Midgard… y posiblemente con el resto de los reinos?

–Es lo que le prometí aquella vez en Asgard, durante la cena de Balder –declaró Loki desafiante–. A veces el dios del engaño sí cumple sus promesas.

–¿Pero por qué? –insistió Thor– Entiendo que nos odies a padre y a mí… bueno, no lo entiendo, pero puedo intentar entenderlo… ¿Pero qué te han hecho los mortales, y la demás gente de Asgard? No puedes seguir haciendo esto… dañar indiscriminadamente a gente inocente.

–Yo hago lo que quiero, Thor –Loki prácticamente le escupió a la cara–, no tengo que contar con tu permiso. Además, les estoy haciendo un favor. Lo he dicho siempre, ni los mortales ni los asgardianos saben qué hacer con su libertad; en realidad es un yugo para ellos. Yo les libraré de ese yugo.

–Y lo cambiarás por el de la esclavitud bajo tu tiranía –replicó el dios del trueno con dureza.

–Siempre será mejor que lo que tienen ahora. Constantes luchas entre ellos, hambre, sufrimiento, enfermedades, injusticia… El mundo de los mortales es un caos, tú lo sabes, por culpa de su absurdo _libre albedrío;_ y en Asgard tampoco están mucho mejor, a pesar de su apariencia de perfección. Yo les liberaré de esa infelicidad. Estarán mejor bajo mi mando, te lo puedo asegurar.

–Quieres decir, los pocos que sobrevivan a tu guerra por la conquista.

–Eso es –Loki pareció divertido por la matización–. Podrán considerarse doblemente afortunados.

–Te crees original, pero no lo eres –se oyó la voz de Nick Fury a través del interfono–. Esa argumentación ya la han utilizado antes que tú muchos dictadores y tiranos, y al final el tiempo los ha puesto en su sitio. Dinos cómo paramos esto.

La única respuesta del dios del engaño fue una amplia y maligna sonrisa, lo que enfureció al general.

–Dinos cómo lo paramos, malnacido, o…

–¿…O qué? –lo provocó Loki, burlón.

Ya no se oyó nada por el interfono, pero Fury debió dar instrucciones muy explícitas sobre la medida a tomar, porque de nuevo empezó a oírse el zumbido retumbante.

–Oh-oh… ahí vamos otra vez… –murmuró Loki, con un tono divertido que intentaba ocultar su preocupación. Pronto su sonrisa se desvaneció y apretó los párpados lleno de dolor cuando sintió el elevadísimo voltaje atravesando su cuerpo, el cual se convulsionó violentamente. Angustiado, Thor se lanzó hacia él deseando ayudarle, pero retrocedió cuando sintió un doloroso calambre al tocarle. La corriente eléctrica que torturaba a su hermano debía ser enorme, más que de sobra para matar a un mortal corriente. Suerte que él no lo era.

–Basta, Fury… –susurró Thor con los dientes apretados, y repitió con más firmeza– ¡Ya basta!

Dentro de la sala desde donde se estaba manejando todo aquello, Tony Stark bajó la palanca que conectaba la corriente eléctrica, disminuyendo de nuevo su intensidad.

–No he dado orden de cesar en el _escarmiento_, Stark –dijo el general, implacable.

–Ya lo sé, pero hay que ir con cuidado –repuso el empresario–. No olvide que estamos funcionando con uno de los generadores secundarios, que tienen menor potencia que el principal; y este dispositivo ya consume demasiada energía, por eso se están produciendo esas oscilaciones de luz en esta parte de la nave. Si le exigimos demasiado, nos arriesgamos a sobrecargar también ese generador y fundirlo. No nos estrellaríamos porque aún seguirían funcionando los otros tres, pero nos quedaríamos sin maquinita que retenga a nuestro… sujeto.

–Mmm… –gruñó Fury, pero no objetó nada. Él era experto en tácticas militares, pero era Stark quien más sabía de las cuestiones tecnológicas de las que dependía la nave.

Dentro de su trampa, Loki se estaba recuperando del último "escarmiento", pero parecía que el tremendo daño infligido sólo afectaba a su cuerpo. Aún se le veía agotado, pero sólo físicamente: su mente estaba en plena forma.

–Estáis perdiendo el tiempo, insectos… –siseó provocador– Podéis torturarme todo lo que queráis, pero no entendéis que esto ya no se puede parar. Aquí ya no hay ejércitos alienígenas contra los que podáis luchar, ni forma en la que podáis proteger o _vengar_ a la Tierra, ya que vuestros enemigos sois vosotros mismos. El invierno permanente intensificará la crisis alimentaria y económica, y con todas las armas que llevo años repartiendo por el planeta, la tensión se incrementará hasta que todo estalle como una de esas bombas que a los mortales se os da tan bien fabricar. _Boom_… –concluyó con una risita siniestra–. Yo ni siquiera tendré que hacer nada: me limitaré a mirar cómo os matáis entre vosotros y luego vendré a recoger los pedacitos de vuestro pobre mundo desierto.

Dentro de la sala de control, los Vengadores y los miembros de S.H.I.E.L.D. presentes intercambiaron una mirada horrorizada.

–A ver si lo he entendido bien… –murmuró Tony Stark. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la seguridad en sí mismo que parecía ser su seña de identidad había desaparecido de su rostro–. ¿Está diciendo que en menos de un año tendrá lugar el fin del mundo… y que nosotros no podremos hacer nada para impedirlo?

–Exactamente –asintió Clea–. Eso es lo que está diciendo.

Sigyn escuchaba sin decir nada, pero no podía evitar que las lágrimas volvieran a rodar por sus mejillas. Sin poder contenerse, se lanzó hacia la puerta que dividía ambas salas y la atravesó, seguida de inmediato por Tess.

–¡Eh! –protestó Coulson– ¡Que alguien la detenga! –Pero fue en vano. Las dos mujeres se plantaron en la sala donde estaba atrapado Loki sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

Él no las vio llegar hasta que las tuvo al lado; y si bien antes se había mostrado burlón al ver a su hermano, al verlas a ellas parecía mucho menos contento. Su sonrisa de superioridad también desapareció y observó a su hermano de nuevo con expresión rencorosa.

–Esto es un golpe bajo, Thor –le reprochó–, traerlas aquí.

–Deja de echarle la culpa a él –dijo fríamente Sigyn–. En realidad, hemos sido _nosotras _quienes lo trajimos a él aquí, y no al revés. Él sólo intenta ayudarte.

–Mmh… –él apartó la cabeza con desprecio–. No quiero su ayuda para nada –Al girar la cara su vista se posó en Tess, quien lo contemplaba en silencio con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas–. Lo siento, pequeña… vosotras no teníais que verme así.

–Papá… –susurró la chica con voz ahogada.

Mientras hablaban, en la otra sala, el general Fury empezaba a sentirse realmente contrariado por aquellas interrupciones de su interrogatorio.

–Maldita sea Thor, sácalas de ahí –rezongó por el interfono, pero todos se quedaron sorprendidos cuando Sigyn alzó un brazo hacia ellos, como deteniéndolos.

–Enseguida nos iremos –declaró con voz firme–, pero antes yo también quiero hacerle un par de preguntas a mi marido, aprovechando que por una vez no puede mentir.

Nick Fury comenzó a protestar de nuevo.

–Señora Black, no tenemos tiempo para cuestiones personales, y…

–¡Me lo deben! –exclamó ella con un fuego desconocido en los ojos, y continuó más calmadamente– Ustedes lo han dicho: si no fuera por mí, no lo habrían capturado. Me lo deben. Un par de preguntas, y después mi hija y yo nos marcharemos y no los molestaremos más. Ustedes podrán hacer con él lo que quieran.

En la sala de mandos, Tony se apoyó sobre un codo en su mesa, cansado.

–Esa mujer es bonita pero todo un dolor de cabeza… –comentó–. Dejad que le dé un par de gritos a ese imbécil, que después de todo seguro que se los merece, y cuando se desahogue se largará, se llevará a su hija y ya no nos dará más problemas.

Nick Fury apretó los labios, parecía disgustado. Eso quería decir que transigía. Cualquier cosa para quitarse encima a aquella molestia cuanto antes.

–Está bien, pero que sea rápido. No estamos como para perder el tiempo.

Strange asintió y se adentró en la otra sala con aire solemne para controlar la situación, y también para evaluar el aura de Loki como forma de confirmar que decía la verdad, ya que el polígrafo de la máquina no era totalmente fiable. Una vez allí, se cruzó de brazos y observó a Loki, expectante… y también un poco divertido, como esperando un entretenido espectáculo.

–Bien, Loki… –Sigyn avanzó hacia el prisionero, con los brazos en jarras– Después de tantos años de matrimonio, por fin vas a empezar a ser sincero conmigo. ¿Para qué demonios has regresado? –empezó a alzar la voz, cada vez más alterada– ¿Por qué has aparecido de nuevo en mi vida, para fastidiármela otra vez? Y por favor, _no_ vuelvas a empezar con toda esa historia de lo mucho que me quieres y lo que me has echado de menos durante estos años.

–Pero es la verdad –repuso él. Ella miró hacia Strange como pidiendo confirmación, y éste se encogió de hombros con expresión de circunstancias. No, no estaba mintiendo.

–Está bien –Sigyn suspiró profundamente, reflexionando–. Tal vez _creas_ que me quieres, por eso tu aura no refleja que mientas; pero no es así. Lo que sientes por mí no es amor. Si todo empezó en la cueva, nunca lo fue. Sólo es… gratitud, por raro que parezca algo así en ti. Te sientes agradecido porque me quedé a tu lado y te ayudé, después de que todo el mundo te hubiera abandonado. Eso es todo.

–Eso no es cierto –Loki parecía haber olvidado al resto de los presentes que estaban allí, y las palabras le salían apasionadas, sinceras; deseosas de ser creídas–. No empezó en la cueva. Allí fue donde me rendí a la evidencia, pero había empezado mucho antes. Desde el principio, desde la primera vez que te vi, desde la primera vez que te escuché defenderme de quienes me criticaban –porfió–. Te amaba ya mucho antes de darme cuenta de que lo hacía.

–¡¿Entonces por qué me trataste así? –le gritó ella a la cara, a pleno pulmón– ¿Como si me despreciaras? ¿Por qué me diste de lado durante años, por qué te buscaste a otra mujer? –al oír aquello, Tess dio un pequeño respingo– Si me querías tanto… miserable… –la voz de Sigyn se apagó.

Ahora Loki parecía mucho más torturado que cuando recibía aquellas descargas eléctricas.

–Yo… no lo sé, te juro que no lo sé. Era un inconsciente… en ese momento pensaba en otras cosas. Y siempre creí que a ti no te importaba… que eras feliz simplemente siendo Princesa de Asgard y teniendo la vida confortable de una noble… Creía que eras feliz –repitió–. No me daba cuenta de cuánto podía herirte mi comportamiento.

Aquello indignó a Sigyn. Ni siquiera miró a Strange para pedirle confirmación, sino que se enfrentó a su marido con los ojos ardiéndole de cólera.

–¿Que no te dabas cuenta, canalla embustero? ¿Que no te dabas cuenta? ¡Maldita sea, deja ya de mentir! ¡Claro que te dabas cuenta! Te dabas cuenta y lo hacías a propósito… sádico desgraciado… –las lágrimas de rabia empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas– ¡Dime la verdad!

–¡…No! –protestó él– ¡Ya te he dicho la verdad!

Sigyn buscó con los ojos a Strange, el cual sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa.

–¡Ésa no es la verdad, ni siquiera se acerca! –chilló ella, fuera de sí, y acercó una mano sobre un pequeño panel de control manual que había en uno de los lados de la base del mecanismo que inmovilizaba a Loki– Yo te haré confesar la auténtica verdad.

De su mano comenzó a surgir una luz azul, y de inmediato el dispositivo se puso en marcha de nuevo, con su sonido electrizante. En la sala de mandos, Tony Stark y los demás observaron atónitos cómo el mando que el primero había utilizado para liberar la electricidad sobre el dios del engaño se accionaba solo y comenzaba a moverse hacia arriba, sin que hubiera ninguna mano que lo guiara. La propia Sigyn era quien estaba activando el mecanismo para el "escarmiento" con sus poderes, y aunque Stark lo intentó, no pudo bajar la palanca, ni siquiera forzándola manualmente.

Loki apretó los dientes al sentir cómo el voltaje volvía a atravesar su cuerpo… pero lo más doloroso de todo era que ya no eran sus enemigos quienes le estaban torturando, sino su propia esposa. Una de las escasísimas personas en el universo que le importaban.

–¡Mamá, basta! –exclamó Tess angustiada, acercándose a ella, pero Sigyn la cortó con severidad.

–Silencio, Tess. Tú no tienes nada que opinar. Esto es entre tu padre y yo –dijo fríamente, pero apartó la mano de la placa. Al instante, la tortura cesó y Loki pudo volver a respirar, cosa que hizo agitadamente, intentando recuperar aire y reestabilizar de nuevo su ritmo cardíaco.

–Está bien… –jadeó–; está bien, tienes razón. Estaba mintiendo.

Los labios de Sigyn se curvaron levemente en una sonrisa nada alegre, pero triunfal.

–Sí que me daba cuenta de cuánto daño te hacía… –continuó él–, pero me daba igual. O al menos eso creía, o _quería_ creer. La verdad es que cada vez que te lastimaba era una forma de demostrar a los demás… a mí mismo… que no me importabas. Porque no podía permitirme que me importaras.

–No… no es cierto –Sigyn sacudía la cabeza–, de nuevo estás mintiendo.

–No esta vez –intervino el Doctor Strange–, lo veo en su aura. El dios del engaño dice la verdad, puede que por primera vez en su vida. ¡Vaya milagro! –se burló.

–Espera a que salga de aquí, mago de opereta… –siseó Loki entre dientes– Te haré pagar todo esto antes de lo que crees.

–¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué no podías permitirte que yo te importara? –preguntó Sigyn con un hilo de voz.

Él sacudió la cabeza, agotado… ahora de veras, sin fingimiento alguno. Empezaba a sentirse cada vez más furioso, no sólo por la burla de Strange, sino por verse obligado a confesar sus sentimientos más íntimos delante de algunos de sus peores enemigos.

–No quiero seguir hablando de esto. No aquí, ni delante de esta gente.

–¡Este momento y este lugar son lo único que tienes! –exclamó ella.

–No. Puedes electrocutarme todo lo que se te antoje.

–No hace falta. Dime lo que quiero saber o Tess se enterará de todo lo que ocurrió entre nosotros, incluido lo que les pasó a Narvi y a Váli.

Tess palideció. No se enteraba de nada, ni sabía quiénes eran los mencionados, pero tampoco era el momento para preguntar. Atemorizado y furioso a partes iguales, Loki fulminó a su mujer con la mirada.

–No te atreverás a hacer eso.

–Ya lo creo que me atreveré, a menos que me expliques por qué no podías quererme como un marido normal.

Él apretó los labios obstinadamente, dando a entender que consideraba un farol la amenaza de su mujer. Pero enseguida ella le sacó de su error:

–Narvi y Váli eran tus hermanos, Tess –comenzó–. Murieron antes de que tú nacieras. Y murieron porque tu padre…

–¡No quería amarte _porque __tenía miedo_! –rugió él, interrumpiéndola encolerizado. Sigyn parpadeó, sin comprender.

–¿Miedo? ¿Cómo podías tener miedo de amarme?

–Míralo a él… –Loki señaló a Thor con la cabeza, con ademán despectivo– El más poderoso guerrero de Asgard, tanto como para poder acabar con todo un ejército de gigantes de hielo con sus propias manos… y tras sólo unos pocos días en Midgard, se convierte en un tonto… mojigato… y blando infeliz. Dispuesto a perdonar la vida de los seres que siempre habían sido nuestros enemigos, ¡mostrándoles lástima! Míralo, míralo ahora, ¡hasta se rebaja al nivel de estos mortales! Y todo por amor… ¡por aquella estúpida mujer mortal! –exclamó indignado, para continuar con voz lastimera y los ojos brillantes– ¿Cómo podía dejar que a mí me pasara lo mismo? Yo nunca fui tan fuerte, ni tan poderoso como él… lo único que tenía era mi voluntad de venganza, y rendirme a lo que sentía por ti lo habría arruinado todo. ¡No podía permitirlo, ¿lo entiendes? ¡No podía permitirme volverme aún más débil!

Tanto Sigyn como la propia Thor se quedaron helados ante aquella inesperada confesión, que parecía surgida –o más bien _vomitada_– de las entrañas de Loki. La burla y la expresión de superioridad habían desaparecido del todo del rostro del dios del engaño. De nuevo el sudor resbalaba por su frente, más pálida aún que antes, y se le metía en los ojos, que observaban llenos de rencor a su esposa y a su hermano adoptivo.

–Puedes alegrarte, Sigyn –añadió con los dientes apretados–. Si yo te humillé en el pasado, tú me lo acabas de devolver con creces.

Thor se había quedado sin palabras. Conocía lo bastante bien a Loki para saber que no exageraba. Que le hubieran arrancado, a la fuerza, la admisión de una de sus debilidades más íntimas delante de él y de varios de sus acérrimos enemigos, debía ser insoportable para él. Que lo dejaran desnudo y expuesto ante ellos no le habría resultado más humillante.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de preocuparse por los sentimientos de su hermano, porque en ese momento Sigyn se echó a llorar. Parecía que la fuerza a la que se había estado aferrando para permanecer entera había terminado por quebrarse.

–Oh, por el abismo… –rezongó, bastante incómodo. Él estaba acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres de gran fuerza interior, como Sif, Natasha, Frigga o incluso Jane, mujeres que nunca habían necesitado de su consuelo, y no sabía muy bien cómo darlo. Vacilante, abrió un poco los brazos y de inmediato su cuñada se refugió en ellos, sollozando contra su pecho–. Tranquila, Sigyn… todo saldrá bien.

La aflicción de su esposa obró el milagro de apaciguar la hostilidad de Loki. Aunque sintió un momentáneo chispazo de rabia al ver a su mujer en los brazos de su hermano y rival –tal como lo sintiera muchos años atrás en una situación similar–, en su ánimo predominaba el deseo de abrazarla y consolarla él mismo, más que los celos.

–Sigyn… –murmuró descorazonado. Impotente para hacer nada más, apartó la vista para no seguir con aquella visión insoportable para él, pero no pudo evitar que aquellos sollozos se le metieran en los oídos.

Entretanto, Thor seguía intentando tranquilizar a su cuñada:

–Ya está… Por favor, deja de llorar… –Incluso a un duro guerrero como él le rompía el corazón verla así. Para sostenerla mejor, dejó el Mjolnir en el suelo y la estrechó con algo más de fuerza.

En ese momento, ella lo miró a los ojos con expresión grave. Su rostro estaba enrojecido y surcado por las lágrimas, pero ya no lloraba.

–Loki tiene razón. Esto es un asunto de familia. No debes estar aquí.

Thor parpadeó desconcertado por el repentino cambio de actitud de la mujer.

–¿De qué estás hablan…?

Antes de que pudiera completar la pregunta, sintió un violento golpe invisible que lo empujó hacia atrás. En pocos segundos, la energía telequinética de Sigyn lo había arrastrado hacia la puerta como el impulso de un huracán, y lo expulsó de la habitación antes de que pudiera recuperar su martillo.

Thor cayó aterrizando dolorosamente sobre su trasero en la parte exterior de la estancia, donde se encontraban Fury y los demás; y emitió un "¡Uf!" gutural que reflejaba más sorpresa que dolor. Simultáneamente, la puerta se cerró sola, accionada por la misma fuerza invisible, y todos pudieron oír un leve pitido que indicaba que el seguro había sido activado.

–¡Señora Black! –exclamó Coulson dirigiéndose a la puerta–. ¡Deje de jugar! –Intentó abrirla, pero en vano; y tecleó unas cifras en el panel numérico adyacente, con el mismo resultado inútil– Ha cambiado la clave, y ha bloqueado la entrada…

–Sabía yo que no debíamos permitir que esa loca se metiese en esto… –rezongó Fury, visiblemente enfadado. Thor, ya de pie, se dirigió hacia la puerta y la golpeó:

–¡Sigyn, abre la puerta! ¡No hagas tonterías!

Dentro de la otra habitación, ella lo ignoró y continuó mirando duramente al que había sido su marido durante tantos años. Con el dorso de la mano se secó las lágrimas de las mejillas, unas lágrimas que no se sabía realmente si eran auténticas o falsas.

–Estoy harta de ti –empezó–. De ti y de tus patéticas excusas.

–Ayer dijiste que me entendías –contraatacó Loki, acusador–. Que comprendías mis razones.

–Y así era, pero eso no significaba que tuvieras que pagar conmigo tu estúpida inseguridad. Pero ahora _yo_ te voy a hacer pagar a ti.

Llevó su mano a la misma placa de antes, y de nuevo invocó su poder.

–Esto es por Balder y por Nanna.

La palanca que determinaba la intensidad de la descarga volvió a elevarse por el poder telequinético de Sigyn hasta alcanzar la mitad de su potencia. Las luces de la habitación oscilaron otra vez y de inmediato, la corriente atravesó de nuevo el cuerpo de Loki, quien se estremeció y apretó los dientes del dolor.

_Después de la tortura moral, siempre venía la física. Al igual que en sus sueños._

La semejanza a su expresión en la Mina Norn volvió a dar a Sigyn una impresión irreal, como de pesadilla, pero pese a todo continuó ejerciendo presión psíquica para forzar la máquina a proseguir el castigo. Loki se esforzó por no gritar, pero su cuerpo temblaba. O tal vez fuera la propia electricidad la que lo hacía estremecerse, manteniéndolo en una tensión que estaba cerca de resultar insoportable incluso para un dios.

Mientras, Strange sólo observaba.

–Mamá… –murmuró Tess con voz trémula, llorosa– Por favor, detente…

Sigyn no pareció escucharla, pero tras unos segundos quitó la mano de la placa de la máquina y la descarga cesó por el momento. Ahora ella también respiraba pesadamente: estaba requiriendo demasiado de sus limitados poderes aquel día. Poner en marcha una maquinaria tan compleja y voluminosa debía suponer un esfuerzo bastante grande para ella, pero una mujer con ansia de venganza no suele escatimar esfuerzos, reflexionó Strange.

Mientras, en la parte exterior, Thor y Coulson seguían intentando entrar:

–¡Sigyn, maldita sea, abre! –el primero golpeaba la puerta, cada vez menos comprensivo con el estado de su cuñada y más enfadado. No comprendía cómo ella, que se había escandalizado tanto al ver a sus amigos torturar a Loki, hacía lo mismo o peor.

Nick Fury parecía también bastante furioso, pero Tony Stark se limitaba a mirar, fascinado. Él siempre había ido un poco por libre, y suponía que no tardaría mucho en hackear el código de la puerta si se lo proponía… pero por el momento prefería esperar. Siempre había opinado que aquel dios rastrero se merecía algo más que una patada en el culo, y si encima quien se la daba era su propia mujer, pues mejor. Para que luego Pepper dijera de él que era un machista, pensó divertido.

De nuevo en la estancia interior, y sin que ni una horrorizada Tess ni el impasible Strange se interpusieran, los dos esposos se miraron en silencio. Ambos jadeaban, una por el esfuerzo de aplicar la tortura, y el otro por el esfuerzo de soportarla. Pero aquello no duró demasiado tiempo. En cuanto Sigyn se recuperó un poco, volvió a aplicar su mano a la máquina e invocó otra vez sus poderes para ponerla de nuevo en marcha.

–¡Esto es por Narvi y por Váli!

La palanca que regulaba la potencia dentro de la sala de control se elevó por sí sola hasta tres cuartas partes de su máxima capacidad, sin que hubiera fuerza humana que pudiera moverla hacia abajo. El cuerpo ya al límite de Loki se convulsionó de nuevo ante otra terrible descarga, y el dios del engaño apretó los párpados y los dientes, olvidadas toda burla o intención desafiante. Parecía estar concentrado en soportar el dolor en silencio, aunque tenía aspecto de que en cualquier momento perdería la batalla y se pondría a gritar.

–¡Basta, mamá! –suplicó Tess, acercándose a su madre para detenerla– ¡Lo vas a matar!

Por toda respuesta, Sigyn alzó su mano libre, la que no estaba en contacto con la máquina; e inmediatamente la chica fue incapaz de continuar, como si un campo de fuerza le impidiera llegar hasta su madre.

–Te he dicho que no te metas –le dijo severamente ella, en sus ojos brillaba una luz extraña–. Tengo mis razones para hacer lo que estoy haciendo –volvió la vista hacia el místico que los observaba de brazos cruzados–. Y más vale que usted tampoco se meta, Strange. Si de verdad puede leer las almas, sabrá que tengo muchas cosas que cobrarme de este miserable.

Strange entrecruzó su mirada con la de Sigyn, llena de fuego y de determinación. Y, tal y como había dicho ella, leyó en su aura mil y una emociones: odio, tristeza, rencor, un poco de amor también; pero por encima de todo, el afán de llegar hasta el final. Había algo ambiguo y sutil mezclado con todo aquello, compasión y un cierto remordimiento, aunque Strange supuso que era normal. Pero ella estaba en lo cierto: tenía derecho a tomarse esa venganza sobre él, después de todo lo que la había herido. Así que continuó de brazos cruzados. La dejaría que se desahogara un poco más, sólo un poquito. Su pensamiento era similar al de Tony Stark: ya era hora de que alguien le enseñase modales a aquel fanfarrón.

Tess no se sentía tan impasible. Pensaba que su madre había enloquecido y ni siquiera podía acercarse a ella para detenerla. Desesperada, se acercó a Loki pero sin atreverse a tocarle: había visto lo que le había ocurrido a Thor por hacerlo. Se sentía espantosamente impotente, pero no podía hacer más que contemplar con los ojos llenos de lágrimas el sufrimiento de su padre.

Éste parecía haber olvidado todo lo que lo rodeaba. Con los ojos cerrados y respirando afanosamente como antes, movía los labios como si rezara, aunque casi no se oía lo que murmuraba. Curiosa, Tess se arriesgó a acercarse un poco más a él, con cuidado de no tocarle, y le pareció escuchar una extraña letanía:

"_Soy desde antes que todas las cosas._

_Soy el Dios de Dioses,_

_Soy el Señor de la Oscuridad, y Amo de Magos._

_Soy el Poder y el Conocimiento,_

_Soy desde antes que todas las cosas."_

Dentro de la sala, a través del interfono también se podían oír retazos de aquella chocante plegaria, y ninguno de ellos entendía el significado.

–¿Qué está haciendo? –se extrañó Tony Stark.

–Recita un mantra, creo –contestó Clea Strange–. Para abstraer su pensamiento del dolor.

Tras unos segundos que parecieron interminables, Sigyn retiró su mano de la placa de metal y la máquina detuvo la descarga de electricidad. Loki jadeó ahogadamente, intentando recuperar la respiración. Dentro de la sala de mandos, Coulson comprobó la pantalla indicadora de sus constantes vitales: aunque sus pulsaciones comenzaban a descender, en cada "ataque" de Sigyn aumentaban hasta un ritmo que en un mortal común ya habrían desencadenado en un fallo cardíaco.

–Deberíamos parar esto –comentó–. Ese hombre… o lo que sea, realmente está al límite.

–Y aún tenemos cosas que preguntar –asintió Nick Fury–. Lo bueno es que nos lo ha debilitado bastante, pero no podrá responder a ninguna pregunta si está muerto –se dirigió al intercomunicador, activándolo– ¡Ya está bien, señora Black! Ya se ha _divertido_ bastante. Salga de ahí, todavía no hemos acabado el interrogatorio.

En la sala del dispositivo, Sigyn ni siquiera hizo el gesto de volverse hacia ellos, continuaba dándoles la espalda.

–Aún no he acabado –murmuró, aunque nadie habría podido decir si se dirigía a Fury y a los demás o al propio Loki. Él, aunque agotado, levantó la cabeza contemplándola y durante un par de segundos las miradas de ambos se entrelazaron, como comunicándose sin palabras. Después, ella añadió–: He de llegar hasta el final, Loki. Sabes que tengo que hacerlo.

Él, todavía respirando pesadamente a través de su garganta reseca, asintió con gesto ambiguo, tal vez derrotado, creyó ver Strange.

–Sí, lo sé. No vaciles.

Tess estaba atónita: ¿su padre le estaba dando permiso a su madre para que continuara castigándole? Tal vez, pensó, después de todo lo que estaba viendo y escuchando, él realmente creía que _merecía_ ser castigado.

–Tenías que pagar por Balder y Nanna, y por Narvi y Váli. Ahora pagarás… _por mí_ –Sigyn aplicó su mano a la placa metálica y concentrándose, activó su poder con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo subir la palanca de la sala de mandos hasta su nivel máximo de potencia. Las luces volvieron a oscilar bruscamente, como en una tormenta eléctrica.

En aquella ocasión la descarga fue tan intensa que el cuerpo de Loki se convulsionó violentamente, de una forma casi idéntica a como ocurrió en la Mina Norn, cuando el _Eitr_ lo torturaba sin compasión. Después se estabilizó y dejó de convulsionarse, pero su expresión de sufrimiento, su palidez de cera, y cada uno de sus músculos en tensión, revelaban que el dolor debía estar sobrepasando todo lo imaginable. Con los párpados y puños apretados de nuevo, volvió a mover los labios, ensayando aparentemente aquella letanía que distraía su mente de tanto sufrimiento.

–¡Maldita sea, Sigyn, para de una vez! ¡Entiendo que quieras tomarte tu revancha, pero esto es demasiado! –exclamó Thor, golpeando de nuevo enérgicamente la puerta. Aunque lo hiciese sólo con el puño desnudo (ya que el Mjolnir se había quedado dentro de la otra sala), ésta vibró bajo los poderosos golpes del dios.

Alarmado, Coulson observó de nuevo las constantes vitales en la pantalla indicadora. Las cifras, antes verdes, ahora se habían coloreado de rojo, indicando que el sujeto encerrado en la máquina estaba próximo a sufrir un colapso.

–Que alguien detenga a esa loca… ¡se lo va a cargar!

–Eso si no se carga antes el generador –comentó Tony Stark, observando preocupado las agujas de unas ruedas que indicaban el nivel de potencia alcanzado–. Os lo estaba avisando: le está exigiendo demasiado al generador auxiliar y no aguantará tanto. A este paso, lo va a fundir en un santiamén.

El semblante de Nick Fury se demudó al caer en la cuenta de algo que ninguno de ellos había pensando hasta el momento.

–Eso es lo que quiere… –murmuró, para añadir con más energía– ¡Maldición, eso es lo que quiere! –prácticamente se lanzó sobre el intercomunicador– ¡Strange, deténgala! ¡Esa perturbada quiere liberarlo, está intentando saturar la máquina y hacer saltar el generador!

El Doctor Strange frunció el ceño, molesto al haber sido engañado con respecto a las intenciones de la mujer. Había creído tenerlo muy claro al leer su aura, pero las auras sólo revelaban los sentimientos, no las intenciones. Y los sentimientos de Sigyn continuaban oscilando entre el odio, el amor y el remordimiento. Pero no era remordimiento por torturarle, ahora se daba cuenta.

–Muy lista Sigyn, pero se acabó. Su plan se ha descubierto –se acercó a ella dispuesto a separarla de aquella máquina que estaba forzando hasta su límite, pero entonces se detuvo al sentir algo extraño en la habitación. En un rincón alejado de la sala, a unos pocos metros de ellos, se empezaba a formar una neblina de un enfermizo tono grisáceo; y dentro de ella Strange percibía una presencia que por el momento era invisible como las habían sido las de ellos mismos horas antes, pero mucho más poderosa… y maléficamente _monstruosa._

Sorprendido, y olvidada momentáneamente su misión inicial de impedir que Sigyn liberara al prisionero, Strange se acercó con cautela a aquel rincón. Mientras lo hacía, lo acometía la extraña sensación de que allí hubiera algo que no debiera estar; como si, al acercarse a aquel lugar, dejara de estar en aquel Helitransporte, en aquel planeta, incluso en aquel _universo_… y se adentrara en un lugar completamente distinto. Como en otra dimensión, una espantosamente oscura, caótica… una que incluso él temía pisar.

Súbitamente Loki alzó la voz, y sólo entonces Strange se dio cuenta de que había cambiado su letanía:

"_¡Te llamo a ti, Criatura de la Oscuridad, por los Trabajos de la Oscuridad!_

_¡Te invoco a ti, Criatura del Odio, por los Trabajos del Odio!_

_¡Te llamo a ti, Criatura de los Yermos, por los Ritos del Yermo!_

_¡Te llamo a ti, Criatura del Dolor, por las Palabras del Dolor!_

_¡Iä Yog-Sothoth! ¡Ho-mor athanatos nywe zumquros, Ysechyroro-seth Azathoth! ¡Iä Nyarlathotep! ¡Iä Hastur! ¡Iä Shub-Niggurath! ¡Desgarrad el tejido de la realidad, criaturas del abismo tenebroso! ¡_Abrid el portal_!"_

–Maldición… –murmuró Strange. Al igual que su mujer, ese condenado dios del engaño se la había jugado a todo el mundo, y a él el primero. Había hecho creer a todos que había estado recitando un inofensivo mantra para distraerse del dolor, cuando en realidad lo que llevaba un buen rato murmurando no era inofensivo en absoluto. No se trataba de ningún mantra, sino de una _invocación_. Un hechizo para abrir un portal interdimensional.

Concentró su poder y una luz dorada protectora se empezó a crear en torno a él para defenderse, pero no tuvo tiempo de formar completamente su escudo místico. Tess pensó que se estaba volviendo loca cuando creyó oír una especie de música de flauta, cuya melodía no se parecía a nada de lo que hubiera escuchado antes: un ritmo demencial, malsano, que le producía náuseas. Y impresión de locura aumentó cuando observó horrorizada cómo de aquella sombra del rincón surgía un gigantesco tentáculo negro, maloliente y supurante de un icor repulsivo, que envolvió al mago sin que éste pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia el vacío. Loki, a pesar del terrible dolor que debía seguir sintiendo, reía como loco:

–¡Ah, estúpido mortal! ¿Te creíste que sólo dependía de mis poderes psíquicos? ¡Pero conozco hechizos oscuros que tú ni te atreverías a imaginar! ¡No necesito mis poderes ni ya tampoco el _Tesseracto_ para abrir brechas entre universos!

Strange, aún irradiando aquella luz dorada –lo cual probaba que intentaba conservar la calma y no dejarse arrastrar por el pánico–, se debatió como pudo contra aquel monstruo tentacular, pero fue en vano: fue arrastrado con una fuerza colosal y acabó siendo _tragado_ por aquella abertura entre dimensiones, desapareciendo de la vista de los presentes. La neblina que rodeaba al portal fue desvaneciéndose en torno a Strange y al tentáculo que lo envolvía como los últimos restos de humo de una hoguera agonizante.

–¡Stephen! –murmuró aterrorizada Clea Strange y se esfumó también, probablemente trasladándose a la misma dimensión a donde había sido arrastrado su marido para intentar ayudarle, pero ninguno de los demás pudo saberlo con certeza; y además tenían cosas más graves por las que preocuparse.

Loki, aunque todavía sufriendo los efectos de aquellas fortísimas descargas eléctricas, parecía no sentirlas. Aún seguía con aquella expresión de regocijo maníaco.

–Te lo advertí, mago, te dije que te las haría pagar antes de lo que creías. Espero que disfrutes de tu estancia en el infierno –soltó una risotada triunfal, aunque Strange ya no estaba allí para escucharle.

A partir de ahí, todo ocurrió muy deprisa. Antes, todos habían estado demasiado impresionados y horrorizados contemplando el destino de Strange para hacer nada o moverse siquiera de su sitio, pero pronto Stark saltó de su asiento y se abalanzó contra la puerta tratando de desbloquearla, mientras maldecía su pasividad anterior y su deseo de dejar que escarmentaran a Loki.

Entretanto, Thor se esforzaba por recuperar a Mjolnir, algo difícil ya que seguía encerrado en la otra sala. Aun así, extendió su mano invocándolo, y el martillo mágico respondió a su llamada intentando acudir a la mano de su dueño como si estuviera magnéticamente unido a ella, pero se vio interceptado por la puerta, forrada por una lámina de acero de varios centímetros de grosor.

Tenso, el dios del trueno intensificó su llamada y el Mjolnir volvió a intentar regresar a su mano, esta vez estrellándose contra la pared transparente que separaba ambos habitáculos. El grueso cristal blindado, prácticamente irrompible y supuestamente resistente a cualquier golpe, aguantó el impacto, pero una delgada grieta comenzó a formarse en su superficie.

Sigyn continuaba forzando su poder al máximo para saturar la máquina y colapsar el generador por sobrecarga, aunque eso supusiera seguir torturando a Loki hasta el límite. Tess, esperanzada ahora que conocía las auténticas intenciones de su madre, empezó a animarla:

–¡Vamos mamá, puedes hacerlo! –se volvió a mirar el cristal blindado, que comenzaba a mostrar cada vez más grietas por la presión del Mjolnir– ¡No queda demasiado tiempo!

Sigyn no contestó, no podía hacerlo. Su concentración estaba completamente centrada en forzar la máquina en todos los sentidos de la expresión. Ahora estaba casi tan pálida como el propio Loki, todo aquello debía estar costándole un esfuerzo considerable; pero era consciente de que lo que decía su hija era cierto: el cristal estaba a punto de romperse. Las grietas eran cada vez más profundas y casi podía oír el sonido del vidrio resquebrajándose, y tampoco podía olvidar que en cualquier momento Stark conseguiría desbloquear la puerta…

…y en ese instante fue cuando el sistema colapsó y todo volvió a quedar a oscuras.

* * *

><p><strong>Este capi, sobre todo la escena del interrogatorio donde Loki confiesa sus verdaderos motivos de su comportamiento hacia Sigyn, está basada en otro de los cómics de Saku-Zelda (jejeje, cómo no: vamos a cómic por capítulo en esta parte de los Vengadores, como siempre buscad el enlace en mi perfil<strong>**. Quienes queríais ver a Loki sufriendo, espero que aquí hayáis satisfecho vuestras sádicas expectativas ;) Y las que no, habéis visto que todo tenía un propósito.**

**La dimensión donde Loki encierra al Doctor Strange y el monstruo de los tentáculos son mi pequeño apunte lovecraftiano dentro del fanfic. Adoro a Lovecraft y sus _Mitos de Cthulhu_, y siempre quise escribir algo sobre ellos. Para quien no conozca el tema: H.P. Lovecraft creó una cosmogonía, inventada por él y alimentada por otros escritores, de dioses monstruosos y malvados. Algunos como Cthulhu están en letargo bajo el mar, otros están encerrados en otra dimensión o universo; y muchos de ellos suelen estar llenos de tentáculos (creo que Lovecraft tenía fobia a los calamares XD). A uno de ellos, Azathoth, se le describe como un dios ciego e idiota, una masa amorfa de increíble maldad que baila eternamente la melodía de una flauta demencial (por eso la música de flauta que oye Tess). La letanía y las invocaciones que recita Loki son fragmentos de supuestos textos del Necronomicón (la Biblia oscura de los _Mitos_).**

**SPOILER DE AVENGERS: Por cierto, esto de que Loki abriera un portal interdimensional basado en la literatura de Lovecraft para encerrar a Strange estaba planeado, y en parte escrito, antes de que yo viera la película, así que lo de que el _Tesseracto _también fuera la llave de un portal interdimensional es pura coincidencia, _I swear_… El Loki del fic ha vivido más y sabe mucha más magia que el de la película, y no necesita de _Tesseractos_, de ejércitos chitauri, ni nada XD**


	25. Chapter 25

–25–

Con el generador auxiliar también "quemado", la energía tardaría más en volver, aunque en ese momento se activaron unos pequeños focos alimentados por baterías autónomas que se habían instalado en previsión de casos como ésos; de forma que todo se iluminó de nuevo, aunque teñido con un siniestro tono rojizo.

Las puertas habían vuelto a bloquearse, pero lo más importante fue que el avanzado dispositivo en forma de anillo que había aprisionado a Loki quedaba igualmente inutilizado. Tony Stark soltó cinco palabrotas seguidas en tres segundos al ver que el sistema que había creado para protegerse ahora les impedía llegar hasta prisionero y evitar que escapara.

–¡Si al menos tuviese aquí ahora mi traje, podría _hackear _este maldito panel! –exclamó exasperado. La próxima vez que se lo pusiera, pensó, no pensaba quitárselo ni para ir al lavabo.

Dentro de la sala interior, Sigyn retiró la mano de la placa, pero no se alejó, sino que se dejó caer sobre ella: estaba tan cansada que las piernas casi no le sostenían. Tenía los ojos clavados en el suelo, como negándose a ver lo que había hecho.

–Tess, ayuda a tu padre a salir de ahí –dijo en voz baja. El Mjolnir, reclamado insistentemente por Thor, ejercía cada vez más presión y el cristal que los separaba de sus enemigos estaba a punto de romperse.

La chica miró a su madre y vio que ésta se llevaba los dedos bajo la nariz, retirándolos manchados de sangre: el intenso y prolongado esfuerzo que había realizado con sus poderes le había provocado una pequeña hemorragia nasal.

–Mamá… –se acercó a ella preocupada, pero Sigyn la cortó de inmediato:

–¡Haz lo que te digo! ¡No hay tiempo!

Sobresaltada, la joven obedeció y acudió presurosamente al dispositivo que aún tenía atrapado a Loki. Se estiró para quitar los pasadores de aleación que sujetaban los cepos que aprisionaban sus manos, y después se agachó para repetir la operación con las piernas. Por un momento esperó que su padre se desplomara sobre ella sin fuerzas, por lo que se sintió doblemente atónita cuando le vio salir del aparato por su propio pie y bastante más entero de lo que le habría parecido en un principio.

Loki aún se sentía un poco débil –algo comprensible tras haber sido sometido durante horas a descargas eléctricas potencialmente letales–, pero sabía que no tardaría demasiado en recuperarse. Después de todo, era un dios.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó su hija, inquieta.

–Lo estaré –afirmó él muy seguro de sí mismo–. Sigyn, has estado a punto de freírme a mí antes que a este maldito trasto –añadió, pero no sonaba como un reproche. De hecho, parecía estar de bastante buen humor.

–¿Quién te ha dicho que no era eso lo que quería? –gruñó ella, todavía negándose a mirarle. Él se echó a reír ante la respuesta, y con un gesto de su mano hizo aparecer, envuelto en una luz dorada, su traje de cuero y metal cubriendo su pecho desnudo. Aunque aún estaba un poco pálido, el gesto de dolor, el sudor, la apariencia de debilidad… todo había desaparecido.

–Tú y tus maquinitas, Stark… –se dirigió burlón a la pared de cristal blindado, justo al lado del Mjolnir que ejercía cada vez más presión sobre él y estaba a punto de romperlo, algo que sin embargo no parecía inquietarle. Ni siquiera se molestó en tratar de apartar el martillo del cristal, sabía que aunque lo intentara jamás podría moverlo–. Ni siquiera sabes cómo torturar en condiciones. Es una pena que no tenga tiempo, porque en cuanto te pille me encantará darte un par de lecciones _prácticas _sobre el particular.

Al otro lado del cristal, el aludido apretó los dientes, más por la rabia y la impotencia de no poder llegar hasta su enemigo que por la amenaza de éste.

–Deja de pavonearte –Sigyn cortó a su marido con severidad–, esto se va a romper y entonces todo esto no habrá servido de nada. Tienes que irte. Ahora. Teletranspórtate, o lo que sea que hagas.

Él asintió y extendió sus manos invocando sus poderes… pero nada ocurrió. Extrañado, se concentró y volvió a intentar realizar su hechizo de teletransporte durante un par de segundos, con el mismo resultado nulo.

–Qué extraño… esto nunca me había pasado antes.

–Sí, eso dicen todos… –apostilló Sigyn maliciosamente, dándole a sus palabras un doble sentido que a Loki no le gustó nada. En su rostro se reflejó fugazmente una mueca irritada, pero no tenía tiempo de reconvenirle su insolencia: estaba demasiado preocupado por el fallo en sus poderes.

–Debe ser por culpa de esa condenada máquina –dedujo en voz baja, rápidamente–, que ha estado absorbiendo durante horas mi energía psíquica, supongo que la ha agotado. Pero seguramente es temporal. Mis poderes no tardarán en regresar, sólo necesito unos minutos.

Sigyn miró hacia el panel de cristal. El Mjolnir continuaba ejerciendo presión sobre éste, intentando regresar a su dueño, y por si aquello fuera poco, Coulson y Fury estaban descargando sus armas sobre el cristal blindado, ayudando a debilitarlo. Éste aún resistía, pero no lo haría por mucho tiempo más. Ya apenas se veía nada entre todas las grietas que surcaban la superficie, y ella sabía que se rompería en cualquier momento.

–¡No tenemos unos minutos! –exclamó impaciente.

–¿No puedes volver a recitar ese hechizo para abrir ese _portal_, o lo que sea, para que podamos escapar? –sugirió Tess– Dijiste que para ese tipo de hechizos no necesitabas poderes.

Loki echó un vistazo al rincón vacío por el que había desaparecido Stephen Strange y esbozó una mueca maliciosa.

–Mejor que no. Ese portal no conduce a un sitio demasiado recomendable.

Durante unos segundos desesperados, Sigyn se devanó los sesos en busca de una solución rápida y eficaz, y milagrosamente le llegó la solución:

"El helicóptero…" El vehículo donde la habían llevado hasta allí sería también su forma de escape.

–Tenemos que subir a la superficie del portaaviones –decidió.

–¿"Tenemos"? –repitió Loki– ¿Eso quiere decir que vais a venir conmigo?

Ella apartó la vista, decidida a no dejarse ganar por el brillo de esperanza en los ojos de él.

–No te hagas ilusiones –dijo muy seria–. Como te he ayudado a escapar, estos mortales me considerarán tu cómplice, y si nos quedamos aquí no nos tratarán mejor que a ti. Así que saldremos de aquí juntos, pero después de eso cada uno se irá por su lado –advirtió.

–Como quieras –asintió él condescendiente. Claro que no tenía la menor intención de dejarlas ir cuando llegara el momento, aunque tuviera que llevárselas a la fuerza. Pero eso Sigyn no tenía por qué saberlo… todavía.

Sin embargo, ella no parecía estar pendiente de sus planes ocultos, su mente estaba ocupada en otro problema más inmediato:

–…¿Cómo salimos de aquí? –se preguntó en voz alta, viendo que la única puerta de la estancia estaba bloqueada, y tras ella estaban sus enemigos. Estaban encerrados.

Tess lo pensó un momento y se dirigió a la pared que comunicaba la habitación con el pasillo exterior. Apoyó las manos en ella y cerró los ojos.

El cristal que los separaba de los Vengadores comenzó a crujir ya sonoramente: estaba cediendo. Pero ni Loki ni Sigyn prestaron atención a eso, ya que contemplaban maravillados cómo las manos de Tess se coloreaban con un tono grisáceo, y al contacto con ellas, la pared se congelaba rápidamente. Cuando la escarcha cubrió una parte lo bastante amplia, la joven abrió los ojos y se apartó con una sonrisa orgullosa.

–Buen trabajo, pequeña –aprobó Loki, para alegría de su hija. Después, se acercó a la pared y le asestó una enérgica patada. Al hallarse el material de la pared mucho más frágil tras haber sido congelado por Tess, aquello fue suficiente para que saltase en pedazos.

Rápidamente los tres atravesaron el amplio boquete y salieron al pasillo. Lo hicieron justo a tiempo, ya que en ese momento oyeron un estrépito de cristales rotos a sus espaldas: el muro transparente que los separaba de los Vengadores había acabado por ceder. Ya estaba tardando demasiado, teniendo en cuenta que su resistencia se estaba probando contra el formidable poder mágico del Mjolnir; pero eso también significaba que sus enemigos podían acercárseles.

Loki se detuvo con actitud desafiante, dispuesto a luchar contra ellos otra vez.

–¿Os atrevéis a intentar cazar a un dios, miserables mortales? Pero yo os enseñaré a…

–Tú no vas a hacer nada, idiota presuntuoso –lo interrumpió Sigyn, aferrándolo de la muñeca y arrastrándolo con ella a la salida–, excepto salir de aquí con nosotras. ¿Has olvidado que estás demasiado débil para enfrentarte a todos ellos, sobre todo a Thor?

De mala gana, pero reconociendo que ella tenía razón, Loki se dispuso a salir por el hueco abierto en la pared, no sin antes dedicar una última mirada aviesa hacia su hermano adoptivo.

–¡A todos los efectivos, detenedlos! –ordenó Nick Fury a través de su intercomunicador– ¡Que no escapen!

Los tres atravesaron a la carrera la galería en dirección al ascensor, con sus perseguidores pisándoles los talones. La llamada de Fury había tenido respuesta y pronto acudieron un montón de soldados con intención de detenerlos, pero Loki pronto solucionó aquello. Sobre su mano, invocado por él y envuelto en un resplandor dorado, apareció su cetro entregado por los chitauri tantos años atrás; aunque se lo habían quitado al capturarle, éste estaba sujeto a un encantamiento similar al del Mjolnir con Thor, que lo obligaba a acudir a la mano de su dueño cada vez que lo reclamaba. Dicho cetro estaba rematado por la _Joya del Alma,_ que aumentaba sus poderes de control mental de forma exponencial, por no hablar de que era capaz de proyectar letales rayos de energía.

Así, cada vez que alguno de los soldados de S.H.I.E.L.D. intentaba interceptarlos, Loki les disparaba con su cetro. La energía que despedía los golpeaba tan violentamente como un rayo láser, enviándolos varios metros atrás envueltos en una nube de chispas.

Consiguieron llegar al ascensor, dejando atrás a Fury y a los demás. Al haber inutilizado el generador que alimentaba aquel área, éste estaba igual de paralizado que cualquier otro dispositivo electrónico, pero inmediatamente Sigyn lo puso en marcha con su telequinesis. Estaba forzando demasiado sus limitados poderes, pensó ella, pero no era el momento de andarse con quejas ni remilgos: su libertad estaba en juego.

–¿Qué era ese sitio donde has encerrado a Strange? –preguntó Tess mientras el ascensor subía a gran velocidad, llevándolos a la superficie del Helitransporte.

–Una dimensión más allá del tiempo y del espacio –respondió Loki–. En ella también moran dioses… pero son de una clase muy diferente a nosotros. El menos monstruoso de ellos hace parecer a Surtur un corderito inofensivo.

Tess no dijo nada, pero recordó aquella sombra con tentáculos, y esa espantosa música de flauta.

–No me hago ilusiones –continuó él–, Strange es poderoso y sé que tarde o temprano conseguirá escapar de ahí. Pero tardará un tiempo… y confío en que mientras tanto mis primigenios amigos le hagan pasar un mal rato, igual o peor de lo que él me lo ha hecho pasar al ayudar a atraparme ahí dentro. Nadie se la juega al dios del engaño sin pagarlo antes o después –sonrió siniestramente.

–Entonces, ¿todo era un plan? –preguntó la chica, refiriéndose a la escena del interrogatorio y a las descargas con las que Sigyn le había torturado– ¿Mamá y tú estabais compinchados?

–No exactamente –replicó Loki–. Pero a tu madre siempre se le ha dado bastante bien la… improvisación.

–¿Pero no te estaba haciendo daño? ¿Estabas fingiendo? –Por mucho que Strange hubiera avisado, era difícil creerlo viendo el penoso aspecto de Loki mientras estaba atrapado en aquella máquina. Un aspecto que, como había dicho el mago, sólo era un atrezzo, un elemento más de su actuación.

–En parte sí –admitió él–. Dolía bastante, desde luego; pero me he visto en peores situaciones, como tu madre ya sabe. Aunque lo peor era no poder liberarme por culpa de ese maldito armatoste que absorbía mis poderes. Pero como te dije, no es la primera vez que estoy aquí en la Tierra. Sé cómo funcionan las máquinas midgardianas, y una verdad universal es que, por muy bien hechas que estén, todas en mayor o menor medida tienen un límite, y si intentas forzarlas más allá de ese límite, se estropean.

–Por eso provocabas a Fury y a Stark –dedujo Tess–. Para ponerles furiosos y empujarlos a seguir utilizándola.

Loki asintió.

–Bueno, al principio quise divertirme un poco, hacer el papel de inocente víctima para ver hasta dónde podían llegar… pero cuando Thor me descubrió con lo del Cofre de los Antiguos Inviernos, supe que tenía que dejarme de juegos y salir de allí cuanto antes. Así que les conté la verdad sobre mi plan; total, tampoco es que puedan hacer mucho a estas alturas… Quería ponerles de los nervios, esperando que haciéndoles enfadar utilizarían ese mecanismo de tortura hasta el punto de saturar el aparato, pero no funcionaba. Supongo que Stark estaba allí conteniéndoles –supuso acertadamente–. Así que tu madre tuvo que echarme una mano.

–Pero… pero… ¡habrías podido morir! –exclamó Tess escandalizada.

–Ya te advertí que no me subestimaras, ni tampoco me juzgues según estándares mortales. Esos idiotas lo han hecho y en el futuro pagarán caro ese error –sonrió de nuevo–. Admito que me pillaron con ese maldito gas de amapola de Niflheim, pero es la única vez que han tenido ventaja sobre mí, y no volveré a darles esa ventaja. Nunca llegué a estar en verdadero peligro. Todo fue una actuación.

–Entonces, ¿todo lo que le confesaste a mamá mientras estabas atrapado, eso de que la hacías sufrir porque temías debilitarte por amarla, también era mentira?

A aquella pregunta, Loki no supo cómo contestar. Su expresión de superioridad satisfecha con la que había explicado su plan se desvaneció, y desvió la vista muy serio, casi malhumorado. Pero antes de que dijera nada, Sigyn respondió por él:

–¿No has oído a tu padre? Acaba de decir que todo fue una actuación, y por supuesto eso también. Nadie en su sano juicio alegaría una razón tan ridícula para arruinar un matrimonio –dijo con tono severo y sin querer mirarles–, sólo fue una excusa como cualquier otra para que yo empezara a utilizar la máquina.

Loki la observó fríamente, irritado, pero no quiso contradecirle. Visto ahora, tenía toda la razón: era un motivo ridículo que lo hacía quedar como un cobarde, como el cobarde que había sido. Y tenía que agradecerle a Sigyn que le ahorrase a su hija aquella imagen de él, aunque no iba a perdonarle que le hubiese obligado a confesar aquella íntima debilidad delante de sus enemigos. Pero ya tendrían tiempo de hablar de eso. Antes tenían que salir de allí.

Para entonces el ascensor había acabado de subir del todo. Otra cuadrilla de soldados estaba esperándole para detenerlos, por lo que se quedaron muy sorprendidos cuando, al abrirse las puertas, vieron al ascensor abrir sus puertas totalmente vacío. Con las armas en ristre, avanzaron con precaución, preparados para casi cualquier cosa… pero no se esperaban aquello. Súbitamente un rayo de energía salido aparentemente de ninguna parte golpeó con dureza a aquéllos que estaban más cerca; y Loki, Sigyn y Tess, que se habían hecho invisibles del mismo modo que lo habían hecho Strange y su mujer horas antes, se materializaron en ese momento. El primero continuó disparando su cetro contra aquellos guardias hasta que no quedó ninguno en pie.

Con una arrogante sonrisa de triunfo, Loki recorrió la galería ya sin más obstáculos que esquivar que los cuerpos de los soldados que había en el suelo fuera de combate, inconscientes los más afortunados y muertos los que no tuvieron tanta suerte. Aunque Sigyn y Tess estaban muy impresionadas ante aquella carnicería, no había tiempo para dejarse llevar por la compasión. Eran esos mortales o ellos.

Caminando sobre aquellos cuerpos inmóviles, Loki se detuvo al lado de uno de los que parecía menos malherido y extendió su cetro, apoyando el puntiagudo extremo sobre su pecho como si fuese a atravesárselo, aunque no llegó a ejercer la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo. La _Joya Alma_ se iluminó y una especie de luz blanquiazulada brotó del cetro, trasladándose al pecho del soldado. Éste abrió los ojos, cubiertos por una nebulosa película de un tono azul muy similar al de la propia gema.

–¿Sabes manejar un helicóptero? –preguntó Loki.

–Sí, mi señor… –respondió el hombre como si su interlocutor hubiese sido su dueño toda su vida.

–Pues te vienes con nosotros. Nos hace falta un piloto.

Los tres, acompañados por el improvisado e hipnotizado piloto –el cual cojeaba marcadamente, pero aparte de eso no parecía estar grave– consiguieron llegar casi sin contratiempos a la superficie del portaaviones del Helitransporte. La noche había caído. La temperatura había bajado mucho y soplaba un fuerte viento que hacía que la sensación térmica de frío fuera aún más intensa, pero ellos apenas se dieron cuenta.

Con la ayuda de su cetro, Loki se deshizo de los vigilantes que obstaculizaban su camino al helicóptero con la misma facilidad que en las galerías de los niveles inferiores. Recorrieron los casi cincuenta metros que los separaban del helicóptero, pasando entre depósitos de carga con cargamento desconocido y un montón de bidones de combustible que habían descargado allí pocas horas antes y permanecían allí en espera de ser trasladados a un depósito más abajo.

El helicóptero continuaba en el mismo lugar donde había dejado a Sigyn aquella tarde, y el soldado hechizado por el poder del cetro avanzó renqueando y se puso a soltar los cables que lo sujetaban al pavimento, para poder despegar. Después subió y encendió los motores, y las aspas comenzaron a girar.

Sólo les quedaba subirse al helicóptero. En cuanto lo hicieran y despegaran, serían libres. Sin embargo, cuando estaban a punto de subir, alguien apareció detrás de ellos.

–Lo siento. No puedo dejaros marchar.

Se trataba de un hombre con una bata blanca de laboratorio. Las solapas de ésta y los cortos cabellos ondulados de su dueño se agitaban movidos por el frío viento nocturno, pero él no parecía sentirlo. El rostro de aquel hombre, tranquilo pero lleno de determinación, le resultaba conocido a Sigyn, aunque en ese momento no recordó de qué. Loki se detuvo con expresión contrariada, y también un poco tensa.

–¿A qué estás esperando? ¡Vámonos! –exclamó ella, pero Loki continuaba inmóvil, contemplando a aquel hombre con gesto alerta como si fuera aún más temible que el tenebroso ser con tentáculos que se había llevado a Strange.

Extrañada, Sigyn observó de nuevo al desconocido. Aparte de la impresión familiar, lo único destacable en él era su aspecto inofensivo, casi débil en comparación con los soldados de los que Loki se había deshecho tan fácilmente con su cetro, por lo que no entendía la vacilación y el gesto preocupado de su marido.

–¡Él no va a detenernos! ¡Noquéalo si quieres, pero vayámonos ya! –insistió. Sabía que estaba siendo muy cruel al decir aquello, pero estaba histérica por salir de allí. Pero Loki sacudió la cabeza.

–No. A éste no –Su rostro estaba mortalmente serio.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

–No nos conviene hacer enfadar a un antiguo amigo… ¿verdad, doctor Banner?

Entonces Sigyn recordó de quién se trataba aquel hombre, y lo potencialmente peligroso que era pese a su apariencia serena. Retrocedió un paso, agarrando el brazo de su hija con actitud protectora.

–Diles a la mujer y a la chica que se alejen, Loki –pidió Bruce Banner suavemente.

–Banner… –Loki continuaba altivo y desafiante–, hace mucho que no nos veíamos, pero ni siquiera tú vas a detenerme.

Éste no respondió a la provocación.

–Dile a tu familia que se aleje –insistió con la vista clavada en el suelo–. No me gustaría hacerles daño por accidente.

–Ya habéis oído. Marchaos –comandó Loki un poco tenso.

–Pero papá… –protestó Tess débilmente, y Loki la acalló con aquel gesto imperioso que la chica no había visto jamás, pero que Sigyn conocía tan bien:

–¡No discutas y obedece!

–Vamos, cariño –Sigyn tomó a la joven por los hombros y con suavidad la hizo retroceder, alejándose de Loki y refugiándose tras uno de los aviones anclados al suelo de cemento. Observó a su marido con preocupación–. ¿Te sientes con energía suficiente como para enfrentarte a él?

Loki asintió.

–Noto cómo mis poderes regresan a mí cada vez más rápidamente. Aún no llegan al punto de teletransportarnos a grandes distancias, pero bastarán para esto.

–¿Estás seguro?

Él se encogió de hombros.

–Tendrán que bastar –sonrió torcidamente–. ¿Es eso que detecto en tu voz preocupación por mí, querida esposa?

Las mejillas de Sigyn se colorearon un poco.

–Más quisieras –escupió con dureza mientras se alejaba con Tess.

Él se echó a reír, pero durante toda aquella conversación no apartó la vista de Banner, como si en vez de un hombre se tratara de un perro rabioso que pudiera atacarles en cualquier momento.

Ahora estaban en auténtico peligro, y lo sabía. Él había desatado a Hulk en el pasado, pero la broma le había costado cara, ya que posteriormente aquel ser de fuerza colosal le había vencido en combate… aunque calificar aquel encuentro de "combate" era bastante benévolo, ya que Hulk se había limitado a propinarle una brutal y fulminante paliza. Por supuesto, la culpa había sido suya, por confiarse, por subestimarle. En cuestión de fuerza bruta, nadie era rival para Hulk, ni siquiera él. No debía volver a cometer ese error.

–No quiero problemas, Banner –le ofreció una de sus tranquilizadoras sonrisas–. Sólo he venido a buscar a mi esposa.

–Debes quererla mucho.

–Sí, así es. Así que, ¿por qué no…?

–Yo también tenía una esposa, y también la quería muchísimo –lo interrumpió Banner con gesto sombrío–, pero la perdí.

–Sí, ya me lo imagino –replicó Loki cansinamente–. Ella te veía como un monstruo y te dejó, blablabla…, y seguro que pretendes echarme la culpa a mí.

–Oh, ella no me dejó –el hombre sonrió con tristeza–. Fui yo quien rompió con ella.

Loki alzó las cejas con sorpresa. Eso no se lo esperaba.

–Betty quería quedarse conmigo, pero yo no podía arriesgarme a que sufriese algún daño por estar cerca de mí, o de los peligros que corro, o por los enemigos que hice… o mejor dicho, que hizo… el "otro tío" –continuó Banner–. Cuando se tiene un monstruo dentro, como yo… _o como tú_… la única manera de proteger a la gente que quieres es mantenerte alejado de ella.

Loki no comprendía cómo alguien podía renunciar voluntariamente a estar junto a un ser querido, y encontraba el razonamiento de Banner ridículo y carente de sentido.

–Los mortales sois _tan_ estúpidos… ese afán de sacrificio es inútil. La única manera de proteger a la gente que uno quiere es aplastar a todo el que intente hacerles daño.

Banner sonrió de nuevo, esta vez de forma un poco más maliciosa.

–Aplastar… tiene gracia que digas eso. He estado escuchando lo que hablabais antes. No quise estar presente durante tu captura ni en tu interrogatorio porque, por alguna razón, verte me pone… _furioso._ Pero he oído todo lo que decías a través del canal de comunicación, que tenía abierto en mi laboratorio. Sé que planeas destruir mi mundo y someter a la humanidad, y eso incluye a mi Betty. De modo que, según tu filosofía, si quiero protegerla voy a tener que aplastarte –mientras hablaba, comenzó a temblar–. No tuviste suficiente con lo de aquella vez, pero no tengo problema en darte más. Al "otro tío" tampoco le gusta tu cara. Mira por dónde, una de las pocas cosas en la que los dos estamos de acuerdo.

Cada vez temblaba más, y de repente se dobló como si sufriera un gran dolor y cayó al suelo.

–¡Sigyn, Tess! –exclamó Loki– ¡Alejaos todo lo que podáis!

Las dos mujeres retrocedieron unos pasos más, pero ambas se encontraban demasiado asombradas, o tal vez horrorizadas, como para moverse. Ante sus ojos atónitos, el doctor Bruce Banner se retorcía entre convulsiones, y entonces empezó a _cambiar_. Su ropa se desgarró, como si sus músculos se expandieran, y la piel que se veía bajo la ropa rasgada comenzó a tomar una tonalidad verdusca. No era la primera vez que Loki era testigo de esa metamorfosis, pero ellas dos sí, y no podían quitarle los ojos de encima. Era un espectáculo horripilante… y fascinante.

Cuando se completó la transformación, Hulk se incorporó, y por primera vez mostró sus ojillos también verdosos, que contemplaron aviesamente al dios del engaño.

Todavía sin sentir auténtico miedo, pero consciente de la gravedad de la situación, Loki retrocedió unos cuantos pasos. Sabiendo que se avecinaba un combate complicado, transformó su traje habitual en su armadura de combate y materializó sobre su cabeza su casco de cuernos afilados. Con su poderoso centro en ristre, ya estaba listo para pelear.

Sin perder un instante –al contrario que su alter ego, conversar no era su estilo–, Hulk se lanzó contra él, rugiendo y levantando los puños para aplastarle con ellos. Resultaba sorprendente que una mole tan enorme fuese además tan rápida, pero él lo era.

Si Loki se hubiera quedado donde estaba, todo lo que habría quedado de él habría sido una mancha contra el suelo del Helitransporte, pero se teletransportó con una carcajada, apareciendo sólo cinco metros más atrás, y todo lo que golpearon los puños de Hulk fue el cemento. La fuerza del impacto fue tal que toda la nave se estremeció durante un segundo. El gigante esmeralda miró al suelo y pareció desconcertado cuando no vio nada aplastado bajo sus puños.

Loki apareció por detrás de él, tan fresco que parecía que su cansancio producido por la tortura eléctrica durante el interrogatorio no había sido más que una mera anécdota. Aún no había recuperado la totalidad de sus poderes, pero sí lo suficiente como para teletransportarse a cortas distancias o utilizar otros de sus pequeños trucos mágicos, siempre que no requirieran un excesivo gasto de energía. Aquél era uno de los principales peligros de Loki, reflexionó Sigyn. A menudo solía parecer agotado o derrotado, justo para que sus enemigos se confiasen, pero cuando realmente le interesaba no tardaba en recuperarse; y entonces éstos no tardaban en lamentar su error.

–¿Buscas algo, amigo? –Loki usó su cetro para darle una pequeña descarga de energía en el trasero, y aunque eso no dañó a Hulk, sí le sorprendió y le hizo respingar– Si estoy aquí.

Hulk se volvió, momento que Loki aprovechó para volver a teletransportarse fuera del alcance de su vista y darle otra descarga por la espalda, desvaneciéndose otra vez cuando el gigante se daba la vuelta de nuevo, de forma que nunca conseguía encontrarle.

–¿Pero qué te pasa, es que no me ves? –se burlaba mientras cambiaba de sitio sin cesar, aumentando el desconcierto de su enorme adversario– Estoy aquí. No, aquí. No, ahora en serio: estoy aquí.

Al rato Hulk ya se encontraba totalmente mareado y confundido, confusión que aumentó cuando, de no ver ningún Loki buscara donde buscara, de repente empezó a ver _una docena_ de ellos alrededor de él, todos llamando su atención de forma que no sabía a cuál de ellos golpear. Lo intentó con uno, y después con otro, pero todos parecían esfumarse como humo antes de que su letal puño los alcanzara.

–¡Loki, deja de jugar! –chilló Sigyn– ¡Tenemos que irnos!

El aludido puso los ojos en blanco.

–Síii, ya lo sé. Ahora que estaba empezando a pasármelo bien… –rezongó con fastidio. Pero en ese momento Hulk aprovechó su distracción para aferrarlo por una pierna y empezó a sacudirlo por los aires y a golpearlo contra el suelo, como un niño particularmente violento jugando con un muñeco de trapo. Sigyn y Tess se abrazaron, conteniendo ambas una exclamación de horror al ver la espantosa escena.

Los labios del gigante se alargaron en una sonrisa malévola al ver a su enemigo inmóvil en el suelo y repitieron la misma burla que le dedicaron en el pasado. "Dios canijo…", su voz cavernosa gruñó con desprecio el apelativo con el que solía designar a Loki. Sin embargo, su sonrisa pronto desapareció para ser sustituida por una expresión de enorme desconcierto cuando vio que el cuerpo inconsciente desaparecía en medio de unos destellos dorados. Lo que Hulk había estado golpeando sin compasión no había sido más que otro doble.

Simultáneamente, el verdadero Loki se volvió a materializar a su derecha con una velocidad pasmosa, muy superior a la de su adversario; y cuando un asombrado Hulk se volvió hacia él, enarboló su cetro sin perder un segundo, alzándolo de forma que su puntiagudo extremo contactó con el amplio pecho del gigante.

El temible poder de la _Joya Alma_ volvió a manifestarse tal y como lo hiciera con el soldado que ahora esperaba en el helicóptero, y transmitió su luz azulada a través del extremo del cetro hacia el cuerpo de Hulk. Ahora era Loki quien sonreía, y su sonrisa era aún más aviesa y siniestra que la de éste.

–Sí, seré un dios canijo… –se mofó–, pero has olvidado que también soy mucho más listo que tú. Y a diferencia de ti, bestia estúpida, yo _aprendo de mis errores_. Lástima que tú no puedas decir lo mismo.

A medida que la luz de la_ Joya Alma_ iba apoderándose de su voluntad, Hulk dejaba de ser un enemigo. Los brazos cuajados de músculos cayeron laxos a ambos costados, olvidada ya toda resistencia; y los ojos, antes fieros, ya no tenían su color verde oscuro original, sino un azul intenso y brumoso. Sin alma.

–Ah, y si tu otro yo me está escuchando dentro de esa mole descerebrada… –añadió Loki con los dientes apretados–, te equivocas totalmente, Banner. No somos iguales. Puede que los dos seamos monstruos, pero la diferencia entre nosotros es que yo no me miento a mí mismo fingiendo que lo no soy.

Cuando el sortilegio de dominio mental sobre Hulk estuvo completo, el dios del engaño se volvió con una sonrisa de superioridad y le dio la espalda al gigante, sabiendo que éste ya no suponía un peligro para él.

–Nos vamos –se dirigió autoritario hacia Sigyn y Tess–. Subid al helicóptero.

Ellas volvieron a acercarse al aparato, pero en ese momento un rayo rojo y dorado surcó el cielo y descendió ante éste, interponiéndose entre los fugitivos y su única vía de escape: Tony Stark había tenido tiempo de ponerse su armadura de Iron Man y había ido volando hasta allí. Loki contuvo una maldición, y de nuevo las dos mujeres se vieron obligadas a retroceder.

Casi simultáneamente, la puerta que comunicaba la superficie del portaaviones con los niveles inferiores se abrió con un estridente sonido metálico, y por ella salieron el general Fury, Coulson, el Capitán América, la Viuda Negra, Ojo de Halcón y Thor, que habían subido a la carrera las escaleras. Otra vez estaban rodeados y sin salida, pero Loki no se dejó arredrar por eso: parecía incluso satisfecho por la aparición de sus enemigos. Ahora que dominaba a Hulk, no quería desaprovechar una ocasión inmejorable para deshacerse de ellos de una vez por todas.

–Estúpidos Vengadores… creéis que vais a vencerme porque me superáis en número. ¡Pero yo soy un dios y apenas he comenzado con vosotros!

Los héroes corrieron hacia donde se encontraban Loki y Hulk, pero se detuvieron de sopetón cuando vieron que el segundo se volvía hacia ellos con aquella expresión extraña, como ida, que hubieran visto en el pasado, cuando se descontroló y causó el caos por aquellas ciudades de la Costa Este, provocando tantas víctimas. Tras él, Loki esbozaba una sonrisa satisfecha y maliciosa.

–¿Hulk? –preguntó cautelosamente el Capitán América.

–Ya no te escucha, Rogers –repuso Loki con petulancia–. Ahora sólo me obedece a mí. E impedirá que podáis llegar hasta nosotros, ¿verdad, amigo verde?

–¿Hulk? –insistió Rogers, intentando que su voz llegara hasta su enorme compañero.

El gigante no se movió. Había empezado a temblar de nuevo, pero en esa ocasión era por el esfuerzo de estarse conteniendo. Era como si el Bruce Banner que estaba en su interior, que no estaba hipnotizado, estuviera librando una dura lucha con su alter ego para no dañar a sus amigos. Pero sólo era cuestión de tiempo: aquella batalla estaba perdida de antemano.

–Aplastar… –gruñó, para repetir con un rugido– ¡_Aplastar_!

Echó a correr hacia ellos a gran velocidad, y el suelo de cemento del portaaviones retumbó con cada uno de sus pesados pasos. Aunque aquellos héroes se habían enfrentado a mil peligros sin temor, no pudieron evitar un escalofrío al ver la estampa aterradora del enorme gigante dirigiéndose hacia ellos, con un gesto feroz en el rostro.

–¡Eso es! –exclamó Loki con gran regocijo– ¡Aplástalos! ¡Destrúyelos a todos!

–Dios mío… –murmuró Sigyn horrorizada.

–¡Vengadores, dispersaos! –no tuvo más remedio que comandar el Capitán América. La Viuda Negra, Ojo de Halcón, Fury y Coulson, sin poderes ni resistencia especiales, se lanzaron bajo las ruedas de algunos aviones, buscando esconderse de la enfurecida persecución de su antiguo compañero. Eran valientes, pero no suicidas.

El Capitán América y Thor, los únicos con fuerza sobrehumana, se quedaron en primera línea para proteger la retirada de los demás. El primero le lanzó su escudo de _vibranium_ a Hulk, pero aunque su puntería fue excepcional, éste rebotó contra un lado de la cabeza del gigante esmeralda sin hacerle más daño que si le hubiese lanzado un plato de papel. Hulk siguió avanzando hacia ellos, acercándose cada vez más peligrosamente.

Thor decidió probar suerte: enarbolando a Mjolnir, lo alzó sobre su cabeza invocando su poder sobre las tormentas; y el cielo, que estaba cubierto de oscuros nubarrones ya desde por la tarde, retumbó al instante. La electricidad, que llevaba horas acumulándose sobre él, se propagó por las nubes de una forma similar a la que había animado artificialmente el aparato que había aprisionado el dios del engaño, en medio de los vibrantes estallidos que acompañan a ese tipo de cúmulos de energía.

Apenas tardó unos segundos en condensarse en un punto situado justo por encima de la cabeza de Thor, y se descargó sobre su martillo en un majestuoso y colosal despliegue de poder. El Mjolnir redireccionó la energía de los cielos proyectándola hacia Hulk con tanta intensidad que consiguió hacerlo retroceder. De hecho, el choque entre el gigante y el potente rayo fue tan violento que no sólo el primero salió despedido hacia atrás –estrellándose contra una de las avionetas del hangar, la cual acabó totalmente machacada por su peso como si estuviese hecha de hojalata–, sino que el rayo rebotó igualmente contra el dios del trueno, lanzándolo también a él por los aires.

Ambos quedaron aturdidos, pero Hulk se levantó enseguida: ni un voltaje cien veces superior al que había estado a punto de matar a Loki lo habría afectado. Y ahora sí estaba realmente enfadado. Empezó a recoger trozos de la avioneta sobre la que había caído –y que había quedado destrozada–, y a lanzarlos contra los Vengadores, no sólo contra Thor sino también contra los demás. Los que tenían instrumentos defensivos, como el Capitán América con su escudo o Thor haciendo girar a Mjolnir a modo de hélice, los rechazaban; los que no eran tan afortunados volvieron a esconderse entre los aviones caza para protegerse. El problema se agravó cuando Hulk acabó con los trozos pequeños y empezó a lanzar los realmente _grandes._

Entretanto, el único que se libraba de aquello era Iron Man, que seguía manteniéndose en el aire ya como único obstáculo que se interponía entre Loki y su familia y el helicóptero. Preocupado, Tony Stark echó un vistazo a sus amigos, preguntándose si debía ir a ayudarles contra el nuevo y agresivo Hulk, pero eso supondría permitir escapar a Loki, y entonces nada de lo que habían hecho habría tenido ningún sentido. Además, confiaba en que sus amigos sabrían arreglárselas solos. De modo que se quedó allí delante del helicóptero.

El dios del engaño no pareció inmutarse.

–Cambio de juego, Stark… –comentó, empuñando su cetro– El escondite con el gigantón ha sido divertido, pero el _tiro al blanco _contigo lo va a ser aún más –añadió mientras descargaba su energía contra él. Stark lo esquivó con relativa facilidad:

–¡Lo siento grandullón, has fallado! Como en todo tengas la misma puntería… Pero ahora es mi turno. Así es como disparamos aquí en la Tierra.

Activó el sistema de ataque del Repulsor del guante de su armadura y lanzó un rayo de energía calorífica contra su adversario. Loki no se molestó en esquivarlo –o tal vez no tuviera tiempo–, y el rayo le acertó de lleno, impulsándolo bastantes metros más atrás y haciéndolo chocar violentamente de espaldas contra los bidones de combustible apilados a un extremo del hangar. Los bidones saltaron por los aires debido al impacto del cuerpo del dios y rodaron por todas partes.

–¡Hey, casi hago _strike_! –exclamó Stark alborozado, como si estuviese jugando una partida de bolos.

Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció enseguida cuando vio a Loki incorporándose. Tenía algunos cortes y magulladuras en el rostro, pero aparte de eso no parecía haber sufrido demasiado daño. Y sonreía.

–Veo que te gusta jugar duro, mortal –se irguió majestuosamente–. Algo que me complace… ¡porque a mí también! –exclamó al tiempo que volvía a lanzarle otro rayo de su cetro, el cual Iron Man volvió a esquivar, aunque con mucho menos margen que la vez anterior. Se inició un rápido y violento intercambio de disparos entre ambos, pero el cetro mágico de Loki le daba la ventaja sobre su enemigo ya que absorbía todos los intentos de Stark, en cambio su armadura de Iron Man empezaba a acusar los impactos del primero.

Stark empezaba a sudar dentro del traje. Sería sencillo evitar ser alcanzado, sólo tenía que alejarse; pero si lo hacía, dejaría el camino libre a Loki para que escapara. Tal vez, si volaba un poco más bajo, dificultaría a su enemigo la tarea de apuntar… pero al intentar aquello, ni él ni Loki se dieron cuenta de que se había posicionado justo delante del helicóptero. La siguiente vez que Loki le disparó con su cetro y Stark lo esquivó, el rayo de energía impactó contra el aparato, haciéndolo explotar en medio de una gran llamarada.

–¡Maldición! –renegó el dios del engaño.

–¡Sí! –se alegró Tony Stark, hasta que recordó al soldado hipnotizado que pilotaba el helicóptero, y que también había quedado carbonizado en la explosión– Oh, mierda…

–Oh, no… –susurró Sigyn, también pensando en aquel desgraciado que había muerto de forma absurda, como todos los demás.

–¡_Voy a acabar contigo, Stark_! –vociferó un Loki casi tan enfadado como el propio Hulk, y arreció con los ataques de energía de su cetro contra Iron Man, el cual continuaba esquivándolos, aunque cada vez con mayor dificultad.

Sigyn contemplaba horrorizada el panorama desde debajo de uno de los bombarderos de mayor tamaño, bajo el cual se había parapetado junto con Tess.

Aquello se había convertido en un infierno. Poseído por la cólera por haber perdido el helicóptero, Loki parecía haber olvidado su intención inicial de simplemente escapar con ellas y ahora sólo estaba concentrado en destruir a Iron Man como fuera para desquitarse. Y mientras, el resto de Vengadores se afanaba por combatir la furia destructiva de un Hulk de nuevo embrujado por el vengativo dios del engaño. El gigante esmeralda había acabado con todos los trozos del caza que había destrozado al caer, pero entonces empezó a arrancar de sus sujeciones _avionetas enteras_ del hangar y a arrojarlas contra ellos.

"Lo sabía, si es que lo sabía…", rezongó la mujer para sí. Por mucho que manifestara que esta vez sus intenciones eran pacíficas, Loki no había cambiado, en absoluto. Cuando se le presentaba una oportunidad de atacar a sus enemigos, perdía toda la perspectiva y sólo pensaba en la victoria, costara lo que costara. Ya estaba empezando a arrepentirse de haberlo rescatado de allí, si bien sabía que, de haberse repetido la situación, habría actuado de idéntica forma.

Pero no era el momento de lamentarse. El corazón se le detuvo al ver que, de los bidones de combustible contra los que había colisionado Loki la primera vez que Iron Man le disparó con su guante, empezaba a formarse un pequeño charquito de líquido carburante: uno o más de los bidones debía haberse reventado con el impacto. Y debido a las turbulencias, el Helitransporte no estaba totalmente recto, sino ligeramente inclinado hacia un lado. Una inclinación muy ligera, de apenas unos grados, pero que representaba un peligro mortal, ya que el combustible empezó a fluir en dirección al helicóptero en llamas.

Sólo era un chorrito minúsculo avanzando sobre el cemento, pero si llegaba a contactar con el incendio… todo acabaría. La combustión llegaría hasta aquellos bidones, donde había almacenado combustible suficiente como para convertir toda la superficie del Helitransporte en una inmensa bola de fuego. Ella no podía calcular bien el alcance de los daños, pero sabía que aquello podría suponer una catástrofe y la pérdida inútil de más vidas, tal vez incluso las suyas propias. E, inmersos en toda aquella pelea, ni Loki ni ninguno de los Vengadores se habían dado cuenta de aquello, sólo ella.

–Quédate aquí –le ordenó a su hija en voz baja, y se forzó a salir de su relativamente seguro refugio pese a las protestas de Tess:

–¡Mamá, espera! ¿Qué haces?

Sigyn no la escuchó. No había tiempo de vacilar ni tampoco de ponerse a discutir con su hija, así que se apresuró hacia la zona donde el combustible avanzaba sin detenerse hacia el fuego, un río diminuto que desembocaría en el desastre si ella no lo impedía.

Dudó de si echar a correr, pero seguía demasiado lejos y se dio cuenta de que no llegaría a tiempo. En cambio, observó que el Capitán América se encontraba a apenas unos pocos pasos de aquel lugar, pero estaba pendiente de detener a Hulk y no se había percatado del peligro. De modo que intentó llamar su atención.

–Señor Rogers… ¡Señor Rogers! –llamó con voz moderada para no atraer más atención de la deseada, pero en cuanto vio que éste no la escuchaba, no le quedó más remedio que ponerse a chillar y a saltar– ¡_Señor Rogers_!

El héroe por fin se dio cuenta de los gritos, y se giró para ver el origen de éstos. Al ver saltando a la mujer de su enemigo frunció el ceño extrañado –e incluso con cierta desconfianza, ya que le habían informado de que ella había ayudado a escapar al prisionero–, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que ella intentaba avisarle de algo. Siguió con los ojos hacia la zona que le indicaban las señas desesperadas de la mujer, y no tardó en percatarse él también del peligro que corrían. Asintió decidido, confirmando que había recibido el mensaje.

No perdió un segundo calculando: en esos casos, era su instinto de supersoldado el que le dictaba cómo actuar. Viendo que en ese momento el flujo de combustible pasaba al lado de un cargamento de suministros militares almacenados en cajas de madera, apiladas en dos compactos bloques contra una pared, agarró su escudo y lo lanzó con gran precisión contra las cajas de las filas superiores en la parte más próxima a la zona por donde circulaba el combustible.

El escudo destrozó las cajas, prácticamente convirtiéndolas en astillas, y su contenido –armas de pequeño tamaño– voló por los aires. Éste no interesaba a Rogers: su plan era que el serrín que se suele incluir en las cajas para proteger su contenido cayera sobre el líquido, embebiéndolo, aunque había olvidado que ya no estaban en los años cincuenta y que en los embalajes ya no se utilizaba serrín sino poliestireno expandido, de origen sintético. Afortunadamente para todos y a pesar de que dicho material no era permeable como el serrín, varios trozos de aquel corcho blanco cayeron en medio de la trayectoria del combustible, frenando su mortal travesía a unos treinta metros del helicóptero ardiendo.

"Ufff…", Sigyn respiró aliviada al ver que se había evitado la catástrofe. "Estuvo cerca…". Pero su tranquilidad apenas duró un segundo. Un presentimiento la hizo volverse hacia su derecha y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando se dio cuenta de que Hulk estaba mirándola, más cerca de ella de lo que había calculado… y con una expresión feroz deformándole el semblante.

–Mierda… –murmuró, llena de horror. Afanada como había estado en llamar la atención de Rogers, no se había dado cuenta de que sus gritos y saltos habían atraído también la de un ser mucho más grande que él y en absoluto tan amigable. En teoría, Hulk seguía aún bajo el control de Loki, pero las órdenes de éste habían sido "Destrúyelos a todos", no "Destrúyelos a todos _salvo a mi mujer_". Hasta entonces, el afán de violencia del dios del engaño no había necesitado de tales matizaciones.

Sigyn miró desesperada hacia su marido, deseando llamarle para pedirle ayuda, pero la atención de éste estaba completamente centrada en su combate personal contra Iron Man y ella sabía que no le escucharía. Además, ni siquiera tenía tiempo de avisarle: Hulk ya corría hacia ella, de nuevo sus pesados pasos retumbando duramente contra el cemento.

Echó a correr como una exhalación también hacia la zona del cargamento de suministros, donde su instinto le indicó que estaría menos al descubierto. Con una rapidez desesperada, se escabulló por el estrecho pasillo de no más de sesenta centímetros de ancho que separaba ambos bloques de cajas, justo cuando sentía los enormes y peligrosos dedos de Hulk rozar las puntas de su cabello. Aterrada, se adentró más profundamente por el angosto hueco mientras que Hulk, frenético por no poder alcanzar a su presa, alargó un brazo intentando agarrarla pero sus anchos hombros lo frenaron. Sin embargo, consiguió aplastar las cajas situadas en la parte más externa, haciendo que éstas crujieran sonoramente. Ante aquello, se puso a arrancar las que estaban a continuación en un intento de llegar hasta ella.

El Capitán América, viendo aquello, ya no se detuvo a pensar si Sigyn estaba de su lado o no: todo lo que veía era una persona indefensa y en peligro, de modo que actuó sin vacilar. Había visto que su anterior intento de lanzarle su escudo no le había hecho daño alguno, así que directamente corrió para tomar impulso y saltó sobre él para distraerle, en una tentativa que en cualquier otro habría resultado poco menos que suicida.

Se colgó de sus hombros, pero el enfurecido alter ego de Bruce Banner se lo sacudió quitándoselo de encima y lanzándolo por los aires como si fuera un animalillo molesto. Pese a su heroico intento, el golpe aturdió a Rogers durante un buen rato y Hulk renovó sus esfuerzos para conseguir atrapar a Sigyn, que al esconderse había despertado su instinto cazador. Aunque intentaba mantener la calma, la mujer no pudo evitar una exclamación aterrorizada cuando el enorme ser reanudó sus embates contra el improvisado refugio.

Mientras, Tess asistía horrorizada al peligro que estaba corriendo su madre. Deseaba ayudarle como fuese, pero el miedo la tenía paralizada, impotente:

–¡Papá! –trató de atraer su atención– ¡Por favor, mira hacia aquí! –suplicó, pero en vano. Loki, todavía inmerso en su batalla contra Stark, no dio muestras de oírle.

Agachada, Sigyn retrocedió aún más en el hueco hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared: ya no había más escapatoria posible, estaba atrapada como una rata. Por su parte, Hulk continuó arrancando una caja tras otra y sacudiendo violentamente la estructura para hacer caer las que estaban en las filas superiores y por tanto más allá de su alcance; cuando de repente sintió un aguijonazo en la nuca que le escoció un poco, como un humano normal sentiría una picadura de mosquito. A aquella picadura le siguió inmediatamente otra, y luego varias más.

Irritado, Hulk abandonó su destructiva tarea y se volvió intrigado por el origen de aquellos pinchazos. Entonces descubrió a dos de esos diminutos humanos: una mujer vestida de cuero negro y un hombre con un extraño instrumento en las manos. Incluso para alguien con el limitado intelecto de Hulk, era fácil deducir que era ese instrumento el que lanzaba a aquellos dardos que tanto le molestaban, de modo que enseguida se olvidó de Sigyn y se lanzó a otra carrera contra sus dos nuevas presas. Sin embargo, Clint Barton y Natasha Romanoff formaban un equipo formidable, y se separaron. Cuando Hulk estaba persiguiendo a uno y se acercaba demasiado, el otro llamaba su atención de alguna manera, haciéndole cambiar de objetivo y acabando por confundirle y marearle.

Aún sin moverse de su escondite, Sigyn jadeaba ahogadamente, intentando recuperarse del miedo que había pasado. No podía dejar de temblar y le parecía un milagro haberse librado de aquello. En ese momento oyó otro fuerte crujido como de madera partiéndose por encima de su cabeza y cuando miró hacia arriba se dio cuenta de que para ella el peligro no había pasado, en absoluto.

Antes de que empezara todo, aquel cargamento de suministros había estado almacenado en cajas pulcramente apiladas en filas con aquella estrecha oquedad entre ambos bloques, convirtiéndose en una especie de fortificación que había salvado a Sigyn de la persecución de un Hulk tan destructivo como en sus peores momentos. Sin embargo, después de que éste hubiese roto las cadenas que las mantenían sujetas, destrozado muchas de las cajas de las filas que formaban la base y sacudido aquella estructura de arriba abajo, el sólido equilibro se había desestabilizado y algunas de las cajas de las filas superiores se habían desviado de su posición original, amenazando con caer sobre ella. Lo que antes había sido una firme fortaleza ahora se había convertido en una trampa mortal.

Sigyn se movió rápidamente, a gatas, tratando de salir de allí antes de que toda la estructura cediera, pero no lo logró. Otro crujido aún más aterrador que el primero le indicó que las pesadas cajas comenzaban a caer encima de ella como las cartas de un castillo de naipes derrumbándose.

En un último intento desesperado, quiso recurrir a su energía psíquica para crear un campo de fuerza que la protegiera al menos de la mayor parte del peso que iba a caer sobre ella, sólo para hacer el espantoso descubrimiento de que las máquinas no eran lo único que dejaba de funcionar si se les exigía demasiado. La energía psíquica de Sigyn ya estaba muy débil después de que ella la hubiese estado forzando todo aquel día –primero causando el fallo energético para escapar de aquella sala de interrogatorios y luego aplicando todas aquellas descargas eléctricas a Loki–, por lo que el frágil campo de fuerza que logró hacer aparecer sólo aguantó el enorme peso que se abatía sobre él durante unos segundos, y después simplemente desapareció.

En un primer momento, Sigyn no se sintió tan asustada como irritada. "Maldita sea, qué _oportuno_", se dijo con amargo sarcasmo. Pero después oyó crujidos aún más fuertes, y entonces le asaltó la terrible realidad de que era posible que no sobreviviera a aquello. Pese a lo que creyeran los antiguos vikingos, los asgardianos no eran inmortales, y menos aún ella, ya que su resistencia física era mucho menor a la de aquellos héroes que eran considerados dioses.

–Oh, Tess… Loki… –murmuró, justo antes de que cientos de kilos de madera y metal se desplomaran sobre ella.

* * *

><p><strong>¿A alguien le suena una "reinterpretación" de cierta escena de la peli de Avengers? XD Sí, quería reivindicar a Loki en su enfrentamiento con Hulk, que en la peli quedó en ridículo, el pobre; pero que aquí ha aprendido la lección (así aprenden los hombres: a base de golpes :P)<strong>

**De nuevo, mil gracias por la positiva respuesta y sus comentarios a todo el mundo: Xymee, stephsak, dilandau93, LadyDraconian, Emilyackles, ZenHeyerdall, Kaiera, jeny borjas, Alva Loki, Gaby Hiddleston, silvia (**encantada de conocerte y gracias por tu comentario! Sí, Narvi y Váli :(** ), daniela lopes, RemyStrawberry y Jibriru (también los comentarios de MissTheMisery sobre EW), así como los comentarios por facebook de Saku-Zelda (que de nuevo me ha brindado inspiración con sus cómics, buscad de nuevo los enlaces en mi perfil****), Arantxa y Trio-Infierno (mirad su fantástico fanart de los hijos de Loki, también en mi perfil****), además de Lisbeth Poe, que está trabajando en unos lindos diseños manga de Loki y Sigyn, buscadlos en los enlaces de mi perfil, en la sección de Early Winter****.**

**Igualmente, un saludo a ladyvesper y a kamikaze-fruit, a las que también agradezco sus amables comentarios por tumblr; a somedaymorning (gracias por tu interés en la historia); y a Cenntennial (para las fans del pairing Clint/Natasha, os recomiendo el fabuloso fic que acaba de comenzar en la sección de Avengers en español; y para todas las Lokifans en general, checad los fanfics de Trio-Infierno y de **MissTheMisery**, en la sección de Thor - son realmente interesantes).**


	26. Chapter 26

–26–

–_¡MAMÁ!_

El grito horrorizado de Tess obró por fin el milagro de atraer la atención de Loki, así como la de Tony Stark. Ambos hombres dirigieron la vista hacia la zona de donde provenía el chillido, y al seguir la mirada llena de espanto en el rostro desencajado de la chica, pudieron ver el montón de cajas desmoronadas. Antes, concentrados en su combate entre ellos, ninguno de los dos había prestado atención a aquel sitio, ni siquiera al estruendo que produjeron las cajas al caerse; pero tras el grito de Tess, enseguida comprendieron lo que había ocurrido.

–No… –Loki ni siquiera se planteó cómo demonios había acabado su mujer ahí debajo, todo lo que sentía era una creciente angustia atenazándole la boca del estómago– ¡_Sigyn_!

Sin preocuparse más por Stark, echó a correr hacia la montaña de trozos de madera, mientras su armadura de combate volvía a transformarse en su habitual traje de cuero y metal. Enseguida empezó a aferrar tablones y a lanzarlos apresuradamente a un lado, buscando a su esposa. Con impaciente desesperación, pasó a sacar cajas enteras ayudándose con su cetro a modo de palanca; por desgracia no podía utilizar sus rayos de energía para ir más rápido, pues no quería arriesgarse a provocar un incendio mientras Sigyn continuara allí atrapada.

Iron Man, por su parte, parecía indeciso: de nuevo tenía la oportunidad de atrapar a su enemigo ahora que estaba distraído, pero entonces una mujer inocente moriría, y su afán de victoria no llegaba a tanto. De modo que se dispuso a olvidar momentáneamente su confrontación con el dios del engaño y comenzó a apartar tablones él también. Loki apenas se dio cuenta del generoso gesto de su adversario: estaba demasiado preocupado por Sigyn. Tampoco se percató de la presencia de su hija, que había corrido hasta el lugar y estaba también ayudando en lo que podía, aunque su fuerza fuera mucho menor que la de los dos hombres.

Después de un angustioso rato, la figura de Sigyn apareció al fin bajo un montón de listones partidos: Loki sintió que su corazón se detenía durante un instante al ver su lastimoso aspecto. Parecía más joven y más pequeña, casi diminuta, en medio de aquellos restos amontonados de armas –pues tal era el contenido de las cajas–, corcho blanco y pedazos de madera. Su cabello dorado estaba teñido de sangre en el lado derecho de su cabeza, su pantalón deportivo también estaba roto y ensangrentado en el muslo izquierdo, pues uno de los tablones partidos y puntiagudos había traspasado la tela y se había clavado en el músculo; y su pálido rostro se veía magullado y penosamente arañado por las astillas.

Loki se detuvo, paralizado durante un segundo ante aquella terrible visión. Si antes no había sido capaz de parar hasta encontrarla, ahora que lo había hecho era incapaz de enfrentarse a uno de sus mayores temores hecho realidad.

–Sigyn… –repitió en un murmullo, inclinándose sobre ella y sosteniéndola entre sus brazos. Ella continuaba inmóvil, ni siquiera la sentía respirar. "No, no, no…" se repetía una y otra vez. ¡No podía estar muerta! ¿Así era como acababa todo? ¿Para eso había viajado a la Tierra, para eso había pasado una semana en aquel estercolero y había vuelto a enfrentarse solo y casi desarmado a sus enemigos? No podía ser… ¡se negaba a aceptarlo!

Tan angustiada como él, Tess observaba la escena con lágrimas en los ojos y mordiéndose los nudillos: aunque sintiera mucha afinidad hacia un padre al que había deseado conocer desde su infancia, al fin y al cabo era su madre quien la había criado, y la idea de perderla la aterrorizaba hasta un punto que no quería reconocer. Siempre había dado por hecho que su madre siempre estaría allí para ella.

A su lado, Iron Man también contemplaba a la pareja con una sensación desagradable, incómoda. Aunque no lo pareciera, ya que externamente su actitud solía ser desenfadada y en ocasiones hasta irresponsable, se tomaba muy en serio lo que le parecía importante. Y que una civil cayese en medio de aquella lucha, aunque fuera una que estuviera en el bando contrario y hubiese ayudado a su enemigo a escapar… no le gustaba nada. Si alguien tenía que diñarla allí, era Loki y no ella.

Éste continuaba acunando a la mujer entre sus brazos, apartando mechones de cabello sucio de sangre y sudor de su rostro ceniciento y buscando en éste el menor signo de vida.

–Amada mía… –le susurró– No puedes dejarme ahora. Acabo de volver a encontrarte… –su rostro se ensombreció amenazadoramente, mientras añadía– ¿Crees que pienso permitir que vuelvas a abandonarme? Nunca, ¿me oyes? –la sacudió por los hombros enfadado, pero enseguida su enojo se quebró, y repitió con voz trémula– Nunca… No lo soportaría una segunda vez. Por favor…

En ese momento Sigyn se movió imperceptiblemente y sus párpados se estremecieron. "Mmm…", gimió, saliendo de su inconsciencia.

Imposible describir el alivio que desbordó a Loki, reanimando su alma como una fresca brisa de esperanza. Su Sigyn, su amada, estaba viva. Por fin podía volver a respirar, porque perderla habría sido como perder su propio aire.

–Vives… –murmuró con voz temblorosa, pero esta vez de alegría–. Gracias…

–Loki… –ella abrió los ojos (francos, claros, cuyo hermoso color había temido no volver a ver jamás) y no mostró ningún rechazo al verlo sosteniéndola entre sus brazos. Tal vez estaba demasiado aturdida para ello–. Lleva… llévanos a casa. Por favor… –dijo con voz más clara aunque aún débil–. Quiero ir a casa… –volvió a cerrar los ojos, fatigada o tal vez desmayada.

–A casa –él asintió apresuradamente. En ese punto, le habría dado el universo entero si se lo hubiera pedido–. No te preocupes, amada. Te sacaré de aquí, te lo prometo.

Tony Stark sintió un nudo en la garganta. Era la primera vez que veía a Loki así. Siempre lo había considerado un bastardo completamente incapaz de preocuparse por nadie que no fuera él mismo, pero ahora estaba viendo una faceta de él desconocida hasta el momento. Sintió el impulso de burlarse, de hacer algún chiste sobre que hasta los villanos tenían su "corazoncito", pero no le salieron las palabras. Se preguntó cómo actuaría él si estuviera en la misma situación… si algo le sucediese a Pepper. Seguramente reaccionaría de la misma forma que él. Y en ese momento identificó la sensación incómoda que lo estaba mortificando: era empatía. Compasión por alguien a quien durante años no había hecho otra cosa que odiar.

–Loki… –dijo sin poder evitarlo, pero éste lo cortó con voz dura y hostil, muy diferente a la dulzura con la que se había dirigido a su mujer:

–Calla, mortal. No oses pronunciar una palabra más –Alzó el rostro, y Stark quedó impactado al ver su expresión, especialmente sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas–. Todo esto es culpa vuestra. Si no hubieseis interferido, nada de esto habría sucedido. Habéis lastimado a alguien que vale infinitamente más que todos vosotros juntos. No creo que entiendas lo que habéis hecho.

–Oye hombre, eso no es justo –empezó a justificarse Stark. Ni siquiera sabía por qué perdía el tiempo intentando razonar… tal vez era porque él mismo también se sentía culpable–. Si ella se hubiese mantenido al margen, ahora no estaría…

–No Stark, no lo entiendes… –mientras con su brazo izquierdo seguía sosteniendo a Sigyn, Loki agarró disimuladamente su cetro con su mano derecha. Súbitamente lo alzó y lanzó un rayo de energía contra Iron Man, al tiempo que exclamaba–: ¡pero yo voy a hacer que lo entiendas!

A tan poca distancia y tomado por sorpresa, Stark no fue capaz de esquivar aquel rayo disparado a bocajarro y su cuerpo se vio despedido otra vez hacia atrás, chocando contra una de las avionetas de mayor tamaño situadas a unos veinte metros, una de las pocas que Hulk –que continuaba persiguiendo a Ojo de Halcón y a la Viuda Negra– todavía no había derribado. De nuevo, la armadura volvió a salvar la vida del empresario, pero la resistencia de ambos se había visto forzada al límite y el carismático héroe quedó fuera de combate.

Con todo, Loki aún no estaba satisfecho. Con una aterradora expresión de rabia deformando su habitualmente hermoso semblante, se incorporó; y Tess se apresuró a ocupar su lugar sosteniendo a su madre en su regazo. El dios del engaño levantó su cetro colocándolo en posición vertical, en un gesto similar al que Odín, su padre adoptivo, solía realizar con su lanza Gungnir. Una de las cosas que sus enemigos ignoraban, y que él no había considerado necesario revelar hasta el momento al disponer de Hulk, era que el poder de aquel cetro ya no se limitaba a disparar rayos de energía y a robar las voluntades de los hombres. Durante aquellos años, Loki había efectuado ciertas _incorporaciones_ que lo convertían también en un generador de campos de energía sónica.

En cuanto el extremo inferior del cetro impactó contra el suelo de cemento, originó una onda de puro sonido que se percibió como el tañido de una campana especialmente grave y vibrante, y que se expandió en círculo en torno a él en un efecto similar a las ondas sobre el agua cuando algo perturba su superficie.

Cuando dicha onda sónica llevaba a los oídos de algún Vengador, éste caía al suelo tapándose las orejas con gestos de dolor, ya que había sido especialmente creado para atacar el oído interno y el sentido del equilibro de los mortales, aunque sus efectos sólo durarían unos minutos. Ni siquiera Hulk se libró de aquella perniciosa sensación, ya que tenía un oído hipersensible, similar al que poseían muchos animales; y eso lo hacía incluso más vulnerable a aquel ataque que el resto de sus compañeros. En un momento, también estuvo retorciéndose por el suelo y tapándose desesperadamente las orejas, tratando de escapar de aquel sonido torturante, mas no había escape posible.

Por fin Loki tenía lo que siempre había buscado, sus enemigos estaban a su merced aunque fuera sólo temporalmente, pero en ese momento no se sentía contento ni triunfal. Tan sólo quería una cosa: venganza.

–Voy a destruiros a todos… –comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos con un gesto feroz de rabia–. Lenta y dolorosamente, hasta que me supliquéis que acabe con vuestra miseria, y…

Se interrumpió al sentir que algo tiraba de su gabán de cuero hacia atrás, como si se hubiese enganchado con algo. Miró hacia atrás irritado, sólo para descubrir que era su hija quien le había agarrado para detenerle. Continuaba sosteniendo a su madre y tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

–No, papá, por favor… –suplicó–. Mamá necesita atención médica urgente…

La expresión de ciega ira desapareció enseguida del rostro de Loki. Tess estaba en lo cierto: poseído por su ansia de venganza contra sus enemigos, volvía a olvidar lo más importante. No era la primera vez que le pasaba, pero esperaba que fuese la última. Sobre todo esperaba que el precio a pagar no fuera tan alto como en el pasado.

–Tienes razón, pequeña –concedió en voz baja. Retrocedió y se agachó junto a ella y junto a Sigyn–. Nos vamos de aquí.

No estaba totalmente seguro de si había recuperado la totalidad de sus poderes como para poder teletransportarlos a los tres de vuelta a Jotunheim. Ahora se arrepentía de haberlos estado utilizando sin mesura para "jugar" con Hulk –¿por qué cuando tenía un enemigo delante perdía la perspectiva y no pensaba más que en derrotarle, costase lo que costase?–; pero en ese momento el arrepentimiento era inútil. Tenía que encontrar un modo de que la poca energía que le quedaba bastase, pero cómo hacerlo, ¿_cómo_?

Sin embargo, la fama de su inteligencia y habilidad para la estrategia y la improvisación no era infundada. Súbitamente se le ocurrió una idea que podría funcionar:

–Vas a tener que "prestarme" tu energía, Tess –le dijo a su hija–. La energía acumulada de los dos será suficiente como para que podamos largarnos de este asqueroso planeta y regresar a casa. ¿Te ves capaz de hacerlo?

La chica asintió apresuradamente.

–Sólo dime lo que tengo que hacer.

–Toma mis manos –le indicó, alargándoselas. Ella obedeció sin perder un segundo–. Sentirás como si te "absorbieran" el alma, pero no te resistas. Sabes que yo no te haría daño, ¿verdad?

Ella vaciló durante un mínimo instante. Después de todo, había presenciado cómo organizaba todo aquel caos en el Helitransporte, y había visto su verdadero ser, el oscuro y destructivo dios del engaño; era difícil no sentirse intimidada con todo aquello. Pero aun así… era su padre. Y tenía razón: si aquellos hombres no se hubiesen llevado a su madre, ella no estaría herida.

–Claro –asintió de nuevo y sujetó las manos de su padre, atenta a seguir manteniendo la cabeza de su madre sobre su regazo. Pero en cuanto Loki empezó a murmurar el hechizo que canalizaría la energía de ambos y la fusionaría para poder llevar a cabo el encantamiento que los trasladaría a casa, se oyó un estridente sonido metálico acompañado de una potente voz masculina:

–¡_Loki_! –Thor se acercaba, y como uno de los trozos de avioneta destrozada le estorbaba el paso, lo había apartado violentamente golpeándolo con su martillo. Loki había olvidado que el sistema sónico que había colocado en su cetro sólo atacaba el oído de los mortales, y por tanto no había afectado al dios del trueno.

Éste se plantó frente a ellos con actitud severa, no parecía nada contento. En su mano derecha, medio levantada, sujetaba a Mjolnir, pero no parecía dispuesto a utilizarlo. Todavía.

Loki no miró a los ojos de su antiguo hermano adoptivo.

–Thor, tienes que dejarnos marchar.

–Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, hermano. El Ragnarök…

–¡No hay tiempo! –lo interrumpió él, desesperado– Y no pienso perder el poco que tengo con charlas inútiles. Sigyn podría morir… –añadió lleno de angustia, y su rostro se oscureció amenazadoramente al tiempo que clavaba sus ojos llenos de fuego verde en los de Thor–. Y si eso ocurre, si pierdo a mi esposa porque me has estado entreteniendo aquí, te juro por todo lo que me es más sagrado que arrasaré esta Tierra que tanto amas. Hasta ahora sólo tenía pensado en controlar el exceso de población, pero ten por seguro que exterminaré hasta el último hombre, mujer y niño y borraré esta bola de barro del mapa; y no me importa lo que diga Jormungand. Lo que intenté hacer con el rayo del Bifrost en Jotunheim cuando éramos jóvenes te parecerá de risa en comparación con lo que le haré a este miserable planeta como no nos dejes ir ahora mismo.

Thor escuchó el despiadado discurso de su hermano sin alterar su gesto adusto ni mostrarse impresionado en absoluto.

–¿Sabes, Loki? Me parecías más convincente cuando te dedicabas a persuadir en lugar de amenazar –comentó, pero a pesar de todo bajó su martillo, suspirando–. Llévate a tu mujer y haz que la atiendan.

El rostro del dios del engaño pareció algo más ligero, como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima, pero se esforzó por disimular y no demostrar su alivio, porque eso habría supuesto admitir que se sentía agradecido. Sabía que si Thor se hubiese empeñado en pelear, no habría podido impedirlo, y aunque se las hubiese arreglado para vencer –algo improbable por otra parte–, la pérdida de tiempo podría haber tenido consecuencias irreparables para Sigyn.

Intentando mantener la sangre fría, volvió a tomar a la mujer en brazos y se levantó con gesto altivo, sin despegar los ojos de su antiguo hermano.

–Agárrate a mí, Tess –ordenó a su hija–. Recuerda lo que te dije: no te resistas. Sigo necesitando tu energía.

–No te preocupes, papá –contestó ella, pálida y asustada pero también decidida.

Loki inspiró profundamente y concentró su energía para iniciar el sortilegio del teletransporte. Cuando empezó a notarse un poco débil, invocó la joven y vigorosa energía que percibía a través de la mano caliente de su hija aferrando su brazo. Tal y como él le había advertido, Tess sintió como si el alma estuviera escapándosele del cuerpo, pero dominó su natural impulso de ofrecer resistencia. Ambas energías se fundieron, fluyendo alrededor de los tres cuerpos como una sola y condensándose en un campo de fuerza esférico que emitía una luz anaranjada, y que era surcado por rayos centelleantes.

–Esto no cambia nada, Thor –fueron las palabras de despedida de Loki, pronunciadas con rostro sombrío y mirada hosca–. Un día no muy lejano, tú y yo tendremos que ajustar cuentas.

–Lo sé –asintió éste con expresión triste pero resignada, demostrando que era consciente de que el futuro enfrentamiento entre ambos era inevitable–, pero eso no importa ahora. Adiós, hermano, y cuida de tu esposa. Espero de veras que se recupere.

La amable y sincera preocupación que había en sus palabras obligó a Loki a bajar la vista. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser tan asquerosamente noble? Parecía que lo hiciera a propósito para que le costara trabajo odiarle. ¡Pero no le serviría de nada! No importaba las veces que le favoreciera, las veces que se mostrara bondadoso o compasivo con él: _siempre_ serían enemigos y él _siempre_ le odiaría, y algún día le destruiría. Lo había jurado.

Apretó los dientes: sentía que los ojos se le humedecían y no quería de ningún modo que Thor lo viera así. ¡A él, que tantas veces se había burlado de Thor por ser un sentimental cuando eran jóvenes! Ahora, después de tantos años y tantos golpes recibidos, tanto físicos como morales, había aprendido que nadie se libraba de los sentimientos, ni siquiera él. Pero prefería morir antes de que Thor viese una sola muestra más de debilidad por su parte.

Se sintió aliviado cuando la esfera de luz dorada que los rodeaba implosionó hacia su núcleo, lanzándolos a través de las dimensiones. Por fin dejarían aquel mundo que comenzaba a odiar cada vez más y volverían a casa, donde él volvería a tener el control. Ya no tendría que enfrentarse más a la mirada preocupada y amable de su antiguo hermano, que lo hacía sentirse peor que todas las torturas eléctricas de aquella máquina. Y sobre todo, por fin podría ocuparse de Sigyn: ella se repondría y ocuparía por fin el lugar que le correspondía a su lado como su esposa y futura reina del universo. Todo volvería por fin a su sitio… al menos, eso esperaba.

–*–*–*–*–*–

Cruzado de brazos, Thor contempló cómo Loki desaparecía con su familia. Después, sacudió la cabeza con un largo suspiro melancólico.

"Buena suerte, hermano…", le deseó en silencio.

Pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo para pararse a reflexionar. Una vez libres de la presión sónica del cetro de Loki, todos los Vengadores comenzaban a recuperar poco a poco la consciencia y el equilibrio, esforzándose por levantarse y sacudiendo la cabeza para librarla del pitido que continuaba resonando en sus oídos como sensación residual. Por desgracia, no fueron los únicos: Hulk también se puso trabajosamente en pie, trastabillando y ladeando la cabeza como un gigantesco borracho. Pero eso no le restaba ni un ápice de agresividad, ya que continuaba poseído por la maligna influencia de la _Joya Alma_, la cual no se limitaba a actuar en presencia de Loki.

–¡Cuidado! –les gritó el Capitán América, viendo que embestía contra la persona que tenía más cerca, y que no era otra que la Viuda Negra, que había tenido la mala suerte de caer víctima del ataque sónico demasiado cerca de Hulk minutos antes. Ella intentó alejarse, pero aún estaba aturdida y sus movimientos eran más lentos de lo que lo hubieran sido de ordinario.

Por un momento, Natasha Romanoff estuvo convencida de que iba a morir, pero en ese momento Ojo de Halcón se interpuso valientemente entre ella y la bestia y disparó a Hulk con su arco. Éste se tapó la cara con sus enormes manos para que la flecha no le alcanzara en la cara, y ésta se le clavó en la palma de una de ellas. El monstruo aulló de dolor y, de nuevo enfadado, lanzó un manotazo a Clint Barton que lo envió varios metros más lejos.

Después volvió a dirigir su atención a Natasha, pero ésta ya había tenido tiempo de recuperar la sangre fría. Aunque aún estaba un poco mareada, la adrenalina y sus reflejos bien entrenados de soldado le dictaron qué hacer: con tanta rapidez que Hulk casi ni la vio, se dejó caer al suelo y se deslizó por el hueco abierto entre las piernas del gigante, acabando detrás de él. Gruñendo irritado al darse cuenta del ardid, éste se volvió, pero la espía ya estaba alejándose ágilmente. Hulk rugió y salió detrás de ella.

–¡Thor! –chilló ella mientras corría hacia él, con Hulk pisándole los talones– ¡Tu martillo! ¡Tienes que darle en la cabeza!

El asgardiano, que en realidad no había intervenido porque todo aquello había ocurrido en apenas unos pocos segundos, por fin salió de su estupor y levantó a Mjolnir.

–¿Estás segura? –preguntó dubitativo. Pese a querer detener a Hulk, temía excederse y hacer daño a su amigo el doctor Banner.

–¡Del todo! ¡Tienes que darle entre los ojos, es la única forma! –gritó ella, recordando que así habían conseguido sacar a Clint Barton de su hipnosis aquella vez que Loki había utilizado la _Joya Alma_ para poseerle a él también.

Thor no dudó más. Haciendo girar el asa de cuero del martillo sagrado entre sus manos para darle más impulso, lo lanzó con fuerza colosal y una increíble precisión hacia la cabeza del gigante esmeralda, que avanzaba hacia él imparable como una locomotora. El Mjolnir pasó por encima de la cabeza de Natasha, haciendo volar sus cabellos rojos con la corriente de aire que levantaba desplazándose a aquella velocidad vertiginosa, y se estrelló justo entre las cejas de Hulk. El impacto fue tal que el enorme corpachón de éste se vio levantado casi un metro antes de ser despedido hacia atrás y caer pesadamente contra el suelo. Todo el Helitransporte se estremeció, como sacudido por un terremoto, ante la potencia de la caída; y después de eso la zona quedó en silencio, envuelta en una nube de polvo que tardó varios minutos en disiparse.

Antes de que aquello ocurriera, los Vengadores que aún se encontraban en pie ya corrían hacia el inconsciente Hulk. Cuando la totalidad del polvo levantado acabó aposentándose sobre el suelo, Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers, Nick Fury y el agente Coulson se encontraban rodeando el cuerpo semidesnudo, tiznado y cubierto de moratones de Bruce Banner. El despliegue de potencia mostrado por su alter ego durante la dura batalla, más el golpe del Mjolnir, habían agotado la energía del monstruo y precipitado la transformación.

–Maldita sea, ¿dónde está Loki? –gritó Fury, encolerizado al no verlo. Coulson miró por todas partes y con expresión de circunstancias sacudió la cabeza hacia su jefe, dando a entender que ya no se encontraba allí. Mientras, la Viuda Negra estaba más preocupada por el doctor Banner.

–¡Bruce! –se inclinó sobre él, mientras éste recuperaba poco a poco la conciencia– ¿Estás bien?

–Mmm… dame un momento –contestó un aturdido Banner. Siempre que volvía a su ser normal después de ser el "otro tío", se encontraba débil y confuso, reflejo del extremo desgaste que su cuerpo debía sufrir cuando se encontraba bajo el control del Hulk.

–¿Recuerdas algo? –le preguntó Steve Rogers.

–¿Que si recuerdo algo? Lo recuerdo todo –gruñó él malhumorado… o todo lo malhumorado que podía mostrarse estando tan débil. Toda su furia se la había llevado Hulk, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse irritado al saber que Loki había vuelto a controlar a la bestia mientras que él, atrapado dentro de aquel corpachón, no había podido hacer absolutamente nada por impedirlo–. Yo… espero no haberos lastimado demasiado.

Todos se miraron entre sí, haciendo un recuento de los daños. El Capitán América se había dislocado un brazo, el traje de Iron Man estaba casi totalmente destrozado –aunque afortunadamente él había salido ileso– y Ojo de Halcón había salido con un par de costillas rotas tras el último vapuleo de Hulk, por lo que Nick Fury ordenó a unos soldados que lo recogieran y lo trasladaran a la enfermería. Desde la camilla, el lacónico agente restó importancia a las excusas de Banner con la mano, declarando:

–No tiene que justificarse, doctor. Sé cómo se siente. Por lo que a mí respecta, es ese dios loco el que me ha hecho esto, y de todas maneras no es lo peor que me ha hecho.

–Aun así, fue culpa mía –insistió Banner–. Me confié, al igual que él mismo se confió la primera vez que nos enfrentamos. Creí que usando al "otro tío" me sería fácil derrotarlo como en aquella ocasión. No conté con su maldita astucia de zorro.

–Sí, al final se lució –comentó Natasha, antes de marcharse acompañando a Barton–. Esta vez no le ha hecho falta ningún ejército para estar a punto de acabar con todos nosotros.

–Lo cual demuestra que es aún más peligroso que antes –dijo duramente Nick Fury–, y el error tan grave que han cometido dejándolo escapar. ¿Alguien me puede decir qué demonios ha pasado?

–Ni idea –repuso Stark–, yo no recuerdo nada después de la segunda vez que me golpeó con ese rayito suyo de las narices.

–Y luego la onda sónica nos incapacitó al resto –añadió Rogers.

–Entonces, ¿desapareció? ¿Así, sin más? –insistió Fury, cada vez más impaciente.

–Se llevó a su familia –la voz de Thor, que intervenía por primera vez, llamó la atención de todos. Él no se había movido del mismo sitio desde el que se había despedido de su hermano, y permanecía de pie, cabizbajo y pensativo. Giró la cabeza hacia ellos, y el largo cabello húmedo por la lluvia se deslizó por su frente–. Eso era lo único que quería, lo que había venido a buscar.

–¿Y tú lo dejaste ir? –Fury caminó hasta él, encarándose con el dios sin importarle que le sacara más de una cabeza. Estaba tan enfadado que se habría enfrentado al mismísimo Hulk sin pensarlo.

–Sí –admitió él. No acostumbraba a mentir y tampoco veía motivo para hacerlo–. Tenía que hacerlo, Sigyn estaba herida.

–¿Y no se te ocurrió pensar que podríamos haberla atendido aquí, en nuestra enfermería? –preguntó Coulson. Thor pareció aturdido y negó con la cabeza.

–Ésa no es la cuestión. ¿No lo entendéis? Toda esta destrucción, la transformación de Banner, todos los heridos, incluida Sigyn… todo es culpa nuestra. Esta vez Loki no venía a atacarnos, ni a nadie de la Tierra. Fuimos nosotros los que le obligamos a hacer todo esto para escapar –abarcó con un gesto aquel escenario destrozado–, a forzar a Hulk a ponerse en nuestra contra, y a herir y a matar a tantos soldados.

–Y nada de eso ha servido de nada –escupió Fury, cada vez más indignado–; no ahora que le has dejado escapar. ¿Se puede saber de parte de quién estás?

–Como siempre, estoy de parte de lo que es justo –espetó Thor, empezando a molestarse también por la reprimenda de Fury. No estaba acostumbrado que un mortal le pidiera cuentas en un tono tan poco respetuoso, y pese a su bondad aún tenía bastante genio cuando se enfadaba–. Multitud de veces os he ayudado contra mi hermano cuando él os atacaba injustamente, pero esta vez no ha sido así. Todo lo que él quería era recuperar a su familia, y hemos sido nosotros los que le hemos tendido una trampa utilizando a una mujer y una chica inocentes como cebo, los que le hemos torturado de forma ignominiosa y los que le hemos obligado a actuar así. Yo no habría reaccionado de forma muy distinta si hubiese estado en su lugar. Os tenía por hombres de honor, pero los métodos que habéis utilizado esta vez no me han gustado nada.

–Con que no te gustan nuestros métodos –replicó Fury con despectivo sarcasmo–. ¿Acaso me has visto cara de _boy scout_? –Thor no sabía qué significaba aquel término, pero de todos modos Fury prosiguió sin dejarle contestar– ¡Porque no lo soy! ¡Ninguno de aquí lo somos! ¡Yo me dedico a proteger mi país, y mi mundo, de terroristas como Loki, sea cual sea su origen! ¡Y si tengo que recurrir a métodos que no están bien vistos por el libro de los buenos modales de tu pequeño reino de fantasía, lo haré sin dudarlo, ¿me has entendido, muchacho?

Thor se quedó tan impresionado por el estallido de Fury, que no dijo nada. Pero éste no había acabado:

–Que no le gustan nuestros métodos, dice… –rezongó en voz baja, antes de volver a dirigirse a Thor–. Puede que esta vez Loki no viniera con propósitos malvados, ¿pero has olvidado las cientos de veces que sí los tuvo? ¿Y que volverá a tenerlos? Recuerda lo que nos dijo durante el interrogatorio. Ese lunático de hermano tuyo, al que has dejado ir tan compasivamente, va a lanzar un ataque sobre nuestros dos planetas en menos de un año. Cuando estés en tu mundo, luchando por tu vida y con los cadáveres de tus amigos y parientes rodeándote, recuerda que permitiste que ocurriera dejando huir al causante de todo porque "no te gustaban nuestros métodos".

El dios del trueno, reprendido como un niño, bajó la mirada incómodo ante aquel argumento, que por lo demás era cierto. Sin añadir nada más, Fury se marchó, tan enfadado que casi parecía echar humo. Coulson le ofreció a Thor una sonrisa de circunstancias, que intentaba suavizar las cosas sin desautorizar a su superior, lo cual era bastante difícil.

–Se siente contrariado, el plan no ha salido precisamente como esperábamos –lanzó una mirada alrededor, como evaluando la multitud de daños causados–. Hemos tenido muchas bajas, incluido Strange, y… disculpad –enseguida salió detrás de su jefe.

Thor seguía cabizbajo, observado por sus compañeros Vengadores. No era la primera vez que Fury se enfadaba con uno de ellos, pero sí la primera que un error cometido por uno podía costarles demasiado caro.

–He metido la pata, ¿no? –murmuró. Tony Stark se acercó a él, y le palmeó un brazo con una de sus manos enguantadas en metal.

–Pues no sé, chaval. Yo soy hijo único, así que no sé qué haría en tu lugar, si tuviera un hermano chiflado como el tuyo –No comentó que esta vez le había parecido ver a Loki ligeramente distinto, preocupado por alguien aparte de por sí mismo. Su ser consciente se resistía a defender a quien hasta entonces había sido uno de sus más acérrimos enemigos. "Después de todo, hasta los chacales se preocupan por sus familias", se dijo.

–Hiciste lo que creíste correcto –intervino Steve Rogers, sosteniéndose el brazo dolorido–, sólo espero que Fury se equivoque y que ese momento del que hablaba no llegue nunca. De todas formas, si llega… estaremos preparados –declaró con firmeza.

Uno a uno, el resto de los Vengadores se marcharon al interior del Helitransporte, el cual puso rumbo hacia una de las bases estacionarias de S.H.I.E.L.D. para efectuar las reparaciones de los daños que habían causado tanto Loki como Hulk. Thor fue el último en abandonar la devastada superficie, y se quedó unos minutos allí solo, reflexionando mientras contemplaba el cielo nocturno.

La tormenta había cesado y ahora sólo una leve llovizna caía sobre el cemento. Las gotas heladas se estrellaban como leves pinchazos contra el rostro del dios del trueno, pero éste apenas parecía sentirlas, inmerso en su caos interior.

Seguramente Fury tenía razón. Lo más probable era que hubiese cometido una estupidez dejando marchar a Loki, y que se arrepintiera amargamente de aquello en el futuro. Pero, por otro lado, seguía convencido de que todo aquello había estado mal desde el principio. Aquel plan, aquella forma de manipular y torturar, todo aquello habría sido más propio de Loki que de sus amigos; pero esta vez habían sido éstos los que habían recurrido a aquellos detestables métodos. Después de oír a Fury y a Loki, casi podía entender por qué lo habían hecho, pero aún así… Thor siempre había creído tener claro el lado de la línea en el que se encontraba, por qué luchaba; pero esta vez se sentía confuso. ¿Qué era lo correcto? ¿Qué estaba bien y qué estaba mal? Ya no podía saberlo. Por eso había dejado marchar a Loki, pese a que una parte de sí mismo le advertía de que estaba cometiendo un error.

Además, Fury no había estado allí, delante de Loki. No había visto la desesperación en los ojos de su hermano, en aquella amenaza que en realidad no había sido tanto una amenaza como una súplica. Si hubiera suplicado, Thor habría sabido que estaba mintiendo: Loki no suplicaba en serio jamás. Aquella amenaza desmedida, aquella pérdida de control, habían sido su forma de suplicar.

Aquélla era la otra razón por la que había cedido. Durante años, había creído que el corazón de Loki estaba completamente muerto, en especial después de la indiferencia con la que había parecido tomarse la muerte de su familia. Ahora descubría conmovido que aquella indiferencia no había sido más que otra de sus mentiras y que Loki aún era capaz de _sentir_ algo, una emoción noble más allá del odio y la ambición. Todo su comportamiento hasta entonces, por destructivo que hubiese sido, reflejaba amor… a su propia y particular manera, pero así era. Era lo mismo que había percibido por un momento Tony Stark, aunque éste no quisiera admitirlo.

Eso daba a Thor cierta esperanza. Estaba seguro de que si había alguna posibilidad de que Loki volviese a recobrar el alma y la compasión, sería gracias a la mujer y a la adolescente que se había llevado con él. En su amor por ellas estaba la clave de su salvación… de él y de todo el Universo. Si el amor podía cambiarle, ya no habría guerra y Thor recuperaría a su hermano.

Era una apuesta muy arriesgada: si se equivocaba, el Ragnarök ocurriría y se perderían millones de vidas. Pero él confiaba. Aún quedaba un año: en un año podían ocurrir muchas cosas. Y como bien sabía, el poder del amor era algo que no se debía subestimar. Si había conseguido cambiarlo a él, al mayor arrogante y cabezota del Universo, con Loki podría ser igual. Sólo esperaba que reaccionara a tiempo.

"Por favor, Loki, reacciona… Tienes que reaccionar".

–*–*–*–*–*–

–¡Maldita sea Sigyn, reacciona! –angustiado, Loki palmeó las mejillas de la mujer semiinconsciente, intentando mantenerla despierta– ¡Por lo que más quieras, no te duermas! –Sabía que si lo hacía, había peligro de que no volviera a despertar.

–Mmm… –ella se quejó débilmente, pero aparte de eso no mostró más reacción.

En un principio, Tess se vio superada por el aturdimiento ante el nuevo cambio de escenario, aún no estaba acostumbrada a la extraña forma de viajar de su padre. Sintiéndose un poco débil y mareada tras haber estado "prestando" su energía a Loki para poder teletransportarse, miró a su alrededor. El entorno al aire libre y la lluvia sobre el portaaviones donde se encontraban había dado paso a un interior. Ahora se encontraban en una enorme habitación lujosamente decorada aunque un estilo un tanto antiguo, como medieval, en tonos verdes y oscuros con toques de luz en dorado. Pero enseguida olvidó su extrañeza y su incertidumbre sobre el lugar en donde se encontraban, diluidas en su miedo por el preocupante estado de su madre.

Incorporándose, todavía con el cuerpo de Sigyn en brazos, Loki la depositó sobre el lecho con colcha de seda, apartándole con suavidad el pelo que le tapaba el rostro. Exploró delicadamente la cabeza de la mujer mientras evaluaba los daños. La sangre teñía el cabello en los alrededores de la herida, confiriéndoles un color rojo oscuro muy parecido al suyo original.

–Se pondrá bien, ¿verdad, papá? –le preguntó Tess llena de ansiedad– ¡Por favor, dime que se pondrá bien!

–Claro que se pondrá bien. Y haz el favor de mantener la calma, lo último que necesita tu madre es que te pongas histérica –Loki hablaba en voz baja y tensa, como si también se lo estuviera diciendo a sí mismo–. Ahora escúchame. Vas a salir fuera y les vas a decir a los guardias que hay en la puerta que vayan a buscar a Lady Amora.

–Lady Amora –repitió ella para que no se le olvidara.

–Y que le digan que se traiga todas sus pócimas sanadoras y piedras curativas de que disponga.

Tess pareció extrañada.

–¿Piedras…?

–¡No tengo tiempo de explicártelo! –le interrumpió él impaciente–. Simplemente sal y repíteles lo que te he dicho.

Tess asintió apresuradamente y corrió hacia fuera de la habitación. Salió como una exhalación, esperando a encontrar a aquellos guardias a los que debía dar el recado, pero se detuvo estupefacta cuando vio que dichos guardias ¡no eran humanos!

Abrió mucho los ojos al ver a aquellos seres enormes que duplicaban el tamaño de una persona normal, vestidos con taparrabos y chalecos de piel adornados con grandes piezas de marfil con forma de dientes puntiagudos –aunque ella no sabía de ningún animal que tuviera dientes de ese tamaño–, y que portaban lanzas que parecían hechas de hielo. Ellos la contemplaron con una curiosidad recelosa pintada en sus ojos del color de la sangre, que destacaban aún más en sus rostros de piel azul como el hielo de sus lanzas. Eran idénticos a los gigantes que había visto en su sueño.

La joven se quedó paralizada, pero se esforzó para reponerse y de alguna manera logró retransmitir a base de balbuceos el mensaje de su padre. Pero aquellos seres, en lugar de obedecer, se la quedaron mirando con cara de sospecha.

–¿Y tú quién eres, muchacha? –gruñó uno con un grave vozarrón, mientras se agachaba y acercaba su rostro al de ella para observarla mejor. Ella respingó, pero consiguió no retroceder.

–Pues… yo… –Pero no tuvo que seguir hablando, ya que Loki, impaciente por la tardanza de su hija, había salido para ver qué ocurría. Al verlo, los guardias cambiaron del todo su actitud. El gesto escéptico y curioso con el que miraban a la chica se convirtió en una expresión de completa sumisión e incluso miedo.

–¿Se puede saber por qué tardas tanto? –inquirió su padre molesto– Tess, ¿no les has dicho ya lo que tienen que hacer?

–Sí, pero…

–¿Y entonces a qué esperáis para cumplir lo que se os ha ordenado? –esta vez se dirigió hacia los guardias, en un tono de pésimo humor. Éstos se sobresaltaron ante la voz del dios del engaño al igual que ella lo había hecho ante ellos– ¿Es que no hacéis nada bien a menos que os castigue? ¡Largo!

Los enormes seres asintieron a la vez como un solo hombre y salieron corriendo. Tess no sabía si sentirse más impresionada por la visión de aquellos gigantes o por el efecto que tenía su padre sobre ellos, pero Loki no parecía sentirse orgulloso o siquiera extrañado por lo último, lo tomaba como algo normal. Y estaba demasiado preocupado por su esposa.

Padre e hija regresaron a la habitación. Sigyn seguía inconsciente y pálida como el papel, y parecía como sepultada en aquel enorme lecho de colchas de seda. Casi sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía, como un reflejo automático, Loki chasqueó los dedos y un fogonazo brotó en los troncos de una chimenea que había enfrente de la cama. Con otro gesto de sus manos, un aguamanil de plata que había sobre un escritorio de madera rojiza se llenó de un agua que parecía surgir de la nada.

–Caliéntala en el fuego –le ordenó a su hija–. Mientras Amora llega, vamos a limpiarle las heridas –añadió, mientras tomaba una de las sábanas y comenzaba a rasgarla. En otras circunstancias, habría sido una pena destrozar una pieza tan bonita, pensó Tess, pero en aquel momento esas cosas no importaban.

Ambos se dedicaron a limpiar todos los cortes y rasguños del cuerpo de Sigyn, y casi estaban terminando cuando entró en la estancia una hermosísima mujer de cabellos rubios, cargando con los enseres que Loki había ordenado. Vestía una bata de dormir de seda color esmeralda, traía cara de sueño, un poco malhumorada, y su hermosa melena dorada estaba revuelta, como si acabasen de sacarla de la cama.

–¿Se puede saber a qué viene esto? –preguntó molesta–. Tus guardias me despiertan a estas horas de la noche sin los más mínimos modales y me dicen que traiga todo esto, y… –la frase quedó en suspenso cuando vio a Sigyn yaciendo en la cama.

–Déjate de preguntas –replicó Loki sin rodeos–. Tú tienes conocimientos de curación, ¿verdad?

–Eh… bueno, sí –admitió ella, aún sorprendida y sin comprender–. Es lo más básico que debe aprender un hechicero. ¿Pero por qué lo dices? ¿Y quién es ella?

–Es mi esposa y está herida –respondió él con voz tensa–. Debes curarla. Ahora.

–¿Tu-tu esposa? –Amora abrió los ojos con un inmenso asombro, ya olvidado todo rastro de sueño– ¿Pero no me dijiste que ella estaba muerta?

–Soy el dios del engaño, ¿recuerdas? Miento cuando me conviene –él parecía deseoso de zanjar el asunto de una vez por todas. Sí, mentía cuando le convenía… como en ese preciso momento. Y es que prefería que Amora (y todos) creyeran que la había tenido oculta durante todo aquel tiempo antes que confesar que él había sido el primer engañado con su supuesta muerte–. Y ahora, ¿vas a seguir haciendo preguntas estúpidas o vas a hacer algo útil?

Lanzándole una mirada molesta por el grosero comentario de Loki, mirada que éste ignoró, Amora se inclinó sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de Sigyn para hacerle un examen inicial.

–No parece haber nada roto… –murmuró, mientras movía las manos sobre su cuerpo, palpándolo–, casi todo son heridas superficiales. Suerte que traje estas piedras curativas conmigo cuando me marché de Asgard.

Tess ahogó una exclamación de asombro –la enésima aquella noche– al observar cómo aquella mujer tomaba una de aquellas piedras grises que había traído consigo y la deshacía fácilmente entre sus manos convirtiéndola en una especie de ceniza, que dejó caer sobre las heridas de su madre. A medida que aquel polvo tocaba un corte o una magulladura, éstas parecían sanar completamente, sin dejar la menor señal ni en el rostro ni en la herida más profunda de la pierna. Ahora entendía lo que tanto su padre como aquella mujer llamada Amora querían decir con el término "piedras curativas".

Al terminar, Amora volvió a examinar el cuerpo de Sigyn en busca de más heridas, pero las habían sanado todas, o casi todas: quedaba la de la sien. Tomó delicadamente la cabeza de Sigyn con sus manos blancas y elegantes, procurando no moverla demasiado; y al inspeccionarla con más detenimiento, torció el gesto preocupada.

–Esto es más grave… –diagnosticó–. Creo que no hay traumatismo, pero probablemente tiene una conmoción. Lo que sí es seguro es que esta lesión va más allá del poder de una piedra curativa.

Loki no mostró demasiada reacción, pero sus ojos brillaron con el fuego de un maniático.

–Pues haz algo, maldita sea –de repente se incorporó y la aferró por el brazo con desesperada violencia–. ¿Para qué demonios te tengo aquí, si cuando te necesito no me puedes ser de utilidad? Algún hechizo tiene que haber que la haga sanar. Más te vale que lo haya… –añadió amenazador–. Respondes de su vida con la tuya.

–¡Está bien! –Amora se soltó irritada–. Existe un antiguo conjuro que se practicaba en las antiguas eras, un sortilegio que transfiere energía de un ser a otro con propósitos curativos… Eso podría ayudar a su organismo a regenerarse desde dentro.

–Bien –asintió él con decisión–. Lo haremos los dos. Transferiremos mi energía a Sigyn.

–¡Papá, espera! –exclamó Tess, preocupada–. Tú apenas tienes energía, con todo lo que has pasado esta noche… te quedarás demasiado débil. ¡Por favor, déjame que lo haga yo!

–Ni hablar –la negativa de Loki fue tajante–. Ya me has ayudado lo suficiente por esta noche y esto podría ser peligroso –volvió a mirar a la hechicera–. Vamos, Amora.

Ésta asintió y extendió las manos, poniendo una de ellas sobre la cabeza de Sigyn.

–Haz lo mismo que yo –le indicó a Loki. Éste tomó la mano que la Encantadora le ofrecía y puso la que le quedaba libre sobre la frente de su mujer–. Y ahora repite conmigo:

_"Sôse bênrenkî, sôse bluotrenkî, sôse lidirenkî:_

_bên zi bêna, bluot zi bluoda,_

_lid zi geliden, sôse gelîmida sîn!"_

Loki cerró los ojos e inspiró concentrándose, y repitió como un niño obediente aquellas extrañas palabras que para Tess no tenían sentido alguno. Al principio no ocurrió nada, pero tras unos segundos la joven se quedó sin aliento al observar cómo el aire pareció vibrar y una luz dorada se empezaba a formar, como una extraña niebla surgida de ninguna parte, alrededor de Loki, Amora y Sigyn, recayendo principalmente sobre esta última, el punto donde conferían las energías acumuladas en aquel hechizo.

La mujer, aún inconsciente, frunció el ceño con la frente sudorosa. Loki pareció inquieto al verlo y, temeroso de hacerle daño, fue a quitar la mano de su frente, pero Amora se lo impidió.

–Que reaccione así es normal. Si interrumpes el hechizo a la mitad, será peor.

Por unos instantes el brillo se hizo tan intenso que Tess se vio obligada a cerrar los ojos para no quedar deslumbrada, pero podía seguir viendo la reverberación de aquella luz brillando con pequeños destellos tras sus párpados cerrados; pero era como si aquella transferencia de energía trascendiera la simple percepción de los sentidos normales.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y vio cómo Sigyn parecía aspirar toda aquella luz, y poco a poco su rostro se fue viendo algo menos pálido.

–¿Será suficiente? –preguntó Loki. Amora se encogió de hombros.

–Imposible saberlo. Podemos repetir el encantamiento, si quieres asegurarte –Él pareció interesado.

–¿Se puede repetir?

–Todas las veces que quieras, mientras tengas fuerzas.

–Pues hagámoslo más veces.

–¡Papá, no! –exclamó Tess– Podría ser peligroso para ti.

–Eso da igual –replicó él secamente–. Ahora tu madre es lo más importante.

Amora abrió un poco los ojos, perpleja ante la primera muestra que daba el dios del engaño de darle prioridad a otra persona antes que a sí mismo, pero prudentemente decidió no decir nada.

Repitieron el hechizo durante lo que a una inquieta Tess le pareció una eternidad, y cada vez la energía de Loki era más luminosa y potente al "filtrarse" en el cuerpo de Sigyn; pero pasado un rato el dios del engaño alzó una mano, pidiendo detenerse.

–Paremos un momento. Creo que necesito un descanso… –trató de levantarse, pero vaciló, como si estuviera mareado.

–¡Papá! –alarmada, Tess corrió hacia él para ayudarle a sostenerse–. ¡Tienes que dejarlo ya, estás demasiado débil!

Loki sacudió la cabeza, en parte para despejarse y en parte para expresar su negativa.

–No… tu madre aún me necesita…

–¡No si tú también caes enfermo! ¡Mírate, tienes peor aspecto que ella!

Era cierto. Ahora era él quien estaba pálido como un cadáver, mientras que Sigyn había recuperado casi todo su buen color. Respiraba profunda y tranquilamente, como si sólo estuviera dormida; y en cambio las heridas recibidas por Loki durante su combate contra los Vengadores se habían vuelto a abrir. Él se llevó la mano a la cara al sentir una sensación húmeda: estaba sangrando de nuevo.

–No es nada. Aún tengo mi resistencia de _jotun_. Tardaré un poco más, pero terminaré curándome.

–La chica tiene razón, Loki –intervino Amora, cruzada de brazos–. Le has transferido prácticamente toda tu energía, de nada servirá que le des el resto que te queda y te mueras de agotamiento. Hemos hecho todo lo que estaba en nuestra mano, ahora depende de ella –señaló a Sigyn con la cabeza, y Loki tuvo que acceder a regañadientes.

–De todas maneras estaremos controlándola durante las próximas horas. Ya me he aprendido ese estúpido hechizo de tanto repetirlo, así que en cuanto me haya recuperado un poco podré hacerlo solo, sin necesidad de tenerte aquí.

–Como quieras, pero ahora debes descansar. Todos debemos descansar –añadió la hechicera, pasándose una mano por la cara. También ella parecía fatigada.

–Tienes razón –concedió él, más debilitado de lo que él mismo quería admitir–. A todos nos vendrá bien dormir un poco, ha sido una noche muy larga. Puedes regresar a tus habitaciones, Encantadora.

Ella asintió como con una especie de breve reverencia, y se levantó para marcharse, pero entonces pareció recordar algo:

–Por cierto, ayer estuvo aquí un enano que quería verte. Dijo algo de no sé qué planos que tenías que aprobar. Pero como no te encontró, dijo que volvería mañana por la mañana.

Exhausto, Loki se pasó las manos por la cara y por los cabellos, que estaban revueltos y sucios después de todo por lo que había pasado: las torturas, la batalla, la preocupación por Sigyn… todo él se sentía sucio, sudoroso y agotado, era una sensación de lo más desagradable. Eitri… con todo aquello, se había olvidado completamente del ingeniero de Nidavellir y el encargo que le había hecho… ¿tan sólo había sido una semana atrás? Porque parecían haber transcurrido siglos.

–Mmm, es verdad… –rezongó cansadamente– ¿Y no lo atendieron Fenrir o Jormungand? –Ellos también estaban al corriente del proyecto de la construcción de la nave con la que atacarían Asgard.

–Ellos llevan unos días sin venir por el castillo. Creo que están de caza.

Loki torció el gesto. Para una vez que los necesitaba… Bien, había sido él quien les había dicho que tenían que divertirse, pero no imaginó que se irían de parranda durante varios días y en un momento tan poco oportuno. Aunque, pensándolo bien, mejor que fuera así. Si uno quería algo bien hecho, era mejor ocuparse personalmente.

–De acuerdo, entonces yo mismo atenderé al enano por la mañana –No le apetecía mucho, pero en aquel momento se encontraba muy cansado. Al día siguiente pensaría de otra forma.

–¿Y no seguirás débil mañana? –intervino su hija, inquieta. Loki sonrió un tanto vanidosamente.

–No me conoces bien, de lo contrario no te preocuparías tanto. Ya te he dicho que soy un dios. Sólo necesito dormir unas horas y estaré como nuevo –Amora puso los ojos en blanco al oírlo: ni herido y medio muerto de cansancio ese hombre podría renunciar a su orgullo. Abrió la puerta para salir.

–Bien, entonces yo me retiro… con tu permiso, por supuesto –las últimas palabras pareció pronunciarlas de forma irónica, pero él no dio muestras de darse cuenta.

–Tienes mi permiso –dijo sin mirarla: de nuevo había puesto toda su atención en Sigyn, que continuaba respirando profundamente, como dormida. Amora alzó una ceja extrañada: resultaba chocante verlo tan preocupado por otra persona– Amora… gracias.

La extrañeza de ella se convirtió en completa incredulidad. También era la primera vez que él le daba las gracias por nada desde que se conocían.

–¿…Qué?

–Has hecho un buen trabajo, y te lo agradezco.

–Bien… no tiene importancia –De repente le parecía estar hablando con otra persona. ¿Dónde estaba el Loki egoísta y tiránico que creía que todos debían arrodillarse ante él y obedecerle por el simple hecho de existir? Aquél no era el mismo Loki. Tranquilizado con respecto al estado de su esposa, casi parecía una persona civilizada–. Después de todo, para eso me tienes aquí, ¿verdad? Para cumplir tus órdenes –añadió otra vez con sarcasmo, sarcasmo que de nuevo Loki pareció no captar. Estaba demasiado concentrado acariciando el rostro de su esposa dormida, apartando de su frente los mechones que pudieran molestarla.

Y ya la cosa no podía resultarle más increíble a Amora. ¿Loki, el cruel dios del engaño, teniendo algo parecido a un gesto tierno hacia otra persona? No, aquél no podía ser él. Seguro que era uno de sus dobles, enviado allí con objeto de gastarle alguna de sus perversas bromas.

–Si no te importa, te agradecería que volvieras mañana a controlar cómo está –añadió él, ajeno al desconcierto de la Encantadora, y contribuyendo aún más a éste. ¡Loki pidiendo algo con educación!

–Eh… sí, por supuesto. Buenas noches.

Él ya no contestó. Su atención había vuelto a concentrarse por entero en su esposa.

–Buenas noches –le dijo Tess. Amora le devolvió la sonrisa por puro reflejo y abandonó la habitación.

Cuando salió, no prestó atención a los guardias. Pese a su cansancio, en su mente aún daban vueltas todos los acontecimientos de aquella extraña noche. Ella, como Tony Stark, había sido testigo de una faceta del dios del engaño que jamás habría sospechado. Estaba claro que había mentido al afirmar que nunca había querido a su esposa.

Eso abría para ella un amplio abanico de posibilidades, pensó con una sonrisa calculadora. Hasta el momento, nunca había creído que Loki tuviera otra debilidad que su temeraria arrogancia, una arrogancia que sin embargo ella nunca había encontrado forma de aprovechar. Pero aquello era diferente. ¿Qué había dicho él tiempo atrás? Que el amor era una debilidad que podía ser explotada. Ahora estaba claro cómo lo sabía: por experiencia. Aquel sentimiento tan intenso, tan poco propio de él… era su auténtica debilidad, una que lo hacía realmente vulnerable. Ella sólo tenía que pensar cómo iba a convertirla en una baza a su favor.

Continuó sonriendo mientras recorría el corredor de vuelta a sus habitaciones y pensaba en aquel giro en su situación. "Ahora estamos a la par, Loki…", pensó. Éste podría estar utilizando a Lorelei contra ella, pero ahora ella tenía a una persona a la que manejar y volver contra él si era necesario. Dos, si contaba a la chica.

Entonces se detuvo, su sonrisa esfumándose al instante y convirtiéndose en un ceño fruncido. Acababa de darse cuenta de que tendría que informar a Lorelei de que la esposa de Loki seguía viva. Gruñó con fastidio, desvaneciéndose su buen humor. Conocía de sobra a su hermana, y le apetecía menos que nada aguantar su reacción cuando le diera la noticia.

–*–*–*–*–*–

Dentro de la cámara donde reposaba Sigyn, Loki y Tess continuaban atentos al menor cambio en el estado de la primera, aunque no hubiera ninguno destacable, lo cual era buena señal. Continuaba respirando de forma suave y constante y parecía totalmente tranquila. Él escudriñó entre sus cabellos para observar de nuevo la herida de la cabeza y se sintió reconfortado al comprobar que parecía cerrada y mucho más pequeña, como si hubiesen transcurrido varios días desde que se la hiciera, en lugar de sólo unas horas. Obviamente el hechizo había funcionado y la transferencia de energía había acelerado el ritmo de curación natural del cuerpo. Esperaba que el cerebro, si había sufrido daños, estuviese sanando de igual forma.

–Estoy segura de que se pondrá bien –lo animó Tess, confiada–. Ella es fuerte.

–Lo sé –asintió Loki. Sabía que su delicado aspecto era sólo una apariencia y que su salud era más que robusta; por eso, entre otras cosas, la había elegido como esposa en el pasado. Había alumbrado sin demasiados problemas a tres mestizos de gigante de hielo en el pasado, así que un estúpido golpe en la cabeza no podría con ella. No había pasado por todo aquello… no _habían _pasado por todo aquello, para acabar así–. Se pondrá bien. Ahora tengo que ocuparme de ti: estarás muy cansada y tienes que dormir. Te enseñaré tus habitaciones.

–¡No! –protestó la chica– No quiero estar lejos de ella. Por favor, déjame dormir aquí, aunque sólo sea esta noche. No la molestaré, te lo prometo. Aquí hay espacio de sobra para las dos… –señaló la enorme cama, de la que Sigyn ocupaba una mínima parte–, para los tres, si me apuras.

–Está bien –accedió él, sin energía para discutir. Tess sonrió contenta y se metió entre las sábanas a la izquierda de su madre, con cuidado de no rozarla. Loki se inclinó sobre ella y la besó suavemente en la frente–. Buenas noches pequeña, y descansa. Mañana te espera tu nueva vida.

Ella asintió sin perder la sonrisa. Ahora que sabía que su madre se recuperaría sólo con un poco de descanso, se sentía más tranquila, confiada y ahora también emocionada con esa nueva vida que le estaba prometiendo su padre, de la cual apenas había vislumbrado un poco en sus sueños, y que ahora sabía que había estado añorando desde hacía mucho tiempo aunque fuera de forma inconsciente.

El cansancio obró con rapidez y, tras sólo unos pocos segundos después de cerrar los ojos se quedó profundamente dormida.

Loki regresó del lado de Sigyn, inclinándose sobre ella y besando sus cálidos labios como antes había besado la frente de su hija. Ella continuaba durmiendo plácidamente, y pese a su fatiga, otra tierna sonrisa asomó a los labios del dios al contemplarla.

Por un momento su amorosa expresión se transformó en una mueca de rabia en pensar que había estado a punto de perderla por culpa de aquellos miserables mortales. Ellos habían complicado una simple y secreta operación de regreso hasta convertirla en una batalla campal. Las humillaciones e intensas torturas a las que lo habían sometido no le importaban tanto como el peligro que había corrido su familia, y el hecho de que hubieran herido a su ángel, a su esposa. Estaba demasiado cansado para hacer planes de venganza, pero indudablemente haría pagar a aquellos Vengadores por aquella indigna trampa. A ellos y a Thor, les haría pagar por todo.

Pero no quería estropear aquel momento con el recuerdo de sus enemigos. Después de todo, y aunque las cosas se habían complicado hasta un punto que jamás habría sospechado, al final todo había salido más o menos bien. Ellas estaban de vuelta, y aunque Sigyn había resultado herida, no había sido nada irreparable. Podría haber sido mucho peor, pero prefería no pensar en eso. Sólo imaginar lo que hubiera podido pasar lo llenaba de pánico y de furia.

Se frotó los ojos, le costaba mantenerlos abiertos. Incluso para alguien como él, su resistencia tenía un límite. Tess tenía razón, la cama era lo bastante grande para los tres. Hasta en los sentimientos padre e hija coincidían: él tampoco quería separarse de Sigyn, al menos aquella primera noche. Después de haber pasado todas las noches de aquella semana a su lado, aborrecía la idea de dormir solo aunque fuera en su lujosa habitación, de modo que se tumbó junto a su esposa, en el lado opuesto del que ocupaba Tess. Tomó la mano de la mujer, comprobando satisfecho que la temperatura volvía a ser la normal en ella, y se la llevó a los labios, besando con dulzura sus delicados dedos. Después de haber tenido que estar conteniéndose durante las noches anteriores para no tocarla, poder hacerlo sin tener que reprimirse era todo un placer que hacía merecer la pena todos los sufrimientos que había soportado.

"Te pondrás bien, amada", dijo en silencio, sin dejar de mirarla. Dormida tenía un aspecto especialmente adorable. "Te pondrás bien y retomarás tu papel en esta casa… y en mi vida, como te prometí. Al fin todo será como tenía que haber sido desde el principio".

Su sola presencia le infundía confianza y fuerzas. Si había podido recuperarla, podría hacer todo lo que se propusiera. Al día siguiente se reuniría con Eitri y juntos construirían la nave más grande e impresionante contemplada jamás por el ojo humano; y la próxima vez que Thor volviera a verle, en vez de un hombre asustado que le había suplicado clemencia para huir, sería el poderoso líder de un ejército tan vasto y temible que los asgardianos temblarían de terror ante su sola visión. Y entonces su antiguo hermano se arrepentiría de haberle dejado marchar tan generosa y tontamente, pero ya sería tarde.

Pronto sería rey, como había marcado su destino. Y tendría a su reina a su lado, como debía ser. Ahora que Sigyn y su hija estaban allí, todo saldría bien, pensó con una sonrisa antes de dormirse.

Todo saldría bien. Por fin estaban en casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola de nuevo! Antes de nada, quiero pediros un millón de disculpas por el parón temporal del fic y por haber estado totalmente desaparecida del mapa durante las últimas semanas. Como ya sabréis algunas, últimamente he estado muy, muy baja de energías y de inspiración, y prácticamente no tenía ni ganas de meterme en un ordenador. Pero ahora ya estoy algo mejor, y aunque sigo baja de energías estoy intentando obligarme a escribir un poquito y continuar el fanfic, porque siento que os lo debo.<strong>

**Así que os ruego que tengáis un poquito de paciencia conmigo (sí, aún más :) ), y me sigáis disculpando si el ritmo de actualizaciones es irregular, y sobre todo si la calidad del fanfic baja un poco, porque escribir me cuesta más que antes.**

**En este capítulo decimos adiós a los Vengadores (lo siento chicas, sé que os encantaban, pero ya estaba planeado… además, ya hay un montón de buenos fics sobre ellos) y abrimos un nuevo arco argumental: Sigyn y Tess en la fortaleza de Loki. Es un arco que creo que os gustará porque comienza la preparación de la reconciliación de nuestra parejita, y por tanto estará lleno de UST, que sabéis que a mí me chifla. Pero eso no quiere decir que lo vaya a poner fácil :)**

**Las palabras del hechizo que recitan Amora y Loki pertenecen al segundo _Encantamiento de Merseburg_, un encantamiento medieval del siglo X escrito en Antiguo Alto Alemán, que es un ejemplo del tipo de magia curativa practicada en el mundo indoeuropeo de la época, y apunta al tipo de encantamientos que utilizaban los Vikingos.**

**Os agradezco un montón todos y cada uno de vuestros comentarios, incluso los anónimos; todo el apoyo y motivación que he estado recibiendo me emociona y ahora me hace falta más que nunca. Un millón de gracias a los estupendos comentarios de LadyDraconian, stephsak, silvia, lalala, dilandau93, Cenntennial, MissTheMisery, LaDahliaNegra, Emilyackles, TrioInfierno, Torunn, jenyborjas, lupelatina (**gracias por tu extenso comentario y por la canción, super linda!**), RemyStrawberry, daniela lopes, Cirze, clementine, los diversos anónimos, CMeza y Silver Jackie; y a LeelooKido e Indhi en dA, y slythfoy (**la cual tiene también un estupendo fic Logyn en español en tumblr, os lo recomiendo**) y walrusblackbird en tumblr. Igualmente los comentarios de amigas muy queridas de fb como mi inspiradora Saku-Zelda, Gaby, Arantxa, Esther y todas las Hiddlestoners del grupo. ¡Cuánta gente esta vez! Espero no haberos disgustado mucho por la dilatada espera, de nuevo os pido disculpas.**

**Iré contestando a los reviews poco a poco y lo mismo con un montón de fanfics vuestros que tengo pendientes de leer y comentar. A las lectoras nuevas, si tienen cuenta en facebook pueden agregarme (Valdemar Poe), especialmente a las que no tengan cuenta en ffnet, si quieren que les responda los reviews.**

**Un último comentario: he recibido varios avisos de que los enlaces de las imágenes que ponía como fanart/ilustraciones de los últimos capítulos no funcionaban, agradezco a todas las que me habéis avisado. Al parecer, ahora el site de ffnet corta los links que hay dentro de los capítulos por muchos espacios de separación que ponga en medio, así que no me ha quedado otra que ponerlos todos en mi perfil, cuando hablo del fanfic (casi abajo del todo). Pongo los enlaces de cada fanart por capítulo al que corresponden, como los nuevos cómics de Saku-Zelda que corresponden a este capítulo 26.**

**Nada más, os quiero a todas y como siempre ¡un millón de gracias por leer!**


	27. Chapter 27

–27–

La habitación se encontraba en penumbra. Lo único que evitaba que la oscuridad fuera total eran un par de lámparas de gas y una luz grisácea que a duras penas conseguía filtrarse entre las aberturas de los pesados cortinajes de terciopelo verde oscuro, tras las cuales se oía un extraño murmullo, como de un fuerte viento estrellándose contra las ventanas. En la pared contigua brillaban débilmente los últimos rescoldos del fuego que había estado ardiendo en la chimenea de piedra. Y enfrente de ésta, en una enorme cama, se encontraba Sigyn cuando despertó.

Aún medio adormilada comenzó a desperezarse, pero interrumpió el gesto cuando percibió el agudo dolor en su cabeza. Se incorporó con un quejido llevándose una mano a la sien, pero al notar el mareo volvió a recostarse con un gemido. Mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad, se dio cuenta de que ni aquella cama ni aquel cuarto le eran familiares. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había ocurrido? No recordaba cómo había llegado allí.

Aunque no se había dado cuenta, en un mullido sillón forrado en el mismo terciopelo que las cortinas se encontraba sentada una delgada figura, la cual se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia ella al verla moverse.

–¡Mamá! –exclamó, precipitándose hacia la cama– ¡Has despertado!

–¡Tess! –Sigyn abrazó con fuerza a su hija, sin importar que el gesto volviera a lanzar dolorosas pulsaciones a su cabeza– Cariño, ¿estás bien?

–¿Que si estoy _yo _bien? Estoy perfectamente, mamá. Eres tú la que nos ha tenido a todos muertos de angustia –dijo ella, mientras se alejaba un momento hacia las ventanas y descorría un poco las cortinas para dejar pasar la luz. Una claridad mortecina penetró en el cuarto y entonces Sigyn pudo ver que Tess llevaba un vestido largo color lima y de estilo antiguo, como los que llevaba ella cuando estaba en Asgard, una indumentaria que contrastaba de manera curiosa con su cabello corto pero que la hacía parecer una joven damita.

Y no sólo la vestimenta de su hija, todo aquel aposento estaba suntuosamente decorado en un estilo con reminiscencias medievales. Su cama estaba rodeada por un dosel de finísima gasa y vestida con sábanas de seda de color oro viejo, y los muebles estaban confeccionados en maderas nobles y rematados con apliques en bronce y plata. Se parecía muchísimo al dormitorio que ella tenía cuando era princesa en Asgard. Así que era allí donde estaban, pensó emocionada. Habían vuelto a Asgard y estaban de nuevo en el palacio de Odín.

Volvió a llevarse la mano a la sien, y con los dedos, fue palpando suavemente su cabeza. Encontró una zona dura e inflamada a la izquierda de la coronilla, por encima de la oreja, y soltó un leve quejido cuando la leve presión le provocó otra aguda descarga de dolor. Cada mínimo movimiento hacía que la cabeza le retumbara, como si tuviera la peor resaca de su vida, pero poco a poco fue evocando los últimos acontecimientos: S.H.I.E.L.D., el viaje al Helitransporte, el reencuentro con Thor, el interrogatorio y su huida, la captura de Loki y su posterior tortura… y finalmente el enfrentamiento de Loki contra los Vengadores, donde ella, huyendo de un Hulk enloquecido, había acabado bajo un montón de cajas de armas que se le habían caído encima. Pero después de eso, no recordaba nada más.

–¿Cómo hemos llegado aquí?

–Papá nos teletransportó… con un poco de mi ayuda –explicó Tess orgullosa, y le hizo un corto pero entusiasta resumen de los acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar la noche anterior, mientras ella estaba inconsciente. Sigyn escuchó el relato constatando que, tal y como su hija contaba, las heridas de su pierna y rostro habían desaparecido sin dejar la menor señal gracias a las piedras curativas; y la más grave de su cabeza se había cerrado de tal forma que ya apenas revestía peligro, aunque aún le dolía si apretaba la zona y todavía se encontraba un poco mareada.

–Esa hechicera, Amora, le enseñó a papá ese hechizo de transferencia de energía, y él te dio su propia energía hasta quedar agotado, ni siquiera reservó un poco para curarse él. Estaba tan preocupado por ti, se ha quedado con nosotras toda la noche… –Tess iba a continuar, pero Sigyn la detuvo alzando una mano con expresión fatigada.

–Sí, de acuerdo, ya lo capto –En realidad no se sentía tan cansada como incómoda ante el hecho de que Tess le describiera con tanta admiración el desinteresado comportamiento de Loki, al cual ella le debía la vida. La generosidad o el sacrificio nunca habían formado parte del carácter de su marido–. ¿Y dónde está ahora?

–Se levantó muy temprano y se fue, tenía no sé qué reunión… dijo algo de unos planos y de un enano –añadió con una sonrisa: le hacía la gracia hablar de enanos, unos seres que siempre había creído propios de los libros y de los juegos de rol, sabiendo ahora que eran reales–. Pero voy a buscarle a ver si ha terminado para decirle que has despertado. Seguro que se alegrará mucho.

–¡No Tess, espera! –exclamó ella, pero ésta ya se dirigía hacia la puerta de la estancia.

–¡Enseguida vuelvo, mamá! –entonó ella con voz cantarina y se marchó, ignorando los ruegos de su madre:

–¡No, no quiero que le llames! ¡No quiero… –se percató de que Tess ya se había ido y no podría escucharle– …verle… –terminó la frase en voz baja y resignada.

Se hundió de nuevo entre las suaves almohadas de plumas, suspirando. No se sentía preparada para tener otro encuentro con Loki, pero en conjunto podía considerarse satisfecha. Había vuelto a Asgard, a casa. Ya no tendría que esconderse más, se había acabado el fingir ser otra persona y tener miedo a ser descubierta como si fuera una fugitiva. Tendría que readaptarse de nuevo a su antigua vida, pero sabía que no sería problema para ella. Más complicado sería volver a ganar la confianza del Padre de Todos después de que Thor le hubiera contado cómo había ayudado a escapar a Loki de la trampa que le habían puesto los Vengadores, siendo como era un criminal con una orden de busca y captura sobre su cabeza.

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo en lo que no había pensado hasta el momento, y que la hizo incorporarse rápidamente de nuevo sobre el lecho –pese al ligero mareo que la sacudió como castigo por su precipitación–: siendo su ex marido como era un criminal aún buscado, ¿cómo podía pasearse por Asgard sin que lo detuvieran? ¿Acaso había sido indultado? Pero de ser así, Thor se lo habría dicho. ¿O es que iba disfrazado de nuevo? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo allí?, se preguntó mientras un sombrío presentimiento se apoderaba de ella.

Al incorporarse, las sábanas y las mantas se deslizaron dejando su pecho al descubierto y ella se apresuró a cubrirse con ellas de nuevo: al principio no había pensado conscientemente en ello, pero el ambiente en aquella habitación era bastante fresco, se dio cuenta con un escalofrío. Pese a que en la chimenea quedaban los restos de una fogata reciente, el aire se había enfriado muy rápidamente, algo que no era normal en Asgard, ni siquiera en sus épocas más frías. Los inviernos en el Reino Dorado solían ser bastante moderados, recordó.

Oyó la puerta, situada a su izquierda, abrirse de nuevo y se preparó para asaetear a preguntas a Loki no bien le viera la cara… pero quien entró no era él, ni tampoco su hija.

Se trataba de una mujer muy joven, casi adolescente, y una de las más bellas que Sigyn hubiera visto jamás. Sus formas voluptuosas y sensuales estaban marcadas con un vestido ajustado en lujoso satén rosado que indicaba que no era una sirvienta, sino una noble. Sus cabellos cobrizos –de una tonalidad parecida al propio color original de Sigyn, aunque bastante más clara– caían en una rica cascada de ondas por su espalda y sus ojos violeta echaban chispas, observándola con una hostilidad que Sigyn no comprendió. ¿Sería ella la famosa Amora de la que le había hablado Tess?

–Hola –saludó, por decir algo, pero la hermosa muchacha no le contestó ni relajó su hosco semblante.

–No lo entiendo… –dijo como quejándose–. No eres como esperaba.

–¿Qué? –Sigyn no podía estar más confusa.

–Cuando mi hermana me habló de ti, no quería creerlo… tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos.

–Perdona, ¿te conozco?

–Pensé… pensé que alguien que fuera su esposa sería una belleza deslumbrante, más hermosa que yo o incluso que Amora, pero ahora veo que no… –prosiguió la joven, que al parecer estaba experimentando una gran decepción–. No eres más bella que yo, ni más joven… ¡eres absolutamente vulgar! –Su tono empezó a elevarse y a temblar, como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar– ¡Cómo pudo _él_ casarse con una mujer como tú!

Sigyn pronto ató cabos y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Tener delante a la actual amante de Loki no le molestaba, ni siquiera la sorprendía. Conociéndole, lo sorprendente hubiera sido que no hubiese tenido a nadie que calentara su cama, y seguro que sólo era la última de una larga serie. Y de hecho, que fuera esa chica la que le estuviese reclamando a ella le parecía incluso divertido.

–Ah, ya comprendo –sonrió no sin cierto cinismo–. Tú eres la "amiguita" de mi ex marido.

–¡No soy su "amiguita"! –chilló la muchacha– ¡Loki y yo nos amamos!

Esta vez Sigyn se echó a reír abiertamente, aunque tuvo que parar con otro gemido cuando comenzó a dolerle la cabeza.

–¡De qué te ríes! –demandó la joven, furiosa. Sigyn tenía que hacer esfuerzos por no seguir riendo, porque cada vez que cedía a su hilaridad sentía como si la cabeza le fuera a estallar.

–De lo poco que lo conoces –poco a poco, fue sofocando su risa–. Si lo conocieras, sabrías que alguien como él no es capaz de amar a nadie excepto a sí mismo.

Antes de que la otra pudiera replicar, una aterciopelada voz masculina que ambas conocían bien intervino en la conversación, oyéndose desde la puerta con un ligero deje sarcástico:

–Las cosas que tengo que oír en labios de mi fiel esposa.

Sorprendida, Sigyn giró la cabeza hacia la puerta, y esta vez sí estaban en el umbral quienes ella esperaba: Tess, un poco confusa también ante la presencia de la chica; y a su lado el propio Loki. Tal y como él había prometido a su hija la noche anterior, unas pocas horas de sueño y un concienzudo baño habían bastado para borrar de su aspecto todo rastro de heridas, cansancio o torturas, así como de derrota y temor. En aquel momento el dios del engaño se mostraba en toda su arrogante magnificencia, con ropas nuevas y elegantes e irradiando autoridad en cada uno de sus gestos, desde sus brazos cruzados de forma displicente hasta la maliciosa mirada en sus ojos verdes entrecerrados.

–Si tienes la suficiente energía para criticarme, es que ya estás bien –entró con una sonrisa aliviada, aunque no exenta de cierta ironía. Sin embargo, la expresión con que miró a la otra joven no fue tan relajada–. Pero tú Lorelei, ¿qué demonios haces aquí? –demandó en aquel helado y exigente tono que Sigyn conocía bien.

–¡Tenía que verla, Loki! ¡Tenía que comprobar que mi hermana decía la verdad! –exclamó la aludida de forma lastimera– ¡Pero aún no puedo creerlo! ¿De veras es ésta la mujer por la que me has sustituido? ¿Es ella la razón por la que ya no quieres dormir conmigo? ¿Era en ella en quien estabas pensando la última vez que estuvimos en el lecho, a quien dijiste que la amabas?

Tess se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello, y Sigyn se llevó una mano a la frente, como cansada y escandalizada por la escena. O tal vez, turbada por lo que acababa de oír.

–Oh, por Dios… –suspiró.

Loki no había mostrado la menor reacción, aunque los rasgos de su rostro volvían a expresar esa inexpresividad pétrea que precedía a una terrible tempestad. Avanzó un par de pasos hacia Lorelei, quien a su pesar no pudo evitar el temor que la impulsaba a retroceder.

–Ésa era demasiada información para que la revelaras en público, muchacha –le dijo, pero pareció cambiar de actitud y alzó una ceja con una media sonrisa–; pero ya que lo preguntas, sí, es ella. Y para que te enteres, no te he sustituido por ella. Ella estaba antes que tú. Es mi esposa legítima, y más vale que te acostumbres a la idea.

Lorelei pareció golpeada por aquella manifestación brutalmente sincera.

–Te odio… –murmuró, y añadió chillando– ¡Os odio a los dos! –Salió corriendo de la habitación con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de rabia.

–Niña estúpida… –comentó despectivo Loki entre dientes, pero no hizo el menor gesto para detenerla–. No sé para qué ha venido aquí. Les ordenaré a los guardias que la próxima vez le impidan el paso y no pueda importunarte más.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, una puerta que era extraordinariamente alta y ancha, se dio cuenta Sigyn, bastante más de lo necesario para una persona normal. Loki concedió el paso y la puerta se abrió, pero aun así una tímida voz femenina volvió a pedir autorización antes de entrar.

–¿Dais vuestro permiso, mi señor?

–Ah, Gerda, eres tú –Loki reconoció a la sierva _jotun_–. Sí, pasa.

Una giganta vestida con sencillas ropas de color gris claro entró cargando una bandeja con comida, agachando la cabeza en un gesto de completa sumisión.

–Disculpadme, mi señor. Se me ha informado que la señora ha despertado, y como vos me encomendasteis que me pusiera a su servicio lo antes posible, pensé que le vendría bien comer un poco, y…

Se detuvo al contemplar a la que iba a ser su ama a partir de ese momento, confusa. Los demás se volvieron a mirarla también y se dieron cuenta de que Sigyn había palidecido y su expresión era de un terror mal disimulado.

Al igual que el resto de asgardianos, Sigyn había escuchado cuentos sobre los gigantes de hielo durante su infancia. Eran los "cocos" o asustaniños preferidos de las ancianas y amas de cría de Asgard, compitiendo en ese papel con los demonios de fuego de Muspelheim. "Cómete la cena o te llevará un gigante de hielo", le decían, describiéndolos como unos seres horribles cuyo toque podía helar el corazón de una persona; y que venían por la noche a llevarse a los niños que se portaban mal a un mundo de hielos eternos, donde nunca jamás volvían a ver la luz del sol.

Hacía mucho que Sigyn había olvidado todos aquellos absurdos relatos oídos en su niñez, especialmente tras casarse con alguien de quien sabía que era un _jotun _pero cuyo aspecto era completamente humano. También Angerboda había adoptado forma humana aquella vez que la había visto en Asgard, así que su único contacto con gigantes de hielo en su apariencia original había sido aquella vez que había visto a Fenrir y a Jormungand en el pasado, pero la fisonomía de éstos, al igual que la del propio Loki, difería radicalmente de la de la mayoría de _jotnar_. Había visto ilustraciones –algunas más fieles a la realidad que otras– en muchos libros, pero nada de aquello la había preparado para ver a un gigante de hielo _real_.

En realidad Gerda no era fea en absoluto: de hecho, dentro de su especie era considerada bastante hermosa. No era, pese a su denominación de giganta, especialmente alta –apenas superaba a Sigyn en medio cuerpo–, sus rasgos eran más redondeados y agradables que en el resto de su raza y hasta tenía un cabello negro azulado, algo más corto que el de Tess, que le confería un aire femenino no muy corriente entre sus congéneres gigantas.

Pero en aquel momento Sigyn sólo podía ver su estatura antinatural, su rostro de piel azulada y facciones afiladas, y sobre todo sus ojos de un intenso color carmesí semejando dos heridas recién abiertas. Aquellos ojos hacían pensar en demonios, y en un instante todas aquellas historias que Sigyn había creído olvidar reaparecieron con fuerza en su mente, haciéndola estremecerse y palidecer de horror. Haciendo un esfuerzo consiguió dominarse, pero Loki ya había visto su expresión desencajada.

–Eh… ¿va todo bien, mi señor? –preguntó Gerda, desconcertada ante la reacción de Sigyn. Amora y Lorelei, también asgardianas, ya estaban acostumbradas a la presencia de los sirvientes _jotnar _y la tomaban con la mayor naturalidad, por lo que la asombraba que aquella otra mujer pareciera temerla. Preocupada, volvió a inclinar la cabeza hacia Sigyn– Espero no haber hecho nada para ofenderos, mi señora.

Ésta, aún impresionada, apartó la mirada y sacudió la cabeza, un poco avergonzada ante su reacción, que pese a todo no había podido evitar.

–No te preocupes Gerda, no has hecho nada malo. La señora sólo está algo cansada –intervino Loki con tono seguro e indiferente, desviando la vista de forma que nadie pudo ver brillar una débil luz de decepción en el fondo de sus ojos–. Deja la comida y retírate. Se te avisará cuando tu presencia vuelva a ser necesaria.

–Como ordenéis, mi señor –de nuevo la giganta asintió con la cabeza tan agachada que casi parecía que llevara un peso colgado del cuello.

"¿Como ordenéis?", se repitió Sigyn. Cada vez estaba más sorprendida, ahora ya no sólo la presencia de aquel ser insólito, sino por la actitud de Loki. ¿Otra vez volvía a dar órdenes como si fuera el señor del castillo? ¿No se suponía que allí en Asgard era un fugitivo de la justicia?

Al quedarse solos de nuevo los tres, Loki pareció relajarse y por primera vez una sonrisa auténtica pareció asomar a sus labios.

–Querida, me alegra tanto que estés bien, hemos estado terriblemente preocupados por ti –se acercó a la cama con expresión distendida–. Pero sé que eres fuerte y que tarde o temprano acabarías recuperándote –Cuando se dirigía a Sigyn, parecía completamente otra persona: su gesto era más suave, su voz más dulce y seductora. Pero ella ya no se dejaba ganar por esos trucos, como los consideraba.

–¿Esa mujer era un… –se atragantó antes de decirlo–… una gigante de hielo?

–Ah, sí. Había olvidado que es la primera vez que ves uno "auténtico". Lamento haberte expuesto a una visión tan… perturbadora –añadió, y esta vez en su voz había un inequívoco matiz dolido–, pero tendrás que acostumbrarte a ellos. Después de todo, pronto los verás a todas horas.

"¿A todas horas?", insistió la mente de Sigyn. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo allí?

–Siento también lo ocurrido con Lorelei –continuó Loki, ajeno a la preocupación de ella–. Quería contártelo yo, habría preferido que no te hubieses enterado así –dirigió una rápida mirada hacia Tess, no le agradaba que su hija se enterara también de aquellos detalles tan personales. Pero la muchacha parecía interesada en la historia; más, de hecho, que su madre, quien parecida perdida en sus pensamientos.

–¿Quién es, papá? ¿Era tu novia?

–Llamarla "novia" sería un poco exagerado –repuso él, no sin cierto desprecio–. Basta con saber que es una historia que acabó desde el mismo momento en que me enteré de que tu madre estaba viva –dirigió una tierna mirada hacia la aludida–. Tienes que creerme, Sigyn. Entre esa chica y yo ya no hay nada y no lo volverá a…

–No me interesan tus líos de faldas, Loki –lo cortó ella con impaciencia, sorprendiéndolo con su tono frío y duro–. ¿Dónde estamos?

La sonrisa suave y persuasiva del dios del engaño se congeló en sus labios.

–¿Qué?

–En Asgard no podrías pasearte así tan libremente, aún te buscan como criminal. Y allí no hay gigantes de hielo, a menos que las cosas hayan cambiado muchísimo en los años que he pasado en la Tierra. No estamos en Asgard como creía, ¿verdad?

Él bajó la vista, incómodo.

–Nunca dije que fuera a llevarte a Asgard.

–¡¿Qué?! –saltó ella indignada, pese a las ráfagas de dolor que atravesaron de nuevo sus sienes al levantar la voz–. Por última vez te lo pregunto: ¿dónde demonios estamos?

–¿Aún no lo has adivinado? –Bajo su aspecto de fastidio, ella creyó ver la sombra de una maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro de él, lo que la enfureció aún más. Lo peor de todo era que sabía la respuesta, pero se resistía con todas sus fuerzas a aceptar aquella idea.

De modo que, en vez de contestar, apartó las sábanas y las mantas de un tirón y saltó de la cama, dirigiéndose hacia las ventanas. Tess le había cambiado las ropas destrozadas con las que había venido de la Tierra por un ligero camisón de seda y de nuevo sintió frío, pero ya no se preocupó por ello. Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

–¡Espera, Sigyn! –intentó detenerla Loki– Aún no estás en condiciones de levantarte.

Ella le ignoró. Interiormente suplicaba que todo fuera otra de las perversas bromas de Loki, aunque ignorara su finalidad; y que al apartar las cortinas viera el paisaje amable y templado de Asgard, pero una parte de ella sabía que no iba a ocurrir.

Aún estaba muy débil y se sentía cada vez más mareada por toda la alteración emocional que estaba experimentando, pero se habría dejado matar antes de regresar a la cama sin averiguar lo que había al otro lado de la ventana. Así que, haciendo acopio de fuerzas, aferró el terciopelo verde de los cortinajes y tiró de ellos violentamente para correrlos por completo. Por un momento la claridad, pese a ser desvaída y nebulosa, la deslumbró antes de que sus pupilas se acostumbraran y pudiera ver el paisaje que se divisaba a través de los amplios ventanales.

–Oh, no… no puede ser posible –murmuró, apoyándose en el alféizar de mármol. Sentía como si sus rodillas se negaran a sostenerla.

Sus ojos abiertos de par en par observaban atónitos el paraje abierto, nublado y grisáceo, todo roca estéril y helada, donde el viento susurraba ominoso tras los cristales. Lo que más la sobrecogía no era la interminable extensión cubierta de hielo, sino el cielo. Estaba enturbiado por una ventisca de nieve mucho más violenta de lo que había visto jamás en la Tierra, ni siquiera durante aquellos dos últimos años de invierno permanente. Aunque una levísima claridad que se entreveía a través de las pesadas nubes hacía suponer que era de día, el cielo estaba tan oscuro y cerrado que fácilmente hubiera podido pasar por noche.

Y el suelo era todo hielo y escarcha, un hielo que tomaba formas caprichosas y escarpadas hasta más allá de donde la vista podía alcanzar, tiñéndolo todo de color azul y ceniza, del mismo tono que la piel de aquellas gigantescas criaturas cuya visión la había asustado tanto apenas unos minutos atrás. Aquello no se parecía en nada a Asgard. El Reino Dorado nunca había sido tan gris… tan sombrío.

Loki sonrió levemente e hizo un gesto como mostrándoles a ella y a Tess un nuevo paraíso.

–Contemplad los parajes de Jotunheim, el reino de los gigantes de hielo. Mi mundo natal.

Sigyn se volvió hacia él: al comprender lo que había pasado, el estupor empezaba a dar paso a la indignación. A la cólera.

–Nos… ¿nos has traído a Jotunheim?

–Ajá –asintió Loki–. ¿No te gusta? A mí mismo tampoco me hacía demasiada gracia al principio, pero todo es cuestión de acostumbrarse.

Ella lo miró con un odio tan ardiente en sus ojos claros que cualquiera con menos sangre fría que él no habría resistido el impulso de retroceder.

–¡Nos has traído a Jotunheim! –gritó. La ira le había enrojecido las mejillas y dado fuerzas para chillar a un volumen que sobresaltó tanto al padre como a la hija– ¿Cómo te has atrevido? ¡Te pedí que nos llevaras a Asgard y dijiste que lo harías! ¿Es que jamás en tu miserable vida vas a cumplir lo que prometes?

–Me pediste que os llevara a casa –repuso él, tenso–, y así lo he hecho. Estáis en casa –Pese a su intención de mostrarse tranquilo, no estaba acostumbrado a que le hablaran así y estaba empezando a irritarse.

–¡Me refería a Asgard! ¿En qué lugar de tu perversa y retorcida mente se te ocurrió que estaba hablando de Jotunheim?

El rostro de Loki se endureció aún más. No, no era en absoluto la reacción que había esperado. Era realista y tampoco se había hecho ilusiones de que ella se lanzase en sus brazos olvidando el pasado, pero después de todo acababa de salvarle la vida, jugándose la suya de paso. No acostumbraba a hacer cosas buenas por la gente y ahora echaba de menos un poco de gratitud por parte de su esposa.

–Jotunheim es _mi_ casa. Y mal que te pese, al ser tú mi mujer y Tess mi hija, ahora es la _vuestra_ también. Me pediste que te llevara a casa y yo te prometí que así lo haría; pero en ningún momento hablé de que esa casa sería Asgard. No es mi culpa si lo malinterpretaste.

Ella sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad, incapaz de aceptar que había caído ante otro nuevo engaño del dios embaucador.

–De modo que ése era tu plan –señaló resentida–. Cuando tú, o mejor dicho _Sif_, me habló tan convincentemente de que teníamos que ir "a casa", te referías a esto. En realidad es culpa mía, me tomaste el pelo con lo de Sif y aun así yo te dejé traernos aquí. Confié en ti y has vuelto a engañarme…

–Sí –asintió él petulante–, eso suelen decírmelo mucho.

–¡Espero que ardas en el infierno! –exclamó ella con rabia.

–Eso también me lo dicen bastante. Tú misma lo dijiste Sigyn, no me llaman el dios del engaño por nada.

–Lo tenías planeado desde el principio, ¿verdad?

–No, _no_ desde el principio –Loki avanzó provocador hacia ella, satisfecho de su triunfo–. Al principio quise ser honrado contigo y darte un tiempo para reflexionar, o convencerte de buena fe a través de Sif, de que lo mejor era regresar conmigo. Pero tras tu "_bromita"_ de la otra noche, cambié de opinión.

–¿Mi… "bromita"? –repitió ella, sin comprender– No tengo la menor idea de a qué te refieres.

–¿De verdad no te acuerdas, querida? –sonrió juguetón, y citó– "No es nada personal, sólo un poco de diversión…"

–Dios mío… –Sigyn enrojeció violentamente al recordar las palabras con las que ella misma había despachado a Loki tras aquel breve aunque intenso momento de pasión entre ambos, aquella noche lluviosa no tanto tiempo atrás. Un momento de pasión que ella no había tenido intención de que se produjera, pero que había estado deseando inconscientemente desde su separación. Y del cual ahora se arrepentía doblemente, dada la forma en la que él se estaba vengando de su brutal rechazo:

–Creíste que podrías derrotarme en mi propio juego, utilizarme –le echó él en cara–. Pero como se ha demostrado, _soy yo_ el que dice siempre la última palabra.

Como dándole la razón, Sigyn no encontró palabras para replicar. Maldecía el momento en que se le había ocurrido jugar a las venganzas retorcidas con el hombre más vengativo y retorcido del universo. Debió haber supuesto que, incluso con todo lo que afirmaba amarla, aun así encontraría la manera de devolvérsela antes o después.

–¿De qué está hablando, mamá? –Tess se acercó con curiosidad.

–De nada– respondió ella rápida y nerviosamente, esperando que su hija no averiguara más sobre aquel bochornoso asunto–. Cariño, ¿podrías salir un momento? Necesito hablar a solas con tu padre.

–Pero mamá…

–Por favor.

La joven se rindió y abandonó la habitación. Una vez solos, Sigyn se enfrentó a su marido, el cual aguardaba con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa en el rostro, evidentemente complacido de haber sido el vencedor en aquel particular "juego".

–Loki… –comenzó con dificultad–, tienes razón. Lo que hice esa noche fue estúpido e infantil, indigno de mí. Estaba furiosa contigo por aparecer así… pero aun así lo siento –tragó saliva trabajosamente, como si al hacerlo también se estuviera tragando su orgullo–. Lamento haberte ofendido.

–Acepto tus disculpas –Loki estaba encantado–, y me alegra verte razonable al fin.

Ella se mordió los labios e inspiró como si se estuviera conteniendo.

–Lo que tú digas. Y ahora, ¿nos dejas volver ya a Asgard?

Él frunció el ceño.

–¿Qué?

–Tú ganas, ¿no era eso lo que querías? Me has dado una lección, me has demostrado que no se debe jugar contigo –Loki ahogó un suspiro desencantado al darse cuenta de que ella sólo le estaba diciendo lo que pensaba que quería oír para que las dejara en paz, no porque lo sintiera de verdad–. Has ganado, has quedado por encima. Y ahora, _por favor_, déjanos volver a Asgard.

–Lo siento –continuó cruzado fríamente de brazos–, no puedo hacer eso.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, desvaneciéndose al momento su –falsa– actitud humilde.

–¿No puedes o no quieres?

–Un poco de ambas –contestó arrogante–, aunque admito que más lo segundo.

Por un momento, pareció que Sigyn hubiera querido lanzarse sobre él para arrancarle los ojos, pero cambió de opinión y se dirigió hacia la ventana, abriéndola antes de que él pudiera evitarlo.

–¡¿Qué haces, mujer?! –Un frío glacial penetró en la tibia habitación y Loki tuvo que hacer rápidamente uso de su poder para controlar la temperatura antes de que ella se congelara. Vio que Sigyn sacaba la parte superior del cuerpo por la ventana y se apresuró a sujetarla, temiendo que intentara lanzarse al vacío: bajo aquel ventanal se abría un profundo precipicio sobre las rocas escarpadas– ¿Intentas poner fin a tu vida de nuevo?

–¡Más te gustaría, cerdo tramposo! ¡Suéltame! –chilló ella dándole un enérgico codazo en las costillas para quitárselo de encima, haciéndole caer al suelo. Sigyn aprovechó ese breve momento de libertad para volver a asomarse por la ventana. El frío le mordió las mejillas y casi le cortó la respiración, pero no le impidió que se pusiera a gritar con todas sus fuerzas– ¡_Heimdall_! ¡Heimdall, estamos aquí! ¡Por favor, baja el Puente o busca ayuda! ¡Por favor…!

Loki se levantó sin decir palabra y contempló en silencio cómo ella se desgañitaba suplicando una ayuda que nunca llegaría. Después de un rato, puso una mano sobre su hombro, pero ella se erizó y se sacudió del contacto. Él no pareció molestarse.

–Déjalo ya, te vas a destrozar la garganta –le aconsejó con el tono amigable de un adulto que intenta razonar con un niño especialmente terco y caprichoso–. Es inútil, no puede oírte.

–¡Mentiroso! Él puede verlo y oírlo todo. ¡Acabará escuchándome! –porfió ella sin quitar los ojos del cielo gris– Heimdall, por favor… tienes que ayudarnos… –Sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas de frustración y rabia, unas lágrimas que se congelaban al contacto con el aire helado. Loki volvió a sujetarla para apartarla de allí, sin que esta vez ella tuviera fuerzas para resistirse.

–Ese tonto guardián no puede oír ni ver nada aquí –explicó él con calma mientras cerraba la ventana, impidiendo el paso del viento cortante–, mi magia lo impide. Todos mis dominios, que se extienden hasta más allá del horizonte, constituyen un inmenso "punto ciego" para él. Él lo sabe, pero no puede hacer nada –sonrió triunfante, pero añadió algo más serio–. Y por si se te ha ocurrido, te recomiendo que no intentes escapar de ellos para avisarle.

Sigyn lo miró sobresaltada, preguntándose si en ese momento estaba leyéndole la mente porque efectivamente eso era lo que estaba pensando; aunque Loki sólo seguía su pensamiento lógico. El dios del engaño continuó su advertencia:

–Ahí fuera, como has visto, el frío alcanza niveles casi letales para un asgardiano, así que podrías morir si pasas demasiado tiempo en el exterior. Mientras permanezcas dentro de la fortaleza estarás a salvo. Si quieres salir, tendrá que ser conmigo, para que pueda controlar la temperatura a tu alrededor y cerciorarme de tu seguridad. Es más, cuando lo desees estaré encantado de mostrarte las maravillas de este reino, que no son pocas –añadió con su voz más galante, pero Sigyn no estaba interesada en el turismo, sino que parecía rumiar otra idea.

–Thor… –murmuró–, él sabe que estamos aquí. Él vendrá a por nosotras, nos rescatará.

El rostro de Loki se ensombreció de nuevo: empezaba a enfadarse otra vez, y mucho. Él había arriesgado su vida y su libertad por recuperarla a ella y a su hija, se había enfrentado a varios de sus más acérrimos enemigos casi desarmado por ella y lo habían torturado y humillado, ¡pero era en Thor en quien ella pensaba como su salvador! "Siempre igual, no sé ni para qué me molesto", se dijo apretando los dientes. No importaba lo que hiciera: Thor siempre sería el bueno y él el malo. Intentó controlar su ira para no asustarla, pero sólo lo consiguió hasta cierto punto.

–¿Thor? –la sostuvo por un brazo, procurando no hacerle daño pero sí llamar su atención lo suficiente para que ella lo mirase a la cara. Su expresión era de despectiva burla… su forma de disimular lo mucho que le dolía que ella tuviese más esperanza en su gran enemigo que en él– ¿Quién crees que me dejó marcharme llevándote a ti y a mi hija conmigo? Ese principito consentido lleva todo este tiempo sin atreverse a venir aquí a medirse conmigo y tuvo que recurrir a sus amigos mortales para tenderme una trampa en Midgard… ¿crees que va a arriesgarse ahora _por ti_? ¿Que le importa lo más mínimo lo que te ocurra?

Desconcertada, Sigyn quiso contestar, pero no le salieron las palabras.

–No, a Thor no le importas –continuó él–. Ni a Heimdall, ni a Odín. Para ellos sólo eres la mujer de un criminal, alguien aún más prescindible que yo mismo. No sé por qué estás tan empeñada en volver a Asgard, cuando allí no le importas a nadie. Ni tampoco en la Tierra, por cierto. El único sitio donde hay alguien que se preocupa por ti, que realmente te ama… –su expresión se suavizó y sus ojos se clavaron apasionadamente en los suyos–… es aquí.

Por un momento, ella se quedó paralizada. Lo observó dolida, sus ojos cristalinos a causa de las lágrimas. Y cuando por fin reaccionó, lo hizo guiada por la rabia que la consumía desde que había descubierto el engaño.

–¡_Mientes_! –esta vez sí se dejó llevar por el impulso de agredirle y se lanzó sobre él, intentando llevar sus uñas a sus ojos– ¡Desgraciado embustero malnacido, no vas a convencerme más con tus trucos! ¡Déjanos volver a Asgard!

Pese a la sorpresa, a Loki no le costó mucho dominarla aferrándole las muñecas. La comparación entre las fuerzas físicas de ambos era casi tan desproporcionada como con sus poderes mágicos.

–Sí que has cambiado… estás hecha una auténtica fierecilla, ¿eh? –se burló– Para de una vez, o vas a hacerte daño –Pero ella no le escuchaba.

–¡Maldita sea, déjanos regresar o…!

No pudo continuar. La acometió un fuerte mareo, producto del sobreesfuerzo y las intensas emociones que había estado experimentando tan poco tiempo después de haber sido gravemente herida. Sigyn perdió el equilibrio y se habría desplomado en el suelo de no ser porque Loki la mantenía sujeta por las muñecas. Éste se alarmó al ver lo ocurrido y se apresuró a sostenerla más suavemente, olvidando toda su indignación y sus celos después de que ella mencionara a su medio hermano.

–¡Sigyn! ¿Estás bien? –De nuevo preocupado, tomó el frágil cuerpo en brazos y la llevó corriendo de nuevo al lecho, tendiéndola con delicadeza. Parecía que últimamente, cada vez que se veían, acababan discutiendo (ella no se reprimía de arrojar su rabia sobre él cada vez que tenía ocasión y a él no hacía falta mucho para provocarle), pero aquél había sido un mal momento para una de esas peleas. Pese a parecer recuperada, estaba claro que Sigyn aún seguía débil. Habría debido tener eso en cuenta y resistir el impulso de restregarle por la cara su triunfo, pensó con remordimiento. Aquélla no era la mejor manera de recuperarla.

Ella no había llegado a perder totalmente el conocimiento, de modo que se quedó medio acostada con las manos sujetándose la frente, como si la cabeza le fuera a estallar.

–Dime algo, por favor… –Loki consideró la idea de mandar llamar a Amora, pero decidió que sería más rápido transferirle algo más de su energía. Sostuvo su brazo y se preparó para repetir el hechizo que había aprendido la noche anterior, pero ella lo retiró bruscamente.

–No me toques.

–Sigyn, lo siento. Olvidé lo débil que debes estar todavía. Si me lo permites, puedo ayudar a que te recuperes…

–Estoy perfectamente –lo cortó ella, con los ojos cerrados y las manos sobre sus sienes–. Lo único que quiero de ti es que nos dejes volver a Asgard, y si no me concedes eso, que me dejes en paz.

Él suspiró. Al menos quedaba claro que aquello no había sido más que un vértigo momentáneo y que ella conservaba energías suficientes para mandarlo al infierno, lo cual lo aliviaba. Una leve sonrisa nostálgica se formó en sus labios al caer en la cuenta de una cosa.

–Es curioso cómo resultan las cosas, ¿sabes? –hizo una pausa, tal vez esperando a que ella le preguntara por qué decía eso, pero Sigyn permaneció obstinadamente callada–. Cuando nos conocimos, yo estaba convaleciente y tú me sostuviste cuando me sentí mareado, ¿recuerdas? Y ahora sucede al contrario. Tal vez signifique algo –murmuró reflexivo–. Al volver del abismo, fue como si yo hubiera vuelto a nacer. Podríamos decir que ésa es ahora tu situación. Tu identidad mortal es la que se quedó allí abajo en Midgard, bajo todas esas cajas; y has renacido como quien eras, quien has debido ser siempre. Mi amada esposa.

Ella no contestó, sólo lo observó ceñuda y claramente nada convencida por aquel argumento.

–Deberías comer algo, eso te ayudará a recuperarte –añadió él, señalando la bandeja de comida dejada por Gerda, y su sonrisa se amplió– ¿Recuerdas que entonces tú me traías la comida, e intentabas convencerme de que comiera aunque yo no quería?

Sigyn miró hacia otro lado enfurruñada. Claro que se acordaba, y se resistía a dejarse invadir por los dulces sentimientos que aquellos recuerdos traían a su memoria, como estaba claro que él pretendía. Le parecía que la inocente y sumisa chica de aquel entonces, tan parecida en carácter a Gerda, era totalmente ajena a ella.

–Si hubiera sabido cómo iba a acabar todo, habría envenenado aquella maldita comida.

Sorprendentemente, su rencorosa respuesta provocó una carcajada en su marido.

–No me cabe duda.

Llamaron a la puerta y antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera dar permiso, Tess entró en la habitación, evidentemente impaciente por saber qué estaba ocurriendo allí.

–¿Puedo entrar ya? Oí gritos, y… –se justificó– Mamá, ¿por qué has vuelto a la cama? ¿Estás bien?

–Claro, sólo necesita descansar, ¿cierto? –contestó Loki mirando hacia su esposa, y ésta asintió de mala gana confirmando sus palabras. No quería preocupar a su hija– Tu madre y yo hemos hablado y hemos aclarado las cosas.

Sigyn no le contradijo para no crear más confusión en Tess, pero la fugaz mirada asesina que le dedicó a Loki indicaba a las claras que aquel asunto no había quedado zanjado en absoluto.

–¡Qué bien! –se alegró Tess– Mamá, creo que aquí vamos a estar muy bien. Papá cuidará de nosotras y se encargará de que estemos a salvo.

–Sí, eso pensaban Narvi y Váli… –susurró Sigyn.

La sonrisa de Loki desapareció y su expresión se demudó ante el certero –y malvado– ataque de su mujer. Ésta lo miró con una sonrisa entre desafiante, maligna y rencorosa, como declarando que no era él el único capaz de golpear donde dolía.

–…Como dije, necesitas descansar, querida –consiguió decir él, muy serio, en cuanto consiguió recuperarse del golpe–. Deberías dormir un poco más.

–No necesito…

–_Sofðu_ –pronunció antes de que ella continuara hablando, y la cabeza de Sigyn cayó blandamente sobre la almohada, donde quedó respirando con suavidad–. Mujer testaruda… –rezongó de mal humor y tan bajito que ni Tess pudo oírle, aunque sí ver su expresión enojada.

–¿Estás bien, papá?

–Por supuesto. Es mejor que nos vayamos y dejemos reposar a tu madre para que pueda recuperarse del todo.

Abandonaron la habitación lo más silenciosamente posible, aunque por mucho ruido que hicieran habría sido difícil que pudieran despertar a Sigyn, teniendo en cuenta que ésta se encontraba bajo el influjo del hechizo de sueño de Loki, el cual duraría unas cuantas horas más.

–*–*–*–*–*–

Padre e hija recorrieron la galería que los conduciría al salón principal, aunque el primero caminaba silencioso y meditabundo. Tess volvió a sentirse pasmada cuando vio a otros criados gigantes de hielo, idénticos a los de su sueño.

–¡Qué seres más asombrosos! ¡Parecen salidos de un libro de fantasía épica!

Aunque perdido en sus sombríos pensamientos, Loki no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa al oír a su hija.

–¿Te asustan?

–No, no exactamente… –repuso ella, sin dejar de mirarlos fascinada–. Pero me parecen impresionantes, tan enormes… e imponentes.

Los siervos _jotnar_, reconociendo a su señor, se apartaban a su paso y se inclinaban con respeto ante ellos, algo que no dejaba de encandilar a la muchacha. Que unos seres tan grandes y de apariencia tan amenazadora parecieran someterse e incluso temer a su padre era algo que le costaba comprender… pero la idea le encantaba. Y no dejaba de mirar a todos lados con los ojos muy abiertos, como deseando beberse todo lo que se ponía ante ellos, sin querer perderse nada.

–Pues los hay aún más grandes –comentó Loki, recordando a Ymir–. Y me alegra que no te disgusten, ya que yo soy como ellos –Tess volvió los ojos hacia él, asombrada–, e incluso tú.

–¿Yo también? –Tess apenas podía asimilar toda aquella información nueva e increíble.

–En parte. Si tienes esos poderes para crear hielo es por esta parte de tu herencia genética.

–¿Y por qué no somos azules como ellos o tan grandes? ¿Por qué tenemos aspecto normal?

–¿Aspecto humano, te refieres? En tu caso, los genes de tu madre inhiben tu apariencia _jotun_. En el mío, estoy acostumbrado a tener esta forma, me crié así.

–¿Y a mamá sí le dan miedo los gigantes de hielo? –preguntó la chica preocupada.

–…Se trata de una cuestión cultural. Tradicionalmente, los _aesir_ y los _jotnar_ han sido enemigos desde hace siglos.

–Pero no creo que le den miedo de verdad. Si no, no se habría casado contigo, ¿cierto?

Él no contestó. En teoría su hija tenía razón, Sigyn sabía lo que él era cuando se casaron y nunca pareció rechazarle por esa razón, pero también era verdad que jamás lo había visto bajo su forma de gigante de hielo. De hecho, aquélla era la primera vez que veía a un gigante de hielo… y su reacción no había sido demasiado buena. Claro que habría podido ser peor, pero eso no le quitaba a Loki cierta sensación de amarga desilusión.

–Entonces, ¿por qué estaba tan enfadada mamá? –insistió su hija–. ¿Es por lo de esa chica… Lorelei?

–¿…Qué? Oh, en absoluto –De hecho, eso no había podido importarle menos, recordó Loki un tanto incómodo. Habría preferido que hubiese mostrado celos, aunque fuesen unos pocos–. En realidad no estaba exactamente enfadada, sólo un poco alterada. Ella no esperaba venir aquí… es un cambio muy grande para ella, pero ya se acostumbrará. Necesita un poco de descanso y aclarar sus ideas, nada más. Pronto estará completamente curada. Por suerte el hechizo de Amora resultó ser muy eficaz.

–¡Esa mujer es sensacional! –saltó Tess llena de admiración. Amora era como la personificación de la magia que siempre le había atraído desde pequeña– Pero se supone que tú también eres un hechicero, ¿no? ¿Entonces por qué ella conocía ese hechizo para curar a mamá y tú no?

Él se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar su explicación:

–Porque yo no soy como el resto. La mayoría de hechiceros aprenden de sus maestros, que les instruyen en todas las disciplinas de la magia, comenzando por la magia blanca y curativa, la más sencilla e inocua. Yo aprendí por mi cuenta de los libros, sin maestros, y siempre desdeñé esas disciplinas, nunca pensé que me hiciera falta aprenderlas –Al ser capaz de curarse solo con su resistencia de _jotun_, sólo le había interesado aprender formas de atacar y herir eficazmente, no de sanar a los demás: jamás pensó que llegaría el día en que necesitara, o siquiera _deseara_ curar a otra persona. Tess asintió, meditando las palabras de su padre.

–Ojalá conociera yo también los secretos de la magia, seguro que deben ser fascinantes –Desde su primer contacto con su padre, e incluso antes, siempre se había sentido atraída por todo aquel mundo de la brujería. Loki esbozó una sonrisa.

–¿Te gustaría aprender?

Los ojos de Tess se iluminaron ilusionados.

–¿Tú me enseñarías?

–Bueno, en los próximos meses voy a estar bastante ocupado… pero supongo que podré sacar algún rato para darte unas lecciones –añadió, recordando que uno de sus mayores errores como padre había sido descuidar a sus hijos por concentrarse demasiado en sus planes–. Además, le diré a Amora que también te dé clases, para que tengas una formación variada. Así, ella te dará las clases teóricas y yo las prácticas. ¿Qué te parece?

La respuesta de su hija fue echársele al cuello entusiasmada.

–Vaya, supongo que eso quiere decir que estás de acuerdo –rió un poco azorado: aún no estaba acostumbrado a recibir demostraciones de cariño tan vehementes. Sus hijos no eran demasiado expresivos, e incluso las muestras de afecto que él mismo, durante su juventud, había recibido de su familia postiza fueron más bien tibias, no por falta de amor por parte de éstos, pese a que él lo acabara viendo así; sino por la contención general en manifestar los sentimientos que era costumbre en Asgard. Loki sólo había conocido a una persona igual de efusiva y afectuosa que su hija: la propia Sigyn cuando era sólo un poco mayor que ésta, antes de que él la transformara en la mujer resentida y desconfiada que era ahora. Las semejanzas de Tess con él eran evidentes, pero también había mucho de Sigyn en aquella adorable muchacha.

–Aun así, antes de decidir nada será mejor que le preguntemos a tu madre si le parece bien –añadió con seriedad–. Recuerdo que no le hizo mucha gracia cuando Narvi… –se interrumpió bruscamente. Al igual que a la propia Sigyn, recordar a sus hijos muertos le dolía mucho; y aunque jamás lo habría admitido, la indirecta de ésta unos minutos antes le había herido en lo más profundo. Pero Tess no quiso dejar pasar la oportunidad de saber más sobre una de tantas cuestiones que la corroían de curiosidad.

–Narvi… y Váli. Eran mis hermanos, ¿verdad? Los que mamá mencionó hace un rato, y también allí en la Tierra, mientras tú estabas en aquella máquina.

Loki asintió gravemente.

–¿Era la primera vez que oías esos nombres?

La joven pareció reflexionar.

–No lo sé… ahora que recuerdo, creo que no. Hace mucho, cuando era más pequeña, una noche oí a mamá gritar mientras dormía. Gritaba esos nombres sin parar y me asusté mucho, así que la desperté, pero cuando lo hice ella no me quiso contar qué era lo que estaba soñando.

–No debes enfadarte con tu madre por no haberte hablado de ello –le aconsejó él, viendo que volvía a tener la misma expresión molesta que la noche en que la conoció–, supone un gran trauma para ella. Tus hermanos… –vaciló, a él mismo le costaba abordar el tema–, como ella dijo, murieron antes de que nacieras… a consecuencia de algo que yo hice.

–¿Qué ocurrió exactamente? –quiso saber Tess.

–Si no te importa, preferiría no entrar en detalles –Loki desvió el rostro para evitar la mirada interrogante de la muchacha–, es una historia que también a mí me duele recordar.

–Lo siento, papá –se disculpó ella, viendo su expresión atormentada–, no quiero obligarte a revivir algo tan triste. Pero me gustaría tanto saber…

–Algún día te lo contaré, te lo prometo, pero hoy no –No sabía si algún día reuniría fuerzas para cumplir esa promesa, pero eso Tess no tenía por qué saberlo por el momento–. Basta con saber que fue un accidente, lo último que yo hubiera querido era que sufriesen el menor daño. Pero ocurrió y no pude evitarlo, y tu madre me culpa por ello.

–Así que por eso está tan enfadada y no quiere volver contigo.

–Sí… –continuó rehuyendo su mirada directa–, entre otras razones.

En ese momento uno de los guardias _jotun _se acercó a ellos y les informó de que Fenrir y Jormungand habían regresado de su viaje de cacería. Ambos tenían prohibido cazar demasiado en las inmediaciones de la fortaleza –más que nada para no despoblar la zona de fauna y acabar con el suministro de caza, que constituía gran parte de la alimentación de sus habitantes–, por lo que de vez en cuando se marchaban a otras regiones del reino, donde podían cazar a su antojo y sin tener que contenerse.

–Excelente –aprobó Loki, y se giró hacia su hija–. Ven, quiero que conozcas a tus hermanos.

–¿Tengo más hermanos? –Después de haber oído la triste historia de Narvi y Váli, no esperaba tener otros hermanos.

–Dos varones y una chica, aunque ella no vive con nosotros. Bueno, en realidad son tus hermanastros. Son hijos míos, pero no de tu madre.

Tess lo miró con expresión un tanto indefensa.

–¿Volviste a casarte después de que mamá se fuera?

–Eh… no –titubeó de nuevo, percatándose de que se avecinaba otro tema espinoso–. Verás, mientras estaba casado con tu madre, yo… tuve otra relación –tuvo que admitir. De todas formas, viviendo allí acabaría enterándose.

–¿Otra relación? ¿Quieres decir que le fuiste infiel? –Tess recordó las palabras de Sigyn en el Helitransporte, echándole en cara a Loki que se hubiese buscado a otra mujer.

Él asintió de mala gana.

–Engañar está mal –susurró ella, como una lección aprendida.

–Lo sé. Mi matrimonio con tu madre fue complicado y estuvimos distanciados mucho tiempo –explicó–. No es que eso lo justifique, claro. No estoy orgulloso de aquello y ojalá pudiera borrar el daño que hice a tu madre, pero no lamento el nacimiento de tus hermanos. Han sido un gran apoyo para mí durante estos años que he pasado solo. A veces creo que soy un poco duro con ellos… –murmuró, como reflexionando en voz alta–, pero lo hago por su bien. Tienen un carácter muy salvaje y si no les impartiera disciplina, se desmandarían.

Tess lo escuchaba cabizbaja y en silencio.

–Así que ya no tienes nada que ver con esa mujer… con tu amante.

–¿Con Angerboda? En absoluto. No sé nada de ella desde hace años. Comprendí que tu madre era la única mujer que me importaba, pero creí que nunca volvería a verla. Pero ahora que está aquí, estoy determinado a conseguir que me perdone por todas estas cosas y que volvamos a ser una familia.

La muchacha lo observó: parecía sincero. Y había dicho las palabras mágicas: "volver a ser una familia". Aunque siempre había parecido una chica muy independiente y reconocía que su madre hacía lo que podía al criarla sola, en secreto Tess siempre había envidiado a sus amigas que tenían familias completas con padre, madre y hermanos; y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de conseguirlo, no quería que aquello se estropeara por unas supuestas culpas de su padre que, de todos modos, habían quedado en un pasado lejano en el que ella ni había nacido aún.

–Mamá es muy cabezota, pero si de verdad estás arrepentido y le demuestras que la quieres, al final te perdonará por lo de esa mujer. Y respecto a mis hermanos… –hizo una pausa: se le hacía raro hablar de unos hermanos a los que nunca había conocido–, acabará comprendiendo que fue un accidente.

–Eso espero, pequeña… –alzó una mano y le acarició el sedoso cabello azabache, tan similar al suyo propio.

No se le escapaba que su hija se excedía en su optimismo y lo había absuelto tan rápidamente de sus pecados como duramente lo había condenado Sigyn. Claro que lo que había escuchado era su versión de los hechos que él había _suavizado_ enormemente, así que no podía juzgar de forma ecuánime; pero no sería él quien la sacara de su error. Por nada del mundo haría algo que arruinara esa admiración que su hija parecía sentir por él.

Para entonces ya habían llegado al salón y sus dos hijos varones estaban aguardando a Loki con los brazos cruzados: Fenrir enorme y musculoso –comparado con su padre y hermano, si bien seguía siendo inferior en estatura a un _jotun_ normal–, con la tez azul oscura y vestido de pieles, como si echara de menos su pelaje de lobo cuando adoptaba su forma original; y Jormungand delgado y de aspecto grácil, con su trenza blanquecina y sus ojos de un encarnado acuoso, casi tendiendo al rosado, como si en ellos hubiera un velo que ocultara mil secretos.

–¿Qué ocurre, padre? –preguntó el mayor–. Llegamos aquí y los criados nos vienen con la disparatada historia de que tu mujer asgardiana está viva…

–No es un disparate. Está viva –confirmó Loki tranquilamente y los dos jóvenes _jotnar_ intercambiaron una mirada desconcertada. Ambos recordaban aquella vez en la que, tras abandonar el Observatorio asgardiano, él les había informado de su muerte. Aunque había intentado aparentar indiferencia, sabían que aquella muerte, o _supuesta_ muerte, le había dolido más de lo que había dejado ver, aunque creían que había acabado superándolo con el tiempo.

Ahora se preguntaban si Loki lo había sabido desde el principio o él también había ignorado la verdad. Recordando la agitación de su padre después de hablar a solas con Hela, era más probable lo segundo; pero lo conocían bien y si aquello era cierto, eran lo bastante listos como para no provocarle preguntándole por un tema que debía quemarle.

–Lo único que tenéis que saber es que está aquí para quedarse –continuó el dios del engaño–, y por fin ocupará el lugar que le corresponde dentro de esta casa y de esta familia.

–Por los cuernos de Surtur –maldijo Jormungand por lo bajo–, ¿y nosotros no tenemos nada que opinar?

–Dado que yo soy el señor de esto y lo he dispuesto así, no, no tenéis nada que opinar –repuso Loki con voz suave–. De todos modos no pretendo imponérosla como madre, ni falta que os hace. Vosotros sois adultos con vida independiente, no es como si ella tuviera que cambiaros los pañales y limpiaros el trasero –acabó burlón.

Fenrir tuvo que sonreír ante la chanza de su padre. Pese a que Jormungand era el que mentalmente más se parecía a Loki, era Fenrir el que compartía su extraño y a veces incomprensible sentido del humor. Además, su padre tenía razón: a él, al contrario que a su hermano menor, no le importaba quién compartiera el lecho de su padre o viviera en el castillo, siempre que no se metiera en sus asuntos y lo dejara vivir su vida en paz.

Pero las novedades no acababan ahí. El dios del engaño señaló a la adolescente que lo acompañaba y anunció:

–Y no sólo Sigyn compartirá techo con nosotros. Ésta es vuestra hermanastra.

Los dos jóvenes _jotnar_ iban de sorpresa en sorpresa. Teniendo en cuenta la agitada vida sexual de su padre, tampoco les habría sorprendido demasiado que hubiera tenido más de un bastardo suelto por ahí, pero no se esperaban que hubiera tenido más hijos con su esposa legítima.

"Estupendo, otra hermana con la que repartirse la herencia", parecía decir la mirada sarcástica de Jormungand, pero se calló al ver la de su padre, mucho más fría, cuyo mensaje inequívoco era "Más os vale ser simpáticos con ella". Ante aquello, Fenrir, bastante más sociable y conformista que su hermano, se encogió de hombros y decidió complacer a su padre: siempre era más fácil tenerlo de buenas que de malas. Se adelantó y estrechó la mano a la chica.

–Bienvenida a la familia, hermanita. Yo soy Fenrir, y el cabeza de culebra aquí a mi lado se llama Jormungand –el aludido sólo entornó los ojos ante el apelativo.

–Yo soy Tess –se presentó ella en voz baja. Ella nunca había sido tímida antes, pero aún estaba un poco impresionada por las altas e imponentes presencias de sus hermanos.

–¿Nada más? ¿Sólo Tess?

Ella asintió, un poco avergonzada por tener un nombre tan normal, tan corto y "midgardiano", en contraposición a los sonoros nombres de ellos.

–¿Quieres que te enseñemos esto? –Tess pareció dudar y miró a su padre como buscando su consejo. Fenrir se dio cuenta e intentó tranquilizarla a su particular modo– No te preocupes, aunque nos veas grandes, no mordemos. Bueno, no siempre –sonrió maliciosamente–. Pero no nos comemos a nadie. Al menos, no de la familia –su sonrisa se convirtió casi en una risotada, que Tess no pudo dejar de acompañar: la risa de Fenrir era bastante contagiosa–. Vamos, anímate. No sólo te mostraremos la fortaleza, sino la ciudadela y sus pasadizos secretos –le guiñó un ojo.

Tess le devolvió la sonrisa. Tenía muchas ganas de pasar tiempo con su padre, pero siempre había querido tener hermanos y Fenrir le había causado una impresión muy buena; y aunque Jormungand parecía más reservado, esperaba poder ganárselo también.

–Eh… vale.

–Pues decidido, entonces –el licántropo pasó jovialmente uno de sus enormes brazos por los delgados hombros de la chica, que se habrían resentido del peso si ella hubiese sido una simple mortal; y los tres hermanos se marcharon por el corredor, mientras Fenrir continuaba hablando animadamente– ¿Sabes? Me recuerdas a nuestra otra hermana, Hela. Te pareces un poco a ella, ¿verdad, Jord?

El aludido se encogió de hombros, convertido también en guía a su pesar.

–Supongo.

–Pero espero que tú seas más simpática –añadió su hermano mayor–. Por cierto, ¿te dan miedo los lobos? ¿O las serpientes?

–No, ¿por qué?

Incluso encontrándose los tres ya a cierta distancia, Loki pudo oír el estruendoso sonido de las carcajadas de Fenrir.

Loki se quedó solo y pensativo. No le gustaba separarse de Tess, pero era bueno que empezase a relacionarse con sus hermanos: había dicho en serio lo de convertirse en una auténtica familia, una como la que había tenido en el pasado y no había sabido apreciar hasta que se la arrebataron. Eso no volvería a ocurrir. Afortunadamente Tess parecía haber aceptado muy bien aquel drástico cambio de aires, como si hubiese estado esperándolo toda su vida.

Con Sigyn era otra cuestión. Ella, mal que le pesara a él, había sido criada como una asgardiana, y los asgardianos odiaban y temían a los gigantes de hielo: esto era un hecho que no podía ignorar. Y le odiaba mucho más a él, éste era otro hecho indiscutible. Además, él había sido incapaz de resistirse a traerla a Jotunheim a la fuerza –o, en aquel caso, mediante engaños– y en contra de su voluntad como forma de vengarse por su rechazo de aquella noche, de modo que no podía decir que la hubiese recuperado. Si acaso, la había trasladado físicamente de lugar, pero su hostilidad hacia él seguía siendo la misma ya estuviera en la Tierra, en Jotunheim o en el mismísimo Helheim. Más aún incluso, ya que ahora lo veía como un secuestrador.

Tenía que hacer algo para ganársela. Algo debía haber que pudiera ofrecerle para obtener de nuevo su confianza. Su cambio de actitud no bastaba: ella ya no confiaba en él, de modo que tenía que demostrarle que ya no era un enemigo. Debía brindarle una ofrenda de paz que, aunque no consiguiera que le perdonase del todo, sí resquebrajase un poco el sólido muro de hielo que protegía el corazón de ella, un muro cuyo grosor superaba en mucho el de las tremendas placas congeladas que recubrían el reino de Jotunheim.

Afortunadamente, recordó, sí había algo en lo que no había pensado desde que descubrió que Sigyn vivía, pero que sabía que los dos tenían en común. Era una de las pocas cosas en las que ambos, que eran tan diferentes, podían coincidir; algo que los uniría, que haría que ella se identificara con él y que, con suerte, la haría sonreír… la primera sonrisa auténtica que él provocaría en ella en mucho tiempo. Y entonces ella, por fin, lo miraría con indulgencia.

Le regalaría la mejor sensación del mundo, una a la que él había dedicado su devoción desde hacía tantos años. Una sensación maravillosa, cálida y deliciosa como un vino añejo que llevara tiempo encerrado en la bodega, aguardando a ser degustado… dulce, pero con un fondo un poco amargo. Exquisito, como la venganza.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todas! Lamento la espera y os agradezco enormemente vuestra paciencia. Comienza la parte de Jotunheim, y sólo quedan unos cuantos capítulos para la esperada reconciliación aunque no lo parezca. Como veis, al principio de esta parte Sigyn va a ser muy dura, ya que se considera víctima de un secuestro más que de un rescate. Loki, en cambio, está sorprendido y contrariado de que no le esté agradecida por salvarle la vida. Desde mi punto de vista, ambas posturas tienen parte de razón.<strong>

**Ojalá no juzguéis muy severamente a Sigyn por haberse asustado con Gerda (Gerda es el nombre de una giganta de hielo que en la mitología se casó con el dios Frey, aunque aquí no tengo pensado que ocurra, sólo me gustó el nombre). Como decía, Sigyn no se lo esperaba y vosotras también os asustaríais si de repente tuvierais delante a un gigante de hielo (y me refiero a uno de verdad, no al sexy _jotun_!Loki). No quería que las cosas fueran tan fáciles que Sigyn aceptara a los gigantes de hielo sin más, especialmente teniendo en cuenta, como he establecido, que a los asgardianos se les enseña a odiar y a temer a los _jotnar_ desde la infancia. Por cierto que eso va también en sentido contrario, lo cual explicará ciertos aspectos futuros del argumento. **

**La frase de Loki, "Contemplad los parajes de Jotunheim…" hace referencia a la narración de estilo clásico que también aparece en los cómics, donde a menudo se interpela al lector con expresiones tipo "_Behold the Mighty Thor…_" y similares.**

**Mil gracias a todas las lectoras y especialmente a quien se molesta en dedicar su valioso tiempo a dejarme esos fantásticos comentarios y mensajes, ya sea en ffnet, como Sango Hale, Lola St. James, RemyStrawberry, Clementine, Silvia, Alva Loki, LaDahliaNegra, Nicky, Stephsak, Elhy, Jeny Borjas, Daniela Lopes, Animo, Cirze, LadyCapuleto, Silver Jackie, caminantdlaluz, Torunn, Gaby Hiddleston y Zoe mnm; o en Facebook, como Idalmys, Patricia, Morgana, Arantxa, Stephany, Zuerish, Saku-Zelda, Mª José y Mª Elena; e incluso en dA, como leyichka o indhi (**perdonadme si me he olvidado de alguien**). Sois realmente increíbles, en serio. No escribo por los reviews, pero es verdad que ver cuánto apreciáis esta historia me hace ponerme a escribir incluso cuando estoy cansada o tengo otros temas en la cabeza (**que muchas sabéis cuáles son**). Un beso enorme!**


	28. Chapter 28

**¡Hola otra vez! Siento haber tardado siglos en actualizar (**ya me disculpo más largamente abajo**). Sólo deciros que, como ha pasado tanto tiempo y comprensiblemente habréis olvidado parte de la historia, hago un breve resumen para poneros al día:**

_Loki averiguó, por medio de su hija Hela, que Sigyn no sólo no está muerta, sino que escapó de él y vive en Midgard haciéndose pasar por mortal. Cuando fue a por ella, se encontró además con la sorpresa de que tenía otra hija adolescente, Tess Black. Con la intención de recuperarlas a ambas, tomó la forma de Sif para ganarse la confianza de Sigyn, pero el subterfugio le salió mal cuando los Vengadores se metieron por medio e intentaron utilizar a la asgardiana y a su hija como cebo para atrapar al dios del engaño. Tras una escaramuza con sus eternos enemigos, incluyendo a su medio hermano Thor, Loki escapó con su mujer y su hija, pero no antes de que Sigyn resultara gravemente herida._

_Loki llevó a ambas mujeres a su fortaleza de Jotunheim, su residencia actual, y curó a Sigyn gracias, en parte, a la intervención de Amora la Encantadora, su socia. Sin embargo, y aunque Tess parece haberse adaptado a ese nuevo mundo desde el principio, Sigyn no perdona a su marido el haberla engañado para llevarlas allí. Decidido a reconquistarla, se dispone a sacar su as en manga para ganar su favor…_

**Ahora sí, el capítulo nuevo. Espero que os guste y que haya merecido la pena la espera.**

* * *

><p><strong>–28–<strong>

La ventisca había amainado, aunque Sigyn, arrebujada bajo las mantas y con los ojos cerrados, aún podía oír el viento ululando tras su ventana. Se sentía un poco embotada, como si llevara durmiendo durante meses, pero también descansada gracias a lo que había sido un sueño de lo más reparador. Durante unos segundos, se desperezó placenteramente bajo las mantas hasta que recordó dónde estaba y bajo qué circunstancias había llegado allí. No estaba en casa, ni en la suya antigua de Asgard ni tampoco en aquélla a la que se había acostumbrado durante los últimos años. Estaba en un reino extraño, hogar de los enemigos ancestrales de su raza, y para colmo ni siquiera estaba allí por voluntad propia.

Se sacó las mantas de encima, abriendo los ojos a la oscuridad. Siguiendo un reflejo automatizado de su estancia en Midgard, alargó la mano buscando un interruptor de la luz que obviamente allí no existía. Tendría que aprender de nuevo a pasar sin electricidad ni otras muchas cosas a las que se había acostumbrado en la Tierra, pensó con un suspiro, y se incorporó. Se estremeció de frío, así que tomó una de las gruesas frazadas para envolverse en ella al salir de la cama. Se movió despacio y con cautela para no tropezar con nada mientras se dirigía a la balconada de la estancia, donde recordaba haber discutido con Loki la última vez. A medida que se acercaba sus ojos se iban acostumbrando a la penumbra.

Al igual que el día anterior, apartó los pesados cortinajes de terciopelo con la esperanza de que lo ocurrido fuese un sueño, pero de nuevo la golpeó la realidad. A través del cristal –mágicamente reforzado y sellado para que pudiese soportar las bajas temperaturas de aquel reino aislando el interior–, contempló otra vez la sombría panorámica que se mostraba bajo su ventana: un escarpado desfiladero de roca cubierta de hielo color índigo, de formas tan angulosas que parecían esculpidas a cuchillo. El infinito y sombrío color azul, tan oscuro que parecía absorber la poca luz existente, inundaba sus retinas, como si no pudiera ver nada más. Sobre el desfiladero, la noche estaba tan oscura como la boca de un lobo, y tan sólo algunas estrellas proporcionaban una luz tenue y fría.

Los dedos de la mujer se posaron en el frío marco de la ventana, abriéndola. El golpe helado del aire que agitó sus cabellos y la manta donde se envolvía le acabó de convencer de que no era un sueño. No había verjas en la ventana, ¿para qué? No existía ningún sitio fuera de la fortaleza donde ella pudiera ir sin arriesgarse a una gélida muerte.

Sus lúgubres pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Sigyn cerró la ventana y dio permiso para entrar a la sierva _jotun_ que le habían asignado.

–Mi señora –ésta saludó a Sigyn según su estilo habitual, inclinando la cabeza respetuosamente. Viendo que la habitación se encontraba a oscuras, fue hasta la mesita de noche que había situada junto a la cama de Sigyn y encendió una lámpara de aceite que hasta entonces ella no había visto. La pequeña llamita iluminó levemente los rasgos sonrosados de uno y los azulados de la otra; y el olor exótico del aceite perfumado ardiendo trajo a la memoria de la asgardiana mil connotaciones de un pasado que había creído olvidado.

–Hola, Gerda –Sigyn tuvo que levantar mucho la cabeza para poder mirarla, ya que la superaba en varios codos. Recordó que, pese a sus enormes proporciones, tenía que tratarla de forma normal y se esforzó en pensar en ella como otra Brinda, la criadita que la había asistido cuando vivía en Asgard. Ambas, aunque de diferente tamaño, tenían el mismo carácter dulce y servicial… así como un miedo terrible a Loki.

–¿Cómo os encontráis? –preguntó amablemente–. Supuse que estabais a punto de despertar y vine a ver si se os ofrecía algo. ¿Queréis que llame a vuestro esposo o a vuestra hija?

–¡Ni se te oc…! Quiero decir, no es necesario que les molestes –se contuvo para darle mayor suavidad a la respuesta. Con el humor que tenía, no le apetecía nada enfrentarse otra vez a Loki; y aunque deseaba estar con Tess, sabía que si la llamaba ésta avisaría a su padre. No quería confrontar de nuevo a ninguno de los dos sin haber meditado antes la estrategia a seguir.

–Debéis tener hambre. ¿Deseáis que os traiga algo para comer?

–No.

–¿Alguna bebida?

–No… –Sigyn suspiró. Empezaba a impacientarse, aunque supiera que era el deber de la joven _jotun_ ser tan solícita. Sólo quería que se marchara y la dejara pensar en paz.

–¿Deseáis que os prepare un baño?

–Que n… Un momento –se interrumpió, pensándolo mejor. No sentía hambre ni sed, pero sí le apetecía bañarse. No es que fuera una maniática de la limpieza, pero siempre le había gustado ir aseada y llevaba varios días sin ducharse ni más limpieza que la superficial con esponja y lienzos húmedos que Tess le había efectuado desde que había sido herida. Aquello también le daría seguridad: en su último cara a cara con Loki, éste estaba pulcramente aseado y arreglado, mientras que ella seguía hecha un desastre, con el cuerpo y el pelo sucios. Un baño le sentaría bien, la refrescaría no sólo física sino anímicamente–. Ahora que lo pienso, sí. Por favor, prepárame un baño.

Mientras Gerda iba corriendo al cuarto de baño a obedecer la orden, Sigyn se dio una vuelta por las habitaciones a ver si encontraba ropa para vestir allí que fuera más apropiada –y más abrigada también– que el fino camisón que llevaba puesto. No tuvo que buscar demasiado: colindante al dormitorio había un amplio vestidor repleto de bellos ropajes y prendas que hubieran resultado lujosas incluso en Asgard. Al parecer, Loki se había afanado preparando el regreso de su mujer con todo lo que había pensado que le podía gustar, incluido un guardarropa nuevo confeccionado con los tejidos más ricos y delicados y en los colores favoritos de Sigyn: amarillo, verde y azul. Incluso en uno de los rincones había dispuesta una gran cantidad de suaves pieles de zorro, oso, armiño y otros animales que en Midgard habría hecho poner el grito en el cielo a más de un ecologista, pensó.

La mujer se paseó por el vestidor observando fascinada todas aquellas maravillas. Parte de ella, por su naturaleza de mujer, estaba encantada con tanta belleza sólo para ella; pero su parte más racional se sentía culpable de sentirse atraída por algo que al fin y al cabo era un regalo del hombre que tanto la había herido. Sacó uno de los vestidos, un precioso traje en tono ambarino con un cinturón de oro labrado. Frunció el ceño, preguntándose hasta qué punto sería cómodo. Después de años llevando _jeans_ y confortables prendas deportivas casi todo el tiempo, le sería difícil volver a los rígidos corsés, más femeninos pero también mucho más incómodos.

Guardó el vestido ámbar en su sitio y escogió una túnica bastante más sencilla de lino en color celeste y con un simple cordón de seda para ajustarlo en torno a la cintura, una indumentaria que se semejaba bastante a las ropas que llevaba cuando era más joven. Incluyó también una camisa de fina batista y ropa interior no tan sugerente como la que llevaba en la Tierra pero sí suave y delicada, así como unos botines de flexible cuero blanco.

Gerda volvió para avisarla de que el agua estaba preparada.

–Seguramente después de bañaros tendréis hambre, mi señora –añadió–. Mientras os refrescáis, voy a dar orden a las cocinas de que os preparen algo para cenar.

–No quiero nada –repitió ella, aunque con menos convicción que antes. Lo cierto era que no había comido nada en condiciones en varios días y sólo se había sustentado de la energía que Loki le había prestado, la cual estaba agotándose. A medida que oía hablar de comer empezaba a sentir hambre, pero su orgullo hacía que siguiera negándolo, como si al consentir en comer estuviera aceptando su precaria situación allí.

–Debéis reponer fuerzas, mi señora –insistió la sierva, con una suave tenacidad que la sorprendió–. Os traeré comida por si luego os apetece, pero si no es así podéis dejarla.

Sigyn prefirió no discutir, después de todo la _jotun_ sólo estaba siendo amable con ella –qué extraño se le hacía todo: una gigante de hielo tratándola con gentileza, después de todo lo que había oído sobre ellos–. Sólo quería bañarse y olvidarse de todo, aunque sólo fuera por un ratito; aunque sabía que con todo el caos en su cabeza, le iba a ser imposible desconectar.

Cuando entró a la habitación que estaba destinada a los baños, allí tuvo otra sorpresa. Era enorme y casi tan impresionante como el dormitorio, combinando el lujo y estilo asgardianos con los ingenios modernos de Midgard: al parecer Loki había decidido aprovechar ciertos aspectos de la Tierra después de todo. El color oro predominaba en la decoración, distribuyéndose en aterciopeladas alfombras, esponjosas toallas y hasta en detalles relucientes de las pulimentadas baldosas que recubrían las paredes.

El centro de la sala la ocupaba una enorme bañera que era al menos cuatro veces más grande que la que tenía Sigyn en su apartamento de Nueva York, parecía más una pequeña piscina; y que además estaba cubierta por un dosel con brocados dorados que pendía del techo. El agua rebosaba de espuma y humeaba de una forma muy atrayente. Además, Gerda había añadido sales y esencias aromáticas, con lo que el aroma que inundaba la estancia era embriagador.

La asgardiana se desnudó, apartó los cortinajes exteriores del dosel de la tina y entró en ella. Con un suspiro de placer se sumergió en el agua, disfrutando de su calidez. Se lavó concienzudamente el cabello y el cuerpo con un jabón perfumado, dejando que la espuma borrara la suciedad, el sudor y todo rastro del dolor y la tensión soportados durante los últimos días. Y una vez totalmente limpia, aún se tomó unos instantes más para estirarse en aquella enorme bañera y divagar un poco, ya totalmente relajada y dueña de sus pensamientos. Durante el baño, en soledad, era cuando podía reflexionar y ver las cosas desde cierta perspectiva, y aquel momento no fue la excepción.

Su situación allí era peliaguda. Ya no tenía esperanzas de que Heimdall hiciera descender el puente Bifrost para ayudarlas a escapar: si no lo había hecho el día anterior, ya no lo haría. Tal vez no pudiera ver nada en los dominios de Loki como éste había asegurado, o puede que ya no se fiara de ella tras verla liberar al dios del engaño de la trampa de los Vengadores en Midgard. En cualquier caso, no podía contar con él; ni con Odín, al cual ella nunca le había importado demasiado; ni tampoco con los Vengadores, los cuales la verían ahora como una traidora.

¿Y Thor? Lo pensó un momento, mas enseguida lo descartó también. Él sí que la apreciaba, pero Loki había afirmado que éste había permitido que se las llevara a Tess y a ella. ¿Por qué habría hecho tal cosa?, se preguntó. Tal vez Loki le había convencido. Tal vez esas tiernas manifestaciones de amor que a ella no lograban engañarla habían conseguido embaucar al inocentón dios del trueno. Siendo así, no podía esperar que las rescatara. Seguramente él pensaba que ellas serían una buena influencia para Loki. Por lo que sabía, Thor era la única persona en el universo que aún creía que su hermano tenía remedio.

Loki tenía razón: Tess y ella no podían contar con nadie, no podían esperar ayuda de nadie, de dentro o del exterior. Estaban solas, como habían estado siempre. Pero ahora, además, estaban atrapadas.

A su hija no parecía importarle demasiado, porque estaba entusiasmada con aquel mundo nuevo y con cada mágico descubrimiento que hacía de él, pero ella sabía lo que había detrás. No podía permitir que Loki ejerciera su maligna influencia sobre ella. No podía permitir que él la sedujese –¿estaba pensando en Tess, o ya en ella misma?– con su gallardo porte, sus ojos hechiceros y sus lisonjeras palabras. Puede que el día anterior hubiese reaccionado con demasiado arrebato, poniéndose histérica y arriesgándose a provocar la peligrosa cólera de su marido, debía ser más inteligente y mantener la calma. Pero la situación no cambiaba: tenían que escapar.

En ese momento, sonaron unos débiles toques en la puerta del baño. Debía de ser Gerda que venía a avisarla de que la cena estaba lista, pensó.

–¡Adelante!

Los doseles que cubrían la bañera ocultaban a la vista todo lo que ocurría fuera de ella de forma que Sigyn no podía ver a la joven _jotun_, pero sí oyó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y unos pasos quedos que debían corresponder a la sirvienta.

–Justo a tiempo, el agua estaba empezando a quedarse fría –comentó agradecida la asgardiana, incorporándose un poco–. ¿Puedes acercarme una toalla mientras salgo?

No hubo respuesta por parte de Gerda, pero sus pasos acercándose indicaban que se disponía a acatar la orden, de modo que cuando sintió que apartaban los cortinajes tras ella, Sigyn se puso de pie para salir del baño y extendió el brazo para que la otra le pasase algo para secarse.

Por un momento no ocurrió nada, como si la sirvienta dudase, o simplemente se hubiese detenido absorta contemplándola; y Sigyn permaneció de pie en el borde de la enorme tina, con el agua escurriéndose por sus cabellos y el cuerpo desnudo cubierto de espuma. Su aspecto debía recordar a Afrodita surgiendo de las aguas… aunque a la diosa griega seguramente no se le habría puesto la carne de gallina por el frío.

–¿A qué estás esper…? –Sigyn comenzó a mirar hacia atrás extrañada por la inmovilidad de la sirvienta, pero detuvo el movimiento cuando sintió que la envolvían en un suave y mullido lienzo. Algo turbada pero sin decidirse a rechazar el amable gesto, se quedó quieta dejándose hacer. Cerró los ojos: era una sensación muy placentera dejarse mimar como si fuera un niño, como hacía ella con sus hijos cuando eran pequeños. Sintió cómo la frotaban suavemente con el tejido para secarla por completo, con dulzura, con ternura; acariciando más que restregando su piel húmeda y desnuda. A Sigyn le sorprendía que una gigante de hielo tuviera un toque tan delicado, pero no protestó. La hacía sentirse protegida, querida; la hacía sentirse bien.

–Gracias… –casi suspiró de placer, ya relajada y entregada por completo, pero su placidez se cortó repentinamente cuando oyó la respuesta a sus espaldas:

–Es todo un placer serte de ayuda.

La voz de su marido, masculina y sensual, la sobresaltó de tal manera que se giró con una exclamación, de forma tan brusca que resbaló en la tina y Loki tuvo que sostenerla entre sus brazos para evitar que cayera.

–Cuidado, querida… –comentó, medio riéndose– No te vayas a hacer daño.

–¡Apártate de mí! –Sigyn lo empujó hacia atrás intentando que no se le cayera la toalla ni volver a resbalar, y una vez recuperado el equilibrio, trató también de recuperar la dignidad, cosa bastante más difícil– ¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces aquí?

–Llamé a la puerta y tú me diste permiso para entrar –se justificó él sin abandonar su expresión pícara.

–¡Porque pensaba que eras Gerda! –saltó ella, preguntándose si habría tomado la forma de la sirvienta para sorprenderla en el baño tal y como había tomado la forma de Sif en Midgard. Seguramente no, ya que ella no había vuelto la vista atrás en ningún momento. Había entrado con su aspecto real, pero el muy ladino se había callado arteramente disfrutando del equívoco de ella– Podrías haber dicho que eras tú.

–Eso habría arruinado el momento –respondió él con una risita.

Ella se sujetó la toalla contra el cuerpo para evitar que pudiera escurrírsele en un acceso de furia y pasó sus piernas por el borde de la bañera para salir.

–Empiezo a estar harta de esos jueguecitos tuyos de hacerte pasar por otras personas, Loki –le reprochó mientras empezaba a secarse procurando que no se le viera nada indebido, lo cual era bastante complicado.

–¿Lo dices por haberme disfrazado de Sif? Lo siento, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió para acercarme a ti.

–¿Para acercarte a mí, o para averiguar algo que utilizar en mi contra? Te conté cosas íntimas, Loki. ¡Cosas privadas, que de ningún modo quería que supieras!

–Y que sin embargo no te importó que supiera una extraña.

–Sif no es una extraña, es… ¡pero qué hago justificándome contigo! –exclamó, y a continuación soltó una carcajada amarga– Lo peor de todo es que teniendo a Sif en casa me sentía segura de ti. ¿Te das cuenta?

–Sí, no se me ha escapado que eso podría tener cierto matiz irónico.

–¡Un matiz irónico! –repitió, indignada– Me has demostrado que quince años después se puede confiar en ti tan poco como antes. ¡No, aún menos que antes! Como vuelvas a hacerme algo así, te juro que lo lamentarás.

–Celebro ver que ya te has recuperado por completo –La expresión despreocupada del dios del engaño indicaba que no temía demasiado de las amenazas de su esposa. Ya seca casi del todo, Sigyn tomó la ropa que había traído con intención de vestirse, y viendo que Loki seguía sin moverse, le lanzó una aviesa mirada de advertencia.

–Hum. Perdona –murmuró él, y se volvió dócilmente dándole la espalda. A ella le sorprendió que hubiese obedecido tan pronto y sin objeciones o comentarios burlones.

–Vaya, esto es nuevo… –comentó sarcástica mientras se pasaba la camisa por la cabeza–. El dios del engaño siendo caballeroso. No te pega en absoluto.

–¿Preferirías que mirase? –repuso él, como invitándola a desafiarle para que lo hiciera.

–No sé por qué tendrías interés en ello –Sigyn se encogió de hombros–. Pensé que no tenía nada que no hubieras visto ya.

Loki recordó que le había dicho eso en una situación similar, muchos años atrás.

–Y así es, pero eso no quiere decir que no me guste verlo. De hecho, si no quiero verlo ahora es para resistir la tentación de saltar sobre ti –contestó en un tono sugerente que hizo que Sigyn tragara saliva, acalorada más que atemorizada–. No me gustaría que volvieras a acusarme de ser un violador –añadió con tono falsamente compungido, como si se tratara de una exageración de ella. Era increíble la habilidad que tenía para darle la vuelta a las cosas y parecer _él_ la víctima.

–¿De veras? –aunque aún estaba en camisa, Sigyn no pudo soportar la indignación y se fue hasta él para obligarle a volverse y mirarla a los ojos– ¿Cómo llamarías entonces a un hombre que se mete en la cama de una mujer sin haber sido invitado?

–Ah, pero tú me invitaste, ¿o no te acuerdas? –argumentó él satisfecho.

–¡Porque pensaba que eras Sif!

–_No_ todo el tiempo –le recordó él–. No fue a Sif a quien le pediste que te abrazara y que te hiciera el amor.

Las mejillas de la asgardiana se encendieron aún más, pero disimuló su turbación con una mirada furibunda.

–Fue por culpa del vino. Y preferiría que no volvieras a mencionar nunca más lo que ocurrió aquella noche. Ya te dije que no significó nada. Sólo quise darte una probadita de lo que jamás volverás a tener.

La mirada socarrona de Loki parecía decir "eso aún está por ver".

–Qué decepción –comentó sarcástico–. Y yo que pensaba que te entregaste porque no pudiste resistir la pasión que sientes por mí.

–Estás demasiado seguro de ti mismo –respondió ella con voz glacial. A pesar de que él había dado justo en el blanco, se habría dejado matar antes de admitirlo–. No siento ninguna pasión por ti.

–¿De veras? –Loki se acarició la barbilla, como intentando hacer memoria– Si mal no recuerdo, creo que tus palabras exactas fueron "no pares, no pares, amor mío", ¿o me equivoco?

Ahora el calor de las mejillas de Sigyn era un fuego abrasador, pero ella se negó a ceder terreno. Se lo quedó mirando, esforzándose por que su rostro reflejara la más perfecta indiferencia.

–No eres tú el único que sabe fingir.

Pero Loki era el más experto en cualquier tipo de contienda dialéctica y se resistía a darse por vencido en aquélla.

–Así que ya no me deseas.

–No.

–Ya veo –Loki la tomó de un brazo acercándola a él como en los viejos tiempos, pero con delicadeza en vez de rudeza, con sensualidad en lugar de brutalidad. La aferró de la cintura contra él, sujetándola contra su pecho y acercando tanto su rostro al de ella que sus labios apenas quedaban separados por unos pocos centímetros–. ¿Quieres decir que si estamos así de cerca, tú no sientes nada?

Ella le sostuvo la mirada del modo más frío posible, intentando controlar la respiración para que no se le exaltara y la traicionara.

–Nada en absoluto –consiguió contestar, con un tono más o menos firme.

Pero él sonrió. Acarició delicadamente la mejilla de su esposa, haciéndola estremecerse con el simple contacto. Continuó bajando la mano aún más hasta que se posó sobre su cuello, y sus ojos siguieron clavándose en los suyos, abrasadores.

–¿Nada aún?

–…N-no… –consiguió contestar ella, aunque dentro de su pecho su corazón golpeaba tan fuerte que estaba segura de que él podría oírlo.

Él no mostró señales en uno u otro sentido, pero manteniendo la sonrisa –aquella sonrisa maliciosa suya que tanto la exasperaba y a la vez la excitaba–, deslizó suavemente su dedo índice por la clavícula izquierda de ella, cuya desnudez mostraba el escote de la camisa. Un roce muy sutil, casi imperceptible, pero tal vez precisamente por eso, electrizante.

–¿Nada de nada? –provocó de nuevo. Su dedo comenzó a descender por el costado cubierto de finísima tela, casi rozando el pecho de ella, sin llegar a tocarlo.

Sigyn sacudió la cabeza débilmente, apenas sin respiración. Loki la tomó suavemente por la barbilla y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

–¿Y si ahora te besara? –insistió, acercando aún más su boca a la de ella. Su voz era más ronca, varonil… terriblemente incitante. Una de sus armas más letales, recordó ella. Sus ojos verdes tenían también cierto poder hipnótico, era como mirar a una serpiente que estuviera a punto de inyectarle un veneno letal.

–Preferiría que no lo hicieras –se las arregló para decir ella sin balbucir.

–¿No? ¿Y por qué no?

–Porque si lo hicieras tendría que darte otra bofetada –repuso ella–. Y los dos sabemos que lo poco que te gusta eso.

–Creo que merecería la pena el riesgo –musitó el dios acabando de acercar su rostro sin que ella se viera con fuerzas para rechazarlo. Pero se movió ligeramente hacia un lado y Sigyn se sorprendió cuando sintió el tierno beso, no sobre su boca, sino sobre su mejilla. Aun así, sus labios se sintieron insoportablemente cálidos y suaves sobre la piel ruborizada de ella.

–Puede que en otro momento –dijo él con su tono normal, alejado de los incitantes susurros de antes; y se separó de ella–. Vístete querida, te espero en la habitación. Tenemos mucho que conversar.

Y sin más, salió de la habitación.

Sigyn se quedó mirando a la puerta, atónita y sofocada. Con un larguísimo suspiro, exhalando el aire que parecía haber estado conteniendo durante aquellos minutos de tensión, se dejó caer sobre un taburete. Aún sentía el rostro abrasado y no sabía si estar más furiosa con Loki por su tendencia a esos jueguecitos o consigo misma por caer con tanta facilidad en ellos.

Temblaba como una hoja y al abrocharse el vestido, los dedos no le respondían. ¡Maldita sea, no era justo! ¿Por qué ese hombre seguía teniendo ese poder sobre ella? Pero tenía que controlarse. No podía permitir que él se percatara del efecto que producía en ella. Ni la situación ni ella eran las mismas de quince años atrás: si su carne seguía siendo débil, ahora su voluntad era más fuerte.

Terminó de vestirse, y a falta de sus aparatos y productos de peluquería que usaba en la Tierra, se sujetó el cabello medio húmedo con un sencillo y rápido trenzado, como cuando era adolescente en Asgard. Era curioso cómo sus dedos, tras tantos años sin practicar, recuperaron enseguida la destreza para trenzar. Debía ser una de esas cosas que no se olvidaba, pensó; y se preguntó también cuántas cosas de su antigua vida debería volver a recuperar.

Cuando salió del baño hacia el dormitorio, Loki la estaba esperando sentado en un cómodo sillón, gemelo de otro que estaba situado enfrente de él. Frente a ellos, en la chimenea, ardía de nuevo una pequeña fogata que Loki había encendido con el poder de su mente; y entre ambos, sobre la mesita, estaba la comida que la solícita Gerda ya había dejado preparada. El dios del engaño parecía totalmente sereno e indiferente, como si la escena de casi seducción de unos minutos antes no hubiese tenido lugar.

–Bien, Loki –Sigyn se paró ante él con los brazos en jarras–. ¿Qué demonios quieres?

–Ya te lo he dicho. Sólo quiero hablar.

–No tengo nada que hablar con un secuestrador –Loki, al cual no le importaba que lo llamaran criminal, asesino, tramposo y otros apelativos similares, no obstante se ofendió con aquella acusación.

–¡Un secuestrador! Podrías agradecerme al menos que te salvara la vida.

–Sí, eso es cierto, me salvaste la vida –admitió ella–, y supongo que debo darte las gracias. Gracias por haberme salvado de un peligro en el que nunca me hubiera visto envuelta de no haber sido por ti.

Loki respondió un poco crispado.

–Hice cuanto estuvo en mi mano para protegerte, para protegeros a las dos. Y si resultaste herida, fue por tu temeridad al salir al encuentro de la bestia verde. ¿No te das cuenta de lo valiosa que es tu vida para mí? Aún no puedo creer que la arriesgaras para proteger a unos estúpidos mortales –escupió con desprecio–. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

–¿Que por qué lo hice? Por la misma razón por la que me quedé una eternidad protegiendo del veneno a una sabandija que merecía morir, ¡por pura y simple humanidad! Pero no me extraña que no lo entiendas, no conoces el significado de ese concepto. ¿Dónde está Tess?

–Se fue con sus hermanos a explorar los alrededores de la fortaleza y aún no han vuelto. Tranquila, está segura con ellos. Parecen llevarse bastante bien –le informó, al ver una ligera expresión de alarma en el rostro de ella–. Si quieres puedo llamarla, pero pensé que sería mejor que pudiésemos hablar de todo lo que tenemos que tratar en privado.

–Sí, será lo mejor –Por si acababan peleándose de nuevo, que Tess no estuviera allí para verlo, pensó ella. Desvió la mirada su mirada hacia el fuego de la chimenea. Le extrañaba ver algo así allí, no se imaginaba que un gigante de hielo pudiese necesitar mantener el calor.

–Todas las habitaciones principales tienen chimenea –explicó Loki, observando la dirección de la mirada de ella–, incluyendo la mía. Realmente no son necesarias, pero las mantengo por comodidad. Al crecer en Asgard, me acostumbré a su clima más cálido; y las noches en Jotunheim pueden ser muy frías… sobre todo cuando duermes solo –le lanzó la indirecta.

–No veo que tú tengas ese problema –replicó agudamente ella–, teniendo a esa chica para que caliente tu cama.

Él se inclinó un poco, interesado.

–¿Acaso estás celosa?

–¿Yo? –Sigyn se echó a reír para ocultar su irritación– Más quisieras. Hace mucho tiempo que dejó de importarme con quién duermas o dejes de dormir.

–Ya no duermo con Lorelei –aseguró él–. Eso se acabó en el mismo momento en que me enteré de que estabas viva.

–Te repito que no quiero tus explicaciones –replicó ella con dureza–. No te dignaste a dármelas cuando las necesitaba, y ahora no las necesito ni las deseo. Por mí puedes seguir durmiendo con ella o haciendo lo que te venga en gana. Lo único que quiero de ti es que nos dejes regresar a casa.

–Estás en casa –repuso él.

–Jamás consideraré esto como mi casa.

–Cambiarás de opinión.

–No cuentes con eso.

–Ya veremos –zanjó él sin perder la sonrisa–. Entretanto, tendrás a bien acompañarme en la cena, espero –invitó señalando con un gesto la comida que les había traído Gerda: pan de cereales, guisado de res, col aromatizada con hierbas y compota de manzana endulzada con miel; además de una jarra de vino y otra grande de agua–. Me encontré a Gerda y me dijo que iba a traerte la cena, así que di instrucciones de que fuera para dos. Así podremos cenar y hablar en intimidad.

Ella se acercó cautelosamente. Loki había perdido parte de la dureza que le caracterizaba y en su lugar había ganado sutileza. Ahora formulaba sus órdenes en forma de educadas sugerencias.

–¿Tengo elección?

–¿Elección? Por supuesto que la tienes –el dios se sirvió un poco de agua–. Si no quieres cenar conmigo hoy, puedes hacerlo mañana. O al otro día. O al siguiente.

Sigyn suspiró. De nada servía posponer una conversación que debía tener lugar antes o después.

–Está bien –se sentó, un poco de mala gana, pero no hizo gesto de tocar la comida.

–¿No vas a comer? –preguntó él amablemente.

–No, no quiero comer –replicó ella impaciente, deseosa de pasar el mal trago cuanto antes–. Quiero que me digas lo que tengas que decirme y que después me dejes en paz.

Loki se encogió de hombros.

–Como desees. Ya te lo dije, no quiero obligarte a nada. Sólo que… lástima por el cocinero.

–¿Por qué "lástima por el cocinero"? –inquirió ella extrañada.

–Porque le advertí que si no era capaz de cocinar algo que despertara tu apetito lo haría ejecutar –explicó él como sin darle importancia–. Y ahora me vas a obligar a cumplir mi palabra. Una pena… para estar cocinado por un _jotun_, esto no está nada mal –añadió, tomando un trozo del guiso y poniendo expresión de deleite.

Sigyn abrió mucho los ojos.

–No hablas en serio.

–¿Cuándo habla en serio y cuándo no el dios del engaño? –la provocó él juguetón– La cuestión es: ¿vas a arriesgar una vida inocente por tu tonto orgullo?

Furiosa, ella tomó un tenedor y pinchó un trozo de carne, luego arrancó un pedazo del pan y se lo metió todo en la boca de mala manera.

–¿"Fatiffecho"? –le preguntó con la boca llena. Él se echó a reír.

–Sí. Pero mastica, querida; no te vayas a ahogar.

Atravesándolo con la mirada, Sigyn se sirvió algo de vino y se lo bebió de un trago, tanto para hacer pasar el bocado como para que el alcohol le infundiera energías. Después engulló otro trozo de carne. Y otro más, acompañándolo de col. Y otro pedazo, esta vez más grande, de pan. Pronto se olvidó de su marido y antes de darse cuenta, estaba devorándolo todo a gran velocidad. Hasta el momento, llevada por su irritación y por la tensión de confrontar a Loki, no había sido consciente del hambre que tenía. Y el guisado de res había sido uno de sus platos favoritos cuando vivía en Asgard.

Él se mantuvo en silencio para no molestarla y sólo picoteaba de vez en cuando pedacitos de su plato, mientras observaba con una leve sonrisa cómo ella engullía la cena que tanto necesitaba, pero que su orgullo no le permitió comer hasta que él la chantajeó para que lo hiciera.

Incluso así, comiendo ansiosamente y sin demasiados modales, le parecía preciosa. Se había trenzado el cabello como solía cuando era más joven, y eso despertaba un montón de recuerdos en él. ¡Ah! Antes, en el baño, le había costado lo indecible quitarle las manos de encima, viéndola semidesnuda, mojada aún y tan apetecible, pero se había forzado a alejarse. Sabía que si hubiera llegado a besarla o continuaba tocándola, habría llegado a un punto en el que le sería imposible contener su deseo por ella. Pero no podía repetirse lo ocurrido en Midgard. Mientras ella aún siguiera albergando ese rencor hacia él, el contacto íntimo, por deseable que fuera, sería contraproducente. Tenía que hacer que volviera a confiar en él y no malgastar en juegos un tiempo que no tenía. Sí, volverían a yacer juntos, pero no antes de que ella se rindiera a la evidencia de que era completamente suya.

Sigyn se dio cuenta de que él la estaba contemplando con esa media sonrisa suya que delataba a su mente calculando y paró de comer.

–¿Qué miras tanto? ¿Acaso tengo monos en la cara?

–¿Monos en la cara? –Loki frunció el ceño, confuso– Querida, me sigues resultando encantadora, aunque te confieso que encuentro un tanto difícil comprender toda esa jerga de Midgard que has aprendido.

–Pues tendrás que aguantarte, porque así es como hablo ahora. Por si no te has dado cuenta, ya no soy esa mujer sumisa y aterrorizada que era en Asgard. He cambiado.

–Ya lo veo –asintió él–. A decir verdad, no entiendo qué tiene Midgard para transformar de ese modo a las personas. Tras su primera visita allí, Thor se convirtió en un mojigato blandengue –afirmó con desprecio, para añadir después mucho más cálidamente–. Pero me doy cuenta de que no es tu caso. Tú has cambiado de la forma opuesta. Sin embargo, yo también lo he hecho.

–Seguro. Y a peor –repuso ella–. No fue Midgard lo que me cambió. Fue estar lejos de ti –explicó, continuando con su colación y atacando la compota de manzana con bastante apetito.

–Veo que te ha gustado la comida –comentó él complacido.

–Mucho. Puedes perdonar a tu cocinero.

Loki se echó a reír.

–¿De verdad me crees capaz de asesinar a un inocente si no hubieras comido? Por favor, querida, seré muchas cosas, pero no soy _tan_ desalmado –Sigyn bajó la vista, algo avergonzada por haber caído en su farol pero aliviada al ver que Loki no era el cruel tirano que a veces parecía ser. Entonces él habló de nuevo–. Sólo lo habría hecho azotar.

La asgardiana hizo rodar sus ojos. Daba igual lo que él dijera, nunca cambiaría.

–Eso está hecho con manzanas de Idunn –le informó Loki, señalando su postre–. Aunque tú no las necesitas, viendo el tiempo que has estado sin comerlas y sigues tan joven y hermosa como siempre.

–Y tú sigues tan adulador como siempre –replicó ella, mordaz–. Hubieras traído mejor granadas. Creo que son más adecuadas para nuestras circunstancias.

–¿Granadas? Ah, ya entiendo –dijo tras caer en la cuenta–. Hades y Perséfone.

Ella asintió, confirmando que había aludido a la leyenda del rey del inframundo griego y su esposa Perséfone, la cual fue raptada por éste y obligada a quedarse con su marido en su oscuro reino tras ingerir unas pocas semillas de granada. Visto así, la situación actual de ellos tenía ciertas semejanzas con dicha historia.

–A Narvi y Váli les encantaban esos cuentos de la Tierra –recordó con una sonrisa nostálgica–. Me acuerdo que se sentaban conmigo y yo se los contaba. No se cansaban de escucharlos.

–Lo sé –asintió él, con una expresión casi tan cálida como la de ella. Pero Sigyn pareció molesta.

–Tú qué vas a saber. Nunca estabas allí –le acusó.

–Váli se tumbaba a tu lado, apoyaba la cabeza en tu regazo y te escuchaba mientras tú le acariciabas el pelo –evocó él–. Y Narvi, como se aburría enseguida, se sentaba a tus pies y jugaba con figuritas de madera, como escenificando lo que pasaba.

Sigyn se quedó atónita, con la cuchara a medio camino entre el bol con el dulce y la boca.

–No puede ser… ¿cómo puedes saberlo?

Él bajó un poco la vista, lo más parecido que Sigyn había visto nunca en él a una expresión azorada.

–En realidad, sí estuve en tus aposentos bastantes veces, y presencié cómo les leías, les cantabas y les narrabas esas historias –confesó–. Pero me ocultaba en las sombras para que no pudierais verme.

–¿Por… por qué? –inquirió ella– ¿Por qué no querías que te viéramos?

Loki carraspeó, incómodo.

–No deseaba que se malacostumbraran al verme demasiado.

–¿Malacostumbrarse? ¿Verte demasiado? –Sigyn no podía comprenderlo– Por amor de Dios, ¡sólo eran unos niños, Loki! ¡Y te adoraban más que a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo! ¿Cómo podías escatimar tu tiempo con ellos?

Ahora era el dios del engaño el que evitaba la vista de ella, avergonzado.

–Di la verdad: era a mí a quien no querías ver –insistió ella.

–No… bueno, sí; pero no es por lo que tú crees. En realidad, yo…

–Basta –indignada, ella dejó caer los cubiertos en la bandeja. Se había acabado el diálogo pacífico, si había llegado a ser realmente pacífico en algún momento–, no quiero más explicaciones ni más excusas. Seguramente serían mentira, de todos modos. No quiero revolver más en un pasado que está muerto; y además duele demasiado.

Se levantó de la mesa, parecía muy cansada.

–Quiero que te vayas, Loki.

Éste, aún limpiándose con la servilleta, se levantó también, un poco alarmado. Al igual que la vez anterior, las cosas no estaban tomando el rumbo que él pensaba.

–Espera, tienes que escucharme. Estoy intentando hacer las paces; o si eso te parece demasiado, ¿qué te parece una tregua? Ahora que estás bien del todo, tengo algo que enseñarte, una sorpresa.

Ella alzó los ojos hacia él, llenos de desconfianza.

–No me gustan las sorpresas, y menos las que vengan de ti.

–Ésta te gustará. Está aquí, en este mismo castillo –la tomó de la mano, pero ella se soltó con energía, rechazando su contacto–. Está bien, no te tocaré, pero tienes que acompañarme. Cuando veas lo que tengo que mostrarte te pondrás de mucho mejor humor.

Ella suspiró, resignada.

–No me vas a dejar en paz hasta que vaya contigo, ¿verdad?

El dios del engaño sonrió.

–Me conoces bien.

–De acuerdo, vayamos entonces –rezongó, rindiéndose–. Acabemos de una buena vez.

Loki fue hasta el vestidor y regresó con una piel de zorro plateado.

–Más vale que te abrigues –comentó, alargándosela a su mujer–. Muchas de las habitaciones, en especial las destinadas a nuestro uso, tienen acondicionada la temperatura para que sea similar a la asgardiana, pero con las zonas de uso común y las galerías ha sido imposible. No sólo porque traer una fuente de energía térmica tan caliente que pudiera caldear así toda la fortaleza sería peligroso, sino también porque perjudicaríamos a los _jotnar_ que viven aquí. A los gigantes de hielo puros no les hacen bien las temperaturas demasiado altas.

–Muy considerado –comentó ella, no del todo irónica, enfundándose en la suave y lujosa prenda.

–No seas tonta –replicó él–. Me importa un bledo su bienestar, pero no quiero quedarme sin sirvientes. A mí no me molesta el frío y es un pequeño inconveniente para evitar otro mayor –añadió, caminando hasta la puerta y señalándola cortésmente con la palma de la mano–. Después de ti, querida.

Resoplando y de mala gana, Sigyn se dirigió hacia la salida, disponiéndose a acompañar a su marido para ver esa "sorpresa" que le tenía preparada.

–*–*–*–*–*–

Ambos esposos caminaron por los corredores de la fortaleza, y por primera vez Sigyn pudo ver de ésta algo más que los aposentos donde se había autoconfinado. Comprobó asombrada que sus habitaciones no eran las únicas decoradas al estilo asgardiano, sino que toda la edificación había sido construida igual y ornamentada con el lujo y magnificencia habituales en la corte del Reino Dorado.

La mujer observó con los ojos muy abiertos los tapices de seda y terciopelo de las paredes, bordados con los colores emblemáticos de Loki; y las lámparas de bronce, cuyos brazos habían sido forjados con forma de serpiente. Como él había explicado, hacía bastante más frío allí, y los techos estaban más altos para adaptarse a la enorme estatura de los _jotnar_ que lo habitaban; pero aparte de eso, a Sigyn su nueva cárcel le recordó en todo a la antigua. No sabía si Loki lo había hecho deliberadamente, pero había imitado en casi todo a las estancias del palacio donde habían residido en Asgard mientras estaban casados.

Aquello le traía algunos buenos recuerdos, pero casi todos malos; y algunos realmente desgarradores. Las galerías con escalinatas de mármol que recorrían eran idénticas a aquéllas del palacio de Odín por los que Narvi y Váli solían corretear riendo, a pesar de las advertencias de ella de que se refrenaran un poco, no fueran a tropezarse y a abrirse la cabeza. Sintió un doloroso estrujón en el estómago al pensar en ello. Esa época en la que lo que más le preocupaba con respecto a sus hijos era que se hicieran daño mientras jugaban. Parpadeó para hacer desaparecer las lágrimas que habían acudido a sus ojos y se esforzó por apartar aquellos recuerdos de su pensamiento.

–¿De qué se trata la famosa "sorpresa"? –preguntó, desprendiendo algo de vaho por la boca debido al frío. En el fondo, tenía que reconocer que comenzaba a sentirse intrigada.

–Lo sabrás cuando lo veas, querida –contestó él juguetón, comprendiendo que empezaba a captar su interés–. Pero te alegrarás mucho cuando lo veas, y quién sabe, tal vez puede que incluso me estés agradecida. Es algo que me pediste hace mucho tiempo.

Sigyn frunció el ceño, extrañada. ¿Algo que ella le había pedido? Mientras estaban casados, ella se había acostumbrado a no esperar nada de él, y mucho menos pedirlo.

–A decir verdad, no recuerdo qué deseaba entonces con tanta desesperación que me hizo cometer la imprudencia de pedírtelo a ti; pero ahora mismo, si no se trata de mi libertad, no me interesa nada de lo que tengas que ofrecerme.

Las comisuras de los labios del dios se elevaron ligeramente en una sonrisa de significado impreciso.

–Sólo espera a verlo.

Al igual que ocurriera el día anterior con Tess, Sigyn estaba realmente asombrada, no sólo al ver la fortaleza sino también por sus moradores. Multitud de gigantes de hielo pululaban por los pasajes y estancias que ellos atravesaban, y ellos dos, los únicos humanos a la vista, semejaban ser diminutos en comparación con aquellos seres descomunales. Algunos, presumiblemente siervos, llevaban sencillas ropas de basto tejido similares a las que vestía Gerda; otros debían ser guardias o soldados, a juzgar por su vestimenta algo más ostentosa hecha de pieles y sus enormes armas de cortante filo hechas de hielo. Y todos ellos, sin excepción, agachaban la cabeza igual que la propia Gerda rindiendo pleitesía a su único dueño y señor. Sigyn no podía dejar de observar aquello, al principio lo más discretamente posible, pero después olvidando todo disimulo.

–Ah, sí –comentó Loki, dándose cuenta–. Los gigantes de hielo. Me temo que, como ya te dije, tendrás que acostumbrarte a verlos, por repulsivo que te resulte.

Era imposible averiguar si su tono, un tanto irónico, era realmente sarcasmo u ocultaba una amargura ofendida. Con Loki, nunca se podía estar segura. Sigyn recordó la expresión herida en sus ojos cuando se mostró asustada al ver a su sirvienta por primera vez.

–Los gigantes de hielo no me desagradan –explicó–. Mi reacción al ver a Gerda el otro día fue por la impresión, y por la sorpresa. Creía que estábamos en Asgard y no esperaba ver un _jotun_.

–Ya –Fue todo lo que dijo. Era evidente que no la creía.

–Es verdad –insistió ella, sin lograr alterar el semblante escéptico de su marido, lo cual le dio mucha rabia–. Mira, piensa lo que quieras– añadió enfadada. Era increíble: con todo lo que le había hecho él y era ella la que se sentía culpable por lastimar sus sentimientos.

–No hace falta que te justifiques. Comprendo que te impresionen –comentó él en tono neutro. Si se sentía herido, no lo demostraba; pero eso, conociendo a Loki, no significaba nada. Si algo sabía Sigyn de él, era su tendencia a enterrar cualquier sentimiento que lo hiciera sentirse vulnerable bajo capas y capas de hielo, exteriorizando sólo los que reforzaran su imagen de líder triunfador.

–Lo que realmente me impresiona es la forma en que nos tratan. Son tantos, y tan grandes… Cada uno de ellos podría partirnos en dos con facilidad, incluso Gerda. Pero todos, incluso los más enormes y temibles, te miran con reverencia, con sumisión…

Él asintió, satisfecho.

–Así debe ser. Así debió ser desde el principio. Si me hubiesen tratado así en Asgard, las cosas habrían sido muy distintas –su rostro se ensombreció un tanto, mientras añadía–. Yo me _merecía_ ese respeto. Tenía derecho a él, tanto como Thor. Aunque no sea asgardiano, mi sangre es tan real como la suya.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

–Oh, vamos. Nadie duda que tengas derecho a respeto. Pero lo que muestran estos seres –miró de nuevo a su alrededor, a los _jotnar_ que los rodeaban–, es algo más que respeto, más que veneración. Ellos te temen, Loki.

–Supongo que también hay un poco de eso –él sonrió jactanciosamente–. En realidad, lo prefiero.

La mujer meditó esas palabras durante unos segundos.

–Pues yo no te temo.

–Eso está bien –la sonrisa del dios cambió, pasando a ser una más cálida y afectuosa–, no es tu temor lo que deseo.

Pronto abandonaron la parte más superficial, luminosa y concurrida de la fortaleza para ir adentrándose en una estrecha travesía descendente, apenas iluminada por alguna que otra antorcha solitaria fijadas a la pared de cuando en cuando. Estaba completamente desierto: por no haber, no estaban ni siquiera los guardias que había estratégicamente repartidos en las otras zonas de la fortaleza.

Sigyn se arrebujó dentro de sus pieles. Allí abajo la temperatura seguía siendo baja, pero era muy diferente al frío seco que hacía en la superficie. Era una humedad glacial que penetraba en los huesos, un frío que no llegaba al punto de congelación –ya que comprobó, al tacto, que las paredes de roca rezumaban agua, y además oía de vez en cuando la caída de alguna gota solitaria en la oscuridad– pero que estaba muy próximo a él. El suelo era igual de resbaladizo que las paredes y de superficie desigual, como si se tratara de una cueva natural o de un pasadizo excavado sin mucho cuidado dentro de la roca viva.

Todo aquello, unido a la pobre iluminación, hacía que caminar por allí fuera cuanto menos complicado. La mujer, tras librarse un par de veces, acabó resbalando, y hubiera acabado dando con sus huesos en aquel suelo de piedra de no haber sido porque Loki la sostuvo. Y ya era la tercera vez en las últimas horas en que él la tomaba entre sus brazos para evitarle alguna caída.

–¡Maldita sea! –renegó ella, tratando de deshacerse del abrazo. No podía enfadarse con su marido por intentar ayudarla, pero lo estaba, y mucho, con su propia torpeza–. ¡No se ve nada!

–Lo lamento, no me había percatado de ello –repuso él–. He recorrido tantas veces estos pasadizos que los conozco como la palma de mi mano y sé por dónde pisar aunque estemos a oscuras. Puedes sujetarte a mí para no caerte –le propuso de forma solícita.

–¡Ni hablar! –se negó ella. No quería tener más contacto con él del estrictamente necesario– ¿No puedes crear alguna luz o algo así con tu magia para que podamos ver por dónde andamos?

–Lo siento, pero me quedé sin energía desde que realicé ese hechizo para curarte. Necesito más tiempo para recuperarme. Aunque si te empeñas, puedo intentarlo…

–No, no, déjalo. Sólo falta que te desmayes aquí por el sobreesfuerzo –Sigyn se rindió y, aunque de mala gana, se aferró al brazo de su marido para que la guiara. Incluso se mordió el labio y contuvo una protesta cuando él le pasó el brazo por la cintura para llevarla mejor. Le ponía nerviosa estar tan cerca de él y que la tocara (con aquellas manos que la habían tocado para cosas mucho menos inocentes), pero peor era la idea de caerse allí en aquel pasadizo lejos de todo, romperse un tobillo y que él tuviera que cargarla en brazos de vuelta hasta sus habitaciones.

En la casi completa oscuridad, no pudo ver la leve sonrisa de Loki. En realidad él se sentía tan fuerte como siempre, y además invocar una simple luminescencia le costaba el mismo esfuerzo, aproximadamente, que rascarse la nariz. Pero eso ella no tenía por qué saberlo. Así él podía disfrutar del beneficio adicional de sentir su cuerpo cerca de él, percibir su calidez y la emoción que le producía el simple contacto de su brazo sobre su cintura. En fin, una mentirijilla no hacía daño a nadie.

Después de lo que a Sigyn le pareció una eternidad, comenzó a divisarse una ligera claridad al fondo a unos metros más allá, en tanto que la galería cavernosa comenzó a ensancharse paulatinamente hasta desembocar en un ancho portón de madera cuyas rendijas dejaban pasar la luz. La puerta se veía vieja, la madera estaba casi podrida y los goznes de metal estaban cubiertos de herrumbre debido a la humedad, pero sólo era frágil en apariencia. En realidad, estaba protegida por un potente hechizo que hacía que sólo pudiera abrirla el dios del engaño o alguien que llevara su sangre. No poseía pomo ni manija, pero tampoco la necesitaba. Loki apoyó ligeramente la palma de su mano en la madera y la puerta se abrió sola con un ligero chirrido, permitiéndoles continuar.

Una vez atravesado el umbral de aquel portón, accedieron a una sala alargada y de amplias proporciones, iluminada por antorchas también encendidas mediante brujería, la cual las hacía arder permanentemente sin agotarse ni necesitar combustible alguno, aunque emitiendo una luz bastante mortecina. Predominaba un aroma peculiar, mezcla del típico olor a estancia cerrada con perfume a incienso y otras resinas aromáticas. Todo aquello hacía que el ambiente resultara opresivo, inquietante.

Aparentemente, lo único que ocupaba aquella estancia era una serie de armaduras y otras indumentarias guerreras que estaban cuidadosamente bruñidas, montadas y dispuestas en fila, como en una exhibición de museo. Algunas, en verde y oro y con cascos cornudos de diversas formas, eran versiones antiguas de la propia armadura de Loki. Otras eran totalmente distintas y de estilos muy diversos: las había muy elaboradas y complejas, negras, rojas y azules; y también otras más simples, incluso alguna que otra tenía plumas y otros detalles de tipo tribal. Sigyn creyó reconocer, por haberlas visto en ilustraciones de sus lecturas, el estilo de Alfheim en una de ellas, en un azul plateado. Las otras, salvando las de Loki, no las había visto nunca.

Las paredes, a diferencia de la roca irregular del pasadizo, eran lisas y de un suave color crema. Además, estaban adornadas ocasionalmente con pan de oro labrado como era costumbre en Asgard, si bien los motivos eran un tanto diferentes: fieras, serpientes y angulares formas geométricas en lugar de las suaves hojas y volutas de la ornamentación asgardiana. Pero aquello no era lo más destacable, sino que se limitaban a cubrir el espacio intermedio entre la decoración principal: una serie de cabezas de los más variados animales que cubría toda la pared hasta donde la vista de Sigyn podía alcanzar, disecadas como trofeos. Había leones, lobos, grandes osos –predominando los blancos aunque había de todos los colores–, pumas y tigres dientes de sable; y otras bestias más exóticas: enormes lagartos que podrían parecer dragones, la cabeza de un gigantesco narval o mamuts que en Midgard se habían extinguido mucho tiempo atrás.

Sigyn abrió mucho los ojos, asombrada, mientras contemplaba todo aquello.

–¿Te gusta? –le preguntó Loki orgulloso– Pareces sorprendida.

–No era lo que esperaba. En realidad, no sé qué esperaba –se corrigió–. Creo que una mazmorra o algo así.

–En parte lo es –sonrió, como haciéndose el interesante–. Tenemos calabozos normales, para los intrusos o vasallos que se pasan de listos, pero ésos están en otra área y la seguridad la llevan a cabo guardias _jotnar_. Esta estancia es especial: se protege mágicamente mediante hechizos, es sólo para nuestro disfrute. Podríamos decir que es el salón de trofeos de caza de la familia.

Ella alzó las cejas.

–¿Así que ahora te va la caza?

–No mucho, salvo excepciones –repuso él con indiferencia–. Casi todo son trofeos de mis hijos. Pero de vez en cuando me cobro alguna pieza interesante.

Sigyn contempló las corazas y las indumentarias de batalla. ¿Cuántas había: veinte, treinta, cincuenta? Puede que incluso más. Salvo las armaduras de Loki, cada una de aquellas armaduras representaba a un enemigo que el dios del engaño había conseguido vencer.

–Te refieres a los propietarios de estas armaduras, ¿verdad?

Loki asintió.

–He avanzado mucho en estos años, amada. Cada paso que he dado, cada combate que he librado, ha sido con un único fin. Antes era sólo un hechicero, pero ahora soy también un líder militar a la altura de Odín. No está lejos el día en que todos se vean obligados a reconocer mi valía y lamenten no haber creído en mí como rey de Asgard.

Sigyn decidió no replicar. No merecía la pena seguir malgastando energías intentando disuadirle de su obsesivo sueño de derrotar a los que una vez fueron su familia.

–¿Qué hemos venido a ver aquí? –preguntó, en cambio, para cambiar de tema. El brillo esperanzado, casi desquiciado, que se veía en los ojos de Loki cada vez que hablaba de sus planes de grandeza desapareció para dar paso a una expresión más distendida e ilusionada, como un niño que le va a enseñar a su madre un dibujo donde ha puesto todo su esfuerzo.

–Ah, sí, mi sorpresa. Mi _pieza_ más importante, al menos hasta que incorpore a Mjolnir o a Gungnir a la colección. Acompáñame, por favor –le pidió ofreciéndole la mano. A esas alturas, Sigyn sentía tanta curiosidad por lo que quería enseñarle que olvidó inconscientemente su natural rechazo hacia él y tomó su mano, dejándose guiar a lo largo de la sala.

El matrimonio llegó hasta el otro extremo de la sala. Una impresionante armadura de un color metal rojizo, guarnecida con detalles de oro y rematada por una espada con empuñadura enjoyada y una gran hacha de mango largo marcó el final de la exhibición de indumentarias bélicas. El fondo de la sala aparecía sorprendentemente vacío de otras armaduras o cabezas disecadas de animales; lo único que se veía allí era un sencillo pedestal de mármol negro y, sobre éste, una estatua de piedra blanca que representaba a una mujer de formas exquisitas.

Había algo extraño en todo aquello. ¿Qué hacía un objeto artístico como aquél en un sitio dedicado a los trofeos de caza? La posición de la mujer, levantando los brazos y retrocediendo como si tratara de defenderse de algún peligro, hacía la escena aún más inquietante.

–¿Quién se supone que es, Loki? Se me hace conocida…

–No me digas que no la reconoces –se burló él–. Sería una decepción.

Intrigada y a la vez con un oscuro presentimiento, Sigyn se acercó a la escultura. No se había equivocado: los rasgos de la mujer le resultaban familiares. Había visto antes aquellas facciones de oscura perfección, aunque su belleza se veía algo opacada por una espantosa mueca de terror que deformaba su semblante. La figura, esbelta y cuyas formas resaltaba la fina tela de sus ropajes, también le sonaba. Y aquel peinado levantado en un recogido espectacular, casi arquitectónico, que dejaba escapar de forma sensual algunos mechones que en la piedra se veían blancos pero que ella recordaba negros…

…_negros como ala de cuervo._

Entonces la reconoció. Y el corazón se le estrujó de forma mil veces más violenta que en la superficie de la fortaleza, cuando había recordado a sus hijos. Ante ella estaba representada la mujer que se los había quitado.

Se volvió hacia su marido con una mirada fulminante:

–¡Loki, cómo te atreves! ¡Cómo puedes tener aquí una estatua de Karnilla!

Él, que al principio se mostró asombrado por la agresiva reacción de Sigyn, enseguida se echó a reír:

–¿Una estatua? No, querida. Míralo mejor.

Con extrañeza y desconfianza reflejados en su semblante, la mujer se acercó lentamente a la figura de piedra. La minuciosidad en la representación de cada rasgo, de cada mínimo detalle, era perturbadora. Pero si aquello no era una estatua, ¿qué era?

Y entonces recordó, a propósito de los cuentos midgardianos que les narraba a sus hijos, la historia de la Medusa, un monstruo con cabellos de serpientes que convertía a las personas… en piedra. Pero era una leyenda, la Medusa no existía, ¿cierto? Tal vez, mas no debía olvidar que Loki conocía hechizos capaz de replicar cualquier poder, real o imaginario, de cualquiera de los Nueve Reinos.

–No me digas que ésta… es la auténtica Karnilla…

–…petrificada, sí. Es ella. La asesina de nuestros hijos.

Karnilla… la mujer que le había arrebatado a dos de los seres que más amaba en el mundo… la persona que le había quitado, aunque fuese temporalmente, la voluntad de seguir viviendo. Allí estaba, convertida en piedra. Eso era lo que Loki quería tan ansiosamente que ella viera, la sorpresa que le tenía preparada: la venganza. Una venganza que, era cierto, ella le había exigido años atrás, mientras él permanecía encadenado en aquella cueva. Por eso estaba seguro de que ella estaría encantada al verlo.

Pero, extrañamente, no lo estaba. De hecho, sentía un poco de alivio, pero ese alivio estaba mezclado con un inexplicable y doloroso vacío, como si acabara de vomitar una comida en mal estado. Nunca dejaría de extrañar a sus hijos, pero hacía tiempo que había olvidado el rencor por su muerte… al menos hacia Karnilla, ya que inconscientemente siempre había culpado más a Loki. Y tener ante sus ojos la venganza sobre la reina Norn que una vez había deseado le escocía en el alma igual que si le hubiesen abierto la cicatriz de una antigua herida y hubiesen echado sal en ella.

Era curioso, pero la venganza que Loki tan ilusionadamente le ofrecía no la hacía lo feliz que ella imaginaba cuando se la pidió.

Aun así, fascinada, se aproximó aún más para verla mejor. Una parte de ella quería alejarse, no quería seguir regodeándose en algo que parecía morboso y enfermizo; pero otra no podía dejar de mirar. Los últimos momentos de Karnilla debieron haber sido espantosos, se dijo. La posición indefensa y el horrible rictus de terror de su rostro manifestaban a las claras que Loki no había tenido la menor piedad con ella.

Más cerca de la cara de piedra, algo llamó la atención a Sigyn: bajo las cejas fruncidas que expresaban un terror infinito, los ojos se veían con mucho más detalle, casi excesivo. Eran de un material distinto a la piedra, como si ésta hubiera cristalizado, y su color era el negro profundo que ella recordaba en la sanguinaria mujer. Eran similares a los ojos de cristal que completaban las cabezas disecadas de los animales que adornaban las paredes, pero parecían más vivaces. Era como si una especie de brillo húmedo continuara animándolos.

Curiosa, Sigyn se acercó y no reprimió el impulso de rozar con la yema de sus dedos uno de aquellos ojos, pero enseguida retiró la mano con una exclamación horrorizada: ¡había visto agitarse aquel brillo!

–¡Cielo santo!

–¿Qué ocurre? –Loki, que hasta el momento había permanecido un poco apartado para permitir que ella disfrutara sin trabas de la vista, se acercó interesado.

–Se… se ha… No, olvídalo –sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de creer lo que había creído ver–. Por un momento, me ha parecido ver como si sus ojos se movieran, pero ha debido ser un efecto óptico.

–Ah –indolente, el dios del engaño se paseó en torno a la figura de Karnilla, con cierta satisfacción abriéndose paso en su fingida indiferencia–. Así que aún le quedan energías para mover los ojos. Creí que ya se habría rendido hace mucho. Es toda una luchadora.

Espantada, Sigyn clavó los ojos en su marido. No daba crédito a lo que oía.

–Es imposible lo que estás insinuando. ¿Estás diciendo que… que está viva?

–¡Claro que está viva! –exclamó él como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo– ¿Qué gracia tendría si no? ¿Crees que iba a conformarme con darle una muerte rápida después de lo que me hizo, de lo que _nos_ hizo? No, querida. Le prometí que no la mataría, sino que le haría algo peor, algo que le haría pensar en la muerte como una liberación. Y pese a lo que dicen de mí, hay promesas que sí me gusta cumplir.

Sigyn rodeó a la figura petrificada, con su semblante oscilando entre la conmoción y la repugnancia.

–¿Desde cuándo lleva así?

Loki lo pensó un instante.

–Si te digo la verdad, ya no me acuerdo exactamente. Sé que fue antes del primer aniversario de la muerte de los niños. Lo sé porque me acuerdo que ese día bajé aquí y me tomé una copa de vino sin dejar de mirarla, al igual que ella hizo mientras miraba cómo morían nuestros hijos. Sabes que no me gusta mucho el alcohol, pero estarás de acuerdo en que la ocasión lo merecía.

Ella lo contempló, incrédula.

–¿Me estás diciendo que la tienes aquí, petrificada pero viva, desde hace casi quince años?

Loki asintió.

–Ajá. Viva y consciente además. No le he hecho daño, no sufre ningún dolor físico: no es necesario. Sólo estar ahí, inmóvil y consciente ya la habrá hecho enloquecer. Me imagino que hace mucho tiempo que perdió la cordura.

La asgardiana sacudió la cabeza, intentando asumir la gigantesca crueldad de aquel castigo.

–¿Y cuánto más piensas tenerla así?

Él sonrió, ufano.

–¿Cuánto dura la eternidad? Ella pensó que no podría hacerme nada peor que lo del _Eitr,_así que le he enseñado cómo se tortura de verdad.

Ella se llevó las manos a la boca, incapaz de contener su horror. Aquello parecía haberse convertido en una competición entre Loki y Karnilla sobre cuál de los dos era capaz de pensar en la tortura más cruel, perversa y retorcida. Y cómo no, el primero, con su afán competitivo y su prodigioso intelecto para el mal, había ganado de calle dicha competición.

Lo peor de todo era que lo había hecho en su nombre, y Sigyn no quería formar parte de aquello. Cuando, en aquel pasado que recordaba como un doloroso borrón, había exigido a Loki que vengara las muertes de sus hijos, no sabía qué había querido exactamente, pero seguro que no había deseado _eso_. Y no podría volver a subir y dormir en aquella blanda y lujosa cama mientras continuara aquella aberración.

–Loki, por favor, pon fin a esto. Mátala.

Él la observó alzando una ceja.

–Supongo que esto tenía que pasar, tarde o temprano. Si crees que matarla sería un mejor castigo, te equivocas. La muerte sería una misericordia para ella.

–Piensa lo que quieras. Allí en la caverna me prometiste que me concederías todo lo que te pidiera a cambio de mi ayuda. Pues ahora te pido esto. Acaba con su miseria.

Él suspiró, resignado.

–Está bien –caminó hacia la última de las armaduras ornamentales y extrajo la espada de su vaina enjoyada. Después se dirigió a Sigyn y se la ofreció por la empuñadura–. Te dejo que hagas los honores.

–¿Qué? –ella lo miró con ojos desorbitados.

–Yo creo que está bien tal y como está. No la mataré, pero tampoco te impediré que lo hagas. Así que si la quieres muerta, tendrás que hacerlo tú misma –su sonrisa parecía dudar de que lo hiciera, como si estuviera seguro de que no tendría lo que había que tener.

Irritada por esa seguridad, sólo para demostrar que sí que tenía valor y efectivamente había cambiado, ella tomó la espada que le tendía con actitud resuelta. Después avanzó hacia la petrificada Karnilla, y se detuvo ante ella esgrimiendo la espada con ambos manos para sujetarla mejor. Adoptó una posición de equilibrio y echó los brazos hacia atrás para tomar impulso: no sabía si tendría fuerzas para atravesar la piedra con la espada para llegar a su corazón. Por un instante, deseó ser Sif: de seguro la valiente guerrera no habría tenido problemas con eso. Pero era ella quien estaba allí, y débil e imperfecta como era, tenía que hacer lo que era correcto.

La espada se hundió de un solo mandoble entre los pechos de la petrificada Karnilla, y la vibración del choque del acero contra la piedra se trasladó de forma dolorosa desde la espada al brazo de la asgardiana. La fuerza del impacto fue tal que desniveló la figura, que perdió su equilibrio sobre el pedestal y cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo, estallando como un jarrón de porcelana.

Al principio, Sigyn tuvo el reflejo de apartarse y protegerse los ojos de las esquirlas de piedra que saltaron por todas partes, pero después se calmó y se apoyó sobre la espada como si fuera un bastón, bufando por el esfuerzo. La figura de mujer de Karnilla había desaparecido, todos sus miembros se habían roto en fragmentos más pequeños. Lo único que quedó fue la cabeza, que rodó casi hasta los pies de Sigyn. Ella, tirando la espada al suelo, tomó la cabeza de piedra y la sostuvo para observarla, como Hamlet con la calavera. El brillo semi enloquecido fue opacándose y desapareciendo poco a poco de aquellos ojos similares al cristal, y antes de apagarse definitivamente, Sigyn creyó ver una expresión de alivio, casi de agradecimiento. Tal y como Loki había prometido, la muerte había sido una dulce liberación para ella.

Apenas había rastros de sangre: la sangre, como el resto de fluidos, se había convertido en una pasta viscosa, casi sólida, al mantener a su dueña momificada en vida; pero aun así un olor rancio y metálico se propagó por la sala, combinándose con el incienso y los otros perfumes y formando una mezcla nauseabunda.

–Magnífico… –Loki contempló a su esposa embargado por un orgullo casi sensual: le había encantado su actuación, desmañada pero enérgica. La sangre, incluso corrompida como aquélla, y la muerte unidas producían en él un efecto afrodisíaco. Incluso con aquel simple traje y peinado, pálida y con el sudor perlando su frente, jamás su esposa le había parecido más bella, más indomable y más parecida a la reina que algún día sería. Si no hubiese sido por su política de contenerse mientras no arreglasen sus problemas maritales, habría enloquecido por poseerla allí mismo, sobre los restos desintegrados de su enemiga.

Pero enseguida olvidó sus propios deseos cuando la vio arrojar la cabeza lejos de sí con repugnancia y desplomarse sobre el suelo de rodillas, presa de las náuseas. Pensando que iba a vomitar, acudió raudo en su ayuda dispuesto a ayudarla, pero ella, como siempre, le rechazó con el brazo.

–Déjame en paz.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó, sinceramente preocupado.

Ella asintió. Las arcadas remitieron poco a poco sin que ella llegara a vomitar –habría sido una pena desperdiciar lo que había sido una buena cena–, pero aún estaba pálida y su respiración era fatigosa.

–Sólo sácame de aquí.

Sin decir nada, Loki se dispuso a cumplir su petición y la sostuvo para ayudarla a caminar y abandonar aquella sala. Deshicieron el camino en silencio y esta vez el dios no se anduvo con más juegos, iluminando con su magia el pasadizo para que no hubiera riesgo de caídas. Sigyn no pareció darse cuenta de aquello, y tampoco demostró que recordara la negativa anterior de Loki con la excusa de una supuesta debilidad. Avanzaba encerrada en sí misma, como ida, horrorizada por lo que había tenido que hacer y presenciar.

Al llegar a los aposentos que había dispuestos para Sigyn, el dios del engaño avivó con su poder mental el fuego que poco a poco se extinguía en la chimenea, y la mujer corrió a arrodillarse junto a él para calentarse las manos. Seguía temblando, tanto de frío como de espanto, y no había pronunciado ni una palabra desde que habían abandonado la cámara. Loki empezaba a sentirse nervioso por la situación.

–Di algo, te lo ruego.

Sigyn pareció salir de su ensimismamiento y dejó de concentrarse en el fuego para fijar sus ojos en él.

–Cuando averiguaste tu verdadera herencia te convenciste a ti mismo de que eras un monstruo, y has dedicado tu vida a demostrar al mundo que lo eres. Había olvidado lo aterradoramente eficaz que puedes llegar a ser.

–¿A qué viene eso? –bufó él indignado–. ¡Sólo he hecho lo que tú me pediste que hiciera, lo que tú querías!

Ella se volvió hacia él, furiosa.

–¿De verdad creíste que yo quería lo que he visto ahí abajo?

–Te juro que no hay quien te entienda. ¡Dijiste que querías que ella pagara por lo que le hizo a nuestros hijos!

–¡Pero no así, Loki, no así! –chilló ella– Tenerla torturada de esa manera durante años no nos va a devolver a Narvi y a Váli.

–Eso ya lo sé, no soy idiota –repuso él, ofendido–. Pero no se trata de eso. Es una cuestión de justicia.

–¿Tú consideras justicia lo que le has hecho?

–Sí, y ojalá se me hubiera ocurrido algo peor –saltó él–. Cuando me sentía mal, cuando me acordaba de los niños o de ti, bajaba aquí y la miraba durante un buen rato, sabiendo lo mucho que ella estaba sufriendo, y eso siempre me hacía sentir mejor. ¿Me vas a decir que matarla no te ha hecho sentir mejor a ti?

–No lo sé… –susurró ella, suspirando–. Tal vez durante un segundo, pero ha sido una sensación pasajera. Después de hacerlo sólo me he sentido… vacía. Supongo que ésa ha sido siempre la diferencia entre tú y yo… –añadió con tristeza–. A mí la venganza nunca me solucionó nada.

Él no supo qué replicar.

–Por favor, Loki –dijo ella–. Por última vez te lo pido: déjanos regresar a casa. Y con "casa" quiero decir a la Tierra –puntualizó, al ver que él iba a abrir la boca con el ya habitual argumento de "ya estáis en casa" –. Ya me las arreglaré con esos mortales. Nos esconderemos y no nos encontrarán. Me…

–Ya te he dicho que no. El problema no son esos mortales.

–¿Cuál es, entonces? –saltó ella con impaciencia.

Loki guardó silencio. ¿Cómo podría explicarle lo que iba a ocurrirle a la Tierra en poco tiempo?

–¿Sabes qué? –añadió Sigyn– Me da igual. Si no a la Tierra, déjanos ir a Asgard.

–Imposible. Cuando te dije que no podía dejar que volvierais, lo decía en serio. Ahora que todo el mundo sabe que existís y la relación que os une a mí, estáis en peligro. Tengo muchos y peligrosos enemigos en todo el universo, incluyendo Asgard; y si os dejo solas, alguno de ellos tratará de atacarme a través de vosotras. Ya viste lo que ocurrió en la Tierra: los mortales intentaron utilizaros para llegar hasta mí. ¿Qué te hace pensar que los asgardianos serían diferentes? ¿Quieres que se repita lo de hace unos días? ¿O lo de hace años, con Narvi y Váli?

–Yo… –Sigyn no supo qué contestar. Tal vez fuera la legendaria habilidad de su marido para la persuasión, pero el caso es que le costaba encontrar objeciones a sus argumentos.

–Sí, lo admito: no pude proteger a nuestros hijos y es un peso que llevaré toda mi vida. Pero por eso mismo no consentiré que vuelva a ocurrir. Y en Asgard no estaréis más seguras que en la Tierra. Créeme, allí no recibiréis ningún trato de favor: sólo seréis las familiares de un desterrado, de un criminal. Y si piensas que Odín o Thor os protegerán, olvídalo: ellos están bastante ocupados con sus propios juegos de guerra. Aquí, en cambio –prosiguió–, seréis la esposa y la hija de su Alto Comandante. Dispondréis de un ejército de gigantes que darían hasta la última gota de su sangre por defenderos. Esta fortaleza es ahora mismo el sitio más seguro del universo para vosotras.

Sigyn se mordió los labios. Si había una cosa que los dos tenían en común, era el interés por la seguridad de Tess; y por mucho que le costara admitirlo, aquel discurso parecía razonable y la opción de permanecer allí la más prudente. ¡Maldita fuera su Lengua de Plata!

–Está bien, nos quedaremos… por el momento. Pero no volveré a ser tu esposa –murmuró, intentando imponer un límite. Loki, con su eterna astucia y comprensión de su corazón, había atacado su único punto débil, su preocupación por su hija; pero nadie la obligaría a regresar con él.

–Por desgracia, tampoco tienes elección. Esto es el reino de los gigantes de hielo y como sabes, éstos sienten un odio ancestral hacia los asgardianos. En el caso de Amora y Lorelei, los _jotnar_ las temen debido a los poderes de Amora; pero en vuestro caso, la única opción de que os respeten es que os vean como parte de mi familia, y a ti como la señora de la fortaleza. No te preocupes –añadió para tranquilizarla–, no te obligaré a compartir mi lecho si no lo deseas. Podrás quedarte en tus habitaciones, no te molestaré; y te daré libertad para hacer lo que desees dentro de los muros de esta fortaleza. Sólo tendrás que compartir mi mesa y permanecer a mi lado como consorte, aunque sólo sea de cara a la galería.

–Es decir, una farsa de matrimonio –concluyó ella con frialdad–, justo como en Asgard. Vuelta a los orígenes.

–No, es totalmente diferente. Allí fui yo quien impuso la separación, fui un completo estúpido. Aquí eres tú quien tomará la decisión. Una palabra tuya, y volveremos a ser un matrimonio de verdad… como lo fuimos al principio, como siempre deberíamos haber sido. Yo esperaré.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, debatiéndose entre la incredulidad y la indignación.

–¿A qué esperarás, Loki? –se encaró con él, clavando sus ojos en los del dios. En los de ella, el aguamarina estaba cubierto de escarcha– ¿Realmente pretendes que me quede aquí de buen grado? ¿Esperas que rodeándome de lujos, dándome la venganza que quería sobre Karnilla y mostrándote tú un poco más amable de lo habitual yo olvide todo lo que sucedió? ¿Esperas borrar todo lo que me hiciste, lo cruel que fuiste conmigo, lo mucho que sufrí…? ¿De verdad esperas borrar la muerte de nuestros hijos?

–No, no lo espero. Sé que todo eso ocurrió y no tiene vuelta atrás. Sólo quiero que miremos hacia adelante. Quiero que te tomes algo de tiempo para entender que me quieres lo suficiente como para intentar perdonarme y olvidar el pasado. Acabarás comprendiendo, como comprendí yo. Sólo espero que no tardes tanto como lo hice yo –añadió en voz baja y bastante más serio–; ahora no disponemos de tanto tiempo.

–¿Ah no? –inquirió incisivamente– ¿Y por qué? ¿Porque la paciencia del dios del engaño es limitada?

–No, en realidad es… –Loki se detuvo. Quería contárselo todo, contarle lo que iba a ocurrir; pero una parte de él se resistía. Si lo hacía, parecería que estaba intentando despertar su compasión. Seguramente ella estaba tan resentida con él que no se compadecería, pero si lo hacía sería aún peor. Siempre había odiado que los demás le tuvieran lástima.

–¿Y bien? ¿La realidad es… qué? –lo espoleó ella, impaciente por su silencio.

–No, has dicho bien. Mi paciencia es limitada.

–Pues razón de más para dejarnos de tonterías –replicó ella, cortante–. Como he dicho, nos quedaremos por el momento, y me prestaré a hacer ese teatro de ser tu esposa fiel como cuando estábamos en la corte de Odín, pero sólo por la seguridad de Tess. Óyeme bien lo que te digo: _nunca_ volveré a tu lecho por voluntad propia, y _nunca_ renunciaré a mi esperanza de volver a Asgard algún día. Y ahora déjame sola, por favor –la mujer bajó la vista.

–Como quieras –asintió él, cuyo rostro serio parecía indescifrable en esos instantes–. Ya te lo dije, sólo deseo complacerte.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir se detuvo:

–Fue por tu sonrisa –dijo enigmáticamente, con los ojos fijos en el suelo.

–¿Qué? –Sigyn no sabía de qué estaba hablando.

–Antes, cuando me preguntaste por qué me ocultaba de vuestra vista cuando jugabas con nuestros hijos en Asgard. Era para ver tu sonrisa. Cuando estabas con los niños, sonreías todo el tiempo, parecías muy feliz –se volvió a mirarla–. Pero cuando me veías, tu sonrisa desaparecía: te volvías tan seria… tan triste. Me gustaba verte sonreír, así que os contemplaba desde las sombras, para poder veros sin imponerte mi presencia.

Ella lo observó, tragando para deshacer el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

–¿Y de quién es la culpa de que yo no pudiera sonreír al verte? –consiguió decir con la voz quebrada.

–Mía, no lo niego. Pero lo estoy intentando, ¿sabes? Realmente lo intento –Estaba realmente frustrado al ver cómo todas y cada una de sus tentativas, todos sus planes y sus halagos, se estrellaban invariablemente. ¿Tanto rencor le tenía ella?

–No se trata de cuánto lo intentes.

–Ya –él suspiró–. Te aconsejo que descanses bien. A partir de mañana tendrás que salir de estos aposentos y acostumbrarte a actuar como mi esposa –desvió la vista concentrándola en la ventana–. Jotunheim nunca será tan bonito como Asgard, pero uno acaba encontrándole el encanto. Sobre todo al anochecer. Te aconsejo que mires por la ventana, creo que te gustarán las vistas –añadió melancólicamente antes de abandonar la habitación.

–*–*–*–*–*–

Sigyn se sentó en la cama, mordiéndose los labios. Respiró aliviada al verse sola: cada vez que confrontaba a Loki le suponía mucha tensión –especialmente psicológica y emocional–, y no se veía capaz de soportar esa tensión por mucho más tiempo.

De modo que así estaban las cosas, se dijo. Más de quince años después, y volvían a estar como al principio, con ella obligada a fingir un matrimonio perfecto que ya no existía. Claro que ahora habían cambiado un par de _detallitos_: el reino donde vivían era el de los gigantes de hielo, lejos de la calidez y la prosperidad asgardianas; y en lugar de un marido que la ignoraba tenía a uno que se declaraba apasionadamente enamorado de ella y que intentaba seducirla de todas las formas posibles.

Se preguntó por qué le había sugerido que mirara por la ventana con el pretexto de que "le gustarían las vistas". Ya lo había hecho antes y la panorámica no había sido nada del otro mundo, pensó sonriendo por lo irónico de la expresión, ya que tomado de forma literal, sí pertenecía a otro mundo. Intrigada, se dirigió de nuevo a los ventanales y descorrió un poco más la cortina, para ver si había algo más en aquel paraje árido y helado en lo que no hubiera reparado antes.

Entonces pudo ver una combinación de maravillosas luces que titilaban y parecían flotar en el espacio, recortando destellos contra las placas de hielo. Era algo muy similar a las auroras polares de la Tierra, pero con mayores dimensiones y tonalidades mucho más luminosas: irisados azules, rosas, violetas y verdes que parecían ir y venir y se mezclaban entre sí formando una danza de colores llena de gracia y belleza al ritmo de una melodía muda, y que nunca repetía dos veces el mismo patrón. Era el espectáculo más hermoso que hubiera visto jamás.

Boquiabierta, Sigyn disfrutó de aquel baile de luces durante un tiempo indeterminado, le parecía que nunca llegaría a cansarse de una visión tan sensacional. Se preguntó cómo habían aparecido allí de la nada: tal vez se tratara de un fenómeno atmosférico común en Jotunheim, aunque nunca antes había visto nada acerca de él en ninguno de los libros que había leído sobre aquel reino. Pero luego recordó aquella noche que Loki y él habían pasado en la Tierra, en su apartamento de Nueva York, aquel instante en que ella, acorralada, le había confesado a la supuesta "Sif" que le gustaban las auroras polares y que solía relajarse al contemplarlas.

No, aquel fenómeno no tenía nada de natural, sino que tenía un origen mágico. Aquellas deslumbrantes luces habían sido creadas por Loki exclusivamente para sus ojos como forma de disculpa. En Midgard, cuando un mortal quería ganarse el favor y el perdón de una mujer, le regalaba un ramo de flores; pero un poderoso hechicero como él podía permitirse algo más vistoso. Aquella exhibición, en el fondo, no era más que un ramo de flores que trataba de despertar su indulgencia.

Sigyn se retiró de la balconada, cerrando las cortinas tras ella. Tenía que endurecerse y no permitir que ese tipo de demostraciones, por románticas que fueran, la ablandaran. Pero empezaba a darse cuenta de que Loki estaba, como había declarado de forma tan vehemente, intentándolo de verdad. Se había acordado de aquel trivial comentario suyo sobre las auroras polares en la Tierra. Recordaba sus colores favoritos, la comida que le gustaba; y las esencias perfumadas en el baño, vainilla y canela, eran sus preferidas. Sigyn no podía creer la forma en que había atesorado cada uno de sus gustos y palabras para, quince años después, ofrecerle hasta la última cosa que pudiera desear. Incluso aquella venganza inhumana sobre Karnilla había sido, aparte del propio desquite, una declaración de amor hacia ella. A su manera perversa y retorcida, pero lo había sido.

Pero eso no hacía las cosas más fáciles para ella. Todo lo contrario: las volvía más dolorosas. Por los muchos años de práctica, seguramente no tendría problemas para volver a interpretar un matrimonio de mentirijillas, teniendo en cuenta que Loki se había comprometido a respetar los límites que ella había impuesto –¿confiaba ella en aquella promesa? Eso aún estaba por ver–. Lo que no estaba segura era de si sería capaz de aparentar indiferencia como en aquel entonces. Ya lo había comprobado: apenas unos minutos con él, y ya se sentía frustrada, exasperada… y enardecida también. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de aguantar así semanas, meses… incluso años?

Adiós, Sibyll Black, se dijo. Bienvenida, Lady Sigyn, consorte del Alto Comandante del Reino de Jotunheim. Adiós a su tranquila y organizada vida de mortal, y por supuesto adiós a su paz interior. Ya no volvería a conocer esa sensación; no, viviendo bajo el mismo techo que su marido. Loki, el hombre al que más odiaba en los Nueve Reinos. Y el único capaz de hacer que su corazón latiera con violencia cuando la miraba, y que su cuerpo vibrara de deseo cada vez que la tocaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar, muchas lectoras habrán pensado que abandonaba el fanfic como he hecho con los demás. Intento resistirme, porque realmente me gusta la historia, pero la vida real juega en mi contra más que nunca. Estos meses he estado sujeta a uno de los mayores cambios y retos a los que se puede enfrentar una persona (<strong>muchas de vosotras sabéis de qué hablo**), y no exagero si os digo que hasta hace poco no he tenido tiempo ni de acercarme a un ordenador.**

**A las que continúen siguiendo el fic, no tengo palabras para expresar lo agradecida que me siento por vuestra fidelidad y paciencia****. A quienes me habéis seguido mandando reviews, mensajes y hasta fanarts preguntando por él e interesándoos, sabed que habéis sido vosotras el motor de mi inspiración y la causa de que, tras tanto tiempo, vuelva a ello. Esta vez no voy a mencionaros a todas, porque sois muchas y temo que se me olvide injustamente alguna; pero de verdad que os agradezco todos y cada uno de vuestros mensajes y os dedico este capítulo. No os garantizo que pueda escribir con la regularidad de antes (**quiero decir, antes del parón**), pero voy a intentar sacar adelante esta historia aunque me tarde lo que sea. Por desgracia, lo que sí que no voy a tener tiempo es de contestar a los reviews, algo que de verdad me encantaba, pero ya me cuesta sacar ratitos para escribir el fic. Espero que también me perdonéis por eso.**

**Bueno, este capi no ha avanzado mucho el argumento, pero ya lo tenía planeado desde hacía mucho, es sorprendente el tiempo que me he atascado en una cosa tan simple. Al principio iba a haber un frente a frente entre Sigyn y Amora, pero lo corté porque no añadía nada a la trama y alargaba innecesariamente el capítulo (a mi pesar, cada vez los hago más largos). Si alguien está interesada en leer esa conversación, la subiré a las notas de mi facebook, más que nada porque me da pena eliminarla sin más.**

**La escena de nuestra parejita en el baño es un reflejo de la que aparece en el capítulo 16 de **_**Early Winter**_**, sólo que con los cambios dados por la evolución de los personajes y todo lo ocurrido desde entonces. Las lectoras de EW habréis visto que aunque las circunstancias son similares, la interacción entre ellos es radicalmente diferente y las fuerzas están mucho más equilibradas.**

**La conversación sobre el poder que mantienen cuando están caminando por la fortaleza, me la inspiró algo que leí en el cómic **_**Loki, el dios de las mentiras**_** (2011), en particular el episodio donde Loki salva de un troll al hijo de unos granjeros (**sí, es capaz de hacer cosas buenas de vez en cuando XD**). En esa escena, Loki se da cuenta de que lo miran con agradecimiento y devoción, pero también con miedo. Y piensa "lo prefiero". Lo he incluido para explicar ese rasgo del personaje en el fic, que de tanto sentirse infravalorado en Asgard, se va al lado opuesto y ya no le basta el respeto o el reconocimiento, sino que quiere el temor de los demás, excepto, claro está, de Sigyn (y de Tess, claro). De ellas sólo quiere su amor.**

**Sobre la venganza de Loki a Karnilla, puede que a algunas os parezca muy simplona, pero yo creo que la inmovilización perpetua puede ser una tortura peor que la muerte. Recordad la víctima de la pereza en la película **_**Seven**_**. También, si habéis visto **_**Riddick Chronicles: Dark Fury**_** (**un corto de animación sobre Riddick, otro de mis personajes favoritos**), la villana de la historia mantenía así a sus víctimas, una colección de estatuas vivas. Pero mi inspiración para esta parte ha sido el relato **_**Reliquia de un Mundo Olvidado**_**, de Hazel Heald (**podéis leerlo en Internet**), que habla de la existencia de un dios tan terrible que su visión petrifica el cuerpo de sus víctimas, aunque permanecen conscientes durante siglos o milenios. Imaginaos lo que debe ser eso.**


	29. Chapter 29

**–****29–**

Los varones Lokison observaban expectantes a su padre, que yacía en un tabernáculo de mármol semejante a un altar alargado, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la frente perlada de sudor. Junto a él, sobre una barra de oro montada sobre un pedestal y rematada en el extremo con una pequeña esfera porosa donde clavaba sus pequeñas garras, una avecilla blanca y negra agitaba frenéticamente sus alas y graznaba nerviosa. Afuera de la sala, un poco apartado y consciente de su papel, el enorme Skurge guardaba la puerta como una sombra muda y protectora.

–No debería hacerlo él –susurró Jormungand–. Por lo menos debería esperar a que alguno de los experimentos que hacemos con siervos diera resultado.

–Sabes lo testarudo que es padre –replicó su hermano, en idéntico tono bajo.

Hasta el momento en que había decidido probar el hechizo consigo mismo, Loki lo había intentado con otros individuos hasta un total de ocho veces. Ocho ensayos fallidos que le habían costado otros tantos siervos, y había acabado hartándose. La pérdida de vidas no le molestaba tanto como la de su tiempo: esclavos los tenía a montones, pero no paciencia para seguir atascado en el mismo punto.

La Encantadora permanecía situada sobre el cuerpo del dios del engaño imponiendo sus manos como un sanador corriente, aunque el propósito de ambos era mucho más oscuro y peligroso que la simple curación. Intensamente concentrada, al igual que el propio Loki, murmuraba en un cántico palabras que resultaban ininteligibles para los jóvenes, porque recitaba uno de los sortilegios más difíciles y prohibidos que existían en lenguaje antiguo. Llevaba bastante tiempo haciéndolo e incluso su perfecto rostro empezaba a acusar el cansancio.

Una especie de aura en forma de niebla plateada rodeaba tanto los cuerpos del dios del engaño como de la urraca que tenía al lado, energía que Amora trataba de canalizar de un cuerpo a otro como si estuviera manipulando humo o alguna sustancia extremadamente volátil. Las paredes de roca vibraban sonoramente, acusando la tremenda energía congregada en la estancia como resultado del poderoso hechizo invocado por la asgardiana.

Cuando todo acabó, Loki inspiró profundamente y abrió los ojos. Se incorporó sobre el tabernáculo, con lo que los pliegues de la túnica que llevaba bajo sus arreos de cuero se deslizaron sedosamente sobre el frío mármol al levantarse. Apretó los párpados y se oprimió con el índice y pulgar el puente de la nariz: parecía algo aturdido.

–¿Cómo ha ido todo, padre? –inquirió ansiosamente Jormungand.

Tras unos segundos, el dios del engaño abrió de nuevo los ojos, repuesto del todo.

–Creo que bien.

–¿Tienes alguna sensación extraña, como si te faltara algo?

–En realidad no. No he notado mayor pérdida que si me cortara las uñas o el cabello –reflexionó, y extendió el brazo–. Ven aquí, mi pequeño Ikol.

Como si obedeciera una orden telepática, la urraca abandonó su pedestal de oro y se posó en su mano con una docilidad abrumadora. Loki observó detenidamente los ojillos del ave, negros y redondos como canicas, que brillaban a la tenue luz de las antorchas que iluminaban el lugar. La mirada en los del dios era curiosa, de reconocimiento, como si estuviera contemplando en ellos su propio reflejo.

–¿Ikol? Qué original –murmuró el joven con sorna, aunque Loki prefirió ignorarlo.

–No lo comprendo, padre –Fenrir se cruzó de brazos con gesto un tanto despectivo–. Si tenía que ser un ave, podrías haber elegido algo más majestuoso, como un águila o un halcón. ¿Por qué una escuálida urraca?

–Un pájaro más grande sería demasiado llamativo. No, esto es lo que necesito. Un animalillo pequeño, oscuro, que no llame la atención; que nadie pueda sospechar el valor que encierra –Sólo con un animal así él podría sentirse identificado, aunque no fuera a detenerse a explicar todas aquellas razones a sus hijos.

–¿Entonces por fin ha funcionado? –insistió ilusionado el mayor de los Lokison.

–Así es –asintió su padre–. Puedo sentirlo.

Elevó su brazo, como conminando al pájaro a volar, cosa que éste hizo. La sala era totalmente cerrada y sin ventanas, de modo que se limitó a dar vueltas por la parte más elevada de la bóveda circular. Los párpados de Loki se entrecerraron comenzando a temblar y su iris y pupilas parecieron difuminarse, dejando entrever sólo un inquietante fondo blanco en sus ojos.

–Puedo ver lo que él ve –declaró con tono satisfecho–, y lo siento batir sus alas como si fueran mías.

Parpadeó un par de veces y sus ojos recuperaron su aspecto normal.

–Te felicito, Amora –dijo complacido–. Ya sabía yo que, aplicándote la presión adecuada, acabarías por ser de utilidad.

La aludida arrugó la nariz, pero no contestó. Aquello era lo más cercano a un cumplido que había recibido de Loki hasta el momento, así que no era cuestión de quejarse. A decir verdad, hacía semanas que su socio estaba de bastante mejor humor y era _casi tratable_. Que aquel cambio de actitud coincidiera con la llegada de la actual habitante de las habitaciones del ala este de la fortaleza decía mucho sobre la influencia de ésta sobre el dios del engaño.

–Te has arriesgado mucho –Jormungand reprochó a su padre–. Corrías el peligro de acabar como los demás.

–Por eso, en mi caso, sólo hicimos un ensayo parcial. Tal y como preveía, la clave está en que el individuo objeto del hechizo colabore activamente, por lo que debe tener nociones de brujería para acompañar el ritual desde dentro. Todos los demás sujetos que utilizamos antes eran esclavos _jotnar_ ignorantes y de baja ralea, que se asustaron y bloquearon el efecto del conjuro. Pero eso ya da igual –Poco importaban los experimentos fallidos o las muertes si conseguía su objetivo. En esta ocasión lo había hecho, y era una suerte: prefería no imaginar lo que habría podido ocurrirle a su alma si hubiera fracasado.

Juntó las palmas de sus manos, concentrándose e inspirando para invocar con sus poderes místicos un portal dimensional que conectara su reino con Asgard. En pocos segundos, pareció abrirse una brecha en el tejido de la realidad, rodeada de un fulgor azul eléctrico. Graznando, el córvido encaminó su vuelo hacia la abertura y desapareció entre los destellos.

–Vuela, mi otro yo –susurró el dios del engaño–. Vuela y ve más allá de donde yo pueda llegar.

Después, se giró para que sus hijos pudieran escucharle:

–Ese pequeño pájaro es más importante de lo que os imagináis. No sólo representa un gran avance en nuestra lucha contra el adverso destino, sino que nos dará noticias fidedignas de lo que ocurra en Asgard, mucho mejor que cualquier espía. Se confundirá con Huginn y Muninn, los cuervos mascota de Odín, y al ser un pájaro tan pequeño e insignificante, ni siquiera Heimdall le prestará atención –explicó satisfecho.

–No deberías cantar victoria tan pronto –le aconsejó la hechicera con seriedad–. Aunque por ahora el hechizo haya funcionado, esto sólo ha sido un ensayo parcial de algo que nadie ha conseguido antes. Estamos jugando con fuerzas peligrosas incluso para hechiceros expertos como nosotros. El _Sjælevandring_, formulado en su totalidad, es terriblemente complejo, y ese bicho que has escogido tiene un cuerpo demasiado pequeño. Cuando llegue el momento…

–…cuando llegue el momento, todo irá bien –zanjó Loki–. Esta vez saldrá bien, lo sé. Estamos preparando nuestros planes con gran cuidado y por primera vez tenemos sorpresas que nuestros enemigos no prevén. Esta vez la magia está de nuestro lado, y tú y yo trabajando juntos conseguiremos romper con la proverbial maldita buena suerte de los asgardianos.

–*–*–*–*–*–

Entretanto, en otra parte de la fortaleza alejada de ellos, otra asgardiana atravesaba uno de los corredores embaldosados en mármol. Después de varias semanas allí, Sigyn ya se había habituado a vivir levantando la cabeza para mirar a la mayoría de sus moradores, como si fuera una enanita; y a tener que abrigarse con pieles para ir por las zonas de paso común. Caminaba apresuradamente y en silencio, tratando por todos los medios de no llamar la atención, lo cual era complicado siendo la señora del castillo, ya que cada _jotun_ que la veía la saludaba con gran pleitesía, tal y como había ordenado Loki.

Al llegar al lugar al que se dirigía, se detuvo frente a la puerta de la cámara e intentó acceder ignorando a los imponentes guardianes que la protegían, pero éstos cruzaron sus lanzas de escarcha frente a ella, impidiéndole el paso.

–Disculpadnos mi señora, pero no podéis entrar. Éste es el recinto de estudio privado de Lord Loki. Nos ha prohibido terminantemente que dejemos pasar a nadie.

Sigyn dedicó a los guardias _jotnar_ su sonrisa más tranquilizadora. Recordó que debía parecer calmada, como si fuera algo que hiciera todos los días. No perdería los nervios como le ocurrió aquella vez que entró a la fuerza en la Cámara protegida de Odín, y tampoco debía mostrarse demasiado ansiosa. Aunque aquellos colosos azulados no parecieran destacar precisamente por su brillante inteligencia, no quería despertar la menor sospecha.

–Lo sé, pero es precisamente él quien me ha mandado entrar aquí, a por unos materiales que necesita para un hechizo –se excusó. En realidad, por lo que le había oído a Tess, era cierto que Loki estaba ocupado en alguno de sus oscuros experimentos mágicos, pero no le había pedido a ella nada en absoluto. Además, dado que había elegido una sala alejada de su laboratorio porque necesitaba un espacio más abierto, eso le daba a ella la ocasión perfecta para curiosear un poco por allí–. Vamos, soy su esposa… él confía totalmente en mí –alegó con su voz más melosa y conciliadora y les mostró las llaves, entregadas por Loki, que colgaban de su cinturón y que acreditaban su posición de señora de la fortaleza–. Y ya sabéis lo impaciente que es. Si su experimento se retrasa debido a que me habéis retenido aquí, no hace falta que os diga cómo se pondrá…

Los centinelas intercambiaron una mirada no exenta de cierta inquietud. Sí, claro que conocían a su amo, y conocían también las consecuencias de enfurecerlo. Y después de todo, la diminuta mujer que tan razonablemente les hablaba era la esposa del señor. Ignoraban la compleja relación que existía entre el matrimonio y no tenían razones para desconfiar de su señora, de modo que finalmente se rindieron y apartaron las lanzas de hielo del umbral de la puerta.

Sigyn se guardó de dejar traslucir su entusiasmo: no debía demostrar lo importante que era para ella poder entrar allí.

El laboratorio de Loki era aún más grande que el que había poseído en Asgard. Las paredes estaban en su mayor parte ocupadas por altos anaqueles de madera grisácea, y éstos daban cabida a multitud de rollos de pergamino y antiquísimos códices, los cuales debían contener todo tipo de hechizos, encantamientos y conjuros procedentes de cada uno de los Nueve Reinos. En uno de los rincones había una mesa que Loki seguramente utilizaba cuando le apetecía jugar con fórmulas alquímicas, a juzgar por los alambiques y retortas para destilar que aparecían pulcramente ordenadas, y tan limpias que arrojaban destellos incluso a la tenue luz que había en la estancia, así como las probetas llenas de extraños líquidos cuya naturaleza Sigyn prefería ignorar.

Sigyn se deshizo de las pieles para estar más cómoda y las colgó de uno de los ganchos que había fijados en la pared para continuar examinando el recinto. Llamó su atención el tablero central, un poco inclinado, que hacía las veces de atril para lectura y también de escritorio. La mujer inspiró, con diversas emociones contradictorias burbujeando en su estómago. Aquella mesa era muy similar a una que Loki había tenido en Asgard, donde ellos… No, prefería no pensar en ello. No eran recuerdos dolorosos lo que había ido a buscar allí, sino algo más concreto y sobre todo más útil.

Localizó las _Llamas de la Omnipresencia_ casi al instante, puesto que no estaba cubierto ni disimulado como un anticuado espejo como su marido lo tenía su despacho del Palacio de Odín; sino que por el contrario, estaba a la vista y bien cuidado, tal y como lo había visto en una ocasión en la Cámara protegida.

Posó una mano sobre la pulida luna y la otra sobre la madera roja tallada en forma de lenguas de fuego que conformaba el marco del espejo y el objeto se activó casi inmediatamente. Sigyn evocó lo mucho que le había costado utilizarlo por primera vez al no saber nada de magia, pero ahora que tenía cierto dominio sobre ella, su uso se le antojaba tan simple como un juego de niños. Si en el pasado, ignorante como ella era, había podido contactar con Jotunheim desde Asgard, suponía que ahora no le costaría mucho realizar el recorrido en sentido inverso… y así localizar a Thor o a Odín, o Frigga, quien fuera, y suplicarles que vinieran a sacarlas a Tess y a ella de aquel reino de hielo y de aquella jaula con barrotes de oro.

_Escapar_. Ésa era la única idea que ocupaba la mente de la asgardiana, al punto de la obsesión. Durante aquellas semanas había pasado casi todo el tiempo en la biblioteca común, con la nariz metida en cualquier libro que pudiese encontrar. Ante su marido, ante Tess y ante todo el mundo, fingía estar interesada en seguir desarrollando sus habilidades mágicas de forma autodidacta, tal y como el propio Loki había hecho en el pasado, pero en realidad buscaba desesperadamente una mínima idea de cómo poder trasladarse de un reino a otro sin necesidad del Bifrost.

Sin embargo, tras varias decepcionantes semanas de estudiar cada libro, no había encontrado nada que le fuese de utilidad, de modo que había decidido arriesgarse y centrar su pesquisa en un ámbito más "especializado" como el laboratorio de Loki. Además, recientemente se había acordado de la existencia aquel espejo de su marido que podía traspasar las dimensiones. Se sentía una estúpida por no haberlo recordado antes y decidió que tenía que llegar hasta él como fuera.

Pero una vez ante él, se estaba llevando una desilusión. Si bien le resultó relativamente fácil localizar mentalmente Asgard, no lo fue tanto centrarse sobre la corte del Reino Dorado, el hogar de todos cuantos la hubieran conocido allí. Cada vez que intentaba penetrar en ella, sólo podía ver una especie de neblina gris manifestándose ante el cristal, y pasó un buen rato intentando inútilmente discernir algo bajo aquella maldita bruma, hasta que tuvo que rendirse. Golpeó el marco con el puño, sin poder acallar un gruñido de rabiosa frustración, y se alejó del espejo, con lo que éste recuperó su apariencia reflectante normal. Otro camino que no llevaba a ninguna parte.

Pero no quiso rendirse. Miró a su alrededor por todos lados, buscando cualquier cosa que le sirviese de inspiración. Su atención se vio atraída por unos grandes pergaminos atados en forma de rollo, cuyas dimensiones le hicieron sospechar que se trataba de mapas. Al acercarse y desatar el cordoncillo que los unía, pudo ver con satisfacción que no se había equivocado.

Se acordó de cierto mapa propiedad de Loki, que mostraba los misteriosos caminos invisibles entre los distintos Reinos del Yggdrasil, y que él solía utilizar antes de aprender a teletransportarse. Sí, recordaba haberlo visto en más de una ocasión en manos de su marido, pensó con la esperanza abriéndose paso de nuevo en su corazón. Si consiguiera encontrarlo… era justo lo que necesitaba para perder de vista aquel reino helado.

Moviendo velozmente sus dedos recorrió todos los planos sin localizar el que buscaba. Habría sido demasiada suerte, pensó con una sonrisa amarga, pero seguro que algo habría allí a lo que podría sacarle partido. Empezó a inspeccionar los mapas de nuevo uno a uno, y se detuvo en uno cuyas leyendas estaban en lenguaje antiguo, que mostraban la extensa superficie del Reino de Jotunheim. Lo estudió cuidadosamente, localizando el lugar donde se ubicaban los dominios de Loki y calculando la distancia que éstos se encontraban de Utgard, la capital. Recordaba lo que Thor le había relatado sobre la primera incursión que él, su hermano y sus amigos hicieron en la tierra de los gigantes de hielo para desafiar al rey Laufey. Habían llegado hasta allí utilizando el Puente Bifrost y aunque habían estado poco tiempo, habían podido caminar, respirar y hasta luchar allí, lo que demostraba que los asgardianos sí eran capaces de sobrevivir en aquel clima, aunque fuese durante un tiempo limitado.

La cuestión era… ¿sería ella capaz? Podría abrigarse bien e intentar llegar hasta Utgard, donde sabía que Heimdall sí podría escuchar sus llamadas de auxilio, pero, y contando con que pudiera convencer a Tess para que la acompañara, que sobrevivieran al frío, que Loki no las atrapara de nuevo y muchos más factores de difícil cumplimiento, ¿qué haría si llegaban a Utgard y aun así Heimdall se negaba a bajar el Puente?

–Entonces… ¿qué estás haciendo, querida mía? –la voz de su marido a sus espaldas, no sólo interrumpió sus atribuladas cavilaciones sino que le dio un susto de muerte.

–¡Ah! –no pudo evitar chillar– Loki… ¿qué haces aquí?

–Bueno, éste es _mi_ despacho –repuso él en tono conciliador, como si le estuviera hablando a una niña pequeña. En realidad, tras separarse de Amora y sus hijos, había decidido ir allí a estudiar unos tratados que profundizaban en el _Sjælevandring_. No esperaba encontrarse aquella sorpresa.

–¿Y siempre tienes que aparecer así, por la espalda?

Él se echó a reír.

–Lo siento, Sigyn. No era mi intención asustarte.

–Ya –Comenzó a manosear los pergaminos, desordenándolos, en apariencia para desahogar su irritación, pero en realidad lo hacía para que Loki no pudiera ver cuál había estado examinando–. Pues es una costumbre tuya, hacer cosas que en realidad no son tu intención –Su ataque no hizo mella en el buen humor del dios.

–Ah, querida. Sabes que es muy pronto para discutir.

–Contigo nunca es pronto para eso.

–¿Y por qué me da la impresión de que quieres provocar una disputa para no contestar a mi pregunta de qué estás haciendo en mi laboratorio?

Sigyn se esforzó por disimular sus nervios y actuar con normalidad. Algo complicado, ya que el corazón se le había desbocado y le latía tan fuerte que sus pulsaciones le golpeaban en los oídos, tanto por el hecho de que Loki la hubiese sorprendido en su clandestina búsqueda como por la simple proximidad de éste. Se desplazó un poco, de forma que su cuerpo tapara un poco los pergaminos y desviar la atención de su marido.

–Yo… estaba buscando un tratado de magia.

–¿Un tratado de magia? –alzó las cejas sorprendido– ¿Cuál, exactamente?

–Cualquiera. Ya sabes que, aunque haya perdido el contacto con Clea, quiero seguir desarrollando mis habilidades mágicas, y los libros que tienes en la biblioteca común apenas tratan sobre el tema –terminó.

Él no dijo nada, pero con una sonrisa socarrona, alzó los dedos y los movió un poco. Al instante, uno de los libros que había en los anaqueles superiores se separó del resto y levitó suavemente hacia las manos de Sigyn, quien lo tomó y lo hojeó interesada.

–Supongo que esto servirá… Gracias –comentó, pasando las hojas. Por desgracia no se veía nada de utilidad para viajar entre dimensiones, pero conocía a su marido y sabía que, de haberlo habido, él nunca le habría facilitado aquel documento.

Sin embargo, al estar entretenida con el libro, se distrajo y olvidó proteger la mesa con los pergaminos; distracción que Loki aprovechó para hacerla suavemente a un lado e inspeccionarlos:

–Bien, y ahora echemos un vistazo a lo que _verdaderamente_ estabas mirando…

–¡Eh! –protestó ella, dándose cuenta de que había vuelto a tomarle el pelo. Pero su enojo dio paso enseguida al temor– ¡Loki, no…!

Pero ya era tarde. Él pasó rápidamente por los planos de menor interés, hasta dar con el mapa del Reino de los gigantes de hielo.

–Así que estás estudiando un mapa de Jotunheim. ¿Ahora te interesa incrementar tus conocimientos sobre tu nueva tierra, o más bien… –su mirada se estrechó, susceptible– …buscas el modo de escapar?

La mujer tragó saliva al verse descubierta. No sabía qué contestar.

–No era eso lo que habíamos acordado, Sigyn –en las palabras del dios había más decepción que enfado–. Habías accedido a quedarte.

–Dije que sería _temporalmente_ –puntualizó ella, enfatizando la última palabra–. Y dije también que nunca renunciaría a mis esperanzas de regresar a Asgard algún día.

–Excusas –la cortó. Su tono lastimero empezó a endurecerse–. Creí que estabas empezando a adaptarte, pero resulta que durante todo este tiempo sólo pensabas en abandonarme. ¿Qué planeabas, fugarte de la fortaleza con Tess y recorrer solas esta peligrosa tundra hasta que Heimdall te viera y le diera por apiadarse de ti? ¿Y qué harías si no lo hiciera? ¿Volverías a arriesgar tu vida de nuevo, así como la de mi hija? Porque el frío no es la única amenaza de ahí fuera: están las bestias salvajes y los salvajes _jotnar_ que no saben quién soy yo, ni verían en vosotras otra cosa que dos pequeñas y débiles asgardianas que destruir.

Ella aguantó el sermón con las manos juntas y la vista fija en el suelo, como una adolescente regañada por alguna travesura. No quería decir nada, pero el subconsciente la traicionó y se le escapó una mirada hacia _Las Llamas de la Omnipresencia_, mirada que por supuesto Loki captó.

–Ah, ya entiendo. Querías ponerte en contacto con Asgard para pedir auxilio. Pero, querida mía, me temo que es inútil. Al viejo le ha hecho falta tener toda una cohorte de magos, pero al final han conseguido imponer una barrera mística en torno al Palacio Real de forma que no puede verse desde aquí. Te habrás llevado un buen chasco, ¿no?

Ella no contestó, pero su expresión desalentada lo decía todo.

–O tal vez estabas buscando mi mapa de los pórticos interdimensionales –continuó él, malicioso. Sigyn estaba asombrada: ¿cómo demonios podía ese hombre, normalmente carente de toda empatía, ser capaz de adivinar todos sus pensamientos cuando se trataba de trampas o maquinaciones? Por mucho que ella tratara de anticipársele, era él quien siempre iba un paso por delante.

–No… no sé de qué estás hablando –forzó una sonrisa.

–Claro que lo sabes –le devolvió la sonrisa, tan hipócrita como la de ella–. Así que me lo llevaré de aquí –de nuevo extendió la mano, y esta vez un portarrollos de marfil, situado en un rincón bastante elevado e inaccesible de uno de los anaqueles, flotó por los aires a su mano, del mismo modo que el libro de magia unos minutos antes. Sigyn intentó mantener la calma al ver el objeto–. Creo que guardaré esto en mis habitaciones. Ya sabes, por si acaso. Para evitarte tentaciones –Loki se guardó el portarrollos entre las ropas ante la mirada interesada de Sigyn, pero ella enseguida bajó la vista, intentando disimular.

–¿Puedo retirarme?

–Puedes retirarte –concedió él magnánimo–. Por cierto, me gustaría que te pusieses guapa para la cena de esta noche. Es una ocasión especial y quiero que la belleza de mi esposa luzca en todo su esplendor –añadió galante. Mientras la requebraba, se acercó y alargó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla, un simple e inocente gesto de ternura que no pretendía pasar a mayores. Sin embargo, Sigyn lo rehuyó retrocediendo, desviando la vista y conteniendo la respiración como si le desagradara que la tocase. Él no hizo comentario ni demostración alguna de lo mucho que le dolió esa reacción.

–Por supuesto, Loki. Lo que tú digas –dijo ella con el tono dócil que sabía que a él le gustaba, para compensar un poco su brusca actitud. Parecía avergonzada, como si una parte de ella se arrepintiera de actuar así. Tomó el volumen y sus pieles y se giró para salir de la estancia, pero él la detuvo:

–Y, ¿Sigyn? –Ella se quedó paralizada, aguardando:

–¿Sí?

–Por favor, no vuelvas a hacerlo.

Imposible determinar si su tono afable, casi paternal, encerraba una amenaza o una súplica. Sigyn estuvo tentada de fingir que no sabía a qué se refería, pero ambos sabrían que estaba mintiendo.

–Yo… yo no… –balbució confusa, sin saber bien qué decir, así que optó por marcharse sin decir nada. Cualquier justificación sólo la hundiría más en el fango.

Una vez solo, Loki se sentó en su butaca y extrajo el rollo con el mapa de los pórticos interdimensionales de entre sus ropas, observándolo con cierta melancolía. Mejor que lo escondiera bien, pensó. Su mujer estaba tan deseosa de escapar que era capaz de cometer una locura.

"Ah, Sigyn…", suspiró. "¿Cuándo dejarás de huir de mí?".

–*–*–*–*–*–

Loki le había pedido que se engalanara para la cena de esa noche porque era una "ocasión especial". Ella no tenía ni idea de qué ocasión se trataría, si tenían invitados o celebraban algo, pero, y aunque la idea de representar de nuevo el papel de anfitriona perfecta le daba una pereza horrible, prefería no iniciar una discusión por una nimiedad: se suponía que volvía a ser la esposa dócil de antaño, aunque por dentro poco tuviera que ver con la Sigyn sumisa de entonces.

Se arreglaría un poco, pero tampoco se mataría esforzándose para que su marido pudiera exhibirla como si fuera otro de sus trofeos. Se puso el primer traje un poco elegante que encontró en el vestidor, en color crema con unas bonitas mangas de terciopelo verde botella y abullonadas por la parte del hombro; y ciñó su frente con una tiara de oro y esmeraldas perteneciente a la extensa colección de joyas que Loki le había regalado, una colección que triplicaba en cantidad y en valor a la que había tenido en Asgard como Princesa Consorte.

Cuando apareció en el salón, a la hora usual a la que se servía la cena, se sorprendió un poco al ver que el resto de comensales estaba ya sentados y esperándola. Extrañada, avanzó hacia ellos, preguntándose si habría llegado tarde y lamentando no tener su reloj midgardiano con el que había medido el tiempo cuando vivía en la Tierra.

Al contemplarla, las normalmente severas facciones del dios del engaño se distendieron en una sonrisa.

–Ah, por fin llegó la otra invitada de honor –se levantó para tomarla de la mano y acompañarla ceremoniosamente a la mesa. Sigyn frunció el ceño, confusa; no entendía a qué venía tanta solemnidad, teniendo en cuenta que no había invitados externos a los que agasajar. Sólo estaban las personas de siempre: Loki y sus hijos, Tess incluida; y también Amora y Lorelei.

Semanas atrás, cuando Sigyn y Tess habían comenzado a compartir la mesa con Loki y su familia, éste le había explicado que excluir a Lorelei de sus comidas podría crearle un conflicto con Amora. "No me conviene contrariarla ahora por una tontería, pero si la presencia de Lorelei te incomoda, ordenaré que coma en su recámara", le dijo con esa extraña nueva disposición suya de concederle hasta el menor de sus deseos. Sigyn le respondió que, por lo que a ella respectaba, podía hacer lo que le diera la real gana, ya que era Lorelei quien tenía problemas con ella más que al contrario.

–Siento haber llegado tarde. Podríais haber empezado sin mí.

–¿Cómo vamos a empezar sin ti? –contestó él como si ella hubiera dicho una gran bobada, y miró hacia la mesa donde su hija adolescente los contemplaba, muy contenta de verlos juntos–. Tess nunca aceptaría comenzar su banquete de cumpleaños sin su madre.

Entonces Sigyn cayó en la cuenta de qué ocasión era y palideció. ¡Era el cumpleaños de Tess!

¡Había olvidado completamente el cumpleaños de su hija!

–Bien, ya estamos todos –añadió Loki, y dio unos pasos avanzando hacia la mesa y tomándola a ella de la mano. Los demás los observaban, atentos a las palabras del dios–. Cuando estaba en Midgard y supe de la existencia de mi hija menor, me prometí que no volvería a perderme ninguno de sus cumpleaños. Hoy, mi deseo de reunir a mi familia es una realidad. Tengo aquí a mis hijos varones, de los que estoy más que orgulloso…

Fenrir y Jormungand, los dos vestidos con túnicas ceremoniales –negra y dorada el primero, y blanca y verde amarillenta el segundo–, intercambiaron una mirada confusa, como sorprendidos de que su padre hablara de ellos en términos tan elogiosos.

–…Tengo a Tess, que hoy cumple quince años y es ya toda una mujer y poderosa hechicera en ciernes… –contempló amorosamente a su hija, que le devolvió una amplia sonrisa–; y sobre todo, tengo junto a mí a la mujer a la que debo varias veces la vida, mi compañera y mi futura reina –le pasó un brazo en torno a su cintura de forma tierna y protectora, ignorando la forma en la que ella se envaraba cuando lo sintió tocarla–: Sigyn, mi querida esposa.

Los ojos de todos los presentes se posaron en ella, pero ésta estaba como en otra parte. La idea de haber olvidado el cumpleaños de su hija la llenaba de vergüenza y remordimiento. Tomando su actitud distraída por timidez, Loki continuó:

–Como sabéis, hace poco que ella ha regresado a esta casa y ha tomado su lugar a mi lado como su nueva ama y señora. Todos los habitantes de este lugar deben respetarla como si de mí mismo se tratara. Porque si me llego a enterar de que no lo hacen… –su jovial expresión se volvió más seria mientras miraba a Lorelei, demostrando que sus últimas palabras iban dirigidas a ella. Ésta bajó la vista, mortificada.

Ignorándola, el dios acompañó a Sigyn hacia su asiento, situado a la derecha del suyo propio, en la cabecera de la mesa. A la izquierda de Loki, y como excepción por su cumpleaños –ya que aquel lugar le correspondía a Fenrir como primogénito–, estaba sentada Tess; y al lado de ésta estaban la Encantadora y su hermana. Enfrente, y a la derecha de Sigyn, se sentaban los dos Lokison, el mayor en el medio y el menor en el extremo de la mesa.

–Vamos, querida –intentó animarla mientras iban a la mesa–, no seas tímida. Estás en tu casa.

Ella resopló:

–…Sí, Loki.

–Qué seca –protestó él en broma, atrayéndola mimosamente hacia si–. "Sí, amado mío" o "sí, esposo mío" quedarían mejor que un simple "sí, Loki".

Ella le lanzó una de sus miradas aviesas. No sabía qué era peor, si cuando el dios del engaño era implacable y cruel o cuando estaba de buen humor y con ganas de juegos.

–No fuerces tu suerte, Loki. Bastante hago con aguantar todo esto –murmuró, y avanzó hasta su hija y le dio un beso–. Feliz cumpleaños, cariño. Siento no haberte felicitado antes, yo… –vaciló–, estaba muy… eh, ocupada.

–No te preocupes, mamá –Tess no parecía molesta en absoluto por el descuido de su madre. Estaba radiante: llevaba un traje de organdí en color verde amarillento que hacía que el de sus ojos se viera aún más intenso, y había dejado crecer su cabello oscuro hasta por debajo de los hombros, como si quisiera imitar el estilo más femenino de su madre o de Amora. Aquellas pocas semanas en Jotunheim parecían haberla hecho florecer, transformándola poco a poco de la linda chiquilla que había sido en la Tierra a la deslumbrante mujer de felina belleza que estaba destinada a ser.

Tras sentarse, todos comenzaron a disfrutar el banquete servido por criados _jotnar,_ cuyo plato fuerte era cordero asado con miel y romero que se acompañaba con puré de batatas y una guarnición de legumbres y frutos secos; además de otras sabrosas viandas como sopa de pescado, salmón y trucha ahumados, ensalada de tiras de arenque y tortas de pan crujiente, todo regado con aquavit, cerveza e hidromiel. Hasta la comida allí había mejorado, debido por un lado a que Loki se esforzaba en importar al Reino Helado los mejores alimentos para complacer a su mujer; y por otro a que el cocinero estado consultando a Sigyn para aprender cocina tanto asgardiana como de la Tierra.

Una estampa curiosa, sin duda, era ver al dios del engaño, a su renuente esposa y a sus hijos teriántropos reunidos a la mesa, comiendo y charlando animadamente como si de una familia normal se tratara. Claro que el tema principal de conversación no tenía mucho que ver con lo que el resto de las familias solía tratar en la mesa: como llevaba siendo habitual durante aquellos días, se habló casi exclusivamente de los avances en los preparativos de la guerra y de la gran nave que estaban construyendo para tal fin, aunque esta vez también dedicaron un rato a alabar los progresos de Tess en su aprendizaje de la hechicería como discípula de la Encantadora. Sólo Loki y sus hijos participaban en la conversación, con alguna intervención ocasional de Amora. Después de que Sigyn empezara a asistir a las cenas como esposa del dios del engaño, Lorelei apenas abría la boca salvo para comer o hacer comentarios enojosos; y en cuanto a la propia Sigyn, esa noche estaba totalmente en otro lugar.

"Dos meses…", pensaba. Dada la fecha del cumpleaños de Tess, habían transcurrido dos meses desde que Loki las había llevado a Jotunheim. No había estado contando los días y desde luego no se había percatado de que llevaran viviendo allí tanto tiempo. Un tiempo que ella había pasado como en una bruma, rompiéndose la cabeza en busca de la forma de escapar para mantener su mente ocupada. Incluso había empezado a evitar también a su hija, ya que cada vez que se veían ella no hacía más que recordarle lo feliz que era allí y lo encantada que estaba con su nueva y excitante vida y con su padre y hermanos, a quienes veía como unos piratas aventureros.

Dos meses ya, y con la perspectiva de quedarse toda la vida allí. Era insoportable, aunque no por lo que ella hubiera imaginado en un principio, no. La verdadera razón era mucho peor.

Aguzó el oído cuando escuchó que Jormungand mencionaba a la Tierra. Normalmente no le interesaban todas aquellas tácticas militares, estrategias y detalles técnicos de armas y ejércitos que a Loki y a sus hijos les apasionaba discutir, pero en aquel momento eso cambió. Absorta durante todo aquel tiempo en su obsesión por regresar a Asgard, no había vuelto a pensar en Midgard ni en todo que habían dejado allí.

–La Tierra… –murmuró. Sabía que Jormungand era el único que viajaba con regularidad a Midgard para controlar la situación allí, disfrazado de propietario de un próspero consorcio armamentístico internacional–. ¿Cómo van las cosas en la Tierra?

Jormungand la observó sorprendido. Tras todas aquellas semanas, ella aún no se había acostumbrado a interactuar con ellos, no porque los despreciara, sino por timidez; y las veces que se dirigía expresamente a ellos eran escasas. Mucho debía interesarle aquel tema para sacarla de su mutismo.

–¿Seguro que quieres saberlo? –le preguntó de todas formas, socarrón.

–Sí, sí quiero.

–Pues muy bien para nosotros, y desastrosamente mal para ellos –contestó ufanamente el joven serpiente–. Aunque supuestamente allí es primavera, la temperatura ha descendido tanto que se siente uno como en casa –declaró satisfecho hacia sus hermanos–. Las zonas más cercanas a los Polos son prácticamente inhabitables para los mortales y se están produciendo migraciones masivas hacia los países de su Ecuador, lo cual está produciendo una masificación en esas zonas. La mayor parte de las cosechas están arruinadas y los ganados mueren de frío y hambre, así que los mortales se están matando por los pocos alimentos que quedan. Hay hambrunas y guerras en Oriente Medio, en China, en África, en Estados Unidos y la zona sur de Latinoamérica, Europa está medio despoblada, Rusia y Canadá están desiertas… Por ahora aún resisten las zonas ecuatoriales, pero sólo será hasta que llegue el (281) Hati.

–¿Qué es el (281) Hati? –inquirió Tess, intrigada.

–Es un asteroide que se está acercando a la luna de Midgard, calculamos que chocará contra ella a mediados del invierno que viene. El impacto desestabilizará la órbita lunar, con lo que el eje de inclinación del planeta se verá afectado y el clima global enloquecerá, congelándose incluso las zonas que ahora son cálidas. De todas formas, ya ahora mismo su atracción gravitatoria ya está empezando a alterar dicha órbita lunar, y con ella los polos magnéticos de la Tierra.

–Traduce, hermano… –pidió Fenrir haciendo un movimiento rotatorio con la mano como pidiendo a Jormungand que resumiera.

–Pues se traduce en gigantescos maremotos, terremotos y erupciones volcánicas a lo largo de todo el globo. Por ejemplo, Japón, la India, la mayor parte de las islas de Oceanía y la mitad de zonas de costa ya no existen.

–Dios mío… –Sigyn oía todo aquel recuento de desastres, que tan desapasionadamente enumeraba Jormungand, tapándose la boca como intentando contener su horror. Pensó en todos sus amigos y conocidos atrapados en aquel reino, en medio de aquella situación pronto apocalíptica. Los compañeros que había dejado en Lubbock, sus alumnos… Y la gente de la Fundación en Nueva York. Los Vengadores (¿estarían todos vivos aún?), estarían haciendo denodados esfuerzos para contener todo aquello y proteger a su gente, pero no se podía luchar contra lo imposible.

Una cosa más que añadir a la lista de cosas por las que sentirse culpable. Si no hubiese liberado a Loki de aquel mecanismo de Stark…

–Es espantoso… –Tess estaba también un poco impresionada.

–No te inquietes, hija –intervino Loki con tono beatífico–. Todo esto te puede sonar terrible, pero es necesario: a ese planeta le hace falta una buena purga. No dejes que te afecte. Ya te lo dije cuando estábamos allí: los mortales no son nada tuyo para que te preocupes por ellos, y además ahora están muy lejos…

La joven pareció reflexiva, aunque al final esbozó un gesto de reticente conformidad. Atesoraba cada una de las palabras de su padre como verdades incontestables, y pese a que aquellas afirmaciones sobre los mortales parecían en un principio crueles e inhumanas, el tiempo que llevaba allí la estaba haciendo olvidarse poco a poco de su planeta de nacimiento. Era como si todas aquellas muertes y catástrofes no dolieran tanto si tenían lugar a cientos de años luz de distancia.

–Pero papá, ¿por qué quieres destruir la Tierra?

Los tenedores, cuchillos y sonidos de masticación se suspendieron durante unos instantes y todas las miradas se dirigieron, algo más que curiosas, hacia el señor de la fortaleza. Jamás nadie se había lanzado a preguntar tan directamente los motivos de Loki para iniciar aquella guerra sin precedentes. Fenrir y Jormungand se habían limitado a darla por hecho desde su infancia, sin cuestionarse los motivos, y en cuanto a los demás, simplemente no se habían atrevido; de modo que ahora aguardaban expectantes la respuesta del dios del engaño.

–¿Quién te ha dicho que quiero destruirla? –replicó Loki con toda tranquilidad–. En realidad, quiero salvarla.

Sigyn estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su bocado.

–¿Salvarla? –repitió. El cinismo de aquel hombre no tenía límites.

–Así es –asintió él–. Y tú más que nadie deberías comprenderlo. En todos los años que viviste allí, tuviste tiempo de sobra para comprobar que los mortales no saben autogestionarse –explicó–. Han tenido varios milenios para ello, ¿y qué es lo que han conseguido con su cacareada libertad? Contaminación, guerras, hambre, enfermedades… –contó con los dedos de su mano mientras enumeraba todos aquellos males–. Un reino con tantos recursos y potencial, y va directo hacia el desastre. No, los mortales no saben manejar su libertad, nunca han sabido.

–Así que por eso los estás exterminando a base de frío y de hambre –apuntó ella con dureza–. Por "su bien".

–Es culpa suya –se defendió el dios del engaño, ofendido ante la acusación–. Si no fueran tan rebeldes y se sometieran como deben, no me vería obligado a reducir tan drásticamente su población. Los supervivientes estarán tan debilitados y necesitados de orden que nos recibirán como los dioses que somos; y tendrán la suerte de residir en el nuevo Midgard que reconstruiremos, que será mil veces mejor que el anterior. La única salvación de ese mundo es que alguien superior los gobierne con mano dura.

–Y ese alguien eres tú, por supuesto –replicó ella. Loki negó con la cabeza sonriente.

–No, no yo. Jormungand –lo señaló con un gesto y el aludido sonrió levemente–. Antes habría sido yo, pero ahora que él es un hombre es tiempo de que tenga la recompensa que merece por su fidelidad durante todos estos años. Él gobernará a los mortales y los pondrá firmes, que falta les hace; aunque por supuesto el reino se mantendrá dentro del imperio familiar. Y puede contar con mi apoyo y mis consejos, si alguna vez los necesita –miró orgulloso hacia su hijo.

–Desde luego, padre –La sonrisa de Jormungand se amplió, aunque era dura y sardónica. Sigyn supuso que sólo decía aquello para complacer a Loki, pero Jormungand, al igual que su padre, no parecía el tipo de persona que aceptaba consejos de nadie. Las perspectivas de los mortales bajo el gobierno de alguien que se divertía surcando los mares en forma de serpiente gigante y devorando a todo ser vivo que encontrara no resultaban demasiado halagüeñas.

–¿Y qué hay de Asgard? –se encaró de todos modos con su marido– ¿Tampoco ellos saben gobernarse?

La expresión de Loki pasó a ser un poco maliciosa, como advirtiéndole de que por mucho que lo intentara, no lo pillaría con preguntas capciosas.

–Al contrario, Odín ha demostrado que un régimen totalitario es la mejor elección para gestionar un reino –contestó–. Evita conflictos innecesarios e impide que los burócratas y charlatanes obstaculicen el gobierno.

–Pero el gobierno de Odín no es totalitario. El Consejo…

–¡El Consejo no sirve para nada! Sólo es un bonito adorno para que el pueblo tenga la ilusión de que pueden participar en algo. Todos los que estábamos allí sabíamos que al final siempre se hacía lo que decidía Odín –declaró con convicción, sabiendo que nadie de allí había asistido nunca a ninguna reunión del Consejo asgardiano y por tanto, nadie podría contradecirle–. Pero Odín ya es un viejo y su gobierno se ha vuelto acomodaticio. Lleva siglos aferrándose a costumbres, diplomacias y alianzas completamente obsoletas, en las que no se arriesga, no evoluciona, no avanza. En resumen: sólo le preocupa que las cosas se queden como están, aunque eso conlleve injusticias, y tú lo sabes muy bien, Sigyn. ¿Y cuando lo sustituya Thor? –dejó escapar un carraspeo que quería parodiar una risa contenida–. Peor aún: llevará a Asgard a la ruina, bien en forma de guerra fulminante o bien como un lento desgaste. Ese inútil no sabe gobernar: no ha sabido ni sabrá nunca.

–Y tú sí, ¿verdad? –lo atacó Sigyn.

–Sí, yo sí –afirmó con contundencia–. Llevo preparándome para ello desde que recuerdo, mientras que Thor sólo se preocupaba por combatir y por lucirse –añadió despectivamente–. Bajo mi mandato, Asgard llegará a un nivel de magnificencia que Odín nunca soñó y que Thor no podría ni imaginar, mucho menos lograr.

–Vamos, que tu tiranía es la mejor opción –concluyó ella, y él ignoró deliberadamente el sarcasmo.

–No es que sea muy de mi agrado el término "tirano"… pero una vez leí que la crueldad de un tirano puede ser una bendición para las generaciones que vengan tras él, mientras que la dulzura de corazón de un hombre santo puede engendrar una nación de esclavos. De modo que sí, si tengo que ser un tirano para que Asgard se convierta en lo que debe ser, así lo haré.

Loki hablaba tranquilamente, sin violencia ni frialdad; y Sigyn se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado. Al contrario que su hijo, él no estaba siendo cínico ni sarcástico, ni siquiera parecía mentir. No era simple ambición o maldad lo que le estaba haciendo concebir aquella espantosa guerra: realmente creía estar haciendo un favor al universo con toda aquella destrucción, y aquello era lo más espantoso de todo. "Está completamente loco…", pensó.

Aunque… ¿de verdad estaba loco? En realidad, existía cierta lógica en lo que decía. Algo que no le podía discutir a Loki era que los mortales eran una calamidad en muchos aspectos, y que si se les dejaba a su aire, acabarían autodestruyéndose. Tal vez la purga que su marido y sus hijos iban a realizar en la Tierra sería dolorosa pero beneficiosa para la humanidad, como amputar un miembro gangrenado antes de que su putrefacción afectara el resto del cuerpo; y puede que los mortales sí necesitaran que alguien los guiara con mano dura para sobrevivir como especie. Lo sentía por sus amigos mortales, que tanto iban a sufrir; lo sentía incluso por aquellos Vengadores que habían intentado utilizarlas peligrosamente a Tess y a ella. Pero si eso ayudaba a crear un Reino mejor y más _sano_, tal vez mereciera la pena sacrificar a unos cuantos en favor del bienestar del resto.

Y por lo que respectaba al otro punto, tampoco podía negar que Loki siempre había estado mucho más cualificado que Thor para regir Asgard. Si por casualidad o cabezonería conseguía ascender al trono, ¿cuánto bien por el Reino Dorado podría hacer con su prodigiosa inteligencia, libre ya de ambición o rencores?

Sacudió la cabeza: de nuevo estaba dejándose sugestionar por la retórica de su marido, pero no podía evitarlo. Cuando Loki exponía sus ideas políticas o bélicas, sus palabras cobraban tanto sentido… No por nada lo llamaban Lengua de Plata.

–…Pero dejemos de hablar de política, no le estropeemos el cumpleaños a nuestra Tess –Loki cambió despreocupadamente de tema y chasqueó los dedos mirando hacia un lado. Uno de los sirvientes _jotnar_, que estaba esperando su señal, trajo una bandeja con el postre, un dulce que nunca había sido preparado antes en aquel reino:

–¡Wow! ¡Una tarta de verdad! –exclamó Tess, refiriéndose a que estaba preparada al estilo de la Tierra– ¡Y es de chocolate, mi favorita!

–Así es –asintió su padre, orgulloso de la reacción entusiasta de la joven–. En su último viaje a Midgard, encargué a Jormungand que trajera algunas cosas para celebrar tu cumpleaños. No habrá nada de allí que puedas echar en falta.

Efectivamente, Loki había visto ese tipo de pastel como atracción principal en la fotografía de la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hija, en el apartamento neoyorkino de Sigyn, y se había propuesto reproducirlo hasta el menor de los detalles: incluso había unas velas encendidas sobre la cobertura de chocolate, con sus llamitas deslizándose en el aire mientras el siervo acercaba con solemnidad la tarta ante la sonriente muchacha.

–¿Para qué sirven esas velas tan minúsculas? –inquirió Amora, bastante extrañada por aquel ritual midgardiano, tan exótico a sus ojos.

–Se supone que tiene que apagarlas soplando –respondió Loki, según había visto en aquella fotografía–, aunque ignoro el propósito.

–Sólo es parte de la fiesta –explicó animadamente Tess–, antes de soplar tengo que pedir lo que más desee en el mundo, y si después apago todas las velas, se supone que se cumplirá mi deseo.

Amora puso cara de pensar que era una redomada tontería, pero con gran inteligencia prefirió guardarse su opinión. Loki, en cambio, estaba de buen humor, y si a su hija le hacía feliz aquello, no le importaba concederle el capricho, aunque se tratara de una superstición de una cultura atrasada como la de la Tierra.

–Pues entonces pide tu deseo y apágalas.

La muchachita cerró los ojos, concentrándose en su deseo. Después tomó una honda bocanada de aire y sopló, esforzándose tanto que los carrillos se le hincharon de una manera muy cómica. Consiguió apagar todas las velas sin dificultad, lo que pareció hacerla muy feliz.

–¿Qué has pedido, hermanita? –quiso saber Fenrir.

–Si lo digo en voz alta, no se cumplirá –contestó ella juguetona, pero miró significativamente hacia su padre y hacia su madre, con lo que a ninguno de los dos les resultó difícil deducir de qué se trataba. Loki sonrió, agradecido de que su hija les dedicara su mayor deseo; mientras que Sigyn prefirió apartar la vista, incómoda.

–Bien, y ahora los regalos –anunció el dios del engaño, mientras la tarta era retirada por el siervo para ser cortada y repartida en porciones entre los comensales.

–Si me lo permitís, me gustaría ser yo quien empiece –declaró la Encantadora con voz meliflua e hizo un gesto hacia Skurge. Éste se adelantó, en sus manos cargaba un voluminoso libro que entregó a la homenajeada–. Éste es el arcano _Libro de Eibon. _Apenas quedan unos pocos ejemplares en todo el universo. Es el grimorio que contiene toda la sabiduría y hechizos de la desaparecida Hiperbórea, un pueblo que habitó la Tierra hace varios eones y la única civilización midgardiana que, en mi opinión, merece la pena. Está en su antiguo lenguaje, pero yo te enseñaré a dominar sus secretos.

–¡Qué pasada! –murmuró Tess, observando fascinada el arcaico documento, trazado con singulares signos de misterioso significado que ella no podía comprender, pero que estaba deseando descifrar–. Muchas gracias, Amora.

La hechicera asgardiana esbozó una sincera sonrisa. Cuando Loki le impuso la tarea de enseñarle sus artes a Tess, al principio la había visto como una pesada y enojosa carga, pero a lo largo de las semanas descubrió que le gustaba aquella vivaracha jovencita. En el fondo, incluso ella, que toda su vida había sido solitaria e independiente, siempre había deseado tener alguien con quien compartir sus conocimientos, y por desgracia Lorelei no era esa persona. Su hermana poseía aptitudes, pero no tenía el interés ni la voluntad suficientes que se necesitaban para dominar la magia de forma experta. Sólo se esforzaba cuando el hechizo versaba sobre algún tema que le atrajera, como el arte de dominar a los hombres. Tess era todo lo contrario: inquieta, curiosa y deseosa de aprender, y Amora había llegado a apreciarla, desde luego mucho más de lo que nunca apreciaría a su padre.

Skurge se retiró en silencio, fiel a su costumbre, y su lugar fue ocupado por uno de los criados _jotnar_ que portaba en sus brazos otro obsequio: un bellísimo vestido de seda esmeralda.

–Eso es de parte de mi hermana –explicó Amora, y le dio un codazo a Lorelei, quien felicitó a la homenajeada, un poco de mala gana. Tess lo agradeció con corrección pero con la misma frialdad con que Lorelei se había dirigido hacia ella, ya que sabía que ésta le había hecho un regalo más porque Amora la había forzado y por ganar puntos con Loki que porque la apreciara a ella. Las dos jóvenes no se llevaban bien: el odio manifiesto que Lorelei profesaba a Sigyn le había granjeado la antipatía de la hija de Loki.

Después llegaron más criados con los regalos de los Lokison. El regalo de Fenrir fueron unas dagas de fino acero forjadas en las más profundas fraguas de Nidavellir, muy semejantes a las que había empleado el padre de ambos en su juventud, que gustaron mucho a la joven; pero lo que realmente le entusiasmó fue el regalo de Jormungand: unos patines profesionales para hacer _skate_ que habían sido el sueño de Tess cuando vivía en Nueva York.

–¡Wow! –aferró la caja chillando como una niña– ¡Los _Rollerblade Speed Demon_! ¡Es justo lo que quería para mi cumpleaños! Pero mamá siempre me decía que eran demasiado caros…

El joven serpiente se encogió los hombros afectando indiferencia.

–Padre me contó que te gustaban esas cosas cuando estabas en la Tierra, y me dije "por qué no". El dinero midgardiano nos sobra y además, tal y como están las cosas allí, estaban prácticamente regalados…

Pero a ella no pareció importarle el intento de su hermanastro por restar valor a su regalo. Se levantó corriendo hacia donde él estaba sentado, y lo abrazó con fuerza:

–¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! –exclamó acompañando cada "gracias" de un sonoro beso en la mejilla del pálido _jotun_, ignorando la expresión de fastidio de éste– ¡Te quiero, hermanito!

–¡Para ya, niña! –aunque a duras penas, Jormungand consiguió quitársela de encima–. No seas pegajosa.

Sin embargo, y pese a que intentaba fingir disgusto, se notaba que no estaba tan molesto como quería aparentar. Quienes lo conocieran bien, como su padre y su hermano, se dieron cuenta de que sus pálidas mejillas se habían coloreado de un azul más oscuro como único signo externo de su azoramiento, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a recibir muestras de afecto de los demás. De todas formas, a Loki le sorprendía que su hijo, normalmente hosco e indiferente a casi todo, se hubiese molestado siquiera en buscar un regalo que realmente gustase a su hermana. Tal vez, y aunque Jormungand no pareciera apreciar demasiado a su madrastra asgardiana, con Tess la cosa fuera diferente. Era probable que la mitad _jotun_ de su hermanastra hubiera obrado el milagro de despertar en el joven serpiente cierto instinto protector hacia ella.

–¡Eh! –Fenrir se fingió ofendido para hacer la broma– ¿Y yo qué? ¿No te gustó mi regalo?

–¡Claro! –contestó ella, y dejó a Jormungand para correr y estrujar a su hermano en un "abrazo de oso", que por supuesto no hizo la menor mella en el licántropo– ¡Gracias, hermano mayor! Me encantan esos cuchillos, estoy deseando aprender a utilizarlos.

–¡Oye, me estaba dando las gracias a mí! –protestó el joven serpiente, molesto por haber sido abandonado.

Fenrir replicó lanzando un hueso de cordero que habría sobrado de la comida a la cabeza de su hermano, quien lo esquivó por muy poco y le hizo un gesto obsceno en respuesta.

–Ya está bien –Loki decidió poner orden entre sus competitivos hijos–. Siéntate, Tess. Aún te queda un regalo por recibir.

La muchacha obedeció, y a un gesto del dios, otro par de criados se adelantó empujando una peana con ruedas sobre la cual había una armadura totalmente ensamblada, parecida a la que Loki tenía en su recámara y las que mantenía en su particular "sala de trofeos". Era una armadura hermosa pero a la vez ligera y funcional: a Sigyn le recordó en cierto modo a la indumentaria de combate que Lady Sif solía ponerse para luchar, pero ésta era totalmente dorada con incrustaciones de esmeraldas. También lucía vagamente similar a la del dios del engaño: incluso tenía una tiara de oro con dos cuernos como en su propio casco. Aunque Tess se había entusiasmado con el grimorio de la Encantadora y con los patines de su hermano, aquello no fue nada en comparación con la fascinación que se reflejó en sus ojos verdes, muy abiertos.

–Esta armadura la mandé forjar para ti a los más hábiles maestros herreros de todo Nidavellir –declaró Loki–. Ya eres prácticamente una mujer, y según me cuenta Amora, pronto serás una hechicera cuyo poder aterrará a todos nuestros enemigos. Justo es, entonces, que cuentes con una indumentaria acorde a tu posición, y que a la vez te proteja en caso de peligro.

Tess no contestó. Se había levantado y contemplaba la soberbia armadura con la boca abierta.

–…Éste es un regalo de los dos, por supuesto; de tu madre y mío –añadió él, queriendo salvar la imagen de Sigyn. Sin embargo, todos sabían la realidad.

–Mentira… –susurró Lorelei al oído de su hermana–. Esa mujer está tan atontada que ni se ha acordado del cumpleaños de su hija.

–Cállate –la cortó la Encantadora.

–Pues aprovechando esto, quería comunicaros que he tomado una decisión –anunció Tess, que no había oído las palabras de su maestra y la hermana de ésta–. Padre, como has dicho soy ya una mujer, y espero poder ser pronto una hechicera digna de ser hija tuya. Quiero ser una persona nueva, distinta a la niña que era en la Tierra, y por eso he decidido que ya no voy a llamarme Tess nunca más. A partir de ahora quiero que me llaméis Sylene.

–¡¿Qué…?! –murmuró Sigyn, atónita.

–¿Y por qué esa decisión, hija? –Loki se cruzó de brazos, intrigado. No era que estuviera en desacuerdo, de hecho le encantaba la idea; pero quería saber cómo había llegado a esa conclusión.

–Mis hermanos tienen nombres geniales –los señaló–, y mamá y tú tenéis nombres muy bonitos también, pero Tess es un nombre muy soso, muy "de mortal". Fenrir y Jormungand son nombres sonoros, que inspiran respeto, incluso miedo, pero el mío no. Quiero un nombre como los vuestros, que asuste a los enemigos.

–Me parece bien –aprobó él y se levantó, rodeando con un brazo los hombros de su hija–. A partir de hoy serás conocida como Sylene Lokidottir, y pronto todos los que se nos opongan aprenderán a temer ese nombre. ¡Por Sylene Lokidottir! –Alzó su copa de oro y todos los presentes excepto Sigyn lo imitaron, brindando en honor al nuevo nombre de la hija menor del dios del engaño. Ésta sonrió feliz, pero Loki reparó en lo desalentada que parecía su mujer. Después de todo, era ella quien había llamado Tess a su hija, y por tanto ese nombre debía gustarle.

Se sirvieron las raciones de pastel de cumpleaños y todos empezaron a disfrutar de aquel delicioso sabor nuevo que tanto entusiasmaba a Sylene, dándole por completo la razón. Todos, menos Sigyn, para la cual aquella decisión de su hija de renunciar a su identidad anterior había sido el último mazazo que coronaba un día y unas semanas espantosas.

–No, gracias –rechazó el plato con su porción de tarta cuando el siervo _jotun_ intentó servírselo. El siervo lo retiró sin más comentario, pero Lorelei sí tenía algo que decir:

–Haces bien en no comer dulces. Cuando se llega a tu edad, tienes que preocuparte por la línea, ¿verdad? Ser vieja ya es bastante malo como para encima engordar.

–¡Lorelei! –saltó Amora con expresión de reproche y miró algo inquieta hacia Loki, preocupada por su reacción. Éste sólo entrecerró los ojos, pero había algo en su semblante que daba más miedo que si se hubiese enfurecido.

–¿Qué has dicho? –preguntó con voz baja pero aterradora.

Lorelei lo miró asustada pero no tuvo tiempo para responder. Sylene, que no soportaba que atacaran a su madre, realizó un gesto subrepticio con su mano, como acariciando el aire. Al momento Lorelei chilló consternada: la copa de vino se había volcado sin que nada la tocara, derramándose todo el líquido púrpura sobre ella y su lindo traje color lavanda. Los criados acudieron enseguida con lienzos húmedos para intentar arreglar el desastre, pero ya no había remedio.

–¡Ha sido ella! –Lorelei berreó furiosa, señalando hacia Sylene– ¡Ella me ha tirado el vino encima!

–No sé de qué hablas –la chica sonrió con descaro–. Estando lejos de ti, ¿cómo he podido hacerlo?

–¡No te hagas la inocente, sé por mi hermana que ya tienes entrenados tus poderes telequinéticos! ¡Mira mi vestido: está totalmente arruinado!

–Bueno, eso no significa nada –repuso Sylene maliciosamente–, no tienes ninguna prueba que demuestre que fui yo. Y –su rostro se llenó de despectiva burla– aunque lo hubiera hecho, te lo habrías merecido por insultar a mi madre. ¿Crees que así vas a conseguir que mi padre se fije en ti?

Toda la sangre se acumuló en el rostro de Lorelei.

–¡Cállate! –en su rabia se levantó, casi tirando la silla al suelo– ¡No eres más que una niña malcriada! –Sylene la imitó, levantándose también con ímpetu.

–¡Y tú una arrastrada y una golfa!

Amora no sabía qué parte tomar, si la de su hermana cuyo comportamiento esa noche estaba dejando tanto que desear, o la de su alumna, a la que apreciaba pero que indudablemente había heredado la tendencia a las travesuras vengativas de su padre. Fenrir y Jormungand se limitaban a contemplar la discusión divertidos; y en cuanto a Sigyn, continuaba inmersa en su mundo particular.

El intercambio de gritos e insultos continuó hasta que un disgustado Loki arrojó con rabia la servilleta sobre uno de los brazos de su asiento y se levantó, dispuesto a ponerle fin:

–¡_Basta_! ¡Callaos! ¡Las dos! –bramó iracundo. Tanto Lorelei como Sylene obedecieron al instante, pasmadas–. No toleraré este tipo de riñas en mi casa. ¿Es que ni por una vez podemos cenar juntos sin peleas o discusiones? –se atusó el pelo, suspirando con fastidio. Indudablemente el papel de patriarca era más difícil de lo que le había parecido cuando él sólo era el hijo. En ese aspecto, quizás tuviera que admitir que ni Thor ni él mismo se lo habían puesto fácil a Odín.

–Ha empezado ella… –susurró una ceñuda Lorelei, temblando como una niña castigada por su maestra.

–Me da igual quién haya empezado, yo lo acabaré. Sylene, discúlpate ahora mismo con Lorelei.

–¡¿Qué?! –saltó ella indignada, pero su padre ya no estaba de humor para tonterías.

–Sigues siendo mi hija, así que obedéceme.

La muchacha, poniendo cara larga y entre murmullos de protesta, hizo lo que se le ordenaba. Lorelei se esponjó de felicidad al ver que su amado Loki la defendía, pero la expresión le cambió radicalmente cuando la siguiente orden del dios del engaño fue para ella:

–Y tú Lorelei, pídele disculpas a mi esposa –el tono de su voz era calmado pero no admitía la menor réplica.

–Yo…

–¡Hazlo de una vez! –le susurró Amora rápidamente, impaciente por evitar más conflictos.

–¡Está bien! –miró de mala gana hacia Sigyn, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas y llenos de resentimiento–. Lo lamento, Sigyn. No era mi intención ofenderte.

–¿Qué? –ésta pareció salir de su nube y enfocó la mirada hacia Lorelei, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que le estaba hablando. Absorta en sus cavilaciones interiores y su desazón por la decisión de su hija, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la indirecta de Lorelei, ni de la discusión posterior entre ésta y Sylene. Le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano– Sí, sí, da igual.

–¿Veis? –la otra miró triunfante a los demás–. No le ha molestado.

–A ella tal vez no, pero a mí sí. Parece que antes no has oído mi orden explícita de respetar a mi esposa como si de mí mismo se tratara. Si la ofendes a ella, me ofendes a mí. En atención a tu calidad de invitada y a tu sexo lo dejaré pasar esta vez, pero la próxima no seré tan benévolo. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Lorelei movió la cabeza afirmativamente, derrotada. Zanjado el tema, Loki se dirigió a su mujer con un tono mucho más suave y cálido:

–¿Todo bien, querida?

Sigyn se encogió de hombros en un vago gesto que en realidad no quería decir nada, y se frotó la frente, fatigada.

–Si no te importa, ¿me das permiso para retirarme a mis aposentos? Tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza.

–Desde luego querida, ve –el dios del engaño observó a su esposa con ojo inquisitivo, que no podía evitar cierta preocupación. Sigyn se dirigió hacia su hija para despedirse y la besó en el cabello.

–Quédate con tu padre y tus hermanos y pásalo bien –La joven la miró también preocupada.

–¿Estás bien, mamá?

–Claro, sólo necesito descansar. Feliz cumpleaños, Tess.

–Sylene –la corrigió la muchacha. Con suavidad, pero indudablemente orgullosa de su nuevo nombre.

–Sí, es cierto –asintió ella ocultando su desaliento–. Buenas noches, Sylene.

Loki contempló meditabundo y en silencio cómo ella abandonaba el salón. Intentó regresar de nuevo a la conversación con sus hijos, pero no se concentraba. Detestaba ver a Sigyn así de abatida. Era otra vez como cuando estaban en Asgard, sólo que en aquel entonces no le importaba el ánimo de su mujer, o intentaba convencerse de que no lo hacía; pero ahora le importaba. Más que ninguna otra cosa.

Se habían preparado, para la celebración del cumpleaños de Sylene, juegos, bardos y danzarines que habían hecho venir desde lejanos reinos para amenizar la velada, pero Loki no fue capaz de disfrutar de aquello. Fenrir acabó desplazando a los escaldos para lanzarse a cantar él mismo una humorística canción pródiga en licenciosos dobles sentidos que arrancaron risas a todos los presentes, y el dios del engaño aprovechó que todos estaban entretenidos para escabullirse hacia las habitaciones de su esposa.

–*–*–*–*–*–

Sigyn aún no se había acostado, ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa. Permanecía sentada sobre el mullido colchón de su lecho, igual de desanimada que en la cena. Una alegre fogata, encendida por la solícita Gerda, hacía que la temperatura en la pieza fuera cálida, pero por dentro Sigyn seguía sintiéndose aterida. No podía más. Tenía esa sensación angustiosa en la boca del estómago que la acometía siempre que se aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

¿Qué clase de madre era, que olvidaba el cumpleaños de su hija? Viviendo en la Tierra, sí lo habría recordado. Antes de ocurrir todo aquello, cuando aún era Sibyl Black y vivía la rutinaria vida de una mortal americana, estaba planeando los detalles de una magnífica fiesta de quince años para su hija. Incluso tenía, escondidos en la parte superior de su armario, los patines que tanto le gustaban y que había acabado regalándole Jormungand, aunque había simulado que no se los podían permitir para darle la sorpresa cuando llegara el momento.

Pero todo eso había quedado atrás. Loki había reaparecido en su vida y se la había vuelto del revés, una vez más. Todos aquellos temas cotidianos de la Tierra, una vez tan importantes para ella, habían sido olvidados en favor de una única obsesión, el mayor de sus miedos. Su corazón, su alma, su cordura, pendían de un único hilo del que cada día se desgajaba alguna hebra. Y cuando se rompiera del todo…

Se sobresaltó un poco cuando oyó los suaves golpes en la puerta:

–Sigyn, soy yo. ¿Puedo pasar? –Oír la voz de su marido pareció despertar un poco de energía en el ánimo de la mujer, quien gritó enfadada:

–¡Lárgate, Loki! He estado siguiendo tu farsa todo el tiempo. ¿Qué más quieres de mí? Déjame en paz.

Él suspiró. Primero sus hijos, luego la pelea entre Sylene y Lorelei, y ahora le tocaba lidiar con una esposa agraviada. No cabía duda de que tener familia era difícil, ¿quién le mandaba a él meterse en esos líos, con lo importante que era lo que se avecinaba dentro de unos meses?

–Lo siento, querida. Sabes que te pedí hacer esto por tu bien, pero la solución es fácil: vuelve conmigo y se acabó la farsa –intentó razonar con su tono más persuasivo, pero que con ella no tenía el menor efecto.

–Eso es lo que tú crees –repuso con voz temblorosa–. Pero sigues siendo el mismo mentiroso de siempre –por mucho que lo intentara, no pudo evitar que una traicionera lágrima se le escapara, y se apresuró a limpiársela y a contener el llanto sorbiendo por la nariz, sonido que Loki oyó desde su lado de la puerta.

–Sigyn, ¿estás llorando? Eh, no quiero que llores –intentó confortarla–. Vamos, déjame pasar.

Silencio al otro lado. Y su impotencia y frustración comenzaron a transformarse en irritación. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que estar hablándole a una puerta? ¿Por no podía estar dentro, con ella, y tomarla entre sus brazos para consolarla de lo que fuera que le afligiera? ¿Por qué tenía que seguir manteniendo las distancias? Él, que arrasaría sin vacilar cada uno de los Nueve Reinos y pondría todos sus tesoros a los pies de su amada sólo por verla sonreír. Pero sabía que era ella quien tenía que abrirle. Si forzaba su entrada de alguna manera, sólo conseguiría empeorar las cosas y que ella le echara con cajas destempladas.

–Sigyn, abre la puerta –insistió, sin poder evitar que una amenazadora impaciencia se abriera paso en su voz–. Si no abres por las buenas, te juro que…

–…¿Qué harás, Loki? –oyó que su mujer respondía agriamente dentro de la habitación–. Habías prometido que respetarías mis decisiones, pero poco te dura el buen talante cuando alguien no te obedece de inmediato.

El dios apoyó su frente en la puerta e inspiró de nuevo tratando de armarse de paciencia, algo bastante difícil, ya que en el fondo a ella no le faltaba la razón. Su carácter seguía siendo impetuoso y altivo, inclinado a reprimir con violencia cualquier asomo de oposición o desobediencia entre sus subordinados; y era duro recordar a cada instante que con ella tenía que contenerse, sin importar si ella lo hería o le insultaba. Pero Sigyn era su amada, su reina. Podría destruir ejércitos, podría aniquilar civilizaciones enteras, pero a ella no volvería a hacerle daño. Nunca más.

–Está bien, lo siento. Pero estoy preocupado por ti. Déjame comprobar que estás bien, y me marcharé.

De nuevo pareció no oír nada al otro lado, pero de pronto sonaron unos pasos que se acercaban a la puerta y Sigyn le abrió con cara de muy pocos amigos:

–Nunca cambiarás, siempre serás el mismo Loki de siempre. Persuades o amenazas, todo con tal de salirte con la tuya.

–Nada de eso –rió él, aunque era esencialmente cierto.

–Bien, ya te abrí la puerta, ya me has visto, ¿por qué no me dejas tranquila?

–Sé que sigues enfadada conmigo como para que te complazca mi compañía, así que me voy, pero antes quería darte esto –se llevó la mano al bolsillo y sacó un pañuelo de fina batista, ofreciéndoselo. Sigyn se quedó boquiabierta: nunca había esperado un gesto tan galante del hombre al que consideraban el dios de las villanías. No supo qué contestar, sólo tomó el lienzo y se enjugó las lágrimas que aún le quedaban en los ojos, aunque en este punto estaba ya más sorprendida que triste. Después hizo gesto de devolvérselo, pero Loki lo rechazó:

–No, quédatelo. ¿Por qué estás tan deprimida? ¿Es por lo que ha dicho Lorelei? –y añadió con tono sombrío– No te preocupes, de mi cuenta corre que se disculpe contigo en condiciones, y no volveré a permitir que se siente a nuestra mesa.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, molesta:

–¿Crees que me importa algo lo que esa chiquilla haya dicho de mí? Pensaba que me conocías mejor. Y si me insulta, es porque está sufriendo.

Sigyn estaba al tanto, ya que tiempo atrás él mismo le había hablado del tema, de los pormenores de su "particular" alianza con Amora, en la que Lorelei hacía las veces de rehén gracias al fallido hechizo de seducción. Loki le había explicado que, aunque él no sintiera nada por Lorelei, no podía permitir que ella dejara de estar enamorada de él, por molesto que resultara para todos.

–Tú sí que no cambiarás nunca –Él se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo incrédulo–. Siempre te preocupaste por los demás antes que por ti misma, pero hacerlo por alguien que te odia y ambiciona ocupar tu lugar, es excesivo.

–Es lógico que me odie: ver cómo otra mujer te arrebata al hombre al que amas y tener que soportar encima cómo ese hombre muestra todo el tiempo su preferencia por la feliz rival es realmente duro. Sé _muy_ bien cómo se siente.

Loki sopesó esas palabras, comprendiendo que aludía a la época en que todo Asgard se hizo eco de su relación con Angerboda.

–Eso, como sabes, quedó en el pasado. Y además, esta vez tú eres la elegida –terminó alegremente, pero tampoco eso pareció hacerle a ella mucha gracia.

–Huy sí, qué afortunada soy –replicó con sarcasmo y entró de nuevo en su habitación, pero Loki (ignorando, como no podía ser menos, su anterior promesa de marcharse) la siguió.

–¿Y entonces qué te ocurre? Si el comentario de Lorelei no es el problema, ¿por qué te has puesto así? –ella desvió la mirada, sentándose otra vez en la cama, y él aventuró– ¿Es porque descubrí esta mañana tu plan de escapar? Debería ser _yo_ el que estuviera enfadado, sabes –bromeó.

Ella se sentó de nuevo en la cama, con los hombros tan hundidos como ella misma. Suspiró profundamente con los ojos cerrados, como preparándose para decir algo muy difícil.

–Loki, esto no funciona.

Aquellas simples palabras parecieron golpear al dios con la fuerza de un puñetazo:

–¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué estás hablando?

–No puedo soportar esto –fijó su mirada en él, pesarosa–. Creí que podría hacerlo de nuevo, pero no puedo.

–¡¿Y por eso quieres escapar?! –exclamó él sin poder evitarlo, en un tono más alto de lo que habría querido– ¿Pero por qué, Sigyn, qué más quieres de mí? Te he dado las llaves de mi casa, puedes ir adonde quieras y hacer y deshacer a tu antojo. Eres la señora de este lugar, no una prisionera. ¿Por qué te comportas como tal? ¿Por qué deseas tanto huir del único sitio donde Tess y tú podéis estar seguras?

–No es el sitio lo que me disgusta.

El rostro de Loki se endureció.

–Aún sigues odiándome, ¿verdad?

Ella no respondió, con la vista clavada en las baldosas del suelo con tal de evitar la mirada de Loki, quien insistió:

–Pero he seguido todas las reglas. Incluso… –hizo una pausa, como si tratase de contener su frustración– …incluso te he dado tu espacio y he sido un completo caballero, lo cual, sabes bien, no está dentro de mi naturaleza.

–¿Esperas que te dé las gracias? –replicó ella mordazmente.

–No, pero algo habrá que pueda hacer para que, aunque no me aceptes de nuevo en tu corazón, al menos sí me toleres hasta el punto de no poner en peligro tu vida y la de mi hija con tal de alejarte de mí.

Sigyn sacudió la cabeza, muy triste.

–Tú no lo entiendes…

–Pues explícamelo.

Ella porfiaba en su silencio, las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos pero no les permitió ir más allá. Estaba realizando un terrible esfuerzo para guardárselas, al igual que los secretos que ocultaba su pecho, pero Loki no se lo ponía nada fácil. Éste se sentó a su lado y con suavidad le levantó la barbilla con los dedos para que volviera la cara hacia él y lo mirara a los ojos. Los de ella seguían huidizos, recelosos, pero una lucecita brilló en el fondo de sus pupilas cuando se encontraron con los de él. Una luz que Loki no supo bien interpretar: ¿era miedo, o tal vez deseo? ¿Quizás ambas cosas?

–Explícamelo… –repitió en un susurro y empezó a acercar su rostro al de ella. Sigyn contuvo el aliento y entrecerró los párpados. Por un levísimo instante pareció que cedía, que aceptaba la caricia, que la ansiaba tanto como él; pero antes de que pudiera besarla, se levantó en un respingo, alejándose.

–Que me toques no forma parte de nuestro trato –trató de fingir severidad, pero sus mejillas habían vuelto a sonrojarse y respiraba con agitación.

–Tampoco que te cueles en mi laboratorio y revuelvas entre mis cosas buscando algo que te ayude a escapar. ¿Por qué no puedes hacer lo mismo que Tess? Ella se ha adaptado enseguida, lo ha dejado todo atrás y ahora está muy contenta viviendo aquí.

Sigyn pareció apagarse al oír la alusión a su hija.

–Es que ya no es mi Tess, ¿no la oíste? Ahora es tu Sylene. Creo que en el fondo siempre lo fue.

El tono dolido con el que pronunció esas palabras confirmó a Loki que realmente se había sentido herida con aquella decisión de su hija.

–Así que es eso lo que te tiene tan decaída. Hablaré con ella y le diré que olvide ese estúpido cambio de nombre. La convenceré de que…

–No, déjalo estar. Es feliz así… –suspiró–. Lo único que quiero es que ella sea feliz.

–Y yo lo que quiero es que lo seas tú –avanzó hacia ella y volvió a sujetarla, esta vez por la cintura. Pese a su propósito de no agobiarla, le resultaba casi imposible reprimirse cuando estaban tan cerca y a solas–. Eres mi esposa, mi amada... –En aquel susurro se reflejaba una pasión a duras penas reprimida. Apenas podía contener su ansia de tocarla, de estrecharla entre sus brazos–. Haría cualquier cosa por ti.

–Salvo dejarme marchar –Sigyn volvió a separarse de él con gesto de desagrado.

–Salvo renunciar a ti –asintió él–. Nunca pretendí ser un hombre desinteresado, y menos contigo. Y nos queda tan poco tiempo para estar juntos…

–¿Por qué dices eso? –Sigyn pareció extrañada, y él maldijo su nueva indiscreción. Como siempre que estaba con ella y se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos, hablaba sin pensar y acababa diciendo cosas que hubiera preferido mantener silenciadas.

–Yo… –vaciló– ¿Tú qué harías si supieras que vas a morir mañana y hoy es tu último día en el mundo? ¿No querrías enmendar lo que has estropeado? ¿No intentarías recuperar el tiempo perdido?

Sigyn parpadeó. Su actitud mustia, como de víctima, había desaparecido para dar paso a la confusión y a cierta intriga.

–No te entiendo.

–Cambiaré la pregunta: ¿qué harías si supieses que yo voy a morir mañana? ¿Lo sentirías?

Ella seguía desconcertada por aquel brusco cambio en la conversación.

–Todo esto es por la guerra, ¿verdad? ¿Temes morir en la guerra? Resulta curioso, teniendo en cuenta que es una guerra que tú vas a iniciar.

–No, no es que tema… –comenzó Loki, pero ella continuó:

–Si es por eso, pierde cuidado. Ya encontrarás a alguien que caiga por ti, como siempre.

El rostro del dios, que hasta ese momento se había mostrado deseoso de un acercamiento y hasta anhelante de confesar aquel penoso secreto que llevaba tanto tiempo atormentándole, volvió a petrificarse ante la poco grata respuesta.

–Sí, seguramente. No te preocupes, te dejaré tranquila como deseas. Descansa bien, querida –dijo con voz neutra y semblante inexpresivo, ya carente del sentimiento casi desesperado que lo había animado antes. Se inclinó hacia ella y ya no demostró emoción alguna cuando la sintió tensarse al besarla en la mejilla.

–Buenas noches –masculló ella, volviendo a fijar los ojos en el suelo.

–Que tengas dulces sueños –añadió él fríamente mientras salía de la recámara sin volver la vista atrás. Ella se percató de aquel radical cambio de actitud, pero se mordió los labios para contenerse de llamarle, y apenas respiró hasta que lo oyó cerrar la puerta, un poco más fuertemente de lo debido.

La mujer volvió a suspirar largamente y a hundir la cara entre sus dedos, de nuevo abatida aunque por una razón distinta de la de antes. "Lo siento, Loki…", susurró al silencio de la recámara, sabiendo que él ya no podría oírle. Sabía que había vuelto a herirle, que él parecía genuinamente preocupado por ella y ella no hacía más que rechazarle una y otra vez, pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

Se preparó para dormir, desvistiéndose el elegante traje verde y crema y envolviéndose en una bata de noche para estar más cómoda, y se quitó la costosa tiara arrojándola desganada en su tocador. Ya más cómoda, se sentó junto al alféizar de su ventana y contempló el paisaje, de nuevo iluminado por la aurora polar artificial que Loki había creado para ella.

Fascinada como siempre, la mujer se perdió con la vista en aquel juego de luces irisadas en azul, verde, rosa y dorado que fluían como agua por las rocas congeladas de aquella parte anexa al castillo, arrancando al hielo los más hermosos destellos cuando rebotaban contra él. El espectáculo solía comenzar al anochecer y se repetía noche tras noche. De hecho, desde que esas luminiscencias habían comenzado los _jotnar _habían empezado a llamar a las tierras que rodeaban la fortaleza de Loki _Glæsisvellir_, que en su idioma quería decir "planicies centelleantes". El dios del engaño había convertido aquella zona, que antes había rodeado la fortaleza como una ominosa sombra, en un lugar mágico, onírico. Casi de cuento.

Loki había dicho la verdad: durante los dos meses que Sigyn llevaba viviendo allí, su comportamiento hacia ella había sido irreprochable, cosa que la sorprendía. La había dejado estar a su aire, sin presionarla en absoluto ni forzar el acercamiento, y sólo requiriendo su compañía en las horas de la comida o cuando toda la familia se reunía. El resto del tiempo apenas se habían visto, centrado él como estaba en sus asuntos y preparativos de la guerra. De vez en cuando coincidían en cruzarse por los pasillos, cuando ella se dirigía a la biblioteca, y en esos encuentros, él se limitaba a saludarle con una cortés inclinación de su cabeza, recibiendo la misma respuesta de ella. Exactamente igual que cuando vivían en Asgard, pensó.

Aunque… no exactamente igual. En Asgard Loki se mostraba correcto pero frío y distante, y cuando por casualidad sus ojos se encontraban siempre era él el primero en apartar la vista, como si no soportara verla o la detestara, o al menos eso era lo que ella había pensado siempre. Allí en Jotunheim, en la actualidad, ocurría lo contrario: él la buscaba con la mirada; y aunque su actitud seguía siendo flemática y displicente, ella creía ver en el fondo de sus ojos un anhelo oculto, como una velada súplica: "Ah, Sigyn, si tú quisieras… podríamos ser tan felices". Y aquello era la peor de las torturas.

Porque si él supiera la verdad… si supiera que _se obligaba_ a alejarse de él, a hablarle con desdén y a rechazarle incluso cuando era amable con ella. Continuamente se forzaba a rememorar todos los amargos episodios del pasado, todas las razones que tenía para odiarle, sobre todo cuando la tocaba. Cada día, cada minuto, ahogaba sus emociones en un pozo de amarga hiel, porque la aterraba la idea de que si no lo hacía, si _flaqueaba_…

Él no debía enterarse. ¡No podía darle la menor pista que lo llevara a averiguar lo que realmente ocurría! Él no debía descubrir que, poco a poco, los malos recuerdos iban difuminándose en su mente y, al contrario, los recuerdos dulces, aquellos pocos pero maravillosos momentos de felicidad que habían compartido juntos, empezaban a hacerse más presentes. Cada vez le costaba más trabajo verlo como el tirano que tanto había odiado en el pasado. Era cierto que hacia el resto del mundo seguía siéndolo, seguía sin tener reparos en castigar con crueldad la menor falta de sus subordinados; pero con ella, especialmente cuando estaban a solas, se mostraba completamente distinto: dulce, galante… todo lo que una vez ella había querido que fuera. ¡Maldito Loki, cómo se atrevía a hacerle eso ahora! ¡Qué desconsiderado e inoportuno!

Tomó el pañuelo que su marido le había dado y se lo llevó a la nariz, inspirando profundamente y cerrando los ojos arrobada por el tenue aroma que desprendía. Olía a él: a té verde, a ámbar gris, a bergamota. A hierba recién cortada tras una noche de lluvia, a nieve derretida goteando de las ramas de un enebro. A bosque invernal que comienza tímidamente a florecer. Olía a él. Sólo aspirando aquella suave esencia, la asaltaban sensaciones y emociones perturbadoras, peligrosas.

Si él supiera... si supiera que todo su ser, ¡traidor, mil veces más traidor que el propio Loki!, continuaba ansiando su contacto, el sonido de su voz, su simple cercanía. Siempre era así, siempre había sido así desde que se casaron: cuando lo tenía cerca no podía evitar estar pendiente de él, de su presencia, de su atracción magnética; se diría que ella era una estrella arrastrada por la gravedad del abismo que era el oscuro amor del dios del engaño.

Aquello era lo que no podía reconocer ante Loki, la auténtica razón por la que tanto deseaba huir de allí. Soportar diariamente aquella atracción, aquella _tentación_, estaba poniendo a prueba su resistencia más allá de cualquier límite. Tenía que volver a Asgard o adonde fuera, alejarse de él… porque sabía que ya no podría resistir mucho más tiempo, que a cada día que pasaba le costaba más reprimir sus sentimientos. Pero no podía ceder.

Y no por simple orgullo, como más de una vez había insinuado su hija, ni por rencor; ni siquiera ya por, como habría sido lógico, miedo a que él volviera a romperle el corazón. Todas esas cosas, tan presentes antes, empezaban a carecer de importancia, a difuminarse poco a poco entre el mar embravecido de aquellas emociones. Pero había algo que no desaparecería tan fácilmente, que permanecía clavado en su alma como un puñal impidiendo sanar la herida. Si olvidar el cumpleaños de Sylene ya la había hecho sentirse culpable, ¿cómo podría volver a mirarse a un espejo si sucumbía a aquella pasión y se entregaba otra vez a Loki?

Porque, ¿qué clase de madre olvida el cumpleaños de su hija?

¿Y qué clase de madre perdona al asesino de sus hijos?

La idea le provocó tanto desasosiego que se levantó, aspirando como si le faltara el aire, y sólo pudo enfriar su agitación apoyando la frente contra el cristal helado. Puede que él no hubiera asesinado a sus hijos de forma directa, pero era en última instancia el responsable de su muerte y nada cambiaría eso. Y cuando, en lo que esperaba fuera un futuro lejano, llegara a encontrarse en la otra vida con sus niños, con Narvi y con Váli, ¿cómo podría mirarlos a la cara y decirles que se había lanzado otra vez a los brazos del hombre que fue el causante de su espantoso final, como si su muerte no significase nada para ella? No podía, ¡no podía!

Pero él lo ignoraba y continuaba esperando alguna señal o palabra amable por su parte… que era justo lo que ella no podía hacer. Debía alejarse de él, debía odiarle y castigarle, aunque al hacerlo también se estuviera castigando a sí misma.

Y con todo… no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría mantener esa fachada de dura hostilidad. Cada día su resistencia se hacía un poco más débil, y su deseo iba cobrando un poco más de fuerza.

Sumida en aquellos torturantes pensamientos, Sigyn se quedó observando las luces hasta que éstas se desvanecieron y el fuego en su chimenea comenzó a extinguirse también, quedando reducido a unas pocas brasas que brillaban en la oscuridad, pero que no eran suficientes para caldear el cuarto.

¿Cuánto más podría seguir luchando?, se preguntó mientras se dirigía a su cama, agotada y deseando descansar. Podría dormir, olvidar durante unas horas, pero para su espíritu atormentado no había descanso posible.

"Si tú supieras, Loki…", suspiró tendiéndose en el lecho y cerrando los ojos. Si supiera cómo deseaba que estuviera allí, con ella.

–*–*–*–*–*–

Después de cerrar la puerta de Sigyn tras él, el dios del engaño se había alejado por el corredor encaminándose hacia su propia recámara, no se encontraba de humor para volver a la fiesta con sus hijos. Pasó sin detenerse por la parte de la alcoba y se dirigió hacia la cámara anexa donde se encontraba su biblioteca privada, en concreto al muro donde colgaban los tapices que representaban a sus hijos y a Sigyn. Como otras veces, se quedó contemplando abstraído el retrato de su mujer: aunque el original le pareciera mucho más hermoso, al menos la copia le sonreía.

En el exterior no se oía sonido alguno de viento, lo cual no significaba nada, porque allí era habitual que la calma precediera a las tempestades más violentas. Loki no se había molestado en prender las luces, de modo que la estancia se encontraba en una penumbra que se iba oscureciendo aún más a medida que el día daba paso a la noche. Por los ventanales, cubiertos con vidrios gruesos pero transparentes, penetraban los reflejos de las luces polares como un rayo de luna. Cada noche, sin fallar una sola, Loki las conjuraba como una silenciosa declaración de amor, la única que ella aceptaría de él porque no sabía lo que significaba. ¿Las estaría mirando también desde su balconada o se habría cansado de verlas?

El dios se acercó a su ventana para observar la de ella, ya que las habitaciones de ambos estaban separadas pero situadas en la misma ala, de forma que él podía ver el balcón de ella desde el suyo. Sí, allí estaba: podía ver su esbelta silueta asomándose entre los cortinajes de terciopelo e incluso un atisbo de su níveo rostro iluminado por los destellos irisados producto de su hechizo. Aunque estaba demasiado lejos como para asegurarse, le pareció que su expresión era triste. ¿Tan infeliz era, tanto odiaba estar allí? ¿Tanto lo odiaba _a él_?

Odiaba que ocurrieran esas cosas, que nunca fuera capaz de alcanzar una dicha completa. Incluso cuando todos sus planes parecían ir bien, siempre había algo que enturbiaba su victoria y le impedía disfrutar de ella. El ensayo del _Sjælevandring_ había tenido éxito, los enanos llevaban la construcción de su nave muy avanzada y con la ayuda de Ymir y Hela iban sobrados de efectivos para invadir Asgard. Sus hijos, grandes guerreros, estaban de su lado y su hija menor iba camino de convertirse en una de las mejores hechiceras de los Nueve Reinos. Pero nada de eso le hacía feliz cuando su amada seguía aborreciéndole.

Había advertido la manera en que lo miraba mientras él explicaba su visión de su misión en el Ragnarök: lo consideraba un loco, un megalómano sediento de poder. Sabía que le había dado sobradas razones para juzgarlo así, pero le decepcionaba un poco que no pudiera mirar más allá y lo viera igual que el resto de la chusma, ya fueran de Asgard, Midgard o cualquier otro reino. Admitía que la ambición tenía algo que ver, pero no se trataba del poder en sí mismo, sino de cumplir su destino. Y nadie lo entendía, nadie. Ni sus hijos, ni su ejército, ni tampoco ella.

Si pudiera hacerla comprender… si pudiera explicarle que no iba a desencadenar el Ragnarök por simple codicia o ansia de destrucción, sino _porque así tenía que ser. _Cómo le gustaría convencerla de lo importante que era para el equilibrio del universo aquella guerra aunque se cobrara tantas vidas, porque eran vidas que _debían_ ser cobradas. Vidas sacrificadas en aras del cambio, de la evolución; incluso, por paradójico que resultara, de la continuidad de la existencia. Vidas asgardianas, mortales, de elfos, de _jotnar_, no importaba: todas eran prescindibles. Incluso las de sus hijos, incluso… la suya propia.

Se apartó de la ventana de la biblioteca y pasó junto al atril que ocupaba el centro de la estancia. Levantando la barbilla, observó torvamente el libro que lo ocupaba como si fuera él el responsable de sus males. ¡Maldita Vidente! ¡Y maldito libro, que en mala hora había encontrado! Siempre había creído útil saber en qué momento y circunstancias iba a morir, pero ahora que lo sabía se le hacía insoportable.

Claro que no se rendiría sin pelear, nunca lo había hecho; por eso había empleado tantas horas de su ya escaso tiempo en estudios y experimentos con Amora preparando el _Sjælevandring, _un hechizo tan oscuro y peligroso que no había encontrado ni un solo registro en sus anales sobre que hubiera sido llevado a cabo con éxito jamás, aunque para todo había una primera vez. Claro que la Encantadora tenía razón en su advertencia: había muchas, muchísimas probabilidades de fracasar, y de ser así tal vez su destino no tuviera nada que envidiarle al de Karnilla, condenado a vagar por toda la eternidad.

Era una amarga ironía: durante todo aquel tiempo había estado esperando el final sin miedo ni nada que lo atara a la vida; y ahora que veía ese final tan cercano, encontraba no una sino dos razones para seguir viviendo, cuando ya era tarde para echarse atrás. Pero aún le quedaba un poco de tiempo, unos últimos meses para intentar ser feliz… si tan sólo Sigyn se diera cuenta. Deseaba aquello incluso más que una victoria incierta y un trono inestable.

Sí, su desmedida ambición ansiaba conquistar el Yggdrasil y gobernar todos sus Reinos como el gran soberano que siempre había soñado ser, pero si eso no era posible, estaba dispuesto a conformarse con unos pocos instantes de amor y felicidad arrancados a su aciago destino antes de hundirse en la nada. Pero ahora veía que tal vez ni siquiera le fuera concedido ese último consuelo, y cuanto más lo pensaba más sentía una mezcla de ira y lástima de sí mismo a partes iguales que lo enloquecía. ¡Ah! Le daban ganas de lanzarse a alguna de las torres deshabitadas de la fortaleza y dar rienda suelta a su rabia destruyéndolo todo. ¡Sentimental, patético sentimental!

¿Tendría el valor de decírselo? ¿Habría alguna forma de decirle abiertamente: "Sigyn, estoy condenado a muerte, y sólo quiero que estés a mi lado durante el tiempo que me quede" sin que pareciera una penosa súplica? Antes, en la recámara de ella, había estado a punto de traicionarse, como mil veces anteriormente, en las que había deseado confesarle su secreto, pero al final no se había atrevido. En parte por orgullo –él nunca había mendigado amor ni compasión, y no iba a empezar ahora–, y en parte por miedo de la reacción de ella. Si se compadecía de él sería terrible, humillante; pero ¿y si no lo hacía? ¿Y si se alegraba?

De modo que prefería seguir callando, fingiendo normalidad. Refugiándose en la cotidianeidad, en sus preparativos de la guerra. Escudándose tras una máscara de cortesía, de indiferencia e ironía. Manteniendo su mente siempre ocupada con el trabajo y con diversiones fútiles como aquella fiesta de cumpleaños para su hija. Siempre manteniendo su fachada exterior de líder imperturbable al que nada sobrepasaba, el líder que se le _exigía_ ser. Sin permitirse ceder a la impaciencia y al anhelo, a duras penas conteniéndose para no acercarse demasiado a la mujer que, aun con el vínculo del matrimonio, había acabado por ser prohibida para él. Esperando una señal, intentando ignorar aquella angustiosa sensación de que se le acababa el tiempo…

Pero no podía olvidar que así era.

"Con las primeras nieves de Asgard". Era cuando había prometido a sus hijos que atacarían el Reino Dorado, el momento que había determinado para iniciar la Más Grande de las Guerras, y ahora no podía desdecirse de su promesa. Meses atrás lo había decidido un poco impulsivamente, pero ahora ese plazo pesaba sobre él como una losa. Y el tiempo pasaba tan deprisa… estaban a finales de primavera, ya tenían el verano encima; y antes de que se dieran cuenta llegaría el otoño y después el invierno. Si Sigyn no reaccionaba a tiempo y dejaba pasar aquellos únicos momentos que les quedaban, seguramente ambos se arrepentirían en el futuro, pero su orgullo seguía empujándolo a callar. Debía ser el amor, y no la conmiseración, lo que la inclinara hacia él.

Abrió el libro y pasó ágilmente las yemas de sus dedos por las páginas hasta que dio con la parte que buscaba. Se la sabía de memoria, pero aun así volvió a leerla una vez más, con expresión sombría. Deseó reducir a cenizas aquel volumen de mal agüero, si así pudiera neutralizar aquella nefasta profecía que lo condenaba a separarse de lo que más amaba justo después de haberlo vuelto a encontrar.

"Ya encontrarás a alguien que caiga por ti, como siempre", recordó las palabras de Sigyn.

–No… –murmuró, aunque ella no pudiera escucharle–, esta vez no.

Regresó a la balconada, y bajo el cielo perpetuamente plomizo de Jotunheim y una nueva tempestad de nieve gestándose en las entrañas de las negras nubes, siguió contemplando las luces polares que había invocado con su magia y que expresaban algo más que amor: su devoción, su súplica, su esperanza. Mientras, la oscuridad de la noche comenzaba a caer sobre él y las horas continuaban deslizándose como arena entre sus dedos.

Pronto se le acabarían las destinadas al amor y la dicha, y sólo quedarían las de la guerra y la muerte.

* * *

><p><strong>Os pido disculpas si el capítulo os ha parecido largo. He tratado de abarcar un poco de todos los temas que quería plantear: la nueva situación de Sigyn y Tess en Jotunheim, el ansia de escapar de Sigyn (<strong>fundamental para seguir con la trama**), el inicio de la transformación de Tess en la villana Sylene (**googlead "Sylene Loki" en Imágenes para ver cómo luce con la armadura que le regaló su padre**), un poco de la relación de Sylene con sus hermanastros, que me lo habían pedido, y cómo está la cosa en la Tierra, bastante mal, como veis. Hablando de esto, en la mitología nórdica, Hati es un lobo que engulle a la luna durante el Ragnarök. El número 281, en realidad, 2 y 81, representan el mes y el año de nacimiento de ya sabéis quién ;)**

**Otra cosa que quería incluir aquí es cómo ve Loki su papel como conquistador e instigador del Ragnarök. En esta parte me inspiraron las palabras de Tom Hiddleston: "**Cada villano es un héroe en su propia mente**", y quise incluirla para profundizar en la caracterización de Loki en el sentido de que, aunque sus actos son villanescos, su intención no lo es. El Loki de ****_Early Winter_**** se basaba en el Loki malvado del cómic clásico, pero el Loki de este fic está más lejos del villano y más cerca del mitológico en el sentido de que no hace las cosas por maldad, sino porque cree que está haciendo lo correcto, se ve a sí mismo como un salvador. Su cita sobre que "**la crueldad de un tirano puede ser una bendición para las generaciones que vengan tras él, mientras que la dulzura de corazón de un hombre santo puede engendrar una nación de esclavos**", pertenece a la novela "****_Ella" _**** de H. Rider Haggard, mencionada por su protagonista, una hechicera inmortal que es dulce y apasionada con los que ama pero implacable con sus enemigos.**

**Y por último, para agregarle un poco de "vidilla", he querido poner una buena dosis de angst por partida doble, tanto de Loki como de Sigyn. Ambos se sienten atormentados, pero por razones diferentes: Sigyn, aunque sigue enamorada de Loki, no puede olvidar el pasado; en tanto que él afronta un futuro tenebroso y desolador, del que es perfectamente consciente. Loki conoce cuál va a ser su destino en el Ragnarök, y está intentando contrarrestarlo (**para ello, ese ensayo preliminar del hechizo _Sjælevandring_, del cual ya se darán más detalles más adelante, aunque si habéis leído _Journey into Mystery_ y/o sabéis quién es Ikol os podéis imaginar de qué va**), pero sabe que hay muchas posibilidades de que sus planes fallen, y sólo desea recuperar el amor de Sigyn antes de morir. **

**Más detalles… La cita sobre el olor de Loki dejado en su pañuelo es un pequeño homenaje a uno de mis dos fanfics Logyn favoritos actualmente, ****_Su olor, sobre todas las cosas_****, de The Mothers of Invention (el otro es, cómo no, el bellísimo ****_Solsticio_****, de la genial escritora y mejor amiga Lola St. James, os recomiendo ambos). Las referencias aromáticas (té verde, ámbar y bergamota) son los ingredientes de la colonia ****_Mischief_****, ésa que sacaron inspirada en Loki. Y ****_Glæsisvellir_**** es realmente un lugar de Jotunheim en la mitología escandinava, que significa "planicies centelleantes".**

**Como en muchos de mis capítulos, tengo a mi musa Saku-Zelda que me proporciona inspiración con sus cómics estilo manga. En esta ocasión, son las escenas de cuando Loki pilla ****_in fraganti_**** a Sigyn mirando los mapas con la esperanza de escapar, y también en la cena y cuando él va a verla en su habitación. Os he puesto los links a los cómics en mi perfil, en la zona del fic.**

**Igualmente os comento las canciones que me han inspirado sobre todo las partes finales, los monólogos internos tanto de Loki como de Sigyn. La canción del POV de Loki es "****_Find a way_****" de Safetysuit (watch?v=mv7aF31adQ4&), y la del POV de Sigyn es "****_Gravity_****" de Sara Bareilles (watch?v=wwlq5bCPhxI&). **


	30. Chapter 30

**–****30–**

_Muerte y desolación. Eran todo cuanto la rodeaba en aquel sueño._

_Ella recordaba haber estado allí antes. Era un prado donde había reído y jugado cuando era pequeña, y donde había estado persiguiendo mariposas y recogiendo flores para hacer ramilletes y coronas con las que adornaba su cabello durante su edad núbil, cuando aún conservaba su inocencia y creía que su vida sería simple y sin complicaciones. ¿Cuál era el nombre de aquel lugar? …Vigrid. En sus recuerdos era un sitio maravilloso, bucólico, lleno de sol y vegetación. Pero no en ese momento._

_En su sueño, aquel prado acababa de ser escenario de una batalla sangrienta._

_No había más sol en Vigrid, pues el humo de diversas fogatas repartidas por toda la llanura oscurecía el cielo, convirtiendo la atmósfera en algo gris, plomizo, casi irrespirable. Las bellas flores habían sido arrasadas y pisoteadas, y sólo quedaba una grama pajiza medio quemada y que en muchos sitios tenía el color rojizo oscuro de la sangre derramada._

_Un silencio pesado, de muerte, golpeaba los oídos de Sigyn mientras caminaba por aquella llanura entre los restos de lo que debía haber sido la más mortífera batalla que hubiera podido imaginar. Innumerables cadáveres de asgardianos, de _jotnar _y de elfos tapizaban el suelo, extendiéndose más allá de lo que la vista podía alcanzar. La muerte parecía haberse enseñoreado de aquel lugar, y Sigyn sintió que una angustia desconocida le oprimía el corazón al contemplarlo._

_Al principio, no reconocía a nadie, ni siquiera a los asgardianos. Tampoco quería mirar demasiado la cara de los cadáveres. Cada vez que por casualidad sus ojos se posaban en uno de ellos, tenía que desviar la vista, horrorizada por las expresiones de sufrimiento, miedo y rabia que deformaban aquellos rostros yertos._

_Pero poco a poco comenzó a ver caras conocidas. Tyr, a quien recordaba vagamente como el Alto General del ejército _einherjer_ de Odín, un hombre grande, muy serio y lacónico, yacía en medio de un charco oscuro de barro, barro formado al mezclarse su sangre con la tierra. Sorprendentemente, su mano era de metal, como una prótesis, pese a que ella no recordaba que le hubiese faltado nunca una extremidad; pero lo más impresionante eran las múltiples laceraciones que cubrían todo su cuerpo, como si hubiese sido atacado por un animal de gran tamaño. A poca distancia de él, confirmando la impresión de Sigyn, estaba el cadáver de un gigantesco perro negro, con la enorme espada de Tyr atravesándole el costillar._

_La congoja de Sigyn aumentaba a medida que lo hacía el grado de familiaridad con los muertos. Un poco más allá reconoció al mismísimo Padre de Todos. Yacía boca arriba, con su único ojo abierto y mirando a ninguna parte y su orgullosa armadura dorada llena de rasguños, como hechos por unas garras enormes y afiladas. La causa de la muerte de Odín estaba a la vista: tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, mostrando una garganta horriblemente desgarrada. El obvio autor de aquellas heridas, su hijastro Fenrir, estaba a su lado en su forma de lobo. Tenía la mandíbula rota y la lengua le colgaba blandamente por un lado de la boca en una imagen que revolvía el estómago._

_Un manchón blanquecino y alargado atrajo la atención de Sigyn, y se dirigió hacia el lugar para saciar su curiosidad. Incluso antes de llegar se dio cuenta de que el manchón blanco era el cuerpo de su otro hijastro, Jormungand. Era enorme y Sigyn tuvo que caminar mucho rato a su lado para llegar a la cabeza. Ésta estaba aplastada, como machacada por muchos golpes realizados por un poderoso objeto contundente: Mjolnir._

_A pocos metros de él, vio el cadáver del propio Thor. Él siempre había sido un hombre muy guapo, pero muerto su aspecto no era tan agradable. El cabello rubio y largo cubría su rostro, algo que ella agradeció, porque lo poco que se veía a través del pelo era espantoso. La piel de su rostro y del resto de su cuerpo estaba terriblemente quemada, como expuesta a un ácido particularmente corrosivo… el ácido que ella conocía tan bien después de haber pasado un tiempo interminable recogiéndolo con una copa de plata para que no cayera sobre el rostro de su marido. De modo que así habría quedado el cadáver de Loki si ella no hubiera estado allí o hubiera decidido no ayudarle, se dijo con un asombro asqueado._

_Pero pronto su repugnancia desapareció, siendo sustituido por un terrible presentimiento cuando vio el cuerpo del guardián del Bifrost, Heimdall. Apenas se fijó en él, porque de alguna manera sabía lo que venía a continuación, a _quién_ vería; y ese conocimiento se clavaba en su corazón como un puñal. Comenzó a andar más deprisa, buscándole angustiada. ¿Dónde estaba…? ¿Dónde?_

_Y entonces lo vio, tendido sobre la hierba. Reconoció el verde y dorado de su armadura, y el casco de cuernos afilados._

_–__¡Loki! –exclamó con el corazón estrujándosele dolorosamente en el pecho, y corrió dejándose caer de rodillas junto a él. Le quitó el pesado casco arrojándolo a un lado, y le ordenó el cabello oscuro, apartándoselo de la cara con dulzura._

_El bello rostro del dios del engaño estaba blanco como el mármol, mucho más pálido de lo que normalmente solía ser, y tenía los ojos cerrados. Su armadura estaba destrozada a la altura del pecho, y una profunda herida en éste dejaba escapar su sangre, que bañaba todo su cuerpo y empapaba la hierba que había debajo. No lo sentía respirar._

_–__Loki… –susurró tomándolo entre sus brazos y meciéndolo en su regazo, como había hecho con sus hijos cuando estaban enfermos. Apenas se percataba de ello, pero su rostro ya estaba bañado por las lágrimas. Y mientras tanto, sumida en aquella sobrecogedora angustia que le impedía ver ninguna otra cosa, no se percató de que el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse aún más, ni de aquella gigantesca silueta de forma vagamente humanoide que se recortaba contra el horizonte._

_"__No, no, no…", pensó desesperada. ¡Él no podía estar muerto! –Loki, respóndeme… –suplicó con voz trémula–… Por favor, Loki… ¡Loki…!_

–¡Loki!

Sus propios gritos horrorizados la despertaron. Se incorporó como un resorte sobre su lecho, intentando huir del horror de la pesadilla. El corazón le martilleaba en el pecho violenta y dolorosamente; y su respiración era jadeante y espasmódica, intentando llevar la mayor cantidad posible de aire a sus pulmones. Sentía que se ahogaba, y tragó saliva para hidratar su garganta reseca. Se pasó la mano por la frente, notándola humedecida por una película de sudor que se enfriaba con rapidez.

Miró a su alrededor, incapaz de creer que sólo había sido un sueño, y que de nuevo se encontraba en el lecho con dosel de sus aposentos en la fortaleza de Loki en Jotunheim. Como si le costara asumir que era allí donde realmente estaba, observó la lujosa decoración de su alcoba, los cortinajes de terciopelo y la chimenea donde aún brillaban tenuemente unos rescoldos del fuego que había ardido allí apenas un par de horas antes. Aquélla era la única iluminación que había en ese momento y la estancia en penumbra se veía invadida por multitud de sombras de aspecto siniestro. Sigyn tragó de nuevo, extenuada. Le había parecido tan real… incluso sentía más frío ahora, como si su piel acusase el contraste de temperatura entre el sueño ambientado en Asgard y su realidad en la tierra de los Gigantes de Hielo, aunque sabía que era una impresión subjetiva.

Ya un poco más recuperada de su angustia, los latidos de su corazón y el ritmo de su respiración se ralentizaron y pudo pensar con mayor claridad. ¿Por qué había tenido aquel sueño tan horrible? Recordó las palabras de Loki apenas unas horas antes:

_"¿Qué harías si supieses que voy a morir mañana? ¿Lo sentirías?"_

¡Sería agorero!, pensó enfadada. Su capacidad de sugestión era tal que incluso con una simple frase era capaz de inspirarle aquella aterradora pesadilla. No le habría extrañado, incluso, que hubiese recurrido a la brujería para reforzar aquella imagen en su mente, y todo con tal de aparecer como la víctima.

Sin embargo, ahora que lo pensaba… se equivocaba. No había sido él quien había provocado aquel sueño, y estaba segura porque_ no era la primera vez que soñaba algo así_.

Parpadeó, confusa, mientras memorias de un pasado muy lejano se reagrupaban y ordenaban en su mente. Ya había tenido ese sueño antes, sólo que no lo había recordado hasta ese momento. La primera ocasión había sido mucho, mucho tiempo atrás, cuando Loki y ella llevaban pocos años casados y Narvi y Váli eran muy pequeños. Ahora comenzaba a recordar: fue la primera vez que Loki se marchó como embajador a Jotunheim, cuando conoció a Angerboda. Y no había sido la última: aquella pesadilla se había repetido esporádicamente durante aquellos infernales años de matrimonio, en especial cuando ella se sentía nerviosa o estresada en relación a su marido. Incluso lo había soñado alguna vez mientras vivía en Nueva York. Siempre se despertaba gritando, pero por alguna razón nunca había recordado el contenido del sueño, nunca… hasta ahora. Pero esa noche sí que podía recordarlo, y con todos y cada uno de los sangrientos detalles.

Se incorporó más aún, apoyando la boca sobre sus puños y los codos sobre sus rodillas en un gesto de pensativa concentración. De modo que no se trataba de una pesadilla aislada y quizá causada por la discusión con su marido, sino de un sueño recurrente; y tanto su aprendizaje mágico con Clea como su propia experiencia le habían enseñado que era peligroso ignorar ese tipo de señales. Ya fueran un aviso del subconsciente o un augurio del destino, debía pensar qué trataba de decirle.

Recordó los sueños de Váli, cuando éste le contaba angustiado sus pesadillas donde, transformado en lobo, despedazaba y devoraba a Narvi. Ella se había preocupado bastante por aquellos sueños, viéndolos como una alegoría de la envidia que empezaba a corroer a su hijo menor hacia su brillante hermano, tan similar, aunque su padre no se hubiera percatado, a la que éste siempre había sentido hacia el dios del trueno. Por eso, había intentado suavizar la relación entre los dos hermanos intercediendo ante el propio Loki, arriesgando incluso su propio inestable equilibrio con él… lo cual, por otra parte, tampoco había servido para nada, pensó con tristeza.

Sí, se había preocupado por las pesadillas de su hijito, pero no lo suficiente. Y también se había equivocado al considerarlas metafóricas, porque habían acabado resultando atrozmente literales. ¿Sería el mismo caso con lo que acababa de soñar? ¿Era aquella pesadilla recurrente un simple grito de su intuición o se trataría, al igual que con Váli, de un sueño premonitorio?

Debía ser lo primero, porque si se trataba de lo segundo… ¿qué hacía _ella_ teniendo sueños premonitorios? La oniromancia, la adivinación del futuro mediante sueños, era más común en la raza _jotun_ que en los _Aesir_, aunque también había asgardianos con poderes de precognición, como Völla, la Vidente a la que había consultado cuando era pequeña y que había pronosticado su azaroso destino junto a Loki. Ella siempre había creído que Váli había sido capaz de predecir su muerte porque había heredado poderes proféticos de la raza de Loki, pero, ¿y si se equivocaba? ¿Y si ella formaba parte de la pequeñísima proporción de asgardianos con esos poderes y su hijo los había heredado de ella y no de su padre?

Una pequeña explosión interrumpió sus pensamientos, haciéndola chillar sobresaltada y respingar en la cama. Miró hacia la chimenea, el lugar de origen del ruido: sólo había sido un chasquido de una brasa de leña. Sigyn la observó meditabunda: un nuevo e inquietante augurio para añadir a la pesadilla que acababa de experimentar. Aunque no recordaba qué exactamente, le parecía que algo que había visto u oído tenía que ver con el fuego.

Suspirando, dejó caer su cabeza de nuevo sobre su almohada, pero sabía que no podría dormir. Estaba agotada, pero aquella pesadilla había puesto sus nervios en tensión y no había forma de que se relajara. Tal vez un paseo le vendría bien, o si iba a la biblioteca y leía un poco, o practicaba algo de magia… cualquier cosa que apartara aquella horripilante escena de sus pensamientos y la cansase lo suficiente como para que regresase el bendito sueño. Si se quedaba allí, sabía que se pasaría toda la noche despierta y dando vueltas en la cama, haciendo elucubraciones a cada cual más tétrica.

Apartó las pesadas mantas de sus piernas y saltó de la cama. Fue hasta el vestidor y se echó encima una pelliza con cuello de piel, encendió un candil y con él en mano se lanzó afuera de su habitación, renunciando al confort y a la seguridad de sus habitaciones. Pasó entre los adormilados guardias _jotnar _que custodiaban su puerta, los cuales la observaron curiosos por verla abandonar sus aposentos a aquella hora intempestiva, pero no hicieron comentario alguno. Después de todo, ellos sólo tenían el deber de que evitar la entrada de intrusos, no impedir que su ama saliera, fuese la hora que fuese. Ella apenas les prestó atención.

El corredor apenas estaba iluminado algunas antorchas fijadas en los muros cada cierto tramo y que ardían permanentemente, quizá a efectos de algún hechizo, pero que no conseguían disipar del todo la oscuridad. También hacía un frío helador, nada extraño teniendo en cuenta el lugar y la hora que era. La atmósfera tenebrosa y solitaria provocaba escalofríos, pero ella estaba demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos como para fijarse en el exterior.

Tal vez sólo estuviera siendo paranoica y aquello sólo fuera un extraño sueño provocado por el estrés, pensó intentando ser racional. Durante aquellas últimas semanas había estado sometida a un fuerte estrés, y lo curioso era que en cuestión de seguridad y de estabilidad las cosas difícilmente podían irle mejor. Tess… quería decir Sylene –maldita sea, le costaría acostumbrarse al dichoso nombrecito– parecía más feliz que nunca y sus hermanos e incluso aquella estirada de Amora la habían aceptado plenamente, pero ¿y ella? ¿Cómo encajaba ella allí, una asgardiana acostumbrada al sol y a la luz dentro del reino del hielo? Se sentía una extraña entre tantos enormes _jotnar_, convencida de que sus súbditos la toleraban por ser familia de quien era, pero que la habrían echado a patadas o algo peor si no contase con la protección del señor del lugar. Se imaginó que algo similar debía haber sentido Loki mientras vivía en Asgard.

¿Y si… y si se rindiera?, la pregunta pasó por su mente. ¿Debería empezar a adaptarse al igual que su hija? Tal vez debiera asumir la verdad, que estaba sola y atrapada, que por mucho que lo negara no cambiaría las cosas, que sin importar cuánto se esforzase en rechazarlo, cuánto le doliera la memoria de sus hijos, aun así, con todo aquello, ella seguía… enamorada de él.

Sacó de nuevo el pañuelo que él le había dado y que tenía guardado entre sus ropas y volvió a aspirarlo, sintiendo que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos al reconocer otra vez en él la sutil fragancia. "Ah, Loki…", suspiró en silencio, para a continuación arrepentirse de su nostalgia de él. ¡No, no y mil veces no!, se dijo guardándose otra vez el pañuelo, enfadada. Aquel tipo de pensamientos sólo la hacían más débil, y se había jurado no serlo nunca más.

Al caminar hacia la biblioteca, se dio cuenta de que la zona del corredor que atravesaba pasaba al lado de los aposentos de Loki, aunque no veía guardias vigilándolo como ocurría con el suyo. Al dios del engaño le molestaba la presencia cercana de los demás incluso aunque un grueso muro de piedra lo separara de ellos. Ninguno de los habitantes del lugar era tan estúpido como para intentar robar nada allí, y en cuanto a la seguridad del propio Loki, Gerda le había contado a Sigyn una vez un asesino a sueldo de Nornheim se había infiltrado en las habitaciones de su señor para matarle mientras dormía. Por supuesto Loki lo interceptó, y aunque la doncella _jotun_ no sabía bien cómo había castigado su señor al intruso, sí dio testimonio de los gritos espantosos que se estuvieron oyendo en las mazmorras durante los dos días y noches siguientes antes de apagarse definitivamente. Desde entonces, no había habido más atentados. "El amo se pone de muy mal humor si le molestan cuando está descansando", explicó. Sí, ella lo sabía bien.

Sin embargo, cuando pasó por su lado, pudo ver luz brillando bajo su puerta. Al menos en eso no había cambiado, se dijo, lo cual era tranquilizador. Algunas veces Sigyn se sentía desconcertada al ver lo diferente que era Loki con respecto a cuando vivían en Asgard. Le ponía nerviosa aquel desconocido galante y educado que tenía la misma gallarda apariencia que el marido del que había renegado siempre. Pero en eso, al menos, seguía siendo el Loki que ella conocía: un ave nocturna, cuyo intelecto alcanzaba su máxima capacidad a unas horas a las que a los demás les era imposible mantener los ojos abiertos.

Sigyn recordó cómo en muchas ocasiones, en aquellos primeros y felices años de casados en los que compartían lecho, ella se despertaba de madrugada para ver que él continuaba leyendo en su lado de la cama o garabateando notas sobre un pergamino a la luz de una lamparilla, como si aquellas oscuras horas le inspiraran todo tipo de pensamientos. Seguramente eso era lo que estaría haciendo en esos momentos, como si todos aquellos años no hubiesen transcurrido, y de alguna estúpida forma la idea despertó una emotiva sensación en su pecho.

Aunque hubiera debido continuar su camino hacia la biblioteca e ignorar aquello, se detuvo. En su cabeza aún quedaban retazos de la horrible pesadilla que la había despertado, y aunque quizás no se tratara más que de un sueño sin trascendencia, cabía la posibilidad de que no lo fuera. No iba a repetir el mismo error que con Váli. Tenía que contarle a Loki lo que había soñado, tal él supiera algo que pudiera tranquilizarla. Se sintió un poco rara: era la primera vez que pensaba en él como alguien que pudiera disminuir su ansiedad, en lugar de aumentarla.

Cayó en la cuenta de que era la primera vez que lo vería en sus habitaciones, ya que siempre había sido él quien la visitaba en las suyas. Esperaba que no pensara lo que no era, aunque la hora y lo livianamente que iba vestida bajo las pieles se prestaban a ser malinterpretados. Aquello la hizo vacilar por un instante… entonces oyó un leve rumor dentro de la habitación, como de un mueble siendo arrastrado bruscamente. Aquello la extrañó y golpeó la puerta con suavidad:

–¿Loki? –dejando el candil en el suelo junto a la pared, intentó pegar el oído a la puerta, pero ésta era muy gruesa y ya no se oyó nada más– Loki, ¿estás despierto? –volvió a llamar– ¡Soy yo!

Seguía sin oír nada dentro de la habitación, y temió que tal vez Loki se hubiera quedado dormido con la luz encendida, ya que tampoco era raro que el sueño lo venciera mientras leía o escribía. Pero entonces, ¿cuál había sido el motivo de aquel ruido? Otra posibilidad era que siguiera enojado por el final de su conversación de unas horas antes, cuando ella fue tan cortante con él, y que no quisiese hablar con ella. Ahora era ella la que estaba ante su puerta, pidiéndole que le abriese, rogándole unos minutos de su tiempo.

–¡Ábreme, por favor! –esta vez los golpes fueron más fuertes y sus llamadas comenzaron adquirir cierta urgencia– ¡Tengo que hablar contigo, es importante! –En realidad, no sabía hasta qué punto era importante lo que tenía que decirle, pero sí sabía que no descansaría tranquila hasta haber aclarado aquel asunto.

Transcurrieron unos segundos de espera, pero entonces oyó un rumor de pasos gráciles hechos por unos pies descalzos. Loki abrió la puerta, llevando sólo unos pantalones de seda negra, que era la ropa que usaba para dormir; el cabello graciosamente despeinado y la estupefacción pintada en el rostro.

–¡Sigyn! –Era evidente que le sorprendía mucho verla allí, pero más allá de eso, ella no fue capaz de leer su extraña expresión, mezcla de alegría e inquietud. Era como si su presencia allí le agradara pero a la vez le resultara inoportuna. Por un momento, creyó que iba a hacerla pasar a su cuarto, pero en lugar de eso fue él quien salió a la oscuridad del corredor, cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta tras de sí– ¿Qué… qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Aún te encuentras mal? –cambiando su sorpresa por inquietud, avanzó hacia ella y con delicadeza tomó su mentón con ambas manos para observarla detenidamente– Si sigue doliéndote la cabeza, tal vez sea alguna secuela de la herida que te hiciste en Midgard. Llamaré ahora mismo a un sanador para que te examine, así descartaremos…

–No, estoy bien –se alejó un paso de él con la mayor suavidad que pudo, sintiendo una punzada de culpabilidad al comprobar que, pese a la forma desagradable en que lo había tratado aquella noche, su primera reacción era de preocupación por ella–. He venido por otra cosa. He tenido un sueño, una pesadilla terrible… y no sé si significa algo.

Loki parpadeó. De nuevo parecía desconcertado.

–¿Un sueño? –repitió, como si le costase creer que aquélla fuera la razón que la había empujado a ir a verle.

–Sí, ya sé que parece una tontería, pero… me he quedado muy intranquila. Loki, cuando antes me preguntaste si lo sentiría si murieras pronto, ¿hablabas por hablar o querías decir algo concreto?

Incómodo, él inspiró como si tomara aire para hablar, pero no llegaron a salirle las palabras. Ni siquiera sabía si quería que ella lo supiese. Tantas veces que había deseado contárselo, y ahora que ella le daba pie para hacerlo, le fallaba el valor. O tal vez, simplemente no estaba preparado.

–En realidad, querida… no sé si es buen momento para hablar de esto ahora. Es muy tarde, y…

–¡Es _importante_! –insistió ella con vehemencia, y sin pensarlo lo sujetó por los brazos para que la escuchara– Odín, tus hijos, Thor… muertos, todos muertos… y tú… tú… –empezó a atropellar las palabras cuando los nervios la traicionaron, impidiéndole explicarse. Entonces reparó en lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro, y en que ella estaba tocándolo, sintiendo su piel desnuda bajo sus dedos. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de cómo estaba él vestido, o de _lo poco_ que estaba vestido, y no pudo evitar fijarse en su torso desnudo. Salvo cuando lo habían encerrado en la máquina de Stark en el Helitransporte, la única vez que lo había visto sin camisa recientemente fue durante aquella noche de pasión en su apartamento de Nueva York, y cuando recordó lo ocurrido aquella noche empezó a sentir mucho calor y las pieles con las que se había abrigado comenzaron a sobrarle.

Con aquellos sencillos pantalones negros como único atuendo y sus cabellos oscuros cayéndole desordenadamente por los hombros, desprovisto de las ropas que solían darle su usual aspecto majestuoso y refinado a la vez, Loki parecía distinto, más joven y vulnerable. Sin embargo, también irradiaba masculinidad, pero no al modo recio y rotundo de su hermano sino de una forma mucho más sutil, con el aire romántico y arrebatadoramente seductor de un héroe byroniano. Su pecho desnudo y lampiño era tan pálido que parecía brillar en la oscuridad, reflejando la tenue luz de las antorchas como la luna reflejaba la del sol.

Aquella visión resultaría irresistible para cualquier mujer, y ella no era la excepción.

–E-esto… –masculló, notando cómo la mayor parte de su capacidad verbal se esfumaba por la turbación–. Tienes razón, es muy tarde. Mejor me voy, hablaremos mañana a una hora más decente. Lamento haberte molestado –acabó, maldiciendo su impulso de acudir al hombre que más debía evitar, como una niñita que tras una pesadilla corre al lado de su papá buscando consuelo y seguridad.

Se giró para marcharse, pero Loki la detuvo sujetándola suavemente por el antebrazo.

–Espera, por favor.

Ella contuvo sus deseos de salir corriendo y lo escuchó de mala gana:

–Tú misma lo has dicho: si has venido aquí a estas horas, es que se trata de algo importante. Debes contármelo, aunque sólo sea para quedarte tranquila –Su mano se movió muy despacio de su brazo hasta posarse sobre su mejilla, algo que en cualquier otra ocasión hubiese incomodado a Sigyn, pero que ahora se sentía confortable, amigable. Sonrió, con aquella sonrisa suya tan característica que nunca fallaba en lograr que le temblaran las rodillas–. Vamos, ¿no podrías hacer una excepción y confiar en mí por una vez? –preguntó con aquel tono razonable y persuasivo que le había granjeado el sobrenombre de "Lengua de Plata".

Sigyn no pudo contestar, sólo logró tragar saliva. Aquella situación era muy peligrosa: "Sal de aquí, sal de aquí", notó que le ordenaba su cada vez más débil raciocinio, aterrado ante la marea de sentimientos y sensaciones que amenazaba con ahogarlo por el simple hecho de estar allí a solas con su marido semidesnudo.

–Me… me voy– repitió con un graznido e intentó marcharse otra vez, pero él se desplazó, interponiéndose entre ella y la parte del corredor que conducía de regreso a sus seguras habitaciones. Ella intentó apartarlo de su camino poniendo una mano en su pecho… que era lo último que debía hacer. Porque si había algo que _no_ necesitaba en aquel momento era recordar el tacto de la piel de su pecho, suave como la de un niño e inusualmente cálida para tratarse de alguien de su raza.

Y una vez que lo recordó, fue como si le hubieran pegado la mano a él: Sigyn quería retirarla, pero su brazo no la obedecía. Como hipnotizada, sus dedos se movieron lentamente por los músculos delgados pero bellamente modelados del pecho masculino. Aquel contacto era demasiado delicioso, demasiado sublime.

Por su parte, Loki tampoco se mantuvo indiferente al notar que ella no dejaba de tocarle. Contuvo el aliento extasiado, y aunque deseaba cerrar los ojos para sentir más intensamente la caricia, prefirió mantenerlos abiertos y clavarlos en los de su mujer, disfrutando de su expresión confusa, tan cercana a dejarse arrastrar por el deseo. Puso su propia mano sobre la de ella y muy despacio la llevó bajo su tetilla izquierda para que pudiese percibir los fuertes latidos de su corazón, como queriendo decirle que latía por ella, para ella.

La mujer naufragó en ese mismo instante. Tanto el motivo que la había llevado con tanta urgencia a consultar a su marido como las severas consideraciones morales que la habían atormentado apenas unas horas atrás fueron olvidados, derretidos como nieve fundiéndose bajo una cálida lluvia de primavera. Sólo quedaron sus sentimientos y sus ansias de sentirse mujer, amada, viva como jamás se había sentido más que estando entre sus brazos.

"Se acabó. Al diablo con todo".

El dios del engaño se percató de aquel sutil cambio en la expresión de su esposa: el aumento de su respiración, las pupilas dilatadas que lo observaban fijamente, sus bellos labios entreabiertos dejando entrever unos dientes blanquísimos. Parecía alterada, trémula, incapaz de dominar unas emociones que de usual mantenía rígidamente sujetas, al igual que él. No había hecho gesto de retirar su mano, la cual seguía tocando suavemente su pecho. Aquella simple caricia lo tenía electrizado: ¿es que ella no se daba cuenta del efecto que tenía sobre él?

Y sin embargo, no se atrevió a realizar el menor movimiento para no asustarla, como si se tratara de un tímido cervatillo que fuese a emprender la huida ante cualquier sobresalto. Ignoraba que, más que con un cervatillo, se las veía con una leona hambrienta.

–Por favor, Loki… –la frase murió antes de abandonar sus labios. Él pensó que le estaba suplicando que la dejara ir, pero las palabras de Sigyn iban en un sentido muy diferente: "Por favor, Loki, llévame a tu lecho y ámame como si no hubiera un mañana. Haz de mí lo que quieras, soy tuya, siempre lo he sido". Jamás llegaría a pronunciarlas, por supuesto, pero eran un resumen bastante preciso de sus sentimientos. Lo deseaba, ¡ah, cómo lo deseaba! Y _debía_ tenerlo, allí mismo, esa misma noche. Sabía que al día siguiente los remordimientos le harían pagar un alto precio por ceder ante su pasión, pero poco le importaba, ni quería pensar en ello. Demonios, estaba dispuesta a arrastrarlo ella misma a sus habitaciones y poseerlo si él tardaba demasiado en decidirse.

Por suerte, con Loki nunca se daba ese problema. Él no tenía la menor idea del motivo del cambio de actitud de su mujer, pero no era hombre que desperdiciara oportunidades: aquélla podía ser muy bien la ocasión que llevaba esperando desde hacía meses. De modo que posó una mano sobre la parte baja de su espalda y la atrajo hacia sí, utilizando la otra para tomar su barbilla y levantar su rostro hacia el suyo. Se inclinó sobre ella y sonrió cuando la rozó involuntariamente con la nariz y vio que se estremecía y cerraba los ojos, anticipándose a un contacto mucho más delicioso y esperado.

A Sigyn le pareció una eternidad el tiempo que se tomó él jugueteando, posponiéndolo, como si quisiera prolongar todo lo posible la dulce tortura que constituían aquellos segundos previos a que sus bocas se unieran. Hasta en eso era perverso, pensó, y sin poder evitarlo se puso de puntillas alzando el cuerpo hacia él, como intentando acortar distancias. Sabía que, en cuanto él la besara, todo habría acabado. Él la llevaría a su recámara y la reclamaría como suya, sin que ella pudiera ni quisiera hacer nada por evitarlo; y aquel tormentoso juego de atracción y repulsión que llevaban jugando desde que se reencontraran en la fiesta de Stark se saldaría con Loki como único y absoluto vencedor. Pero en aquel momento, no podía importarle menos. En toda su vida, jamás había deseado tanto perder.

Sintió que su estómago se encogía con aquella cálida y familiar emoción cuando los labios del dios cubrieron los suyos y durante un segundo le pareció que explotaría de felicidad… pero entonces una voz de mujer a sus espaldas interrumpió el ansiado momento:

–¿Por qué tardas tanto, querido? ¿No vuelves a la cama?

Era difícil saber quién de los dos se quedó más petrificado ante aquella intromisión, si ella o él. Sigyn no necesitaba mirar hacia atrás para saber a quién pertenecía aquella voz, estridente y melosa a partes iguales, pero de todos modos lo hizo y su vista sólo confirmó sus peores sospechas. Lorelei estaba apoyada en el dintel de la puerta de la alcoba de su marido, en una de sus inacabables posturas insinuantes. Llevaba un camisón de encaje tan exiguo que hacía parecer un hábito de monja aquéllos de Victoria's Secret que Sigyn había tenido en la Tierra, y una de las tirantas se deslizaba provocativamente por su hombro, casi dejando al descubierto uno de sus perfectos pechos.

Sigyn se separó de Loki con tanta brusquedad que parecía que su contacto le quemara y retrocedió, sacudiendo la cabeza. No dijo nada, pero sus ojos eran más que elocuentes reflejando hasta qué punto se sentía herida, traicionada.

Él, por su parte, en su vida había sentido mayores deseos de estrangular a alguien.

–¡Maldita sea Lorelei, te dije que te quedaras en la habitación…! –siseó intentando contener su ira, pero en cuanto hubo pronunciado aquellas palabras cayó en la cuenta de lo mucho que parecían una confesión de culpabilidad, de modo que se volvió de nuevo hacia su esposa– Querida, esto no es lo que parece. Te aseg…

–Contigo nunca lo es –susurró ella con voz ronca, y añadió aún más bajo, como hablando consigo misma–. No debí haber venido.

–Escucha, te juro que no es lo que crees. Lorelei sólo estaba aquí por… –mientras hablaba, intentó acercarse de nuevo y sujetarla, pero ella se desasió con un chillido:

–¡Apártate de mí! –Aunque intentó evitarlo, las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos.

–Por favor, deja que te explique…

–¡¿Para qué, para que puedas convencerme con una de tus bien montadas mentiras?! No gracias, ya tuve bastante de eso –de nuevo Loki intentó sujetarla e impedir que siguiera retrocediendo, pero ella se alejó– ¡Que no me toques!

Loki intentó dominarse, pero empezaba a perder la paciencia.

–Haz el favor de calmarte, estás montando una escena.

–Si no dejas que me vaya ahora mismo, vas a ver lo buena que soy montando escenas –amenazó alzando la voz. Él temió que si dejaba que continuara aquello, con ella cada vez más histérica, sus gritos atraerían a todos los _jotnar_ de la fortaleza. Lo que le faltaba, que todo el mundo se hiciese eco de sus problemas maritales.

–Está bien, puedes irte –alzó los brazos, como demostrando que ya no intentaría retenerla. Ella no desaprovechó la ocasión y se marchó con rápidas zancadas del lugar, sin importarle la oscuridad del corredor ni ninguna otra cosa que no fuera huir de allí–. Hablaremos mañana, cuando estés más tranquila –añadió él.

–¡No te molestes! –oyó que le respondía ella agriamente mientras se alejaba.

Cuando la figura de su mujer se desvaneció entre las tinieblas del frío corredor, Loki volvió a su pétrea mirada hacia la otra protagonista de la penosa escena, quien lo observaba con una expresión contrita tan cándida como falsa.

–Ups, creo que he metido la pata.

–*–*–*–*–*–

Sigyn consiguió mantener la compostura conservando una expresión impávida durante todo el camino de vuelta a su habitación, pero una vez a salvo en ella se había derrumbado. Apoyó la espalda contra la puerta y se dejó caer, sin poder impedir que las lágrimas se deslizasen por sus mejillas hasta caer sobre el suelo de piedra. Se arrastró como pudo hasta su cama y se dejó caer sobre el colchón, hundiendo el rostro sobre la almohada para contener los sollozos, igual que cuando era más joven.

"Se acabó", decía su parte más frágil y emocional. "Le hice esperar demasiado y le he perdido". Mientras, su mitad más racional se burlaba de su debilidad, despreciándola. "¿Perdido? ¿Acaso fue tuyo alguna vez? No, Loki sólo se pertenece a sí mismo. Incluso su pretendido actual amor por ti no es más que un capricho derivado del hecho de que no puede tenerte. Si te consiguiera, no tardaría en cansarse de ti. ¿De verdad creíste que te esperaría, que te sería fiel?".

Lo malo no era que él siguiera sin poder contener sus apetitos sexuales, sino lo mucho que aún seguía hiriéndola aquello, pese a que había sido ella misma la que le había dado carta blanca para hacer lo que quisiera con Lorelei, ya que no estaba dispuesta a volver a admitirle en su lecho. Por más que quisiera negarlo, aún lo amaba, ¡cuánto lo amaba! ¡Y cuánto le dolía que él aún quisiera estar con otras, pese a lo absurda que resultaba la idea contraria!

Pero aún peor que eso, peor que cualquier otra cosa, era la idea irracional pero persistente, de que aquello había sido culpa suya, que lo había "dejado escapar". Si hubiera sido menos dura… si no se hubiera aferrado tanto a su rencor y a su rígida idea de la moralidad… Cuando Angerboda apareció en sus vidas ella era joven y tonta, y no pudo hacer absolutamente nada para alejar a Loki de la bella _jotun_. Pero en esta ocasión, había tenido muchas oportunidades de regresar con él y retenerle a su lado, pero las había despreciado por puro orgullo. ¡Y aquello era lo peor de todo, pensar que había sido ella quien lo había arrojado a los brazos de Lorelei!

–*–*–*–*–*–

Unos minutos antes de que Sigyn se lanzase a llamar a su puerta de manera tan apremiante, Loki se hallaba en su alcoba, despierto y escribiendo. Aunque había intentado acostarse y dormir, sus lúgubres meditaciones acerca de su funesto destino y el fracaso en su intento de recuperar a su mujer lo mantenían despierto, y no hacía más que dar vueltas y más vueltas en un lecho mullido y confortable pero en el cual no encontraba descanso mientras no pudiera compartirlo como deseaba.

Hastiado y terriblemente malhumorado, renunció a dormir y se decidió a ocupar su mente con el único recurso que sabía que no le fallaba jamás: el trabajo. Se levantó y se sentó en un pequeño escritorio que tenía al lado de su cama justo para ocasiones como aquélla, en la que deseaba escribir o consultar papeles sin tener que desplazarse a su laboratorio o a la biblioteca.

Tomó papel y pluma y comenzó a escribir a Helblindi. Hacía mucho que no veía a Malekith y quería que su hermano mayor organizase en su palacio de Utgard un encuentro entre los tres para comenzar a definir estrategias contra Asgard. Malekith no conocía aún la nueva baza de Loki de poder utilizar el ejército de espectros _jotnar_ y éste no estaba seguro de querer dejarle conocerla por el momento, pero sabía que el caudillo _svaltar _también tenía sus espías y se sentiría ofendido si se enteraba del tema por otras fuentes. Los elfos oscuros eran muy susceptibles y la alianza entre los dos antiguos rivales era peligrosamente frágil. Tendría que pensarlo, es decir, si era capaz de concentrarse estando tan obsesionado con su mujer.

De repente unas suaves y blancas manos se deslizaron desde atrás por sus hombros, acariciándolos con dulzura. Loki se habría ilusionado pensando que aquellas manos pertenecían a Sigyn, de no haber sido porque las uñas lucían un sofisticado esmalte rosa vivo muy distinto del brillo natural que solía llevar su esposa, y además un intenso olor a jazmín anunciaba a su propietaria a kilómetros. Lorelei debía haber copiado su habilidad de deslizarse entre las sombras y penetrar sin ser vista en los lugares que deseaba, pero había olvidado disfrazar su perfume.

Se volvió hacia ella con el ceño fruncido. Ella no podía haber elegido un momento más inoportuno. Quería estar solo: si no podía tener con él a su amada, entonces no quería a nadie.

–¿Qué haces aquí en mi habitación, y por qué has entrado sin mi permiso?

Ella batió sus pestañas con expresión inocente:

–Venía a disculparme por lo de antes en la cena, Loki. No quería que te enfadaras conmigo, pero tu hija estropeó mi mejor vestido.

–Ella no habría hecho nada si no hubieras insultado a su madre– repuso él severamente.

–¡No fue un insulto! –protestó la joven– Fue… fue un comentario desafortunado, lo admito. Pero no pretendía ofender a tu… a tu esposa –terminó haciendo un esfuerzo, como si le costara referirse a Sigyn de ese modo.

–No soy yo la persona ante la que tienes que disculparte, sino ella –recalcó Loki.

–¡Lo haré, te lo prometo! Haré todo lo que tú quieras –contestó vehemente, ansiosa de complacerle, pero él no se hacía muchas ilusiones sobre que cumpliera su palabra: si algo tenían en común, era su tendencia a realizar promesas que luego jamás cumplían. Pero tampoco iba a hacer mayor problema de ello, le bastaba con que dejase de molestar a Sigyn.

–Bien –creyendo zanjado el tema, se dispuso a regresar a su escrito, pero sintió de nuevo la desagradable sensación de que volvía a agarrarlo por los hombros:

–Entonces, ¿cómo estás? Hace mucho que no estamos así, a solas. Te echo de menos… en realidad, mi cama y yo te echamos de menos.

Aunque no se movió de su posición, él alzó los ojos al cielo, como armándose de paciencia. De modo que ésa era la auténtica razón de su visita… ya le extrañaba.

–Lorelei, creo que lo dejé muy claro: no quiero que sigas molestándome –dijo, pero en lugar de retirarse, ella se aferró aún más a él:

–Oh vamos, Loki… sé que llevas meses sin tener sexo. Debes estar subiéndote por las paredes –ronroneó mientras lo abrazaba cariñosamente por la espalda… tal y como Sigyn había acostumbrado a hacer mientras convivían en Asgard. Y aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso de su paciencia.

–¡Basta! –se desasió de ella– ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para tocarme?

Lo malo era que ella tenía razón: desde su delicioso aunque breve encuentro con Sigyn en Midgard, varias semanas atrás, no había vuelto a tocar a una mujer, y su cuerpo empezaba a acusar la autoimpuesta privación. Prueba de ello era cómo se había crispado ante el torpe intento de acercamiento de la hermana de la Encantadora. Y Lorelei era muy bella, lo bastante como para que cualquiera con sus necesidades se sintiese tentado, pero no era Sigyn. Para él, Lorelei, y todas las mujeres como ella, eran sólo un cascarón vacío: ninguna se molestaba en conocerle, ninguna le comprendía. Ninguna de ellas había hecho nada bueno por él. Sólo se fijaban en sus majestuosas ropas, en sus riquezas y modales elegantes, y en su poder, como había hecho la propia Lorelei en un principio. E incluso ahora, si Lorelei lo reclamaba, era por la fuerza del hechizo que la animaba; de no ser así, lo habría despreciado como todas las asgardianas que había conocido en su juventud. Él ya conocía el verdadero amor, y una vez que se conocía lo auténtico, las imitaciones sólo eran basura.

–¿P-pero qué es lo que te pasa conmigo? –empezó a balbucear ella, haciendo pucheros– ¿Tanto me odias? Estás tan distante y malo conmigo desde… –su expresión se oscureció, llenándose de odio–… desde que llegó _ella._

El dios intentó volver a sus papeles, cada vez más irritado.

–Realmente no tengo ganas de discutir contigo sobre eso.

Pero Lorelei parecía no escucharle, porque, y olvidada su anterior –y falsa– actitud comedida, se lanzó a una diatriba de insultos contra Sigyn:

–Es por ella, ¿verdad? ¡Cómo pudiste sustituirme por ésa, Loki! Esa mujer que huyó de ti durante años, que en realidad no es más que una criada, ¡una zorra que…!

No pudo terminar la frase. Iracundo, él se levantó de su mesa con tanta velocidad y energía que estuvo a punto de volcarla y agarró a la joven por el cuello, interrumpiendo el flujo de oxígeno que llegaba a su garganta y, de ese modo, aquel discurso lleno de estupideces que no hacían más que enervarle.

–Ya es suficiente –siseó con voz suave pero con aquella peligrosa inflexión que la hacía tan terrorífica–. Demuestras ser realmente necia ofendiendo dos veces en una noche a la persona que tengo en más estima. Si entre tanta torpeza te queda algo de seso, te irás en este instante y dejarás de importunarme. Si no…

No pensaba concretar la amenaza, solía dejar ese tipo de intimidaciones en el aire porque resultaban aún más inquietantes; pero tampoco habría tenido ocasión de terminarla porque en ese momento sonaron unos golpes en la puerta acompañados de una voz femenina:

–¿Loki? –y tras unos segundos, volvió a hablar– Loki, ¿estás despierto? ¡Soy yo!

Él se quedó helado al reconocer la voz de su mujer. ¿Qué hacía Sigyn allí? Se preocupó al mirar a Lorelei, sabiendo lo que pensaría su esposa si encontraba a la muchacha en su habitación a aquellas horas. Con su historial, no podía culparla, ¡pero qué situación más inoportuna! ¿Qué podía hacer?

–¡Ábreme, por favor! –oyó que Sigyn volvía a golpear la puerta– ¡Tengo que hablar contigo, es importante!

No había tiempo para pensar. Lorelei también había reconocido la voz y torció el gesto al ver interrumpido su intento de seducción. De aquello no podía salir nada bueno, pensó él.

–Voy a ver qué quiere –dijo–. Tú quédate aquí y ni se te ocurra moverte.

Fue un tonto al pensar que le obedecería sin rechistar. Debió haberla atado, o petrificado con algún conjuro como a Karnilla.

Después de que Sigyn se marchase indignada tras la escena relatada anteriormente, Loki se dirigió hacia Lorelei, con un fuego asesino reflejándose en sus ojos. Ella se encogió espantada mientras la agarraba con fuerza por un brazo.

–¡Ay, me haces daño! –se quejó, pero él la ignoró.

–Enhorabuena, ahora tienes toda mi atención –dijo lleno de rabia, arrastrándola hacia su recámara de nuevo. Una vez dentro, la soltó bruscamente, haciéndola chocar contra una pared y arrancándole otra lastimera exclamación de dolor, pero a él no podía importarle menos–. Veo que no te gusta vivir.

–¡Lo… lo siento! –gimoteó ella, y sus lágrimas, esta vez auténticas, se deslizaron por sus mejillas transformadas en manchurrones oscuros al mezclarse con el maquillaje–. Sólo estaba bromeando, no sabía que iba a reaccionar así.

–¿Una broma? ¿Y por eso te has medio desnudado y has dicho que volviera a la cama, como si hubiésemos estado compartiéndola? ¡¿Me tomas por imbécil?!

–¡Está bien! –admitió ella con rabia en medio de su llanto–. Lo confieso, quería que ella se enfadase y se fuese. ¡No puedo soportar que esté cerca de ti, Loki, porque sé que acabará haciéndote daño! ¡Ella no te quiere, no como yo!

–¡Te equivocas! –rugió él encolerizado, y le volvió a echar las manos al cuello como hecho antes de la aparición de Sigyn– ¡Ella me ama! Y lo recordará, más pronto o más tarde –añadió con expresión feroz–. Quién sabe si no lo habría hecho ahora, de no haber sido por tu "amable" intervención. Agradece que últimamente tu hermana me está siendo muy útil y que me interesa estar en buenos términos con ella, de otro modo ahora serías un montoncito de cenizas humeantes en el suelo.

Estrechó aún más los dedos en torno a la garganta de su presa, dejando entrar apenas el aire justo para no matarla:

–Y escúchame bien, porque sólo te lo diré una vez –añadió en voz baja–: Nunca jamás vuelvas a referirte a mi esposa en términos tan ofensivos como has hecho antes. A su lado, sólo eres un pálido remedo de mujer, un parásito; y si vuelves a insultarla, no será el aire lo único que te va a faltar, "querida".

La soltó y ella cayó al suelo, tosiendo ruidosamente y jadeando en busca de aire.

–¿Me entendiste, Lorelei? Espero que así sea –la observó con desprecio– Y si no te importa, te agradeceré que te largues de mi vista ahora mismo y no vuelvas a acercarte, ni a mí ni a ella.

Loki contempló cómo ella huía de la habitación con la mirada fría y el rostro indiferente. Se le ocurrió que aquellas desconsoladas lágrimas de Lorelei, producto de su rechazo, se parecían mucho a las que había vertido Sigyn en su tiempo, pero, al contrario que con aquéllas, no le escocían en absoluto. No sentía nada. Aunque objetivamente el sufrimiento de aquella joven debiera haberle movido a compasión, estaba demasiado furioso con ella por haberle estropeado lo que había sido su mejor oportunidad con Sigyn en el tiempo que llevaban allí.

No, no sentía la menor pena por Lorelei. De hecho, le resultaba agradable que, ya que no su mujer, hubiera alguien que sí sufriera por su amor; un pensamiento de los que hubieran escandalizado a Sigyn, mezquino y lleno de despecho. Pero así era él: por mucho que se esforzara en hacerse el buen chico, era un ser mezquino y lleno de despecho, tal y como su esposa, su antigua familia adoptiva y el mundo entero le obligaban a ser.

–¡Maldición! –exclamó rabioso, y en medio de su furia, invocó de forma inconsciente una carga telequinética que lo barrió todo a su alrededor, derribando el escritorio, el sillón y, exceptuando la gran y pesada cama, cualquier lujoso mueble que se encontrase a menos de veinte pasos de él.

¡Había estado tan cerca…!

–*–*–*–*–*–

El amanecer, si es que se podía llamar así a la tenue claridad que separaba el día y la noche en aquel reino alejado de cualquier sol, sorprendió a Sigyn despierta y sentada de nuevo junto a la balconada, contemplando los oscuros e insondables peñascos helados como si entre ellos aún brillase el resplandor de las auroras polares que tanto le gustaban. No era así, pero ella llevaba sin moverse de allí toda la noche, y unas marcadas ojeras se apreciaban en su rostro macilento. Se había negado, contra su primer impulso, a llorar para desahogarse de la penosa escena de la madrugada anterior, y como resultado había vuelto el insomnio. Otra vez como en Asgard, pensó; tendría que empezar a prepararse té o café, si es que podía conseguirlos allí. Si no hubiera estado tan cansada y deprimida, la idea incluso le habría hecho gracia.

La fatiga hizo que al principio no oyese los golpes en la puerta. Cuando sintió que la puerta se abría se tensó un poco, recordando que Loki había prometido que les quedaba pendiente una conversación para aclarar lo ocurrido, pero se relajó enseguida cuando vio a su hija.

–¿Mamá?

–Tess… –se le escapó antes de recordar que ya no debía llamarla así. Por mucho que quisiera evitarlo, seguía llamándola con su nombre midgardiano–. Quiero decir, Sylene. Lo siento, no he oído la puerta.

Ella soltó una risita.

–Está bien. Sólo quería saber si ya estás mejor.

–Ah, sí –recordó que se había despedido de la fiesta de su hija con el pretexto de un dolor de cabeza. Aquello había ocurrido tan sólo la noche anterior, pero le parecía que habían pasado semanas–. Yo… –observó el rostro de Sylene, lleno de sincero y cariñoso interés. No había necesidad de que ella compartiera su carga ni su tormento, así que sonrió–. Sí, claro que sí. Y tú, ¿cómo acabaste la noche? –le preguntó, haciéndole un sitio en el diván a su lado al que la muchacha corrió a sentarse.

–¡Genial! Amora se fue pronto a acostarse, y Lorelei no sé dónde se metió, pero Fenrir, Jord y yo nos quedamos despiertos hasta las cinco de la mañana celebrando. Ellos empezaron a apostar quién aguantaba más hidromiel, ¡y acabaron terriblemente borrachos! Pero yo fui una buena chica y sólo probé un poco de vino –aclaró enseguida, viendo que el rostro de su madre se ponía serio ante la mención del alcohol–. Luego, ya casi al amanecer, ellos quisieron irse de caza para "despejarse con el fresco", dijeron. Me pidieron que les acompañara, pero yo ya no podía más. ¡No sé cómo ellos podían seguir teniéndose en pie, pero yo necesitaba dormir!

Sigyn escuchó el entusiasta relato de su hija observándola con ternura.

–Ay… –suspiró–. Sólo llevas dos meses aquí y mira cómo has crecido. Ya pareces toda una preciosa dama.

–¡Oh, mamá! –ella se ruborizó ante el cumplido–. Yo puedo ser linda, pero tú eres realmente hermosa.

–¡Eres tan aduladora como tu padre! –Sigyn soltó una carcajada, secundada por su hija.

–¡Ves, aún te hago reír!

Sylene intentó recuperar la seriedad.

–Mamá, lo siento si lo que pasó ayer te molestó. Sé que no fui muy agradable con Lorelei, pero ¡es que no la soporto! Es una melindrosa, ¡y encima te llamó gorda! Ah, ¡esa estúpida…! Algún día será ella la gorda, y viviré para verlo… –añadió maliciosamente.

Sigyn desvió la vista. Realmente no le apetecía que le hablaran de Lorelei, tras la escena de la madrugada anterior.

–No importa, Tess. Ella lo está pasando mal, y…

–Es Sylene, mamá –volvió a corregirla la muchacha, volviendo a recordarle el otro tema que le dolía. ¿Por qué el mundo no le daba un respiro?

–Sí, ya veo –asintió ella resignadamente, esforzándose por no dejar traslucir su contrariedad. Pero no tuvo demasiado éxito, porque su hija la observó preocupada:

–Sólo quiero saber si estás bien. Ayer pensé que te fuiste porque estabas aburrida.

–No, no estaba aburrida –la asgardiana se sentó de nuevo en el diván, observando el panorama tras los ventanales, el cual, por el día, sólo mostraba las rocas heladas azotadas por la ventisca–. Es que… me sentí como si no hiciera falta allí. Estás tan feliz con los demás, con tus hermanos gigantes de hielo, con tu padre y tu maestra…

–Vamos, eso es absurdo –intentó animarla ella–. ¿Cómo no vas a hacer falta?

–Pero me olvidé de tu cumpleaños, cariño –bajó la vista, avergonzada–. No sé si podrás perdonarme eso, o si pueda yo…

–¿Qué importa eso? No me importan las fechas ni los detalles. Yo sólo quiero… –su expresión se oscureció, tornándose ansiosa, imperativa– sólo quiero que te integres con nosotros.

Sorprendida, Sigyn alzó la mirada:

–¿Qué?

–Aquí soy mucho más feliz que en Midgard. Me siento a gusto, querida… Mamá, aquí está mi familia: papá, mis hermanos… y tú también. Eres mi madre y me gustaría mucho que fueras feliz también aquí, éste es nuestro hogar. Sé que en el pasado papá no se portó muy bien, pero ha cambiado, y todo sería ideal si lo perdonaras y fuésemos una verdadera familia… ¿No puedes reconsiderarlo? ¿Por mí?

Sigyn guardó silencio durante un buen rato, como sopesando cuidadosamente esas palabras.

–Comprendo tu punto de vista –dijo muy lentamente–, y veo con claridad lo que quieres decir. Pero tú tienes que entender que…

En ese momento, volvieron a tocar suavemente a la puerta. Por un momento, Sigyn creyó que sería Gerda que venía a traerle el desayuno o prepararle un baño, pero esta vez sí era la visita que estaba temiendo. Loki había llegado un rato antes y había estado escuchando la conversación, pero discretamente había decidido postergar su entrada unos minutos para darles algo de intimidad a madre e hija.

–¡Buenos días, papá! –lo saludó Sylene, sonriente.

–Buenos días, princesa –su tono era amable pero no tan risueño como el de la muchacha, su semblante aparecía totalmente serio y no apartaba la vista de su mujer–. ¿Te importa dejarnos? Tu madre y yo tenemos que hablar en privado.

La sonrisa de Sylene se transformó en una expresión ligeramente inquieta. Como siempre que sus padres se quedaban a solas, temía que acabaran discutiendo.

–Por supuesto. Estaré en el estudio de Amora –y besando en la mejilla a su padre, salió de la estancia, quedándose el matrimonio a solas.

Durante varios segundos Sigyn no dijo nada, sólo se levantó de su diván y se metió en la cama sin mirarle.

–¿Qué quieres? –le preguntó al final hoscamente–. No me encuentro bien.

Él advirtió su demacrado rostro y su palidez, pero sabía que estaba mintiendo. Aunque pareciese agotada, sus movimientos eran ágiles y enérgicos, nada que ver con la debilidad que le había hecho temer por ella después de haber sido herida en Midgard; y sus ojos aguamarina tenían ese brillo acerado que solían adoptar cuando estaba furiosa. No, no debía preocuparse por su salud. Muchas mujeres solían alegar indisposiciones pasajeras para evitar compartir el tálamo con sus maridos, pero Sigyn lo llevaba a un siguiente nivel, haciéndolo para evitar incluso una simple conversación con él.

–Supongo que sigues sin querer hablar de lo que pasó anoche –dijo de todos modos, intentando imprimir a sus palabras un tono calmado y conciliador.

–Supones bien –fue la seca respuesta.

–Vamos, incluso a los peores criminales se les da el derecho a defenderse –arguyó él–. ¿Por qué no quieres siquiera escuchar mi versión?

–No conozco ningún criminal peor que tú –replicó ella–. Y, teniendo en cuenta que de cien veces que has sido acusado de alguna fechoría, en noventa y nueve de ellas eres efectivamente culpable, el que seas inocente en la ocasión número cien me tiene sin cuidado.

Él resopló: comenzaba a cansarse de estar justificándose una y otra vez, ¡sobre todo cuando esta vez no había hecho nada malo, maldita sea! Pero claro… "esta vez". Sabía que ahora, sin haber roto un plato, estaba pagando por todos los que había roto en el pasado.

–¿Y qué hay del motivo que te llevó a venir a verme a mis habitaciones? ¿No tenías que contarme algo sobre un supuesto sueño?

Sigyn parpadeó con cierta sorpresa:

–Mi sueño… –musitó pensativa. Con todo lo que había ocurrido y el caos emocional en el que se había sumido posteriormente, su agorera pesadilla se le había ido completamente de la cabeza. No era la primera vez que le pasaba: al igual que la primera vez que sospechó que Loki quería herir a Balder, sus problemas sentimentales siempre acababan arrastrando de su mente esas intuiciones a las que debiera prestar más atención.

Y con todo, a la luz del día, le pareció que el terror que la había acometido en la noche perdía sentido. Loki simplemente no podía morir. En ese aspecto sí que podía considerarse un dios, ya que entre su resistencia, su astucia y su magia, tenía suficientes recursos para salvarse de cualquier peligro que lo amenazara, aunque fuese a costa de otros inocentes. La única persona con el poder suficiente como para acabar con él era Thor, y éste ya había demostrado en multitud de ocasiones que era incapaz de lastimar en serio al que aún consideraba su hermano pequeño. No, Loki siempre era el verdugo, no la víctima. Cualquier otra idea era impensable.

Además, si ahora le contaba su pesadilla, podría hacer pensar a Loki que estaba más preocupada por él de lo que quería demostrar. Esta vez su orgullo herido era más fuerte que su prudencia, que su instinto y que todo el raciocinio del mundo.

–Ya no importa –repuso–. Sólo fue un estúpido sueño. A saber si no has tenido algo que ver, podrías haberme hecho objeto de uno de tus trucos de sugestión para que fuera a verte asustada.

Loki levantó las manos con exasperación.

–¡Si no sé siquiera de qué estás hablando! ¿Te das cuenta lo absurda que suenas?

–No pienso bajar a comer, ni a cenar –añadió Sigyn en voz baja, encogiéndose como si así pudiera aislarse más–. Di a los demás que realmente me encuentro mal, o lo que te venga en gana. Que me suban la comida a mis habitaciones… o que no me suban nada, me da igual.

–Así que estás dispuesta a matarte de hambre con tal de evitarme –repuso él–, pero no es necesario. Venía a comunicarte que salgo de viaje.

Los fatigados ojos de la asgardiana se animaron un poco.

–¿De viaje?

–Así es. Parto a Utgard ahora mismo. He de entrevistarme con Helblindi para hablar del entrenamiento de nuestras tropas y para preparar la futura visita de Malekith. Seguramente tenga que hacer noche allí y no pueda regresar hasta mañana –Vio que Sigyn no mostraba demasiado interés por aquellos detalles–. Me imagino que estarás feliz de perderme de vista durante un par de días.

–Sigo en una cárcel. Que mi carcelero se vaya dos días no cambia mucho las cosas.

Loki carraspeó con fastidio. Le habría explicado por milésima vez que aquello no era una cárcel para ella y que él nunca había pretendido que lo fuera, pero era como hablar con una pared. Él era quien tenía la fama de obstinado, pero ella no se quedaba atrás.

–Que lo pases bien sin mí, querida –pese a todo, no quiso resistirse al impulso de inclinarse y besarla en la mejilla, aunque sabía que ella se pondría tensa ante el contacto.

–A ti no tengo que deseártelo, sé que te lo pasarás en grande con tus jueguecitos de guerra y estrategia. Me da pena el pobre pelele al que le ha tocado aguantarte.

Él le mostró los dientes en una sonrisa divertida.

–Le transmitiré tus saludos a mi hermano.

Sorprendentemente, ella sonrió también, pero no en respuesta a su chanza sino por otra razón, más privada e irónica. Loki no pudo dejar de captar la diferencia.

–¿Qué? –preguntó, susceptible.

–Nunca creí que volvería a oírte decir "mi hermano", al menos sin ese retintín de sarcasmo o desprecio con el que acompañabas siempre esa expresión.

Ahora fue el rostro del dios el que se crispó.

–Si te refieres a quien yo creo, no tiene nada que ver. Al contrario que _él_, Helblindi sí es mi hermano de sangre.

–Y al contrario que él, a Helblindi jamás se le ocurriría contravenirte o sobrepasarte en nada.

Loki apretó los labios, y mascullando un par de palabras de despedida, abandonó la estancia. Aunque la noche anterior había renegado de las mujeres vacías que no lo comprendían, a veces era tanto o más incómodo vérselas con una que lo conocía tan bien que era capaz de leerlo como a un libro abierto.

–*–*–*–*–*–

Sigyn permaneció en la cama un rato más después de que Loki se hubiera marchado, pero pasados unos minutos no pudo soportarlo más. Dejando a un lado la debilidad y el cansancio que había fingido ante su marido sólo hasta cierto punto, apartó enérgicamente las mantas y se levantó con decisión. De su guardarropa tomó el primer vestido que encontró, uno del color del junquillo con brocados de seda verde, y se lo puso casi a la carrera, anudándose al descuido los lazos del corpiño mientras salía por la puerta.

Aquello tenía que terminar de una vez por todas, se dijo. Ya no lo soportaba más. Aquella montaña rusa emocional en la que terminaba siempre que Loki andaba cerca podía haber resultado romántica cuando era una tierna jovencita, pero ya comenzó a pesarle cuando se convirtió en madre de familia; y ahora, a sus años y con tantas experiencias sobre sus espaldas, le resultaba ridícula. En el pasado había sido lo bastante masoquista como para callar y aguantar aquellas noches de sufrimiento, pero en la actualidad no estaba dispuesta a pasar una sola más.

Lo sentía por su hija, que tan feliz era allí, pero no aceptaría presiones de nadie para ceder y aceptar lo inaceptable. Se marcharían de Jotunheim, no en un año o un mes ni al día siguiente, sino ese mismo día, y regresarían a Asgard. Loki se equivocaba: Odín las protegería, o si no, seguramente Thor lo haría. E incluso si el dios del trueno se desentendía, le daba igual, se las arreglaría sola. Ya llevaba años haciéndolo y no le había ido tan mal… al menos hasta que Loki había regresado a sus vidas.

Pero su única baza para volver a casa era el mapa de pórticos interdimensionales, el cual Loki tenía guardado cuidadosamente, según él para "evitarle tentaciones". Recordaba haberle oído mencionar que lo dejaría en sus habitaciones, seguramente pensando que Sigyn nunca entraría allí voluntariamente. Pero ahora tenía un buen motivo para entrar, uno mucho mejor que la noche anterior; y contaba con el aliciente añadido de que esta vez Loki no estaría allí para estorbar su búsqueda. Él no solía abandonar la fortaleza y menos durante tanto tiempo, de modo que era ahora o nunca. Aunque fuera vista por cualquier siervo o guardia, nadie se extrañaría de verla entrar en las habitaciones de su marido.

Como ya había comprobado de la noche anterior, no había guardias vigilando la entrada de los aposentos de Loki, así que se evitaba ese problema. Sigyn suponía que la puerta estaría asegurada mediante algún complejo mecanismo mágico, y se había mentalizado para pasarse un largo rato intentando descifrar el hechizo que la protegía, pero se sorprendió mucho cuando ésta se abrió a los pocos segundos con un simple conjuro de apertura de primer nivel. O Loki debía estar muy seguro del terror que infundía en sus súbditos o se estaba volviendo descuidado, pensó.

Inspiró hondo al penetrar en la amplia alcoba, la cual, como el resto de estancias, era casi un calco de la que habían compartido durante su convivencia en Asgard. El techo y las paredes tenían un tono ambarino que contrastaba con el ébano de los muebles y daba calidez al conjunto. La cama con sábanas de la más fina seda –el dios del engaño sólo se contentaba con lo mejor– era enorme, mayor incluso que aquélla en la que Sigyn dormía; y su cabecero era de hierro negro forjado que formaba complejas volutas, con algunos pequeños detalles dorados que iluminaban tanta oscuridad, como estrellas en la noche. Del mismo material eran las barras que sujetaban el dosel negro que daba intimidad al lecho, aunque en ese momento la colgadura se encontraba totalmente recogida.

La distribución del mobiliario era bastante parecida a la de los propios aposentos de Sigyn, aunque en vez de tocador junto a la cama, él tenía un escritorio y una silla a juego, además de las mesillas de noche, una mesita central y un par de sillones ante la chimenea y un diván tapizados en el mismo terciopelo verdoso de los cortinajes de las ventanas. La asgardiana se fijó en que sobre el diván descansaba el cetro rematado con aquella gema azul que tanto emitía destructores rayos de energía como robaba voluntades. Se preguntó cómo Loki era capaz de dejar tirado por ahí un objeto tan valioso y peligroso como si un bastón cualquiera se tratase, pero después de todo no era asunto suyo. Ella tenía un objetivo que cumplir.

Comenzó por el escritorio, un mueble tan lujoso como los demás pero cuya brillante madera oscura tenía algunos arañazos, al igual que, curiosamente, el sillón y el resto de enseres que lo rodeaban. Sobre el tablero había algunos papeles formando un revoltijo, cosa que le extrañó aún más conociendo lo maniático del orden que era Loki con sus cosas. Era como si alguien hubiese derribado la mesa y después la hubiese vuelto a poner en pie sin preocuparse de ordenar lo que hubiera encima.

Removió un poco las hojas y levantó una de ellas, sin poder evitar una sonrisa nostálgica al reconocer en ella la letra de su marido, bella incluso cuando escribía en lengua común, ya que las runas las reservaba para los hechizos y escritos muy solemnes. La escritura de Loki habría podido engañar a cualquier experto caligráfico, que habría atribuido aquellos estilizados trazos a un carácter lleno de armonía y espiritualidad. Dejó el papel sobre la mesa: estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Lo que debía buscar era un portarrollos de marfil.

Miró por todas partes: en el vestidor, casi tan grande como el de ella, en las mesillas y hasta debajo de la cama, y al no encontrar nada se sentó en ella y después se dejó caer de espaldas, resoplando con fastidio. La cama no estaba hecha y las sábanas color musgo formaban un montoncito arrugado justo a su lado, y ella de forma inconsciente enterró la cara en ellas. Olían igual que el pañuelo que Loki le había dado, a él, pensó suspirando; y le asaltó la idea de que si Lorelei no les hubiera interrumpido, allí era donde habría acabado ella, enredando aquellas sábanas junto a él. Había estado tan cerca…

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cómo habría Loki hecho que pasara a su habitación estando allí Lorelei? Arrugó la nariz con disgusto y se levantó como un resorte al recordar a la muchacha pelirroja e imaginar qué porquerías habrían estado haciendo allí, en aquella cama. No sin cierta aprensión, se llevó de nuevo las sábanas a la nariz e intentó identificar el denso perfume a jazmín de la joven, pero no notó nada, sólo el olor de Loki. Tal vez no lo habían hecho en la cama sino en el escritorio, en el cuarto de baño o incluso el suelo, pensó asqueada.

O tal vez él era de verdad inocente, le dijo una vocecita en el fondo de su mente.

Pero no importaba, porque inocente o no, ella no podía regresar con él, y cada día que pasaba a su lado era una tortura; de modo que ahora que tenía ocasión, debía intentar escapar. Demonios, tenía la_ obligación_ de intentar escapar.

Se quedó de pie mirando a su alrededor, contrariada por no haber logrado su objetivo, pero entonces vio la amplia puerta que comunicaba la alcoba con otra habitación y recordó la biblioteca privada de su marido. ¡Allí debía estar, no había duda!

Pero cuando cruzó el umbral que separaba ambas recámaras, contuvo el aliento cuando vio que, si el dormitorio era grande, la biblioteca lo era mucho más: de tres plantas de altura, estaba repleta de anaqueles y de libros hasta el techo, de forma parecida al laboratorio: ¿cómo diablos un solo hombre podía tener tantos libros? Y Sigyn sabía que el portarrollos podía estar detrás de cualquiera de ellos, ya que más de una vez había visto a su marido esconder documentos y objetos tras alguna fila de libros. La asgardiana contempló el panorama con desaliento: ¿había creído que sería fácil, una cuestión de entrar y salir? Allí había trabajo para varios días.

"Pues entonces será mejor que te pongas manos a la obra", pensó subiéndose las mangas del vestido.

Durante su juventud como sirvienta, Sigyn apenas había podido poner las manos encima de tres o cuatro libros, y los consideraba objetos preciosos al mismo nivel de las obras de arte o las reliquias. La primera vez que Loki le había permitido tocar sus libros, en una biblioteca muy similar a aquélla, había sentido un temor reverencial, como si le asustara estropear lo más mínimo aquellas valiosas joyas con sus toscas manos de plebeya.

Pero en sus actuales circunstancias, y con otras prioridades, no tuvo tanta consideración. Empezó a sacar libros de sus estanterías sin detenerse demasiado y a medida que pasaba el tiempo y que su paciencia se iba desvaneciendo, a tirarlos directamente al suelo, donde formaron un profuso montón. Ella misma se estaba llenando de polvo y de frustración, pero no podía detenerse. Ahora más que nunca tenía que encontrar el dichoso mapa o pronto tendría que abortar la búsqueda para reordenar el lugar tal y como estaba de forma que Loki no notase la intromisión. Y como eso era realmente difícil, por no decir imposible, la vía más segura era seguir adelante, encontrar el mapa, tomar a su hija y largarse antes de que el dios regresara de Utgard.

Mas llegó un momento en que tuvo que parar, jadeando, mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente. Volvió a repasar con la mirada la totalidad de la cámara mientras calculaba todo lo que le quedaba por revisar. Aparte de los anaqueles con libros, todo estaba igual que en su biblioteca de Asgard, salvo que la parte central ya no estaba ocupada por la armadura de Loki, la cual había quedado relegada a rincón apartado, entre dos tapices que no pudo distinguir bien pero a los que no dio importancia. En el núcleo de aquella nueva biblioteca se alzaba un atril en ébano que sostenía, vaya sorpresa, otro libro.

Pero no un libro cualquiera. Obcecada en su búsqueda del mapa, Sigyn no había llegado a interesarse por lo que en principio sólo parecía uno más de los miles de libros que poseía su marido, pero ahora que se fijaba, se daba cuenta de que aquél debía ser especial para ocupar un sitio tan destacado. Por fuera, sin embargo, no parecía diferente. Estaba encuadernado en piel de color ocre y parecía muy antiguo, pero Loki tenía muchos libros así. En la portada no había ningún dato sobre el autor o la procedencia, sólo su título, una única palabra en lengua antigua: "_Völuspá_".

Curiosa, por fin, por saber qué motivo había llevado a Loki a distinguir aquel libro sobre el resto, lo abrió y comenzó a hojearlo para ver su contenido. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver que no contenía hechizos sino una especie de poesía épica con nombres que reconocía, como el del Padre de Todos y el de Völla la Vidente. Siguió pasando páginas y abrió mucho los ojos al reconocer nombres aún más cercanos a ella, como el de Thor, Heimdall y… ¿Loki? ¿Acababa de leer el nombre de su marido?

–¡Deja eso!

La orden, pronunciada por Loki en un tono potente y apremiante que en nada tenía que envidiar al de Odín, la sobresaltó de tal forma que estuvo a punto de dejar caer el libro al suelo. Sigyn se giró para enfrentar a su esposo, consciente de que otra vez la había pillado con las manos en la masa, y en esta ocasión le iba a ser mucho más difícil negar lo que era evidente. Ahora sabía cómo se debió haber sentido la mujer de Barba Azul.

El dios del engaño pareció inquieto al verla con aquel extraño libro entre las manos, pero una vez la vio dejarlo en su sitio, se relajó y avanzó hacia su esposa con expresión ufanamente burlona, sabiendo, como sabía ella, que esta vez el juego tenía lugar en su terreno.

–¿Redecorando la casa, querida?

* * *

><p><strong>Aunque ha estado a punto de haber cierto acercamiento, Lorelei ha ido a embrollar las cosas al más puro estilo de culebrón XD Pero ahora que Loki ha pillado "in fraganti" a Sigyn de nuevo, ya no pueden evitar una conversación de la que puede salir algo muy jugoso.<strong>

**La pesadilla de Sigyn está ambientada en Vigrid (o Vigridr), la llanura donde tendrá lugar la mayor batalla del Ragnarök. En la mitología nórdica, esta llanura está en la isla de Oskopnir, pero como licencia poética lo he convertido en un campo en las afueras de Asgard. Lo que ella sueña son los resultados de dicha batalla, incluyendo las muertes de personajes muy relevantes.**

**Si os preguntáis si efectivamente Sigyn tiene poderes premonitorios… prefiero dejarlo a la imaginación de cada cual. Por un lado me gusta la idea, pero por otro darle más poderes me parece rozar lo suesco (porque ella ya domina la magia, tiene poderes telequinéticos y eléctricos, etc.), así que vamos a dejarlo con un "quién sabe, a lo mejor". De todas formas, estuve investigando sobre sueños premonitorios y muchas veces les sucede a personas completamente normales.**

**Como en el resto de capítulos, ha habido ciertas escenas inspiradas por los cómics de mi muy querida y talentosa Saku-Zelda, que os reseño en mi perfil. Y además, en éste, se estrena en los sketches otra de mis amigas, Arihdni, de la cual siempre he tenido apoyo pero que no tenía ni idea de que dibujara, y genial además! Es un honor que estas dos grandes artistas dediquen su tiempo a inspirarme con sus dibujos.**


	31. Chapter 31

–**31–**

Caminando lento y petulante, el dios del engaño avanzó hacia su mujer, con una sonrisa de complacencia gatuna en sus labios. Sabía que la había pillado _in fraganti_ y que era él quien dominaba la situación. Había pocas cosas que él adorara más que tener enteramente el control.

–Ah, Sigyn, Sigyn… –suspiró, como si dijera "¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?"– No recuerdo haberte dicho que podías entrar en mis aposentos en mi ausencia –comentó, juguetón–. Sería distinto si compartiéramos alcoba, claro, pero no es el caso.

Sonrió aún más cuando la vio titubear, buscando desesperadamente una explicación plausible a algo que no la tenía:

–En realidad yo… venía a… eh… –la mujer miró a su alrededor, a los libros tirados por el suelo y todo el desorden que había causado. Supo que no había justificación posible para aquello, y confesó de mal humor–. Está bien, me rindo. Ya sabes qué estoy haciendo aquí, ¿pero qué estás haciendo _tú _aquí? ¿No se suponía que ibas camino a Utgard?

–Sí, debería; pero olvidé _esto_ –levantó el cetro que llevaba en la mano con una sonrisa que a Sigyn le pareció muy sospechosa.

–Tú nunca has necesitado tu cetro en una reunión pacífica.

–De hecho, sí. Refuerza mi imagen de líder, ¿no te parece? –Lo acercó más a su cuerpo en una actitud pomposa, como si estuviera posando; y parecía preguntar con los ojos "¿A que me queda bien?"– Y si alguien se pone impertinente, supone una ayuda inestimable –No aclaró si se refería a su facultad de disparar rayos de energía o su poder de dominar la mente, y ella no se lo preguntó.

Lo que Sigyn estaba pensando era que algo no cuadraba. Loki no parecía enojado por verla allí revolviendo entre sus cosas, ni siquiera sorprendido; sino más bien divertido. Y después estaba el hecho de que ella hubiera podido penetrar tan fácilmente en sus aposentos, y encontrar el cetro allí tirado, de forma tan "casual" que parecía que alguien lo hubiera dejado olvidado a propósito para poder regresar a por él y sorprenderla…

–Tú no pensabas ir a Utgard –murmuró, sintiendo que su indignación crecía al descubrir la verdad–. ¡Era una trampa!

–Más bien una prueba –él levantó el índice para corregirla–, y mucho me temo que no la has superado.

–De modo que el mapa no está aquí –dedujo ella, y él sacudió la cabeza con gesto cómplice y divertido para confirmar sus sospechas–, y tenías la intención de verme levantar todo este maldito sitio buscándolo.

Loki se encogió de hombros.

–Quería ver hasta dónde estabas dispuesta a llegar con tal de escapar de mí. Además, no sólo me has desobedecido por segunda vez, sino que me has desafiado abiertamente cuando te dije que no siguieras por ese camino. Te prometí que no te haría daño, pero eso me obliga a ser más creativo a la hora de pensar modos de escarmentarte.

Y podría decir que había logrado su objetivo bastante bien. Sin tocarle un pelo, había conseguido que ella se sintiera al límite de la extenuación, pero eso había que achacarlo más bien a la propia obstinación de Sigyn. Él había dispuesto aquellas aguas, pero no la había obligado a nadar en ellas.

–Entonces, ¿por qué me has detenido antes de que lo desmantelase todo?

–Me estabas dando un poco de lástima –repuso él sonando afable, pero ella vio algo en sus ojos que le hizo sospechar que mentía.

–Y un cuerno. Has salido a la vista cuando… cuando he empezado a mirar ese libro. ¿Qué es lo que hay en él? –preguntó suspicaz e intentó echar mano de nuevo al volumen encuadernado en piel, pero al segundo siguiente Loki se había teletransportado entre ella y el atril, impidiéndole el acceso.

–No te interesa saberlo –"Aún no", añadió para sus adentros.

–Deja que sea yo quien juzgue eso –Sigyn se desplazó de nuevo para intentar agarrar el libro, y Loki creyó llegado el momento de una de sus maniobras de distracción:

–¿De verdad te importa lo que ponga en un viejo y polvoriento libro… o más bien preferirías ver _esto_? –inquirió, sacando algo alargado y de color hueso de un bolsillo interior de su sobretodo. Los ojos de Sigyn se abrieron ávidamente al reconocer el portarrollos de marfil que tanto había perseguido.

–¡El mapa! –tal y como él había previsto, olvidó por completo el apolillado tomo y se lanzó hacia él de nuevo, pero esta vez para alcanzar el portarrollos. Satisfecho por haber conseguido su objetivo, Loki se permitió jugar un poco, levantando el preciado objeto para alejarlo de su alcance:

–¡Ah, ah! Tienes que pedirlo por favor.

–¡Loki, maldita sea, no seas crío! –rezongó ella estirándose y dando saltitos para tratar de alcanzarlo.

–Oh, así que ahora soy un crío…

–No sólo ahora. ¡Dámelo! –exclamó ella, dando un salto mayor y consiguiendo arrebatarle el portarrollos, aunque él tampoco hizo demasiados esfuerzos por recuperarlo. Alejándose de él, Sigyn abrió ansiosamente el recipiente, con miedo a todo siguiera siendo una burla y ella estuviera haciendo el ridículo por un estuche vacío; de modo que sintió un gran alivio al comprobar que, efectivamente, el valioso pergamino estaba allí. Sin dignarse a decir más, se dispuso a salir con él en la mano, pero las palabras de Loki la detuvieron:

–No te desesperes mucho cuando lo estudies –ella se volvió hacia él, desconcertada, mientras él añadía–: Yo tardé muchos meses en dominarlo tras largas horas de trabajo y dedicación, y eso que mi magia y conocimientos, incluso en aquel entonces, eran de mayor nivel que los tuyos. Aunque claro, también puedes dejarte llevar por la impaciencia e intentar usarlo sin tener mucha idea, pero no te lo recomiendo porque Sylene y tú corréis el peligro de extraviaros por los resquicios que hay entre las dimensiones del universo.

Mortificada, Sigyn desenrolló el pergamino y apenas en un vistazo confirmó que lo que decía su marido era cierto. Siempre había pensado que sería como en "Las Llamas de la Omnipresencia", un objeto intuitivo que se activaba con el poder intrínseco en cada uno; pero nada más lejos de la realidad: la cantidad y complejidad de runas y fórmulas parecía totalmente insalvable para ella. Tardaría, no meses como Loki, sino años en entender aquella cosa, y aun cuando lo hiciera siempre sentiría miedo a utilizar aquellos pórticos llevando a Sylene. Si se hubiese tratado de ella sola, no le habría importado el riesgo, pero no podía exponer a su hija a aquel peligro.

–Bueno, ¡ya está bien! –dijo exasperada y tiró con rabia el arcano pliego que ya había perdido toda utilidad para ella–. De acuerdo, no usaré el mapa. Serás tú quien nos saque de aquí.

–¿Ah, sí? –él se cruzó de brazos, con actitud burlona.

–¡Sí, lo harás! No quiero estar aquí. Te lo he dicho muchas veces por las buenas, pero pareces empeñado en hacerte el loco. Vas a llevarnos a Utgard donde Heimdall pueda bajarnos el Puente o a guiarnos de forma segura a través de uno de esos pórticos hacia Asgard.

Con desafiante arrogancia, Loki alzó la cabeza:

–A mí nadie me da órdenes. Soy yo quien manda aquí.

–¡Maldita sea, me lo debes! ¡Yo te salvé la vida!

–Y yo a cambio te concedí la de Karnilla –replicó él agudamente–. Una cosa por la otra. No puedes cobrarte dos veces el mismo favor.

–El mismo favor… –repitió Sigyn, anonadada. Pero pronto el asombro dio paso a la comprensión–. Entiendo. Y si no te hubiera pedido lo de Karnilla, ¿nos habrías dejado marchar o te inventarías alguna otra estúpida excusa para seguir reteniéndonos?

Él lo pensó un momento.

–Seguramente lo segundo –admitió con una apacible sonrisa de lo más cínica.

–Ya veo –ella suspiró largamente, como preparándose para hacer algo muy difícil–. Bien, no me dejas alternativa. Sé que esperar de ti misericordia o justicia es demasiado pedir, pero te lo suplico –a despecho de su orgullo, se arrodilló ante él–. Por favor, deja que nos marchemos de aquí.

Loki quedó estupefacto ante aquel gesto. Si ella estaba dispuesta a humillarse así, significaba que su ansia de libertad superaba todo lo imaginable.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –escandalizado, se agachó rápidamente junto a ella y la tomó por las manos, para hacerla levantarse de nuevo.

–Lo que sea necesario para ablandarte. ¿No eres tú el obsesionado con hacer que todo el mundo se arrodille ante ti? –sonrió con amargura.

–¡Sí, los asgardianos que me despreciaron o escoria como los mortales! Pero tú no, nunca. Tú eres mi esposa, mi compañera… mi reina.

–¡Deja de decir tonterías! –chilló ella, soltándose– No soy ninguna reina y tú tampoco eres rey de nada aparte de este trozo de hielo, y eso porque tienes atemorizado al auténtico rey. Una vez te dije que como tu esposa me arrepentía de no haber sido más sincera contigo, por eso ahora voy a serlo. Loki, tu ambición por el poder será tu perdición.

Atónito, él no acertó a responder. Nunca nadie se había atrevido a hablarle de ese modo, todos los que estaban lo bastante cerca para hacerlo le temían demasiado. Sigyn lo agarró por los brazos para que la escuchara y continuó desesperada:

–A pesar de todo lo ocurrido entre nosotros, no te deseo ningún mal. Aún estás a tiempo de recapacitar. Olvida ese sueño envenenado que acabará contigo, tal y como acabó con…

No llegó a terminar la frase: aunque sin ser pronunciados de forma explícita, los nombres de sus hijos flotaban entre ellos como una sombra de duelo y de culpa. Loki se desasió del agarre de su mujer. Su ánimo juguetón había desaparecido y su rostro mostraba de nuevo esa expresión sombría y pétrea que solía poner cuando le recordaban cosas poco gratas.

–Hablas igual que _él_ –escupió despectivamente. Aunque no dijo su nombre, Sigyn tenía una idea bastante clara de a quién aludía–. Y los dos os equivocáis. Llegará el día en que mi victoria sea cierta y todo el mundo deba inclinarse ante mí y reverenciarme como su salvador. Y ese día, estarás a mi lado como mi reina y compartirás mi triunfo, te guste o no –acabó con dureza, como si en vez de prometerle la gloria le estuviese augurando un castigo.

Sigyn suspiró de nuevo. Se sentía agotada física y psicológicamente, pero era imposible tratar de razonar con Loki cuando se sentía ofendido en aquello que más valoraba en el mundo: sus sueños de grandeza. Debería haberse callado y frenar su impulso de sinceridad, los hombres como él aguantaban muy mal las críticas. Sería mejor que se marchase de allí: no conseguiría nada de él habiéndolo puesto otra vez de mal humor.

Sin añadir nada, se giró para marcharse, pero entonces sus ojos captaron algo que atrajo su interés.

Antes, cuando había entrado en la biblioteca, no había visto bien los tapices que había en la pared, a ambos lados de la armadura; y después, concentrada en su búsqueda del mapa, aquella parte en concreto había quedado a su espalda y ella no les había prestado más atención. Después de todo, multitud de tapices parecidos habían adornado los muros del palacio de Asgard y todos eran similares, con motivos de batallas de la antigüedad contra Jotunheim, o frente a los gigantes de fuego. Pero aquellos no tenían nada que ver con la guerra.

Sintiendo una extraña congoja mezclada con familiaridad, Sigyn se acercó a esa pared para contemplarlos más de cerca. El de la derecha mostraba a dos niños sonrientes, jugando: un preadolescente de cabello negro y ojos verdes y otro, algo más joven, con despeinados rizos castaños: Narvi y Váli. Y el otro… era ella misma, el parecido era lo bastante bueno como para que la identificación fuese instantánea. En el retrato, estaba vestida de azul y sonreía mientras mostraba una copa de plata. Una pequeña leyenda en letras rúnicas en una esquina inferior del tapiz revelaba una única palabra: _fidelidad_.

–Hice venir a uno de esos artistas que tanto te gustaba patrocinar en Asgard –explicó Loki, acercándose por detrás de ella–. Y los pintó con las descripciones que le hice de vosotros. Creo que el parecido no quedó mal, al menos viéndote a ti delante. Y espero que con los chicos sea igual, porque le pagué un montón de oro.

Sigyn estaba tan sorprendida que casi ni le salían las palabras. Sin interesarse en el tapiz que la representaba a ella, se detuvo ante el que mostraba a Narvi y a Váli, con la barbilla temblándole de la emoción.

–Todas las mañanas, antes de empezar el día, me detenía un rato y los contemplaba –continuó él–. Y también cuando iba a cambiarme o a ponerme la armadura, o por las noches, cuando no tenía nada en particular que hacer. Y luego, según el humor con el que acabara, bajaba a las mazmorras y también me ponía a observar a Karnilla. Ya sabes, para desahogarme. Eso me hacía sentir un poco mejor.

Las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por las mejillas de Sigyn.

–Tú no eres la única que lo perdió todo aquel día, ¿sabes? –añadió él en voz baja, contemplando el retrato junto a ella–. Yo estaba allí. Y les vi morir, no como tú, que te desmayaste. Tú no eres la única que los quería, que los echa de menos. No eres la única que piensa en ellos, o que los ve en sus pesadillas.

Ella bajó la cabeza.

–Pero la diferencia… –contestó con voz trémula–, es que tú te lo mereces.

Loki giró la cabeza, apartando la mirada del tapiz y fijándola en ella.

–Eso ya lo sé.

–¡_Te lo mereces_! –estalló ella, ignorando esa última frase. Llena de ira, se lanzó contra él y se puso a golpearle el pecho y los hombros con sus puños–. ¡Ellos murieron por tu culpa, Loki! ¡Por culpa tuya y de tus estúpidas intrigas! ¡Tus ambiciones absurdas me quitaron a mis hijos! ¡Te odio, te odio…!

Loki se dejó golpear sin moverse ni decir palabra. En su rostro se reflejaba la más honda pesadumbre por verla tan rabiosa contra él, pero sabía que tenía que dejarle desahogar su furia y su pena, contenidas durante quince años. Ella continuó golpeándole hasta que el cansancio y la desolación la hicieron derrumbarse en los brazos de Loki, llorando.

–Te odio… –murmuraba aún, entre sollozos.

Ninguno de los dos supo exactamente quién de ellos inició el acercamiento. Probablemente fuera él para acallarla, para que no siguiera diciendo aquella terrible frase que le dolía mucho más que cualquier golpe que pudiera darle; pero también pudo haber sido ella para no continuar diciéndola, pues sabía que sus palabras tenían el significado opuesto al que parecían.

Sin importar quién de los dos empezase, de repente se encontraron besándose con una pasión que ni siquiera su último encuentro en Midgard podía igualar. Se devoraron mutuamente intentando huir de la culpa, la tristeza y de todos los fantasmas del pasado que los atormentaban. Cada uno se aferró desesperadamente al otro para no hundirse en el mar de desconsuelo que amenazaba con ahogarlos.

Él enterró el rostro en su cuello embriagándose con el aroma de su piel, besó su garganta y recorrió su clavícula con los labios, haciéndola gemir aunque de forma muy diferente a los sollozos de antes. Las lágrimas aún mojaban el rostro enrojecido de la asgardiana, pero el dolor retrocedía, y el deseo empezaba a cobrar fuerza. El fuego que los unía era tan intenso que consumía todo lo demás: rencor, aflicción, remordimientos.

–Ámame, Loki… –susurró ella– Hazme olvidar.

–Olvidar… sí –asintió él, aunque en realidad no sabía muy bien qué estaba diciendo–. Los dos necesitamos olvidar.

La arrinconó contra la pared justo al lado del cuadro de sus hijos y la apoyó contra el muro como ella había vivido en aquel sueño, saboreando sus labios, buscando su lengua con la suya y sus curvas con las manos. Sin dejar de besarla, empezó a desatarle los cordones del vestido; y sin pensar demasiado ella le abrió su sobretodo de cuero negro y verde y se lo sacó, empujándoselo por detrás de sus hombros. La pesada prenda cayó rápidamente al suelo, emitiendo un débil sonido tintineante cuando las partes metálicas que la guarnecían golpearon las losas de mármol.

Pronto Sigyn se encontró tironeando con las hebillas que sujetaban el revestimiento protector del torso de su marido, impaciente por quitárselo también y poder sentir su pecho sólo con la fina camisa que llevaba bajo éste, o mejor aún sin nada, como la noche anterior. Y mientras sus manos se llenaban con su piel, también podía percibir con desvergonzada claridad la rigidez enardecida del deseo de él apretándose contra su falda, justo entre sus piernas, pero eso sólo la encendía aún más. Al igual que la pasada noche, al igual que cada uno de los días desde que había llegado allí, cada centímetro de su cuerpo clamaba pidiendo que la poseyera, y el sólido muro de contención en el que se había apoyado para mantenerse a distancia hasta entonces se estaba derrumbando rápidamente sobre ella como el montón de cajas de madera en aquella nave de Midgard.

Ya no había espacio para el dolor ni para los remordimientos, ni siquiera para la ternura: un deseo animal parecía haberse apoderado de ambos, un deseo que tenía que ser satisfecho allí mismo, en ese preciso instante. Cada uno se afanaba por desnudar al otro lo más rápido posible mientras no paraban de besarse como si fueran a morir si sus bocas estaban separadas por más de un segundo.

Pero pronto él empezó a bajar por su garganta, cubriéndola de rápidos pero intensos besos; y descendió sobre sus pechos, ya casi totalmente libres de la sujeción del corsé. Al mismo tiempo, llevó su mano derecha bajo su falda y comenzó a levantársela, acariciando la sedosa piel de sus muslos, y en un determinado momento se deslizó entre éstos, rozando delicadamente con sus dedos aquella zona que para entonces ya estaba ardiendo y empapada, suplicando atención… una atención que él estaba encantado de prestarle.

Sigyn jadeaba con los ojos cerrados, llevándose una mano a la boca y mordiéndose los nudillos para evitar gemir demasiado alto. Cada uno de aquellos besos, ya cayeran sobre su piel desnuda o sobre una parte aún cubierta por tela, y cada una de sus caricias, la quemaban. Todo contacto que procediera de él la enloquecía, y le impedía razonar con claridad. Por mucho que tuviera al lado el retrato de sus hijos, ya no podía verlos, era como si el dolor terrible que acababa de sentir por ellos hubiese retrocedido a otro mundo. Sólo podía pensar en su último encuentro con Loki, en el placer que había sentido yaciendo con él cuando estaban en su apartamento de Midgard –¿sólo habían transcurrido dos meses desde aquello? A ella le parecían dos siglos–. Los recuerdos sensuales de aquel encuentro y de todos los anteriores que había tenido con él, tanto reales como soñados, la invadieron, excitándola más de lo que nunca había estado.

Pero, en una especie de retorcido proceso inverso al que ocurría en sus sueños, otros recuerdos también la asaltaron. Loki rechazándola, cuando empezaba a traicionarla con Angerboda. Seduciéndola para después abandonarla, burlándose cruelmente. Dominándola y sometiéndola mediante la violencia y el terror. Amenazándola de muerte e intentando estrangularla e incluso violarla. Y, al final de todo, Loki salpicado con la sangre de Narvi y Váli, los hijos cuya muerte había causado. Ella se había jurado no perdonar jamás aquello, aunque fuese por ser digna de la memoria de aquellos niños… y ahora allí estaba, totalmente rendida a él, suplicándole que la llevara a su lecho, _otra vez_. El hombre al que debería odiar con todas sus fuerzas, era a la vez el único hombre al que amaba y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Por qué, en nombre de Odín, tenían que ser el mismo?

No pudo continuar. Se sintió enferma por la situación, por su debilidad. Por el desprecio que aquello le hacía sentir por sí misma.

–No… –dijo débilmente, apoyando las manos en su pecho para alejarlo, pero sin decidirse a hacer fuerza con ellas– Loki, detente…

Él ni siquiera pareció escucharla, extasiado como estaba besando su cuerpo, explorándolo con una habilidad tal que la hacía sentir pequeñas explosiones de placer en cada punto que tocaba. Su cuerpo, su traidor y estúpido cuerpo, continuaba exigiendo el contacto masculino, pero esta vez no le dejaría ganar. Esta vez, tenía que ser más fuerte.

Se desasió de él y le empujó, apartándolo de ella… como en el pasado.

–Basta, ¡maldita sea!

Esperaba que él reaccionara violentamente ante el rechazo como otras veces, pero no lo hizo. Sólo se quedó allí ante ella, respirando agitadamente y mirándola con intensidad.

–Lo siento… –Sigyn bajó la vista, rehuyendo sus ojos–. No puedo hacerlo.

Por cómo la miraba, temió durante un momento que se abalanzara sobre ella y la forzara a acabar lo que había empezado –ya que había sido ella quien le había pedido que le hiciera el amor–, por lo que se quedó sorprendida y confusa cuando lo vio bajar la cabeza con un suspiro resignado, y se apartó sin más.

–Loki… –murmuró, sin saber qué decir. Avergonzada, se apresuró a cubrirse el pecho.

–Veo que hablabas en serio. Realmente me odias –él habló con calma–, pero ahora utilizas formas de tortura más propias de tu sexo. Más sutiles… y perversas. Es algo que ni siquiera yo puedo igualar. ¿Le has pedido consejo a Amora?

–No lo he hecho a propósito. Yo…

–Tenías razón, ¿sabes? –la interrumpió él, mientras se abrochaba de nuevo las hebillas de su peto–, en Midgard. Lo que dijiste de mí aquella noche de lluvia. Antes de que ocurriese todo, cuando aún creías que hablabas con Sif.

Se dirigió hacia el suelo y recogió su sobretodo, enfundándoselo tranquilamente. A Sigyn le sorprendió su frialdad, su autocontrol. El Loki del pasado se habría enfurecido por haberle interrumpido justo cuando la cosa se estaba poniendo más candente, pero el hombre que tenía ante ella se comportaba con perfecta impasibilidad. Incluso se mostraba totalmente tranquilo, en tanto que ella aún jadeaba e incluso continuaba excitada por aquel breve y ardiente intercambio. Pero aunque su comportamiento y su tono parecieran indiferentes, sus palabras no lo fueron:

–Nunca conseguí que me quisieran igual que a Thor. Sí, Odín, Frigga, todos _parecían_ apreciarme, pero en realidad nunca recibía más que unas pocas migajas del amor o el respeto que ese estúpido parecía dar por sentado. Yo nunca lo di por sentado, y durante un tiempo me esforcé por ganármelo, pero no era fuerte ni temerario en la batalla, y me gustaban más los retos intelectuales y los juegos de magia. No tenía lo que debía tener un hombre en Asgard, y mucho menos un príncipe. Y al principio sufría por ello, puedes creerlo; no sabía por qué precisamente yo era diferente. Con el tiempo me fui acostumbrando, lo cual no quiere decir que lo aceptara. Claro que eso fue cuando era más joven y desconocía quién era realmente.

Sigyn lo contempló asombrada: nunca habría esperado escuchar un discurso similar de él, uno que revelaba una vulnerabilidad aún mayor que la que había confesado bajo aquel aparato de electroshock en Midgard.

–Cuando por una casualidad averigüé mis auténticos orígenes, fue como si se me cayera una venda de los ojos –continuó el dios del engaño con la vista fija en el suelo–. Supe que por mucho que me esforzara, nunca sería como ellos, nunca me admitirían realmente entre los suyos. Y aun así, realicé aquel último intento desesperado: borrar a todos los _jotnar_ del Yggdrasil, como si exterminando a mi propia raza pudiese borrar también aquella parte de mí que tanto me avergonzaba… pero por supuesto, fue una estupidez. Estaba dolido y confuso. Y fracasé.

«Pero desde entonces, supe que era imposible que nadie pudiera quererme o respetarme. No importaba que sólo mis padres adoptivos lo supieran: los demás también lo intuían, lo había visto en sus ojos desde que era un niño. Así que, aunque no quisieran amarme, me juré que llegarían a respetarme. Aunque no quisieran por voluntad propia, les obligaría a hacerlo, o mejor aún, a temerme o incluso a odiarme. Cualquier cosa antes de volver a humillarme de nuevo ante su desprecio.

«Desde entonces me he hecho una reputación, una llena de sangre. Y sí, me la he ganado a pulso, gota a gota. He cometido actos atroces y no me arrepiento, porque tenían que hacerse, y antes de morir habré cometido muchos más. Pero he pagado un precio muy alto por estar donde estoy. Perdí a dos de las pocas personas que me querían sinceramente –volvió a mirar hacia el retrato de Narvi y Váli–, y la mayor parte del universo me teme y me odia. No sólo mis enemigos: mis súbditos, mis aliados, incluso los hijos que me quedan me odian. No me importa, estoy conforme con eso. Tener tan claros los sentimientos de los demás hacia ti es hasta cierto punto una liberación, te da… control. Sabes a qué atenerte. Podría decirse que después de tantos años ya me he acostumbrado a que me odien, e incluso he llegado a encontrarlo satisfactorio.

Mientras duraba su confesión, él no la había mirado a los ojos, pero en ese momento la atravesó con su mirada.

–Pero toda regla tiene su excepción –añadió–, y esa excepción eres tú, Sigyn.

Ella tragó saliva.

–Loki… –de nuevo intentó interrumpirle, pero él parecía decidido a acabar antes de arrepentirse de estar descubriéndose por primera vez tan íntimamente, y ahora de forma voluntaria:

–Cuando te conocí, me recordaste esas sensaciones que tenía de joven. Ese ansia de ser aceptado, respetado, amado. Eran unas sensaciones que yo no quería tener de vuelta, que me hacían sentirme demasiado mal, por eso te traté de la forma en que lo hice. Sé que es inexcusable, pero… siempre estuve solo con mis emociones. Nunca supe muy bien cómo manejarlas –avanzó hacia ella y la sujetó por los hombros–. Tú despertaste en mí algo que llevaba mucho tiempo dormido, esa parte que _deseaba_ ser amado, y todavía lo desea… Pero ya es demasiado tarde, ¿verdad?

Ella miró hacia abajo con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas, sin decir nada.

–Ojalá pudieras perdonarme –susurró él–. A pesar de lo que soy, de lo que te he hecho, de que sé que tienes todo el derecho a odiarme… a pesar de todo haría cualquier cosa por ganar tu perdón.

–¿Mi perdón? –se alejó de él, furiosa, no sabía bien si con él o consigo misma– ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡Por algún motivo no puedo perdonarte! Tú… tú que tanto daño me has hecho. Y Narvi y Váli… –volvió a mirar el retrato de los niños, avergonzada por haber estado a punto de sucumbir al deseo justo al lado de la imagen de aquellas víctimas inocentes–, ellos no se merecen que los olvide así. Aún recuerdo que ellos te querían… te querían demasiado… ¡Y no hicimos nada por salvarles! ¡_TÚ _no hiciste nada! –gritó, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas de rabia corrieran por sus mejillas– ¡Ahora tienes todo el poder del universo en tus manos y en ese momento no pudiste ni mover un dedo por ellos! ¿Cómo te hace sentir eso, gran hechicero?

Sabía que estaba siendo injusta, más que eso: estaba siendo cruel. Pero no podía contenerse. Quería ser cruel, quería herirle, quería que él sufriera aunque fuese una mínima parte de todo el daño que él le había hecho a ella en el pasado. Y lo estaba logrando, a juzgar por su expresión abatida y el brillo acuoso que empañaba sus ojos.

–Te aseguro que si hubiera podido morir en su lugar, lo habría hecho –dijo él con voz ligeramente gangosa, como intentando contener las ganas de llorar–. Y aún hoy, preferiría haber muerto yo mil veces antes que ellos.

–Yo también lo habría preferido, pero no lo hiciste –concluyó ella con despiadada crudeza–. Tú estás aquí y ellos se han ido. Y te odio por eso, y me odio aún más a mí misma porque sí, aún te quiero… aún amo esa parte de ti que una vez me quiso –se giró y le dio la espalda, incapaz de soportar aquella durísima realidad, ni tampoco la mirada asombrada de él cuando oyó la última frase.

–Sigyn… –se acercó a ella lentamente–. Todo mi ser te sigue amando, sólo a ti.

Alargó una mano para intentar tocarla, pero ella volvió a girarse hacia él, impidiendo el contacto. Su rostro ya estaba totalmente serio y decidido, y sus ojos secos.

–Eso ya no es suficiente –sentenció con voz ronca, acabando de un plumazo con todas las esperanzas del dios–. Efectivamente, es demasiado tarde.

Loki se alejó y suspiró con los ojos cerrados. Tenía que aceptar la realidad. Había pocas cosas que hubiera intentado con más ahínco, incluso había cambiado su forma de ser, pero había sido en vano. Había perdido. _La_ había perdido. La perdió mucho tiempo antes, no en Asgard por su trato cruel hacia ella, ni tampoco en Jotunheim debido a su infidelidad. La había perdido en la Mina Norn, pero siempre se había negado a admitirlo… hasta ahora.

Había estado convencido de que ella aún le amaba y que la única razón que motivaba su rechazo era el orgullo, un orgullo que acabaría cediendo si era paciente… pero su rencor era demasiado. Nunca le perdonaría, y él, al seguir reteniéndola en contra de su voluntad, sólo conseguía torturarlos a ambos: a ella, pero también a sí mismo.

Al final, volvió a abrir los ojos, unos ojos que no habían perdido su brillante pátina de lágrimas. Su semblante estaba grave e inexpresivo como siempre, y de sus labios salió una única palabra que al principio no tuvo sentido para la mujer:

–Vanaheim.

–¿Qué? –ella parpadeó, incapaz de comprender.

–La Tierra se está desmoronando, de ningún modo podéis volver allá. Pero tampoco permitiré que mi hija vaya a Asgard, donde están mis más acérrimos enemigos –hizo una pausa, como si le resultase particularmente difícil lo que iba a decir a continuación–. En Vanaheim poseo, bajo una identidad falsa, un pequeño palacete, una especie de casa de campo donde me alojo cada vez que tengo que viajar allí. Aunque tengo propiedades similares en la mayoría de los Nueve Reinos, ésta es la más resguardada; no es demasiado lujosa pero sí muy cómoda. Si actuáis con discreción, posiblemente allí estaréis tan seguras como aquí, al menos hasta que empiece la guerra.

Sigyn no daba crédito a sus oídos. ¿Significaba eso lo que ella creía?

–E-estás diciendo que…

–Éste es el trato: yo permito que Sylene y tú residáis allí, con plena libertad para moveros por todo ese Reino, siempre que ocultéis vuestra identidad a los Vanir, por seguridad más que otra cosa. Yo no apareceré por allí ni te molestaré a menos que me necesitéis. A cambio, tienes que darme tu palabra de que si la guerra llega allí y las cosas se ponen feas, dejarás que os traslade a un lugar más seguro, que puede ser aquí u otro lugar de mi elección. Pero incluso en ese caso no habrías de preocuparte, porque en ese momento yo estaré en Asgard, en lo más álgido de la batalla, por lo que no tendrás que volver a verme la cara en absoluto –terminó en tono calmado–. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Enjugándose las lágrimas, Sigyn asintió. Seguía sin poder creer que, tras tanto tiempo negándose, finalmente él se hubiera avenido a acceder a sus súplicas. Casi le hacía preguntarse si habría alguna trampa escondida en todo aquello.

–Decidido, entonces –zanjó él, sin mirarla–. Haz que dispongan tu equipaje y el de Sylene y cuando estéis preparadas le diré a Fenrir que os guíe a través del pórtico que hay aquí. No te preocupes: él sí está entrenado en moverse por los portales interdimensionales, así que en ese aspecto no tienes nada que temer.

Sigyn abrió mucho los ojos, asombrada:

–¿Hay un portal interdimensional dentro de esta misma fortaleza?

–Por supuesto, ¿por qué crees que elegí este lugar para construirla? Nos viene muy bien para evitar malgastar energía teletransportándonos por nuestros propios medios –dijo tomando su cetro, y le dio la espalda. Eso le hizo pensar que la conversación había terminado, pero Loki habló una última vez antes de desaparecer en las sombras:

–Espero que allí encuentres la felicidad que yo no he podido darte.

Ella tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo en su garganta.

–Gracias, Loki –susurró, pero él ya se había ido, y no estaba segura de si la habría escuchado.

–*–*–*–*–*–

Sigyn regresó a sus habitaciones y llamó a Gerda. Ésta apareció con presteza y la asgardiana le dio instrucciones para que prepararan su equipaje y el de su hija con las prendas más ligeras que encontrara en sus guardarropas, previendo que el clima de Vanaheim sería mucho más cálido que el de Jotunheim, posiblemente más incluso que el de Asgard, ya que tenía entendido que era más húmedo.

La doncella asintió.

–¿El amo os acompaña en vuestro viaje? –quiso saber, curiosa por si tenía que mandar a preparar también el equipaje del señor.

–No, no. Sólo iremos mi hija y yo –contestó ella. Gerda puso cara de extrañeza, mas no dijo nada.

Cuando la joven gigante se hubo marchado a cumplir los encargos que le había hecho, Sigyn cerró la puerta tras ella, suspirando. Una intensa mezcla de emociones ascendía por su garganta desde su pecho y hacía que le picara la nariz y le escocieran los ojos por las ganas de llorar.

Por fin lo había logrado, se dijo. No había creído que pudiera llegar aquel momento, pero allí estaba: Loki las dejaba marchar. Tal vez aquello era una prueba de que efectivamente había cambiado, se dijo. Antes, cuando decidía algo, nada ni nadie podía hacerle cambiar de opinión, pero tras ese choque entre ellos, que había mezclado reproches y lágrimas con aquella desenfrenada pasión que se apoderaba de ellos cada vez que estaban cerca, tal vez había llegado a la misma conclusión que ella: sólo podían hacerse daño el uno al otro. ¡Por fin empezaba a ser un poco razonable!

Y sin embargo, debía tener cuidado. Nunca podría fiarse del todo del dios del engaño, así que debía aprovechar su –aparente– buena disposición para largarse mientras pudiera, antes de que él cambiara de opinión. Si es que realmente él tenía la intención de dejarlas ir, que eso estaba aún por ver. ¿Dónde estaría la trampa?, volvió a preguntarse. Porque debía haberla por algún lado.

Reflexionando sobre tales cuestiones, se dirigió en busca de su hija para comunicarle la noticia.

La encontró en la biblioteca común, con la nariz enterrada en un enorme volumen lleno de polvo y telarañas que en otras circunstancias la habrían asqueado. Amora estaba con ella, orientándola en su aprendizaje de runas:

–Hay muchas maneras de leerlas, pero la clave siempre será la receptividad de tu propia intuición. Por ello debes tomarte unos momentos para centrarte antes de cualquier lectura –le explicaba la mujer con voz suave–. Una vez establecida la conexión con tu intuición en el tiempo presente, escúchala, confía en ella y deja que te guíe. El resto llegará por sí solo.

Sylene se había tomado realmente en serio su determinación de aprender a leer runas cuanto antes, era sorprendente lo que podía conseguir la motivación. En la Tierra, estudiar lo mismo que sus compañeros de instituto siempre había aburrido a su hija, pero allí en Jotunheim nunca la había visto más deseosa de aprender. Le recordó un poco a sí misma cuando era joven, y estaba tan afanosa de cultivarse para no desentonar en el ambiente noble de su marido.

–Amora, ¿te importa dejarnos a solas? –dijo Sigyn con voz algo tensa. Siempre se sentía un poco amenazada por la Encantadora, en parte por su belleza y magnetismo, pero sobre todo por la fascinación que ejercía sobre su hija.

–Desde luego –contestó ella en apariencia complaciente, y salió de la estancia.

–¿Qué ocurre, mamá? –preguntó Sylene, extrañada por la urgencia, ya que su madre nunca antes había interrumpido ninguna de sus clases. Sigyn avanzó para estrecharle los hombros con ternura.

–Tengo algo que anunciarte, cariño. He hablado con tu padre y podemos marcharnos.

–¿…Qué? –La chica abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa.

Sigyn no olvidaba todas las veces que Sylene le había expresado lo contenta que estaba de vivir en Jotunheim, pero pensaba que lo que en realidad le gustaba era la novedad y el exotismo de aquel reino helado, tan similar a los escenarios de sus novelas de fantasía favoritas. Si lograba despertar su interés por el que sería su nuevo hogar…

–A partir de ahora, viviremos en Vanaheim. Te va a encantar, es mucho más bonito que esto, idéntico a los bosques de la Tierra Media –improvisó, apelando astutamente al amor de su hija por los libros de Tolkien.

–¿Y papá, y mis hermanos? Ellos no pueden dejar sus obligaciones aquí –arguyó ésta, haciendo carraspear a Sigyn.

–Sólo iremos nosotras dos, ellos se quedan aquí.

Sylene se alejó de ella, recelosa y enojada:

–¿Me estás diciendo que tengo que abandonar a mi familia y mi casa para ir a un Reino que no conozco?

–Vanaheim es precioso, lo encontrarás aún más fascinante que Jotunheim –insistió Sigyn, pese a que ella misma tampoco había estado nunca–. Pero el sitio es lo de menos. Seremos libres.

–Yo ya soy todo lo libre que quiero aquí –Sylene se cruzó de brazos con suficiencia–, eres tú la única que se las da de prisionera y de víctima, ¡tú sola!

Aquellas palabras parecieron golpear a la mujer.

–No lo entiendes. Yo…

–No, no lo entiendo –la interrumpió ella–. Aquí vivimos mejor de lo que nunca lo hicimos en la Tierra. Papá se deshace en atenciones contigo, con las dos, pese a que continúas rechazándole y tratándole como un ogro, pero yo no veo nada de eso. ¡Y quieres dejar todo esto para acabar perdida en un reino de mala muerte!

–Eso no es justo –se defendió Sigyn–. Tú sólo ves una parte de tu padre. No siempre fue así.

–¿Y cómo quieres que yo lo sepa? ¡Jamás me contaste nada! –exclamó la joven– Incluso hoy, te niegas a hablarme de lo que pasó entre vosotros. Lo sé, te fue infiel, tuvo a Fenrir, a Jord y a esa otra chica que no conozco, Hela, con otra mujer. ¡Pero eso fue en el pasado! Claramente está arrepentido y tú en cambio disfrutas castigándole, atormentándole. No sabía yo que fueras tan rencorosa.

–No hables de lo que no sabes –la cortó ella, empezando a enfadarse también–. Si tan sólo se hubiera tratado de su infidelidad, le habría perdonado. Pero eso no fue todo lo que ocurrió.

–¿Y entonces qué fue? –demandó su hija. Sigyn bajó la cabeza, sin decidirse a contestar.

–Continúas con tus secretos –repuso Sylene fríamente–. Bien, haz lo que quieras, pero yo no pienso ir contigo. Ya te he dicho que nunca me sentí a gusto en la Tierra. Siempre supe que yo podía hacer algo más, _ser_ algo más, y me sentía frustrada por no conseguirlo. Aquí, soy parte de algo, soy respetada y tengo una verdadera familia. Acabo de encontrar a mi padre y tengo mucho que aprender de él y de Amora, así que no voy a moverme de aquí. Vete tú sola a tu precioso Vanaheim si quieres.

Sigyn respiró profundamente. Había conseguido sortear el principal obstáculo que era Loki, de modo que no iba a consentir que su hija la desobedeciera.

–No tienes elección –su voz se endureció tanto como la de ella–. Aunque no lo creas, yo sé lo que te conviene. He hablado con tu padre y está de acuerdo, de modo que tú no tienes nada que decir en este asunto. Vendrás conmigo a Vanaheim y se acabó.

–¡De eso nada! –chilló la muchacha con lágrimas en los ojos, y salió corriendo– ¡Papá no permitirá que me lleves de aquí contra mi voluntad! Voy a hablar con él ahora mismo, ¡y ya veremos si no cambia de opinión!

–¡Espera Tess! –intentó detenerla Sigyn, sin conseguirlo.

–¡Es Sylene! –replicó ésta cortante, antes de salir con un portazo que dejó temblando la enorme sala.

Sigyn se apoyó contra la hoja de la puerta ya cerrada, cerrando los ojos para intentar calmarse. No sabía si sentirse desolada o directamente furiosa.

¿No se había preguntado antes dónde estaba la trampa de Loki? Bueno, pues ahí la tenía. Él ya había desistido de intentar convencerla a ella, por lo que se había dedicado a convencer a la persona que era su único punto débil, su hija. Reteniendo a Sylene allí, Loki se aseguraba de tenerla a ella también, más segura que si estuviera sujeta por cadenas más resistentes que las que lo aprisionaron a él en la Mina Norn.

Tenía que reconocer que también había sido culpa suya. Si no se hubiera encerrado en sí misma, regodeándose en la autocompasión, habría podido ver antes lo que estaba pasando y habría podido impedir que Loki y Amora ejercieran su influencia sobre su hija. Ahora ya no tenía remedio.

Estrechando los ojos y endureciendo el semblante, decidió que prefería estar furiosa. Así se sentía más fuerte.

–*–*–*–*–*–

En aquel momento, Loki estaba reunido con sus hijos en su despacho, y los tres se hallaban congregados en torno a unos planos de Asgard. Ni los hermanos Lokison parecían acusar la anterior noche de borrachera –era lo bueno de ser un _jotun_–, ni el dios del engaño demostraba en absoluto que su humor fuese diferente del normal, aparte de una actitud inusualmente silenciosa.

Fenrir, que estaba a cargo de vigilar la situación en Asgard al igual que Jormungand lo estaba de la Tierra, estaba resumiendo a los otros dos hombres el último informe que le habían proporcionado sus espías, cuya mayor novedad era una preocupante noticia que podía suponer un grave obstáculo para sus planes bélicos:

–Así es. Han levantado un escudo defensivo en torno a todo el Reino.

–¿Un escudo defensivo? –repitió Jormungand, sin comprender.

–Sí, una especie de campo de energía, que impide tanto la entrada como la salida de cualquier objeto o materia.

El licántropo apretó un botón en el cuadro de mandos que tenía enfrente y ante ellos surgió un holograma en tres dimensiones que mostraba, en colores rojo y azul, la distribución orográfica de Asgard.

–Al parecer, se trata de un campo de origen mecánico y no mágico, ya que rodea al planeta de forma constante. Los magos del séquito de Odín no pueden permitirse convocar ese tipo de fuerza con magia de forma tan prolongada, de modo que debe generarlo algún tipo de dispositivo creado con una tecnología similar a la del Bifrost. Me imagino que lo habrán estado construyendo a marchas forzadas durante el mismo tiempo que nosotros hemos estado reclutando efectivos.

–No han perdido el tiempo, esas ratas asgardianas –comentó su hermano.

–Desde luego que no –concordó él, y oprimió otro botón en el panel táctil. En el plano holográfico surgió un nuevo elemento, unas líneas de color amarillento. Dichas líneas partían del Palacio Real, subían un par de millas hacia arriba sobre el cielo asgardiano y se curvaban para descender sobre una serie de puntos en los extremos del Reino–. Nuestros espías no han sido capaces de recopilar mucha información sobre el dispositivo, pero todos han coincidido en que el emisor se encuentra en el Palacio de Odín. Este emisor genera una onda electromagnética que es recibida por una serie de estaciones receptoras en varios extremos del Reino, creándose así un campo de ondas sobre la atmósfera de Asgard, como una especie de "paraguas" protector virtualmente impenetrable –Como ilustrando las palabras de Fenrir, sobre las líneas empezaron a iluminarse una serie de círculos concéntricos que descendían desde un punto central hasta formar una cúpula invisible sobre el mapa–. Con este escudo a pleno rendimiento, el único punto de acceso factible a Asgard es el Puente Bifrost. Ni siquiera podemos teletransportarnos, ya que la señal electromagnética generada por el emisor alteraría el flujo de energía y los resultados son impredecibles.

–¿Qué hay de los pórticos interdimensionales? –preguntó ansiosamente Jormungand.

–En teoría no tendrían que estar bajo la influencia de la señal magnética, pero es imposible saberlo hasta que lo comprobemos. Pero aunque así fuera, no nos serviría de nada. Los pórticos interdimensionales sólo pueden dejar pasar masas pequeñas, como por ejemplo un limitado número de personas. ¿Cómo podríamos trasladar por ahí el numeroso ejército que tenemos o, peor aún, la gigantesca nave que los enanos nos están construyendo? Seguro que padre… –se dio cuenta de que no les estaba prestando atención– Padre, ¿nos estás escuchando?

Loki no había dicho palabra desde que habían comenzado la reunión. Sentado en su sillón con las piernas abiertas y el mentón apoyado en sus nudillos, contemplaba el vacío pensativo y parecía estar completamente en otro lugar, hasta que la interpelación directa de Fenrir lo devolvió a la realidad.

–¿…Eh? Claro que os estoy escuchando –mintió. Aunque no sabía bien por qué, todavía no le había comunicado a su hijo que al día siguiente debería escoltar a Sigyn y a su hija para que abandonaran la fortaleza. Tal vez su mente seguía resistiéndose a la idea, pese a saber que ya no tenía remedio.

–¿Estás bien? –Fenrir lo miró preocupado–. Pareces… no sé, deprimido.

–Estoy perfectamente –aseguró él y se levantó para estudiar la imagen holográfica más de cerca. Fenrir siguió observándolo con cierta inquietud, pero la mirada de su hermano menor reflejaba algo muy distinto: irritación, e incluso desprecio.

Su padre estaba otra vez en las nubes, pensaba molesto Jormungand, y podía apostar hasta la última de sus escamas a que conocía el motivo. Esa dichosa asgardiana… Todo se había complicado desde que su padre las había traído a ella y a su hija de Midgard. Reconocía que hasta cierto punto se había encariñado con su nueva hermanastra, después de todo tenía sangre _jotun_, pero no le ocurría lo mismo con la madre. Aquella mujer tenía embobado a su padre, haciéndole perder el norte justo en los momentos en que debería estar más concentrado. No sabía si estar más furioso con esa zorra por jugar con su padre o con éste por dejarse ablandar de esa forma por una mujer.

Entretanto, Loki se esforzó por olvidar su melancolía ante la inevitable marcha de su esposa y centrarse en el trabajo, después de todo se trataba de algo importante. Se levantó para acercarse a la proyección holográfica y durante unos segundos examinó el diseño del escudo, ya que le resultaba muy familiar. Él había visto eso antes…

Y cuando se dio cuenta de por qué le sonaba, se echó a reír:

–¡Condenados asgardianos! ¡Este diseño es mío!

–¡¿Cómo?! –se sorprendieron ambos hermanos.

–Tal como lo oís. Hace muchos años, cuando apenas era un muchacho, tracé un proyecto muy similar a éste para proteger a Asgard, pero el Consejo no quiso aprobarlo porque, según ellos, "consumía demasiados recursos" y "en época de paz, encontraban superfluo tal gasto de energía en un mecanismo de defensa que no necesitábamos". Estaban muy seguros de sí mismos, esos bastardos.

–Es obvio que han cambiado de opinión –repuso Fenrir.

–Y tienen la osadía de usar tu diseño para contra nosotros –añadió su hermano–. Pero su atrevimiento también es su imprudencia, porque tú mejor que nadie, padre, conocerás los puntos débiles de ese trasto.

–Por desgracia, no tiene puntos débiles –murmuró Loki, rodeando la proyección para observarla desde todos los ángulos posibles–. Estoy viendo que no es totalmente exacto a lo que yo diseñé, deben haber introducido variaciones. Pero lo que sí recuerdo es que el dispositivo emisor de ondas electromagnéticas era casi indestructible, lo diseñé así precisamente como protección ante el sabotaje. No obstante…

–¿…No obstante? –demandó Jormungand con impaciencia, temeroso de que aquél fuera el final de sus planes de invasión contra Asgard.

–No obstante, y aunque la estación emisora era invulnerable, las receptoras no lo eran tanto, ya que debían ser más ligeras y pequeñas. Y aunque tuvieran vigilancia, estaban lo suficientemente desprotegidas como para poder destruirlas –señaló el plano con la cabeza–. ¿Son ésos los puntos reales de ubicación de las estaciones receptoras?

–No –negó Fenrir–, son sólo aproximaciones hechas a partir de un plano antiguo que robó uno de nuestros espías, pero a juzgar por informes más modernos, creo que han quedado obsoletas. Las auténticas localizaciones son un secreto sólo conocido por Odín, Heimdall, Tyr y un par de personas más, me imagino que hombres de confianza del Alto General, todos incorruptibles e invulnerables a la telepatía. Nuestros espías seguirán intentándolo, pero si fracasan, no tendremos forma de saber dónde se encuentran.

Jormungand soltó una larga e intrincada maldición en lengua antigua, y Loki podía comprender su frustración. Algo que en teoría tenía una solución tan fácil, que podía resolverse con una pequeña información, sin embargo podría ser el final de todos sus sueños y proyectos antes de que empezaran.

–Si el pórtico interdimensional aún funciona, puedo viajar a Asgard –propuso Fenrir–. Disfrazado, podría acercarme a Odín e intentar sonsacarle de alguna forma la ubicación…

–Ni se te ocurra –le advirtió su hermano–. Él no es estúpido y te descubrirá antes de que abras la boca, por muy bien disfrazado que vayas. Y lo mismo ocurre con Heimdall.

–Entonces lo intentaré con Tyr, o si no con alguno de sus subordinados que conozca la información –repuso el licántropo–. Te apuesto cien piezas de oro a que en menos de una semana averiguo…

–Tú y tu manía de apostar tonterías –lo interrumpió Loki, y volvió a observar el plano con actitud pensativa y calculadora–. Tu hermano tiene razón, ir a Asgard ahora es jugarte el cuello absurdamente. Descubriremos esos dichosos puntos de ubicación, pero no de esa forma.

"Tal vez deba ir yo para estar más seguros…", se dijo, pero en ese momento Sylene irrumpió impetuosamente en el gabinete:

–¡Papá, tengo que hablar contigo! ¡Es importante!

Loki intercambió una mirada con sus otros hijos. El tema que estaban discutiendo era primordial para sus planes, pero Sylene tenía la cara roja, como sofocada, y mostraba señales de haber llorado, de modo que no la podía despedir sin más.

–Para empezar, cálmate –la agarró suavemente por los hombros y la hizo sentarse en su propia silla, para a continuación secarle las lágrimas–. ¿Se puede saber por qué estás así?

–¡Mamá me ha dicho que va a irse a no sé qué reino, y que me tengo que ir con ella! –contestó la chica hipando desconsolada– ¡Y que a ti no te importa!

El dios del engaño puso expresión de fastidio. A decir verdad, ni él ni Sigyn habían tenido en cuenta los sentimientos de su hija en medio de todo aquello.

–Eso de que "no me importa" no es exactamente verdad.

–Pero tenemos que irnos, ¿no?

–Sí –asintió él con resignación.

Fenrir y Jormungand se quedaron mirando a su padre con la boca abierta: siempre habían sospechado que su madrastra asgardiana no estaba a gusto allí con ellos, pero nunca habrían creído que su padre llegaría al punto de liberarla. Lo habrían comprendido si hubiera mostrado signos de haberse cansado de ella, pero daba la impresión de que era todo lo contrario.

–¿Pero por qué permites que me lleve con ella? ¿Y por qué permites que ella se vaya? –preguntó la chica, quejumbrosa– Creí que la querías, que _nos_ querías. Tú puedes hacer que nos quedemos –sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas se ensombrecieron–. _Oblígala_ a que se quede.

Loki suspiró: –No puedo hacer eso.

–Puedes hacer lo que quieras, eres un dios.

Él le acarició la mejilla con ternura. Su ingenua arrogancia le recordaba tanto a sí mismo en el pasado…

–Eres muy joven para entenderlo.

Sylene iba a replicar, seguramente otra acalorada protesta, pero en ese momento entró Sigyn en busca de su hija. Los hermanos Lokison intercambiaron una mirada: la que faltaba para completar el drama familiar.

–Tú y yo no hemos acabado nuestra conversación, jovencita –dijo la mujer severamente.

Con un suspiro, Fenrir apagó el proyector holográfico:

–Creo que nuestra reunión ha terminado.

–No hemos terminado, aún nos queda por resolver lo de las estaciones… –Jormungand quiso protestar, pero el otro lo agarró por el codo y lo arrastró hacia fuera de la habitación.

–Ya habrá tiempo para eso, ahora padre tiene otros asuntos que tratar y nosotros no pintamos nada aquí –aunque su tono era ligero y despreocupado, se notaba su impaciencia por salir de allí.

Ya fuera, el joven serpiente se resistió, desasiéndose del agarre de Fenrir. Estaba indignado por la interrupción de su trascendente debate y su rostro lo dejaba ver claramente.

–Habráse visto… –murmuró clavando sus acuosos ojos en la puerta del despacho, y Fenrir le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

–Sé lo que estás pensando, y sólo te puedo decir una cosa: no te metas. Los asuntos de padre con su mujer y con nuestra hermana son cosa suya.

–¡Es que me hierve la sangre al verlo así! Tan blando, tan… sumiso ante una mujer, cuando a nosotros nos castiga a la mínima. Estoy empezando a preguntarme si realmente él tiene lo que hay que tener para ser nuestro Comandante.

Fenrir se cruzó de brazos, sonriente.

–¿Planeas amotinarte, hermano?

Pese a que sólo lo planteaba en broma, Jormungand desvió la vista, demostrando que él se tomaba aquello bastante más en serio.

–No… me sería imposible rebelarme contra él. Mientras viva, nadie podría igualar su nivel de poder. Ni yo ni nadie.

–"Mientras viva"… No me digas que lo que quieres es asesinarlo –Fenrir soltó una carcajada.

–¿Para qué? No me hace falta –repuso el joven serpiente con una mirada aviesa–. Sólo tengo que esperar un poco y Heimdall me ahorrará el trabajo. Cada vez tengo más claro que, en estas condiciones, padre no sobrevivirá.

–Aunque así fuera, no creas que eso te basta para convertirte en Comandante –le recordó su hermano–. Si padre muere, como hijo mayor seré _yo_ quien lo suceda en el cargo. ¿También vas a querer asesinarme a mí?

Jormungand le respondió con tono irónico:

–Depende de lo buen Comandante que resultes ser.

Era imposible saber hasta qué punto estaba bromeando.

–*–*–*–*–*–

–¿Por qué, papá? –Sylene lloraba dentro de la sala ante la mirada consternada de sus padres, que no sabían cómo consolarla– Dijiste que seríamos una familia. ¿Por qué ahora quieres enviarnos lejos?

–No es que _quiera_ –puntualizó Loki, pero vio que Sigyn lo atravesaba con los ojos, así que se concentró en intentar tranquilizar a su hija–, pero es lo mejor para todos.

–¡No para mí!

–Escucha, tu madre ha cuidado de ti desde que naciste, así que debes estar con ella. Esto no significa que las cosas entre tú y yo tengan que cambiar. Nuestra relación seguirá siendo la misma, sólo que viviremos en sitios diferentes. Pero nos veremos a menudo, tú podrás venir aquí y seguiré dándote tus clases…

–¡No es lo mismo! –se quejó ella, y miró con odio a Sigyn– ¡Eres una egoísta, mamá! ¡Sabes lo mucho que él te quiere y lo mucho que deseo quedarme y aun así te empeñas en que nos vayamos! ¡Lo haces para fastidiarle a él, pero también me fastidias a mí y eso te da igual!

–Ya está bien, Sylene –la cortó ésta, cruzada de brazos y con voz fría. Ver a su hija tan enfadada con ella le recordaba a cuando Narvi se enfureció contra ella porque no le permitió seguir jugando a magia oscura con su padre–. Puedes chillarme todo lo que quieras, el resultado final no cambiará.

–Creía que eras buena, pero eres mala. Me quitaste a mi padre durante los primeros quince años de mi vida, y ahora que lo he encontrado y he empezado a conocerle y a quererle me lo quieres quitar otra vez –le echó en cara la muchacha–. ¡Debí haber sospechado que esto acabaría así cuando estábamos en la Tierra y te oí hablar con tanto odio de él! No querías ni que lo conociera, pero te tomó el pelo disfrazándose de esa mujer, ¡y me alegro de que lo hiciera! Porque así podía estar con mi padre aunque fuera a escondidas, ¡y todo por culpa de tu maldita intransigencia!

Sigyn se quedó impactada por el shock de aquella revelación:

–¿Tú sabías desde el principio que no era Sif sino él? ¿Lo sabías y no me dijiste nada?

–Eh… creo que deberíamos dejar el tema –intentó mediar Loki, pero fue inútil.

–¡Sí! –exclamó la chica, ignorando los intentos de conciliación de su padre– ¡Y me alegro mucho de haberme callado, porque…!

Sin dejarla terminar, Sigyn le cruzó la cara de una bofetada, y tanto Loki como la propia Sylene se quedaron helados. Sylene se llevó la mano a la mejilla lastimada, incapaz de creer que su propia madre la hubiese golpeado. La bofetada no había sido muy fuerte, pero sí contundente; y la palidez lechosa de la mejilla de la joven comenzó a enrojecer intensamente.

–Llevo quince años viviendo por ti, _para_ ti… –murmuró Sigyn con voz trémula y los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas–, ¿y a la menor oportunidad, me traicionas? –Su mirada herida y decepcionada se convirtió en desprecio al cambiar de objetivo y posarse en su marido– No cabe duda de que es hija tuya, Loki.

Él no supo cómo reaccionar, pero Sylene sí: rompiendo a llorar.

–¡Te odio! –le gritó a su madre y, aún con la mano pegada a la mejilla, salió corriendo entre sollozos.

–¡Hija, espera! –intentó detenerla su padre, pero ella ya estaba lejos. Sigyn, por su parte, no dijo nada. Miraba hacia ninguna parte, estaba rígida como una vara y temblaba. Parecía emitir un fuego helado de ira tan intenso que hasta Loki tragó saliva al mirarla, pero al final hizo un esfuerzo para hablar con tono despreocupado, intentando quitar hierro a la situación.

–Adolescentes… –fingió jovialidad–. Adoran hacer dramas de cualquier nimiedad.

Hizo gesto apoyar su mano en el brazo de su mujer de forma cómplice, pero la manera en que lo miró ella lo disuadió de hacerlo.

–Felicidades –susurró ella roncamente–. Ya tienes lo que querías. Me quedo. No volveré a intentar escapar.

–¿Lo dices por…? Oh vamos, no seas absurda. Acabará entrando en razón.

–No –ella habló en voz baja, crispada–, no lo hará. Es como tú y como yo. No cambiará de opinión, nunca querrá marcharse. Y si ella no se va, yo tampoco, y tú lo sabes. Realmente estuve a punto de tragarme tu numerito de marido arrepentido… fue una actuación excelsa, como todas las tuyas. Casi me hiciste dudar. Espero que estés orgulloso: te has salido con la tuya, como siempre.

–Yo no quería que ocurriera esto –dijo él, apesadumbrado.

–¿Y piensas que voy a creerte? –alzó la voz y lo atravesó con la mirada–. No sé cómo pude pensar que habías cambiado –murmuró amargamente.

–Sigyn… –empezó él. Ella, sin querer escucharle más, hizo gesto de marcharse de la estancia, pero al pasar a su lado él la detuvo sujetándola por el brazo–. Olvidas que nuestra hija es casi una adulta, y que es capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones.

–Y vuelve a hablar el príncipe de las mentiras –ella se soltó llena de furia–. Sabes que no está tomando una decisión consciente, por voluntad propia. ¡Dijiste que no ibas a quitármela y a pesar de todo es lo que has hecho! ¡Seducirla con tu magia, tu misterio, tu porte de padre perfecto, cuando no puedes estar más lejos de serlo! La has alejado de mí, como hiciste con Narvi y con Váli.

–¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó él, estupefacto.

–¡Ellos siempre te quisieron más a ti! –exclamó Sigyn con los ojos echando chispas– ¿Crees que no me daba cuenta? Lo mucho que te respetaban, que te veneraban como si fueras el ser más perfecto del universo, maldito seas. Yo me esforzaba por cuidarles y quererles, pero era a _ti_ a quien admiraban, a quien querían parecerse. ¡Y te quejas de lo injusto que fue Odín contigo! ¡Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que es injusto!

Loki se quedó mirando a su mujer atónito… y sintiéndose algo culpable.

–Yo… no sabía que te sintieras así.

–Claro que no, ¿tú qué vas a saber? Para ti sólo contaban tus sentimientos, tu soledad, tu dolor, tus celos: tú, tú y siempre tú. Los de los demás jamás te importaron lo más mínimo. Igual que ahora: nos trajiste aquí contra mi voluntad, poniéndonos además en el punto de mira de tus enemigos, y te escudas en la excusa de que ahora nos quieres y no puedes estar sin nosotras. ¡Egoísta, egoísta hasta el final! ¡Incluso cuando crees amar o tener buenos sentimientos, en realidad sólo te preocupas de ti mismo! Has conseguido que me vea obligada a quedarme en este asqueroso Reino, pero no conseguirás que deje de odiarte, ¿me has oído? ¡Te odiaré todos y cada uno de los días hasta que me muera! –chilló, y retrocediendo aún más, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo.

–Sigyn… –la llamó él inútilmente, lo cual lo enfureció– ¡Sigyn! –rugió, pero ella ya no le escuchaba.

–*–*–*–*–*–

Los jóvenes Lokison tenían habilitado un pequeño patio interior de la fortaleza como sala de entrenamiento, pues, aunque solían preferir combatir con sus formas animales, muchas veces les apetecía un vigoroso intercambio de espadas, siendo la esgrima una de las pocas disciplinas en las que ambos hermanos tenían una habilidad similar y por tanto podían competir como iguales, aunque fuese por puro entretenimiento.

Posteriormente a la llegada de Sigyn y su hija, Loki había comenzado a adiestrar a Sylene en magia de ataque y otras tácticas de combate que él había utilizado en su juventud. Aquellas clases eran una de las actividades preferidas de la joven en el castillo, hasta el punto de que cuando Loki tenía que dejarla por la multitud de obligaciones que lo reclamaban, ella continuaba entrenándose por su cuenta. Por eso, no le sorprendió encontrarla allí, ni siquiera a aquellas horas de la noche.

Sylene no había acudido al salón familiar a comer ni tampoco a cenar, seguramente para evitar a su madre, lo cual era innecesario porque Sigyn también se había encerrado en sus habitaciones y se había negado a salir. Loki había ordenado a Gerda que le llevase comida, pero la sierva había traído de vuelta las bandejas prácticamente sin tocar. Era difícil decidir cuál de las dos mujeres era más obstinada, si la madre o la hija, pero por lo menos con la hija podía hablar sin que le escupiera un montón de venenosos reproches a la cara.

Intrigado, el dios del engaño estuvo observando durante un rato a su hija antes de dar a conocer su presencia. La muchacha llevaba casi toda la armadura que le habían regalado por su cumpleaños, salvo el yelmo con cuernos, a cuyo peso aún tenía que acostumbrarse para poder combatir con soltura llevándolo puesto, tal como hacía él. Parecía muy concentrada, y su semblante se veía sombrío y enojado.

En el otro extremo del patio, como había hecho Loki en otras ocasiones, había dispuesto una serie de cacharros de cerámica sobre unas bases, haciendo las veces de blancos que la joven usaba cuando quería practicar puntería, como estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento. Sacó un conjunto de dagas, las regaladas por Fenrir, y tomando una con la mano derecha y guardando el resto de ellas en la izquierda, se dispuso a disparar.

Loki alzó una ceja apreciativamente al contemplar la depurada técnica de su hija al lanzar las dagas, cambiándolas de mano a una velocidad que escapaba al ojo humano y cambiando cada vez de posición con ágiles piruetas para dispararlas cada vez desde una posición distinta y sin dejar de moverse, como si estuviera en un combate real: con una mano, luego con la otra, de frente, desde ambos costados e incluso una de espaldas, con una habilidad que él mismo hubiera envidiado a su edad. En muy pocos segundos se oyeron una serie de débiles crujidos que anunciaban que todos los blancos habían caído.

Todos, salvo uno. Sylene torció el gesto, irritada al ver que uno de los jarrones aún se mantenía en pie y tambaleándose sobre la base, pues la daga sólo lo había rozado. Se miró las manos vacías: ya no le quedaban más dagas. Su expresión enojada se ensombreció más, transformándose en cólera, y su mano empezó a temblar y se tiñó gradualmente de un tono azulado. Lentamente, el hielo surgió de la nada en su palma, adoptando una forma alargada y puntiaguda, como de carámbano.

"Chica lista", pensó Loki complacido. Si él hubiera conocido aquel truco del hielo en su juventud, no habría tenido que estar dependiendo de dagas, ni habría tenido que preocuparse cuando se le acababan. A veces, ser un gigante de hielo tenía sus ventajas, se dijo. Se imaginó que Sylene lanzaría aquella daga de hielo para eliminar el último blanco, pero ella no había terminado. Con lágrimas de rabia helándose en su rostro que también se coloreó levemente delatando su herencia _jotun_, la muchacha apretó el carámbano y una especie de fuego azulado inflamó el hielo, ardiendo llamativamente sobre la mano de la chica.

–Estúpida… –Loki la oyó rezongar en voz baja, y supo al instante que estaba hablando de su madre–. ¿Cómo se atrevió?

Entonces fue cuando lo arrojó contra el blanco con mucha más violencia que los anteriores, llena de ira; y la cerámica, alcanzada por el carámbano en llamas, no se limitó a romperse, sino que estalló como si le hubiera lanzado una pequeña bomba.

–Impresionante –aplaudió, sobresaltando a su hija, y rió suavemente cuando vio su reacción–. Lo siento, no quise asustarte.

–No pasa nada –contestó Sylene, aliviada de ver que era él: era a su madre a quien no quería ver. Empezó a recorrer el patio en busca de las dagas–. Siento haber desaparecido todo el día. Necesitaba estar sola.

–No te preocupes, te comprendo –asintió Loki–. Pero deberías comer algo. Una jovencita no puede estar un día entero sin comer.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

–No tengo hambre.

Él avanzó un poco más y se apoyó en una columna de mármol, con los brazos cruzados, mientras observaba a la chica ir de un lado a otro del patio, escudriñando el suelo.

–Sé que ahora mismo estás muy enfadada con tu madre… –comenzó, pero Sylene le interrumpió.

–¡No quiero hablar de ella!

Prudente, Loki calló y dejó a su hija acabar su tarea de recolección de las dagas, pero cuando lo hizo, se quedó con ellas en las manos, contemplándolas absorta.

–No tenía ningún derecho a pegarme… –murmuró quejumbrosa, desdiciéndose de su anterior afirmación, y repitió llena de ofendido orgullo– ¡No tenía derecho! ¿Cómo se atrevió a ponerme la mano encima? ¡A mí, a la hija de un dios! ¡La odio, ojalá se vaya a Vanaheim sin mí y no vuelva a verla nunca!

De nuevo, no lo vio venir. Al instante siguiente, su padre estaba a su lado –¿se había teletransportado o simplemente había hecho uso de su rapidez sobrehumana?– y la estaba aferrando por el brazo, no tan fuertemente como para hacerle daño, pero sí como para llamar su atención. Sylene se estremeció: su semblante, que de usual sólo le mostraba su faceta más paternal y cariñosa, estaba serio y sombrío. Daba miedo.

–Jamás vuelvas a decir nada parecido –siseó él, y la soltó sin mirarla–. Si de verdad ocurriera, créeme, lo sentirías. Mucho.

Ella se quedó observándole intimidada, y después agachó la cabeza avergonzada. Su padre tenía razón: por enfadada que estuviera con ella y por mucho que se pelearan, era su madre. Ella la había criado y mantenido, la había cuidado y querido; y aunque a veces chocasen por sus caracteres tan distintos, Sylene debía admitir que su niñez había sido bastante feliz gracias a ella. Su furia se desinfló y de nuevo volvió a sonar triste y herida:

–Nunca me había pegado antes… –susurró–, y eso que cuando vivíamos en la Tierra le di motivos muchas veces, pero nunca llegó más allá de regañarme o castigarme sin televisión o sin salir.

–Tu madre te quiere muchísimo –asintió Loki–, pero tienes que comprender que ahora está bajo una gran presión.

–Ella siempre dijo que haría cualquier cosa para hacerme feliz, pero ya le he dicho muchas veces que sólo sería feliz quedándome y parece que no quiere entenderlo. ¿Por qué le cuesta tanto vivir aquí?

Él suspiró.

–No es por el sitio, sino por mí.

–Mamá siempre fue la persona más comprensiva que conozco, ni siquiera podía imaginarla sintiendo auténtico rencor hacia nadie hasta que apareciste. No comprendo cómo puede odiarte tanto por una infidelidad cometida hace mil años o por un accidente que no pudiste evitar… –reflexionó ella en voz alta mientras se guardaba las dagas en unos cintos específicos cosidos en los ropajes de entrenamiento que llevaba bajo la armadura.

Loki se sentó en uno de los bancos de piedra y golpeó con la palma de su mano la parte de su derecha:

–Ven, siéntate a mi lado –le pidió, y ella obedeció.

Padre e hija contemplaron las estrellas de un cielo nocturno que, por una vez, se mostraba despejado y en calma. Al no haber techo, parecía que se encontraran en el exterior, aunque las recias paredes de piedra de la fortaleza les resguardaban de la mayor parte de los inclementes vientos que solían azotar Jotunheim. Aun así, el frío era helador, pero ni Loki ni la muchacha, ambos con sangre _jotun_, parecían afectados. Para ellos, aquellas temperaturas bajo cero eran tan suaves como el suave clima de una noche de mayo para los mortales.

–¿Recuerdas aquella noche en Midgard, antes de que viniéramos aquí? Me pediste que te contase la historia de lo que había ocurrido entre nosotros, y te dije que lo haría más adelante –le recordó él–. Creo que ha llegado el momento.

Sylene lo observó sorprendida. Hasta entonces, tanto él como su madre parecían empeñados en ocultarle todos aquellos secretos del pasado que tanto peso tenían sobre su presente. Ya no esperaba que nadie le contase nada, y al ver que finalmente iba a suceder, estuvo a punto de encaramarse al banco, de pura expectación.

Pero su padre se demoró en hablar. Tenía la vista perdida en el suelo, como si bucease en el profundo océano de sus recuerdos.

–Papá –lo llamó ella, tras unos segundos de desesperante silencio. Él pareció volver a la realidad, al igual que antes con Fenrir y Jormungand.

–Oh, sí. Es que no sé por dónde empezar –se excusó casi azorado, lo cual era extraño porque a su padre casi nunca le faltaban las palabras.

–Empieza por el principio –le aconsejó ella–, como en los cuentos que me contaba mamá. "Había una vez un príncipe, que se enamoró de una princesa…"

–No, no es así –Loki sonrió, y comenzó su propio cuento–. Había una vez un príncipe que _necesitaba_ a una princesa… para casarse y tener hijos, y así poder impresionar a su padre, el rey.

–¿Necesitabas casarte para impresionar a tu padre? –se extrañó Sylene– ¿Y por qué querías impresionarle?

–Yo también me lo pregunto ahora –murmuró él, como para sí mismo, y después continuó con el cuento–. El caso es que, casi por casualidad, se fijó en una doncella. No era princesa, pero eso tampoco importaba mucho para lo que él quería. La eligió por puro capricho, sin darse cuenta de que era la mujer más dulce y maravillosa de todas. A medida que lo fue descubriendo, y aunque aquello no entraba en sus planes, sucedió lo inevitable: se enamoró de ella…

–Qué romántico –comentó Sylene con una sonrisa, hechizada por la magia de la historia, pero Loki prosiguió en un tono muy diferente.

–…Pero no quiso admitirlo… y la torturó… durante años.

La sonrisa de la muchacha desapareció al instante.

–¿…Qué? –le salió en un hilo de voz.

Loki le habló del momento en que había comenzado su rivalidad con Thor; de cómo su hermano adoptivo, tras su destierro en Midgard, había vuelto totalmente cambiado por culpa de su amor hacia una mujer mortal, y cómo él se había jurado que jamás le ocurriría lo mismo. Le contó cómo, cada vez que se sentía feliz al lado de Sigyn, también se sentía culpable por descuidar sus planes de venganza contra Odín y Thor; y cómo eso causó que fuera alejándose paulatinamente de ella, hasta acabar rechazándola del todo. Le habló también de Angerboda, y de la temporal ilusión que había vivido junto a su amante de que podía estar con una mujer que compartiese sus maquiavélicos objetivos y que a la vez no le desconcentrase tanto como lo hacía Sigyn.

No quiso esconderle nada: ni el hecho de que Sigyn estuviera al tanto de su relación con Angerboda con el sufrimiento que eso le había producido, ni lo frío, despótico y en ocasiones directamente cruel que había llegado a ser él con ella. Tampoco le ocultó que había tramado el asesinato de un hombre inocente casi por puro capricho; e incluso le confesó que la noche que Sigyn y él la habían engendrado, él sólo estaba tratando de seducir a su mujer para que ésta olvidase sus sospechas respecto a Balder y no fuese un obstáculo en sus maquinaciones.

Sylene escuchaba sin hacer el menor comentario: no había pronunciado palabra desde que había cambiado el tono de la historia. Muy seria y pálida, se esforzaba por asimilar lo que en un principio había creído un cuento romántico y de fantasía y había acabado resultando un relato de terror. Sólo cuando Loki llegó a la parte de su concepción, murmuró dolida:

–¿Entonces mi existencia es un simple accidente? –su voz temblaba– ¿No fui concebida por amor?

–Fuiste un accidente en el sentido de que ninguno de los dos esperábamos que nacieras, pero fue el accidente más afortunado que he tenido jamás –repuso su padre con seriedad–. Y desde luego que fue por amor, sólo que, al igual que con otras tantas cosas, en aquel momento no fui consciente de ello.

Loki, determinado a contar su historia antes de que le fallase la resolución, continuó su narración, y el horror de Sylene siguió aumentando a medida que el relato se iba volviendo más y más tenebroso. Él hablaba calmadamente, exponiendo los hechos tal y como habían ocurrido, sin intentar justificarse ni defenderse. Admitió que el asesinato de Balder que él había orquestado había llevado a una mujer vengativa y pérfida a quitarle la vida a sus hijos inocentes para castigarle. Aquello lo convertía, aunque de forma indirecta, en el asesino de sus hermanos, pese a lo cual Sigyn se había quedado a su lado protegiéndolo, salvándolo de una muerte horrible.

–Eso me hizo abrir los ojos a la realidad –concluyó el dios–. La amaba, la había amado desde el principio, aunque me hubiera resistido a aceptarlo. Pero cuando lo descubrí, ya era demasiado tarde. Por eso ella huyó de mí entonces y por eso quiere marcharse ahora. Pequeña, tu madre tiene todo el derecho del mundo a odiarme y a quererme fuera de su vida, de _vuestras _vidas. Ahora comprendes por qué, ¿verdad?

La joven se mantuvo en silencio. Hacía mucho rato que había bajado la cabeza, incapaz de seguir mirando a su padre a la cara, y tenía la vista clavada en el suelo, pero podían distinguirse las lágrimas brillando en sus párpados.

–¿Y bien? –insistió Loki con la voz más serena que pudo– ¿No vas a decir nada?

Ella levantó por fin el rostro, y el movimiento hizo que una única lágrima se le escapara y cayera rodando por su mejilla.

–Eres… –siseó horrorizada– eres un…

–¿…Monstruo? –Él sonrió algo resignado, como si ya se hubiera hecho a la idea de que lo iba a llamar así.

–Iba a decir "hijo de perra", pero eso también le va –repuso ella, sacudiendo la cabeza con dolorida incredulidad. En sus ojos brillaba lo que Loki siempre había temido ver: el desprecio, la misma repulsión que había visto más de una vez en los de Sigyn– ¿Cómo pudiste, papá? ¿Cómo pudiste portarte así con alguien que te quería tanto?

Loki se encogió de hombros. Ni él mismo lo entendía.

–Era joven… idiota. Y estaba asustado.

–¡Eso no es excusa! –exclamó la chica, encolerizada–. Yo no hacía más que defenderte y creía que mamá era demasiado dura contigo, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que ha sido mucho más tolerante de lo que mereces. Si un hombre me hubiera hecho la mitad de lo que tú le has hecho a ella, yo no le miraría más que para escupirle a la cara. No sé cómo ella ha aguantado aquí durante todas estas semanas.

Él no respondió a aquella provocación, sólo desvió la vista.

–Me imagino que ahora sí estarás de acuerdo en marcharte con ella a Vanaheim –dijo tras unos segundos.

–Puedes apostar todo tu precioso Reino de hielo a que lo haré –replicó ella con dureza, y de pronto pareció asaltarla una terrible idea y se llevó las manos a la boca, angustiada– Dios mío, mamá… me he portado fatal con ella. Tengo que hablar con ella, tengo que pedirle perdón y decirle que iré con ella adonde quiera…

–Ve, entonces –Loki hizo un gesto, animándola. Su rostro estaba sereno, no mostraba en absoluto la honda pesadumbre que oscurecía su interior–. Pero no le hables de esta conversación, sólo la confundirías.

La chica salió corriendo, pero apenas hubo dado un par de pasos cuando otra idea la hizo detenerse:

–Papá, ¿por qué me has contado todo esto? Sabías que perderías mi respeto, que te odiaría. Y que accedería al deseo de mamá de irnos.

–Sí, lo sé muy bien.

–Entonces, ¿por qué lo has hecho? ¿No te importa que yo me vaya?

Él intentó acercarse a ella, posiblemente queriendo acariciarle el cabello como había hecho siempre, pero esta vez ella retrocedió, en un gesto de rechazo idéntico al de Sigyn. Loki suspiró interiormente.

–Claro que me importa. Lo que más querría en el mundo es que te quedaras conmigo. Pero tu madre tiene razón… –bajó la vista–, tú eres lo único que tiene. Ya le he quitado mucho, no puedo quitarle eso también. Ella me dijo una vez que deseaba que yo fuera feliz, aunque fuera sin ella… Lo menos que puedo hacer es devolverle el favor.

La muchacha sintió un nudo en la garganta.

–La quieres… De verdad la quieres –susurró conmovida, pero el dios del engaño le dio la espalda, sin contestarle–. Me siento dividida… Te odio por lo que hiciste en el pasado, pero también te admiro por lo que acabas de hacer.

Él asintió como si lo encontrara lógico.

–Bienvenida al mundo de las contradictorias emociones adultas.

La chica emitió un soplido de indignación.

–Pues son un asco.

Loki pensó en la relación que había mantenido con Sigyn en el pasado, y en su estúpida obstinación en no amarla para no volverse débil pese a todas las evidencias de lo que significaba para él. Pensó en aquella ansia de amor y aprobación mezclada con rencor que había sentido hacia Odín. Pensó en su hermano adoptivo: algunas veces deseaba verlo muerto y otras, las menos, extrañaba terriblemente todo lo que habían vivido juntos.

–Estoy de acuerdo –dijo–. Disfrutad en Vanaheim, te gustará. Y cuida de ella –añadió mientras abandonaba el patio, confundiéndose entre las sombras.

–*–*–*–*–*–

Por un lado, a Sylene le daba un poco de pena su padre, pero por otro sentía rabia y repulsión hacia la forma en que había tratado a su madre en el pasado. Ahora veía que tenía más que merecido que ella le odiara, lo cual era una lástima porque él parecía quererla con toda su alma, si alguien como él era capaz de tener alma. Pero él ya no importaba. Ahora era su madre la que merecía todo su apoyo y comprensión.

Corrió a buscarla a sus habitaciones, y la encontró desempacando los últimos bultos del equipaje que tan ilusionadamente había mandado preparar para empezar una nueva vida en Vanaheim. Tenía la cara congestionada y los ojos rojos, y la chica se sintió horrible porque sabía que había sido ella quien la había hecho llorar.

–Mamá… –la llamó desde la puerta, casi sin atreverse a cruzar el umbral. Se sentía avergonzada por lo odiosamente que se había portado con ella.

–¡Hija! –Sigyn se sorprendió de verla allí. La joven corrió hacia ella pero se quedó callada, sin saber qué decir, por lo que fue la asgardiana quien comenzó a disculparse– Lamento tanto haberte pegado –le acarició suavemente la mejilla, donde la había abofeteado–. No sé qué me pasó. Sabes que jamás te haría daño, pero me dio tanta rabia enterarme de que… –no acabó la frase, no quería discutir sobre el hecho de que su hija la hubiera engañado en beneficio de su padre, aunque ni siquiera eso justificaba que hubiese golpeado a la persona que más quería en el mundo. Pero Sylene sacudió la cabeza:

–No te preocupes, mamá. En parte, me lo merecía. Eres tú la que tiene que perdonarme –en un impulsivo arranque, se lanzó a los brazos de su madre, apoyando la cabeza contra su pecho–. He sido tan injusta contigo… –susurró, y las lágrimas amenazaron de nuevo con desbordarse de sus ojos–. Vamos a hacer otra vez el equipaje, nos vamos a Vanaheim, adonde tú digas. Yo sólo quiero que seas feliz.

Sigyn se separó un poco de su hija para mirarla a los ojos, atónita. ¿Había oído bien?

–¿Hablas en serio? –La muchacha asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza, sonriendo– ¿Y… tu padre lo sabe?

"¿Que si lo sabe? Fue él quien me convenció", pensó Sylene, pero desvió la vista y apenas le respondió un escueto:

–Sí, sí lo sabe.

–¿Y qué hay de tus hermanos, y tus clases con Amora? –preguntó su madre, como si ahora que ella había accedido a acompañarla se sintiese culpable de estarla privando de todas las satisfacciones que tenía allí.

–Seguiré viéndolos, y mis clases también, aunque a distancia. Ellos utilizarán ese espejo que tiene papá, ya sabes cuál. Es como un Skype mágico –rió, y a su pesar Sigyn no pudo dejar de reírse con ella por la extraña comparación.

–Bueno… –la asgardiana parecía desconcertada, intentando todavía asimilar la información–, no es que me queje, ¿pero por qué has cambiado de opinión?

Sylene recordó las palabras de Loki: "No le hables a tu madre de esta conversación, sólo la confundirías".

–Por nada en particular, sólo he estado pensando… y me he dado cuenta de que mi padre lleva en mi vida apenas unas semanas… pero tú has estado ahí siempre. Si tanto deseas irte, mi deber es apoyarte a ti, aunque sólo sea por agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Enternecida, Sigyn volvió a tenderle los brazos, y de nuevo la chica se refugió en ellos:

–Perdóname por haber sido tan tonta y desagradecida, mamá –le susurró–. Te quiero mucho.

Sigyn no contestó, estaba demasiado emocionada para hablar. De nuevo las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, pero, y por vez primera desde que había llegado a Jotunheim, en esta ocasión lloraba de alegría. No sabía qué había hecho que su niñita cambiara tan radicalmente de idea, pero fuese lo que fuese, sólo podía dar gracias al universo por ello.

Desde su asiento en su estudio, Loki había observado aquella tierna escena a través de _Las Llamas de la Omnipresencia_. Circunspecto y pensativo, esbozó un gesto con la mano para desactivar el artefacto: ya no quería ver más. Aquella conversación que demostraba aquel lazo entre madre e hija, ese profundo cariño, esa felicidad… no tenían nada que ver con él.

El Loki más joven e inexperto que había sido años atrás se habría burlado de él y de la idea de que los sentimientos podían hacerte sentir físicamente mal, pero de hecho así era. El fracaso lo volvía débil y febril, le revolvía las entrañas. Se sentía enfermo de impotencia, de soledad y de ira.

Tal vez un poco de hidromiel lo hiciera sentir mejor.

–*–*–*–*–*–

La mañana de su partida, las habitaciones de ambas mujeres hervían de actividad. Gerda y otras sirvientas se afanaban en dar los últimos toques al equipaje de sus señoras.

–No hace falta que metáis tantas cosas –les recomendó Sigyn por milésima vez–, sólo la ropa más ligera. No olvidéis que en Vanaheim hace bastante más calor que aquí.

Sin embargo, lo que en Jotunheim era considerado "ropa ligera", seguía siendo demasiado caluroso, como el traje de viaje que llevaba en ese momento, de terciopelo color verde hoja. Comprarían ropa nueva y más adecuada cuando llegaran allí. Aparte de sus equipajes, Loki había dispuesto que se llevasen oro suficiente como para comprar todo el Reino, aunque se suponía que debían administrarlo con discreción para no levantar demasiado revuelo.

Aun así, quedaba el problema de qué hacer con el resto de vestuario que no se llevarían consigo a Vanaheim, todas las pieles y la ropa más abrigada, así como los lujosos trajes de princesa que no necesitaría lucir en una casa de campo que se suponía era un refugio secreto. Aquellos trajes eran de talla humana y nadie más en aquel Reino podía vestirlos, exceptuando Amora o Lorelei, y ellas seguramente serían demasiado orgullosas para aceptar ropa que había pertenecido a otra persona.

–¿Quién sabe? –dijo Sylene–. Tal vez Lorelei quiera utilizarlos para parecerse más a ti y lograr algo con papá.

Sigyn puso los ojos en blanco ante el malicioso comentario de su hija. Ahora que ella se marchaba, le dejaba a la hermana de la Encantadora el camino abierto para reconquistar a Loki, lo cual le producía intensos y contradictorios sentimientos. Por un lado, quería que lo consiguiera para que Loki no tuviera que estar solo, pero por otro se sentía hervir de celos cada vez que los imaginaba juntos. Esperaba que aquella tontería se le pasara, el tiempo y la distancia la ayudarían a olvidar.

–Tal vez podríamos llevar esos trajes a la Tierra –sugirió–. Ahora que el clima allí es casi tan frío como el de Jotunheim, a muchas mortales les vendrían bien.

Gerda sacudió la cabeza:

–Si no os molesta, los dejaremos donde están, mi señora. Se quedarán ahí hasta que volváis.

–Es que no voy a volver –intentó explicarle ella, pero la doncella sonrió sin dejarse convencer.

–Sí que vais a volver, mi señora. Me lo dice el corazón.

Sigyn sacudió la cabeza. No le sobraba el tiempo para intentar convencer a una ingenua gigante de hielo de que esperaba un imposible.

Fenrir estaba esperándolas y las condujo, seguidas por un cortejo de criados _jotnar_ que cargaban con su equipaje, a la misma amplia estancia donde, días antes, Loki había llevado a cabo el peligroso primer experimento del _Sjælevandring_, y que era donde se encontraba ubicado el pórtico interdimensional que comunicaba Jotunheim con otros Reinos.

–Si no os importa, utilizaré mi telequinesis para llevar todo eso –el licántropo señaló los numerosos bultos que conformaban su equipaje, la mayoría de los cuales eran baúles con libros de magia para que Sylene pudiera seguir estudiando–. No sólo sería difícil trasladar a tantos criados por el pórtico, sino que si los exponemos al clima de Vanaheim, aunque sólo sea durante unos minutos, se pondrán todos enfermos.

–¿Tanto calor hace en Vanaheim? –se sorprendió Sylene.

–Depende de con qué lo compares. Comparado con las zonas desérticas que hay en Midgard o Svaltarfheim, por ejemplo, es un clima muy templado. Pero para la mayoría de gigantes de hielo, que están acostumbrados exclusivamente a las temperaturas de Jotunheim, hace un calor insoportable. Es similar a Asgard, sólo que más húmedo.

Sigyn no participaba en la conversación entre los hermanastros. Miraba todo el tiempo hacia la puerta, como esperando a alguien.

–Fenrir, ¿tu padre no va a venir?

–No –éste carraspeó incómodo–. Lo he visto hace un rato y no creo que se encuentre en condiciones de hacerlo.

–¿Está muy enfadado?

El licántropo prefirió no contestar, fingiendo ocuparse de que los criados apilaran y amarraran los bultos del equipaje de la manera más eficiente para poder transportarlas por el aire mediante telequinesis. Sin embargo, Jormungand, que acababa de llegar, respondió a la pregunta de Sigyn:

–Está borracho. Como una cuba.

–¿Qué? –Sylene se quedó atónita– Pero si a papá no le gusta beber.

–Normalmente, no –concordó su hermano, con los brazos cruzados–, salvo cuando tiene razones para hacerlo –observó aviesamente a Sigyn. Ésta agachó la cabeza, apenada.

–Lamento oír eso.

–No puedes culparlo –añadió Fenrir mientras ajustaba una de las correas de cuero que ataban los baúles. Parecía molesto–. Padre no suele renunciar fácilmente a lo que considera suyo. No puedes pretender que además esté aquí poniendo con buena cara y aceptando su derrota con deportividad: él no es así.

–Yo no pretendo eso –se defendió ella–, pero me habría gustado que estuviera aquí para… para despedirse de su hija.

"Y para verle por última vez", no pudo evitar pensar.

–No te preocupes, mamá –Sylene apartó la vista–, no es necesario. Papá y yo ya nos hemos dicho todo lo que teníamos que decirnos.

La actitud de la joven sorprendió a Sigyn. Le costaba creer que su hija, que siempre había adorado a su padre, ahora no quisiese despedirse de él siquiera. ¿Se habrían peleado, se preguntó, y ésa era la razón por la que había accedido a acompañarla? Pero, cualquiera que fuese el motivo, no debía planteárselo demasiado si a ella le beneficiaba.

–Según nuestras costumbres, la mujer es propiedad de su marido, más aún que en Asgard –declaró Jormungand. Su tono no ocultaba su desaprobación–. Entenderás el flaco favor que hace a su imagen, y por tanto a la nuestra, dejando que te marches después de haberte proclamado como su esposa ante todo Jotunheim.

–Vamos, si a ti nunca te ha gustado que yo esté aquí –le echó en cara ella, y él le respondió con un rictus de desagrado.

–Eso es cierto. No deberías haber venido nunca, pero viniste. Y ahora te marchas, y nosotros… nos quedamos aquí –repuso con inquieta contrariedad, como insinuando que iba a ser muy difícil soportar a su padre cuando ellas se hubiesen ido.

–Jord… –intentó terciar Sylene, melosa, y el joven relajó su hosquedad cuando ella se le acercó.

–No te inquietes hermanita, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. A ti sí te echaré de menos –la abrazó, demorándose unos instantes más de lo necesario, y hasta le susurró algunas palabras al oído. Extrañada, Sigyn se fijó en ellos, viendo cómo el joven le entregaba un bulto a su hija escondiéndolo entre sus ropas, y alcanzó a oír entre sus murmullos las frases "Es muy fácil" y "Siempre que quieras".

Después se apartó, y Fenrir se situó junto al altar de piedra y separó sus manos, concentrándose. Sigyn se fijó en que no llevaba el mapa, ni siquiera lo necesitaba: tanto su hermano como él llevaban utilizando los pórticos desde mucho antes de que Sylene naciera, entrenados por su padre, y conocían las conexiones de aquel misterioso sistema de comunicación entre los Reinos como la palma de su mano.

En el mismo lugar en el que días antes desapareciera Ikol, volvió a abrirse la brecha azulada que emitía refulgentes destellos eléctricos, sólo que esta vez más grande, de un tamaño que permitiera viajar a las tres personas. Fenrir, mientras controlaba la abertura con una mano, hizo un gesto con la otra y de inmediato el equipaje de las dos mujeres se levantó del suelo, levitando en el aire.

–En marcha.

Sigyn pudo comprobar que los pórticos interdimensionales eran muy diferentes del sistema de traslación del Puente Arco Iris. En realidad, eran puntos donde el espacio del universo parecía plegarse sobre sí mismo, superponiendo zonas que de ordinario estaban alejadas entre sí varios millones de años luz, como pequeños agujeros de gusano de origen natural, pero que necesitaban de ciertas fórmulas y conjuros para ser localizados y abiertos. Mientras que el camino del Bifrost, construido con la avanzada tecnología asgardiana, era amplio, resplandeciente y lleno de irisadas luces que mareaban y confundían los sentidos; aquel pórtico era estrecho y casi totalmente oscuro, semejante a un túnel alrededor del cual parecían girar espirales negras y violetas y dejaba pasar un ruido ensordecedor, como de un millar de tormentas que los rodearan. Aunque apenas se requerían unos pocos pasos para recorrerlo, Sigyn se sintió algo atemorizada, pese a contar con la reconfortante compañía de Fenrir, tan seguro de sí mismo como su padre.

Pronto llegaron al otro extremo del pórtico, y se adentraron en otro deslumbrante centelleo azulado. Al instante, una claridad verde y luminosa hirió sus retinas, acostumbradas a la oscuridad del pórtico.

–Hemos llegado –anunció el licántropo–. ¿A que ha sido corto?

Después, comenzó a detallar una serie de instrucciones sobre dónde se encontraban, cómo debía ser su nueva vida allí o lo discretas que debían ser. Instrucciones que la asgardiana y su hija apenas escucharon, deslumbradas como se hallaban contemplando su primera impresión del Reino de Vanaheim en forma de bellísimo paraje boscoso, restallante de luz, de frondosos árboles y de vegetación, que ocultaba, en medio de la floresta, un coqueto palacete en tonos crema y rosado. Pese a ser la primera que había cantado las maravillas de aquel reino, Sigyn se quedó sin palabras, tanto palidecía su idea con respecto a aquella exuberante realidad. Pero su hija habló por las dos:

–¡Wow, es fabuloso! Tenías razón, mamá: ¡es idéntico a la Tierra Media!

Fenrir interrumpió su telequinesis, dejando caer los fardos al suelo con un ruidoso estruendo. Afortunadamente no había nada frágil o que pudiera romperse.

–Pues ya estamos –comentó–. Supongo que los criados os estarán esperando, padre se comunicó con ellos y les avisó de que llegaríais. Llamadlos y ellos se encargarán del equipaje.

Sigyn logró despegar los ojos del extraordinario paisaje para fijarlos en su hijastro.

–Gracias, Fenrir.

El joven licántropo se adelantó y, en un gesto que a ella le sorprendió, alargó la mano para estrechársela.

–Al contrario que a mi hermano, a mí sí me habría gustado que te quedaras con nosotros, Sigyn. Jormungand opina que tu presencia alteraba a padre, pero yo creo que lo que lo altera es no poder estar contigo. Es una pena que lo vuestro no cuajara, sobre todo porque ahora no va a haber quien lo aguante. Pero, en fin… –suspiró, encogiendo los hombros–, todos lo conocemos y sabemos que nunca ha tenido un carácter fácil.

A continuación, se dirigió a su hermanastra y la abrazó con tanta fuerza que la levantó del suelo.

–Adiós, pequeñaja. Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, ya sabes cómo contactar con nosotros.

Lo último que vieron de él antes de que desapareciera en la brecha del portal fue su ancha espalda y un ademán de despedida, levantando dos dedos hacia su cabeza:

–A más ver, señoras.

Tras desaparecer el _jotun_, el portal se cerró, de tal forma que parecía que nunca hubiera existido; y las dos mujeres quedaron solas en aquel soleado lugar cuyo silencio sólo se veía roto por los chirridos de los insectos. En Jotunheim no había ni un solo insecto.

–Sí que es precioso esto… –comentó Sylene, tironeando del cuello de su traje–, pero es verdad que hace un poco de calor.

–Ya nos acostumbraremos –respondió la asgardiana, aunque ella también se sentía algo sofocada. Se sentiría mejor cuando se bañara y se pusiera ropa más ligera, pensó, y echó a andar hacia el palacete que constituía su nuevo hogar.

"Ya no volverás a ver a Loki", la idea asaltó su mente. "Eres libre".

Ese pensamiento debería haberle hecho sentir exultante, eufórica, liberada. Pero en lugar de eso, la invadió una tristeza abrumadora que hacía tiempo que no sentía.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Largo, muy largo, lo sé! Pero también intenso, así que espero que no se os haya hecho aburrido. Se nota que quiero que la trama avance, ojalá no dé la impresión de apresurado.<strong>

**El cuasi lemon frente al retrato de los pequeños Narvi y Váli lo escribí porque para mí, la mezcla de sentimientos que une a nuestra pareja es muy fuerte (este background trágico es lo que para mí da valor a esta pareja), y el dolor, la culpa y el odio son emociones muy intensas que pueden acabar convirtiéndose en pasión, tenía muchas ganas de incluir algo así. Pero no he querido que acabaran de consumar (¡pobre Loki! Ya son dos veces que le he cortado el rollo, le debe doler, jajaja) porque Sigyn aún necesita poner sus ideas en orden. Si acaban en la cama por un simple calentón, como en el capi 19, cuando todo acabe volverán a los problemas de antes. Cuando haya un lemon completo entre ellos, será no sólo una unión física sino también espiritual. Os pido un poquito más de paciencia, porque aunque ahora no lo parezca, será antes de lo que pensáis.**

**También he incluido algo de drama familiar, Sylene ha bitcheado bastante en este capítulo, pero al final se ha redimido gracias a la confesión de Loki. Descorchen el champaña, señoras: es la primera vez que lo vemos hacer algo realmente desinteresado. ¿No es un amor? =)**

**Y por último, la escena de Loki hablando con sus hijos del escudo defensivo de Asgard, es para avanzar un poco la trama del Ragnarök. Aunque no lo creáis, cada una de estas escenas (Ikol, el escudo, etc.) serán esenciales más adelante, aunque ahora, con las ganas que tendréis de romance, se os hagan aburridas.**

**De nuevo mil gracias a todas las lectoras que han estado apoyándome con sus mensajes, comentarios y fanarts. Y también, quiero dar las gracias a Arihdni y a Hachi06, que han hecho nuevos fanarts de DF (incluyendo una escena entre Loki y Sigyn de este capítulo) y del capítulo 9 de Early Winter respectivamente, los tenéis en mi tumblr y probablemente los suba a este perfil más tarde.**

**Y continúa la cuenta atrás para el estreno de TDK... Ánimo, que falta poco! Muchos besos!**


	32. Chapter 32

–**32–**

Vanaheim.

Sigyn había oído historias sobre aquel Reino desde que era pequeña. La sanadora Eir, la mujer que la había criado en Asgard, siempre le había dicho que ella tenía antepasados Vanir, pero no era algo inusual, ya que una proporción muy alta de asgardianos eran una mezcla de Aesir y Vanir. Pero lo decía con tono orgulloso y un tanto misterioso, como si no fuera una herencia Vanir corriente, y como nunca había conocido a sus padres, Sigyn no sabía qué pensar de aquellas alusiones de la anciana. De pequeña fantaseaba con ser una princesa abandonada que había acabado trabajando de fregona, pero sabía que lo más probable era que fuese descendiente de alguno de los soldados Vanir que sirvieron a la causa asgardiana durante la guerra contra Jotunheim.

El pueblo Vanir era recio y orgulloso, menos sofisticado que los asgardianos pero no por ello menos honorable ni valeroso en la batalla. En el pasado, una sangrienta guerra había enfrentado a Vanir y Aesir, resultando, obviamente, Asgard los vencedores. Pero hacía muchos siglos de aquello y Vanaheim era en la actualidad un reino tributario de Asgard. Los embajadores Vanir en Asgard, Njord y sus hijos, los mellizos Freyr y Freyja, eran tan influyentes en la Corte de Odín como los Aesir más antiguos y poderosos.

Siendo Vanaheim un aliado de Asgard, Sigyn se preguntaba si era seguro que Loki mantuviera un refugio allí, pero seguramente él sabía lo que hacía. Aunque feudatarios de Asgard, los Vanir siempre habían sido ferozmente independientes y no participaban en las guerras e intrigas de los demás Reinos a menos que les afectaran directamente. Si bien la orden de busca y captura contra Loki también se extendía a aquel Reino, allí prácticamente nadie lo conocía y por eso era un lugar mucho más seguro que Asgard, en eso Sigyn tenía que darle la razón; y si él había sido capaz de moverse por la Tierra con tantos enemigos como tenía allí, no había razones para suponer que ellas tendrían problemas en Vanaheim, a menos que llamaran demasiado la atención.

Con tanta curiosidad como Sigyn había sentido por ese Reino, era extraño que nunca lo hubiera visitado antes. Había tenido que pasar por otros dos mundos, Midgard y Jotunheim, antes de llegar ahí. Pero una vez allí, tuvo que admitir que lo que Eir contaba debía ser cierto y que algo debía unirla a aquel lugar, ya que desde que posó el pie en él por primera vez, se sintió como en casa.

Todo era verde, exuberante vegetación y naturaleza llena de vida. Altísimos, los árboles ascendían hasta el cielo y más allá de lo que la vista podía alcanzar, algunos parecían llegar casi a las nubes. Y en los más antiguos, sus ramas se retorcían en formas caprichosas, en unas ocasiones armónicas y en otras siniestras. Multitud de ríos y lagos poblaban la zona, y la flora y la fauna eran tan abundantes y variadas como en muchos lugares de la Tierra.

El palacete de Loki se encontraba escondido en la espesura, resguardado por las montañas Eiglofianas. "Debéis tener cuidado de no ir más allá, hay Trolls de Roca en las montañas", les había advertido Fenrir, "…No suelen bajar al valle a menudo, pero por si acaso es mejor que no salgáis del palacio de noche, que es cuando se mueven esos seres. Aparte de eso, a poca distancia al sur hay un pequeño poblado donde podréis adquirir provisiones y todo lo que necesitéis, pero tenéis que ser discretas para que no descubran vuestra identidad". Sigyn pensó que Fenrir no debía preocuparse por eso. Ella era la menos interesada en volver al punto de mira de los enemigos de Loki.

La villa era de mucho menor tamaño que la fortaleza de Loki en Jotunheim, y de aspecto menos intimidante. Seguramente no debió haberla construido él personalmente, sino comprado a algún noble Vanir venido a menos, porque el estilo no era en absoluto el suyo, algo por otra parte necesario para ocultar su presencia allí. Era confortable y acogedora, pero no carecía de ciertos detalles lujosos que sí concordaban más con el gusto del dios del engaño.

Sigyn y Sylene se acercaron a la entrada de la mansión, observando las hiedras y rosales trepadores que recubrían los muros de granito rosado. Tal y como había mencionado Fenrir, la servidumbre estaba ya preparada y esperándolas, como una comitiva militar aguardando a su capitán. Todos eran Vanir, es decir, de tamaño humano, lo que produjo en las mujeres una sensación irreal. Acostumbradas a tratar con los sirvientes _jotnar_, les resultaba extraño poder hablar con aquellos criados de tú a tú y no tener que levantar la cabeza para hacerlo.

Un hombre maduro y corpulento vestido con una librea verdosa, se adelantó y las saludó con una reverencia:

–Mis señoras, os estábamos esperando. Soy Lytir, el mayordomo de esta finca, y en nombre del resto de vuestro séquito y en el mío propio, os doy la bienvenida. Os ruego que me acompañéis, os mostraré la villa –las invitó con un gesto, mientras unos cuantos criados de apariencia fornida se apresuraron a recoger los bultos de equipaje que Fenrir había dejado en el suelo.

–¿Qué les pasa? –Sylene se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de siervos las observaban con confusa cautela, y Lytir se apresuró a explicarle:

–No os preocupéis, mi joven señora, sólo están un poco extrañados. Conocíamos a los hijos varones del señor Hvedrung porque habían venido aquí alguna vez, pero no sabíamos que tuviera, además, una esposa y una hija. Imaginad nuestra sorpresa cuando nos comunicaron que existíais, y que debíamos acondicionar la casa para vuestra visita.

–¿Señor Hvedrung? Ah… entiendo –Sigyn supuso que "Hvedrung" debía ser la identidad falsa de Loki en Vanaheim.

Mientras los criados trasladaban el equipaje a sus respectivos dormitorios, Lytir guió a ambas mujeres en un breve recorrido por las diferentes estancias del palacete: el gran salón, aunque no tan enorme como el de la fortaleza _jotun_; un comedor, también demasiado grande para usarlo ellas dos solas; las bulliciosas cocinas… y cómo no, la biblioteca. Habría sido difícil imaginar cualquier residencia de Loki sin libros.

Sigyn se sorprendió al ver que, incluso en una residencia de vacaciones, la biblioteca era extensa y estaba muy bien provista. Sin embargo, pudo advertir un pequeño detalle que la diferenciaba de las otras que poseía Loki en Jotunheim o en Asgard: no había ni un solo libro sobre magia, ciencia o política. En su lugar, todo eran novelas, filosofía, memorias de viajes y poesía lírica, todos los géneros que a Sigyn le gustaban. Lytir explicó que apenas unos días antes el señor había enviado muchos de aquellos nuevos libros para que ellas pudieran disfrutar de la biblioteca.

–Parece que papá aún no se da por vencido –comentó Sylene. La chica aún seguía molesta con su padre, pero por otro lado, no podía dejar de sentirse fascinada por todas aquellas manifestaciones románticas de él hacia su madre. Revisó un poco las hileras de los libros para ver los títulos–. Están todos tus favoritos. Un último detalle galante por su parte.

–¿Pero qué dices? –incómoda y algo turbada, Sigyn intentó restarle importancia– Él no es del tipo "galante", precisamente –Aunque no sabía por qué, si ya había quedado claro que no iba a lograr nada con ella, él seguía teniendo ese tipo de detalles.

La finca que rodeaba el palacete les deparaba más sorpresas. La extensa zona ajardinada que rodeaba la villa estaba cubierta de magnolios, álamos blancos y cipreses, además de setos artísticamente recortados y macizos de flores de varios colores. Era atravesada, además, por varias travesías cubiertas con arcos revestidos de vides decorativas que hacían las veces de techo, y los verdes pámpanos y hojas descendían armoniosamente a poca distancia de las cabezas de quienes las atravesaran: era imposible pasar por debajo de aquellos arcos sin sentirse un personaje de cuento. La parte central de aquel parque tenía un cenador rodeado unos banquitos de piedra, y junto a éste había incluso unos columpios cuyos laterales estaban recubiertos también de plantas trepadoras, lo cual demostraba que alguna vez había sido el hogar de una familia antes de ser adquirida por el dios del engaño.

Para regocijo de Sylene, encontraron también, anexo a la propiedad principal, un establo con magníficos caballos –algo que no era de extrañar teniendo en cuenta que los caballos de Vanaheim eran de los mejores de los Nueve Reinos, de hecho gran parte de los caballos usados en Asgard tenían procedencia Vanir–, lo que le permitía a la muchacha retomar otra de las aficiones de su niñez en la Tierra: la equitación, deporte al que se había habituado durante su infancia en Texas pero al que había tenido que renunciar al trasladarse a Nueva York.

Terminada la visita, el lacayo las condujo a sus dormitorios, primero a Sylene y después a su madre. Los de Sylene, decorados en estuco color salmón, eran de menor tamaño y sus muebles eran mucho menos lujosos que los que había tenido en Jotunheim, pero a ella no pareció importarle. Ella seguía mostrándose entusiasmada con todas las novedades que le presentaba la vida, sin importar el mundo del que procedieran.

Tras dejar a la muchacha instalándose, el lacayo acompañó a Sigyn a la alcoba principal, que era la que solía utilizar Loki cuando pernoctaba en la villa. Ella habría preferido dormir en otro cuarto –uno que no le recordase tanto a él–, pero no pudo encontrar una explicación convincente o discreta de por qué una esposa no querría utilizar la misma habitación que su marido, así que se avino a quedarse allí.

–Cuando tengáis un momento, el cocinero desea veros para concretar con vos el horario y la composición de las comidas. Lo que no me dijeron, mi señora, es cuánto tiempo durarían vuestras vacaciones aquí –comentó Lytir mientras le mostraba la cámara.

"Así que vacaciones…". Loki era muy listo inventando excusas para justificar su presencia allí.

–Aún no está decidido, pero creo que será bastante tiempo –murmuró ella, observando la que sería su nueva habitación. Ésta era más grande que el cuarto de Sylene, aunque no tanto como el dormitorio de Loki en Jotunheim, y si bien tenía algunos detalles en dorado, eran bastante más discretos.

–Como deseéis, estamos a vuestra disposición –repuso el hombre–. No hemos recibido instrucciones al respecto, así que no hemos tocado nada y todo está tal y como lo dispuso vuestro esposo –De la actitud del mayordomo se desprendía que, aparte del hecho de que le daba mucha importancia a la discreción y a la obediencia, poco sabían de su misterioso amo, el cual sólo visitaba la villa muy de vez en cuando–. Sin embargo, si necesitáis que cambiemos cualquier cosa, sólo tenéis que decirlo.

–Está bien, lo iremos viendo sobre la marcha.

Una vez sola, Sigyn ya pudo desabrocharse el pesado traje de terciopelo, que ya empezaba a agobiarla. Recordó de nuevo que tendrían que comprar ropa más ligera y empezó a deshacer el equipaje para ver qué podría aprovechar y qué tendría que guardar hasta que llegase una estación más fría. El sudor se le deslizó por el escote y ella se pasó la mano por el cuello para enjugárselo un poco, advirtiendo la desagradable sensación de que algo le faltaba en el pecho. ¿Dónde estaba su colgante de aguamarina?

"¡Oh, no!", se angustió. En ese momento recordó que, inmersa en los preparativos de su equipaje, se lo había quitado un momento para arreglar un nudo en el cordón, y tras hacerlo, no sabía muy bien cómo, se había olvidado de ponérselo otra vez. Se había quedado en el joyero de sus habitaciones de Jotunheim, junto con el montón de joyas que le había regalado Loki pero que no representaban para ella ni la millonésima parte del valor de aquel colgante.

La pérdida de una de sus posesiones más preciadas le provocó una intensa furia contra sí misma por su estúpido despiste. ¿Cómo demonios había sido tan descuidada? Pero había tenido la cabeza en demasiadas cuestiones aquellos últimos días. Aparte de su enfado, también se sintió muy deprimida: no sólo su magia se vería considerablemente mermada al no poder contar con el poder de piedra Norn de la aguamarina, sino que ya no tendría nada que le recordara a Loki. Y no podía contactar con él para que se la devolviera, porque entonces le estaría demostrando cuánto significaba aquel objeto para ella.

Tal vez, pensó suspirando, aquello fuera una señal. Un símbolo de que debía dejar atrás a su marido y a todo lo que lo representaba, incluyendo aquel colgante. Tendría que conformarse y acostumbrarse a vivir sin aquella joya y sin magia… al igual que debía acostumbrarse a vivir sin Loki.

Pero aquello se le antojaba más difícil que nunca. Y el vacío que ahora percibía en su pecho no era sólo físico.

–*–*–*–*–*–

Durante los primeros días, todo fue bien. O al menos, Sigyn se esforzó en mantener la ilusión de que así era.

Pasaba con Sylene todo el tiempo que podía, sirviendo aquel período como reencuentro entre madre e hija después del distanciamiento que habían experimentado durante su estancia en Jotunheim y sus últimos días en la Tierra. Hablaban de casi todo, de lo divino y lo humano, del gran cambio que suponía para la joven pasar de ser una simple adolescente mortal a una hechicera hija de dioses, y de sus sueños para el futuro.

Sólo había un tema tabú para ambas: Loki. Sylene parecía extrañamente decidida a no hablar de su padre, y a Sigyn le avergonzaba un poco sacar el tema, como si haciéndolo estuviese admitiendo que sentía necesidad de hablar de él, de recordarle. Tal y como habían quedado, Fenrir o Jormungand seguían contactando con su hermanastra a través de _Las Llamas de la Omnipresencia_, o bien era Amora la que guiaba a su pupila dictándole qué pasajes de los libros debía estudiar o qué hechizos debía practicar. Sigyn prefería no estar presente para conceder un poco de intimidad a su hija, pero cuando volvían a reunirse tenía que aguantarse las ganas de preguntarle por noticias de él.

En cierta ocasión, durante el desayuno, ella no pudo resistir la tentación y mencionó, como de pasada:

–Y… ¿sabes algo de tu padre? ¿Tus hermanos te han comentado algo?

La pregunta no pareció hacer mucha gracia a la joven. Miró hacia abajo, a la mesa surtida de pan tostado con manteca, té y leche, zumo y toda clase de fruta fresca:

–No –masculló, pero a continuación la miró suspicaz–. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Es que te importa?

–No, no –se apresuró a contestar ella, sintiendo que las mejillas se le acaloraban–. Sólo quería… tenía curiosidad, eso es todo.

"Sólo quería saber si está bien".

Sigyn comenzaba a sentirse intranquila, además de culpable. No le gustaba haber acabado con él de aquella desagradable forma, sobre todo cuando, por primera vez, él mostraba signos de querer hacer lo correcto, al menos con ella. Que no pudieran estar juntos no significaba que disfrutara hiriéndole; nunca, ni siquiera cuando creía odiarle, le había gustado verle sufrir. Ojalá hubieran podido acabar su relación racional y civilizadamente, suspiró, pero sabía que era pedir un imposible. El trágico pasado que compartían y la intensa pasión que se desataba a la mínima cuando estaban juntos lo impedía. Estar separados era lo mejor para ambos.

Aunque aquellos días juntas resultaron esenciales para reforzar su relación y ambas parecían disfrutar mucho, pronto Sylene comenzó a requerir un poco más de tiempo en soledad para dedicar a sus estudios, tiempo que por supuesto su madre no quiso negarle. Además de sus prácticas de magia, la muchacha se dedicó a explorar a caballo las vastas posesiones Vanir de Loki, y aunque invitó a su madre a ir con ella, Sigyn declinó la oferta. A ella no le entusiasmaban tanto los caballos como a su hija, pues los consideraba sólo simples modos de transporte y además bastante incómodos, comparados con los automóviles o los aviones de Midgard. De esta forma, se vio obligada a pasar más tiempo sola y, lo que era peor, con sus pensamientos.

Intentó llenar esos huecos con las pocas y sencillas distracciones que pudo encontrar. Por supuesto, pasó muchos de esos ratos leyendo, pero las grandes pasiones de las novelas que siempre había disfrutado, palidecían y le sabían amargas, metálicas; y las memorias de viajes le parecían grises y descoloridas. Y si se descuidaba, muchas veces se encontraba fantaseando con viajar a los mismos lugares cuyas descripciones leía… con él, siempre con él. Y después levantaba la vista del libro y contemplaba la enorme biblioteca, y una punzada de culpabilidad la acometía cada vez que recordaba que Loki había dispuesto todo aquello para ella pese a lo desagradable que había sido con él.

Así que se dedicaba a dar amplias caminatas por el jardín, pasando bajo los arcos floridos y sentándose a meditar en el columpio rodeado de enredaderas que en el pasado habría conocido a familias mucho más felices que la suya, suspirando y contando los minutos hasta que su hija terminase su estudio o regresase de su paseo a caballo. Incluso hubo veces en que se vestía con ropa vieja de alguna criada y se ponía a trabajar en los macizos de flores del extenso jardín, ante la mirada asombrada de la servidumbre, sólo para matar el tiempo. Se aburría como una ostra y se sentía más sola que nunca. Y se moría de calor.

Después de que Sylene le hablase de la existencia de un estanque a un par de millas al sur de la finca, adoptó también la costumbre de pasear hasta allí para darse un chapuzón. Era aquél un lago pequeño y tranquilo, muy similar a otro que había cerca de la capital asgardiana donde solían nadar Narvi y Váli y donde seguramente habrían acudido también el padre y el tío de éstos durante su infancia, mucho antes de verse separados por aquella sangrienta enemistad. El lago de Vanaheim estaba más resguardado que el de Asgard: por el lado más septentrional conectaba con una gruta de origen natural sobre la que caía una pequeña cascada, en tanto que el lado opuesto estaba rodeado de plantas y sauces llorones que dejaban caer sus ramas sobre el agua, proporcionando una agradable sombra en la orilla semi pedregosa. El agua era clara y fresca sin resultar demasiado fría, y las piedrecillas que había en la parte más húmeda daban paso, a poca distancia sobre la orilla, a una mullida alfombra de hierba.

Aquel bucólico paraje invitaba a dar una cabezada bajo uno de aquellos sauces, y eso era lo que ella hacía tras refrescarse. No llegaba a dormirse del todo, pero sí a ese estado de profunda relajación que precede al sueño. Al bajar la guardia ante sus férreamente dominados sentimientos, muchas veces la asaltaba una ensoñación que tenía mucho de fantasía, donde Loki aparecía allí, buscándola y declarando que no podía vivir sin ella. Y entonces se imaginaba que se arrojaba a sus brazos, incapaz de recordar su deber ni nada que no fuera su ansia de estar juntos, y hacían el amor en el agua, bajo las dulces hojas de aquellos árboles. Pero cuando abría los ojos ella estaba sola, en aquel bello paraje cuya tranquilidad apenas era rota por los chirridos de las chicharras y alguna libélula ocasional. Y suspiraba llena de añoranza por lo que pudo haber sido y ya no sería.

Cuando se enfrentaba a aquellos pensamientos, a aquel anhelo, se enfadaba consigo misma. "¿Por qué no te aclaras de una vez, Sigyn?", se reprochaba mientras contemplaba su reflejo en las límpidas aguas del estanque. Sin embargo, el problema no consistía en estar confundida. Su mente tenía las ideas muy claras; lo malo era que su corazón también, y éstas eran radicalmente opuestas.

Si al menos pudiese dormir de noche… pero las noches eran lo peor. Seguía sin poder dormir bien y cuando lo conseguía, su sueño era inquieto y se despertaba sudorosa e incómoda. Debía ser por el calor, hacía un calor horrible allí o al menos eso le parecía. Con todo lo que había extrañado el calor y la luz del sol cuando estaba retenida en Jotunheim, y ahora tanta claridad y aquellas temperaturas cálidas y húmedas la agobiaban, la sofocaban. Podría deberse a que su cuerpo se hubiera aclimatado al frío durante el invierno permanente de Midgard y su paso por el Reino de los Hielos Eternos, pero el caso era que, por difícil que pudiera parecer, lo echaba de menos. El frío tenía solución: un grueso abrigo, una buena fogata, el contacto con la piel desnuda de un amante –no, no debía pensar en eso–…; pero de aquel maldito calor no había manera de escapar.

–*–*–*–*–*–

–Podrías venir conmigo un día al mercado del pueblo –sugirió Sylene un día, después de ver el rostro macilento de su madre tras otra larga noche de insomnio–. He visto un puesto con hierbas y remedios naturales, tal vez encuentres algo que te ayude a dormir.

Sigyn lo pensó. ¿Por qué no? Cuando era joven, una chiquilla no mucho mayor que Sylene, Eir le había enseñado mucho sobre homeopatía y medicina natural. Recordaba que solía recurrir bastante al té de lavanda cuando ella misma o alguno de sus conocidos le costaba dormir, y esperaba que ahora también surtiera el mismo efecto de entonces. Seguramente en aquel puesto podría conseguir flores secas de lavanda para hacer infusión.

El poblado, llamado Skaun, era pequeño, pero a la vez estaba en una zona de paso bastante concurrida por viajeros, de forma que los extraños no llamaban la atención; y su mercado no era muy diferente de los mercadillos de ferias medievales que las dos mujeres habían visitado en Midgard. En una extensión relativamente pequeña se concentraban varias decenas de puestos de mercaderes, herreros, artesanos y bodegueros que ofertaban sus productos, desde alimentación hasta textil, desde artesanía cerámica hasta orfebrería y cristal. En toda la zona se percibía una intensa mezcla de olores de especias, fruta en conserva, carne recién asada y pomadas aromáticas.

Ambas mujeres iban vestidas con discreción, con capas de sarga en tonos pardos, y llevaban la cabeza cubierta con caperuzas para intentar confundirse con la multitud. Mientras caminaban, iban oyendo retazos de conversación, y el mercadillo no sólo bullía de actividad comercial sino de tensión, de intranquilidad y de preocupantes rumores sobre el futuro entre los feriantes del mercado y el resto de habitantes del poblado. Se hablaba de una invasión por parte de Malekith a Nidavellir que los enanos no habían sido capaces de contener, y todos se preguntaban si Vanaheim no sería el siguiente Reino en caer. Muchas de las voces se alzaban en forma de crítica hacia Asgard, ya que Odín, ocupado en pertrechar su propio reino, sólo había enviado a su feudatario una escasa tropa de cadetes sin experiencia, a todas luces insuficientes para proteger Vanaheim de un potencial ataque de los _svartálfar _o de los aliados de éstos, los aterradores gigantes de hielo.

–¿Te has dado cuenta? –le susurró Sylene a su madre–. Hablan de papá.

–Ssshhh –la acalló Sigyn. Nadie debía descubrir que tenían la menor relación con el temido comandante _jotun_.

Una vez en el puesto de hierbas, Sigyn pidió las flores de lavanda secas y, ya que estaba allí, otros productos como cera de abeja, con la que podría preparar bálsamo de labios, jengibre y flores de camomila. Al ver el polvo de alheña en un saquito en el mostrador, lo pensó unos segundos y finalmente agregó un poco al pedido.

El tendero le hizo un paquete con todo lo que había comprado y se lo entregó. El precio, tres veces superior a lo que le habrían cobrado en Asgard en su juventud por una compra parecida, la sorprendió, pero no dijo nada y pagó sin rechistar. Aun así, el tendero, que la había visto torcer el gesto al oír la cantidad, se sintió obligado a justificarse:

–Disculpadme, mi señora. Sé que todo está bastante caro, pero no es culpa nuestra. Los de Asgard llevan meses llevándose casi toda nuestra producción agrícola y ganadera, y eso ha disparado los precios.

"Como si estuvieran aprovisionándose, preparándose para un asedio", se percató Sigyn. La guerra iniciada por su esposo no sólo afectaría Asgard, Jotunheim y Midgard, sino que se extendería a los confines de todos los Reinos del Yggdrasil.

Mientras volvía a casa con Sylene, se le ocurrió, no por primera vez ni tampoco por última, que el que Loki ganara la guerra y se convirtiera en el monarca absoluto de aquellos Reinos tal vez no fuese lo peor que les podría pasar. "A diferencia de Odín, Loki nunca permitiría que un enemigo pusiese el pie sobre ninguno de los Reinos que estuvieran a su cargo", pensó. "Los protegería ferozmente, aunque sólo fuese por su celoso sentido de la propiedad. Él nunca descuidaría Nidavellir o Vanaheim, si fueran suyos".

Una vez de vuelta en la villa con su hija, a salvo de cualquier mirada indiscreta y en la intimidad de su habitación, Sigyn desempaquetó sus compras, y a través de una de las criadas mandó la lavanda desecada a las cocinas para que le preparasen una infusión, que se tomaría antes de acostarse. Después, se quedó contemplando la alheña pensativamente, y se dirigió al espejo para observar las crecidas raíces rojizas en su cabello rubio.

Ya su hija la había avisado de que el contraste entre ambos colores empezaba a ser un poco más que apreciable, pero hasta entonces no había podido hacer nada al respecto. Al parecer, sólo en Midgard era posible encontrar tinte rubio para el cabello: en Jotunheim las _jotnar_ que tenían pelo no estaban interesadas en colorearlo artificialmente, y en Asgard la mayoría de Aesir tenían cabellos naturalmente rubios. Preparar una solución oxigenada para retocarse ella misma su falso rubio sería problemático y arriesgado, ya que en la Tierra siempre había recurrido a peluquerías, pero con la alheña sería más fácil. Sabía de amigas suyas de Midgard que a menudo empleaban ese polvo, que allí llamaban _henna_, para obtener un color de cabello muy similar al suyo original.

Recordó que semanas atrás, cuando Loki y ella acababan de reencontrarse, él le había preguntado por qué se había teñido el cabello. Ella le contestó que lo había hecho para ocultarse, lo cual era cierto, pero había algo más. El cabello rubio había cambiado su identidad. La había hecho más fuerte, más independiente, lejos de la Sigyn pelirroja tímida y asustadiza que había sido entonces. La Sibyll Black rubia era otra persona que la había ayudado a sobrevivir. Pero ya no necesitaba ocultarse, al menos de Loki, y tampoco tenía ya que demostrarse nada, y menos con un estúpido color de pelo. Podía volver a ser la que era, no Sibyll Black, ni tampoco la Princesa Consorte de Asgard o la falsamente proclamada Diosa de la Fidelidad. Simplemente ella, Sigyn.

Preparó una mezcla con la alheña tal y como recordaba que lo hacían sus amigas, la dejó reposar y esa noche tras la cena se la aplicó en la cabeza. Esperó un tiempo prudencial, mientras leía sagas de las eras antiguas, y ya entrada la noche, se lavó el cabello en su cuarto de baño.

Sigyn permaneció bajo el chorro del surtidor un buen rato para que el agua limpiara los restos de _henna, _y cuando salió se contempló en el espejo un poco sorprendida ante su imagen, antigua y nueva a la vez. Llevaba tanto tiempo siendo rubia que ahora se sentía extraña otra vez con aquel cabello rojizo, tal vez un tono más claro que el suyo original por el efecto de la alheña sobre la base dorada. Su melena aún estaba empapada y unos regueros carmesíes de agua mezclada con tinte rojo se escurrían por su espalda, lo cual daba una imagen bastante inquietante, como si la tuviera toda ensangrentada, pero ella lo ignoró. No quería pensar en sangre aquella noche.

Ya con el cabello seco, se vistió con una ligera túnica de gasa de color verde agua, una de las nuevas adquisiciones que habían hecho al llegar allí, y se tomó la infusión de lavanda que una de las sirvientas le había dejado en su dormitorio mientras ella estaba bañándose. Tal vez fuese el nuevo cabello, o quizás la larga ducha o el té, pero se sentía fresca, relajada y por primera vez dueña de sí misma y a gusto con su situación desde que hubieran llegado allí. Ni los rumores de guerra o los sangrientos augurios del agua rojiza sobre su espalda la intranquilizarían aquella noche, podrían esperar hasta el día siguiente. Se dejó caer con un suspiro de placer en el mullido lecho. Lo único que habría mejorado aquello sería no estar tan sola, pero no se podía tener todo en la vida, pensó mientras cerraba los ojos.

–*–*–*–*–*–

_Y otra vez estaba allí el sueño._

_De nuevo volvía a verse en el campo de Vígrid tapizado de cadáveres, muchos de ellos de hombres que había conocido, que habían sido algo en su vida; y lloraba arrodillada mientras sostenía entre sus brazos el cuerpo del que más había significado para ella de todos. Loki… lo llamaba una y otra vez. Su boca parecía no poder pronunciar otra palabra, como si en aquel breve nombre se concentrase todo su pasado, su presente y su futuro. "Loki, por favor… por favor, despierta"._

_Su corazón dejó de latir durante un segundo cuando lo sintió moverse débilmente para a continuación verle abrir los ojos. Aún vivía, pero no sería por mucho tiempo, lo supo al contemplar la enorme herida en su pecho. Era imposible que nadie pudiera sobrevivir a semejante pérdida de sangre, ni siquiera un gigante de hielo._

–_Sigyn… –murmuró él con voz apagada–, estás aquí._

–_Loki… –ella lo estrechó entre sus brazos, feliz de poder verlo y hablar con él aunque fueran unos breves minutos. Su corazón se rompió ante la conciencia de que aquello sería todo lo que tendrían._

–_Creí que moriría sin volver a verte._

–_No vas a morir –sacudió la cabeza obstinadamente–. Vas a ponerte bien._

_Los labios finos y pálidos de Loki se curvaron en una sonrisa resignada._

–_No hay que ser el dios del engaño para reconocer la mentira en esas palabras._

–_Tienes que aguantar… –dijo ella con desesperación–. Iré a buscar ayuda –añadió, aunque no sabía dónde encontrarla en aquel paraje desolado, o siquiera si vería cerca algún signo de vida, pero él esbozó un gesto negativo._

–_Esta vez no puedes ayudarme. Mi destino es acabar aquí._

–_¿Ya lo sabías? –ella jadeó por la sorpresa– ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Si lo hubiera sabido…_

–_Intenté decírtelo varias veces, pero… no quisiste escucharme. Y ya es demasiado tarde._

–_¡No! –exclamó ella entre lágrimas– ¡Tienes que resistir! ¡Por favor no me dejes! ¡Te quiero!_

–_¿De verdad? –El dios volvió a sonreír débilmente, aunque ahora mostrando cierta alegría e ilusión– Entonces es una lástima. Habríamos podido ser felices durante estos últimos meses._

–_¡Lo siento! –dijo ella hipando– Fui demasiado orgullosa… y rencorosa._

–_Tenías derecho a ello, después de todo lo que te hice._

–_No importa… ya no importa._

_Sigyn no podía dejar de llorar. Tanto que le había odiado, o que había creído odiarle, y ahora… la simple idea de perderle le resultaba insoportable. "¡Por favor!", suplicó, aunque no sabía a quién. Si tuviera una sola oportunidad más, ella…_

_Pero él tenía razón: ya era tarde. Y tenía que afrontar las consecuencias de sus errores._

–_Cuidaré de nuestra hija… –prometió con el deseo de tranquilizarlo con respecto al futuro de Sylene. Pero él sacudió la cabeza._

–_Por desgracia, no me sobreviviréis durante demasiado tiempo –murmuró–. Lo siento. Habría querido que os salvarais, pero…_

–_¿Qué? –preguntó con un hilo de voz– ¿Por qué?_

_Él desvió la vista._

–_Surtur. Él… –no llegó a acabar la frase, y dijo en cambio– Todo va a desaparecer._

_Sigyn lo acunó entre sus brazos, sonriendo con las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas._

–_Entonces, al menos moriremos juntos._

_Él asintió, imitando su sonrisa._

–_Juntos hasta el final. ¿No dijiste eso en la cueva?_

_Ella hizo un gesto afirmativo._

–_Hasta el final._

_Él llevó sus dedos a la mejilla de la mujer para acariciarla, manchándosela con su propia sangre. A ella no le importó._

–_Te amo, Sigyn._

–_Te amo, Loki –contestó ella sin vacilar, inclinándose sobre él y besándole en los labios. Él respondió al beso, pero tras unos segundos su gesto perdió fuerza y la mano que acariciaba la mejilla de su esposa cayó inerte._

–_No… –susurró ella– ¡No, Loki! ¡Por favor, no me dejes!_

_Pero se dio cuenta enseguida de que sus ruegos y súplicas ya no serían escuchados, porque le estaba hablando a un cadáver._

–_¡Loki, amor mío! –lo abrazó sollozando, tan desgarrada como quince años atrás, cuando estrechaba contra sí los cuerpos aún calientes de sus hijos asesinados. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que perder así a todos aquellos a los que amaba? Daría cualquier cosa, _cualquier cosa_, con tal de evitar aquello._

–_Loki… –murmuró entre lágrimas, y de nuevo apartó los mechones de color azabache y besó la frente de su marido. Su amado marido muerto–. Descansa en paz, mi amor._

_Continuó abrazando el cadáver durante no supo cuánto tiempo más, y le parecía que podría haberse quedado eternamente allí, pero no tuvo esa opción. De repente el aire se enrareció aún más y la iluminación, ya mortecina, disminuyó de intensidad, como si el sol oculto tras el humo se estuviera apagando o la sombra de algo gigantesco se cerniera sobre el cielo._

_Simultáneamente, un sonido atronador, similar a un trombón pero mucho más grave y siniestro, hirió los oídos de Sigyn, haciendo encogerse su estómago y lanzando escalofríos que subieron por su columna. El humo que volvía borroso el cielo desapareció y ella sintió que el terror atenazaba su corazón cuando vio la gigantesca figura recortándose contra el horizonte, roja e incandescente como una descomunal brasa viva con figura humanoide y enormes cuernos._

"_Surtur…", susurró casi sin voz. Ahora sabía lo que había querido decir Loki cuando había mencionado que todo desaparecería y que nada ni nadie podría sobrevivirle durante mucho tiempo._

_El fuego arrasó todo el lugar, extendiéndose en pocos segundos y abrasando todo a su paso: cielo y suelo, la hierba y los cadáveres, la tierra y el aire. Sigyn vio la ola de fuego abatiéndose sobre ellos, pero el horror no le permitió emitir sonido alguno. Se abrazó al cuerpo de Loki unos instantes antes de que las llamas llegaran hasta ella, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello ensangrentado. Sabía que el resto de Reinos del Yggdrasil no tardaría en seguir su misma suerte, y en aquel momento estar cerca de su marido era lo único que la consolaba._

_Nunca habían podido estar realmente juntos en vida, pero podrían estarlo en la muerte._

Se despertó congestionada, casi sin respiración. Se llevó las manos a la cara y sollozó desesperada: ¿por qué seguía pasándole eso, es que no se le concedía ni un respiro? ¿Cuándo acabaría aquello, cuándo?

Una voz estridente y desagradable de su conciencia respondió su pregunta: "Cuando traigan el cadáver de tu marido ante tus pies, y te arrepientas amargamente de haberle abandonado. Cuando ya sea tarde para rectificar. Entonces ya habrá acabado todo, para él… y para ti".

¿Y si era cierto, y si no volvía a verle con vida? Recordó que las últimas palabras que le había dicho antes de separarse, cuando estaba tan furiosa con él, habían sido "te odiaré todos los días de mi vida". ¿Cómo podía dejar que él marchara a la guerra creyendo eso… cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario?

–*–*–*–*–*–

En su habitación, Sylene tampoco podía dormir. ¡Demonios, qué calor tenía, y qué sed! Se sirvió agua de una jarra que tenía en la mesilla, pero estaba a temperatura ambiente, desagradablemente tibia. Intentó recurrir a uno de los trucos de su naturaleza _jotun_, el generar hielo con sus propias manos para enfriarlo, pero le costó más de lo que había pensado. Al parecer, en lugares calurosos como aquél sus poderes de gigante de hielo no funcionaban tan bien como en Jotunheim.

Jotunheim… lo echaba terriblemente de menos. Vanaheim era precioso, le encantaban aquellos bosques verdes, los ríos cristalinos con sus cascadas y los pueblos que parecían sacados de sus libros de fantasía épica, pero no era su hogar. Ella era mestiza de gigante de hielo, y su mitad _jotun_ pesaba más que la Aesir, ahora lo sabía. Extrañaba la escarcha, la nieve y el sonido de las ventiscas. Añoraba aquellos tontos juegos en el hielo con sus hermanastros, echaba de menos las enseñanzas de Amora, que la hechicera impartía con una aparente frialdad que ocultaba sincera preocupación por ella; y, por extraño que pareciera, incluso había llegado a extrañar las estupideces de Lorelei. Su mundo era Jotunheim, no Vanaheim.

Pero su madre merecía ese sacrificio. Si ella era feliz allí y quería tenerla a su lado, era allí donde tendría que estar. Se lo debía, después de todo lo que había hecho por ella, y después de cuánto había sufrido la pobre en el pasado.

Sin embargo… ¿realmente era feliz? A veces Sylene tenía sus dudas. En muchas ocasiones, cuando estaban juntas, su madre parecía estar en otra parte. A medida que pasaba el tiempo allí, sus sonrisas se iban haciendo cada vez más falsas, sus suspiros de añoranza más frecuentes. Aunque se encontrara un poco como pez fuera del agua, Sylene se esforzaba en disfrutar lo máximo que podía de aquel reino, montando a caballo y explorando los bosques, pero su madre se iba mustiando lentamente, como una flor expuesta a un sol demasiado fuerte.

Esperaba que no se tratara de lo que ella creía… o mejor dicho, de _quien_ ella creía. Aún seguía terriblemente enfadada con su padre, de modo que trataba de luchar con esa sensación que crecía dentro de ella, de que también lo echaba de menos. Pero no podía negarlo por mucho que lo intentara: echaba terriblemente de menos a su padre, no podía odiarlo aunque quisiera. Pero, ¿sentiría su madre lo mismo? ¿A pesar de todo lo que le había hecho?

Aquellas cuestiones la agobiaban y no la dejaban dormir, y tampoco ayudaba ese calor húmedo, que aquel agua con escaso hielo no podía mitigar. Tal vez un paseo por el jardín le sentaría bien. El aire fresco la despejaría, aunque no tuviera nada que ver con aquel viento helado y vigorizante de Glaesisvellir.

Caminar por aquel bello y enorme jardín a la luz de las estrellas tenía su lado misterioso y romántico. Una se imaginaba que podían salir a su encuentro duendes, hadas o cualquier ser mitológico de ésos que hasta entonces sólo había creído que existían en los libros. Por de pronto, ya sabía que los elfos, los enanos o los dioses eran reales, así que ¿por qué no el resto?

Precisamente esa pregunta la asaltó cuando vio la figura sentada en el columpio rodeado de hiedra, con una vaporosa ropa verdeazulada y el cabello rojo y largo ondeando en la brisa nocturna. Era idéntica a una ilustración de una ninfa que había visto una vez en un cuento. La chica se quedó boquiabierta y se restregó los ojos con incredulidad, pero no fue hasta que se acercó para observarla más de cerca que se dio cuenta de que se trataba de su madre.

Al principio no dijo nada y se limitó a observarla, un poco sorprendida pero también fascinada por aquel cambio en su cabello. Sylene sabía que su madre nunca había sido rubia natural, pero jamás la había visto con su auténtico color de pelo.

Cuando sus pasos cercanos revelaron la presencia de otra persona, Sigyn alzó la cabeza sobresaltada… y también esperanzada.

–¿Quién anda ahí?

–Soy yo, mamá –anunció Sylene, y se sintió confusa cuando la vio apagarse un poco al reconocerla, como si hubiera sufrido una desilusión.

–Ah, eres tú.

–¿Quién esperabas que fuese? –preguntó, ya que los sirvientes dormían en un ala bastante alejada de aquella zona y era improbable que ninguno de ellos pudiese visitar el jardín a aquellas horas– O más bien, ¿quién _habrías querido_ que fuese?

–No sé de qué estás hablando –se desentendió su madre, desviando la mirada, pero como vio que Sylene seguía observándola suspicaz, optó por cambiar de tema–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

–No podía dormir, hace mucho calor.

–Tampoco yo.

–¿Qué le ha pasado a tu pelo?

–Oh, esto… –Sigyn deslizó sus dedos por uno de sus mechones, de nuevo bermejos–. Compré alheña en el mercado, y me dije que ya era hora de recuperar mi verdadero color. ¿No me queda bien?

–Claro que te queda bien, mamá. Estás muy linda.

No sólo le parecía "linda" a secas. La veía también más joven, aunque esto hubiera podido deberse igualmente a que ambas habían estado comiendo regularmente esas manzanas milagrosas mientras vivían en la fortaleza de su padre. Y con aquel nuevo aspecto parecía tan hermosa y frágil… No le extrañaba que su padre estuviera tan enamorado de ella. ¿Por qué tenían que estar separadas dos personas que se querían tanto? ¡Qué idiotas podían llegar a ser los hombres!

La mujer se levantó del columpio e hizo que Sylene tomara asiento junto con ella en uno de los bancos del cenador. La situación, de íntima confidencia entre madre e hija, era bastante similar a la que la chica había mantenido con su padre días atrás, aunque cambiaban los protagonistas, el ambiente –el suave y amable de Vanaheim contra el riguroso frío de Jotunheim– y el tono de la conversación.

–Mamá, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? Y necesito que me respondas con sinceridad. No creas que lo pregunto por papá, no es de mis personas favoritas ahora mismo: lo hago por ti.

Algo extrañada, Sigyn asintió, y Sylene no se anduvo con rodeos:

–¿Realmente odias a papá, o sólo crees que_ debes_ odiarle?

Ella se quedó aturdida.

–¿Qué?

–Me has oído perfectamente. ¿Le odias de verdad, o le quieres pero sientes que estás obligada a odiarle por lo que pasó?

–¿Lo que pasó…? –repitió Sigyn con un hilo de voz.

–Sé lo que les ocurrió a Narvi y Váli. Fueron asesinados por esa reina que quería vengarse de papá porque él mató a un hombre que ella quería.

La mujer palideció.

–¿Cómo… te has enterado…?

–Eso no importa, simplemente lo sé.

–¡Entonces sabes que la respuesta a esa pregunta no es relevante! –exclamó Sigyn con más energía– ¡_Tengo_ que odiarle y le odiaré!

–Aunque sigas enamorada de él… –replicó Sylene serenamente.

–¡Eso es lo de menos! ¡Tus hermanos murieron por su culpa! ¡Por su codicia, por su ambición, por su crueldad!

–¿Y crees que él no lo lamenta?

–Sé que lo lamenta –su madre bajó la cabeza–, pero es demasiado tarde.

–Todo el mundo dice que yo me parezco mucho a Narvi. Si yo estuviera en su lugar, es decir, si fuera yo la que hubiese muerto, no querría que mi recuerdo separara a mis padres, sobre todo si se aman –razonó la muchacha–. Desearía que, al contrario, los uniera todavía más. No puedo imaginar cómo debió haber sido para ti perder a tus hijos, nadie puede… nadie excepto él. Creo que si aún no lo has superado es porque no has tenido a nadie en quien apoyarte para hacerlo, ¡pero ahora podrías! Podríais apoyaros el uno al otro.

Sigyn pareció abstraerse, perdida en aquellas palabras, tan simples y poderosas a la vez. ¿De verdad eso sería lo que pensarían sus niños?

–Pero eso no borra el pasado… –susurró finalmente.

–Sé todas las cosas tan horribles que te hizo. Y tienes razón, merece una buena patada en el culo. Y me encantaría que le mandaras al infierno… si fuera eso lo que realmente quisieras hacer, si eso te hiciera feliz. Pero estoy viendo que no lo hace. Si lo mantienes alejado de ti, sí, él sufrirá; pero tú también, y no quiero que sufras. ¿Recuerdas la semana antes de ir a Jotunheim, la semana que él pasó con nosotras en la Tierra? Yo nunca te había visto tan contenta.

–Eso sólo fue porque creía que era Sif.

–No. Yo me di cuenta enseguida de que era él. Y tú seguramente también debiste darte cuenta, al menos una parte de ti lo hizo, aunque fuese de forma inconsciente. Él… o ella, era papá de verdad. El Loki real. Y estar a su lado te hacía feliz.

Sigyn bajó la vista. Todo aquello superaba su entendimiento, y sus fuerzas para resistirse.

Y aquellos sueños… aquellos sueños donde él moría entre sus brazos, y ella se arrepentía de haber sido tan orgullosa y no haber olvidado su rencor. Se retiró el cabello de la cara. Se sentía fatigada.

–Apenas estoy empezando a conocer a mi padre –continuó su hija–, pero ya hay dos cosas que sé positivamente sobre él, aparte de todo el asunto de los dioses nórdicos, la magia, S.H.I.E.L.D., la guerra contra Asgard, etcétera. La primera es que se portó horriblemente contigo en el pasado y no merece que lo perdones.

Sigyn asintió. Aquello era un hecho.

–Pero la segunda es que ha cambiado. No con respecto al mundo, sino con respecto a ti. El Loki del que oí aquellas cosas horribles, ése que tanto daño te hizo… ya no está. No es el Loki que yo conozco, el que es ahora. Es como si fueran dos personas diferentes.

La mujer se mordió los labios, inmersa en una dura batalla interior. Sí, en eso su hija tenía razón: era Loki, pero a la vez ya no era él. El Loki déspota y tirano de los últimos años de su convivencia había desaparecido. De acuerdo, seguía siendo malvado; lo que le había hecho a Karnilla lo demostraba, y todo el caos y la destrucción que estaba causando en Midgard. Él nunca sería un buen hombre como podrían serlo Thor o Balder, por poner un par de ejemplos. Pero con ella… con ellas, ella y Sylene, era totalmente distinto. Estaba desconocido, más cálido y cariñoso aún que durante los primeros años de su matrimonio.

¿Quién era el auténtico Loki, el del pasado o el del presente? La asaltó la idea de que, con todo lo que sabía de él, en realidad no conocía a su marido, ni había llegado a comprenderle realmente. Al igual que los demás, siempre había considerado sus sueños y sus ambiciones como simples desvaríos de una mente enferma y rencorosa, y una pequeña parte de ella empezaba a pensar que se equivocaba. ¿Quién era, entonces, el Loki _real_, el brutal príncipe de Asgard o el visionario señor de Jotunheim… ambos, tal vez ninguno? Ni siquiera había llegado a verlo con su forma _jotun_, pues él la ocultaba celosamente de todo el mundo. ¿Cómo había podido creer que lo conocía cuando jamás había visto esa parte tan importante de él?

–No, hija –sacudió la cabeza–. Puede que ahora esté siendo un poco más amable, pero no es la primera vez que su amabilidad resulta ser pura fachada. No volveré a caer en esa trampa.

Se levantó para volver al palacete, para huir de todas aquellas ideas que la atormentaban, de aquella posibilidad, de aquella _tentación_, pero antes de que se alejara, Sylene la detuvo agarrándola por el brazo:

–¡Espera, mamá! ¿Sabes por qué sé lo que te hizo y lo de mis hermanos? ¡Él me lo contó!

Estupefacta, Sigyn volvió la cara a su hija, con los ojos muy abiertos.

–¿Qué? ¿Él hizo eso?

–¡Sí! ¡Me lo contó todo, sabiendo que entonces yo le odiaría y accedería a marcharme contigo! ¡Lo hizo precisamente para eso! ¡Estaba dispuesto a renunciar a nosotras con tal de que fueras feliz!

"Oh, Loki…" La idea la dejó sin aliento, y tuvo que sentarse de nuevo en el banco porque las piernas le fallaban. ¿De verdad la amaba? ¿Por qué, si no, habría bajado a la Tierra y se habría expuesto así para verla; por qué se había metido en la boca del lobo para rescatarla? Y sí, había vuelto a mentirle, se había metido en su casa –¡y en su cama!– disfrazado, engañándola una vez más, mintiéndole, manipulándola; pero tal vez alguien como él no conocía otra forma de amar.

Inspiró hondamente y se llevó las manos a la cara para controlar sus ganas de llorar.

–Mamá, ¿estás bien? –preocupada, su hija se inclinó para observarla.

–Sí, sí… –se frotó la nariz y se esforzó en dominar sus emociones, que en aquel punto no podían ser más intensas y contradictorias. Jamás en la vida ella habría creído que él fuera capaz de realizar ningún tipo de sacrificio o acto desinteresado–. Pero… pero no podría volver, ni aunque quisiera. Estamos en otro Reino, a millones de años luz, y él ya no vendrá a buscarme. Y no creo que tus hermanastros nos ayudasen, después de cómo me he portado con su padre –se lamentó.

Sylene se entusiasmó al ver un leve resquicio en lo que siempre había sido la decisión inquebrantable de su madre.

–Mamá, no es necesario. Yo sé cómo volver.

–¿Qué?

–El mapa de los pórticos interdimensionales. Jormungand me lo dio antes de venir aquí y me explicó cómo usarlo.

Sigyn recordó que efectivamente el joven serpiente le había entregado a escondidas un objeto a su hija, sin que ella pudiera acertar cuál era.

–Pero tu padre me dijo que era extraordinariamente difícil utilizarlo. Que aprender a hacerlo podía tomar meses o años y que era muy arriesgado usarlo si no se tenía práctica.

–¿De veras? –la chica pareció confusa– Pues a mí me ha resultado muy sencillo. De hecho… confieso que la mitad de las veces que decía que me iba a montar a caballo, en realidad hacía una escapada a Jotunheim a ver a mis hermanos –admitió, un poco avergonzada.

–¡Sylene! ¡Podría haber sido peligroso! –le reprochó su madre.

–¡Pero si me salió bien a la primera! Será que lo complicado es calcular las coordenadas de los puntos de ida y vuelta, y que cuando los tienes sólo hay que aplicar una sencilla fórmula rúnica. Y como Jord ya me dio las coordenadas correctas junto con el mapa, pues…

No debía olvidar que su hija tenía una mente privilegiada, pensó Sigyn, y que para ella eran fáciles las cosas que a ella misma le resultaban incomprensibles. Claro que otra posibilidad, _bastante más_ _que probable_, era que Loki hubiese exagerado la dificultad de aquel mapa para que ella perdiese interés en él.

–El muy embustero… –murmuró como para sí, pero no con tono despectivo sino divertido, y una sonrisa nostálgica se asomó a sus labios. Ya hasta extrañaba sus mentiras.

–Mamá, escúchame –su hija la agarró por los hombros–. Te quiero, y quiero que seas feliz, pero tienes que preguntarte qué es lo que realmente te hará feliz. Si nada hubiese ocurrido, si acabaras de conocer a papá tal y como es ahora, ¿querrías estar con él? Olvídate del pasado, olvídate de mis hermanos, olvídate incluso de mí y sé egoísta por una vez. ¿Qué te dice tu corazón?

Sigyn alzó los ojos al cielo nocturno cuajado de estrellas, tan templado y sereno, tan diferente a la helada oscuridad de Jotunheim. Era muy hermoso, y sin embargo, no la hacía sentir nada especial. Dicen que el hogar está donde se halla el corazón, y el suyo no estaba allí.

–Mi corazón dice que… –de repente, su vista se perdió en un punto situado detrás de su hija, y contuvo la respiración cuando divisó dos enormes sombras que se recortaban contra los setos– Oh, mierda.

–¿Eso te dice tu corazón? –Sylene se extrañó ante la poca ortodoxa respuesta, y al ver que la mirada de su madre no se dirigía a ella sino a sus espaldas, se giró, para quedarse sin aliento al ver a los dos monstruosos seres que se dirigían hacia ellas.

–*–*–*–*–*–

–Cincuenta latigazos.

Se formó cierto revuelo entre los presentes, impresionados por la severidad del castigo, pero nadie dijo nada. Sólo el reo, un gigante de hielo condenado por deserción, se lanzó a los pies de Loki, aterrorizado:

–¡No, mi señor! ¡Os lo ruego, tened piedad!

–_Estoy_ siendo piadoso –recalcó el dios del engaño con voz helada–, te dejo vivir. Y para que quede claro –alzó la voz para que todos pudieran escucharle–, el castigo del próximo insensato que se crea lo bastante listo como para desafiarme y faltar a sus deberes será la muerte.

La guardia de Loki prendió al gimoteante _jotun_ y lo aprestó para la flagelación, llevándolo al patio de entrenamientos y amarrándolo a un poste que habían dispuesto para tal fin. El dios se dispuso a seguirlos para dar la orden de ejecución de la sentencia, pero Fenrir lo detuvo sujetándolo por un brazo.

–¿Cincuenta latigazos, en serio? –le susurró– ¿No crees que es excesivo?

Loki le clavó una mirada gélida antes de contestar:

–¿Es que acaso te he pedido tu opinión? –entornó los ojos sarcásticamente, como si hiciera memoria–. No, no lo he hecho.

–Me gusta la sangre tanto como al que más, pero con cincuenta latigazos sólo conseguirás lisiar a un soldado completamente válido, dejándolo inútil para el combate –arguyó el licántropo, intentando apelar al lado pragmático de su padre–. No digo que lo indultes, sólo que cincuenta son demasiados. Treinta están bien.

Loki observó a Fenrir durante unos instantes, como si sopesara sus palabras. Pero pronto pareció decidirse.

–¡_Setenta_ latigazos! –sentenció en voz alta, ignorando las lamentaciones y protestas del condenado, al cual le dijo en voz alta– Agradece el "extra" a la compasión de mi hijo.

–¡Lo matarás! –exclamó Fenrir, a lo que éste replicó:

–Si es resistente y digno de servirme, vivirá. Si no, tampoco lo necesito con vida –continuó su camino hacia el patio, no sin antes sisear hacia el joven–. Vuelve a cuestionarme en público y la próxima vez serás tú quien acabe en su lugar.

Mortificado, Fenrir observó cómo su padre se marchaba hacia su estudio, ni siquiera iba a quedarse a ver la ejecución del castigo. Se retiró el cabello hacia atrás, suspirando.

–Está más insoportable que nunca –la voz de Jormungand a sus espaldas estaba llena de censura. Se había mantenido aparte, en uno de los soportales que rodeaban el patio, y no había revelado su presencia hasta aquel momento.

–¿Así que estabas ahí? Podrías haberme echado una mano con padre.

–¿Para que se me eche encima a mí también, y por defender a un miserable desertor? No, gracias –el joven de cabello blanco salió de su refugio y se apoyó contra el muro junto a Fenrir, cruzándose de brazos. Ambos hermanos contemplaron cómo empezaba a hacerse efectiva la sentencia: el condenado empezó a gemir y a desgañitarse de dolor ya al llegar al latigazo número diecinueve. Aunque era un gigante de hielo, y como tal tenía resistencia reforzada, el verdugo que llevaba a cabo la flagelación también lo era, y la fuerza de cada azote era formidable. Uno solo de aquellos golpes era capaz de partir en dos a un humano normal, y aquel desdichado tendría que aguantar setenta. Probablemente no sobreviviría.

–¿Aún crees que fue buena idea que nuestra madrastra se marchara? –preguntó el mayor de los Lokison, aludiendo a que, desde entonces, su padre se mostraba más cruel e intratable que nunca.

–Fue una mala idea desde el principio que ella viniera aquí, lo volviera loco y después se marchase dejándonos a nosotros para que tuviéramos que aguantarlo –gruñó Jormungand.

–Supongo que es mal momento para pedirle que reconsidere su prohibición de dejarme ir a Asgard para averiguar lo de las estaciones receptoras del escudo –comentó Fenrir, y la mirada que el otro le dirigió fue bastante elocuente:

–Hazlo y acabarás en la pica como ese desgraciado.

–¡Pero es que me indigna estar aquí sin hacer otra cosa que entrenar y cazar, quiero hacer algo útil! Y sabes que mientras ese escudo esté operativo, ya podemos tener el mayor ejército del universo, que será lo mismo que no tener nada. Y pensar que podría resolverlo como mucho en un par de días…

Su hermano lo observó escéptico.

–Tú lo que quieres es acercarte a Odín, por eso estás tan empeñado en ir a Asgard –le dijo risueñamente, satisfecho de haber descubierto sus auténticos motivos–. Sé que ardes en deseos de conocerle antes de que tenga lugar vuestra batalla legendaria, pero yo que tú no desafiaría a padre. Por no hablar de que te estarías jugando el cuello tontamente al meterte en la boca del lobo. ¿Lo has pillado? ¡En la boca del lobo! –se rió de su propio chiste, pero Fenrir no compartió su hilaridad.

–Sé cuidar de mí mismo, muchas gracias. Es cierto que tengo muchas ganas de ver al Padre de Todos en persona, después de haber oído y leído tanto sobre él, pero esto no tiene nada que ver. Tenemos que encontrar una manera de localizar esas malditas estaciones… –murmuró como si calculara–, aunque padre no esté en condiciones de colaborar.

–*–*–*–*–*–

Sin interesarse en la flagelación pública que acababa de ordenar –no le apetecía perder su valioso tiempo quedándose allí para contemplarla, los gritos y los sollozos perdían interés después de los veinte latigazos–, Loki se había encerrado en su estudio para revisar unos planos de los accesos amurallados de Asgard, tal vez pudiera deducir la ubicación de las estaciones receptoras de la señal del escudo a partir de la orografía del terreno… pero no se concentraba. No podía quitarse a Sigyn de la cabeza.

Se había ido para siempre y ya no la vería nunca más. Justo como antes, cuando pensaba que estaba muerta, pero ahora era peor, porque sabía que ella estaba viva y era él quien había muerto en su corazón. El sabor metálico del fracaso, semejante a sangre en su boca, lo volvía violento y cruel; y como siempre, despertaba en él deseos de hacer daño por el puro placer de hacerlo, intentando diluir su dolor infligiéndoselo a otros.

Sigyn… Aquella derrota superaba todas las anteriores. Cuando Thor, los Vengadores o cualquiera de sus enemigos frustraban alguno de sus planes para apoderarse de Midgard o de Asgard solía ponerse de mal humor, pero después de todo podía volver a intentarlo. Siempre acabaría ocurriéndosele otro plan maestro o habría otras mentes que manipular, otros aliados a los que exprimir; siempre habría otras oportunidades. Pero con esto se había estrellado definitivamente. Una de sus guerras más importantes, y estaba perdida casi desde antes de empezar.

Suspirando, sacó un objeto de su bolsillo, una cadena con una piedra, y lleno de melancolía lo contempló por enésima vez en los últimos días. Cuando su esposa… o más bien tendría que empezar a llamarla _ex_ esposa, y su hija acababan de marcharse, recién despierto de una de sus peores borracheras en los últimos años, entró en las habitaciones de la primera y fue incapaz de soportar la desolación que lo golpeó al ver la estancia vacía. Aún quedaban allí algunas ropas y objetos de Sigyn, señal de que había hecho las maletas con mucha prisa, ansiosa por alejarse de allí y perderle de vista.

En medio de aquella lamentable resaca e inmerso en una aún más lamentable autocompasión, Loki atesoró algunas de aquellas cosas, los únicos restos que le quedarían de la mujer que había acabado venciéndole: un camisón que conservaba su perfume, una taza de infusión a medio beber que tenía la marca de sus labios o un cepillo de pelo que aún conservaba unos cuantos cabellos. Vio el joyero que Sigyn no había tenido interés en llevarse: al contrario de para otras mujeres asgardianas, las joyas nunca habían sido su prioridad.

Lo abrió para coger también alguna cadena o pulsera que hubiese estado en contacto con su piel… y entonces vio allí algo que acabó rematándolo: su colgante de aguamarina. Aquel colgante, del cual ella nunca había querido desprenderse y que aumentaba sus poderes mágicos, al igual que las esperanzas de él de que representara algo especial para ella. Lo había dejado abandonado, al igual que a él mismo. Era obvio que había querido deshacerse de absolutamente todo lo que le recordara a él, y aquel pensamiento le había resultado tan insoportable que lo único que había impedido que se echara a sollozar sobre su cama con aquel colgante apretado al pecho habían sido su orgullo y su autocontrol. El dios del engaño no iba a llorar como una niña con el corazón herido… por más que deseara hacerlo.

Lo único que lo había ayudado a resistir durante aquellos días, su solo consuelo y a la vez placer culpable, había sido observar lo que ella y su hija habían estado haciendo mediante _Las Llamas de la Omnipresencia_. El espejo mostraba a una Sylene bulliciosa y a una Sigyn relajada y feliz, ambas disfrutando del calor, la tranquilidad y la libertad de Vanaheim, y ambas completamente olvidadas de él. Incluso había descubierto que su hija se escapaba de vez en cuando a Jotunheim para ver a sus hermanos, merced al mapa de los pórticos interdimensionales que le había entregado Jormungand –era tan inquieta y transgresora de las normas como él mismo a su edad–, pero nunca había hecho nada para encontrarse con ella. Si ella quería verle, sería ella la que se acercaría a él, mas no antes de que estuviera preparada. En cuanto a Sigyn, no parecía que Jotunheim –ni tampoco él– hubiesen existido nunca para ella.

Estrujó los planos, apretando los dientes y deseando, de nuevo, dar salida a su dolor destruyendo todo lo que lo rodeaba. Por supuesto, jamás haría algo así –estaba en su querido estudio, rodeado de objetos de valor incalculable–, por lo que el dolor se quedaría allí, dentro de él, justo como merecía. Ahora comprendía a sus hijos. Sólo tenía ganas de que la guerra llegara cuanto antes y se lo llevara todo por delante, a él el primero.

No debería seguir pensando en Sigyn, debería centrarse y estudiar el plano de Asgard, tenía que encontrar el punto débil de aquel condenado escudo… pero simplemente, su mente no estaba allí. Casi sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía, apartó los papeles arrugados y se giró para enfrentar su espejo, activándolo con su telequinesis. Sólo una vez más, se dijo. En Vanaheim era de noche, así que seguramente ella debía hallarse en su dormitorio. Sólo quería verla dormir y saber que estaba bien. Ver su dulce rostro dormido, lleno de paz, lo consolaría un poco y lo reafirmaría en su idea de que había hecho bien dejándolas marchar.

Sin embargo, la imagen mostrada por _Las Llamas_ fue muy diferente. En lugar de la seguridad de su dormitorio, el espejo mostró el jardín, donde Sigyn –la cual, cosa extraña, tenía el pelo rojo de nuevo– se encontraba con su hija, las dos despiertas y con los ojos muy abiertos. Ambas en posición de alerta, retrocediendo ante dos enormes sombras que las acechaban.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que no se os haya hecho muy largo o aburrido este capítulo. En realidad, es la primera parte de uno que me salió muy largo, así que lo corté en dos, y en éste quedó sólo la parte de transición, puede que más tediosa, que presenta cómo están las cosas tanto en Vanaheim como en Jotunheim. En breve (puede que dentro de unas horas, o quizás mañana o pasado, según tenga tiempo ya que aún tengo que revisarlo), subiré el siguiente, y os garantizo que os va a gustar mucho más.<strong>

**Cos****as para comentar aquí: las menciones a Eir, la sanadora que crió a Sigyn cuando era niña, son un homenaje al precioso fic Logyn **_**Solsticio**_**, de Lola StJames. Este fic también me inspiró la idea de que Sigyn tuviera conocimientos de medicina natural, de hecho ella utiliza con frecuencia la lavanda como remedio en ese fic, así que yo también quise incluirlo, jejeje Espero que no te importe, amiga ;)**

**Si vais a mi tumblr y ponéis en el buscador "farscapes", tendréis algunas ilustraciones de cómo me imagino el reino de Vanaheim. En el cómic **_**Thor The Dark World: Prelude**_**, se describe a Vanaheim como un sistema planetario, pero yo he preferido mantener la concepción clásica, es decir un único planeta similar a Asgard o a Midgard. SIN EMBARGO, como al parecer vamos a ver escenas de Vanaheim en la película TDW, es muy posible (por no decir seguro) que se mostrará un Vanaheim distinto del que describo aquí, de modo que vuelvo a apelar a la bondad de mis lectoras para que disculpen las potenciales transgresiones del canon del MCU.**

**En cuanto al clima de Vanaheim, objetivamente no es tan caluroso sino que es templado, uno que nosotras encontraríamos muy agradable, pero estamos contando la historia desde el punto de vista subjetivo de Sigyn y Sylene, dos personas que llevan tiempo acostumbradas a un clima mucho más frío (el invierno permanente de la Tierra y después Jotunheim, además de que Sylene es medio **_**jotun**_**), por lo que es comprensible que al cambiar a una temperatura más moderada, acusen más el contraste y lo encuentren demasiado caluroso para ellas. **

**De nuevo tengo cómics que me inspiraron: el de Arihdni, cuando Sigyn y Sylene descubren la biblioteca que Loki ha preparado para ellas en su villa de Vanaheim, que intentaré subir a mi tumblr y, si me da tiempo, en mi perfil de aquí.**

**Canción para el capítulo: para la estancia de Sigyn y Sylene en Vanaheim, sobre todo cuando la primera vagabundea sola por la finca de Loki y por el mercado, "Scarborough Fair", pero la preciosa versión de Amy Nuttall (watch?v=D7YDOhz7jxo). No por la letra, sino por la melodía tipo medieval, la estuve escuchando todo el tiempo que escribía esa parte y me resultó muy inspiradora.**

**Y nada más, estad atentas para la continuación, a ver si puedo subirla pronto. Como os he comentado, está escrita y sólo tengo que revisarla para corregir posibles errores. Tengo muchas ganas de que la leáis!**


	33. Chapter 33

**–33–**

–Trolls de las rocas… –susurró Sigyn en voz baja para no provocarlos.

–Fenrir nos advirtió que no saliéramos de noche –repuso la chica angustiada–. Debimos hacerle caso.

La mujer asintió, rodeando protectora con un brazo los hombros de su hija. Sí, debieron haber tomado su advertencia más en serio, pero ahora ya era tarde.

Los seres que se erguían ante ellas eran muy similares en tamaño y forma a los gigantes de hielo, pero parecían estar hechos de piedra gris. Llevaban unas rudimentarias protecciones, más bien restos de armaduras, raídas y herrumbrosas, aunque tampoco las necesitaban, a juzgar por su aspecto invulnerable. Sus rostros, con los bestiales rasgos esculpidos en la roca como a cuchilladas, las contemplaban fijamente, y Sigyn sintió que un escalofrío le subía por la espalda al ver la sonrisa codiciosa, _ávida_, que mostró uno de ellos.

–Detrás de mí, Sylene –ordenó, situando a su hija a su espalda pese a las protestas de ésta e interponiéndose así entre ella y los trolls. Después alzó la voz para dirigirse a éstos, intentando que no le temblase la voz– ¿Qué queréis de nosotras?

El troll que le había sonreído le habló con un timbre profundo, cavernoso:

–Los campesinos de estas tierras apenas tienen ganado, y el que tienen lo guardan a buen recaudo. Así que como ya no podemos saquear las granjas, nos vemos obligados a hacerlo con las fincas residenciales. Tenemos hambre.

–Nosotras no tenemos comida –repuso ella, tratando de mantener la calma–, pero en la casa habrá algo. Si vais a las cocinas… –Pero el troll sacudió la cabeza.

–Muy arriesgado –gruñó–. En las viviendas suele haber humanos, demasiado numerosos para que nos compense atacarlas.

–Preferimos las presas fáciles –añadió el otro de timbre más agudo, con la baba escurriéndose de entre sus labios grisáceos por la anticipación–. Tiernas, jugosas y rápidas de cazar. Tenemos hambre…

Una gota de sudor helado se deslizó por el cuello de Sigyn cuando recordó que, en épocas de carestía, los trolls recurrían sin problemas al canibalismo, y se dio cuenta de lo que pretendían.

–No os acerquéis… –siseó en lo que sabía que era un patético intento de amenaza, y retrocedió un par de pasos empujando a Sylene para arrastrarla con ella. Hizo el gesto, que tenía automatizado, de llevarse la mano al cuello para que su colgante incrementara su poder mágico, pero pronto recordó consternada que ya no lo tenía. Y sin él y el poder de piedra Norn que le confería, su escasa magia era insuficiente para vencer a dos de aquellos peligrosísimos seres que ya habían puesto en apuros a los mejores guerreros de los Nueve Reinos… tal vez hubiera podido con uno, pero ciertamente no con los dos.

Los trolls se rieron al verla dispuesta a defenderse ante tan desigual choque de fuerzas.

–No intentéis luchar, hembras. Si no os resistís, será rápido e indoloro. Pero si nos dais problemas…

–¡Mamá, basta! –exclamó la muchacha, saliendo del área de protección donde ella intentaba mantenerla– ¡Yo he entrenado para esto, nos defenderé a las dos!

–¡Sylene, no! –trató de detenerla Sigyn– ¡Es muy peligroso!

Pero su hija no la escuchó y salió al encuentro de los dos gigantescos ogros con la valentía y la inconsciencia de la juventud. Invocó sus poderes como había hecho tantas veces, pero, tal vez debido al nerviosismo, no se activaron tan rápidamente como durante sus entrenamientos. Uno de los trolls aprovechó la situación, golpeándola con tanta fuerza que la elevó por los aires y la hizo chocar contra uno de los bancos de piedra del cenador, dejándola inconsciente.

–¡No! –chilló Sigyn angustiada y corrió para interponerse entre ella y sus atacantes e intentar protegerla de un daño mayor, pero sabía que era inútil. Estaban perdidas.

De repente, un fogonazo surgido de algún lugar a espaldas de Sigyn impactó contra uno de los trolls, desintegrándolo en pequeños trozos de roca que cayeron rodando frente a ambas mujeres. Era difícil saber quién de los dos se sorprendió más ante aquello, si la asgardiana o el otro troll.

Sigyn se volvió para averiguar la procedencia de aquel disparo, y dio gracias a todas las fuerzas del universo cuando vio que era Loki el que había aparecido como un ángel salvador vestido de cuero y con su cetro de manufactura chitauri. Claro que un ángel jamás habría tenido aquella mirada de oscura satisfacción que brillaba en los ojos del dios del engaño cada vez que eliminaba a alguien que, por cualquier razón, le estorbaba. Pero, por primera vez, aquella complacencia ante la muerte de su marido no le molestaba. Nunca antes se había sentido tan feliz al verlo.

–¡Loki…! –exclamó esperanzada, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir más. El otro troll la agarró por el cuello y la levantó por los aires hasta que sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo.

–¡_Déjala ir ahora mismo_! –ordenó Loki con su más imponente tono autoritario, pero que no tuvo mella sobre el bruto de piedra.

–Atrás, humano… –gruñó éste con su voz cavernosa–. Y suelta esa vara, o le romperé el cuello –Para demostrar que hablaba en serio, estrechó su presa en torno al cuello de Sigyn, comenzando a asfixiarla. Loki no tuvo más remedio que obedecer: arrojó su cetro a unos metros de él, y el arma emitió un apagado sonido metálico al rebotar contra el suelo, fuera de su alcance. La situación se complicaba, pero el dios no se arredró. Cambió radicalmente de actitud y de su posición en guardia pareció relajarse.

–Creo que no sabes con quién te estás metiendo… –caminó hacia él despreocupadamente, como haciéndole una confidencia, y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa cómplice–. Soy alguien muy poderoso y peligroso, y estas mujeres son parte de mi familia. Pero como asumo que no lo sabías, voy a ser magnánimo y dejarte vivir, siempre y cuando liberes a esa mujer sin lastimarla, te marches ahora mismo y no vuelvas a poner un pie en mis dominios.

La respuesta del troll fue un manotazo que dio de lleno al dios, lanzándolo al suelo al igual que había hecho con su hija.

–Me importa una mierda quién seas –dijo el ser de piedra–, eres humano y eres comida. Y estas hembras serán una deliciosa comida también.

La seductora sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Loki. Si había algo que le sacaba de sus casillas, era que le faltasen al respeto, ¡y en su propia casa!

–Has firmado tu sentencia de muerte, imbécil.

Aprovechando que había caído a unos pocos pasos del gigante, se lanzó contra sus piernas y hundió una daga en uno de sus tobillos, sabiendo que las articulaciones entre las rocas eran las partes más vulnerables de aquellos seres. El troll aulló y soltó a Sigyn –la cual no llegó a tocar el suelo porque Loki se lanzó a sostenerla–, y con su equilibrio herido de muerte, cayó pesadamente, retumbando contra el suelo. El dios remató la jugada concentrando su poder y transmitiéndoselo al interior de la criatura de roca mediante telequinesis. Loki tuvo tiempo de alejarse unos cuantos pasos con su preciada carga antes de que el troll explotara desde dentro, convirtiéndose en cascotes dispersos como ocurriera con su compañero.

–Cerebro de mosquito, creías que al privarme de mi cetro me dejarías indefenso… –comentó el dios mientras observaba el espectáculo con satisfacción, y añadió como para sí–. Hay que admitir que a veces Thor tenía su parte de razón: no se puede andar con sutilezas con estas bestias.

Olvidando pronto a su adversario destruido, centró su atención en la mujer que llevaba en los brazos:

–¡Sigyn! ¿Estás bien?

–Sí… –Ella aún estaba un poco conmocionada, pero se recobró enseguida y lo contempló como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera.

Cuando Loki había visto en su espejo el peligro en el que se encontraban ella y Sylene, no había dudado un segundo en teletransportarse hasta Vanaheim para protegerlas, sin pensar siquiera en las ulteriores consecuencias que tendría su presencia allí. Temía que Sigyn se sintiera molesta al verle, ya que había roto su promesa de mantenerse alejado, pero ella le miró embelesada, alzó los dedos y le rozó la mejilla, como si quisiera asegurarse de que era real. Loki no quería hacerse ilusiones, pero la dulzura que había en sus ojos y en aquel gesto estaba despertando en él unas esperanzas que quizás se vieran rotas, como las otras veces. Por eso, aunque de mala gana, la dejó ir, y ella se alarmó una vez más cuando vio a su hija desmayada junto a un terrazo.

–¡Sylene! –alejándose de Loki, corrió hacia ella y se arrodilló a su lado, asustadísima– ¡Hija, por favor, despierta! –El dios, más capaz de mantener la calma, se inclinó junto a ellas para estudiar si la lesión había sido realmente grave. Por fortuna, la chica no tardó en mover la cabeza y entreabrir los párpados.

–Mmm, ¿qué ha pasado? –preguntó lentamente, y abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida al ver a Loki. Incapaz de mantener su rencor hacia él por mucho tiempo, no pudo evitar echarse en sus brazos llena de alegría– ¡Papá, estás aquí! –El dios del engaño le devolvió el abrazo, complacido.

–Me alegra verte, pequeña. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

–Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Bueno, me retumba un poco la cabeza y me molesta la rabadilla, pero nada grave. Me hice cosas peores de pequeña cayéndome de los columpios –se giró a ver la expresión de su madre, que la observaba preocupadísima–. Y mamá ponía esa misma cara –bromeó divertida.

Loki se separó un poco de ella y comenzó a inspeccionarla cuidadosamente, para cerciorarse de que no hubiese nada roto o alguna lesión importante:

–No debiste haberse precipitado enfrentándote a ellos… –comentó mientras tanto–. Nunca te habíamos sometido a ninguna situación de combate real, y éstas no tienen nada que ver con los entrenamientos. Has sido muy valiente, pero al igual que tu tío, te lanzaste al combate sin pensar, y olvidaste algo fundamental como es tener en cuenta el escenario. Tus poderes provienen de tu parte _jotun_, y con el calor de Vanaheim era normal que tardasen un poco más en manifestarse que en el frío de Jotunheim. A mí mismo me cuesta más hacer magia cuando estoy en un sitio caluroso, tengo que forzar más mi voluntad, aunque con la práctica he conseguido que no se note.

–Ahora lo entiendo… –la chica parecía avergonzada– Lo siento, papá, he aprendido la lección. No volverá a suceder.

A Sigyn le importaba un bledo la explicación de Loki. Todo lo que quería era saber si su niñita estaba bien.

–Pero, ¿cómo está? –insistió, angustiada.

–No te agobies –la tranquilizó él–. Sólo se ha aturdido un momento, ya está bien. Los gigantes de hielo somos más duros de lo que parecemos –sonrió hacia su hija, quien al principio le devolvió la sonrisa pero después lo observó preocupada.

–¡Pero papá, tú sí estás herido!

–¿Herido, yo? –se dio cuenta de que tenía un pequeño corte en la ceja, que debía haberle causado el troll al golpearlo– Ah, esto… no es nada. ¿Qué hacíais en el jardín a estas horas? Creí haberle dado instrucciones muy específicas a Fenrir para que os advirtiera del peligro de salir de casa por la noche. Ese chico tiene la cabeza en las nubes… –añadió molesto– Cuando vuelva a Jotunheim, me va a oír.

–Él no tiene la culpa. Sí que nos lo dijo, pero supongo que no le dimos la importancia que debíamos.

Sigyn se mordió el nudillo, azorada. Una vez pasado el peligro, la situación pasaba a ser una muy diferente, ya que, aunque por fin Loki estaba allí, como ella tanto había deseado, ahora no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar. Pero su falta de resolución era compensada con creces con el exceso de la de su hija, quien no se anduvo con rodeos:

–Papá, ¿te quedarás a dormir aquí esta noche?

La propuesta sorprendió a los dos adultos.

–No creo que sea una buena idea… –repuso Loki, fijándose en Sigyn para intentar deducir su reacción ante aquella petición. Ésta parecía aturdida, no exactamente contraria a la idea pero tampoco mostraba señales de secundarla.

–¡Por favor, papá! –insistió Sylene– ¿Y si hay más trolls de ésos por aquí? Me sentiré más segura si te quedas con nosotras.

–No creo que a tu madre le parezca correcto… –arguyó él sin dejar de observar a su mujer, pero ella sacudió la cabeza. Tampoco despegaba la vista del suelo.

–Está bien, Loki –dijo finalmente–. Esta casa es tuya, no seré yo quien te prohíba quedarte si es tu deseo.

–Por supuesto, dormiré en una de las habitaciones de invitados –aclaró él, intentando tranquilizarla. Pero ella sacudió la cabeza.

–Ni hablar, ¿qué dirían los criados si se enterasen de que estás aquí y no usas tu propio dormitorio? Yo dormiré con Sylene.

–¡Genial! –a la joven sólo le faltaba saltar de alegría– Voy a buscarte algo para desinfectarte la ceja.

Antes de que pudieran detenerla, salió corriendo hacia la villa, con lo que el matrimonio quedó de nuevo a solas. Solos, y en una situación un tanto embarazosa, porque él estaba allí después de haber jurado que se mantendría alejado de ella, y todas aquellas emociones a las que ambos habían renunciado no sin tristeza, regresaban con fuerza sólo con volver a estar el uno junto al otro.

–Vamos a limpiar esa herida –dijo ella tras unos segundos de incómodo silencio, y se sentó en uno de los bancos de piedra a su lado–. Siéntate.

–No es necesario. He estado bastante peor.

–Sí, lo sé –asintió ella–. Pero siéntate de todas formas. Y mantente ojo avizor, no vayan a aparecer más de esas criaturas insidiosas.

Loki efectuó un rastreo telepático, constatando que el resto de los alrededores de la finca estaba libre de la presencia de aquellos seres.

–No has de preocuparte por eso –Observó que Sigyn sacaba un pañuelo de entre sus ropas, uno que reconoció–. ¿No es ése el pañuelo que te di en Jotunheim?

–Sí –contestó ella lacónicamente, sin molestarse en buscar una excusa. Invocó sus poderes para condensar la humedad del aire, formando un pequeño charquito de agua en su mano, en el que mojó una punta del pañuelo–. Al parecer, para estas tonterías sí tengo magia suficiente… –rezongó, molesta con el fallo de sus poderes de unos minutos antes, que tan caro hubiera podido costarles de no ser por la aparición de Loki. Él sonrió.

–No te castigues. Pero habría sido una buena idea que no te hubieras deshecho del colgante que incrementaba tu poder, sólo por capricho –le reprochó un poco de forma indirecta. El comentario pareció molestarla.

–No me deshice de él, lo olvidé por un descuido que he lamentado mucho. ¡Sabes que nunca renunciaría voluntariamente a él!

–¿De verdad? –Sorprendido y esperanzado, Loki alzó la ceja que tenía lastimada, lo que le provocó un leve dolor que le hizo torcer el gesto. Así que durante todos aquellos días había estado torturándose inútilmente, se dijo.

–Estate quieto –Ella comenzó a aplicar la punta húmeda del pañuelo sobre la ceja del dios, con toques breves y suaves para no lastimarlo. La herida había sido limpia, pero aún manaba un reguerillo de sangre que Sigyn no tardó en restañar. Como él había asegurado, apenas era un rasguño, pero se dejó hacer una cura que no necesitaba por el simple placer de tenerla cerca y concentrada en atenderle. Estaban separados por apenas unos centímetros, pero Sigyn se esforzaba en centrarse sólo en limpiarle la herida; lo que era muy difícil con los ojos de Loki fijos en ella, contemplándola como si quisiera beberse su rostro.

–Tu pelo… –susurró él con aquella aterciopelada voz suya. Ella ignoró el estremecimiento de excitación que sólo esa voz hacía ascender por su columna.

–Ah, eso –comentó como sin darle importancia, y se encogió de hombros–. Tu hija también se sorprendió. Pensé que como ya no tenía que esconderme o disfrazarme, podía recuperar mi color original. Así ya no tendré que estar preocupándome por las raíces, aunque no me rejuvenezca tanto como el rubio.

–Estás maravillosa… –musitó él, y no pudo reprimir el impulso de tomar entre sus dedos uno de sus bucles otra vez rojizos, recreándose en su suavidad de seda. Sigyn se alejó, más por nerviosismo que por auténtico rechazo al gesto.

–¿Cómo supiste que te necesitábamos? –preguntó, y ante el silencio de Loki no le fue difícil deducirlo– Nos vigilabas con ese dichoso espejito tuyo, ¿verdad? –Él habría querido mentir, pero en aquella ocasión no tuvo fuerzas para hacerlo. No, con el rostro de ella tan cerca, y aquellos ojos aguamarina observándolo tan fijamente.

–Sólo ha sido esta vez, una ocasión realmente oportuna –dijo, pero ante la mirada escéptica de ella, decidió confesar–. No lo hacía todos los días, de veras; sólo de vez en cuando. Lo hacía para saber que estabais bien –se justificó. Sorprendentemente, Sigyn no pareció enfadada.

–No importa, Loki. De no haber sido por eso, ahora nuestra hija y yo estaríamos muertas.

Terminada la primera –y breve– parte de la cura, Sigyn se inclinó sobre sí misma, apoyando las manos sobre sus rodillas y mirando hacia el suelo, intentando escapar de la mirada intensamente verde del hombre que tanto la turbaba.

–¿Por qué lo hiciste? –murmuró, y añadió un poco más alto– ¿Por qué le contaste a Sylene lo que pasó entre nosotros? Yo estaba intentando salvar tu imagen ante ella.

–Ya lo sé –ahora la voz de él era cálida, dulce–, y siempre te lo agradeceré. Pero ella se merecía saber la verdad, y tú merecías ser libre.

–Pero perdiste… –susurró ella– Siempre has estado obsesionado con ganar en todo: la guerra contra Asgard, esa contienda que tienes con tu hermano y con los mortales, el conseguir quedarte con nosotras… Y haciendo eso, renunciaste a tu victoria.

–¿Mi victoria? –él frunció el ceño, molesto– ¿De verdad piensas que todo lo he hecho por eso, como si vosotras fuerais un botín de guerra? ¿Crees que os metería en el mismo saco que a mis enemigos o a la escoria mortal? –Sigyn desvió la vista, lo que él interpretó como una respuesta afirmativa– Lo sé, lo sé, entiendo que pienses así. Y admito que no te equivocabas… antes. Pero ya no se trata de eso. No se trata de quién de los dos gane.

Se levantó del banco y rebuscó entre sus ropas, sacando el colgante de aguamarina. Los ojos de Sigyn se iluminaron al reconocerlo.

–En realidad, ya no me importa si gano o pierdo con todo esto porque al final… –añadió él, y en un gesto inaudito, se arrodilló frente a ella y le ofreció el colgante–, todo lo que deseo es que tú puedas ser feliz, Sigyn…

Ella se quedó sin palabras. El hombre obsesionado con dominar a los demás, que anteponía su orgullo por encima de todo, que había estado a punto de poner de rodillas a toda una civilización… ahora era él quien se arrodillaba ante ella como uno de esos caballeros de la Corte del Rey Arturo. ¡Y ella le había dicho a Sylene que era incapaz de ser galante!

–Por favor, no hagas eso –rápidamente se incorporó y le tomó de las manos para hacerle levantarse. Así como él no deseaba verla arrodillada, ella tampoco podía soportar verlo humillado ante ella.

Él sonrió y se inclinó hacia ella para ponerle el colgante como había hecho muchos, muchos años atrás, cuando se lo había regalado, en aquel dulce pasado que de repente volvía a cobrar vida ante ella. Sólo su orgullo, o puede que la vergüenza, le impedían lanzarse a sus brazos como había hecho Sylene, pero no pudo contener sus palabras, que brotaron de su corazón atravesando sus labios antes de que su conciencia pudiera frenarlas:

–La verdad es que yo… yo sólo… yo sólo podría ser feliz si estás a mi lado…

Las manos que ataban el colgante se quedaron congeladas en medio del gesto.

–¿…Qué? –murmuró él, incapaz de dar crédito a sus oídos.

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, aclarar o desdecirse, oyeron pasos que se acercaban. Sylene había vuelto, y traía en sus manos un preparado a base de árnica.

–Esto te bajará la inflamación. Lo he hecho yo misma, en una de mis prácticas de pociones curativas –añadió orgullosa. A Loki no le hacía falta nada para curarse una lesión tan nimia, pero no quiso herir los sentimientos de su hija rechazando su ofrecimiento.

–Gracias, ahora me lo aplicaré –En realidad, le gustaba que se preocupara tanto por él. Sonriendo, Sylene lo abrazó por la cintura, y los dos se encaminaron hacia el interior de la casa, seguidos de cerca por Sigyn–. Entonces, ¿ya no me odias? –preguntó el dios a su hija, y ésta contestó un poco a regañadientes.

–Sigo enfadada contigo, eso que conste. Pero me alegro muchísimo de que estés aquí. Y… –bajó la voz a un susurro para que su madre no pudiera oírla–, si mamá te perdona, yo te perdonaré también –Él le respondió en idéntico tono bajo:

–Tal vez algún día, princesa. Pero hoy por hoy, yo no me haría ilusiones.

Sigyn no entendía los cuchicheos que se traían los dos, pero tampoco quería prestar atención. Se sentía demasiado indecisa, demasiado turbada, demasiado emocionada.

–*–*–*–*–*–

–Ha sido super emocionante–comentó Sylene desde su lado de la cama, excitadísima ante la escena que acababan de vivir–. Papá ha podido derrotar él solo a esos dos seres tan enormes y feos, ¡nos ha salvado!

Sigyn no contestó. Con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza apoyada en la almohada, tenía la mirada perdida en el techo color salmón, como si en él estuvieran escritas todas las respuestas a las dudas que tanto la atormentaban. Tal y como había decidido, se había quedado en la habitación de su hija para que Loki pudiese utilizar el dormitorio principal y que los criados no se hiciesen preguntas si descubrían que él usaba otro cuarto, pero en aquel momento, dormir era lo último que le apetecía.

–Precisamente estábamos hablando de si debías volver con papá y él va y se presenta aquí –añadió la muchacha maliciosamente– ¿Crees que podría ser algún tipo de señal?

–Lo que creo es que deberíamos dormir –repuso la asgardiana con voz inexpresiva, apagando un poco el entusiasmo de la joven.

–Entonces, ¿ya está? ¿Vas a dejar que papá se marche mañana sin decirle nada, a pesar de todo lo que habíamos hablado?

–Buenas noches, Sylene.

La chica rezongó un poco, pero no insistió más y se giró hacia su lado. Dio unas cuantas vueltas y, pese a su agitación por el episodio de los trolls, precisamente la adrenalina liberada durante el mismo tuvo un efecto sedante sobre ella, y tardó poco en dormirse. Entretanto, Sigyn no había movido un músculo, ni había cerrado los ojos.

Cuando oyó que su hija respiraba profundamente, se levantó de la cama con todo el cuidado que pudo para no despertarla, y salió de la habitación de la joven encaminándose descalza y de puntillas hacia el dormitorio principal. El corazón le martilleaba contra el pecho con violencia; no sabía bien qué estaba haciendo, no sabía si tendría valor para llegar hasta el final… pero sí sabía una cosa: su hija tenía razón. No dejaría que Loki se marchase sin decirle nada.

Al igual que en Jotunheim, el miedo la asaltó al llegar a la puerta, no se decidía a golpearla. Pero no fue necesario: en ese instante, como si el destino hubiese marcado que debían encontrarse en ese momento, Loki la abrió para salir, y se quedó mudo al hallarla allí, en el umbral. Estaba algo más vestido que cuando ella lo había visitado en sus habitaciones de Glaesisvellir, con su pantalón ordinario y la camisa de seda verde que solía llevar bajo su sobretodo de cuero, pero aun así parecía más desprotegido y accesible que cuando llevaba su armadura completa.

Los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente, cada uno sorprendido de ver allí al otro. Como en otras ocasiones, sus miradas se entrelazaron, comunicándose de forma más elocuente que con cualquier palabra. De nuevo, todo parecía haber desaparecido a su alrededor, no existiendo nada en el mundo excepto ellos. Y una pequeña parte de ambos supo qué significaba el que se hubieran reunido allí, que ella hubiera ido a buscarle y el hecho de que él estuviera despierto esperándola; sabían _qué_ _iba a ocurrir_. Pero aun así, y por mucho que cada uno deseara lanzarse en brazos del otro, un resto de inseguridad y otro poco de orgullo, hacían necesario que representasen un último y enojoso acto de aquel teatro.

–¿Puedo… puedo pasar? –preguntó ella con un hilo de voz. Sin hacer el menor comentario, Loki se apartó de la puerta e hizo un gesto invitándola a entrar.

Mientras lo hacía, ella pudo notar cómo recorría su cuerpo con la vista, estudiando sus curvas que la ligera tela de gasa de su túnica revelaba algo más de lo necesario. Llena de turbación, se cruzó de brazos para esconder todo lo posible la forma de sus pechos; y se maldijo por no habérsele ocurrido ponerse algo por encima de aquel fino camisón, pero con las altas temperaturas tanto ella como su hija habían perdido la costumbre de utilizar batas. Decidió sentarse para esconder su cuerpo todo lo posible, y eligió el sillón que acompañaba al escritorio… le parecía más adecuado que hacerlo sobre la cama.

Loki se quedó de pie, observándola con los brazos cruzados, aguardando a lo que tuviera que decirle. La miraba tan fijamente que empezó a sentirse nerviosa, así que tuvo el impulso de bromear para relajar la tensión:

–Qué, ¿hoy no tienes escondida a ninguna de tus "amiguitas"? –preguntó maliciosamente.

–No, me he dejado a mi multitudinario harén en casa –repuso él con sarcasmo, demostrando que no le había hecho gracia el chiste–. Sigyn, ya te expliqué lo que pasó aquella noche, o mejor dicho lo que no pasó. Lorelei se metió en mi alcoba sin mi permiso, pero la eché; entre nosotros no ocurrió nada. No he dormido con ninguna otra mujer desde que supe que estabas viva.

Ella contempló los ojos del dios, aquella intensa mirada verde que podía ser tan impávida o engañosa como sincera y expresiva, según Loki lo deseara. Y supo que le estaba diciendo la verdad.

–Está bien, te creo –asintió apacible y deseosa de zanjar el tema–. Espero no haberte despertado –se disculpó, y Loki sacudió la cabeza.

–No estaba durmiendo –para demostrarlo, señaló la cama con un gesto. Ésta tenía la colcha un poco arrugada, pero no estaba deshecha.

–Sí… no me esperaba que en este Reino fuera a hacer tanto calor.

–No tiene nada que ver con el calor –repuso él gravemente–. ¿De verdad crees que podría dormir después de lo que me dijiste en el jardín? Me refiero a eso de que "sólo podrías ser feliz conmigo".

–Oh. Eso… –avergonzada, la asgardiana bajó la vista–. Fue… un impulso.

–Un impulso –repitió él, sin comprender–. ¿A qué has venido, Sigyn?

Ella suspiró. ¿Por qué era tan difícil decir algo tan sencillo como "te echo de menos"? ¿Cómo podían borrarse de un plumazo tantos años de odio, rencor y orgullo?

–Yo… venía a decirte que… –inspiró para armarse de valor– Tal vez venir a Vanaheim no fue tan buena idea como creía –admitió a trompicones–. Quizás tenías razón y nunca debimos dejar Glaesisvellir.

Loki la observó durante unos segundos, atónito ante aquella declaración. No concordaba en absoluto con la imagen feliz de ella que siempre había visto cuando la observaba con el espejo.

–¿Por qué dices…? Ah, ya entiendo –se interrumpió–. Comprendo por qué hablas así. Estás asustada por lo que ha ocurrido antes en el jardín, pero no tienes por qué. Fue un error mío dejar que os marcharais sin ningún tipo de protección, pero lo solventaré. Contrataré los mejores y más fuertes mercenarios que el oro pueda pagar y apostaré uno en cada rincón de la finca. Nadie podrá volver a acercarse a amenazaros, te lo prometo.

–No… ¡no es eso! –se levantó del sillón, vehemente–. Antes de que esas criaturas aparecieran, ya había decidido pedirle a Sylene que nos llevase de vuelta a Jotunheim. Sé que tiene el mapa de los pórticos interdimensionales… y al parecer, no es tan difícil usarlo –añadió, un poco en tono de reproche por haberle mentido.

–No, no es tan difícil –reconoció él con una sonrisa–, no cuando conoces los pasos. Pero no esperarías que fuese a ponértelo fácil, ¿verdad? –su expresión irónica fue sustituida por una interrogante– Pero, ¿por qué volver a Jotunheim, después de lo que te costó convencerme de que te dejara marchar? –"¿…Después de lo que me costó _a mí_ dejarte marchar?", añadió mentalmente.

Ella titubeó de nuevo. ¡Qué difícil era, qué difícil!

–Y… ¿y si te dijera… que he estado pensando en volver… en intentarlo? ¿En darnos una última oportunidad?

–Sí, ya… –Loki sonrió escéptico, pensando que le estaba gastando otra broma, pero vio la expresión muy seria del rostro de su mujer, y su corazón se detuvo por un segundo– ¿Estás… estás hablando en serio?

Ella asintió, aunque no muy segura.

–Eso creo… –murmuró, más para sí misma que para él–. En plan de prueba, por supuesto, y bajo mis condiciones. Si no funciona, nos separaremos amistosamente, sin que tengamos que hacernos daño. Dejarás que me vaya y no intentarás impedírmelo.

Loki apenas había escuchado a partir de que ella admitía que la reconciliación era una posibilidad real. La felicidad y la esperanza se habían apoderado de todas sus emociones, y sólo quería asentir a todo lo que ella le exigiera.

–Sí, sí, te lo prometo, pero no será necesario –en un arranque de entusiasmo, la tomó por la cintura y la acercó hacia sí, sin que, por fin, ella se le resistiera. Lo único que la contenía de estrecharla entre sus brazos o besarla era que ella aún seguía hablando, estableciendo condiciones a las que él estaba dispuesto a acceder antes incluso de que salieran de su boca.

–No habrá otras mujeres, ni más secretos, ni más mentiras.

–No más mujeres, ni más mentiras –repitió él como un niño obediente, aunque el tema de "no más secretos" le hizo sentirse algo intranquilo. No podía olvidar que había un secreto, uno muy grave, que aún no le había contado.

–Y necesito que hagas una última cosa más por mí.

–Lo que sea… –murmuró él anhelante, buscando su boca, saboreando de antemano aquel dulce beso que por primera vez ella no le negaría–. Haré todo lo que me pidas, te daré el sol y las estrellas, pondré todos los tesoros del Yggdrasil a tus pies… –susurró con su voz más seductora, deseoso de complacer a su amada–. Pídeme lo que quieras y te juro que lo haré. Todo lo que quie…

–…Quiero ver tu forma de gigante de hielo.

–¿Qué…? –el dios la soltó retrocediendo un par de pasos y su sonrisa desapareció, siendo sustituida por una dura expresión de tensión– No. Eso jamás.

–Lo siento Loki, pero es a mi manera o a ninguna –dijo ella con firmeza–. Muéstrate tal y como eres o retiraré mi oferta. Volveré a la habitación de Sylene, tú mañana regresarás a Jotunheim, y no volveremos a hablar de esto nunca más, ni tampoco a vernos.

–¡Si hago lo que dices, entonces sí que no querrás volver a verme! –saltó él bruscamente– Pídeme cualquier cosa, salvo eso.

–Pero eso es lo único que quiero. Vamos –dijo ella con el mismo tono persuasivo que solía utilizar él–, he visto a Fenrir y a Jormungand en su forma _jotun _y no me parecen tan terribles. ¿Por qué ibas tú a ser peor?

–Porque eres tú quien me verá –alegó él de forma un tanto incoherente–. Y soy yo a quien verás… y…

–…Y siempre has considerado monstruos a los gigantes de hielo, aunque tú mismo pertenezcas a esa raza –completó ella–. Pero olvidas que mis hijos también eran en parte _jotnar_, y nunca me desagradarían por eso. Quiero verlo, Loki. Quiero ver_te._

Él aún parecía indeciso.

–Está bien. Buenas noches –dijo Sigyn duramente y se giró para marcharse.

–¡No, espera! –exclamó él, y ella se detuvo y lo miró de nuevo, expectante. Exigente. Implacable. No tenía ni idea de lo difícil que sería aquello para él, o tal vez no le importaba– Está bien, pero que sea rápido –se rindió, y sonrió un poco sarcástico–. Seguramente al verlo te aterrorices y salgas corriendo. Esta vez definitivamente.

–Tal vez –asintió ella, haciéndolo tensarse de nuevo–. O tal vez no. Deja que sea yo quien decida cuando lo vea.

Él resopló.

–Bien. Cierra los ojos.

–Vamos Loki, no seas ridículo…

–Aún me cuesta bastante transformarme y me pondrás nervioso si tengo que hacerlo contigo mirándome todo el tiempo.

–Eres peor que un niño –se burló ella, pero cerró los ojos obedientemente.

Loki respiró hondo y se concentró para volver a su forma _jotun_. Tal y como Angerboda le había dicho alguna vez, hacerlo sin la ayuda del Cofre de los Antiguos Inviernos o sin tocar a otro gigante de hielo le costaba cierto esfuerzo físico, aparte del mental, y más aún en un lugar cálido como Vanaheim. Su piel adoptó un intenso tono azulado y sus ojos pasaron del esmeralda al escarlata. Ya no era humano ni asgardiano, sino el auténtico Loki, el gigante de hielo.

–Ya está –murmuró intentando parecer tranquilo–. Puedes abrir los ojos.

Sigyn así lo hizo y ahogó una exclamación mientras Loki aguardaba su veredicto. Habría mentido si hubiera dicho que no estaba asustado. Le parecía que en cualquier momento ella se pondría a gritar y saldría corriendo, tal y como había predicho. Ninguna asgardiana, todas mujeres hermosas, podría resistir ver que su esposo era un gigante de hielo. Aquél era, sin duda, el punto de inflexión que marcaba el destino de su relación. Si ella se horrorizaba y huía de él, como seguramente ocurriría, todo acabaría entre ellos, para siempre. Pero si se quedaba…

Por el momento, se estaba quedando. Y se acercó aún más para tocarle, para _palparle_. Le rozó la frente con los dedos por un instante, y los retiró como si se quemara al notar la sensación extremadamente fría.

–Cuidado –susurró él. Loki no tenía el letal tacto de escarcha de los gigantes de hielo ordinarios, que helaban hasta quemar la piel de un humano normal; pero aun así estaba muy frío y no quería impresionarla. Pero ella no se retiró. Una vez acostumbrada a la temperatura, siguió tocándole llena de arrobada fascinación.

Loki contuvo la respiración mientras ella pasaba sus dedos por su cara, tan suavemente como en aquel sueño donde volvían a encontrarse en la caverna. Los deslizaba recorriendo sus escarificaciones y percibiendo el relieve que hacían sobre la piel azul; para a continuación acariciar sus mejillas, su nariz y sus párpados y labios. Parecía embelesada examinándolo, pero Loki aún se preguntaba cuándo esa expresión de curiosidad maravillada empezaría a transformarse en repugnancia y ella huiría. Casi no podía soportar tenerla ahí, tan cerca, y tocándole tan suavemente; le parecía que no podría resistir el impulso de tomarla entre sus brazos y apoderarse de sus labios de fresa… pero se obligó a permanecer inmóvil mientras ella llevaba a cabo su reconocimiento.

Tras un tiempo que a él se le antojó interminable y cortísimo a la vez, ella retiró las manos de él y se alejó un poco. Sólo un poco.

–Lo sé… –asintió él, sin querer mirarla– Tenía razón, ¿verdad? Soy un monstruo.

–¿Un monstruo? –repitió ella en voz baja–. En absoluto. Eres hermoso, Loki, muy hermoso… y el azul siempre ha sido uno de mis colores favoritos.

Estupefacto, él alzó la vista para encontrar sus ojos, que, como el resto de su rostro, sonreían suavemente.

–¿Te burlas de mí?

–Para mí nunca fuiste un monstruo. Muchas veces te comportas como uno, pero eso nada tiene que ver con tu raza. Ya lo sabes, que fueras gigante de hielo jamás me importó, ni antes, ni ahora. Ni nunca.

Loki no podía reaccionar. La incredulidad, el alivio y la felicidad se mezclaban en su alma de forma insoportable, casi impidiéndole respirar.

–Pero… –estaba tan anonadado que apenas podía poner sus pensamientos en orden–, me dijiste que me odiabas. Que me odiarías siempre.

–Y es cierto, una parte de mí aún lo hace. Pero otra… te amará siempre. A ti y a todo lo que forme parte de ti, incluyendo tu herencia _jotun_ –le acarició con ternura la fría mejilla–. Es una parte de mí que subestimé, a la que intenté aplastar, pero que al final se ha alzado con la victoria sobre la otra. Por favor, no hagas que me arrepienta esta vez… –añadió dulcemente antes de besarle.

Aquello volvió a dejarle sin aliento. Ella lo estaba besando, por voluntad propia. Siempre había sido él quien de alguna manera había tomado la iniciativa en esas cosas, y ella se había limitado a responderle en mayor o menor grado. Pero esta vez era ella la que había avanzado hacia él, buscando su boca y tomándole desprevenido tal y como él solía hacer con ella. Fue un beso suave y de tanteo, apenas rozando sus labios; pero tan sólo ese levísimo roce envió escalofríos por todo el cuerpo del dios del engaño.

–¿Estás segura? –preguntó él con voz agitada por el deseo– Mira que esta vez no es ningún sueño.

–Dios, espero que no lo sea –susurró ella, y lo besó de nuevo.

Él apenas tardó un segundo en reaccionar. La estrechó contra sí con tanta fuerza que la levantó del suelo y profundizó en el beso hasta creer que volvería a quedarse sin respiración. Ella no protestó, sino que correspondió a la intensidad de aquel abrazo y aquel beso con una pasión desmedida. Sus bocas –los labios intensamente rosados de ella contra los azules de él, el calor de la piel humana contra la frialdad _jotun_– parecían no poder estar separadas y no dejaban de devorarse la una a la otra, como si no necesitasen respirar, como si el contacto del otro fuera todo el aire que requirieran. Por fin ambos estaban juntos, sin barreras que los separasen, sin malentendidos y sin sueños.

Vacilante, él tomó el rostro de la mujer entre sus manos para poder besarla con toda la intensidad que deseaba sin hacerla retroceder con su propia fuerza, y ella pegó un respingo al sentir la piel helada sobre su cara.

–Lo siento… –susurró él, mientras volvía a adoptar paulatinamente forma humana. Ella intentó detenerle:

–No es necesario…

–No, lo prefiero así –repuso él–. Así estoy más cómodo. Me cuesta concentrarme en mantener mi forma _jotun_ con este clima tan cálido, y más si estoy… –volvió a besarla–… haciendo _esto._

–Como quieras –asintió ella, jadeante al igual que él. Tenía los ojos cerrados y no llegó a ver cómo la piel le cambiaba de color de nuevo, pero sí percibió el aumento de temperatura de los labios que comenzaban a bajarle por el cuello. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, ante ella estaba de nuevo el Loki que conocía–. Realmente me da igual qué forma tengas, mientras sigas siendo tú.

Él sonrió y continuó besándola. Sus manos empezaron a descender por el cuerpo femenino muy lentamente, intentando captar al máximo cada una de las sensaciones que percibía al notar bajo sus dedos sus curvas, apenas cubiertas por el fino camisón de gasa. Acariciarla por encima de aquella fina túnica sólo hacía que tales sensaciones fuesen aún más exquisitas, pero él anhelaba poder tocar su piel desnuda más que ninguna otra cosa.

Aun así, todavía tenía algo pendiente antes de aquello. Ella le había exigido que se acabasen los secretos y no quería que pudiese reprocharle que habían recomenzado su relación con aquél tan grave por revelar. Rompió el beso y se alejó un poco de ella, provocando un gemido de protesta en la mujer.

–Antes de seguir, tengo… tengo que decirte algo… –jadeó él.

–¿…Ahora? –se quejó Sigyn, frustrada.

–Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo contártelo, y…

–Entonces seguro que es algo malo –lo interrumpió ella, pensando que debía tratarse de la confesión de alguno de sus muchos desmanes del pasado, algo que a ella ya no le importaba porque estaba decidida a mirar hacia delante y no hacia atrás–. Y si has esperado tanto tiempo, seguro que puede esperar un poco más –"Además, como sea algo muy gordo seguro que me enfado y no quiero que nada estropee este momento", añadió para sus adentros.

Loki lo pensó unos segundos y al final se encogió de hombros.

–Cuando tienes razón, tienes razón –dijo, y continuó besándola. Él había cumplido, había intentado hacer lo correcto, pero si era ella la que se lo impedía, no estaba dispuesto a insistir. Por su mente pasaba un pensamiento similar al de ella: era la hora del amor. Ya tendrían tiempo para confesiones.

Sin dejar de besarse, acabaron chocando contra el escritorio. Loki quiso corregir la trayectoria y llevarla hacia la cama, pero Sigyn se lo impidió.

–No… quedémonos aquí –le susurró mirándolo pícaramente, incitante. Como una chica mala, o una chica buena a punto de cometer una travesura muy maliciosa.

–¿En qué estás pensando? –preguntó él, extrañado pero en absoluto contrariado.

Sigyn retrocedió aún más, y sin perder aquella expresión sensual que tanto le fascinaba, se sentó en el tablero del escritorio.

–¿Te acuerdas de aquella mesa de tu despacho, en Asgard?

Él sonrió: desde luego que se acordaba. No olvidaría jamás aquella noche de su primer año de matrimonio, y estaba dispuesto a que tampoco olvidasen ésta.

–¿Quieres hacerlo aquí?

–¿Por qué no? –ella lo miró ardiente– Si tanto quieres estar conmigo, te dará igual el lugar, ¿verdad?

La sonrisa de él se amplió al reconocer sus propias palabras de tantos años atrás. Se aproximó a ella, colocándose a tan poca distancia que Sigyn tuvo que separar las piernas para dejarle acercarse sin estorbarle con las rodillas. En esa posición, enseguida pudo notar hasta qué punto estaba ya excitado y aquella sensación ya le dio vértigo.

Loki volvió a aferrarla contra sí y a saborear de nuevo aquellos dulces labios a los que no podía creer que sólo horas antes hubiera estado dispuesto a renunciar. Su boca sólo se resignó a abandonarlos para dirigirse a su cuello, el cual rozó suavemente con la lengua como sabía que a ella le gustaba; y volvió a subir hasta su oreja, lamiendo ligeramente el lóbulo y haciéndola estremecerse de nuevo, sin que esta vez tuviera nada que ver con el frío. Cubrió de besos su garganta y poco a poco, la fue reclinando hacia atrás para llegar más cómodamente a sus pechos, que por el momento se dedicaba a acariciar suavemente por encima de la túnica.

Con la respiración entrecortada por la excitación, Sigyn se abandonó por entero a los deseos de Loki dejando apoyar su espalda sobre el tablero de la mesa, exponiéndose a sus caricias y a todo lo que él quisiera hacerle sin reservas y sin condiciones. Él, aún de pie, y casi enloquecido al tener aquella imagen de su mujer entregándosele por completo como tantas noches había soñado, casi no sabía por dónde empezar. O sí lo sabía, pero no quería precipitarse. Quería saborear aquel momento por completo, prolongarlo al máximo.

Empezó a acariciar de abajo a arriba aquel cuerpo, anhelado durante tanto tiempo. Comenzando por las rodillas, sus manos se deslizaron sobre la delicada tela de la túnica, recorriendo sus muslos, sus caderas y su vientre, y se detuvieron sobre sus pechos palpándolos con suavidad, apenas rozando los pezones que ya se erguían exigentes, reclamando atención. Todo ello con una lentitud pasmosa, desesperante, explorando cada uno de los contornos del cuerpo femenino como si tuviera entre sus brazos a una virgen que nunca hubiera tocado antes, en lugar de la mujer que había dado a luz a tres hijos suyos. Sigyn se arqueó con los ojos cerrados, intentando adaptarse a aquellas hábiles manos como si no quisiese perder su contacto, como si lo necesitara.

Muy despacio, aquellas manos subieron un poco más hasta llegar a su cuello y su rostro recorriéndolos y pasando sus dedos por los párpados y los labios de ella al igual que ella había acariciado el rostro de él; y luego comenzaron el camino inverso, bajando lentamente por su vientre y deteniéndose en sus caderas, para explorar el contorno de su pelvis. Para entonces ella ya estaba ardiendo de deseo, y apenas la había tocado por encima del camisón.

Pero él enseguida cambió eso. Llevó sus manos al borde de la parte de abajo del camisón y se la levantó, de nuevo acariciando sus piernas bajo la propia tela, haciendo que se deslizara por los muslos y llevándosela hasta por encima de las caderas; todo con la misma parsimonia que estaba imprimiendo al resto de sus movimientos. Tanta lentitud la estaba volviendo loca de frustración, pero era una tortura dulcísima. Le dejó al descubierto la fina piel del vientre y empezó a besarla con besos leves, suaves, que casi le hacían cosquillas. De repente ella se acordó de la cicatriz de la cesárea e intentó levantarse, o al menos cubrírsela con las manos; pero él se lo impidió.

–Tú no te has inmutado al ver mi forma _jotun_… –susurró–, ¿y crees que a mí me molesta una simple cicatriz?

–Lo sé, pero…

–… Me encanta tu cicatriz –la interrumpió, cubriéndola de pequeños besos como al resto de su cuerpo–. Es la marca que demuestra que tuviste a mi hija –añadió mientras le subía aún más el camisón y ascendía con sus labios hacia arriba, bordeando el pliegue inferior de los senos.

Con la túnica levantada de por medio, Sigyn no podía ver nada de lo que él le hacía, sólo sentirlo. Cuando notó aquellos delicados besos cayendo como lluvia sobre sus pechos, y la húmeda caricia de la lengua de él sobre sus pezones, una oleada de excitación le cortó la respiración. Aquello no era como en sus sueños. Aquella ternura, aquella sensibilidad, no podría haberla imaginado ni en la más loca de sus fantasías. Si algo caracterizaba al dios del engaño, era que podía ser imprevisible, y ser un amante tan tierno era definitivamente lo último que ella habría esperado de él.

La boca de Loki volvió a bajar por su vientre, rozando su piel con su barbilla, y ella tragó saliva para aliviar un poco la sequedad de su garganta cuando sintió que enganchaba los dedos en su ropa interior, quitándosela muy despacio. Después, volvió a levantarle la túnica, con la ansiosa colaboración de ella, quien arqueó el cuerpo para que pudiera sacársela por la cabeza.

Sigyn quedó totalmente desnuda y expuesta ante él, y se mordió los nudillos de la mano derecha cuando notó que él le abría las piernas y extendía más de aquellos besos sobre la parte inferior de su vientre, la cara interior de los muslos y sobre su propia intimidad, llegando incluso a deslizar delicadamente su lengua sobre ésta última. Ella pegó un respingo, y por un momento creyó que él se demoraría allí más tiempo, algo que ella no soportaría. Ya estaba bien de preliminares, se dijo. Más adelante habría ocasión de jugar durante más tiempo, ahora ya no quería ni podía esperar más.

Y él debía pensar lo mismo, ya que se incorporó, se despojó de su propia ropa y la tomó de las caderas, atrayéndola hacia sí. Ella apretó los tobillos contra la parte posterior de sus muslos y movió la pelvis contra él en un gesto de invitación. Deseaba ser suya tanto como deseaba que él fuera suyo… y él estaba encantado de concederle ese deseo.

El dios del engaño no dejó de mirarla a los ojos mientras se adentraba en su interior, a lo que ella respondió con un suspiro, o una especie de ronroneo apagado. Loki se inclinó sobre ella, moviéndose rítmica y pausadamente mientras ella rodeaba su cintura con las piernas y se aferraba a su cuello con los brazos, besando dulcemente los hombros masculinos y su pecho pálido y lampiño, y hasta en algunos momentos agarrándolo de su cabello oscuro y largo, que siempre la había fascinado.

No hubo palabras: sus ojos, permanentemente en contacto, se decían todo cuanto debían decirse. Por fin estaban en completa sintonía. Todo rencor, toda desconfianza de cada uno respecto del otro, había desaparecido en aquel momento. Ahora cada uno aceptaba al otro tal y como era, lo _amaba_ por entero. El odio y las heridas comenzaban a borrarse para siempre, y lo que quedaba eran los sentimientos de unión y el deseo de estar juntos, olvidando todo lo demás.

Loki continuaba besándola sin parar, no sólo en sus labios, sino en sus mejillas y en su frente, con una ternura que estuvo a punto de hacerla llorar. Avergonzada ante aquella posibilidad, ella intentó hundir la cabeza en su cuello, pero él se lo impidió.

–Sigue mirándome, amada mía –le pidió con voz agitada–. Quiero ver tus ojos mientras gozas.

Ella no sabía si sería capaz de hacerlo, más que nada porque le costaba mantener la vista enfocada en ningún objeto, ni siquiera sus hermosos ojos. El éxtasis se aproximaba y su cuerpo tomaba, más que nunca, las riendas de su voluntad. Sólo quería dejarse llevar, tener a su amor así, entre sus brazos y dentro de ella, y que aquello no terminara nunca.

–Háblame, Sigyn –jadeó él.

–¿Qué quieres que te diga? –ella casi no podía pensar.

–Sabes lo que quiero oír.

–No, yo… –se detuvo al darse cuenta de que sí lo sabía– Te amo, Loki.

Fue en ese momento cuando el orgasmo la sacudió, tan prolongado y violento que estuvo a punto de hacerla perder la respiración y desmayarse. Se convulsionó contra el cuerpo de él, pero él volvió a buscar su boca, hundiendo su lengua en ella mientras alcanzaba su propio clímax. Sus últimos embates fueron intensos, tan violentos como para hacerle daño, pese a que ella sabía que su intención no era hacérselo. Y no se lo hizo.

El dios se derrumbó sobre ella, respirando agitadamente; y ella le acarició el cabello, que como siempre se le había revuelto y descolocado mientras yacían juntos. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para salir de su interior, y además ella no quería permitírselo, puesto que seguía aferrándolo contra sí con brazos y piernas. Sin embargo, él realizó un esfuerzo para incorporarse un poco y contemplar su rostro. Parecía intranquilo.

–¿Sigyn…?

–¿Sí? –respondió ella, también jadeando.

–Sigues siendo tú –dijo, sin que estuviera muy claro si preguntaba o afirmaba.

–Claro que soy yo. ¿Quién querías que fuera? –frunció el ceño, medio en broma medio en serio– Oye, no habrás estado pensando en otra mientras lo hacíamos, ¿verdad?

–¿Tú qué crees? –bromeó él, sólo para hacerla rabiar, pero enseguida agregó muy serio– Sólo que… me resulta difícil creer que estés realmente aquí.

–A mí también me cuesta creerlo –lo besó en la mejilla (un besito suave e inocente en comparación a los intensos y apasionados que acababan de compartir), y le pasó la mano por la frente para enjugarle el sudor. Aunque no se hubiesen dado cuenta mientras consumaban su unión, los dos habían acabado sudando profusamente y sus cuerpos desnudos estaban resbaladizos y brillantes. Toda la habitación estaba cargada con una mezcla de los olores de ambos, sexo y transpiración: un olor lujurioso, sensual… absolutamente sublime.

Sigyn suspiró algo fatigada:

–¿Hace calor aquí, o somos nosotros? –intentó moverse un poco para escapar de la temperatura corporal de su marido (que, al contrario que su anterior frialdad _jotun_, era bastante alta), pero él se lo impidió. No quería que se alejara de él, ni un solo centímetro, ni por un segundo.

–Somos nosotros –sonrió maliciosamente–. Aunque si eso te hace sentir mejor, mañana haréis el equipaje y volveremos a casa… y estoy hablando de Jotunheim, por si no te había quedado claro. Allí podrás quejarte del frío, en vez de por el calor.

–Hablas como si fuera una bruja que estuviera todo el tiempo quejándome –ella lo golpeó ligeramente en el hombro, algo molesta por la broma, y él se echó a reír. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Sigyn lo veía reír realmente, de auténtica felicidad.

–Puedes ser todo lo que te plazca, mientras seas mía –sin dejar de abrazarla, en la misma posición en la que habían acabado de hacer el amor, se incorporó, levantándola y llevándola en peso hasta la cama. Ella tuvo que aferrarse de nuevo a él con los brazos y las piernas para no caerse, pero él la cargó con facilidad, como si fuese una pluma. La depositó con suavidad sobre la mullida colcha y se dejó caer con cuidado sobre ella–. Mañana, cuando volvamos a Jotunheim, tú te trasladarás a mis habitaciones… mejor dicho, "nuestras" habitaciones; y actuarás como una auténtica esposa.

–Otra vez estás actuando en plan dictador, dando órdenes a diestro y siniestro.

Él alzó una ceja:

–¿Acaso no es lo que deseas?

–No he dicho eso, ni tampoco que esté en desacuerdo con lo que dices, sólo que… podrías decirlo más suavemente. Que parezca que tengo elección.

Él rió suavemente y hundió la nariz contra sus ondas rojizas, aspirando su perfume.

–Ya no tienes elección, amada; no después de esto. Te di una oportunidad para ser libre y la has rechazado, y no soy tan fuerte como para renunciar a ti dos veces. Te prometí que te haría feliz, y sólo si no lo consigo podrás pedirme que te deje marchar. Mientras eso no ocurra, estarás conmigo, comerás a mi lado y dormirás en mi lecho. Bueno, eso a partir de mañana. Esta noche… olvídate de dormir –añadió provocativamente, mientras empezaba a besarla de nuevo–. Llevamos separados quince años, son muchas noches de amor atrasadas. Y tengo intención de recuperarlas todas.

En ningún momento, mientras hablaban, él había abandonado su interior, y pronto Sigyn notó cómo él iba recuperando el deseo y su consistencia rígida mientras estaba aún dentro de ella. Era una sensación nueva para ella… deliciosa, muy íntima.

De nuevo le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y respondió a sus besos con pasión impetuosa.

–Como deseéis, mi señor –bromeó, siguiéndole el juego.

En el fondo, no le molestaba que en ese aspecto no hubiese cambiado, que siguiese obsesionado con el control o mostrándose autoritario, tanto dentro del lecho como fuera de él. ¿Qué importaba eso, si la dulzura de sus actos desmentía la aparente dureza de sus palabras? Además, si ambos estaban de acuerdo en que se amaban, ella aprendería a manejar su endemoniado genio y sus terribles modales. Sería un desafío, pero estaba deseando intentarlo.

Sigyn no habría sabido decir si aquella noche fue la más tierna o la más ardiente de su vida. O tal vez fuese las dos cosas, porque estaban indisolublemente unidas. Sin duda, aquél no era el Loki que había conocido. Aquél era el Loki de sus sueños… no: el Loki de sus sueños palidecía ante aquel desconocido de aspecto grave pero hermoso que no dejaba de besarla, de venerarla, de _amarla._

Y se sintió tan feliz que casi no pudo soportarlo. Porque daba miedo.

Realmente esperaba que no fuese un sueño… estaba harta de sueños. Quería sentir aquella realidad, con sus alegrías y sus pesares, quería experimentar todo lo que el futuro les deparase, y quería hacerlo junto a Loki. Y después de haber probado la independencia y la soledad y de haberse descubierto como persona, ahora sabía que amar sin miedo y entregarse sin reservas y sin rencores, era la auténtica libertad… la única forma de estar viva.

* * *

><p><strong>Ojalá que esta esperadísima reconciliación haya sido todo lo que imaginabais y no os haya decepcionado, ni tampoco os haya parecido demasiado precipitada (estando en el capi 33, me parece que se ha hecho esperar bastante, pero ya me entendéis ;) ). <strong>**Bueno, ha costado pero ya están juntos y reconciliados, ¡por fin! Ni yo misma me lo creo, jejeje. Pero, y aunque os cueste creerlo, esto es sólo el principio. El Ragnarök está a la vuelta de la esquina, y muchos problemas y malentendidos aguardan a nuestra parejita, sólo que, a partir de ahora, los afrontarán juntos.**

**En este capítulo, ha sido clave la contribución de mi musa particular Saku-Zelda, con dos cómics suyos que me han inspirado prácticamente todo el capítulo. El primero de ellos, cuando Loki le devuelve a Sigyn su colgante de aguamarina, me inspiró toda la historia del colgante. El otro, que refleja cuando Sigyn le pide a Loki que le muestre su forma **_**jotun**_**, es algo más antiguo, por eso hay algunas cosas cambiadas, espero que no te importe, Saku :)**

**Para la parte del lemon, podéis probar a escuchar "Fingers of love" de Crowded House (watch?v=j1kOOkxMqew) o "Pieces" de RED (watch?v=XLYImn6sxxE). El por qué hacer el amor sobre una mesa (con lo cómoda que es la cama ;) ): para las que no se acuerden, en el capítulo 10 de _Early Winter_ conciben a Narvi sobre la mesa del despacho de Loki. El volver a hacerlo en una mesa, y esta vez por iniciativa de ella (incluso repite las mismas palabras que él dijera en su época), simboliza el nuevo comienzo, como si volvieran a retomar su relación a partir de ese punto.**

**De nuevo, mil gracias a todas por seguir el fic y por toda la motivación que me dais, sin vosotras no tendría el ánimo ni las fuerzas para continuarlo. Y ya sin más, os deseo que disfrutéis MUCHO de _Thor: The Dark World_, y si seguimos vivas después del estreno, nos veremos. Un beso!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Parte 2: **_**Despertar**_

–**34–**

Empezaba a amanecer cuando Sigyn abrió los ojos. Enseguida reconoció la dulce tibieza del pecho masculino contra su mejilla y levantó el rostro para comprobar que él realmente estaba allí. Loki aún dormía; y su rostro se veía más joven y relajado, lleno de paz, como si los demonios que solían atormentarlo en la vigilia fuesen incapaces de alcanzarlo en su profundo sueño. Con aquella apacible expresión estaba más bello que nunca, como un ángel de rostro sereno y revueltos cabellos negros que contrastaban con su pálida piel.

La asgardiana inspiró feliz y apretó la cara contra él. Seguía sin poder creérselo. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que se había despertado en brazos de su marido –mucho, mucho antes de aquellos quince años de separación, cuando sus hijos eran aún muy pequeños–, que casi había olvidado qué se sentía y la invadió una especie de _dejà vu_, una extraña sensación irreal. Casi como si estuviera dentro de uno de sus sueños, aunque, por primera vez desde hacía mucho, sabía que no era así. En realidad se sentía extrañamente lúcida, como si acabara de despertarse _de verdad _por primera vez en años.

Por un instante, tuvo la engañosa sensación de que seguían en Asgard, de que Loki continuaba siendo el segundo de los Odinson en vez del exiliado Comandante de Jotunheim, y de que todo lo que había ocurrido –no sólo los quince años que había estado escondida en Midgard sino también toda la época infernal de su matrimonio como Princesa Consorte–, habían sido producto de un sueño particularmente largo y espantoso; que Angerboda, Karnilla o Lorelei nunca habían existido y que Narvi y Váli estaban durmiendo en las habitaciones de al lado, vivos.

Loki empezó a moverse, a punto de despertar. Ella alzó la cabeza de nuevo para mirarle y ahí estaban, aún un poco adormilados pero ya abiertos, aquellos ojos de intensa esmeralda que la contemplaban con dulzura, libres por fin de la cautela ante los sentimientos que habían manifestado siempre.

–Buenos días, amada –le susurró. Su voz acarició sus oídos como terciopelo mientras sus dedos hacían lo mismo con su mejilla–. ¿Has dormido bien?

Aquel extraño desconcierto desapareció y la ilusión del pasado mezclado con el presente se rompió como una pantalla de cristal. No estaban en Asgard, sino en Vanaheim. El pasado era el pasado y no se podía borrar; afortunadamente, porque de haber resultado cierta aquella sensación, eso habría significado que Sylene tampoco existiría. Y, si bien Sigyn había aprendido a sobrellevar medianamente la pérdida de Narvi y Váli, no se sentía capaz de vivir sin su hija.

Asintió a la pregunta de Loki y lo abrazó, dejando reposar de nuevo la cabeza sobre su pecho.

–Sí, ¿y tú?

–Como un bebé… mejor que en mucho tiempo –contestó, satisfechísimo. La atrajo aún más hacia sí, estrechándola como un niño a su muñeco preferido–. Ah… había olvidado lo a gusto que se está así, no sólo durante sino también después.

Sigyn esbozó una sonrisa mordaz, un poco amarga.

–¿Quieres decir que con Angerboda o con tu Lorelei no hacías esto?

–¿Por qué te empeñas en torturarte recordando el pasado? –él sonrió con similar ironía– No, jamás se quedaron conmigo ninguna de las dos, no como tú y yo estamos ahora. Y antes de que empieces con eso, no tienes por qué sentirte insegura respecto a Lorelei. Lo que tenía con ella no se parecía ni remotamente a lo que tengo contigo.

–No, claro… –susurró ella con tristeza–, ella es más joven y hermosa.

Él se irritó un poco al ver que estaba obteniendo el efecto contrario al que buscaba.

–Puede que sea más joven que tú, pero no más hermosa –le dijo, algo impaciente–. Pero lo que estaba intentando decir es que nunca sentí nada por ella, mientras que a ti… –fijó sus ojos en los de ella para enfatizar sus palabras–… a ti te quiero.

Las lágrimas asomaron entre los párpados de la asgardiana.

–No sé cómo te las arreglas, pero después de acostarme contigo siempre acabas haciéndome llorar –protestó, enjugándoselas–. No hace ninguna falta que me adules.

–No lo digo para adularte. Alguien muy sabio me dijo que debería haberte dicho lo que sentía por ti mientras tenía la oportunidad; y ahora que vuelvo a tenerla no pienso desperdiciarla. Y te debo muchos "te quiero", no sólo de los últimos quince años sino de todo el tiempo que estuvimos casados, así que tendré que empezar pronto si quiero ponerme al día. Te quiero… –comenzó a besarla de nuevo, en los labios y por toda la cara–, te quiero…

Sigyn casi no podía soportar aquello. Tan frío que había sido siempre, y ahora no se podía creer aquel cambio de ciento ochenta grados. Todo se estaba volviendo demasiado emocional, tanto que tuvo que esforzarse para no echarse a llorar de nuevo, esta vez de felicidad.

–Entonces, lo de anoche…

–No te arrepientes, ¿verdad? –preguntó él entre un beso y otro. La apretó aún más contra sí, como si de forma inconsciente quisiese impedir que pudiera alejarse.

–No, no es eso… –le aseguró ella– Sólo me pregunto… qué va a pasar ahora.

–¿Ahora, dices? Déjame darte los buenos días a mi modo _especial_ –dijo él juguetón, metiendo una mano bajo las sábanas para volver a acariciarla–. Te lo dije anoche, tenemos pendientes muchos…

–Sabes que no me refiero a eso –Sigyn golpeó suavemente su puño contra el pecho de él, llamándole la atención por la broma–. Hablo de nosotros. Ya hemos dejado de jugar al escondite, ya está claro lo que sentimos, pero ¿crees que eso es suficiente? ¿Después de todo lo que hemos vivido? –preguntó inquieta, sin poder ni querer pensar que las cosas pudieran solucionarse tan fácilmente, sólo habiendo pasado una noche juntos… por increíble y ardiente que hubiera sido.

Él escuchó sus dudas con expresión atenta, demostrando que cuando era necesario era capaz de pasar fácilmente de la frivolidad a la seriedad.

–Lo será si nosotros lo queremos así. Haremos borrón y cuenta nueva, como si acabásemos de casarnos –respondió reflexivamente, y viendo que seguía sin convencer a Sigyn, añadió–. Lo sé, sé que aún quedan pendientes muchos problemas entre nosotros, muchas cosas que solucionar, agravios por perdonar… pero si deseamos estar juntos, y _yo_ lo deseo, nada volverá a interponerse entre nosotros –se separó de ella unos segundos y se volvió hacia su extremo de la cama, inclinándose sobre un sillón al lado de la mesilla, donde había dejado su gabán de cuero. Hurgó en uno de los bolsillos interiores y extrajo un pequeño objeto.

–Mi anillo de boda… –murmuró Sigyn, asombrada. Se lo había devuelto meses atrás, precisamente la noche que él había aparecido en Midgard buscándola, y él lo había guardado durante todo aquel tiempo.

Loki tomó la mano derecha de la mujer y deslizó con delicadeza la alianza en su fino anular.

–Como dije anoche, volverás a ser mi esposa –declaró en voz baja–. A partir de ahora, seremos otra vez un matrimonio de verdad y seremos felices…

–¿…Para siempre? –inquirió ella, y él sonrió melancólicamente, acordándose del libro que guardaba en la biblioteca de su fortaleza.

–Tal vez "para siempre" sea mucho decir.

–O sea, que seremos felices hasta que te canses de mí otra vez, y entonces volverás a tratarme como a basura –concluyó ella con dureza, intentando incorporarse para salir de la cama, pero él la retuvo.

–¡No quería decir eso! ¿Es lo que crees que pasará? –le preguntó molesto. Pensaba que habían dejado a un lado todas las desconfianzas– Te dije que pensaba hacerte feliz, que te alegrarías de volver conmigo.

Ella se dejó arrastrar de nuevo a su lado de la cama sin abandonar su expresión escéptica. Aún le costaba confiar del todo en él.

–Entonces, ¿por qué has dicho eso?

Loki reflexionó unos segundos, cabizbajo. Al fin había llegado el momento que había estado temiendo, ya no tenía más remedio que contarle la verdad… y romperle el corazón al hacerlo.

–Querida mía, es lo que intentaba decirte ayer… –sujetó suavemente su rostro entre sus manos. La mirada expectante en los ojos aguamarina de la mujer lo abrumaba–. Lo que llevo tratando de contarte desde hace mucho. Durante la guerra, yo… –tragó saliva: ¿por qué a él, al dios de legendaria elocuencia, le estaba costando tanto algo tan simple?

"Porque te habías prometido que jamás volverías a hacerla llorar", le contestó su conciencia. "Y no quieres romper esa promesa".

–Loki, ¿de qué se trata? Me estás asustando –ella se aferró a sus muñecas con las manos, la preocupación convirtiéndose poco a poco en ansiedad.

Él abrió la boca para contestar, sin saber realmente cómo plantearlo… pero en ese momento, la puerta de la alcoba vibró bajo unos sonoros golpes y a continuación, sin esperar respuesta, se abrió. Sylene entró en la habitación, plena de energía e impetuosidad juveniles.

–Papá, ¿sabes dónde está mamá? Cuando me he despertado ya no estaba en mi cuarto y no la encuentro por ningún… –se detuvo al ver la escena de sus padres desnudos en la cama–… lado… –su cerebro aún tardó un poco en procesar la información, y cuando lo hizo sus mejillas se tiñeron de escarlata y se giró bruscamente para no tener que seguir mirándolos– ¡Oh Dios mío, lo siento!

–¡Sylene, por Dios! –Con su propio rostro de un tono casi idéntico al de su hija, Sigyn se deslizó en la cama cubriéndose con las sábanas lo más que pudo– ¿Qué te he dicho sobre esperar a que te den permiso para entrar cuando llamas a una puerta?

–¡Lo siento mamá, de verdad!

Loki se limitó a observarlas, preguntándose divertido cuál de las dos parecía más incómoda. Él, al contrario, se sentía muy relajado. No existía forma más rápida y eficaz para enterar a la chica de la nueva situación.

–Supongo que ya tienes la respuesta a tu pregunta, ¿no, hija?

–Sí, pero no me hacía falta _tanta_ información –replicó ella, aún dándoles la espalda–. No sé si en estos sitios tendréis psicólogos, porque voy a necesitar uno para quitarme el trauma de veros así.

–Oh, Sylene… –murmuró Sigyn descorazonada, pero la joven se echó a reír y se volvió. No mucho, sólo lo justo para poder hablar con ellos sin tener que verlos en aquella comprometedora posición.

–Sólo bromeaba. ¡Estoy muy contenta de que lo hayáis arreglado! –exclamó feliz– Supongo que esto quiere decir que volvemos a Jotunheim.

–Exactamente –el dios respondió por su mujer–. Volveremos a casa y seremos una familia como debe ser. De modo que ve avisando al viejo Lytir para que los criados preparen de nuevo el equipaje de tu madre y el tuyo… –se quedó mirando a Sigyn con expresión maliciosa–. Mejor que empiecen por el tuyo. Que nadie entre aquí en, al menos, otra hora… u hora y media.

–¡Loki! –aún más sonrojada, la aludida le dio un codazo dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche: ¿cómo podía ser tan desvergonzado, haciendo ese tipo de insinuaciones con Sylene delante? Pero la muchacha, ya pasada la sorpresa del primer momento, no parecía muy afectada, al contrario. Se llevó las manos a la boca para contener una risilla igual de pícara que su padre.

–Desde luego, papá… Me alegra que vinieras ayer, y que te quedaras con nosotras. Presentía que acabaríais así, aunque no sabía que sería tan pronto. Me voy, os dejo seguir con _lo_ _vuestro_. Vosotros continuad, por favor, no os vayáis a cortar por mí.

Todavía abochornada, Sigyn torció el gesto, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Sylene, sin girarse en ningún momento, se dispuso a marcharse de la estancia, pero antes de salir del todo, volvió otra vez un poco la cara hacia ellos.

–Ah, y papá… esta vez no la cagues.

–¿Que no la… qué? –repitió él, estupefacto ante la extraña jerga midgardiana a la que aún recurrían a menudo tanto su esposa como su hija.

–Es una forma de hablar de la Tierra –explicó Sigyn–. Quiere decir que no lo estropees.

–¡Ah…! Si es eso, puedes estar tranquila, princesa. No tengo ninguna intención de… hacer eso.

–Más te vale –repuso la muchacha con calma–. Te quiero muchísimo papá, pero como vuelvas a hacer daño a mi madre, mi tío será el menor de tus problemas, porque yo misma patearé tu culo de dios nórdico, ¿de acuerdo?

–Cielo, eso es sólo asunto de tu padre y mío… –Sigyn sintió la necesidad de intervenir ya que, aunque la conmovía que su niña quisiera protegerla, también sabía que Loki aborrecía que le hablaran con tan poco respeto. Sin embargo, el dios no pareció molesto sino extrañamente orgulloso.

–Me parece un trato justo –replicó, muy serio–. Es lo que yo haría si estuviera en tu lugar.

Sylene asintió satisfecha y se marchó a buscar a Lytir, asegurándose de cerrar bien la puerta tras de sí para evitar nuevas interrupciones. Cuando se quedaron solos, Sigyn se llevó las manos a la cara, sofocada.

–¡Por favor, qué vergüenza!

Loki se echó a reír.

–Tampoco ha sido para tanto –intentó restar importancia a la angustia de su mujer, y ella respondió a su frivolidad fulminándolo con la mirada.

–¡Y encima tú, bromeando con ella! Estabas hablando con tu hija, Loki, no con una de tus "amiguitas".

Él seguía riendo, pero su risa empezaba a ser más maliciosa y provocativa. La veía más deseable que nunca con aquel rubor, mezcla de turbación y rabia, arrebolando sus mejillas, su frente y sus senos, dándoles un tono muy parecido al que se le ponía cuando estaba excitada sexualmente… Y todo pudor desaparecía ante aquella adorable visión, quedando sólo el deseo que entumecía el resto de sus sentidos, incluidos los de la responsabilidad y la memoria de lo que estaba a punto de confesar antes de que su hija les interrumpiera.

–Te dije que ya no tengo "amiguitas". Y aunque te empeñes en verla como una niña, Sylene ya es toda una mujer, fíjate cómo no ha dudado en enfrentarse a mí para defenderte –comentó lleno de orgullo paternal–. Tú misma tampoco eras mucho mayor que ella cuando te casaste conmigo. Cambiando de tema… ¿quién te ha dicho que estaba bromeando cuando le he pedido que nos dejen pasar más tiempo a solas?

Ella lo miró atónita, y más aún cuando vio que volvía a inclinarse sobre ella, con una mirada lasciva e inequívocas intenciones.

–¡Loki! ¿Quieres… _ahora_? ¿Otra vez?

–Me sorprende que te sorprenda, sobre todo cuando llevas todo el rato exhibiéndote desnuda ante mí, con esa piel tan suave y sonrojada y esa apariencia inocente y tentadora al mismo tiempo. Subestimas tu capacidad de seducción, amada… no puedes esperar que no te desee –murmuró contra su oreja, provocándole escalofríos con su cálido aliento, y empezó a descender con sus labios de nuevo por su cuello y sus hombros. Su voz había vuelto a transformarse en un sensual susurro, del tipo que no fallaba en lograr que todas las zonas secretas de su cuerpo se ablandaran y se encendiesen.

–Pero… pero tengo que ir a ayudar a Lytir y a Sylene con los equipajes –logró construir una frase más o menos coherente, pese a que sus facultades mentales y verbales se veían considerablemente mermadas cuando tenía a aquel dios de oscura belleza sobre ella, explorando su cuerpo con su boca y acariciándola por todas partes. Sin dejar de besarla, Loki sacudió la cabeza ante su débil argumento.

–Ni hablar, ya dije que _mi_ esposa no volvería a realizar trabajos serviles. Lytir y Sylene se las arreglarán perfectamente solos, al menos por el momento. A ti te necesito aquí, para que te hagas cargo de una tarea de vital importancia –declaró imperiosamente, y ante la mirada interrogante de Sigyn, concretó–: complacer a tu señor.

Ella no pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver cómo mezclaba su habitual actitud autoritaria con esa picardía tan incitante, que ella empezaba a adorar.

–¿No podrías hablar en serio alguna vez?

–Mi placer es un asunto muy serio… –susurró él roncamente, deslizándose sobre ella. Sus piernas delgadas pero musculosas se rozaron contra el interior de los muslos de la mujer y ella ya pudo notar, aun sin verlo, que efectivamente el deseo de él estaba de nuevo despierto y demandando ser satisfecho. Pronto, el apetito de ella despertó también y se unió al del dios en su sensualidad.

–Está bien –asintió–. De modo que, complacer a mi señor, ¿eh? –repitió provocativamente y levantó la pelvis para estrechar el contacto entre ambos cuerpos. El rostro de Loki acusó aquella inesperada descarga eléctrica de placer, y sonrió complacido al ver cómo ella comenzaba a seguirle el juego.

–Así es, amada… ahora eres tú la exclusiva encargada de esa tarea –añadió él, y comenzó a deslizar su mano por los costados de ella, bajando hasta llegar a su sexo… que para entonces ya estaba húmedo y anhelante de sus caricias.

–En ese caso… y como sé lo exigente que eres en estos menesteres, tendré que emplearme a fondo –en un movimiento inesperado, atrapó las caderas de Loki entre sus piernas y se movió con agilidad arrastrándolo con ella, para acabar quedando encima de él. El dios, si bien era mucho más fuerte que ella y habría podido resistirse, no lo hizo y se dejó llevar. Le encantaban ese tipo de sorpresas, especialmente verla tomar la iniciativa–. Nos queda una hora antes de que vengan a ayudarnos con mi equipaje –Sigyn comenzó a descender con sus labios por su pecho y se detuvo en la suave piel del vientre, lamiéndola y mordisqueándola, haciéndole cosquillas.

–Una hora y media… –le recordó él, entre risas y escalofríos derivados de los manejos de su mujer, mucho más expertos de lo que los recordaba. Pronto dejaron de hablar del todo y los gemidos, los jadeos y los suspiros de placer fueron los únicos sonidos audibles en la alcoba del matrimonio. Ya no hubo espacio para más conversación, declaraciones de amor, bromas o juegos de palabras… ni tampoco para las obligaciones ni el recuerdo de una confesión muy necesaria, pero en aquel momento inoportuna y en absoluto deseada.

–*–*–*–*–*–

"Volveremos a casa y seremos una familia…". Las palabras de Loki resonaban en los oídos de Sigyn mientras atravesaban la salida del pórtico, apareciendo de nuevo en la sala de la fortaleza de Glaesisvellir que creía haber dejado atrás apenas unos días antes. Y lo primero que percibieron sus sentidos fue el aire frío que, como contraste con el ambiente cálido del reino Vanir, golpeó sus mejillas, haciendo que se estremeciera y obligándola a arrebujarse bien en su capa de terciopelo. Y eso, a pesar de que supuestamente dentro del edificio estaba más caldeado.

–Vaya, ¡qué fr…! –se mordió la lengua cuando vio que Loki la observaba divertido y recordó cómo él había predicho que haría exactamente eso, quejarse de las bajas temperaturas de Jotunheim tal y como había criticado las excesivamente cálidas de Vanaheim.

Apartó la vista, un poco molesta por darle la razón. Ella no solía ser una quisquillosa que protestara por todo, ¿pero tan difícil era encontrar un maldito término medio entre helarse hasta las pestañas y pasar tanto calor que no pudiera dormir? No, no lo era: en Asgard siempre habían tenido un tiempo moderado, con inviernos templados y veranos muy llevaderos. El clima perfecto, en el Reino perfecto. Pero Sigyn empezaba a darse cuenta de que muy probablemente ya nunca volvería a ver Asgard. Si se quedaba junto a Loki, aquella roca helada que era Jotunheim se convertiría en su hogar durante el resto de su vida.

–Me da un poco de reparo volver y que vuelvas a presentarme como la señora del castillo, cuando salí huyendo de aquí casi como un ladrón en la noche –comentó ella, algo avergonzada.

–No debes preocuparte por eso. La mayoría piensa que estabais de vacaciones.

–¿De vacaciones? Pero Jormungand dijo… –se detuvo, al darse cuenta de que el joven serpiente debía haberle mentido. Había mucho de su padre en él, y decirle que el escándalo por su marcha perjudicaría a Loki no había sido más que su forma de mortificarla para castigarla por estar, según él, "ablandando" a su padre–. Nada, no te preocupes –masculló. No quería que Loki se enterase de aquello. Si lo hacía, castigaría a Jormungand, y el muchacho ya tenía bastantes motivos para odiarla sin que se le añadiera aquél también.

A través de los guardias, Loki avisó a unos cuantos siervos para que se hiciesen cargo de los bultos de equipaje de las mujeres… aunque él podía seguir manteniéndolos levitando con su telequinesis sin percatarse siquiera, allí volvía a ser el señor del lugar, el Alto Comandante que no podía permitirse ser visto realizando ninguna actividad de bajo rango.

Mientras atravesaban los corredores en dirección a los dormitorios, el séquito de criados transportando los equipajes llamó la atención, y pronto los hijos del dios acudieron para ver qué ocurría. Al ver a las mujeres se quedaron muy sorprendidos, sobre todo Jormungand. Loki lanzó una mirada de advertencia hacia éste, avisándole de que, fuera lo que fuera que se le pasara por la cabeza, más le valía guardárselo para él. Y debió de dar resultado, ya que no dijo ni hizo nada aparte de entornar los ojos y resoplar con resignación. O puede que fuera Sylene la que no le diera tiempo a exteriorizar ninguna otra emoción negativa, porque salió corriendo y se lanzó a sus brazos para saludarle. Jormungand se esforzó por mantenerse impasible, pero era imposible no contagiarse de la alegría de la chiquilla, y muy a su pesar, una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios finos y pálidos.

Por su parte, Fenrir avanzó hacia el matrimonio, y estrechó la mano de su padre para después besar caballerosamente la de su madrastra.

–Sólo una pregunta –comentó, demostrando que había deducido perfectamente lo que significaba aquello–: a partir de ahora, ¿tenemos que llamarte "madre"?

–Pues… –desconcertada, Sigyn buscó con los ojos a su marido, intentando deducir lo que debía responder. Pero éste se limitó a observarla divertido, como expresando "diles lo que quieras, tú decides"–, creo que estáis un poco mayores para eso.

La sonrisa socarrona de Fenrir se amplió.

–Bienvenida de vuelta –repuso, mientras Sylene dejaba de estrangular a su hermano con su abrazo y se precipitaba a hacer lo mismo con él.

Después del intercambio de saludos, la pareja y su hija siguieron su camino, pero Sigyn volvió la cabeza cuando escuchó una especie de cuchicheo entre los jóvenes Lokison, y vio que Fenrir hacía un gesto con la mano hacia el otro cerrando varias veces la palma hacia sí, como si dijera "vamos hermano, dame lo que es mío". Con un gruñido de fastidio, Jormungand se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una abultada bolsa de cuero, que entregó al mayor de mala gana.

La mujer volvió a mirar hacia delante, ahogando una exclamación, y su mirada se encontró con la de Sylene, que también había mirado hacia atrás y había visto lo mismo que ella:

–¿Eso era… –le susurró a su hija– lo que yo creo que era? ¿Habían apostado a que nosotras regresaríamos, y que yo volvería con tu padre?

–Eso parece. Lo cierto es que no me extraña nada –repuso ésta, en absoluto sorprendida–. Esos dos son unos fanáticos de las apuestas. Especialmente en el caso de Fenrir, llega a ser un verdadero vicio. Como gana casi siempre…

Pronto llegaron al dormitorio de Sylene, donde dejaron a la chica reinstalándose y deshaciendo su equipaje; y Loki dio órdenes para que dejaran el de Sigyn en la alcoba principal, la que él utilizaba. Como siempre, los criados obedecieron sin rechistar.

Observando la interacción de su marido con sus vasallos, la asgardiana no pudo dejar de notar el cambio de actitud de aquél ahora que habían regresado a Jotunheim. En su falsa identidad Vanir de Lord Hvedrung, se había mostrado más relajado, pero apenas hubieron pisado suelo _jotun_ recuperó al instante la pose severa y temible que lo caracterizaba. Sus rasgos se veían más duros, sus labios se apretaban y su mirada volvía a ser de hielo verde atravesando como un cuchillo cualquier cosa o persona que le desagradara. Los siervos, _jotnar_ mucho más grandes, fuertes y letales que cualquier asgardiano, de nuevo volvían a inclinarse ante él al verlo pasar, encorvando los hombros y bajando la vista, respetuosos, intimidados, serviles. Justo el efecto que Loki deseaba. Tan distinto se mostraba del hombre considerado y cariñoso que había tenido en su lecho la noche anterior y aquella misma mañana que parecían dos personas diferentes, y Sigyn se preguntó cuál de los dos era el auténtico y cuál la máscara.

Únicamente cuando se quedaron a solas y Loki se volvió para mirarla, Sigyn vio que su expresión tensa se suavizaba y el hielo en su mirada desaparecía. Casi parecía sonreír, no tanto con los labios como con los ojos. Era una diferencia muy sutil, casi imperceptible, pero que ella pudo captar, y dio gracias a todo el universo por ello.

–He olvidado algo… –murmuró él distraídamente, lo que interrumpió sus elucubraciones.

–¿Algo en Vanaheim?

–No, algo que tendría que haber hecho aquí, antes de ir a por vosotras. Pero ahora no me acuerdo de qué era –dijo como para sí mismo mientras se quitaba su capa, parecida a la que llevaba Sigyn pero de piel oscura y peluda.

–Acabarás recordándolo –repuso ella, suponiendo que tampoco sería demasiado importante. Se acercó a la ventana y contempló el panorama que había creído no volver a ver jamás: la roca gris y el hielo azulado, azotados por la ventisca. Lo único que alegraba un poco el conjunto eran las luces de colores que seguían fulgurando y arrancando destellos en la nieve–. No tienes que seguir haciendo esto, sabes –añadió, refiriéndose a las auroras polares que él conjuraba para ella.

–Me gusta hacerlo –con un simple gesto de la mano de Loki, los troncos que había en la chimenea se inflamaron, produciendo una alegre fogata. Tras encender la chimenea, el dios caminó hasta ella y la abrazó amorosamente desde atrás. Hundió el rostro en su cabello para besarla en la coronilla con ternura, y observó el paisaje junto a ella–. Quiero hacer cualquier cosa que te haga feliz, que te haga sentirte cómoda. Acabarás viendo esto como tu casa, ya lo verás.

–Supongo… –murmuró ella. No sabía si estar tan segura como él, pero no quería estropear su optimismo. Además, ¿no era eso lo que decían los mortales, que el hogar está donde se halla el corazón? En Midgard, ella había sido bastante feliz sólo por tener a Sylene. De modo que, para tener también a Loki, seguramente le merecería la pena hacer el esfuerzo de adaptarse a Jotunheim.

Puede que ya comenzara a hacerlo. Aunque sólo se trataba de una impresión subjetiva derivada de su inmejorable estado de ánimo, aquella noche sin estrellas en el Reino de los Hielos Eternos ya no le parecía tan oscura y deprimente como la primera vez que había puesto su mirada en ella. Tal vez, aquellas ventiscas que tan lúgubres le habían resultado al principio, ahora empezaba a verlas novelescas, casi románticas, como si estuviera viviendo en el escenario de _Cumbres Borrascosas_ junto a su Heathcliff particular. Y aquel frío que podía matar a una persona normal en pocos minutos tampoco era tan preocupante si ella podía contemplar el paisaje nevado desde una habitación confortable y caldeada, y pasar las noches bajo una colcha de plumas abrazada al hombre que amaba.

–Tenemos que celebrar nuestra primera noche juntos como _auténtico_ matrimonio –comentó él, estrechando el abrazo en torno a su cintura–. He encargado que nos traigan la cena a la habitación, para tener más intimidad. Algo sencillo pero energético, que nos dé fuerzas para _después_… –añadió voluptuosamente junto a su oído– Las vamos a necesitar…

Sigyn sonrió: él sabía bien cómo provocarla. No sabía si era lo que decía, el tono incitante en que lo decía o simplemente su voz sensual y profunda y aquel aliento que sentía abrasador contra su oreja… o puede que todo a la vez. El caso era que sólo con aquellas simples palabras conseguía que quisiese mandar la cena a paseo y sin más dilación arrancarle sus arreos de cuero junto al resto de sus ropas y hacerlo suyo como tantas veces él había hecho lo mismo con ella. Y lo que más la hacía sonreír era anticiparse al momento, muy próximo, en que efectivamente acabaría haciendo realidad aquella fantasía.

"Sí, podría acostumbrarme a esto". Incluso el más inhóspito trozo de roca podría convertirse en hogar si tenía junto a ella a su hija y a su ahora maravilloso marido.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de volverse hacia él y responder a aquella provocación verbal con otra mucho más tangible –lo que habría contado con el absoluto beneplácito de él–, llamaron a la puerta. Los esposos se separaron, un poco frustrados por la interrupción, pero no era cuestión de dar un espectáculo.

–¡Adelante! –concedió Loki.

La puerta se abrió y entró una sirvienta con la cena, la cual no era otra que Gerda. Más que complacida de volver a verla, Sigyn se adelantó a recibirla y a indicarle dónde quería que les dejara la comida.

Detrás de aquélla, otro gigante se adentró medroso en la habitación, pidiendo permiso para hablar con Loki. Este _jotun _era muy diferente a la simpática criada: era altísimo y musculoso, y llevaba ropas descuidadas e incluso rasgadas en ciertas partes, pero carecía por completo de armadura o piezas defensivas. Loki lo reconoció como uno de los operarios que trabajaban en la nave que estaban construyendo para transportar su ejército hacia Asgard, colaborando con los enanos asalariados que había contratado. Una vez completado el diseño que Loki había desarrollado en común con Eitri, el ingeniero jefe, el primero había ordenado que las obras se llevasen a cabo con tal premura que no se detenían ni siquiera de noche. Los obreros hacían turnos para trabajar incesantemente, algo que no era un capricho de Loki sino una necesidad, teniendo en cuenta las formidables dimensiones del navío y la obligación de que estuviera listo en un plazo tan ajustado. El dios supuso que tendría que comunicarle alguna incidencia sobre las obras, de modo que le invitó a entrar con un gesto.

El _jotun_ se acercó a su señor, sacó un complejo plano que desplegó ante éste y en voz baja se puso a mascullar una serie de enrevesados detalles técnicos que a Sigyn le sonaron a chino, por lo que prefirió centrar su atención en la sirvienta, que en aquel momento estaba preparando la mesa para ambos:

–Me alegro de volver a verte, Gerda.

–Lo mismo digo, mi señora –respondió la dulce _jotun_, algo azorada ante el proceder de Sigyn, mucho más cálido y cercano que los de Amora o Lorelei, las otras dos asgardianas que conocía–. Me hace muy feliz teneros de nuevo aquí… –añadió, pero en ese momento una furibunda exclamación de Loki las sobresaltó a ambas:

–¡¿Qué?! –Rápidamente las mujeres dirigieron su mirada hacia él, observando cómo increpaba acaloradamente al pobre operario– ¡No era así como yo lo autoricé! El motor iónico debe estar sincronizado con los pares de velas con un impulso específico de tres a uno, y los superconductores no van ahí, están demasiado lejos del motor. ¿Quién ha sido el imbécil que ha modificado las especificaciones?

El _jotun_ le respondió tímidamente y con la cabeza agachada, creando un curioso contraste con su enorme tamaño –ya que le superaba en tres cabezas– y su grave vozarrón:

–El ingeniero Eitri, mi señor. Tratamos de localizaros ayer para que dierais vuestro visto bueno al nuevo diseño, pero no os encontramos por ningún lado…

Loki carraspeó enojado. Debía haber sido cuando estaba en Vanaheim, reconciliándose con su esposa.

–Pues debisteis haber esperado mi regreso. No quiero que se lleve a cabo el menor cambio en el diseño, y menos de un elemento tan importante como éste, sin mi expreso consentimiento, ¿entendido?

–Pero mi señor, vos mismo dijisteis que andábamos justos de tiempo y que no podía haber retrasos…

–¡No quiero excusas! –estalló Loki, haciendo encogerse de nuevo al operario.

Con un silencioso suspiro, Sigyn sacudió la cabeza. Ahí estaba de nuevo el Loki que conocía, violento e intransigente. Al parecer, su reciente felicidad matrimonial no había suavizado su carácter ni aumentado su tolerancia hacia los fallos de los demás. En el lecho podía ser el amante más dulce y considerado del mundo, pero como patrono seguía siendo un déspota intolerable.

–¿Qué ocurre, querido? –se acercó con precaución, y en un arranque de valentía lo tomó suavemente por el brazo para tranquilizarlo y distraer su atención del operario _jotun_, que ya le estaba dando lástima. Loki estaba tan furioso, que por un momento ella temió que desahogaría su cólera también con ella… pero de alguna forma se contuvo y pareció serenarse al verla, al menos en parte.

–¿Que qué ocurre? Estos inútiles… –rezongó iracundo– No puedo quitarles la vista de encima ni medio segundo sin que tiren por tierra todo mi trabajo –Con un suspiro que mezclaba exasperación y resignación, se volvió del todo hacia ella y la atrajo hacia sí, besándola en la frente–. Me temo que tendré que ir allí personalmente para impedirles que sigan… ¿cómo lo dijo Sylene? ¿"Cagándola"? ¿Se puede utilizar en este contexto?

Sigyn no tuvo más remedio que sonreír por el inusual empleo de la jerga midgardiana que él solía despreciar.

–Sí, me imagino que se puede aplicar a la situación.

–El espacio de construcción está a unas cuantas millas de aquí. Intentaré resolver esto lo más rápido que pueda, pero es posible que me lleve algún tiempo, quizás una hora… no más de dos. Tú ve cenando.

–Pero quiero esperarte… –protestó ella, mimosa.

–No lo hagas, o la comida se enfriará. Yo tomaré algún refrigerio rápido allí, mientras soluciono este maldito malentendido. No sabes cuánto lamento dejarte sola… pero eres la esposa de un hombre con muchas responsabilidades.

Ella se las arregló para sonreír y ocultar su decepción, no queriendo mortificarle más de lo que ya se sentía.

–Tranquilo, me hago cargo. Aprovecharé para deshacer el equipaje e ir instalándome. No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa, complacido.

–Eres tan comprensiva… Eso hace que me dé aún más rabia tener que dejarte –su rostro volvió a ensombrecerse–. Habría querido que esta noche fuese inolvidable.

–Lo será… –prometió ella–, cuando vuelvas.

–Estaré contando los minutos hasta entonces –volvió a atraerla hacia sí, pero esta vez fueron sus labios los que besó largamente y con un ardor que anticipaba lo que tendrían a su regreso. Después se acercó un poco a su oído y le susurró de forma que nadie más pudiera oírlos–. Cuando acabes de cenar, ponte algo bonito y espérame en la cama. O mejor aún… no te pongas nada.

La sonrisa de ella se amplió ante la provocativa propuesta.

–Si hago lo que me dices, me quedaré fría… –bromeó.

–Yo te calentaré –replicó él, con aquel tono sugerente que antes no había fallado en encender su deseo, como tampoco lo hacía ahora.

Después, recuperando su gesto adusto y antipático, se envolvió de nuevo en su capa oscura y se colocó al lado del operario. Unos destellos dorados anunciaron que usaba de nuevo su poder de teleportación, y simplemente desapareció.

La asgardiana suspiró, viéndose sola de nuevo. Ya no era una cría que tuviese pataletas porque algo no saliera como esperaba, aunque le habría gustado que Loki hubiese aguardado al día siguiente para salir corriendo a controlar las obras de la nave que estaba construyendo. Pero eso no habría sido propio de él. Ni habiéndose convertido en el marido más galante y cariñoso del mundo, podía esperar que la antepusiera a sus infinitamente trascendentales proyectos.

De modo que se dispuso a aprovechar el tiempo en lo posible. Escuchando sus consejos, se sentó frente a la chimenea y se esforzó por comer un poco, no tanto porque tuviera hambre sino para que, en el caso de que él regresara y se metieran "en faena", no lo estropeara todo un inoportuno rugido de su estómago. Después deshizo la mayor parte de su equipaje y se tomó su tiempo ordenando su ropa en los armarios, los cuales, cosa increíble, eran incluso de mayor tamaño que el vestidor que había tenido en su propia habitación de la fortaleza.

Cuando terminó, Loki aún no había vuelto, de forma que se vio con tiempo para asearse en el baño, peinarse y perfumarse. Tal y como él le había pedido, buscó algún camisón bonito, y se decidió por un lindo salto de cama en tul color turquesa que no abrigaba demasiado pero que era más agradable a la vista y al tacto que una bata de lana, por ejemplo. Después de todo, su marido debía estar a punto de llegar y ella no tendría tiempo de enfriarse.

De pie frente al espejo, contempló reflexiva su alianza, de nuevo en su anular. Era una sensación agradable, de plenitud: aquellas semanas durante las que no la había llevado le había parecido que le faltaba algo, como si llevara el dedo desnudo. El destino de aquella alianza era estar en su dedo, y el suyo era llevarla.

No podía evitar cierto vértigo ante la rapidez con la que había sucedido todo. Tras quince años huyendo de Loki, fingiéndose muerta, escondiéndose de él y esquivándole después de que la encontrase… Al principio se había resistido con tanta energía que había llegado a tener la esperanza de ser capaz de hacerlo por siempre, pero apenas había estado unos días sin verle y prácticamente se había echado en sus brazos. Parte de ella se sentía molesta por ser tan débil, pero la felicidad la hacía indulgente consigo misma y con el resto del mundo. Qué importaba si al final había sucumbido, ahora todo estaba bien y era perfecto.

Pero, ¿y mañana?

Pese a las palabras de Loki de aquella mañana, no podía evitar cierto desasosiego, la ineludible pregunta de si realmente funcionaría esta vez, con todos los problemas que arrastraban y los fantasmas del pasado que los perseguían. Él parecía sinceramente arrepentido y dispuesto a comenzar de cero, y ella se veía capaz de perdonarle todo –o _casi_ todo–; pero volvió a preguntarse: ¿sería eso suficiente para afrontar el futuro juntos, siendo él quien era? Implicarse de nuevo en una relación con el dios del engaño suponía un acto de fe, una entrega absoluta no sólo física sino también de su alma y de su confianza… al hombre que probablemente menos mereciera la confianza de nadie de los Nueve Reinos. Incluso en aquel momento pleno de dicha, las dudas hacían mella en su corazón. ¿Y si se cansaba de ella otra vez? ¿Y si volvía a traicionarla o a abandonarla? ¿Sería capaz de resistir ella una nueva decepción?

Pero no se echaría atrás. Si lo hacía, sabía que pasaría el resto de su vida preguntándose si habría salido bien. Del mismo modo que era consciente de que estaba arriesgando muchísimo, sabía también que jamás le había merecido tanto la pena el riesgo.

Frente al espejo, examinó por última vez su aspecto, se peinó de nuevo y se ató los cordoncillos de seda que sujetaban el escote del camisón. Ya sin nada más por hacer, sólo le quedaba aguardar a que Loki regresara, de modo que salió al dormitorio y esperó.

Y esperó.

Y siguió esperando.

Primero cambió de posición varias veces en la cama, después se acomodó un rato en el sillón y al final acabó sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre la alfombra frente a la chimenea. Hacía rato que el fuego que se había extinguido y todo lo que quedaba eran unas pocas brasas cuyo color rubí brillaba tenuemente en la oscuridad. Poco a poco, el aposento comenzó a enfriarse, y Sigyn se estremeció al notar el descenso de temperatura bajo el ligero tejido del camisón. Bostezó ruidosamente, no por primera vez; y se enjugó la rebelde lagrimilla de sueño que se empeñaba en escapársele para resbalar por su mejilla. No sabía cuánto tiempo habría transcurrido –una de las cosas que más echaba de menos de la Tierra era su reloj de pulsera–, pero seguro que ya había pasado más de la hora que él había prometido, puede que incluso las dos que había puesto como límite.

Le decepcionaba un poco que lo que iba a ser su primera noche juntos en Jotunheim fuera a acabar así, pero tampoco la sorprendía. En Asgard solía ocurrir lo mismo: cuando Loki estaba a cargo de las obras de reconstrucción del Bifrost, a menudo se quedaba mucho más allá de su hora habitual de salida para ultimar detalles y asegurarse de que todo quedara lo mejor posible. Incluso entonces, tenía ese afán puntilloso que en el fondo sólo trataba de impresionar a Odín, por lo que no era extraño que buscara ese perfeccionismo para su propio trabajo.

Sigyn no quería enfadarse por eso. Él no iba a cambiar. Si lo acosaba con reproches cuando regresara, lo único que conseguiría sería arruinar totalmente aquella noche y por extensión el principio de su nueva vida juntos, y en el mejor de los casos él se comportaría en condiciones sólo durante un tiempo, para después volver de nuevo a las andadas. Pero una cosa era cierta: como tardara mucho más, cuando regresase la encontraría, no enfadada y dispuesta a armarle un escándalo, sino dormida, lo cual también era un final indeseable de lo que habían imaginado que sería una noche mágica para los dos.

Entonces, ¿cómo podía matar el tiempo y mantenerse despierta hasta que regresara? ¡Eso era, qué tonta al no haberlo recordado antes! ¿De qué servía tener una biblioteca gigantesca al lado de tu habitación si no podías leer para pasar el tiempo? Escogería uno o varios libros y se metería en la cama con ellos. La posibilidad de quedarse dormida mientras leía seguía existiendo, pero menos que si se quedaba allí, contemplando las brasas sin hacer nada.

Se levantó de un salto y se dirigió a la biblioteca, encendiendo las luces. La sala de tres plantas se iluminó completamente y ella pudo ver que volvía estar ordenada e impoluta, de forma muy diferente a como ella la había dejado en su búsqueda del mapa interdimensional, con libros y papeles tirados por todas partes. Sabiendo lo poco que le gustaba a su marido que un extraño tocara sus objetos personales, lo más probable fuera que lo hubiese ordenado todo él mismo con su magia. Sería difícil que con esa cantidad de libros, no encontrara alguno lo bastante entretenido como para ahuyentar el sueño.

Pasó junto al muro donde estaban tanto la armadura de su marido como los tapices que los representaban a ella y a sus hijos, el que un par de semanas antes había sido escenario de aquel momento de pasión que ella había interrumpido en un acceso de pánico. Se esforzó por mirar lo menos posible los tapices, especialmente el que la representaba a ella misma. Aquel retrato la inquietaba: no le gustaba cómo la habían reflejado, como una santa o una mártir. Su propia imagen en aquella pintura le resultaba fantasmal.

Se dirigió a la sección de literatura midgardiana, la que más conocía. Algo ligero y cómico estaría bien. ¿Molière? ¿Algo más antiguo aún, tal vez Aristófanes? Examinó el estante dedicado a los clásicos griegos, el teatro de Eurípides también le gustaba pero tal vez fuese un poco trágico para la ocasión: _Medea, Electra, Alceste_…

De repente su vista se desvió hacia el centro de la estancia y vio allí el atril negro con aquel volumen encuadernado en piel y de aspecto ajado que había llamado su atención aquel día…

_Völuspá._

Sigyn se acercó cautelosamente y lo tomó del atril: era pesado y polvoriento. Además, tenía un olor muy peculiar, no sólo a antiguo, sino a algo mucho más sombrío e inquietante. La curiosidad la había llamado ya entonces y seguía aguijoneándola, pero tenía un mal presentimiento sobre aquel libro… recordaba que, ese día, Loki había impedido que lo leyera, lo que significaba que no deseaba que conociera su contenido. Pero en aquel momento él no estaba allí.

Miró a ambos lados, sin duda él aún tardaría en regresar. Y si no quería que lo leyera, que lo hubiese quitado de allí. O que hubiese vuelto a su hora, qué diablos.

Se sentía tan intrigada y ansiosa por ver qué secretos ocultaba que ni siquiera se molestó en volver a la habitación. Se sentó en uno de los escalones de la escalinata de caracol que llevaba a las plantas superiores de la biblioteca, abrió el libro y comenzó a leer.

–*–*–*–*–*–

Cuando Loki se materializó de nuevo en sus aposentos, aún tenía el cabello húmedo y cristales de escarcha prendidos en éste y en su capa, producto de la ventisca de nieve que había azotado la zona de construcción mientras había estado trabajando allí. Se los sacudió con gesto irritado.

Estaba de pésimo humor. Cuando se teletransportó a las obras, creía que sería algo rápido, apenas hablar con Eitri y resolver lo que había tomado por una alteración injustificada en las directrices del diseño de la nave, pero al llegar allí había comprobado que aquellas modificaciones tenían una razón de ser, intentaban resolver un problema que tanto al ingeniero como a él se les había pasado por alto: la diferencia de temperatura entre el plasma que proporcionaba su impulso a la nave, que debía mantenerse a unos niveles superiores a cincuenta mil grados; y los superconductores magnéticos que lo trasladaban dicho impulso hasta el motor, los cuales sólo podían operar a varios cientos de grados bajo cero.

Tras un rato discutiendo, Eitri y él concluyeron que la solución más viable era un sistema de refrigeración basada en caloductos bifásicos que extrajera el calor del núcleo del sistema y lo transportase hacia unos radiadores que lo expulsasen al espacio, evitando que el resto de los componentes del motor se calentaran demasiado. La idea de Loki, al principio, había sido que los dos elaborasen rápidamente un esbozo del diseño y después dejar que Eitri se ocupara de los detalles, pero al final perdió la noción del tiempo y sólo horas más tarde, cuando el diseño estaba casi completo del todo, recordó que su esposa debía seguir esperándole.

Apenas unos segundos le bastaron para encargar al enano que acabara de perfilar el plano para entregárselo a la mañana siguiente y desaparecer de allí envuelto en un destello dorado, apareciéndose de nuevo en el dormitorio matrimonial de la fortaleza. Sólo unos segundos, pero Loki era consciente de que había llegado demasiado tarde.

¡Qué fracaso de noche romántica! Con lo mucho que le molestaban los fracasos, y con lo que había estado esperando la primera noche de ambos en casa; pero no podía haber dejado pasar sin más aquel problema tan grave de la nave. Si hubiesen continuado la construcción con aquel fallo, después les habría sido más difícil rectificarlo y aquello habría retrasado considerablemente las obras… o peor aún, nadie se habría dado cuenta hasta que hubiesen tratado inútilmente de hacerlo funcionar en el espacio.

No tendría que haberse quedado tanto tiempo, lo sabía, pero siempre le pasaba igual: cuando tenía un asunto de trabajo por delante, el resto del mundo se le olvidaba y no podía pensar en nada más. Ni siquiera se había acordado de cenar, una cosa más que había olvidado entre tantas otras. La que más le preocupaba era ese "algo" que debía haber hecho antes de trasladar a Sigyn a sus aposentos con él, pero seguía sin recordar qué en concreto. ¿Dejar más espacio en los vestidores, quizá? Las mujeres siempre traen mucha ropa consigo. No, era algo menos frívolo, más importante.

Ahora no quería preocuparse por eso, sólo quería ver a Sigyn. Aunque seguramente ya estaría dormida… y si seguía despierta, seguramente estaría furiosa por el plantón, pero la compensaría. Aquella noche sería sólo para ella, se prometió. Se dedicaría por entero a complacerla de todas las formas que conocía, que eran muchas. Cuando se ponía a ello, era capaz de hacer _muy_ feliz a una mujer, y estaba convencido de que, para cuando acabase la noche, ella ni siquiera se acordaría de que la hubiese hecho esperar.

El aposento se hallaba totalmente oscuro y en silencio. Apenas se veían, brillando en la penumbra, unos rescoldos de la hoguera que había animado el hogar mucho tiempo antes. Loki supuso que el sueño debía haber vencido a su mujer y que ella estaría durmiendo plácidamente en el lecho matrimonial.

Mejor, calculó malicioso. Así podría empezar a jugar con ella antes de que tuviese tiempo a despertarse y reprocharle nada, pensó mientras se quitaba la capa y se aproximaba de puntillas a la cama, desabrochándose los arreos de su gabán de cuero lo más silenciosamente posible. Comenzaría a besarla mientras estuviera aún dormida, para despertar su deseo antes que su conciencia. Todavía somnolienta, ella comenzaría a responder a sus caricias pero sería él quien marcara el ritmo. Le haría el amor suave, casi subrepticiamente, y ella sólo acabaría despertándose del todo cuando el clímax la sacudiera. No era la primera vez que lo hacían así: cuando compartían lecho en sus primeros años juntos en Asgard, muchas veces la había sometido a aquel "despertar sensual" y ella solía disfrutar muchísimo de aquel modo de empezar el día. Parecía adecuado, pues, que recuperasen lo que había constituido una excitante fantasía para ambos ahora que recomenzaban su relación.

Pero aquel plan o deseo secreto se desvaneció cuando se dio cuenta de que la enorme cama no sólo estaba vacía, sino que ni siquiera estaba deshecha. La colcha de seda estaba algo arrugada, pero seguía en su sitio.

–¿Sigyn? –llamó sin poder evitar cierto matiz inquieto, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Extrañado, encendió las luces y examinó el amplio dormitorio, buscándola. No estaba en los baños adyacentes a la habitación, ni en el vestidor, ni en ninguna parte.

–Sigyn, ¿dónde estás? –preguntó algo más alto. Esta vez a la inquietud se le sumaba cierta irritación, y no quiso admitir que también miedo. ¿Se habría enfadado tanto por el plantón que se habría marchado? ¿Sería ella capaz de hacerle eso después de todo lo que habían compartido la noche anterior?

–Maldita sea… –murmuró, empezando a enfurecerse. Como ella le hubiera abandonado, como se le hubiera ocurrido jugársela, él… No quiso pensarlo, pero gritó, frenético–: ¡_Sigyn_!

–Estoy aquí –oyó su voz en la biblioteca, y simultáneamente pudo ver la luz de la estancia a través de la puerta entreabierta. Con un infinito alivio, Loki se encaminó apresuradamente hacia allí, alegrándose de que no le hubiese dado tiempo a mostrar aquella agresiva reacción frente a ella. No quería volver a asustarla, el equilibrio entre ellos aún era demasiado frágil.

Sigyn estaba sentada en uno de los peldaños de la escalinata de la biblioteca con las piernas cruzadas a lo indio, de forma similar a como se la había encontrado tantas veces en su biblioteca de Asgard, cuando estaban recién casados. Sobre sus piernas sostenía un libro que en ese momento parecía captar todo su interés. Llevaba un camisón turquesa que le sentaba muy bien y tenía la cabeza inclinada sobre el libro, de forma que Loki no podía ver su rostro, sino sólo sus cabellos, de nuevo de aquel color caoba que adoraba, deslizándose por sus hombros y sobre las páginas del volumen. Aquella tierna imagen lo conmovió al devolverle al pasado, cuando todavía no habían nacido sus hijos y aún estaban conociéndose, sin problemas ni conflictos que tuvieran que superar.

–No sabía dónde estabas –sintió la necesidad de justificarse por el grito–. Estaba… –la frase murió en sus labios antes de decir "preocupado". Porque aquélla no era exactamente la palabra correcta: era _asustado_. Pero aún era humillante para el dios del engaño admitir que podía asustarse, especialmente algo tan tonto como la idea de perder a su mujer– Lamento haber tardado tanto, perdí la noción del tiempo…

Pero ella alzó el rostro, y él lo olvidó todo cuando vio las lágrimas que lo bañaban.

–Yo… –el remordimiento lo aguijoneó. Se había prometido no volver a hacerla llorar jamás, pero tras regresar juntos no había tardado ni veinticuatro horas en lograrlo. ¡Vaya desastre de marido era!– Perdóname, te lo ruego. No volveré a hacerte esperar así, te prometo que la próxima vez…

–¿De qué estás hablando? –ella habló con voz nasal, como si estuviese sorbiendo por la nariz para contener el llanto– Ah, lo de esta noche… bah, eso no me importa. Pero _esto_… –levantó el libro un poco–… sí que me importa. Necesito… no, te _exijo_, que me expliques qué significa.

–¿Qué significa qué? –preguntó él, extrañado por la inusitada reacción, hasta que se acercó y reconoció la escritura rúnica, el grano del papel y por tanto el libro que ella estaba leyendo. Y en ese momento cayó en la cuenta de qué era lo que había estado olvidando durante todo aquel tiempo: esconder aquel maldito libro antes de dejar sola a Sigyn en su habitación– …Vaya.

–¿"Vaya"? –exclamó ella indignada, limpiándose las lágrimas de la cara– ¿Es eso todo cuanto tiene que decir el amo de la elocuencia, el "Lengua de Plata"?

Sí que era una respuesta un poco pobre, pero en su defensa, aquello lo había pillado desprevenido.

–Yo… no habría querido que te enterases así.

–¿Pensabas hablarme de esto en algún momento?

–Traté de hacerlo esta mañana, pero Sylene nos interrumpió. También anoche, antes de que yaciéramos juntos, ¿recuerdas? Pero tú me detuviste –arguyó él, y aunque de mala gana ella no tuvo más remedio que darle la razón–. Y antes de eso, en muchas ocasiones quise decírtelo, pero no parecías dispuesta a escucharme –añadió, lo que hizo que Sigyn recordase todas aquellas alusiones veladas a su posible muerte en la guerra, las cuales, debía admitirlo, ella no había querido tomar en serio… al menos hasta que comenzaron las pesadillas–. Y después pensé que nunca llegaríamos a reconciliarnos, así que no quise contarte algo que seguramente no te importaría.

–¿Que no me importaría? –repitió ella, sin poder creer que fuera tan astuto para unas cosas y tan obtuso para otras. De nuevo posó sus ojos en el carcomido papel y leyó con voz trémula–: "_Le vio yacer atado bajo el Hveralund; su aspecto, engañoso, se parecía a Loki; allí está Sigyn, mas poco gozosa de ver a su esposo_". Eso yo lo he oído antes, no recuerdo dónde… –murmuró como para sí misma, pero de nuevo se encaró con su marido– ¿Qué es el Hveralund?

–Es el nombre en idioma antiguo del lugar donde están emplazadas las minas Norn. Donde… donde ocurrió todo.

–¿Por qué en el texto viene tu nombre, y el mío? ¿Y el de Thor, Odín, tus hijos…? ¿Y por qué dice que vais a morir todos? ¿Qué demonios es este maldito libro?

Loki se agachó junto a ella y se lo quitó de las manos sin que ella opusiera mucha resistencia.

–Es la _Völuspá_. Significa Profecía de la Vidente.

–Conozco el idioma antiguo, Loki –replicó ella con voz tensa–. Lo que quiero saber es qué significa lo que viene dentro.

Él suspiró y, con el tomo en una mano, le ofreció la otra para ayudarla a levantarse. Aunque reluctante, ella aceptó el ofrecimiento.

–¡Por los Nueve! –exclamó él cuando le tocó la mano– Estás helada.

Ella se encogió de hombros con desgana. También debía haber perdido la noción del tiempo mientras leía en aquella estancia grande y sin calefacción; y vestida con ropa tan ligera, había acabado quedándose fría, pero ni se había dado cuenta. Sentía su corazón mucho más helado que su cuerpo.

–Volvamos a la habitación, debes entrar en calor –decidió Loki.

De nuevo en la alcoba, el dios elevó una mano hacia la mortecina chimenea realizando un movimiento envolvente, y al instante las cenizas y las brasas comenzaron a reintegrarse, regresando a su anterior estado de troncos secos que habían sido horas atrás, antes de arder. A continuación, se inflamaron de nuevo y el fuego volvió a brotar, tan alegre y ardiente como la primera vez que lo habían encendido. Aquélla debía ser la explicación a por qué nunca faltaba el fuego en ninguna de las chimeneas del edificio pese a la escasez de leña en aquel Reino.

Loki hizo que su mujer se sentase frente a la fogata, sobre la suave alfombra de piel de oso blanco que había delante, y empezó a frotarle las manos para calentárselas. El arcano volumen yacía junto a ellos, un poco dejado de lado, pero ella no permitiría que su marido esquivara el tema tan fácilmente.

–Sé que para ti es mucho pedir, pero si alguna vez vas a ser sincero conmigo, necesito que sea ahora.

–Está bien –él asintió, y comenzó a explicar–. La _Völuspá_ es un libro de gran antigüedad y origen desconocido que encontré hace bastante tiempo, poco después de que tú desaparecieras. Estaba en la biblioteca de un brujo de Svartalfheim que, em… incauté.

–Que _saqueaste_, querrás decir –objetó ella.

–Llámalo como quieras –él se encogió de hombros–. Por fortuna yo lo encontré antes que Malekith… su contenido es tan delicado que no me habría gustado que ese elfo le hubiese puesto la vista encima. Recoge una serie de profecías que una Vidente, seguramente Völla, hizo hace muchos años.

–¿Profecías sobre qué?

–Sobre el Ragnarök. Aunque en realidad, no son exactamente profecías –puntualizó él–. Es el relato de una serie de eventos que sucedieron eones antes de que naciéramos.

–Espera un momento –confusa, ella alzó las manos para detenerle–. ¿Dices que son profecías de un acontecimiento futuro o el relato de hechos del pasado?

–Ambos.

La cara que puso ella fue todo un poema, por lo que Loki se vio obligado a aclarárselo:

–Verás: al parecer, mi idea del Ragnarök ni era ni tan nueva ni tan original. De hecho, ya ha habido varios Ragnarök antes de hoy. Y todos los han liderado hombres llamados Loki.

–¿Qué…? –murmuró ella.

–Todos ellos se desarrollaron tal y como lo menciona la _Völuspá_. Loki, que según el libro es considerado el dios del mal, lidera al ejército _jotun_ contra los _Aesir_, encabezados por Odín y Thor. Así ha ocurrido antes y lleva ocurriendo desde el inicio de los tiempos. Creo que todos nosotros nos hemos estado reencarnando una y otra vez desde entonces, con mínimas diferencias. Por ejemplo, en mi anterior encarnación yo tenía el pelo rojo –sonrió, demostrando cuán absurda encontraba la idea–, y era hermano juramentado de Odín en lugar de su hijo. El caso es que siempre se repite la historia, y Odín, Thor y yo… todos hemos cumplido nuestro papel en ella… incluso tú.

–¿También yo? –Sigyn estaba estupefacta.

–Ésta no es la primera vez que estamos casados. Has sido mi esposa en todas y cada una de nuestras encarnaciones, y en todas ellas me has salvado del veneno que caía sobre mí. Y cuando yo me liberaba de mis cadenas, eso siempre marcaba el inicio del siguiente Ragnarök. Esta vez el intervalo ha sido un poco más extenso, no sé por qué –añadió, como para sí mismo–. Supongo que fue porque huiste y necesité un tiempo para recuperarme de mi creencia de que estabas muerta. Pero tú… y yo… estábamos destinados a estar juntos desde antes de nacer –acabó con una sonrisa–. ¿No es una idea alentadora?

Ella tardó en responder, intentando asimilar aquella extraordinaria revelación.

–Y siempre acaba igual… –dijo, sin saber ella misma si preguntaba o afirmaba.

–Así es –él asintió con la mayor serenidad–. Yo lucharé contra Heimdall, y según el libro ninguno de los dos sobrevivirá. Fenrir acabará con Odín pero morirá a su vez; y lo mismo ocurre con Jormungand y Thor. Y cuando eso ocurra, cuando todos hayamos muerto, Surtur se levantará de su letargo en Muspelheim y hará arder prácticamente todo el Yggdrasil. Por eso no podía permitir que Sylene y tú regresarais a la Tierra: no le queda mucho tiempo de existencia.

Sigyn no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Sus ojos vagaron por la chimenea y por las alegres chispas que revoloteaban alrededor de ésta, y rememoró el final de la pesadilla que había tenido la noche anterior, antes de que Loki apareciera en Vanaheim. Veía, en la amable fogata que en ese momento les proporcionaba luz y calor, el fuego de su sueño extendiéndose por doquier; y en las menudas llamas que allí danzaban cadenciosamente, otras mucho mayores y destructivas que lo arrasaban todo a su paso.

Y Surtur… ahora recordaba con claridad haber visto su pavorosa y gigantesca silueta incandescente recortándose contra el horizonte. Surtur era el demonio de fuego más antiguo y aterrador de todos, sólo comparable en poder a Ymir, su análogo de hielo. La leyenda decía que se encontraba confinado en Muspelheim, durmiendo un sueño de siglos, y que su resurgir traería consigo el fin de todas las cosas. Ella nunca había hecho caso de aquella creencia, considerándola un cuento infantil… pero en otra época tampoco había creído en la existencia de los gigantes de hielo.

Entonces, ¿era el futuro lo que había visto en su sueño, o alguna de sus vidas pasadas? Tal vez fuera una mezcla de ambos.

–Y lo dices con tanta tranquilidad… que todos vais a morir, y que el mundo se acabará…

–No del todo, sólo tal y como lo conocemos –repuso él animadamente–. Se supone que después de eso empezará otra vez, puro y renovado, purgado de sus males. Un nuevo comienzo tras el caos. Al final sí que voy a ser necesario, Sigyn –le aferró las manos, casi exaltado–. ¿No lo ves? Me ha sido encomendado un glorioso propósito, uno mil veces más trascendente de lo que Odín quiso planear para mí, uno con el que el imbécil de Thor no podría ni soñar. Mi misión es acabar con toda la miseria y la corrupción de la existencia, y asegurar el cambio, ese nuevo comienzo. La utopía vendrá sólo dada por mí, por mi rebelión contra el sistema establecido.

–Pero… pero… eso implicará la destrucción de todo lo que existía en ese sistema… –murmuró ella muy impresionada, aunque no de la manera que Loki habría deseado– Esa utopía de la que hablas sólo sería posible tras miles de millones de muertes. ¿Realmente aceptarías esa carga sobre tu conciencia?

Ahora él quien contemplaba la danza de las llamas en la chimenea. Las chispas se reflejaban en sus ojos, haciendo que su intenso color esmeralda resplandeciera más que nunca.

–Lo haré. Porque debe hacerse, porque es lo que se espera que yo haga. Porque _alguien_ _tiene_ _que hacerlo_… Sé que ya no pasaré a la historia como el dios del engaño, sino como el dios del mal, pero no me importa lo que se diga de mí en el futuro. Yo sé por qué lo hago… –volvió su penetrante mirada de nuevo hacia Sigyn–, y quiero que tú también lo sepas.

–Loki… –Sigyn estaba tan anonadada ante aquella pasmosa revelación que no sabía bien cómo sentirse. Lo que más la asombraba era el entusiasmo con el que su marido contemplaba aquel desolador panorama en el que todo era destrucción, caos y vidas desperdiciadas…

Y aunque sentía compasión por los millones de desconocidos que iban a morir, tampoco podía dejar de sentirla por él. En el fondo, sí comprendía por qué su marido iba a lanzarse a aquella desesperada empresa. Su frase "_al final sí voy a ser necesario_" encerraba un dolor antiguo y sólo superado de forma muy reciente: años de verse como una sombra, prácticamente invisible al lado de su deslumbrante hermano… ignorado, superfluo, inútil. Y el descubrimiento de sus auténticos orígenes tampoco había ayudado: no sólo no era un Odinson, lo único en su vida que lo había hecho sentir orgulloso, sino que encima era un gigante de hielo, el desecho abandonado de la estirpe de Laufey y un simple peón político para el hombre que una vez amó como a un padre. No era extraño que estuviera dispuesto a cualquier cosa para encontrar su lugar en el mundo; en realidad, cada uno de los actos atroces que había cometido por los diferentes Reinos, y su conocida e infame ser de poder, no eran más que vanos intentos por dar sentido a su vida.

Sigyn se preguntó cómo debía sentirse Loki; qué debía pasar por su mente –tan brillante y excepcional en todos los demás sentidos– para que contemplase un genocidio universal e incluso su propio suicidio como algo atractivo por la única razón de que lo hacían sentirse especial, valioso. No era de extrañar que ahora pareciese más confiado y seguro de sí mismo que cuando lo conoció en Asgard: en su propia estimación, había pasado de ser el "monstruo con el que los padres asustaban a sus hijos por la noche" al mesías que salvaría al universo de la degradación. Que dicha salvación pasara por arrasar los Nueve Reinos y causar millones de víctimas apenas suponía un insignificante detalle en su plan.

–Lo sé, lo sé… –sonrió él, como si le estuviera leyendo la mente–. No espero que lo entiendas.

Las lágrimas acudieron a los ojos de la asgardiana. No por pena o desamparo, sino de rabia; y no por la extinción de toda civilización humana que había anunciado Loki, sino por razones mucho más egoístas.

–No, no lo entiendo. ¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? –se levantó y lo fulminó con la mirada. Estaba terriblemente furiosa– Estás diciendo que todos estos años has trabajado y desarrollado tus planes perfectos, pero no para la conquista… ¡sino para morir!

Él se levantó también.

–No para morir –le explicó–, también para la conquista. A pesar de todo, aún tengo la esperanza de ganar. Ya te he dicho que de una reencarnación a otra se producen ciertas diferencias. Tal vez en esta ocasión sea distinto y pueda sobrevivir a mi batalla contra Heimdall, realmente estoy trabajando en eso. Pero si no lo logro, al menos me quedará la satisfacción de saber que mis enemigos tampoco quedarán vivos para celebrar su victoria sobre mí. Si consigo vencer, estupendo; pero si no… todo arderá y se consumirá, para comenzar de nuevo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, demasiado confusa para aceptar lo que estaba oyendo, mientras él continuaba entusiasmado:

–Escucha, mi misión es propiciar el cambio, de la forma que sea. La usual, la que se ha ido repitiendo a lo largo de los siglos, ha sido el fuego y el caos. Pero si consigo sobrevivir, podré también derrotar a Odín y a Thor y hacerme con el trono de Asgard. Entonces impediré el resurgir de Surtur; y como soberano del Reino más poderoso del Yggdrasil podré instaurar ese cambio por mí mismo, sin necesidad de destruir nada. Viéndolo de esa forma, estoy intentando salvar a mucha gente.

–Qué _sacrificado._

Él sonrió ante el sarcasmo.

–Adelante, búrlate si quieres. No voy a fingir que no es una solución que satisface mis ambiciones, o que no soy un oportunista. No me las doy de "santito" como _otros_ –recalcó con desprecio la última palabra, y ella supo al instante a quién aludía–. Pero lo que importa no son mis intenciones, sino el resultado. Y si yo gano, el universo entero saldrá ganando.

–Pero, ¿y si no es así, y si se cumple la profecía? Tú mismo has dicho que sería lo más probable, que la historia se repite siempre –le recriminó ella con desesperada indignación–. ¿Para _esto_ me has traído a Jotunheim, entonces? ¿Para eso nos secuestraste a Sylene y a mí y nos has retenido aquí a la fuerza? ¿Has hecho que tu hija se encariñe contigo y que yo vuelva a enamorarme de ti… sólo para que veamos cómo mueres?

Él se acercó a ella, emocionado. Deseando abrazarla.

–¿De modo que vuelves a estar enamorada de mí?

–¡¿De todo lo que he dicho, sólo te has quedado con eso?! –exclamó ella, retrocediendo furiosa.

–Eso es lo único que me importa –La contempló con ojos anhelantes.

–¿Y mis sentimientos, no te importan? ¿Sabes lo mucho que me ha costado, me _está costando_, dejarte entrar en mi corazón de nuevo? ¿Y cómo crees que me sentiré cuando después de eso vuelva a perderte? –lo miró con reproche– Tu egoísmo sigue sin tener límites.

–Sí, supongo que tienes razón –asintió él, y la tomó en sus brazos, a pesar de los débiles intentos de ella por resistirse–. Pero quizás no tengas que perderme. Como te he dicho, estoy jugando mis cartas para que no ocurra lo de las otras veces, para _no morir_. Si sobrevivo y gano el trono de Asgard, te quedarás a mi lado como mi reina y gobernaremos el Universo juntos. Saber que te tengo aquí, esperándome, me dará más fuerzas para luchar. Pero cualquiera que sea el resultado, _necesito_ que estés conmigo y poder compartir juntos el tiempo que me quede, sea el que sea.

–Pensé que no querrías perder el tiempo o la concentración distrayéndote con sentimentalismos antes de semejante ordalía –protestó ella, de mala gana–. Eso era una de las cosas que más odiabas de estar casado conmigo.

Él la besó en el cabello y respondió con cierta petulancia:

–Eso era antes, cuando era joven y estúpido. Pensaba que no era capaz de lidiar con las dos cosas a la vez, pero ahora sé que puedo. Sé que _quiero_ hacerlo, que _necesito_ hacerlo. No renunciaré a mi destino, pero tampoco renunciaré a ti. Os quiero a ambos y os tendré a ambos.

–Si mueres, no tendrás nada –remarcó ella severamente, y él la acarició como a una niña pequeña.

–Si muero, tendré el recuerdo de haber sido un poco feliz contigo durante estos últimos meses. Si conservo ese recuerdo, no temeré adentrarme en la oscuridad.

Ella bajó la vista.

–¿Y si mueres, qué será de nosotras… de Sylene y de mí? –preguntó casi en un susurro, y él volvió a sonreír.

–Qué bajo sigue siendo tu concepto de mí. ¿Me crees capaz de desatar la destrucción sobre el universo sin preocuparme de vuestra seguridad? Observa –la tomó de las manos y la hizo sentarse a su lado, obedeciendo ella de mala gana. Habló mientras le mostraba un pasaje del libro–: cuando muera, _si muero_, el libro predice que Surtur se levantará y todos los seres vivos serán aniquilados. Todos, salvo un escaso y afortunado grupo de supervivientes, quienes serán los encargados de construir el nuevo mundo del que te he hablado, esa nueva era perfecta. Yo me encargaré de que vosotras estéis entre esos elegidos. Pierde cuidado por eso, no os ocurrirá nada malo.

–¿Pero qué será _de mí_? –insistió ella, enfatizando el verdadero significado de la pregunta– ¿Cómo voy a poder seguir adelante sin ti?

–Cuando te encontré en Midgard, no lo estabas haciendo nada mal por tu cuenta –respondió él de buen humor.

–Eso era cuando te odiaba.

–Pues ahora saldrás adelante porque me amas. Si al final todos morimos, Fenrir, Jormungand y yo… sólo quedará Sylene para perpetuar mi legado, ya que Hela siempre ha renegado de su lazo conmigo. Tú tienes que vivir para proteger ese legado. ¿Lo harás por mí, como última voluntad de un condenado a muerte?

–Sabes que lo haré. Pero tú sigues siendo un miserable egoísta –escupió ella, golpeándole con el puño en el pecho–. Y un manipulador, y un suicida, y… y… –se detuvo sin querer seguir, ni mirarle a los ojos.

–¿Y…? –la provocó él, tomándola suavemente de la barbilla e instándola a mirarlo.

–Y… te quiero.

–Me quieres… –repitió el dios en un susurro, complacido ante el mero sonido de la frase– ¿…A pesar de todo?

–¿Con ese "a pesar de todo", te refieres a nuestro pasado o al futuro?

–A ambos.

–Te quiero, Loki –aseguró ella–. A pesar de todo.

–Dímelo otra vez –rogó él con voz ronca, y posó sus labios en su mejilla. Sabía salada por las lágrimas, y él dejó caer uno, dos, muchos besos leves y etéreos sobre la sedosa piel para borrar todo rastro del llanto. Ella sonrió, disfrutando del dulce contacto.

–Hubo un tiempo en que odiabas que te lo dijera.

–Ese tiempo quedó atrás, y ya no soy el mismo de entonces.

–Lo sé… –se apretó más contra él– …y eso es lo peor de todo.

Él alzó las cejas, sorprendido. ¿Cómo que lo peor? Ella se había pasado media vida reprochándole su comportamiento hacia ella, y ahora que se esforzaba por cambiar y actuar como un verdadero marido, tampoco parecía conforme. ¿Quién comprendía a las mujeres? Pero había dicho que lo amaba y eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír.

Buscó su boca y se recreó en la suavidad de sus labios que jamás, ni en el pasado ni en su presente, habían perdido un ápice de su dulzura. Muy despacio comenzó a reclinarla sobre la suave piel de oso, y observó su rostro con fervorosa devoción. La luz de las llamas del fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea hizo destellar el brillo húmedo de sus ojos, que en aquella semipenumbra parecían de color azul oscuro.

–Siento haber estropeado la noche… –se disculpó, su voz ahora reducida a poco menos que un susurro. Ella esbozó una sonrisa leve y triste, como si dijera "ojalá hubiese sido sólo eso"–. Estás preciosa con esto –añadió él, refiriéndose a su camisón.

–¿Entonces por qué quieres quitármelo? –bromeó ella, al notar cómo el dios manoseaba el cordoncillo que ataba el escote, tratando de desatarlo. Él le contestó con una risita maliciosa:

–Aún estás temblando… y te dije que te calentaría.

Sigyn estuvo a punto de decirle que si temblaba era precisamente por el efecto de sentir sus manos sobre ella, pero prefirió callarse. Además, para cuando terminó la frase él ya había conseguido soltar el lazo, y el ligero tejido se deslizó por sus hombros, dejando su pecho al descubierto.

Con un suspiro, la mujer echó la cabeza hacia atrás, permitiendo a su marido que recorriera su garganta con los labios y su lengua, haciéndola jadear. Los jadeos se hicieron cada vez más audibles a medida que el dios bajaba por sus clavículas y sus senos y la besaba y acariciaba por todas partes. No dejó un centímetro de piel sin tocar, utilizando la mano izquierda para sopesar sus pechos con delicadeza y la derecha para deslizarla bajo la parte inferior del camisón, acariciando sus suaves muslos y la seda de la ropa interior. Sigyn contuvo la respiración y cerró los ojos para percibir más intensamente cada una de aquellas deliciosas sensaciones.

Pronto los avances del dios comenzaron a ser más que superficiales, y tiró aún más del camisón hacia abajo y se lo dejó por la cintura, con lo que su torso quedó enteramente al descubierto. Sigyn tragó saliva cuando la mano cálida que sostenía su pecho comenzó a juguetear con el pezón entre sus dedos, mientras que la otra acariciaba con suavidad la hendidura entre sus muslos, rozando su intimidad como al descuido. Los apagados suspiros y gemidos de la asgardiana fueron aumentando de volumen a medida que lo hacía la intensidad de las caricias de Loki; y en la habitación que hasta entonces había sido fría empezó a hacer demasiado calor.

De repente él pareció retirarse y alejarse de ella, y Sigyn no pudo evitar un apagado gemido de frustración. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que aquel abandono había sido sólo temporal, con el objetivo de quitarle su prenda interior de seda. Después, continuó con su voluptuoso recorrido por su cuerpo, y cuando Sigyn notó que empezaba a concentrar sus besos en su bajo vientre, rozando el suave vello del pubis, no le cupieron dudas sobre las verdaderas intenciones de su marido.

–Oohhh… –suspiró, dudosa aunque en el fondo deseando que continuara– No sé si deberías…

–Shhhh… –chistó él, totalmente inmerso en su juego. Tal vez fuera posible salvar la noche, a pesar de todo– Ahora es tu turno, esta noche seré _yo_ quien me encargue de _tu_ placer. Considéralo tu compensación por haberte hecho esperar tanto.

No era la primera vez que la hacía gozar de esa manera, pero hacía tanto, _tanto_ de aquello, que casi le parecía que había sido una ilusión. Aquélla había sido una de sus fantasías recurrentes durante sus solitarios años en Midgard, pero siempre había sido sólo eso: una fantasía. Jamás había esperado volver a disfrutar aquello en la realidad, y ahora que iba a ocurrir y que la anticipación la tenía temblando de deseo, el malvado se hizo de rogar, besándola y lamiéndola en la parte inferior del vientre, en la cara interna de los muslos y en todas partes menos en la zona en cuestión. Ella sabía que a él le excitaba mucho atormentarla de esa manera, pero casi no podía soportarlo. Cada zona de su piel donde la tocaba ardía, cada leve roce la electrizaba.

Y a Loki lo enloquecía lo expectante y receptiva que veía a su esposa ante sus caricias, el hirviente calor y la humedad entre sus piernas y cómo la había encontrado encendida casi desde antes de que él la tocase. ¡Ah, cómo deseaba poseerla! Parte de él no había podido pensar en otra cosa desde que habían vuelto a poner los pies en Jotunheim, incluso cuando la mayoría de su atención estaba concentrada en discutir los detalles de la nave con los malditos enanos, sólo quería acabar de una buena vez y regresar a su lado. Pero ahora que la tenía allí, tan rendida y excitada, su lado más perverso se complacía haciéndola esperar, haciéndo_los_ esperar a ambos, llevándolos al límite del deseo.

A despecho de su orgullo, ella se encontró suplicando:

–Por favor…

Presintió, más que verlo, que él sonreía.

–¿Por favor, qué?

–No me tortures así… no seas malo.

–Me pides un imposible, amada. Soy el dios del mal, ¿recuerdas?

Sigyn apenas se acordaba de nada. Lo único que le pasó por la cabeza fue que, para ser el dios del mal, era realmente_ bueno_ en lo que estaba haciendo.

–Algún día me vengaré por esto… –murmuró. Lo oyó reír, e inmediatamente después tuvo que morderse los nudillos para ahogar un grito cuando sintió su lengua en su zona más íntima, primero dando toques suaves y húmedos y a continuación explorándola con más intensidad. Su extrema habilidad hacía que el término "Lengua de Plata" que siempre habían atribuido a su marido adquiriera un sentido totalmente diferente y mucho más provocativo.

Sigyn giró la cabeza y se dejó hacer, cerrando los ojos de nuevo para aumentar las sensaciones. Ni sueños ni fantasías podían acercarse siquiera a aquello. Aferró sus dedos en torno al suave pelaje blanco de la alfombra, deseando tener algo más firme a lo que agarrarse, cuando notó que él agregaba al estímulo de su lengua uno sus dedos largos y expertos, como de pianista, y después un segundo. Continuó mordiéndose la otra mano, en un vano intento de acallar sus gemidos que cada vez eran más escandalosamente altos.

–Para… –susurró cuando no pudo más– Por favor, detente…

–¿Por qué? –preguntó él divertido, sin hacerle el menor caso. Su aliento quemaba contra su piel–. Si estamos en lo mejor.

–Por eso, estoy a punto de… –tragó saliva, incapaz de decir la palabra, y se incorporó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos–. Y quiero hacerlo teniéndote dentro de mí.

Loki se levantó sonriendo, encantado con la propuesta.

–Será un placer, mi señora.

Resultaba cautivador cómo él, el implacable amo de todo cuanto los rodeaba allí en Jotunheim, el hombre ante el cual se inclinaban los individuos más temibles de una de las razas más temibles, era quien se arrodillaba ante ella y la llamaba "mi señora" en la intimidad del lecho.

Comenzó a desnudarse manteniendo en todo momento el contacto visual con Sigyn, la cual también se deshizo a toda prisa del camisón que a fin de cuentas ya sólo estorbaba; y ya con ambos desnudos él se deslizó entre las piernas de la mujer y tomó una de ellas por su redondeada pantorrilla para pasarla por detrás de su cintura, estrechando el contacto de tal forma que ella pudo notar la erguida y poderosa virilidad rozando su vientre. Aquello la hizo estremecer.

–Dime que me deseas –ordenó él, siempre exigiendo su adhesión, su voluntad, su _alma_, como si estuviera requiriendo un sacrificio a los mortales que habían adorado a los _Aesir_ siglos atrás. Y a diferencia de los antiguos y amargos tiempos, esta vez a ella no le importaba en absoluto rendirle aquel sacrificio de su orgullo.

–Te deseo. Te amo. Aunque realmente seas el dios del mal que dicen, aunque fueras el mismísimo demonio, jamás dejaré de amarte.

–Oh, Sigyn… –conmovido y excitado a partes iguales, se adentró en su interior muy despacio, arrancándole un gemido. Se inclinó sobre su rostro y lo sostuvo con ternura mientras empezaba a moverse sobre ella. La mujer pasó sus brazos por detrás de su cuello para aferrarse a él y atraerlo hacia sí, capturando su boca en un beso interminable. Le era fácil seguir su ritmo, un ritmo que ambos habían perfeccionado juntos tantos años atrás, y que ahora que sus corazones estaban también en sintonía había alcanzado un nivel sublime de compenetración.

A pesar de llevar tanto tiempo casados, la pasión entre ellos no sólo no se había extinguido sino que había aumentado con el paso de los años. Y además ahora, complementado con el inmenso e inquebrantable amor ahora les unía, todo ello resultaba en que cada beso, cada caricia, cada envite de él que ella acogía con el mayor de los entusiasmos, fueran simplemente perfectos. Y precisamente aquello era lo que más dolía a Sigyn, aunque Loki no hubiera podido comprender su comentario. Si todo aquello de la profecía hubiese ocurrido cuando él era el hombre frío y cruel que tanto la hacía sufrir, lo habría aceptado casi con alivio; pero justo ahora que había cambiado y era como siempre había soñado, ahora que tenía al hombre más inteligente y hermoso de los Nueve Reinos dispuesto a amarla y a hacerla feliz… ¡se lo iban a arrebatar!

¿Por qué, tras ser esquivada por la felicidad toda su vida, ahora que la encontraba estaba condenada a perderla?, se preguntó mientras sus ojos se desviaban llenos de odio hacia el viejo libro que yacía olvidado junto a la alfombra, aquel volumen de apariencia tan inocente y que sin embargo auguraba aquel horrible infortunio para ellos. ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer ese castigo? Su único crimen en la vida había sido amar a un hombre demasiado especial para ser comprendido por sus semejantes.

–Maldita sea, ¡no es justo! –murmuró entre dientes.

Loki se detuvo, extrañado, al darse cuenta de que ella había perdido la concentración:

–¿Qué ocurre?

–Lo siento… –se abrazó contra su pecho, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas se escapasen de nuevo de entre sus pestañas–. Sé que me has dicho que no será así, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en que voy a perderte…

–Ssshh, no es momento de angustiarse con lo que pueda pasar… –el dios la estrechó con ternura y le acarició el cabello para consolarla, aunque verla así también lo atormentaba a él–. No pienses en el futuro, no pienses en la muerte. Ahora estamos aquí, juntos, y eso es más de lo que nunca pensé que volveríamos a tener…

Volvió a recostarla sobre la piel de oso, y sin que ella opusiera resistencia se situó de nuevo entre sus piernas.

–No pienses en nada, amada mía… –insistió él– Sólo en ti… y en mí… –mientras hablaba, la penetró de nuevo con delicadeza.

–Ooohhh… Loki… –Ella cerró los ojos y se relajó al sentirlo otra vez en su interior.

–Piensa en nosotros… en el tiempo que aún nos queda juntos… en todos esos días… y en sus noches… Ah, cómo voy a disfrutar esas noches… –jadeó el dios mientras se movía sobre ella de forma lenta y profunda, acompañando el ritmo de sus movimientos con el de sus palabras.

Ella se encontraba perdida en su voz, en su piel pálida y brillante por el sudor, y en el calor y en el placer que comenzaban en la unión de sus sexos para extenderse al resto de su cuerpo. Y aun así, no podía simplemente ignorar el dolor que seguía latiendo en su alma como una herida infectada, la casi total certidumbre de que aquella dicha maravillosa tenía fecha de caducidad.

–Pero por mucho que las disfrutemos, esas noches… acabarán… –murmuró con voz quebrada, y aunque Loki estaba intentando mantenerse tranquilo, aquel comentario consiguió impacientarlo.

–Basta –siseó. Se dio cuenta de que había sonado más autoritario de lo que habría querido, pero lo frustraba ver que no conseguía que se concentrase en el acto de amor que estaban compartiendo–. Deja ya de pensar así… ¡te lo prohíbo!

Y como último recurso para intentar hacerla olvidar aquel amargo tema, se arqueó sobre el cuerpo de la mujer hacia sus pechos para atrapar uno de sus pezones con los labios; y tras lubricarse los dedos con saliva, los deslizó entre sus muslos hasta llegar a aquel botón hipersensible de nervios de la parte superior de su vulva, el cual acarició con destreza mientras entraba y salía de ella cada vez con mayor intensidad.

La hábil estimulación simultánea de varias de sus zonas erógenas catapultó a Sigyn al séptimo cielo del placer. El deleite de los sentidos se apoderó de todo y ella ya no pudo pensar en nada. No sólo olvidó su tristeza por la funesta profecía, sino dónde se encontraba y casi hasta su propio nombre.

En apenas unos instantes, gritó al alcanzar uno de los clímax más repentinos y violentos de su vida, tanto que su cuerpo se convulsionó y sus manos se crisparon aferrando a Loki por los cabellos. Era una sensación tan intensa que casi era difícil de soportar, y trató de disminuir aquella intensidad alejándose un poco del causante de ella, de su cuerpo delgado pero musculoso y de sus habilidosos dedos y lengua que obraban más magia en ella que todos sus hechizos juntos; pero él no se lo permitió. La aferró contra sí sin dejarla ir ni cesar en sus caricias, buscando prolongar lo más posible aquel momento, como si quisiera tenerla de esa forma para siempre: rendida ante él, estremeciéndose ante su pasión y sus manejos. El señor del engaño imponía su ley tanto en la alcoba como fuera de ella, pero con su esposa ya no utilizaba la fuerza sino el placer… lo cual se le daba un millón de veces mejor.

Sólo cuando notó que aquella inmensa ola de éxtasis se desvanecía del todo la dejó ir, y ella se derrumbó sobre la alfombra de piel con el cuerpo sudoroso, trémula y jadeante, todavía acusando la intensísima experiencia. Tardó aún unos segundos en recuperarse, y cuando por fin su mente volvió a funcionar con claridad y recordó quién era y qué hacía allí, pudo ver que Loki la observaba con una expresión complacida en sus ojos verdes, como los de un gato que acabara de darse un banquete. Aquella plácida serenidad la hizo sospechar que él también había culminado mientras la poseía, aunque ella no se hubiera dado cuenta.

–Espero que esto te haya hecho olvidarte un poco de tus preocupaciones –comentó el dios ufanamente.

–Tengo que admitir… –dijo ella, todavía esforzándose por recuperar el aliento–, que sabes cómo hacer que una chica se centre.

–Sé hacer muchas cosas –él se miró las uñas en un gesto de falsa modestia–, y otra de ellas es escapar de una muerte que se supone cierta –Abandonando su traviesa afectación, volvió a fijar sus ojos serios e intensos sobre ella–. Amada, debes prometerme que no volverás a pensar en eso, ni seguirás torturándote con unas ideas tan sombrías.

La asgardiana le sostuvo la mirada, tan grave como la de él. En la oscuridad, e iluminada sólo por el resplandor de la chimenea que hacía brillar su sudor, toda ella se veía rojiza, como hecha de fuego: su piel, su cabello… incluso sus pestañas parecían pequeñas chispitas que reflejaban la luz de las llamas.

–No, Loki –respondió en voz baja.

–¡¿Qué?! –su indignación no fue tanta como su sorpresa, aunque aquélla no dejaba de estar presente. Desde que su padre adoptivo la empleara en cierta dramática situación, esa simple frase lo desquiciaba. En general, que le llevaran la contraria lo desquiciaba. Pero Sigyn no se arredró al ver su expresión enojada.

–No, Loki –repitió, con más firmeza aún–. No voy a hacer eso. Es más, el simple hecho de que me lo pidas es otra forma, edulcorada y paternalista, de decirme que no me meta en tus asuntos, como antaño. Pero esta vez no pienso obedecerte.

–Yo no pretendía… –confuso, se detuvo al darse cuenta de que ella tenía razón–. Yo sólo quiero protegerte.

–Lo sé, pero no quiero que me protejas de esto. Me querías a tu lado, y aquí estoy; y lo estaré con todas las consecuencias –se incorporó hacia él, tomando suavemente su rostro entre las manos–. No me importa que te obsesiones con tu trabajo, que llegues tarde a nuestras citas o que sientas ese odio irracional por Asgard y todo lo que dejaste allí. Ni siquiera me importa ya ese carácter endemoniado tuyo, pues te quiero tal como eres. Pero hay algo que no volveré a tolerar: no permitiré que me mantengas al margen o me apartes de tu vida. De ninguna parte de ella.

Sorprendido ante aquella declaración, Loki se mantuvo en silencio. Ella se apartó un poco y volvió a centrar su vista en el fuego:

–Sigo pensando que lo que planeas hacer es una locura, quizá la mayor locura de la historia de los Nueve Reinos; aunque a la vez tiene cierto extraño sentido, no lo sé… Pero, sin importar lo que yo opine, te apoyaré en tu decisión. Por entero.

Él sonrió, en cierto modo conmovido.

–¿Porque eso es lo que hace una esposa fiel? –preguntó, un poco en tono de broma. Ella apartó la mirada de las llamas y volvió a fijarla en él, algo molesta.

–Porque _es importante_ para ti –le corrigió ofendida–. Porque lo es, ¿no es cierto?

–Así es –asintió él, volviendo a mostrarse serio de nuevo. Pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros y la atrajo hacia sí. Durante unos instantes, el matrimonio contempló en silencio la lumbre que amenazaba con extinguirse de nuevo, y Loki añadió–. Mi papel en el Ragnarök es lo que me define, lo que soy. Es mi propósito en la vida, mi gloria… y mi carga. Es lo más importante del mundo para mí… –vaciló, y añadió apresuradamente–, después de Sylene y de ti, por supuesto.

En la penumbra y con la mirada de ella fija en el fuego que crepitaba en la leña, él no se fijó en que sus ojos se cubrían de una tenue película de lágrimas.

–Entonces también lo es para mí. Sea lo que sea que traiga el futuro, bueno o malo, estaré a tu lado. No creas que eso significa que volveré a ser la esposa sumisa de antes, que acataba todas tus órdenes sin discutir –le advirtió–. Ya te dije que me arrepentía de no haber sido más sincera contigo en Asgard, y no voy a cometer el mismo error. Habrá muchas ocasiones en las que no esté de acuerdo contigo, muchas veces te criticaré y discutiré tus decisiones, y no me callaré lo que pienso… pero pese a todo, ten por seguro que siempre estaré de tu parte, siempre. Si ésa es tu carga, no dejaré que la lleves solo. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en la cueva? Juntos hasta el final.

Ya realmente emocionado, él volvió a estrecharla contra sí. Después llevó su mano hasta la de ella y se la llevó a los labios para besarla varias veces, suavemente y muy despacio.

–¿Te he dicho ya lo mucho que te amo, y lo afortunado que soy por tenerte?

Sigyn sonrió. No sólo por aquellas palabras, sino porque con sus besos, Loki le estaba haciendo cosquillas en los nudillos.

–Alguna vez, pero no me canso de escucharlo.

–Te lo repetiré cuantas veces quieras: te amo. Eres la forma en que el destino compensó todo lo que padecí en mi juventud… –le susurró al oído– Y esta vez será diferente, lo presiento. Saldremos de ésta, los dos. La victoria será nuestra, y entonces te cubriré de tesoros. Cuando sea rey… te haré la mujer más feliz de los Nueve Reinos.

Sigyn se apretó contra él y hundió el rostro en su cuello, como buscando su calor.

–No necesitas ser rey para eso.

Aunque seguía sonriendo y sus palabras continuaban siendo tiernas y de firme confianza, en sus ojos no dejaban de brillar las lágrimas, unas lágrimas que él no veía porque estaba demasiado cerca.

Loki había mentido. En él, las mentiras brotaban de forma tan natural que lo más probable era que ni siquiera se hubiese percatado de que lo había hecho, pero ella sí se había dado cuenta. Había afirmado que para él la guerra era lo más importante del mundo después de ella y de su hija, pero tendría que haberlo dicho al revés. Las amaba, de eso estaba segura, pero jamás serían su prioridad. Siempre ocuparían un segundo lugar por detrás de su ambición.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. Le había prometido que lo apoyaría, que estaría a su lado hasta el final, y ella siempre cumplía sus promesas. Al menos, esta vez sí tenía su amor. Aquello era más de lo que habría podido soñar cuando vivía como Princesa en Asgard, lo único que había querido jamás.

Cuando Loki volvió a inclinarse sobre ella para buscar sus labios, Sigyn supo que estaba dispuesta a vivir con eso. Haría lo que él jamás había sido capaz de hacer: conformarse con el segundo puesto.

Y le devolvió los besos, intentando ahogar su angustia en la sensualidad y en el placer de disfrutar del mutuo contacto. Por mucho que él jurase que todo saldría bien y esta vez sería diferente, ella no estaba tan segura, pero decidió ignorar los gélidos dedos del miedo que se empeñaban en atenazar su corazón. Se hizo el propósito de que el negro futuro que les aguardaba no volvería a amargarle las dulces horas que les quedaban por disfrutar juntos, fuesen las que fuesen; al igual que no permitirían que el frío de aquel Reino de nieves perpetuas penetrase jamás en aquella alcoba, su santuario de amor, calor y pasión.

Afuera, la madrugada avanzaba y la ventisca arreció en su violencia, pero los amantes, perdidos cada uno en la piel del otro, no se dieron cuenta.

Las sombras ya se cernían en torno a ellos, pero aún no podían tocarles.

* * *

><p><strong>Abrimos segunda parte de la historia con Sigyn asumiendo por completo su papel como compañera de Loki, con todo lo que ello implica, incluido apoyarle en sus metas sobre el Ragnarök, por mucho que le duela lo que suponen. Éste es el auténtico concepto que he tenido siempre de Sigyn, no el que reflejé en <strong>_**Early Winter**_** (el cual, como ya os he explicado, sólo trabajé por mi empeño en mezclar el cómic con el universo del MCU).**

**Este capítulo, aparte de la revelación completa de los planes de Loki (aunque aún se guarda algún que otro as en la manga), ahonda un poco en la caracterización de éste. Ya os habréis dado cuenta de que el Loki de esta historia es bastante diferente al de las películas, pero aquí quiero explicaros por qué no quiero considerarlo OoC. **

**La caracterización de Loki en DF se basa en dos factores que el Loki del MCU no ha experimentado: el primero es la traumática pérdida de sus hijos, el castigo con el veneno de la serpiente, y el haber descubierto el amor con Sigyn, haberlo perdido y vuelto a encontrar. El segundo, que he descrito aquí, es haber encontrado su verdadero propósito, su meta vital, algo que aún no ha conseguido en las películas. En las películas sigue confuso sobre su identidad, quién es y cuál es el sentido de su vida. Quiere conquistar Midgard, quiere poder porque está convencido de que es su derecho de nacimiento, aunque en realidad no sabe bien para qué. El mismo Coulson en **_**Avengers**_** se da cuenta, diciéndole: **"te falta convicción"**. Al Loki de DF, que ya ha encontrado su meta en la vida, le sobra convicción y seguridad en sí mismo. Su megalomanía ha evolucionado de simple ambición por el poder al complejo mesiánico (algo que también se apuntaba en **_**Avengers**_**, **–"me han encomendado un glorioso propósito"–** pero que aquí se ha consolidado gracias al hallazgo de la **_**Völuspá**_**).**

**Esto no es algo que me he inventado, sino que lo he tomado de los cómics. En el primer número de la miniserie "**_**Thor: Cielo y Tierra**_**" de Paul Jenkins (2011), Thor y Loki (que está aprisionado en las mazmorras de Asgard) se embarcan en una discusión sobre el sentido del Ragnarök y, entre otras cosas, Loki le revela a Thor que éste será "una purga al cáncer en que se han convertido". Sus palabras textuales son: **"_El Ragnarök _debe_ ocurrir. Porque todo tiene un propósito, Thor. Incluso yo. Incluso el fin de todas las cosas_"**.**

**Por supuesto, si puede quedarse con lo bueno de todo (propiciar el cambio, convertirse en rey y quedarse con la chica), sin el "fastidioso" inconveniente de morir, lo hará. No sería el dios del engaño si no intentara hacer trampa. **

**Y sé que os habrá parecido decepcionante y poco romántico que haya plantado a Sigyn a la primera de cambio en cuanto le salió algo relacionado con sus planes; o que se mencione que el Ragnarök es lo más importante para él de todo, más incluso que su mujer y su hija, pero tenía que dejar eso claro. El canon establece que Loki es un villano, es ambicioso y lo más importante de su vida es su lucha contra Thor, y absolutamente todo lo demás está en un segundo plano. Sí, incluidas Sigyn y Sylene, por mucho que las quiera. Cualquier otra forma de enfocar el personaje me parecería OoC, y ya lo estoy poniendo bastante OoC con tanta galantería XD**

**En cuanto a la **_**Völuspá**_**. NO todo lo que he comentado sobre el Ragnarök, la profecía que explica Loki, viene en la **_**Völuspá**_** (como fuente real). Muchas cosas provienen de las otras dos importantes fuentes de la mitología nórdica, la **_**Edda poética**_** (**_**Edda mayor**_**) y la **_**Edda prosaica**_** de Snorri Sturluson (**_**Edda menor**_**). Para el fic, me he tomado la licencia poética de condensar toda la información del Ragnarök en la **_**Völuspá**_**, ok?**

**Sobre la explicación del ciclo del Ragnarök: al contrario que en la mitología nórdica, en el universo Marvel no hay un solo Ragnarök sino varios. Los Asgardianos están expuestos a un ciclo de destrucción y recreación en donde vuelven a repetir en parte sus mismas vidas. Como Loki explica, todos mueren en el Ragnarök como está vaticinado, para, tiempo después, volver a reencarnarse y continuar su lucha por el poder. Podéis buscar más información en ** w w w . marvunapp Appendix / godsasgd . htm # ragnarok** (unid los espacios)**

**Dos últimos apuntes: cuando Loki le dice a Sigyn que la ama por seguir el consejo de "alguien muy sabio", alude al sueño que tuvo en el primer capi del fic. Ese "sabio" es su hijo Váli. Y aunque he escuchado muchas canciones como banda sonora mientras escribía (muchas de ellas gracias a las sugerencias de algunas lectoras), la que más me ha inspirado, sobre todo en la escena de la confesión y posterior lemon frente a la chimenea, es **_**Sparks**_** de Coldplay (**watch?v=0Yf6eoaMTvc**)**


	35. Chapter 35

**–35–**

–Mmm… sí… –Loki cerró los ojos, su expresión mostrando un deleite indescriptible–. No sé si seremos dioses de verdad, pero éste es ciertamente un placer divino.

–¿Te gusta? –Sigyn sonrió, sin dejar de mover los dedos con la suavidad de una caricia.

–Más que eso. Aprieta un poco más…

–¿Así?

–Sí… –le faltó poco para ronronear de gusto–. Si hubiera sabido que esto se sentía tan increíble, te habría pedido que me lo hicieras cada día.

–Y yo te lo habría hecho encantada. A Frigga también le gustaba mucho que se lo hiciera antes de peinarla, cuando era su camarera.

–Quién hubiera imaginado que lavarse la cabeza resultara tan relajante.

Sumergidos en un montón de embriagadora y fragante espuma, el dios del engaño y su mujer se abandonaban al relax y a la sensualidad en el lujoso baño de los aposentos principales de Glaesisvellir, una estancia realmente espléndida toda revestida de mármol negro, incluida la enorme bañera. La habitación estaba casi a oscuras, exceptuando las llamitas de unas cuantas velas perfumadas repartidas por toda la estancia que ardían tenuemente, creando una semi penumbra y emanando un agradable olor a musgo.

Sigyn, con su melena rojiza recogida desmañadamente, estaba sentada tras su marido en la bañera, un poco elevada por encima de él. A Loki le habría gustado hacerlo al revés para tener la oportunidad de acceder mejor a todos rincones de su cuerpo y poder acariciarla cuanto quisiera, pero ella había insistido en lavarle la cabeza. Le encantaba el pelo de su marido y disfrutaba tocándolo, como si tuviera una especie de fetiche.

–Que sepas que voy a llegar tardísimo –comentó él, aunque no parecía preocupado por ello, a juzgar por su expresión relajada y su sonrisa–. Y la culpa la tienes tú.

Sólo bromeaba, pero Sigyn se lo tomó en serio.

–¿Yo? Pero si sólo te dije que iba a tomar un baño antes de desayunar y que si te apetecía acompañarme.

–¿Y te parece poco? –contestó él de buen humor.

–Podrías haber dicho que no.

–Sólo un idiota rechazaría una oferta así –repuso el dios de forma sugerente, llevando una mano hacia atrás para acariciar el muslo de su mujer bajo la espuma.

–No me refería a _eso_, dios de los salidos –replicó ella apartándola, aunque sin demasiada convicción–. Sólo estaba pensando en algo rápido pero relajante para empezar el día.

–Podemos hacer que sea rápido… –insistió Loki volviendo a llevar la mano a la suave pierna de su esposa. Ella alzó los ojos como gesto de resignación, pero ya no se la retiró. Tampoco era que el contacto le disgustara.

Las manos de la asgardiana, delicadas pero firmes, frotaban suavemente la cabeza del dios, y sus dedos se deslizaban resbaladizos por el jabón por sus sienes y coronilla, llenando de espuma su cabello oscuro, el cual ella ahuecaba con mimo. Fue bajando por la nuca y empezó a masajear sus hombros, insistiendo en los músculos de la espalda. Él cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, emitiendo de vez en cuando sonidos guturales de placer. Quién le hubiera dicho que un contacto que no era sexual podría hacerle disfrutar tantísimo.

–¿Sabes? Estaba pensando… –comentó Sigyn sin dejar de masajear su cabeza y sus hombros.

–Qué peligro… ¡ay! –se quejó cuando ella le dio un leve tirón de pelo como represalia por la broma.

–Eso por gracioso.

–Eres un bicho vengativo.

–Mira quién habla –replicó ella–, estoy intentando decirte algo serio.

–De acuerdo –sonrió él–, dime.

–Estaba pensando en lo que hablamos ayer.

–Mmm… ajá… –asintió él, aunque más concentrado en los placenteros manejos de la mujer sobre su pelo que en sus palabras.

–Reconozco que ayer me sorprendiste al contarme tus planes, pero cuanto más lo pienso, más empiezo a verle sentido. No a eso de la destrucción del universo, sino a la posibilidad de que fuera posible instaurar un verdadero cambio sin necesidad de que Surtur tenga que resurgir y aniquilarlo todo. Y creo que tienes razón: que ganases la guerra y consiguieras gobernar Asgard sería la mejor solución para todos. Siempre pensé que tu ansia de obtener el trono no era más que una ambición estúpida –confesó–, un modo de tomarte la revancha ante tu padre y tu hermano por no valorarte como debían –Loki torció un poco el gesto. No era exactamente así, pero también había parte de aquello en su motivación–, pero estaba equivocada.

Él se alejó un poco para poder girarse y mirarla a los ojos.

–¿Ah, sí?

–Desde luego. Cuando hace tantos años comenté que habrías sido un buen rey, no hablaba por hablar –afirmó la mujer–. De hecho, lo mejor que habría podido pasarle a Asgard hubiera sido que Odín no hubiera despertado de su Sueño y que Thor se hubiese quedado para siempre en la Tierra –Loki se sintió un poco emocionado, y ella añadió–: Ponte bien, tengo que quitarte el jabón.

Obediente, él recuperó su posición original y cerró los ojos mientras Sigyn tomaba una jarra de plata llena de agua caliente sin espuma y la vertía lenta y delicadamente sobre la cabeza enjabonada de su marido, eliminando hasta el menor rastro de jabón y ayudándose con su otra mano, que deslizaba una y otra vez sobre el cabello mojado y lustroso.

–Seguramente habrías sido la única persona en Asgard que pensaba de ese modo –comentó Loki, incorporándose y abriendo los ojos cuando ella hubo acabado–. Te agradezco que tuvieras esa fe en mí.

–Aún tengo fe en ti, ahora todavía más que entonces –repuso ella, haciendo que él se volviera de nuevo hacia ella, sorprendido–. Siempre tuviste razón: ¡tú eres el más apto para reinar en Asgard! ¿Qué pueden ofrecer Odín o Thor? El Padre de Todos es un anciano y ya no tiene mentalidad ni energías para cambiar nada. Sólo le preocupa conservar lo que tiene, aunque sea defectuoso. Y Thor como guerrero es imparable, nadie lo discute… pero no creo que sepa nada de gobernar un reino. Puede que haya madurado con respecto a cómo era la primera vez que quisieron coronarle, pero sigue sin tener ni idea del tema. ¿Por qué crees que no quiere sustituir a Odín, y éste no le insiste? ¡Se lo pasa mejor haciéndose el héroe en la Tierra con sus amigos!

Con una expresión un tanto irónica que en realidad trataba de disimular lo feliz que le hacía escuchar aquello, Loki se movió en la bañera para colocarse detrás de ella. Allí, sin poder contenerse, la besó en la sien.

–Me gusta que pienses así –dijo, de forma pretendidamente indiferente.

–Cuando estuve en aquel pueblo de Vanaheim, vi a la gente muy descontenta con el actual gobierno de Asgard –recordó ella–. Se quejaban de que, siendo tributarios de Odín, éste no les ofrecía suficiente protección contra la inminente amenaza que suponía la alianza entre Jotunheim y Svaltarfheim. Es cierto que Thor va allí de vez en cuando para mantener a raya a las tribus salvajes de saqueadores, pero ¿crees que estará allí para ayudarles cuando comience la guerra de verdad?

–¿Él? –Loki ahogó una risa con desprecio– Ni él ni ninguno de los de su especie moverán sus traseros de los bien salvaguardados muros de Asgard.

–A eso me refería. Asgard no deja de captar los tributos de Vanaheim, pero a la hora de la verdad se olvidará de ellos, está dispuesto a sacrificarlos con tal de defender su propio reino. Pero si Asgard estuviera bajo tu mando, Vanaheim también formaría parte de tus dominios, ¿y qué harías tú si algún enemigo pretendiera invadirlos?

Meditando la idea, Loki mostró una oscura sonrisa.

–Lo _aplastaría_. Sin vacilar.

–¿Ves? Por una vez, esa manía que tienes de que nadie toque lo que es tuyo podría resultar de utilidad. Odín no ha sido un mal rey, y supongo que Thor tampoco lo sería… –Loki frunció un poco el ceño antes de que ella completara la frase–, pero ninguno de los dos puede aportar nada nuevo o importante a Asgard. Sin embargo, tú… y yo… –con expresión arrebatada, clavó sus ojos verdeazules en él–, podemos _marcar la diferencia_.

–¿Tú y yo? –Loki alzó una ceja, un tanto extrañado– ¿Es que también has cambiado de opinión sobre eso y ahora quieres ser reina?

–La verdad, no podría importarme menos –Sigyn se recostó contra él, apoyando voluptuosamente su cabeza contra el pecho mojado de su marido–, pero lo haré por ti. Nadie puede gobernar totalmente solo, ni siquiera tú. Quizás tú no quisieras ser el consejero de Thor, pero yo sí seré la tuya.

En los labios del dios del engaño apareció su característica sonrisa de suficiencia.

–Yo no necesito consejo de nadie.

–En cuanto a política o estrategias, estoy segura de ello –respondió la mujer–, pero hay muchas cosas que como rey podrías hacer por Asgard que apuesto a que no se te han ocurrido.

–¿Hacer por Asgard?

–Ya sabes… formas de ayudar al pueblo.

La sonrisa arrogante de Loki se amplió.

–En realidad, ayudar a la gente nunca ha sido lo mío. Soy el dios del mal, ¿recuerdas?

–Tonterías –replicó ella sin rodeos, haciéndolo parpadear de la sorpresa–, eso es sólo ahora mientras conquistas el trono, tienes que intimidar a tus enemigos. Pero cuando seas el rey, eso tendrá que cambiar. ¿O qué esperas hacer: sentarte en el trono en plan "temible señor" y esperar a que te sirvan, y ya está? –preguntó con una risita.

Loki pareció reflexivo. Siempre pendiente de la manera de alcanzar la corona, nunca había pensado demasiado en lo que haría si realmente acababa consiguiéndola, más allá de conservarla como fuese. Por ejemplo, en aquella breve etapa en la que el Padre de Todos había caído en el Sueño de Odín y él había sido nombrado regente, había estado más preocupado por mantener a Thor en su destierro en Midgard, por esquivar las sospechas de Heimdall, Sif y los Tres Guerreros y por atraer a Laufey a su trampa mortal, que por el gobierno de Asgard propiamente dicho.

–Está bien –concedió, haciéndose el magnánimo–. ¿Cómo crees tú que podríamos ayudar al pueblo?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

–No sé, de mil maneras. Podrías eliminar el sistema de jerarquías de sangre, eso de nobles y plebeyos ya está pasado de moda incluso en la Tierra.

–¿Y entonces quién nos serviría?

–Máquinas. O personas libres con un sueldo digno.

–Qué absurdo –esta vez fue Loki quien se rió.

–¡Nada de eso! En la Tierra lo hacen –insistió Sigyn, indignada por la poca seriedad con la que su marido se había tomado su sugerencia.

–Sólo en las zonas más desarrolladas, y no siempre. En la mayor parte de Midgard, la esclavitud está tan instaurada como aquí, sólo que no se la reconoce con ese nombre: los mortales adoran explotar a sus semejantes. Y además, aunque lo que dices fuese cierto, eso tampoco querría decir que sea mejor. ¿Qué sería lo próximo, instaurar una democracia?

–¿Por qué no? –una nueva carcajada de Loki aumentó su irritación– Todos deberían ser libres de elegir su destino, y que los plebeyos y sirvientes no estuvieran sujetos a los caprichos de los nobles.

–¿Eso es una indirecta, acaso? Porque si hubiera sido como dices, nunca habría podido obligarte a que te casaras conmigo… –murmuró él juguetonamente, buscando sus labios. Ella se dejó besar, con aquellos besos que ahora eran tan típicos de su marido, suaves, provocativos… terriblemente incitantes. Pero cuando se alejó un poco, regresó al tema con otra idea entusiasta:

–¿Y un sistema sanitario gratuito?

–Los sanadores son gratuitos.

–Sí, para los nobles. Las familias plebeyas se arruinan cada vez que hay una enfermedad o un accidente. Y aun así, incluso para los nobles tienen limitaciones. ¿Te acuerdas de Hoder? –Loki guardó silencio; no le gustaba que le recordaran su participación en el asesinato de Balder, pese a que ella no lo había mencionado con esa intención– Seguro que en la Tierra, con sus químicas y su cirugía podrían haber curado su enfermedad. ¡Y al revés! Con los adelantos genéticos de Asgard, los mortales podrían tener un remedio eficaz para el cáncer, el Sida, el Alzheimer… ¡incluso para el hambre! –exclamó, entusiasmadísima– ¿Qué tal si combináramos las fórmulas genéticas que permiten crear las manzanas de Idunn con los avances de la Tierra en ese campo y las empleáramos para producir alimentos transgénicos realmente seguros? ¡Podríamos acabar con el hambre! En Midgard, en Asgard… hasta en Jotunheim. Aquí podríamos crear cultivos realmente resistentes a este clima.

–Te estás precipitando… –Loki intentó frenar su apasionamiento, pero ella ya había dado rienda suelta a su vena imaginativa y ya no había quien la parase:

–¡Pero qué buena idea! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que podríamos conseguir combinando la magia y los avances de Asgard con la tecnología de la Tierra, lo lejos que podríamos llegar? Perfeccionaríamos la industria, la medicina, el comercio… Si tú te convirtieras en rey de Asgard, el Puente Bifrost quedaría a nuestra disposición, y podríamos establecer un canal comercial múltiple entre Asgard, Vanaheim, la Tierra y Jotunheim. ¿No lo ves, Loki? –volvió hacia él los ojos llenos de ilusión por el futuro– Tenías razón, el Universo no necesita a Odín ni a Thor para nada. Nosotros como familia nos bastaremos para llevar a Asgard y a los otros reinos a su auténtica era dorada, y algún día aparecerás en los libros de historia como el más grande rey que jamás haya existido.

Un brillo pareció destellar en los ojos esmeralda del dios.

–Apareceré así de todas maneras, haga lo que haga. No olvides que la historia la escriben los vencedores.

–Sí, pero la diferencia es que no lo escribirán porque te tengan miedo, _sino porque será la verdad_.

–Eres demasiado idealista. Lo que describes no es más que una utopía.

–Pero tú dijiste que lo que pretendías conseguir con la guerra es construir una utopía.

–Bueno… –él vaciló, viéndose comprometido–. Tal vez me excediera con ese término. Mi gobierno sería mejor que el de Odín, eso seguro, pero las utopías por definición son irrealizables.

–¿Pero no crees que merece la pena intentarlo?

Él se recostó en la bañera, haciendo que ella lo imitara para poder seguir abrazándola.

–Me parece demasiado trabajo para contentar a gente que no debería importarnos, y que no sabrá apreciarlo.

–¡Claro que sabrán! Loki, toda tu vida has estado pidiendo respeto y reconocimiento. Y te estoy diciendo la manera en la que todo el mundo te respetaría, te apreciaría… te amaría.

Los rasgos del dios del engaño se oscurecieron.

–No quiero que me amen. Quiero que me teman.

–Pues te equivocas –repuso suavemente ella, y cuando él volvió a mirarla sorprendido ella explicó–. Como dije ayer, no vacilaré en señalarte tus errores, y ese convencimiento que has tenido siempre es uno de ellos. Ser amado es mucho mejor que ser temido. Los hombres temidos acaban siendo odiados, y a menudo tienen que estar vigilando constantemente sus espaldas porque no tienen amigos, sólo enemigos; y todo el mundo querrá su perdición. En cambio, si eres amado…

–Si eres amado, ¿qué?

–Si eres amado, como lo era Balder por ejemplo, no faltarán serpientes envidiosas que querrán perjudicarte –Loki sonrió mordazmente ante la indirecta. Incluso dándole consejos bienintencionados, su mujer podía ser hiriente–, pero serán los menos. La mayor parte de la gente te adorará y te defenderá, llegando a luchar por ti, a _morir_ por ti. ¿Por qué crees que todo Asgard seguirá fielmente a Odín y a Thor en el Ragnarök, cuando todos saben que la superioridad de tus ejércitos es tan clara y que eso les llevará a la muerte? No porque ellos sean mejores, ni porque tengan la esperanza de que los salven. Es porque los aman. Los aman lo suficiente como para dar su vida por ellos. Y contigo debe ser igual.

Él desvió la vista, fijándola en una de las velas que ardía frente a él. Parecía disgustado. No: parecía melancólico.

–El problema, Sigyn, es que el pueblo jamás me amará como los ama a ellos.

Ella sonrió afectuosamente y lo tomó por la barbilla con ternura casi maternal, haciendo que la mirase a los ojos.

–Sí que lo harán. Yo me encargaré de eso. Cuando vivía en la Tierra, sobre todo en los últimos años, hice bastante de relaciones públicas –cuando Loki la observó interrogante, explicó–. No pienses mal, no quiere decir lo que parece. Es una persona que se encarga de mejorar la imagen de…

–Yo también he vivido en la Tierra –la interrumpió él–. Sé qué es un relaciones públicas.

–Pues bien, seré tu relaciones públicas. Tú te encargarás de gobernar, harás cosas buenas por el pueblo, y yo me cuidaré de tu imagen. Haré que ellos aprecien lo que haces, les haré verte como yo te veo… –volvió a llevar la mano a su rostro, esta vez acariciando su mejilla–, y amarte como yo te amo.

Fascinado, sin poder apartar los ojos de ella, él no pudo evitar acercar el rostro y besarla apasionadamente.

Cuando se separaron, aun así él susurró, casi inseguro:

–Pero, ¿y si eso no da resultado?

–Si no da resultado, es que son unos palurdos ignorantes y realmente no merecerán el esfuerzo de molestarse por ellos –repuso ella sin vacilar–. Entonces podrás hacerlo a tu manera: violencia, terror, sangre… todas esas cosas que se te dan tan bien.

Tanto los incitantes cuchicheos de la mujer –en especial la forma en que usaba palabras como _terror_ o _sangre_– como la proximidad de su cuerpo desnudo empezaron a encender positivamente el deseo del dios, que hasta entonces se había arreglado para mantener más o menos controlado. Como intuyéndolo, ella esbozó una sonrisa pícara y metió una mano debajo del agua. Loki respingó cuando notó sus dedos, que antes habían acariciado tan dulcemente su cuero cabelludo, haciendo lo mismo con otra parte de su cuerpo aún más sensible.

–Pero antes lo intentaremos a la mía –insistió ella con voz susurrante y provocativa, sin cesar de mover la mano bajo el agua con un ritmo enloquecedor–. ¿Lo harás, amor mío? ¿Lo intentaremos por las buenas antes que por las malas? ¿Lo harás por mí?

Él cerró los ojos y no pudo reprimir un ligero gemido mientras se centraba en las sensaciones que le venían desde el agua por debajo de la espuma, surgiendo de los finos y habilidosos dedos de su mujer y subiéndole por el cuerpo en forma de deliciosos escalofríos de placer.

–Me parece que… te enseñé demasiado bien… –murmuró entrecortadamente–. Eres una condenada manipuladora…

–Sólo intento estar a la altura de mi marido… –repuso ella apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y echándola hacia atrás para que la besara. Él la complació llenando de besos su sien y su mejilla, e incluso llegó a lamer el lóbulo de su oreja, a lo que Sigyn respondió con risas e inclinando aún más la cabeza para buscar sus labios. Pero ni aun así detuvo el movimiento de su mano bajo el agua, lo que era una tortura exquisita, pero cada vez más difícil de soportar pasivamente.

Por lo que Loki decidió contraatacar. Aferró el cuerpo de la mujer y, sin que ella pudiese –ni quisiese– resistirse, lo estrechó apasionadamente contra sí para hacerla sentir contra sus nalgas y sin barrera alguna lo que sus traviesos manejos habían causado en su hombría. Y desde luego ella pudo notarlo, a juzgar por la forma en que cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios llena de excitación. Entretanto, el dios se dispuso a vengarse del jueguecito de Sigyn con la misma arma que ella: sus no menos expertas manos, que llevó sobre sus pechos acariciando sin recato alguno la piel húmeda.

Ella gimió y se arqueó sensualmente restregándose contra su marido, en tanto que él se deleitaba en palpar a placer sus senos pequeños pero firmes, para después bajar lentamente una mano por su vientre y acabar entre sus muslos, en una zona que ya clamaba por él. Después la otra mano bajó también, y ambas parecían decididas a dar a Sigyn más de una cucharada de su propia medicina. Manosearon, hurgaron y estimularon sin compasión, mientras su dueño mordisqueaba su cuello y disfrutaba los jadeos y estremecimientos que sus caricias causaban en ella. De nuevo él volvía a tomar el control de la situación, y no había nada que le gustase más.

Y tampoco a Sigyn pareció molestarle el cambio de tercio. Casi sin respiración, abrumada o quizás agradecida por la deliciosa atención, sólo alcanzó a acariciar las manos que su marido mantenía entre sus piernas, para después subirlas poco a poco por sus brazos y terminar por aferrarle de su cabello negrísimo y algo ondulado por la humedad, dirigiendo su cabeza hacia ella para unir sus bocas fogosamente.

Pero no tardaron mucho en cansarse sólo de juegos. Loki, no sin cierto esfuerzo, logró separarse de Sigyn y la levantó sobre él, y él mismo se incorporó también en la bañera, tan bruscamente que la hizo chirriar. Haciendo que su mujer se situase esta vez ya de cara a él, alzó su cuerpo desnudo y mojado y la sentó a horcajadas sobre él. En ese punto, su virilidad estaba tan endurecida y en tensión que le dolía, y sintió un alivio indescriptible al enterrarla, de un solo golpe, en aquellas entrañas que lo recibieron con el mismo anhelo que tan bien conocía. Ella emitió una mezcla de gemido y suspiro.

–Oh, Loki…

–Mi Sigyn… –jadeó él contra su oído, mientras comenzaba a moverse bajo ella y a hundirse una y otra vez en su interior, tan ardiente que hacía, por comparación, que el agua del baño pareciera helada–. Lo haré… lo haré por ti. Seré el monarca más ridículamente benévolo que el Yggdrasil haya conocido…

–Palabras, palabras… –bromeó ella con una sonrisa–. Eso será sólo hasta que algo o alguien te pongan de mal humor.

–Cuando eso ocurra, te llevaré a nuestros aposentos reales y haremos _esto_, todas las veces que haga falta, hasta que mi humor mejore… –repuso él con voz anhelante, mientras deslizaba sus manos por la sedosa espalda de su mujer, llenándosela de espuma–. Podré hacerlo, pero sólo si te tengo conmigo…

–Nunca te dejaré… –prometió ella. Él cubrió su boca con los labios, devorándola ansiosamente, y buscó su lengua para enlazarla con la suya. Ella correspondió al beso con idéntica pasión y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados y transportada por el placer, momento que él aprovechó para apoderarse de su garganta, lamiéndola y mordisqueándola.

En aquel ambiente cargado de vapor y espuma, la piel de ambos se volvía húmeda y deliciosamente resbaladiza en cada contacto. El agua que los cubría facilitaba el impulso de Loki, que aferraba con fuerza las caderas de su esposa para subir y bajar su cuerpo sobre él; mientras que ella se sujetaba a sus hombros para acompañar sus movimientos y hundía el rostro en su cuello y en su pecho sin dejar de besarle.

Pronto el suave ritmo que llevaban fue intolerable para la imperiosa necesidad de Loki y aumentó la intensidad de sus embates de forma tan enérgica que movía el agua al compás de los movimientos de sus cuerpos, llegando a desalojar no poca cantidad fuera de la bañera. Sigyn no protestó, sino que se abrazó con más fuerza contra él para mantener su ritmo, y el dios sintió que se disolvía en un mar de gozo casi doloroso cuando notó que lo apretaba con sus músculos interiores, como si lo abrazase con todo su cuerpo desde dentro.

Aquello sólo podía tener un resultado: explotó impetuosamente dentro de ella, gruñendo y rugiendo contra su cuello. También capturó sus labios con fiereza y los aplastó contra los suyos, deshaciéndose en un éxtasis que pronto la invadió también a ella, a juzgar por el repentino grito de placer que sofocó contra su boca. Un grito que a él le pareció el sonido más hermoso del mundo.

Poco a poco fueron reduciendo el ritmo de sus movimientos. Ambos estaban jadeantes y cansados por el intenso intercambio, y ella apoyó la frente contra el hombro de su marido y tragó saliva para aliviar la sequedad de su garganta.

–Mi rey… –murmuró desmayadamente contra su pecho– Mi sabio y hermoso rey…

Él no contestó, sino que se limitó a abrazarla con los ojos cerrados y a acariciar con infinita ternura los rizos de su frente, húmedos por el vapor y el sudor. El recogido se le había deshecho hacía mucho con el movimiento y el cabello mojado, de un tono terroso, le caía por la espalda.

Sigyn tardó en recuperar el aliento, de modo que dejó descansar durante unos segundos la cabeza sobre el torso de su marido; con el oído sobre su pecho, escuchaba los aún apresurados latidos de su corazón, cuyo ritmo iba normalizándose poco a poco. Pronto frunció el ceño extrañada al advertir que algo había cambiado en la habitación:

–¿Es mi impresión o esto está más oscuro que antes?

Ambos esposos, que hasta el momento no habían tenido ojos más que uno para el otro, miraron a su alrededor y descubrieron el motivo de tanta oscuridad: habían salpicado tanta agua fuera de la bañera mientras estaban en lo más intenso de su encuentro íntimo que habían acabado apagando muchas de las velas que iluminaban la estancia, sobre todo las que se encontraban más cerca. Al darse cuenta, estallaron en carcajadas.

–*–*–*–*–*–

Ya de regreso en el dormitorio, Sigyn, envuelta en un mullido albornoz color ámbar y tumbada apoyando un codo sobre la cama, contemplaba cómo su esposo se arreglaba para salir frente al espejo.

–Pero apenas has dormido… –protestó, echándose hacia atrás el cabello todavía húmedo–. ¿No estás cansado? ¿Ni siquiera vas a desayunar?

Loki sacudió la cabeza.

–Tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer. He de controlar que el sistema de refrigeración se instale como decidimos anoche y que Eitri no introduzca ningún otro cambio sin mi consentimiento.

Sigyn suspiró. No podía decir que aquello la sorprendiera, en eso no había cambiado desde que se conocían. Cuando a su marido se le metía alguna obsesión en la cabeza, se olvidaba incluso de sí mismo y de sus necesidades básicas. Ni el hambre, ni el sueño ni la fatiga podían hacer mella en su voluntad de roca: si de satisfacer su ambición se trataba, la energía de aquel hombre era inagotable.

–Además, hoy va a ser un día caluroso… –añadió él con la cabeza vuelta hacia la ventana y frunciendo el ceño para expresar su contrariedad. Sigyn siguió su mirada, y fue incapaz de apreciar la diferencia con respecto a otros amaneceres que había presenciado en Jotunheim. La escasa luz que penetraba por la ventana continuaba siendo mortecina y grisácea, nada que presagiara un aumento de temperatura.

–¿Tú crees?

–Llevo unos cuantos años aquí, y sé lo que digo. Estamos casi en verano… y eso significa calor. Puede que hoy alcancemos, incluso, algunos grados por encima de cero.

Ella alzó las cejas, sorprendida. Para el Reino de Hielo, esas temperaturas debían ser extremadamente calurosas.

–¿Y eso es malo?

–Para mis planes, desastroso. La mayor parte de mis obreros son _jotnar_, y el calor los vuelve lentos y perezosos –rezongó–. Además, como la mayor parte de los andamios y plataformas de construcción están hechos de hielo, cuando la temperatura sube por encima de los cero grados éstos se debilitan y el riesgo de accidentes se multiplica. Tendré que estar encima de esos brutos todo el tiempo para que refuercen las estructuras con hielo más grueso. Debería haber llevado a cabo las obras durante el invierno, pero entonces los enanos que colaboran en la construcción se me habrían muerto de frío. Qué se le va a hacer, juntar dos razas tan dispares tiene esos inconvenientes –se encogió de hombros.

–Aunque otras veces tiene sus ventajas… –bromeó Sigyn con voz sugerente, refiriéndose a ellos dos. Él sonrió de nuevo.

–Sí que las tiene, pero nosotros somos un caso especial. Por desgracia, voy estar muy ocupado hoy, así que no sé si podré escaparme antes de cenar.

–¿…Qué? –exclamó ella, bastante contrariada por la noticia– De modo que lo de antes sólo era un premio de consolación porque vas a dejarme aquí sola todo el día.

–Mira que eres malpensada, sólo me apetecía estar un rato contigo antes de enfrentarme a un duro día de trabajo. Si pudiera eludir mis responsabilidades sin consecuencias, preferiría pasar todo el día a tu lado, pero no puedo arriesgarme a dejar las obras sin vigilancia durante tanto tiempo.

–Mmm, está bien… –aceptó ella, aunque en su rostro se leía el escepticismo–. Siento curiosidad por ver esa nave en la que estás trabajando tan duro –"Y que me está robando tanto de tu tiempo", añadió rencorosamente para sus adentros. Empezaba a caer en la cuenta de que en esta nueva etapa de su matrimonio, sería el trabajo de su marido y no otras mujeres lo que más le causaría celos.

–Cuando quieras, puedo llevarte a visitar las obras –ofreció Loki mientras acababa de peinarse, dedicando una atención casi excesiva a colocar hasta el último de sus cabellos en su sitio. Después se colocó la capa de piel ribeteada con pelaje negro y se separó un par de pasos del espejo de cuerpo entero, donde contempló su reflejo con actitud orgullosa, satisfecho con lo que veía; pero desde cierto ángulo pudo ver también el gesto desalentado de su esposa. Sintiéndose un poco culpable, se dirigió hacia su lado de la cama y se agachó junto a ella.

–Lo lamento –le susurró–. Sé que te desilusiona que no pase más tiempo contigo, pero te compensaré. ¿Qué te parece si, cuando las obras estén más avanzadas y mi presencia no sea tan imprescindible, hacemos una escapada juntos? Solos, tú y yo.

–Suena bien –repuso ella sin demasiado entusiasmo, y Loki alzó una ceja ante la tibia respuesta.

–No crees que hable en serio, ¿verdad?

–No sería la primera vez que se te olvida ese tipo de promesas, o que estás demasiado ocupado. O que surgen cosas más importantes…

–Te demostraré que te equivocas –aseguró él animadamente–. Y aunque no lo creas, todo este trabajo, tanto tiempo que estoy invirtiendo, lo estoy haciendo por ti. Por nosotros, por nuestra familia.

Ella esbozó una leve sonrisa.

–Ya lo sé.

Sólo decía lo que sabía que él quería oír, pero Loki pareció complacido de oír su aprobación.

–Te amo –Tomó el rostro de su mujer entre sus manos y la besó tiernamente.

Sigyn cerró los ojos para sentir con mayor intensidad la calidez del beso, pero tras un par de segundos entrevió unas luces destellantes entre sus párpados cerrados y la sensación de los labios de su marido sobre los suyos se desvaneció. Cuando abrió los ojos estaba sola en la habitación.

Suspiró otra vez y se levantó a vestirse ella también.

Una vez estuvo lista, se encaminó hacia la sala de la fortaleza que hacía las veces de comedor para desayunar. Aunque habría preferido hacerlo en sus aposentos –más que nada por evitar lo que seguramente sería un tenso encuentro con Lorelei–, tenía ganas de ver a su hija, y además ella era ahora la señora del lugar, con todas sus consecuencias. No podía quedarse escondida en su habitación eternamente, y tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a la antigua amante de su marido. Era mejor acabar con aquello cuanto antes.

Sin embargo, en aquel momento sólo estaban allí Sylene y la Encantadora, que se encontraban discutiendo algún complicado asunto de magia. Sigyn no pudo evitar un silencioso suspiro de alivio al verlas solas: aunque sabía que debía encarar a Lorelei, no tenía ganas de hacerlo con el estómago vacío.

–Buenos días –saludó mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

–¡Hola, mamá! –contestó la muchacha jovialmente, en tanto que Amora inclinó la cabeza con una cortés sonrisa.

–Bienvenida, Lady Sigyn –la cordialidad de aquella hechicera siempre ponía nerviosa a la asgardiana–. Vuestra hija me ha estado contando los pormenores de vuestra estancia en Vanaheim. Espero que hayáis disfrutado de vuestras… eh, _vacaciones_–la forma en que pronunció dicha palabra le indicó que estaba al tanto del auténtico motivo de la ausencia de ambas, pero Sigyn no perdió la calma.

–Oh, muchísimo, gracias. Pero echaba de menos volver a casa, no puedo estar mucho tiempo alejada de mi amado esposo –replicó con idéntico tono meloso. Amora parpadeó, confusa; mientras que Sylene abrió mucho los ojos y estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada por la sorpresa. Sin perder la sonrisa, Sigyn fingió concentrarse en elegir su desayuno. Si se trataba de ser hipócrita, no sólo a Amora se le daba bien: algo había aprendido tras años de ser Princesa de Asgard, pues la Corte de Odín era un puro nido de serpientes. Tras una ligera vacilación, preguntó– ¿Sabe vuestra hermana de mi regreso?

–Sí, lo sabe –esta vez el tono de la Encantadora ya no era tan cordial, lo que indicaba que la reacción de la joven ante la noticia no había sido muy buena. Sigyn suspiró internamente, pero no añadió nada más. ¿Qué podría decir?

Tras unos minutos observando todas las tentadoras viandas que ofrecía aquella mesa –jugosa fruta tanto natural como en conserva, fiambres salados de todo tipo y un sinfín de pasteles, golosinas y confituras–, se decidió por unos bollos de maíz calientes con manteca derretida y un cuenco de frutas, y uno de los criados sirvió té en su taza. Atacó su desayuno con apetito, pero apenas hubo probado unos cuantos bocados cuando sucedió lo que había estado temiendo: Lorelei apareció en el umbral de la salita del comedor. Al contrario de lo que acostumbraba, no parecía haberse preocupado mucho por su arreglo personal: sus ropas estaban arrugadas y su color malva la hacía parecer aún más pálida. Estaba despeinada, su semblante lucía muy demacrado y tenía sus ojos violeta inyectados en sangre; un aspecto, en definitiva, que Sigyn supuso no sería muy diferente al de ella misma en Asgard, cuando pasaba las noches en blanco pensando en las infidelidades de su esposo.

Sin embargo, Lorelei no era tan pasiva como lo había sido ella. Al verla sentada a la mesa, el gesto hasta ese momento ausente de la joven desapareció y, presa de una ira homicida, pareció dispuesta a saltar sobre ella y a arrancarle los ojos con las uñas. Por puro instinto de conservación, Sigyn retrocedió un poco en su silla, y agarró el primer objeto cortante que vio –el cuchillo del pan–, por si tenía que usarlo para defenderse. Pero por fortuna, no fue necesario.

–¡Lorelei! –exclamó Amora con voz imperiosa, y levantándose apresuradamente de su asiento, corrió hasta su hermana para detenerla de cometer cualquier desatino que se le hubiese ocurrido. Si su hermana no era consciente de la nueva situación, ella sí: Sigyn era ahora la señora del castillo, y levantar la mano contra ella sólo conseguiría atraer la ira de Loki sobre las dos. Aferró a Lorelei del brazo y trató de sacarla de allí para evitar que la situación empeorase– Regresa a tu habitación, te mandaremos tu desayuno allí.

–¡No quiero! –gritó ella como una niña pequeña.

–Haz lo que te digo –el tono de la Encantadora intentaba mezclar la ternura maternal con una orden que no admitía réplicas–. Es mejor que Lady Sigyn y tú no estéis en el mismo sitio, por lo menos hasta que te tranquilices.

–¡Estoy muy tranquila! –chilló Lorelei, para contradecirse enseguida empezando a llorar. Azorada y molesta por la escena, Amora tiró del brazo de su hermana y la sacó a algún punto del corredor, fuera de la vista de Sigyn y de su hija. La primera respiró hondo, agradeciendo la rápida reacción de la hechicera: aunque había llegado allí con la idea de ponerle las cosas claras a Lorelei, en el fondo no le apetecía en absoluto un enfrentamiento. Pese a todo, seguía siendo una persona esencialmente pacífica y detestaba los conflictos; y sabía que no conseguiría nada atacando a alguien que, por otra parte, no estaba en sus cabales.

Madre e hija intentaron proseguir su desayuno como si no ocurriera nada, aunque no podían evitar poner cara de circunstancias ya que, aunque por su posición fuera de la sala no podían ver a las hermanas, sí continuaban escuchándolas.

–Por última vez, cálmate –oyeron cómo Amora intentaba serenarla con voz baja y tensa–. Acéptalo: ella es la esposa de Loki, y no puedes montar un escándalo cada vez que la veas.

–¿Pero por qué ha tenido que regresar esa mujer? –respondía Lorelei entre sollozos– De no ser por ella, habría conseguido que él me amara… ¡Y sé que ella me envidia! ¡Incluso se ha teñido el pelo para parecerse a mí!

–No digas tonterías –la cortó su hermana, empezando a perder la paciencia.

Dentro de la sala, Sigyn tomó un sorbo de su té y observó a su hija, sorprendida de que ésta no hubiese saltado con una de sus ácidas diatribas contra Lorelei como tenía por costumbre, sobre todo cuando oyeron el absurdo comentario sobre el color de su cabello. Se quedó muy extrañada cuando vio la expresión de la muchacha, cabizbaja y pensativa.

–En el fondo, me da un poco de pena… –murmuró Sylene, y su madre la observó con los ojos como platos.

–¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con mi hija? –repuso ella, medio en broma, medio en serio– ¿Y a qué viene esa reciente compasión por Lorelei?

Sylene se encogió de hombros.

–Amora dice… dice que su hermana se comporta así porque está bajo los efectos de un hechizo que la obliga a decir y hacer cosas que no quiere. Y dice que papá ayudó a poner esa maldición sobre Lorelei y que ahora se niega a deshacerla –añadió, entre triste e incrédula.

Sigyn sintió que la comida se le atascaba en la garganta y tomó un poco más de té para hacerla pasar. "Amora dice, Amora dice…", se repitió mentalmente como un sonsonete despectivo. Ya estaba tardando. A menudo había observado preocupada a la hechicera, preguntándose qué juego se traería ella con tanta amabilidad, y le inquietaba que tuviese tanta influencia sobre Sylene. La Encantadora había sido paciente, había sabido esperar; pero ya estaba jugando sus cartas. Y su hija siempre había sido un espíritu libre e independiente, salvo cuando alguien la impresionaba: en ese caso, absorbía juicios y opiniones como una esponja.

–Tu padre siempre tiene sus razones para hacer todo lo que hace –respondió sin querer arriesgarse con demasiadas explicaciones, y de nuevo tuvo otra sensación de _dejà vu_. ¿Dónde había oído antes una frase semejante? Ah sí, ya lo recordaba: de labios de la reina Frigga. Sigyn se preguntó qué pensaría Loki si le dijeran que tenía más en común con su padre adoptivo que el propio Thor.

–Pero… ¿no podrías tú hablar con papá, convencerlo para que la liberara?

La asgardiana dejó su taza sobre el platito con más fuerza de lo que hubiese deseado.

–Él y yo acabamos de reconciliarnos –gruñó molesta–, ¿y quieres que me arriesgue a tener un conflicto con él para favorecer una persona que no ha hecho más que intentar perjudicarme desde que llegamos aquí?

Sylene volvió a mostrarse triste y cabizbaja.

–Pero él te adora, haría cualquier cosa que le pidieras. Y si Lorelei dejase de estar hechizada, te dejaría en paz… y también a él. Además, Amora te debería un favor.

Sigyn tamborileó sus dedos sobre la mesa, sin saber qué contestar. De acuerdo, eran buenos argumentos a favor; su hija había heredado también la habilidad para la persuasión de su padre. El argumento en contra era que Loki, una vez tomaba una decisión, era casi imposible que cambiase de idea. Cavilosa, alejó de sí el plato de bollos que había estado comiendo con gesto de repugnancia.

Preocupada, Gerda –la cual estaba en la sala y permanecía atenta en todo momento a las necesidades de su ama–, acudió rauda junto a ella:

–¿Qué ocurre, mi señora? ¿La comida no es de vuestro gusto?

–¿…Qué? –Sigyn volvió a la realidad desde sus lúgubres meditaciones– Nada de eso, es deliciosa. Simplemente, ya no tengo hambre –Era imposible conservar el apetito con tantas tensiones.

–Oh –la doncella pareció aliviada–. ¿Puedo hacer algo por vos?

–No, tranqui… Espera –se interrumpió al recordar una cosa. Se metió la mano en un bolsillo de su traje y extrajo un saquito con la flor de lavanda pulverizada que había adquirido en aquel mercado de Vanaheim–. ¿Podrías entregarle esto al cocinero y decirle que lo utilice para preparar infusión? Me gustaría tomarme una taza de este té cuando anochezca –Era algo que solía hacer de joven, y ya que tenía la lavanda, no la iba a desperdiciar. Además, por muy altas que fueran las temperaturas según Loki, para ella siempre haría frío allí y sería grato contar con algo caliente y relajante para beber. Lo de relajante, sobre todo, le vendría muy bien.

–Desde luego, mi señora –Gerda tomó el saquito y se retiró con una respetuosa reverencia.

Afuera del salón, aún continuaban oyéndose los ya amortiguados sollozos de Lorelei junto con las palabras, casi inaudibles, de consuelo de la hechicera. Al final ésta pareció convencerla de que regresara a sus habitaciones y pasaron una última vez junto al umbral de la sala, pudiendo Sigyn ver cómo Amora sostenía a su hermana que caminaba lenta y débilmente, como si estuviese enferma o herida. Los ojos de zafiro de la Encantadora se cruzaron con los suyos por un segundo, y aunque no pudo leer ninguna emoción indebida en ellos, Sigyn se sintió rabiosa.

"No creas que ignoro tu juego, bruja". Amora había manipulado a la hija para que ella manipulase a la madre, y ésta a su vez manipularía al padre. Eso le dejaba a ella el trabajo sucio, la penosa y extremadamente ingrata tarea de convencer al hombre más testarudo de los Nueve Reinos que cambiase algo en la inalterable estrategia de su plan. Y encima para ayudar a una de sus antiguas amantes.

–Está bien… –suspiró–, veré qué puedo hacer.

–¡Gracias, mamá! –Al igual que en su padre, la sonrisa de Sylene cuando se salía con la suya podía ser la más luminosa y bella del mundo– Sigues siendo la mejor persona que conozco.

"Tonta de remate, es lo que soy", rezongó para sus adentros. Bien, lo haría, o al menos lo intentaría. Pero no porque Sylene se lo pidiese, ni para quitarse a Lorelei de encima o que Amora quedase en deuda con ella. Lo haría porque _era lo correcto_. Y porque, en aquella época en la que tanto había sufrido por el amor de Loki, si alguien le hubiese ofrecido un modo para deshacerse de sus sentimientos por él, lo habría aceptado sin dudarlo.

Claro que no sería una tarea fácil. Como había explicado a su hija, el simple hecho de intentarlo le hacía arriesgarse a tener un conflicto con Loki, al que no le gustaba que se metiesen en su forma de hacer las cosas. Tendría que pensar la manera de planteárselo y buscar el momento más apropiado para que él no se sintiese atacado en su "inquebrantable derecho a decidir las cosas a su manera". Esperaría un poco a que la situación entre ellos estuviese completamente afianzada y entonces sacaría el tema.

Sin embargo, el tema saldría forzosamente mucho antes de lo que planeaba, y en circunstancias inesperadas y dramáticas.

–*–*–*–*–*–

Tras desayunar, Sigyn regresó a su habitación. Había pensado pasar el día en su habitación leyendo alguno de los títulos de su espléndidamente surtida biblioteca, pero pronto lo pensó mejor y se le ocurrió que podría dar un paseo por el exterior. ¿Por qué no? No podía quedarse encerrada en la fortaleza todo el día, y pensó que debía aprovechar el supuesto buen tiempo para descubrir lo que Loki había llamado una vez las "maravillas de Jotunheim", en uno de los pocos días en los que podía salir sin correr peligro de morir por congelación. Por tanto, en lugar de dirigirse a la biblioteca, se encaminó hacia el vestidor en busca del abrigo más grueso que pudiera encontrar.

Tras unos minutos examinando y descartando muchas de las pieles que se guardaban allí por demasiado ostentosas y poco prácticas para pasear, se decidió por una prenda mezcla de capa y poncho, en grueso vellón gris, rematada con una amplia capucha forrada de armiño. Debajo se puso un vestido de lana, guantes forrados y unas botas especiales para la nieve, con suelas claveteadas para evitar en lo posible el riesgo de resbalones. Y una vez pertrechada con todo aquello, se dispuso a salir al exterior de la fortaleza por primera vez desde que había llegado a Jotunheim.

Los guardias _jotnar_ que custodiaban la entrada de la fortaleza la observaron extrañados cuando les ordenó que abrieran las puertas para salir, pero obedecieron sin rechistar; y Sigyn atravesó el umbral con cierta sensación de extrañeza: hasta entonces, y pese a las afirmaciones de Loki, una parte de ella nunca había dejado de sentirse un poco prisionera.

Antes, mientras atravesaba los corredores en dirección al portón principal, había empezado a notar algo de calor, lo que la había llevado a preguntarse si no se habría excedido abrigándose tanto; después de todo, Loki había comentado que sería un día cálido. Pero ya desde el primer momento en que el viento del exterior golpeó su rostro, se dio cuenta de que no se había excedido en absoluto. ¡Maldita sea, qué frío hacía! Más seco que cuando Loki y ella descendieron a las mazmorras donde se encontraba la petrificada Karnilla, pero mucho más mordiente. "¡Un día caluroso, dijo…!", rezongó para sus adentros, y se subió la capucha de piel para protegerse la cara de aquel viento ensordecedor y helado que le cortaba las mejillas.

Pero aun así, el frío no consiguió distraerle del impresionante paisaje que se abrió ante sus ojos, mucho más imponente cuando se contemplaba desde el suelo que si se divisaba desde una ventana a gran altura. El hielo y la nieve eran de una blancura cegadora, y el tímido sol les arrancaba destellos que herían los ojos deslumbrados de la asgardiana. De no haber sido por la ausencia de árboles nevados, arbustos o cualquier vegetación, casi habría podido tomarse por una alegre postal navideña. En cierto sentido, incluso resultaba hermoso.

Sigyn comenzó a caminar por el traicionero suelo procurando ir lo más despacio posible para no resbalar. Y aunque tardó un poco en darse cuenta –resultaba difícil oír otra cosa que aquel atronador ulular del viento ensordeciéndole los oídos–, se llevó un susto de muerte al percatarse, al oír pasos a sus espaldas, de que había dos soldados _jotnar_ caminando a poca distancia de ella.

–¿P-por qué me seguís? –inquirió recelosa. Sabía que no debía temer nada de los lacayos de Loki, pero su aspecto seguía siendo tan intimidante que no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa.

–Disculpad, mi señora –se justificó uno de ellos con su voz bronca–, pero es sólo por vuestra seguridad. Si el amo descubre que hemos dejado que vaguéis por aquí sin protección, nos despellejará vivos –Por su forma de decirlo, parecía que su afirmación no era en absoluto una forma de hablar.

–Oh. Está bien –se conformó ella. Estaba claro que, siendo quien era y viviendo donde vivía, nunca tendría la misma libertad o intimidad que antes. Aunque, visto lo ocurrido en Vanaheim con el troll de las rocas, llevar escolta no era tampoco mala idea.

Súbitamente la asaltó la inspiración:

–¿Sabéis dónde quedan las obras de construcción de la nave que está dirigiendo mi esposo? –El soldado elevó su brazo azulado y musculoso, señalando una dirección al noroeste–. ¿Y podríais proporcionarme una montura para ir hasta allá?

Los dos _jotnar _intercambiaron una mirada confusa, como si no comprendieran por qué ella querría hacer tal cosa. Pero el primero de ellos salió en dirección a la fortaleza con unos pasos largos y ágiles que eran impensables para Sigyn, la cual apenas se podía mover con pasitos cortos y cautelosos para no resbalar.

Regresó pasados unos minutos, pero lo que traía consigo _no_ era un caballo. Pese a que Sigyn intentó mantener la calma, no pudo evitar retroceder al ver a la enorme bestia que el gigante sostenía mediante un grueso arreo de cuero.

–Qué… ¿qué es eso?

–La montura que habéis pedido, mi señora –repuso el _jotun_.

–Pero yo me refería a un caballo… –murmuró ella observando al extraño ser, que parecía una mezcla entre tigre y oso pero totalmente lampiño, de un color grisáceo como de roca y del tamaño de un pequeño elefante terrestre. Al igual que en los elefantes, una especie de salientes óseos surgían a ambos lados de su mandíbula, tenía unas enormes garras y su lomo estaba cuajado de escamas espinosas, aunque por fortuna estaba debidamente ensillado. Ahora que recordaba, Sigyn había oído hablar de esos animales, aunque nunca los hubiera visto antes. Cuando vivía en Asgard, Thor había relatado en más de una ocasión que durante la incursión en Jotunheim que precedió a su destierro en Midgard, sus amigos, su hermano y él habían tenido que vérselas con una bestia de esas características.

El soldado sacudió la cabeza ante su comentario.

–Los caballos no sobreviven a estas temperaturas. También tenemos tigres dientes de sable, pero son más impredecibles y agresivos.

–¿Más que _esto_? –se asombró ella, resistiendo la tentación de retroceder aún más cuando la fiera gruñó en su dirección, dejando entrever unos enormes colmillos en el interior de su hocico. Al notarlo, el soldado _jotun_ tiró enérgicamente de su brida para controlarlo.

–Sí, mi señora. Los _hrímdyr_ eran salvajes hasta hace pocos años. Cuando el amo llegó a estas tierras nos enseñó a domesticarlos, y ahora nos son muy útiles como monturas, bestias de carga… En realidad son bastante dóciles, lo único que hay que hacer es no mostrarles miedo.

–Vamos, lo más fácil del mundo… –murmuró ella con cierta ironía, aunque se forzó a dar un paso hacia ellos–. Pero yo no voy a saber montar esto, es demasiado grande para mí.

En ese momento una enérgica y jovial voz masculina sonó a sus espaldas:

–Si es por eso, dejadme que os eche una mano, Lady Sigyn –la aludida se volvió y pudo ver que Fenrir se acercaba ataviado con un ligero conjunto blanco y con andares y actitud relajados–. Yo me dirigía a las obras para ayudar a mi padre, así que puedo llevaros.

–Sólo llámame Sigyn, y por favor, tutéame –le rogó ella–. Aunque no sea tu madre biológica, tenemos que empezar a tratarnos como familia.

–De acuerdo… Sigyn –asintió él–. Entonces, ¿quieres que te lleve? –al verla vacilar, la animó con una sonrisa– Vamos, no muerdo. Al menos, no mientras tenga esta forma.

Ella no pudo evitar reírle la broma, aunque solía hacerla a menudo.

–Está bien, gracias.

–No hay de qué. Marchaos, ya me ocupo yo de ella –despidió a los guardias, los cuales retrocedieron de vuelta hacia Glaesisvellir… bastante aliviados por haberse librado de una responsabilidad tan grande como era proteger a la esposa de su amo. Ágilmente, Fenrir saltó a la grupa de la bestia, aterrizando sin dificultad en la silla de cuero oscuro. Después, se inclinó hacia ella y le ofreció una mano enguantada–. Sube.

Ella se armó de valor, tomó la mano que Fenrir le ofrecía y se ayudó de ella para impulsarse y montar en la silla tras su hijastro, sujetándose a la espalda de éste para no caer. Apenas le dio tiempo a sentarse bien, cuando con un brusco "¡Agárrate fuerte!", el joven espoleó al animal y éste salió disparado.

–¡Uuuhh! –exclamó sobresaltada, viendo cómo todo a su alrededor se convertía en un borrón gris. Aquello era lo más rápido que había montado Sigyn jamás, y la velocidad junto con el violento bamboleo hicieron que estuviera a punto de desmayarse. No lo hizo porque, al estar en movimiento, la sensación térmica descendió aún más; y pese a su temor a caerse, se vio obligada a soltar una de sus manos de su férreo agarre a la espalda de Fenrir para mantener cerrada su capucha sobre su boca y nariz, protegiéndolas del viento congelante.

Durante un tiempo impreciso –¿una hora, tal vez más?–, el jinete y su pasajera cabalgaron sobre el _hrímdyr_ a través de la interminable llanura helada de Jotunheim. Sigyn habría querido ir algo más despacio para poder contemplar el paisaje con tranquilidad, pero tampoco había demasiado que ver, al menos por allí: no eran sino kilómetros y kilómetros de suelo periglaciar pródigo en heladas formaciones rocosas de las formas más diversas y con algunas zonas ocasionales similares a la tundra como únicos oasis de vida en aquel desierto blanco y gris, tan parecido a su cielo que ambos parecían confundirse en el horizonte.

Cuando Sigyn ya tenía los dedos agarrotados, tanto por el frío como por la fuerza con la que se estaba sujetando a su hijastro, sólo entonces éste comenzó a frenar la marcha de su bestial montura. Simultáneamente, empezaron a divisarse unos tenues brillos titilando débilmente en el horizonte, como las luces nocturnas de una gran ciudad al contemplarlas desde cierta distancia. A medida que se acercaban al lugar de donde procedían éstas, _otra cosa_ fue definiéndose en la borrosa lejanía: la silueta de la cabeza de un gigantesco reptil, muy similar a un dragón. Sigyn no había oído hablar de la existencia de dragones en Jotunheim, pero si utilizaban aquellas feroces _Bestias de Hielo_ como si fueran inofensivos caballos, podía esperar cualquier cosa. Alarmada, la mujer se aferró de nuevo a la espalda de su hijastro con las dos manos, con el impulso de retroceder; y el viento le echó hacia atrás la capucha con lo que sus cabellos volaron alocadamente.

–¡Volvamos atrás! ¡Vamos directos contra ese monstruo! –suplicó, aterrada, pero Fenrir le respondió con una risa gutural.

–_Ésas_ son las obras.

–¿…Qué?

A medida que se acercaban al lugar, las luces se fueron haciendo más grandes y definidas, pero inexplicablemente las brumas permanecieron rodeando muchas de las partes de la construcción que se elevaba ante ella. Era una sensación extrañísima para la asgardiana, ya que podía ver sin problemas los andamios de hielo –que semejaban carámbanos gigantes lanzando destellos en el páramo–, pero las mismas partes de la construcción se mostraban borrosas ante sus ojos, como si una especie de niebla las opacara selectivamente. La única que parecía más fácil de deducir era aquélla que, por su forma, había confundido con un dragón, pero que ahora que estaba más cerca podía ver que se trataba de una figura inmóvil. Por la altura –Sigyn tuvo que levantar la cabeza exageradamente para poder verlo–, el conjunto parecía un edificio de cinco o seis pisos, pero la extensión era aún mayor, como de un par de estadios de fútbol.

Igualmente, lo que al principio habían parecido diligentes hormiguitas moviéndose de un lado para otro se fueron definiendo como el sinnúmero de obreros que trabajaban sin cesar martilleando, soldando y atornillando. Los había de dos tipos: enormes _jotnar_ de piel gris azulada, apenas vestidos con cortas prendas de cuero que no limitasen sus movimientos; y hombrecillos de estatura algo inferior a la de los mortales, barbudos y cubiertos de enormes pieles casi hasta los ojos, como ella misma. A esos últimos, Sigyn los identificó como los enanos de los que le había hablado su marido.

–Pues aquí estamos –Fenrir detuvo al _hrímdyr _y desmontó, ayudándola a hacer lo mismo–. Espero que el viaje no haya sido muy accidentado. Podría haberte traído yo mismo sobre mi lomo, pero tampoco habría supuesto mucha diferencia. Además, sólo a mi padre le permito que monte sobre mí. Los demás gigantes se burlarían si me acostumbrara a llevar a todo el mundo como una montura cualquiera –confesó, un poco azorado–, y especialmente si me vieran cargando a un asgardiano.

–No te preocupes, Fenrir. Te agradezco que me hayas traído, sea como sea –ella le tomó de las manos cariñosamente, y éste sonrió.

–Allí está padre –señaló a un lugar a espaldas de la mujer, y cuando ella se volvió pudo ver la figura de su esposo sentado a lo lejos en una de las formaciones rocosas cubiertas de nieve, elevado de forma que podía dominar con la vista todo el valle donde tenían lugar las obras. El viento hacía ondear sus cabellos y el pelaje de su capa; y aun desde aquella distancia, Sigyn pudo ver su rostro. Su expresión era difícil de identificar: vigilante y meditabunda pero también soñadora, llena de esperanza, como si estuviese viendo mucho más de lo que realmente había, como si con la simple contemplación de aquella nave a medio construir _anticipase_ fácilmente ese alentador futuro del que le había hablado a su mujer la noche anterior. Parecía tan concentrado en aquellas meditaciones que aún no los había visto.

–Espera aquí –dijo el licántropo a Sigyn–, voy a decirle que has venido.

–Tal vez no debieras molestarle… –murmuró ella dubitativa, pero él sacudió la cabeza despreocupadamente.

–Tranquila, le gustará verte. Además, ahora que estoy aquí, puedo sustituirle un rato, así él podrá tomarse un descanso –terminó mientras se alejaba.

Mientras esperaba, Sigyn se paseó por las inmediaciones de las obras, contemplando apabullada su asombrosa magnitud. El ambiente a su alrededor hervía de actividad: incontables gigantes y enanos iban de un lado a otro transportando piezas mecánicas de diseño casi irreal y placas de un brillante color nacarado. Subidos a plataformas sostenidas por gruesos andamiajes de hielo y distribuidas a diferentes alturas, otro numeroso grupo trabajaba sobre ciertas superficies verticales que se alzaban ante ella pero que seguían manteniéndose borrosas a sus ojos, un hecho que la intrigaba cada vez más.

La mayoría parecía ignorarla, demasiado inmersos en sus tareas como para reparar en su presencia, pero algunos _jotnar_ que tenía más cerca sí la miraban. Y la desaprobación en sus rostros la hizo sentir bastante intimidada, por lo que retrocedió tratando de disimular y de confundirse con el entorno. Se preguntó si sabrían quién era ella, y en consecuencia si estaba segura allí. Volvió a mirar hacia el sitio donde había visto a Loki, pero éste había desaparecido, algo que la inquietó un poco. Tal vez Fenrir se había precipitado al dejarla sola mientras localizaba a su padre.

Pegó un respingo al notar, por detrás de ella, la inesperada sensación de unas manos rodeando su cintura, pero enseguida se tranquilizó. Sólo una persona en el mundo podría atreverse a tocarla así… la única a quien ella permitía que la tocara.

–Verte aquí es como descubrir una flor estival creciendo entre la nieve… –susurró el dios del engaño en su oído–. Una sorpresa inesperada pero maravillosa –En contraste con la helada temperatura del ambiente, su dulce aliento parecía aún más cálido contra su piel.

Sonriente, Sigyn se volvió hacia su esposo y acercó el rostro para besarle. Su intención era un beso corto y simple, sólo para saludarlo; pero él la atrajo hacia sí y prolongó el contacto entre sus labios durante varios segundos, como si las pocas horas que llevaban separados hubiesen sido demasiadas para él.

–Bueno… –cuando por fin la hubo soltado, ella sintió la necesidad de justificarse–, me dijiste que cuando quisiera me enseñarías las obras, así que pensé: "¿Por qué no hoy?". Así podría pasar un poco de tiempo contigo sin que tuvieras que abandonar tu lugar de trabajo –en su rostro se reflejó cierta aprensión–. No te importa, ¿verdad?

La sonrisa con la que Loki acompañó su respuesta disipó sus temores.

–En absoluto. Ardía en deseos de mostrarte todo en lo que he estado trabajando estos últimos meses.

–Pero no puedo ver nada… –se lamentó ella–. Veo claramente a los operarios y los andamios, pero no en lo que están trabajando –parpadeó y guiñó los ojos por enésima vez tratando de enfocar la vista, de nuevo sin resultado. Él rió con suavidad.

–No te esfuerces, querida. Toda esta zona está protegida mágicamente para emborronar la visión de cualquier individuo que no pertenezca a la obra o que no esté autorizado. Es una defensa mística contra el espionaje, ya venga de muy lejos –miró suspicazmente hacia el cielo, y Sigyn se dio cuenta de que aludía a Heimdall– o de muy cerca, por parte de intrusos o incluso de gigantes de hielo que no sean de completa confianza y que puedan acercarse por aquí. Tenemos una barrera de seguridad que prácticamente nadie puede traspasar, pero en el caso improbable de que la burlaran, tampoco podrían ver lo que estamos haciendo. ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

Sigyn asintió, asombrada ante tantas precauciones. Él se inclinó hacia ella:

–Ven, deja que retire el velo místico de tus ojos.

La mujer sintió que le tapaba los ojos con las manos, acariciando delicadamente sus párpados con los pulgares. Aparte de eso, no notó ninguna sensación especial, ni en ese momento ni cuando él retiró sus manos, diciendo:

–Ahora ya podrás ver sin trabas y en toda su extensión el producto de mi trabajo, mi obra maestra… el arma que hará estragos, no sólo en los ejércitos sino en los corazones de nuestros enemigos –recitó vehemente, como un _showman_ de circo presentando su número más espectacular. La tomó por el brazo y la hizo girarse un poco para poder verlo todo desde una posición más adecuada–. Mi querida esposa, que tus ojos se maravillen al contemplar a… ¡_Naglfar_!

En ese momento Sigyn abrió los ojos, ya libres del velo místico, y pudo ver el conjunto completo de construcción. Y lo que vio la dejó boquiabierta, sobrecogida.

Mientras vivía en Midgard, había llegado a ver un programa de televisión, emitido por uno de esos canales de divulgación científica, llamado "_Megaconstrucciones_" o algo así; aquel programa mostraba construcciones de titánicos edificios, puentes y túneles casi imposibles, barcos o aviones que parecían salidos de películas de ciencia ficción, y en definitiva los proyectos de arquitectura e ingeniería más formidables y ambiciosos llevados a cabo por los mortales. A Sigyn le encantaba aquel programa, y solía maravillarse con el ingenio creativo de los terráqueos, una raza bastante subestimada por los _Aesir_. Pero nada de lo que había visto en aquellos documentales podía acercarse siquiera al panorama que en aquel momento se mostraba ante sus ojos.

Su estética recordaba vagamente a la de los _drakkar_, las embarcaciones asgardianas de antaño cuyo diseño habían copiado los antiguos vikingos de la Tierra, pero ahí acababa toda semejanza. En realidad lo que tenía ante ella era una compleja y tecnológicamente superavanzada nave estelar cuyo tamaño era veinte, quizás veinticinco veces superior al del mayor _drakkar _que ella hubiera visto en Asgard. O al menos, el proyecto de tal nave, porque en aquel momento sólo estaban completas la armazón principal y parte del casco, sostenidas en equilibrio sobre el suelo por los grandes andamios de hielo. Sigyn se sintió un poco tonta cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que había tomado por un dragón no era más que un horripilante mascarón de proa, tras el cual surgían, en ambos costados del casco, dos enormes estructuras metálicas que semejaban las alas desplegadas de un dragón, que en ese momento los obreros recubrían con unas placas doradas iridiscentes.

Se dio cuenta de que Loki aguardaba expectante un veredicto por su parte y se esforzó en decir algo, aunque no supiera bien qué decir.

–Es… impresionante –dictaminó finalmente, aunque en su mente resonaban otros términos como "excesivo" o "monstruoso"–. Pero ese nombre… _Naglfar_. ¿No es un poco extraño? Si mis conocimientos en lengua antigua no me fallan, significa… "Barco de las uñas".

–Sí, así es –asintió Loki–. ¿No te gusta?

–Es un tanto… pintoresco.

–Es el que dice el libro –adujo él.

–¿Y ahora haces todo lo que dice un libro? –preguntó ella, un tanto mordazmente.

–No. El libro _predice_ todo lo que voy a hacer, que no es lo mismo.

Sigyn no acababa de comprender en qué radicaba la diferencia, pero prefirió no discutir. Se acercó a la parte del casco que estaba completa y lentamente, fascinada, dejó deslizar sus dedos sobre ella. La superficie de un color blanco lechoso –aunque algo verdoso si se contemplaba desde cierta distancia– brillaba, pulida como el nácar, como una perla, como… sus uñas cuando se las pintaba.

–¿Y cómo funciona?

Loki pareció encantado de que le hicieran esa pregunta. La agarró por el brazo y la fue llevando de un lado a otro de la impresionante estructura, explicando complicadísimos detalles tecnológicos con el apasionamiento de un escolar que describe su mejor proyecto de ciencias.

–¿Ves esas cosas que parecen alas? –señaló las estructuras metálicas que había visto a ambos lados del mascarón de proa–. En realidad no son alas, no sirven para volar; funcionan más como unas velas de un barco. Tampoco es que sean velas en el estricto sentido de la palabra –se corrigió–, son unos dispositivos especiales de captación; o al menos lo serán cuando estén terminados. Esos dispositivos captan y almacenan la energía plasmosférica del viento electromagnético que existe en el espacio, y la trasladan a las turbinas del generador principal. Ven –la guió hacia el interior de la nave, esquivando los focos donde trabajaban los operarios, hasta una parte cercana a la proa, por debajo del mascarón en forma de dragón y entre las "alas"–. Éste es el corazón del motor. Aquí el impulso electromagnético es fusionado con plasma obtenido de gas argón calentado a más de cincuenta mil grados, y sólo esta combinación es capaz de generar la cantidad de energía que requiere la nave.

–No cabe duda de que se requiere mucha para mover esta mole tan gigantesca por el espacio –Los labios de Loki se curvaron en una leve sonrisa.

–No sólo para moverla, querida. Este motor requiere tanta energía porque será capaz de plegar el universo, creando un pasaje interdimensional artificial con fuerzas electromagnéticas; es por esto que necesitamos el viento electromagnético espacial. En pocas palabras, reproducirá el mecanismo del Bifrost a gran escala, aunque con la diferencia de que no trasladará cosas ni personas desde un punto inmóvil, _sino que empleará ese pasaje para trasladarse a sí misma_. Eso significará que podemos cubrir distancias de años luz en pocos minutos y plantarnos en Asgard en un periquete.

–Oh… –Sigyn observó boquiabierta el gran motor y las intrincadas turbinas que lo rodeaban–. ¿Y cómo has conseguido copiar el mecanismo del Puente Arco Iris? Pensé que era una tecnología super secreta.

–Eso es lo mejor de todo –los ojos del dios del engaño brillaron maliciosos–. Tengo los planos del Bifrost memorizados _aquí _–se señaló la frente con su dedo índice–. Alguna utilidad tenía que tener que mi padre me obligase a trabajar en las obras de reconstrucción del Observatorio de Asgard.

Sigyn advirtió que Loki había vuelto a referirse a Odín como "su padre", pero no se lo mencionó: seguramente se molestaría si se lo hacía notar. Pese a haber aborrecido a toda su familia adoptiva desde hacía tiempo, el dios del engaño aún tenía esos deslices de vez en cuando, especialmente cuando hablaba del pasado.

–¿Y por qué lo has hecho tan grande?

–Es obvio, ¿no? Tengo la intención de trasladar a todo el maldito pueblo _jotun_ hasta Asgard. En la última guerra de los _Aesir_ contra los gigantes de hielo, ésta se desarrolló entre Midgard y Jotunheim, con lo que su precioso Reino Dorado quedó a salvo de todo. Ahora llevaremos la guerra hasta ellos, y les haremos sentir el terror de tener la muerte en las puertas de su casa.

El dios guió a su mujer de nuevo hacia el exterior del casco, que varios obreros estaban recubriendo con más de aquellas placas nacaradas que le daban ese color tan característico. Los _jotnar_ hacían los trabajos que requerían fuerza bruta –acarrear y subir los materiales, martillear y preparar morteros, etc.–, mientras que los enanos se encargaban de las tareas de precisión, como encajar las piezas, soldarlas y atornillarlas. El ruido que generaban con tanto golpe y con sus máquinas era ensordecedor.

Todos los obreros parecían concentrados en su frenética actividad, pero muchos no podían evitar mostrarse algo nerviosos cuando veían acercarse a su inflexible capataz. Algunos, incluso, se quedaban observándoles, y Sigyn tuvo de nuevo la sensación de que lo hacían con desagrado… no a Loki, sino _a ella_. Algo inquieta, se aferró al brazo de su marido para que le infundiera seguridad.

El dios del engaño no tardó en cortar aquellas miradas por lo sano:

–¿Qué estáis mirando, perros? ¡Seguid con vuestro trabajo! –Los aludidos se apresuraron a agachar la cabeza y a obedecer, pero Sigyn se sobresaltó al reconocer aquel tono despótico que le recordaba tanto al Loki que había odiado años atrás. Aunque afortunadamente ya jamás empleaba ese tono con ella, eso no quería decir que hubiese desaparecido, ni tampoco el hombre cruel que lo utilizaba. Pero cuando volvió a mirarla a ella, en sus ojos sólo se reflejaba preocupación y una dulce ternura.

–¿Estás bien? –le acarició suavemente la barbilla con la intención de confortarla.

–Sí, no te preocupes. Pero, ¿por qué me miran así? –preguntó inquieta, sin apartar la vista de los gigantes algunos de los cuales aún la observaban ceñudos… aunque con más disimulo que antes para no provocar las iras de su señor–. ¿Es porque soy una mujer?

Loki negó con la cabeza, no parecía sorprendido en absoluto.

–Es porque eres _asgardiana_, querida. Los siervos que tenemos en casa ya están acostumbrados a tratar con asgardianos por la presencia de Amora y Lorelei, pero son la excepción. En el resto de Jotunheim, los asgardianos siguen siendo vistos con desconfianza y hostilidad. Pese a que tuvo lugar hace siglos, los _jotnar_ aún se resienten de la aplastante derrota que les infligieron en la guerra entre Odín y Laufey.

Ella reflexionó sobre sus palabras, recordando el comentario de Fenrir minutos atrás sobre que sus congéneres le criticarían especialmente si le veían llevando sobre su lomo a un asgardiano.

–Pensaba que ambos reinos estaban ya en paz. ¿No existía una tregua?

El dios del engaño soltó una carcajada.

–Amada, eso de la tregua no es más que una farsa. Oficialmente existe tregua, si lo recuerdas fui yo mismo quien la gestionó, pero no son más que unas firmas sobre un papel sin valor alguno. Como casi siempre en política, lo que deciden los gobernantes no refleja en absoluto el sentir de los pueblos. Los gigantes de hielo nunca dejaron de odiar a los asgardianos y desear venganza por su derrota, algo que utilizaré a mi conveniencia –entrecerró los ojos con expresión calculadora.

–Pero para ellos tú también eres asgardiano –le recordó ella–. ¿O acaso conocen…? –se detuvo, sin saber cómo expresarlo.

–¿…Mis auténticos orígenes, quieres decir? –completó él con una maliciosa sonrisa– No, en absoluto. Para ellos soy un asgardiano traidor a su patria… –explicó, observando circunspecto a los obreros que se movían alrededor de ellos, unos seres con los que tenía más en común que con su propia esposa–. Obedecen mis órdenes porque les fui impuesto como Comandante por Helblindi, al menos en apariencia, ya que realmente fue al revés. Me odian y me desprecian, pero no tanto como lo harían si supieran que soy la semilla endeble y repudiada de su antiguo rey. Ahora mismo me consideran poderoso para ser asgardiano, pero si conocieran la verdad, puede que no quisieran luchar a las órdenes de un gigante de hielo débil.

–¿Y no piensas decirles nunca la verdad?

Él se encogió de hombros.

–No lo sé. Ahora mismo no, desde luego. Quizá más adelante, si surge el momento propicio. De todos modos, ahora me toleran, no sólo por contar con el respaldo de Helblindi, sino porque les estoy acercando más que nunca a su anhelada venganza contra Asgard. Pero independientemente de lo que sientan hacia mí, ¡tienen que aprender quién manda aquí! –alzó la voz de forma enérgica para ser escuchado por todos los que estaban a su alrededor.

Consiguió, aunque sólo a medias, el efecto deseado: los enanos siguieron un poco a lo suyo, ajenos al conflicto interracial y atentos a realizar su trabajo para ganar su cuantioso sueldo, pero los gigantes de hielo que los rodeaban volvieron a encogerse y reanudaron sus respectivas tareas con más vigor si cabía. Sin embargo, Sigyn pudo ver las expresiones de sus rostros y se dio perfecta cuenta de que distaban mucho de estar conformes con la situación.

–No tengas miedo –quiso tranquilizarla Loki, leyendo la tensión en su cara–, mientras yo sea la autoridad aquí, estás igual o más segura que entre los muros de Odín.

–No tengo miedo –repuso ella, si bien sólo era una verdad a medias. Todavía notaba las miradas hostiles sobre su piel, casi parecían quemar físicamente–, aunque tampoco es una sensación agradable. Es incómodo, como si me odiasen por el mero hecho de existir, como si… –se detuvo sin saber cómo explicarlo, pero Loki completó sus palabras:

–…Como si fueras una intrusa, ¿cierto?

Sigyn asintió, asombrada de que hubiese sido capaz de condensar de manera tan exacta sus sentimientos en una sola frase.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso a ti también te ocurrió?

–Me ocurre todos los días, Sigyn. Durante mi juventud en Asgard, y también aquí en Jotunheim –su mirada vagó por el horizonte azulado de escarcha, perdida en sus recuerdos–. Nunca un verdadero asgardiano, pero tampoco totalmente un _jotun_. Pertenecer a dos mundos sin sentirse realmente parte de ninguno, es lo que Odín consiguió al robar un niño que no era de los suyos y criarlo sin decirle la verdad. En Asgard fue peor, porque no sabía por qué me sucedía eso. Siempre pensé que era culpa mía el no ser como los demás.

–Oh, Loki… –conmovida, Sigyn posó una mano sobre el hombro de su marido en un gesto de consuelo, pero él sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa melancólica.

–No sufras por mí, amada, hace mucho que lo superé. Uno acaba acostumbrándose a todo, y el no tener auténticas raíces tiene sus ventajas. Mira a todos estos brutos… –señaló con un gesto a los obreros que se afanaban en la construcción–. En cierto modo soy como ellos, pero no me siento parte de ellos, y no me importa lo que les pase, ni tampoco a los asgardianos.

–Por lo que te dará igual sacrificarlos a todos con tal de conseguir tus objetivos –concluyó ella, y Loki asintió sosteniéndole la mirada con tranquilidad.

–Sí, así es. Si me veo obligado a ello, no me temblará la mano al hacerlo.

–¿Y qué ocurre con los mortales? –reflexionó Sigyn preocupada–. Ellos no tienen nada que ver en esta pugna entre Asgard y Jotunheim que ya dura siglos, ¿por qué tienen que sufrir también?

–Eso es diferente. Si fuesen un poco más listos, si se hubiesen postrado ante mí y me hubiesen adorado tal y como hicieron sus antepasados hace siglos, no tendría necesidad de exterminar a gran parte de su población para doblegarlos.

–Pero Loki, ellos… –trató de razonar ella, pero él la cortó enseguida:

–No intentes defenderlos, no lograrás convencerme. Les he dado muchas oportunidades para someterse en los últimos años y las han rechazado, ahora deberán afrontar las consecuencias –concluyó con dureza, y Sigyn suspiró. Cuando se cerraba de esa forma, ni los mejores argumentos del mundo conseguían hacerle cambiar de opinión.

–Ojalá que todo acabe pronto allí… y la transición se haga lo más rápida y lo menos dolorosamente posible –murmuró, aunque sabía que no sería así. Sintió una punzada de culpabilidad al imaginar lo que estaría ocurriendo en aquellos momentos en la Tierra, y al pensar cómo había contribuido ella a ese terrible panorama.

–Quisiera que tuvieras razón, pero por desgracia los mortales son rebeldes y testarudos, tanto como los _jotnar_. Por eso tengo que tratarlos con firmeza, tanto a unos como a otros, para reafirmar mi autoridad. Es lo que hablábamos esta mañana, Sigyn: la imagen lo es todo, y para que me respeten, debo darles una imagen a la que _temer_.

Ella escuchó cavilosa, mientras él continuaba su razonamiento:

–Soy duro, sí; y en muchas ocasiones incluso cruel, soy consciente de ello. Pero es lo que se espera de mí, _lo que la situación me exige. _Aquí en Jotunheim, sin ir más lejos, no puedo andarme con sutilezas. Ya has visto cómo me odian, cómo _nos_ odian, pero se reprimen porque me tienen pavor. Si los tratase con compasión o delicadeza, lo interpretarían como una muestra de debilidad, y entonces se rebelarían contra mí y me despedazarían, a mí y a todos los míos. Mi proceder con ellos, que alguien con corazón blando podría calificar de despiadado, no es un simple capricho: es una cuestión de supervivencia.

Sigyn asintió.

–Pero eso seguramente se debe a una cuestión cultural, los _jotnar_ son más duros e indómitos, como los antiguos espartanos mortales. En Asgard y en Midgard responderán mejor a la amabilidad que a los castigos, estoy segura. ¿O ya estás pensando en desdecirte de tu promesa de esta mañana? –inquirió, algo temerosa.

–No –aseguró él sonriendo–, no lo haré. Te di mi palabra y pienso cumplirla… –la atrajo hacia sí con expresión pícara–, aunque me la sonsacaras con malas artes.

–¡Con malas artes! ¡Serás caradura…! –intentó zafarse indignada, pero él no la dejó escapar.

–No es que me esté quejando –le susurró al oído de forma sugerente–. De hecho, espero ver muchas más de esas _malas artes_ tuyas esta noche cuando volvamos a casa.

Pese a su irritación por la burla, ella no pudo evitar sonreír. Sin dejar de abrazarla, Loki se volvió de nuevo a contemplar la nave con el cariño y el orgullo de un padre:

–Entonces, dime sinceramente, ¿qué te parece? –le susurró, ávido como siempre de aprobación, de _admiración_– Estoy deseando conocer tu opinión.

–Pues me parece… –siguió su mirada, examinando el monumental conjunto. Si resultaba así de imponente cuando sólo estaba a medio construir, no quería imaginar cómo sería una vez finalizada– Me parece que Odín hará bien en tener preparada una provisión de ropa interior de repuesto para sus hombres –dijo finalmente, y ante la expresión interrogante de Loki ante su comentario, aclaró–. Porque todos se van a ensuciar los pantalones cuando vean esto.

Él respondió con una sonrisa divertida… y halagado como una doncella que recibe su primer cumplido.

–Vamos, no exageres… apuesto a que sólo lo dices porque es lo que quiero oír.

–En absoluto. Cada vez me alegro más de estar del bando de Jotunheim –afirmó ella con rotundidad–. Porque si ahora mismo estuviera en Asgard, y viera _esto_ cargando contra nosotros, estoy segura de que me moriría de miedo.

Loki no podía estar más feliz.

–Entonces, ¿realmente estás en el bando de Jotunheim?

–Estoy del bando en el que tú estés, amor mío –aseguró ella, sosteniéndole gravemente la mirada–. Ahora y siempre.

Conmovido ante aquella nueva promesa de fidelidad, él no resistió al impulso de besarla de nuevo, aun delante de todos aquellos obreros. Pero su beso no duró más que un par de segundos, ya que en ese momento les sorprendió un extraño sonido por encima de ellos: un ruidoso aleteo acompañado de un profundo graznido. Ambos alzaron la vista y vieron sobrevolando sobre sus cabezas a un ave rapaz bastante grande. Los ojos de Loki resplandecieron ante aquella imprevista novedad.

–Noticias de Utgard –anunció.

Alzó su brazo derecho y el gran ave se posó sobre su muñeca obedientemente. Era muy hermosa: casi totalmente blanca, exceptuando sus alas y su cola, que estaban moteadas en negro. Con la otra mano, el dios empezó a registrarle las patas, acabando por extraer el pequeño pliego enrollado que estaba sujeto a una de ellas. Tras eso, levantó el brazo y el animal levantó el vuelo de nuevo, emitiendo otro graznido de despedida.

–Qué pájaro tan bonito –comentó Sigyn–. ¿Es un halcón?

–Un gerifalte –asintió Loki, mientras desataba y desenrollaba el pliego–. Es la especie que usamos aquí para enviarnos mensajes, las palomas no resisten este clima. Lo creas o no, el método tradicional acaba siendo el más seguro: las comunicaciones por vía mística o mediante _Las Llamas de la Omnipresencia_ pueden ser espiadas mágicamente, pero nadie ha conseguido interceptar jamás a estas bellezas.

Leyó el contenido del papelito con gesto concentrado, acabando con un débil gruñido que Sigyn no supo interpretar si era de aprobación o disgusto. A continuación, sostuvo el papel entre sus dedos y en un segundo éste ardió, sujeto a algún tipo de combustión espontánea. Tras aquello, el dios del engaño se quedó muy silencioso, absorto en sus meditaciones.

–¿Son buenas o malas noticias? –quiso saber ella, algo preocupada.

–Depende de cómo lo mires –repuso Loki, aún pensativo–. Era un mensaje de Helblindi, han tenido respuesta al comunicado que les ordené que enviaran a Svaltarfheim. Malekith vendrá a Jotunheim a entrevistarse con él y conmigo, para coordinar estrategias de cara a la guerra inminente; y a mi cumplido hermano se le ha ocurrido preparar una recepción para él mañana por la noche.

–De modo que tendrás que ir.

–_Tendremos_, querida –corrigió él, y ante la sorpresa de ella, le explicó–. Esa recepción será una ocasión solemne, no muy diferente de los banquetes y eventos de protocolo a los que íbamos en Asgard. De forma que sería lo propio que, como esposa mía, asistieras tú también.

–Buff… –Sigyn resopló torciendo el gesto. La idea no le apetecía en absoluto: siempre había sido una persona más bien introvertida, y aquellas fiestas y actos en Asgard a los que había aludido Loki habían sido una de sus obligaciones como Princesa Consorte que más cuesta arriba se le habían hecho–. La verdad es que me da bastante pereza. ¿Yo tengo que ir necesariamente?

–_Necesariamente_, no. Ya te dije que jamás volveré a obligarte a hacer nada que no desees. Pero… significaría mucho para mí que accedieras a acompañarme –terminó diciendo con expresión zalamera. Sigyn levantó los ojos al cielo gris.

–Y ahora me vienes con chantaje emocional. ¿Quién de los dos es el que usa malas artes? –Loki no contestó, sino que alzó las cejas con una sonrisa esperando una respuesta, y ella finalmente se rindió– Está bien, iré –cedió, arrastrando cansinamente las palabras, y la sonrisa del dios se amplió, como si dijera "Ésa es mi chica".

–Te lo agradezco –volvió a atraerla hacia así y la besó en la mejilla–. Y no debes preocuparte: no será en absoluto tan prolongada o populosa como las fiestas asgardianas. Habrá muy pocos asistentes: nosotros, incluyendo a los chicos si quieren venir; Malekith y su séquito y Helblindi junto con algunas personas de confianza de la Corte. Y no sé si llevar a Amora también, tendré que pensármelo. Ella es una baza para mí y no quiero tenerla cerca de Malekith.

–Veo que para ser aliados, no te fías mucho de él –observó Sigyn, recordando que no era el primer comentario en ese tono que oía de su marido.

–No, y cuando le conozcas, mañana en la recepción, entenderás por qué.

–¿Cómo es Malekith? –preguntó ella, curiosa.

–Dicen que es un gran caudillo, un astuto hechicero de inmenso poder –empezó él bastante diplomáticamente–. Pero si quieres saber mi opinión, creo que es el hijo de perra más ambicioso, perverso y traicionero con el que me he topado nunca.

–Qué curioso: había oído antes esa definición, pero no aludiendo a Malekith precisamente –bromeó la asgardiana.

–Ja, ja, ja –Loki no pareció divertido–. Podemos tener métodos similares, pero te aseguro que yo soy inofensivo como un bebé en comparación con ese brujo. Yo puedo ser duro y mi moral cuestionable en bastantes ocasiones, pero tengo mis límites. Él no conoce ningún límite. No reparará en maquinaciones ni en medios para llevar la oscuridad a todos los Reinos que conquiste.

El matrimonio paseó tomados del brazo, mientras él relataba:

–Después de que te marcharas a la Tierra, me quedé sin apoyos tanto aquí como en Nornheim, de forma que me vi obligado a buscar otros aliados. En mi mente, Svartalfheim siempre fue una opción factible, pero cuando éramos jóvenes Malekith y yo fuimos rivales en cuestiones de magia e incluso alguna vez llegamos a enfrentarnos, por lo que nunca contestó a mis ofrecimientos de asociarnos. Pero en algún momento, cuando me convertí en Comandante de Jotunheim, debió ver que podía conseguir más trabajando conmigo que solo, porque pareció cambiar de idea y accedió a una alianza con nosotros. Desde entonces, cada uno ha estado preparando sus ejércitos por su cuenta y prácticamente no nos hemos visto, sólo hemos hablado por carta. Mañana será, por fin, cuando nos veamos cara a cara para una puesta en común de nuestras estrategias. Es por eso que esta reunión será primordial.

«Supuestamente existe un trato provisional por el que, si tenemos éxito, nos repartiremos los Reinos conquistados, pero tendremos que confirmarlo mañana. Y aun así, ya veremos si después lo respeta… ¿te he dicho ya que no confío en absoluto en ese tipo? Apostaría cualquier cosa a que en secreto tiene sus propios planes, planes que incluyen intentar jugármela y quedarse con todo.

–¿Y tú no tienes unos planes similares?

Loki le dirigió una significativa mirada acompañada de una maliciosa sonrisa.

–Digamos que ahora mismo me interesa contar con su respaldo y sus ejércitos, así que por el momento me avendré a algo que nunca me ha gustado, que es jugar en equipo –fue cuanto dijo–. Veremos lo que ocurre más adelante.

Sigyn sacudió la cabeza. Sólo alguien como su marido era capaz de formalizar una alianza así, en la que ninguno de los dos miembros se fiaba del otro y donde ambos estaban dispuestos a traicionar al otro a la primera de cambio.

–Bien, demos por terminada la visita –decidió Loki–. Voy a llevarte a casa.

–¿No tenías que quedarte a controlar las obras? –se extrañó ella, pero el dios hizo un gesto negativo.

–En teoría sí, pero después de recibir el mensaje de Helblindi, hoy voy a regresar más temprano para empezar a preparar la reunión de mañana. Fenrir se quedará en mi lugar –alzó la vista para buscarlo, y no tardó mucho en localizarlo sobre uno de los andamios, dando instrucciones a unos obreros–. Él conoce las obras casi tan bien como yo mismo o Eitri.

En pocos minutos, Loki hizo venir a su hijo y le puso al corriente de la situación. El licántropo alzó las cejas impresionado cuando oyó mencionar al caudillo _svartálfar._

–Vaya… Malekith –comentó–. Al fin le conoceremos.

–Sí, y yo tengo que marcharme ya. Te quedas al cargo a partir de ahora. Ayer Eitri y yo ya dejamos preparado el diseño del sistema de refrigeración, de modo que tú sólo tienes que supervisar que se sigan los planos al pie de la letra cuando lo instalen. Si surge alguna incidencia o hay el menor cambio, contactas conmigo de inmediato.

–De acuerdo –asintió el joven, y se despidió del matrimonio.

Sin más dilación, Loki abrazó estrechamente a su mujer y teletransportó a ambos de vuelta a su dormitorio de Glaesisvellir. El hechizo de teleportación aturdió bastante a Sigyn –de forma no muy diferente a si hubiera montado en la _Bestia de Hielo_–, pero se sintió agradecida de haberse ahorrado horas de viaje con el cortante viento helado en la cara, y en cambio encontrarse al momento en sus cálidas y seguras habitaciones.

–Oh… –algo mareada, se tambaleó ligeramente al caminar hacia la cama para sentarse.

–¿Estás bien? –se preocupó su marido, pero ella le quitó importancia con un gesto de su mano.

–Sí, tranquilo. Sólo es cuestión de que me acostumbre a esto, pero aun así ha sido mucho mejor que la ida. Algún día tendrás que enseñarme ese hechizo.

–Ahorra mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? –sonrió Loki– Si de verdad te encuentras bien, tengo que ir a mi despacho. He de redactar ahora mismo una contestación para Helblindi confirmándole nuestra asistencia para mañana.

Sigyn se esforzó en sonreír para mostrarle que se había recuperado totalmente.

–Claro, ve.

Una vez sola, se levantó y comenzó a desvestirse. Aunque le habría venido mejor tumbarse a descansar, en la fortaleza hacía más calor que afuera y se asaría si seguía llevando aquellas ropas tan extremadamente abrigadas, de modo que lo primero era cambiarse. Con movimientos lentos y pausados, empezó a quitarse la capa de pieles y el grueso vestido de lana; y cuando estaba sacándose las botas con suelas claveteadas, llamaron a la puerta.

–¡Adelante!

Tras solicitar permiso, Gerda entró llevando entre sus manos una bandeja con una taza humeante y una jarrita de plata.

–Buenas tardes, mi señora; cuando he visto al amo en los pasillos supe que ya habíais regresado vos también. Os traigo la infusión que me pedisteis esta mañana.

–¡Ah sí, el té de lavanda! Gracias, querida –le sonrió la asgardiana. Después de haber descubierto cómo se sentían los _jotnar_ respecto a los de su raza, apreciaba aún más su simpatía. La sirvienta dejó la bandeja en la mesita y se retiró con una leve reverencia.

Ya con ropas algo más ligeras –que seguían siendo invernales, pero no tan gruesas–, Sigyn se dirigió a la mesita y tomó la taza entre sus manos, soplando levemente la superficie. El olor fragante de la lavanda y el tacto caliente de la taza entre sus dedos aún entumecidos por el frío resultaban sensaciones muy agradables y familiares, que parecían darle la bienvenida de vuelta al hogar. La jarrita de plata que había al lado de la taza contenía miel, y Sigyn usó un poco para endulzar su bebida. Sin embargo, cuando fue a llevársela a los labios, tuvo que apartarla de nuevo con un apagado quejido: estaba demasiado caliente.

Encogiéndose de hombros, dejó la taza de nuevo sobre la bandeja: tendría que esperar un par de minutos a que se enfriara un poco y la temperatura fuese más aceptable. Además, antes de relajarse con su té había otra cosa que tenía que hacer de forma urgente: Sigyn solía preguntarse por qué Loki y otros asgardianos se empeñaban en considerarse a sí mismo dioses, cuando la prueba más evidente de lo contrario era que tenían las mismas necesidades biológicas que los mortales. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera poner un pie en dirección al cuarto de baño, volvieron a golpear la puerta y esta vez –y sin esperar respuesta para variar–, entró su hija, llena como siempre de entusiasmo y energía juveniles.

–¡Hola, mamá!

–Hola, cielo –feliz de verla, la estrechó entre sus brazos. Después de no haberla visto en todo el día, la había echado de menos.

–Acabo de ver a papá y me ha dicho que acababais de volver, así que he pasado a saludarte antes de la cena. ¡Pero no me dijiste que ibas a visitar las obras de la nave! –protestó mimosamente– Me habría gustado ir con vosotros.

–Porque surgió de forma improvisada –explicó Sigyn–. Además, no habría querido interrumpir tus clases con Amora. ¿O también te aburres como en el instituto de Nueva York y buscas formas de hacer novillos?

–Ni hablar, la magia es lo más apasionante que he estudiado nunca –replicó la joven, abriendo mucho los ojos para enfatizar sus palabras–, pero también tenía mucha curiosidad por conocer la nave de papá.

–Tu padre te llevará un día de éstos –le prometió ella–. Y ahora, si me disculpas, debo hacer una cosa "que nadie más puede hacer por mí" –dijo, usando una locución que ambas solían emplear en la Tierra en ese tipo de situaciones. Sylene sonrió, indicando que había comprendido.

–Claro mamá, ve.

Con cierta celeridad –ya la urgencia empezaba a ser un poco más que acuciante–, Sigyn se encaminó hacia el cuarto de baño, pero antes de entrar vio que Sylene se dirigía hacia la mesita y se inclinaba, curiosa, sobre la infusión traída por Gerda:

–¿Y qué es esto que huele tan bien?

–Es té de lavanda –explicó Sigyn apresuradamente mientras entraba en el baño, pero su hija aún tenía otra pregunta que hacerle:

–¿Puedo probarlo?

–Por supuesto cariño, sólo ten cuidado, no vayas a quemarte –respondió ella mientras cerraba la puerta del baño. Mientras se apartaba las ropas, oyó la voz entusiasta de la muchacha a través de la puerta:

–¡Oye, esto está buenísimo!

Y Sigyn, con el instinto que lleva a toda madre a quitarse la comida de la boca para dársela a sus hijos –algo que había hecho literalmente más de una vez en la Tierra, durante sus años más precarios allí–, contestó en voz alta y sin pensar:

–Pues tómatelo entero si te gusta, ya le diré a Gerda que me traiga más.

No oyó réplica por parte de Sylene, por lo que supuso que había aceptado su ofrecimiento, pero tampoco reflexionó mucho más sobre ello. Tras desahogarse, se dirigió al lavabo para lavarse las manos, y mientras lo hacía contempló su reflejo en el espejo. El clima helado de Jotunheim sentaba bien a su tez, el frío le afinaba la piel y le sonrosaba las mejillas haciéndola parecer más joven; pero le dejaba el pelo hecho un desastre: apelmazado por la humedad y la capucha de su abrigo y revuelto por el viento invernal. Tendría que hacer algo con él de cara al día siguiente.

–Por cierto, ahora que me acuerdo –comentó alzando la voz para que Sylene la escuchara–, no sé si tu padre te lo ha mencionado, pero tenemos un importante evento mañana en Utgard. Tendremos que pensar qué nos ponemos; espero que me aconsejes, ya que tú siempre has tenido mejor gusto para la ropa que yo.

Hizo una pausa aguardando la respuesta de su hija, pero ésta no se produjo. Aquello extrañó un poco a Sigyn, ya que a Sylene le encantaba la moda, y desde que era pequeña solía dar consejos sobre ropa a su madre. Por eso, Sigyn había esperado una reacción entusiasta por parte de la joven ante su petición de ayuda, por lo que le extrañó su silencio.

–Sylene… –dijo mientras salía del baño–, ¿has oído lo que te he dicho?

Sin embargo, tanto la pregunta como cualquier otra consideración quedaron olvidadas, relegadas a un millón de kilómetros, cuando la asgardiana vio el cuadro que se presentaba ante sus ojos:

La taza y el platito de porcelana habían rodado sobre la alfombra de piel de oso, manchándola de líquido violáceo. Sylene permanecía de pie, pero se había llevado las manos a la garganta, como si estuviera asfixiándose, y de sus labios sólo surgía una serie de sonidos inarticulados y espeluznantes. Era como si alguien le hubiese arrancado de cuajo la facultad de hablar.

Sigyn sintió que el corazón quería salírsele por la boca de la angustia.

–Hija… –murmuró con un hilo de voz–, ¿qué te pasa?

La muchacha la miró de una forma que hubiera helado el alma de cualquier madre: doliente, indefensa, y también estupefacta por no comprender lo que le estaba pasando. Dejó de agarrarse la garganta y extendió los brazos hacia Sigyn, suplicándole que acudiese en su ayuda, y ésta pudo ver que le temblaban, presa de estremecimientos incontrolables. Sylene aspiró una bocanada de aire, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por hablar, pero sólo consiguió articular dos sílabas estranguladas:

–…Ma… má…

Y, sin más, se desplomó inconsciente en el suelo.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Por fin puedo volver a actualizar! A estas alturas, ya estaréis acostumbradas a mis continuos retrasos, pero aun así os pido disculpas una vez más, por ésta y por todas las veces que haya en el futuro. No sé si la calidad del capítulo haya hecho que os merezca la pena la espera, ojalá sea así. <strong>

**La primera escena (el lemon en la bañera), aunque no lo parezca, es algo más que puro fanservice. Muestra también el cada vez más acusado cambio ideológico de Sigyn respecto a los planes de su marido, aunque en ella comienza con un enfoque diferente, más idealista (algo a lo que sin embargo he hecho alusiones veladas un par de veces tanto en DF como en **_**Early Winter**_**). Tanto esa conversación como, en general, toda la interacción Loki/Sigyn del capítulo, con confesiones y planes de futuro de por medio, refleja una complicidad entre ambos cada vez más profunda, y que trasciende el simple vínculo sexual o incluso romántico. Es, como dije, una relación de confianza, de igual a igual aunque respetando las personalidades de ambos (sobre todo el difícil carácter de Loki), la clase de relación que siempre quise que hubiera entre ellos.**

**El núcleo central del capítulo, sin embargo, es el avance de los planes de guerra de Loki mediante la presentación de Naglfar (o al menos, el WIP de ésta) y el planteamiento de la reunión con Malekith. La descripción de los exteriores de Jotunheim y, en especial, todo lo que rodea las obras de Naglfar, son las escenas culpables de la mayor parte de mis atascos en este capi, espero que hayan resultado creíbles. En mi imaginación, Naglfar es una nave como las de las pelis de ciencia ficción pero con una estética vikinga, y estuve mucho tiempo buscando fuentes de inspiración. Finalmente encontré en dA un diseño que me encantó, aunque no es profesional: su autor se llama Justin Prokowich. Como los enlaces aquí no se muestran, os animo a que busquéis en el buscador de deviantArt "**_Naglfar, Viking Vessel_**" (aunque en mi imaginación el color es distinto).**

**En cuanto al funcionamiento de la nave, etc. fue otra de las cosas en las que me rompí la cabeza, porque quería que fuese algo diferente de la antimateria que aparece en la mayoría de las pelis de ciencia ficción. Finalmente me decidí con algo que parece de ciencia ficción, pero que existe actualmente, y que se está desarrollando como lo último en tecnología aeroespacial: el denominado "Motor de magnetoplasma de impulso específico variable" o VASIMR (combinado con algunos detalles salidos de esta cabecita ****totalmente****ignorante en este tipo de cuestiones científicas).**

**Otro concepto que quería establecer eran las tensiones raciales que aún existen entre asgardianos y gigantes de hielo, que tienen dos finalidades: constituirán un recurso argumental futuro; pero también tienen el propósito de hacer sentir a Sigyn como pez fuera del agua, lo que la hará comprender cómo se sentía Loki en Asgard. Ambos experimentarán, a su manera, lo que es intentar pertenecer a dos mundos tan diferentes y enfrentados, viéndose rechazados por ello.**

**Ah, y aunque supongo que no hace falta decirlo, los **_**hrímdyr **_**son esas bestias gigantes que aparecen en la secuencia de Jotunheim de la primera película de Thor y en la post créditos de TtDW. El nombre es inventado, no es más que una traducción chapucera al nórdico antiguo del nombre oficial que le dan en el MCU, que es **_**Bestia de Hielo.**_

**Sobre Malekith, por fin lo veremos en siguientes capítulos, pero antes quería advertiros una cosa: tenía la idea de incluir a Malekith en el fanfic mucho antes de que anunciasen que sería el villano en TtDW (si no me creéis, releed el capítulo 38 de EW, publicado a mediados de 2011, antes incluso de que se estrenase **_**Avengers**_**), por lo que mi idea de él es algo diferente de la que salió en la película, más cercana al cómic que es donde me inspiré. Intentaré combinar ambos conceptos cuando llegue el momento de escribir sobre él, pero puede que aun así quede un poco OoC respecto a la película, ya lo iremos viendo. **

**Y respecto al final… sorry, hacía unos cuantos capítulos que no acababa con cliffhanger y lo echaba de menos (qué mala soy XD). En el capi que viene veréis qué le ha ocurrido a Sylene y por qué, pero podéis suponerlo y seguramente no os equivocaréis: al menos en esto, no he planeado ningún giro argumental raro (lo cual no quiere decir que no vaya a haber sorpresas en otros aspectos ;) ).**

**Me despido, no sin antes agradecer nuevamente y con millones de gracias a todas las lectoras, en especial a las que invierten su valioso tiempo en dejarme comentarios: saber que esta historia sigue interesando es mi mayor motivación para continuar a pesar de todas las dificultades que tengo para ello.**

**Ah, ¡y un muy feliz cumpleaños a Tom Hiddleston, por supuesto! (e igualmente, aunque con cierto retraso, a Rachelle Lefevre, mi actual FC de Sigyn para la historia). ¡Besos y hasta la próxima!**


	36. Chapter 36

–**36–**

Fue como si el propio Ymir introdujera sus pétreos dedos en el pecho de Sigyn y le congelase el corazón. Ante su vista, acababa de materializarse una de sus peores pesadillas.

–No… –susurró casi sin voz ella también– Dios mío, ¡NO! ¡Sylene… Tess! –se lanzó junto a su hija gritando incoherentemente ambos nombres, su mente horrorizada era incapaz de hacer distinciones. La sostuvo entre sus brazos mientras sentía que las lágrimas empezaban a formarse en sus ojos– ¡Por favor hija, despierta! –la sacudió suavemente para intentar reanimarla, pero sin obtener resultado.

–¡Socorro! –chilló lo más alto que pudo– ¡Por favor, que alguien nos ayude!

Por fortuna, sus llamadas desesperadas obtuvieron respuesta: uno de los soldados _jotun_ que hacían guardia en el corredor externo se presentó de inmediato al oír los gritos. Si Sigyn se había sentido atemorizada o impresionada las primeras veces que vio gigantes de hielo, en esta ocasión no podía estar más agradecida por la presencia de aquél.

–¿Qué ha ocurrido, mi ama? –observó alarmado el cuadro que formaban la joven inconsciente y a su madre sosteniéndola.

–¡Algo le sucede a mi hija! ¡Ve de inmediato a buscar a tu señor, estará en su estudio o irá de camino a él! –ordenó Sigyn con la voz temblándole por la ansiedad– ¡Vamos, no pierdas el tiempo!

Consciente de la gravedad de la situación, el guardia salió rápidamente y Sigyn volvió a quedarse sola con su hija. Entretanto, la sensación de impotencia, de no saber qué hacer, era espantosa.

Miró hacia la alfombra de piel de oso, donde yacía tirada la taza que había contenido el té de lavanda. Estaba claro que algo en aquella infusión era lo que había dejado a Sylene en aquel estado, ¡y le había dicho a su hija que se la bebiera, cuando debería habérselo tomado ella!, pensó con enorme angustia.

Notó las lágrimas deslizándose de nuevo por sus mejillas, pero se las enjugó automáticamente: llorar no serviría de nada. Para salvar la vida de su hija, tenía que mantener la calma y hacer algo de utilidad mientras llegaba la ayuda. Pero, ¿qué? En Midgard, habría echado mano a su teléfono móvil y llamado a Urgencias. Entonces, una ambulancia las recogería y trasladaría rápidamente al hospital más cercano, donde someterían a la joven a un lavado de estómago para hacerle expulsar cualquier sustancia tóxica que hubiera ingerido.

Pero en Jotunheim no existían los móviles, las ambulancias ni los hospitales. Tampoco los lavados de estómago, y no había tiempo para ir a buscar un purgante. Y sin embargo… Como un relámpago, acudió a su mente una cosa que recordaba de la Tierra. En zonas acomodadas como en la que ellas habían vivido, mucha gente vivía sujeta a los dictados estéticos de una moda que en ese momento imponía una figura esbelta y delgada, tal vez más de lo saludablemente aconsejable. Incluso había mortales –mujeres jóvenes en su mayoría–, que habían adoptado la enfermiza costumbre de comer compulsivamente y provocarse el vómito justo después como forma de no engordar. Era algo que siempre había suscitado asco y lástima a partes iguales en Sigyn, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo útil que le resultaba esa información.

Rápidamente colocó a su hija arrodillada y la apoyó sobre ella de forma que no se atragantase, y sin vacilar le abrió la boca y le metió los dedos hasta la garganta. Los reflejos de la muchacha no tardaron en funcionar y ésta, tras un par de arcadas secas, empezó a devolver. Expulsó con violencia un líquido oscuro, que manchó los vestidos de ambas así como la bonita alfombra; y en la estancia comenzó a propagarse un olor nauseabundo mezcla de lavanda y algo metálico, pero que a Sigyn no le importó lo más mínimo.

Sylene siguió tosiendo durante un rato incluso después de que ya no le quedase nada en el estómago por arrojar, pero aún no recuperaba enteramente la conciencia, así que su madre, sin poder impedir las lágrimas, continuó acunándola entre sus brazos mientras murmuraba una letanía en forma de súplica:

–No te mueras, mi niña. No te mueras, por favor –"Perdí a tus hermanos y tal vez tenga que perder a tu padre, no puedo perderte a ti también". Sólo aquel pensamiento le daba la sensación de hundirse en un pozo de oscuridad infinita.

Tras unos pocos minutos –que a Sigyn le parecieron una eternidad–, llegó la ansiada ayuda cuando Loki apareció, entrando apresuradamente en la habitación seguido del guardia que había ido a buscarlo. Pese a que el dios solía mantener la sangre fría ante casi cualquier tipo de situación, se veía que en aquel momento estaba tan preocupado como su esposa.

–Maldita sea, ¿qué ha pasado? –inquirió con voz tensa, nerviosa, mientras se precipitaba a agacharse junto a las dos mujeres que le necesitaban.

–¡No… no lo sé! –balbuceó Sigyn– Ella se bebió mi té… y… –ya sin fuerzas para aguantar la tensión, se echó a llorar.

–Tranquila, amada mía. Lo solucionaremos –Loki le acarició suavemente la mejilla para consolarla, pero la mayor parte de su atención estaba puesta en la muchacha inconsciente. La tomó entre sus brazos y, cargándola en peso, la depositó con delicadeza sobre la cama–. ¡Tú, busca a Lady Amora y tráela aquí de inmediato! –le ordenó al enorme guardia que observaba la escena– ¡Y no tardes o te arrancaré la piel a tiras!

Asustado, el gigante salió corriendo otra vez.

Pese a su propia inquietud, Loki sabía que de la rapidez de su respuesta podía depender la vida de su hija, así que se centró en examinar su estado. Sylene ya no tosía y parecía respirar con normalidad, pero seguía sin responder a ningún estímulo. Su pulso estaba algo más acelerado de lo normal, unas ligeras pero evidentes chapetas rojas habían aparecido en sus mejillas; y cuando el dios le separó los párpados con los dedos, pudo ver la pupila terriblemente dilatada, hasta el punto de que no se distinguía el color esmeralda del iris.

La amenaza tuvo su efecto y el guardia regresó enseguida acompañado por la Encantadora. La bella hechicera arrugó la nariz al percibir el desagradable olor que invadía la estancia, pero pronto olvidó aquello ante la sorpresa de ver a su discípula inconsciente sobre la cama y a sus asustados padres rodeándola.

–¡Por los Nueve! ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?

–Creo que la han envenenado –explicó Loki en voz baja y apresurada, mientras Sigyn seguía llorando quedamente a su lado. El dios regresó junto a la sucia alfombra y tomó la taza que había contenido la infusión, donde aún quedaban restos del líquido–, con _esto._ Tienes que preparar un contraveneno, ya_._

–No puedo hacer ningún contraveneno sin saber qué sustancia es la que ha intoxicado a tu hija, Loki, ya lo sabes –repuso Amora–. Lo primero es averiguar qué es lo que han puesto en esta taza.

–_¡Pues averígualo!_ –bramó él, amenazando por perder la calma como su mujer. Algo molesta, pero ya acostumbrada a los violentos arranques de su socio cuando estaba nervioso, la hechicera tomó la taza de manos de Loki y la olfateó:

–El olor a lavanda es muy penetrante… –deslizó un dedo en el líquido y lamió la yema con precaución–, y el sabor demasiado dulce. No puedo sacar ninguna información de esto, tendría que hacer un análisis completo para encontrar el agente tóxico.

–¡No hay tiempo! –chilló Sigyn llena de angustia– ¡Mi hija se muere!

–O eso, o descubres quién ha puesto el veneno en la taza… y se lo preguntas.

–Eso voy a hacer –decidió Loki apretando los dientes con determinación– Sigyn, ¿quién te trajo la bandeja con el té?

La aludida parpadeó desconcertada.

–Gerda… pero…

–¡Traédmela aquí ahora mismo! –ordenó el dios al guardia que los observaba con un tono que no admitía réplicas ni retrasos.

–No, Loki, estoy segura de que ella no ha tenido nada que ver… –musitó Sigyn, aunque se sentía demasiado acongojada para defenderla con energía, como hubiese hecho en otras circunstancias.

Poco después, el guardia enviado y un compañero trajeron a Gerda hasta la habitación, cumpliendo el mandato de su amo. La llevaban a rastras, ignorando los gritos y las súplicas de la desdichada sirvienta. Loki se levantó, y mientras los soldados la inmovilizaban, la sostuvo con fuerza por la barbilla para obligarla a mirarle a los ojos mientras la interrogaba:

–¿Qué pusiste en esa bebida que se iba a tomar mi mujer?

–Yo… ¡yo nada, mi señor! –sollozó la giganta– ¡Soy inocente!

–Yo la creo, Loki –intervino cansadamente Sigyn, sin separarse de Sylene–. Por favor, dejadla ir –pidió a los guardias, quienes obedecieron al instante. Enseguida la sierva se arrodilló junto a su señora para agradecerle que intercediera por ella y apoyarla moralmente en aquel duro trance.

–Pues alguien envenenó ese maldito té. Si no fuiste tú, ¿quién fue? –siseó Loki hacia la criada– ¿Acaso tengo que ir a torturar al cocinero?

–¡No! –exclamó Gerda–. Es un buen hombre, vi cómo preparaba la infusión usando sólo las hierbas que me dio la señora… pero cuando la tenía lista para llevársela, me llamaron para un recado y dejé sin vigilar la bandeja con la taza en una repisa de la cocina. ¡Sólo me ausenté cinco minutos, lo juro!

–Esos cinco minutos sin vigilancia han sido suficientes para que cualquiera que estuviera por allí mezclara el veneno con el té –reflexionó Amora con desaliento–. Ha podido ser cualquiera.

–No, no ha sido cualquiera –la contradijo Sigyn, y su tono se endureció a medida que en su mente se formaba el recuerdo de algo que había ocurrido aquella misma mañana: Amora llevándose a su hermana medio histérica del salón durante el desayuno, mientras ésta murmuraba "Si ella no existiera, podría conseguir que Loki me amara", refiriéndose a Sigyn. Y entretanto ella, inconsciente del peligro, le estaba encargando a Gerda que le tuviese preparada la infusión, con lo que era posible que Lorelei la hubiese oído mientras estaba fuera del corredor–. _Yo sé quién ha sido_.

La hostilidad con que miró hacia Amora hizo que ésta se diera perfecta cuenta de en quién estaba pensando.

–¡No! –exclamó la hechicera– ¡No es verdad! ¡No ha podido ser ella!

–¿Cómo que no? –replicó Sigyn, en voz cada vez más alta. Por primera vez, se separó del lado de su hija para confrontar a Amora– ¿Quién es la persona más interesada en que yo desaparezca, la que más me odia?

–Sé que a Jormungand tampoco le hace mucha ilusión que estéis aquí –la rubia asgardiana intentó desviar las sospechas, pero ninguno de los dos miembros del matrimonio cayó en la trampa.

–Mi hijo jamás sería tan estúpido –Loki se cruzó de brazos con severidad–. Me conoce bien y sabe el precio que le haría pagar por atentar contra alguien que me importa. Además, él nunca emplearía este tipo de veneno… en tanto que tu hermana ha tenido todas las facilidades de sustraer cualquier sustancia de tu almacén de drogas que utilizas para elaborar pócimas, a poco que lo hayas dejado sin vigilancia.

Abrumada, la hechicera miró hacia todos lados intentando pensar una forma convincente de exculpar a su hermana, pero no se le ocurrió nada.

–No puede ser… –murmuró con angustia– Ella no puede ser tan tonta…

–¿Por qué no se lo preguntamos? –dijo Loki fríamente.

Los dos socios se encaminaron hacia las habitaciones de Lorelei; y Sigyn, aunque en principio era reacia a abandonar a su hija, acabó cediendo a su necesidad de confrontar personalmente a aquélla. "Cuida de mi niña, Gerda", le ordenó a su sirvienta antes de marcharse. "Protégela con tu vida".

Mientras los tres recorrían apresuradamente los corredores que les separaban de las habitaciones de la joven asgardiana, la férrea seguridad de Amora en la inocencia de su hermana comenzó a tambalearse.

–L-loki… –empezó a justificarla con tono vacilante– Aunque hubiera sido ella, bien sabes que no sería enteramente su culpa… Su mente está nublada, y…

–Cállate –la cortó el dios, poco dado a la paciencia y menos en aquellas circunstancias.

Seguido de las dos mujeres, Loki penetró en los aposentos de Lorelei sin tocar a la puerta, sin anunciarse y sin la menor ceremonia, llamándola con voz impaciente. La joven apareció al oír los gritos, y su sorpresa y turbación al ver a Sigyn confirmaron desde el principio que había algo raro en su comportamiento.

–¿Cómo es que aún estás… quiero decir, qué estáis haciendo aquí?

Sigyn no se pudo contener. Antes de que ninguno de los otros pudiese detenerla, aferró el colgante de aguamarina de su pecho con una mano; y en un gesto insólito para una mujer normalmente pacífica como ella, con la otra realizó un movimiento con la mano, invocando su magia. Ésta se concretó en un bofetón telequinético que golpeó violentamente a Lorelei, derribándola al suelo.

–¿No esperabas verme, zorra? ¿Pensabas que a estas alturas ya estaría muerta? ¡Pues te ha salido mal la jugada!

Lorelei se quedó tirada sobre las baldosas de mármol, frotándose aturdida la mejilla donde había recibido el golpe y observando a Sigyn como a un fantasma. Después, su rostro se oscureció por una supuesta dignidad ofendida.

–¡A qué viene esto, no tengo la menor idea de qué estás hablando!

–Lorelei, dime que no fuiste tú quien drogó la bebida de Sigyn –le imploró Amora–. Dime que no has sido tan estúpida.

–¡Por supuesto que no eché nada en su té! –miró desesperadamente hacia su antiguo amante, en un intento de buscar su compasión– ¡Esto es un abuso, Loki! ¡Que ella sea tu mujer no le da derecho a tratarme así…!

Pero el aludido sacudió la cabeza.

–Amora no ha dicho que la bebida que han envenenado fuese té.

–¿Qué? Ah… –la joven bajó la vista, dándose cuenta de su error.

–Oh Lorelei, ¿por qué has tenido que hacer algo así? –se lamentó su hermana, sacudiendo la cabeza abatida; y el dios del engaño avanzó hacia la inculpada con pasos lentos y una expresión en sus ojos entrecerrados que la hizo estremecer de miedo.

–Por accidente, ha sido mi hija la que se ha bebido ese té –siseó con una suavidad terrorífica–. Su vida pende de un hilo, y la tuya también, como no nos digas ahora mismo qué utilizaste.

Lorelei, demasiado amedrentada para hablar, cerró la boca obstinadamente y pareció aislarse del exterior, sin escuchar las amenazas de Loki o las súplicas de la Encantadora para que confesase:

–¡Hermana, habla ya! ¡Por favor, no empeores las cosas!

Sigyn pareció derrumbarse de nuevo y su marido se apresuró a sostenerla. Ella se dejó abrazar por un instante, pero después se separó enérgicamente de él y se precipitó hacia Lorelei. En ese momento Loki echó en falta una de las dagas que solía tener escondidas dentro de su traje.

–¡Sigyn, espera! –Pero ya era tarde: la asgardiana había agarrado a la joven por la pechera de su delicado vestido rosa y le había colocado el filo de la daga en la garganta. La muerte se reflejaba en sus ojos, convirtiendo su usualmente plácido aguamarina en un turbio añil.

–¡Por Odín, va a matarla! –se horrorizó Amora, dispuesta a correr hacia ellas para impedirlo, pero Loki la detuvo aferrándola por un brazo.

–Aguarda.

–Querías matarme… –susurró Sigyn ante los ojos desorbitados por el miedo de su antigua rival–, eso puedo entenderlo y perdonártelo. Nadie mejor que yo comprende lo que pueden hacer los celos. Pero es mi hija la que está al borde de la muerte, y eso no te lo perdono. De modo que, me vas a decir ahora mismo qué fue lo que echaste en el té… ¡_o juro por la memoria de mis hijos que te sacaré los pulmones_!

Sólo entonces Lorelei pareció reaccionar y comenzó a temblarle la barbilla, al tiempo que sus ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

–Yo… ¡yo no quería hacerle daño a tu hija! –sollozó– ¡Sólo quería que las cosas fuesen igual que antes de que llegarais, cuando Loki me amaba! Sólo deseaba que él me amase… –se ocultó el rostro con las manos y Amora se llevó una mano a la frente, consternada ante su confesión. Pero a Sigyn le daban igual sus motivos o sus lloriqueos.

–¡Dime qué pusiste en el té, maldita sea!

–B-be… be… –las lágrimas y la tensión hicieron que empezase a tartamudear.

–¿Beleño? –sugirió Amora, ansiosa por poner fin a aquello cuanto antes. Pero Loki sacudió la cabeza: tras haber visto los síntomas de Sylene, todas las piezas encajaban en su sitio.

–Belladona.

–¿Belladona? ¿Es eso, Lorelei?

La joven asintió espasmódicamente, sin dejar de llorar. Y ya obtenida la respuesta que necesitaba, Sigyn la soltó y alejó el cuchillo de ella, para alivio de la Encantadora.

–Prepara un compuesto de eserina, leche de magnesia y carbón activado –ordenó Loki a Amora.

–Enseguida –asintió ésta, sabiendo, al igual que el dios, que la eserina era la sustancia que servía de antídoto a la atropina, el componente activo de la belladona. Pero aun así, no salió corriendo al instante, sino que se quedó observando indecisa a su hermana.

–¡¿Qué estás esperando, una invitación formal?! –se impacientó él.

–Ahora voy, pero antes… ¿qué va a pasar con Lorelei?

–Salva a mi hija y me pensaré el respetar su vida –repuso él–. Pero si ella muere, no tengas esperanza alguna. ¡Vamos, ve! –repitió con su voz más autoritaria, empujándola en un hombro. Amora le lanzó una mirada aviesa, pero no protestó por la indignidad de aquel trato: consciente de que ahora el destino de su hermana dependía de ella, salió apresuradamente de la estancia para dirigirse a su propio laboratorio, a fin de preparar el antídoto para Sylene.

Tras marcharse ella, Loki se acercó a su esposa. Ésta permanecía en el suelo a pocos pasos de Lorelei, la cual seguía gimoteando con el rostro entre las manos. Sigyn estaba inmóvil y tenía los ojos secos, pero temblaba y no había soltado la daga.

–Sigyn… amada… –llamó su atención con dulzura– Ya está. Amora está preparando el contraveneno. Todo saldrá bien– le prometió mientras le quitaba suavemente el cuchillo de las manos. Ella no se resistió, pero tampoco parecía ser consciente de su presencia. Sus ojos seguían, llenos de odio, enfocados en Lorelei.

–Saca a esa basura de mi vista –siseó con los dientes apretados. Él asintió y llamó a los guardias que custodiaban el corredor exterior para ordenarles que se llevasen a Lorelei y la encerrasen en una de las mazmorras de la fortaleza.

–*–*–*–*–*–

Horas después, Sylene había sido trasladada a sus propios aposentos y dormía plácidamente ante la atenta mirada de sus padres. Mientras Sigyn se quedaba junto a la cabecera de su cama –no se había movido de allí desde que habían llegado de las habitaciones de Lorelei–, Loki y Amora salieron un momento para informar a Fenrir y Jormungand, los cuales habían permanecido en el corredor fuera de la estancia para evitar ser una molestia, pero que cada cierto tiempo pedían noticias de su hermana. Ambos jóvenes estaban bastante preocupados por ella, ya que le habían tomado mucho cariño en el poco tiempo que la habían conocido.

–Por suerte, la fórmula con eserina ha surtido efecto y prácticamente ya no corre peligro –anunció la Encantadora, ante lo cual los tres hombres suspiraron aliviados–. Además, los buenos reflejos de Sigyn al inducirle el vómito antes de que su organismo absorbiera la mayor parte del veneno han resultado cruciales. Sin embargo, su estado aún es delicado, y habrá que vigilarla hasta que despierte de su inconsciencia.

–¿Cómo podemos ayudar? Podemos quedarnos con ella o algo así –se ofreció inmediatamente Fenrir, y su hermano (que de ordinario solía discutir con él hasta en los más nimios detalles), asintió respaldando su sugerencia.

–Gracias, pero no es necesario –repuso Loki–, su madre está con ella y no se moverá de su lado sin una buena razón. De cualquier forma, si necesitamos algo os llamaremos.

–De acuerdo, pero por favor mantennos al tanto de cualquier novedad –añadió Jormungand, y los dos se alejaron por el corredor cuchicheando entre sí.

Loki los contempló con cariño: en el fondo, eran buenos chicos. Asesinos teriántropos sin escrúpulos, ambiciosos e intrigantes como él mismo, pero en ciertos aspectos también tenían buenos sentimientos. Más de lo que tenía derecho a esperar de ellos habiendo sido un padre tan negligente en el pasado.

Pensativo, se preguntó si sería capaz de soportar pasivamente el destino que les aguardaba. Ellos no parecían muy preocupados por lo que estaba por venir: parecían confiar en que la fortuna les sería más favorable en aquella reencarnación, si bien, al contrario que él, no hacían nada para por cambiar su suerte. Ambos se habían negado categóricamente a participar del hechizo del _Sjælevandring_ que él estaba preparando para salvarse de la profecía, y veían con cierto desprecio que él lo hiciera: seguramente lo encontraban una cobardía. Pero teniendo en cuenta lo angustiado que se había sentido al ver a su hija menor en peligro, empezaba a considerar el obligarlos a participar aunque fuese a la fuerza: no se sentía capaz de ver morir a más hijos. Además, con ellos sería más fácil ya que ni siquiera habría que indagar para buscar a sus tótems animales.

Después, reparó en que la Encantadora no se había movido de allí, y que continuaba observándolo expectante como si quisiera decirle algo y no se atreviera. Incómodo, la interpeló:

–¿Algo más?

–Yo… –Amora vaciló y tragó saliva–. Loki, ¿qué vas a hacer con mi hermana?

Los rasgos del dios del engaño se oscurecieron ante la simple mención de Lorelei.

–Tengo que pensarlo. Si yo fuera tú, no haría esa pregunta ahora mismo. Es más, prefiero que no me recuerdes la existencia de esa pequeña necia, al menos hasta que mi hija se haya recuperado totalmente.

–No, ¡no puedes dejarme así! Necesito saber qué será de ella –suplicó la asgardiana mientras lo aferraba del brazo, algo que no fue en absoluto del agrado del dios.

–¡No insistas, Amora! –se soltó con desprecio–. Porque si me obligas a tomar una decisión ahora, cuando aún no se ha disipado toda mi furia, lo que me pedirá el cuerpo será atar cada una de sus extremidades a caballos salvajes para que tiren de ella hasta descuartizarla.

–¡No le harás daño! –se angustió ella– Concuerdo en que lo que ha hecho es imperdonable, pero sabes bien que no es responsable de sus actos.

Él la miró con fría displicencia.

–¿Desde cuándo ha sido eso un atenuante para mí?

Amora perdió la paciencia, y en un arranque de ira y desesperación, agarró agresivamente la pechera de cuero del sobretodo que llevaba el dios:

–¡Óyeme bien, hijo de Laufey! No sé si eres consciente de que en este infierno de hielo no hay nadie más que tenga las habilidades o el valor para realizar contigo el _Sjælevandring_. ¡Eso quiere decir que_ dependes de mí para sobrevivir_! Y por mis ancestros te juro que si tocas un solo pelo de la cabeza de mi hermana, despídete de mi ayuda, ¡así me mates a mí también!

Loki no contestó, sólo se quedó sosteniendo con calma la intensa mirada de la Encantadora. Sin una palabra, bajó la vista hacia las manos de la mujer, la cual entonces se percató de lo temerario de su actitud y se apresuró a soltarlo.

–Como dije antes… –repitió él finalmente, mientras se arreglaba las solapas de su pechera que ella le había descolocado–, lo pensaré.

Y sin más, le dio la espalda y entró de nuevo en la habitación de su hija, dejando a la hechicera con la palabra en la boca. Aquella mujer no le preocupaba, sólo le importaban las dos que estaban dentro de la estancia. Su esposa y su hija.

Sigyn continuaba sentada junto al cabecero donde dormía Sylene y apretaba una de las manos de la muchacha entre las suyas. No lloraba: de hecho, parecía estar a muchos kilómetros de allí. Su rostro lucía pálido y ojeroso, al borde del agotamiento, sus ojos verdeazulados se clavaban borrosamente en la pared de enfrente, mirando sin ver; y se balanceaba ligeramente adelante y atrás, mientras sus labios se movían en silencio como si estuviese rezando. Loki se alarmó al verla así: por un instante, temió que tantos sufrimientos hubiesen afectado de alguna forma a su cordura.

–¿Sigyn? –preguntó, pero ella no pareció escucharle. Seguía musitando lo que en un principio él había tomado por un rezo, pero al acercarse un poco, pudo distinguir que repetía una y otra vez la misma frase "…nadie más… no perderé a nadie más…".

–Sigyn –insistió él suavemente, tocándola de un brazo para llamar su atención. Eso por fin la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

–Oh… –pareció despertar– Loki…

–Tienes que comer algo y descansar un poco, o terminarás enfermando tú también.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

–No tengo hambre, y no podría dormir aunque lo intentase.

–Vamos, he hablado con Amora y el peligro ha pasado. Sylene se recuperará pronto, es una chica dura.

Ella asintió un poco automáticamente como si le costara asimilar la idea, pero a medida que lo fue haciendo su rigidez, y ella misma, se quebraron y empezó a llorar. Extrañamente, Loki se sintió aliviado al verlo: su anterior actitud, como enajenada, lo estaba poniendo un poco nervioso. Abrió los brazos y ella corrió a refugiarse en ellos, sollozando.

–¡Oh, Loki! ¡He tenido tanto miedo!

–Sshhh, amada mía –le acarició el cabello con ternura–. Todo está bien. Desecha cualquier temor, yo estoy aquí.

Aunque seguía preocupado por el estado de su hija, no pudo evitar disfrutar de la dulce sensación de tener a su esposa así, tan apretada contra él y buscando su consuelo. Aquel momento le traía a la memoria recuerdos agridulces de una situación similar en el pasado, con ambos permaneciendo muertos de preocupación en la cabecera del lecho de otro de sus hijos, Narvi, por algún tonto accidente. Pero en aquel entonces estaban terriblemente distanciados y cada uno tuvo que superar su aflicción e inquietud por sí solo, en tanto que ahora, al menos, podían afrontarla juntos y apoyarse el uno en el otro. De algo habían servido todas las tribulaciones por las que habían pasado.

Así debió haber sido desde el principio, pensó. Cuánto tiempo de sus vidas desperdiciado.

–Ese veneno estaba destinado a mí –se lamentó ella contra su pecho–. ¡Quisiera habérmelo bebido yo!

–Si lo hubieras hecho, ahora estarías muerta –razonó él–. Los asgardianos sois más fuertes que los mortales, pero menos que los gigantes de hielo, y Lorelei empleó una buena dosis de belladona. Además, si la situación hubiese sido la inversa, tal vez Sylene no habría tenido los mismos reflejos que tuviste tú al provocarle el vómito.

–No me importa –Sigyn sacudió la cabeza obstinadamente–. Habría preferido morir antes que mi niña sufriera el menor daño. ¡Preferiría estar muerta antes de volver a perder a nadie!

–No digas eso.

–Tú no lo entiendes… no podría pasar por _eso_ otra vez. ¡No podría!

Él la besó en la frente para tratar de reconfortarla, sabiendo bien a qué se refería.

–Si hay alguien que puede entenderlo, soy yo. Pero no tendrás que volver a pasar por ello. Sylene estará bien en cuestión de horas, ya lo verás.

–¿Y crees que eso va a hacer que me sienta más segura la próxima vez? –la mujer se separó un poco, su angustia comenzaba a transformarse en ira– ¡Incluso en nuestra propia casa, estamos rodeados de enemigos! Yo tendría que haber sospechado, ¡pero en lugar de ir con cuidado, le dije que se bebiera mi té! –añadió atormentada– ¡Dios, cómo he podido ser tan estúpida!

–Vamos… –Loki siguió intentando tranquilizarla–. No es culpa tuya.

Sigyn se apartó más de él, con los ojos aguamarina echando chispas.

–Claro que lo es… en parte. Pero sobre todo, es culpa _tuya_.

–¡¿Qué?! ¿A qué viene eso? –Loki recibió de muy mal talante aquella acusación. ¿En qué momento aquella tierna escena de consuelo se había convertido en una de reproches contra él?

–¡Sabías que debías haber retirado ese encantamiento de amor sobre Lorelei! ¡Amora te lo suplicó en multitud de ocasiones y no la escuchaste! Te limitaste a tenerla ahí, pese a todas las señales que apuntaban a que Lorelei se iba volviendo cada vez más inestable. ¿De verdad creías que esto no acabaría estallando por algún lado?

–¿Crees que lo hacía por gusto? –contraatacó él– Esa chica ha sido un dolor de cabeza para mí casi desde que llegó aquí, pero no he encontrado otra forma mejor de controlar a Amora. La lealtad de esa mujer sí que es inestable, y si me descuido me asestará una puñalada por la espalda.

–Entonces, ¿por qué la tienes aquí? ¿Por qué no las envías lejos, o directamente te deshaces de ellas? No será porque tengas escrúpulos que te lo impidan.

–Claro que no –replicó él con expresión arrogante, pero después suspiró malhumorado al añadir–, pero no puedo permitírmelo.

–¿Por qué?

Pensativo, Loki apoyó una mano sobre la mesa tocador de su hija, buscando las palabras precisas para hacerle comprender. Amora le había dicho "_dependes de mí para sobrevivir_", y tenía toda la razón del mundo. Él no podía invocar el _Sjælevandring_ solo: necesitaba que alguien lo "dirigiese" desde fuera. Si aquello hubiese ocurrido sólo unos meses atrás, él se habría carcajeado de la amenaza de la hechicera y las habría eliminado tanto a ella como a su molesta hermana sin importarle las consecuencias: después de todo, que el hechizo tuviera éxito, el sobrevivir, no era _esencial_. O al menos, no tan esencial como para estar cediendo a chantajes.

Pero ahora, sobrevivir sí era _esencial_. Ahora necesitaba más que nunca que el hechizo tuviera éxito y escapar a la muerte augurada por la profecía. Antes, lo mismo le daba morir que vivir, pero todo había cambiado tras haber aparecido en su vida dos poderosísimas razones para querer seguir viviendo. Las dos que estaban con él en aquella habitación.

–Necesito a Amora, Sigyn. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que estaba preparando un plan para evadir la profecía de la _Völuspá_? –La mujer asintió– Amora es parte imprescindible de ese plan.

–¿Qué plan es ése? –quiso saber la asgardiana, pero él sacudió la cabeza.

–Mejor que no hablemos de eso ahora –vio que su mujer iba a protestar, y añadió–. No intento ocultarte nada, pero ahora mismo te veo demasiado alterada como para inquietarte con más preocupaciones. Más adelante te lo explicaré todo.

–Estando vosotros dos de por medio, me da que se trata de algún hechizo oscuro y peligroso, ¿me equivoco? –él no contestó, y precisamente por eso ella supo que había acertado– De acuerdo, no me cuentes nada. De todas formas, el asunto no es ése sino por qué has mantenido a Lorelei atada a ti con ese maldito encantamiento de amor.

–¡Ya te lo he explicado, tenía que asegurarme de algún modo de que Amora no me traicionara! –Loki comenzó a impacientarse.

–¿Y seguro que no había ninguna otra forma de conseguirlo? –lo atacó ella– ¿O ni siquiera la buscaste, viste la oportunidad de tenerla agarrada por el cuello y simplemente la aprovechaste? Porque el dios del engaño no puede hacer las cosas por las buenas, no; ni llegar a acuerdos o ceder en lo más mínimo. ¡La extorsión, el chantaje, el total dominio sobre los demás, eso es con lo que disfrutas! Jamás te preocupaste por los sentimientos de esa chica, ni de cómo se iba trastornando cada vez más hasta convertirse en una potencial homicida. ¡Eso a ti te daba igual, mientras pudieses seguir teniendo controlada a Amora! Y yo he estado ciega, demasiado absorta en mis problemas como para darme cuenta del peligro. ¿No te das cuenta? –exclamó, furiosa– ¡Casi se repite la historia! ¡Al igual que en el pasado, tu crueldad y mi negligencia han estado a punto de costarnos la única hija que nos queda!

–¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?! –estalló él, también enojado– ¡Ya no tiene remedio! ¡Si castigo a Lorelei, Amora se negará a seguir ayudándome y perderé todo aquello en lo que he estado trabajando!

–¡Me da igual que la castigues, sólo quiero que se vaya!

–Si la dejase ir, ya no habría nada que impidiese a Amora traicionarme.

Sigyn se llevó la mano al mentón y pareció reflexionar durante unos instantes. Súbitamente su rostro se iluminó como si se le hubiese ocurrido una idea, y sin decir una palabra se encaminó a la salida.

–¿Adónde vas? –quiso saber Loki.

–A hablar con ella. Voy a arreglar esto a mi manera. Tú quédate aquí y vigila a Sylene.

–No, Sigyn, es muy arriesgado –intentó prevenirla–. La conozco, y es una hechicera intrigante y peligrosa.

–Pero también es una mujer –repuso ella–, y yo sé lo que quieren las mujeres.

Loki parpadeó sorprendido cuando la puerta de la estancia se cerró tras la asgardiana, por lo rápido que ésta había tomado la decisión y la había puesto en práctica. ¿Su esposa yendo a negociar mientras él se quedaba cuidando de su hija? ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo allí?

–*–*–*–*–*–

–¿Puedo pasar?

Amora llevaba todo el día muerta de preocupación por lo que sucedería con su hermana. Sabía que ésta había hecho una completa estupidez, pero no podía soportar la idea de que sufriese algún daño. Sólo podía esperar y rezar para que a Loki se le pasase su furia, aunque estaba dispuesta a planear alguna venganza dolorosa y retorcida si el castigo que recibía Lorelei era excesivo… y por desgracia, las probabilidades de que eso ocurriera eran muy altas.

Por ese motivo, se quedó desconcertada al ver a la esposa de su socio en la puerta de sus habitaciones, pidiéndole permiso para entrar.

–Sois la señora de la fortaleza. Este lugar es vuestro para que vayáis por donde os plazca –la invitó a pasar con un gesto de su mano y le señaló un cómodo diván tapizado con terciopelo que ocupó su visitante, mientras que ella se sentaba sobre la mullida colcha de raso de su cama. Sigyn se quedó observando la estancia enteramente decorada en verde esmeralda: al igual que en sus propios aposentos, la chimenea estaba encendida y la cálida fogata confería al lujoso dormitorio un ambiente íntimo y confortable–. ¿Ha habido algún cambio en el estado de Sylene? –preguntó la hechicera.

–No, continúa estable y todo apunta a que se recuperará pronto y sin secuelas.

–Me alegra saberlo –Amora suspiró aliviada–. Tal vez no me creáis, pero aprecio de veras a vuestra hija y soy la primera en lamentar lo que ha ocurrido y que desea verla restablecida.

–Lo creo, ya que de no ser así mi marido os ejecutaría sin vacilar tanto a vos como a vuestra hermana. A ella, por perpetradora; y a vos, por cómplice debido a vuestra negligencia al no aseguraros de limitar su acceso a vuestro almacén de venenos.

La Encantadora no perdió la calma, aunque una leve tensión en su mandíbula delataba su desasosiego ante la insegura situación en que se encontraba.

–Por fortuna, como habéis dicho, Sylene está bien y por tanto eso no será necesario. De modo que, ¿por qué habéis venido a verme? ¿Al igual que Loki, queréis echarme en cara vuestra angustia de las últimas horas y reprocharme que no tuviera más controlada a Lorelei? Bien sabe él por qué se ha comportado así.

–Yo también lo sé –la voz de Sigyn se suavizó, y su expresión tanto facial como corporal se distendieron–. En absoluto vengo a reprocharos nada, al contrario. Vengo en son de paz y a apelar a vos como una amiga. Así que antes de proseguir, olvidemos el tratamiento y hablémonos de tú, si no te importa.

La hechicera parpadeó, cada vez más asombrada.

–Eh… desde luego.

–Bien –sonrió Sigyn, y llamó a uno de los guardias que circulaban en el corredor exterior, pidiéndole si podía decirle a una camarera que les trajera algún licor o vino dulce para compartir–. Sobre todo, nada de té ni tisanas de ningún tipo –especificó. Después de todo lo ocurrido con Sylene, las infusiones eran lo último que le apetecía.

El guardia se marchó con el encargo y Sigyn volvió a dirigirse a su interlocutora:

–Quiero disculparme por la forma en que te ha estado tratando mi marido todo este tiempo. Supongo que ya lo conoces, y posee una cortesía exquisita… pero sólo cuando quiere, lo cual por desgracia no es muy habitual. Si puedo hacer algo para compensarte…

–Claro que puedes. Puedes hablar con Loki y pedirle clemencia para Lorelei.

Sigyn inspiró profundamente, en apariencia sacudida por la petición.

–¿Me dices que pida clemencia… para la persona que ha intentado asesinarme, y que ha estado a punto de privarme de la única hija que me queda?

–Mi hermana no es dueña de sus actos, es ese maldito hechizo de amor lo que la ha hecho cometer tal desatino. Te lo ruego… –la Encantadora se inclinó hacia ella, casi ansiosamente–, eres la única a la que Loki escuchará.

En esto llegó la bebida solicitada por Sigyn: otra de las sirvientas del castillo entró llevando una bandeja con copas de cristal y una jarra de hipocrás, una bebida dulce algo más ligera que el hidromiel y elaborada a partir de vino, azúcar y especias. Sigyn agradeció y mandó retirarse a la criada, tras lo cual llenó las copas y bebió de la suya antes de continuar.

–Es cierto… –admitió con dificultad–. Sé que difícilmente puede responsabilizarse a Lorelei por lo ocurrido. Como dices, todo es cosa de ese funesto hechizo.

–¡Exacto! –exclamó la hechicera– Mil veces supliqué a tu marido que me ayudase a anularlo y mil veces se negó, así que esto es casi más culpa suya que de ella. Yo no soy capaz de hacerlo sola, pero si accediese a ayudarme, Lorelei volvería a su ser… y no os molestaría nunca más, a ninguno de vosotros.

–Pero es que tal cosa no depende de mí, querida Amora. Depende de ti.

La aludida abrió mucho los ojos.

–¿De mí?

–Así es. Supongo que él no estaría de acuerdo en que lo hiciera, pero voy a ser totalmente franca contigo. Loki te necesita para no sé qué oscuro encantamiento que os tenéis entre manos, pero a la vez siente que no puede confiar en ti. Teme que en cualquier momento le traiciones.

–¡Eso es absurdo! –la mujer se mostró indignada– ¡Por supuesto que puede confiar en mí!

–Por supuesto que _no_ puede –la contradijo Sigyn–, y lo sé porque os parecéis mucho en carácter y método; y sería una locura confiar en él en circunstancias similares. Mas no puedo culparte –agregó, al ver que el desconcierto dejaba muda a la Encantadora–, ya que él no ha hecho nada para ganarse tu lealtad. Por eso estoy aquí: vengo a solventar esa falta, a ofrecerte un _incentivo_ para que colabores con nosotros de forma sincera.

Amora frunció el ceño, desconfiada… pero también algo intrigada.

–¿Y qué puedes ofrecerme tú a cambio de mi adhesión? ¿Poder, oro…? Ya tengo todo eso, en más cantidad de la que podría disfrutar.

–Podría ofrecerte aquello que más deseas en el mundo, y lo único que no puedes tener.

Aquella respuesta arrancó a la hechicera una carcajada despectiva.

–Eres tan rápida como tu esposo haciendo ofertas imposibles. Además, ¿cómo podrías saber tú qué es lo que más deseo en el mundo y que no puedo tener?

–Puedo imaginármelo –repuso Sigyn serenamente–. En la Corte de Odín circulaban rumores… rumores sobre ti y cierto dios con el poder del trueno.

La expresión desdeñosa se borró del rostro de Amora, y el color huyó de sus mejillas haciéndola parecer durante unos instantes una bella figura de alabastro. Se levantó de su asiento en la cama casi con un respingo, uniendo sus manos en un gesto de trémula crispación.

–Yo… ignoro de qué me estás hablando –intentó disimular, desviando la vista–. Sigyn, estoy agotada y muy preocupada por lo que será de mi hermana, así que te agradecería que te marchases.

Pero en lugar de obedecer, Sigyn se recostó aún más sobre el sillón y se cruzó de brazos de forma displicente.

–Precisamente _eso_ estamos tratando, querida, el destino de Lorelei. Como has dicho, yo soy la única que puede interceder por ella ante Loki, así que tendrás que confiar en mí o no podré ayudarte. Lo que más deseas en el mundo es el corazón de Thor, ¿verdad?

Sin energías para negarlo, a Amora no le quedó otra opción que esbozar un leve gesto de asentimiento, evitando mirar a Sigyn a los ojos.

–Qué humillante debe ser para ti… –reflexionó ésta en voz alta–, una mujer tan bella y sabia, que podría tener a cualquier hombre que quisiese… pero el único que deseas no te ha correspondido jamás.

–"Humillante" se queda muy corto para describirlo –replicó Amora con voz tensa–. Especialmente porque durante años he tenido que aguantar que él entregase su amor a rivales que valen mucho menos que yo, como la marimacho de Sif… ¡o incluso aquella asquerosa mortal! –añadió llena de ira.

–Pero si amas a Thor, ¿qué haces aquí aliándote con su peor enemigo?

La hechicera dudó un instante, pero pronto sus ojos volvieron a arder con furia:

–¡Para vengarme de él, por supuesto! ¡Por rechazarme, por todas las otras mujeres a las que eligió antes que a mí! ¡Porque le odio mucho más de lo que le amo!

Sigyn sacudió la cabeza, en absoluto impresionada por el ardor de aquella respuesta.

–No intentes mentirme, Amora.

–¿Qué? –la aludida parpadeó desconcertada– Yo no…

–Sí que mientes.

Sigyn se incorporó y se dirigió hacia la ventana, contemplando el paisaje invernal que se divisaba tras el grueso cristal empañado. Había ventisca de nuevo, como siempre; pero aquella visión, que antes le parecía monótona y deprimente, ahora le hacía sentirse cómoda. Le infundían seguridad las cosas que podía prever y controlar.

–Por lo que Loki me ha contado, tú también conoces la predicción de la _Völuspá_, ¿cierto?

–Eh… sí –asintió Amora, otra vez descolocada por el cambio de tema. Sigyn se apoyó en el alféizar de la ventana y se cruzó reflexivamente de brazos:

–Según mi punto de vista, todo esto puede acabar de tres maneras: la primera de ellas es que se cumpla punto por punto la profecía, todos mueran como está vaticinado y que Surtur resurja y lo devore todo. El universo sería destruido y todos moriríamos…

–Nosotras no. Loki me prometió que mi hermana y yo estaríamos en el grupo de supervivientes.

–Está bien, nosotras no –dijo Sigyn, ya sin extrañarse de la facilidad con que su marido hacía promesas que seguramente luego no estaría dispuesto a cumplir–. Pero Thor y Loki sí. Tú perderías a tu hombre y yo al mío, y estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que eso es inaceptable.

–Lo es –asintió la Encantadora.

–El segundo desenlace es que Loki podría ser traicionado por una persona de su confianza, alguien de su círculo más cercano que ahora finge estar ayudándole pero que permanece a la espera de la ocasión propicia para apuñalarle por la espalda. Y con él fuera de escena, no habría nadie para comandar el ejército _jotun_ en el Ragnarök. La victoria de Asgard sobre Jotunheim sería indiscutible y Thor sería encumbrado como el mayor héroe de la historia de los Nueve Reinos.

Amora sostuvo gravemente la mirada de su interlocutora, en silencio y sin apenas pestañear, mientras ésta proseguía su razonamiento:

–Ése sería una buena razón para que una mujer profundamente enamorada abandonase el confort y la seguridad de Asgard para venir aquí, a este desierto helado e inhóspito, ¿verdad? –vio que Amora abría la boca para protestar, y de inmediato puntualizó– Todo esto es una teoría, claro, pero podría suceder. Esa mujer, inteligente, valerosa y enamorada, tal vez se haya formado la idea de que debilitando al enemigo en el momento decisivo y llevando a su amado a la victoria, haría que éste se sintiera tan agradecido hacia ella que acabase viéndola con otros ojos. ¿Qué opinas de mi suposición?

–Es bastante rocambolesca –contestó la Encantadora con frialdad, pero precisamente por aquel aparente desinterés, Sigyn supo que había dado en el clavo.

–Claro que esa mujer estaría cometiendo un error de cálculo.

–¿Ah sí? ¿Qué error? –inquirió ella de forma indiferente– No es que me importe, pero quiero ver hasta dónde llega esa historia que te has imaginado.

–Pues que no ha previsto que Thor es un hombre tremendamente fiel con aquellos a quienes ama. Aunque fuesen los actos de esa mujer los que lo llevasen a triunfar sobre Loki, eso jamás haría que se fijase en ella, o que traicionase a su matrimonio con Sif. Sí, Thor estaría muy agradecido con esa heroína, y seguramente en Asgard le darían algún reconocimiento, una simple palmadita en la espalda, pero después todos se olvidarían de ella. De hecho, dudo que siquiera eso pudiera cambiar la visión que tiene la Corte de ti, Amora –añadió, abandonando el recurso de hablar de forma impersonal, "teórica"–. Después de un tiempo, volverás a donde estabas, temida y despreciada por todos aquellos a los que ayudaste a salvar.

Amora se levantó también, enfrentándose de nuevo ambas mujeres a igual altura.

–¿Ah sí? Entonces ¿qué me sugieres que haga?

–Escucha mi tercera solución –respondió Sigyn con tono afable–: podrías colaborar con nosotros de verdad y ayudar a Loki, no sólo a sobrevivir, sino a ganar la guerra, y aplastar a todos esos engreídos asgardianos que te rechazaron en el pasado.

–Si hago eso, tu marido matará a Thor en cuanto tenga ocasión.

–¡Ahí es donde te equivocas! –exclamó la antigua princesa con vehemencia, aferrando las manos de su interlocutora– Loki no piensa matarle.

–Cómo que no –Amora frunció el ceño, extrañada–. Si continuamente está diciendo lo que le hará cuando se enfrenten, cómo se vengará de él por todo lo que le ha hecho, y… –Sigyn sacudió la cabeza.

–Pura palabrería. Conozco bien a mi esposo y sé distinguir sus verdaderas intenciones de las simples bravatas. Él jamás le haría auténtico daño a Thor. Estoy convencida de que, oculto en su corazón, Loki nunca ha dejado de amar profundamente a su hermano… pero se niega a admitirlo e intenta rechazar ese sentimiento con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de transformarlo en odio. Pero es un odio artificial, falso, condenado al fracaso.

–¿Qué? ¿Dices que aunque parezca que le odia, en el fondo le quiere? Es lo más absurdo que he oído jamás.

–No sería la primera vez que ocurre… –murmuró Sigyn distraídamente, como absorta en sus recuerdos, pero enseguida se centró de nuevo en la conversación–. Hace muchos años, Loki se obsesionó con la idea de eliminar a su primo Balder. No tardó ni un mes en planear y ejecutar el asesinato perfecto, de modo que ni siquiera lo habrían descubierto si él mismo no se hubiera delatado por una estupidez… ¿De verdad crees que si realmente quisiese ver muerto a Thor, en todos estos años no se le habría ocurrido la forma de matarle, o al menos de herirle gravemente? Pero apuesto a que ni siquiera lo ha intentado.

–Pero Thor es diferente. A él no es tan fácil matarle.

–Balder tampoco lo era, y Loki movió cielo y tierra hasta acabar con su vida. No, de todos los planes e intrigas que ha maquinado mi marido contra Thor, ninguna lo ha puesto jamás en auténtico peligro. Piénsalo un poco y te darás cuenta de que tengo razón.

Amora se acarició la barbilla, pensativa.

–Entonces, si no desea su muerte, ¿qué es lo que quiere de él?

–Humillarle, supongo. Vapulearle en su terreno, verle derrotado y arrodillado a sus pies. Demostrarle a él, a Odín y al universo entero que él siempre fue el mejor de los dos. Después, ignoro qué hará con él. Podría encerrarlo en una mazmorra para que se pudriera allí el resto de su vida… –hizo una pausa–, o podría entregárselo como esclavo a una aliada de confianza en agradecimiento por sus valiosos servicios prestados.

Amora entrecerró los ojos, sin poder fingir total indiferencia ante la seductora sugerencia de Sigyn.

–¿Dices que Loki se desprendería de él… para cedérmelo a mí?

–¿Por qué no? Si lo que quiere es humillarle, pocas cosas hay más humillantes para un antaño bravo guerrero como Thor que verse reducido a ser el esclavo y juguete de una mujer, por hermosa que sea. Seguro que, una vez en tu poder, conoces formas para lavarle el cerebro o atar su corazón al tuyo, puedes emplear una pócima similar a la que usó Lorelei. Además, si Loki llegara a ser el rey de Asgard, tú, como su socia y aliada, tendrías un puesto preponderante en el nuevo régimen que instauraría, y nadie volvería a tratarte con desprecio nunca más. De esta forma, todos saldríamos ganando.

–¿Y qué pasaría con Sif?

Sigyn se encogió de hombros.

–No, ciertamente ella no saldría ganando, pero en todas las guerras hay daños colaterales. Ya encontraríamos una forma de neutralizarla.

La Encantadora se cruzó de brazos, aún desconfiando.

–Estoy segura de que no es eso lo que tu marido planea para Thor.

–Probablemente no, pero lo sería si yo se lo pidiera. Tú lo has dicho antes: al menos ahora mismo, poseo una gran influencia sobre Loki, y él haría cualquier cosa para complacerme. Hagamos una cosa –dijo, tratando de convencer a la reticente hechicera–: si consigo que te ayude a anular el hechizo de amor que afecta a Lorelei, ¿confiarás en mí? ¿Creerás que puedo convencerle de lo otro también?

Amora abrió mucho los ojos, esperanzada:

–¿Harías eso?

–Como muestra de buena voluntad, y señal de la relación de auténtica amistad que nos unirá a partir de ahora –asintió ella–. Eso sí, yo también tengo una condición: no quiero volver a ver a tu hermana cerca de Loki, de mí ni de nadie de mi familia. Es más, la quiero fuera de Jotunheim.

–Ningún problema –accedió Amora aliviada–, yo también quiero alejarla lo más posible de todo esto.

–Loki tiene, en Vanaheim, una villa muy agradable donde podría… –empezó a proponer Sigyn, pero la hechicera la detuvo alzando una mano y sacudiendo la cabeza.

–No, no. No te ofendas, pero ya he tenido suficiente de la hospitalidad de tu esposo. Tengo amistades de confianza en Alfheim, por lo que contactaré con una de ellas, seguro que puede acoger a Lorelei.

–Como prefieras –Sigyn se encogió de hombros, sin comentar que eso también le convenía a ella. Por mucho que se librara de su hechizo, cuanto más lejos estuviera de Loki, más tranquila se sentiría ella–. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que podemos confiar en ti.

–¿Puedo yo, acaso, confiar en el dios del engaño?

–Puedes confiar en mí, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas. Y si trabajas lealmente de nuestro lado, si ayudas a Loki a vencer la profecía, te prometo que emplearé toda mi influencia sobre mi marido para que Thor sea tuyo.

La bella asgardiana lo pensó unos segundos.

–Convence a Loki para que libere a mi hermana de su encantamiento y la deje marchar sin represalias, y entonces creeré en esa supuesta influencia tuya.

–Tenemos un trato, entonces –Sigyn le ofreció la mano y Amora se la estrechó sin vacilar.

–Eso parece –Ambas habían llegado, si no a una íntima amistad, sí a un nivel de compromiso y entendimiento mutuo y así lo comprendió Sigyn.

Amora había resultado dura de roer, pero no había estado años observando a Loki practicar sus habilidades de persuasión para nada. Más difícil sería tratar con el propio Loki, pero el haber logrado que la hechicera se aviniese a razones representaba una pequeña victoria y tenía que disfrutarla.

Reflexionando sobre eso, se dispuso a regresar junto a Sylene, pero cuando estaba en el umbral de la puerta del dormitorio recordó el otro asunto que la había hecho visitar a la Encantadora:

–Una cosa más… –se giró hacia ésta de nuevo– No quiero abusar, pero me gustaría pedirte otro favor.

–Si está en mi mano…

–Por lo que dijeron, tienes tu almacén bien surtido de drogas y extractos. Estoy buscando una hierba en concreto que no se encuentra en Jotunheim… y no quiero recurrir a Loki para conseguirla.

–¿De cuál se trata?

Cuando Sigyn le dijo el nombre, las cejas de la Encantadora se alzaron con algo de sorpresa, pero no replicó. Se dirigió hacia su vestidor y allí abrió un armarito del que extrajo un pequeño saco de color pardo.

–No me extraña que no quieras pedírsela a tu marido –comentó mientras se lo entregaba a Sigyn–. No quiero verme involucrada si se entera de que te la he dado.

–La idea es que no lo haga. Loki no tiene por qué enterarse de _esto_ –señaló el saquito–, así como tampoco tiene por qué saber que tenía razón en sus sospechas sobre tus intenciones de traicionarlo.

–Entiendo –Amora sonrió ante la diplomacia de su interlocutora. Aquello era un claro chantaje, pero presentado de forma tan sutil y disimulada que incluso la divertía–. Yo puedo guardar un secreto si tú puedes.

–Desde luego. Ordena a los sirvientes que preparen el equipaje de tu hermana y escribe a tu contacto en Alfheim. Si todo va bien con Loki, quizás hoy mismo pueda marcharse –murmuró ansiosa, como si no soportase la idea de tenerla bajo su techo ni un día más.

Finalizada la conversación, la antigua Princesa por fin se retiró de las habitaciones de la Encantadora, pero no antes de que ésta le formulase una última pregunta:

–Sigyn, siento curiosidad: ¿siempre has sido así de mosquita muerta o es la convivencia con Loki lo que ha hecho salir a la zorra que todas llevamos dentro?

Algo sorprendida pero sin ofenderse, ella meditó la respuesta durante unos segundos. Finalmente, sonrió.

–Supongo que un poco de ambas –dijo, mientras se guardaba el saquito con la hierba prohibida en un bolsillo de su traje.

–*–*–*–*–*–

Tras regresar a los aposentos donde aún dormía su hija y comprobar que ésta continuaba evolucionando favorablemente, ella y su marido la dejaron al cuidado de Gerda y se dirigieron al despacho de él para hablar con más privacidad. Allí, Sigyn le transmitió los resultados de su conversación con la Encantadora, aunque omitió algunos detalles "inconvenientes" como su comentario sobre los sentimientos que, en su opinión, su marido aún mantenía hacia su hermano adoptivo, o su casi excesiva confianza en la influencia que poseía sobre él. Y aun así, Loki no se mostró complacido: el acuerdo al que ambas mujeres habían llegado en relación a Thor no le hizo ninguna gracia.

–¿Qué has hecho? ¡No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para hacer ese tipo de promesas en mi nombre, mujer! –la miró ceñudo e irritado, como si fuese uno de esos subordinados suyos que fallaban al cumplir sus órdenes. Algo que ella no estaba dispuesta a tolerar de nuevo.

–¡No te atrevas a volver a hablarme así! ¡Aunque no estés de acuerdo con lo que he hecho, no soy ninguno de tus secuaces de medio pelo a los que avasallas, soy tu esposa y me debes respeto!

Él parpadeó, aturdido.

–Yo… tienes razón –se giró y le dio la espalda, envarándose–. No volverá a ocurrir –añadió con voz seca y neutra, impropia de él. Pedir disculpas seguía dándosele tan mal como siempre, aunque había que reconocerle que al menos ahora lo intentaba.

–Además, ¿por qué te pones así? –insistió ella– ¡Acabo de asegurarnos la lealtad de Amora de forma eficaz sin que haya chantajes ni trampas de por medio!

–¡Debiste haberme consultado antes, y más respecto a un tema tan importante! –exclamó Loki, en absoluto aplacada su contrariedad– ¿No se te ha ocurrido que yo podía tener mis propios planes para Thor?

–¿Ah sí? –preguntó Sigyn desconcertada– ¿Y cuáles son?

Ahora era el turno de Loki en mostrarse vacilante.

–Eh… aún no lo he decidido. ¡Pero créeme que no incluyen entregárselo a esa bruja como mascota!

La mujer inspiró, bastante seria.

–¿Realmente lo que te molesta es que haya actuado sin consultarte… o tal vez es la idea de que alguien que no seas tú tenga poder sobre el dios del trueno?

–¿Qué demonios insinúas? –Loki la fulminó con la mirada, oscura como en sus peores años.

"Que Thor te importa mucho más de lo que crees, de lo que quieres admitir", pensó Sigyn, aunque no tuvo valor para decirlo en voz alta. Pese a su resolución de ser siempre sincera con su marido, aún había algunas verdades que Loki no estaba preparado para oír, que _no podría soportar_ oír.

–Yo… –dijo en cambio– Está bien, tal vez me haya equivocado tomando esa decisión por mi cuenta. Lo siento, sólo quería ayudar –agachó la cabeza, pero Loki, sorprendentemente, pareció dominar su ira y se acarició la barbilla con gesto calculador.

–No, está bien. Tal vez podamos sacar algo útil de todo esto. ¿Dijiste que Amora te creyó sin reservas?

Ella alzó las cejas ante aquel cambio de actitud. Su tono y la expresión de su rostro eran los característicos que siempre ponía antes de poner a maquinar alguno de sus tramposos planes.

–Pues… sí, claro –Cómo no iba a creerla, si ella misma también estaba convencida de decir la verdad. Pero Loki sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa.

–Entonces, sería una crueldad sacarla de esa ilusión, ¿no te parece? Dejemos que siga pensando que va a obtener el premio que ansía. Si yo le hubiese propuesto el mismo trato, a mí no me habría creído. Por suerte, tú tienes una credibilidad de la que yo carezco… por lo menos, entre quienes me conocen –terminó divertido.

–¡Loki! ¿Pretendes engañarla?

–Ah, pero técnicamente yo no la estaría engañando, puesto que no le he prometido nada. En cualquier caso, serías _tú_ quien la engañase –rió.

–Déjate de tecnicismos, ¿quieres? Me he comprometido con Amora de forma sincera, y yo suelo cumplir mis promesas… –murmuró cariacontecida, pero él no se inmutó por ello.

–Pues qué lástima, vas a tener que romper ésta –replicó sin rodeos–. Por el momento, la manejaremos con el convencimiento de que acabaré entregándole su deseado trofeo, pero cuando ya no me sea de utilidad, ya pensaré qué hago con ella. Pero desde luego, _nadie_ tocará a Thor: ni ella, ni Hela, ni Jormungand; nadie. _Él es mío_.

Sigyn se estremeció ante la oscuridad que encerraban aquellas simples palabras. Si necesitaba alguna confirmación respecto a lo que le había asegurado a Amora, ahí la tenía. Los sentimientos de su marido hacia su hermano adoptivo eran tan retorcidos y complejos como el propio dios del engaño: una explosiva hoguera de odio ardiendo sobre los restos de un profundo amor que se resistía a desaparecer, la cual se manifestaba a través de aquellos arranques de desprecio, violencia… y posesión. La ruptura de su antigua relación de hermanos era para Loki como una herida sobre la que echaban cal viva: jamás cicatrizaría. Y siempre dolería tanto como para que el tema le enfureciese cada vez que saliera a colación, ésa era la razón por la que había perdido el control y le hubiese hablado tan agresivamente cuando se había enterado de su trato con la Encantadora.

Pero cuando la miró, su expresión pareció suavizarse y otra sonrisa despreocupada asomó a sus labios. El haber obtenido, sin buscarlo, una treta para garantizar la ayuda incondicional de la hechicera, era suficiente para levantarle el ánimo.

–Mira por dónde, al final has tenido una buena idea hablando con Amora… –comentó de buen humor mientras salía de la habitación.

Sigyn suspiró, sacudiendo tristemente la cabeza. Ahora veía que acababa de cometer un error siendo tan sincera y contándole todo su plan a Loki desde el principio. Quizás, si hubiera esperado… si hubiese hecho uso de más mano izquierda y le hubiese planteado el asunto de Thor de otra forma… Eso ya no tenía remedio, pero no podía perder la esperanza. Aún disponía de un poco de tiempo para intentar convencerle de que cambiara de opinión antes de tener al dios del trueno en sus manos y deber decidir qué hacer con él, si tal cosa ocurría alguna vez.

¿Quién le había mandado a ella entrar en aquel juego de intrigas y mentiras? Sobre todo cuando ella era una principiante y los demás jugadores tan expertos y peligrosos como su marido o la temible Encantadora. Pero no le quedaba más remedio que jugar lo mejor que pudiera, ya que lo que estaba en riesgo era lo único que le importaba a ella: su familia.

–*–*–*–*–*–

Con el objetivo de convencer a Amora de su supuesta "buena voluntad" en aquella nueva relación profesional basada en la _confianza _–en opinión de Sigyn, no dejaba de resultar grotesco el empleo de aquel término en sus circunstancias–, Loki accedió, aunque no sin ciertas reservas, a ayudarla a liberar a Lorelei de la maldición que consumía a esta última de amor por él. Resultó tan fácil que casi fue un puro trámite, ya que había pocas cosas que los poderes combinados de aquellos dos hechiceros no pudieran lograr.

La Encantadora adormeció a su hermana con una poción, y tras eso Loki no tuvo problema en indagar en su mente y soltar los lazos invisibles que mantenían su corazón aferrado al dios… o más bien a aquella idea perversamente idealizada de él que el hechizo había formado en el inconsciente de la muchacha. Con su poder de control mental, no le fue muy difícil hacer retroceder su memoria a la época en que ella y su hermana acababan de llegar a Jotunheim y borrar así toda su relación con él, de forma que ella jamás recordaría haber sido su amante. Sigyn nunca supo si lo último se debió a un insólito gesto de piedad por parte de su marido o era su forma de zanjar por completo el tema, asegurándose de que la joven jamás volviera a verlo de modo romántico.

Tras eso, Amora, que ya había mandado preparar el equipaje de Lorelei, dispuso su marcha a Alfheim de forma inmediata, tanto para cumplir con la condición de Sigyn como por temor de que Loki se arrepintiera de su clemencia y volviera a encerrar a su hermana. Fenrir, como en otras ocasiones, fue el designado para guiar a la joven hacia el luminoso Reino de los Elfos a través de uno de los portales interdimensionales que tan bien conocían.

Las dos hermanas se reunieron para despedirse en el patio que conectaba con la sala donde estaba situado el portal, ante los ojos atentos de los señores de Glaesisvellir y la presencia muda pero constante del leal protector de la Encantadora, el _jotun_ Skurge. El haberse librado del hechizo que la ataba a Loki había devuelto a Lorelei a su verdadero ser, lo cual también se traslucía en su exterior. Parecía menos infantil y más dueña de sí misma, demostrando que aquellos brutales altibajos en su humor no eran sino uno de los efectos de aquel endiablado hechizo.

Sonriendo llena de seguridad y coquetería, llegó a besar a Skurge en la mejilla al tiempo que le encomendaba la seguridad de su hermana, ofuscando al enorme guerrero. Obviamente disfrutaba subyugando con su belleza a los hombres –sin importar raza o condición–, y lo hacía casi de forma inconsciente, como un juego; y no entraba en su carácter complicarse la vida más de la cuenta por ninguno de ellos. Si en ese momento alguien le hubiera dicho que no sólo se había pasado meses sufriendo por el amor de uno, sino que había estado a punto de matar por ello, lo más probable era que Lorelei se le hubiese reído en la cara.

–…Y por favor, compórtate –le ordenó Amora, aunque sonaba más como un ruego–. Intenta no causar problemas y sobre todo, no te enredes con elfos casados, no importa lo guapos que sean.

–Vamos, hermanita… no me trates como a una niña, sabes que estaré bien. Eres tú la que me preocupa –dijo tomando a la rubia asgardiana de las manos–. ¿Estás segura de que quieres que me vaya? Tengo muchas ganas de volver a ver el sol después de tanto tiempo en este agujero helado, pero me quedaré si lo deseas.

Amora sacudió la cabeza.

–Ni hablar. Al contrario que yo, tú no tienes la obligación de quedarte, y me sentiré más tranquila si te marchas. No te preocupes por mí, sé cuidar de mí misma.

–Lo sé, pero no me gusta nada dejarte aquí sola con esta gente –Lorelei dirigió una mirada de inquietud hacia el matrimonio que las observaba desde uno de los ventanales que daban hacia el patio–. Rodeada por horribles gigantes de hielo, y teniendo que aguantar a ese hombre tan… antipático –esbozó una mueca de repulsión.

–¿Acaso Loki te desagrada? –le preguntó su hermana ansiosamente.

–No sabría explicarlo… –la joven se esforzó en hallar las palabras–. Recuerdo que cuando llegamos aquí me parecía atractivo, y admito que hasta cierto punto sigue siendo apuesto e incluso elegante… pero hay algo en él que me da escalofríos. Lo encuentro odioso y terriblemente siniestro; no me preguntes por qué, pero es así.

–Maravilloso –Lorelei observó a su hermana sorprendida por su extraña réplica, y Amora se vio obligada a corregirse–. Quiero decir, que es maravilloso que te marches si no estás a gusto aquí.

–¿Quién estaría a gusto teniendo cerca a semejante pájaro de mal agüero? ¿Y te puedes imaginar que esté casado? –bajó la voz en tono confidente hacia su hermana, mirando subrepticiamente hacia el ventanal desde donde las vigilaban el dios del engaño y su esposa– No entiendo cómo alguien puede soportar convivir diariamente con ese tipejo. Con razón su mujer tiene cara de amargada, ¿te has fijado en cómo nos mira, o más bien en cómo me mira a mí? ¡Ni que le hubiese hecho yo algo malo!

–No te inquietes por eso. Si todo sale bien, no tendrás que volver a verles –repuso la Encantadora, que parecía visiblemente aliviada al constatar que la anulación del hechizo se había efectuado con éxito y que cualquier sentimiento que Lorelei hubiese tenido por Loki había desaparecido.

Las dos hermanas se abrazaron por última vez y Lorelei se dispuso a seguir a Fenrir a través del pórtico que la llevaría a su nueva vida en Alfheim. El portal centelleó durante unos instantes con destellos azulados, como eléctricos, y enseguida se desvaneció tras ellos.

–Se acabó… –murmuró Sigyn, y apoyó la cabeza contra el alféizar del balcón con un suspiro fatigado. Loki asintió gravemente.

–Me fastidia lo indecible el dejarla ir sin más. Si hubiera podido hacerlo sin consecuencias, nada me habría gustado más que darle su merecido, pero indultarla asegurará que Amora confíe en nosotros y nos respalde. Tenemos que ser prácticos. Aunque ahora nos quedemos con las ganas, el favor que nos debe Amora resultará mucho más útil que una venganza menor… y después de todo, Sylene está bien.

–Lo sé –concordó Sigyn, de forma sorprendente ya que no solía ser tan racional cuando alguien de su familia era atacado–. Entonces, ¿Lorelei ya no recordará nada de su relación contigo?

–No, borré prácticamente todo el asunto de su memoria. Tal vez podría quedar algún residuo mínimo en su inconsciente, pero en ese caso siempre lo asociará a algo desagradable, ya has visto lo mucho que le disgusto. Toda su atracción por mí era obra de ese estúpido elixir –explicó, y su tono, aunque en su mayor parte indiferente, dejaba entrever cierta sombra de orgullo herido.

–Puede que sienta de forma subconsciente el trauma de lo mal que se lo has hecho pasar –dedujo Sigyn.

–Es una posibilidad. Quizás tenga pesadillas bastante feas durante un tiempo.

–Ojalá sea así –espetó ella con dureza, lo que hizo que Loki la mirase sorprendido: aquella frase implicaba una crueldad que solía ser característica de él, pero no de ella. Dándose cuenta, se apresuró a justificarse– A mí también me da rabia que se vaya de rositas después de todo el daño que nos ha hecho. Sé que dejarla marchar es lo correcto en nuestras circunstancias, y que en el fondo ella no ha tenido la culpa de nada… pero me habría gustado que sufriera. Que sufriera _mucho_.

Bajó la vista, avergonzada.

–Disfruté, ¿sabes? Realmente disfruté al golpearla –confesó–. Cuando lo hice, no sólo tenía en mente lo que le había hecho a Sylene. Ante mis ojos pasaron todas las cosas desagradables que hizo: todos sus ataques contra mí, y las veces que intentó seducirte o apartarte de mi lado. _Quería_ hacerle daño, y me sentí bien al hacerlo… al lastimarla y aterrorizarla. A una pobre chica trastornada por un hechizo, que no sabía lo que hacía –pálida y temblorosa, alzó sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas hacia su marido–. Yo antes no era así. Herir a otros nunca me había causado placer hasta ahora. ¿Me estoy convirtiendo en un monstruo?

La expresión de él se suavizó, y le acarició en la mejilla con los dedos.

–Hay veces, amada mía, en que convertirse en un monstruo es la única forma de sobrevivir.

Sigyn se dispuso a regresar a la habitación a retomar su tarea de seguir velando a Sylene, una tarea que sólo había interrumpido brevemente con el fin de asegurarse de que la marcha de Lorelei se hacía efectiva. Loki tomaría el camino opuesto, hacia su despacho: tenía que finalizar los preparativos para la reunión con Malekith.

–Por cierto, ya está anocheciendo, así que deberías empezar a prepararte –le aconsejó–. En breve saldremos hacia Utgard.

Ella se detuvo.

–Loki, yo no voy a ir.

–¿Qué? –escupió él, visiblemente contrariado– ¿Por qué?

–No pienso dejar sola a Sylene, tal y como están las cosas.

–Ella está perfectamente, y no se quedaría sola: Gerda la está atendiendo muy bien.

–No es sólo eso. Estoy muy cansada, y con todo lo que ha pasado… lo que menos me apetece ahora es tener que asistir a un compromiso y fingir jovialidad delante de desconocidos. Dijiste que no me obligarías a ir si yo no quería –le recordó, un poco a la defensiva.

–Es cierto. Y no te obligaré –admitió él, pero la tensión en su mandíbula delataba lo mucho que le disgustaba su decisión. Su expresión (fría, distante, tan parecida a la del Loki con el que tantos desencuentros había tenido en Asgard) inquietó a Sigyn, pero se mostró firme y no se dejó arredrar.

–Puedes pedirle a Amora que te acompañe: ya no tienes por qué temer que Malekith esté cerca de ella, nunca nos traicionará –le sugirió– Ya me contarás cómo os ha ido más tarde, a tu regreso.

–Desde luego –dijo él dándose la vuelta y se alejó sin un beso o una palabra de despedida. Claramente estaba enfadado, pensó ella. Pues lo sentía por él, pero tenía que aprender que en esta nueva etapa de su relación no siempre podría salirse con la suya.

–*–*–*–*–*–

En el camino de vuelta hacia las habitaciones de Sylene, vio a Gerda en el corredor, aunque le había encomendado expresamente que no se moviese del lado de la joven hasta que ella regresara. Aquello, como mínimo, la preocupó:

–¡Gerda! –la abordó, un tanto ansiosa– ¿Está todo bien con mi hija?

–¿Qué? Sí, perded cuidado, está muy bien. De hecho, se ha despertado y me preguntaba por vos, así que por eso había ido a buscaros.

–¿Pero la has dejado sola?

–No, no. El joven lord ha venido a visitarla, y me dijo que me fuera, que él cuidaría de ella.

–¿Qué joven lord? –Ojalá que estuviese hablando de Fenrir, pensó.

–El hijo menor del señor, lord Jormungand.

–Maldita sea –murmuró ella, ante el asombro y la preocupación de la giganta.

–He… ¿he hecho algo mal?

–No, tú nada. Retírate –ordenó Sigyn con voz tensa, sin poder disimular del todo su inquietud.

Hizo el resto del camino que conducía a las habitaciones de su hija, si no corriendo, sí a un paso considerablemente más rápido. No podía olvidar el comentario de Amora sobre que Jormungand también tenía razones para perjudicarla, y es que, al contrario que su hermano mayor que era más conformista y neutral, el joven serpiente no estaba nada contento de tenerla allí. Por el contrario, con su hermanastra siempre había parecido llevarse bien, pero aun así una especie de mal presentimiento la acompañó hasta que por fin llegó a la puerta de Sylene.

Se detuvo un segundo e inspiró profundamente, y después se decidió y abrió la puerta de golpe, sin llamar. No sabía qué iba a encontrar, o siquiera qué esperaba encontrar: mil espantosas imágenes pasaron por su mente. Por eso, se sintió desconcertada –y muy aliviada– cuando vio a su hija incorporada en la cama, despierta y con todos los signos de estar completamente restablecida. El menor de los Lokison estaba sentado junto a su cama con actitud inocente, habiendo entre ellos una mesita con un aún más inocente tablero de ajedrez.

–¡Mamá, has vuelto! –la linda cara de Sylene se iluminó al verla allí. Sigyn corrió hacia ella y la estrechó contra su pecho, agradeciendo a todas las divinidades del Universo el tenerla otra vez con ella y encontrarla bien.

Jormungand no parecía tan ilusionado como su hermanastra de ver allí a Sigyn, pero disimuló fingiéndose concentrado en meditar su siguiente movimiento de su partida de ajedrez.

–Lady Sigyn… –la saludó formalmente, sin mirarla.

–Ya sabes que puedes prescindir del tratamiento y llamarme Sigyn directamente –le recordó ella con amabilidad, pero él sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa algo sarcástica.

–No, gracias. No desearía que me acusasen de no tratar a la esposa de mi padre con el respeto que se merece.

Sigyn ya no insistió. Desde su llegada a Jotunheim, su hijastro mediano la había tratado con la cortesía justa como para no ganarse el enfado de su padre, pero a la vez de forma fría y distante para dejarle claro que no era bienvenida allí, al menos por su parte. Decidió obviar el asunto y concentrarse en lo verdaderamente importante, que era su hija.

–¿Cómo te encuentras, cielo?

–Mejor que nunca –con una sonrisa, Sylene alzó uno de sus pulgares–. Bueno, me siento algo débil, pero aparte de eso estoy estupendamente.

–Tienes que esforzarte en comer algo –la chica torció el gesto al oír sus palabras–. Sé que ahora mismo no debe apetecerte demasiado, pero has estado varias horas inconsciente y ahora tienes el estómago totalmente vacío, por eso te sientes débil. Además, debes comer para que el remedio que te ha preparado Amora no te siente mal.

–Está bieeen… –se resignó Sylene– Jord me ha contado todo lo que ha pasado con ese maldito té. Siento mucho haberos asustado así. ¿Qué ha pasado con Lorelei?

–La hemos enviado a Alfheim.

–¿A Alfheim? –intervino Jormungand, pese a su aparente indiferencia ante la conversación entre madre e hija– ¿Así, sin más?

–Sí, sin más –asintió Sigyn un poco tensa, mientras pensaba "Y si tienes algo que opinar al respecto, ve a decírselo a tu padre si te atreves".

Pero el joven se limitó a alzar sus cejas platinadas y a resoplar para mostrar su desaprobación por el exceso de indulgencia hacia la persona que había estado a punto de asesinar a su hermana. Y lo peor era que tenía razón, se dijo Sigyn, pero ¿qué demonios se suponía que debían hacer, torturarla o ejecutarla y renunciar así a la imprescindible ayuda de Amora?

–Me alegra que todo haya acabado –dijo Sylene, mucho más dispuesta a olvidar que su hermano–, y que no tengamos que preocuparnos de ella nunca más.

Sigyn intentó sonreír, aunque por desgracia sólo podía estar de acuerdo con la última afirmación. Aunque se hubieran quitado a Lorelei de encima, todavía les quedaban muchas pruebas que afrontar antes de poder decir que habían acabado todos sus problemas.

–Ah, y Jord también me ha dicho lo de la cena de esta noche en Utgard –añadió la muchacha–. A lo mejor todavía queda tiempo y puedo…

–Ni lo pienses, jovencita. Aunque te sientas mejor, no estás en condiciones de salir. Te quedas aquí en casa descansando –la cortó ella con su voz más autoritaria.

–¿Ves? Te dije que no me dejaría ir –Sylene suspiró resignada dirigiéndose a Jormungand, el cual no hizo comentario alguno–. Jo, qué rabia que me haya pasado esto justo hoy. Me habría encantado ver Utgard.

–La verás más adelante. Y no te preocupes –Sigyn se sentó junto a ella en la cama y la tomó de una mano–, yo tampoco voy a ir. Me quedaré contigo y jugaremos al ajedrez o haremos lo que quieras. Una noche tranquila de chicas.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –En el bello rostro de la muchacha se reflejó la incomprensión–. Entiendo que yo deba quedarme, pero tú _tienes_ que ir. Al parecer es una reunión muy importante y papá querrá que estés con él.

–Tu padre puede arreglárselas perfectamente solo. Ahora mismo, tú me necesitas más que él.

–_Nadie _te necesita tanto como él.

Sigyn se quedó cavilosa unos instantes. Empezaba a pensar que tenía razón, aunque no en el sentido que ella creía. Tal vez sí que debería asistir a esa cena, pero…

–Es igual –sacudió la cabeza–. Acabas de recuperarte y no quiero que te quedes sola. Y aunque me fío de Gerda, si ocurriera algo o volvieses a enfermarte estando nosotros lejos de casa, ella no sabría qué hacer.

–Yo podría quedarme con ella –la voz educada pero con un deje apático de Jormungand la sorprendió.

–¿Qué? N-no, yo…

–¿Acaso no confiáis en mí? Cenaremos juntos y jugaremos al ajedrez hasta que llegue la hora de dormir. Tengo que practicar, qué clase de emperador de la Tierra sería si no sé dominar al menos uno de sus tontos juegos –le explicó a su hermana, un poco de broma.

–¿Pero qué dirá tu padre cuando vea que tú no vas a Utgard?

–No le importará, mientras vayan su heredero y su "venerada" esposa –el joven _jotun_ se encogió de hombros con cierta amargura–. De hecho, estará encantado de que yo me quede de niñera de Sylene para que vos podáis ir.

–¡Oye, yo no necesito que nadie me haga de niñera! –protestó la aludida.

Sigyn observó a su hijastro pensativa –y un tanto recelosa– mientras se acariciaba la barbilla.

–Jormungand, ¿podríamos hablar fuera un momento?

–¡Oh, otra vez no! ¡Queréis volver a dejarme fuera de la conversación! –exclamó su hija, pero el joven la tranquilizó con una sonrisa.

–No es nada hermanita, enseguida volvemos –dijo mientras seguía a Sigyn al corredor exterior, cerrando la puerta de la habitación tras él.

Ya solos y sin tener que fingir cordialidad el uno con el otro, la asgardiana se encaró con su hijastro cruzándose de brazos:

–Bien, ¿a qué viene ese ofrecimiento tan amable? Sé que no te agrado, de modo que, ¿por qué me harías ese favor?

–No os confundáis, Lady Sigyn –repuso el joven, con un tono mucho más áspero que dentro de la habitación–, no tengo el menor interés en haceros favores. Si me he ofrecido a quedarme es porque no me apetece en absoluto tener que aguantar a esos elfos oscuros. Son tan engreídos y pretenciosos… y seguro que tendría que tragar ver cómo padre se humilla adulándolos con tal de asegurarse la alianza con ellos, cuando en realidad deberían ser ellos los que lamieran el polvo de nuestras botas –añadió apretando los dientes con indignación–. Prefiero quedarme aquí con mi hermana antes que pasarme toda la noche mordiéndome la lengua o terminar haciendo o diciendo algo que tenga que lamentar ante mi padre.

–¿Y seguro que puedo confiar en ti? –insistió ella, aún un poco suspicaz.

–Me trae sin cuidado lo que penséis de mí –espetó él, de nuevo a la defensiva–. Pero si lo que queréis saber es si haría daño a Sylene, la respuesta es no: es mi hermana y lleva mi sangre. La cuidaría mucho mejor de lo que podríais hacerlo vos– añadió orgullosamente. Sigyn lo contempló sin poder evitar cierta lástima: veía en él tantos de los rasgos más dolorosos que habían atormentado a su padre durante su juventud, y aún en el presente.

–Está bien, supongo… –murmuró, e intentó un último acercamiento–. Jormungand, sé que aprecias a mi hija. No te pido que me aprecies a mí de igual forma, ¿pero no podríamos al menos intentar llevarnos bien? ¿Por qué no enterramos el hacha de guerra?

–¿Tenéis un hacha? –preguntó el joven, genuinamente perplejo.

–No es un hacha literal, es una forma de hablar de la Tierra. Escucha, si al final ganamos la guerra, hay muchas cosas que debes aprender de Midgard antes de gobernarlo, no sólo los regímenes políticos o la historia, sino la cultura, la sociedad… –se adelantó y lo tomó suavemente por los brazos–. Yo lo sé todo sobre la Tierra, podría enseñarte…

Él no la dejó acabar. Se soltó bruscamente y sus ojos atravesaron a Sigyn con una expresión tan gélida como las escarpadas rocas de Jotunheim.

–Yo no necesito aprender nada –siseó empleando unas palabras muy similares a las de su padre el día anterior, pero la frase que Loki había hecho sonar juguetonamente divertida, en esta ocasión estaba cargada de puro desprecio–, y menos de una sucia asgardiana.

La cortante y ofensiva réplica enmudeció a Sigyn lo mismo que si le hubiesen tirado un balde de agua helada.

–Como he dicho antes, no os confundáis –añadió el joven, ya con más calma–. No pretendáis tratarme como una madre…

–Yo no pretendo… –empezó ella, pero Jormungand continuó sin escucharla.

–…Ni tampoco como amiga, jamás seréis ninguna de las dos cosas. Puede que a mi hermano no le importe que estéis aquí, a él le da igual todo salvo la comida y la lucha, pero yo no soy así. Tenéis razón, no me agradáis. De no ser por vos, padre se habría casado con mi madre y habría aceptado totalmente su herencia _jotun_; es por vuestra culpa que está tan perdido. Mi trato hacia vos será todo lo correcto que sea posible por respeto a él, pero no obtendréis más de mí. Y eso es más de lo que merecería cualquier asgardiano.

–Yo… –Sigyn tragó saliva; nunca, desde sus peores tiempos con Loki, la habían rechazado tan brutalmente–. Está bien, como quieras. ¿Pero qué hay de tu hermana? Ella también tiene sangre asgardiana.

–No para mí –repuso él–. Por lo que a mí respecta, ella es enteramente gigante de hielo_, _sólo que por circunstancias se ve humana como mi padre. Su parte _jotun_ derrotará a la asgardiana y ambos acabarán aceptando lo que son.

"Ya veremos". La mujer se cruzó de brazos, contemplando con frialdad al hijastro que acababa de declararle abiertamente la guerra. No le convencía que su hija se quedase a cargo de una persona que, si bien había demostrado apreciarla, podía resultar una influencia nefasta para ella, pero tampoco tenía elección. Había cambiado de opinión respecto a ir a Utgard y necesitaba que alguien se quedase con Sylene; y, al menos en ese aspecto, sí podía confiar en Jormungand. Lo que él pretendía hacer de ella necesitaba mucho más tiempo de una noche para llevarse a cabo.

Por lo que, cuando regresaron al interior de la habitación donde Sylene les aguardaba expectante, ambos sonreían hipócritamente como si hubiesen tenido una charla de lo más amigable.

–Arreglado, entonces –dijo Sigyn intentando parecer jovial–. Te quedarás con tu hermano mientras tu padre y yo vamos a esa cena.

–Perded cuidado, Lady Sigyn… –de nuevo el tono de Jormungand volvía a ser afablemente cordial, pese a que ella sabía que estaba fingiendo–. Cuidaré bien de ella. Y por favor, excusadme con mi padre.

Ella le devolvió la misma sonrisa artificial.

–Desde luego. Que tengáis una buena velada.

–Igualmente –él inclinó la cabeza en un gesto de cortesía.

Sigyn se despidió de su hija con otro abrazo, tan fuerte que la muchacha se empezó a quejar:

–¡Mamá, me ahogas!

–Lo siento –se separó de ella con una risita–. Volveremos lo antes posible. Por favor, intenta comer algo y descansar todo lo que puedas. Y si te sientes aunque sea mínimamente mal…

–Lo séeee, haremos que os avisen –asintió Sylene, poniendo los ojos en blanco ante tanta recomendación maternal–. Y tú ponte tan guapa como aquella noche de hace unos meses, en la fiesta de Stark –le susurró procurando que Jormungand no pudiera oírlas–. Que papá se caiga de culo al verte.

Su madre sonrió levemente.

–Haré lo que pueda –dijo mientras la besaba en la mejilla.

Mientras abandonaba la habitación, aún oía la animada discusión entre ambos hermanastros sobre quién de los dos ganaría aquella partida de ajedrez.

–*–*–*–*–*–

Más tarde, ya en sus propios aposentos, Sigyn examinaba apresuradamente todos los trajes de su vestidor intentando encontrar algo adecuado que ponerse.

"Ponte tan guapa como en la fiesta de Stark", le había dicho su hija. La simple mención de aquella noche de apenas unos meses atrás había despertado en ella todo tipo de recuerdos. Aquélla había sido la noche en que Loki había reaparecido en su vida, algo que en aquel entonces había sido la peor de las maldiciones para ella. Pero allí estaba ahora, asumiendo por entero su papel de esposa del dios del engaño y buscando un traje para acompañarlo a su importantísima cena de negocios. Sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa irónica: ¿no era curioso cómo cambiaban las cosas?

Seguía sin apetecerle nada asistir a aquella estúpida recepción, pero tras pensarlo un poco, había decidido que era necesario que lo hiciera. Y por razones que no tenían nada que ver con complacer a Loki, sino más bien con las palabras de Sylene: "Papá te necesita. Nadie te necesita tanto como él".

La muchacha tenía razón, pero no en el sentido ñoño y sentimental que había querido dar a la frase. Loki no necesitaba ningún apoyo emocional, pero sí necesitaba a alguien que velase por sus intereses. En toda su vida, _nadie_, salvo el propio Loki, se había cuidado por sus intereses, lo cual, habida cuenta de que en una época había tenido padre, madre y un hermano –aunque fuesen postizos–, era bastante triste.

Tras tantos años, Sigyn conocía bien a su marido, incluyendo sus enormes virtudes y sus no menos grandes defectos. El peor de estos últimos no era, como todo el mundo creía, la envidia o la malevolencia, sino la soberbia. Loki tenía la manía de creerse superior a todo el mundo, y para él no había inteligencia o poder que igualasen a los suyos. Eso era peligroso, porque le hacía confiarse demasiado. Aquélla era la razón, suponía ella, por la que fracasaba tan a menudo en unos planes que aparte de eso estaban perfectamente trazados. Pero subestimaba a sus oponentes, lo cual solía ser un error fatal.

Y no sólo a sus oponentes. A Sigyn le inquietaba mucho su inexplicable tendencia de aliarse con individuos potencialmente tan inestables como él y no preocuparse después por ellos, creyendo que le resultaría fácil tenerlos controlados. Aquello ya les había costado demasiado caro en el pasado, pensó recordando a Karnilla. No debía volver a repetirse.

Loki le había restado importancia al riesgo que implicaba su coalición con Malekith, pero ella no estaba tan segura. Había oído historias sobre los _svartálfar_ y eran una de las razas más temidas en los Nueve Reinos, de modo que formalizar una alianza con ellos podía ser una locura. Tal vez por ahora Malekith y Loki compartieran un objetivo común, pero llegaría un momento en que dejarían de hacerlo. Y entonces, ¿hasta qué punto sería peligroso el caudillo de los elfos oscuros? De acuerdo con Loki, muy poco para él, pero su arrogancia mermaba su objetividad.

Por eso debía ir a esa cena, concluyó Sigyn. Ella era prudente, equilibrada y no dejaba que el orgullo afectara a su juicio, algo que Loki era incapaz de hacer. Tenía que conocer a Malekith en persona para evaluar si hacían bien en confiar en él por el momento o, por el contrario, debían romper esa alianza inmediatamente. Y tampoco estaría de más conocer y formarse una opinión sobre Helblindi, ya de paso. Eso era lo que necesitaba Loki: nada de sentimentalismos baratos, sino un observador imparcial, un crítico objetivo que pensase en lo que de verdad le convenía a él.

Y mientras realizaba tales reflexiones, sus manos se movían velozmente pasando traje tras traje en el amplio vestidor. Todos habían sido adquiridos por Loki siguiendo lo que él recordaba de los gustos de su mujer, y un poco también los suyos propios. Todos eran bellísimos, refinados y lujosos, pero ella no acababa de encontrar el adecuado para lo que su marido había dado entender que sería una cena de gala.

El color azul o el lavanda siempre le habían sentado bien, pero decidió que quería algo más especial. Le apetecía llevar alguno de los colores de Loki como muestra de su apoyo hacia él, seguro que apreciaría ese gesto. Examinó unos cuantos vestidos, apartándolos. Verde, no. No sólo era el color favorito de Loki –lo cual resultaría demasiado monocromático si decidía llevarlo ella también–, sino el de Amora, la cual finalmente también asistiría a la cena; y no le gustaba la idea de que los tres vistieran del mismo color. El negro tampoco: era un color muy elegante, pero por sus años en la Tierra, no podía dejar de asociarlo con el luto, y aquélla no era una ocasión de luto.

Quedaba el dorado: ese color sí le gustaba –y de hecho, lo había llevado varias veces en Asgard– pero no solía ponérselo a menudo porque lo encontraba demasiado lujoso para el día a día. Pero sí parecía adecuado para ese momento, de modo que se concentró en los vestidos dorados.

Aquél no… ése tampoco… Durante un rato, examinó con gesto crítico uno que era perfecto, salvo por el hecho de que tenía escote palabra de honor. ¡Ponerse eso para Utgard! Dudaba que allí tuvieran calefacción o se preocuparan por la temperatura como en Glaesisvellir. Ningún vestido, por bonito que fuese, merecía que ella muriese de una pulmonía, de modo que con algo de pena tuvo que descartarlo también. Debía buscar algo con manga larga.

Finalmente, de la montaña de vestidos sacó uno que atrajo su atención por su original forma: la parte de arriba, muy ajustada y en color dorado brillante, se abría algo más abajo de las caderas en una vaporosa falda de gasa blanca, formando así un curioso contraste de volúmenes. Las mangas eran bastante largas, llegando a cubrir un poco el dorso de las manos, y el conjunto habría resultado casi puritano de no ser por el modo en que se ceñía al cuerpo o el más que generoso escote en pico, tal vez un poco más revelador de lo que habría querido, pero aun así dentro de los límites del buen gusto.

Sí, ése serviría. A ver qué podía hacer con su pelo…

–*–*–*–*–*–

–Padre… ¡padre! –la voz de su hijo sacó a Loki de sus pensamientos. Frunciendo los párpados y sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza, se concentró en la realidad:

–¿Qué, Fenrir?

–Sólo quería decirte que estamos listos, tanto Amora como yo.

Los tres estaban en la sala donde se ubicaba el portal interdimensional, prestos para adentrarse en él. Era la forma más rápida y cómoda de trasladarse a Utgard, ya que de otra forma habrían tenido que hacer un trayecto de varias horas en un carro-trineo tirado por _hrímdyr;_ y viajar de noche por Jotunheim, con su inclemente tiempo nocturno y las peligrosas bestias que podían acechar, podía retrasarlos… además de las cuantiosas molestias.

–¿Dónde está tu hermano? –preguntó el dios, y el licántropo se encogió de hombros.

–Ni idea.

–Esperaremos un poco más.

El retraso de Jormungand empezaba a irritarle, pero Loki lo olvidó para contemplar orgullosamente a su hijo mayor, aunque tuvo que alzar la cabeza para hacerlo, ya que le sacaba más de una cabeza. Lucía muy bien arreglado para la ocasión: vestía un elegante uniforme de gala color morado; y el pelo, que usualmente solía llevar salvajemente revuelto, ahora lo tenía echado hacia atrás, con un estilo similar al suyo propio.

–Estás muy guapo, hijo. ¡Vaya, incluso te has peinado!

Fenrir se rió un poco y se rascó la cabeza modestamente.

–Es algo que reservo para las ocasiones importantes –Se le notaba algo nervioso, tenía mucha curiosidad por conocer a Malekith.

La atención de Loki se desvió hacia la Encantadora, ya se había resignado ante la idea de que sería ella quien lo acompañase aquella noche. Había que reconocer que no podía pedir una acompañante más hermosa: envuelta en pieles de zorro plateado y con su cabello de color oro viejo peinado hacia un lado formando elegantes ondas, su apariencia era similar a la de una estrella del cine clásico midgardiano.

–Amora… –se inclinó para besar su mano cortésmente–. Estás bellísima, como siempre.

–Cuidado Loki, no vaya a oírte tu mujer –bromeó ella, aunque el comentario pareció halagarla.

–Sólo hacía una simple apreciación estética. Mi mujer sabe que puede fiarse de mí por entero.

–Nadie que te conozca puede fiarse de ti por entero –repuso ella sonriendo. Loki se dio cuenta de que, pese a la imposición de asistir con él a la recepción y la poca antelación que le habían dado para prepararse, su socia estaba de bastante buen humor, algo impensable en otros tiempos. Debía sentirse aliviada por haber sacado a su hermana de allí, supuso él, y seguramente no se imaginaba que él se sentía aún más aliviado que ella por haberse deshecho de esa pequeña ramera.

Y sin embargo, ¿por qué no estaba de buen humor como ella? No era por nerviosismo, pese a que lo que había ocurrido con su hija apenas le había dejado tiempo o concentración para preparar su reunión con Malekith. Eso no le preocupaba demasiado, ya que muchas sus ideas e intervenciones más brillantes surgían a menudo de la improvisación, y deseaba ver con qué le salía el caudillo _svartálfar_antes de descubrir sus cartas ante él. Por otro lado, había sido una suerte que Sylene se recuperase tan rápidamente; y debería sentirse expectante, ansioso, lleno de energía… pero en realidad se sentía apático y deprimido, el peor ánimo para afrontar la noche que le aguardaba. Y sabía muy bien la razón.

Racionalmente, sabía que era infantil culpar a Sigyn por no querer acompañarle, pero una parte de él –la más emocional e inmadura– sí lo hacía. Seguro que lo había hecho para vengarse, quizás por haber causado indirectamente el accidente de su hija o tal vez por haberse negado a aceptar su plan de cederle Thor a Amora una vez hubiesen conquistado Asgard. Pero por ahí no iba a pasar. Había pocas cosas que no estuviese dispuesto a concederle a su amada si se lo pedía, pero el destino del dios del trueno era, y sería siempre, una decisión exclusivamente suya.

Apretó los dientes, cada vez más molesto. Incluso estando a años luz de distancia, Thor siempre se las arreglaba, con su mera existencia, para fastidiar todo lo que le concernía. Por su culpa, Sigyn se había enojado con él y lo había dejado plantado; y aunque nada en su orgulloso porte lo demostraba, esa parte estúpidamente sentimental de sí mismo hacía que se sintiera perdido al no tenerla a su lado para apoyarle.

–Maldita sea, ¿dónde demonios está ese muchacho? –preguntó con voz irritada, refiriéndose a Jormungand. Al final iba a tener que mandar a alguien a buscarlo, pensó impaciente.

–Está con tu hija –oyó la voz de Sigyn a sus espaldas. Al girarse, se sorprendió al ver que estaba engalanada para asistir a la cena: llevaba unas pieles similares a las de Amora (en su caso, de visón color beige), y la frente ceñida con una tiara de oro, que sujetaba una cascada de rizos color caoba. Incluso tenía mejor cara pese al casi inexistente descanso de las últimas horas, un milagro atribuible un poco a la magia y otro poco al maquillaje.

–¡Sigyn! –Ella avanzó hasta él y lo tomó de las manos de forma cómplice, sonriendo al verlo tan desconcertado– ¿Has decidido venir al final? ¿Por qué? –preguntó, sin atreverse a creerlo aún.

–Qué clase de diosa de la fidelidad sería si abandono a mi esposo en una ocasión tan importante, ¿no te parece?

–Pensé que odiabas ese apodo.

–Al igual que tú, empiezo a encontrarme cómoda con muchas cosas que antes rechazaba.

–Me alegra que hayas cambiado de opinión. Gracias por venir –la atrajo hacia sí y la estrechó contra su pecho, sintiendo que toda la negatividad que lo había atormentado momentos atrás se desvanecía como las tinieblas de la noche ante la presencia del sol. Después se separó un poco para contemplarla con admiración–. Estás preciosa… y te has puesto la tiara que te regalé.

Dicha tiara había sido uno de los primeros regalos que Loki le había hecho a su esposa cuando estaba empezando a adaptarse a su vida en Jotunheim, junto con las pieles, los vestidos y todo lo demás; pero Sigyn nunca había dado muestras de reparar en ella, como en ninguno de los otros lujos que había puesto a su disposición el hombre al que por aquel entonces ella consideraba un secuestrador. Y eso que era una joya exquisita, del oro más puro. Si bien su diseño estaba ligeramente inspirado en uno de los tocados que había poseído en Asgard –un casco dorado con dos adornos semejantes a hojas de hacha, bastante feo había que admitir–, apenas era una vaga semejanza. La nueva tiara incorporaba los adornos laterales de aquel casco pero con un estilo mucho más delicado, sujetos a la frente mediante finas láminas de oro entrelazadas para crear una forma armoniosa y etérea que rodeaba la cabeza de su portadora como un halo. Y a Sigyn le iba como anillo al dedo.

–No sé… –se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa tímida–, me pareció una buena ocasión para ponérmela.

–Te queda maravillosa. Toda tú te ves deslumbrante –él volvió a piropearla contemplando el conjunto, aunque aún no podía ver el vestido bajo el abrigo de pieles. Ella pareció halagada.

–Gracias, tú también estás muy guapo –le devolvió el requiebro con sinceridad, ya que, con su armadura de gala, la imagen del dios era más soberbia que nunca. Pero la intervención de Amora puso fin al intercambio de cumplidos entre la pareja:

–Bien Loki, puesto que tu esposa finalmente va a acompañarte, ya no necesitas que yo lo haga, ¿cierto?

–Pues… –éste vaciló, pero Sigyn contestó por él aferrándose al brazo de la hechicera:

–¡Qué importa! Puedes venir con nosotros de todas formas, por ejemplo como acompañante de Fenrir –sugirió entusiasta, para añadir dirigiéndose a su marido–. Si hay algo que le molesta a una mujer, es que le cancelen un plan después de todo el tiempo que ha invertido en arreglarse –y al ver que la Encantadora iba a protestar, insistió sin dejarla hablar– Vamos Amora, no irás a dejarme sola siendo la única asgardiana entre tantos gigantes de hielo, ¿verdad?

–Está bien… –la hechicera cedió con un suspiro de resignación.

Loki observó el diálogo entre ambas mujeres con cierta perplejidad. ¿Desde cuándo aquellas dos se habían convertido en las mejores amigas? Aquello le convenía, ya que le aseguraba que Amora siguiese creyendo en su promesa y por tanto le garantizaba su total apoyo, pero no dejaba de ser inquietante.

–Se hace tarde –dijo finalmente–, deberíamos salir ya. ¿Qué pasa con Jormungand?

–Oh, querido, me ha hecho el favor de quedarse cuidando de Sylene para que yo pudiera venir sin preocuparme por ella. Me pidió que te presentase sus excusas.

–Sí, _favor_… –se burló Fenrir–. Ése pájaro… apuesto a que lo ha hecho para librarse de la cena –añadió, demostrando lo bien que conocía a su hermano–. Los elfos oscuros no le gustan nada.

–¿Hay alguien que sí le guste? –comentó Loki con sarcasmo, pero no pareció preocuparse más por el tema: mientras continuara ejerciendo como su representante en Midgard, su presencia en un acto de Jotunheim no era imprescindible–. Bien, no importa. No debemos retrasarnos más –decidió, y convocó el portal para trasladarlos a los cuatro.

–*–*–*–*–*–

En pocos segundos llegaron a la capital de Jotunheim. Utgard, hogar de Laufey; hogar de Thrym y de Urgard-Loki, el antecesor por el cual el dios del engaño tenía su nombre. El hogar de todos los reyes de Jotunheim hasta la fecha.

De todo aquel Reino, Utgard era lo más parecido a una urbe tal y como la entendía Sigyn, ya que todas las demás poblaciones _jotnar_ eran aldeas y asentamientos rudimentarios, con algunas fortalezas propiedad de los señores feudales. Claro que era una urbe un tanto tenebrosa, y más aún teniendo en cuenta que habían llegado de noche. Las calles se veían casi desiertas y las paredes de roca gris de las casas parecían albergar mil secretos.

Con todo, la zona se veía bastante más poblada que la primera vez que Loki había puesto un pie en ella, tantos años atrás, en aquella temeraria incursión que tan profundas consecuencias tendría para todos. A lo largo de aquellos años, entre Helblindi y él se las habían arreglado para transformar aquello en un lugar digno de ser llamado "capital", más abundante en construcciones y con su correspondiente distribución en calles, pero en aquel momento Loki no pudo evitar que su mente retrocediera al pasado.

Se vio a sí mismo, tantos años atrás, caminando junto a Thor, Sif y los Tres Guerreros por el erial helado que se extendía ante lo que en aquel entonces era el palacio de Laufey… o lo que daban en llamar "palacio" por llamarlo de alguna forma, pues no era sino una edificación de piedra gris medio derruida e igual de oscura y decadente que el resto de Jotunheim; nada que ver con el cristalino castillo azulado que se erigía hoy ante ellos. Desde luego, Loki y los suyos habían hecho un inmejorable trabajo levantando aquel sitio, en comparación a lo ruinoso que había sido en la época de Laufey.

Observó divertido a las mujeres que lo acompañaban. Sigyn, y en menor medida también Amora, contemplaban el renovado palacio sin poder contener su fascinación y asombro, como si, por los prejuicios inculcados a todo asgardiano, les costase creer que los gigantes de hielo fuesen capaces de construir edificios bellos o cuidados.

–Entremos, nos están esperando –les dijo, y con gesto decidido reanudó el paso hacia la entrada para que los demás le siguieran.

Cuán diferente era su actitud actual respecto a la de aquel entonces, en aquella primera incursión. Aquel muchacho ignorante e ingenuo que había sido avanzaba expectante por la gélida bruma junto a quienes él aún consideraba sus amigos, alerta ante cualquier posible señal de peligro y preguntándose por qué había cometido el disparate de escuchar a su hermano y acompañarle en aquella misión casi suicida. Y todo porque a ese borrico se le había metido en su dura cabezota que podía conseguir con seis hombres lo mismo para lo que Odín había necesitado todo un ejército. Y si hubiese sido la primera vez que hacía una estupidez así… pero ni siquiera con su prodigiosa memoria, Loki podía llevar la cuenta de todas las veces en que la pasión de Thor por la batalla los había llevado a situaciones potencialmente letales.

Claro que, siendo _totalmente_ sincero consigo mismo, debía reconocer que tampoco lo había pasado tan mal acompañando a su hermano en sus correrías. De hecho, y pasando por alto las ocasiones en que habían estado a punto de que les cortasen el cuello, aplastasen el cráneo con una maza o atravesasen con lanzas, flechas o espadas, lo cierto era que participar en aquellas aventuras tenía su parte divertida y emocionante, pensó mientras una sonrisa nostálgica se asomaba a sus labios sin que se diera cuenta. Pero eso era algo que jamás admitiría en voz alta, ni aunque le matasen.

Además, en aquella época, aunque muchas de aquellas empresas fueran arriesgadas locuras, y aunque supiera que podía negarse, jamás había dejado de acompañar a Thor en ninguna de sus aventuras si éste se lo pedía. Porque de ese modo sentía que valía para algo, que podía participar de alguna forma en la historia. Como en el instante, tantos años atrás, en que confrontaron juntos a Laufey… aunque más bien fue Thor quien provocó al monarca _jotun_ mientras él trataba de contener la impetuosa furia de su hermano, que no parecía darse cuenta de que los enemigos los rodeaban por todas partes.

Era extraño, reflexionó. Aquélla fue la primera vez que vio a su padre biológico y no sintió _nada_. Ni un presentimiento ni sensación alguna que le sugiriera que tenía más relación con el gigante que los contemplaba con burlona displicencia que con el hermano al que trataba de guardar las espaldas. Estaba demasiado preocupado por enfriar los ánimos del temperamental Thor, más que nada para que éste no diera una excusa al rey para que ordenase a sus hombres que los masacrasen a todos.

Pero éste lo puso en su sitio enseguida, ¿y qué palabras empleó para hacerlo? No fueron "No te hagas el listillo, hermano" ni "No seas aguafiestas" o "No seas pesado, hermano". Lo que le dijo fue "Recuerda tu lugar, hermano". Sí, aquélla fue la frase que utilizó, la más hiriente de todas. Fue como si le dijese: "Recuerda tu lugar, hermano: yo soy el heredero al trono, el que toma las decisiones, el único en verdad importante aquí; mientras que tú no eres más que un mero comparsa, un Odinson de segunda". No estaba seguro de que ése fuera el verdadero significado que Thor quiso darle a sus palabras, pero él indudablemente lo sintió así.

"Recuerda tu lugar, hermano". Aunque no lo dejó traslucir en aquel momento, esas simples palabras pronunciadas por Thor en su inconsciencia se le clavaron en el alma. Aquélla no fue la primera vez que su hermano decía algo que le dolía –y seguramente sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía–, pero sí era la que él jamás olvidaría, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo que averiguó sobre sí mismo poco después, por una mera casualidad.

–Recuerda tu lugar, hermano… –murmuró Loki en voz casi inaudible, perdido en sus recuerdos.

–Perdona, ¿has dicho algo? –preguntó Sigyn a su lado y él, de vuelta a la realidad, sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza, apretándole suavemente la mano que sostenía en la suya. Ella le devolvió el apretón con expresión cariñosa, y eso lo hizo sentir un poco mejor.

Sí, tenía muy claro cuál era su lugar ahora. Era el Alto Comandante del ejército de Jotunheim, el hombre más influyente de aquel Reino y uno de los más poderosos del Yggdrasil… y pronto el más poderoso de todos, una vez hubiera eliminado a sus rivales. Y aunque aún no fuera rey, ése sería su destino. De hecho, si no lo era ahora mismo, si había otro individuo ocupando el trono de Jotunheim, era porque él lo había decidido así. Ese rey, aunque fuese de forma encubierta, estaba a su servicio, así como todo el pueblo _jotnar_; y como en un futuro no muy lejano el resto de los Nueve Reinos estaría a sus pies.

Desde luego que sabía cuál era su lugar, y pronto sería él quien le recordaría a Thor cuál era el suyo: de hinojos ante él, reconociendo su superioridad.

Como en aquellas distantes memorias, una horda de soldados _jotnar_ rodeó a los visitantes no bien hubieron entrado en el templo; pero a diferencia de aquel entonces, Loki sabía que no tenía nada que temer. El rey que les aguardaba no los recibiría con frialdad o desprecio, sino dándoles la bienvenida como a buenos amigos; o más bien como lo haría un empleado con su superior. Y aquellos gigantes de hielo… eran _sus_ soldados, _su_ gente. Matarían y morirían a la menor orden suya, algo que le complacía sobremanera.

El grupo de escoltas se abrió por un lado y fue entonces cuando se adelantó otro de los gigantes, ataviado con elegantes ropajes de color púrpura y una corona de hielo en la cabeza: era el rey Helblindi, su hermano biológico.

–Lord Comandante –lo saludó cortés pero afable al tiempo. A espaldas de Loki, Fenrir se agachó y se postró en una formal reverencia hacia el monarca; y las dos mujeres lo imitaron como gesto automático. Él no: Loki no se arrodillaba ante nadie, y menos cuando él era quien realmente mandaba allí. Su único gesto de respeto hacia el soberano _jotun_ fue una leve inclinación de cabeza con expresión solemne, adecuada a las aparentes circunstancias.

–Majestad…

* * *

><p><strong>Como ya habíais deducido la mayoría de vosotras, era Lorelei la que estaba detrás del envenenamiento de Sylene, no había tampoco mucha duda en esto. Respecto al veneno elegido, iba a usar el beleño, planta con bastante presencia en la cultura nórdica, pero como ya ha aparecido en otros fanfics Logyn como <em>Solsticio<em> o _Su olor, sobre todas las cosas, _para no repetirme demasiado me decidí por la belladona, otra veneno empleado en la Antigüedad. No sé si es característico de los nórdicos, pero en fin :D**

**En realidad, la finalidad de esta trama del envenenamiento no era otra que deshacerme del personaje de Lorelei, porque os confieso que ya no sé muy bien qué hacer con él. Cuando inicié la historia, la incluí como un recurso para mostrar cuánto desprecia Loki a todas las mujeres que no sean Sigyn, y también un poco para darle celos a ésta una vez estuviera en Jotunheim; y ya cumplida su función, no quiero tenerla sin hacer nada más que tener crisis histéricas. Por otra parte, he visto que la caracterización del personaje en la serie "**_**Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D**_**" difiere bastante de la mía, y prefiero eliminarla de la trama antes que calentarme la cabeza pensando en cómo hacerla participar con una caracterización "correcta". Podría hacerlo, pero prefiero concentrar mis esfuerzos en otros secundarios que me atraen más como Amora, Helblindi o los Lokison. Espero, al menos, que en su última escena ya se pareciera algo más a la Lorelei mostrada en la serie, y mi única explicación al OoC previo sería atribuirlo al hechizo.**

**En cuanto a Loki y Sigyn. Ya supondríais que el fluff de los capítulos anteriores no podía durar, y que pronto empezarían los conflictos, conflictos que se sustentan en los traumas del pasado y los caracteres de ambos (y los problemas no han hecho más que comenzar). Pero habréis visto que el equilibrio de poderes entre la pareja está bastante más repartido que en **_**Early Winter**_**. ****Sigyn continúa evolucionando, como dijo con bastante acierto una lectora en su review, se está "villanizando" paulatinamente, un poco por la influencia de Loki y otro poco por el ambiente que le toca vivir (si hay algo que caracteriza a este personaje en la historia, es su capacidad de adaptarse según la circunstancia y necesidad). **

**Sobre Amora: he incluido su conversación con Sigyn (que inicialmente iba a ser aún más larga) para darle cierto trasfondo al personaje, que hasta ahora estaba un poco "parado". Quiero darle a Amora un concepto que vaya más allá de la simple hechicera seductora e intrigante (así como en el MCU le dieron un concepto más profundo a Loki que el de "villano dios del engaño"). Es todo eso, pero es también una mujer que se atrevió a desafiar los convencionalismos de la Corte de Asgard y fue rechazada por ello, es una mujer que quiere e intenta proteger a su alocada hermana y es una mujer que ama desesperadamente al único hombre que no puede tener. Sigyn es capaz de ver todo eso y, al contrario que su marido, busca atraer su lealtad con tacto y psicología (Loki también es capaz de usar la psicología, pero a él le gusta más engañar y coaccionar, ya que siente que así tiene más el control).**

**Como veis, Thor, aun sin aparecer directamente, se muestra como detonante de las acciones de los personajes, tanto Amora como Loki. En cuanto a la relación entre Thor y Loki, en esta historia quiero poner mucho, **_**mucho**_** bromance. Un bromance totalmente fraternal y het (ya que este fic es 100% Logyn), pero indiscutible. En mi opinión, y aunque Loki está convencido de que odia a su hermano, en el fondo aún le quiere y le echa de menos, aunque se resiste a admitirlo (si os dais cuenta, es algo similar a lo que le ocurría en **_**Early Winter**_** con Sigyn). **

**Nos quedamos a las puertas de la famosa cena con Malekith. Si sois fans del aspecto visual, tal vez os interese saber que para el diseño del vestido de Sigyn me he basado en un famoso vestido de Balmain (tenéis enlaces en mi perfil). El vestido es corto y por eso le añadí una falda blanca, un poco también porque estaba cansada de la eterna combinación verde-negro-dorado y quería darle a Sigyn un estilo propio, aunque en combinación con el de de Loki. La tiara, una versión moderna de su (feísimo) casco clásico, la incluí porque me enamoré de ella en el fanart de una amiga, Liaartemisa, que hizo un diseño absolutamente precioso. De nuevo, podréis ver el enlace al fanart en mi perfil.**

**Un millón de gracias como siempre a todos los reviews, a las lectoras que no sólo sois tan amables de seguir leyendo, sino que además le dedicáis un rato a comentarme las cosas que más os han gustado o emocionado, a animarme a seguir publicando y a hacerme sugerencias, como la de un interesante review anónimo que me proponía explorar los pensamientos de los personajes secundarios. Aunque admito que los POVs casi siempre son de Loki y de Sigyn, voy a intentar que a través de sus acciones y diálogos podamos conocer más de los motivos de personajes como Sylene, los Lokison y Amora (de hecho, en este capítulo he intentado hacerlo con Amora, y un poco también con Jormungand).**

**(Por cierto que también tendré en cuenta tus otras sugerencias: voy a ver dónde puedo meter algún recuerdo de Loki en su infancia con Thor, sobre todo para apoyar ese angst bromance que he mencionado; y dentro de algunos capítulos regresaremos a Asgard y podremos ver la situación allí).**

**Nada más, de nuevo muchas gracias a todas las lectoras, por vuestra paciencia y fiel apoyo al fic. Os quiero! **


	37. Chapter 37

**–37–**

–Bienvenidos a la morada de los gigantes de hielo_._

El aspecto del rey Helblindi difería significativamente de otros _jotnar_ que Sigyn había conocido. Le sacaba una cabeza a Loki, pero aun así su estatura era inferior a la media de su raza, y su complexión menos corpulenta. Para un observador prevenido resultaban innegables las similitudes en las facciones entre ambos hermanos: los rasgos de Helblindi –adornados con escarificaciones en relieve que denotaban su estatus de miembro de la nobleza– eran más redondeados que afilados, y por su espalda caía una melena similar en textura y grosor a la del dios del engaño, aunque su color tendía más al gris carbón que al negro azulado del segundo.

Sus ropas eran distintas a las de otros gigantes, algo que no tenía nada que ver con su cargo de rey. Laufey y Byleist habían vestido de forma parecida a las de sus súbditos, con exiguas y bastas prendas de cuero, pero él llevaba una lujosa túnica purpúrea con remates en piel y guantes, con un estilo tan refinado que casi parecía asgardiano. Su corona y el báculo en que se apoyaba eran de hielo puro, con una hechura maravillosa. Si se hubiera tratado de un anciano barbudo y su piel hubiese sido rosada en lugar de azul, habría podido confundírsele fácilmente con el espíritu de la Navidad.

Avanzó hacia ellos cubriendo pausadamente la distancia que los separaba. Incluso su forma de caminar era extraña, grácil pero a la vez un poco vacilante, como si tratase de mantener el equilibrio en cada paso. Su báculo de hielo parecía servirle de apoyo, aunque lo mantenía extrañamente inclinado hacia delante, tanteando la resistencia del suelo más que dejando caer su peso sobre él.

–Un placer volver a veros, majestad –repitió Loki cortésmente.

–Lo mismo digo –asintió Helblindi. Su voz no era tan profunda y rica en matices como la de su hermano, pero aun así era agradable al oído, mucho más dulce que las otras cavernosas voces de _jotnar_ que Sigyn y Amora estaban acostumbradas a escuchar. Ahora que lo tenían más cerca, también pudieron observar sus ojos, que no tenían el color escarlata intenso del resto de su especie sino un carmesí desvaído y velado, y cuya mirada parecía extenderse de forma inquietante a algún punto vacío más allá de sus interlocutores.

–Recordáis a mi hijo –Loki señaló a Fenrir, quien se inclinó respetuosamente ante él–. Y las hermosas damas que nos acompañan son mi socia Amora y mi esposa, Sigyn.

–Mis señoras –Helblindi movió la cabeza en dirección a las mujeres, aunque seguía con la mirada perdida, y se acercó a Sigyn, que era la más cercana de las dos.

–Majestad… –Sin saber qué más decir, ella hizo gesto de iniciar una reverencia, pero él se lo impidió.

–Os lo ruego, Lady Sigyn, no os inclinéis. En todo caso, debería ser yo quien me inclinase ante vos –dijo haciendo lo propio caballerosamente. Tomó una de las manos de Sigyn con las suyas enguantadas y acercó el rostro a su dorso, aunque sin rozarla con los labios–. Me alegra conoceros, después de haber oído hablar tanto de vos –A continuación se dirigió a la Encantadora y repitió la misma cortesía–. Lady Amora, es un verdadero honor. Sólo desearía que mis pobres ojos pudieran recuperar la vista aunque fuera unos pocos segundos, para poder deleitarse con vuestra afamada belleza.

Aquellas palabras desvelaron a las visitantes el motivo del extraño comportamiento del monarca: ¡Helblindi estaba ciego! Las asgardianas no pudieron evitar un apagado jadeo de sorpresa ante la revelación, que el soberano _jotun_ captó enseguida.

–Por vuestra reacción, deduzco que mi Lord Comandante no os había hablado de mi condición, y no puedo culparle –sonrió–. No es un secreto, pero tampoco es algo que se suela airear demasiado. Muchos señores _jotnar_ no están particularmente ilusionados de tener un rey ciego, así que me comporto como si pudiera ver.

–Pero, ¿cómo…? –murmuró Sigyn.

–Mis ojos no ven, pero mis otros sentidos perciben a la perfección lo que hay en mi entorno –explicó el rey gigante–. Cada sonido, cada corriente del aire, cada vibración del suelo o la respiración de otras personas, me proporcionan la misma información que los ojos a los demás individuos. De hecho, hay cosas que yo veo y los demás no.

–¿Cómo cuáles? –quiso saber Amora.

–A través de mis manos puedo percibir la memoria o energía latente que rodea como un aura a cualquier objeto. Puedo ver su historia, cómo fue creado, las personas que estuvieron en contacto con él… es una habilidad muy útil, incluso me permite leer libros. No puedo verlos en el presente, pero sí cómo fueron escritos en el pasado –comentó sonriendo.

–Metagnimía táctil… –murmuró la hechicera y Sigyn asintió. En la Tierra también había gente con ese don, que los mortales llamaban por otro nombre: _psicoscopía_– ¿Y eso funciona también con las personas?

–Sí, pero no resulta muy… _cómodo_. La historia de un ser vivo es mucho más compleja y abundante en información que la de un objeto, por lo que me satura fácilmente. Por eso procuro no tocar a otros a menos que sea imprescindible –se acarició las manos enguantadas–. Pero dejemos ya de hablar de mí. Por favor, acompañadme al salón principal, allí se servirá la cena y podremos charlar con tranquilidad.

–¿Ha llegado ya Malekith? –quiso saber Loki, y el rey negó con la cabeza.

–Aún no, pero debe estar al caer. Hace unos minutos se puso en contacto con nosotros para avisarnos de que su nave estaba entrando en la atmósfera de Jotunheim.

–Está bien. Fenrir, quédate fuera y permanece atento para recibirlos cuando lleguen.

–Claro, padre.

–*–*–*–*–*–

Mientras el resto del grupo seguía a Helblindi hasta el salón principal, las dos mujeres no podían evitar girar la cabeza de un lado a otro, mirándolo todo y admirándose de cuanto veían. Si exteriormente el palacio era impresionante, con su sombrío color índigo y sus picudas torres periféricas que semejaban estalactitas, por dentro no lo era menos. Los techos eran altísimos –algo lógico, para adaptarse a las dimensiones de sus moradores– y en los corredores, unos orbes luminosos que hacían las veces de antorchas sin fuego emitían una fría luz azul que disipaba la oscuridad arrancando destellos al hielo. Helblindi les fue mostrando el palacio, explicándoles la funcionalidad de las diversas salas que atravesaban:

–Éste es el salón del trono –las invitadas contuvieron el aliento al contemplar el enorme salón que parecía el interior de una catedral gótica conquistada por la escarcha, y cuyo centro era un espléndido aunque a la vez siniestro asiento formado por carámbanos entrecruzados–; y aquélla es mi sala de estudio –añadió señalando el umbral de una estancia algo más pequeña pero también extensa, colmada de cientos de volúmenes polvorientos repartidos por varias estanterías. Aquélla no tenía ni de lejos la elegancia o la suntuosidad de la biblioteca de Loki en _Glaesisvellir_, pero tampoco parecía mal surtida–. Ahí es donde trabajo.

–¿Y en qué trabajáis, majestad? –Sigyn sintió curiosidad.

–En el objetivo de mi vida, milady: redactar una crónica completa de la historia del Reino de Jotunheim –hizo una pausa y sonrió al deducir del silencio de la asgardiana una gran sorpresa–. No, no soy yo quien escribe, tengo un pequeño grupo de escribas a mi servicio –señaló a unos cuantos gigantes de hielo asentados en un par de mesas, que leían y escribían en pergaminos con la misma dedicación que cualquier investigador terrestre o asgardiano.

–¿Escribas? –se asombró Amora.

–Así es, también tenemos escribas _jotnar_. Yo envío emisarios a todos los rincones del Reino en busca de objetos antiguos y a través de mi don recojo la historia que los ha rodeado. Y si es relevante, la dicto a uno de mis escribas mientras otros buscan información similar en los textos ya redactados y trabajan en el borrador final.

–Pero vuestra nación entrará en guerra pronto, majestad. Posiblemente haya grandes pérdidas en ambos bandos. ¿Por qué dedicar tanto esfuerzo, precisamente ahora, a una tarea menor?

–No me parece que dejar constancia de la verdad sobre nuestro pueblo sea una tarea menor. Os ha sorprendido que mencionara a mis escribas y no os culpo, ya que todos los asgardianos habéis sido educados con prejuicios sobre los gigantes de hielo y sólo nos veis como bárbaros analfabetos. Esto tal vez fuera verdad durante los últimos siglos, ya que desde la derrota a mi padre infligida por Odín, nuestro Reino ha atravesado una etapa decadente y oscura, pero eso va a cambiar: con la nueva victoria sobre Asgard a la que nos llevará Lord Loki, Jotunheim recuperará su antigua gloria. Pero, ya venzamos y nos convirtamos en los amos del Yggdrasil, o perdamos y seamos exterminados, mientras nuestra historia real quede plasmada en estos volúmenes, no desapareceremos del todo.

Mientras así hablaba, terminó conduciéndoles a la sala donde tendría lugar la cena. Las paredes, la extensa mesa y los bancos eran de piedra gris, pero grandes masas de hielo esculpido en relieves geométricos sobre las paredes arrojaban al lugar diversas tonalidades de luz azul dotando de una bella profundidad al conjunto. También las columnas, las lámparas de luz fría sobre las paredes y por supuesto las arañas eran de un hielo cristalino.

A un gesto del rey, unos sirvientes _jotnar_ se acercaron para recoger las capas y abrigos de los invitados. Amora se despojó de sus pieles, revelando que había decidido desafiar las bajas temperaturas de aquel palacio con un maravilloso vestido verde con corsé y un sensual escote palabra de honor que mostraba mucha piel blanca y cremosa. Ante aquella visión era difícil quedarse indiferente y el mismo Loki no pudo evitar alzar una ceja de forma apreciativa; pero su interés cambió radicalmente de objetivo cuando Sigyn imitó a la hechicera y se quitó también su capa.

–Vaya… –murmuró ladeando la cabeza, y reprimió un silbido al ver la sugerente línea del escote y cómo el vestido dorado se ajustaba a las curvas de su esposa. Aunque Amora luciera tan atractiva como siempre, Sigyn, enseñando bastante menos, se le antojaba la mujer más seductora que había visto jamás.

Pero ésta, al notar que su marido la estaba observando, malinterpretó la seriedad de su semblante y la intensidad de su mirada.

–¿Por qué me miras así? ¿No voy bien? –preguntó con cierta inseguridad, que se desvaneció ante la respuesta del dios:

–Querida mía, vas _mejor_ que bien –repuso, y se acercó a ella y la tomó de la cintura para añadirle en un susurro–. De hecho, sólo hay un sitio donde ese vestido quede mejor que sobre ti –hizo una pausa y ante la mirada interrogante de su esposa, completó con expresión pícara–… tirado en el suelo de nuestro dormitorio.

La sugestiva frase, con todo lo que implicaba, la hizo sonreír.

–No es el mejor momento para coquetear, Lord Laufeyson –bromeó–. Os recuerdo que es una noche importante y no debéis distraeros.

–Lo sé, pero hay mucha noche por delante –él estrechó el brazo en torno a su cintura, atrayéndola aún más contra sí–, y sea cual sea el resultado de esta reunión, me daré por contento si puedo acabarla así, contigo y conmigo a solas… y nada de ropa. Ya sea para celebrarlo, si todo ha ido bien; o para consolarme si es que no.

–Algo se podrá hacer –prometió ella riendo, pero su risa fue silenciada por un estruendoso ruido localizable en los exteriores del palacio, el sonido de un objeto gigantesco hundiéndose lentamente sobre la roca cubierta por el hielo. Loki sabía lo que significaba: su memoria recordaba las monumentales naves cruciformes de los _svartálfar_, cuyo aspecto recordaba a la planta de una iglesia en vertical.

–Ya han llegado… –murmuró, sin poder evitar un cierto nerviosismo en su voz al hacerlo. Notándolo, Sigyn le acarició la mejilla con cariño.

–Todo va a salir bien, querido. Seguramente Malekith estará más que deseoso de colaborar, pero aunque no fuese así, no le necesitas. Vales muchísimo y jamás dejes que nada ni nadie te haga dudar de ello, y mucho menos un viejo idiota que es incapaz de ver más allá de sus narices –añadió con dureza pensando en cuánto le había hecho sufrir la indiferencia de Odín–. Algún día no muy lejano, los asgardianos tendrán la suerte de tenerte como rey.

El verde de los ojos de Loki se suavizó y se hizo cristalino, indicando hasta qué punto le emocionaban aquellas simples palabras; cuánto, incluso ahora, anhelaba la aprobación de los demás.

–Amada mía… gracias –puso su propia mano sobre el dorso de la que su esposa apoyaba contra su mejilla–. En ese caso serán doblemente afortunados, pues no podrán tener una reina mejor que tú.

Ella sonrió de nuevo y por unos instantes sus miradas se entrelazaron, diciéndose mucho más de lo que las palabras podrían expresar en tan corto tiempo: no sólo amor sino confianza, complicidad, la determinación de apoyarse el uno al otro pasara lo que pasara… Nada podría estropear aquello, o al menos eso creían en aquel momento.

Tras unos interminables minutos durante los cuales nadie se movió, aguardando con expectación a los visitantes, la puerta de la sala se abrió de un golpe, sobresaltándolos a todos. Pero sólo era Fenrir, el cual parecía bastante alterado.

–¡Padre, los elfos oscuros están aquí! Su nave ya ha aterrizado y la comitiva de Malekith ha descendido, se dirigen hacia aquí.

–No me dices nada que no supiera, chico –repuso Loki irritado por el anticlímax, mientras que el rey murmuró una disculpa y se marchó de la sala para salir a su encuentro y recibirlos al igual que había hecho con Loki y su grupo–, debiste haberte quedado fuera para recibirlos con Helblindi.

–Lo sé, pero tenía que advertirte… –dijo Fenrir jadeante y tuvo que detenerse para tomar aliento: al parecer había hecho corriendo todo el trayecto hacia el salón.

–¿De qué? ¿Es que hay algún problema? –Loki se adelantó hacia su hijo, preocupado por su comentario; mientras que Sigyn se quedó por detrás de él, con la mano sobre su antebrazo como silenciosa señal de apoyo.

El joven licántropo sacudió enérgicamente la cabeza. Parecía esforzarse buscando la forma más suave de dar una noticia bastante desagradable.

–No es exactamente un problema, es… un imprevisto. Un imprevisto que no te va a gustar.

–¿Sobre Malekith?

Un nuevo gesto negativo.

–No, no sobre él. Se trata de… alguien de su séquito.

–¿Quién, Algrim? –se giró para explicar a Sigyn–. Es la mano derecha de Malekith y hace mucho tiempo, cuando estábamos en diferentes bandos, tuvimos un par de encontronazos bastante fuertes –recordó con indiferencia–. Pero ahora no debe preocuparnos.

–¡No, no me refiero a él!

–¿Entonces a quién? –se impacientó el dios– ¿Quieres hablar claro de una vez?

Fenrir abrió la boca para contestar, pero antes de que tuviese la oportunidad de decir algo más, un sonido de pasos múltiples se oyó en el exterior y la puerta de la sala volvió a abrirse, esta vez más suavemente ya que fueron dos guardias _jotnar_ quienes la manejaban. Y las asgardianas pudieron ver por vez primera, acompañando al rey Helblindi, a los célebres e infames elfos oscuros.

La mayor parte eran simples soldados, vestidos con armaduras de complicado diseño y un color indefinible, entre terroso y ceniciento. Poco se podía ver de ellos ya que éstas cubrían prácticamente todo su cuerpo, y además llevaban cascos con puntiagudos protectores auriculares y unas máscaras sobre el rostro. Éstas últimas eran, con mucho, la parte más perturbadora de toda su indumentaria, ya que eran totalmente planas y blancas, con apenas un atisbo de los rasgos faciales, lo que confería al conjunto una inexpresividad horripilante. Aunque su tamaño era inferior al de los gigantes de hielo, daban una impresión mucho más amenazadora e inquietante, como un ejército de fantasmales marionetas.

Los tres principales integrantes del grupo eran otra cuestión. El de la derecha tenía la piel oscura y el cabello blanco y era el de mayor tamaño de todos, casi igual al de un _jotun_, seguramente aquél que Loki había identificado con el nombre de Algrim, el segundo al mando.

Malekith, en el centro, era inconfundible. Era el único que no llevaba casco sobre su armadura, sino una pieza rígida que protegía su cuello y parte posterior de la cabeza y que servía de sostén a su capa. Su cabello era blanco como el de Algrim y estaba recogido hacia atrás en una trenza más larga aún que la de Jormungand. También la mayoría de su piel era blanca, pero no era la lechosa y atractiva palidez de Loki sino un blanco enfermizo, casi cadavérico. Y era sólo la mayoría porque la parte derecha de su cara estaba terriblemente desfigurada a causa de alguna antigua quemadura que había oscurecido su piel, confiriéndole un aspecto espeluznante en el que una mitad de su rostro era blanca y la otra era negra.

Pese a todo, su porte era imponente e incluso elegante; y sus ojos –de un gris desvaído sobre unos globos oculares oscuros–, sagaces y penetrantes como los de un ave rapaz, daban la imagen de un auténtico líder, alguien más temible por su cerebro que por su apariencia, y no exento de cierta peligrosa malevolencia oculta tras una fachada de correcta seriedad. Tras él, una tercera persona se mantenía aparte presumiblemente con el deseo de pasar inadvertida, a juzgar también por la amplia capa gris con la que se cubría incluyendo la cabeza, que mantenía tapada con la capucha hasta los ojos.

–Lord Loki –el caudillo caminó hasta ellos con paso firme, siendo seguido por el resto de su comitiva–. He aguardado con impaciencia nuestro encuentro. Es éste un gran día para nuestros dos pueblos –su voz era grave y algo siniestra, pero su dicción era cuidada y sus palabras agradables.

–Estoy de acuerdo, Lord Malekith –el dios correspondió al saludo saliendo a su encuentro y los dos líderes estrecharon sus manos. El apretón fue un poquito más largo de lo normal y más fuerte, como si ambos estuviesen midiendo la resistencia del otro.

De nuevo se produjeron las presentaciones: Loki presentó a su hijo –el cual no dejaba de mirar nerviosamente a la figura encapuchada– y a las dos asgardianas. Malekith se mostró meramente cortés ante Amora, pero al llegar a Sigyn sus ojos se iluminaron.

–Ah, Lady Sigyn –la tomó de la mano ante la sorpresa de ella, contemplándola casi con avidez–. Deseaba conoceros más que ninguna otra cosa. He oído hablar tanto de vos que confieso que sentía una malsana curiosidad por ver cómo era la mujer que ha sometido el corazón de uno de los hombres más temibles de los Nueve Reinos.

Loki frunció el ceño ante aquel cumplido inofensivo sólo en apariencia, y Sigyn no supo si era debido a la alusión de que alguien pudiese someter su corazón o por el meloso tono de voz del elfo, casi rayano en la coquetería.

–No creo que nada ni nadie pueda someter a mi esposo, Lord Malekith –repuso ella diplomáticamente–, y no sé lo que habréis oído sobre mí, pero soy de lo más normal. Lo lamento si os decepciono.

–En modo alguno, milady –el caudillo se llevó la mano de la mujer a los labios para besar su dorso–, superáis todas mis expectativas.

El rostro de Loki se ensombreció aún más pero no dijo nada, y Sigyn se sintió aliviada cuando el elfo por fin la dejó ir para presentar él también a sus acompañantes.

–Aparte de mi escolta personal, me acompañan mis dos personas de más confianza. A Algrim ya lo conocéis –señaló al fornido elfo de piel oscura, provocando una torcida sonrisa en Loki, y retrocedió un poco para tomar gentilmente por la cintura a la misteriosa figura encapuchada y adelantarla a la vista de todos–; pero mi consejera también os resultará familiar, ya que proviene de vuestro Reino.

Cuando la misteriosa "consejera" alzó las manos para retirar su capucha y mostró su rostro a los presentes, Loki tuvo la impresión de que la sangre se le helaba en las venas, si tal cosa podía ocurrirle a un _jotun_. Casi se atragantó con su propia saliva, y como a lo lejos –la imagen de la misteriosa visitante era casi la única cosa que podían percibir sus sentidos en aquel momento–, oyó un jadeo de estupefacción que provenía de Sigyn y su exclamación indignada:

–Esto tiene que ser una puta broma.

–*–*–*–*–*–

El ordinario exabrupto de su mujer fue lo que convenció a Loki de que lo que le mostraban sus ojos era real y no una alucinación. Sigyn había recibido una educación de Princesa y jamás decía groserías salvo cuando estaba realmente alterada, pero no había duda de que aquella situación era para poner los nervios de punta a cualquiera.

–Loki querido, ha pasado mucho tiempo –saludó la mujer con sonrisa ufana.

Dos cosas había que reconocerle a Angerboda, y una de ellas era que sabía hacer entradas dramáticas y inesperadas. La otra era que lucía simplemente espectacular. Por ella no parecía haber pasado un solo día de los más de quince años que habían transcurrido desde que la había visto por última vez: ni una sola arruga afeaba su perfecto semblante y su piel del color del caramelo –ya que había adoptado la costumbre de mantener su forma humana de manera permanente al igual que Loki, aunque sus ojos seguían viéndose rojos– se veía tan apetecible y tersa como siempre.

También conservaba esas explosivas curvas que Loki, a su pesar, recordaba muy bien. Al despojarse de su capa, todo el mundo pudo ver su provocativo vestido confeccionado con tiras de seda escarlata entrelazadas cruzando su cuerpo estratégicamente, cubriendo unas partes y revelando otras. Casi hacía parecer un hábito de monja el sugerente corsé de Amora, por no hablar de la ropa de Sigyn.

Habría sido difícil decidir cuál de los dos miembros del matrimonio se sentía más anonadado con la aparición de la mujer que había estado a punto de hundir su relación. Ambos se habían quedado paralizados y, salvo la imprecación inicial de Sigyn, a ninguno de los dos le salían las palabras. Pero Loki se esforzó por reaccionar y sus primeras palabras no fueron para Angerboda sino para su supuesto aliado:

–¡¿Qué demonios significa esto, Malekith?! –La cortesía y el tratamiento de "lord" se habían esfumado como por encanto. El caudillo _svartálfer _pareció desconcertado, pero era imposible decir si su sorpresa era auténtica o sólo fingía.

–¿Es que hay algún problema?

–¿Problema? ¿Acaso no conocéis la naturaleza de la relación que me unió a esta mujer y cómo acabó, como para atreveros a presentarla ante mi vista?

Malekith frunció el ceño extrañado, como si no pudiese comprender el por qué de aquel jaleo.

–Sé que hace tiempo tuvisteis una relación romántica, sí; así como que os ha dado varios hijos. Pero eso pertenece al pasado, y esta mujer ahora es mi socia y consejera al igual que vos tenéis una asgardiana como aliada –dijo señalando a Amora–. Tal vez hubiera debido advertiros de ello, y me disculpo por mi descuido. Pero no creí que supusiera un inconveniente, ya que tú me dijiste que os separasteis en buenos términos –terminó dirigiéndose a Angerboda.

–Tal vez haya exagerado un poco en ese sentido –se excusó ésta con expresión contrita–, y lo siento. Sólo quería impedir que cuestiones personales obstaculizasen la alianza entre Jotunheim y Svartalfheim, nada más.

–Estaría bien si no volvieses a… _exagerar_ –repuso Malekith, no muy complacido pero al parecer dispuesto a pasar por alto la mentira de su asesora. ¿Y por qué a Sigyn le parecía que toda la escena era una farsa y que Malekith sabía exactamente cuánto afectaría a Loki la presencia de su antigua amante? Pero el caudillo se volvió hacia éste para decirle–. Lamento este malentendido, y sólo deseo que no afecte negativamente a nuestros negocios.

Los ojos del dios aún echaban chispas ante la aparición de la mujer que tanto daño les había hecho a él y a su amada, y una parte de él sentía como un insulto el que Malekith la hubiese llevado allí y actuase como si el asunto no tuviese la menor importancia. Pero si seguía su impulso y rompía las negociaciones por culpa de ello, tal vez se arrepintiera en el futuro, pensó vacilante. Miró hacia atrás para escudriñar la expresión de Sigyn, que era presumiblemente la que más afectada debía sentirse en todo aquel lío. Pero en los ojos de su esposa, aunque atribulados por la desagradable sorpresa, sólo halló comprensión y el deseo de evitar los conflictos.

"Haz lo que debas", parecían decirle. "No tires todo por la borda por una tontería".

–…Está bien, Lord Malekith –Con un esfuerzo para aparentar normalidad, se volvió de nuevo hacia la comitiva _svartálfer_–. Seguiremos con la reunión como teníamos planeado, aunque espero que vuestra… mmm, "asesora", resulte más confiable de lo que lo fue para mí en el pasado.

–Soy totalmente confiable –afirmó Angerboda–, ya que mi interés es el de todos los presentes, colaborar en la victoria de nuestros Reinos sobre el enemigo. Los únicos que tienen algo que temer de mí, son los asgardianos.

Al decir esto, su penetrante mirada carmesí se encontró directamente con la de Sigyn, y ambas mujeres establecieron una pugna visual que duró unos pocos segundos… hasta que la segunda no pudo soportar la tensión y no tuvo más remedio que bajar la vista.

–Majestad, ¿podéis excusarme un momento? Desearía refrescarme un poco antes de la cena –murmuró con un hilo de voz.

–Cómo no –contestó Helblindi, y dio orden a uno de sus lacayos para que la acompañase al baño más cercano.

–Sigyn… –preocupado, su marido la llamó cuando pasó por su lado en dirección a la puerta, pero ella no quiso mirarle. Sólo quería salir de allí.

–Tranquilo, estoy bien –susurró secamente. Pero Loki tenía la impresión de que era todo lo contrario.

–*–*–*–*–*–

–Mierda… mierda… ¡mierda!

Sigyn maldecía mientras acompañaba cada imprecación con un leve golpe de su frente en la pared más cercana. El aposento destinado a retrete del palacio de Helblindi era precioso, al igual que en el resto de las estancias todo estaba esculpido en hielo y tenía el mismo bello color azul, pero ella no estaba para fijarse en detalles estéticos. Sólo agradecía poder refugiarse allí y tener unos instantes de intimidad para dar rienda suelta a su consternación y no tener que controlarse para que los demás no la viesen mientras sufría un ataque de pánico o, como lo hubiese denominado su hija con su jerga midgardiana, "flipaba en colores".

¿Cómo podía tener tan mala suerte? Acababa de deshacerse de una de las amantes de Loki, y justo cuando creía que podía despreocuparse en ese aspecto, otra reaparecía en sus vidas. Y no una cualquiera, eso habría sido demasiado fácil. Al menos, con Lorelei tenía la tranquilidad de saber que jamás había significado nada para Loki más allá del sexo casual, pero Angerboda había sido diferente. Mientras duró, la relación entre ambos había sido muy importante para él y no sólo era la madre de tres de sus hijos, sino que durante mucho tiempo había sido la auténtica compañera de Loki. Y ahora que todo aquello había quedado atrás y ella se había decidido a asumir ese papel, volvía Angerboda a hacer tambalear los cimientos de su recién reconstruido matrimonio. Si verdaderamente existía un poder superior que estaba poniendo todos aquellos obstáculos en su camino, no se podía negar que tenía un oscuro sentido del humor. Esperaba que al menos se estuviese riendo a gusto.

Se mojó las manos con el agua de un aguamanil y se las llevó a la cara. El agua estaba sólo un punto por debajo de la congelación, lo bastante para conservar el estado líquido, y el frío la ayudó a reducir un poco la sensación ardiente que el impacto había llevado a sus mejillas. Se miró al espejo, el cual no era más que otra pared de hielo pulida finamente para convertirla en una superficie reflectante, y ya no vio a la sofisticada dama que había dejado _Glaesisvellir_ para asistir a una cena con su noble esposo sino a una mujer pálida bajo todo aquel maquillaje y ojos de loca. De repente volvía a sentirse pequeña y vulgar, como hacía mucho que no se sentía.

Hasta eso había regresado, pensó con rabia. Sólo con su mera presencia, Angerboda había aniquilado toda la confianza que hasta entonces había tenido en sí misma, al igual que tantos años atrás. Sigyn tenía ganas de llorar, pero a la vez estaba demasiado furiosa como para darle la satisfacción de llorar por su causa, aunque ella no lo supiera.

Unos golpes en el portón de la estancia la sobresaltaron, arrancándola de sus negros pensamientos.

–¿Sigyn? –oyó la voz de su marido al otro lado– ¿Estás ahí?

–¡Sí! –respondió ella nerviosa– ¡Ahora voy!

Se echó otro poco de aquella agua helada sobre las mejillas y salió del baño.

Loki la esperaba sentado en uno de los bancos que había repartidos por el corredor, y se levantó de inmediato al verla aparecer. La preocupación estaba visiblemente pintada en su rostro y Sigyn lo amó aún más por eso: en Asgard él jamás habría abandonado a unos importantes invitados por ella. Con todo, tampoco podía olvidar aquel sentimiento de rencor que llevaba acumulando desde aquella época: de no ser por su infidelidad del pasado, ahora no se verían metidos en aquel lío.

–Amada mía… –el dios la abrazó y pareció inseguro al notar la falta de respuesta–. Sólo quería saber si estás bien.

–Perfectamente –contestó de forma seca, apartándose un poco.

–Puedo pedirle a Fenrir que te lleve a casa, si quieres –le ofreció él, y ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

–¿Tantas ganas tienes de volver a quedarte a solas con ella?

–No, ¿por qué crees eso? Lo decía para que no tuvieras que sentirte incómoda.

–Eso debiste haberlo pensado hace años –le escupió ella–, antes de meterte en la cama de esa zorra.

El dios frunció el ceño ante el claro ataque.

–¿Vas a seguir echándome en cara cada uno de mis errores del pasado?

–Sólo cuando su porquería nos salpique en el presente.

Loki intentaba ser paciente, pero no estaba acostumbrado a que le hablasen así y aquello sólo era un añadido a toda la tensión inesperada que le estaba cayendo encima incluso antes de comenzar las negociaciones.

–Comprendo que estés alterada y molesta, probablemente aún más que yo, pero no creo que Malekith sea tan ignorante como ha asegurado y es posible que haya traído a Angerboda justamente para ponerme a prueba. Y tu reacción no me ayuda en nada, ¡es lo último que necesito! –terminó exasperado.

Extrañamente, su irritada exclamación pareció calmar la furia de la asgardiana.

–Lo sé… –suspiró–, y lo siento. Lo último que desearía es ponerte las cosas más difíciles. Pero esa mujer… –hizo una pausa, incapaz de encontrar las palabras para describir hasta qué punto le afectaba–, saca lo peor de mí.

–Lo sé –asintió él serenándose también, y la abrazó–. Y no sabes cuánto lamento la parte que tomé en eso. Ahora miro hacia atrás y no entiendo cómo pude tener tratos con ella. Es como si el Loki de aquella época no fuese yo.

Sigyn recostó la cabeza contra su pecho, con delicadeza para que no se le moviese la tiara.

–En lo que a mí respecta, no eras tú. Ese Loki ya no existe… gracias a Dios. Pero Angerboda, por desgracia, continúa existiendo.

–Y al ser la consejera de Malekith, me parece que por el momento deberá seguir siendo así –rezongó él–, y tendré que tragar con su presencia. Pero tú no estás obligada, por tanto: ¿qué deseas hacer, volver a casa o quedarte? Haz lo que creas mejor.

Ella se apartó y se sentó sobre el banco de piedra. Inspiró hondo: incluso con la barrera del vestido, lo sentía helado contra su piel.

–Me quedaré –dijo finalmente–. Ya he huido demasiado. Les demostraré, a ella y a todos, que no le tengo miedo –hizo una pausa, para después confesar–. Aunque en el fondo… creo que sí se lo tengo. Sólo un poco.

Loki asintió con gesto comprensivo y se agachó junto a ella, tomando su mano con ternura.

–Ya te lo dije en Vanaheim: si realmente deseamos estar juntos, nada ni nadie se interpondrá entre nosotros.

Sigyn sonrió tristemente.

–Durante mucho tiempo, creí que Angerboda era tu verdadero amor. Tu alma gemela.

Él frunció el ceño extrañado indicando lo absurda que encontraba la idea.

–¿Recuerdas lo que te conté la otra noche? Cuando te hablé del Ragnarök –ella sacudió la cabeza pesarosa–. Te dije que tú y yo habíamos estado reencontrándonos en cada una de nuestras encarnaciones, y lo seguiremos haciendo en el futuro. Nuestro amor está escrito en las estrellas, Sigyn –se llevó la mano de la mujer a los labios y la besó con dulzura en los nudillos. Después la miró intensamente a los ojos–. Angerboda no puede luchar contra eso. Nadie puede, ni siquiera nosotros. Créeme, yo lo he intentado –bromeó.

Durante unos instantes, la asgardiana se dejó perder en el profundo esmeralda de aquellos ojos hipnóticos que podían subyugarla con un simple centelleo, sin necesidad siquiera de su hechicera voz. Finalmente sonrió de nuevo, ya sin rastro alguno de tristeza en su rostro.

–No cabe duda de por qué te llaman "Lengua de Plata".

–¿Significa eso que ya estás más animada?

–Significa que tendré fuerzas para aguantar esto –se levantó con gesto enérgico–. Al menos, por esta noche.

–Me alegro –asintió él contento y le ofreció la mano para regresar juntos, mano que ella aceptó–. Cuando estemos en la cena, no dejes que te provoque –le recomendó–. Si sientes que vas a estallar, evádete y piensa en otra cosa, algo agradable. Eso era lo que hacía yo en los banquetes de Asgard, teniendo que ver todo el rato las caras del idiota de Thor y de sus aún más idiotas amigotes.

–*–*–*–*–*–

Mientras esta escena tenía lugar, una conversación muy distinta transcurría en otro de los corredores aledaños al salón de celebraciones. Con una encantadora sonrisa que tenía mucho de su herencia paterna, Fenrir había solicitado permiso a Helblindi y al caudillo _svaltárfer_ para hablar con su madre. Una vez concedido por el rey, agarró a Angerboda por el brazo y la sacó de allí, al principio con delicadeza mientras estaban siendo observados, pero cuando se encontraron a solas fue bastante menos gentil, si bien no llegó en ningún momento a los extremos de violencia de su padre.

–¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza? –se encaró con ella enojado, y ésta le contestó burlona.

–Vaya forma de saludar a tu madre después de tanto tiempo, querido. ¿Acaso no te alegras de verme?

–Déjate de juegos, madre –replicó el joven exasperado–. ¿Tienes idea de lo que nos arriesgamos mi hermano y yo para poder sacarte de Jotunheim? Si alguna vez padre llegara a averiguar lo que hicimos, nos mataría a los tres. ¿Por qué has vuelto precisamente ahora?

La socarrona sonrisa desapareció de los voluptuosos labios de la _jotun_.

–Las noticias que tu hermano me contó por carta eran ciertamente inquietantes –declaró con dura seriedad–, con el regreso de esa mujercita a la vida de tu padre.

–¿Quién, Sigyn? –se extrañó el licántropo– No sé qué te habrá contado Jormungand, pero es un alarmista. No hay nada de qué preocuparse, ella es inofensiva.

–Veo que te ha conquistado a ti también, con su carita de muñeca y sus dulces modales –Angerboda se cruzó de brazos y Fenrir lanzó un suspiro de cansancio.

–Sé por dónde vas, y no me gusta. Entiendo que tengas motivos para guardarle rencor, pero cualquier cosa que ocurriera, quedó en el pasado. Padre puede ser duro, pero no es mal hombre del todo y la felicidad lo ha esquivado durante demasiado tiempo. Si has vuelto para arruinar su matrimonio, te ruego que lo reconsideres.

–Necio muchacho, ¿crees que me importa algo el matrimonio de tu padre? –siseó ella aferrándolo del brazo tan fuerte que llegó a clavarle las uñas– Esto no es personal. No se trata de venganza, o al menos… no del todo. Tu madrastra no es tan inocente como todos creéis, y como ella se muestra. Es una _asgardiana_, y por tanto es peligrosa para nuestros fines.

Fenrir sacudió la cabeza.

–No te entiendo.

–Cuando conocí a tu padre, creí que su educación asgardiana era una ventaja para nosotros, pues le ayudaba a comprender mejor a nuestros enemigos y sus debilidades –explicó su madre–, pero ahora sé que es un lastre, puesto que lo _vincula_ a ellos. Desde que se estableció en Jotunheim, ha oscilado entre sus dos naturalezas: la _jotun_, obtenida de nacimiento; y la inculcada por Odín y su familia. Ahora, con la llegada de esa mujer, ese equilibrio se ha visto alterado. Y si ella le convenciese de que abandonara su ofensiva contra Asgard…

–Pero Sigyn no hará eso –repuso el joven–. Padre le explicó sobre el Ragnarök, y ella lo comprendió. Incluso el otro día estuvo viendo las obras de _Naglfar_, y parecía apoyarnos.

–Tú lo has dicho, "parecía"… por el momento. ¿Pero qué pasará cuando vea que sus amigos y familia están en peligro y que su patria va a ser arrasada? Nadie nos asegura que no esté empezando ya a manipular a tu padre, con su dulce voz y su actitud de no haber roto un plato. Y no creas que él no caería en la trampa: si suele burlarse y despreciar tanto los sentimentalismos, es porque él es el más sentimental de todos, lo conozco bien. Bajo toda su arrogancia, su corazón es blando y moldeable como la arcilla fresca.

–No… no te creo –se obstinó Fenrir, pese a que las palabras de su madre comenzaban a hacer mella en su seguridad–. Seguro que no es así.

–¿Pero y si tengo razón? –insistió ella. Lo rodeó y agarró por un brazo, esta vez con más suavidad; y acercó su rostro al de él pegando los labios a su oído–. Imagina que mis temores se cumplen y que ella consigue que tu padre se eche atrás en el último momento. ¿Sabes qué pasaría? Que Jotunheim sería el hazmerreír de los otros Reinos, como lo ha sido durante los últimos siglos. ¿Y sabes qué te ocurriría a ti? –bajó la voz, como si le estuviese revelando el más horrible de los secretos–. Exactamente: _nada_. Perderías tu ocasión de combatir al Padre de los Dioses y cubrirte de gloria por su muerte. Vivirías, sí, pero sólo para agonizar bajo una forma decrépita tras unos cuantos siglos de mediocridad, y tu nombre se perdería para la Historia, nadie te recordaría.

Fenrir escuchó las sibilinas palabras de su madre con la mirada perdida y el rostro demudado ante la terrible perspectiva que le presentaba. Con gran astucia, ella estaba aludiendo a su peor temor: caer en el olvido. Toda su vida adulta había soñado con su combate contra Odín como el momento cumbre de su existencia, tanto que ni siquiera le importaba sacrificar su vida si eso le reportaba la gloria de ser el ejecutor del más poderoso de los Dioses vivientes. Pero si el Ragnarök no tenía lugar… el único deseo de su vida jamás se cumpliría.

–No… ¡no! –se revolvió, con una mezcla de ira y desesperación–. Eso no ocurrirá. Aunque acertases y Sigyn intentase manipular a padre en favor de Asgard, él no se dejaría convencer. Odia demasiado a Thor como para detener una guerra que en el fondo es una venganza contra él.

–Eso espero –repuso Angerboda con gravedad–. Porque si te equivocas, si queda aunque sea un mínimo de sentimiento fraternal hacia el dios del trueno en el corazón de tu padre, el Ragnarök no llegará a completarse… y nosotros lo perderemos todo.

–Pero si el Ragnarök se completa… Yo he aceptado mi destino, pero padre y Jormungand son diferentes. Padre va a intentar eludir la muerte con un complicado hechizo que ni siquiera él sabe si funcionará, y mi hermano cree que todo se solucionará por sí solo, pero yo no soy tan optimista.

–Lo sé, querido –la _jotun_ le acarició la mejilla áspera por la corta barba, y en sus ojos había un asomo de lástima y ternura–, mas no se puede luchar contra lo imposible. La gente no debería esforzarse tanto en prolongar sus vidas antinaturalmente en lugar de buscar la forma más honrosa de acabarlas. Al fin y al cabo, todos moriremos… al final.

–*–*–*–*–*–

La velada transcurrió con relativa calma teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. Por parte de la división de Jotunheim, todo el mundo se esforzó por mantener la tranquilidad y el diálogo, pese a que desde el principio la tensión se mascaba en el ambiente. Y todo empezó por una petición caprichosa por parte de Malekith, que se empeñó que cambiasen el orden asignado de los asientos en la mesa:

–Lady Sigyn, tengo entendido que habéis residido durante un tiempo en Midgard. Es un Reino en el cual apenas he estado y siento mucha curiosidad por saber cosas de él. Sería un honor para mí que os sentaseis a mi lado en la cena y me hablaseis de vuestra estancia en él…

–Pues… –Sigyn echó un vistazo hacia Loki, que los estaba observando con cara de pocos amigos. Tenía claro que debía ser amable con el poderoso aliado de su marido, pero por otro lado sabía también que a Loki no le hacía ninguna gracia que fuera demasiado cordial con otros hombres. Intentó lanzarle un disimulado interrogante con la mirada, como preguntándole si debía aceptar. Malekith se dio cuenta y añadió:

–…Si a vuestro esposo no le molesta, claro. ¿Qué me decís, Lord Loki? ¿Me prestáis a vuestra esposa durante esta noche?

Viéndose comprometido, Loki no tuvo más remedio que forzar una sonrisa:

–Cómo no, Lord Malekith. Si ella consiente…

De modo que Sigyn terminó, sin saber cómo, ocupando uno de los principales asientos junto al caudillo élfico y frente a Helblindi, el cual, como anfitrión, presidía la mesa. Para no complicar más las cosas, Angerboda tuvo la prudencia de sentarse entre su hijo y Algrim, y Loki al lado de Amora. El resto de elfos oscuros no participó en el banquete: se quedaron vigilando los accesos del salón compartiendo el espacio con los guardias de Helblindi, por simple seguridad. El dios del engaño no estaba nada contento del interés que parecía manifestar su aliado en Sigyn, pero por el momento no parecía salirse del límite de lo cortés, así que hizo un esfuerzo para disimular.

La cena, si bien podía considerarse relativamente lujosa dentro de la parca gastronomía _jotun_, no tenía comparación con las más refinadas delicias de cocina asgardiana que Loki había introducido en _Glaesisvellir_, pero tampoco estuvo mal. El plato principal era algún tipo de pescado sólo existente en Jotunheim, de gusto parecido al bacalao pero de carne más oscura, preparado a la manera del _lutefisk_ y con guarnición de verduras y raíces y tortas aplanadas de pan de centeno. También se sirvieron caviar de tiburón, tajadas de carne de foca fermentada y un postre similar al helado hecho con grasa batida, bayas silvestres y azúcar, de apariencia poco apetecible pero sabor sorprendentemente bueno. Todo ello regado con una cerveza oscura y fuerte y vino importado de Vanaheim.

A pesar de su sombría apariencia, Malekith se reveló como un conversador estimulante y ameno, que hacía inteligentes preguntas sobre diversos aspectos políticos, sociales y económicos de la Tierra y parecía de veras interesado en lo que Sigyn tuviera que contar. De hecho, ella habría encontrado la conversación muy agradable de no haber sido por dos cosas. La primera era una duda que la intranquilizaba bastante: ¿por qué alguien tan influyente y poderoso como Malekith desperdiciaba su tiempo charlando con ella, cuando había otras cuestiones más importantes por discutir con Helblindi o con el propio Loki? Lo otro que también la preocupaba era que de vez en cuando lanzaba subrepticios vistazos hacia Loki y, pese a que él se esforzaba por aparentar despreocupación, era obvio que estaba molesto. Si la razón era que ella estaba monopolizando a Malekith o justo lo contrario, eso ya era más difícil de adivinar.

Una nueva pregunta del _svartálfer_ la obligó a dejar de mirar a su marido y centrar otra vez su atención en su debate sobre Midgard:

–Entonces, si los mortales son tan débiles y efímeros como siempre se dice, ¿por qué siempre parecen inconquistables? –Malekith acompañó su interrogante con una sonrisa. La mandíbula de Loki se tensó un poco más, pues aquello podía interpretarse como una velada alusión a su fracaso en todas las ocasiones en que había intentado conquistar la Tierra.

–Bu-bueno… –Sigyn bebió un trago de vino–. No todos son tan débiles como se dice, algunos de ellos tienen poderes comparables a los nuestros; y además su raza ha dado algunos de los mejores estrategas de la Historia: Alejandro Magno, Napoleón, Julio César… Pero su mayor fuerza es su unión como especie, su rebeldía, su ansia de libertad. Es curioso, porque pasan la mayor parte del tiempo luchando entre ellos por cuestiones baladíes, pero cuando se enfrentan a un enemigo común pueden ser tan arrojados como los asgardianos… y por supuesto, los _jotnar _y _svartálfar _–agregó rápidamente al darse cuenta de que poner al otro bando como ejemplo de valor no era buena idea.

–Bah –intervino Fenrir con desprecio, masticando su último bocado–. Como masa serán fuertes, pero salvo las excepciones que has mencionado, como individuos son endebles y pusilánimes. Dependen demasiado de sus máquinas, su tecnología y sus ordenadores…

–…Cosa que, por vez primera, va a jugar en nuestro favor –completó su padre con displicencia.

–Además, lo de que son inconquistables no es del todo cierto –añadió Helblindi– Hace unos siglos, mi padre los habría sometido fácilmente de no haber sido por la inoportuna intervención de Odín.

–Sí, conocía ese dato –asintió Malekith–. Fue lo que marcó el inicio de las pugnas entre Asgard y Jotunheim. Por lo que recuerdo, Laufey empleó un arma _jotun_ para invadir la Tierra, ¿no es cierto? El llamado… _Cofre de los Antiguos Inviernos_. Dicen que puede congelar absolutamente _cualquier cosa_.

Aunque no estaba muy segura y Malekith intentó imprimir a sus palabras un tono indiferente, Sigyn creyó ver un chispazo de codicia brillando en el fondo de sus ojos al mencionar aquel nombre.

–Así es, es la reliquia más antigua y poderosa de nuestro Reino –asintió el monarca.

–Siempre he sentido curiosidad por él. Tal vez tendríais a bien mostrármelo después de la reunión.

–No está aquí –repuso Helblindi–. Su ubicación es secreta y sólo unas pocas personas de confianza la conocen.

El brillo plateado de los ojos del elfo disminuyó un poco por la desilusión.

–Oh. Lástima. En realidad, una de las peticiones que quería negociar con vos era un préstamo temporal del _Cofre_ al Reino de Svaltarfheim.

–¿Y para qué querríais vos un artefacto como el _Cofre_? –preguntó Loki un tanto suspicaz–. De todos es sabido que los elfos contáis con armas muy superiores.

–No deseo emplearlo como arma. Querría ver si mis expertos pudieran reproducir su tecnología para enfriar. Mi mundo es, cada vez más, un erial inerte, Lady Sigyn –volvió a dirigirse a ésta, sin venir a cuento–. El calentamiento global lo está convirtiendo poco a poco en un desierto, es lo que nos ha obligado a salir fuera a buscar otros planetas donde vivir. Tal vez si pudiésemos disminuir la temperatura tan sólo unos grados, podríamos revertir el proceso y devolverlo de nuevo a su estado habitable.

Sigyn asintió con una sonrisa diplomática del todo fingida: la propuesta parecía razonable, pero su intuición le decía que algo no cuadraba. Recordó que su marido le había contado que el principal –por no decir único– objetivo del pueblo _svartálfer _era extender la oscuridad por todo el Yggdrasil, pero si la política de aquellos elfos era de expansión, ¿por qué preocuparse tanto por salvar su mundo agonizante cuando había otros muchos mejores por conquistar?

Loki, por su parte, observó a su hermano maldiciendo su ceguera. Querría que hubiese podido ver, aunque fuese por unos segundos, para ser capaz de comunicarse con él con los ojos. No quería usar la telepatía, pues había una alta probabilidad de que Malekith fuese capaz de captar la transmisión del pensamiento. Por fortuna, Helblindi no necesitaba instrucciones para dar una contestación coherente:

–El _Cofre_ es un artefacto de origen mágico, y como tal su mecanismo de funcionamiento es imposible de averiguar y aún más de reproducir.

–Al menos podríais permitir que lo intentásemos –insistió el elfo sin perder la sonrisa.

–Es que sólo los _jotnar_ pueden tocarlo sin sufrir daño alguno.

–Ahí es donde entro yo –declaró Angerboda con tono ufano, ganándose una mirada de reproche tanto de Loki como de Fenrir, como si fuese una traidora. Pese a estar quedándose sin argumentos, Helblindi mantuvo la calma. Su respuesta fue amigable pero categórica:

–No os ofendáis, Lord Malekith, pero no puedo permitir que el _Cofre_ salga de Jotunheim. La última vez que lo hizo fue cuando Odín lo robó durante la guerra privándonos de él durante siglos, y sólo gracias a las gestiones de nuestro actual Lord Comandante conseguimos recuperarlo –señaló con un gesto de su cabeza a Loki, el cual sonrió afectadamente. Adivinando que Malekith iba a protestar, se le adelantó–. Lo sé, vos sois nuestro aliado, no como Odín, pero mi pueblo no estaría contento si, tras haberlo recobrado después de tanto tiempo, dejo que vaya rodando de Reino en Reino como si fuese una baratija sin valor.

En ningún momento Malekith perdió sus corteses modales, pero estaba claro que la negativa del soberano _jotun_ no le había gustado nada.

–¿Y no podrían mis técnicos examinarlo donde se encuentre ahora? De esta forma no tendría que salir de vuestro Reino.

Loki empezaba a sospechar de tanta insistencia por parte del elfo, y sus pensamientos eran similares a los de Sigyn. ¿Por qué tanto interés en recuperar un mundo que parecía inhabitable? Cuando pronto tendrían Alfheim en sus manos, el cual era un vergel aún más lleno de vida que Vanaheim. A menos que aquella explicación fuera sólo una excusa…

Y Helblindi, por primera vez, pareció vacilar. Pese a que no dejó de mostrar la misma serenidad indiferente de siempre, se revolvió incómodo en su asiento.

–Yo… dejadme pensarlo.

–No pido más –Malekith pareció satisfecho, y tomó un sorbo del vino importado–. Veo que os preocupa complacer a vuestro pueblo. ¿Pero qué opina vuestro pueblo acerca de que tengáis a un asgardiano en el puesto de máxima responsabilidad de vuestros ejércitos? Sólo es un comentario, espero que no os molestéis, Lord Loki –se dirigió a éste.

–En absoluto –repuso el aludido con una sonrisa, una que Sigyn conocía bien porque la había visto muchas veces en Asgard, en presencia de Odín o Thor. Era la típica sonrisa que ponía su marido cuando tenía que fingir amabilidad mientras que por dentro estaba deseando clavar una daga en la yugular de alguien.

–Mientras nos lleven a la victoria contra nuestros enemigos, a mis súbditos les importa poco quién lo haga –afirmó Helblindi–. Hace tiempo que Lord Loki rompió sus lazos con Asgard, y es considerado como un criminal en ese Reino. Diría que es, de los presentes, el enemigo más acérrimo de los asgardianos.

–¿Seguro? No es eso lo que dicen por ahí –apostilló Angerboda–. He oído críticas…

–¿Ah sí? ¿Críticas de quién? –inquirió Loki de inmediato.

–Sólo críticas, en general –repuso ella de forma condescendiente–. De que te empeñas en vivir con los lujos de un asgardiano. Y ahí está la prueba –señaló a Sigyn–: te has traído a vivir contigo a tu esposa y a tu hija asgardianas. ¿Realmente has roto todos tus lazos con el enemigo?

–Madre… –intervino Fenrir con tono de advertencia. Por su parte, Loki la atravesó con la mirada, Malekith parecía muy divertido y Helblindi y Amora pusieron cara de circunstancias. A Sigyn le fue difícil morderse la lengua ante aquel ataque que en el fondo estaba dirigido hacia ella, pero siguiendo el consejo de Loki decidió pensar en algo agradable que hiciera disminuir su rabia. Se imaginó a Angerboda cayéndose por unas escaleras y la imagen consiguió hacerla sonreír un poco.

Finalmente, el dios del engaño habló esforzándose por mantenerse sereno:

–Angerboda, si vas a convertir esto en algo personal…

–Perdonad, Lord Loki –el caudillo _svartálfer_ alzó la mano para intervenir–. No deseo interrumpir, pero diría que esto va más allá de lo personal. Si es cierto que el pueblo _jotun_ os ve comportándoos como un asgardiano aquí en su Reino, con una esposa y una consejera asgardianas, y conociendo vuestra reputación de, cómo decirlo con delicadeza, alguien "poco confiable"… es lógico que eso genere cierta confusión. Y todos sabemos que la confusión lleva a la _disensión_.

–¿Creéis que los soldados de nuestro ejército podrían llegar a amotinarse? –se preocupó Fenrir.

–No lo harán –sentenció Loki con firmeza–. Se atendrán a mis órdenes, o saben que serán disciplinados de forma _expeditiva_.

–Ojalá tengáis razón, pero ha llegado a mis oídos un rumor muy preocupante sobre que hay cierto grupo de gigantes bastante descontento con la política moderada de vuestro rey hacia los asgardianos –comentó Malekith.

–¿Moderada? –saltó Amora– Vais a declararles la guerra sin ninguna razón de peso y a invadir su Reino. ¿Qué tiene eso de moderado?

–Que los dejaremos vivir –repuso Helblindi con tranquilidad–. A los que sobrevivan al conflicto y se sometan pacíficamente, los dejaremos coexistir con nosotros y ser reinados por Lord Loki. Mi padre los habría aplastado a todos y no habría dejado ningún superviviente. Además, mi padre no habría aceptado sentarse con asgardianos en la mesa, tal como hago yo ahora.

–Byleist sí negoció con nosotros –le recordó la hechicera.

–Mi difunto hermano se vio obligado a negociar porque estaba en posición de desventaja respecto a Asgard, sobre todo tras aquel fulminante ataque con láser que destruyó la mitad de nuestro Reino –dijo, y por un instante sus ojos ciegos vagaron dirigiéndose a la zona donde se sentaba Loki–. Pero ahora se han invertido las tornas y somos nosotros los que estamos por encima. Y en mi lugar, ni mi padre ni Byleist se habrían avenido a negociaciones.

Hizo una pausa y suspiró.

–Pero estoy cansado de tantos enfrentamientos, quiero que todo esto termine de una vez por todas. Mi mayor deseo es que, tras la victoria, lleguemos a establecer la convivencia entre ambos Reinos. Eso, supongo, es lo que critican ciertos sectores de la población. Esos… "antiasgardianos" radicales sienten un odio exacerbado hacia todo lo que provenga de Asgard y desaprueban mi decisión de nombrar a Lord Loki como Comandante de mis ejércitos. No todos mis súbditos son así, de hecho son una minoría, pero son los más ruidosos.

La Encantadora pareció tensa. Con la existencia de aquellos "antiasgardianos", era lógico que temiera por su seguridad. Leyendo el temor en sus ojos, Loki se apresuró a tranquilizarla:

–No te alarmes, mientras estéis en mi fortaleza estaréis seguras. Llevé a cabo un cuidadoso proceso de selección de toda la guardia y la servidumbre para no meter en mi casa a ninguno de esos peligrosos radicales.

–Es una lástima que no se pueda seleccionar a la familia… –murmuró Malekith. Loki frunció el ceño, sin comprender lo que había querido insinuar su socio, pero para Sigyn el comentario supuso una revelación.

"Jormungand…"

Ahora las agrias palabras que le había dirigido en los exteriores de la habitación de Sylene cobraban su auténtico sentido. En su frase: "De no ser por vos, mi padre se habría casado con mi madre y habría aceptado su herencia _jotun_", era la segunda parte lo realmente importante, no la primera. Y la había llamado "sucia asgardiana". La acometió un escalofrío al caer en la cuenta de que la hostilidad de su hijastro hacia ella no era la simple rabieta infantil de un chico que desea ver a sus padres de nuevo juntos, sino el odio fanático de un racista. Tal vez debería empezar a comprobar no sólo sus tés sino toda su comida y bebida, pensó. No sería mala idea contratar los servicios de un catador.

El hilo de sus pensamientos se vio interrumpido cuando sintió que Malekith la tomaba de la mano solícitamente. El elfo entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos en un acercamiento que rozaba los límites de lo inapropiado, pero ella, un poco por la sorpresa y también con el temor de ofenderle, no se atrevió a retirar la mano.

–Os he preocupado, y no sabéis cuánto lo lamento.

–¿C-cómo sabéis todo eso?

–Tengo mis espías, como seguramente vuestro marido tenga los suyos entre mis filas –repuso él como si el asunto no tuviese la menor importancia–. Pero perded cuidado, ese muchacho es demasiado cobarde para hacer nada que moleste a su padre. Y aunque no fuera así, mis informadores me mantienen al tanto de vuestra seguridad. Yo velaré por vos.

–¿Por qué? ¿Por qué os importa mi seguridad? –inquirió ella, suspicaz.

–Querida, no os dais cuenta. Vuestro papel en esta guerra es más importante de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar. Sois muy valiosa para vuestro esposo, y por tanto también lo sois para mí.

Sigyn aguantó desconcertada el escrutinio de los ojos plateados del _svartálfer_, incapaz de comprender el significado de aquellas confusas palabras. Sin embargo, cuando Malekith aludió a Loki, no pudo evitar mirar hacia donde él estaba y se dio cuenta de que los estaba observando con aquella expresión pétrea que denotaba verdadero enojo. Se ruborizó y se apresuró a apartar su mano de la del elfo.

Pese a su deseo de no beber absolutamente nada de alcohol en una noche tan importante, Loki tomó automáticamente un trago largo de cerveza. Casi no había probado bocado en toda la noche, pues la comida se le atragantaba al ver la inesperada cercanía que había establecido el caudillo _svartálfer_ con su mujer.

Cuando vio que la tomaba de la mano, hundió sus uñas en las palmas de las suyas para reprimir su impulso de lanzarle una daga. Aun después de todos aquellos años, seguía poniéndole frenético que otro hombre tocase a _su_ Sigyn, pese a saber que ella seguramente se sentiría tan incómoda como él. Porque estaba incómoda, ¿verdad? La idea –que constituía una posibilidad remota pero existente– de que ella cayese bajo los oscuros encantos de su socio y recibiese sus atenciones con agrado lo desquiciaba más todavía.

Por fortuna Helblindi atrajo su atención, ya fuera por una feliz casualidad o tal vez merced a su casi sobrenatural sexto sentido que le dictaba que era el momento de distraer a su celoso hermano.

–Lord Comandante, ¿qué os parece si damos por concluida la cena y pasamos a lo verdaderamente importante de la noche?

El dios del engaño era especialista en fingir emociones y en menos de un segundo pasó de estar mirando a Malekith y a Sigyn con ojos asesinos a levantarse con una sonrisa llena de profesionalidad, "de anuncio de dentífrico", como la habrían descrito en la Tierra.

–Desde luego, Majestad. Damas y caballeros, síganme.

–*–*–*–*–*–

En una sala adyacente habían dispuesto asientos en torno a un dispositivo de proyección holográfica similar al que Loki y sus hijos tenían en _Glaesisvellir_, pero de mayor tamaño. Ya estaba activado cuando los asistentes ocuparon los asientos, y mostraba un luminoso mapa en tres dimensiones de la singular configuración orográfica de Asgard. A diferencia de otros Reinos, emplazados en cuerpos planetarios esféricos, Asgard semejaba más una montaña flotante con un plano superior y uno inferior oculto.

Loki esbozó un gesto envolvente con la mano y el mapa cambió a un plano cenital en dos dimensiones donde se veía Asgard como una isla. La parte urbanizada tenía una hermosa distribución de calles, que combinaba círculos concéntricos con otras formas geométricas y canales acuáticos, trazando la forma de una gigantesca triqueta cuyo núcleo era el Palacio de Odín. Rodeando el territorio construido, había algunas partes de terreno cultivable que denominaban "los campos", y más al exterior algunas playas que daban a un extraño mar cuyas aguas caían eternamente al plano inferior del Reino, dispersándose por el espacio. El Observatorio, lugar de ubicación del pórtico base del Bifrost, estaba situado en el extremo norte, sobre el mar y alejado del resto de edificaciones.

–Aquí tenéis –empezó–, nuestro objetivo. El Reino de Asgard.

Durante un buen rato, los estrategas se enredaron en un debate sobre por dónde era más conveniente efectuar el ataque, y con qué fuerzas. El Observatorio era el punto más accesible, pero a la vez el más vigilado, pues Heimdall hacía guardia día y noche.

–Esta zona agrícola está muy desprotegida –Fenrir señaló, al noreste, una parte de los campos dedicada al cultivo de trigo–, sólo hay un par de asentamientos campesinos. Nos resultaría fácil desembarcar y establecer ahí nuestro campamento.

–Me parece bien –asintió Loki, observando el mapa con los brazos cruzados.

–Pero para llegar ahí tenéis que pasar muy cerca del Observatorio y Heimdall os vería –objetó Malekith–. Mis naves pueden volverse invisibles, pero dudo que las vuestras posean esa capacidad.

–Exacto. Al descubrirnos, Odín concentrará el grueso de sus defensas allí, por eso una expedición de menor tamaño comandada por Jormungand se dirigirá hacia el otro extremo del Reino y ocupará los canales mientras nosotros los entretenemos batallando a campo abierto.

–Entiendo –Malekith captó al instante la trampa ideada por el dios del engaño.

Sigyn, que hasta ese momento había permanecido escuchando en silencio para no molestar, palideció al darse cuenta de que el terreno del que hablaban estaba justo al lado del prado de Vigrid… lugar donde, según su sueño, se producía aquella horrenda matanza.

–No… –saltó sin poder evitarlo– ¡tenéis que elegir otro sitio!

Sorprendidos, los hombres detuvieron su charla.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Loki, tan extrañado como el resto.

–Pues… –la voz de la asgardiana se apagó, incapaz de explicar la auténtica razón. ¿Cómo podría? Al final, nunca había llegado a hablarle a Loki sobre sus sueños premonitorios, y si lo hacía ahora todos creerían que se lo inventaba por envidia a Angerboda–… tengo un mal presentimiento. Además, quienes más sufrirían son los campesinos que viven ahí. Ellos son inocentes… y serían las primeras víctimas de unos gigantes sedientos de sangre.

Por las caras que pusieron, supo que todos creían que lo que había dicho era una auténtica estupidez.

–Mi querida lady Sigyn, un simple presentimiento no es razón suficiente para renunciar a un emplazamiento ventajoso –dijo Malekith diplomáticamente–. Y respecto a vuestro otro razonamiento… por desgracia, así es la guerra. Prácticamente no hay victoria que se pueda ganar sin algún tipo de daños colaterales.

–Supongo –ella bajó la vista avergonzada. No tenía sentido explicarles lo que había visto, jamás la creerían.

–Decidido, entonces –asintió Helblindi. Sigyn se sentó de nuevo con una sensación muy pesada en el estómago, y para empeorar las cosas oyó que Angerboda le susurraba:

–No puedes soportar que la atención se desvíe de tu persona durante más de cinco minutos, ¿eh, "princesa"? Sería mejor que dejases hablar a los que de verdad saben de esto.

La asgardiana se volvió hacia ella y la fulminó con la mirada.

–¿Y por qué no te callas _tú_? Parece que no sabes abrir la boca más que para decir cosas desagradables.

–Oh, te equivocas –replicó ella burlonamente–. Sí que sé usar la boca para menesteres más agradables… pregúntale a tu marido.

Sigyn perdió los estribos ante la malévola provocación.

–_¡Se acabó! _–se levantó bruscamente de su asiento y se lanzó contra Angerboda ante la mirada atónita de Amora y los demás– ¡Puede que sólo sea una débil asgardiana, pero te pondré en tu sitio como debí haber hecho hace tiempo!

La Encantadora reaccionó con rapidez y sujetó a la antigua Princesa para impedirle avanzar, en tanto que Angerboda no pareció asustada en lo más mínimo, sólo retrocedió un poco para ponerse fuera de su alcance mientras se reía.

–¡Suéltame, Amora! ¡Estoy harta de contenerme con esa zorra! –se debatió Sigyn, pero Amora era más fuerte que ella y sobre todo tenía mucha más sangre fría.

–Si no te detienes ahora mismo te pondrás en ridículo delante de todos y ella se habrá salido con la suya –le susurró al oído–. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Aquel argumento, bastante razonable, enfrió los hirvientes ánimos de Sigyn.

–Lo sé –murmuró decaída, y a continuación alzó la voz para que pudiesen escucharla los presentes–, lamento mucho todo esto. Por favor, discúlpenme, señores.

Con paso triste y cansado, abandonó la sala. Muy preocupado, Loki hizo gesto de seguirla, pero Helblindi se levantó y lo sujetó por el brazo.

–Ahora no –le dijo en voz baja.

Inspirando profundamente, Loki asintió. Aunque se sintiera mal por Sigyn, no era el momento ni el lugar para desconcentrarse con asuntos personales. Lo que estaban debatiendo era demasiado importante como para dejar plantado a Malekith, y la reunión no podía seguir sin él. Ya tendría tiempo de confortar a su esposa cuando acabasen.

–Amora –le pidió con la mirada, y la aludida comprendió. Se levantó y salió en busca de Sigyn, para que no se quedase sola.

–Bien… –dijo Malekith– ¿Será posible que continuemos sin más interrupciones?

El dios del engaño asintió. Aunque estaba muy incómodo y furioso con Angerboda, sabía que tenía que concentrarse. Efectuó un nuevo movimiento envolvente con la mano y el mapa holográfico volvió a cambiar, esta vez mostrando el interior en tres dimensiones de la estructura del Palacio de Odín.

–La residencia del Padre de Todos –informó–. Éste es, a la postre, nuestro objetivo principal. Si queremos ganar la guerra, ahí es donde tenemos que entrar.

–Por mis informaciones, han dispuesto en torno a él y a las dependencias circundantes un escudo de energía protector impenetrable –planteó Malekith, demostrando una vez más que estaba al tanto de todo–. ¿Cómo lo anularemos?

–Estamos trabajando en eso. Hemos descubierto que la estación emisora de la pulsación electromagnética, situada ahí –Loki tomó un puntero y lo usó para señalar una zona central del Palacio–, es virtualmente indestructible, pero las estaciones receptoras son más vulnerables. El problema es averiguar su localización, que mantienen en secreto.

Malekith observó el mapa sosteniéndose la barbilla pensativo.

–¿No se puede deducir calculando la intensidad de las ondas de energía en los arcos de proximidad?

–Sólo podría hacerse cuando activen el escudo, pero para entonces estarán fuera de nuestro alcance –sacudió la cabeza–. La única opción es que nuestros espías averigüen sus emplazamientos exactos y podamos destruirlos en un ataque relámpago antes de la invasión.

–Por ahora no parece que estén haciendo muchos progresos –murmuró Algrim, que hasta entonces había permanecido en silencio. Loki entrecerró los párpados lanzándole una de sus miradas de hielo, pero al parecer alguien más estaba de acuerdo con el elfo:

–Tiene razón, padre –intervino el joven licántropo–. Se nos acaba el tiempo y esos inútiles no han descubierto nada. ¿Por qué no dejas que vaya yo? Seguro que podría…

–Porque es muy peligroso Fenrir, ya te lo he dicho mil veces –lo cortó Loki antes de que pudiera añadir nada más. Su tono era calmado y afable, pero tenía ese matiz de advertencia que el Lokison conocía bien: "Deja de cuestionarme en público o te arrepentirás"–. Odín y los suyos están pertrechados allí, vigilándolo todo con mil ojos y esperando que cometamos algún error.

–Eso suena como a miedo –se burló Algrim.

–Suena como a _prudencia_ –puntualizó el dios–. El menor tropiezo por nuestra parte podría resultar fatal para la misión. Así que no, Fenrir, no irás a Asgard. Nuestros espías están realizando un trabajo impecable y no tardarán en averiguar la información que necesitamos.

El joven Lokison no replicó, sólo se cruzó de brazos y resopló con irreverente fastidio, como un niño pequeño. Era obvio que seguía sin estar de acuerdo con la decisión de su padre.

–Nosotros podemos penetrar desde la cara oculta –sugirió Malekith–. Aprovechando las sombras, atravesaremos todo el Reino hasta llegar a su superficie. De este modo salvaríamos la dificultad del escudo.

–Sólo si yo voy al frente de vuestro escuadrón. Mis hijos comandarán las huestes _jotnar_ desde arriba_._

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –el caudillo élfico frunció el ceño por aquella exigencia.

–Por abajo se accede más fácilmente a la Cámara protegida de los Tesoros de Odín, y exijo ser el primero en entrar. Quiero… recuperar mi _Tesseracto_.

–¿El _Tesseracto_? –se extrañó Fenrir– ¿Pero de qué nos va a servir…?

–_Me_ _pertenecía_ –lo interrumpió su padre–, y me fue arrebatado. Lo quiero de vuelta y punto. Después de que yo haya entrado en la Cámara y me haya llevado lo que es mío, os daré paso al resto, y seréis libres de saquearlo como os plazca.

–De acuerdo –sonrió Malekith, ya acariciando mentalmente la posibilidad de llevarse reliquias aún más poderosas que el propio _Tesseracto_, como el _Guantelete del Infinito_ o la _Tabla de la Vida y el Tiempo._

–Pero, ¿cómo sortearéis al _Destructor_? –quiso saber Angerboda– No hay un guardián mejor para los tesoros de la Cámara de Odín.

–Eso también está previsto –afirmó Loki–. Durante mi breve regencia en Asgard, tuve el completo dominio del _Destructor_. En ese período le impuse en secreto una serie de rutinas mágicas que le impiden atacarme, incluso hoy. Por eso debo ir yo el primero.

Nadie puso ya objeción alguna. Los elfos no tenían problema en permitir que Loki fuera el primero en entrar en la Cámara y que se llevase el _Tesseracto_ o lo que le dictara su loca obsesión. Después de todo, sabían que dejaría atrás otros tesoros infinitamente más valiosos para ellos.

La reunión se prolongó mientras se ponían de acuerdo en detalles menores como las unidades operativas que asignarían a cada zona, con sus respectivos soldados de cada rama y las armas; o la posterior ofensiva que lanzarían, una vez tomado Asgard, sobre Alfheim para cumplir la parte del trato que obligaba los gigantes de hielo a ayudar a Svartalfheim a conquistar el Reino de los elfos de la luz.

–Eso lo hablaremos más adelante –prometió Loki, y todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo. Entre unas cosas y otras, llevaban casi dos horas de reunión ininterrumpida y todos estaban fatigados y deseando descansar. De modo que Helblindi dio por concluido el encuentro y les invitó a un refrigerio que se serviría en el salón del banquete antes de despedir a todos los invitados.

Desafiando las normas de corrección Loki se dispuso a salir antes que nadie, preocupado por cómo estaría Sigyn, pero entonces fue interceptado por Angerboda, que le susurró:

–Tenemos que hablar.

–Ahora no, Angerboda –dijo él con expresión sombría, guardando en una cartera de cuero las notas que había tomado durante aquella agotadora reunión–. Voy a buscar a mi mujer, a ver si puedo enmendar el desastre que _tú_ has causado.

Quiso pasar de largo, pero ella se lo impidió aferrándole del brazo.

–Por favor –insistió con voz suplicante–. Ahora que puedo encontrarte a solas… Cuando ella vuelva a verte no me dejará ni acercarme a ti, y tengo mucho que explicarte. Sólo te pido unos minutos, ella no se enterará.

Él la miró de arriba abajo, evaluándola. Parecía sincera, y era verdad que le debía muchas explicaciones. Con un poco de suerte estarían de vuelta antes de que Sigyn se diese cuenta, y además seguramente podría contar con que Malekith volvería a requerir su atención y la… _entretendría_. Eso le ponía de un humor pésimo, pero tenía que reconocer que le daba una oportunidad para aclarar las cosas con Angerboda que podría no volver a tener.

–Está bien –accedió finalmente–. Pero que sea rápido.

–*–*–*–*–*–

Después de pasar aquel rato a solas con Amora, los ánimos de Sigyn habían logrado enfriarse bastante, aunque aún seguía enfurruñada.

–¿Todavía enfadada? –la Encantadora alzó una ceja, un poco burlona.

–Conmigo misma más que otra cosa. No sé cómo he podido ser tan estúpida de caer en la provocación de esa víbora.

–En eso estamos de acuerdo. ¿Por qué le dejas que juegue contigo?

Sigyn frunció el ceño.

–Me gustaría ver cómo habrías reaccionado tú si Sif o aquella mortal se te hubieran plantado delante pavoneándose de haber disfrutado de los favores de Thor.

La otra también se puso seria ante la idea, pero contestó sin arredrarse:

–No habrían salido muy bien paradas… aunque yo habría tenido la prudencia de esperar a que no hubiese testigos.

Sigyn alzó el dedo con una sonrisa, como diciendo "eso es lo que me ha faltado a mí".

–Quién sabe… todavía podría tener un accidente –comentó recordando su ocurrencia durante la cena, y ambas rieron.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los demás empezasen a llegar recién salidos de la reunión, y Helblindi ordenó que se sirviese _aquavit_ a todo el mundo.

–Milady, aquí estáis –Malekith se dirigió directamente a ella–. No imagináis lo mal que me sabe lo sucedido. Creí que mi consejera dejaría de lado las cuestiones personales, pero me equivoqué. En cuanto llegue, de mi cuenta corre que se disculpe con vos.

–Oh no por favor, no le digáis nada. Os lo ruego, olvidemos el asunto –suplicó ella. Lo que menos le apetecía era tener que aguantar una disculpa por parte de Angerboda que sabía que sería totalmente hipócrita, y encima verse obligada a aceptarla con una sonrisa para no quedar de rencorosa. Buscó a Loki con la mirada: con él sí quería hablar, más que nada para pedirle perdón por su salida de tono en una reunión tan importante para él, pero no acababa de aparecer.

Algo ansiosa, prácticamente dejó a Malekith con la palabra en la boca y abandonó el salón del banquete para regresar a la sala de reuniones, pero la encontró vacía. Entonces abordó al primer guardia _jotun_ que encontró:

–Perdona, ¿puedes decirme dónde está Lord Loki?

–No lo sé, mi señora. Creo que lo vi retirarse junto a Lady Angerboda.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Bienvenidas a otra entrega más de este "casi-descontinuado-pero-no" fanfic! La tardanza es por lo de siempre, pero además fijaos en que este capítulo ha sido muy denso, abundante en elementos importantes para la trama, y eso me cuesta el doble. He escrito páginas enteras, las he desechado y vuelto a escribir, y en resumen he ido más lenta aún de lo habitual. <strong>

**Aparte de todos los elementos de la trama, tenemos, por la salida de Lorelei, la entrada de nuevos personajes: una vieja conocida de **_**Early Winter**_**, Angerboda; un OC, Helblindi y los canon de TtDW Malekith y Algrim. En mi perfil tenéis algunas ideas de cómo los concibo físicamente.**

**La vuelta de Angerboda es la sorpresa de la que os hablé en mi anterior capítulo, no sé si alguien lo adivinó pero al contrario que otras cosas, no di la menor pista, quería que quedase inesperado (no sé si lo habré logrado). Pero podíais suponer que tras lo ocurrido en EW, no iba a hacerla desaparecer sin que se volviese a saber más de ella. Con ella, vuelven las inseguridades de Sigyn y muchas tensiones y celos en la pareja (lo de Lorelei no fue nada, chicas! XD).**

**Quería hacer un inciso sobre este personaje: en un review mandado a otro fic Logyn, una lectora se quejaba de que las autoras Logyn basheábamos a Angerboda. Obviamente me sentí aludida ya que fui de las primeras que puso a Angerboda como villana en un fic. Respecto a eso, quiero decir tres cosas: ****1****, que el bashing es atacar a un personaje que te desagrada. En mi caso, Angerboda nunca me ha desagradado, sólo que me venía bien ponerla de villana para hacer más dramático el triángulo amoroso. Eso puede resultar simplista u oportunista, pero no es bashing. ****2****, no sería bashing poner a un personaje a hacer o decir cosas desagradables (en este fic Sigyn va a hacer y decir cosas bastante desagradables). Y ****3****, que aunque fuese bashing (que ya he dicho que no lo es), lo sería de un OC porque no estamos hablando de la Angerboda de la mitología, sino de un personaje totalmente inventado (el personaje en este fanfic tampoco tiene nada de la Angerboda de Marvel, la cual aparece una sola vez en los cómics y como personaje sin relación alguna con Loki). **

**En cualquier caso, intentaré que no sea una villana que vaya a putear porque sí, sino que tiene sus motivos, como intento aludir en su conversación con Fenrir. Para las interesadas en el aspecto visual, su FC sería Rosario Dawson. En realidad, si habéis visto **_**Alexander**_** de Oliver Stone, sería una mezcla tanto en lo físico como en carácter de los personajes de Angelina Jolie Olimpia (por lo intrigante) y de Rosario Dawson, Roxana (por lo salvaje). Como he mencionado, pasaos por mi perfil para ver cómo la imagino, incluyendo su sexy vestido.**

**Sobre Helblindi. Este personaje es totalmente inventado por mí, intentando darle una dimensión que por desgracia no le di a Byleist en EW. Lo retraté culto y tranquilo para romper con el estereotipo de que los gigantes de hielo sólo pueden ser bestias descerebradas (en realidad quiero reflejar al pueblo _jotun_ como una raza belicosa y a la vez muy preocupada por el honor, con rasgos muy parecidos a los espartanos: de ahí la extraña obsesión de Fenrir por vencer a Odín, aunque sepa que eso acabará costándole la vida). **

**Volviendo a Helblindi, en realidad sería muy parecido a como habría sido Loki si se hubiese criado allí, y son hermanos con caracteres muy compatibles, aunque aquél no tiene la ambición por el poder que tiene Loki. ****Su ceguera fue, admito, un añadido de última hora. A diferencia de la mayoría de elementos del fic que están planeados desde el principio, esto no estaba previsto (son cosas que salen mientras escribes, como la actual relación de BFF entre Sigyn y Amora), pero investigando sobre él me topé con que su nombre significa "Ciego de Hel", aunque no se sabe de ninguna relación entre Hel y él; y además vi en dA un fanart bien chulo donde lo retrataban ciego y me pareció muy interesante, de modo que así se quedó. Lo de sus poderes psicoscópicos (o psicométricos, quienes hayáis visto las pelis de **_**Hellboy**_** os acordaréis de Abe Sapien), es una invención mía. Otra de mis paranoias.**

**Y nos queda Malekith. Como os avisé, seguramente hayáis notado ciertas diferencias de caracterización respecto al personaje de Christopher Eccleston en TtDW. Esto es así porque yo ya tenía decidido mi diseño del personaje desde antes incluso de que se anunciara que Malekith sería el villano de esta película. Y era un diseño más parecido al de los cómics (incluyendo el físico, que había pensado más como el del Príncipe Nuada en **_**Hellboy 2**_**): un personaje intrigante, agradable en la fachada pero con un fondo muy peligroso, y que oculta muchos secretos. Algunos de ellos se insinúan durante la cena, incluyendo su extraño y casi excesivo interés en Sigyn (que no tiene nada de romántico, no os asustéis). Por cierto que no es el único que se calla cosas: Loki también ha mentido sobre sus intenciones en cierta parte de la conversación. Los dos son un buen par de embusteros y unos aliados muy engañosos con un equilibrio muy frágil, podríamos definirlos como "amienemigos".**

**Soy consciente de que esta caracterización de Malekith es diferente de la de la peli, pero sintiéndolo mucho y aunque me quede OoC, no lo voy a cambiar porque de esto depende un giro muy importante en el argumento del fic. En cuanto a Algrim, aún es Algrim y no Kurse porque creo recordar que los poderes que lo convertían en Kurse lo mataban en pocas horas, así que por ahora no los tiene. Supongo que los reservará para el Ragnarök. Por cierto, por el momento no tengo previsto incluir nada sobre el Éter sencillamente porque no se me ocurre ninguna forma de hacerlo que me convenza. Si esto cambia, ya os enteraréis. Aunque los elfos oscuros sí poseen el resto de armas que tuvieron en la peli.**

**No sé si la conversación de la cena y la reunión os habrán parecido pesadas, pero os prometo que cada uno de los temas que han salido es fundamental para la trama: las tensiones raciales, el _Cofre de los Antiguos Inviernos, _la preocupación por el escudo asgardiano, lo de la Cámara de Odín… Y no digo más que os spoileo. La descripción de Asgard (sobre todo su configuración urbanística) la he sacado de unos mapas muy chulos que encontré en Internet, también he puesto la imagen en mi perfil.**

**Nada más, creo. El siguiente capi lo tengo algo más avanzado (porque iba a formar parte de éste, y como siempre tuve que cortar para no hacerlo demasiado largo) y ya tiene cosas en las que me muevo más cómodamente: drama, angst, peleas, reconciliaciones… y lemon ;) Así que ojalá que pueda ponerlo a vuestra disposición durante las próximas semanas, aunque no prometo nada porque tengo un verano bastante liado entre el trabajo, la familia y cosillas de la universidad. **

**Y nada, de nuevo un millón de gracias otra vez a las que aún sigáis el fic, ¡sois maravillosas y vuestra paciencia es impagable! Espero que disfrutéis el verano!**


	38. Chapter 38

**–38–**

La sangre se heló en las venas de Sigyn. O tal vez hirvió. En su mente y en su pecho volvieron a repetirse los mismos desgarradores sentimientos de indefensión, celos y puro odio de tantos años atrás en una situación similar en Asgard, como si todos los años y experiencias transcurridas se hubiesen borrado de un plumazo. Sintió deseos de llorar, aunque ya no era la dama sumisa de entonces que se conformaba con llorar. Lo que en verdad quería era encontrar a Loki, estuviera o no con Angerboda, y molerlo a bofetadas por obligarla a pasar por aquello otra vez. Pero como eso tampoco era posible –no iba a perder el tiempo ni el decoro buscándolos por todo aquel helado palacio–, optó por la única solución que le pareció medianamente digna en ese instante: tragarse su bilis y marcharse. A ese condenado dios del engaño ya le ajustaría las cuentas a su debido momento.

Pese a que intentó disimular, no pudo evitar que su hijastro se fijase en lo alterada que estaba, y se acercó hasta ella, preocupado.

–¿Estás bien?

–No –por más que lo intentó, no consiguió mantener un tono de voz normal. En su lugar, le salió un graznido nasal muy próximo al llanto–. Fenrir, ¿podrías convocar el portal y llevarme a casa?

El joven dudó.

–Pero padre…

–¡Tu padre no está aquí, y tu madre tampoco! –prorrumpió ella con rabia– ¿Qué crees que significa eso?

–Oh –Fenrir suspiró, percatándose de la comprometida situación–. Escucha, tal vez no sea lo que piensas. ¿Por qué no esperas a que él vuelva y te aclare…?

–¡No! –exclamó, tan alto que por un momento atrajo las miradas de los presentes sobre ella. Dándose cuenta, se obligó a bajar la voz y disimular– No pienso quedarme para ser insultada otra vez, nunca más. Si no quieres llevarme, le pediré a Helblindi que me preste un trineo tirado por _hrímdyr _para volver a casa a la antigua usanza.

–Eso sería una estupidez. Son varias horas de camino y por muchas pieles que lleves, no serías capaz de soportar las temperaturas nocturnas del exterior.

–Entonces llévame tú, por favor –le suplicó ella con voz quebrada–. No quiero estar aquí.

Tras otro momento de vacilación, Fenrir accedió con un nuevo suspiro. Intuía que se avecinaba una nueva tormenta entre el matrimonio y de ocurrir, era preferible que tuviese lugar en su hogar, donde Malekith no pudiese verlo.

Pero antes de partir, por pura cortesía y por no quedar como una maleducada, Sigyn se obligó a despedirse de Malekith y Helblindi. Ambos, al igual que Amora, se extrañaron de que quisiera marcharse sin Loki, pero ella adujo astutamente que se encontraba muy preocupada por el estado de su hija convaleciente, lo cual era cierto, aunque no fuera el verdadero motivo de su marcha. Ellos lo aceptaron sin poner demasiadas objeciones. Seguramente sospechaban que no era más que una excusa –sobre todo viendo la palidez y la voz temblorosa de la mujer–, pero habría sido descortés cuestionarla. Y en el fondo, a esas alturas a Sigyn ya le importaba muy poco lo que pensasen de ella.

El rey _jotun _la despidió de nuevo con aquel caballeroso amago de besarle la mano sin llegar a rozarla, comentando que había sido todo un placer conocerla. Malekith, en cambio, sí la tocó al besar su mano; de hecho prolongó el contacto de sus labios sobre su piel durante un par de segundos más de lo estrictamente correcto, lo que la hizo sentir algo incómoda.

–Milady –dijo mirándola intensamente con sus extraños ojos, como si quisiera grabar todos sus rasgos en su memoria–. Ha sido una velada deliciosa, y en gran parte gracias a vos. Ojalá pueda volver a veros pronto.

–Lo mismo digo, Lord Malekith –repuso ella con la mayor corrección que pudo dentro de su agitado estado emocional, pese a que su educada respuesta no podía estar más lejos de la realidad. El caudillo _svartálfer_, pese a su inteligencia y modales exquisitos, le ponía los pelos de punta, no por su rostro deformado o su tenebrosa apariencia sino por algo mucho más subjetivo e intangible. Su tendencia a menospreciar sutilmente a Loki y su inexplicable interés en ella eran dos aspectos que la inquietaban bastante, aunque también tenía mucho que ver el hecho de que hubiese traído consigo a Angerboda. Eso era algo que jamás le perdonaría.

Apenas unos minutos después, en la oscuridad apenas iluminada con antorchas del salón de _Glaesisvellir_ destellaron los chispazos azules que indicaban que volvía a abrirse el portal interdimensional, y al instante siguiente éste fue franqueado por la asgardiana y su hijastro, regresando desde Utgard.

–Gracias –suspiró Sigyn–. No podía permanecer en ese lugar ni un segundo más.

–Sigo pensando que te precipitas al desconfiar de padre… –comenzó el licántropo, aunque decidió callarse al ver la fulminante mirada de ella–… pero claro, haz lo que consideres.

–Te agradezco que me hayas ayudado a regresar, pero te estaría aún más agradecida si no te metieses en asuntos que no te conciernen –replicó ella con voz gélida. El joven, en lugar de ofenderse, se echó a reír.

–"Tú ocúpate de tus asuntos" –remedó con una cómica voz grave–. Ya ves, incluso hablas igual que él. Aunque no lo parezca, sois tal para cual.

–Yo… –Sigyn bajó la vista avergonzada–. Lo siento. Eres muy amable conmigo y lo último que querría es pagar contigo mi malestar.

–Bah, ya estoy acostumbrado –él le quitó importancia con un gesto de su mano–. Escucha, tengo que regresar para despedirme apropiadamente de Helblindi y de Malekith, y para traer a Amora por si padre… tarda… –se dio cuenta de lo que implicaba su última frase y se aclaró la garganta incómodo–. Esto… nos vemos mañana.

–Está bien –asintió ella, pero cuando él le dio la espalda para volver a convocar el portal, recordó una idea que llevaba circulándole por la cabeza durante toda la noche y lo llamó por última vez–. Fenrir, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

–Claro, ¿de qué se trata? –dijo éste, volviéndose hacia ella.

–¿Es verdad que tu hermano odia a los asgardianos?

–Bueno… –se encogió de hombros–. No le gustáis mucho, es cierto. De hecho, no le gusta ninguna otra especie que no sea la nuestra.

–Entonces, ¿por qué está tan deseoso de que le confieran el gobierno de la Tierra?

–Ah, eso. Verás, se trata de una cuestión logística. Cuando Jormungand se convierte en serpiente, le cuesta moverse por tierra firme, por su gran peso. El hielo de la superficie de Jotunheim ayuda, desde luego… pero su medio natural es el agua. En Jotunheim no hay tanta agua en estado líquido: la mayoría de nuestra agua se encuentra en grandes bloques de hielo, y los pocos mares y lagos que hay son demasiado pequeños como para que se pueda mover con comodidad. En cambio, en Midgard, casi tres cuartas partes del planeta son agua, y sus océanos son inmensos. Eso es como el paraíso para él.

Sigyn escuchó la explicación de su hijastro con bastante inquietud.

–Pero esa agua, exceptuando la que rodea los polos, está a una temperatura mucho más cálida que la de aquí.

–Lo sabemos –asintió Fenrir–, por eso empleará el _Cofre de los Antiguos Inviernos_ para enfriar el clima, no tanto como para que se hiele el agua pero sí como para estar cómodo. Así creará un Reino a su medida, como un nuevo Jotunheim sólo para él.

–Entiendo –ella asintió, meditabunda–. Bien, gracias de nuevo Fenrir. Puedes regresar.

–Que descanses –le deseó el licántropo– Y ojalá que se aclaren las cosas con padre.

Sigyn casi ni se enteró de la partida del joven, demasiado absorta en la información que acababa de recibir. Casi le había hecho olvidarse de su enfado con Loki.

De modo que Jormungand, no contento con querer convertir a su hija en una _jotun_ pura, también quería transformar la Tierra en un "nuevo Jotunheim", según las palabras de su hermano. Una cosa más de la que preocuparse… por si no tuviera ya bastantes.

–*–*–*–*–*–

Mientras tanto, en Utgard, el dios del engaño aún no se había enterado de la marcha de su esposa. Era cierto que se había escabullido de la fiesta junto con Angerboda para mantener una entrevista en privado, y en ese momento estaban teniendo un acalorado encuentro, aunque no de la naturaleza que Sigyn temía.

Se habían escondido en uno de los aposentos de una de las alas más retiradas del palacio, donde sabían que no serían molestados. En un primer instante, al verse a solas con él, la _jotun_ lo observó con cierta ambigua expresión, como si su porte elegante y majestuoso de maduro líder la hubiera dejado sin aliento, como si aún lo deseara… pero si ése era el caso, Loki no le dio tiempo a manifestarlo. Lo primero que hizo fue aferrarle el cuello con una mano y empotrarla contra la helada pared. Angerboda no acusó dolor ni molestia por el violento trato, y casi creía que era su forma de iniciar un avance sexual tal y como ocurriera en el pasado, pero pronto se dio cuenta de su error cuando vio la mirada de desprecio en sus penetrantes ojos verdes.

–Que sepas que si no te mato aquí mismo, es sólo por Fenrir y Jormungand, bruja –siseó el dios, con la voz temblorosa por la rabia contenida. Ella le sonrió desafiante.

–Qué _considerado_.

–Provocarme con burlas es lo último que deberías hacer en tu posición. Te has escapado de mi ira durante muchos años y ahora apareces ante mí como si no ocurriera nada. ¿Crees que he olvidado que mis hijos murieron por culpa de tus consejos a Karnilla?

–¡Suéltame! –Angerboda se sacudió rabiosa– Yo nunca le dije a Karnilla nada sobre tus hijos. Sólo le dije que para herirte debía apuntar a tu corazón, pues era blando en lo relativo a tu familia. Y como se demostró, tenía razón.

–Ella no me lo contó así –replicó él con expresión feroz.

–¡Pues estaba mintiendo! ¿Por qué no la buscas y se lo preguntas?

–Si me conoces, sabes bien que Karnilla ya no se encuentra entre los vivos.

–Pues es una lástima, porque entonces tendrás que creer en mi palabra.

Loki la observó entrecerrando los párpados, intentando dilucidar si podía creerla, si cabía la posibilidad de que fuera Karnilla la que hubiese mentido. Aunque de ser así, ¿qué motivo habría tenido para ello, el de torturarlo aún más haciéndole creer que todos sus aliados lo habían abandonado? Probablemente nunca sabría la verdad.

–Aun así, aunque eso fuera cierto, algo que no puedes negar es que me traicionaste, poniendo a Byleist en mi contra.

–Sí, lo hice –admitió ella, agachando la cabeza–. No puedes culparme, me habías rechazado para quedarte con tu asgardiana. Me sentía despechada y actué impulsivamente, lo siento.

–¿Lo sientes? Retrasaste mis planes durante años, me costó horrores rehacerme y recuperar mis efectivos, todo por culpa de tu niñería y tus celos. ¿Y ahora simplemente dices que lo sientes?

–Lo hecho, hecho está –se excusó ella–. Además, ahora estamos en unas condiciones mucho mejores que si nos hubiésemos ceñido a nuestros planes originales con Byleist.

–¡¿Estamos?! –Loki soltó una carcajada: no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

–¡Sí, lo estamos! ¿Por qué crees que he reaparecido ahora, jugándome el cuello ya que sé lo mucho que te gustaría cortármelo? No es por ti, por si lo has pensado –añadió despectivamente–. Por mí puedes quedarte con tu muñequita asgardiana, ya no me interesas como hombre. Pero aunque ya no haya nada personal entre nosotros, seguimos compartiendo el mismo objetivo.

Él frunció el ceño, escuchándola atento.

–¿Y ese objetivo, es…?

–El mismo que tenía el rey Laufey en su momento: ¡restaurar la gloria de Jotunheim y hacer que nuestro Reino domine sobre todas las ramas del Yggdrasil! ¡Nuestro plan del Ragnarök sigue adelante! Deberías estarme agradecido, ya que durante estos años en el exilio te he estado ayudando desde la sombra.

Él le devolvió una mirada algo divertida pero sobre todo escéptica, como si dijera "vamos, no intentes tomarme el pelo".

–¡Es la verdad! –insistió ella– ¿Por qué crees que Malekith cambió de opinión respecto a formalizar una alianza contigo? Yo me disfracé de _svartálfer_ y lo convencí.

–Me imagino los argumentos que usaste para hacerlo –repuso él desdeñosamente.

–Pues te equivocas. Confieso que lo intenté, pero ese brujo no tiene ese tipo de apetitos… –explicó algo incómoda–. De hecho, me descubrió pronto en mi disfraz, pero no eres tú el único con habilidad para la persuasión, Loki. Me escuchó atentamente y se interesó mucho por mi poder de precognición. Desde entonces soy una de sus consejeros.

–¿Se supone que eso debería tranquilizarme? –el dios se cruzó de brazos de forma displicente.

–Te repito que estamos en el mismo bando, aunque no lo creas –insistió Angerboda–. Nada me interesa más que ganemos la guerra, pues contigo en el trono de Asgard, Fenrir en el de Jotunheim y Jormungand gobernando Midgard, crearíamos una tríada de reinos que sobrepasaría incluso el poder de oscuridad que pueda conseguir Malekith.

–Entiendo –Loki se acarició la barbilla, pensativo–. Admito que tener un doble agente en Svartalfheim me sería muy útil, lo que ocurre es que se me hace extremadamente difícil volver a confiar en ti. Podrías ser una doble agente, pero al servicio de Malekith. De hecho, toda tu supuesta lealtad a Jotunheim podría no ser más que otra de tus mentiras.

–¡No miento! –exclamó ella enfadada y enfatizando cada palabra.

–¿De veras? Eso está por ver –la rodeó, observándola con expresión calculadora–. Por lo que has dicho antes, conservas tu poder de precognición. Estoy seguro de que estás al tanto de la profecía que dice lo que ocurrirá con Heimdall y conmigo.

Angerboda asintió.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó él– ¿No has tenido ninguna de tus visiones al respecto? ¿Sobreviviré o no?

Ella asintió de nuevo, sosteniéndole la mirada con seriedad.

–Sí –tragó saliva–. Vivirás.

Loki sonrió como riéndose de un chiste que sólo él comprendía, pero a continuación hizo el gesto de apretar el puño y de inmediato su antigua amante sintió que se asfixiaba.

–Una respuesta demasiado rápida –dijo el dios mientras apretaba–. Demasiado _complaciente_.

–¡Es la verdad! –se desgañitó ella, debatiéndose por librarse de la letal telequinesis de Loki. Finalmente éste la liberó y ella se apoyó contra la pared, jadeando–. Es la verdad… aunque lo cierto es que he recibido visiones confusas. En algunas mueres, mientras que en otras sigues vivo.

–Eso ya me gusta más –murmuró él, asintiendo ante el desconcierto de la _jotun_–. Es una buena señal, pues así es como tiene que ser. Está bien –habló más alto, dirigiéndose ya a ella–. Te daré el beneficio de la duda como favor a Fenrir y a Jormungand, y sólo porque me parece lógico que quieras estar de mi lado porque es así como saldrás ganando. Me informarás de todo cuanto decida Malekith, y ya decidiré si tus informes me resultan útiles. Pero no creas que has recuperado mi confianza: en cuanto tenga la menor sospecha de cualquier juego sucio por tu parte, te mataré.

Angerboda, que ya había recobrado la sangre fría, respondió con una sonrisa torcida.

–Me parece bien.

–Y una condición más, algo que voy a dejar claro desde el principio y que sólo te diré una vez. No me importa que sigas en contacto con nuestros hijos, pero nunca, ¿me has oído?, _nunca_ te acercarás a mi esposa o a mi hija, ni harás o dirás nada para molestarlas. El numerito de hace un rato con Sigyn no volverá a repetirse. Como oses desobedecerme en este sentido, ni Fenrir ni Jormungand podrán salvarte de mi ira esta vez. ¿Me he expresado con claridad?

–Perfectamente –replicó ella–. Ya te he dicho que ellas no me importan. Por mí, puedes seguir jugando cuanto quieras al marido y padre perfecto –añadió burlona–. Lástima que el juego no te vaya a durar.

–¿Por qué dices eso? –ante el silencio de ella, volvió a agarrarla, esta vez por los hombros– ¡Responde ahora mismo!

Ella, que estaba intentando evitar su mirada, no tuvo más remedio que alzarla para encontrarse con aquellos ojos que la atravesaban como puñales.

–¡Está bien! He visto otra cosa sobre tu futuro, y tiene que ver con tu adorada Sigyn –hizo una pausa, pero un pálido Loki la conminó sin palabras a que continuara, así que prosiguió–. Esa mujercita en la que tanto confías, te traicionará.

En pleno _shock_, él la soltó riéndose por el mero absurdo de la afirmación.

–¿Cómo puedes… precisamente tú, acusarla a ella de traición?

–¿Ves? Por eso no quería decírtelo, porque sabía que no me creerías, pero no quiero que en el futuro puedas reprocharme el no haberte avisado cuando pude hacerlo. Tu bienamada asgardiana actuará a tus espaldas, no una ni dos sino _tres_ veces. La primera sólo te molestará, pero lo dejarás pasar. La segunda te dolerá más, pero la perdonarás igualmente. Sin embargo, de la tercera… no te recuperarás.

–Eres completamente estúpida –espetó él–, creyendo que caeré en tus trucos para sembrar cizaña. Puedo dudar de todo, salvo de la lealtad de mi esposa. Y por tu bien, que sea la última vez que hablas en su contra.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, desafiante.

–El tiempo me dará la razón.

–*–*–*–*–*–

Sigyn suspiró al verse sola, con una mezcla de alivio y desaliento.

¡Qué poco habían durado los buenos propósitos de Loki! No hacía ni unas semanas que había regresado con él, y ya volvía a buscar los brazos de otras mujeres. Casi ni le sorprendía, sabía bien lo veleidoso que podía ser el llamado, con toda justicia, dios del engaño. Más que rabia hacia él, lo que sentía era enojo consigo misma por haber vuelto a caer en sus redes. Pero cómo resistirse a los encantos de un hombre tan fascinante, y más con la vehemencia con que le había suplicado una última oportunidad. La razón de Sigyn le había repetido hasta la saciedad que no debía dársela, pero como otras veces era la voz de su corazón lo que había acabado escuchando.

Y como las otras veces, había resultado ser un tremendo error. Aquello casi le hacía sentir más cansancio que pena.

¿Y ahora, qué hacer?, meditó tristemente mientras caminaba por el corredor a medias iluminado por las antorchas. ¿Marcharse, quedarse…? Lo que tenía claro era que no toleraría que las cosas volvieran a ser como en Asgard. Si Loki quería volver a tontear con otras mujeres como en aquel entonces, que lo hiciese, pero ella no se prestaría a ese juego. Lo único que la detenía de empacar unas pocas cosas y marcharse en ese mismo instante era pensar en Sylene. La muchacha estaba muy feliz con el regreso de sus padres, y no merecía sufrir por culpa de su vaivén sentimental.

Pensando en su hija, se dirigió hacia los aposentos que ocupaba para comprobar cómo se encontraba: aunque supiera que ya estaba prácticamente bien, la joven todavía se estaba recuperando de los efectos del veneno que había bebido por equivocación. Su salud y su bienestar eran lo más importante.

Saludó con un gesto a los guardias _jotnar_ que custodiaban la puerta y entró en la estancia sigilosamente y con cierta sensación de aprensión. No podía olvidar que había dejado a su hija con Jormungand, y aunque él había jurado que jamás haría nada que lastimase a su hermana, Sigyn nunca volvería a sentirse tranquila cuando esos dos anduviesen juntos. No, después de lo que había averiguado sobre su hijastro aquella noche. Un racista antiasgardiano que pretendía convertir a la Tierra en un segundo Jotunheim…

Pero parecía que Jormungand se había marchado hacía bastante, pues la habitación estaba silenciosa, a oscuras y en perfecta calma. Sylene dormía profundamente en su cama, sin la menor señal de que la intoxicación hubiese dejado secuelas en su organismo. Tenía mejor color y aunque su tez seguía siendo pálida, era más su blancura natural que la lividez enfermiza que lo había marcado durante las horas que había pasado luchando por su vida: Sigyn era capaz de distinguir la diferencia. Contrastando con su enérgica actitud durante sus períodos de vigilia, cuando dormía Sylene irradiaba belleza, paz y serenidad, de forma muy parecida a su padre.

Volver a pensar en Loki la llenó otra vez de desasosiego. Se sentía demasiado exhausta –tanto física como emocionalmente– para confrontarlo esa noche y armarle un escándalo como le habría gustado. Sería mejor que descansase un poco, y tal como decía Scarlett O'Hara en la película, "mañana sería otro día". Por supuesto, no tenía la menor intención de dormir en la habitación del matrimonio, esa noche no quería verle la cara a Loki. Pasaría la noche con Sylene: su cama era lo bastante amplia para dos personas, y con el sueño tan pesado que tenía su hija, probablemente ni se daría cuenta de que dormía a su lado.

Aunque estaba el problema de la ropa. Aquel maldito vestido dorado era demasiado ajustado e incómodo como para dormir con él, y al ser Sigyn más curvilínea que su hija, ninguno de los camisones de la joven le serviría. Y dormir sin nada encima también quedaba descartado; no por tener a Sylene al lado, sino porque, con la tendencia de ésta a acalorarse y apartar las sábanas a la mínima, ella acabaría helándose.

No tenía más remedio que volver a sus aposentos, aunque sólo fuese un minuto, para recoger alguno de sus propios camisones. Tendría que ir rápido para no coincidir con Loki cuando regresase a casa… si es que llegaba a regresar en toda la noche, pensó acumulando aún más bilis.

Sin embargo, cuando por fin estuvo en su dormitorio, una especie de abúlica melancolía invadió su espíritu, impidiéndole hacer lo contrario de lo que tenía la intención de hacer: actuar con rapidez y pasar el menor tiempo posible allí. Aunque ya tenía el camisón en la mano, en lugar de marcharse como había pensado se sentó en la cama con otro largo suspiro, y se quitó la tiara y la dejó olvidada en su mesilla de noche como si fuese una de las diademas de tres dólares que usaba en la Tierra en lugar de la joya de incalculable valor que era.

Tuvo que hacer otro esfuerzo para reprimir las lágrimas al mirar hacia la chimenea –ahora apagada– y recordar todas las promesas que se habían hecho apenas unas noches atrás frente al fuego, entre besos y caricias. ¿Cómo podía Loki valorarlas tan poco como para olvidarlas sólo porque su antigua amante hubiese reaparecido en su vida?

Automáticamente se levantó, pero en vez de marcharse sus pies la encaminaron, como guiados por una voluntad propia, a la biblioteca. _Tenía_ que volver a leer aquel condenado libro, _tenía_ que comprobar que todo lo que habían hablado aquella noche no había sido un sueño.

Después de todo, pensó con desaliento, Loki no acababa de llegar, así que ya no estaba tan preocupada por coincidir con él. Era más que probable que pasase la noche fuera… igual que en Asgard.

–*–*–*–*–*–

–¿Cómo que se ha ido? –a Loki le costó decir aquello de forma medianamente discreta, en lugar de bramar iracundo como habría hecho de estar más en intimidad. Incómodo, Fenrir bajó la mirada y arrastró los pies como si no supiera qué hacer con ellos. Casi parecía un niño pequeño recibiendo la regañina de su padre, en lugar de un licántropo adulto y peligroso asesino.

–He tenido que llevarla a casa, padre. ¡Prácticamente me obligó! Estaba fuera de sí, temí que te montase una escena delante de los _svaltárfar_ y nos hiciera quedar a todos en ridículo.

–Por todos los… –maldijo Loki y se llevó una mano a la frente, malhumorado y fatigado. ¿Por qué tenía que salirle todo mal? ¿Y cómo había llegado a pensar que Sigyn no se enteraría de que se había ausentado con Angerboda? Seguro que habría imaginado lo peor, y ahora a él le costaría horrores convencerla de lo contrario. Claro que el error había sido suyo por prestar oídos a la petición de su ex amante… no, el error venía de antes: mezclar lo personal y los negocios jamás había sido buena idea, algo que él nunca acabaría de aprender.

Dio órdenes al primer sirviente que pasó por su lado para que le trajera su capa: no iba a esperar ni un segundo más para regresar a su casa y arreglar todo aquel lío. Sin embargo, cuando éste cumplió la orden y Loki comenzó a invocar su poder de teletransporte, tuvo que detenerse al ver a Helblindi acercándose. Frunció el ceño: ¿qué querría ahora?

–Te estaba buscando, nadie sabía dónde te encontrabas hasta que he captado que activabas tus poderes –dijo Helblindi–. ¿Te marchas ya?

–Sí –contestó él con voz tensa–. Tengo problemas… familiares.

–Me lo imagino, pero tendrás que venir antes a despedirte de Malekith y su séquito.

Loki puso cara de fastidio.

–A decir verdad, no me apetece nada –Aparte de que le daba una pereza horrible, no quería perder ni un segundo más en cortesías con la misma gente que le había costado tantos disgustos con su mujer–. ¿Por qué no les dices que he tenido una urgencia con mi hija y que he tenido que marcharme repentinamente?

–El dios del engaño eres tú. Yo no pienso mentir por ti –contestó Helblindi. Loki, que no se esperaba esa respuesta del normalmente dócil _jotun_, se quedó un poco sorprendido, al igual que su hijo– Fenrir, ¿te importaría dejarnos a solas?

Éste asintió y se alejó para darles privacidad, y el monarca ciego prosiguió:

–Hermano… –sintió que Loki se tensó al escuchar aquello, y preguntó– ¿Te molesta que te llame así?

–Claro que no –mintió él, pues en realidad ese apelativo le transportaba a otros tiempos que le hacían sentir incómodo y _nostálgico_–. Mientras no lo escuche nadie que pueda poner al descubierto mi verdadera identidad, me da exactamente igual.

–Si es por eso, no debes preocuparte, los guardias más próximos están demasiado lejos para oírnos. Lo que iba a decirte es que recuerdo la primera vez que contactaste conmigo, hace quince años. Prácticamente me _obligaste_ a aceptar la corona bajo amenaza de muerte.

Loki se cruzó de brazos de forma displicente.

–¿Acaso me guardas rencor por ello?

–En absoluto. Sólo estaba pensando que en aquella ocasión accedí a ser tu testaferro sólo para salvar la vida, pero ahora _realmente_ creo en lo que hacemos. De hecho te estoy agradecido, pues me diste la oportunidad de hacer algo que jamás creí posible: no sólo transmitir la historia, sino formar parte de ella.

El dios se impacientó: no le gustaba perder el tiempo, y menos escuchando batallitas.

–¿Qué intentas decirme, Helblindi?

–Sólo te pido encarecidamente, como hermano tuyo y como responsable de este Reino, que recuerdes cuáles son tus prioridades. Por primera vez en milenios Jotunheim puede volver a ser lo que una vez fue. Tal vez empezases esto como una venganza personal, pero se ha convertido en algo mucho más importante. Más importante que tú, más importante que yo… y más importante que tu mujer.

–_Nada_ es más importante que Sigyn –replicó él, enseñando los dientes en una agresiva mueca.

–Entonces no debiste haber empezado esto, poniendo a medio Yggdrasil en pie de guerra, ¿no te parece? –el _jotun_ mostró una desvaída sonrisa irónica–. Me agrada tu esposa, de verdad, pero es un punto débil en tu motivación y en tus defensas. Si yo, un ciego, he podido darme cuenta, qué no habrá hecho Malekith. Y sabes bien que no siempre será nuestro aliado. Ten cuidado.

–Te agradezco el consejo, pero no debes preocuparte –contestó Loki fríamente–. Está bien, iré a despedirme de ese elfo engreído para que no tenga la menor queja, pero que sea rápido.

–Bien –Helblindi asintió complacido, y ambos hermanos se dirigieron de nuevo a la sala donde estaba el resto del grupo. Mientras caminaban, el monarca volvió a hablar– Hay algo que jamás te he contado… ¿nunca te has preguntado por qué nuestros destinos fueron tan diferentes? Por qué, habiendo nacido ambos defectuosos, yo por mi ceguera y tú por tu tamaño, tú acabaste en manos de Odín mientras yo fui criado como un príncipe.

–Es algo que no me preocupa –repuso el dios, fingiendo una indiferencia que no sentía–. A mí me abandonaron en aquel templo y a ti no. Qué importa la razón.

–Te equivocas –le contradijo Helblindi–. Yo también fui abandonado.

Loki detuvo sus pasos por la sorpresa, observando al _jotun_ lleno de asombro. Éste sonrió por haber logrado penetrar en la coraza de impasibilidad de su hermano.

–Así es –continuó–. La tradición _obliga_ a los _jotnar_, cuando sus retoños adolecen del menor defecto físico o mental, a exponerlos al viento y a la escarcha para devolverlos a nuestros espíritus antecesores. Laufey, nuestro padre, no podía ignorar tal tradición so pena de despertar la ira de su pueblo, pero cuando yo nací, nuestra madre, la reina Nal, le suplicó por mi vida, de modo que idearon un modo de salvarme sin que pareciera que desafiaba la ley.

Hizo una pausa y sonrió, como rememorando:

–Me habría gustado que la conocieras, me refiero a madre. Murió cuando yo era pequeño, pero recuerdo su dulzura y gentileza conmigo, y aunque nunca llegué a verla era famosa por su belleza y su elegancia. No tenía nada que envidiarle a la reina Frigga.

–¿Cómo murió? –preguntó Loki con un hilo de voz, pero Helblindi continuó la historia sin responder.

–Tal y como lo ordenan las costumbres, me dejaron expuesto en el Templo Sagrado de Utgard, pero esa misma noche madre regresó en secreto y me recogió, llevándome a una fortaleza alejada de todo, donde me crié y donde permanecí la mayor parte de mi vida, aislado del mundo pero sin ninguna privación. Byleist, nuestro hermano mayor, sí había nacido con todo lo que tenía que tener un príncipe de nuestra raza, por lo que él era el heredero legítimo al trono… y yo no constituía amenaza alguna para él. De todas formas, gobernar nunca estuvo dentro de mis ambiciones, como bien sabes.

»Cuando tú naciste, tan débil y diminuto, nuestros padres también se vieron obligados a exponerte e intentaron la misma estratagema que conmigo, pero en esa ocasión les salió mal, pues les pilló por medio la guerra contra Asgard. Los _Aesir_ invadieron Utgard el mismo día que fuiste expuesto y Odín llegó con su hueste hasta el mismísimo Templo, donde te habían dejado. Cuando madre se enteró, corrió hacia allí para sacarte, pero era demasiado tarde –acabó–. Habías desaparecido.

Aunque Loki no replicó, su rostro demudado indicaba a las claras hasta qué punto le había afectado aquel relato. Recordó las duras palabras de Laufey hacia Thor, refiriéndose a Odín: "Tu padre es un asesino y un ladrón". Ahora sabía que no se refería sólo al _Cofre de los Antiguos Inviernos_. Entonces, ¿Laufey había tenido la intención de salvarlo, de quedarse con él?

¿Y él lo había asesinado en venganza por un crimen del que era inocente?

–Aunque nunca encontraron tu cadáver, todo el mundo dio por sentado que habías muerto con el resto de ocupantes del Templo –prosiguió Helblindi en voz baja–. Madre nunca lo superó. El haber perdido a uno de sus amados niños fue más de lo que pudo soportar, ni siquiera pensar en los otros dos hijos que le quedábamos fue suficiente para atarla a la vida. Simplemente… se apagó.

Después fijó sus ojos ciegos en Loki, como si realmente pudiera verlo.

–Ambos tenemos razones para tomar venganza contra Odín, hermano. Te serviré en todo lo que necesites y haré todo lo que me pidas, pero no me falles, no _nos_ falles. Cuando llegue el momento, no te eches atrás.

–No me echaré atrás –prometió Loki muy serio, y se aclaró la garganta como si tratase de deshacer el nudo que se había alojado allí–. ¿Puedes… adelantarte? Enseguida me reuniré contigo para despedirme de Malekith.

Necesitaba aunque fuesen unos pocos segundos para digerir la amarga verdad que acababa de serle revelada.

–*–*–*–*–*–

De pie frente al atril de ébano, Sigyn fue pasando las páginas de la _Völuspá_ hasta llegar a la parte que tantas pesadillas le había producido. Ahí estaba: no había duda. Loki moriría, Thor moriría, y todo se consumiría. ¡Maldito libro agorero, y maldita Vidente!

Aunque no dejaba de estar furiosa por la práctica certeza de la traición de su marido, el corazón de Sigyn seguía rebelándose ante el destino vaticinado para él, sin importar que fuese un mentiroso o un adúltero. ¿Seguía siendo tan tonta como en Asgard o acaso era una señal de su inconsciente? Tal vez Fenrir tenía razón y se estaba precipitando al condenarlo, como había ocurrido aquella noche cuando descubrió a Lorelei en sus habitaciones. Si era así, había hecho el más espantoso de los ridículos marchándose de Utgard de forma tan desbocada, aunque eso era lo de menos, pues tampoco le importaba mucho lo que aquellas personas pensasen de ella. Si Fenrir tenía razón, estaba siendo extremadamente injusta con Loki, pero si éste era inocente, ¿por qué había desaparecido con Angerboda sin decirle nada? Aun en el mejor de los casos había sido horriblemente desconsiderado, ya que se había desentendido de lo que ella pudiera pensar o sentir ante su ausencia.

Todo lo que sabía era que seguía enfadada con él y aún tenía ganas de darle una buena patada en el trasero, pero la idea de que muriera le seguía provocando una horrible sensación en la boca del estómago. Quería que viviese, aunque fuese con _la otra_: en eso no habían cambiado las cosas. ¿Habría una manera de romper la profecía? Loki afirmaba que tenía un plan para ello, pero su intuición de mujer le decía que ese plan, además de oscuro y peligroso, no sería suficiente.

Como sumida en trance, retrocedió despacio hasta que su espalda chocó ligeramente con la estantería que tenía detrás, haciendo caer un polvoriento volumen de los anaqueles. Cuando se agachó a recogerlo, vio que se trataba de un libro de mitología griega, con leyendas inventadas por los midgardianos sobre unas deidades y unas épocas muy antiguas. De hecho, Sigyn había leído muchas veces esas historias en Asgard, tanto para sí misma como para sus hijos, y se había maravillado con la inventiva y la creatividad de los mortales.

Llevada por la nostalgia, abrió el libro y se dejó perder de nuevo en aquel mundo de fantasía lleno de amores y pasiones trágicas, y donde abundaban las traiciones, pero también las esposas fieles y abnegadas. Teniendo en cuenta que los mortales consideraban la historia de los asgardianos otro tipo de mitología, se preguntó si también conocerían su propia vida y si la considerarían otro de esos relatos fantasiosos. ¿Narrarían la historia de Sigyn, la diosa de la fidelidad, que se quedó a proteger a su esposo el dios timador del veneno de la serpiente? ¿Sería entonces la suya una más entre todas aquellas leyendas, era ella simplemente una más de esas encarnaciones de la lealtad conyugal? Mujeres como Penélope, que aguardó durante más de veinte años el regreso de Odiseo; o Laodamia, que se suicidó tras la muerte de su esposo en la guerra de Troya; o…

–¡¿Por qué demonios te has ido sin avisarme?! –la voz crispada de Loki a sus espaldas interrumpió su cavilación.

Por un momento Sigyn se sobresaltó, como siempre que su marido se teletransportaba y aparecía de la nada detrás de ella. Sin embargo, esta vez la ira superó a la impresión y le faltó tiempo para girarse hacia él, con un fuego asesino en los ojos y las mejillas arreboladas de pura rabia:

–¡_Tú_! –chilló y se lanzó hacia él, empujándolo hacia atrás con violencia– ¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a aparecer delante de mí después de lo que has hecho? ¡Embustero, malnacido, infiel! –lo insultó, acompañando cada adjetivo con un nuevo empujón. Él se dejó golpear e increpar sin decir nada, sorprendido por tanta agresividad, pero al oír el último apelativo su semblante se ensombreció.

–¿"_Infiel_"? –repitió con ofendida indignación– ¿Se puede saber a qué viene eso?

–¿Que a qué viene? ¿Acaso niegas que te escabulliste tras la reunión para verte a solas con Angerboda?

El dios emitió un suspiro fatigado. Indudablemente las cosas habían tomado el peor rumbo que podían hacer.

–No, no lo niego, pero sólo hemos estado hablando. Quería verla en privado para advertirle de que se mantuviera alejada de Sylene y de ti.

–Sí, seguro… sólo hablar –repitió ella con amargo sarcasmo–. Así lo llamas tú. Y yo tragándome el cuento de que "nuestro amor está escrito en las estrellas". ¡Pero no ha cambiado nada desde Asgard! Esa zorra aparece y te ha faltado tiempo para correr tras ella. ¡Al menos podríais haber esperado a tener más privacidad en lugar de hacerlo delante de todos!

Loki frunció el ceño ante la acusación.

–¿Cómo puedes creer que ella y yo…? Sigyn, pensé que habíamos dejado todo eso atrás, que confiabas en mí.

–¿Confiar en ti, en el dios del engaño? Desapareciste con ella sin darme la menor explicación, ¿tenías siquiera intención de decírmelo?

–Pues no, la verdad, ¡porque sabía que ibas a reaccionar exactamente como lo estás haciendo!

–¿Y cómo quieres que reaccione? Angerboda fue tu amante durante _décadas_, es la madre de tres de tus hijos –en sus ojos empezaron a aparecer lágrimas que se limpió con rabia–. Incluso puede que aún sientas algo por ella, por mucho que lo niegues. Pero ya no soy la Princesa sumisa y cobarde que lo aguantaba todo sin decir palabra. ¡Si quieres volver con ella, por mí está bien, pero no toleraré ni una sola humillación más! Cogeré mis cosas y las de Sylene y nos volveremos a Vanaheim, y…

Antes de que continuara su iracundo discurso, Loki la tomó de los brazos para detenerla.

–Sigyn… ¡Sigyn, basta! Mírame.

Ella enmudeció y fijó sus ojos llorosos en los de él, con una expresión dolida e indefensa que le recordó mucho a aquella solitaria Princesa de Asgard.

–Aunque soy el dios del engaño, no quiero que dudes de mis palabras: no ha pasado nada entre Angerboda y yo y no tengo la menor intención de volver con ella. _No quiero_ volver con ella. Su aparición no cambia nada, todo es igual que hace unas horas, antes de salir hacia Utgard. Sólo te quiero a ti. Siempre te he querido sólo a ti.

Ella lo escuchó en silencio y no contestó nada, sólo bajó la vista al suelo avergonzada por su histérico arrebato. Al parecer estaba empezando a convencerla, pero entonces Loki, llevado por sus propios celos, no pudo evitar añadir más secamente:

–Además, me sorprende que te dieras cuenta de mi ausencia, ya que se te veía más que complacida con tu íntima conversación con ese media cara de Malekith.

Apenas hubo pronunciado esas palabras se dio cuenta del error que había cometido cuando ella volvió a encolerizarse y se apartó de él indignadísima.

–Ah no, no te atrevas a hacer eso. ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a hacerlo!

–¿Hacer qué?

–¡Acusarme de algo de lo que sabes que soy inocente para distraer la atención de tus faltas, igual que en Asgard!

–¡Igual no, esta vez yo también soy inocente! –replicó él, también a gritos. Con lo cerca que había estado de acabar con la discusión, y ahora el enfrentamiento era más encarnizado que nunca.

–"Esta vez" –repitió ella sardónicamente–, eso porque lo dices tú y tengo que creerte. ¡Pero yo lo he sido siempre! Sabes muy bien que si estaba siendo amable con ese grimoso individuo era por ti.

–¿Por eso dejaste que te toquetease? –él la atacó con los brazos en jarras, aludiendo al momento en que Malekith la tomó de la mano.

–¿Habrías preferido que le diese una bofetada?

–¡Sí! –exclamó sin pensar, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que había dicho otra tontería. Si ella hubiese hecho eso, Malekith lo habría visto como un insulto y habría roto las negociaciones ofendido–… No. En realidad no.

Apagada parte de su furia, Loki se sentó en las escaleras y se llevó las manos al cabello para echárselo hacia atrás. Tras aquella noche tan tensa, se sentía mentalmente exhausto.

–Si no confiamos totalmente el uno en el otro, esto no saldrá bien –murmuró. Ella bajó la cabeza.

–Entonces debiste haber confiado en mí para decirme la verdad. Si sólo querías hablar con Angerboda en privado, debiste habérmelo explicado en lugar de simplemente desaparecer pensando que no me enteraría. No me habría hecho gracia, pero tampoco te lo habría prohibido. Y me habría evitado la tortura posterior de imaginarme mil cosas.

–Lo sé, supongo que me hace falta empatía –repuso él–. Soy experto en penetrar en la mente humana para provocar sufrimiento, pero no para lo contrario. Lo siento. Y sé que tampoco tengo derecho a reclamarte por lo de Malekith…

–No, no lo tienes –lo interrumpió ella secamente.

–…Pero me ponía enfermo ver cómo te miraba y pensar que te deseaba.

–¿Qué? –Ahora era Sigyn la que no podía salir de su asombro– ¿Crees que él se interesaba por mí… de _esa_ forma? Es lo más ridículo que he oído nunca. ¡Es un elfo, Loki! Todo el mundo sabe que las elfas, tanto de la luz como de la oscuridad, son los seres más hermosos y gráciles de los Nueve Reinos. ¿Entonces, cómo va a fijarse un elfo en una mujer de otra especie? A los ojos de Malekith, no debo resultar más atractiva que una mula. ¿Cómo se te ocurre que podría sentirse atraído por mí? –se echó a reír ante aquella idea que encontraba de lo más absurda, aunque a Loki no le parecía tan gracioso. Sin embargo, recordó las palabras de Angerboda sobre que el _svaltárfer _"_no tenía ese tipo de apetitos_".

–Si es así, ¿por qué no dejaba de mirarte, de hablar contigo, de buscar tu compañía?

–La verdad, no lo sé –admitió ella–, yo soy la primera sorprendida. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, creo que quería lo mismo que Angerboda ha intentado conmigo: ponerte a prueba, ver hasta qué punto podías aguantar una provocación. Seguro que estaban compinchados, y los dos hemos caído como idiotas. Ese hombre no es tu amigo, Loki, es muy peligroso.

Él alzó los ojos al cielo como si aquella afirmación le hubiese parecido tonta por su obviedad.

–No me digas. ¿Crees que no lo sé?

–¿Entonces por qué sigues empeñado en forjar una alianza con él?

–Porque aunque Jotunheim tenga un gran ejército, Asgard sigue siendo tecnológicamente muy superior. Ni siquiera las armas que fabricamos en la Tierra pueden igualar las asgardianas, salvo las nucleares, y no puedo usar ésas en Asgard sin volver inhabitable todo el Reino. Tampoco puedo contar con los enanos, que se centran más en ingeniería y minería y sólo crean diseños armamentísticos a pequeña escala. Los únicos que están tan avanzados en tecnología bélica como para competir con los _Aesir_ son los elfos oscuros, por eso los necesito.

Ante aquel argumento, Sigyn no podía seguir insistiendo en que dejase de lado aquella alianza que parecía tan necesaria, aunque siguiese dándole mala espina.

–Entonces debes tener mucho cuidado con Malekith –le rogó mientras se acercaba a él y lo tomaba de las manos, muy seria. El orgullo de Loki se rebeló, como si tanta preocupación implicara que ella lo subestimaba.

–Que tenga cuidado _él conmigo _–siseó altivamente–. Ese majadero se cree muy listo intentando manipularme. Pero quien juega con fuego acaba quemándose, y si vuelve a tontear contigo aunque sólo sea para molestarme, le mataré.

–¿Pero no acabas de decir que le necesitas? Eres increíble dando la vuelta a todo. Encima de que he tenido que aguantar la presencia de no una sino dos ex amantes tuyas en los escasos meses que llevo aquí y después de lo que he presenciado esta noche, eres tú quien se cree con derecho a estar celoso.

–Soy yo el que vive con pánico continuo a perderte. Eres lo mejor que tengo, que he tenido jamás. ¿Crees que voy a tolerar que otro venga de fuera a quitarme lo que es mío?

–¿…Lo que es tuyo? –repitió ella irritada– Otra vez hablas como si yo fuera de tu propiedad, ¡y ninguna persona pertenece a otra!

–Pero _yo sí te pertenezco_ –el dios se acercó a ella cambiando radicalmente de actitud. Su irritante tonillo altanero desapareció para dar paso a un susurro mucho más dulce y seductor–. Te pertenecí desde la primera vez que posaste tus ojos sobre mí, desde antes incluso. De modo que, ¿cómo no vas a ser tú mía?

Ella tragó saliva ante la mirada llena de fuego de aquellos ojos intensos.

–Loki…

–Malekith no sabe lo cerca que ha estado de la muerte esta noche. Ya te lo dije aquella vez en Asgard y por si no te acuerdas, te lo vuelvo a repetir –añadió él aún más bajo, pero esta vez la amenaza era claramente perceptible en el terciopelo de su voz–: ¡cualquier hombre que te mire siquiera con deseo, cualquiera que pretenda alejarte de mí, lo pagará con su vida!

Sigyn sacudió la cabeza. Habría querido decirle que aquellas palabras y esa ansia de posesión no eran, como él creía, una muestra de amor o romanticismo. Aquello no debería formar parte de lo que ella entendía por una relación sana, pero tampoco podía olvidar con quién estaba tratando, y ya era muy tarde para hacerle cambiar. Durante años había deseado desesperadamente que él la amara, y ahora sabía qué significaba eso que se solía decirse sobre que había que tener cuidado con las cosas que se desean.

–Estás completamente loco… –susurró, y él no se esforzó en negarlo.

–Puede ser… pero loco por ti –hizo el gesto de tomarla entre sus brazos, pero ella se resistió.

–No creas que tus melosas palabras van a hacer que olvide tan fácilmente el mal rato que me has hecho pasar esta noche.

–Entonces tendré que cambiar de táctica –replicó el dios y de inmediato, sin dejarle tiempo para reaccionar, tomó el rostro de la mujer entre sus manos y la besó impetuosa y posesivamente, como hacía siempre que se quedaba sin argumentos; como si quisiera dejar en sus labios una huella de fuego que la marcara como suya. El tipo de beso que nunca fallaba en robarle la voluntad; y al cual, muy a su pesar, le era físicamente imposible dejar de responder.

Pero pese a todo, cuando la dejó ir –y ella pudo recuperar el aliento–, siguió mirándolo agriamente mientras se frotaba los labios hinchados, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, también insatisfechos por lo breve del contacto.

–¿Sabes qué? Tampoco esto significa nada –espetó, y se alejó dándole la espalda para que no pudiera leer el dolor y la inseguridad en sus ojos–. Por lo que sé, perfectamente has podido tener un apasionado reencuentro con Angerboda y después volver aquí haciéndote el inocente enamorado para que te readmita junto a mí. Te conozco demasiado bien para ignorar tu tendencia a jugar a dos bandas, dios del engaño.

Loki dejó escapar una breve risa y caminó pausadamente hacia ella.

–Si fuese como dices, ahora mismo aún estaría junto a ella y no aquí, contigo… –la rodeó con sus brazos desde atrás, apretando su cuerpo contra él–, muriéndome de deseo por ti.

Sigyn cerró los ojos extasiada al sentir los brazos de su esposo estrechando su cintura y el rígido contacto masculino contra la parte baja de su espalda. Debía estar diciendo la verdad, porque ningún hombre o dios era capaz de acostarse con otra mujer y seguir después manteniéndose… así. Como siempre, a su cuerpo le resultaba casi imposible resistirse a aquello, pero su orgullo le impedía olvidarlo todo y entregarse sin más.

–Después de todo esto, ¿aún tienes el descaro de intentar seducirme?

Loki acercó sus labios a su oreja, haciéndola estremecer con el calor de su aliento cuando susurró:

–Querida, casi no he podido pensar en otra cosa desde que te vi con ese vestido.

Ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, volviendo a ser consciente de lo ajustado de sus ropas o su vertiginoso escote y sintiéndose incómoda por ello… pero a la vez, tremendamente excitada.

–Eres incorregible. No hace ni cinco minutos estábamos discutiendo a gritos y ahora…

–Y ahora, ¿qué mejor forma de hacer las paces? –el dios sonrió torcidamente y llevó sus dedos a los costados de ella, casi rozando la parte baja de los senos… y Sigyn se descubrió deseando que siguiera hacia arriba. Intentó concentrarse en mirar los libros que tenía delante para no ceder, pero le era imposible con las sensaciones que le venían de detrás. La máscara de altiva indignación con que se había protegido hasta entonces no había tardado en desaparecer revelando un desnudo anhelo, tan intenso como el de él. Ni los celos, ni la tristeza del pasado o la ira, absolutamente nada era capaz de imponerse sobre la arrolladora química que surgía cada vez que sus cuerpos se tocaban.

–Aún sigo enfadada contigo –masculló a trompicones.

–¿Eso es un no? –susurró él, acercando aún más sus labios a la oreja de ella y sin dejar de juguetear malvadamente con sus dedos bajo sus pechos. Sigyn emitió un ahogado sonido gutural que podría ser tanto un gruñido exasperado ante su insistencia como un gemido excitado e indefenso. Él rió suavemente– Lo suponía.

Una de sus manos abandonó el costado de la mujer y subió hasta su mentón. Con dulzura, hizo que su esposa volviera el rostro hacia atrás y buscó su boca, sin que ella ya se resistiera en absoluto. Esta vez sus besos fueron todo lo contrario al de antes: suaves, pausados e increíblemente sensuales; y las manos del dios empezaron a moverse casi con voluntad propia sobre los senos femeninos. Sus dedos recorrieron el trazado de los bordes del vestido metiéndose poco a poco bajo éstos, separándolos un poco más de la piel con cada pasada; y Sigyn contuvo el aliento cuando los notó introducirse del todo en su escote para después bajarlo, separando el elástico tejido dorado de sus pechos desnudos y exponiéndolos al frío aire de la biblioteca. El dios los acarició con suavidad, con la respiración cada vez más acelerada y el fuego de su deseo enardeciéndose aún más al sentir la sedosa piel y la dureza de los pezones bajo sus palmas.

No era el único excitado por aquel contacto: Sigyn gimió de nuevo, esta vez de forma audible, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, reclinando la cabeza sobre su hombro. Todo aquello era tan parecido a ese sueño húmedo que había tenido tiempo atrás en Midgard… poco antes de que Loki reapareciera en su vida.

Besándola en la frente, el dios introdujo un par de dedos en su boca; y ella le siguió el juego lamiéndolos y chupándolos de tal forma que él creyó que estallaría allí mismo. En lugar de eso, decidió contraatacar llevando la mano de nuevo a sus pechos y jugueteando con los pezones con unos dedos que ahora estaban mojados y resbaladizos; mientras que con la otra mano le levantaba la voluminosa falda y comenzó a deslizarse entre sus piernas, primero sobre la ropa interior, pero no tardó en apartarla para recrearse en la humedad caliente de la piel desnuda. Ella se estremeció y se revolvió con una mezcla de risa y jadeo al notar aquellos expertos dedos en su zona más sensible, pero él no le permitió alejarse.

Por un momento se detuvo –haciéndola casi aullar de frustración–, pero sólo para hacerla girar y colocarla de cara a él. Hubo más besos, intercambio de saliva, y sus lenguas se enredaron en un juego erótico que calentaba la situación aún más si cabía.

Sigyn comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa e introdujo sus manos en ella para acariciar su pecho, fascinada por la suavidad de su piel. Él disfrutó de la dulce caricia, pero era incapaz de permanecer pasivo demasiado tiempo, por lo que agachó la cabeza para alcanzar la garganta y clavícula de la mujer, que recorrió con los labios. Después bajó un poco más y su boca reanudó lo que habían comenzado sus dedos, acariciando y lamiendo los pechos de la asgardiana con delicado esmero, lo que la hizo respingar.

Ésta, casi incapaz físicamente de soportar tanto placer, arqueó la espalda y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, descansándola en la librería; y aferraba el cabello de su marido con ambas manos mientras jadeaba y se mordía los labios, pero pronto incluso ese punto de apoyo le fue arrebatado cuando la cabeza de Loki bajó aún más y terminó por desaparecer bajo la falda. Sigyn notó cómo le levantaba una pierna para colocarla sobre su hombro y apartaba la fina tela de la ropa interior para dejar su intimidad expuesta a las licenciosas atenciones que él quisiera brindarle.

Ella cerró los ojos, respirando ahogadamente: ahora todo lo que podía hacer era morderse el dorso de una mano para contener sus gemidos y procurar mantener el equilibrio mientras que aquellos lengua y dedos, tan traviesos como su propietario, la llevaban al clímax. Echó una mano hacia atrás para sujetarse a una de las baldas de la librería para no desplomarse en el suelo, ya que las piernas directamente se negaban a sostenerla; y gritó el nombre de Loki mientras el éxtasis la invadía, atravesando su cuerpo y su mente como una brillante ola blanca.

Él emergió de nuevo bajo la falda, con los labios brillantes y curvados por una juguetona sonrisa. Pocas cosas le excitaban más que ver a su amada tan entregada y saber que él, y nadie más, era el único capaz de proporcionarle tanto placer. Y prueba de aquello era el doloroso bulto que se veía en su pantalón al incorporarse, el cual parecía quejarse de la falta de atención, algo a lo que él iba a ponerle remedio enseguida. Ni siquiera se desnudó por completo, sino que se limitó a soltarse el pantalón y el calzón mientras que ella, casi sin fuerzas pero ansiosa por sentir la piel desnuda de su marido contra la suya, le abrió la camisa de un golpe sin preocuparse siquiera de terminar de desabrocharla, haciendo saltar un par de botones. Él correspondió encantado a la urgencia de Sigyn, llevando de nuevo su mano bajo la falda hasta hallar la exigua braguita que antes sólo había apartado y rasgándola como si fuese de papel para después dejarla caer al suelo.

Levantó a la mujer en peso y la apoyó contra la librería, y ella abrió las piernas para ceñirlas a su cintura. Por un momento, ambos lucharon por apartar toda aquella gasa blanca que se interponía entre sus cuerpos, lo que pareció hacerle mucha gracia a ella y algo menos a él, pero pronto solventaron ese pequeño problema técnico y ella lo acogió como hacía siempre, con un excitado suspiro de bienvenida. Elevando las manos de ella e inmovilizándolas contra la estantería, Loki se tomó su tiempo para mirarla a los ojos durante unos instantes antes de empezar a moverse, con tanta intensidad que Sigyn pensó que, aunque físicamente estuviera dentro de ella, lo que de verdad la poseía era aquella abrasadora mirada esmeralda.

Mientras sus cuerpos se unían en aquella arrebatadora danza que tan bien conocían, Loki se alegraba de que, incluso después de aquella desastrosa noche y de lo que había sido su primera auténtica pelea desde que habían reanudado su relación, su mujer continuara sin poder resistirse a él. Todo lo demás podía fallar, pero ella siempre estaría allí para él y la idea lo aliviaba en cierto modo. Se sentía tan feliz que ni se acordaba de lo que había ocurrido, ni había vuelto a pensar en Angerboda.

Pero Sigyn sí lo hacía, de hecho no podía apartar a la _jotun_ de sus pensamientos. Su regreso había reabierto heridas que creía ya cerradas, no tanto en la relación con su marido como en su autoestima. Sabía que Angerboda había sido y seguía siendo más hermosa que ella, mucho más sensual, y que había abierto a Loki a un mundo de placeres y pasiones del que el dios nunca había sido consciente hasta que la conoció. Sigyn siempre había tenido, como una espina clavada en su alma, el remordimiento de que su marido había tomado una amante porque ella no había sido capaz de satisfacerle como mujer, cosa que su rival había logrado con creces. Y en aquel entonces aún podía justificarse con que era demasiado tímida y poco experimentada como para hacer nada al respecto, pero tantos años después eso sólo parecía una vulgar excusa.

Sabía, ahora sí, que él la amaba, y ella se entregaba con toda su alma, pero tras la reaparición de Angerboda le aterraba que él las comparase aunque fuese de forma inconsciente y acabar considerándola aburrida como antaño. Él era un verdadero mago de las artes amatorias, y no sabía si ella le daba tanto placer como él le daba a ella. Desde luego, no se merecía menos.

Tal vez, pensó, lo estaba enfocando erróneamente. No debía ver aquello como una amenaza, sino como una _oportunidad_. La oportunidad de mejorar en aquel aspecto concreto de su relación; y era algo que debía iniciar ella, ya que siempre había sido la más pasiva. No era que no le gustase el sexo más allá de como expresión de amor; de hecho le encantaba, pero casi siempre se había dejado hacer por él y pocas veces había tomado la iniciativa. Eso era lo que debía cambiar. Había tantas cosas que les quedaban por probar, tantos placeres que dar y recibir… a partir de ese mismo instante. Y con esa idea, por fin, logró relajarse y disfrutar de nuevo.

–Sigue, amor mío… –susurró jadeante, mientras se sujetaba a Loki con brazos y piernas–. Más fuerte.

–¿Seguro? –preguntó él entrecortadamente, preocupado por dañarla con su fuerza de gigante de hielo.

–Sí, por favor… –Quería sentirlo dentro de ella, tan profunda, intensa y animalmente como pudiese resistir. Quería mantener su ritmo y soportar sus embates cuanto más violentos mejor, aunque le hiciese daño; pues aquel moderado dolor era fácilmente tolerable cuando venía mezclado con aquel placer sublime. Quería que él no tuviese que contener sus energías con ella y que ambos se dejasen llevar por una pasión sin límites, demostrándole así que no era la frágil muñequita de cristal por la que siempre la había tomado sino una mujer de carne y hueso, tan sexual como él– Más fuerte… no pares nunca… oh Loki… –repetía una vez y otra con la voz ronca por la excitación.

Aquellos continuos gemidos lo estaban volviendo loco, de modo que el dios arreció en sus embestidas con todas sus fuerzas, empujando una y otra vez el cuerpo de la mujer contra la librería e incluso derribando al suelo algunos de aquellos antiguos y valiosos anaqueles en el proceso. En ningún momento ella se quejó por aquel ímpetu, al contrario: se aferró aún más a él enterrando sus dedos en su espalda y en el cabello, y sus gemidos aumentaron de volumen llegando a convertirse en auténticos chillidos de placer que acompañaban a los bufidos de él.

Aquello –tan fogoso, tan desenfrenado, tan intenso– no podía durar. Aunque él poseyera una resistencia superior a la común e intentase aguantar todo lo posible, llegó un momento en que ya no pudo más. Así que se dejó ir en medio de una gozosa explosión que hizo que todo el mundo desapareciera a su alrededor por un instante, pero aún llegó a arrancarle a la asgardiana un segundo clímax todavía más violento que el anterior, a juzgar por sus gritos.

Tras aquello, se quedaron quietos durante unos segundos, jadeando: estaban agotados y sudorosos, en especial él. Loki observó a su esposa, que seguía apoyada en la pared, recuperándose.

–No te habré hecho daño, ¿verdad? –preguntó, algo inquieto. Ella sacudió la cabeza, aún sin fuerzas para hablar o hacer ninguna otra cosa. Aunque estaba casi completamente vestida, tenía la falda levantada y el escote abierto mostrando sus blanquísimos pechos, que subían y bajaban al compás de su respiración y se veían perlados por el sudor. Era imposible que existiera una visión más erótica que aquélla– Entonces, ¿todavía sigues enfadada conmigo?

Ella desvió la vista.

–Sí –aunque enseguida una leve sonrisa se asomó a sus labios, demostrando que hablaba en broma–, aunque un poco menos.

El dios se echó a reír, aliviado.

–Me alegro –dijo, y le robó un nuevo y profundo beso. Después miró a su alrededor durante unos segundos, para volver a centrar la vista en la mujer semidesnuda– Recuerdo cuando vivíamos en Asgard y te encontraba en la biblioteca al volver del trabajo, en más de una ocasión deseé hacer esto. ¿Por qué nunca llegamos a hacerlo?

Ella fijó sus ojos en los de él, muy seria.

–Porque lo que querías entonces era una "esposa decente", y a las "esposas decentes" sólo se las cubre en el lecho y por puro compromiso.

Él cerró los ojos, apesadumbrado por el remordimiento de la aflicción que sabía que le había causado en aquella época.

–Sigyn, yo…

–…Pero yo no soy una esposa decente, Loki –lo interrumpió ella, acercándose a él de nuevo–. Soy una mujer, con deseos de mujer. Unos deseos _muy_ intensos.

Él sonrió, seducido por sus palabras.

–Lo sé, querida. Y… –la frase quedó a medias cuando vio que ella, en lugar de recolocarse la ropa desordenada, se la quitaba del todo y la dejaba caer, quedando ante él totalmente desnuda salvo por unas finas medias hasta medio muslo y sus zapatos de tacón. Tragó saliva– Sigyn…

–¿No era esto lo que querías? –preguntó ella, señalando su vestido formando un revoltijo de tela dorada y tul blanco en el suelo– Sé que dijiste que lo querías en el suelo del dormitorio, no de la biblioteca, pero pensé que no te importaría el cambio de escenario.

Siguió avanzando hacia el dios, el cual permaneció en silencio, hechizado no sólo por la desnudez de ella sino por su actitud tan lanzada. En más de una ocasión había visto atisbos de ella, sobre todo cuando se dejaban llevar por el calor del momento, pero ésta era la primera vez que la mostraba tan directamente.

–Tienes razón, debiste haberme tomado aquellas veces en la biblioteca de Asgard, o donde hubieras querido. ¿Por qué te contuviste? Sabes que jamás te habría rechazado: me encantaba hacer el amor contigo, casi tanto como ahora –se apoyó sobre su pecho y sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, comenzó a acariciarlo de nuevo–. Supongo que te debía parecerte aburrida por mi inexperiencia, pero entonces debiste haberme instruido en lo que te gustaba. No me habría negado a nada que me hubieses pedido.

–No podía hacerlo –las palabras le salieron a Loki con dificultad, aunque su cuerpo respondió por él adelantando el rostro para rozar con la nariz la mejilla de su mujer y su cabello bermejo y perfumado–. Eras una de las pocas cosas realmente puras que tenía. No quería ensuciarte.

–Tener sexo con la persona que amas nunca es algo sucio –replicó ella acercando sus labios al rostro del dios, provocándolo sin llegar a rozarlo–. Dentro de unos límites, claro, pero… me habría gustado experimentar y que me hubieses enseñado cosas, cosas que debimos haber hecho antes –comenzó a besarle en el cuello, por debajo de la oreja, para seguir por la garganta y el pecho–… Pero que aún podemos disfrutar.

El dios sonrió torcidamente.

–Deberíamos discutir más a menudo.

Ella siguió descendiendo por su cuerpo con su boca, recorriéndolo con los labios y con la lengua de la manera más estimulante posible, hasta que él cayó en la cuenta de adónde quería ir a parar. Y no fue una sorpresa constatar que, pese al poco tiempo que había transcurrido tras su anterior orgasmo, se encontraba completamente erguido y más que dispuesto a un segundo asalto.

Aun así, algo en él se resistía a dejarla continuar. Quizá era la parte que, como ella había constatado, seguía viéndola como esa "esposa decente", un ángel lleno de fragilidad y pureza. A él nunca le había importado usar su boca para hacerla gozar, de hecho le encantaba hacerlo sólo por el gusto de verla gemir y retorcerse de placer sin que él tuviera que perder el control, pero que ella hiciera lo mismo… por un lado la idea lo enloquecía, pero por otro le chocaba.

–S-sigyn… –con los últimos restos de racionalidad que le quedaban, intentó detenerla sujetándola de los hombros– No… no es necesario.

–Oh, pero sí que es necesario. Lo es para mí –dijo ella, besando su ombligo–. Quiero saber que _puedo _hacerlo. Que puedo darte tanto placer como… –vaciló–… como lo hacía _ella_.

–¿Todo esto es por Angerboda? –Loki frunció el ceño– Pensé que había quedado claro que no debías preocuparte por ella. Pase lo que pase entre nosotros, jamás se me ocurriría volver a su lado.

–¿Aunque ella sea capaz de satisfacerte como jamás lo hice yo?

–Tampoco creas que ella me satisfacía tanto. No es algo demasiado fácil –él esbozó una sonrisa irónica, que ella devolvió.

–Lo sé. ¿Qué era lo que solías decir… que la satisfacción no está dentro de tu naturaleza? –él asintió ufanamente, divertido al ver que ella recordaba sus palabras literales que le había oído tiempo atrás– Pero yo _quiero_ intentarlo. ¿Me dejarás intentarlo?

Él fue a contestar algo, pero se le olvidó lo que iba a decir cuando sintió los labios de ella capturar uno de sus pezones y su lengua y sus dientes juguetear con él, enviando escalofríos desde esa zona al resto de su cuerpo. Nunca habría imaginado que en los hombres ese punto también podía resultar ser tan sensible.

En otras circunstancias a Loki no le habría hecho mucha gracia dejar el dominio en el lecho a su pareja, pero ahora descubría que cada vez le gustaba más. No tener que preocuparse por el control, ni por lo que tendría que hacer a continuación: sólo tenía que dejarse llevar y disfrutar de las intensas y deliciosas sensaciones que le sobrevenían.

Pese a que estaba claro cuál sería el destino de aquel camino, ella no tenía prisa en llegar. Al contrario, se demoró todo lo que quiso y más con sus juegos, sus besos y sus lamidas sobre los hombros, el pecho y el vientre masculinos, torturándolo, casi llevándolo al punto de suplicar que acabara con aquel suplicio e hiciera llegar su atención a la parte que volvía a reclamar su contacto, que se erguía hasta casi doler por la anticipación. Pero ella no se dejó ablandar.

–Que sepas que pienso usar tu cuerpo _cada noche_, todas las veces que pueda –le susurró lamiendo con parsimonia su bajo vientre, bajando cada vez más, hasta casi rozar la zona… pero sin acabar llegando nunca–. Voy a consumir todas tus fuerzas, para que si Angerboda o alguna otra ramera intenta acercarse a ti, estés tan agotado que la simple idea de tener más sexo te dé náuseas –le advirtió medio en broma, medio en serio.

Loki sonrió, pese a que cada vez estaba más impaciente: sentirla allí, muy quieta frente a él, con el rostro tan cerca de su parte masculina que él podía notar claramente el calor de su aliento en la piel; y ver cómo observaba fascinada aquella zona que hasta entonces siempre había evitado mirar por pura vergüenza…

Aquello era una tortura. Una tortura deliciosa, pero tortura.

–Lo que tú digas. Pero hazlo de una vez, por favor. Ya no puedo aguantar más.

Sigyn alzó los ojos pícaramente hacia él. ¿Había creído Loki que no existía una visión más erótica que la de ella medio desnuda después de hacer el amor? Aquello era la materialización de la fantasía que él había tenido tiempo atrás mientras estaba con Lorelei, creyéndola irrealizable… y ahora que la hacía realidad, descubría que era mil veces mejor que cualquier fantasía.

–Entonces di que eres mi esclavo.

–¿Qué? –él abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

–Di que eres mi esclavo y haré lo que tanto deseas.

–Sigyn, no me gustan estos jue… –empezó a decir un poco irritado, pero se detuvo con un jadeo ahogado: ella acababa de pasar por primera vez su lengua a lo largo de toda su masculinidad. Pero en vez de continuar, se detuvo para decir:

–Claro que te gustan, sólo que hasta ahora siempre habías sido tú el que llevaba la batuta. Pero está bien que se cambien las tornas de vez en cuando, ¿no crees? Ya te dije que me vengaría por lo de aquella noche junto a la chimenea.

–¿A qué noche te…? –súbitamente lo recordó– Oh, pero _mira_ que eres rencorosa.

–_Traviesa_, nada más. Digna discípula del dios de las travesuras –soltó una risita, pero después volvió a insistir implacable– Di que eres mi esclavo. Y di también que soy mucho más mujer que Angerboda, Lorelei o cualquier otra zorra que te hayas llevado a la cama, y entonces continuaré.

Loki tenía ganas de maldecirla, pero su cuerpo estaba tan en llamas que estaba dispuesto a decir todo lo que ella quisiera sólo para que ella satisficiera por fin aquella necesidad insoportable. ¿Quién habría imaginado que los instintos del normalmente frío dios del engaño iban a ser más fuertes que su orgullo?

–Está bien, tú ganas. Soy tu esclavo, por completo. Y es verdad que ninguna de ellas te llega ni a la suela de los zapatos, no hace falta que me chantajees para que admita eso. Pero, _por favor…_

–Buen chico. Supongo te has ganado tu premio –repuso ella sonriendo y volvió a aplicar su boca, esta vez justo donde debía hacerlo y con una habilidad que él jamás habría sospechado en ella. Él cerró los ojos para disfrutar plenamente de cada maravillosa sensación. No dejaba de haber cierta torpeza en sus movimientos, se veía que no tenía la experiencia de sus otras amantes; pero la compensaba de sobra con un gran entusiasmo y una intuición asombrosa, que parecía hacerla adivinar dónde tocarle y el modo justo de hacerlo. No dejaba de acariciarlo, de besarlo y de estimularlo con sus manos, sus labios y su húmeda lengua, llevándolo a un punto cercano al frenesí.

–Eres increíble… ¿ya habías hecho esto antes? –preguntó él sin pensar. No tenía ni idea que supiera hacer esas cosas; de haberlo sospechado, nunca habría tenido necesidad de buscar a ninguna otra mujer más. Aunque al momento de preguntárselo se arrepintió de haberlo hecho: temía que la respuesta lo llevara a imaginársela con otros hombres, en brazos de otros amantes que debieron haberla instruido mucho mejor de lo que lo había hecho él. Pero Sigyn lo observó de nuevo, divertida.

–No. Es la primera vez que lo intento.

–Entonces, ¿cómo has aprendido a…?

–Leyendo el _Cosmopolitan_.

–¿_Cosmopolitan_? ¿Qué es…? Bah, no importa –se corrigió: mientras siguiera haciéndola hablar, era un tiempo que no podría dedicar a hacerle sentir todas esas maravillosas cosas que le estaba haciendo sentir–. Continúa, por favor.

–Será un placer, "mi señor" –Aquel apelativo, con el que ella lo había tratado siempre antes de casarse e incluso después, había salido más bien con un tono irónico, ambos sabían quién era la que dominaba y quién el que esperaba, _suplicaba_, las caricias; pero aun así hizo crecer la excitación de Loki. Cuando ella volvió a envolverlo con su boca, él sintió que no podría aguantar más y que tendría la indecorosa grosería de explotar en esa misma posición, pero se obligó a resistir. Aquél era un juego mil veces peor, y a la vez mejor, que la tortura de antes: él intentaba contenerse y ella trataba con su mejor habilidad de hacerle desistir de su propósito.

–Oh, Sigyn… –jadeó acariciando su cabello mientras ella continuaba atormentándolo, el más exquisito de los tormentos. Su respiración salía ronca de su garganta seca, casi le dolía–, vas a matarme.

Pero nadie podría negar que era una deliciosa manera de morir.

Aquello fue sólo el principio de una larga y tumultuosa noche, durante la cual el matrimonio se entregó una y otra vez a la pasión. Al final acabaron en la cama, pero antes pasaron por varios rincones de la biblioteca y otros tantos del dormitorio, dándole a ciertas zonas y muebles un uso muy distinto para el que habían sido concebidos; y probaron infinidad de posiciones, a cuál más placentera y excitante.

Acabaron por perder la cuenta de las veces que habían llegado al éxtasis, tanto juntos como por separado, y cada una de ellas había sido más violenta e intensa que la anterior. La última, en concreto, lo fue tanto que Loki tuvo que besar a su mujer con brusquedad para acallar sus gritos, como en otras ocasiones. Pero esa vez ella no pudo controlar su reacción y le mordió dolorosamente en el labio inferior, si bien aquel dolor se mezcló con el placer de su propio orgasmo acabando por hacerse indistinguible de él, incluso realzándolo.

Cuando se separaron, ambos estaban empapados en sudor y totalmente sin respiración ni fuerzas para nada, pero aun así continuaron abrazados. Ella observó preocupada el hilillo de sangre que le caía a Loki por la barbilla desde el labio, sintiéndose un poco culpable.

–Amor mío, ¿te hecho daño? –le preguntó mimosa, limpiándoselo con el pulgar. Él sonrió.

–La verdad es que apenas me he dado cuenta.

Pero eso no la tranquilizó del todo, otro asunto parecía inquietarla:

–Entonces… esto, yo… –titubeó, sin valor para terminar la pregunta, y Loki la apremió alzando las cejas.

–¿Tú, qué?

–Yo… ¿lo he hecho bien? ¿he conseguido satisfacerte? –lo miró con el temor y la esperanza mezclándose en sus ojos aguamarina, y su expresión se ensombreció cuando lo vio echarse a reír– ¿Y por qué te ríes?

–Estás tan graciosa cuando te preocupas por tonterías –Sobre todo viendo lo lanzada y segura de sí misma que se había mostrado hasta hacía sólo unos minutos, pensó, pero aquella respuesta la molestó aún más:

–¡Es natural que me preocupe! Yo nunca había hecho nada como esto, y tú siempre has dicho que la satisfacción no está en tu…

–Lo retiro –la interrumpió con otro beso–, lo retiro todo. No sé cómo te las arreglas, pero al final consigues que me desdiga de muchas cosas.

Ella sonrió llena de felicidad y apoyó el rostro sobre su pecho, cerrando los ojos. Loki le acarició la mejilla con ternura:

–No quiero que vuelvas a sentirte insegura respecto a nosotros, ni respecto a otras personas, ¿me lo prometes?

Sigyn no respondió, su respiración era pausada y profunda. No había tardado ni dos segundos en dormirse: ella no tenía la resistencia de un gigante de hielo y debía estar mucho más exhausta que él. La sonrisa de él se amplió.

–Tomaré eso como un sí.

Estrechándola contra sí como cuando eran más jóvenes, echó la sábana sobre ellos y se dispuso a dormir a su vez. En realidad, a él también le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos.

–*–*–*–*–*–

Horas después, casi llegando el amanecer, Loki despertó para comprobar que estaba solo en la cama y que el sitio que había ocupado Sigyn estaba frío al tacto, lo que era señal de que hacía tiempo que se había levantado. Y aunque en un primer momento se sintió invadido por la inquietud al no encontrarla en el baño ni en la biblioteca, no cedió al pánico como aquella otra vez, pues se dio cuenta de que sólo podía estar en otra parte. De modo que se vistió como tenía por costumbre y salió de sus aposentos encaminándose hacia la habitación de su hija.

Su instinto no le falló: Sigyn se encontraba exactamente donde había imaginado, sentada en un cómodo sillón junto a la cabecera de Sylene y vigilándola atentamente mientras tomaba a sorbitos una taza de té. Llevaba un simple vestido de lana, se había recogido el cabello en una sencilla trenza que caía a un lado de su pecho y su expresión volvía a ser dulce y maternal mientras observaba a su hija dormida. Costaba relacionarla con la sofisticada dama que lo había acompañado en la recepción de Utgard y más aún con la ardiente mujer que le había hecho descubrir el paraíso –y varias veces– apenas unas horas antes y que había demostrado disfrutar del sexo tanto como él, si no más.

Se aproximó sigilosamente para no despertar a la joven y Sigyn levantó los ojos hacia él. Sin decir nada, le dedicó una cariñosa sonrisa para saludarlo y se llevó un dedo a los labios para rogarle silencio. Él asintió.

–¿Está bien? –preguntó en voz baja. Sigyn también esbozó un gesto afirmativo, aunque Loki ya lo esperaba. Sabía que su esposa no habría estado tan relajada si hubiera habido el menor problema con su hija.

–¿Y nosotros, estamos bien? –insistió él, deseando quedarse tranquilo con respecto a la terrible pelea que habían tenido esa noche: aunque supuestamente se hubieran "reconciliado" (¡y ah, de qué placentera forma!), uno nunca podía confiarse con las mujeres, esos seres tan volubles y rencorosos. Pero la respuesta de su esposa fue levantarse, colocarse de puntillas junto a él y tomar su rostro entre sus manos para acercarlo a ella y besarle con suavidad. Con eso, concluyó él no sin alivio, el asunto quedaba totalmente zanjado.

Sus labios eran tan suaves y cálidos como siempre, aunque no pudo dejar de notar cierto sabor acre en ellos, supuso que causado por el té.

–¿Qué es esa porquería que estás tomando? –se separó de ella– Desde luego, no sabe a lavanda.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

–No es lavanda. Después de lo ocurrido, no creo que pueda soportar siquiera oler a lavanda nunca más. Es una combinación de hierbas para regular, eh… "problemas femeninos"_._

–Ya veo –Loki pareció conformarse con esa respuesta y no hizo más preguntas, cosa que Sigyn agradeció. Si hubiese querido seguir indagando, ella habría tenido que contarle la verdad, pero a su juicio era diferente mentir a ocultar información que resultaba irrelevante, pero que él no habría entendido.

Su marido ocupó el sillón en el que había estado sentada y se palmeó ligeramente en el muslo con una sonrisa para que se sentase sobre él, invitación que ella aceptó de buen grado. Pero antes de hacerlo, apuró el contenido de su taza y la dejó sobre la mesilla, y al igual que él tampoco pudo evitar un rictus de desagrado.

Se sentó sobre él y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, cerrando los ojos extasiada cuando él la rodeó con los brazos. Esta vez no había nada sensual en aquel contacto, sólo ternura, calidez y la necesidad de estar lo más juntos posible. Los dos se quedaron durante un rato abrazados en silencio y contemplando llenos de orgullo y cariño a la muchacha que dormía apaciblemente ante ellos.

–Es preciosa, ¿verdad? –murmuró Sigyn, y él asintió.

–Se parece a ti.

–Qué dices. Pero si es tu viva imagen.

Loki sacudió la cabeza.

–Tal vez en ciertos rasgos físicos; pero su determinación, su belleza interior, su energía… todo eso lo ha heredado de ti.

–Tiene lo mejor de los dos –concluyó ella, y él no pudo más que darle la razón.

Sigyn cerró los ojos de nuevo, disfrutando de aquellos momentos junto a las dos personas a las que más amaba en el mundo. Al cerrar los ojos, podía oír los latidos del corazón de Loki, por primera vez con un ritmo calmado, y eso le daba mucha paz.

–¿Por qué nunca estamos así de tranquilos? –se quejó en un susurro– Siempre tiene que haber gente metiéndose entre nosotros, causando conflictos, celos o peleas.

Él esbozó una sonrisa un poco traviesa.

–Así no nos aburrimos.

–No me vendría mal aburrirme un poco, en absoluto –repuso ella–. Lo que hablaste el otro día sobre hacer una escapada a Vanaheim… ¿lo decías en serio o sólo hablabas por hablar?

–Lo decía en serio –afirmó él–. Pero tendremos que esperar a que las obras de _Naglfar_ estén algo más avanzadas. Por lo menos quiero dejar terminado el motor, lo más delicado.

–Claro, yo también quiero dejar pasar unos días para que Sylene esté completamente bien.

–Un par de semanas –prometió él–. En un par de semanas, me tomaré un descanso y volveremos a Vanaheim. Esos días serán sólo para nosotros.

–De acuerdo –asintió Sigyn, apretándose cariñosa contra él, y se mordió los labios.

Aún tenía mal sabor de boca por aquella condenada infusión. Pese a haberla endulzado todo lo posible, la ruda tenía un gusto espantoso: amargo y metálico como la sangre, como la muerte… lo cual resultaba hasta cierto punto apropiado, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

Ella no quería considerarlo un abortivo, sino más bien un anticonceptivo de emergencia. En la zona de Midgard donde vivía, incluso había fórmulas químicas que se comercializaban, y que las mujeres mortales usaban, conocidas con el nombre de "píldora del día después". Lo más probable era que no estuviese encinta, pero con aquella infusión claramente eliminaría el riesgo, incluso después de haber mantenido relaciones. Por fortuna su constitución asgardiana, más fuerte que la de las mortales, le permitía ingerir aquella fuerte pócima sin sufrir los efectos adversos que solía provocar en éstas; pero más adelante tendría que disminuir la concentración del activo en la infusión, lo justo para que siguiera manteniendo su efecto anticonceptivo.

Había decidido que no traería más hijos de Loki al mundo para que sufriesen y fuesen víctimas de las intrigas y el odio que generaba su padre. Pocas mujeres disfrutaban tanto la maternidad como ella, pero aquél no era el momento ni el lugar para volver a quedar en estado, y menos con la guerra tan inminente. Tal vez, cuando ésta terminase… si ganaban, si el Yggdrasil no era destruido y si Loki sobrevivía –de nuevo, tantos "si" por cumplir–, tal vez considerase darle más hijos a su marido, seguro que él estaría encantado. Pero entretanto, debía estar en plena forma para proteger a la familia que ya tenía.

Ésa sería, a partir de ese momento, su única prioridad. Si la obsesión de Loki era conquistar el universo para vengarse de sus humillaciones del pasado, la suya sería mantenerlo con vida, a él y a su hija, a cualquier precio. Aunque eso implicase renunciar a todo en lo que creía; y aunque para ello tuvieran que caer civilizaciones enteras y ríos de sangre inundaran los Nueve Reinos. Antes eso le habría importado, ahora ya no. Ya sólo le importaba una cosa.

No perdería a nadie más.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola de nuevo! Lo primero, agradecer como siempre a las fieles lectoras que aún seguís leyendo esta larguísima historia, que no seguiría adelante sin vuestro apoyo.<strong>

**En este capi, al contrario que en el anterior, no ocurre gran cosa más allá de drama, peleas y reconciliaciones "con erótico resultado", como dirían en los Simpson XD Esto es porque era la prolongación del anterior, pero lo corté para que no quedara tan larguísimo como otras veces. Por eso, también, he podido actualizar relativamente pronto en comparación con los demás capis, porque estaba medio hecho. Ya el siguiente volverá a tardar porque lo tendré que empezar desde cero.**

**Aquí he querido explorar un poco más la relación entre la pareja durante el sexo. Siempre ha sido Loki el dominante y Sigyn un poco "la que se dejaba hacer" (**aunque en los últimos _lemon_ la he puesto más activa**), pero me pareció divertido empezar a cambiar los roles, y aunque en un primer momento la seducción la llevaba a cabo Loki como siempre, la aparición de Angerboda haya supuesto una catarsis que haya resultado en que Sigyn empiece a despertar como el ser _muy_ sexual que siempre he creído que es. Mi headcanon es que, aunque sea Loki el experto en sexo, le sigue dando reparos hacer según qué cosas con su mujer, pues la considera un ángel puro e inocente. Pero ella le va a demostrar que no es así y que le encanta experimentar, y por supuesto que, como ella menciona, el sexo consensuado con la persona que amas nunca es algo sucio.**

**La canción que me ha inspirado mientras escribía esta escena lemon es "_Bloodstream_" de Stateless, por si os interesa :3**

**Sobre la historia que le cuenta Helblindi a Loki en relación a su madre y a que todo lo de abandonarle fue un truco: otra de mis paranoias, que intenta justificar esa laguna argumental que se me creaba al caracterizar a Helblindi como ciego: por qué a Loki lo abandonaron y a él no. Admito que vi algo similar en un fanfic en inglés hace tiempo (**os lo citaría pero ahora no soy capaz de encontrarlo, odio que me pase eso**), pero yo lo he cambiado bastante, y me gusta la idea de que Laufey no sea el bastardo que todo el mundo creía. Esto deja aún peor a Odín, pero más adelante pondré su punto de vista sobre el tema, para no demonizarlo tanto. **

**Ya sabéis que normalmente no suelo contestar a los reviews por falta de tiempo, algo que me da muchísima pena porque me encanta, en EW lo hacía y disfrutaba un montón. Pero voy a contestar a un review anónimo que recibí sobre mi comentario en el capi anterior sobre el _bashing_ o no a Angerboda.**

**Una lectora opinaba que el OoC negativo sí constituye **_**bashing**_** y creo que es una afirmación bastante acertada (**así como el OoC positivo es "suificar" al personaje**). En general, cuando se crea una versión nueva de un fandom, es superdifícil apegarse a todas y cada una de las características del original. Si a eso vamos, supongo que Stan Lee estaba "basheando" al Loki mitológico cuando creó al Loki de los cómics, ya que el dios nórdico es un personaje ambiguo, no totalmente bueno ni malo; mientras que el de los cómics era un villano malvado hasta la médula. Y después, los cómics modernos y sobre todo el MCU "reciclaron" al personaje volviéndolo un poco Stu, convirtiéndolo en un antihéroe guapo e incomprendido, "byroniano" como he mencionado alguna vez.**

**En el caso de Angerboda, como también mencionaba esta lectora, no hay forma de saber si hay OoC si no conocemos al personaje canon. Ya comenté que la Angerboda de esta historia no tiene más en común con el personaje mitológico que el nombre y el hecho de que da hijos a Loki, todo lo demás me lo inventé. En cuanto a la Angerboda de los cómics (**que por cierto es rubia y blanquita, todo lo contrario que aquí**), tiene aún menos relación: sólo la he visto en un número, como el espectro de una hechicera que Thor invoca para preguntarle cómo viajar al Helheim. En ese número que he visto, ni siquiera se menciona que tenga una relación con Loki (**es decir, podrían haberle puesto otro nombre y habría colado perfectamente**). **

**Por tanto, la Angerboda de EW/DF tiene poca relación con la mitológica (**sólo de circunstancias y de nombre**), y **_**ninguna**_** con la del cómic. Es, podríamos decirlo, un OC. Podría haberle puesto otro nombre y habría servido igual, como decía esa lectora, pero ya que el personaje estaba ahí "desaprovechado", lo reciclé un poco. Me gusta hacer eso en vez de crear personajes totalmente originales, al igual que lo he hecho con Tess/Sylene. **

**También tenía razón cuando comentaba que EW me quedó demasiado maniqueo con Sigyn toda buenísima y sufrida y Angerboda haciendo de mala malísima. Pero siempre he dicho que EW era muy "telenovelera" y en las telenovelas los personajes son así. También es cierto que es signo de inmadurez de escritora, por eso en DF intentaré darles a ambos personajes cierta dimensión: Angerboda se va a quedar de villana y eso no lo voy a cambiar, pero quiero darle algo de motivación. Y Sigyn, pese a ser la heroína, muchas veces va a tener un comportamiento más sibilino que la propia Angerboda. **

**Prueba de ello es lo que ocurre en este capi: Angerboda ha sido más sincera con Loki que la propia Sigyn. Lo que la _jotun_ ha profetizado es cierto: Sigyn mentirá o traicionará a Loki en tres ocasiones (**aunque cada una de ellas tendrá sus razones**). La primera es, como habéis visto, que está tomando anticonceptivos sin decírselo (**la ruda es la hierba que le pidió a Amora en el capi 36**). Reitero que emplea la ruda como ****anticonceptivo**** y no como abortivo: ella no está embarazada en absoluto, lo que pasa es que en mis investigaciones para buscar anticonceptivos naturales encontré la ruda que se puede usar también como abortivo, pero no es ése el uso que le doy aquí, no quiero que nadie se lleve las manos a la cabeza porque Sigyn "esté embarazada y quiera abortar".**

**Por cierto que he incluido esta escena porque no me resultaba lógico que con tanto lemon, ella no se quede embarazada si no toma la menor precaución (**y pese a que me lo comentaron en los reviews, ya no quiero más embarazos: eso ya lo usé en EW y no quiero repetirme**). Podría haber mencionado que ella tomaba algún tipo de poción y ya está, pero me gusta la idea de que ella empiece a guardar secretos a Loki**** y tomar por su cuenta decisiones que sabe que a él no le gustarían. **

**Y lo dejo ahí. Perdonad el rant :)**

**De nuevo, un millón de gracias a todas vosotras y os deseo que disfrutéis muchísimo del verano (o de las vacaciones de invierno, según donde estéis). ¡Un beso enorme!**


	39. Chapter 39

**De nuevo, tras mi retraso de varios meses (como siempre, os pido disculpas), creo que es adecuado que os recuerde lo que pasó en el capi anterior:**

_Después de que Sigyn ha aceptado su papel como esposa de Loki, la paz ha vuelto al matrimonio pero por poco tiempo. Los deberes de éste como líder del ejército de Jotunheim y el vaticinio de su destino durante el Ragnarök, que incluye su muerte en combate contra Heimdall, crean continuos conflictos entre la pareja._

_En una recepción celebrada para definir las estrategias en la alianza de Loki con Malekith, el caudillo de los elfos oscuros, la aparición de la antigua amante del dios Angerboda vuelve a desatar celos y otra pelea entre ellos, aunque por fortuna vuelven a reconciliarse. Cansada de tanta tensión, Sigyn suplica a su marido que se marchen unos días lejos de todo para estar juntos, y él está más que dispuesto a concederle ese deseo…_

* * *

><p>–<strong>39–<strong>

–_Ella camina en la belleza, como la noche de cimas despejadas y noches estrelladas. Y lo mejor de lo oscuro y lo brillante se encuentran en sus rasgos y en sus ojos, así, suavizados bajo la tierna luz que el cielo al llamativo día niega_… ¿de quién es esto? –el dios del engaño entrecerró el libro para mirar su portada– Lord Byron. No está mal, supongo… para venir de un mortal.

–Oh, pero no te detengas –protestó Sigyn con voz melosa–. Por favor, sigue leyendo.

–No sabía que te gustase tanto la poesía midgardiana.

–Lo que me gusta es oír _tu voz_ recitando poesía midgardiana, o lo que sea –puntualizó ella, acariciándole el cabello oscuro–. Te escucharía con gusto aunque sólo estuvieras leyendo la lista de la compra.

–Los dioses no hacemos "listas de la compra" ni ninguna de esas banalidades a las que te acostumbraste en la Tierra –repuso él con voz arrogante.

Tumbado con la cabeza cómodamente apoyada sobre el regazo de su esposa, dejó el libro a un lado y levantó la vista para observarla con ternura. La mujer le acariciaba la cabeza mientras contemplaba el panorama sobre el lago, sentada sobre la piedra caldeada por el sol y con los pies metidos en el agua para refrescarse. La rojiza melena suelta, salvo algunos mechones que mantenía sujetos sobre las sienes y adornados con pequeñas flores silvestres, su rostro radiante aunque sin rastro de maquillaje y el sencillo vestido que llevaba casi la hacían parecer una adolescente.

–Además, me gusta leer en casa, con frío fuera, la chimenea encendida y la nieve cayendo blanda en la ventana, pero no aquí. Aquí hace demasiado calor… y hay demasiadas distracciones… –terminó con tono pícaro, hundiendo la cara en el vientre de la mujer y restregando su nariz contra la piel cubierta de gasa amarilla.

–¡Eh, eso hace cosquillas! –protestó ella entre risas– ¿Estás seguro de que puedes permitirte que estemos fuera de Jotunheim tanto tiempo? –preguntó, algo inquieta.

–Pierde cuidado. Cuando nos fuimos, el motor de _Naglfar_ estaba ya instalado y después de eso el proceso es menos complejo. Mis hijos y Eitri pueden ocuparse sin problemas –contestó, volviendo a estirarse con los ojos cerrados y actitud indolente, como si ni la menor preocupación perturbara su mente. Al menos, intentaba que así fuera, aunque sólo lo consiguiera a medias.

La idea de prolongar su estancia en Vanaheim de los cuatro días previstos a una semana entera no había sido de ella, sino suya. En el fondo sabía que era un error, que era desperdiciar tiempo precioso en lo que no dejaba de ser un capricho y en el momento más delicado, en el culmen de sus preparativos para la guerra contra Asgard. Pero no podía evitarlo. Sabía que si no lo hacía entonces, ya no lo haría nunca. Y después de todo, lo _necesitaba_. Necesitaba aquellos días de paz y tranquilidad a solas con su amada, alejados de todo, para construir un recuerdo al que aferrarse cuando vinieran tiempos más oscuros.

Y habían sido unos días maravillosos, de los más felices y relajados de su vida. Apenas habían hecho otra cosa que descansar, comer, charlar y hacer el amor, mucho de todo eso. Placeres sencillos, inocentes o casi inocentes, pero saciándose de todos ellos. El sexo era sólo una forma más de conocerse, extremadamente placentera, sí, mas no la única: durante aquellos deliciosos siete días hablaron más que durante todos los años de su matrimonio en Asgard. Se revelaron el uno al otro recuerdos, secretos, fantasías; compartieron todo tipo de intimidades y confidencias. Se podría decir que aquellos días les sirvieron para conocerse realmente el uno al otro y acabar sintiéndose aún más unidos si cabía. Nunca tuvieron una luna de miel después de casarse, y esta escapada era lo que más cerca estaba de serlo, tantos años después.

Pero como todo lo bueno, había pasado volando y ¡sus deliciosas vacaciones llegaban a su fin! Los dos se sentían algo tristes por ello, pero para él era imposible seguir postergando sus deberes como Gran Comandante del ejército _jotun_, el cual estaba también entrenándose para su inminente invasión contra Asgard. De modo que habían decidido aprovechar su último día en Vanaheim pasándolo en aquel hermoso lago que era el lugar favorito de Sigyn allí, un sitio íntimo y tranquilo.

La asgardiana sacó los pies del agua y se enderezó, cansada de estar sentada; y al oírla Loki se incorporó también para observar a su alrededor desde la plataforma pedregosa donde se encontraban. Haría calor, pero el paraje era maravilloso: la laguna serena y cristalina era alimentada por el arroyuelo que caía desde un desnivel en forma de cascada y estaba rodeada por sauces cuyas ramas caían sobre las orillas, los cuales creaban un curioso juego de luces y sombras cuando se movían mecidas por la brisa. Los pequeños haces de luz titilaban plácidamente sobre la tierra y la roca, arrancando pequeños destellos plateados al suelo. Por un momento, le recordó al centelleante sendero que conducía al Observatorio de Asgard.

–¿Cómo descubriste este sitio?

–En uno de tantos paseos que dábamos Sylene y yo cuando nos mandaste a Vanaheim. Después ella prefería explorar el bosque a caballo, pero a mí me daba pereza montar y me quedaba aquí leyendo o simplemente disfrutando del paisaje. Me aburría terriblemente –confesó la asgardiana con una sonrisa–, y te echaba mucho de menos, así que fantaseaba con verte aparecer por aquí para buscarme.

–¿De veras? –Loki enarcó una ceja, halagado– Mmm, interesante –Le agradaba saber que él no había sido el único que lo había pasado mal durante la separación.

–Sylene también disfrutaba paseando por aquí –agregó ella–. Sigo sin comprender por qué se ha empeñado en quedarse en Jotunheim, en vez de venir de vacaciones con nosotros.

–Sabes que el calor no le gusta, querida –Debido a su constitución de mestiza de gigante de hielo, su hija detestaba las temperaturas demasiado cálidas. A él tampoco le entusiasmaban, pero las toleraba mejor debido a su infancia en el templado Reino de Asgard. Por suerte, él mismo estaba tan ligeramente vestido como su mujer, con unos pantalones de lino y una fresca camisa verde del mismo material que llevaba de modo informal, semiabierta y con las mangas remangadas hasta el codo. Se sentía un poco vulnerable sin sus habituales arreos de cuero y metal, pero si los hubiera llevado encima con ese clima se habría achicharrado. Vistos desde fuera, no parecían en absoluto el temible dios del engaño y su noble esposa, sino una pareja cualquiera que había venido a disfrutar de su amor en aquel recóndito paraíso.

–Sin contar con que nuestra hija es ya toda una mujercita y como tal lo que más ansía es libertad, unos días lejos de la vigilancia de sus padres. Estará bien –añadió él–. Amora está con ella y sé que no hará nada estúpido, por la cuenta que le trae. Además, sus hermanos también cuidarán de ella.

La frente de Sigyn se frunció momentáneamente en señal de inquietud.

–Eso es lo que me preocupa. Jormungand…

–¿Jormungand? No temas nada de él –le quitó importancia–. Al igual que Fenrir, adora a su hermanita y jamás le haría daño.

–Lo sé –volvió a asentir ella–, y no es eso lo que me molesta, sino lo que oí sobre él en la cena, acerca de su odio anti asgardiano. No quiero que aproveche nuestra ausencia para intentar llenarle la cabeza a nuestra hija de ideas raras. Sylene es inteligente, pero también es joven e influenciable, y no quiero que le enseñen a odiar a los _Aesir_… como a ti te enseñaron a odiar a los gigantes de hielo.

Él se levantó del todo, meditando esas palabras. Tenía razón: aunque por su historia personal él hubiese declarado la guerra a Asgard, su hija merecía crecer libre de prejuicios y temores para que un día no tuviese que avergonzarse de su mitad asgardiana.

–Muy bien, vigilaré a Jormungand. Y con respecto a estos días, Fenrir y él me dijeron que pasarían todo el tiempo libre que les dejasen sus tareas fuera del castillo cazando, así que no debe preocuparte que ejerza su "perniciosa influencia" sobre nuestra hija –acabó con expresión burlesca.

–De acuerdo –murmuró ella sin darse cuenta de la broma y continuó con la vista perdida sobre el lago, aún inmersa en sus meditaciones. Así, tan seria y preocupada, le parecía adorable, incluso más que cuando se mostraba coqueta, y Loki no pudo evitar el impulso de abrazarla por la espalda.

–Había olvidado lo protectora que eres como madre –sonrió, apoyando la barbilla sobre su hombro y rozando su oreja con la nariz, lo que la hizo sonreír a su vez–. ¿Sabes qué me gustaría? Que tuviéramos otro hijo, y aún mejor si fuera un varón –añadió con tono soñador. De nuevo la inquietud se reflejó en los ojos de su esposa, aunque desde su posición él no pudiera verlo–. Recuerdo que estabas especialmente encantadora con un bebé en brazos.

Se dio cuenta de lo inoportuno de sus palabras cuando sintió el cuerpo de la mujer, tan relajado y abandonado a su abrazo un segundo antes, endurecerse como si le hubiese clavado un puñal. Al instante se soltó de su abrazo y se apartó de él, deteniéndose al pie de la roca y contemplando las aguas con melancolía. Su bello semblante estaba pálido y la risueña claridad de sus ojos empañada, como si un oscuro nubarrón hubiese velado el reflejo del sol sobre el lago.

–Sigyn, lo siento. No pretendía avivar ese recuerdo precisamente ahora –Loki intentó abrazarla de nuevo, pero ella volvió a tensarse ante su contacto, lo que lo disuadió del gesto.

–Estoy bien –dijo ella, pero el tono helado de su voz parecía sugerir todo lo contrario.

–Nunca vas a perdonarme, ¿verdad? –murmuró él, herido; y ella se volvió mirándole entre sorprendida e indignada.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Loki? Te lo he perdonado _casi_ todo: tus infidelidades, tu comportamiento conmigo y todas tus fechorías; y he regresado a tu lado, me he entregado a ti en cuerpo y alma. ¿Es que eso no te basta? Al final sí que es verdad que el dios del engaño no conoce la satisfacción.

–Ya te he dicho muchas veces que todos los días pienso en nuestros niños y que lamento lo que ocurrió incluso más que tú.

–Permíteme que lo dude –espetó ella, rencorosa.

–Está bien, pues lo lamento tanto como tú, ¿pero cómo iba a imaginar lo que iba a hacer Karnilla? ¿Cómo podría haberlo evitado?

–¡Nadie te obligó a matar a Balder! –chilló ella, con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas– ¡Por un estúpido capricho!

Él apartó la mirada, malhumorado. ¿En qué momento la idílica escena de enamorados había degenerado en una pelea? Pero había sido él quien había metido la pata con ese estúpido comentario sobre la maternidad, reabriendo la única herida de Sigyn que aún no había sanado del todo, y que probablemente nunca lo haría.

–Tienes razón, nadie me obligó a hacerlo. Pero me dijeron que debía cometer un acto aborrecible de perversidad gratuita, que acabara de desarraigarme de la sociedad asgardiana y a la vez sirviera de revulsivo tanto para mí como para ellos.

–¿Quién te lo dijo, Angerboda? –Sigyn se cruzó de brazos, suspicaz. Había que admitir que no se le escapaba una.

–Ella me lo dijo, sí; pero no me sugirió nada en concreto. Fui yo quien eligió a Balder porque, es cierto, no le soportaba, pese a que nunca me ofendió personalmente. Fue mi elección y no me arrepiento de lo que hice, son las consecuencias que no pude prever las que pesarán sobre mí toda mi vida… y saber que aún me guardas rencor por ello no mejora las cosas.

Ella bajó la vista y se sentó de nuevo en el borde de la roca, sobre las aguas. Él la imitó.

–No te guardo rencor Loki, al menos, no toda yo. Sólo una parte de mí lo hace, y tal vez… tal vez algún día deje de hacerlo.

–¿Y cuándo será ese día? –preguntó él, impaciente. "¿Cuando haya muerto?" estuvo a punto de añadir, pero se contuvo.

–No lo sé. Necesito más tiempo.

¿Más tiempo? Más tiempo era lo único de lo que no disponía, pero no tenía sentido seguir discutiendo por ello.

–Ojalá no hubiera dicho esa tontería de los bebés –gruñó, molesto–. Con lo a gusto que estábamos… y lo he estropeado todo. Detesto que estemos enfadados.

Ella sacudió con la cabeza con tristeza.

–No estoy enfadada. Sólo cambiemos de tema, ¿de acuerdo?

Loki estaba ansioso por hacerlo, pero no se le ocurría de qué hablar a continuación, ni tenía ánimos para volver a la intrascendencia de la poesía midgardiana, que ahora veía forzada e inoportuna. ¿Qué decir, entonces? Mientras discurría, empezó a transformar sus dedos de normales a su azulado estado jotun, y viceversa. Era un gesto inconsciente similar al repiqueteo de los dedos sobre la mesa o jugar con la lengua entre los dientes. Ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo hasta que vio que Sigyn lo observaba con interés.

–¿Qué haces?

Él se miró la mano, de nuevo enteramente de su pálido color humano, y la cerró, retirándola azorado.

–Nada.

–No, no lo escondas, no tienes por qué –insistió ella, al parecer ya superado su resquemor por lo de antes–. Vuelve a hacerlo.

Loki, más por complacerla y hacerla olvidar la discusión que por auténtico deseo, repitió el gesto, haciendo que cada uno de sus dedos revirtiera a su forma _jotun_ para regresar a su estado original: primero el meñique, luego el anular y el resto hasta llegar al pulgar, y después realizaba el recorrido inverso.

–Ni siquiera sé cuándo empecé a hacerlo –comentó–, ni me doy cuenta de cuándo lo hago. Me pasa a veces, cuando estoy nervioso o concentrado.

–Me gusta que lo hagas.

–¿Qué, cambiar de color como un camaleón? –preguntó él con sorna.

–No, tomarte tu condición de _jotun _con naturalidad, incorporarla a tu rutina, a tus gestos. No es nada que deba avergonzarte –dijo ella, probablemente aludiendo a su inseguridad la primera vez que se mostró con esa forma ante ella, la noche que se reconciliaron.

Él esbozó una sonrisa escéptica y un poco triste al tiempo que su mano, y posteriormente su antebrazo, tomaban gradualmente el tono azul grisáceo de su raza.

–¿Sabes? La primera vez que vi así mi brazo sentí auténtico pavor –rememoró–. Estábamos en Jotunheim luchando contra gigantes de hielo y alguien, no recuerdo quién, gritó que no dejásemos que nos tocaran… después supe que era por el tacto de escarcha, pero en ese momento no sabía por qué era. De repente uno de ellos me sorprendió y me agarró el brazo de lleno. Su poder de hielo congeló el brazal de mi armadura, desintegrándola, y mi brazo comenzó a colorearse de azul –Hasta entonces, había estado con la mirada perdida sobre su brazo, vagando por sus recuerdos, pero en ese instante sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los de Sigyn–. Nunca había tenido tanto miedo en mi vida. Creí que me había _infectado_ con algo.

–Amor mío… –ella le tomó la mano del brazo que le estaba inspirando aquel lúgubre recuerdo y se la besó con ternura para después llevársela a la mejilla, sin al parecer molestarse por su gélida temperatura. Su mirada estaba iluminada por la compasión y la simpatía, y sin que él hiciese esfuerzo alguno el brazo recuperó poco a poco su tono y calor habituales.

–No llegué a manifestarlo externamente, supongo que estaba en _shock_. Pero entonces me percaté de que mi adversario estaba tan sorprendido como yo y eso me hizo reaccionar. Lo maté y mi brazo volvió a su color normal. Nadie se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, pero mis sospechas fueron acrecentándose y pronto no pude ignorarlas. Al final, tuve que comprobarlo personalmente entrando en la Cámara de Odín para tocar el _Cofre de los Antiguos Inviernos_. Sabía que sólo los _jotnar_ podían tocarlo sin peligro de muerte, pero yo estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo con tal de saber la verdad. Y entonces descubrí que la verdad era aún peor que cualquiera de mis sospechas: el gigante de hielo nunca me infectó… la infección siempre estuvo en mí desde el principio.

–¡Loki! –su esposa protestó con tono ofendido, como si cada palabra con que se denigraba a sí mismo la afrentase igualmente a ella– ¡Cómo puedes decir eso!

–Sí, sí, ya sé, ser _jotun_ no es una infección ni nada vergonzoso… pero en esa época así era como lo sentía. No es de extrañar que cuando mi padre apareció sorprendiéndome con el _Cofre_ en las manos, hubiera un intercambio de palabras bastante… intenso. Tú lo sabes, ya que estuviste espiándonos –comentó con algo de ironía. Ella no pareció darse por aludida.

–Entonces, esa batalla donde descubriste tu condición fue…

–Sí, durante aquella incursión en Jotunheim –asintió él–, a la que Thor se empeñó en que fuésemos para "enseñarles quién mandaba allí" después de que unos cuantos gigantes de hielo interrumpiesen su ceremonia de coronación –terminó con un tono que no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre su opinión acerca de los "caprichos" del mayor de los Odinson.

–Si mal no recuerdo, estaban allí porque tú les dejaste entrar –comentó ella, y él le quitó importancia a tal hecho con un gesto.

–Detalles. Sólo quería retrasar la coronación, nada más. Nadie me cree, pero entre mis planes no estaba que Thor se pusiese hecho una furia, ni que se obcecase en esa incursión suicida, y mucho menos que padre lo desterrase, aunque aprovechase la situación cuando se me presentó, ¿qué otra cosa podría haber hecho? –suspiró–. A veces me pregunto qué habría pasado si me hubiese negado a acompañar a Thor, o si le hubiese convencido de desistir de aquella incursión. ¿Habría cambiado algo o seguirían las cosas tal y como estaban, seguiría yo estancado en mi papel de príncipe segundón contribuyendo a los caprichos del heredero?

–¿Pero por qué tenías que ser su segundón? –preguntó Sigyn– ¿Acaso tú no tenías inteligencia o valía de sobra para no tener que ir a remolque de él? ¿Por qué accedías a todo lo que te pedía?

–¡No es tan simple! Él era el ideal de guerrero asgardiano y yo todo lo contrario, así que nunca me alejaba demasiado porque quería _aprender_ de él. No sólo yo: esos lelos de los Tres Guerreros o incluso Sif, también revoloteaban en torno a él como si fuésemos polillas frente a la llama de una vela; y su magnetismo era tal que resultaba difícil negarse a algo que te pidiera aunque supieras que era una tontería. En fin, supongo que… supongo que en el fondo me gustaba –acabó por admitir muy bajito, tanto que ella casi no pudo oírle.

–¿Qué?

–Me gustaba –repitió él, más alto aunque aún incómodo–. Me gustaba que él contase conmigo. Thor siempre decía que los Odinson debían luchar juntos y se empeñaba en incluirme en su grupo, muchas veces incluso contra la desaprobación de los demás. Y aunque a mí muchas veces me fastidiaba lo bruto y arrogante que era él, o lo idiotas que eran sus amigos, otras era agradable sentirse parte de un equipo. Para mí era tan inusual sentirme integrado en ninguna parte, que me sentía feliz cuando estaba con ellos, compartiendo sus aventuras. Déjame que te ponga un ejemplo…

Empezó a relatar la historia de cierta ocasión en que descubrió que Haldier, el herrero de Asgard, había encontrado por casualidad la legendaria Copa de la Gloria. Loki trazó un plan no sólo para hacerse con ella, sino para hacerlo de una forma osada y memorable, de modo que al conseguirla recayesen sobre él la fama y el triunfo. Haldier había escondido la Copa en una mina abandonada donde los jóvenes hacían pruebas iniciáticas de valor, de modo que Loki retó al hijo del herrero y al grupo de éste a una de esas pruebas de valor, junto con Thor y sus amigos. Por supuesto, su plan era utilizar a éstos últimos para que le despejasen el camino, para después desmarcarse de ellos para encontrar la Copa y llevarse él solo toda la gloria.

Al principio su plan pareció funcionar, pero se le fue de las manos, como tantas otras veces. Resultó que aquélla no sólo era la Copa de la Gloria, sino también de la Envidia y de la Ira: se trataba de un objeto mágico que despertaba la envidia de todos hacia quien la poseyera, una envidia que pronto se manifestaba con rabia y agresividad. Todos los participantes de la prueba empezaron a pelearse entre sí, presos del hechizo de la Copa, y Thor con el _Mjölnir_ hizo que parte de la mina se derrumbase sobre ellos, lo que disipó el hechizo.

Afortunadamente no hubo que lamentar daños personales, pero aun así, cuando Loki confesó que estaba detrás de todo, se volvieron contra él. Y fue su hermano el único que le defendió, como otras veces:

"–_La confesión de Loki es noble, y su reconocida falta de juicio no le será tomada en cuenta" ._

Y ya más tarde, a solas frente a una fogata en la oscuridad de la mina, le preguntó–. "_¿Pero por qué lo hiciste?". _Tan inocente, Thor. Era incapaz de comprender que alguien tuviera que preparar escenas para llevarse algún reconocimiento porque él los conseguía todos los días y casi sin esforzarse.

Y así se lo hizo saber, contestando cabizbajo:

"–_Sólo quería algo del respeto que mi hermano disfruta cada día."_

El aludido quedó muy silencioso ante aquella respuesta. Tras unos segundos, puso una mano sobre su brazo y lo apretó con cariño.

"–_¿Puedes perdonarme, Loki, por cualquier cosa que yo haya hecho que haya podido herirte?"_

Éste no pudo evitar sonreír con genuina felicidad. Aunque fuese un lerdo y un presumido, había que reconocer que su hermano mayor tenía sus momentos. Era la primera vez que Thor se mostraba humilde ante él o ante cualquiera; y la primera que le pedía perdón por algo, aunque no sería la última.

"–_Claro que sí "_–respondió devolviendo el apretón con la otra mano al brazo del hombre que en ese momento creía compartía su sangre.

Un bonito momento fraternal, lástima que cuando regresaron al Palacio de su padre, toda aquella intimidad quedara olvidada. A los amigos de Thor, así como al hijo de Haldier y a su grupo, les faltó tiempo para cantar alabanzas del primogénito de Odín, que había superado todas las pruebas con su nobleza y valentía; al igual que censuraron el afán de notoriedad de Loki, cuyo plan para quedar como un héroe los había puesto a todos en peligro. El Padre de Todos puso los ojos en blanco como si estuviera ya acostumbrado a las tropelías de su hijo menor, Frigga sacudió la cabeza con un suspiro; y Thor, celebrando con un cuerno de cerveza lo que había sido otra aventura exitosa, apenas prestó atención a las críticas hacia su hermano, de modo que Loki quedó relegado a su papel de liante una vez más, sin que a nadie pareciera importarle sus motivos.

–Gracias, Loki –oyó susurrar a su esposa, y sus palabras lo devolvieron al presente– …por contarme todo esto. Gracias por confiar en mí.

Él apretó los labios en una ligera sonrisa no exenta de amargura, sorprendido al igual que ella de haber sido tan abierto y sincero. De ordinario solía guardarse todos sus sentimientos para sí, considerando que expresarlos le hacía vulnerable; pero en aquella ocasión, en aquel paraíso perdido y a solas con la mujer que consideraba su alma gemela, se sentía diferente, como liberado.

–Gracias a ti por escuchar. Sólo es una anécdota, pero me imagino que ilustra cómo era nuestra relación. Yo era diferente también en aquel entonces, incluso de cuando me conociste. Estaba lleno de sueños, de esperanzas… que nunca llegaron a realizarse. Que se destrozaron la noche en que averigüé la verdad –añadió con melancolía, metiendo un par de dedos en el lago y moviéndolos mientras se coloreaban de azul. Los sacó cuando vio que el agua que los rodeaba empezó a congelarse.

–Pero entonces, tampoco fue tan malo, ¿verdad?

–¿Qué es lo que no fue tan malo? –Levantó la vista hacia ella, extrañado.

–Tu infancia, tu juventud… el tiempo que pasaste en Asgard. Casi podría decirse que fuiste afortunado.

Fue en ese momento cuando fue consciente del peligroso rumbo que habían tomado sus pensamientos, de la sonrisa nostálgica sobre sus labios y de lo que parecía todo aquello, de modo que reaccionó a ese comentario de la única forma posible: enojándose.

–¿Afortunado, dices? –repitió indignado– Sigyn, ya te conté lo que me dijo Helblindi, ¡mis padres biológicos nunca tuvieron intención de abandonarme! ¡Odín me secuestró, me arrebató de mi auténtico hogar!

–Pero él no podía saberlo, ¿cómo querías que lo supiera? Todo lo que vio fue un bebé solo y abandonado a su suerte en aquel templo helado, ¡y supuso, con toda lógica, que morirías si te dejaba allí! La verdad, yo no habría actuado de otra manera.

–Sí, pero…

–Además, ni siquiera te llevó a Asgard como esclavo o prisionero –prosiguió ella, sin dejarle replicar–, sino como su hijo. Por mucho que insistas en que te trató de forma diferente a Thor, desde fuera no se veía así. Al igual que a él, te alimentó y te vistió sólo con lo mejor y te dio la más esmerada educación, algo con lo que muchos niños asgardianos no podían ni soñar, ¡yo incluida!

–¡Y eso qué importa! –exclamó él, cada vez más irritado– De acuerdo, tal vez no se me privó de nada material, ¿pero qué hay del amor de una familia, de…?

–¡Vamos, no me hagas reír! –lo interrumpió ella– ¿Intentas convencerme de que no te querían cuando aguantaban todas tus trastadas y jamás te castigaban severamente? ¿Vas a decirme que a Frigga no le importabas cuando pasaba contigo más tiempo que con su propio hijo y despertó en ti el amor a la magia?

Él agachó la cabeza, consciente de que no podía negar el cariño con el que le había tratado la Reina asgardiana, a la cual, a su pesar, todavía veía como su madre.

–E incluso el Padre de Todos, aunque es verdad que sentía más afinidad por Thor por sus caracteres similares, te apreciaba lo bastante como para continuar la farsa de que eras su hijo para no hacerte daño.

Loki sacudió la cabeza varias veces, rechazando la idea con todas sus fuerzas.

–Sólo lo hacía para tenerme controlado…

–¿Y Thor, de verdad crees que no te quería? Puede que fuera egocéntrico, presuntuoso y mandón, pero adoraba a su hermano pequeño. La historia que acabas de contarme lo demuestra. Aparte de sus padres, eras la persona más importante del mundo para él. Incluso ahora, sé que todavía te quie…

No llegó a acabar la frase, el rugido de Loki la sobresaltó.

–¡_Basta_! ¿Se puede saber de parte de quién estás?

–¡De la tuya, por supuesto! –se defendió ella– ¡Sólo intento recordarte que, aunque no sean de tu sangre, las personas de Asgard sobre las que vas a desatar la destrucción son tu familia!

El dios carraspeó como si estuviera intentando contener una carcajada de desprecio.

–Mi familia… –murmuró, mientras que por su mente volvían a desfilar los recuerdos, esta vez en forma de rápidas imágenes: Odín insistiendo en que lo veía como a un hijo, que no lo había acogido como el arma estratégica que él _sabía _que era. Frigga pasando todo su tiempo con él, enseñándole nociones de magia, y concediéndole la regencia de Asgard durante el Sueño de su marido con los ojos brillantes de amor y confianza. Y Thor… Thor que le pedía disculpas frente a aquella fogata, Thor que tantas veces le defendía cuando otros le atacaban, Thor que se sinceraba con él antes de la coronación que él mismo arruinó y que jamás le había guardado rencor por ello. El mismo Thor que una y otra vez intentaba acercarse a él y arreglar las cosas, pese a todo lo que él había hecho y sin desanimarse por sus repetidos rechazos.

Thor… ese maldito patán, ese gigantón bobo y sentimental. Sólo pensar en él le hacía crispar los puños de rabia y le llenaba los ojos de lágrimas. Se suponía que el odio liberaba, que lo hacía más fuerte, pero si era así, ¿por qué su recuerdo le dolía tanto?

Habría deseado tenerlo ahí; le habría gustado tenerlo delante de él para molerlo a puñetazos, y tal vez así descargar una mínima parte de la furia que sentía. Pero como eso era imposible, y por mezquino que fuese, dirigió su ira hacia la persona que sí estaba allí, con él. Después de todo, ella era la culpable de que le hubiesen invadido emociones tan dolorosas.

–¿Crees que no sé lo que estás haciendo? –escupió, apuntándola con un dedo acusador–. No me importa que uses el sexo para salirte con la tuya como el otro día, de hecho me divierte; pero que intentes jugar con mis emociones… no voy a consentírtelo, ni a ti ni a nadie.

Ella le devolvió la mirada con los ojos muy abiertos.

–¿De qué estás hablando?

–¡Está claro que tratas de manipularme para que paralice mis planes de guerra contra Asgard!

–¡No es verdad! Sólo quiero que estés totalmente seguro de lo que vas a hacer antes de que tenga lugar alguna otra pérdida irreparable, como pasó con nuestros niños.

–¡Estoy _muy_ seguro! –exclamó él cortante, furioso porque ella hubiera recurrido al recuerdo de sus hijos para hacerle sentir culpable… y había funcionado– ¡Y pensaba que me apoyabas, como mi esposa que eres!

–Por supuesto que te apoyo, cariño, pero…

–¡Pues no se nota, llevas un buen rato defendiendo a Odín y a los estúpidos asgardianos!

Ella no respondió, sólo sacudió obstinadamente la cabeza apretándose la frente con los dedos, como agotada. Era increíble: tras aquellos deliciosos días de una armonía casi perfecta, justo el último día de sus vacaciones no hacían más que pelearse.

–Se acabó la conversación. Y nunca más vuelvas a tocar ese tema en mi presencia –zanjó él secamente, mientras se ponía de pie y se sentaba en la otra punta del cancho, dándole la espalda como un niño enfurruñado.

Durante unos minutos ninguno de los dos habló, pero después de un rato Sigyn se acercó y se sentó a su lado, inclinándose para apoyar mimosamente la cabeza sobre su brazo. Aunque Loki era el ser más orgulloso de la creación y su primer impulso fue sacudirse para rechazarla, lo resistió. En el fondo, _muy_ en el fondo, estaba agradecido porque ella hubiese dado el primer paso: detestaba estar enfadado con su esposa y ansiaba hacer las paces cuanto antes.

–Perdóname –musitó ella–. No debería haberte hablado de ese modo de _ellos_… Había subestimado lo sensible que eres con ese asunto.

Loki continuó inmerso en su ofendido silencio, pero no por demasiado tiempo.

–No soy sensible –protestó de forma un tanto infantil, lo que la hizo reír.

–Sí que lo eres. No era mi intención que te enfadases tanto, sólo quería darte mi opinión sincera como me había propuesto, pero con ciertos temas te cierras en banda y es imposible hablar contigo. "Oh susceptibilidad, vuestro nombre es Loki" –declamó jocosamente, parafraseando a un famoso dramaturgo midgardiano que a ambos les encantaba leer.

El aludido intentó mantener su posición de dignidad impasible, pero fue incapaz cuando vio que ella comenzaba a reírse otra vez de su propia chanza y finalmente una leve sonrisa empezó a dibujarse, a su pesar, en sus labios.

–¿Te burlas encima, mujer? Eso clama venganza.

Y antes de que ella pudiese darse cuenta y mucho menos evitarlo, se le echó encima y comenzó a buscar con sus hábiles dedos lo que sabía que eran sus zonas más débiles ante las cosquillas. Sigyn gritó por el ataque sorpresa e intentó apartarse o por lo menos detener sus acometidas, pero no había defensa posible: él era mucho más fuerte y no parecía dispuesto a dejarla marchar.

–¿Qué decías antes sobre las cosquillas? –preguntó, satisfecho al ver cómo se habían cambiado las tornas y que ahora era _él_ quien reía… al menos de forma voluntaria, porque Sigyn también reía, aunque de un modo menos placentero.

–¡Loki, por favor, para! –suplicó la asgardiana entre aspavientos, risas nerviosas y espasmódicas contracciones intentando zafarse en vano.

–El dios del mal no conoce la piedad –declaró él con expresión ufana, casi perversa, mientras continuaba torturándola–. No me detendré hasta que te desdigas de tus palabras.

–¡Jamás!

Él no respondió, sólo levantó maliciosamente una ceja: aún no había empleado todos sus recursos para el tormento. Sin apenas pensarlo, los dedos de sus manos volvieron a tornarse azules y Sigyn respingó aún más al notar su tacto de escarcha en sus costados.

–¡Aaah! –Unos cuantos pájaros echaron a volar sobresaltados por el agudo grito– ¡Maldita sea, está helado!

–¿Algún problema, querida? –preguntó él, burlón– Pensé que te gustaba que incorporase mi parte _jotun_ a mi rutina.

–¡Suéltame, sádico! –Ella continuó debatiéndose con todas sus fuerzas, sacudiéndose y tratando de apartarse de todas las formas posibles, aunque sin éxito… hasta que por puro reflejo y sin darse cuenta le asestó un enérgico empujón. Eso consiguió hacerle retroceder, pero al encontrarse en pleno borde del cancho sobre el lago, también perdió el equilibrio y cayó pesadamente al agua. La zambullida fue tan ruidosa que hasta generó eco en aquel casi silencioso lugar.

–¡Ja! –Sigyn se puso en pie de un salto y contempló el agua donde había caído con alegría triunfal– ¡Te está bien empleado por rufián! ¡Espero que el remojón te cure esa manía que tienes de quedar siempre por enci…! –enmudeció antes de acabar la frase al darse cuenta de que no lo veía subir de nuevo a la superficie, y en su semblante se dibujaron todos los signos de la alarma.

–¿Loki? –preguntó con voz temblorosa, asomándose al borde de la roca. Aunque el lago era cristalino no se veía el menor signo del dios, apenas unas pocas burbujas de aire borboteando en el agua como si ascendieran desde el fondo– ¿Estás bien? ¡Loki, contesta!

No hubo respuesta más allá de la brisa y el sonido característico de los insectos. Y Sigyn estaba empezando a ponerse histérica, imaginándose a su marido en las profundidades del lago, desvanecido tras un golpe en la cabeza o peor aún, ahogado. Se dispuso a lanzarse al agua para rescatarlo, pero un segundo antes de que tomara impulso creyó ver algo bajo el agua, una sombra que ascendía con rapidez.

–¿Loki? –esperanzada, se inclinó aún más en el reborde de la roca y empezó a estirar un brazo hacia el agua para que su esposo pudiera tenerlo de asidero. Sin embargo, a mitad del movimiento se paralizó al ver que la sombra que subía a toda velocidad era bastante más grande que él y tenía forma de animal. Apresuradamente intentó retirarse, pero era demasiado tarde: en la superficie del lago surgió lo que parecía un reptil enorme y monstruoso, que atrapó el brazo de la mujer con su boca y la arrastró consigo al agua. Sigyn se hundió con un grito horrorizado.

Instantes después, el ser reptiliano emergió de nuevo y observó con ojos feroces cómo la mujer se debatía por subir a la superficie y mantenerse a flote. Parecía que disfrutara viéndola en apuros, y justo cuando cualquiera habría creído que se lanzaría sobre ella para devorarla, ¡se echó a reír de una manera muy humana!

Mientras Sigyn tosía y escupía el agua que había tragado, una luz dorada envolvió al cetrino engendro y tras desvanecerse ésta apareció un Loki mojado, muy risueño y tremendamente satisfecho con su payasada. Reía a mandíbula batiente, tanto que ni siquiera la expresión de furia que se veía en el rostro de ella fue capaz de desalentar su hilaridad.

–¡Si te hubieras visto la cara! ¿Cuándo dejarás de caer con mis ilusiones? ¡Hasta un ciego se habría dado cuenta! –exclamó con la voz entrecortada por las carcajadas. Sabía que parecía un crío, pero le daba igual: hacía mucho que algo no le hacía tanta gracia. A Sigyn obviamente no se la hacía tanta.

–¡Eres un imbécil! –nadó hasta él para tratar de golpearlo, pero falló y sólo consiguió salpicarle con un poco de agua– ¿Tienes idea del susto que me has dado? ¡Creía que te había pasado algo!

Él siguió riendo, mientras esquivaba los intentos de su esposa por agredirle. Tampoco le habría hecho daño si le hubiese dado, pero le divertía verla frustrarse aún más por no conseguirlo.

–Venga mujer, no te pongas así. Sólo ha sido una broma inocente.

–¡Tú y tus estúpidas bromas que no tienen ninguna gracia!

–Bueno, para mí la tienen –dijo él, tratando de contener la risa para no enfadarla aún más–. ¿En serio estabas preocupada por mí? Con todas las amenazas, enemigos y posibles muertes que he enfrentado y que me quedan por enfrentar, no será este bucólico sitio lo que me mate. Lo bueno de tener tu muerte determinada de antemano es que para todos los demás peligros eres casi invulnerable –terminó ufano, pero curiosamente aquello sólo pareció molestarla aún más.

–Es justo lo que necesito que me recuerdes –espetó y trató de alejarse de él nadando, pero él la alcanzó y la retuvo entre sus brazos–. ¡Déjame!

–Vamos, lo siento –se disculpó él, con ese tono suavemente persuasivo que sabía que nunca le fallaba–. De acuerdo, ha sido una broma muy tonta, pero ¿qué prefieres, verme de buen o de mal humor?

–Eres insoportable en cualquiera de tus estados.

–Por eso soy tan afortunado de haber encontrado una maravillosa mujer que me aguanta en cada uno de ellos.

–Ya puedes decirlo –escupió ella, a regañadientes pero empezando a suavizarse: la descarada adulación había logrado su objetivo.

–Déjame que te compense –le susurró al oído de forma provocativa, atrayéndola aún más contra sí en el agua–. Cuando venías aquí sola y pensabas en mí, ¿había alguna fantasía en específico que te habría gustado cumplir?

Sigyn no respondió, pero su mirada se posó en el pequeño salto de agua que caía sobre la boca que conectaba el lago con una gruta subacuática. Sólo fue un instante y enseguida bajó la vista, pues todavía seguía enfadada con él y más molesta aún consigo misma por caer en la tentación de esos pensamientos. Sin embargo, Loki era rápido deduciendo y ese segundo fue más que suficiente para que se percatase del ávido brillo en sus ojos.

–Mmm, buena elección –aprobó con voz sugerente–. Siempre he querido hacerlo bajo una cascada.

–¡Eso será si me atrapas! –exclamó ella desafiante, y se lanzó sobre Loki tomándolo por sorpresa. Le agarró la cabeza y consiguió sumergírsela momentáneamente bajo el agua, y cuando él pudo subir a la superficie, vio que se alejaba riéndose y nadando a toda velocidad.

Meneó la cabeza, sonriendo. "Ah, Sigyn…". Le encantaba tener a una mujer que no sólo era esposa, amiga y amante, sino también una compañera capaz de soportar el temporal de su mal humor, para al minuto siguiente seguirle el juego en sus chanzas y travesuras. La observó nadar y dirigirse a la cascada sin moverse de su sitio, todavía no: quería darle la _ilusión_ de una ventaja, hacerla creer que no podría alcanzarla, para disfrutar de otra de sus adorables expresiones de sorpresa cuando lo hiciera.

Cuando creyó que había sido suficiente, se lanzó tras ella y logró darle alcance sin dificultades tras sólo unas pocas brazadas, justo al borde de la cascada donde el agua del torrente caía con fuerza, produciendo remolinos de espuma. Allí la acorraló justo cuando ella iba a encaramarse en una de las rocas bañadas por la corriente y la aferró, estrechándola entre sus brazos con un cómico rugido parecido al de antes. Ella no se resistió, sino que también reía y parecía feliz de haber sido cazada.

–¿Cómo has podido llegar tan rápido? –preguntó mientras se daba la vuelta y se sujetaba a su pecho. Él se echó el largo cabello mojado hacia atrás con gesto petulante.

–Otra cosa que olvidé decirte, querida, es que soy un excelente nadador. Cuando era un muchacho, íbamos al lago que está a las afueras de Asgard y hacíamos carreras, y aunque no lo creas muchas veces ganaba yo, de modo que tengo bastante entrenamiento.

–¿"Íbamos"? –repitió ella, y él torció el gesto cuando se dio cuenta de su involuntario empleo del plural. Estaba claro que por mucho que lo intentase, no podía apartar a Thor de su mente cuando rememoraba algún recuerdo feliz de su infancia, pues su antiguo hermano aparecía en todos ellos. Pero por mucho que le molestara, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que eso le amargase las últimas horas que le quedaban de aquella luna de miel tardía.

–Como dije antes… se acabó la charla –susurró mientras tomaba el rostro de la mujer entre sus manos con gesto seductor, y deslizó su pulgar derecho por los labios húmedos de ella, disfrutando de su suavidad. Pese a que junto a la cascada el agua estaba más fresca, el cuerpo femenino seguía siendo cálido y terso y el roce contra el suyo empezó a despertar su deseo–. Si no recuerdo mal, ¿en qué quedamos que pasaría si te atrapaba?

Ella no dijo nada, se limitó a rodearle el cuello con los brazos y le besó.

–*–*–*–*–*–

La tarde empezó a caer morosamente, aunque los rayos del sol aún calentarían durante un buen rato. Sigyn y él habían vuelto al cancho donde se encontraban antes para descansar y secarse al sol, lo mismo que sus ropas mojadas, las cuales habían tendido en una roca contigua. El libro de Byron había quedado olvidado en un rincón y se limitaban descansar desnudos y abrazados, sabiendo que no había un alma a millas a la redonda que pudiese molestarlos. La calma era total y el silencio sólo era roto por el sonido de los insectos y la incesante cadencia acuática de la cascada; era como si fuesen los únicos seres pensantes allí, dueños de la creación en aquel paraíso terrenal, semejantes a ese mito midgardiano de Adán y Eva.

–Me encanta estar así contigo, relajados y olvidados de todo –murmuró Sigyn con los ojos cerrados y el rostro pegado al cuello de él–. Y me encanta este sitio, pese al calor. Ojalá pudiéramos estar así para siempre.

–No estaría nada mal –concordó él, acariciando el vientre de su esposa y disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel como si no se hubiera saciado de ella durante las últimas horas.

–Me alegra no ser un guerrero y no tener obligación de morir en combate. No me gustaría ir al Valhalla… un sitio tan violento, donde la recompensa por tu valentía y sacrificio es más lucha y dolor… –reflexionó ella en voz alta–. Cuando muera, me gustaría ir a un lugar como éste: lleno de naturaleza y armonía, donde pueda reunirme con los seres amados que perdí y esperar a aquellos que vengan tras de mí.

El comentario de su mujer despertó en él una desagradable sensación en la boca del estómago. Ya había superado una vez la supuesta muerte de su amada, y tras haberla recuperado de nuevo, la simple idea de que Sigyn tendría que morir realmente algún día le provocaba escalofríos. Sólo le consolaba el hecho de que él no estaría allí para verlo, pues tuviese éxito o no en su titánica empresa, siempre sería el primero de los dos en partir al Reino de los Muertos. Podía soportar la derrota o la ignominia, lo que fuese excepto el tormento de sobrevivirla una segunda vez. Pero eso no ocurriría. Pasara lo que pasara, había jurado que ella y Sylene se salvarían de la destrucción del Ragnarök. Cualquier plan podía torcerse, salvo ése.

–¿Por qué piensas en eso ahora? –preguntó, disimulando su inquietud con una risa despreocupada–. Faltan literalmente siglos para que ocurra. Sería más probable que fuese yo quien te esperase a ti, pues mi muerte siempre estará más cercana que la tuya.

Ella cortó el abrazo bruscamente, separándose de él enfadada de nuevo.

–¿Vas a seguir mucho más con eso?

–¿Pero qué he dicho ahora? –La agresiva reacción de la mujer lo desconcertó.

–Bastante me tortura ya saber lo que puede pasarte como para que encima me lo estés recordando continuamente, y así tan tranquilo, ¡como si fuese otra de tus bromas!

Loki parpadeó en confusión pero sólo durante un par de segundos, tras los cuales su rostro se iluminó. Su aguda mente había atado cabos y descubierto la razón, no sólo de la irritación de su esposa, sino también de su extraña actitud de antes. Entonces le acarició el cabello con ternura, revolviéndoselo y despeinándolo como habría hecho con una niña pequeña.

–¡Chiquilla tonta, así que era eso! Antes me estabas preocupando de verdad, de tanto oírte defender a mis enemigos –y en realidad así era, pues Loki no conocía las medias tintas: o estabas con él por entero, o estabas contra él–. Pero sólo quieres que paralice mis planes de guerra para protegerme.

Ella bajó la vista, turbada.

–Es… es el motivo principal, es cierto –admitió–. Pero también…

–Ya hemos hablado de esto –declaró él, sin dejarla continuar–. Te dije que no debías temer por mi destino, puesto que tenía un plan para sobrevivir.

–¡Un plan del que nunca has querido hablarme! Todo lo que sé es que es oscuro, peligroso y con pocas probabilidades de éxito, a juzgar por el secretismo con que lo has rodeado todo este tiempo.

Él reflexionó apretando los labios y al final asintió varias veces.

–Tienes toda la razón –acabó diciendo y se incorporó para sentarse con las piernas flexionadas–, creo que ya es hora de que te cuente sobre el _Sjælevandring_.

–_Sjæle_… ¿qué? –la mujer abrió mucho los ojos, desconcertada.

–Es un término en lenguaje antiguo.

–Suena a eso, pero yo conozco más o menos bien el lenguaje antiguo y jamás he leído ese vocablo en mi vida.

–Eso es porque eres inocente, querida –repuso él–. Me preocuparía si lo conocieses, porque pertenece a una parte prohibida de la magia a la cual sólo los hechiceros más corrompidos y osados tienen el valor de acceder.

–Hechiceros como tú, quieres decir.

Él alzó las cejas con una sonrisa orgullosa, en su cinismo había acabado aceptando esa forma de referirse a él como elogio antes que como insulto.

–Podría decirse así.

–¿Pero qué es exactamente el _Sjælevandring_? –insistió ella.

Loki se levantó y se puso la camisa, mientras su esposa hacía lo propio con su vestido. Después echó un vistazo a lo lejos, bajo un árbol donde habían quedado los restos del picnic que habían traído al lago y del cual habían disfrutado aquel día a la hora del almuerzo. Sus ojos se entrecerraron decididos: había tenido una idea.

–Te lo explicaré con un ejemplo –murmuró, y chasqueó los dedos como haciendo una llamada. Al instante, las dos jarritas de cerámica que les habían servido de vasos se alzaron en el aire y levitaron hasta donde ellos se encontraban hasta posarse cada una en las palmas de las manos del dios. No estaban vacías, aún conservaban algunos restos del vino joven y dulce que habían estado bebiendo, y ni una sola gota se había derramado durante su viaje aéreo. Loki dejó una de ellas en el suelo, junto a él, y tomó la otra entre sus manos.

–Los seres vivos se componen de dos elementos: una forma física que actúa de continente –señaló con un dedo la cerámica de la jarrita–, y la energía o esencia vital que mora en esa forma física y que la hace moverse, es decir que la anima, por eso en ocasiones se la llama "_anima_". Aunque eso cambia según la religión o la cultura: a veces la llaman "alma" o "espíritu". Ése es el contenido –inclinó un poco la jarrita para mostrarle a Sigyn el resto de vino que había dentro. Ella asintió, indicando que comprendía el concepto.

»En ocasiones, el cuerpo físico, el continente, puede verse dañado sin que ello afecte a dicha esencia vital –prosiguió él, y para ilustrar sus palabras pellizcó un trozo del borde de la jarrita con los dedos y lo arrancó–, pero en otras, cuando el daño infligido es mayor o en una zona más peligrosa, el impacto causa que el espíritu, ese _anima_ contenida, escape de su continente de forma que ya no puede regresar. Eso es la muerte.

Y para seguir con la demostración, golpeó la jarra contra el suelo de roca por su parte inferior, haciéndola quebrarse de modo que el resto de vino se desparramó por las angulosas grietas de la piedra. Sigyn se sobresaltó por la violencia repentina y gratuita de la acción, y luego se quedó mirando perpleja cómo él sostenía ufanamente la mitad superior de la jarra rota, aún con el asa.

–¿Pero qué tiene esto que ver con…?

–Ahora vamos a eso –prometió él–. El cuerpo, como cualquier materia física, puede ser reparado. Sobre todo en las razas superiores como las nuestras, pues contamos con nuestras técnicas de sanación mágicas, las piedras de curación, etcétera –expuso, mientras que con su telequinesis hacía que los trozos rotos de la jarra se elevaran en el aire. Ante los maravillados ojos de su esposa, Loki reconstruyó la jarra en dos segundos, quedando ésta como si jamás se hubiese roto.

»Lo malo de eso –comentó mientras lo hacía– es que aunque la forma física pueda ser reparada, una vez efectuada la separación entre ésta y su _anima_, es prácticamente imposible volver a unirlas –señaló el vino derramado por la roca.

–Vale, eso lo entiendo –asintió ella, aunque seguía expectante, como preguntándose adónde quería ir a parar con toda aquella explicación.

–Cuando el cuerpo sufre un trauma lo suficientemente grave, ya no puede contener al espíritu y éste escapa, lo que produce la muerte –prosiguió él–. Aun cuando fuera posible reparar el trauma del cuerpo posteriormente –agitó la jarrita vacía–, ya es demasiado tarde porque es imposible hacer que el espíritu regrese al cuerpo que ha abandonado.

–En Midgard sí lo hacían –señaló ella–, en sus hospitales, he leído casos. En algunos accidentes o durante operaciones, a algunos mortales a los que se les paraba el corazón conseguían devolverlos a la vida. Lo llamaban reanimación.

–Sí, lo sé –comentó él, algo irritado por el comentario. Era como si ella quisiera recordarle que los mortales no eran seres tan torpes e inútiles como él siempre había creído–, yo también lo he investigado. Pero sólo son capaces de hacerlo si la muerte se ha producido de forma muy reciente, a lo sumo unos minutos atrás.

–Eso es porque si pasa más tiempo, el cerebro no recibe oxígeno, las funciones cerebrales se dañan y ya no… –Sigyn dejó de hablar al ver que él meneaba la cabeza de forma negativa.

–No es eso. Bueno, sí es eso, pero tiene un motivo más profundo que la simple biología. Es porque transcurridos esos minutos, el lazo entre cuerpo y espíritu se rompe definitivamente, este último abandona el lugar del cuerpo para siempre y ya no puede regresar.

–¿Y adónde va? –preguntó ella fascinada.

–Hasta hace algunos años no sabría decirte, tal vez se dispersase por el espacio, volviendo a reintegrarse en la inmensa energía que fluctúa por todo el Yggdrasil –miró a su alrededor, como si realmente pudiese ver la invisible esencia de la que se componían todas las cosas–, pero ahora ya no. Ahora, está claro dónde van los espíritus que parten de sus cuerpos: al Helheim, atraídos por el poder de Hela.

La sorpresa impactó a la mujer, haciéndola abrir aún más sus ojos verdeazulados.

–¿De Hela, es decir… de tu hija?

–Ajá –asintió él–. Atrae los espíritus hacia ella como la gravedad atrae a los cuerpos hacia el abismo. Imagínate un enorme agujero negro que absorbe almas.

–Suena muy tenebroso –comentó ella, estremeciéndose–. ¿Entonces…?

–Entonces, cambiemos de escenario –propuso él con voz más animada y tomando la otra jarrita de cerámica, la que aún contenía restos de vino–. Supongamos que el cuerpo, el continente, va a sufrir un trauma bastante grave, no irreparable esperamos, pero que con toda probabilidad conduzca a la fuga del espíritu que contiene. Aunque el cuerpo pudiese ser curado de dicho trauma, sería inútil ya que el espíritu habría huido, absorbido por la atracción de Hela. _Pero_ si tras el trauma, tuviésemos preparado otro _recipiente temporal_ para el espíritu, podríamos inutilizar el poder de Hela y retener al espíritu durante el tiempo necesario para reparar su cuerpo original.

Mientras efectuaba su explicación, rascó la parte de abajo de la jarrita hasta que consiguió desprender un diminuto fragmento, y el vino comenzó a escapar poco a poco por el agujero: era como si la vasija se "desangrase" lentamente. Entonces, Loki tomó una ancha hoja de tilo y la situó justo debajo de la jarrita, recogiendo el vino que caía.

–En este caso, dispondríamos de todo el tiempo necesario para reparar cualquiera que fuese el daño de ese cuerpo, y una vez estuviera reparado ya tan sólo tendríamos que reinsertar el espíritu en él –concluyó, y el trozo desprendido de la jarrita volvió a incrustarse mágicamente en el hueco que había dejado, quedando su superficie tan lisa como si nunca se hubiese roto. Con una sonrisa, el dios inclinó la hoja de tilo sobre la boca de la jarra, ahora vacía, y vertió de nuevo el vino en ella.

Tras eso, hizo una breve pausa para que su esposa asimilase en condiciones lo que acababa de explicarle, pues lo cierto era que, a juzgar por su expresión, a la pobre todo aquello le superaba.

–Dices que vas a usar un… "recipiente temporal", para que contenga tu alma si tu cuerpo recibe alguna herida mortal durante tu combate contra Heimdall –se limitó a resumir.

–¡Exacto! Lo has captado muy bien –aplaudió él, complacido ante la agudeza de su esposa.

–Quieres decir, otro cuerpo.

–Sí, pero no cualquier cuerpo, tiene que reunir ciertas condiciones. Debe ser uno sano y vivo, y dado lo conflictivo que es que dos espíritus pensantes coexistan en el mismo cuerpo, creemos que lo menos problemático es usar uno de animal y no de persona. Además, tiene que haber cierto vínculo entre ambos cuerpos que facilite la transición de mi espíritu cuando llegue el momento, de modo que hace unas semanas tuve que transferir parte de mi alma al "cuerpo recipiente" en cuestión, en espera de que esa parte actúe como enlace en el momento de la transferencia completa. Por eso el hechizo se llama _Sjælevandring_, que en lenguaje antiguo significa "transmigración de las almas".

Sigyn parecía escandalizada por la impactante información.

–¿Vas a transferir tu alma al cuerpo de un animal?

–Sólo de forma temporal –levantó un dedo para destacar el matiz–, mientras curan mi auténtico cuerpo de cualquiera que sea la herida que reciba. Después, mi espíritu regresará a mi cuerpo y habré sobrevivido a mi destino. La profecía se habrá cumplido, pues técnicamente yo habré estado muerto durante un tiempo, pero con la diferencia de que después volveré a levantarme para reclamar lo que es mío –terminó con desafiante orgullo, algo que su esposa no pareció compartir.

–¿Lo que es tuyo? –repitió mortificada, como si dijera "¿Todavía estás con eso?".

–Pues sí, lo que es mío –declaró tajante–. Por lo que sé, de los que estamos condenados por la profecía de la Vidente: Thor, Heimdall, Odín… sólo yo tengo un plan infalible de supervivencia, de modo que cuando todos los demás estén muertos, ¿quién crees que quedará para regir Asgard? –preguntó, como si la respuesta fuera tan obvia que sólo un estúpido pudiera dudar de ella. Sigyn asintió, aunque sin mucho entusiasmo al parecer.

Sin embargo, él no dejó que eso lo desanimara. Como siempre, estaba ansioso de aprobación, de admiración, de alabanzas.

–De modo que, ¿qué opinas de mi plan del _Sjælevandring_? –inquirió expectante, pero ella continuó cavilosa.

–Es retorcido y jactanciosamente temerario… –hizo una pausa, para añadir–, lo cual concuerda con tu carácter, ahora que lo pienso. ¿Pero qué pasaría si algo fallase? –Él se hizo el desentendido, reticente a contestar, mas ella insistió– Loki, ¿_qué pasaría_?

–Lo más seguro es que Hela se apoderase de mi alma y la agregase a su ya ingente colección –intentó bromear para hacer más ligero el momento–, o… en el peor de los casos, ésta se perdería para siempre, vagando en una dimensión que no es ni de este mundo ni del siguiente. Pero eso no va a ocurrir –agregó rápidamente al ver que la lividez se apoderaba del rostro de su esposa–. Si todo sigue su curso según lo previsto, no tiene por qué haber ningún fallo. Funcionará, te lo prometo –Pero estaba claro que ella concedía a sus promesas un valor relativo, por decirlo de forma suave.

–Entonces, si se respetan todos los pasos, ¿ese hechizo funciona siempre?

–Desde luego –aseguró él, pero la excesiva seguridad en su voz le granjeó una mirada escéptica por parte de ella–. Bueno, la mayor parte de las veces suele hacerlo.

–Loki… –Sigyn inclinó el rostro, alzando las cejas de forma inquisitiva.

–Está bien, no he encontrado ningún registro de algún caso documentado en que se haya hecho con éxito –admitió, a lo que ella lanzó un suspiro exasperado mientras levantaba la vista al cielo–, pero eso no quiere decir que no los haya habido.

–¿Y crees que la victoria merece el riesgo de tener tu alma vagando por otra dimensión para toda la eternidad?

–Te he dicho que eso es sólo poniéndonos en lo peor –repitió él–, probablemente Hela le echaría el guante antes.

–Ah, entonces me quedo _muuucho_ más tranquila –soltó el sarcasmo como un latigazo–. Aunque… Hela es tu hija. ¿No sería más fácil prescindir de hechizos raros y simplemente pedirle que, aun si Heimdall te hiere de muerte, liberase tu espíritu para que pudiese regresar a tu cuerpo?

Él soltó una cáustica risita.

–Está claro que no la conoces, y eres afortunada por eso. Sería más fácil convencer a un chacal hambriento para que renunciase a su carroña que a ella para que me dejase ir. Me detesta hasta límites insospechados.

–No sé cómo te las arreglas, pero siempre acabas provocando esa reacción en cada mujer que te conoce –se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo con desaprobación.

–Bueno, no siempre –le guiñó un ojo de forma juguetona, refiriéndose a ella misma–. No, no quiero depender de la "caridad" de Hela. Bastante me molesta el tener que hacerlo de Amora, que es la única aparte de mí con el poder y conocimientos suficientes para poder acompañarme en el conjuro del _Sjælevandring_, pese a que tú te asegurases de ponerla a nuestro favor.

–Genial –rezongó ella–. La vida de mi marido, en manos de una sibilina hechicera y de un conjuro del que no se conoce ni un solo caso con éxito.

–Ay, amada… –emitió un cómico suspiro, pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros y atrayéndola hacia sí–, sin riesgo no hay beneficio.

–Me parece demasiado riesgo para un beneficio incierto –replicó ella, ignorando la broma–. No puedo creer que, con toda tu inteligencia, no hayas pensado en algo más seguro, más directo, más… –sus ojos se abrieron emocionados cuando una idea pareció golpearla de repente– ¡Por supuesto, si es obvio! Hay otra manera, fácil, sencilla y lógica.

–¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuál es? –preguntó él con desdén, irritado porque su idea no había recibido la acogida que merecía–. Ilumíname con tu ingenio, oh diosa de la sabiduría.

–Déjate de suspicacias y sarcasmos, esto es importante –ella le aferró las manos con las suyas, mirándolo con intensidad–. Lo único que tienes que hacer para salvarte… es _matar a Heimdall_.

–¿Qué? –El dios se separó un poco, completamente atónito.

–¡Mata a Heimdall! –repitió ella entusiasmada–. Si él muere antes de que tenga lugar vuestro encuentro, ya no podrá tocarte, ¿verdad? Es tan simple que no entiendo cómo no se te ha ocurrido a ti antes… –su discurso se interrumpió al darse cuenta de la rara expresión en el rostro de él– ¿Qué?

Loki la observaba como si estuviese viendo a una extraña. Aquella sugerencia no concordaba en absoluto con su habitual carácter tan poco amigo de dañar a los demás, de forma que el dios se preguntó si su compañía no estaría efectivamente ejerciendo una "perniciosa influencia", como lo había llamado antes en broma, sobre su dulce mujercita.

–Claro que se me había ocurrido, ¿por quién me tomas? –replicó, ofendido porque dudase de su instinto asesino– Lo que me sorprende es que se te haya ocurrido a ti. Yo no aguanto a ese fantoche de guardián, pero pensaba que a ti te caía bien.

–Y así es –confirmó ella–, de hecho tengo mucho que agradecerle, pues si él no me hubiese dejado escapar a la Tierra mediante el Bifrost, con toda probabilidad habría seguido mi primer impulso de acabar con todo –Loki torció el gesto cuando recordó aquellos oscuros momentos–. Pero, y aunque pase a la Historia como un monstruo de ingratitud, si tengo que elegir entre su vida y la de mi marido, mi elección es clara.

–Mi siempre fiel esposa –murmuró él conmovido, acariciándole la mejilla con ternura.

–Pero si ya habías pensado en ello, ¿por qué no has hecho nada al respecto?

–¡Porque no es tan fácil! Te recuerdo que Heimdall lo ve todo. Ahora mismo no puede vernos porque nos estoy ocultando con un velo mágico, pero sólo funciona a cierta distancia. Créeme, ni el mejor velo místico del universo funcionaría si me acercase a él.

–Y yo te recuerdo que te las arreglaste para matar a Balder, que era virtualmente _invulnerable._ Si conseguiste idear un plan perfecto para acabar con él, no veo por qué no puedes estrujarte un poco ese prodigioso cerebro del que siempre presumes para que se te ocurra una forma de eliminar a Heimdall, por muy difícil que sea.

–Es distinto –Loki se esforzó para recurrir a toda su paciencia, pese a que la constante insistencia de su mujer comenzaba a irritarle–. Balder estaba _destinado_ a morir bajo mi mano.

–¡Al igual que Heimdall!

–¡Sí, pero no de cualquier forma, sino en combate singular durante el Ragnarök! Cualquier otra forma de atacarle fracasará. De hecho, el caso de Balder es un buen ejemplo de lo inútil que es intentar impedir que se cumplan los vaticinios de Völla. Mi ma… Frigga, Odín y su caterva de sanadores empacharon a ese idiota de poción fortalecedora para nada. Es imposible anular una profecía.

–¿Pues no es lo que intentas hacer tú con ese hechizo del _Siala… Sieje… _bueno, como sea?

–_Sjælevandring _–la corrigió sonriendo–. Y no, no es lo mismo. Yo no voy a anular la profecía, voy a _esquivarla_. Lucharé y moriré, tal y como está en los escritos, pero después reviviré de nuevo –La diferencia era notoria a sus ojos, y no entendía por qué Sigyn era incapaz de comprenderla. Más bien se negaba a comprenderla, sólo porque la idea no le gustaba o los riesgos le parecían demasiado altos.

Y eran altos, sí; pero merecían la pena. Él sólo se arriesgaba tanto porque los beneficios le compensaban, no era estúpido ni suicida.

–¿Pero no quieres al menos intentarlo?

–No, no voy a intentarlo –respondió tajante: la paciencia no le había durado mucho–. Tengo mucho que hacer y sólo invierto mi esfuerzo en planes que creo que pueden funcionar, y sé que eso no lo hará. No voy a atentar contra Heimdall para que ese engreído pueda reírse de mí creyendo que le tengo miedo.

–Así que es eso –ella entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia–, ya me lo temía. Te preocupa lo que piensen de ti. En el fondo, sigues obsesionado con demostrar que eres mejor que ellos, ¡cuando no tienes nada que demostrar!

Al verse descubierto, Loki frunció el ceño durante un instante, pero enseguida recuperó su flemática actitud.

–Te equivocas –dijo mientras tomaba el rostro de su esposa entre las manos con dulzura–. Y dejemos ya el tema, eres agotadora. Me gusta que te preocupes por mi seguridad, pero no quiero que pierdas el sueño por ello si confías en mí. Porque confías en mí, ¿verdad?

–Yo… sabes que sí.

Él sonrió ante la respuesta, aunque hubiera tardado un segundo más de lo deseable. Eso era lo que le gustaba, lo que _exigía_ a todos sus allegados: aceptación completa e incondicional.

–Entonces no cuestiones mis decisiones –la besó con suavidad en los labios–, estaban tomadas desde mucho antes de imaginarme que volverías a formar parte de mi vida, y por mucho que te ame no pienso cambiarlas.

–¿Entonces, no tengo voz ni voto en la vida de mi marido? –preguntó ella de forma lastimera, y él sacudió la cabeza.

–Tienes voz, y la he escuchado. Pero la última palabra siempre será la mía –repuso volviendo a besarla, y después se apartó de ella.

Sigyn observó taciturna a su esposo mientras acababa de vestirse. Éste echó un vistazo hacia el cielo y vio que comenzaba a tintarse de rosa y azul oscuro, indicando la inminente llegada del ocaso. Los sauces, dulcemente mecidos por la brisa, revelaban en su balanceo parte del firmamento donde habían comenzado a titilar las primeras estrellas. En aquella casi total calma, también empezaban a oírse los sonidos vespertinos de los grillos y chicharras.

–Deberíamos regresar –sugirió el dios–. Pronto caerá la noche aquí.

–Al igual que sobre el resto de Reinos del Yggdrasil… la más oscura de las noches –murmuró ella con tristeza. Loki asintió, sabiendo que aludía a la locución con la que también era conocido el Ragnarök: el Crepúsculo de los Dioses.

–Es cierto –dijo, mientras volvía a acercarse a ella y le alargaba la mano para ayudarla a levantarse–, pero recuerda que la noche siempre trae un nuevo día.

–*–*–*–*–*–

Mientras atravesaban el portal interdimensional que los llevaría de vuelta a Jotunheim, cada uno con un brazo entrelazado a la cintura del otro, Loki notó que su esposa se apretaba contra él. Tal vez se debiera a que había sentido el radical contraste de temperatura entre el cálido Reino que acababan de abandonar y el hogar gélido al que regresaban, pero él quería creer que no había sido el único motivo. Pese a los conflictos, el clima general entre ellos durante aquella semana había sido de auténtica intimidad y armonía. En realidad, aquellas discusiones sólo eran un síntoma más de la confianza que mantenían: tantos años después de haber unido sus vidas, era ahora cuando por fin empezaban a hablar de igual a igual y a ser sinceros el uno con el otro. Era natural que surgieran desencuentros, pero eso no quería decir que hubiera menos amor entre ellos sino al contrario… o al menos era lo que él esperaba. Y cuando Sigyn ladeó la cara para mirarlo, su amplia sonrisa le confirmó que sus suposiciones eran acertadas.

Estaba muy feliz de haber hecho aquella escapada con ella. Le había costado una semana de su valioso tiempo en unas fechas muy complicadas, pero había merecido la pena. Aquel viaje había sentado de maravilla a su relación y regresaban a casa más enamorados que nunca.

El _Sjælevandring_ _tenía_ que funcionar, se dijo una vez más. Aquella luna de miel se le había hecho cortísima. Necesitaba, no una semana, ni tan siquiera unos meses, sino todos los siglos que le restasen de vida para disfrutarlos junto a su amada. Gobernar los dos sobre Asgard como benévolos dioses y construir juntos una auténtica era dorada que haría olvidar a ojos de la Historia cualquiera de los logros de Odín. Darle a su esposa uno, dos o varios hijos más, los que ella quisiera, que ayudasen a curar su maternidad herida. Hacerla feliz y ser feliz cumpliendo su destino, la grandeza que le había sido designada por derecho, ¿era eso tanto pedir?

Cuando regresaron a _Glæsisvellir_ todo parecía estar en calma. Tal vez demasiado, para la hora que era.

–Qué silencioso está esto –murmuró el dios, dejando caer de un golpe el equipaje que había estado haciendo levitar con su telequinesis. Su mujer lo observó desconcertada por su sombría expresión.

–¿Y qué?

–No me gusta.

Nada parecía haber cambiado, los guardias seguían en sus posiciones como si no hubiese ocurrido nada relevante durante aquella semana en la que habían estado ausentes, y pese a todo Loki continuaba con ese ominoso presentimiento aguijoneando su sexto sentido.

–¿Me puedes decir qué te pasa? –insistió ella, ya inquieta al ver que él había acelerado el paso por los corredores mirando con atención a su alrededor, examinándolo todo en busca de posibles anomalías.

–Por lo menos el edificio sigue en pie –bromeó con cierto nerviosismo mientras intentaba en vano dar una impresión despreocupada–. Creo que antes te exageré un poco sobre la disposición "responsable" de mis hijos. Lo cierto es que tienden a desmandarse un poco cuando no estoy. Una vez metieron un tigre dientes de sable en el castillo sólo por la diversión de cazar bajo techo y causar el pánico entre los sirvientes. Los destrozos fueron cuantiosos –recordó sonriendo, pese a que en aquel momento no le hizo nada de gracia encontrarse con la fortaleza patas arriba.

–Pero ahora todo parece estar bien –observó ella, intentando seguirle el paso.

–Además, durante mi último viaje, cuando fui a la Tierra a buscarte, se comportaron a la perfección, no hubo el menor problema –añadió él. Tal vez la proximidad de la guerra los hubiera hecho madurar, lo cual no dejaba de ser triste.

–Y si lo hubiera habido ahora, nos habrían avisado con tu espejo, ¿no es así? –comentó ella con semblante preocupado, seguramente pensando en su hija.

–…Claro –asintió él. Lo que no le había dicho era que había intensificado el espesor de su velo místico durante los últimos dos días para que nadie pudiera localizarles y por tanto molestarles. Necesitaba auténtica intimidad por una vez en su vida. De todas formas, ¿qué era lo que podía ir mal en dos días?

Sin embargo, cuando llegaron al salón principal, enseguida comprobaron que efectivamente algo había ido mal.

–¿Qué hace _ella_ aquí? –gruñó el dios al ver a Jormungand sentado junto a su madre. Angerboda llevaba un traje de terciopelo pardo menos lujoso que aquellos que tenía por costumbre, y su bello rostro lucía agotado y carente de maquillaje, algo muy poco habitual en ella.

Al otro lado de la mesa estaban Sylene y Amora. La segunda tenía una expresión bastante tensa, y aunque Sylene parecía estar en perfecto estado de salud, se la veía mustia y temblorosa, como si intentase aguantar las ganas de llorar.

El joven serpiente se levantó enseguida al verlos.

–¡Padre! –exclamó. Su voz angustiada debió haberlos puesto en alerta, pero Loki estaba demasiado furioso por la presencia de su antigua amante como para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

–Voy a preguntarlo otra vez: ¿qué hace ella aquí? –repitió lentamente, pero Jormungand no pareció afectado por el amenazante tono de su padre, estaba demasiado abrumado por una circunstancia que ellos aún no conocían.

–¡He tenido que llamarla, padre! ¡No sabía qué otra cosa hacer!

–¡Tengo perfecto derecho a estar aquí! –siseó la aludida furiosa– ¡Y ni te atrevas a intentar impedírmelo!

Sigyn, pese a que de ordinario solía molestarle compartir espacio con Angerboda, en ese momento no pareció preocuparle. Había ocurrido algo grave, eso podía verlo cualquiera, pero por lo menos su hija estaba bien. Eso le producía un inmenso alivio.

–Mi niña… –caminó hacia ella y al instante Sylene se levantó del lado de Amora y corrió a echarse en sus brazos, hundiendo la cara en su pecho para intentar contener las lágrimas.

–¡Oh mamá, ha pasado algo horrible!

–¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? –inquirió, intentando contener la angustia que le producía aquel funesto suspense. Entonces cayó en que faltaba alguien en aquella escena– ¿Y dónde está Fenrir?

Sylene se apretó aún más contra ella, tanto que le hizo daño. Entonces Amora habló con voz cansada e inexpresiva, y sus palabras resultaron un mazazo para la pareja:

–Los asgardianos lo han capturado.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Vaya, más de seis meses de parón! De nuevo os pido millones de disculpas, el trabajo, el peque y el bloqueo de escritor son una muy mala combinación u_u Entiendo a la gente que se haya desenganchado de esta historia con un ritmo de actualizaciones tan irregular, pero es que realmente no puedo hacer más, debería haberla acabado  abandonado hace tiempo pero no la quiero terminar en plan chapuza y me resisto a abandonarla… Sólo puedo reiteraros mi eterno agradecimiento a las que seguís ahí leyendo y aguantando como campeonas y también daros la bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras, que sé que hay unas cuantas por los reviews y arts que he recibido, vuestro apoyo es el responsable de que siga actualizando aunque sea a paso de tortuga.**

**No sé si este capi, tan largamente esperado, responderá a vuestras expectativas, hay demasiada charla y poca acción, pero era lo que tocaba y además a partir del capi que viene la cosa empieza a ponerse mejor otra vez. Para éste quería hacer algo **_**fluff**_**, pero como veis he fallado miserablemente XD He querido aprovechar esos momentos de intimidad entre la pareja para tratar ciertos temas que tal vez en otros momentos me habrían "cortado" la acción, y algunos de ellos llevan inevitablemente al conflicto. Uno de ellos es que Sigyn empieza a ser la voz de la conciencia para Loki respecto a sus planes de guerra y su odio hacia su familia adoptiva, aunque como sabéis nuestro dios favorito es duro de roer XD **

**El recuerdo de Loki sobre la aventura de la Copa de la Gloria es canon, procede de una miniserie digital de cómics patrocinada por Burger King (sí, ya sé que es raro) con los personajes del MCU, no del universo de cómics normal (para las interesadas, creo que podéis encontrarla en Internet para descargar, aunque yo sólo la he visto en inglés). Quería un **_**flashback**_** de Loki que manifestase la antigua conexión que tenían los dos hermanos, iba a inventarme uno pero como vi que esos cómics tenían esa escena tan bonita de Thor pidiéndole perdón y Loki sonriéndole, pues quise ponerla. Más adelante veré si se me ocurre algún otro de mi invención, si puede ser incluyendo a Frigga u Odín.**

**La parte de la broma de Loki en el lago, ojalá no os haya parecido muy tonta. Es que he visto que últimamente pongo al personaje demasiado serio y maduro, siendo que uno de los principales rasgos del dios mitológico es su tendencia a las travesuras, las bromas pesadas y, en una palabra, a "trollear" a todo bicho viviente. Y claro, su mujer no tiene por qué ser la excepción =D**

**Otro tema que quería tratar es la explicación del hechizo del **_Sjælevandring,_**el cual, como habéis visto, es el arriesgado y complejo plan de Loki para "eludir" la profecía de la **_Voluspá__**. **_**Si habéis visto influencia de Harry Potter en este hechizo, habéis acertado: tiene mucho de **_horrocrux_** potteriano, pero tiene aún más de una saga de fantasía épica que leí en mi adolescencia llamada **_El imperio de Gorethria_**, de Freda Warrington. En ella, el antagonista principal, una serpiente gigante e inteligente llamada M'gulfn, tiene su alma vinculada a un ser humano, para que si su cuerpo se ve dañado su alma pueda huir al de su "receptor" hasta que pueda regenerarse. Normalmente el pobre receptor acaba enloqueciendo, incapaz de soportar el vínculo con un ser tan poderoso, por eso se me ocurrió que aquí el receptor debería ser un ser irracional como un animal. Y sobre todo, es una posible explicación de por qué una parte del alma de Loki acabó en Ikol (sé que en el cómic no fue así, pero como dije en este fic hay muchas paranoias por mi parte).**

**En fin, tengo mis razones para haber querido explicarlo ahora y no más adelante. Una de ellas (aunque no la principal, que no detallaré para no spoilear) es que Sigyn plantee la alternativa de matar a Heimdall para contrarrestar los excesivos riesgos de este hechizo. A igual que a Loki, a muchas os habrá sorprendido que haya hecho esa sugerencia, pero Sigyn hace mucho tiempo que dejó de ser un ángel. Durante un tiempo he ido encauzándola así, es un personaje que se va oscureciendo poco a poco, lo que será clave en cierto punto esencial de la trama. **

**Espero que no os haya decepcionado la ausencia de lemon u_u Durante los últimos capis he puesto bastantes escenas, tal vez demasiadas, y aparte de que es agotador por el esfuerzo que me supone, me da la impresión de que empiezan a ser repetitivas. Además he recibido comentarios en este sentido, de que tanto lemon llega a sacar al lector de la trama, y eso no es lo que quiero. El lemon no es lo importante del fic, sólo un recurso secundario de fanservice, y si estorba a la trama es mejor ir limitándolo (además, reconozco que por mucho que me esfuerce jamás tendré la "magia" de otras autoras que escriben unos lemon espectaculares y superespeciales, los míos jamás serán así). Eso no quiere decir que ya no vaya a haber más lemon, de hecho tengo pensado algunas escenas muy hot en momentos puntuales; sólo que no las habrá cada dos por tres. **

**Ya el final plantea la apertura de una nueva subtrama, con la captura/secuestro de Fenrir. Supongo que lo sabréis, pero por si acaso no está de más que os recuerde que según los mitos Fenrir fue apresado por los asgardianos y encadenado con la cadena **_**Gleipnir**_**, estando vaticinado que su liberación marcaría el inicio del Ragnarök. En los siguientes capis veréis mi interpretación de esta parte del mito dentro de la historia y las consecuencias que tiene eso sobre nuestra parejita. Sin querer desvelar mucho, os adelanto un cambio de escenario y una gran sorpresa, de modo que aunque este capi se os haya hecho soporífero os garantizo que el final del que viene merecerá la pena.**

**Qué más… ah, sí: espero que os haya gustado la idea de Loki recitando a Lord Byron. Ese poema siempre fue uno de mis favoritos y cuando me enteré de que circula un audio de Tom Hiddleston leyéndolo (podéis encontrarlo en Youtube, y lo he subido a mi blog de tumblr), no me pude resistir. Aparte, también he escuchado otras canciones para inspirarme como **_**Forever**_** de Breaking Benjamin o **_**Cayman Islands**_** de Kings of Convenience.**

**Ahora sí, corto y cierro. De nuevo gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
